The Clow
by Yuuki.Odei
Summary: In a world where love and peace were long forgotten, they were two people brought together by fate. Now, they will set out on an unforgettable journey through the world of the Clow to fulfill their destinies. Courage will falter in the face of death and hope will be lost in the darkness ahead but together they will discover that their greatest strength comes from their hearts. SxS.
1. Chapter One: Breaking Dawn

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP**.

**Author's Note:** The actual story, **The Clow**, has been around for awhile now, but I've broken this story up into more chapters since the chapters that I originally wrote were too lengthy. After cutting up the chapters, I went from four to seven, including my new one. Nothing in the story's been changed except for some grammatical errors here and there involving spelling issues and redundant word choices lol. I am fully charged for this story and have an excellent beta reader who helped me! This chapter is just a prologue to what is happening around the state of the world here that I've created, so please be patient with it ^^ I know that the first couple of chapters are slow, but honestly, they'll pick up soon! thanks for taking the time to read the Clow and I hope you guys enjoy!

*Thanks to **SakuraJade** for all of her hard work, and teaching me how to improve my writing. Now, onto the story and enjoy!

Hello, all. My name is Yuuki and I've actually been on ffnet for awhile, just reading and reviewing here and there, but I've never been inspired to write my own fanfic before. I've never been much of a writer, but with the encouragement of my good friend, Nari, who became the editor for the first few chapters, I started with this idea. It's an exciting story with a lot going on, I hope you readers enjoy it. New readers including the older ones who've stuck with me through all the changes until now too. I won't be changing it anymore! I swear! Lol Well have fun and don't forget to **Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter One:**

**Breaking Dawn**

_Present day, 20th year of the reign of Emperor Kimama_

_100 years after the capture of Soul City in the Province of Fire_

_Black forest, near the village of Nemuri_

_Province of Wood_

_12:26 PM_

It was a gorgeous day. Or as gorgeous a day as the end of spring could bring, anyway. The sun was already high in the blue sky of the afternoon, not a single cloud in sight.

Its rays punctured every spot of the valley below, exposing all to the treat that was its warmth. Even the crevices that never saw light were given that rare treat today. Every place that is, except one.

The forest canopy let no light in. The debris of leaves and branches overhead were clustering and overlapping so tightly that one could only presume that night had fallen upon entering the forest. It was night of the darkest black with no stars, no moonlight, and certainly no sunlight to light the way ahead.

Thus, giving the Black Forest its name.

Few men risked entering its depths and even fewer came back out. Tales of the horror and darkness surrounding the forest and its strangeness were often told, speaking of the creatures that dwelled in its depths and the souls that had died there.

Though it was a necessary passing point in one of the two main channels of traveling road between three important towns, travelers chose to try their luck along the steep paths of the Eru Mountains, a longer but safer route that went around the forest, rather than risk plunging through the depths of the Black forest alone and unaided against its horrors.

It is there in that forest that the story starts.

A strange slithering sound was heard in the darkness of the forest, followed by the shuffling of feet larger than could ever belong to any human. Whatever or whoever was moving in the thick underbrush of the trees was doing it quickly, not even attempting to hide the noises that it was making, fully aware that no one would hear it for miles in the dense foliage.

The sounds were not unusual, for many strange creatures lived in its depths.

"Quick! Quick!" A voice mixed with the voices of a dozen people spoke at once.

It was a naked woman, or at least half of her body was. Cut at the place where legs and feet were supposed to be was what looked like the bottom half of a gigantic snake. The woman part of the creature had long dark hair that swung over her shoulders, her upper body exposing two breasts ending in dark nipples. Her arms were not that of an ordinary human. They were skinny and long, the forearms having been replaced by pincer like fingers instead and she smelt of rotting flesh. Her jaw, able to open wider than any human's as well, opened to reveal many sharp teeth, the longest about half a foot long.

All in all, she was close to eight feet tall and not any ordinary creature. She was a Youkai, a demon cursed to live forever as long as she was not killed. Her eyes, only sockets of white, rolled around in the back of her head as she spoke again.

"Over here! Bring it over here!" It was not her voice that came out of her rotting throat, she had never even owned one, but the voices of her victims that she'd absorbed to give her the power to speak so that it sounded like a badly mixed choir of singers who didn't know which part to sing.

Even with the confusing din of voices, there was no mistaking the eagerness and excitement in the Youkai's tone as she slithered to a stop underneath a large fir tree. There was a hollow in the base of the trunk and using her powerful muscles, she glided into the hollow, poking her vile head back out to usher her companion along.

Unlike the woman snake, her companion Youkai looked less human and more demon. He was a dark green all over standing over 6 feet tall, with a body of muscles and large arms and feet, ending in sharp claws.

His face consisted of two empty pits of white containing red pupils for eyes, a mouth full of knife like dirty teeth at least three inches each across and two slits for nostrils. He huffed and puffed along behind the woman snake, growling deep in his throat.

"Why am I the one who always has to carry it?" he shouted in anger as he approached the woman snake Youkai. She smiled and the sound of rotten flesh splitting was heard as she revealed her sharp teeth.

"Because, Shizu, you are the stronger one."

This answer seemed to satisfy the simple minded demon as he shrugged and threw the load that he had been carrying on his massive shoulders down near the roots of the fir tree. It was wrapped in a large sack, mainly for carrying potatoes with, and whatever was in the sack was moving and struggling around, muffled voices coming from within.

"Well? When can we eat them?" he demanded of the woman Youkai.

She smiled even wider as she began to slither around the potato sack, wrapping her ridiculously long body around it, as a predator would his prey before he struck.

"Patience, Shizu, patienccceeee. Don't you like to play with your food before you eat it? Isn't it more fun that way?" she asked him deliriously, now licking her lips with a purple tongue at least two feet long.

"No! I don't like playing with my food! I wanna eat them now, Naoro!" Shizu cried impatiently. He suddenly made a grab for the moving potato sack with his two muscled arms.

Naoro intervened. She opened her mouth wide and in less than a second had bitten one of Shizu's green hands off. His blood spilled onto the forest floor as she spit his hand far into the darkness. The other Youkai immediately retreated, howling in pain and agony at his now useless and bloody stump, tears forming in his eyes as the sound echoed throughout the forest.

Eventually Shizu quieted and sat huddled near the trunk of the tree, cradling his stump of an arm and throwing glares at Naoro, who was still slithering around the potato sack, which had gone oddly still, as if whatever inside could sense that it was in danger.

Naoro ignored Shizu's glares and, with her pincer like fingers, cut the string that was holding the bag shut in one swift motion.

It immediately opened to reveal two bound and gagged children, no older than eleven, with tear stained faces and dirty patched clothing on. It was a boy and a girl. The boy, who seemed to be the older of the two blinked rapidly to adjust to the newer darkness that was the forest. The potato sack had been darker than the light in the forest was now.

He saw the trees first, and, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he came to the realization that there were two Youkai, silhouetted in the dark, watching him and his sister hungrily. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

The little girl on the other hand, had refused to open her eyes, even when she felt the air shift around her, aware that she was no longer in the suffocating potato sack. She sat absolutely still, whimpering quietly instead, head bowed down low, clutching what she could with her hands bound: her brother's soft cotton shirt.

"Well, well," Naoro hissed as she slithered closer to the two frightened children. The older boy had leaned in closer to his sister, shielding her from the two Youkai who stood facing the youngsters. "I think we should have a little fun first, don't you agree?" Naoro continued, looking back over her shoulder at Shizu, who stood still beside the tree, watching the two children, hunger apparent in his red eyes.

Naoro turned back around again and licked the boys face. He shuddered in response, suppressing a scream as he did so. The Youkai smelt of putrid flesh and dried blood. He was not about to show them his fear before he died. He clenched his teeth instead to keep from shaking in terror.

"We shall play a little game, boy. A game with you and your sister in this big forest," Naoro quietly hissed tauntingly as she gestured at the dark woods around her.

"Do you not see how big it is? It will be a fun game…and now I will show you how you play…" she said wrapping her snake like body around the two again as she spoke.

"I will cut your ropes, and set you loose," as she spoke, she cut the thick ropes binding the young boy and girl with her razor like pincers. "And I will take off those rags so you can talk with your pretty little voices again…" The gags were roughly removed.

The boy took his sisters hand, staring into the white sockets of the monster before him, fear evident in his eyes. But behind that fear, something else akin to defiance stirred. Slowly, he and his sister stood up, shaking. The little girl had opened her eyes and was looking at the forest floor now, noticing how her brother's sweaty palms had tightened around hers.

"And now, you…" Naoro slithered around them lazily then drifted back towards Shizu, who was smiling, revealing his sharp teeth and not bothering to wipe the fresh drool that had leaked from his thick lips. Leaning forward, her neck stretching abnormally long until Naoro's ugly head was right next to the small boys, her long black hair sweeping onto his shoulders, she whispered: "Run."

Panic gripped the little boy's body, and with a shout of terror, he dragged his sister into the forest, running as fast as his small feet would carry him. She struggled along behind him gasping with fright and the energy she didn't have. The two siblings ran for their lives, strength not a factor anymore, but the will to live and the fear of being caught by the two Youkai pushing them forward through the underbrush.

Naoro lazily watched the two children flee, smiling slightly at the sight. Then, with a glance at Shizu, who was staring eagerly into the brush where his meal had disappeared, she grinned, baring her sharp teeth. "Let's eat."

They had been running for a couple minutes when the little girl stumbled on a broken log, sending her reeling onto the forest debris. She cried out in pain, and her brother, who still had a tight grip on her hand, redoubled, pulling his sister up forcefully, pushing her onwards into the woods.

"Hurry, Miaka! Hurry!" he yelled back at her breathlessly. She was limping along behind him gasping for air, not bothering to tell him of the gash that she had received from the fall, and the fact that she was dripping blood onto the forest floor as she staggered along behind.

"It hurts, Cheeko!" she finally grimaced, and her brother looked back at her.

"Where are they?" Shizu roared out in frustration as he brushed a fern bush aside angrily. He glared at Naoro, who was silently staring out into the open forest.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't wanted to play your stupid games, the stupid little brats wouldn't have gotten away! If we don't find them, I'll kill you and eat you myself!" he bellowed at the female Youkai, but she made no move to answer him.

Roaring in anger, Shizu started towards her, cracking the knuckles of his remaining hand and flexing his arms. He reached out his good right arm to rip her apart when she dodged it and forced him facedown onto the forest earth. He grunted stupidly and came back up with a face full of dirt. Growling angrily, he made to swipe what he could reach of her again, when she suddenly hissed.

"Sshhhh!"

Shizu looked around stupidly and, after seeing nothing in the darkness, growled in fury and made to stand. Before he could take a step, Naoro grabbed his head and turned it sharply, an action no normal Youkai could perform, and pointed at a leaf that lay on the forest floor with her pincers.

Shizu stared at it for a few seconds before a malicious smile formed on his ugly face and he made a noise of agreement deep in his throat.

There were a few droplets of fresh blood on the leaf, and along the forest floor, more blood had been scattered. The Youkai's eyes had already adjusted to the forest light and, having keener eyesight than a normal human would, easily spotted the trail that led behind a large fir tree, where the back of a little girl could be seen, shaking with fright.

The two Youkai looked at each other, grinned, and quickly moved to the tree. When they were a few yards from the girl, she turned around and screamed. She was by herself.

Suddenly, from above the tree branches, the little boy jumped down, wielding a sharp wooden stick. He flew onto Naoro's back, plunging the makeshift weapon into the Youkai's scalp with all his strength and jumping off her shoulders back onto the ground where his sister looked on, fear for her brother written all over her face.

He landed on the ground with a loud crack. Screaming in pain, he clutched at his ankle. For a moment, he thought that the Youkai had gotten his foot, but he quickly realized that the stick he had plunged into the snake woman's head had driven her back and caused her to collide into the other Youkai instead, who was now attempting to untangle the howling woman still clutching at her scalp from his overlarge body.

With this also came the sudden realization that his sister was now gasping and crying, attempting to pull him up by the underarms so they could flee the scene before the two Youkai had fully recovered. But her brother could not stand and proved to be too heavy a burden for her small arms.

She gave up with a small cry, dropping into a defeated heap next to him, sobs wracking her small frame. Her brother in turn whispered to her, soothing her and clenching his teeth from the pain in his ankle. He had apparently broken it from the jump back onto the uneven forest floor.

"YOU FILTHY BRATS!" Naoro screeched as she finally managed to right herself. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND RIP YOUR INNARDS OUT!"

Cheeko flinched at the sound of the infuriated scream and Miaka, who had been crying onto his shoulder, sobbed even louder, burying her face deeper into her brother's shirt.

"NO! I WILL GET THE PLEASURE OF KILLING AND EATING THEM!" Shizu yelled, standing behind Naoro, whose forehead was drenched in blood from the wound on her scalp.

Naoro reached up with her pincers and, grabbing the sharp piece of wood, ripped it from her skull with a scream of inhuman fury before snapping it in two with a loud crunch. Her eyes menacing, face screwed up in pain, anger and humiliation, she slowly slithered towards the two small children, now crouched against the roots of the tree that they had fallen on.

"No! Naoro! I wanna eat them!" Shizu protested stupidly from behind her as she approached the two siblings.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed back at him, breathing heavily. He obeyed her at once, watching Naoro move towards the girl and boy hatefully, as if his favorite toy had been snatched away from him.

"I will savor the moment when I am ripping you both limb from limb and chewing on your insidesssss… and I will make sure to leave your bones behind for dessert…" Naoro hissed, smiling insanely, her teeth dripping with the blood that had run down her face and onto her chin as she loomed over the two cowering kids.

The two children remained still, out of options. Cheeko pulled his body over Miaka's, shielding her as she whimpered, and they sat in wait, their eyes screwed tightly shut, fearful of what was going to happen next, their bodies tensing up; when all of a sudden, from out of the darkness, a new and completely different voice spoke.

"I'm afraid you won't even get to dessert."

"Wha-?" Naoro looked up and was sliced in half before she could even blink, blood pouring onto the roots of the closest trees as the rotten flesh on her body quietly drifted onto the forest floor in pairs. A look of surprise was still etched onto her inhuman face.

Shizu gaped, his mouth wide open, fear suddenly dilating his red eyes as a tall cloaked figure approached him holding a long, silver sword.

"I'm sure you weren't thinking about eating these kids, Shizu," the figure quietly said.

"No! No, never! I would never have!" Shizu gasped, falling onto his knees in front of the cloaked figure. "Please…Please, I beg of you, forgive me. Forgive me. I had no idea, Naoro—it was Naoro. And the village—the village was also Naoro, I- I am sorry. Forgive me! I am terribly sorry! Do not—please, do not kill me."

Shizu had crawled up the front robes of the cloaked figure now, groveling at his feet, large tears descending down his face. The cloaked figure shifted, lowering his sword just a fraction, and in that moment, Shizu looked up, a look of wild ecstasy on his face. In one motion, he pulled up his right arm and claws, slashing the figure along his midsection.

The cloaked figure gave a grunt of surprise and doubled over, blood spurting out of the wound and crumpled before Shizu, who now stood, his insane laugh echoing throughout the black forest. The two children, who had been watching in silence, stifled their cries of fright.

"Fool! HAHAHA! Did you think I would not kill the children after I have killed you?" Shizu shouted gleefully.

"I will now eat you and get stronger as well! Did you think you could save them and play the part of hero? Naoro was stupid enough to be caught by surprise, but I was always the smart one! You humans with your weak weapons are child's play!"

"And who," the cloaked figure's voice was speaking again, but not down by Shizu's feet, "says that you will be the one to kill me?"

The voice seemed to be coming from right next to Shizu's ears. He gave a cry of surprise and jumped nervously, kicking at the heap by his feet in alarm only to find that it had turned into a pile of old cloaks, which upon contact with his feet, shriveled into dust.

"Aargghh!" Shizo gave a roar of fright and jumped back, his back against the trunk of a tree, his red eyes darting nervously around the clearing.

He waited for a moment or two then, seeming to have reached a decision, he backed away from the tree and stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes moving around, nostrils sniffing eagerly.

"COME OUT! Come out and face me! You're a coward for hiding! COME OUT!" he roared.

The voice chuckled lowly. "As you wish," the voice again sounded right next to his ear.

Grinning, Shizu turned around to strike the figure, swinging his gigantic clawed arm around only to swipe air. There was no one there. He turned to his front again and felt the blade of a sword as it slid into a vital organ in his chest, cutting through to the other side.

Gasping in disbelief, Shizu looked down at the cloaked figure, who was crouched over his front. Shizu growled deep in his throat and, with all his inhuman strength left, held onto the hilt of the sword and the gloved hand of the figure as the sword sat, ingrained in his body.

Shizu weakly laughed, his nails digging into the cloaked figures forearms.

"You cannot defeat me. Even if I die, my hold will not relinquish. You will die with me. I will make sure of it…" Already, he could feel his breath growing more ragged. He inhaled sharply.

"You are the fool," the cloaked figure quietly said. "This is no ordinary sword either."

As soon as the words were said, the blade of the sword still inside of the Youkai began to glow golden, then flared up, bringing with it a blast of warm heat. And as his body began to burn from the inside out, Shizu could just make out through the brilliant glow now lighting the dark forest clearing, the silhouette of a golden hilt attached to a green handle, and a braided red rope, upon which a black sphere pendant with moving black clouds inside was entwined, dangling innocently.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the cloaked and hooded figure before him. The blast of warm heat when the sword had flared up had pushed the hood off of the figure's head, revealing his face in the light given off by the sword.

"You-" Shizu managed to gasp before he was no more.

The cloaked figure flicked his sword once at the empty space that was once Shizu and pressed the black pendant. Another flash of light later and the sword too had disappeared, leaving behind only the pendant hanging from a braided red rope in the figure's callused hands. He sighed while looking at the blackened spot on the forest floor.

"I take it back. Maybe you were a bit smarter than Naoro." The figure seemed lost in his own thoughts as he stood by himself in the clearing. The events having unfolded today only bringing up a dozen other new worries that needed looking into and thinking about.

He was only brought back when a small whimper from the base of a particularly large fir tree's trunk sounded in the empty clearing. The realization that he wasn't alone brought the figure toward the spot where the two small children lay crouched and unmoving. They looked better than what he had expected two children of their age to look like after an encounter with Youkai would.

The boy, he saw, was still determined to protect his sister and even now was shielding her from him with his body, though it was evident that his ankle was twisted. Not broken, the cloaked figure knew, but twisted.

"Are you two alright?" the figure asked the boy as he moved forward cautiously so as to not alarm the little girl.

Cheeko slowly nodded, still unsure of the cloaked figure's motives. Alright, the moves he had used to finish off those two Youkai had been cool enough, but that didn't mean that he was their ally. The cloaked figure could be a bandit or thief wandering the black forest in order to raid rich parties of noblemen or government officials that occasionally traveled these woods with the proper guides and guards.

But even as Cheeko thought this, a small voice in the back of his mind told him that no robber or mere thief could possess such a magnificent sword, be that well trained in combat, or have magic, as this man surely had all three. Cheeko was watching the figure move around restlessly, digging through his pockets and extracting various items wearily. He was just about to speak when the cloaked figure gave a low chuckle.

"I recognize that look. Don't worry. I'm a friend."

Cheeko relaxed and the question he was going to ask slipped from his mind. Instead, he turned to see if Miaka was alright, hoping that she only had a few scrapes and bruises. Miaka met his light brown eyes with her own and gave him a small smile. Brother and sister turned back to find that the figure had already built a crackling fire, the flames dancing around merrily. Although Cheeko could not remember the figure gathering wood or in fact, using a match either.

The figure moved around the fire, poking the flames, and finally settled down next to the two children in a sitting position, staring into the fire. As the blaze of the warm fire spread towards him, Cheeko had not realized how cold he was, or how hungry either. He looked over at the stranger and was surprised to see intense amber eyes staring back at him. Cheeko flushed and attempted to get up but fell back down to the ground again with a sharp cry of pain.

"Easy." The stranger was speaking now. "Your ankle is sprained. Don't worry, it's not broken," he continued, now lifting Cheeko's sprained ankle onto his lap and holding a palm over the ankle.

"Hold still and I'll try to fix it, though I'm not good with healing spells. My sister, Miyu, is a lot better than I am when it comes to these kinds of things, but I had to learn. Now, it's going to sting a bit. Hold still."

As he said this, a strange green glow began to come out of the figure's hands, and Cheeko, gasping in surprise, suddenly started to feel better, the pain in his ankle becoming a dull ache, only a thing of the past now.

"H-how?" Cheeko croaked, now fully aware that this was the first time he was using his voice since his battle cry earlier when he had jumped on top of that snake woman Youkai.

"Magic," the figure said simply, then turned to Miaka to administer the same procedure on the gash in her knee from the stumble earlier; although Cheeko noted that he was much gentler with Miaka and spoke in a calm and soothing voice. He even got Miaka to giggle as he healed her wound over.

Cheeko had not noticed it before, but the figure was not an old man, or even a fully grown man yet. He couldn't be more than twenty years old at the most. And now with the light from the fire to see from, he noticed the young man's messy chestnut brown hair and strong cheekbones. Even from a young boy's standard, the young man was certainly good looking. He also had a muscled body, Cheeko knew, underneath the black cloak that he was reluctant to take off.

Maybe that was why Miaka was looking at the young man with a twinkle in her eyes. As if he were her prince in shining armor. Well, admittedly he did save them, but still, Cheeko, being her onii-chan should get some credit too. He had kept them alive long enough for the young man to show up after all…

He quickly looked away as the young man looked up, not wanting him to know that he had been staring. But the young man already knew, and ducked his head to hide his grin.

It was after they had eaten a small lunch, or was it dinner, or breakfast now?, of steamed dumplings that the young man had brought with him, Miaka fell into a restful sleep on the young man's cloak and Cheeko remembered his question from earlier. He felt more comfortable around the young man now and spoke.

"How can you do magic? I mean, there's no more magic left. The only people that have magic are the Noblemen and their families…and the emperor," Cheeko added as an afterthought. The young man seemed to think about this question for a bit and was about to answer when Cheeko interrupted him.

"What do you do for a living?" The young man seemed ready for this question and answered without thought.

"I work for the Resistance," Chieko stared, then added.

"You aren't a…a nobleman, are you? Or a nobleman's son? You're one of the slaves like us?" he gestured to Miaka and himself. The young man smiled slightly and Cheeko was taken aback. The entire time Cheeko had been in the young man's company, he had been serious. Cheeko didn't think that he had it in him to smile.

"You know the story of the slaves, am I right?" the young man asked Cheeko, looking thoughtfully at him. He nodded, not seeing where this conversation was leading. The young man seemed to be expecting this.

"If you know the story, then you know that the story tells of a few slaves that do have magic. I'm just one of those slaves with magic," the young man finished simply. Cheeko gaped.

"B..But that can't be right. I mean, the story tells of slaves with magic, but the only slaves with magic, would be the two in the…" Cheeko cut off as he stared at the young man casually sitting in front of the fire before him, as though in a new light.

"Wh-what's your name?" Cheeko asked, taking deep gulps of the forest air. He knew there was an answer that he wanted to hear, but the reality of it would be too much for him to handle.

The young man seemed to debate this for a moment too and then he abruptly stood up, stamping out the fire as Cheeko watched. When the fire had been put out, the young man turned to Cheeko and threw a black traveling cloak over him.

"No more questions for you. It's time for bed now. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," the young man said while ruffling Cheeko's strawberry blonde hair."I'll keep watch. Get some rest. You've been brave today. You'll need that energy for tomorrow," Cheeko stared at the young man, a glint of something like admiration in his eyes, then nodding dumbly, he obeyed.

Cheeko thought that from all that had happened to him these past few days, sleep would be hard to come that thought was proved wrong as sleep immediately claimed him and he fell into a deep sleep, not even noticing when the young man got up and left the clearing or when he returned near dawn.

As the stranger approached the two siblings he muttered a spell under his breath and the faint outline of a golden shield that had been protecting the two children in his absence immediately disappeared. Next, he walked over to the pit that had served as their fire yesterday night and threw a couple of dry twigs into it.

From his back pocket, he pulled out a red ofuda with the symbol of a moon and sun forever entwining and held it between his forefingers. Muttering a spell under his breath again, he blew onto the ofuda and watched as a stream of fire shot from behind it and enveloped the dry sticks in the pit, leaving behind a large crackling fire.

The young man turned around quickly to check that the children had not heard, and when he saw nothing but Cheeko drooling slightly, chuckled quietly to himself and began preparing breakfast.

"Where are we going?" Cheeko asked eagerly as the young man with the chocolate brown hair stamped out the fire.

They had just had breakfast, and seeing as how the forest was as dark as yesterday, they just had to take the young stranger's word for it and believe that it was morning.

Miaka sat quietly, smoothing out her patched blue tunic, watching as her brother pranced around the camp, exclaiming about his fight with the Youkai yesterday, and bragging to the young man about how he had saved him and his sister's life. When the young man tired of hearing it, he merely asked,

"Then it seems that I helped you out yesterday for nothing. You could have handled it yourself, right?"

At which Cheeko would protest and emphasize that Cheeko was glad of the support of any man who would be willing to give; since he was going to be to surpass the current leader of the Resistance and be the new leader in the future to fight the emperor and the noblemen.

The young man ducked down his head to hide his grin. Cheeko had just strongly reminded him of someone else he knew.

He caught Miaka's eyes and winked at her with his deep amber orbs as he walked over to stuff his pack and she blushed, quite taken with the handsome young warrior that had saved her and her onii chan last night. When the cleaning up was done, the trio stood, silent in the clearing.

"Where are we going?" Cheeko voiced his earlier question again when he didn't get an answer the first time.

"Out," the young man said simply. He seemed to be waiting for something. After a few moments, he put two fingers to his mouth, whistling loudly into the forest. Cheeko stared at the young man as if he were mad, a look which the young man returned, a crooked smile on his handsome face.

It was faint at first, but as the noise got louder, Cheeko began to shout in excitement. Horse hooves, beating on the forest floor. Miaka gasped loudly as the sound came nearer and when the animal came into view Miaka gave a small shriek of delight.

The young man walked forward to the animal that had stopped and was petting it on the nose, holding it's reins down. It was a beautiful mare. So white, it practically glowed in the dim forest light.

"Her name is Tsubaki," the young man told the squealing eight year old girl. Things happened in a hurry after that, the mare was loaded and the children sat in the back, while the young man took the reins and led it forward into the forest.

"How do you know where we're going?" Cheeko wanted to know a few minutes after they set off. "I mean, we are in the black forest," he pointed out.

"There's a path. It takes you from one side of the black forest all the way through to the other side," The stranger explained, pointing to the forest floor. Cheeko didn't see a path at all, or anything that resembled a path, but didn't say so.

"The trick is to stick to it. If you leave the path, you'll end up getting lost. I think I've been through almost every part of this forest now. The place where we camped back there is right next to the path."

"How come you know so much? You're probably 20 years old! You can't have gone through the black forest more than a few times at most!" Cheeko cried indignantly. Miaka poked her brother in the ribs. Sometimes, he just had no manners at all.

"Are you trying to say that I'm lying to you?" The young man shot back testily.

"Maybe…"

"You're right. I'm lying. I don't know anything about the black forest at all. This is my second time inside of it. Who knows when we'll ever see daylight again?" The young man mused. Then quickly bit his lip to hide the chuckle that had surfaced when he saw the little boy's face.

Contrary to what the young man had said, it was midday when they reached the edge of the forest. Miaka saw the light first and jumped around Tsubaki's saddle excitedly. Tsubaki, who seemed used to strange people riding on her back took no notice and continued to clop along the path as it widened out into dirt instead of forest floor.

Cheeko breathed a sigh of relief, then looked back down at the young man, who was looking ahead.

"Gomen," the young man looked up, surprised and quickly hid it behind his stoic face. Cheeko looked mournful. "Sorry for not believing you earlier. You got us to the edge of the forest in less than a day," he said.

"It was just luck," the young man stated, secretly pleased at the young boy's defeat. At least he took it like a man! And they continued in silence the remainder of the way towards the light that had to be genuine sunshine.

A welcoming reception of about a half dozen men and women awaited the trio as they stepped into the blinding sunlight. It was so bright that Cheeko and Miaka, who had been in the forest for the last couple days found it hard to see anything or anyone at all.

Before they knew it, hands had seized them from the saddle and were hugging and rubbing and kissing their hands and faces all over. Cheeko got used to the blinding light enough to see that the face in front of his was his uncles, and he cried with joy and exhaustion, throwing himself into his uncle's arms.

Miaka was already bawling into the shirts of her aunts and grandma while they ushered her gently. Cheeko escaped the grips of his grandmother to find his uncle thanking the young man. In the sunlight, he was more handsome than he had been in the dank and dark forest. He was bowing slightly and refusing to accept the wrapped parcel that his uncle was offering, his face serious and solemn once more.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how worried we've been! After the raid in the village and then the kids gone missing, we knew something was up. Of course it had to be Shizu and that horrible Naoro. They had just attacked the small mining village up ahead of ours, and of course you already knew that! When you contacted us last night I was so sure that the children had already-oh, well, you know, but all that aside, I know that you are a busy man, being part of the resistance and all, but thank you and-," Cheeko had not heard the rest of the words that his uncle was busy spewing to the young man, all he had heard, and all that was important to him were the last few words. The Resistance…

The farewells were exchanged and before he knew it, Cheeko was watching the young man that had saved him, and possibly kept him alive the last few days, walking away towards where his snow white mare stood, waiting patiently at the foot of the green hills.

Miaka was crying and waving to young man, secretly wishing, like all eight year old girls usually did, that her prince in shining armor looked exactly like the young man who had saved her.

The young man had reached his mare and was about to mount when he heard the pounding footsteps of someone running behind him. He turned slowly and watched as Cheeko struggled to maintain breath.

"Wait!" he gasped, hands on his knees, clutching at the stitch in his side. "Wait…," the young man stood still, the expression on his face unreadable as he observed Cheeko.

"I just want to make sure…Are you...h-him? I mean,I-I well...you never told me your name…" Cheeko finished somewhat lamely, looking at his feet. When there was no answer from above, Cheeko looked up. The young man's face was still impassive. Then suddenly, he turned towards his stallion again."Wai-," Cheeko started forward.

"My name is Li. Li Syaoran," Cheeko looked up, his eyes widening in shock, and with a small smirk at the young boy, the leader of the Resistance mounted his mare and galloped off into the brilliant sunshine.

Cheeko watched him go, pride swelling in his chest, knowing full well that he had met his hero when he was close to death, only to have him bring Cheeko back into life, where the sun shone again…

**_Chapter One End._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** This is the end of the first chapter. It's shorter than the rest of my chapters but it was just a prologue to fill readers in on what's happening and the state of the world that I have created here. Yes, Li Syaoran is hot, but even if he seems too heroic in this chapter, trust me, he's not lol I am so excited about the Clow, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and please read onto the second chapter! It'd also be wonderful if you told me what you thought of it too ^_^ Please **Read and Review! Thanks!**

**-Yuuki**


	2. Chapter Two: The Captain's Sister

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note:**Hello, it's Yuuki!This chapter was one of the harder ones to write and it was difficult for me to break it up. I remember deleting about five pages worth and starting over when I first wrote it. Nothing's changed except for grammar issues! Have fun and don't forget to **Read and Review**!

*Thanks to **SakuraJade **for teaching me how to improve my writing! She's an excellent beta and great writer!

*Special thanks to **Nari**, who supports me no matter what! lol

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Two:**

**The Captain's Sister**

_Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_10:46 PM_

Night had fallen only a few short hours before, enveloping the small town in darkness. The streets were now completely empty, the marketplace deserted. The moon had risen over the town, casting its beam upon the surfaces of the streets. It was the only source of light other than the small oil lamps that sat burning on thick wooden poles at every street corner. In earlier times, the streets and market place would have been filled with the lively people of Tomoeda Village, hassling and buying and eating and laughing, but tonight, like every other night one hundred years ago, was silent, save for the loud, carrying voices of two men, strolling through the dark and empty streets leisurely.

"She did what?" The shorter of the two with a flat nose and dark brows asked his lieutenant, laughing unbelievingly.

"I told you. She dumped the bowl of soup on my head," the taller lieutenant answered, a bite of impatience in his deep voice. Unlike his corporal, he did not have a flat nose, but had a strong bridge to match his chiseled face features. He was rather handsome, in a charming way, but his light cold blue eyes gave him away. They were empty, the smiles that stretched his lips never reaching them. He impatiently brushed a strand of golden blonde hair from his eyes, still upset about what had taken place earlier that evening.

"Wow." The corporal was saying, amused. "Wow. The captain's sister sure is something, isn't she, Atobe-san?" Atobe did not answer his corporal, but instead fixed the scabbard of his sword and sighed.

"Yes. She's quite something else," he muttered, remembering the feel of the cold soup as it ran down his back, and the brilliant flashing green eyes that bewitched him as much as they repulsed him.

"Is it true, then?" The corporal was asking again.

"Is what true, Lavi?" Atobe asked through gritted teeth. Lavi laughed loudly.

"She must have really upset you," Lavi teased. "Is it true? Is she as beautiful as they say?" he asked, observing his lieutenant and best friend.

He had never seen him so flustered over a girl before. It really was quite interesting. All the girls that Atobe had met, rich noblewoman, practically threw themselves at the lieutenant's feet. Atobe paused, seemingly thinking something over then, he smiled.

"No, Lavi," Lavi looked up at Atobe. "She was not beautiful, she was breathtaking," Atobe said, finally turning to look at Lavi for the first time. Lavi looked up at his lieutenant in surprise. When had he ever said a woman was breathtaking before, either? He'd always say no woman was worth as much as he was, telling Lavi that he had never truly met a woman he could call beautiful. Lavi gaped.

"It is true," Atobe said quietly, remembering every detail of the captain's sister, whom he had just had dinner with a few hours before.

Lavi remained silent, staring at his lieutenant.

The dinner was supposed to be a meeting for the two to get to know each other better. The captain had chosen him, Atobe, out of all the men in the red imperial army, to woo his sister; telling Atobe that he was suitable for the job. His rank, his power, and his money were enough to ensure that the captain's sister would live well off.

The captain did not say, however, that the job was going to be so difficult, or that his sister, who had to be the most beautiful girl in the province, was going to be so stubborn and hard to handle. Atobe had agreed with the captain's besiege to court his sister because he had heard from other men of the imperial red army that the girl was beautiful beyond expectation, and being raised a noble, there were a few bonuses to the dowry.

Many men had tried for her hand, and failed miserably. Rather than live to tell the tale of how the attempts at getting her hand in marriage had not worked, the captain chose to execute the men who had not been successful to prevent nasty rumors or word of mouth about his sister. He was an overprotective brother, but an even more intimidating superior. He had not become the captain of the red army at the young age of 17 for nothing.

And as he left the huge estate that belonged to the captain and his father, nobleman of Tomoeda village, after the disastrous dinner that night, Atobe vowed that he would get the girl to marry him, even if it cost him his life. Because not succeeding in marrying her would mean the same fate.

The two men walked on in silence, each deep in different thoughts. So deep in fact, that they did not see or hear the figure cloaked in black, running between the shadows cast from the small buildings and shops in the moonlight, hurrying away in the opposite direction and making as little noise as possible.

The figure reached the end of the street and turned left onto the country lane, moving as fast as the feet attached to his body would take him; away from the town and into the outskirts of the open country. He wanted to get as far as he could from the two soldiers.

It was not unusual to see men guarding the streets at night, but those men were just the usual foot soldiers; meaning they didn't have a lot of training in weapons and were less likely to capture the slaves that did happen to wander into the streets after curfew. The red and gold uniform wearers were more troublesome. They were men that came from the red imperial army and had had real combat training, possessing a certain caliber of skills that regular foot soldiers didn't.

There was also the fact that a few of them also came from the houses of noblemen, meaning that they possessed, if only a little, some form of magic. Seeing the red and gold uniformed men in the city of Tomoeda was rare, but since the captain had come home into town, his squad had followed him as well, and were probably busying themselves at the local bars around the area with the rich noblewomen of the town.

Shuddering at the thought of being in the company of the rich and snobby nobles, the figure smiled and continued following the broad lane that was the main traveling road for travelers who used it to reach the town.

It was already late and the figure wanted to reach the place before it got any later. He knew full well that he could encounter anyone, or worse yet, anything, at this hour of darkness.

After what seemed like hours, the cloaked figure finally staggered through the white washed gates of a small brown house, situated furthest from the broad traveling lane. He could just make out the glow of a lighted candle through a window on the right side of the house, covered by moth eaten yellow curtains. The cloaked figure walked towards the front porch and raised a fist to knock the secret knock that would let the people inside know that he was friend, and not enemy.

After a minute, or perhaps five, the figure didn't know, the wooden door finally opened with a quiet creak to reveal the large dark brown eyes of a young woman, staring in silence at the cloaked figure. Impatiently the cloaked figure removed her hood, allowing her dark brown hair to cascade down her back and revealing lightly colored amber orbs. The young woman at the door gasped,

"Miyu!" Miyu gave her friend a small smile of recognition, then ignoring the small cry of surprise, pushed past her into the hallway. It was unwise to linger over doorsteps nowadays. Her friend with the large brown eyes quickly shut the door, checking to see if anyone had followed her, and joined Miyu a moment later.

The two young women passed a rickety staircase that led upstairs and a few more doors, which Miyu knew, led into the kitchen and dining room. It was a plainly decorated house. The only thing that set it apart was the expensive looking rug that lay on the living room floor. There was also an old coffee table where a sinking wax candle sat. When the two young women reached the living room, they briefly embraced.

"Miyu…what happened to you? We were expecting you earlier…" the woman with large brown eyes said as she watched her best friend undo her traveling cloak and hurriedly run a hand through her flushed cheeks. "We all thought you'd been caught coming out after curfew."

"Gomen, Sora-chan. It was hard to get out of the estate tonight. Security's been up a hundred fold since the captain's returned home," Miyu explained as she hurriedly tied her dark hair into a messy ponytail.

"Have they been waiting long?" she asked Sora breathlessly. Sora shook her head.

"No. They just arrived barely ten minutes ago. Apparently they had trouble coming too. They're waiting downstairs for you,"

Then without a second's hesitation, the two women began walking towards the corridors, Sora filling Miyu in as they moved.

"Yamazaki and Satoshi have already arrived. They're sleeping upstairs at the moment. Your mother and Huan have also sent a message, so they should be arriving here any day now. It's been hectic around here, with members running in and out, preparing for the big event," Sora paused to sigh. "But the thing that irritates me most is that no one will tell me what this big event is!" Miyu gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, Sora. No one knows except the elders and the people directly involved with it. I'm afraid I don't know either," They were still walking, door after door passing them by. Apparently the house was a lot bigger than it seemed from the outside.

"Yes, and that's the problem. I wish I knew more so that I can help too," Sora said thoughtfully, biting her lower lip. Miyu squeezed her best friend's arms.

"It's going to be alright, Sor. You've already helped out as much as you can. Besides, you're lucky you get to be in the middle of it all, I'm stuck at the estate, watching what I say, or else the captain will have me hanged for it," she giggled but Sora didn't.

"Miyu! Don't joke so lightly about those kinds of things!" Miyu only giggled harder.

They had finally reached the door that would lead downstairs. Sora opened the door, revealing a staircase leading down into the darkness. With a smile and a wave, Miyu descended the stairs. Sora sighed and shut the door after her best friend, leaning against it.

She stood up again and returned to the living room to await the news that Miyu would surely bring.

The room was empty, save for the rectangular table on the opposite side of the room where four cloaked and hooded men sat. They were silent and waiting for the one person that they knew was on her way. They could feel her aura as she quickly descended the stairs and a second later, the door opposite the rectangular table opened to reveal a tall woman in her early twenties. She had dark brown hair tied in a messy bun and light amber eyes over travel worn cheeks. She closed the door and crossed the room in three strides, bowing down before the four elders.

"You're late!" the man who sat to her furthest left barked. She flinched at his tone. Jie Feng had always had the shortest temper out of the four.

"I am sorry, elders. The security around the estate has tightened immensely since the captain's return. I could not get out earlier," she bowed low, speaking in Chinese.

"Do not worry. It is not what concerns us right now," the man who sat in the middle left calmly answered back in Chinese. "The whole town's security has been upped in the last couple of days," Miyu exhaled in relief. She had always like Daitaro.

"I presume, Miyu, that you have all the final details and information?" Daitaro continued, peering at Miyu through his glasses as she knelt before the four elders on the cold stone floor. She nodded swiftly.

"Yes, I have them all. Kankuro helped me to draw out the parts of the map that we've discussed and the final details of the celebration were just made today. I have also added those," as she spoke, Miyu reached into the pocket of her dress and extracted various scrolls, passing them up to the table, where they were passed around and examined.

"Hmm…how long until the celebration?" Bo Chen, who had been sitting on Miyu's furthest right asked while shifting through the carefully hand drawn maps on the thin bamboo scrolls.

"Two weeks, elder," she answered promptly. It was getting tiring kneeling on the cold stone floor. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now.

"How goes the planning?" Daitaro wanted to know.

"They have been planning it for more than a month now and have brought in only the best from all over the country. I've had to see to a few details myself."

"And security?" Jie Feng barked. Miyu flinched.

"They have brought in soldiers from the red imperial army to guard every station on that day, regards of the emperor to the captain of the red imperial army, elders. I am afraid they have planned every single detail out."

There was silence after this, save for the continued shuffling of the bamboo scrolls as the elders looked through them. By this time, Miyu was getting more and more uncomfortable, finally choosing to sit back on the balls of her feet.

"Miyu," she jumped, bowing down quickly again, head bent low.

"Yes, Ginchiro," she answered back in calm Chinese. Years spent training had taught her not to show her emotions. Her mind was one thing, but her body was another, she thought ruefully. The elder who sat on the middle right and who had not spoken the entire time observed the girl before him before asking.

"Can you tell us about the captain's sister?" Miyu looked up, startled. Why would the elders be asking her that? As far as Miyu was concerned, the captain's sister had nothing to do with anything the elders and the Resistance had planned. Well, besides the obvious… She didn't think that the girl's concern was of any interest to the Resistance. For one, they'd never even bothered to ask her name. Still slightly surprised, Miyu suddenly realized that she had not answered the question and hurriedly apologized in Chinese, bowing low again.

"The sister of the captain is kind and gentle. She spends most of her time with her best friend, who is also her personal maid, and she is very close to Chieko-san. She worries for the slaves a lot and a lot of us are friends of hers. Even though her brother is the feared captain of the red imperial army, she still has the courage to stand up to him. It's gotten her into a lot of trouble. And she's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. The slaves are always saying that she is the image of her mother," Miyu finished, a small warm smile on her lips.

The elders exchanged a look of interest and Ginchiro cleared his throat. Miyu bowed her head again, not even realizing that it had been up while she spoke of the captain's sister.

"Thank you, Miyu. We will call you again when you are needed. You may leave now. I know that you are uncomfortable sitting on stone. If only you could have concealed your discomfort better, you would have been out of here long ago," Ginchiro said simply.

Miyu looked up surprised and saw the twinkle in Ginchiro's old eyes. She blushed. Had she been that obvious? 'Great. She needed to practice more.' She thought through gritted teeth. Her reply however was smooth Chinese in which you could not hear a faint tone of irritation.

"Yes. Thank you, elders." Bowing deeply, Miyu stood and walked towards the door. When she had reached the door and pulled on the handle, Ginchiro's voice carried across the room.

"There is one more thing. We've received news from your brother. He is coming," Miyu nodded once slowly, to show that she understood and ascended the stairs. The excitement that she'd been holding in as she heard the news burst as the door closed behind her.

Miyu shrieked with joy, flying up the stairs and thundering loudly from above. Inside the room, the elders observed the noise that came from upstairs.

"She needs to get a grip on herself," Jie Feng muttered in Chinese. The elders nodded their agreement.

* * *

The cool breeze brushed the expensive lace curtains aside as it swept into the room, playing with the long locks of auburn hair that had escaped the pleated braid.

The young woman impatiently brushed the strands aside as they moved over her face, lost in thought, staring into the open fields of green grass and what she knew was a field of wheat beyond the newly built stone wall.

It was not hard to see that she was beautiful. Her small clear face was framed by soft bangs of burnt honey colored hair, set by high cheekbones and a petite nose. Full pink lips and naturally flushed cheeks finished her look.

But the most intriguing thing about the young woman was her large eyes, framed by long soot colored lashes. They were green, a color of green so pure, many had lost themselves inside of it.

Now she sat by the window of a large drawing room, splendidly decorated, with silk cushions and pillows. Surrounding her, a large and exquisitely carved wooden table, laden with cookies and cakes of every different kind sat in the middle of the room. There were also four different kinds of tea and the most expensive glass and porcelain that money could buy situated at the table.

A white marble fireplace sat opposite the young woman, crackling with flames and above it, an expensive mantel piece. Large drawings and paintings lined the walls of the room, oozing grandeur and money.

To complete the picture, four young women dressed in jewel adorned dresses of various colors sat at the table sipping the tea and daintily biting into the cakes, gossiping in high pitched, excited squeals of delight. And contrary to the four young women, Kinomoto Sakura sat on the lace cushions near the tall open window, bored out of her mind.

"So then girls, you won't believe this, but he actually KISSED my hand!" A blonde girl was saying to the other three girls who had edged in for a better listen. Squeals of delight followed and the blonde girl smiled haughtily at her friends, enjoying the center of attention she was getting.

"Oh, Mimi-chan, you are soooo lucky!"

"Oh my gosh, he kissed your hand?"

"Ergh, you get ALL the luck with men!" Mimi just shrugged her shoulders innocently and continued to sip her tea. After the first round of squealing had calmed down, a girl with mousy brown hair turned to the jade eyed beauty sitting by the open window.

"So when did you get your first kiss, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sakura turned around. She had not been paying attention and had missed the question.

The girl with the brown mousy hair giggled then repeated her question. Sakura smiled lightly and shrugged.

"I haven't, I guess. I want to kiss someone that I love," three of the girls gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's so romantic!"

"That is just soooo sweet!"

"I want to save my first kiss too!"

"Too bad, Hana, you lost your first three a long time ago!"

"Shut up! I have not!" The red headed Hana blushed crimson and the girls shrieked with laughter again.

"Well, from what I hear, you've lost your first kiss a long time ago, Kinomoto-san." Mimi, who had not laughed with the other three, spoke, looking at Sakura with her deep blue eyes coldly. There was silence as the girls turned to look at Mimi and back again to Sakura.

"I'm afraid, Mimi, that you heard wrong then," Sakura simply said turning away. She did not want to deal with the drama that these four noblewomen were famous for.

"Liar!" Sakura turned around, startled by the sudden shriek that came from the usually refined blonde girl. "You're a lying whore! Why else would Atobe-sama be so interested in you then? You probably led him on and used your body to seduce him!" Mimi accused angrily. She looked half deranged, her elaborate golden curls falling out of their pins now, and her cheeks flushing a brilliant pink. Taken aback, Sakura stared, until something snapped into place.

Katashi Mimi. Himura Atobe. She liked him, possibly even loved him for a long time. And he was attempting to woo Sakura. He was the guy that her brother had chosen out of all the men in the imperial red army to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage. 'Eep!' Sakura was thinking quickly, trying to salvage the situation when,

"Tch. Mimi, Atobe-sama has never even liked you. Get over it. He wants Sakura now. I don't see why you're getting so angry over a guy who only glanced at you once during the ball in Danbi Village," the girl with dark brown hair had spoken, looking at Mimi coldly.

"Hai. Mimi, he maybe the best looking guy in the red imperial army, other than your onii chan of course, Sakura, but he's never even laid eyes on you," Hana continued. Mimi looked outraged, at a loss for words as she stared at the three other girls.

"And all that makeup, expensive gowns and jewelry doesn't seem to be working either," the last of the girls, another darker blonde said. "You're pathetic, following him from town to town trying to get his attention… Now that he wants Sakura-chan, don't get so jealous. She is after all, richer than you. And she is prettier too."

Sakura swallowed. Noble raised women were scary… This was not the way she had wanted the conversation to go. She glanced at Mimi only to see that the blonde was looking at Sakura with renewed hatred in her eyes and Sakura understood.

No matter where or how Mimi approached the topic, she was always going to lose. Kinomoto. The name had more meaning to it. The name had money, property, and her father was the land lord nobleman of Tomoeda Village. Of course the other girls sided with her. It also didn't help that her onii- chan was the captain of the imperial red army either.

Sakura almost felt sorry for the blonde girl who was staring at Sakura with hatred in her deep blue eyes. It was always the same. This was why she never really even had a true friend because no one saw Sakura for who she really was, the only thing they saw was her name, stuck to her forever. Sakura swallowed.

"Mimi, I-," She didn't finish her sentence as a dark object hurled in the air towards her.

"Ittaiiiii!" Sakura grimaced as soft hands placed a patch over her right cheekbone.

"Don't move, Sakura-chan!" Daidoujii Tomoyo scolded. Sakura gave her best friend an apologetic grin and resumed her sitting posture before, clamping her hands to the bottom of her seat so as not to get the urge to touch anything.

"Really, Sakura! You should tell on her to your father! How can she throw that porcelain tea cup at you? Imagine if it had hit you on your face instead of grazing your cheekbone! You could be in the hospital, or worse!" Tomoyo cried indignantly, deep purple eyes flashing angrily. Sakura smiled lightly, glad that her best friend was so worried about her. But that was Tomoyo for you.

They were downstairs in the large estate, in the kitchen that the slaves used. Sunlight was streaming through the tall windows and there was a light breeze coming in. Everything in the small kitchen was tidy and clean. It reminded Sakura of the little kitchens in her dollhouses that she used to play with.

"I told you, Tomoyo, I tripped down the stairs."

"Don't think you can lie to me, Sakura! You were always a bad liar… I heard those nasty girls as they left the estate, laughing about it and wondering if your beautiful face had been disfigured or not! And besides, if you had tripped, then why was a porcelain teacup smashed upstairs in the drawing room?"

"Err, I dropped it?" Sakura sheepishly replied. Tomoyo huffed under her breath and continued to rage on. Sakura was glad that her friend worried over her but sometimes Tomoyo felt like the mother, and her, the daughter. She sighed resignedly and forced herself to listen as Tomoyo lectured her about not letting girls like that intimidate her and how she should take better care of herself, even getting as far as "You know, I won't be around forever!" Sakura giggled.

"I'll have Miyu come and look at it to see if it's serious. I can't have you looking like that when your birthday is tomorrow, ne?" Tomoyo said as she cleaned up the materials she had been using. Sakura groaned.

"Tomoyo-chan, is it necessary? I want a bruise there to make my face more disfigured. Maybe then, that nasty Atobe will stop coming over…" Sakura said under her breath bitterly. Tomoyo giggled at her best friend's childish behavior, flipping her long braided raven hair behind her back as she stood up.

"That, Sakura-chan, is foolishness. Besides, Atobe-sama isn't such a bad guy," Sakura gaped.

"You only like the way he looks, Tomoyo! God, spend an afternoon with the guy and you'll know what I'm talking about," Sakura pointed out.

"I did this, and I, the great Atobe did that, oh! And did you know that this thing happened only because I, the amazing Atobe, was there?" Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's imitation of the infuriating man.

"The whole time, he doesn't ask me one single question about myself! All he talks about is himself. Him and my father's estate…He talks about what he plans to do with the estate, can you believe it? As if it's already his!" Sakura's green eyes flashed angrily.

"And what did you tell him?" Tomoyo asked coyly.

"I told him that if his head got any bigger, his ostrich neck would break."

"Sakura! You didn't!" Tomoyo giggled helplessly.

"I did! Then I told him that he was better off marrying another noblewoman, because as big as this estate is I wasn't sure it could house his ego," Tomoyo succumbed to laughter, her musical voice sounding in the small kitchen. Sakura also gave way to giggles. Both girls were laughing so hard that they did not hear the person that had just arrived come in.

"Fits of laughter in the afternoon? It's much too early for that!" Sakura looked up, not bothering to wipe the tears that had spilled from her eyes.

"Miyu!" The young woman stood framed in the doorway, light amber eyes dancing as she watched the scene before her. It was not unusual to find Sakura laughing, but she always had a sadness to her jade eyes. Today, however, at that moment, it had disappeared temporarily and Miyu wondered what could have caused it.

"Good for you! I would have said the same thing, Sakura-chan!" Miyu giggled as she applied balm to the graze on Sakura's cheekbone. Tomoyo stood nearby, smiling and watching the work of the estate nurse. The two young women had just finished recounting the story to the older girl.

"But how did Atobe-san take it when you told him?" Miyu asked. Sakura's smile faltered a little.

"He grabbed me and told me that he was going to marry me whether I liked it or not," Sakura said, unconsciously rubbing her arms. Tomoyo and Miyu exchanged looks.

And then shaking her head as if clearing it of negative thoughts, Sakura grinned again.

"But I told him I'd never marry someone like him…then kicked his shins!" Sakura finished triumphantly. Tomoyo's face of unease disappeared and she giggled.

"I was wondering why he was limping as he left the estate the other night," Miyu stared at the pretty young woman that sat before her, who was giggling with Tomoyo, and admiring how brave she was. She really was courageous, standing up to her brother, her suitors, and her fancy way of life to do what she felt was right for her. She followed her heart…

"Sakura-chan, lift up your sleeves so I can take care of the bruises that bastard Atobe gave you when he grabbed your arms," Miyu said. Tomoyo shifted.

"Hmm...I don't know what you're talking about, Miyu…" Sakura looked away, almost ashamedly. Miyu grinned.

"Sakura, has no one told you that you are the worst liar ever?" Sakura grinned back sheepishly, then sighed and rolled up the sleeves of the plain cotton dress she was wearing. Even wearing a plain dress that the maids wore, she couldn't hide her beauty. She looked flawless and shapely in the dress.

"It's actually nothing big. I was hoping they'd go away soon ..." Sakura spoke in a casual voice as she sat. Tomoyo had tears of anger in her eyes and she looked the opposite direction while Miyu tended to the girl's arms. It was not "nothing big" as Sakura had put it.

The clear fair skin had been bruised red and black where finger marks could be seen. And underneath the tender skin of the arm were nail marks that had dug deep into the flesh, still a little bloody in the grooves. It had looked as if Sakura had tried to clean it herself, but failed because she could not reach under her arms where the bruising was the worst.

"Okay! All done! The bruising and the swelling should be gone by tomorrow morning and you will be good as new!" Miyu said brightly a few minutes later as she cleaned up the patches that she had used.

"Arigatou, Miyu," Sakura said standing up and smiling. Suddenly, a maid dressed in the plain cotton dress and white cap that the three girls also wore stepped into the kitchen.

"There you are, Sakura-chan. Lord Fujitaka would like to speak with you in the parlor."

"Okay, Kiara, tell him I'll be there shortly," the maid nodded and left, glancing at Sakura's clothes as she did. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who was watching the maid walk off.

"Sakura-chan, you better go and change out of the dress," Miyu said gently as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. I could never let you guys get in trouble," she muttered. "Thanks, Miyu." Sakura smiled weakly as she too walked out of the sunny kitchen to change into something that a proper noblewoman should wear instead. Miyu glanced at Tomoyo, who was watching her best friend worriedly. Talks in the parlor usually didn't bode well.

"I'd better go make sure she's alright," Tomoyo said absently following Sakura out and leaving Miyu alone. Miyu watched the girls walk off. She had healed Sakura's wounds with her own magic, but just slightly so the girl did not feel it. Because Miyu knew that Sakura, being born from a nobleman, had magical powers, if not a lot, enough to sense the presence of others.

Miyu frowned, a thought that had occurred to her a dozen times since her meeting with the elders had finished came back up again. Why were the elders interested in Kinomoto Sakura? The only reason she could think of was the obvious. The resistance's big plan was going to happen on the day of Sakura's birthday, meaning tomorrow… but it couldn't be…

"You're always thinking so hard, Miyu," Startled, she looked up to see Abarai, light eyes twinkling at her. He was old, chubby and good natured. She grinned.

"Am I that readable?" He nodded.

"You always frown when you do serious thinking," Miyu laughed lightly.

"Is it time to prepare dinner again?" she asked Abarai as he entered the kitchen, dressed in his usual of white tunic and pants with apron and chef's hat.

"Hai, the estate cook never gets to rest, Miyu-chan," she nodded and put on an apron to help, prepared to keep her thoughts away as she busied herself cooking.

* * *

It was a large circular room, with red carpet and redwood walls of the most expensive kind. Large white armchairs and loveseats draped the room. Three walls were covered with an assortment of expensive items of highest quality; a piano, a grandfather clock, antique vases filled with flowers and paintings of magnificent landscapes. The fourth wall was mostly dominated by a larger than life glass window that also served as a door to the balcony outside, overlooking all of Tomoeda and the vast mountains and valleys below.

"She's late," Kinomoto Touya growled. He was standing near the window leaning on the wall and glaring at the man seated on one of the luxurious couches, reading a letter. Kinomoto Fujitaka did not answer his son, but instead, sipped from his teacup and continued reading.

"It's those maids she's always hanging out with! They're influencing your daughter. Commoners like them trying to get on Sakura's good side. And what do you do? Nothing, father, nothing. You allow her to have her stupid maid hang around her and that old lady that fills her head with ridiculous tales and stories. Don't you want her to have a good life?" Touya demanded of his father, now pacing back and forth along the carpeted room, hands behind his back.

He was wearing the red and gold uniform of the imperial army with white pants and black boots. There were numerous gold badges pinned to his chest. Running a hand through his messy straight black hair, he glared at his father again with his light hazel eyes, as if it were all his fault. Fujitaka sighed and put down his letter and teacup, observing the face of his son.

"We've already discussed this many times, Touya," Fujitaka said, taking off his glasses and slowly wiping them on a handkerchief. He had the same eyes as Touya but his hair was not the dark black that Touya's was. His hair was a light brown and he wore round, wire rimmed glasses. "Sakura will do what makes her happy. Until she turns eighteen, I won't make the decisions for her. She is happy with the way things are right now," Touya snorted.

"Happy? When'd you become so soft father? Who cares if she's happy if she lives well off? As long as she gets to live a good life, I'll take that over her happiness any day! And eighteen, father? She turns eighteen tomorrow. You won't be the one making the decisions for her then. I will," When Fujitaka didn't say anything but merely looked at Touya, he continued.

"Do you see the way she is right now? Who'd want to marry her after the way she treated Lieutenant Atobe? Or all the other suitors I found for her? Did you see when she poured that soup over his head? I thought I was going to die of embarrassment."

"Only because he was too stupid to treat me like a normal gentleman." Touya looked up as Sakura entered the parlor, her green eyes flashing. She had changed into a simple light pink dress that cut off at the forearms, the neck line ending in a V. The dress rose as it got to her hips and reached the ground, flowing before her figure. In short, she looked lovely.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Sakura," Touya said shortly to her as she came in. Her emerald eyes betrayed a hint of hurt before they were replaced by anger.

"It is not an excuse! So you choose to listen to a man you hardly know over your own little sister?" Sakura demanded heatedly.

"Father!" Touya shouted. "Look at her father! Is this any way to act?" Fujitaka looked down.

"Sakura. Don't argue with your brother."

"But—,"

"No buts," Fujitaka held up a hand to silence her. "I asked you to come in here so that we could discuss your birthday party tomorrow," Sakura was angry and hurt that her father had conceded so easily to her brother and bit her lower lip, merely nodding.

"We will be having a birthday ball, as you very well know and we have invited a lot of important guests. Lord Shishio from Byul Town is coming to bring you a cut emerald that he himself made as a present. This is your first appearance into the noble society so I want it to go well. I will introduce you after the dance to all the noblemen of the country that are coming tomorrow," Sakura just nodded slowly again, eyes on her feet to keep from crying.

"The dress that we had made for you just finished today. You shall go try it on in a few minutes, then go eat dinner and rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you. You turn eighteen. My little girl is growing up," Fujitaka finished, smiling warmly at Sakura. She looked up at her father and he was surprised to see tears in her sad green eyes. A feeling like his heart being torn apart surfaced and Fujitaka looked away, breaking eye contact.

"There is one more thing," Touya picked up where his father left off, glaring at Fujitaka. "Tomorrow I will announce your engagement to Atobe." Sakura looked up, fear in her green eyes.

"What? No, you can't!" She cried, standing up from her sitting position on the loveseat.

"Yes, I can! I'm your brother! It's about time you get married and quit dreaming, Sakura! Atobe will provide you with the kind of life you need!" Touya shouted angrily.

"Everything except my own happiness! And love! Does that not mean anything to you, onii-chan?" Sakura asked angrily. Touya stared at her.

"No, it doesn't mean anything to me. There are no such things as love, Sakura! It's time you stop daydreaming and living! Look at the young noblewomen around you! They're getting married, and you, you're always fantasizing about a world with love, and the slaves becoming equals with us Nobles! It's not going to happen! You will marry the man I choose for you, end of questions," Touya finished, breathing hard. Sakura had her fists clenched, staring at the red carpeted floor, shaking with fury.

"I will not have my life controlled by someone like you! I hate people like you," Sakura said coldly. Touya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Then just what are you going to do? Marry a commoner?"

"Marrying a commoner would be better than marrying Atobe, or any guy that you choose for me! I—,"

Whatever Sakura was going to say was cut off as a sharp sting to the left side of her cheek made her forget. Touya stood above her, the force of his slap having knocked her down, breathing heavily.

"I will die before I see you marry a commoner," and with that, he walked out of the parlor, the maids quickly holding the doors open for him and scurrying out of the way.

Sakura sat on the floor, hands cradling her burning cheek. She looked up at her father, who was now standing, though she had not remembered him getting up. Fujitaka was motionless.

"Otou-san…" Sakura croaked. She held back her tears, biting her lower lip to stop the pain of the sting.

"Sakura…try not to get your brother so mad," Fujitaka lowly said, not looking at her.

Sakura sat there for more than a minute before she finally gave way to the tears, and holding her cheek, fled the parlor room. As the door slammed shut behind her, Fujitaka closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

"How long has she been in there?" Miyu asked Tomoyo quietly as they stood in front of a pair of doors that led to Sakura's room.

"The whole night now," Tomoyo answered, biting her lower lip, her amethyst eyes full of worry for her friend.

After she had met her father and brother in the parlor, Sakura had returned to her room, shutting herself inside and refusing to eat or let anyone in, including Daidoujii Tomoyo, who was one of the closest people to her.

Miyu patted Tomoyo on her back comfortingly. Word among the maids was that Kinimoto Touya had struck his sister while they were arguing in the parlor. What kind of older brother would do that to his younger sister? Anger spread through her as she thought about her own brother. What was he doing now?

"Let's give her some time," Miyu said softly to Tomoyo. She nodded but didn't move.

"The girl still being stubborn?"

Both girls turned to the new voice that had joined them.

"Chieko-san!" Tomoyo cried.

It was an old lady, slightly hunched over and lovely looking. She was chubby in a motherly sort of way, and when she smiled, her warm brown eyes twinkled. She had grey hair, tied in a neat little bun, and she wore the uniform of a maid, using a walking stick to amble along the empty hallway as she approached the two girls.

"She won't come out," Tomoyo said quietly. Chieko san looked at the locked door thoughtfully, then looked up and down at Tomoyo.

"Well that's no reason to worry yourself to death!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo looked up at her, startled.

"I'll deal with the stubborn miss. You and Miyu go and get some rest. Don't worry, I'll look after her well," Chieko winked and pulled out a golden key to the bedroom door. Tomoyo gasped.

"B…but, how did you?"

"I made the blacksmith forge me a copy after the stupid stunt the girl pulled last time locking herself in for a week," Chieko said. "Now hurry along and get something to eat yourself! You're too thin as it is already!" When Tomoyo was reluctant to go, Chieko san raised her walking stick and whacked Tomoyo in the shins.

"Miyu, take this girl downstairs now! I'll take care of miss!" And with that, Chieko san unlocked the door to the bedroom and entered, shutting it firmly closed behind her. The two young women stood still in the hallway for a few moments before Tomoyo smiled and held out her hand.

"Come on, Miyu. We should go help them get the preparations for the ball ready tomorrow," Miyu looked at the younger girl, surprised. Then she smiled warmly and took Tomoyo's hands.

"Let's trust Chieko-san. Besides, she practically raised Sakura," and giggling, the two girls made their way downstairs.

In her room, Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, unseeing. She hated it. She hated this life. She felt so caged, so protected, so inferior to everyone and everything around her. She had not wanted it to be like this. She had not asked to be sheltered so, to have her life picked out and arranged for her. To watch as ordinary citizens got whipped everyday for disobeying orders by their own people. That, or being killed in masses by demons to feed on. She hated being at the top of the food chain that was Noblemen first, and ended with slaves last.

She had been happy when she was little, living in what she believed to be a carefree world. When she had grown older, all notions of her perfect little world had been ruined. She was no longer happy when she realized that just because her last name was Kinomoto, and just because she was born a noblewoman, she got to eat better food, sleep on better beds, and be served by people to call slaves. Commoners were inferior to her, all because of what? Magic? Power? Money? She sighed.

She probably had to be the worst noblewomen in history ever. She didn't have any magic, as all supposed Noblemen and their families were supposed to have. Only in small instances when she had been a small child, and she managed to get lost, she always found the way home again because she had felt a glow, an aura that led her to safety. But as she grew older, that feeling had started to fade and that same magic had not been felt for years.

Was it really her magic anyway? It was borrowed magic, given magic, by the evil lord Akuma from long ago… Everyone knew the story, or at least the slaves did. Noblemen never told their children the story, afraid that they'd turn against the emperor. But it wasn't really magic from the people, magic from the individual…

She did not want it, she had decided when she was twelve, and stopped using it sense the auras of others with magic, to stop the pink glow that would come out of her hands when she needed to mend something broken or torn. Because having it meant separation from the slave friends that she acquired as a kid. They had all left her too, when they found out who she really was, and not just the auburn haired green eyed girl that they played with and who laughed a lot. Yes, she certainly had happier times as a child.

And with a pang in her heart, she realized that her onii-chan, Touya, had had better times too. They were always close, growing up together. And when her mother had died and her father had lost the spark in his eyes, Touya had brought it upon himself to fend for the family. He joined the army.

Three years later, he became the youngest captain ever of the red imperial army, suppressing the slaves and working with the Youkai and the corrupt government officials to bring upon order to the country. The Youkai were another problem.

She knew there were still a lot left in the country, wreaking havoc and ruining villages and eating people. Everyone had learned how to live with the Youkai. They've been here for 200 years now. Life went on. Youkai were forbidden to enter towns and cities, where the majority of people lived.

Touya had always hated the demons but after joining the army, he had become hard, distant and cold. Maybe it was the warfare that he saw that made him change so, but he became obsessed with money and power. Sakura felt sorry for him at times, when he had the burden of being the captain of the imperial red army, but then again, she'd never seen him in battle.

From the stories, there was a reason he was called the "feared captain of the red imperial army". She did not want to see that violent side to her onii-chan, but already saw too much of it as it was. There was one memorable slave rebellion that he had gone to oversee and when he came back, he was such a different person that in the first two weeks of his return, he spoke to no one, and stayed locked up in his room.

It was after this that he had started bringing home these suitors for Sakura, that were more interested in her money than they were her. Sometimes they'd be just interested in her, suggesting very ludicrous things that made her shudder at the memories.

So with the help of Kankuro, the stable hand, she had learned a few nice moves that she could throw in if a situation were to arise. She would always find a way to reject each suitor though. Of course, she'd never see the man again after she rejected him, but they hadn't been very persistent either.

Sakura wasn't sure what had happened to them, but no one would speak of it and so she too left it alone.

As time went by, Sakura came to realize that she was lonely. It wasn't just the fact that her brother treated her this way either. She rarely saw her father because he was always locked in his study, doing whatever it was that land lord's did. He had been very distant with her as she grew up after her mother had died. She had always been dreadfully lonely, but only a few brave slaves had become her friends, suffering her brother's wrath along the way. Sakura had never let her brother touch the people that she loved. She was glad that she had found Tomoyo, and Miyu, and Chieko san to accompany her when she needed them. There were a few others too, but fear of her older brother had built a gate between them all.

She was lost, scared and confused. The injustice of it all broke her down each time she saw the people slaving away in the fields that belonged to her. The hate and fear in their eyes when she spoke to them or saw them made her sad. They would never truly know the real Sakura. Only the Kinomoto name remained.

Today, she had felt the full pressure of all these things overwhelming her and she couldn't take it. She didn't want her life planned out for her. She had never asked to be looked after so carefully. She hadn't even been out of the estate for over ten years. Sakura knew that no matter what path she took, she could not just marry off like one of the noblewomen. She felt like the small frog, only knowing her home of the well, but not of the ocean beyond that. And Sakura, no matter how hard she tried to suppress the feeling, somehow felt that she was meant for something else…another destiny that had yet to happen. She sighed resignedly. Of course, those were just dreams and feelings of nonsense.

She was turning eighteen tomorrow, where her engagement announcement would be made public and she would just have to accept that fate. Sakura flopped down onto her soft bed. Accept the fact that there was nothing else waiting for her out there… Maybe it was her destiny to marry Atobe. Atobe… She snorted. Just the thought of her marrying that ego inflated idiot made her want to gag.

"Well, I thought you were feeling pretty bad, that's why I came in to check on you, but now that I see that you have the energy to snort lively like that, I'll leave you alone now."  
Sakura looked up.

"Chieko-san! How did you-?" Chieko held up a golden key. Sakura couldn't help it, she gave a small smile. Trust Chieko san to think of everything.

"So, have you been sneaking in on me at night to make sure I haven't done anything stupid?" Sakura asked ruefully as Chieko sat next to her on the bed. Chieko laughed.

"Oh yes, every night," Sakura sighed and reaching over, Chieko made the girl lay on the bed, her head on Chieko's lap. "Now, tell me what the problem is." Chieko said calmly while stroking Sakura's hair.

"I-I feel so lost, Chieko-san…" Sakura whispered, tears forming in her green orbs again, head still in her nana's lap. Chieko nodded.

"I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to do. I just know that I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. ..but I don't have the strength to run away either…" Sakura's voice cracked, her tears leaving wet stains behind on Chieko's pants.

Chieko was silent for awhile, slowly caressing the young woman's long auburn locks. This was a ritual. Every times Sakura needed someone to talk to or was feeling bad over the years, Chieko made her lie down and stroked her head, talking about it until the little emerald eyed beauty felt better.

Ever since Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, had died, Chieko-san had been taking care of the lively ten year old. She was like a granddaughter to Chieko, who had also taken care of Nadeshiko when she was young.

And to Sakura, Chieko was a mix of mother and grandmother whom Sakura loved very much. Then after a little while, Chieko spoke.

"There are some paths that we choose to take, and some paths that choose to take us, Cherry Blossom. You must choose where you will go. I have a feeling that the opportunity will show itself much sooner than you think…and when it does, choose the one that your heart takes you to."

Sakura was silent, thinking about what Chieko-san had just said, then with a faint smile on her lips, she nodded. It sounded good to her.

Sitting up, she hugged Chieko firmly. The woman had always made her feel better about everything. Chieko laughed and patted Sakura on the head, like she always did when Sakura was younger.

"Feeling better?" She asked Sakura. The young woman nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Good. I will go call for some dinner for you. Don't go starving yourself again! You're skin and bones!" Sakura giggled.

"I am not skin and bones, Chieko-san!" She said indignantly. Chieko grinned, then her smile vanished almost at once.

"Actually, Sakura-chan, there is one more reason that I have come into your room tonight. I have your birthday present for you," Sakura looked down in Chieko's hands, where a velvet box now sat, as big as her hands, wrapped in gold and red ribbons. She gasped.

"Oh! But Chieko-san! You didn't have to! Besides, my birthday isn't until tomorrow anyway," She exclaimed. Chieko smiled warmly and pinched Sakura's cheeks.

"It is not my gift, Sakura-chan. This is a gift from your mother," Sakura sat quietly, confused.

"But how can it be?" She finally asked. Chieko's eyes twinkled.

"This was originally your grandfather's. But he gave it to Nadeshiko when he passed away. He told her to be very careful with it and to keep it safe. Now it belongs to you. She kept it for all those years, and when she passed away, she entrusted it to me. She wanted me to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday."

Tears had formed in Sakura's green eyes again as she examined the box that Chieko handed over. Slowly, with trembling fingers, she removed the cap to the small hand sized velvet box.

It was a necklace with a golden chain, and the head of what looked like a bird. The neck and plume were red, and the area around its eyes made of a kind of gold. It had a red beak, made of the same iron or metal that made the plume. Over its eyes and extending to the back of its head was what looked like miniature white wings . And where the neck should have been was the gold again, ending in what Sakura realized was a key.

The bird's head was a key. The strangest thing about the key was that it possessed a red ruby like pearl for its eyes. It seemed as if the pearl extended to the other side of the bird's head as well, so that the one pearl made both eyes, each protruding slightly.

Sakura touched it, expecting the metal of the bird's head too feel cool to the touch but was surprised. It felt warm, as if it had been lying out in the sun for a period of time. At the same time that Sakura touched the key, it dimly glowed, and a wave of warm heat infused with what could only be magic rushed past her.

And suddenly from below the floor that Sakura sat, a golden circle encompassed the floor, of a sun and moon forever entwining, expanding throughout the room, and then, in a blink of an eye, it was gone. Chieko san had closed her eyes as she felt the magic pass through the room, knowing that it would spread, perhaps throughout the world tonight.

Sakura opened one eye that she had closed when the magic glow had flared up and gone. She suddenly felt light headed and dizzy, staring at the key as if she'd never seen anything like it. It had stopped glowing and lay in the box innocently. Finally, she croaked.

"What was that?" Chieko-san seemed to be coming out of a daze too, and blinked, then smiled at Sakura again.

"That, my Cherry, I do not know. All that I am sure of is that it possesses strange and wonderful magic all at once."

"But, Chieko-san…how can my mother pass this on to me? I don't know what it does… What does it open? That magic, that wave of magic just now, I've never felt anything like it!" She cried a hint of panic in her sweet voice now. It was true. It was the strongest inkling of magic that Sakura had ever felt before. It was warm and inviting, having a life of its own. Chieko-san sighed.

"This key opens many things Sakura-chan. It was passed down to you by your mother. It was something she wanted you to have. If it has been handed down to you, you must take full responsibility for it, regardless of the consequences. It would seem that the key has chosen you to wield it, and you alone. Look at how it has responded to you," Chieko said, grinning down at Sakura again. Sakura gulped and looked down at the bird head shaped key. It was kind of cute. Then a whole rain of questions washed down on Sakura and she looked up in alarm again.

"I don't have any magic, Chieko-san. My magic isn't strong. This, this key has so much power inside of it. How can it choose me? I don't understand…why did my mother want me to have it?" She murmured. Chieko looked at the beautiful young woman before her. There were so many answers she wanted to give her, but the time had not come for it yet. In time, the young woman would find the answers for herself. That was her destiny. Chieko took Sakura's small hands into her old ones, warming them up.

"My cherry blossom, it is not for you to understand. I am sure that you will figure it out as time goes by. I do not know either, but for now, it is yours, and you must keep it," Sakura smiled faintly and nodded, picking up the key, now cool to the touch, and securing the chain around her neck. It looked nice, sitting atop her white dressing gown.

"There is one other thing that you must promise me you must do," Chieko continued, and Sakura looked up, startled.

"Yes, Chieko-san, what is it?"

"Do you remember the story of the slaves that I always used to tell you when you were younger? It was your favorite story," Chieko reminisced. Sakura giggled.

"Yes, I remember. But most of the story is true, isn't it, Chieko-san?" Chieko looked at Sakura seriously, then said,

"All of it is true, Sakura-chan." Sakura stared, confused.

"The whole story is true, my child. And what I ask of you is that you keep believing in it. You must believe in the story. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will keep believing. Promise me." Chieko's face was set and serious, gripping Sakura's hands tightly in her own old ones. Sakura nodded.

"Chieko-san…are you sure the story is real? It's difficult to believe in such a wonderful story…it's difficult when there's no more hope left…" Sakura whispered.

She had always thought the story was a fairytale, a legend passed down onto the slaves, but now that Chieko was saying that it was true, she didn't know what to believe. If it was true, then where were the heroes in the story to save the people that had become slaves and food for the Youkai? Where were they? Why did the heroes let the people suffer for so long?

"No, my cherry. You must believe it, do you understand? Keep believing no matter what. Promise me, you must promise me that you will," Chieko said, almost urgently, as she looked into the emerald orbs which always seemed to have a sadness in them. Sakura sniffed and nodded slowly.

"I promise, Chieko-san. I promise to always believe in it," Chieko-san sighed with relief, releasing the small hands.

"But there is one thing…" Sakura continued. Chieko-san looked at the young woman, whose face expression was unreadable.

"You must tell me the story one more time ^_^! I can't believe in it unless I know the story by heart now, can I?" Sakura laughed. Chieko smiled warmly.

"Alright, alright, get into bed, and I'll tell it to you once more. This will be my gift to you on your birthday," Sakura grinned and agreed happily.

"Oohh, do the voice imitations too, Chieko-san!" Chieko sighed, 'This girl...' But the corners of her eyes were crinkling. When Sakura had ducked down under the covers and popped out her head from under the pillows to listen, Chieko made herself comfortable and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ready?" she asked, just like she always used to. Sakura nodded.

"Yup! Ready when you are, Chieko-san!"

"Once upon a time…" As Sakura sat listening to Chieko's smooth voice telling the story, her mind felt somewhat at ease.

She had suddenly become the keeper of a powerful magical object that her mother had handed down to her in one night. Chieko's request had also seemed like it had a lot to more to it than she had let on, and tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday.

Questions and worries filled her mind, but she brushed them aside as she listened to Chieko. She knew that there were going to be more wonders and worries along the road, but like Chieko said, there was no point in worrying about the future, when time came to choose, she would just have to decide and follow the path her heart would take her.

_Forest, near the village of Tomoeda_

_Province of Wood_

_9:26 PM_

"Come on, Tsubaki, you devil. We only have a few more miles to go," the young man muttered crossly to his mare, who, stood drinking by a spring and ignoring its master who was trying to lead it away by the reins. The water in the spring appeared black, reflecting the stars and the moon that had come out that night. It was another perfect night, cloudless and clear.

Li Syaoran made an impatient noise deep in his throat. He was already delayed because he had rescued the children in the Black forest. He had felt the Youkai, felt the fear and sweat that their victims felt, and was set on ignoring it, as his current task of arriving in Tomoeda Village of greater importance, but he just could not, and swearing, had returned and gotten rid of the two Youkai, rescuing the two children, and getting them out of the forest alive.

He had wasted a day's time, in which he could have already been finalizing the plans for the big event that was to take place the very next night. Now, his stupid mare seemed to have a mind of her own and refused to walk any further, even though he had given her plenty of rest and even refrained from riding her most of the day.

Growling in frustration, he dropped her reins and walked towards where the snow white horse stood, drinking from the spring, and eyeing her master apprehensively as he approached.

"You must be tired, Tsubaki." Syaoran said quietly. Tsubaki snorted and looked away, still lapping up the clear spring water.

"Well, that's too bad, Tsubaki. I was hoping you could make it to town. But it seems that I've worn you out too fast. Perhaps I should call Tsukasa instead. He's stronger and more reliable, after all…" Syaoran walked away from the spring into the clearing in the woods and raised two fingers to his lips.

He was suddenly shoved to the side, a little harder than necessary, as Tsubaki cantered forward to stand next to him, snorting and neighing, pawing the ground to show off the fact that she was no lame mare yet. Syaoran secretly grinned to himself.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked her skeptically. Tsubaki tossed her head in reply, and Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Well, alright, just let me know when you're tired so I can call your brother instead," Tsubaki lunged forward to try to nip Syaoran with her teeth but the young man was too quick and easily dodged, chuckling lowly.

"Let's ride, Tsubaki!" he jumped onto the horse's saddle and in the fierce moonlight, they rode.

He had just galloped into the tall grass plains of the country on the outskirts of Tomoeda when he felt it. An aura that he had never felt before. He only felt a moment of it, a quick second, but he was sure that it had come from the town itself.

It was a golden aura that he knew and was familiar with, though he had no idea why it was coming from within the town, when he was the only one who could use its powers; but with it came another that he had never felt before. It felt warm and vaguely familiar, and if he could describe the color, pink crossed his mind.

Shaking his head and utterly confused at the strange occurrence, Syaoran rode harder, only one more reason why his presence in town was necessary.

**_Chapter Two End._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Once again another corrected chapter. Chapter Three's up! Don't forget to **Read and Review! **Thanks~


	3. Chapter Three: Preparations

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note:**I think one of the chapters I had the most fun writing. It's a funny one with lots of humor. I'm sure you'll like it since the story progresses a little more from here.

Thanks to **Nari **for editing it and special thanks to **SakuraJade** for beta-ing! Enjoy and **Read and Review **^_^

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Three:**

**Preparations**

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_11:03 PM_

A little man with greasy black hair, slicked back onto his balding head ran down the large and empty corridor, almost tripping on the blue robes he wore. Wheezing, he got back up and continued his staggering run towards the two large golden doors at the end of the splendidly decorated hallway. One side was wall decorated with fine paintings, on the other was a balcony, opening into the night sky, a cold breeze filtering through. One could see a vast city expanding into the night and the silhouette of the Mori Mountains in the distance.

He was an ugly little man, with a bulblike nose on which a wart sat upon. His cheeks were hollow and gaunt and he had little beady black eyes that watered and twitched when he spoke. When he reached the golden doors that led into a chamber, he knocked three times.

"Come in," the voice that had spoken was deep and hollow, but it was the voice of a leader, perhaps of an officer in the battlefield, and the little man made to wrench open the golden door handles to enter the room.

It was a vast chamber, everything made mostly of gold, but now cloaked in darkness. Wheezing, he shuffled forward, and stumbled into an awkward bow, the best that his bad knee could manage.

"What news do you bring, Taro?" The man with the deep commanding voice asked. The figure kneeled before him wheezed.

"Yes, my lord, yes. The Dark Magician has seen where the soul lies, my lord," Taro had an oily voice, dripping with nervousness or was it fear?

"I see. And where is the soul?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"The Kinomoto estate, my lord." Taro gasped.

"The Kinomoto estate? Dear me, do not tell me…?" The man asked, clearly surprised by the answer.

"No, no. It is not them. They do not know. It is one of their slaves, an old woman, by the name of Chieko, my lord, apparently she had stolen it from somewhere and now possesses it."

"Then, why are you still in my chambers, you little piece of filthy rag? Go kill the woman and see to it that I get my hands on THE SOUL!" The last two words were shouted with a black glowing force that sent the little nothing man flying out of the chambers and landing onto the waxed floor of the golden hall.

The golden doors shut with a loud bang before him once more. Getting up, he wheezed, cradling his back with his small hands and groaning loudly. He hated it when the lord did that.

"So, are we finally going on a mission?" an amused voice asked behind Taro. He turned so quickly he cricked his neck and whimpered.

Two men stood behind him, or at least, they looked like men. They wore the strangest clothes though. One had a white kimono with red lilies on, over which a breast plate and arm guards sat over it. He had a sword and scabbard dangling near a chainmail belt on his right side, his silver hair, as long as a woman's flowed over his shoulder, his red eyes gleaming in the faint light produced by the candles in the dark moonlight. Above his right eye was a red colored scar, shaped like a triangle, extending into his hairline.

The other man had the same exact hair color and scar shape, except it descended over his left eye instead of his right. His hair was shorter, chopped several inches on top of his head. Unlike his partner, he had a rather muscular body, and wore only the chain mail and armor breast plate only, illuminating his bulging muscles. And unlike the sword which the other man had in his scabbard, he wore two axes, crisscrossed across his back, where they could easily be pulled out in a fight. They were both observing the little man before them, smiling with unusually sharp white teeth and long bared fingernails that looked more like claws on their fingers.

"Gokatsu, Bokatsu, you both heard?" he wheezed. The one who had not spoken, with the short silver hair replied.

"Naturally, you frog." Taro flushed. Of course. They were Youkai. Their senses of smell, taste, seeing and hearing were not natural.

"Tomoeda village. She is an old woman named Chieko at the Kinomoto estate. Kill her and bring the soul back…" he muttered. "But don't kill anyone else. My lord does not like it when he is on bad terms with the noblemen," Taro added.

"Of course, Taro, of course. We wouldn't dream of it," Gokatsu, the brother with the longer silver hair walked over, speaking in the light voice of a man said, draping his arm over Taro.

"I…I don't know what you're planning….but you better stay loyal to my lord, or he will have your heads chopped off for it…" Taro mumbled. Gokatsu laughed, a sound that sent shivers down Taro's back.

"Do not worry, Taro, our allegiance is to the lord, not you…" Gokatsu said, caressing Taro's ugly head with his long fingernails. "so that means, we can kill you whenever we want…" he whispered into Taro's ears. Sweat formed at Taro's brows and he stuttered, falling forward and backing away.

"You- you cannot. I work for my lord, y..y..you cannot…." Gokatsu only laughed louder and stepped forward, unsheathing his sword, a long silver blade gleaming in the light, and licked it, a feat which would have already sliced the tongue of a normal human man off. Gokatsu, his red eyes gleaming, raised the sword. Taro flinched, falling backwards onto his bottom, waiting for the blade that never came. He opened his eyes to see that Bokatsu had stopped the sword, his hand holding onto Gokatsu's arm.

"Do not. We have a mission. Let us go," he spoke in a deeper voice, his red eyes matching his brothers. Gokatsu sheathed his sword again half heartedly.

"Aww, Bokatsu a-nikki san, Nehima will get rusted, and I will not get a dinner tonight!" he whined, but nevertheless, he conceded and the two Youkai stepped towards the balcony facing the city outside.

"There will be plenty for you to eat where we're headed," Bokatsu said, smiling into the darkness.

Gokatsu looked back at Taro, grinning, his teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"I'll deal with you later, frog." Then with a blur of white and a swishing of the wind, the two brothers had gone. Taro sat on the ground, shivering slightly, his kneecaps knocking together. Wiping sweat from his brow, he leaned against the wall to stand up again.

The two Youkai brothers, Bokatsu and Gokatsu. They were fearsome! Why did the lord have to hire two such demons? Their blood thirsty personalities and love for killing were frightening, but they did get the job at hand done. Whoever this Chieko was, she stood no chance...they would definitely bring back the soul.

Taro was just making his way back along the long hall where the walls would protect him from the high winds when he felt a sudden shift in the air. The air suddenly felt warm, bringing with it a pleasant sensation the color of gold and pink. But the ugly man did not feel this, for he had no magic powers.

The man sitting in the room beyond the golden doors did feel it; however and suddenly stood up, looking outside into the city, his head sniffing the air. He had felt it, a trace of powerful magic come sweeping his way. He did not believe it, whoever was causing the magic in the air had to be a powerful magician, the most powerful he had encountered in his lifetime. This was no ordinary magic! He had no time to waste! He had to find his master's powers and return it to him before something else happened that would make sure his master did not awaken!

And in order to do that, he needed the dark magician. The dark magician would see to it that whoever possessed that magic would be eliminated. Yes, the dark magician, the most powerful magician in the country would know…know and destroy that mysterious magical aura and the one who possessed it. Smiling, the man left his chambers.

In another part of the vast building which could only be called a palace, a young man suddenly stood up. He had been tired and weary when he had felt it, the inkling of magic that blew with the wind, of the colors gold and a faint pink entwined.

Smiling slightly, the man walked over to a pure glass ball, waving a black staff over it as it glowed. The staff was of a black moon and sun, forever entwining.

Looking up at his master in surprise, a small black bear with wings and overlarge ears, who had been sleeping peacefully awoke attentively and spoke.

"What is the matter?"

The young man looked over at the small black bear, a smile on his thin lips, the glasses he wore now reflecting the images in the crystal ball and said in a quiet voice,

"It has begun."

* * *

"He's late," Miyu said pacing back and forth on the expensive looking rug of the living room in the house she had visited two weeks earlier.

"Yes, he was supposed to have arrived this morning…" another young woman added worriedly. She had light auburn hair and deep purple eyes and was biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Do not worry, girls. He knows how to take care of himself," a third woman said to her two nervous daughters. She, unlike the other two, was composed, sitting down on a chair, legs crossed and drinking her tea. She was a beautiful and intimidating woman in her early fifties, her long black hair swept back into an elegant bun, her dark piercing eyes watching her two daughters pace the living room. Li Yelan hid her worry well; only her tight grasp on her teacup gave her away.

"Don't worry, Huan. I'm sure your brother's fine. It's just a little traveling between cities. That's nothing compared to what the great Li has done!" A black haired boy with slanted eyes said cheerfully. He was sitting on a chair opposite Li Yelan, nodding enthusiastically.

"Besides, did you know that air gets thicker at night so that it's more difficult to_breathe_? That's why travelers rest at night, because they have to stop to get air into their lungs. The moon actually steals the oxygen in the air at night because it's jealous that people like the sun better. The air gets so thick, that sometimes, people actually DIE in their sleep from suffocation. They just snuff it and DIE!"

A young woman with large dark brown eyes hit him sharply on the side of the head

"Why don't you go die, Yamazaki?" she growled. He wasn't helping the tense situation. Rubbing the side of his head, which had surprisingly already started swelling, Yamazaki Takashi grinned.

"I've tried, Sora, but the Gods just won't let me die yet," he said remorsefully, still grinning.

"That's because Li keeps saving your sorry ass," a tall young man with red brown hair smirked from the corner. He had his arms folded, his golden eyes following the conversation in the room somewhat amusedly. Yamazaki turned towards him.

"Oh yeah…that's right, Satoshi! Well there you go! You have your answer, Sora-chan! I can't die because Li won't let me!" he grinned.

"You're pretty lucky that you have such a good friend."

"That's right, I'm pretty lucky," Yamazaki agreed cheerfully.

"Is that why you left him alone to face the guards in Olympus city when you got caught stealing bread?"

"Yeah, that's why I left him alon—hey! Li!" Yamazaki gasped falling from his chair.

A young man with messy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes stood framed in the hallway, his arms crossed over his sculpted upper body, a scowl on his face.

"Syaoran!" Miyu and Huan ran over to hug their brother as he embraced them both tightly into his arms.

"Oomph! Geez, Miyu, did you get fatter?" He muttered, earning him a poke in his forehead. He let go of his sisters, making eye contact with his mother instead. He walked over to her and bowed low.

"Mother," Li Yelan smiled, her eyes lighting up. She stood up.

"Xiao Lang. You've returned," Syaoran nodded and getting up, tightly embraced her. She returned the hug. He had not seen her or his family for a year and a half now. The onlookers watched, small smiles on their faces until Syaoran turned around again.

"Where are the elders?" he inquired of Satoshi, who quickly unfolded his arms and stood up straight.

"Downstairs, Li. Shall I go with you?" he asked. Syaoran nodded. He still hadn't even taken off his traveling cloak yet.

"Yamazaki," Yamazaki flinched.

"Err, yes…Li?" he answered hesitantly.

"I'll need you there too. Let's go."

"Right!" Yamazaki stood up and after realizing that he wasn't going to receive a hit from the temperamental Li, followed the two young men who were already speaking urgently as they moved towards the corridor.

The crowd of women watched the men leave in silence. Then Sora broke the silence, fanning herself and plopping down on a chair.

"Wow! Miyu-chan, your brother is hot! I'd like in on some of -," The rest of her words were cut off as Miyu hit her on the side of her head. Sora giggled and Miyu followed. Pretty soon, the room was full of laughter of the four women, all because of the one young man now descending the dark stairs, unaware of this.

* * *

The Villagers had long avoided that area on the Mori Mountain. It was called the Hikari Shrine back in the day. For two hundred years, it had been abandoned, ever since that fateful night, where two souls had been lost there. It gave you the "chills" as the villagers had said that it would whenever anyone passed by or happened to wander upon it.

Now it was an overgrown hilltop, the grass standing human height, the weeds manifesting from the earth at every available spot the hill provided. The shrine was still there. It had failed to rot in the 200 years since it was last entered. The wood that built the shrine was strong and sturdy, the state of it still almost brand new. The only difference was that it was now covered in vines and thick wooden tendrils that wrapped themselves all around it, almost as though binding something, keeping it from coming out.

The light tinkling of bells sounded as the wind rushed by, encompassing the shrine doors the bells were wrapped around. It was dark out tonight, save for the light twinkling of the stars in the sky. The wind brought with it a strange and curious magic, one that hadn't been felt there this strongly since 200 years past. Inside the shrine, behind two doors closed with a red ofuda of the moon and sun entwining, the statue of a young girl dressed in strange clothes, arms open, look of deepest sorrow on her face, eyes closed, began to lightly glow. The glow grew, and eventually it was bright enough to blind.

A small girl that looked exactly as the stone statue did was standing where the statue used to be as the light faded. She blinked, sniffed the air, and a single tear fell down her cheeks. She stepped off the podium and walked towards the door, putting her hand on it, as if gingerly testing it. After awhile, she drew her hand back. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at the podium floor. Beneath the podium, well hidden, was a small trapdoor that was dug into the earth. The outline of it was glowing red. Hurriedly, the small girl flew back onto the podium, still glaring at the trap door.

The red light began to fade, then disappeared completely and the small girl huffed a breath of anger and closed her eyes, in an instant becoming stone again.

The thing that was beneath the trapdoor stirred. This was his first time waking up in over a hundred years. How long had it been? The thing did not know. It had smelt it. _His_magic. It yearned to be free. But it could not come out. It was far too weak, now. Too weak…And it was being suppressed by her force, the Nothing's power… It would have to wait…but it would surely come back…surely come out of this dark space and when it did, nothing, and no one was going to be safe from it….

* * *

_Kinomoto Estate, Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_6:45 AM_

The sun light broke whatever darkness the night hid as it rose in the horizon. Day had finally dawned.

A figure stirred in her bed, not yet wanting to get up. She was still trying to vividly remember her blissful dream in which a pair of intense amber colored eyes were looking at her.

Sakura shivered slightly in the cold morning air under her warm blankets. The dream had been so real. The way the eyes stared at her, burning into her soul…she had never had a dream like this before…most of her dreams she couldn't even remember…

"Rise and shine, Sakura-chan!" A blinding flash of light made her open her eyes in shock, blinking rapidly. A young woman with long braided raven black hair and dazzling amethyst eyes stood near the window, whose blinds had been pulled back, giggling at the auburn haired beauty who was groaning and attempting to crawl deeper into her covers.

"Oh no, you don't! Today is your birthday! Aren't you excited to wake up at all?" Tomoyo cried laughing and walking over to tug the blankets away from Sakura. There was a muffled sound from within the blankets, and then the figure went still.

Sighing, but still happy that her best friend had returned to normal from yesterday night, Tomoyo began the long process of dragging the blankets off Sakura, who had helpfully wrapped her body around the sheets, making it harder to tug them off. After a short game of tug-of-war in which Tomoyo won, Sakura reluctantly rolled off the bed, squeaking in protest at the cold floor.

"Happy birthday! You have a lot of things to do today, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura's reply was a pillow to Tomoyo's head, who began to giggle and grab pillows of her own.

"Why you—!"

Sakura was fully awake now and laughing as a game of pillow fight followed the game of tug-of-war. The two girls were so busy throwing and dodging pillows that they didn't hear the door open.

"Daidoujii-san, what is the meaning of this?" The voice was cool and crisp. Tomoyo, who was in the middle of throwing a nicely aimed pillow at Sakura's head looked over to the door and turned pale white. She immediately bowed dropped the pillows onto the bed.

Kinomoto Touya observed the maid from his position at the door, his eyes cold, his face frowning.

"I specifically asked you to wake Sakura up. I did not ask you to play sillygames with her. After you are finished with your morning chores, meet me in the foyer," Touya turned to leave when Sakura shouted after him.

"It's not Tomoyo's fault! It's my fault! I started the pillow fight. Please don't punish her!" Touya paused, and looked at Sakura who was standing up now, facing him from the bed. Tomoyo had stood up too and walked over to Sakura, pleading with her.

"Please, miss, it's alright. Don't get your brother anymore angry. It's my fault."

"It is not your fault, Tomoyo chan! I take full responsibility," Sakura said, her voice steady, her green orbs never leaving her brothers. Touya stared at Sakura.

"It is her punishment as a slave. She should learn that just because you are fond of her, doesn't mean she can get away with breaking the rules."

"Please! Can't you let her off this once?" Sakura had run after Touya, Tomoyo not far behind.

"Miss!" Tomoyo had to call Sakura miss.

It was protocol in the house when Touya and Lord Fujitaka were present. Sakura stopped in front of Touya and looked up at him defiantly.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Tomoyo. I will take the punishment instead. It's not her fault. Please…"

"No. She will get her justly punishment," Touya said, eyes cold.

Suddenly, Sakura got onto her knees in front of him, her head bowed down low and Tomoyo looked away.

"It's my birthday today…" She whispered. Touya stared down at Sakura, a look of surprise and something like hurt crossed it, then it was gone to be replaced by anger.

"Feh." Touya stormed out of the bedroom and into the large hallway.

After he had left, Sakura slowly stood, while Tomoyo helped her up. Sakura's head was still bowed, her bangs hiding her face.

"Ano…Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked quietly. Sakura looked up, smiling a bright smile at Tomoyo.

"Of course I am! I couldn't let my onii-chan hurt my best friend, could I?" She laughed. Then quickly, she ran over to her wardrobe.

"I'd better get ready. I have a lot of things to do today, Tomoyo. It is my birthday after all!" Tomoyo watched as Sakura began rifling through her large wardrobe full of the only the prettiest gowns sadly.

She was always like this. When she was feeling sad, Sakura hid it behind a smile. But she couldn't make it go away in her green eyes, which always reflected her true feelings. That meant that even though Sakura smiled and acted cheerful, there was no mistaking the sad glint that lingered behind every grin. She sighed and walked over to help Sakura.

Touya stormed away and out of the estate, passing the large fields, green grass, and Sakura trees in blossom, coming to a stop at the large steel gates of the Kinomoto residence,where two soldiers in the outfits of the red imperial army stood. They saluted him, noting that he was in a towering rage, and hoped that he didn't take it out on them.

"Where is Lieutenant Atobe?" Touya demanded of the soldier closest to his right. The young man saluted.

"He is posted at the village entrance, sir!" Touya glared at the soldier.

Sweat formed on the soldier's forehead who had just answered Touya.

"Get him over here. Tell him I wish to speak with him." Touya gave one final look of warning to the two soldiers and returned up the drive to the Kinomoto mansion.

Sighing in relief, both the soldiers exchanged glances and hurried away to do what they were told.

Whatever had caused the Captain to be in such a mood certainly couldn't be a good thing.

"It looks splendid on you!" A maid cooed as Sakura stood before a large mirror.

"Well, certainly it does! It is one of my designs after all!" A middle aged woman who wore a highly colorful dress that contained every color of the rainbow said scathingly. The dress clashed horribly with her red hair, which was loose and slightly dirty looking.

"Hmm…It looks…nice...Aya-san." Tomoyo commented quietly, smiling politely at the large middle aged woman.

Aya gave Tomoyo a look of superiority, nodded, then continued to fan herself with a feathered fan from her position on the chair opposite where Sakura stood, wearing the dress that was her creation.

It was a long gown, reaching way past Sakura's skinny ankles with long sleeves and ending in a turtle neck. The gown itself was a variation of the color pink, ranging from hot pink (the sleeves), to light pink (the turtle neck), and salmon pink (the rest of the dress). The only spot on the dress where the pink colors did not separate were the frilly and lacy bottom, where it seems, all three colors had been tie dyed together, to create a mass of pink that hurt the eyes.

To complete the look, a large blue stone, almost as big as fist sat, embroidered near the collar of the dress, practically choking the girl who stood still, looking at the dress as though transfixed.

Tomoyo almost gave herself away by giggling at the look on Sakura's face but hid it at the last second by faking a fit of coughs. Aya looked over at Tomoyo, then back at the Kinimoto girl.

"Well, miss, how do you like it? I spent so long on that dress for you. Of course, my works have always been in such high demand, you know. Every noblewoman has been asking about my designs and all." Aya was saying.

"Yes, I just couldn't find the time to make yours, but of course, you are _THE_ Kinomoto girl, so I daresay I had to make yours ahead of all the other noblewomen in this town…but it's lovely isn't it, girl? I know a good dress when I see one, and THAT one is as good as they get!" She finished impressively, fanning her overweight self with her ludicrous fan.

Sakura merely nodded, dumbfounded.

"It-it's lovely…" She finally managed to say, then caught Tomoyo's eye and hastily looked away. The urge to laugh came on so strongly.

Sakura had to admit that she'd never thought she'd look so much like a flamingo. The dress was two sizes too large and absolutely appalling, the woman who having made it even more so.

She just sat there, a noblewoman, who lived in the town, talking about how great her dress designs were, always volunteering to make dresses for noblewomen by forcing her way into conversations. Sakura knew her well; she did not make her dresses, but drew badly drawn pictures of them and made her slaves sew the dresses.

If they did not look exactly as the dress that she had drawn, the slaves would get a whipping. Picking at her sleeve, which had already begun to fall apart at the seams, Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo could make a better dress than this, she thought ruefully. Tomoyo made beautiful dresses with exquisite designs. They were simple and yet fashionably eye catching. She had made a lot of dresses for Sakura in the past few years and they looked better than most of the dresses the noblewomen of the town wore, instantly making Sakura a figure of jealousy once again. The noblewomen had always wondered where Sakura bought her dresses, even going as far as saying that she had hired a witch to make them for her.

If she was going to wear this dress tonight, she'd rather not go to the ball that was her birthday.

However, Sakura was not going to let her true feelings about the dress hurt the dressmaker's pride, and so agreed with Aya-san when she commented on her beautiful dress, exclaiming about the eye catching piece of stone that had almost choked Sakura to death.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Sakura finally escaped the dressmaker's grasp and was walking along the sunny corridor with Tomoyo. They were on their way to the kitchens to see how Miyu was doing with the preparations. She had been assigned to help Abarai-san earlier that morning.

"You should make my dress for me. All your designs are better than that foul woman's," Sakura was saying. Tomoyo giggled.

"But Sakura-chan, you looked so lovely!" Tomoyo said, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Apparently she was enjoying humiliating Sakura.

"I did not. I looked like a shapeless flamingo…"

"Well, then you'll just have to look like a flamingo to your birthday party," Tomoyo laughed. Sakura giggled. What would her father say if he saw the dress?

The two girls talked while walking, passing various people that were bringing flowers and vases and tables into the estate ballroom where Sakura's birthday party would take place later on that evening.

"I will just wear your dress that you made for me a couple months back. I haven't gotten the chance to wear that," Sakura commented as they stepped down the stairs that led to the kitchens. Tomoyo nodded uncertainly.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan…" Then her face light up, and she clasped her hands together, stars suddenly in her eyes.

"Or! I can just make you a new dress! With sparkles, and diamonds, and it'll be all white of course! I have this beautiful lace that would look great with your figure—," As Tomoyo fantasized, Sakura glanced at her best friend through her long lashes guiltily.

She wasn't going to be wearing a dress tonight. Or in fact, going to her birthday ball at all. She had been thinking about it the entire morning after what happened with Touya and decided that it was time that she took her life into her own hands. She would do what she thought was right tonight, regardless of the consequences.

Sakura had also neglected to tell Tomoyo about the engagement announcement, fearful that her best friend would worry for her, and stop whatever Sakura was planning to do about it. But it could not be helped either way. Sakura was going to go through with it.

"Sakura chan?"

"Hmm?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to find that she was in the kitchens where 30 people, and well over were running around, preparing the dishes in the large kitchen, all clad in the white of the chefs and their helpers.

Tomoyo was waving a hand in front of Sakura's eyes, looking at her best friend in concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Sakura nodded, entranced by the number of people in the kitchen and the delicious smells that were coming out of the pots and pans that lay sizzling on huge fires.

Tomoyo stared at her. She was worried about Sakura. Ever since the morning, after the incident with Touya, she had been in a daze of sorts, lost in her own thoughts, the beautiful jade eyes and face full of worry and anticipation, getting edgier and edgier as the day slipped by.

"If you girls are just going to stand there, you might as well help."

They both turned to face a beaming Miyu, covered in what looked like white flour, her hair tied back and wearing the starched cap that the bakers wore.

"Miyu!" Both girls cried out in unison.

She smiled warmly at them, delegating them to tasks, in which they gratefully helped, putting on aprons and hats and tying their hair back. The rest of the cooks and bakers looked at Sakura uneasily, but didn't say anything as she sat next to Tomoyo, nodding at the instructions Miyu was giving them.

The glances and looks did not go unnoticed by Sakura though. She knew how uneasy they must feel if she was down here in the kitchens, helping when she shouldn't be. They could get into trouble. But she just couldn't stand still and let them do all the work.

"We're making cookies! Mix them well and form them into any shape you'd like. Then we'll bake them later," Miyu said, showing the girls how to mix the dough and cut the cookies like how they wanted.

Sakura was having fun. She had always been a natural cook, and for a moment, she lost herself in making the cookies, forgetting about everything else.

"These cookies you girls make will be for the workers later on. There are different batches being made for the guests," Miyu explained.

The fact that she would be baking the cookies for the workers brought new energy to Sakura and she worked harder than ever, making sure every cookie was sweet and perfectly shaped.

But no other person was as cheerful as Miyu, who was humming and sashaying around the kitchen corner where the three girls were, quite alone, and singing softly while making the cookies.

"Something good must have happened," Tomoyo commented sweetly as she looked up at Miyu. Miyu smiled mischievously back.

"Hai. Something good definitely happened," she agreed. Sakura grinned.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly. Miyu smiled warmly, her face lighting up.

"My brother's returned," Sakura and Tomoyo beamed at Miyu. She was always talking about her brother, telling them stories of them when they were younger. It usually ended in Sakura and Tomoyo laughing and being scolded by Chieko san for being too loud. Her younger brother, they knew, traveled a lot, and so she rarely got to see him.

"How long is he staying?" Tomoyo wanted to know. Miyu suddenly frowned, slightly taking the two young women aback.

"I don't know. Perhaps until tonight. Then he will have to leave again," Miyu answered somewhat depressed.

"It's alright, Miyu. As long as you get to see him, and he made it back safe and sound," Miyu looked up at Sakura, who had just spoken, then grinned.

"True. That's perfectly true, Sakura chan. Arigatou. I keep forgetting that it's good enough that I see him as it is," sometimes, the young Kinimoto woman was much wiser than she seemed. And she had a good heart, Miyu thought.

"Ah, I forgot to wish you a happy birthday! What are you going to wish for?" Miyu asked Sakura cheerfully. Sakura hesitated.

"Thank you, Miyu but I'm not sure yet," she answered back honestly.

Suddenly, Miyu noticed how agitated and tired Sakura looked. She had not seen it before, but it looked as if the sadness in her beautiful green eyes had intensified since last night, and her eyes also betrayed the worry and edge that she was feeling.

Miyu had thought she was feeling better about the incident that had occurred the night before, but it seems that something had happened to Sakura even more worry.

As curious as Miyu was, she knew she wasn't going to get answers right away.

'Oh well, I'll ask Daidoujii later,' she thought.

"So, Miyu, is your brother handsome?" Tomoyo wanted to know, noticing the sudden quiet in the atmosphere and breaking it. Miyu laughed.

"Young women can't help themselves when he's around. He's quite popular with the ladies," she grinned.

"Is he really that handsome?" Tomoyo asked, bemused. Miyu nodded.

"Oh yes. A real charmer," Sakura giggled. Miyu was speaking as if her brother were a gigolo.

"I'd like to meet him… Miyu's brother," Sakura said smiling. Miyu was slightly taken aback but was suddenly ecstatic.

She had never thought about it before but Sakura would look adorable paired with Syaoran! But there was the problem that Syaoran was just so darn serious; he would have Sakura bored in a few minutes.

However, being the cheerful person Sakura was, she'd probably find a way to get through to Miyu's thick headed little brother's seriousness in a few minutes too.

They were both stubborn and hard headed. An amusing pair if they were to ever happen…if they were to ever happen…she thought ruefully, breaking the sudden cheerfulness and giddiness that was brought on by the fact that she seriously had the urge to push Syaoran into trying to get with Sakura.

"I'm sure you will get to one day," she replied returning the smile and her mind wandered away again.

She had not seen Syaoran since last night. When she had awoken to return to the Kinimoto estate early this morning to help with the birthday preparations, Sora had told her that he had already gone out with Yamazaki and Satoshi. She sighed. Well, he was the leader, he needed to do these things…but still, it worried her.

She knew that he did dangerous missions and tasks all the time, but the fact that he was going to be doing a dangerous mission right in front of Miyu seemed to be spur Miyu into more worry. If he got hurt, it'd be right under her nose, tonight…

She still wondered what the plan was going to be, but from the number of red imperial soldiers that had appeared over the last week, she knew the plan wasn't going to go smoothly in their presence, her brother could possibly get hurt…and she wouldn't be able to save him without giving her position away.

She shook her head. She was being silly. He had had training, he knew what he was doing. Syaoran was no fool.

But, a small voice couldn't help but speak in the back of her mind, her father and her uncles had been the same way. They had all planned well, known what they were doing, but they had all been captured and killed.

If anything happened to Syaoran…she scolded herself, not letting her thoughts get carried away. This was Syaoran. He would be fine. He would be able to follow through with the plan.

He was the last hope, the last of the Li clan, he had to succeed. And knowing that everything rest on his shoulders, he could not yield so easily. Her brother had always been tough. She would believe in him…

"Look! It looks like Atobe-san!" Tomoyo giggled as she held out a cookie that had just finished baking. It was light golden and crispy, perfectly baked. But just as suddenly as Tomoyo had giggled, she suddenly gasped as long fingers snatched the cookie away and hastily shoved it into an open mouth.

Sakura grinned, chewing happily and then swallowed the cookie in one gulp.

"The end," she laughed childishly. The two women joined her in laughter a second later.

Miyu's light hazel eyes twinkled as she watched the two young women rolling the cookie dough and cutting it, talking excitedly. She would just have to worry later. Whatever the plan was, it wasn't going to happen until tonight…she would just have to wait…

* * *

Syaoran was agitated. Actually, that was an understatement, he was thoroughly annoyed.

He was alone in the small stable behind the little brown house, cleaning the tack and saddle for Tsubaki and packing all the equipment he would need for tonight.

Syaoran gingerly wrapped up the equipment in a fine sheet of cloth, stowing them in the pack. When that was done, he picked up a long silver sword with a silver hilt and handle to clean. He needed a spare sword, and he had to bargain for this one. It was finely made but pretty expensive and he had spent much more on it than he would regularly have a normal sword. But he needed it for the journey. He couldn't use the sword that had been given him all the time. He needed another and this one would work fine.

Tsubaki stared at her master from one of the stalls in the barn. She had been intent on eating her hay, but could no longer ignore the young man. He seemed to be even more serious than he usually was, even a little agitated.

Syaoran caught the stare and his snow white mare looked away, snorting. He put down his sword and walked up to her, patting her on the nose.

"Listen, Tsubaki. You will have another stranger riding on you tonight. Be nice, don't bite. The stranger will probably be complaining, and not know how to sit on you, let alone ride you, but you must be patient."

Tsubaki tossed her head in understanding, then grunted and began to eat the hay in front her again.

Syaoran stood for a second, watching his mare, then with a deep growl in his throat at the injustice of what he was going to be doing tonight, finally seemed to lose himself in the anger that he had been holding back and kicked at an empty bucket near his foot, alarming the horse, who neighed with dignity.

Ignoring this, Syaoran walked out of the barn and into the brilliant afternoon sunshine to work off his anger.

He leapt up onto the rooftop of the small barn, situating himself in a comfortable position, sitting down, and observed the wild grass of the country and the shadow of the woods in the distance as the wind blew.

Syaoran knew he was being childish about the mission and what he had to do, but he couldn't help it. He could not have asked for a more difficult situation in which to work with. He sighed resignedly, fact finally beating out feelings.

He would work with what he had. It had to work. He was the only one who could do it. And he planned to make it go completely his way. There would be no mistake about it. The plan would work. Passing the land with his eyes, Syaoran's gaze found the village and town houses instead.

He could just make out over the village houses, the silhouette of a mansion in the middle of Tomoeda village. The Kinomoto estate. Where he would be going tonight.

Another pang of irritation hit him and he groaned, laying back down on the sunny rooftop, hands behind his back, thinking back to the conversation he had had just last night with the elders.

"_I am sorry. I must have misheard you, elders. But I believe that you have just told me that the plan was to kidnap the sister of Kinomoto Touya," Syaoran said in Chinese._

_The elders nodded solemnly, Daitaro answered him back in Chinese._

"_Yes, Xiao Lang. That is the plan. Tomorrow night is the celebration of her birthday. A ball will be held at eight o clock for her. That is when you must kidnap her. After that is done, you will bring the girl to the Soul City, where we will meet you there."_

"_And why must I kidnap Touya Kinomoto's sister?" Syaoran asked patiently in Chinese._

"_It is not a question of why. You must do it," Daitoro answered simply. Syaoran stirred slightly from his kneeling spot on the cold stone floor._

"_I cannot kidnap her without a reason, elders," he said calmly._

"_She is vital to our operations, Xiao Lang," Bo Chen replied this time, observing the young leader in front of them._

"_How is that so?" The young man asked testily. Jie Feng stood up._

"_Do not ask questions, Xiao Lang. We have not taught you to be so impertinent!" He snapped._

_Syaoran was quiet, then he stood up. When he spoke, his voice lost all question of patience. It was hard and full of authority, the way a leader sounded._

"_I cannot kidnap a noblewoman just because she is vital to our operations. I will need to know how. I will not risk the lives of the men that are helping me just to steal a noblewoman who would be better off in her own home instead of with the Resistance! Do you realize the threat and trouble that comes with kidnapping her? She is Kinomoto Touya's sister! He will certainly search for her and will not give up! It is dangerous to the resistance. I will refuse to do it without further information," When he finished, the elders looked at him in silence. Syaoran returned their stares, his deep amber colored eyes flashing._

_Finally, Ginchiro sighed and spoke in Chinese._

"_We do not know of the importance of the girl as well, Xiao Lang. All we know is that you must be the one to kidnap her and take her. It has been Seen,"_

_Syaoran blinked and instantly returned his face to normal. When he spoke, it was of determined calm._

"_The Seers have seen this?" he asked. The elders nodded as one._

"_Yes. They have seen you with the girl. There are flashes of where you two were seen traveling together. And the final image is of you two, arriving in Soul City alone," Ginchiro continued. Syaoran was silent for a moment. Then he asked quietly._

"_I do not see why I must kidnap her, elders. If it is seen, it should happen on its own. The girl might run away, or might be traveling the same road as I am…" Even as Syaoran spoke the words, they sounded silly to him. Why would a rich noblewoman, who had everything at her hands and feet run away? For what reason would she?_

"_No." Ginchiro spoke. "It is not so. The Seers tell us that you two will meet on her eighteenth birthday, which is tomorrow. There is no time to lose, Xiao Lang. The Seers haven't seen a memory this clearly in a hundred years. We do not know what is so special about the Kinimoto girl either, but all we know is that she is a big part of the fight against the Emperor. Times are changing, the very air of the world is turning. You have surely felt magic that is out of the ordinary. Our time to rise is passing us by. You must grasp it while you still can._ _Evil will rise again, it has been foretold, and that time is coming. Only you can do it. You are the last of the clan, Xiao Lang, the last and the strongest. Kidnap the girl, bring her to Soul City. That is your mission, and yours alone."_

_Syaoran stared at Ginchiro as he spoke. It was almost as if he knew..._

_There were recent events that had been happening that troubled Syaoran. The revolt of the slaves, the restlessness that the Youkai were showing, and that strange aura that he had felt last night… If the kidnapping of the noblewoman would bring some sort of answer to all this, he would have to do it, regardless of the consequences._

_The elders already knew the trouble they would face by kidnapping the Kinimoto Touya's sister, and they were ready for it. They had planned everything, he knew. No one's lives would be endangered. Here, were the four that had brought up the organization when it was struggling to stay up. He had the utmost respect for them and could not just reject what they asked of him. He would have to do it._

_Syaoran bowed low to the elders._

"_I will bring her to Soul City."_

"_Hurry, Xiao Lang. We are all counting on you."_

_It was awhile after the young man had gone back up the stairs to, and where the elders knew he could not hear them did Daitaro finally speak._

"_Why did you not tell him the rest of what the seers saw, Ginchiro?" he asked._

"_It is of little importance to him right now. He will find out along the way. Only then will he be able to understand it himself," Ginchiro answered. The elders nodded in agreement._

"_Good luck, Xiao Lang."_

Syaoran had begrudgingly accepted the mission, but he had a feeling that the elders had been hiding something from him. Whatever it was, Syaoran would find out later. He had to concentrate on the task at hand, and his task tonight was to kidnap the Kinimoto girl.

He had a plan, and the elders had a plan. It had been precisely laid out a while ago. Syaoran knew that it was their doing and was grateful for the help that the elders had given. Now all that he needed to do was finalize it and go over the last details with the two men that were going to be part of the plan with him tonight.

Going into enemy territory, so close to the captain of the red army excited Syaoran, but at the same time, annoyed him.

He hated Kinomoto Touya. It was a fact. Ever since he laid eyes on him.

It had been Touya who had captured and killed many men that worked for the resistance. It had been Touya who had captured his uncle and hanged him in front of thousands of people, ridiculing him first, then displaying his body as an example to those who were not loyal to the Emperor.

Syaoran had only been a little boy then, but he saw what happened, was there when his uncle, the leader of the resistance then, was captured and killed. He could not forget the look on his uncle's face as he bravely took his punishment, a punishment he did not deserve. And he could never forgive Kinimoto Touya for it giving it out, never.

Of course, it was vice versa for the captain of the red army. He hated Syaoran for different reasons; being that he was constantly escaping when he was within Touya's grasp, helping release prisoners from right under his very nose, and foiling his plans over and over again.

Though Touya had no idea what he looked like in real life. He had never seen Syaoran's face, after all…

To think that Syaoran would have to kidnap Kinomoto's little sister if she was exactly like her older brother. She was going to be a wretched, spoiled handful.

He had never seen the girl, but imagined her to be a rotten and spoilt noble woman with the same black hair and piercing cold eyes her brother possessed.

She was surely going to make the journey to Soul City hell for Syaoran and his companions along the way. The young noblewoman, who had been brought up with gold and surrounded by comfort her entire life would not like the rough and dangerous journey that lay ahead of them.

Syaoran smiled slightly. He was sort of looking forward to seeing how the noble raised Kinomoto girl was going to react to the traveling. It pacified Syaoran to think that Kinomoto's sister would be dirty and very angry about it. So that in a way, Syaoran was getting back at Kinomoto Touya…

Suddenly, Syaoran saw movement from the corner of his deep amber eyes and caught an item as it flew towards his face.

It was a steamed pork bun. Syaoran shrugged, observing it and then bit into it. It was still warm. He had not realized how hungry he was until he had ate it.

"As expected of the formidable Li-san," Without turning around, Syaoran ignored the figure that came walking down the rooftop to the edge where he was seated.

"What are you doing up here, Satoshi?" He said calmly, observing the scene again while throwing the rest of the bun into his mouth.

Satoshi grinned and sat down next to him, his golden eyes, much like a hawks, twinkled mischievously.

"Making sure you eat. Huan's been worried sick that you might be hungry. So she steamed the buns and asked me to bring you some. Of course, there was a price," Syaoran turned towards his friend and raised an eyebrow. Satoshi popped a steamed pork bun into his mouth.

"I get to eat them too," he said thickly. "You have such kind sisters, Li-san."

Syaoran nodded and giving him a wry smirk, reached out for the straw basket that the buns were sitting in, but Satoshi moved the basket away, standing up. Syaoran turned towards him, his eyebrows raised.

"Do you really want to get beat before the mission even starts, Satoshi?" Satoshi grinned, and he ruffled his red hair with the hand that wasn't holding the basket of buns.

"Well, I figured I would just test my skills against yours. It has been awhile since we last fought. Besides, I've gotten stronger. Today I will not lose like every other time," the young man's golden eyes gleamed and balancing the basket with one finger, removed his vest, revealing a toned tanned and muscled body underneath.

He wanted to challenge the young leader of the resistance, who 10 000 men looked up to. He led them after all and they followed him.

He was the strongest, Satoshi knew, and he had deep respect for Li. There was also the fact that he longed to test his skills on a worthy opponent.

Syaoran smirked, standing up and throwing off his cloak. He was wearing a thin white cotton shirt, his muscles seen clearly through the fabric, his messy chocolate brown hair moving in the wind that had just sprung up on top of the rooftop. The sun was beating down on both young men's necks.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then, Satoshi," Syaoran said while stepping forward, "I'll just have to beat some sense into you. Just like every other time."

"Come on," Satoshi whispered, motioning Syaoran forward and grinning. Syaoran returned the grin. Satoshi threw the basket of pork buns into the air. As though in slow motion, the buns scattered into the blue sky.

He rushed towards Syaoran, fist raised, aiming for the young man's face.

Syaoran dodged, and knocked him aside with a quick fist to his ribs, ducking underneath his arm to catch the basket as the buns fell into it neatly again.

He picked up a bun and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully and dodged just in time as Satoshi aimed a kick at his head.

He threw the basket of pork buns onto a higher part of the roof, racing towards Satoshi, who stood, golden eyes gleaming, a smirk on his face.

Syaoran aimed a fist at Satoshi's gut, which he dodged and quickly turned around again to retaliate. The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as Syaoran elbowed him in the gut instead from below.

Grimacing as he landed on the tiled rooftop, Satoshi stood back up again, wiping his sweat and grinning, panting slightly.

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted, running towards Syaoran, both fists raised. Syaoran smiled, and jumped on top of Satoshi's head as he came charging, avoiding the blow, and landed behind him.

But he was promptly knocked off his feet by Satoshi who had swung his legs behind himself to trip Syaoran when he landed.

Quickly recovering from the trip, Syaoran flipped in midair, stopping only to give his jump more air by pushing off his forefinger and landing on the other side of the roof, facing the young man who was running towards him once more.

"Aaahh!" Satoshi shouted as he ran, his fist flying quicker than it had before. Syaoran barely dodged it in time.

'His moves got quicker,' he thought as he kicked Satoshi in the chest, sending him skidding across the rooftop again.

Satoshi sat on the rooftop where he had landed after the kick and looked up at the figure across from him. Then wincing slightly, he got up and brushed his pants off.

"I did get stronger, Li," he said as he limped towards where Syaoran was standing, his head cocked to one side, observing his friend.

Satoshi fell into a heap on the rooftop, sitting down in a crisscross position, holding his chest and wincing slightly.

"The only problem was that you got stronger too," Syaoran walked over, sitting down next to him and hit him on the back.

"You'll need a hundred years to catch up to me," he said with a smile. Satoshi laughed.

"Don't get so cocky, Li. I almost had you!"

"Why'd you stop? You had me surprised. Your speed got a lot faster," Syaoran noted.

Satoshi grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Honestly, your last kick to the chest did enough damage that it'd slow me down for the next attack," he replied sheepishly. Syaoran smirked.

"Oh? Then I guess I did beat you good enough. Next time don't pick a fight with me, young one."

"Wait, that's not what- hey, I'm older than you!" Satoshi said, flustered.

Syaoran chuckled lowly, staring off into the distance again, his face solemn once more. After a while, Satoshi spoke.

"Err, what happened to the pork buns?"

"Oh! You must mean these things!" Satoshi quickly turned his head.

Yamazaki sat behind the two young men, throwing the last bun into his mouth, and watching them curiously from the very top of the roof.

"Agh! Those are ours, you sneaky little thief!" Satoshi had gotten up and stomped over to where Yamazaki sat, watching him approach.

"I am not! They were just laying there! And besides, they were asking to be eaten! How can I just pass by such delicious looking pork buns and ignore them?"

"How can pork buns ASK to be eaten you idiot?" Satoshi yelled, his eyes bulging. Yamazaki shrugged.

"Well, they were very good."

"Of course they were very good! They were mine!" Satoshi shouted, almost crying now.

Syaoran ignored the noise behind him, his mind on other matters now, looking out into the fields and thinking about the mission tonight. Finally he spoke.

"We need to talk."

When there was no answer, he turned around to find Satoshi stomping on Yamazaki's stomach as he lay on the rooftop, crying out.

"Gimme my pork buns! Return them to me! Gimme my pork buns! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" With each word he stomped on Yamazaki's stomach.

"Ahahahahahaha! They're in a place—ack! where- they'll —ack! never- return!" Yamazaki gasped with each breath. Yamazaki was spewing spit all over the place from the force of Satoshi's foot impact.

"Are you idiots listening to me?" Syaoran cried. They both turned to him and said in unison,

"Stay out of it, Li!" Syaoran scowled, and both men froze.

-_- ;; -

"Like I said, we need to discuss what is going to happen tonight."

Satoshi and Yamazaki were sitting next to each other, covered in bruises and swelling. Yamazaki was oozing something yellowish from his ears while Satoshi muttered under his breath, tenderly touching the bumps and bruises on his arms and forehead.

The three men were still sitting on top of the roof of the barn, under the shade of a large oak tree that stood next to it. The sun had rose high enough to cast a shadow from it now.

Syaoran, indifferent to any of this, pulled out a bamboo scroll and pointed to a certain spot on it.

"Tonight will be a three man cell," the other two looked up in alarm.

"But what-? Li, it can't be a three man cell!" Satoshi protested.

"Yeah, it can't be! Do you know the size of the job? It'll take at least 10 men to pull off a stunt like that!" Yamazaki said. Syaoran shook his head slightly.

"No. We don't have the available men, so it will only be us three. It will go smoother with just three men. That means less chance of being caught, and less worry about the safety of each one," Syaoran explained as the other two young men listened patiently.

"They'll be expecting a big attack. Kinomoto Touya will be waiting for one. We all know that the job is to kidnap Kinomoto's sister. He won't be watching her with our decoy in place. Three will be all that we will need. You were the only two apart from myself and the elders that were told and know what is going to happen tonight. I'm trusting you two alone to help me out with this. We must get it done," as Syaoran said this, he looked at the two young men, his serious amber orbs locking onto each of their own eyes.

Satoshi looked stunned for a second, then grinned, slapping his hand down onto the map and leaning forward, staring at Syaoran almost as if challenging him, golden eyes flashing and arm muscles bulging.

"Let's do this, Li."

Syaoran turned to Yamazaki. He nodded grimly and then smiled.

"I'm always behind you, Li. Let's get this done," Syaoran nodded once solemnly.

"Now, I want to take this time to run over the final details. Right here—,"

All three men bent over the thin bamboo scroll, concentrating hard and asking questions as Syaoran explained their positions and bases once more.

They ran over the maps and various scrolls a few more times before Syaoran was satisfied that there would be no hitch in the plan, finally rolling up the last one and stuffing it into the pack that he had brought along with him up onto the roof.

"Oh. There's one more thing I wanted to ask you before we separate," Syaoran said. Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged glances.

"Yes, what is it Li?" Satoshi asked.

"Tell me all you know about Kinomoto Touya's sister. For starters, what's her name?" Syaoran asked. Satoshi and Yamazaki looked at each other, confused.

"I don't know, Li," Satoshi answered seriously. "I didn't know Kinomoto Touya had a sister until I heard the plan. I don't know how old she is, or who she is," Syaoran nodded, taking this all in.

Yes, the captain of the red imperial army did a good job of hiding the identity of his sister well. Maybe it was because he had so many enemies…even Syaoran himself had not been sure if he really had a sister.

"Well, I know of a few things," Yamazaki chipped in. Satoshi turned to him, smiling broadly and hopefully.

"Really? You do?" Yamazaki nodded, hands propped under his chin, his arms crossed, thinking hard. Syaoran was watching him.

"I know that she is a woman," Yamazaki was knocked down and resurfaced with a large bump on his head.

"We already know that!" Satoshi said through clenched teeth, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Oww…I know that! I was just saying that she was a young woman! She's turning eighteen today!" Yamazaki protested, testing his bump gingerly.

"We already know that, Takashi," Syaoran said patiently. Satoshi blinked.

"I didn't." Yamazaki stuck his tongue out at him and Satoshi began throttling Yamazaki.

"What else do you know?" Syaoran asked again a bite of impatience in his voice. The two men stopped trying to choke one another at once and Yamazaki continued.

"You should ask Miyu. She works at the estate. She would know about the Kinimoto girl. Her name, her habits, and her hobbies," Yamazaki finished. Syaoran stared at Yamazaki.

Of course! Miyu! Why hadn't he thought of asking her earlier?" Syaoran cursed himself silently and ran a hand through his messy chestnut brown hair, thinking.

Then suddenly, without a backward glance, he jumped and in one leap, had left the roof of the barn and reached the roof that sat across from it. It was a different house's barn. They were very far apart. He continued into the town by leaping onto the tops of the houses and small buildings along the way, leaving only a flash of black behind as he went.

The two men watched the figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance in complete silence.

Then Yamazaki broke the silence, commenting into the air,

"I wish he wouldn't do that. He makes me feel old."

* * *

Atobe fixed his red army uniform and cleared his throat unnecessarily, then nodded at the maids who opened the large doors that led into the study. As he stepped inside, he winked at one of the maids, who immediately blushed, then scampered out of the way as he entered, closing the door behind him again.

The study was beautifully furnished, complete with redwood bookshelves and desk of mahogany. It was dark in the study. The only source of light came from an open window, which as Atobe got closer to, saw that it was a door which opened onto a balcony beyond, where the black hair of his captain could clearly be seen, blowing in the wind.

Kinomoto Touya stood, observing the fields and the people working on them, his mind thinking a hundred different thoughts at once. His hands were folded behind his back, his light eyes stern as he watched.

"There's something happening," he commented to no one in particular. But someone did answer him back, as Touya knew that he would.

"Yes, captain, I agree," Atobe came to stand next to the captain of the red imperial army, watching the scene. A slave was getting whipped by one of the foremen's for dropping his basket of wheat.

"Something is going to happen tonight," Touya said. Atobe was silent, waiting for more. He was not disappointed as Touya spoke again.

"Lord Shishio from Byul Town is coming with the jewel for Sakura's birthday. As we all know, it is worth a great deal of money. He is a renown jewel maker throughout the province. I learnt from a spy that the Resistance is planning to steal the jewel, but it doesn't make any sense." Atobe did not say anything but waited still.

"The Resistance has never stolen anything of great value before. They operate in many places at once, hitting all over the country. So it would be impossible to track their movements, but tonight, they plan to come and steal the jewel. I do not think that is all to their plan. It may be part of it, but there is another part…Don't you think it strange that if they wanted the jewel, they would have attacked Lord Shishio in Byul Town and stolen it there?" Touya asked Atobe. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Captain. Waiting and then stealing it from right under your nose must be to incense you further. It is of greater humiliation to you when they steal it from not only under your nose, but at your own home."

"That's true," Touya commented quietly. "But I do not think that is all. The jewel, like I said earlier is only a part of their plan. I don't know who the leader is, but if it is who I think it is they are most certainly planning something else. It is my home, no doubt they will try to take something that is precious to me. We must be on the lookout. I want you to command the troops outside of the estate closely tonight. The soldiers in the estate will follow my orders," Touya said. Atobe nodded.

"Yes, captain, as you wish, captain." Touya nodded.

"That is all. You may leave," Atobe turned to go, his light blonde hair ruffling in the breeze. He had reached the balcony door when Touya spoke again.

"Atobe," he stopped to listen. "Make more of an effort with Sakura. I chose you out of all the men in the red imperial army. Do not disappoint me. If I find that you are half-assing the job, there will be consequences to pay."

"Hai, Captain," Atobe said, his cold blue eyes flashing. Then he left. Touya looked at the back of the man from the corner of his eyes, narrowed.

* * *

_Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_6:52 PM_

Miyu was running along the alleyways of Tomoeda village, a light cloak over her head. The preparations for the food were done a half hour ago, and the sun was beginning to set. She had to make it back in time to say good-bye to her brother then quickly rush back to the estate to help serve the guests.

Abarai-san had agreed to cover for her until she could get back, but that didn't mean her absence would go unnoticed. If any of the foremen noticed, she would be whipped as punishment.

This thought fueling her, she ran on, blind to everything else and only intent on seeing her brother one more time, which was why she didn't see the two shadows that suddenly stepped in front of her until she had run into them and skidded back a little from the impact.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" A deep voice belonging to one of the men in the hated red imperial army uniform sneered. Miyu looked up in alarm.

'Shoot! She didn't want to run into these guys now! Not when she already had such little time.' She thought to herself. Then putting on a face of surprise, Miyu spoke.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was walking. I was hurrying home to change into better clothes. I must pick up my mistresses pearls for her as well. She is going to the Kinomoto ball." The two soldiers exchanged glances and then smiled at Miyu in a way that made her sick.

"I'm sure you were! There's still some time before the ball begins, so why don't you come with us for a little while? We'll make sure you aren't late!" The bigger of the two said, his eyes running up and down Miyu's figure. She rolled her eyes to herself.

"Yeah, and if you need help getting undressed, we can help you there too!" the other one, a taller and skinnier guy leered, laughing.

"No thanks. I'm alright. I can't be late to my mistress. Unless one of you would like to explain to her why I came back late with her pearls! She is not going to be happy. She's expecting them as we speak!" Miyu stated in an authoritative voice, raising her chin in defiance. The two soldiers exchanged uneasy looks and the skinnier one hesitated, but the bigger one sneered.

"So what? She's just a noblewoman. I am a nobleman's son too. It doesn't matter! I'll just explain the situation to her! This whore threw herself on me!" This seemed to give the skinnier soldier renewed confidence and he nodded.

They began to close in on Miyu. She backed into the alleyway wall and watched them silently approach, her magic glowing on the palms of her hands behind her back when a voice spoke.

"Two men onto one woman? You soldiers never change, do you?"

"Huh?" The two soldiers only had enough time to look up to the top of the building in the alleyway where the voice was heard, then both were promptly skidding across the dirt, hit in several places at once.

The skinnier soldier out of the two hit his head on the adjacent wall and fell unconscious from the impact, dirt marks all over his clean red uniform.

The other soldier, the bigger one winced and rubbing the back of his head stood up, growling.

A cloaked and hooded figure had come in between Miyu and the large soldier, a long silver sword out, pointing to the soldiers chest.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh!" The large soldier spat. "You won't get away with this!" He too pulled out his sword and charged at the figure.

The figure easily knocked the sword out of his chubby hands while he blithered stupidly before him.

"Wha?" Before he could even speak, the point of the cloaked figure's sword was against his throat.

"You soldiers make me sick," the figure whispered dangerously. "The way you gang up on women, I should kill you right here," the soldier was crying, big tears leaking from his eyes.

"P-please…don't…please…" he whispered, his nose running, his hands clasped together as though praying.

"Get out of my sight!" The figure turned away, and at that moment, the large soldier raised his hand, which had been glowing with a dark red aura.

Smiling evilly, he raised it to the back of the cloaked figure's shoulder, Miyu gasped a warning, and then the soldier screamed his head off. He no longer had a hand. It lay a few feet away, and now where it used to be was only a bloody stump.

The cloaked figure returned his long silver sword to his scabbard and stood in front of the screaming soldier, who was crying, close to insanity, staring at his stump.

"I hate soldiers who pick on women…especially my sister," Syaoran said softly, but there was anger in his voice, and he punched the screaming soldier in the face. The soldier landed a few feet away, still sobbing about his hand on the ground, now also with a forming black eye.

Walking over, Syaoran drew his sword again and raised it high over his head. The soldier looked up in horror, still screaming, when Syaoran brought it down, the flat of the blade hitting the man on his exposed neck. Instantly the screaming died and the man lay still.

"S-Syaoran!" Miyu cried, running over to her brother to check if he was alright. He was.

"Hi, Miyu," Syaoran said quietly, giving her a small hug. She returned it.

"Syaoran, I could have handled it fine by myself!" She said after they had released. He chuckled lowly.

"I know you could have, Mi. It just boils a brother's blood when he knows his nee san is being picked on," Miyu laughed.

"I'm older than you, remember?" Syaoran smirked.

"That doesn't mean I can't take care of you, Mi," he said using his nickname for her. "Besides, I'm never around to protect you. Let me protect you this one time. Then the rest of the time I'm not around, you can revert back to that violent hot tempered woman you usually are."

Miyu punched him in the arm, which of course, he dodged. How could she be mad at her brother?

"Um...what did you do to the soldier? His hand should still be bleeding," she noted, looking at the man sprawled a few feet away. She was a nurse and knew these things. Syaoran shrugged.

"I hit the sleeping nerve on his neck. And as for the cut, if it's severed completely, it doesn't bleed as much as a small wound. He'll live," Syaoran stated.

"That's got to be about the cleanest cut I've ever seen," Miyu said while making a face. Syaoran grinned but became serious once more as he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"I came to find you because I need to talk to you, Miyu. I have a few things to ask you," he said to her seriously. Miyu nodded. "Let's go somewhere else," he said.

They left the alleyway and two naked soldiers behind in the fiery red of the setting sun.

**_Chapter Three End._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Chapter Four's up! Please **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Birthday Surprises

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note:**Hello all, it is Yuuki again! This was the second cut part of the original second chapter. Enjoy!

*Special thanks to **SakuraJade** for beta-ing!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Four:**

**Birthday Surprises**

_Kinomoto Estate, Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_7:52 PM_

The sky was dark already, a few stars beginning to show.

Fancy carriages lined the drive up to the Kinomoto estate, led only by the finest mares money could buy while women and men stepped out of them, escorted by their finely dressed slaves and even more splendidly dressed themselves.

The entrance was decorated by thousands of little candles, glowing brightly in the slight wind that was blowing across the spacious gardens that were carefully taken care of.

Women wore their most expensive gowns in various colors and adorned with different colored ribbons and the rarest jewels while men chose to wear expensive suits of velvet in different shades of black.

They were escorted into the splendidly decorated hallway where glass figurines of various animals and important figures sat. If the guests found the hallway impressive, the ballroom was certainly no exception.

The slaves had outdone themselves, setting the entire ballroom with long tables that lined the walls, a beautiful tiled dance floor with ribbons and figurines to furnished perfection.

The tables, covered by fine tablecloths were groaning under dishes and dishes of the magnificent cooking that had been going on the entire day and took three days to prep for.

The guests, however, were oblivious to this, and treated the food without any decency.

The final piece that made the guests gasp with delight was the crystal chandelier that sat over the ballroom, draping it in light from all 999 candles that had been lit. It was the Kinimoto's only daughter's birthday, and it had to be perfect.

"Wow, did you see the glass figurines outside?" Hana whispered to Rei.

Rei nodded, her dark eyes sweeping the ballroom jealously. If only she had half of what that Kinomoto girl had…

Rei's mousy brown hair was braided elegantly to one side and she wore a black dress that fell to the floor, showing all the right curves.

Hana had chosen to wear a red strapless dress that didn't even reach where her underwear stopped, practically showing her buttocks, but she was fine with that. She also wore a mask that was the same color with holes where she could see through.

"I know, god! My dumb parents didn't go this all out on my birthday at all!" A darker blonder whined.

She was wearing a satin grey halter styled dress that ended in huge frilly laces near her knees and was looking around the hall enviously, at the same time stuffing her face with the cake that she had found to be absolutely delicious.

Like Hana, she was wearing a white lace mask that ended above her nose, shaped like ovals over her eyes.

"Where is Mimi anyway?" Rei asked darkly.

"Are you looking for me?" The three girls turned and in an instant had squealed with delight. Mimi looked wonderful.

Her golden curls hung in an elaborate bun that must have taken hours to pin and she was wearing a cerulean blue one strap floor length gown. It was decorated with various jewels of white and she wore a single pendant on her neck. She was wearing a matching blue mask and was smiling at the three girls.

"You look fantastic!" Rei ran over cooing.

"Definitely! God, I can't wait to see Kinomoto. I bet she'll pale compared to you!" Hana said viciously.

"I am so jealous! Atobe-san is going to fall head over heels for you!" the darker blonde squealed, jumping up and down with delight. Mimi smiled and raised her chin, glad of all the attention she was once again getting.

All three of her friends looked behind her and suddenly started to squeal and she turned around, her breath coming in ragged gasps. There was only one guy that her friends would squeal like that about.

"Atobe-sama!" the girls gasped.

He was in his red army uniform, but he looked breathtaking. His blonde hair was simple and combed, his thin lips wore a simple white mask over his eyes, his sword in place, bowing to a young woman who was giggling as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Jealousy ran through Mimi's veins and she bit her lip hard.

When Atobe looked up, he made eye contact with Mimi and he smiled. Mimi swore that her heart almost stopped.

Carefully, he made his way over to where the four girls stood, barely concealing their happiness and joy, tugging at their skirts and dresses to fix last minute flaws. He bowed as he approached and the girls bowed in turn. They were giggling.

The sound thoroughly irritated him, but he wanted to have a little fun tonight. The girls seemed like the appropriate bunch. He grinned. They melted.

This was going to be too easy.

He picked out the girl that looked most obsessed with him and offered his hand to her. She almost fainted, but with a jealous push from one of the girls behind her, the cerulean blue clad young woman gladly accepted, and they made their way onto the dance floor.

When they got onto the dance floor, he placed his hand on her waist, and blushing scarlet, she placed hers on his arm. They linked hands and danced to the waltz that the band of violinists and pianists had begun to play for the couples that were already dancing.

"U-um, Atobe-sama?" Mimi said quietly, blushing red. He was annoyed, but answered her calmly.

"Hai, Miki?" she didn't seem troubled that he didn't know her name.

"I thought-I thought that you were um, with, S..Sakura-chan…" she mumbled, turning redder. Atobe made a grim face. Must she talk about such stupid things? Why couldn't there be one noblewoman who just wanted to have fun without getting her feelings involved?

But he smiled down at her and she responded by smiling shyly back up.

"I am sadly betrothed to Kinomoto-san. But that does not mean I cannot have a little fun while I'm here. Besides, she is not here yet," he whispered.

The girl, Miki or whatever her name was seemed to like this idea and instantly shut up, clinging onto his jacket as though it were her life. He made a face and swept her away anyway. It was going to be a long evening…

They were waltzing when a sudden muttering swept the hallway and everyone turned to look at the entrance doors to the ballroom.

Atobe stopped dancing and dropped the hands of the hideous girl he had danced with, watching a large man walk in between the aisle that the guests had formed, staring at him and muttering to themselves.

The man walked towards the stage at the front of the room where Kinomoto Fujitaka sat with Touya, who was clad in the red imperial uniform.

The man was chubby, wearing an expensive looking suit of cut plum velvet. He had a bristling dark brown mustache and a monocle to one eye.

He was rather tall and the black top hat he was wearing made him even more so. He looked to be in his early forties, with rather thick eyebrows and a big squashed nose, his head held high, chin up imperiously.

A young slave boy followed him, looking unsure as to why he was there and carried a velvet cushion on which a silver lid sat, hiding whatever was underneath it. When he reached Fujitaka, he stuck out his large gloved hands and in a booming voice said,

"FUJITAKA-SAMA? I AM LORD SHISHIO! IT IS A PLEASURE! SIMPLY A PLEASURE TO BE HERE!" Touya looked bewildered, sitting in his armchair, wondering why a man would ever shout so loud, but Lord Shishio was not fazed by it. He merely nodded roughly in Touya's direction.

Fujitaka, however, smiled warmly and shook his hand.

"Ah, Shishio-sama. How are you? I am honored that you are here tonight. Was it a long journey?"

"IT WAS FINE! IT WAS FINE! I COULD NOT MISS TONIGHT! NO, I SAID TO MY DRIVER! YOU SHALL MAKE IT ON TIME FOR THE BIRTHDAY BALL!" Fujitaka nodded understandingly. He was dressed in a suit of white and offered his seat to the beefy man who had trouble sitting in it at first, but managed in the end. Fujitaka motioned for a new seat in which a slave boy ran to go get.

"SET IT DOWN THERE ON THAT TABLE BOY!" Shishio yelled at the slave boy who had been holding the velvet cushion and was now standing still looking confused. The slave boy, no older than 13 jumped, then quickly set the cushion down onto the table in front of Fujitaka and Touya.

"Shishio-sama, is it wise to leave the jewel on the table like that?" Touya leaned over and asked the large man. He regarded Touya for a second, then boomed.

"AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT THE JEWEL WAS IN THERE, BOY?" Touya rolled his eyes.

"I guessed," he said through gritted teeth. Shishio however, seemed impressed.

"OH HO, DID YOU NOW? SHARP SON YOU GOT THERE, FUJITAKA!" Fujitaka merely nodded and turned towards Lord Shishio, engaging him in deep conversation.

"Lunatic…" Touya mumbled. He glanced around the room, trying to see if anyone was eyeing the velvet cushion, but it seemed the guests had enough of staring at the eccentric Lord Shishio and had returned to dancing, eating, or talking.

Outside in the halls, the young slave boy rushed away to go grab Fujitaka an extra chair, accidentally bumping into a figure who was turning the corner.

"Oops! Sorry," he murmured before he continued running off down the hall.

Sakura took a moment to steady her heartbeat first. She had thought that the boy was a soldier or noble that knew her.

She was dressed in the plain brown dresses that the maids wore, with a dirty apron on top. Her hair had been tied back into a messy bun, loose locks of her auburn hair brushing her face.

Tomoyo had thankfully been called to help supervise the clearing of a mess that one of the noblewomen had made out of tantrum, leaving Sakura alone downstairs in the kitchen. They were about to go upstairs together to get Sakura dressed.

Now, if only she could sneak back upstairs into her room alone and unnoticed, she would be all set. Just as she started off again, an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Excuse me, miss. Where is the ballroom?" Sakura froze, then gulped and without turning around, slowly lifted her right hand and pointed vaguely in the direction she knew would lead to the ballroom.

"Um…over there…" Syaoran raised an amused eyebrow. Were the women slaves in the Kinomoto estate always this scared? It was all the more reason to dislike Kinomoto Touya.

But this slave woman seemed funny, as if she didn't want to be seen. He couldn't see why not. The slaves would have to be running in and out of the ballroom to serve the guests.

"Where exactly is it? I need to know," he asked again. The figure of the young woman seemed to take a moment to decide something, then she pointed again, her pointy finger more firm now, her back still to him.

"It's over there, that way," Syaoran knitted his eyebrows together. The slave girl was very peculiar. She had not addressed him by sir or any other title that a slave would have given a nobleman. Of course, she hadn't even turned around so he didn't even know if she knew who he was yet.

"I need explicit directions, miss," Syaoran said, toying with her for a bit longer. He was going to find out why she was acting so strange.

Sakura's temper was getting short. She was thoroughly annoyed by this stupid nobleman or whatever he maybe. Did he not know what 'over there' meant? And why was he so persistent in asking her? Perhaps he had other motives? Sakura sucked in her cheeks. She needed to end this before Tomoyo caught up to her so that she could finish what she needed to do. She swiveled around, facing the man, cheeks flushed from her pent up irritation, locks framing her face and green eyes flashing.

"It's over there, beyond that corridor and straight down! If you still can't find the way, follow the prettily dressed people and you will find it!" She huffed, pointing, then without a backward glance, stomped off down the hallway.

Syaoran watched her go, as mesmerized as he was amused, a grin suddenly finding its ways to his lips. She had just told him off.

He chuckled lowly as he made his way down the opposite corridor. He did not know who she was, or why she was in such a temper. But what he knew was that he couldn't get those flashing green eyes out of his mind as he finally drew level with the doors of the ballroom and entered.

* * *

Atobe watched Lord Shishio with interest. He was now describing a great tale to Fujitaka who sat, intently listening. It had to be a great tale because of the elaborate hand gestures that Lord Shishio was making.

Atobe had heard of the man's exquisite taste in jewelry, but never of his eccentric personality.

Grinning, he turned around to find his face an inch away from the girl he had been dancing with earlier. Backing away quickly, he bumped into a slave carrying drinks on a tray which tipped precariously and dumped onto his uniform. He jumped back from the shock of the cold drinks as they hit him, looking down at his uniform in horror.

"I'm so sorry!" the slave was murmuring, attempting to wipe him with the towel he was carrying. Atobe growled and shoved him away, grabbing his towel as he did.

He wiped off what he could of the blue drink and looked up again to find the annoying pest of a girl that had caused him to get wet in the first place looking at him in concern. Mimi was worried about him.

"Gomenasai, Atobe-sama! I- I didn't mean to—!" she stuttered as she attempted to clean him with a different towel. He snarled and slapped her hands away.

She looked hurt as she stood, watching him clean the mess and glanced over at her "friends" who were snickering at her misfortune. Mimi just wanted to die. She was so embarrassed. She had made a fool out of herself in front of the man that she loved the most. It was humiliating!

Atobe stood up straight again and she ran over to him.

"Are you alright now, Atobe-sama?" she asked. He looked down at her, his blue eyes cold and empty, then he shoved her away.

"Get away, wench! Look at what you did to me! Perhaps you'd like to have a taste of what it feels like to have drinks poured on you?" Mimi looked up at Atobe, confused.

He quickly scanned the room, grabbing a waiter nearby and one of the glasses on top of the tray he had been holding. It was white wine. Holding the drink above her head, Atobe smiled.

"You will get a first-hand experience in what it feels like right now," he smiled down at her. Mimi realized what he was going to do at the last second, horror on her face, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to feel the cold liquid that never came.

She opened one eye to find that Atobe wasn't looking at her any longer, but was preoccupied as another man now gripped his wrist.

The young man had dark messy chestnut brown hair with a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. Intense amber eyes could be seen through the holes in his plain white mask and he was looking at Atobe with great dislike on his handsome features. The young man too, wore the red uniform of the imperial army, his smooth thin lips formed into a scowl.

'Wow! He's hot!' Mimi thought, but didn't think anymore as the young man spoke.

"Whatever the reason it may be, pouring a drink on a woman on purpose is no way to act," he said, his voice calm and at the same time husky. Mimi drooled. A little.

"It does not concern you," Atobe snarled, trying to jerk his arm out of the young man's grip. But the soldier held on and Atobe hardly moved an inch in his attempt.

"It concerns everyone. People are starting to stare. I suggest you put that down before you embarrass yourself any further, Lieutenant," Atobe stared at the young man. How did he know that Atobe was a lieutenant?

Atobe didn't remember ever meeting this man that stood in front of him before. If he had, he would have remembered. But of course, he thought, who hasn't heard of me?

Wherever he was from, Atobe felt that this man was one that would be difficult to boss around, and dropped his arm down, at which the young man promptly let go.

Atobe staggered a little. The soldier was very strong. With all of his might, Atobe couldn't even get the man to release him earlier.

"Feh," he tossed the full glass of wine back to the slave who was waiting, his tray held up, and turned to the amber eyed man, who was still staring at him.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around before. You certainly did not come with the two platoons the emperor sent and you are not in my squad either," he commented sneering.

"Li Xiao Lang. I was invited here personally by Kinomoto Touya," when Atobe just continued looking at him, the young man continued.

"I'm stationed in Oslo Village. I worked with Captain Kinomoto when there was an uprising there a couple months ago." Atobe nodded.

Oslo village was far way. It sat right next to the sea and he had heard about the slave rebellion there. It was one of the worst ones in recent years. Kinomoto had indeed gone to overlook it himself in person that time.

Atobe looked the man up and down once more, then with snarl and turn of his head, stalked off.

Syaoran watched him go, satisfied. He had never liked the wimpy lieutenant. One look was enough to tell that he was a coward.

He was about to follow Atobe's lead and walk off when a pair of hands held his arm back. He turned around and was unsurprised to find the young noble woman who he had just saved a little earlier from getting doused with wine clinging onto him, a look of attempted innocence in her blue eyes.

"Ah, that man is such a scary guy! I didn't know what I did to him, but he just got so angry! I'm so glad you came and saved me! My name is Mimi, by the way. Would you like to dance with me?" She asked in a high pitched voice, fluttering her eyelashes, thick with goop, at Syaoran.

He looked away, sighing, then turned towards her, reaching for her hands that was grasping his arm tightly and he pried each finger off one at a time. He certainly was strong. No man had been able to loosen her grip once she had latched onto him.

"Don't degrade yourself by clinging onto each handsome man you see like this. If you are a classy noble woman, prove it. Be yourself. I'm sure it will work better than pretending to be someone you're not," he quietly said as he bent next to her to untangle her arm out of his.

Then he was gone, disappeared into the crowd, leaving Mimi stunned and at a loss for words.

Her friends surrounded her, asking her about the hot handsome man that had just saved her, but she didn't answer any of them. She just slowly walked out of the ballroom, leaving her scandalized friends behind with more things to think about than she had ever had in her whole life.

Syaoran walked through the crowd, annoyed. Noblewomen were all the same. Even now after he had gotten rid of one, there seemed many that were eyeing him with interest, none of which was returned.

Suddenly, a pair of flashing green eyes passed through his mind and he grinned in spite of himself, making a few girls squeal and faint in excitement, sure that the grin was directed towards them.

Now _she_ had been interesting. He had never met a slave like her before. She was full of passion and fiery, the way her cheeks were flushed so naturally, her burnt honey colored strands of hair sweeping her face, and yet he had also detected an innocence to her that he had never seen before in any other woman.

It was rare for slaves to have green eyes, and yet, she had some of the most beautiful eyes he had seen, flashing angrily in irritation, framed by long thick natural lashes.

And the way she had spoken to him even when she saw that he was wearing the red uniform of the imperial army was nerving. She certainly was brave. Brave or stupid, one of the two.

But Syaoran admired that and a small, small part of him wished that she were here now so that he could get to know her better. Because he had decided as he stepped into the ballroom after getting directions from her that he had wanted to get to know her better. She intrigued him.

He looked up to the front of the room where Kinomoto Touya sat, looking bored out of his mind next to a man that was surely Fujitaka, his father.

Next to Fujitaka was a plump old man, talking in a loud booming voice that carried so far, that Syaoran, standing nowhere close to the stage heard.

"NOW! WHERE IS YOUR DAUGHTER, KINOMOTO? I HAVE NOT SEEN HER AT ALL SINCE I GOT HERE! I HAVE TO PRESENT THE JEWEL TO HER AFTERALL! IS SHE NOT INTERESTED? THAT WOULD BE LIKE SPITTING IN MY FACE! I HAD MADE IT SO BEAUTIFULLY AFTER I HAD HEARD THAT SHE WAS QUITE THE BEAUTY HERSELF! I NAMED THE STONE SAKURA! PERHAPS YOU'D LIKE TO TAKE A LOOK? YES, YES, I WILL CERTAINLY SHOW YOU! YOU BOY!" The beefy man pointed to a young slave boy that stood nearby. He rushed over to the man.

"OPEN THAT LID! HURRY, IDIOT, HURRY! FUJITAKA IS EAGER TO SEE IT!" Fujitaka shook his head politely, but the young slave boy still hurried, and ran over to the table where a velvet cushion sat, lifting the silver lid off it.

Unknowingly, the whole room had been listening and gasped as one as the lid was lifted. On the cushion sat one of the largest emerald stones that the whole room had ever seen.

It was glistening in the light provided by the chandelier in such a way that it blinded a lot of the folk in the front. It was cut neatly, carefully polished, and certainly looked like it took a lot of time to get it into the state it was.

"HO HO HO! YOU LIKE IT DO YOU, FUJITAKA? NOW, WHERE IS THAT DAUGHTER OF YOURS? IS SHE EVER GOING TO COME DOWN? IT IS HER BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION AFTER ALL!" Shishio shouted loudly.

"Yes, indeed, where is your daughter, Kinomoto?" Syaoran muttered under his breath, watching the stupid Lord Shishio intently.

Touya had motioned for a young maid to come forward and spoke with her for a couple minutes, then slowly he turned to his father and whispered something. Fujitaka nodded and spoke to Lord Shishio quietly.

"WHAT? IN HER ROOM? WHY, WHATEVER FOR? I DON'T SEE WHY—!" the rest of his words were cut off because in that moment, a loud boom sounded, several guests screamed at once, and black smoke flooded the room, enveloping everything in darkness.

The crowd of guests surged for the doors in chaos and confusion. Through the black smoke, loud insane laughter could be heard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! I will now take the jewel! It certainly was stupid of you to leave it unprotected! Now I will take it and make off with it!" the black smoke cleared, to reveal a tall cloaked figure.

He was hooded, and he wore a mask over his face, with only eyeholes in which he could see through. He stood on top of the tallest table in the middle of the room triumphantly, right below the crystal chandelier and in his hands was the emerald jewel.

"Eh?" he had stopped laughing. As the smoke cleared, he noted that emptiness of the room first, then came the realization that he was surrounded by about thirty men in the uniform of the red imperial army. They had their swords out, and were staring at the figure.

The cloaked figure sweat dropped.

He watched the thirty men approach, led by Touya Kinomoto, a look of smugness on his face, and a tall blonde guy. With loud yell, the figure charged towards the men, his sword drawn out. Alarmed, the soldiers forged a passageway for him to get through.

"Stand your ground! Stand your ground, idiots!" Touya shouted. But the soldiers had already scattered.

When the thief had broken through the barrier, he did the only sensible thing a man in that position could do. He ran, holding the jewel high above his head.

'Shit!' Yamazaki thought as he ran, over 60 men chasing him now. 'Hurry and get the girl, Li!'

* * *

"Sakura, come out of the room!" Tomoyo shouted, pounding on the door.

"She's not coming out yet?" Another one of the maids asked Tomoyo, approaching the door.

"I have orders from Touya-sama that she is to proceed downstairs," the maid told the amethyst eyed beauty. Tomoyo shook her head and pounded on the door again.

"Sakura-chan! Come out right this instant!" she shouted. There was a muffled noise from within, pressing her ear drum closer to the door, Tomoyo could just make out Sakura's voice.

"I'm not ready yet!" Tomoyo sighed, tears of frustration now in her eyes.

She knew that she shouldn't have left the girl downstairs in the kitchen alone as soon as the ball started. But one of the maids had needed more help and Tomoyo had agreed to give it. They were to come up here to Sakura's room together and get ready afterwards, but somehow Sakura had snuck upstairs by herself and had locked herself inside for more than thirty minutes now, claiming that she wasn't ready and answering Tomoyo's yells only half heartedly.

She turned to the other two maids who stood nearby watching.

"Haven't you found Chieko-san yet?" Tomoyo wanted to know. They both shook their heads. Chieko- san had also mysteriously disappeared after Sakura had locked herself inside too, and she was the only one with the key to Sakura's room, other than Sakura of course.

Tomoyo didn't want to see it or to believe it, but the more she thought about it, the more she should have seen it coming. The way Sakura had been acting the whole day, how she would randomly gaze off into her own little world.

In a way, Tomoyo felt she should have seen it coming Sakura's whole life. She wasn't one to take orders or have her life lived for her, and it was only when Tomoyo had caught the gossip that Sakura's engagement would be announced that evening while she helped clean the mess up with the other maids did it finally click.

She had run right upstairs to Sakura's room to find it locked. Sakura was planning to run away.

"Sakura-chan!" she yelled furiously as she pounded the door, tears in her eyes. "Sakura-chan!"

'Don't leave me here alone!' was what she wanted to yell.

* * *

Inside her room, Sakura ran around, trying to get her things together, only taking the clothes she would need.

With the help of Kankuro, the stable hand, she had obtained a small but working dagger earlier that day when she had used the excuse of going to the bathroom to escape the kitchens and Tomoyo.

She had told Kankuro that she wanted to slice a particularly stubborn piece of mutton in the kitchen, but the look in his eyes didn't completely believe her. Bah! She had always been a bad liar anyway…

Her brilliant plan to run away had not come off that smoothly so far, because on her way to her room upstairs, she had told off a soldier of the red imperial army, in her short temper. He had not seemed angry with her though, quite the opposite.

If any soldier had a slave talk to them like that, there was surely a punishment, but he hadn't called after her as she practically ran, and when she turned back around, he was already making his way towards the ballroom.

Maybe he was stupid, she had thought then, but that face, that hair, those eyes, she couldn't forget. It was as if they were looking right through her, the intense amber colored orbs watching her, not in the perverted way most soldiers did, but trying to figure her out, like a hard puzzle that he wanted to solve.

She blushed now while stuffing her rucksack with her worn cloaks and maid dresses. He had been extremely handsome for a soldier. Even with his white mask on, it was easy to tell that he was a looker.

The way his dark messy chestnut colored hair was effortlessly fixed, the way his jaw line looked in comparison with his high cheekbones, and the deep intense amber color of his eyes.

She had a vague feeling that she had seen them somewhere before, but dismissed the thought. She had to focus on getting out of her room.

Her essentials were packed, and as she bent down to pick up her sack, the necklace of the bird's head, the key, fell out of her dress.

She stood still for a moment, holding the cool metal against her hand, her eyes closed. Chieko- san…Tomoyo-chan…Miyu …she was sorry that she was going to be leaving like this, but it was for hers and their own good. She could no longer stand by and let her life be lived for her.

She kissed the necklace and with a small and sad smile, replaced it on the inside of her plain dress where it couldn't be seen again.

Sakura ignored the renewed knocks and the sound of her best friend's voice calling out to her, feeling sorry all over again for Tomoyo, and looked around her overturned room for her shoes.

She would need them to escape through the open balcony door. She spotted them. One was under the bed, and the other stuck underneath a pile of her beautiful dresses.

She had decided not to pack any. It would draw too much attention to herself as to why a slave girl could possess such beautifully made dresses.

But Sakura couldn't resist packing the last dress Tomoyo had made for her. It would remind her of her best friend later on.

She crawled under the bed to get the right side of the shoe first, then swinging her pack on her back, she lifted one leg to put the shoe on, jumping around on one foot towards where the left side of the plain brown leather shoe was located while at the same time, breathlessly shouting in response to Tomoyo right outside her bedroom door,

"Just a minute! I need to fix my…um…my makeup? Yes! My, uh, makeup is all messy and my hair is not thick enough!" 'Did she just say thick enough?'

Sakura hit herself on the fore head. She had meant it the other way around. The hit on her fore head seemed to do it for her already precariously balanced body and she tripped, falling onto her back while reaching out to grasp the left shoe stuck underneath her dresses at the same time.

The force of the fall pulled it free, but her pack had skid the length of the room. Despite that fact, she raised both hands into the air, one still holding the left side of the shoe and cheered.

"Got it!" she was sweating, as she got back onto her feet, putting on her final shoe and as she wiped her forehead, she heard a vaguely familiar voice coming from inside her bedroom.

"Very entertaining, Kinomoto-san. Now it really is time to go."

* * *

Thanks to Lord Shishio, Syaoran knew where the girl was and had snuck out of the ballroom just before he knew that the bomb would go off.

Quickly slipping into a dark corridor, he drew his black cloak from nowhere and fastened it on, then drawing up the hood over his face, ran silently down the empty hallway.

From behind him, he heard a loud explosion and screams fill the air. He smiled. Good. It was all going according to planned.

She was in her room, he knew, and thought back to his earlier conversation he had had with Miyu as he easily slipped open a window and in one leap jumped onto the terrace above.

"_You want to know about Kinomoto-san?" Miyu asked her brother turning around. Syaoran nodded._

"_I need to know what she looks like," he answered. Miyu bit her lip._

_It sounded as if what the Resistance planned to do tonight had a lot more to do with Sakura chan than they were letting on._

"_Why?" she asked casually, but Syaoran shook his head._

"_I can't tell you that, Miyu." Miyu pouted._

"_I don't see why not! I saw you steal those uniforms from the guards, Syaoran! I know where you're going and I know it has something to do with Kinomoto Touya's sister!" Syaoran merely shrugged, not betraying anything in his serious face._

"_Please, Miyu, we haven't got much time. I need to know," he said quietly._

_Brother and sister were in a deserted barn house along the main traveling road to Tomoeda village. They had stopped there because it was the middle point between where Miyu was going, the brown house, and where Syaoran would be leaving to, the Kinomoto estate. Miyu thought for awhile._

"_Alright. I'll help you. But promise me that she won't get hurt." Miyu said. Syaoran stared at his sister in surprise. Since when did she start caring about the Kinomoto girl's safety? Nevertheless he conceded._

"_I promise. Now, Mi, tell me." Miyu hesitated._

"_Syaoran, she's not like other noblewomen... She's different and very special to me. So don't let her get hurt in whatever it is that you're about to do." Syaoran was quiet. He had never heard Miyu speak about a noblewoman like that before._

"_What does she look like?" he asked quietly. Miyu nodded._

"_She's a bit shorter than me with long honey colored hair. She's always smiling. But Syaoran, the most important thing about her is that her eyes are—." The words were cut off as a sharp tap to the door interrupted. Syaoran growled and yanked it open. Yamazaki stood there, his face serious._

"_Li, we have to go now. We don't have time to waste. It's already late. Satoshi's about to set out. " Syaoran sighed, nodded, and turned back to Miyu who ran over and gave her brother a hug. He was a lot taller than her. He had been since he was sixteen. She squeezed him tight._

"_Be safe, Syaoran."_

"_You too, Mi. Be safe," he whispered gruffly, then broke the hug and hurried out the door after Yamazaki._

_Miyu watched her brother go, uneasy._

"_Good luck, Syaoran," she whispered._

Syaoran already knew which room was the girl's from the maps that he had studied down to the last bit earlier. He was just unsure if the girl in the room would really be Kinomoto-san. He was already on the second floor of the house. The middle balcony would be the one that led to her room.

Edging onto the ledge, Syaoran leapt once, and landed quietly onto the small balcony, quickly swinging himself up onto the roof top and peering down into the room to detect any noise. The doors that led into the room, he noticed were already open.

He didn't have to be so cautious about making noise because the noise from within the room was sufficient enough to hide any sounds that he may have made.

It sounded like fast shuffling feet, drawers being pulled out, dressers shutting and once in awhile he heard a strange noise that sounded like curses under someone's breath.

It was quiet for awhile, then he heard a sweet voice, yelling in response to the muffled noises and pounding that was coming from the bedroom door inside.

"Just a minute! I need to fix my…um…my makeup? Yes! My, uh, makeup is all messy and my hair is not thick enough!" Syaoran sighed.

He should have guessed that was the reason why she had refused to come downstairs into the ballroom. Noblewomen and their obsession over their looks... If they didn't think they looked perfect, they would rather not show up. He was getting more and more agitated. Whatever Miyu said, she sounded like the typical noblewoman…

He chanced a peek at what he was sure was going to be a young spoiled woman in front of the mirror, tearing over the small bit of lipstick that she had not gone over on her lips but instead found himself facing utter chaos.

Bewildered, he lingered for a bit longer, observing the scene with interest now.

He saw the back of a young woman, jumping around her room in a plain brown dress on one leg, sweating and breathing heavily, trying to fit a plain brown leather shoe on her foot and at the same time yelling a response at the door. It looked as if the contents of her entire room had been turned upside down.

Dressers and expensive dresses lay on the ground along with untouched jewelry. The young woman had her auburn hair in a messy bun that looked vaguely familiar to Syaoran, though he could not place it, and loose strands of auburn hair falling out.

After she answered back the voices at the bedroom door, which she had apparently locked, she suddenly smacked herself on the forehead, sending her toppling onto the floor, landing back first.

He saw that she had quick reflexes, for she pulled out the other pair of her missing shoe from the large pile of dresses with triumph, cheering as she did.

Syaoran also noticed a bulging rucksack sent flying across the floor as the girl went down. Then she was standing up again, and putting her shoes back on.

Now was the time to act. Quietly, Syaoran flipped down and landed on her balcony, framed in the doorways that led outside, observing the back of the girl's head, his arms crossed.

"Very entertaining, Kinomoto-san. Now it really is time to go."

* * *

Satoshi wiped his brow again. No matter how hard he tried, the smell of the clay still lingered. It smelt horrible while it had been on his face, masking his real face and making him look like a chubby old man complete with fake mustache and bulgy nose. It looked genuine but was hard to take off, and he didn't have much time.

He knew that Yamazaki was still being chased by the soldiers, leading them on a goose chase.

Satoshi's part of the plan was over with. Now all he needed to do was to ride Tsubaki and lead the two roan colored horses into the edge of the forest near Tomoeda to await Syaoran and their guest, the Kinomoto girl, and Yamazaki, if he made it.

He had slipped out during the chaos of the bomb that Yamazaki had set off, mingling with the crowd and had rode a black mare that was tethered outside to the last house on the road near Tomoeda village and the country lane to change and take off his makeup.

Satoshi chuckled lightly at the thought of their conversation last night, but his voice came out in a rasp. He had lost all of it pretending to be that Lord Shishio guy and putting on a show for the nobles earlier.

He was worried at first, wondering how he was going to get someone to carry the velvet cushion for him when he had to work alone, but just like Yamazaki had demonstrated yesterday, things went smoothly without a hitch.

"_You stare at the youngest boy you can find for a full minute," Yamazaki explained, pretending to stare at an invisible person. Satoshi watched, getting more annoyed as he did._

"_Why must you stare at him for a full minute?"_

"_To intimidate him," was Yamazaki's reply and which earned him a hit in the head._

"_Ow! That's how it's done! Then you shout at him, with as loud a voice as possible and throw the velvet cushion into his arms. At the same time, you yell, "HERE BOY! CARRY THIS AND FOLLOW ME! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS AND DON'T LOOK AT MY FUNNY BUTT!" Yamazaki resurfaced with a large bump on his head._

"_What? You're going to be wearing stuffing so your butt will look funny!" he cried indignantly. Satoshi sighed and chuckled lowly but immediately stopped as Syaoran approached them, in case it annoyed him._

"_Do you know what you're going to do, Satoshi?" Syaoran asked. Satoshi nodded._

"_Yep. I have it all figured out. Just leave it to me Li." he jerked a thumb to himself, smiling confidently. Syaoran nodded._

"_What's my job going to be?" Yamazaki asked. "You haven't told me yet," he told Syaoran slowly. Syaoran placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_I left the most important job to you, Takashi." Yamazaki looked up in surprise. "You're the only one I can trust to do this job correctly."_

"_Sure, Li. Anything. What's my part tomorrow?" Yamazaki asked eagerly._

_After the meeting and Yamazaki had wandered off to prepare for the task, Satoshi took Syaoran aside._

"_You trust him so you gave him that job?" he asked Syaoran. "That task is suicidal." Syaoran looked at Satoshi._

"_Yamazaki can do it. He has amazing reflex and dodging skills, thinks quick in a fix, and has the energy of a five year old. He doesn't tire easily." When Satoshi still looked worried, Syaoran smirked._

"_Don't worry. Besides, I still have to pay him back for leaving me alone back in Olympus City." Chuckling, Satoshi hit Syaoran in the back. And the two men left together, speaking in low voices. Unknown to Yamazaki who sat in the next room, he grinned._

"_Gosh, I guess Li must really trust me…"_

_

* * *

_

Yamazaki knew that the soldiers were getting tired, but he needed to get them far away until Syaoran gave him the signal to stop.

Yamazaki smiled, knowing full well that the guards were getting irritated, losing energy quickly and so were slowing down, but he himself felt that he could do this for a couple more hours at least. He still held the jewel, running further and further away from the estate.

It was just after he had crossed the last gate in one of the other noblemen's fields of green grass that he accidentally dropped the stone mid-jump.

A cry of triumph filled the air behind him as the soldiers clustered around the dropped jewel. Yamazaki made to double back, saw the number of soldiers surrounding the fake emerald, sweat dropped and turned around again, bouncing between the rooftops of buildings, running as fast as he could away from the soldiers and praying that he had bought Li enough time to get the girl and meet them at the edge of the forest.

He heard a roar of fury behind him, and tripping slightly, straightened up again. There was nothing left for him to do now but go join Satoshi in the forest, if he was already there, where they would wait to see if Syaoran had been able to carry out the mission.

Touya, panting slightly, made his way through the ring of his soldiers as they saluted him. He nodded and reached the middle where a short red haired corporal stood, holding out the stone in silence. The corporal looked almost scared.

Touya opened his hand and the corporal dropped the stone onto his palm. It was light. Lighter than any jewel that size should have weighed, and feeling the stone, it felt more like plastic than actual emerald, which Touya had touched many times before.

Suddenly his head shot up, and looking back at the Kinomoto estate that the red imperial army had just left behind, roared furiously.

As his men sprinted back, Atobe in the lead, Touya threw the fake stone onto the ground, grinding his teeth and pelting along the terrain back to where he knew the real stealing was going to be done.

* * *

Sakura turned around quickly. The voice had definitely come from inside her room, but the balcony was empty.

She frowned, confused and had begun to walk forward to investigate when someone slid their arm over her waist from behind, at the same time, covering her mouth with their other hand.

Sakura's scream was cut off as the stranger held on tighter, squeezing her to his chest. Her attacker's hands were gloved. Sakura had no other choice. She bit the gloved hand and he reacted instantly, letting go of her mouth. At the same time, she kicked her leg back to hit him in the groin area.

Syaoran released her from surprise. He had not been expecting those blows. Whoever she was, she kicked hard.

Sakura stumbled forward and turned back to look at her attacker. She could not see his face because he wore a hooded cloak, but he was doubled over, massaging his upper thigh where her foot had apparently made contact with instead.

Seeing her chance, Sakura kicked him hard in the shins. He grunted and immediately bent down to grab it. The girl could kick, Syaoran gave her that. His leg was hurting like hell.

"Pretty good for a kidnapper, but don't think that attempted kidnappings are rare around here." Sakura hissed, almost whispering to her attacker and backing away towards the bedroom wall.

She didn't know why, but she didn't want the people outside of her door knowing what was taking place on the inside.

He slowly looked up at her, tears in his eyes, but of course, she didn't see them because he was wearing a white mask. The kidnapper looked familiar…Sakura stared, and was suddenly knocked off her feet, as his leg came out.

She fell hard on her back, the wind completely knocked out of her, air leaving her lungs. She lay on the carpeted floor, coughing and unable to talk, but she heard her attacker as he softly said.

"Pretty good for a noblewoman, but not good enough yet," and before Sakura knew it she was lifted up and tossed like a sack over her attacker's back.

They were halfway to the glass doors leading out into the balcony when Sakura recovered enough air into her lungs to cry out, kicking and hitting and punching and yelling at her attacker, but he did not yield, nor did his grip on her relax any further.

The doors to her room flew open, two red imperial army soldiers burst through, staring at Sakura and her kidnapper in bewilderment, frozen to the spot.

Sakura got a glimpse of Tomoyo's wide amethyst eyes pushing past the guards and Sakura held out her arms desperately, her hands stretching towards her best friend, then she saw no more as they left the safety of ground, jumping up high into the air.

Sakura looked back down to see the fields of the estate rushing past her. Already they were in the town itself, flying from rooftop to rooftop. Her attacker moved with such speed and accuracy that Sakura barely had enough time to register where they were, let alone see the ground.

Cold wind rushed past her, momentarily immobilizing her shouts and movements and she stopped struggling.

From the bright light of the moon, she was able to look back down onto the streets of Tomoeda again to see a flash of black hair and light hazel eyes as Touya chased after the cloaked figure with Sakura in tow, running as fast as his long legs could carry him, red uniform flashing below.

He looked up at his sister, his gaze never leaving hers as he followed, but she did not cry out to him, she had even stopped attempting to escape her kidnapper. She merely watched him.

And there, just before Touya lost sight of the kidnapper and his only sister on the building rooftops, he saw something like triumph in Sakura's shining green eyes. She was finally free.

_Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_10:01 PM_

"Well, well. What will we do now?" Gokatsu asked Bokatsu amusedly. He lightly shifted the hand of the dead old lady in front of him with his foot, her blood pooling scarlet around her.

Bokatsu did not say anything, but merely stared into the dark starry sky, where the full moon had come out, lighting the clearing that they were in, displaying the naked body of the Chieko, who had long gashes and sword wounds all over her body. She was clearly dead.

"The old grandma didn't have it!" Gokatsu pouted, stepping on Chieko's head as he said this, smiling. Bokatsu still did not say anything. "Anikki! What will we do now?"

"The guests all ran home while we took care of this old lady. I didn't even get anything to eat!" Gokatsu whined, then was quiet, then he smiled widely and added in an amused voice.

"It was pretty fun wasn't it Bokatsu aniki? She was quite stubborn. She wouldn't give us answers even after she felt Nehima's blade…" Gokatsu took out his blade and licked it.

Bokatsu nodded, looking down at the ruined body at his feet.

"We can't return like this! Boss will get mad at us! The old lady doesn't have the key. Ne! how about we go and eat some children first, then we can go back and face the bosses wrath? How about that?" Gokatsu suggested excitedly, but Bokatsu had held up his hand to silence his brother, lifting his short silvered hair head into the air and sniffing the wind.

"I just caught a strong trace of that old woman. It was probably the last person she touched before she died," Bokatsu said quietly, but Gokatsu looked away, uninterested.

"Feh! She could have touched anyone!" Bokatsu looked over at his brother.

"Did you forget, Gokatsu, that scent only lingers when you've been around that person for longer than an hour?" Gokatsu grinned then nodded happily, almost like a man. But he was far from one.

"An hour is enough time to give the key away and hide it, isn't it?" His eyes gleamed red and he licked his sharp white teeth, in anticipation of a new prey.

"Lead the way, brother, lead the way."

_Forest near Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_10:16 PM_

"Would you quit moving around like that? It's making me nervous!" Yamazaki yelled as Satoshi paced what could only be the hundredth time in the small clearing in the woods of Tomoeda.

"I can't help it. He should have been here already!" Satoshi retorted as he walked, looking out into the distant town. Yamazaki didn't say anything, but merely crossed his arms and scowled, thinking hard. Finally he looked up at the red headed young man.

"Don't worry, it's Li. He'll make it." Satoshi stopped pacing in surprise, then nodded his head once to show that he had faith in the young leader of the resistance.

Two roan colored horses stood nervously nearby, snacking on the thin grass on the forest floor, tethered together.

A little further away, Tsubaki stood, pawing the ground. She was un tethered. She didn't need to be to follow orders. The men were silent, listening to the soft cawing of the crows in the forests as they went to sleep and the owls who had just awoken to take flight and eat.

All of a sudden, Tsubaki neighed loudly, clapping her hooves on the forest floor, and before Yamazaki or Satoshi could reach out to stop her, she had galloped towards the edge of the forest.

Satoshi frowned and ran after Tsubaki, Yamazaki behind him.

They didn't have to go far, because the pale white color of the horse could be seen slowly walking back through the trees where the two men had stopped, a rider on his back, and he was not alone.

A young woman in the plain brown dress of a maid was draped over the stallion like a blanket, arms and legs bound. She was thrashing about, trying to fall off the moving horse, but she was bound so tightly it didn't make much difference.

The funny thing was that she wasn't making any noise either. Inspection of her auburn colored hair didn't show that she was being gagged at the mouth, and she looked like she certainly wanted to scream out.

The two young men gaped as Syaoran swung off Tsubaki and patted her nose. He undid his white mask, still wearing the uniform of the red imperial army and the hood of his cloak fell down.

"Li!" Satoshi cried.

"You made it!" Yamazaki had tears in his eyes as he shouted with joy. "G-gomen… I kinda, err… dropped the stone?" He finished sheepishly. Syaoran stared at him, his deep amber eyes serious.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Takashi. You did well. We have to get moving now. Even as we speak, Kinomoto is preparing his troops to come and retrieve his sister," Syaoran said, already moving into the forest clearing earlier where the two rowan horses stood. He pulled out his pack from one of the two and swung it around Tsubaki's back instead. She eyed Syaoran, annoyed, but he ignored it. Now Tsubaki would have to carry two heavy things on her back.

"There's been a change of plans. The girl will ride with me and you two will each take a horse," Syaoran said, drawing a black sphere hanging from a braided red thread from out of his pack. He also drew a couple of wrapped swords and cloaks from within and threw each one to Yamazaki and Satoshi.

As they caught them, Satoshi asked.

"Why? I thought the plan was to have her ride with one of us until we reached Byul Town."

"Because," Syaoran said while he refastened his cloak and checked his sword scabbard. "I don't think you two can handle her," Yamazaki and Satoshi exchanged glances and looked over to where the girl was on Tsubaki's back.

"Err…Li?" Syaoran looked up at Yamazaki and he pointed behind Syaoran where Tsubaki stood. The girl wasn't there anymore.

Cursing under his breath, Syaoran quickly walked towards Tsubaki and around her, finally coming to a large fern bush. He shifted it aside with his foot to find the girl, sitting behind it, sweat beaded onto her forehead, her hands and feet still bound. Apparently she had struggled very hard against the constraints of her ropes. She was biting her lip as she looked up at him, defiance stirring behind her flashing green eyes. Syaoran stared at her for a moment, blinked, and then a slow grin crossed his handsome face.

It was the servant girl from earlier, the one who had told him off. The whole time he had fought her inside her bedroom and escaped with her on his back, he hadn't taken a good look at her face before. Even before entering the forest when he had muttered a spell to make her unable to talk and bound her legs and feet and threw her over Tsubaki, he didn't even glance at her. All he saw was the burnt honey colored hair that Miyu had described, now sticking to her forehead and her flushed cheeks. Her lips were full as she stared up at him. She was angry, that much he could tell, but there was also something like fear in her large jade orbs, and he bent down on one knee so that he was level with her.

"So that servant girl was actually Kinomoto-san." He said softly, examining her. "I'm going to take off the spell that has made you unable to talk." He said quietly and raised a red paper ofuda held in between his forefingers and muttered quietly.

Sakura felt her jaws release tension and she was able hear herself breath again. It was like a soothing medicine for her teeth that had remained clamped to each other for the last fifteen minutes.

The entire time she had been carried on her kidnappers back out of her estate and through town, Sakura had felt scared and a little grateful to her masked attacker as they passed the buildings and homes below.

She knew that if she had escaped alone that night, she would not have made it as far as the forest in only fifteen minutes. She would have to dodge and hide away from the guards, not even knowing where she was headed in the first place. She didn't know the village well because she'd never even been out of the estate before.

And then as she saw Touya run after her, calling up to her and attempting to keep up, something like fear surfaced in her chest and she had hoped, and even cooperated with her kidnapper, stopping all movement and for a moment, her breathing, and had urged him to go faster and faster. She knew only one thing then. Sakura didn't want to go back. She would not be going back to the Kinomoto estate.

Now as she stared up at her attacker and kidnapper, something snapped into place. He was the soldier from earlier, the one that had asked her for directions. He had finally removed his mask and was wearing a plain black traveling cloak over the red imperial uniform. As he spoke to her, anger flooded her insides.

Who did he think he was? Stealing her like this? He sure had nerve showing up to her birthday ball and then kidnapping her from right under her brother's nose, who led him in the army. He too, recognized her, because he had just said "So that servant girl was actually Kinomoto-san."

Fear gripped her now, immobilizing her. He was skilled, she knew, because he had come to her room undetected and alone, slipping by all those soldiers.

He could possibly kill her or sell her to slave traders. Touya had many enemies. He might even have his way with her before he set her free after asking for a ransom. She was the daughter of the one of the most important noblemen in Tomoeda Village after all. And he knew this.

But even as she thought these horrible things, something in the back of her mind told her that he wouldn't hurt her. His voice and his presence felt oddly familiar and warm to Sakura, who had never felt this way around anyone she had ever met before.

And he had strong magic, she could feel it, a weak fuzzy aura of green surrounded him, and she was surprised at herself. Her magic had not shown for years and now, just because of the presence of this man, she felt her own magic, strengthening and awakening.

Suddenly, her brother's messy black hair and cold hazel eyes flashed through her mind and fear gripped her again, chilling her at the spine as she sat up. She could not be caught! She would not be going back! She couldn't. Consequences didn't matter now!

He was holding out a paper ofuda and speaking. Her jaw loosened.

She spoke, and was surprised to hear her voice. It cracked from lack of use, but got stronger as she gained courage.

"You can take me! Just take me away from here," she said hurriedly. Those were the first words that came out of her lips. The young man stared at her in surprise first, then immediately hid it behind a serious face as he continued looking at her. Sakura looked around the clearing, thinking.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do what you want me to do, but you have to take me away from here first. I'll cooperate, I-I'll do anything, just don't let them take me back," she whispered, looking up at her kidnapper, her green eyes suddenly glistening with fear and weariness.

"I-I won't make a sound and I won't try to run away," she said lowly, hanging her head. "I just don't want to go back…" It was quiet for a moment.

"Alright," the young man had spoken. Sakura's head shot up. "I'll take you away from here, far away from here. And you won't have to go back, but you must promise me that you'll do as I say if I do." Sakura's green eyes lit up. Then she nodded fervently like a puppy.

"I agree, I agree," she said hurriedly. "I promise! But you have to promise me that you won't let them take me back," she stared up at Syaoran, determined. They stared at one another for a moment and she saw another flicker of surprise in his deep amber eyes. Slowly, he nodded, his deep amber eyes locking onto her green ones.

"I promise."

"Good, now take these off," Sakura nodded once and then indicated to the ropes that bound her hands and feet. "We have to leave right now then, because we don't want to get caught," Syaoran stared at her again, then obliged and cut the ropes binding her feet and hands.

From behind him, Yamazaki lightly gasped. He and Satoshi had crept up to hear the last part of the conversation and he was surprised that Syaoran would simply oblige so easily to a noblewoman. But as Yamazaki stared at her, she didn't seem to be a normal noblewoman either. He looked over at Satoshi to see what he thought of the situation, but noticed that Satoshi was staring at the young woman with a blank look on his face.

"Hurry! They're not far! My brother's got the best squad in the army, don't you know this? They've dealt with so much before already! You should know this! Didn't you used to be with the soldiers?" Sakura was saying as she stood up, shaking out her arms and walking quickly towards where the snow white mare stood.

She looked back at the young man who had kidnapped her. He just simply stood there, the dagger he'd used to cut her ropes hanging limply in his hands, staring at her as she mounted Tsubaki, who seemed to like Sakura.

"Hurry!" she exclaimed, a note of panic and fear now in her voice.

Something slipped into place and Syaoran looked over at Yamazaki and Satoshi who were staring at him with the same wonder on their faces.

Yamazaki shook his head and shrugged.

Sighing, Syaoran motioned for them to saddle up and jumped onto the saddle behind the young woman. She seemed surprised and was still for a second, and only seemed to come to when Syaoran grabbed the reins and swung Tsubaki into a gallop, heading into the path that led into the forest.

Yamazaki and Satoshi followed behind on the mares, still in wonder at what had just happened.

They had been going on that pace for a little while, when the girl spoke again, in a low voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" Syaoran turned his head down to look at the girl seated in front of him. But he couldn't see her face, her head was bowed down low, hidden by her auburn bangs. He turned to look at the road again.

"Only if you try to run away," he answered seriously. The figure of the young woman nodded and Syaoran rode on, suddenly feeling uneasy and a little bit guilty.

Miyu had been right. Kinomoto-san was not like most other noblewomen.

When she had looked up at him, he had seen a toughness and stubborn courage there that unnerved him.

She was certainly able to take care of herself, because in the few seconds he had taken his eyes off of her, she had managed to escape behind to the fern bush already.

She definitely was not what he had expected…what had surprised him most was when she had asked to be taken away from her home.

Syaoran saw it there before but it wasn't him that was causing the glint of fear to appear in her large jade orbs, it was fear of her brother finding her. And it confused Syaoran even more.

Why would she want to run away from her own home? The life of luxury, money, and power she so obviously had?

She had been desperate enough to strike up a bargain with Syaoran to take her away as well. He frowned, thinking deeply.

Of course, she could have been only pretending to want to bargain with Syaoran but thought of slowing them down later on so that the imperial red soldiers could catch up along with her brother, but Syaoran already knew that wasn't the answer to his question.

Syaoran had found himself doing as she had instructed earlier on because what she said had a lot of sense. They didn't have time to lose.

Kinomoto Touya would be sure to catch up to them if they lingered any longer.

There were two main roads leading away from Tomoeda in different directions and Syaoran, knowing the capability of the captain of the red army, knew that he would surely check both ways.

But they had been bought some time because Syaoran knew that the entire village would be searched first before Kinomoto set his sights outside of it. He had to make absolutely sure that nothing was missed.

For the moment, they needed to focus on getting as far away from the town as possible. His questions would just have to wait.

As the horses thundered through the forest, Sakura's uneasiness didn't leave her. Yes, she was going but she was afraid that at any moment, she would wake up and find that it was all just a dream. She would be back at the estate, caged and locked in as before.

She didn't know if she could trust the guys that rode behind her kidnapper and her kidnapper himself, but for the moment, she would have to.

They would be her key out of Tomoeda Village and away from her brother. Sakura was willing to risk anything at this point.

Freedom was so close, a different path had been opened for her tonight, and even if it ended it death, she was willing to take it, because it meant that she had chosen it.

After awhile of riding in silence, the four had slowed their horses down to a trot, and a tall young man with black hair and slanted curvy eyes drew level with Syaoran and Sakura, pulling his brown mare next to Tsubaki. Sakura stared at him. He seemed the friendliest of the three men, and she watched him, a curious expression on her face. Syaoran ignored him.

The young man rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned, speaking to Sakura.

"I just remembered. I wanted to tell you before its too late," he smiled. Sakura stared at him, confused.

"Um, happy birthday."

Sakura blinked.

**_Chapter Four End._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** HO HO HO HO HO! I am done! Yay! Please **Read and Review**! ^_^


	5. Chapter Five: Revelations

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Hello, it's me, Yuuki, once again! Chapter Five is here! Yay! It's my original Chapter three. Like I said, nothing's been changed, story is the same with fixed punctuations and grammar issues.

A big, big thanks to **SakuraJade** for beta-ing this chapter! It's such an improvement!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Five: **

**Revelations**

_Kinomoto Estate, Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_7:54 PM_

"Your dinner is ready master Touya," a maid dressed in a plain brown dress with dark brown hair said to the captain of the red imperial army.

His back was turned towards her, facing the view of Tomoeda from his balcony window. She waited. He did not turn around or answer. Miyu took one last nervous glance at Touya and left the large room, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Dammit!" Kinomoto Touya slammed his fist down onto the balcony ledge, splintering the wood and cutting the side of his palm. He ran a hand through his raven black hair and, using the beam as support, leaned over it, breathing hard.

He had been careless. He had let them come and take the most precious thing to him. He had let them take Sakura.

He, who had promised to take care of her until he saw her married off happily into a rich family where she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Now, because of him, she would never see that kind of life.

The resistance…what were they planning to do to her, to do to their family? Sakura had suffered enough as a child, and Touya, who had taken care of her in the absence of their mother, wanted to ease that suffering, but now, it would only double. He knew, unless she was returned to him and to the person he had chosen for her to marry, Sakura would never find happiness, she would never live the good life.

As he thought this, a small part of him resisted it. It showed and reminded him again of the image last night, in which her eyes looked at him as he watched the cloaked figure flying off into the night with her. She had looked triumphant, almost desperate that her onii-chan would not catch her. But why? Why would she want to run from a life of bliss and happiness, with all the things that money could buy her?

True, she had not asked for many things while she grew up. She was always resourceful, choosing to save her money rather than spend. She had always been different from the other noblewomen. She chose to have those slaves as friends rather than associate with the rich nobles.

Touya had never really understood that part of his little sister. In fact, there was a lot that he didn't understand right now. He felt confused but mostly angry of the fact that Sakura had been stolen from right under his nose, right under his protection, and she had not fought to get back. His men had been incompetent…

"Sir, we have just finished searching the last house on the lane leading out into the country of the village…We did not find her." A young corporal had arrived while Touya thought, saluting and bowing while giving his report. When he looked back up again, his captain had not turned around. He stared silently. Finally, his captain straightened up and slowly turned around. The corporal turned white.

Touya's eyes were bloodshot, his face gaunt and pale. He looked enraged, clenching his teeth and glaring at the corporal with such hatred that the corporal actually flinched.

Touya raised his hand, where his bloody palm could clearly be seen, and in the second it took for the corporal to blink, Touya was standing directly in front of him. The corporal flew back as Touya back handed him in the throat, landing near the end of the finely carved coffee table. He barely had time to register what had happened before Touya was back in front of him, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform and tossing him across the room with a furious roar. The corporal landed with the air knocked out of him, and Touya lifted him clear over his head. This time, the corporal landed on the handsome wooden desk, sending the expensive glass vase full of flowers toppling to the ground with a crash. Touya started towards the corporal.

"THIS-," he shouted with fury, "IS THE INFORMATION YOU BRING ME?" Touya punched the corporal in the face with his fist. With that one punch alone, the corporal's nose broke and red blood streamed out.

"WITH ALL THE SOILDERS SEARCHING, NOT ONE OF YOU COULD FIND HER?" he shouted again. He was crazy, unseeing in his rage, continually hitting the corporal with his fist. He did not stop when the corporal became unconscious or when he brought his fists up again. They were stained red with the corporal's blood.

Four more soldiers of the imperial army stood outside of the study room door, too scared to go in and face their captain's wrath to save their friend's life. They were each staring at the floor, listening to the awful noises that could be heard through the door, and flinching with each sound. They only looked up when a tall figure approached them at the doors leading into the study.

"May I come in?"

Touya was shaking the unconscious corporal like a rag doll with his left hand, lifting him up by his bloodied uniform and preparing to punch again when someone caught his arm mid swing, holding it firmly in the air. Touya snarled, and without looking back, prepared to swing again, but he was suddenly knocked off of the corporal with such a force that he fell onto the carpeted ground, stunned.

Looking up, he first saw the grey and bespectacled eyes of a tall young man. He was wearing the uniform of the red imperial army, adorned with almost as many badges as Touya's and had fine hair that was so light in its silvery color that it almost looked white. He smiled kindly down at Touya, who had lost speech temporarily.

"You always get carried away, Touya," the young man said, smiling and bending down to check if the corporal was still breathing. Touya stared.

"In case you're wondering, I was in Byul Town and was already riding to Tomoeda to greet you and your family. But now it seems that I can't anymore. Not after your sister has been kidnapped." He looked over at Touya and grinned again.

"Lucky for you he's not dead, although he's barely alive. That would mean a lot of paperwork and I know that you, Touya, have bigger things to worry about at the moment," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you want, Yukito?" Touya growled, finally picking himself up and dusting off his uniform.

"Well, as your best friend, I've come to offer you my help in looking for your sister," Yukito said, walking over to lend Touya his hand. Touya took it and straightened up, looking down at the bloodied corporal. Then he sighed, looking back up at the tall ceiling of the room.

"He's alright! Come take him away!" Yukito shouted to the door. It immediately opened and the four soldiers who had been standing outside quickly entered, picked up the barely conscious corporal and left again, closing the doors behind them. Yukito turned back to examine his best friend.

"You look like hell," he chuckled. Touya scowled at him, but he only chuckled louder. "From what I've heard from the soldiers, you haven't eaten or slept since yesterday night." Touya didn't answer, but walked over to a fancy chair and plopped down into it, exhausted. Yukito followed but did not sit down, merely choosing to stand instead. He looked down at Touya.

"Where is your father?"

Touya clenched his fists. "He's locked up in his study, as usual," Touya growled. Yukito waited for him to continue. "He won't let me question the damn maid," Touya finally muttered crossly.

Yukito grinned. "Your sister's personal maid and also her best friend, am I right?"

Touya nodded. "I don't know where she is right now. He's hidden her from me! Why is everything turning out this way?" he roared in frustration, hitting the armchairs angrily.

"Do you know who took her?" Yukito asked quietly. Touya stared off into the fireplace that sat directly in front of him, despite it being devoid of a fire.

"I have an idea…who else could just slip past security that easily?" Touya said in response. "We found half a dozen unconscious men on the east gate. Apparently, when they had refused to let another soldier in that they didn't recognize, the next thing they knew, we were waking them up."

Yukito's face was solemn as he listened, nodding. "It can't be him, can it? I heard he'd just caused trouble in the north, near Golden Bridge Town," Yukito said.

"It is him, I'm sure of it. No one moves like that…" Touya drifted off and Yukito was silent.

Then after a moment, Yukito spoke again.

"Well, we know now that your sister is not in this town. We must travel and search immediately. The emperor has other things for us to do. You won't have time to search thoroughly for her. There is a mission, I think, that the emperor has been planning, and he wants you to lead it. This is also one of the reasons why I came. To let you know about it. The emperor wants us to move out as soon as possible, your squad included. I know how important she is to you but finding your sister will have to wait."

Touya didn't say anything; he merely stared at the empty grate of the fireplace, lost in thought.

"Besides," Yukito continued, "from what I know, the resistance isn't going to harm her yet. One of our spies in the resistance has informed us and it looks like they're planning something big in Soul City. I am sure they will travel there, and it will be there that they will reveal what they plan to do with her. Do not worry. She will be safe, for the time being."

When Touya didn't reply, Yukito smiled, walking forward. "Now come on, let's go eat some dinner. I was sure I smelt roast beef on the way up."

Touya sat for a moment longer then reluctantly stood up. When they were almost to the door, Touya growled and clenched his fist.

"If you harm Sakura, I'll kill you…Spirit…"

* * *

_Forest in the middle of nowhere_

_5:36 AM_

Miles and miles away, Kinomoto Sakura awoke with a start. She had been sleeping restlessly, dreaming of light hazel eyes full of anger and betrayal as they watched her fly through the darkness, the full moon behind her. Now, as she slightly shook her head to clear away the vague memories of the dream, she realized that it wasn't a dream at all. It had happened. The light hazel eyes had belonged to her brother as she escaped him last night.

With this realization, Sakura immediately jerked, sitting up and lifting her head from the soft warmth of her snow white pillow. The next thing she realized was that it wasn't a pillow at all, but the back of the neck of a mare named Tsubaki. As she sat up, she had also bumped the back of her head against something hard. Grimacing, and rubbing the tender spot on her skull, Sakura turned around to investigate the source and came face to face with deep amber orbs, coldly staring into her own.

Sakura stared for a moment, blushed, and immediately swiveled around to face the front again, breathing hard and clutching at her chest. Yes, she remembered now. She had been kidnapped from the estate last night by the very man that was sharing a saddle with her right now.

He had taken her, for reasons she didn't know, and Sakura had struck a bargain with him, asking him to take her away from the estate in return for her cooperation in whatever he was planning to do. Now she realized that she must have been riding the mare and fell asleep on it last night with the young man sitting behind her. It looked as if they had traveled the entire night without rest.

She eventually calmed her racing heart and, sighing deeply, took a look at her surroundings. She didn't want to turn around and look at the man behind her just yet. Sakura saw thick brushes and trees all around her. They were still in the forest. The light that permeated through the trees suggested that it was a little past dawn. She looked around to the sides. The two young men that had been with her kidnapper last night were still riding beside them, each on a roan colored horse.

One appeared to be sleeping on his horse, his head resting on his shoulders. He had gone so far as to tie himself to the saddle so that he would stay upright. His black hair was matted with leaves, and scrapes from low hanging branches adorned the skin of his face. Apparently his horse had wandered off to where it shouldn't have when it's master was sleeping. He was even snoring.

Sakura almost giggled, but caught herself in time and ended up smiling instead. She caught the golden eyes of the other young man with messy red hair riding a horse of a similar color, and she suddenly became very conscious about herself. They rode on for a couple more minutes, until Sakura, who couldn't stand the silence anymore voiced the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Where are we?" she asked to no one in particular. There was no immediate answer, which didn't really surprise her. After a minute, however, a deep voice responded.

"Near the valley border, which we'll follow along to Byul Town." It was the young man that rode behind her. Sakura nodded, shivering slightly in the cool morning air.

"If you're awake now, dismount Tsubaki and we'll walk. She hasn't had any rest since last night." Sakura turned around, and stared at Syaoran.

"Dismount?" she repeated blankly. For some reason, the young man looked annoyed.

"Yes, dismount. Get off. If you're expecting to ride the entire journey, Kinomoto-san, you are mistaken," he said coldly before he himself swung off onto the forest floor.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn and a wave of irritation hit her. She had not asked to ride the entire journey. She had repeated his instructions only to clarify them, not sure if she heard right the first time. Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly gasped as strong arms lifted her clear off the mare. In the next moment, Sakura was dumped unceremoniously onto the forest floor. She looked up at the handsome young man as he stood above her.

"I will warn you now, this won't be an easy journey. Don't expect to be treated special. You are our prisoner for the time being and it will remain that way," he stated then, without glancing back, walked away, leading the reins of the snow white mare ahead.

Sakura sat, anger and embarrassment overflowing in her. She bit her lip, annoyed at herself and her kidnapper. He had already walked off to tend to the horse, leading it on in the underbrush. She slowly stood up, eyes flashing, fists balled, and followed the man and his horse, not bothering to brush the debris off her dress, determined to catch up to him.

She had never asked to ride in the first place. She didn't need a horse to travel. She didn't need special treatment. She would prove him wrong. She would catch up with him even if it was the last thing she did. She would match his pace, step for step.

"I'll show you," Sakura muttered under her breath as she quickly followed the messy chestnut brown hair of the young man.

Satoshi had watched the exchange in silence as he dismounted his horse. They had traveled the entire night and the horses were showing signs of exhaustion. They had to leg it for a while. He glanced at the Kinomoto girl as she followed close behind Syaoran, staring at the back of his cloak, biting her lip and muttering to herself. Satoshi was surprised. Even he found it hard to keep up with Syaoran, choosing to walk a bit behind the young leader instead. The Kinomoto girl sure was something. Satoshi grinned to himself, staring at the young leader's back and wondering what exactly he was thinking.

Syaoran was a bit annoyed. He had thought that she was slightly different last night. Certainly not a normal noblewoman, but what she had just proved to him now was that she was exactly like he had thought she would be. Did she expect to ride the entire journey in comfort on the back of the horses? They had needed to gain some leverage on the red imperial army last night and had rode without consequence, but now the horses needed to rest and they would have to cover the distance by foot.

It was not going to be easy, they weren't going to rest, and if the Kinomoto girl thought otherwise, she was sadly mistaken. He glanced back at the girl behind him, expecting her to be offended and angry, still moping on the forest floor but was surprised by what he saw.

She was right behind him. The look on her face was one of determination. It was as if she was trying to prove to him that she didn't need to ride on the back of a horse to keep up with him, even ignoring the thorns that tore at her dress as she passed them. Syaoran swiveled around to the front again when the young woman looked up, now slightly confused.

By the time the sun had completely risen over the forest, Sakura had seriously started doubting her determination earlier.

It was a hot day without a cloud in sight in the blue sky. Her feet hurt, her back ached, and she was sweating slightly trying to keep up with the young man. The group had traveled together without rest the whole morning, not pausing once.

The one young man with black hair who had wished Sakura happy birthday the night before was now awake, lazily shuffling his feet and leading his horse behind the golden eyed red haired man who walked without sign of weariness. They seemed used to this and didn't say a word, merely moving without much conversation.

Sakura was slowly starting to stumble now because of her exhaustion. She clung onto a stray vine and leaned on it, breathing heavily and trying to quell the stitch in her side, still staring at the back of her kidnapper.

"A short break would be great right about now!" the young man with the black hair called out suggestively to her kidnapper, but he ignored it and continued on. The man with the black hair sighed loudly and Sakura heard him mutter to himself: "I'm so tired and hungry I could eat my horse…"

Sakura turned around to see the young man actually eyeing his horse with interest, sizing it up, but she didn't have the strength to laugh. She turned back to face the front again and was shocked to find that the young man was even further up ahead.

'Surely, he didn't get any sleep last night either?' she wondered as she quickened her pace to catch up to him.

'Argh! Is he even human?' Sakura thought desperately as she came nearer. Just when she thought she could not walk any longer, the young man slowed down and disappeared behind a clump of trees and down a short sloping hill.

Sakura blinked, surprised, and then followed him, the foliage grabbing at her dress as she pushed her way through. Sakura lost her footing and rolled out of the foliage with a small cry onto the other side of the hill with grass, toppled over, and found a small spring in front of her. It was rather thin and shallow, only enough to wade in, but the water was clear.

Sakura gave a cry of joy. She had not eaten or drank anything the entire day. She looked up and saw her kidnapper standing next to his mare as he watched it lapping up the clear water and she immediately sat up, leaned over, and splashed the cool water onto her face and hands, drinking deeply as she did so.

It felt refreshing. She couldn't care less if she looked half decent or not. The infuriating man had not let them rest or eat or drink anything the entire day. She was going to take this opportunity to catch up on some rest while she drank.

"Ahh, no wonder you went this way." Sakura looked up as the red headed young man with hawk like eyes walked his horse towards the spring, his black haired friend not far behind.

The black haired young man gave a similar reaction to Sakura's and dropped the reins of his horse, running over to drink from the cool spring.

"Water!" he cried as he splashed some onto his face.

The young man with the red hair rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Yamazaki," Satoshi said, laughing at his friend.

"We'll stop here for a couple minutes and rest," Syaoran informed the two men.

Satoshi nodded and led his horse over to the spring. Sakura stepped aside as Satoshi and his horse approached.

He looked at her, almost amusedly as he passed by and Sakura was suddenly aware of herself. She must look a mess, with twigs and leaves in her hair, her face dripping from the spring water, and her long locks plastered to her face. She shrugged as she plopped herself down onto the nearest rock, exhausted from the morning's traveling.

When the horses were watered, the four sat around the shade of a large tree while Sakura's kidnapper, who seemed to be the leader, took out a few scrolls of what looked to be maps and examined them as the three ate dumplings that he handed out from his pack, tossing Sakura's to her.

"We're about two days from Byul Town," he stated, "which is faster than I thought we'd be able to travel. At this rate, the imperial army won't have time to catch up to us before we reach Dambi Village, where they'll have trouble finding us," Syaoran said to Satoshi and Yamazaki. They nodded.

"Why can't we hide in Byul Town?" Yamazaki asked.

"Because they'll be expecting us to rest at the first village we reach. There is also another squad that I know is stationed there, waiting for their captain, Tsukishiro Yukito, to return from Tomoeda Village. I don't want to risk them finding us just yet," Syaoran answered calmly, then glanced over at Sakura."Hey, girl."

Sakura looked up, was he speaking to her? The thought infuriated her. She had a name! She narrowed her eyes at him which he promptly ignored.

"Do you know who Tsukishiro Yukito is?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded, surprised. His question caught her off guard and her irritation melted. He was her brother's best friend. She had never met him, but he always talked about him. He was also one of the best captains in the imperial red army.

"Yes, but I've never met him," she answered honestly. All three men were looking at her. Then her kidnapper spoke again.

"Good. So he doesn't know what you look like." Sakura looked confused, waiting for an explanation, but it never came.

The young man stood up, and looked up at the sky again."We'll set out again after a couple of minutes. I have to send a message first. Stay here until I get back," he ordered the two young men before disappearing into the forest brush. Sakura looked after him thoughtfully, until the young man with the black hair spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ahh, Li hasn't changed at all. I had forgotten that he moves like this…" he sighed and remarked drily, biting into his dumpling mournfully. Satoshi looked over at Yamazaki.

"You should be used to it already, Yamazaki. Stop complaining. At this rate, we'll beat the soldiers to Byul town by a couple of days. That'll buy us some time to make a plan," he said seriously.

Yamazaki shrugged and stretched lazily."Yeah, I know. But what's the Resistance going to—!"

"Sssshhh!" Satoshi had clamped a hand over Yamazaki's mouth and put a finger to his lips, glancing over at Sakura. As the two men watched the beautiful young woman, Sakura turned away, pretending to look at the spring instead, but found that it was hard to concentrate on the water, because her thoughts were running a million miles a minute. Sakura felt confused and a little uneasy. Had the two men just said the Resistance? She was fairly sure that the one with the black hair had mentioned the Resistance…

Sakura sighed, thinking about it. She knew what the Resistance was. Everyone knew it. They were her brother's biggest enemies. They were the fighting force that represented the slaves. Made up of slaves, their one purpose was to overthrow the emperor, and bring onto the throne, the rightful king of the world, The Clow. They were part of the story of the slaves, an important group that compared with the Seekers and the Seers. And the imperial red army had been fighting them for the last hundred years, since its creation, trying to stop the slave rebellions and unfair law breaking mostly caused by members of this elite group.

They had been fighting the evil forces that threatened The Clow for over two hundred years, when their presence was made necessary by the evil magician, Akuma.

Sakura sighed, confused all over again. She was not sure if she had heard right anyway…the Resistance…but did not say anymore as her thoughts trailed away. Tomoyo had always believed in the story of the slaves as well…Tomoyo…

"Are you alright?"

With a jolt, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that she'd been spacing out and the young man with the black hair and perpetually squinted eyes was now talking to her.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at the young man. He smiled politely at her.

"I was wondering if you were alright. You look worried," Yamazaki commented.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I am worried." Satoshi and Yamazaki stared at her. "I'm worried about my friend, Tomoyo. I left her behind, at the estate. I'm afraid my brother might do something to her because he's angry that I left," Sakura replied, staring into the fire.

"Is your friend a noblewoman?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, she's my maid. She's my best friend…If he hurts her I don't know what I'll do…" Sakura whispered.

It was silent; then Satoshi spoke.

"I'm sure she's fine. We kidnapped you. You didn't leave of your own free will. If he has to be mad at someone, he should be mad at himself for letting us escape with you," Satoshi said, smirking confidently and looking at Sakura. "Don't worry. She'll be alright."

"Thank you," Sakura said sincerely as she looked up and smiled warmly at the red headed young man.

'Wow, she's cute,' Satoshi thought, his face growing hot as he watched her. He quickly looked away, then cleared his throat and in a gruff voice said: "D-don't mention it…"

"Well I think that if we're going to be traveling together, we might as well get to know each other!" The young man with the black hair had spoken again.

"I'm Yamazaki Takashi by the way," he smiled and held out his hand, which Sakura took, grinning.

"Kinomoto Sakura…" Sakura said quietly looking down. Then she looked up and the two men were surprised to see the change in her eyes.

Where they had looked sad just a minute ago, they were now bright with determination.

"I don't know what kind of grudge you three have against my brother, but I ask of you not to bear the same grudge against me. We aren't the same person. I will let you use me to get back at him after we've cleared the Province of Wood, which is still close to the estate, but before then, please don't hate me just because my last name is Kinomoto. I'd rather you hate me for being Sakura than being Kinomoto Touya's little sister…" Sakura finished lowly.

"I won't bear a grudge against you for your brother's actions. In fact, I don't even have a grudge against Kinomoto," Sakura looked up as Satoshi walked over, hand extended and smiling crookedly.

She had never noticed it before, but the golden eyed young man had a boyish charm to him that made him charismatic looking.

"But I still don't like him," he added. "I'm Awai Satoshi." Sakura took his hand and he gripped her small fingers lightly, then released them and walked back to his wooden log to sit.

"Kinomoto Touya has a lot of enemies. It is foolish to think that you won't be captured or killed by any of them if you shed your last name. He is your brother. As long as he is, you cannot part from the name. And you cannot make people change their minds about you, or see you as a different person, or as something more than bait to lure the captain of the imperial red army out."

The three turned to look at the owner of the voice that had just spoken.

Syaoran had come back and he stood leaning on a tree trunk, his arms folded over his chest, observing the girl before him. He looked strangely impressive standing there. When there was no answer, Syaoran began to walk back towards Tsubaki again. Sakura stood up, tears of anger now forming in her eyes, her hands balled into fists next to her side.

"If that's a way of thinking, then I'll break it!" she cried. Syaoran turned back around to look at her, startled. Her auburn locks blew around her, her fierce green eyes locking onto his. "I'll make sure that way of thinking is broken so that I can be me without my last name. People who judge others and hate others just because of their last names or the families they come from are worse than the ones that are being judged. I'll definitely break that way of thinking!"

Syaoran stared, quiet for a moment, his face unreadable. Sakura's shoulders slumped and she stared at Syaoran, waiting. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Baka. I didn't say that I'd judge you. I won't judge you just because you're Kinomoto Touya's sister. I'm Li Syaoran. It's nice to meet you...Sakura." Then he turned away.

Sakura stood, motionless for a few seconds, and then she smiled widely. Yes, that sounded good. Sakura, just Sakura. It sounded good to her. She was suddenly very happy. What had looked like a gloomy journey had suddenly turned brighter and she skipped over to follow Syaoran, who had already begun to pack up again.

"Let's get moving! The imperial army won't rest, and neither should we!" Syaoran called and then began climbing up the long hill that led towards the forest path once more. Yamazaki groaned.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_1:14 PM_

Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled as he examined a clear glass ball, larger than a man's head. The room was completely dark save for the light emitting from the ball, reflecting the handsome face of a young man, no older than twenty, with dark purple eyes and black hair, wearing round glasses.

"Is it that interesting, Eriol?" a little black winged bear said lazily from his place on a cushion a few feet away.

"Hai, Suppi-chan. It is very interesting and it has only just begun. I am excited to watch my little descendant deal with the trouble that lays ahead of them…it will only be a little while now before things start to heat up…"

"It must be interesting…I haven't seen you smile so much in a long time," Suppi replied in a bored tone. Then he slumped down again, laying his head on his paws.

"Ooohh Eriol-sama! You are so bad!" A woman with red hair and equally deep scarlet eyes said with a laugh. She didn't look fully human. She had large black wings attached to her back, the ends decorated with red, and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Can I play a part in it too, Eriol-sama? Can I?" she asked eagerly, jumping towards the cloaked young man, her wings fluttering lightly.

Eriol smiled. "Your part will come in soon, Nakuru. For now, we wait, and we watch. The Clow Card Mistress will appear soon. And we need to be ready for her."

He raised a black staff of a moon and sun forever entwining above the glass ball and it glowed, a bright light flashing overhead as if leading the way towards something.

* * *

She had started again. Syaoran inwardly sighed, used to it by now, but not quite enough that he didn't notice when she began and when she stopped. It must have started after they had set off again that first morning. She had been in high spirits, smiling and not even complaining when they left the path to follow an unused one that Syaoran and only a few others knew existed. The woods were thicker here and there was no path to follow.

Sakura had started humming. She occasionally sang under her breath too when she thought she could get away with it, but Syaoran with his unusually good hearing heard everything.

"Taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita

_(The boring days started to shine suddenly)_

Anata ga arawareta ano hi kara

_(Since the day you appeared)_

Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heiki da to omoeta

_(I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony)_

I'm just a prisoner of love

Just a prisoner of love…"

"Hey girl," he said as she finished the verse. Sakura turned to him.

"My name's not girl, it's Sakura," she retorted. But there was no anger in her tone. The fact that it was a beautiful day and that she was free to travel in the beautiful woods was brightening her spirit. Syaoran ignored this.

"Stop humming," he commanded her as if she were a five year old. She stared at him.

"Why?" Sakura asked innocently, her hands folded behind her back as she walked.

"It's annoying," Syaoran explained shortly. Sakura nodded happily.

"Okay!" She grinned and looked around the woods. The path led to a rarely used pass that showed the whole mountain and valley landscape below. The group was walking along it now, admiring the beauty of nature, and Sakura was in a wonderful mood.

She felt free and light now compared to when they had begun the journey last night. They were making good head way and would reach the town before her brother would, according to Syaoran.

Syaoran was a bit thrown off that Sakura had conceded to his request so easily. From what he saw already, he knew that she had a stubborn streak. Though she did what he had asked, Syaoran found himself feeling a bit unsatisfied. He ignored it and continued picking his way through the road.

Five minutes later though, she had started humming again, and Syaoran groaned inwardly. He knew that it was too good to be true that she had listened to him the first time. She wasn't going to stop because he could tell that she was in a good mood.

"Sakura-chan has a nice voice," Yamazaki commented from behind them, earning him a smile from Sakura.

"Thank you, Yamazaki," she said. Satoshi, eager to join in the conversation with the auburn haired beauty, nodded.

"You must have learned to sing when you were little," he stated. Sakura shook her head, laughingly.

"No, I never learned. I just sing to myself a lot… And when I'm in a good mood," Sakura added. Satoshi grinned.

"So then, how's the life of a noblewoman?" he asked. "It must be pretty amazing not having to do anything and resting all day while people work for you," Satoshi said, folding his arms behind his head and looking off into the mountains in the distance. But Sakura, who had been smiling, suddenly frowned. The change in her mood did not go unnoticed by all three men.

"No. It's not what it seems…" she answered hesitantly. They waited for her to continue. "Life as a noblewoman is lonely," Sakura revealed; a faraway look entered her eyes as she spoke. "I was always alone… and I didn't have many friends…" Syaoran watched her while she spoke. "I was born into a family with a lot of money," Sakura continued. "But what's the use of all that money if you can't even save the people you love from getting hurt?" she asked. Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke and Syaoran saw some of the old fear being reflected in her green orbs again, which seemed to be in another world. But then Sakura suddenly smiled again.

"But I've never let the people I love get hurt by my brother or anyone else," Sakura stated proudly. "It's the least I could do for them!"

"You really worry for everyone, don't you Sakura-chan?" Yamazaki asked Sakura cheerfully. She nodded happily.

"Like the story of the slaves, I want all of us to be equals one day. Then no one will suffer," she finished, looking off into the distance.

The three men had stopped walking altogether and now stood, looking at Sakura, who was oblivious to their stares. She smiled at no one in particular and began to hum again, the wind blowing her auburn locks into her face, her jade eyes twinkling merrily as the sun shone high above.

It was near dark when Syaoran finally decided that they'd stop for the night and rest. The three exhausted followers only nodded and slumped down onto the ground of the chosen camping spot, where a couple of large boulders, protected by trees stood, too exhausted to say anymore. They had traveled without rest after that first one in the morning.

Sakura groaned as she rested her back against a rock, rubbing her sore thighs. She had not remembered walking so much before. She knew that the walking was to create distance between her brother and her captors, so she didn't complain. But that didn't stop her body from protesting as she stumbled through the entanglement of woods and road.

"I was afraid we wouldn't stop!" Yamazaki sighed as he plopped down on the ground in a sitting position. Satoshi smirked and unpacked his pack from his horse, heaving it onto the forest floor.

"Rest as much as you can, Yamazaki. We'll only get to rest for a couple hours if we want to make it to Byul Town before the soldiers do, right Li?" He called over his shoulder as he took out an old traveling cloak and laid it on the forest floor to sit on.

Syaoran, who was squatting down and busy making a fire didn't respond, merely putting an ofuda back into his cloak pocket. Suddenly, he stood up, dusted off his hands, and looked over at Satoshi, one eyebrow raised. "Satoshi, go find some wood for the fire."

Satoshi looked up, saw Syaoran and nodded, standing up.

"Yamazaki, I want you to search for a nearby spring and bring back some clean water," Syaoran continued. Yamazaki protested.

"But we still have water left, Li!" he whined. Syaoran glared at him, his eyes narrowed. Yamazaki gulped, and Satoshi quickly walked over, hoisting him up.

"Right. Okay, we'll be going now, Li." Then with a small wave, the two men quickly departed, Yamazaki arguing with Satoshi all the way.

As they left, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She saw the blazing fire in front of her first, surrounded by small stones, and then deep amber eyes as they stared into her own sitting opposite her. She gulped, noticing that Satoshi and Yamazaki had left and that she was by herself with Syaoran for the first time since the journey began.

Sakura sweated, horrible thoughts filling her head. What if he wanted to have his way with her? What if he planned to kill her right now?

As she thought this, Syaoran stood up and walked around the fire towards where Sakura sat. He bent down on one knee so that he was level with her and she flinched, closing her eyes and waiting for the worst.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again to find Syaoran, seated in a crisscross position in front of her. He said nothing, merely gazed at her, as if trying to solve her, a puzzle that he didn't quite understand. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to try anything with her.

But just as she breathed a sigh of relief, she was suddenly nervous again. What did he want from her? She didn't have to wait long as Syaoran spoke again.

"Who are you?" Syaoran suddenly asked roughly, not letting up his gaze. Sakura was surprised.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Sakura answered, confused.

Syaoran stared at her and then promptly asked another question. "How do you know the story of the slaves?"

Sakura felt somewhat like she was on trial. At least she knew the answer to this question.

"Chieko-san told it to me. I've known it since I was little."

Syaoran examined her, as if trying to catch her lying, but her green eyes were clear as she looked at him and Syaoran found himself getting more and more confused.

He had to get to the bottom of this. Ever since this morning, he had been wondering about her. Surely, the elders would not have asked him to kidnap her if she were not someone special. Surely, the Seers would not have seen her if she had nothing to do with the fight against the emperor and the future of the world, The Clow. And surely, she would not know the story of the slaves if she was a noblewoman, would not possess the strange magic, that Syaoran, since the first night, had been able to sense coming from her.

She had magic, he knew, because she was a noblewoman, but whenever he wanted to sense her magic, feel her aura, a wall protected him from doing so. He could not easily reach out to it without finding a resistance of sorts.

She also had a familiar presence of magic on her that he recognized but could not place and it was irritating him. The way she spoke and who she was contradicted each other and Syaoran was beginning to lose patience.

He knew now that he had to solve this mystery that was the beautiful young woman named Sakura before he could move his mind onto other matters. And so he had purposefully sent the other two away so that he could question her in private.

Sakura looked up at him, her green orbs confused. Finally he spoke.

"Chieko-san…" he said as though trying to place the name. Sakura looked startled.

"Do you know her?" she immediately asked.

Syaoran nodded slowly."I know of her, but I've never actually met her. She's a helper in our organization." Sakura gaped.

"You're lying," she said flatly. Syaoran was surprised to find that she looked a bit angry. "Chieko-san wouldn't work for you," Sakura stated almost accusingly. "You're a nobleman soldier from the red imperial army. Chieko-san would never work for you," Sakura finished.

Syaoran smirked. He had almost forgotten. He was still wearing the uniform of the red imperial army under his cloak, not having had time to take it off yet. Of course, she'd think he was a soldier and nobleman, since he was sure that she could sense his aura, just as he could sense hers. Sakura looked taken aback at Syaoran's smirk.

"I'm not a soldier from the red imperial army," he slowly stated. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Then who are you?" she asked, somewhat afraid now. Thinking about earlier, Sakura added, "You don't have anything to do with the resistance do you?"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'Yamazaki…' he thought with gritted teeth. He must have let something slip this morning…

Syaoran seemed to think about it for a bit before he answered her.

"I'll answer that after you answer my questions," he said, once more stern. Sakura gaped at him.

"And what if I don't know the answer to your questions?" Sakura asked softly.

Syaoran didn't say anything, but merely pulled Sakura to him. She didn't resist, and the two sat facing one another, eyes locked onto each others.

"Tell me what you can," Syaoran answered. Sakura didn't look away.

"Okay, shoot," she finally said lowly, matching his determined stare with her own. Syaoran grinned to himself. Good, this was the way he wanted it to be.

"Why did you want to run away from the estate?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She hesitated before answering him.

"Honestly?" she asked. Syaoran nodded and Sakura sighed.

"You wouldn't understand," she finally said. Syaoran smiled slightly.

"Try me," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, Li Syaoran, I will try you. And you can tell me what you think in the end."

Syaoran nodded, listening and in spite of himself matched her grin with a small smile of his own.

"I 'm a coward," Sakura revealed lowly, her head hung. Syaoran stared. "I couldn't stand seeing the people around me, ordinary citizens, getting beat everyday for doing things that they didn't deserve to get hit for. I couldn't stand how my brother brought home suitor after suitor for me when they were only interested in my wealth and status. I wanted to run away because I didn't want my life planned out for me. To marry into a noble family and carry on my supposed noble bloodline," Sakura sighed.

"There's nothing special about me. So what made me so different from ordinary citizens? I didn't choose my last name or how I was born. I felt caged, protected, naïve, and useless. Useless and weak. I would prevent my brother from hurting my friends and the people close to me, but what about the next time? Would I be able to protect them the next time?" Sakura softly asked. She seemed to be in a different world as she spoke.

"So I ran away. I left everyone behind, people who could very well be suffering my brother's wrath right now, with no plan, no direction, and no idea about where or who I really am," Sakura finished meekly "I am the biggest coward." She looked down, tears brimming in her large green orbs.

"You're not a coward."

Sakura looked up, startled. She had not been expecting to hear that. Syaoran was staring at her.

"You're definitely not a coward," he said again, solemnly. "Don't be so hard on yourself, girl. Your brother is the captain of the red imperial army. The fact that you had the guts to try to run away from home right under his nose and the fact that you defy him every time he hurts the people close to you proves that you're not a coward. Whatever you may be, you're not a coward."

Sakura was silent for a couple of minutes, when she looked up again, she gave a watery grin. "Thank you," she sniffed, wiping away the last couple of stray tears.

Syaoran stared at her. She was extremely pretty.

"You're not a coward, but you are pretty stupid," he remarked drily, folding his arms and staring arrogantly in the other direction. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"It was pretty stupid to try to run away without knowing where you're going," he pointed out. "You probably didn't have a plan to begin with." Sakura cringed. "And you must not have been out of the Kinomoto estate for at least ten years." Syaoran's words struck like a physical blow and an imaginary arrow shot into Sakura's back.

"And it was obvious that the decision must have been last minute," Syaoran went on. Another imaginary arrow struck Sakura."Besides, did you think you'd make it out of the estate that easily? You don't know how to fight, you didn't have any weapons on you, and you don't exactly blend in." Sakura fell over and growled, irritated.

"And what does that mean?"

Syaoran glanced at her green eyes and full pink lips illuminated by the fire, her auburn locks lightly caressing her pale face in the wind.

"It means that you don't exactly blend in," he repeated obliviously. A vein in Sakura's forehead popped. She was close to losing it. Syaoran smirked to himself and, deciding that he had said enough on the matter, stopped.

"You're lucky I kidnapped you," he said, finally looking at her with his amber eyes. Through the seriousness of his eyes, Sakura caught a small glimpse of something warm. "You shouldn't worry when you're with me. I'll make sure to protect you from your brother."

Sakura blinked and slowly smiled.

"At least until it's time to use you against him."

She fell over and got up again with a flippant nod of her head. He always had to ruin the moment….Syaoran watched the young woman laughingly. She was quick to get mad, he knew that already.

"They'll see you!" Satoshi hissed as Yamazaki leaned out further on the tree branch that he was sitting on.

"Sssshhh! I can't hear well!" Yamazaki whispered, thrashing about and trying to push Satoshi's grip off his shirt. Satoshi pulled harder.

"You're not supposed to be listening, idiot! Li will tell us later! Besides, if you don't go back with water, how are you going to explain to him that you weren't eavesdropping?" Satoshi asked angrily. Yamazaki heaved a deep sigh and turned his head around to face Satoshi.

"Don't you think Li knows us well enough? He knows we'll eavesdrop no matter what, him assigning us jobs is to just see how fast we can perform our tasks after listening to the whole conversation!" he said cheerfully.

Yamazaki heard a small sigh, then: "Move!" Satoshi kicked him in between the legs and shoved his head aside as he inched up the tree branch. Yamazaki, thrown back down, cursed him, massaging his legs. Smirking slightly, Satoshi listened on. This was a conversation he wasn't about to miss.

"Okay, I've asked my questions, now it's your turn, girl," Syaoran said.

Sakura suddenly sat up straighter, a million questions flooding her head, but she knew she would have to take it slow, or else not gain any answers at all. Her heart beating quickly, Sakura locked her eyes with his serious amber ones.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Syaoran seemed to debate his answer for a moment. Then he replied, "Li Syaoran." Sakura flared up.

"THAT'S OBVIOUS!" Syaoran chuckled to himself. He couldn't help it. It was entertaining to irritate the emerald eyed young woman. But when he returned his gaze to her, his facial expression was serious.

"I'm not a soldier from the red imperial army. And I'm not a nobleman. I stole this uniform from a soldier." As Sakura listened, Syaoran sighed. He might as well tell her the truth. She was bound to find out anyway. Yamazaki was famous for talking too much…

"I work for the resistance." 'Well, okay, part of the truth,' he thought ruefully. Sakura gaped.

"You work for the resistance?" He nodded.

"Why does the resistance want to kidnap me?" she asked, eyes widened in shock. She had heard that the resistance was trouble for the emperor but the fact that they were stealing her made no sense to her whatsoever. Syaoran sighed. He knew they'd hit a snag. This was perhaps the weakest point out of his entire plan, but for the time being, he needed to keep it secret from her.

"We have a plan to use you as bait to get your brother. Because he is the captain of the red imperial army, his information in the fight against the emperor will be useful," Syaoran said. Sakura suddenly looked nervous.

"Er, you're not going to k-k-k-k-kil-kil-," she squeaked.

"Kill him?" Syaoran finished for her. Sakura gasped loudly and nodded her head up and down fervently. Syaoran shook his head.

"No."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Syaoran sat quietly waiting for the next question, but Sakura seemed to have lost all thought. Finally she spoke and Syaoran realized that she was just taking a moment to think and let things soak through.

"Chieko-san works for the resistance then?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded his head.

"A lot of the people that work at the estate work for the resistance. We have spies stationed at every village and city. It's very difficult to prevent getting caught though. We've lost a lot of good men because they were caught or careless. Chieko-san is one of our spies. She would overhear and warn us when the captain was going to be searching the villages so that we had time to hide our weapons and armor from them," Syaoran said. When he looked at Sakura again, he saw something like admiration in her eyes.

"Wow. I never knew…" Sakura whispered, but she was smiling. "Chieko-san is amazing," she breathed. She looked like a ten year old who had just met their hero. Syaoran hid a grin. She had just strongly reminded him of a particular twelve year old he had saved in the Black forest not too long ago.

When Sakura snapped out of her reverie, she looked at Syaoran again.

"Satoshi and Yamazaki work for the resistance too?" she questioned.

"Yes," Syaoran answered. Sakura nodded, seemingly taking it all in and holding her chin, her elbow propped up on her arm.

"Yes, it makes sense…" Sakura was saying. Then she shook her head as if clearing it.

"You said that he wasn't a nobleman…if you aren't a nobleman then why do you have magic?" Sakura asked. Syaoran thought about it. No, he could not tell her this. And she was now asking sharp questions. He had to find a way to distract her.

"I will tell you but I need to test your magic first, to be sure of something," he said serious again. Sakura protested.

"Why can't you tell me now?" she asked.

"Now's not the time. I will eventually tell you, but we have to take things slow. Besides you don't look like someone who handles a lot of information at once very well." Sakura flared up, but Syaoran continued. "I have to test your magic first to make sure that you are truly a noblewoman and Kinomoto Touya's sister." Sakura slowly nodded, thinking. Then she smiled.

"Alright, but you must tell me everything afterwards. I'm even more curious now," she said happily. "I'm glad that I'm getting answers and getting to know you a little better." Syaoran stared at her, slightly surprised.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know afterwards," he promised. Sakura suddenly lunged forward and linked his pinky finger to hers. Syaoran, a little taken aback, watched the young woman smile brightly as she tightened the hold on his finger.

"Pinky swear and promise," she said happily. Syaoran stared at the young woman. Then as soon as she had linked pinkies, she was back to her original sitting position, and suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Hmm…does testing one's magic…hurt?" she asked awkwardly. Syaoran almost grinned, but caught himself in time and shook his head.

"No. You'll see. Don't move, girl." Sakura sighed. He was back to calling her girl. And just when she thought she was starting to make progress in breaking the awkward barrier with the young man.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

Sakura did as she was told and felt him lean in towards her. She hesitated and was about to open her eyes, but found that she didn't need to as Syaoran softly touched his forehead to hers.

Up in his hiding spot in the tree branch, Satoshi watched.

"What is Li doing?" Satoshi gasped to himself. Perhaps the great Li Syaoran was interested in the young woman after all. She was smart…and beautiful…and had a good personality… Satoshi's eyes were wide as he watched the two. He had the maddest idea to jump down from the branch and brandish a stick around to distract them when Yamazaki's voice sounded close to his ear.

"Li's just testing her magic."

Satoshi almost had a heart attack. Yamazaki had been so silent he had not heard him come up next to him. Grasping his chest and slightly wheezing, Satoshi glared at Yamazaki, who was watching Syaoran and Sakura.

"Testing her magic?" Satoshi said slowly. Yamazaki nodded. "Yeah, since we don't have magic, we won't be able to feel it, but the only way to test someone's magical abilities is to touch foreheads with that person. I saw Li testing his sister's magic years ago. You know that that The Clow has very few slaves with magic," Yamazaki said informatively.

"Yeah…I just didn't know that…you know…that was how you test magic. I thought…well, never mind." Satoshi went a little red and shut up, peering intently down at the couple seated next to the fire. Yamazaki glanced at Satoshi and gave a small unnoticed smirk.

Syaoran's forehead met Sakura's and she felt a flow of magic, so warm and powerful, it enveloped her entirely. It was the color of green, and she fell in so deeply she didn't want to come back out again. It soothed her, making her want to close her eyes and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. Then it was gone, as soon as it came, and Sakura fluttered her long lashes, slowly opening her eyes.

Syaoran's face was barely an inch away from hers and his eyes were still closed. Sakura's heartbeat sped up at the sudden realization that he was an extremely powerful magician. He had a lot of magical powers.

More in fact, than she had experienced before when she touched the bird head shaped key last night, which seemed weeks ago. And then she realized that the weak, fuzzy green aura she had felt last night when she had first met the young man was not because his aura was weak, it was because her magic was weak. She had not been able to sense his powers because hers was just awakening again after all this time.

'No mere nobleman would have this kind of power,' she thought, suddenly nervous. And she also realized after a moment, that this was the first time she had ever been so close to a man before too. She was quiet as she observed his face, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. 'He can't be older than twenty,' Sakura thought as she examined his face. He had a symmetrical face, connecting to strong cheekbones and long lashes framed his eyes.

Sakura stared, transfixed, until Syaoran opened his eyes, and she immediately looked away, blushing.

Syaoran backed away from her. Sakura didn't notice until she looked at him again after calming her heart down that he looked more than a little shocked. He stared at her as if he'd never seen anything like her before. Sakura returned his gaze, confused.

Then Syaoran suddenly moved forward, his hand reaching for the top of her dress. Sakura gasped and moved back, putting up her arms to shield herself. But Syaoran was quicker, and looped his fingers around a golden chain that hung around her neck, pulling it and bringing it onto the front of her plain brown dress. Sakura didn't know if it was a trick of the firelight or not, but the key seemed to be slightly glowing.

Sakura looked down at the key and back up at Syaoran, surprised. He had moved away now and was sitting back, examining the key. His gaze fell on Sakura. It was steady and calm, as if judging her.

"How did you get the Clow key?" he asked. Sakura was starting to get annoyed. Why was he asking questions again when she hadn't gotten some of hers answered?

"I didn't know it was called the 'Clow key'," Sakura finally said lowly, picking up the warm metal of the bird's head in her hand and staring at it. "It was my grandfather's before it was my mother's. And when she died, she gave to Chieko-san for safe keeping, who gave it to me on my birthday".

Syaoran nodded, finally satisfied. So that was it. It was all explained. He knew now. The girl wasn't even aware of it yet. The bird's head, the key, was the final point that he needed after he had checked her magic. Sakura looked up at him, annoyed.

"Now you have to answer my questio—!" Her words were suddenly cut off as Syaoran swiftly drew his silver sword from his scabbard, pointing it at her throat. Sakura gave a light gasp, her green eyes widening and mouth open in horror as she stared at Syaoran.

His face was cold, his amber eyes intense and alert as he held the sword out. Sakura flinched, closing her eyes, waiting for the blow that would kill her.

'He really is going to kill me after all,' she thought as she winced, her body tensing up. But the blow didn't come.

Instead, she felt a large, warm, and callused hand grabbing onto her wrist, and pulling her roughly to the side. Sakura slowly opened one eye at a time to find Syaoran in front of her, his silver sword out, glaring at the surrounding trees.

"Satoshi. Yamazaki," he said loudly. There was a loud crunch and the tree branches almost directly above them cracked, two figures falling onto the campground. One landed gracefully on his feet, scratching the back of his head and the other fell into a heap on the ground, groaning. Sakura sweatdropped.

"They were eavesdropping?"

"Get ready," Syaoran instructed. Satoshi nodded and pulled from his scabbard a short sword, about six inches long. It looked razor sharp, with a small metal rod as a handle. Sakura stared. What was that? Satoshi held it out in his right hand and the metal rod suddenly expanded, retracting into a five and half foot long rod, the sharp blade now sitting on top. It was a glaive.

Sakura was impressed. It looked like a deadly weapon and Satoshi sure looked like he knew how to use it. Satoshi caught Sakura's eyes, turned light red then looked away again into the dark expanse of wood all around them.

Yamazaki had recollected himself, sitting up and standing next to Sakura, suddenly tense. Sakura looked at the three, confused. The wind blew and it was silent for a couple of minutes. Sakura guessed from the mood that whatever was happening wasn't pleasant and kept quiet, nervously watching the trees. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and the campfire went out.

The two roan horses that were tethered nearby suddenly reared giving frightened neighs, snorting and pawing the ground to run away, but their reins held them in place. Tsubaki glared at the other two horses and continued eating the grass near her feet.

Sakura gave a gasp of surprise, and then from the shadows, a low chuckling could be heard, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Oh? They were able to sense us? Impressive, very impressive…"

Two figures stepped out from the shadows and now stood a couple yards in front of the group, illuminated by the moonlight.

Sakura stared, her eyes wide. They were men, but were some of the strangest looking men she had ever seen. They each had silver hair, as white as the moon, one, reaching down his back, the other, shorter. They both wore armor and breastplates over what looked like clothes.

The man with the longer hair had on a white kimono with red flowers and he was smiling. His teeth sharper than a normal human's, his fingernails more like claws. A scabbard dangled on chainmail near his belt.

His partner was tall and muscular, sporting two axes bound to his back with the same red eyes, sharp teeth and claws. They had a red mark shaped like a triangle around each eye, extending to their hairlines. Both stood, unmoving, staring at the group, hunger and amusement in their gleaming red eyes.

Sakura suddenly felt a shiver down her back. There was a smell that they both carried with them, and when Sakura realized what it was, terror washed over her. They smelled like blood, old blood, giving off a vibe that made the hairs on Sakura's neck stand up. They weren't human, she realized, and she unconsciously grabbed onto Syaoran's cloak, fear eating her up inside. They were Youkai.

"We hadn't even arrived yet and we get a welcoming party." The one with the longer hair had spoken in his cold high voice. His brother smiled, nodding his head.

"It would seem, Gokatsu, that we're not dealing with a normal man here…." the man with shorter hair answered, his voice full of excitement. "Even though we traveled against the wind shifts so that they could not sense our presence, and even with the concealment magic the dark magician made for us, he was still able to sense us before we approached…" He was ecstatic, sensing the strong life that the young man that stood in front of the girl possessed. He ignored the other two. Syaoran's silver sword was out pointed at the two Youkai, his intense amber eyes watching them.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked in a dangerously low tone. Gokatsu cackled loudly, a laugh that raised goose bumps on the flesh of Sakura's slender arms.

"We are the Youkai brothers, Gokatsu and Bokatsu." As he said their names he indicated each with a flick of his long claws.

"And what would the two demon brothers, who work for the emperor, want from travelers?" Syaoran asked lightly. Bokatsu raised his eyebrows, impressed against his will.

"You know more than I would have guessed. Why are you, a soldier of the imperial army, traveling with the girl who possesses the soul?" Bokatsu asked.

'They're after the Clow key,' Syaoran smirked triumphantly. Their coming for it only confirmed his theory earlier.

"If it's the soul you are after, I am afraid that I cannot let you take it. It is my duty to protect it," Syaoran said simply. He blocked their view of Sakura further in emphasis. Her eyes widened as she watched him.

'The soul…What was the soul?' Sakura thought in confusion. What did it have to do with her? Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist. Sakura looked down at it. It was Syaoran's. He pulled her forward a little then pushed her away so that she landed next to Yamazaki. Sakura was startled.

"Take her and go," Syaoran said quietly, his eyes not moving from the two Youkai.

"If that is the case, I will just have to come get her, and kill you and your friends, just as I did that old woman who wouldn't tell us where she hid the soul!" Bokatsu bragged, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"You're lying!"

Everyone turned to look. Sakura was suddenly struggling against Yamazaki, who was trying to hold her back. 'Chieko-san!' Sakura thought desperately, her eyes beginning to water. 'Chieko-san!'

"You didn't kill her!" Sakura shouted, angry now. They couldn't have, they didn't. It was impossible! Suddenly Gokatsu lot out an insane laugh.

"Yes we did!" he cackled. "We certainly killed her! But she was tough for an old grandma! She wouldn't tell us where the soul was even after we cut her. But it was lucky that Anikki smelt her scent on you. You, who now holds the soul, and we've come to take it!"

Sakura shook her head, tears falling freely from her eyes now. All she could do was yell back. Her heart began to hurt and she felt it being wrenched out. 'It can't be true,' she thought desperately. It could not!

"Don't lie to me!" she cried, but Gokatsu only laughed louder, sensing her anger and grief.

"Oh? Then perhaps you recognize this? I believe it belonged to the old woman." As he said it, he lifted out from his pocket a silver ring with a large opal in the middle of it. Sakura gasped and her knees buckled at the sight of her beloved friend's jewelry. She dropped down onto her knees and Yamazaki, having trouble supporting her now, bent down to help her up.

But Sakura was sobbing like she'd never sobbed before. It was Chieko's wedding ring. The ring that she never took off. If they had it, then they truly...Sakura felt a part of heart rip as a wave of fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She took deep breaths, crying out with small gasps.

Why? Why? Why couldn't she just wake up and realize that it was a dream? Why couldn't she be at the estate, where Chieko-san would caress her head and ask her what was wrong again? And as she thought of Chieko-san, she began to feel a faint warm glow. It first came from the Clow key, but then manifested itself over her entire body, and Sakura suddenly looked up, anger in her eyes.

"This looks expensive. It would fetch me a high price if I were to sell it," Gokatsu said amusedly examining the ring in the moonlight. He abruptly stopped talking; however, as he felt something warm wash over him, then he doubled over in pain, coughing up blood.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura in alarm. He could suddenly feel it as the air around them rippled. Her powers, they were awakening. Her magic was so strong; Syaoran had never felt anything like it before. It had been an essence of her magic that had risen into the air and since her anger was directed at Gokatsu, he was hurt by it, unlike Syaoran and the others. And he gaped at the young woman in awe.

Satoshi and Yamazaki stood quite still staring at Sakura, confused as to why one of the demons had suddenly been hurt. It must have had something to do with the shift of warm air that had just come up seconds ago. It was magic…

Sakura had stopped crying, her head down. When she looked back up, she was glaring at Gokatsu, anger in her flashing green eyes. Gokatsu, noticing the look, stepped back in alarm, suddenly afraid. Then Sakura's gaze faltered and her eyes closed.

With a small sigh, Sakura fell to the ground. Yamazaki cried out in surprise, but Syaoran, who was quicker, caught the young woman and looked down at her unconscious form in his arms.

This was the result of overworking magic that she didn't have full control of yet. He watched her a moment longer before addressing his companions.

"Yamazaki," he said quietly.

"O-oh…" Syaoran carefully set the young woman in Yamazaki's open arms. She was quite light.

"Take care of her," he murmured. Yamazaki nodded, stepping back with Sakura in his arms. Syaoran faced the front again, where Gokatsu was just recovering.

"You-you wench!" Gokatsu cried as he wiped his blood on his white kimono. Bokatsu observed his brother then glanced at the group, his interest high now. Who could have thought that the job to retrieve the soul would end up becoming such an interesting fight? He could feel it, they were strong, stronger than anyone he'd ever fought before, and he was excited.

"Hand over the girl and the soul," Bokatsu ordered, disregarding Gokatsu. Syaoran smirked.

"Sorry, but I have bigger plans for the girl," Syaoran replied. Bokatsu laughed. It started as a growl then it escalated into full blown laughter.

"If that is the case, gaki, then I will have to come take her myself, along with the soul!" he shouted, stepping forward and reaching behind him to unsheathe his double bladed axes. With one swing, he pulled them free.

They were as big as boulders, starting with large silver blades and ending with hewn silver handles. "I can feel it, gaki, you are strong! I haven't been this excited for a fight since I fought the dark magician! Too long have I fought and killed the weak! I will use you as a practice shield and kill you slowly!"

Syaoran smirked at the Youkai. "I'm afraid…" Syaoran answered as he shifted his body, sword tightening in his hands and a cocky smile at his lips, "that you won't even be enough for me to warm up."

Bokatsu growled angrily.

"I'll show you!" He bellowed as he moved forward with inhuman speed.

Syaoran met his twin blades as they came down together in midair, stopping them with the blade of his long silver sword. The two were almost face to face, their weapons between them.

"Give it up, boy!" Bokatsu snarled, pushing his twin blades down onto Syaoran's sword with all of his might.

"That's my line." Then using both his hands, Syaoran pressed down onto the flat side of his blade, still entangled with the twin axes. The force of his push blew both away from each other, sending Bokatsu flying away through the air and landing onto the ground with a small grunt.

Bokatsu looked up from the ground and dodged just as Syaoran's blade struck the air where he had been moments ago. Bokatsu shouted with delight.

"You are too slow to catch up with me!" Bokatsu yelled, jumping up into the air. He brought his axes down hard towards the young man as he stood, watching.

"Oh? Then how about this?" Syaoran asked quietly. The Youkai looked down and before he could blink his eyes, Syaoran had disappeared. The Youkai cursed, swiveling his head around to try to find the young man.

"Right here," Syaoran said as he smirked, suddenly appearing behind Bokatsu. Bokatsu's eyes widened, and with a roar, he swung his axes the other way, attempting to cut Syaoran in two. But Syaoran easily dodged, and reappeared in front of Bokatsu again. Bokatsu blocked just in time as Syaoran's silver blade met his axes in a loud clang of metal and sparks. Grunting with the effort, Bokatsu pushed Syaoran off of him, breathing hard. Syaoran flew back a few feet and landed. Standing up, he pointed his silver sword at Bokatsu.

"Is this all you got?" Syaoran asked with a cocky grin on his lips. "You don't deserve to be called strong."

Bokatsu glared, his eyes narrowing, then with a scream of fury, he charged at Syaoran. Syaoran was ready for it and parried the two axes. He slid into the opening between Bokatsu's arms and, with a quick slice, cut the breast plate in two, leaving behind a shallow gash on Bokatsu's chest.

"Aargh!" The Youkai gritted his teeth and stumbled back, bending down on one knee as blood oozed lazily from his shallow wound. Then he began to laugh, starting with a slow chuckle first and elevating into full blown laughter as he stood, clutching onto his two axes tightly.

"YOU are strong! I have not fought anyone this strong in a long time!" Bokatsu admitted, smiling. "It will only make it more enjoyable when I kill you!" He cried as he stood up again.

Syaoran watched as the Youkai slowly staggered upright, his lips in a tight line.

"Wench!" Gokatsu spat out his blood as he watched the sleeping form of the young woman in Yamazaki's arms, who stood nearby, trying to revive her, and he growled, deep in his throat.

Curse her! Using magic on him! He would kill her personally, and take the soul from her dead body. Gokatsu licked his lips hungrily.

She looked absolutely delicious. Her skin shone smooth and milky white in the light from the moon and he could feel himself become excited, impatient. He stood up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned, startled. Satoshi stood in front him, blocking his path to the girl. He wore a vest and pants, revealing his toned and muscled body, his golden eyes intently watching Gokatsu. Satoshi carried a long metal rod, on top of which a sharp six inch blade stood, casually slung over his strong shoulder. Impossible! Gokatsu had not even sensed him approaching.

"Move away if you do not want to die…" Gokatsu whispered dangerously.

"If you want to get to her, you will have to pass me first," Satoshi said softly. Gokatsu watched him for a second then his eyes widened maddeningly, his mouth curving into a malicious smile.

"Fine! It does not matter to me how many of you stand in my way! I'll just kill you all!" Gokatsu finished, breathing heavily.

Satoshi stood watching Gokatsu, his expression unreadable. Then he quietly said, through gritted teeth, "People that stand in your way?" Satoshi said. "You kill whoever stands in your way?"

Gokatsu laughed. "It is my law. Whoever stands in front of the Youkai…in front of me, will die," Gokatsu said. "It does not even matter if it is women or children. You slaves kill one another all the time through war and violence, you die of disease, famine, and starvation. It does not matter that I kill them when they will die anyway."

"And do you know…" Satoshi began, his fist next to his side shaking, his head bent down, "do you know that those people stand up and fight for what they believe in, all for the future of their children? You don't give a damn as long as you get something to eat…you don't care that these people are parents or brothers or sisters or aunts or uncles!" Satoshi looked up, his golden eyes blazing with anger and rage.

Gokatsu stared at Satoshi, slowly grinning and licking his lips.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Satoshi yelled, his eyes wide, and suddenly rushed forward, swinging his staff down. Gokatsu swiftly drew his sword and stepped forward.

The two metals met in a loud clang that vibrated in the clearing and both were knocked back. Before Gokatsu got the chance to blink, the young man was suddenly in front of him again, growling, his eyes burning. Gokatsu raised his eyebrows in surprise then avoided the swing of the staff, which would have been deadly, and jammed the hilt of his sword into Satoshi's gut. Satoshi's air left him and he drooped forward then flew back as Gokatsu punched him in the face. Satoshi landed in the dirt and stood up again, wiping his lower jaw.

'Damn,' Satoshi thought as he watched Gokatsu. 'I underestimated him…I'm going to have to be careful from now on.'

Gokatsu cackled, "Come, boy. Weren't you going on about getting revenge for the people I've killed?" Satoshi stood up straighter, tightening his grip on his glaive.

"It's not revenge if it happens too quickly," Satosh answered.

This time, Gokatsu leapt forward, an eager look on his face. Staff and sword met again and this time, Satoshi kicked Gokatsu in the chest, sending him sprawling and hitting the trunk of a tree. Gokatsu used the trunk as a rebound and kicked off of it. As he flew towards Satoshi, he swung his sword towards the young man's arm. Satoshi blocked it with his staff and quickly rotated it, catching Gokatsu in the throat with the butt of it. Gokatsu fell onto the ground with a cry, his sword dropping from his hands. Satoshi stood over him, his blade on Gokatsu's throat.

"Yield," Satoshi said firmly. Gokatsu shook his head and smiled. Quickly, Gokatsu scissored Satoshi's legs in his and brought the surprised young man down.

Satoshi fell forward, and at the same time, Gokatsu picked up Nehima in his claws, and sank it into the left side of Satoshi's chest as he dropped forward. Satoshi gave a surprised gasp, his eyes widening, then coughing up blood, went limp on top of Gokatsu.

"Satoshi!" Yamazaki shouted. He was immobile, holding the still unconscious young woman in his arms. Syaoran turned around from his fight with Bokatsu, looking in Satoshi's direction.

"Don't take your eyes off me, brat!" Bokatsu shouted angrily, swinging his blades high above his head. Syaoran gave an agitated growl and rushed to meet him.

'Satoshi,' Syaoran thought as he parried again and cut Bokatsu's right arm, leaving a deep wound behind, 'don't you dare die.'

Gokatsu, grinning, pushed the young man's body off of him and withdrew Nehima, panting slightly. Gokatsu was hurt.

He rolled over onto his side and sat up, wincing. The staff had flown true in that last attack. It had cut him in the belly, which was now starting to bleed profusely. Gokatsu looked down at the young man, whose face was still in the dirt. Gokatsu was lucky…and he knew it…

Satoshi laid on the ground, his breaths coming out shallower and shallower. His eyes were closed. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself. His body felt so heavy…he felt so helpless…like that one time…

"_Satoshi, are you leaving already?" An old man with graying white hair asked an eager looking boy of about eight years old. The young boy smiled, his golden eyes glinting with mischief._

"_Yup! I'm going to bring the mushrooms home to Okaa-san so she can make us some dinner tonight!" Satoshi said brightly. The old man smiled. _

"_Yes, yes, you should. It is getting late after all." Satoshi nodded. "You've worked hard today, Satoshi. Just like your father. You should help him some more. He works so hard for your family." Satoshi smiled. _

"_That's why I want to be like Otou-san when I grow up. I want to make sure that my family won't suffer either!" he answered brightly. The old man smiled and waved to him._

"_That's a good goal, Satoshi. I'll see you tomorrow." Satoshi waved his hand in dismissal and, carefully picking up his basket of mushrooms, walked along the sunny hillside towards his home. It was the furthest one from the village and sat in the trees, alone in the bluff._

_Satoshi smiled, thinking of the look on his mother's face when he would come home with the basket. He had worked hard today to get those mushrooms. He whistled a little, quickening his pace as the sun began to set. It had been sunny just a few moments ago…he thought. _

_When he saw the small wooden house that was his, he knew immediately that something was wrong. There was no light coming from within, and the door, usually closed by this time of night was ajar. Pieces of furniture seemed to litter the front yard too._

_As he silently approached, he heard soft coughing. Satoshi looked around, and his eyes suddenly widened in fear. He dropped his basket of mushrooms and rushed towards the sound, tears already in his eyes. _

"_Haru!" His little sister lay on the soft grass a few feet from the wooden cabin. He picked up her head and laid it in his lap, inspecting the rest of her body. Her eyes were opened as she looked up and, recognizing him, her face turned into a small smile. _

"_Onii-chan…" She began to cough. Satoshi gasped, sobbing, fear enveloping him. Haru's stomach had a huge gash in it and it was oozing blood. Her insides were slowly coming out. _

"_D-don't talk…H-Haru…d-don't…talk…" Satoshi gasped tears streaming down his cheeks, afraid to touch her in fear of more damage. Haru coughed some more. _

"_O-Onii chan…" She smiled at him, and scrambled for his hands with her small bloody ones, holding them slowly before the light in her eyes disappeared. She had died. Satoshi began to scream. He bent over his little sister, holding her and screaming. _

"_Otou-san! Okaa-san!" he screamed, tears running down his face. Satoshi slowly approached the doorway of his house and fear immobilized him. He had seen a foot. Whoever it belonged to, that person was now lying on the floor. Fear flooded Satoshi, and his eyes widened. _

'_I-I don't want to go in,' he suddenly found himself thinking. 'I don't want to go in…' Satoshi was shaking all over, sweat pouring down his forehead and back._

_Then from inside, he heard a noise. It was a strange noise that disgusted Satoshi as much as it made him curious and he stepped forward, entering the room. The person that lay on the floor was his father. Satoshi slowly looked up from his father's face and into the corner._ _F__rom the shadows, a figure emerged. Its mouth was bloody, its sharp teeth smiling, and its white eyes wide with pleasure. Something in Satoshi snapped. Screaming insanely, he gasped and ran out the door, where he began to puke on the grass, stumbling and scrambling around on the ground in an attempt to move._

_His father! His father had been killed, gutted in the stomach, a look of surprise on his eyes. And in the corner, he knew, was his mother…the Youkai had been eating her…_

'_No!' Satoshi thought as he picked up his feet and ran. 'NO! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' Tears were now streaming down his face, mixed with the dirt and fear._

_His eyes were clouded with tears, and he did not see the large branch that now stood in his way. Satoshi tripped on it, sprawling onto the hard dirt. Covered in mud, his face inches from the ground, Satoshi heard a soft and low chuckle right behind him. Fear took over, and Satoshi lay still, too frightened to turn around. _

'_Move!' he told his body as he heard footsteps shuffling closer through the debris on the forest floor. 'Move, move, move!' His body didn't listen. _

_Suddenly spotting a sharp stick near his right hand, Satoshi grasped it, his fingers shaking, and in one motion, which seemed to cost all his effort, he stabbed his right leg. He cried out as the pain of it shot through him. But pain had overcome fear, and he was able to stagger upright, limping and running. _

_Despite his efforts, Satoshi easily fell again in his unstable form and tripped backwards, landing on his bottom. His eyes widened as he saw the Youkai that he had been running from approach him. And he suddenly screamed with battle rage. _

_The Youkai, this Youkai, had killed his family. Satoshi ran towards the Youkai, golden eyes blazing, forgetting that he was barely nine yet, short, and weaponless. The Youkai easily knocked him back a few feet, cackling with glee. _

"_Do you want to avenge your family?" it asked, mockingly. Hot tears of frustration and hate welled up in Satoshi's eyes as he stared at the demon. "Do not worry, I will send you to meet them shortly!" _

_The Youkai lunged forward, and Satoshi closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. It never came. Instead, he was showered with pelts of Youkai blood, as a dozen arrows from the woods behind him hit the Youkai in the chest and it dropped backward, dead. _

_Satoshi stared at the corpse for a second, breathing heavily as a dozen men came forward to see if he was alright and to make sure they had killed the Youkai. Satoshi refused any of their help in getting up. He felt sad, shameful, useless… helpless. He had not been able to save his family. He had not even been able to save himself. _

_And as he walked away from the large bonfire made by the men to burn the body of the Youkai, he swore to himself that he would get stronger, he would kill the hated demons, and with luck, prevent the same fate his family had suffered. Satoshi would do it for his family. He clenched his fists, letting the tears fall freely. Haru…Otou-san…Okaa-san…_

'Yes,' Satoshi thought as strength returned to his body, his breathing becoming regular again. Yes, this was the reason he was fighting. This was why he could not lose now…he needed to protect people from the youkai…Haru…his parents…he was doing it for them.

Anger flooded him as he thought of his parents. He had become strong for this reason. He had trained and trained, testing his strength on every strong man he could. He could not lose to this youkai, who clearly loved killing.

Satoshi growled low in his throat and slowly stood up. Gokatsu, who had already started walking towards Yamazaki and Sakura, turned around again, surprise etched on his human-like face, then pleasure as he watched.

"Did you think," Satoshi whispered as he stood. "That this was going to be enough to kill me?" he growled.

Gokatsu smiled. So that was it. The young man had shifted his body at the last minute, so that Gokatsu's sword did not pierce into his chest where it should have, but near his upper shoulder. He was no normal man. His reflexes were excellent.

Gokatsu grin widened, excitement flooding him again. He had not remembered having this much fun in such a long time. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he gave a little gasp of disbelief. Satoshi was suddenly in front of him, his staff cutting Gokatsu's right arm off. The severed limb flew through the air and Gokatsu grimaced in response.

'Feh, he was injured. How could his speed increase?' Gokatsu thought as he dodged the heavy blows now being dealt out by the young man. 'If I slow down, he'll have me,' Gokatsu thought desperately. They were moving into the middle of the clearing where there was plenty of space to move. Gokatsu's face lit up in delight. The young man could not corner him.

Just as he thought this, Gokatsu saw the young man smirk from the side of his mouth. And Gokatsu realized his mistake too late.

"Shit!" he shouted, but was instantly cut in half by the sharp staff. Gokatsu's blood rained down onto the rocky terrain. Satoshi stood over him, breathing hard, glancing at the rocks around him.

"Fool," Satoshi whispered. "There's a creek next to this clearing. The moisture on the rocks causes moss to grow on them which makes it hard to keep your footing." Satoshi glared at what used to be Gokatsu for a second longer, his staff dropping onto the ground with a loud clang. Then Satoshi doubled over, clutching his shoulder in pain.

Satoshi sweated as he tried to keep his eyes open, watching as Yamazaki ran over, Sakura not far behind him. She looked pale and weak, but her large eyes were worried as she followed.

'Heh,' Satoshi thought as he watched the young woman, 'she's alright.' Then he fell over.

Syaoran stood over Bokatsu, who was cradling his arm, now bloodied. The Youkai's axes lay a few feet away, having been knocked out of his hands. Bokatsu was watching Syaoran with hatred in his red gleaming eyes. Syaoran had his silver sword out, glaring at the monster.

"Who sent you?" Syaoran asked roughly. Bokatsu laughed.

"Why does it concern you, soldier?" Bokatsu answered back, smiling evilly. Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, swinging his sword. It stopped inches from Bokatsu's neck. He looked down at it in alarm, sweat beading his forehead now.

"Answer me, or I will kill you," Syaoran whispered. Bokatsu swallowed, staring into Syaoran's serious amber eyes.

"The dark magician did," he finally answered.

"Why does the dark magician need the soul?" Syaoran asked but Bokatsu remained silent. Syaoran nudged the edge of his blade deeper into the fold of Bokatsu's neck and he began to stutter.

"A-Alright. D-don't be hasty…I- I don't really know…" Bokatsu said. "All I know is that they're planning to dig something up by the Mori mountains, near Hikari Shrine…a-and they need the soul to do it," the Youkai answered hurriedly.

Syaoran nodded, taking the information in and then with a flick of his wrist, sliced upwards. Bokatsu cried out and fell onto his bottom. He looked back up at Syaoran in alarm, his chin bleeding slightly, a small cut there.

Syaoran had sheathed his sword, drawing out a black sphere which dangled on a braided red rope, and with a whispered word, a bright light shone, replacing the sphere with a long silver sword, ending in a green colored hilt, the braided red rope and sphere hanging below.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up in surprise as he saw Sakura running towards him. Her mouth was open and she was looking behind him, fear apparent in her eyes.

Syaoran turned around in time to see Bokatsu, high above him in the air, the moon serving as his background, a triumphant look in his eyes, his axes in his strong hands again as he lifted them above his head.

Syaoran jumped up and met the Youkai in midair, stabbing him squarely in the middle of his gut before Bokatsu even had the chance to blink. Immediately, a golden light began to glow, so brightly, it encompassed Bokatsu and Syaoran, bringing with it a breath of warm air. Syaoran's amber eyes met the Youkai's red ones, which reflected shock and fear, staring at Syaoran as if he'd never seen him before.

"This-This is-!" And then Bokatsu disappeared into the bright light.

Syaoran landed effortlessly onto the ground, the bright light now slowly fading until he only held the black sphere with the braided red rope. He pocketed it as Sakura approached him. Syaoran was surprised. Her aura had grown stronger; he could feel it, a warm pink glow. He examined her as she came over.

She looked fine, a little weak and peaky looking, but that wasn't something that a little food and sunshine couldn't fix. Her auburn hair was loose and her eyes worried as she reached him. Syaoran ignored the small feeling of relief in his chest and stood up as she approached.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she reached him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Syaoran said to her; then added without any irritation in his voice, "I told you to call me Li." Sakura brushed away his remark.

"Satoshi's hurt." Syaoran quickly walked around Sakura to where Yamazaki was examining him. He had regained consciousness and was sitting up, supported by the trunk of a tree as Syaoran and Sakura reached him.

"Ah, just as I thought, Li. Not a scratch," Satoshi remarked drily as Syaoran bent down to examine his wound.

"Wrong, Satoshi. I got a pretty good cut from one of his axes on my arm," Syaoran retorted, pulling Satoshi's vest back to get a better look at his cut. Satoshi grimaced.

"Oh, you mean that scratch on your right arm?" he said ruefully. Syaoran grinned and thumped Satoshi on the head none too gently.

"Why do you always try to compete with me? I told you that you're one hundred years behind." Satoshi smirked at Syaoran.

"Yeah, like you aren't. We're practically even…I just let my guard down this time…" Syaoran shook his head, letting Satoshi have the last word.

"Hmm, he got you pretty good, Satoshi," Syaoran said quietly. "Hold still while I heal the outer tissue of the skin. The inner tissue will take longer to mend. We can do that when we reach Byul Town. We've already been delayed enough," Syaoran told him. Satoshi blew out his breath.

"What? We're going to start traveling again? B-but Satoshi's hurt!" Yamazaki protested indignantly. Syaoran glared at Yamazaki and he shut up, suddenly changing tactics.

"Which is a good thing! The sooner we reach Byul Town, the better!" Yamazaki chirped enthusiastically. Then he turned around to hide his sobs. 'He hadn't even gotten a chance to rest yet!

Sakura had observed the whole conversation in silence and now watched as Syaoran began to heal Satoshi, a green glow coming from his hand, which he held over the wound, palm first. The skin slowly began to mend itself. Satoshi grimaced and looked up, catching Sakura's eyes. She gave him an encouraging smile and he returned it with a smirk before looking away again and grinding his teeth from the pain.

Sakura now turned her attention to Syaoran and watched him with awe. 'How could he possess so much magic?' Sakura wondered. That wasn't the only question that had plagued her mind when she had awoken. There were many things that she wanted to ask, but knew this was not the time for it. Sakura would get her answers soon enough.

Her heart gave a small pang as she thought of Chieko-san. Sakura sighed. It did not go unnoticed by any of the three men. Syaoran, done with the healing, stood up and turned towards Sakura.

"Girl…" Syaoran said lowly. Sakura looked up at him, tears brimming in her deep emerald orbs.

Yamazaki looked her. "Sakura…" he said quietly. Satoshi didn't say anything. He observed the girl from his spot on the forest floor.

With a wailing cry like a little girl, Sakura suddenly jumped into the closest set of arms, which happened to be Syaoran's, her body shaking with sobs. She had to let it all out. She had to in order for her to be able to move on.

Syaoran, slightly taken aback at first, relaxed as he held the young woman. This was hard for her, and she needed this time to cry. Syaoran's hands, which were reluctant to touch Sakura's, found themselves on her shoulders, patting them as he whispered soothing words to her as he'd previously done with his nieces and nephews.

As Syaoran held onto a sobbing Sakura, he couldn't help but notice that she smelled wonderful. It was a nice smell that made him think of cherry blossom trees. 'How very…Sakura…' he thought.

Syaoran sighed, knowing full well that his prejudice about her in the beginning had come full circle that night. He would need to find out who Kinomoto Sakura was all over again. And as he looked down at the auburn haired girl in his arms, he grinned to himself. Syaoran was eager to find out who this young woman really was. She had never failed to surprise him the entire time she had been with him. Now that her part in the future was clear, Syaoran would need to get along with her and, along the way, protect the Clow key and the soul.

Yamazaki had turned away, wiping his nose and sniffing, though no one really knew why he was so sad, while Satoshi sat, his back against the tree, eyes closed and resting. They were all waiting for the time when Sakura would smile again.

* * *

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_10:26 PM_

"Bokatsu and Gokatsu have failed," A man hidden in the shadows announced. He and Taro were in the dimly lit golden room again.

Taro smiled to himself. 'Served them right,' he thought.

"Whoever destroyed them must be strong…" the figure said from the darkness. "We will need to proceed with caution from now on. We must assemble the army as soon as we can. Has the army already begun moving?" he asked of Taro. Taro nodded vehemently, wheezing.

"Yes, my lord. They are to reach us within a month's time…" The figure in the shadow seemed to be satisfied and nodded.

"That is good news. My master must not wait any longer…"

The emperor turned his head towards his window, looking out into Soul City, a small smile on his thin lips.

* * *

Syaoran glanced back at Sakura. He had not felt the urge to look back so many times before. He knew what it was. He was worried for her.

She had been quiet after her cry and the small group had set off into the woods again, not sticking to the path, but taking the shorter and more scenic route. Sakura also had had very little to eat. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, always wandering, and her green eyes were tinged with sadness.

It was a bright sunny day and a mild wind was blowing, making it the perfect temperature. Satoshi and Yamazaki rode beside Sakura, trying to cheer her up. They would succeed in making her smile but she would always return to her new gloomy disposition afterwards.

Syaoran felt obligated to cheer her up. Surely, he should also help? But when the thought occurred to him, he would stubbornly push it out of his mind.

She would heal on her own. That was the only way Sakura would be able to come around. Syaoran also knew that Sakura was curious. She probably had a million questions to ask him, but grief had stopped her from asking those questions and Syaoran would allow her to grieve properly for the woman that Sakura saw as both a grandmother and a friend.

She had explained this to everyone when they pressed her for details, but could not get further into specific memories, as they made her cry and break down again. Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his messy chestnut brown hair.

It was afternoon when they stopped at a small stream to fill their canteens with fresh water. Sakura decided to stay back, sitting in the shade of a few trees as she watched Satoshi and Yamazaki fill their canteens.

What had started as innocent water gathering had turned into a full fledged water fight with Satoshi's left arm and shoulder still wrapped. He had been able to travel, his wound better now. Sakura smiled lightly as she watched.

Suddenly, a hand was thrust in front of her. It was full of ripe blueberries. Sakura gasped in delight and looked up to see Syaoran staring at her as he dumped them into her hands, which she had held out to receive them. He surprised her further by sitting next to her.

"Eat them," Syaoran said, staring off into the distance. "They'll make you feel better." Sakura hid her smile and picked up a blueberry, biting into it. It was sweet and delicious. She looked over at Syaoran.

"Thank you," she said softly, and began eating the blueberries. It was silent for a few moments save for Yamazaki's shout of "How can you make water fly so fast with just one arm?" being heard in the distance, then Syaoran spoke.

"You must have a lot of questions for me."

Sakura nodded, surprised. Syaoran looked at her. "I know. You'll have them answered in time. But for now, you have to heal first." Sakura stared at him.

"Heal? But I wasn't hurt. It was you and Satoshi that were hurt…" she said. Syaoran was silent.

"How is your arm?" Sakura hesitantly asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"It's doing better. It wasn't a deep cut to start with." Sakura nodded, not knowing what else to say. Then Syaoran broke the silence.

"Your spirit is hurt. You will need time to recover. In the meantime, I will tell you this. Listen well, girl." Syaoran reached out and gently grabbed her arms, turning Sakura to look at him. She didn't fight back, and met his deep amber orbs with her green ones.

"You are the keeper of the Clow Key. Many people will want it. You must learn how to protect it," Syaoran said seriously.

Sakura gaped at his words; then she suddenly burst out, "But I don't know how to do magic well! And I can't fight!"

Syaoran observed her, his expression unreadable and Sakura played with a lock of her auburn hair nervously. Finally, Syaoran sighed.

"You will have to learn. And I will teach you how. But for now, I will be the one to protect the key. It is one of my jobs," Syaoran said lowly.

"And what if you can't protect it?" Sakura asked quietly. Syaoran smirked and his smile caught Sakura off guard. 'He's really good looking when he smiled,' she found herself thinking before shaking her head to quickly clear away the thought.

"I will protect the Clow Key," Syaoran said firmly.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Why do you need to protect it?"

"Because I am a descendant of Clow Reed, which also explains my magical abilities," Syaoran answered simply. But the answer was not simple to Sakura, who sat still, gaping at the young man before her. How could he answer all the questions she had been wondering about him so easily?

"You're one of Clow Reed's descendants?" she asked in awe. Syaoran nodded. He had thought about it, and this was a safe thing to tell her about.

"One on a more distant, distant end. But I am still one of his descendants," Syaoran said shrugging. Sakura suddenly smiled. It did explain a lot of his magic and his knowledge. 'And he works for the resistance!' Sakura thought, suddenly happy. To her, all these signs pointed to good guy. 'If only he didn't want to use me as bait to lure out my brother,' Sakura thought ruefully.

"Then, you're a good guy, Syaoran!" Syaoran was startled as he stared at Sakura, who was smiling at him now, her whole face glowing.

"I told you to call me Li," he said curtly. Sakura ignored this.

"And will you really teach me how to fight?" Sakura asked enthusiastically. Syaoran nodded solemnly, at the same time thinking, 'she's way too optimistic…'

Suddenly her expression flattened and she took the key out from the front of her dress, the chain still in place around her neck. She held onto the cool metal of the bird's head and looked down at it wistfully.

"If you are a descendant of Clow Reed's, you should have this," Sakura murmured.

"No." Sakura looked up, surprised.

"No," Syaoran continued, "the Clow Key has chosen you to wield it. I cannot wield it even if I am a descendant of Clow Reed. You will have to keep it." Sakura nodded, taking this all in. Chieko-san had said the same exact thing. Chieko-san…Sakura sniffed, the same, grief-stricken feeling starting again. She felt her eyes grow hot as tears threatened to come out.

Sakura looked down at her hands as she suddenly felt large and warm hands envelop hers. They were Syaoran's. He looked her in the eye and, taking one of her hands into his, turned it, palm up. Syaoran dropped something into it and closed it around what felt like cold metal. Sakura stared at Syaoran, surprised. He was gazing at her steadily.

"This belongs to you," Syaoran said faintly to her and dropped her hand. He turned around and briskly walked back to where the horses were tied before Sakura could even say a word. She slowly opened up her hand and found a silver ring with a large opal sitting in her palm. Chieko's wedding ring…Sakura laughed, it sounded like a gurgle through her tears. She had not even bothered to wipe them as they came spilling freely from her jade eyes. She stared at Syaoran's back.

"Arigatou… Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, smiling brightly through her tears. Syaoran, although he was already to the horses, heard, no, more like felt the change in the young woman's aura, from cold and distant to warm and pink, and he smiled lightly as he patted Tsubaki's nose.

It was going to be alright.

_**Chapter Five End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to **SakuraJade **for betaing! ^_^

Song: Utada Hikaru – Prisoner of Love


	6. Chapter Six: Broken Barriers

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note:**Yes, I, Yuuki, am back with another chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. To the people who have read and reviewed my story, I am thankful. I think that with a little work, readers will be able to enjoy my story more. I will work harder to provide a good story for the general audience.

I have finals coming up soon so my time will be very limited. However, during summer, I will try my best to update in as much as I can. I am really starting to enjoy writing now. Some people will wonder why my side characters are so detailed, but it's for my own purposes. I wanted side characters that had background stories. I wanted there to be a purpose to these characters. I know most of you only read for Syaoran and Sakura, but I wanted my side characters to receive more love and interest. Well, enough of my babbling!

And just for more information, the word Youkai, means demon in Japanese. If there are any other words that you guys will need translated, please PM me. I will be more than willing to answer any questions you may have.

And yes, Kero and Yue are definitely going to appear in my story. There is still a lot to write and there is going to be a lot happening too.

I have a lot more chapters now, so this one was originally the fourth chapter. ^^

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Six:**

**Broken Barriers**

_Byul Town_

_Province of Wood_

_10:16 PM_

"I'm guessing that things didn't go too well!" A young man in the blue uniform of the foot soldiers remarked cheerfully as he watched his friend amble over. As a response, his lanky friend growled deep in his throat and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

It was night, the oil lamps on the corners of the streets burning strongly in the darkness. Slaves and citizens were hurrying about, getting ready to go home. It was almost curfew. Those caught outside of it would suffer the consequences.

"Damn those red imperial army soldiers!" he said as he approached. "They think that they're better than us foot soldiers just because they do things for the emperor! Feh! I could easily defeat the lot of them if I wanted to!" he spat. His friend laughed loudly and clapped him on his back.

"You can't defeat them, Sei! Not with Lieutenant Ryoga around!" the man in the blue uniform snorted.

"That pretty boy? I'd slice him with my sword easily!" When his friend didn't answer, Sei continued, muttering under his breath gruffly, "When's Captain Tsukishiro supposed to return? I'm tired of having to deal with those dogs! They act like the whole towns theirs, just because they wear the red uniform of the imperial soldiers!" Sai roared. His friend nodded.

"Especially that bastard Ryoga…The stupid landlord nobleman treats them like guests," his friend said lowly.

"Blah, Ryoga just knows some fancy moves, is all!" Sei waved offhandedly. His friend suddenly perked up.

"Oh yeah, how did the proposal go?"

Sei growled and narrowed his eyes. His friend chuckled.

"Well? It's a no, isn't it? They said the foot soldiers would have to stay out here while the red imperial army squad dances with the noble ladies, didn't they?"

"That pretty boy… one of these days…Hey! What are you slaves doing?" Sei suddenly shouted.

A small group of four slaves had just stepped through the gates into Byul town, leading a couple of worn looking roan horses. "Hurry along! Don't you know it's almost time for curfew?" Sei yelled, brandishing his fist angrily.

The group consisted of three tall men and a much shorter one, wearing his cloak and hood up. It was not strange to see travelers and slaves in this fashion and Sai was one of those soldiers who did not care. He ignored the short, hooded slave. The young man closest to the foot soldiers nodded. He had brilliantly colored amber eyes.

"Yes, sir. We're on our way now," he replied in a light baritone voice. There was something impressive about the way this slave looked and stood, meeting Sei squarely in the eye with his own. Noting this, Sei nodded roughly in his direction, suddenly a bit intimidated.

"Carry on," he said gruffly. The small group of slaves moved onto the main street, disappearing up the road as the two foot soldiers quietly watched.

When the group had walked around the bend and into the lane leading to where most of the slaves in the town lived, Sakura sighed, blowing out the breath that she had been holding in, and shifted the hood of her cloak.

"Ahh…" she said weakly, "I thought they suspected us…when that foot soldier spoke to us…" Sakura drifted off, her eyes closed, a smile of relief on her face now.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we weren't doing anything suspicious," Yamazaki said, leaning forward to speak to her and nodding reassuringly. He and Satoshi were walking behind Syaoran and Sakura, leading the reins of the tired horses behind them. Sakura smiled at Yamazaki.

"But aren't you glad that we finally made it into Byul Town?" Yamazaki continued, grinning broadly. Satoshi watched his friend and smirked.

"You're only glad because while we're here you'll get a chance to rest," Satoshi remarked. Yamazaki shook his head.

"And get some good food to eat! I didn't know how long I could go on nothing but hard dumplings…."

"I want to look around town!"Sakura said eagerly, listening to the other two. "I heard that Byul Town is famous for their clock tower, which is shaped like a star!" Her green eyes twinkled excitedly as she spoke. Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes, Sakura. If you'll look over there," he pointed, "that's the town square and there is the star tower."

Sakura turned and lightly gasped. It was the tallest tower in the town, made of golden colored bricks and ended with a clock that sat in the middle of what looked like a bright yellow star. It was glowing brightly in the light cast by the stars above. Sakura hadn't even noticed it as they walked through town. She had been too preoccupied, worrying that they'd get caught. It looked like a toy alarm, except much larger.

"If we have time, I'll show you around the rest of town, Sakura," Satoshi volunteered casually. Sakura looked away from the mesmerizing clock tower and nodded happily.

"That sounds like fun, Satoshi!" Satoshi blushed to find his face a few inches away from Yamazaki's, who was smiling evilly at him.

"W-what do you want?" Satoshi asked defensively. Yamazaki shook his finger at him and simply smiled, before walking off to entertain Sakura with one of his false stories again.

"Did you know how the star tower came to be, Sakura? One hundred years ago…"

Satoshi watched, suddenly feeling uneasy…but he could not help it. Wanting to speak to and be around Sakura had strengthened him after the fight in the forest two days ago. There was just something about being in her presence that made Satoshi feel warm and comfortable. When she smiled at him his heart raced, and when she spoke to him he suddenly felt nervous. He liked being around Sakura, and he had realized it just yesterday as he was gathering wood with her. He, Satoshi, had developed a crush on her. He had been a little shocked at first, but not surprised. For now, he realized, he would take things slow. She was, after all, their hostage that they had kidnapped. A lot about her was still unknown and she was a noblewoman, who, after the fight with the two youkai, Satoshi realized had a lot of magical powers. He could feel it radiating from her, even though he had none of his own. It would be a good thing to avoid getting too attached to her. And he was sure that Syaoran would not agree with his choice of interest.

Satoshi glanced at Syaoran, walking ahead of Yamazaki and Sakura, his face serious as he studied the slave houses around him carefully. Satoshi suddenly remembered their conversation from a few days ago.

"_So__, __Li, what's up?" Satoshi asked. He, Yamazaki, and Syaoran were seated around the campfire. Sakura had already fallen asleep with a small blanket draped around her __slender__ frame. She was leaning against the trunk of a tree, breathing slowly and peacefully. Syaoran had motioned for the guys to gather and now sat, facing them, his face set and serious._

"_I wanted to talk about Kin__o__moto-san__.__" Yamazaki and Satoshi exchanged looks. When they didn't say anything, Syaoran continued._ "_We're going to be with her a little longer than I had originally planned," Syaoran said. Yamazaki and Satoshi waited._

"_Sakura is carrying the Clow Key with her," Syaoran stated, sighing._

"_Why does Sakura have it with her? I thought it disappeared a long time ago," Yamazaki had asked, his face serious._

"_It has resurfaced. And Sakura carries it. I believe she is supposed to hold it until the person meant to have it appears…" Syaoran replied slowly._

"_But then that means that there will be people after her for it," Satoshi spoke. Syaoran nodded, staring into the fire and thinking._

"_We'll have to protect it until then. The two Youkai brothers back there, Bokatsu and Gokatsu, were sent by the emperor's dark magician. They are digging up something that should be left alone…" Syaoran said. The other two men listened intently. They had been wondering why they were attacked ever since that night. __The information Syaoran just revealed explained it._

"_If it's what I think it is, the best thing we can do is to keep the Clow Key as far away from the dark magician as possible. If we don't, there will be problems far greater than that of the Noblemen and __the__ Youkai to deal with__.__" _

_Satoshi was quiet, thinking._ "_So…we must protect Sakura?" he finally stated quietly. Syaoran looked over at him, fac__ial__ expression unreadable._

"_No__.__"_

_Satoshi was surprised __by Syaoran's curt reply__. "We must protect the Clow Key," Syaoran answered coolly. Satoshi knitted his eyebrows and glanced over at the sleeping Sakura. She would also be in danger…_

"_Does Sakura know the value of the Clow Key?" Yamazaki asked. Syaoran nodded._

"_She's heard the story of the slaves, she knows it. And she is willing to protect it__,__e__ven if it costs her life__.__"_

_Satoshi suddenly stood up, his bangs hiding his face__.__ Yamazaki looked up at him __while__ Syaoran continued to stare into the fire._

"_I don't like your proposition, Li," Satoshi said quietly, but there was a coolness __in__ his tone. Yamazaki looked up in alarm._

"_Satoshi…" Yamazaki started. Satoshi looked down, glaring at Syaoran a__s he __cut Yamazaki off._

"_You're saying that we must protect the Clow Key, regardless of what happens to the girl?" Satoshi said with his fists clenched. "You are implying that even if __it means __the__ girl __will __die, we must only protect the Clow Key? She's na__ïv__e, she doesn't know the kind of danger she will be in! And what if the person the Clow Key is meant for doesn't come for it? What do we do then, huh?" Satoshi was almost yelling as he looked down at the young Resistance leader, staring into the fire, __the __expression __on__ his face unfathomable. Slowly, Syaoran stood up until he was staring Satoshi in the eyes. They were of the same height. The air was thick with tension._

"_We have to think of the people and how it will affect their lives," Syaoran spoke coldly and Satoshi grimaced to himself. He had forgotten how Syaoran sounded when his patience was tested. "If the dark magician gets his hands on the soul, the Clow Key, we will not be able to stop the evil that he will bring back upon The Clow. Do you understand me? We are the __R__esistance, the people must come first, and if there __are__ sacrifices along the way, so be it. Don't underestimate yourself or your companions either. The girl will not die if we can prevent it__,__but __our biggest priority right now is to keep the Clow Key safe. The girl is just part of the deal that comes with it," Syaoran finished. _

_Satoshi was quiet for a moment, then he hung his head._ _Li was right. He was the leader of the __R__esistance, and a good one at that. He saw the bigger picture. The biggest priority was the Clow Key. Without it, there would be no hero in the story and then their chance at freedom and happiness would disappear completely. They would just have to protect Sakura along with it…_

"_You're right, Li. I-I wasn't thinking…I thought…well, forgive me," he said lowly._

"_Don't worry, Satoshi__.__" Satoshi looked up __to see a__ wry smirk __on__ Syaoran__'s__face__. "We won't let the girl get hurt if we can prevent it. Besides, she's tough. __She'll __be okay__.__" _

_Satoshi chuckled lowly. That, he knew, was clearly true._ _Yamazaki gave a sigh of relief and the tension that had been there before evaporated as the three men resumed sitting around the fire discussing the problems that lay ahead of them._

_Later that evening after their meeting, while lying on his blanket,__ Satoshi watched the stars in the night sky__,__ quietly thinking to himself. Yamazaki was already asleep, snoring nearby. Li was right__; __there was a bigger picture to this whole mess than he had seen then__.__B__ut even if that was true, he though__t__, he would make sure that Sakura would not get hurt along the way._

_Unknown to Satoshi, he wasn't the only one lying awake. Syaoran too, as he stared up at the night sky from his position on a low branch of a tree, was thinking, distracted__ly__. He had not told Yamazaki __or__ Satoshi of the confirmation he had made the night before. Even the girl didn't know. She was the Clow Card Mistress. She wasn't holding onto the Clow Key for anyone. It was hers. It was clear as day that the Clow Key had chosen her to wield it. Her powers, the strong magic inside of her, her ability to see the slaves as equals, and the fact that she was Seen with him. The girl was definitely the Clow Card mistress. For now, Syaoran would tread carefully, train her in using her reawakened magic, teach her how to fight, and when the time came, and the secret __was__ revealed, she would be ready to accept that path. If Syaoran had learned one thing while traveling with her and talking to her, it was that she loved the slaves. She loved the people. And she truly believed in the story of the slaves. Syaoran, from his position atop the tree, glanced down at the sleeping girl. That was enough for now__;__ he would just have to wait for the rest to come._

While Satoshi had been pondering, Syaoran had led them through the maze of buildings and homes in Byul Town, finally reaching their destination, and apparently what Syaoran had been looking for. Sakura, who did not notice when Syaoran suddenly stopped, bumped into him. Yamazaki held out an arm to steady Sakura as she wobbled, to the disappointment of Satoshi, who had eagerly tried to help. Sakura smiled her thanks then set about examining the house that they had stopped in front of.

Syaoran motioned for silence and walked to the front door of a plain white house. It looked exactly the same as all the other houses on that block; the only thing that differentiated it was that there was a young cherry blossom tree that stood in front of it. Syaoran raised his arm and knocked two times, then paused and knocked three more times while Sakura, Satoshi, and Yamazaki watched. There was a moment of silence when nothing happened. Then there was a faint clanking noise as the doorknob on the other side was jiggled. A moment later the door swung open with a loud bang, bathing the travelers in a bright light. Startled, Sakura, Satoshi, and Yamazaki gasped loudly. Syaoran, of course, did not flinch.

A young girl, who looked to be almost Sakura's age, stood framed in the doorway, hands on her hips. She was scowling. Her hair was so blonde it almost looked white and she had ocean blue eyes. A couple freckles were scattered across her pale nose. The young woman sneered at the travelers, her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" she demanded in a very loud and carrying voice. Yamazaki, Sakura, and Satoshi flinched. She was definitely intimidating.

"We're here to see Kamiya-san." Syaoran had spoken, looking the young girl directly in the eyes. She was a little shorter than Sakura and had to look up to see Syaoran. When she did, she blushed bright red and stammered.

"W-What business do you have with my father?" she shouted.

"That is something that we will discuss with him," Syaoran replied quietly.

"Liars... What do you want from our family? We haven't done anything to you to deserve this! Who are you people?" the young girl was yelling, glaring at the group, her fists clenched into balls. No one spoke. Sakura was staring at the girl, wondering why she was behaving in such a manner.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I will make you!"

Suddenly, the young woman was rushing towards the group, her fists out. She swung at Yamazaki who jumped back, dodging her outstretched fist and looked at Syaoran confused, as if hoping for a clue from him. She turned to Satoshi, who was standing in front of Sakura. Just as the young woman swung her fist again, someone caught her wrist and she stopped, an astonished look in her blue eyes as she stared into stern butterscotch colored orbs. Syaoran looked down on her. Infuriated, the young woman tried to swing her other fist at him. He caught it too and held her two wrists in one hand. She could not get free. Her arms were crossed, one over the other. She struggled angrily until Syaoran spoke.

"Stop," Syaoran ordered. She looked up at him. "It's nearly curfew. If you do not want to suffer the consequences, let us in the house." The young woman did not respond verbally. Instead she aimed a kick at Syaoran's shin. He was ready for it and released her arms. The force of her pulling back and trying to kick at the same time pushed her backwards and she fell onto the ground. Before she even reached the ground however, strong and sturdy arms caught her. The young woman gasped as she met Syaoran's eyes once more.

"Be careful," he told her. There was no kindness in his voice, but it was not scorn either and the young woman blushed scarlet. Before she even had a chance to get out of his grasp, he released her, looking towards the doorway.

"What is going on here?"

The group turned to look, but Sakura was still watching Syaoran. 'If it had been me, he would have just let me fall...' she thought. She turned to see a tall, older man standing in the doorway. The young girl straightened up. The older man had balding white blonde hair, like his daughter, Sakura suspected, and black eyes. He was handsome and clean shaven. The older man looked strict, wearing a traditional white button up kimono and pants. He stared at Syaoran, apparently surprised then seemed to collect himself.

"Li," he said. His voice was deep and strong.

"Kamiya-san," Syaoran said bowing respectfully. Kamiya observed the group, his gaze resting on Sakura the longest, then turned to Syaoran again, bowing deeply in return. The young girl was watching her father.

"Li. What brings you here?" Kamiya-san asked. Syaoran looked meaningfully at the older man.

"I bring troubling news, Kamiya-san, and I have many things to discuss with you. We have been traveling for days and need a place to rest," Syaoran informed him.

Kamiya-san nodded curtly.

"Yes, it is best that you are here. Please, come inside," Kamiya-san walked back through the door, opening it wider to let the group through, and disappeared inside.

Yamazaki, Satoshi, and Sakura exchanged glances of confusion and hesitated, but Syaoran walked right in. Seeing this, all three quickly followed. The young girl was the last one in and shut the door behind them, looking quickly and suspiciously around the yard first.

It was a small house, containing only the necessities, things made mostly out of wood. They were in the hallway and in front of them was the living room. Behind it was a doorway that looked as if it opened into the kitchen. It was a nice house, a comfortable place to grow up in, Sakura thought happily. The colors of the house were hues of warm yellows and oranges. The place was warm and inviting. She smiled to herself, looking around with interest until she caught the stare of the young woman that had opened the door for them. She was standing near the wall leading into the living room and frowning while looking at Sakura. Sakura had the feeling that she was judging her and inched uncomfortably to the right. It didn't help. The girl's gaze stayed on her.

"My home is small but, if it will please you, stay here for however long you need to," Kamiya said as the group stepped into the hallway.

"No, Kamiya-san, your home will be fine. Thank you for your hospitality. We will only be here until tomorrow at the most," Syaoran answered. He heard a small sigh of sadness escape Yamazaki from behind him and ignored it.

"Come to the living room and sit down and we can talk," Kamiya said, gesturing with his hands. Syaoran did not hesitate to this invitation and followed the older man, Yamazaki, Sakura, and Satoshi behind him. As they walked into the living room, Syaoran spoke.

"We left our horses tied outside. I hope it won't be trouble for you." Kamiya nodded.

"No, no trouble. My youngest son shall see to them when he gets home from his work in the mines. The landlord nobleman is obsessed with finding jewels down in those old mines. Since that Lord Shishio lives and works here, jewels have always been the trade of Byul Town."

As the group seated themselves around the comfortable chairs, Kamiya motioned to the young woman who had opened the door for them. "My daughter Kaoru."

Kaoru bowed slightly and looked at them all. When she made eye contact with Syaoran, she turned bright red again and looked down at the floor.

"Kaoru, go get the guests some drinks," Kamiya instructed. Kaoru nodded.

"Yes, father," she replied. She immediately walked through the doorway that led to the kitchen. Kamiya turned back around.

"I am sorry. There are less and less people whom we can trust nowadays. Kaoru was raised only by her brothers and, by default, is a bit tomboyish and loud, but she really is a nice girl," he smiled wryly at the group. Sakura smiled politely back. Syaoran nodded. "Yes, Kamiya-san, she seems like a nice person." Kamiya smiled with pride as Sakura watched.

"My companions," Syaoran motioned towards the group. They had been relaxing on the soft chairs and as Syaoran motioned to each of them, they straightened up.

"Awai Satoshi," Satoshi nodded curtly and saluted as Kamiya-san returned the nod.

"Yamazaki Takashi," Yamazaki smiled.

"I know Yamazaki well," Kamiya said. Syaoran chuckled lowly. "He's that troublemaker you helped save last year." Kamiya also chuckled. Then Syaoran motioned to Sakura. "And my sister, Ying Fa,"

Sakura smiled warmly at the older man as he observed her with interest."Oh? One of your sisters, you say?" he asked Syaoran. Syaoran nodded. "Hmm, good looks must run in the family, Li," Kamiya commented lightly and Syaoran smiled while Sakura blushed.

"Yes, they do. Thank you, Kamiya-san." Kamiya laughed quietly. Kaoru returned with the drinks and set them down on the coffee table. As they drank, they spoke of their travels.

"And where are you coming from, Li?" Kamiya wanted to know.

"Tomoeda village. We will have to leave shortly, but I need to speak with you first. Like I said, I have important matters to discuss with you and your sons. I will need all the help that I can get," Syaoran said. Kamiya nodded, straightening his back.

"If you are asking for our help, Li, we will most proudly give it. It is an honor," Kamiya said. Sakura stared at him in confusion. Perhaps it was because Li was in the Resistance that the man respected him so much, she thought.

"But, I am afraid we have problems of our own now too. My eldest son, Kunio, has been captured by the red imperial army that has been temporarily stationed here." Syaoran looked up.

"How?" he asked lowly. Kamiya sighed.

"The squad of red imperial soldiers that is stationed here is led by their lieutenant, a flashy man named Ryoga. He was demonstrating in the square his strength and challenging the slaves with his men when Kunio happened to pass by. Well, they challenged him, and he answered, unwillingly. They forced him into fighting one of the soldiers…" The whole room had become silent, listening. Kaoru was looking at the ground, her two fists clenched in anger.

"Well the outcome was obvious, Kunio won, and the squad arrested him for assault. The hanging will be tomorrow, there will be no trial," Kamiya announced gravely. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while Satoshi's face twisted in anger.

"What?" Yamazaki yelped. "That's not fair!" he cried out. Kamiya looked over, smiling sadly. "It's the red imperial army, Yamazaki. They play by their own rules…"

Sakura looked at Kaoru, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl. She was shaking from the injustice of it all.

"We must get him out," Syaoran announced. Each person in the room looked at him. Syaoran was staring at Kamiya, his amber eyes serious. But Kamiya smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, Li. I cannot ask that of you. It is dangerous. The squad belongs to Tsukishiro Yukito. They are strong, and their Lieutenant is Ryoga. He is one of the strongest men in the red imperial army, with plenty of nobleman background and magic. I cannot ask you to do this…"

"No." They turned to look at Syaoran again, Kaoru, with a surprised look on her face. "We will get him out. I have asked for your help and you are already willing to give it to me. I won't allow you to take back your words. I am not doing this to help him alone. I need Kunio's connections and logistics. That's one of the reasons that we stopped here in the first place. He is of great use to the Resistance. We cannot afford to lose a good man like him," Syaoran finished.

Kamiya wiped his eyes hurriedly, which had begun to water as he listened to Syaoran and smiled.

"Thank you, Li." Kaoru was openly crying as tears dripped down her face. She was looking at Syaoran with so much liking that Sakura wondered if she was in love with him. Sakura turned to watch Syaoran, her emotions fighting themselves. How was it possible that he could also have this side to him? A side that was able to bring hope to people?

Sakura frowned. She really wondered about Syaoran. Sometimes he was kind, but most of the time, he was cold and distant. She didn't know which side was who he truly was, and she found it rather frustrating.

In the last week since traveling with him, she had been sure that the barrier that was there since the beginning, the awkwardness and mistrust, had slowly but surely begun to dissolve. But the morning after Syaoran had given Sakura Chieko-san's ring, he was back to his original self, calling her girl all the time and acting like an arrogant pup.

Sakura was disappointed and slightly put out. She wanted to be friends with Syaoran but every time it felt that she was getting close, he pushed her away and became that infuriating person that he was.

'Well, at least the name thing was solved now,' Sakura thought ruefully. She smiled, thinking back to how it had happened just a few days earlier.

_They were getting closer to Byul Town. The trees were beginning to thin out into country and the road was no longer crowded but had broadened out into a wide dirt path. The exhausted travelers and their horses had stopped at a nearby spring to refill their canteens with water and were now sitting around the shade of a young sapling, drinking._

"_By the way, how are we going to explain Sakura traveling with us?" Yamazaki casually asked as he took a swig from his canteen. Satoshi and Sakura looked up at him in surprise. Yamazaki returned their stares._ "_What? We can't go parading around telling people that we're traveling with Kin__o__moto Sakura! Her brother will be looking for her!" Yamazaki pointed out. Satoshi nodded, thinking, then he shrugged._

"_We'll just say that she's our friend," he suggested._

"_Yeah__,__ I can just be your friend," Sakura agreed happily._

"_No," Yamazaki said flatly._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because," Yamazaki protested as he pointed to Sakura__,__ "If she's just our friend, people will have no trouble trying to mess with her! We need a really good cover up so that no one will dare mess with her while she's traveling with us__.__" Satoshi thought about this and Sakura sighed, frustrated._

"_She can pretend to be my sister for now__.__" _

_The three looked over at Syaoran. Yamazaki gaped._ "_You're volunteering this, Li?" __he__ asked incredulously. Satoshi smirked._

"_Yeah, that's a good idea! If she's Li's sister, no one will want to mess with her!" Sakura was confused._

"_Why? Why won't they want to mess with me?" Yamazaki walked next to Sakura and turned her so that she was looking at Syaoran, who was watching them wearily._

"_Well, just look at him…" Yamazaki said darkly. Satoshi hit him in the head._

"_It's not that, Sakura. It's just because Li is…err… well known," Satoshi informed her. Sakura nodded, taking this in, then smiled triumphantly._

"_If I'm going to be your sister, you'll have to call me by my real name and not girl anymore!" Sakura pointed out, speaking to Syaoran and grinning happily._

"_I can't call you by Sakura, can I?" Syaoran answered seriously. "The whole red imperial army will know that name by now__.__" _

_Sakura pouted, frustrated__,__ and the group was silent for a moment, thinking hard until Syaoran finally stood up and walked over to Tsubaki to replace his full canteen._

"_Let's get moving!" he called to the three. They lingered._

_"But Li, we haven't thought of a name to give Sakura yet!" Yamazaki shouted back. Syaoran sighed._

"_We'll call her Ying Fa. It's Chinese for Sakura," he said exasperatedly. They looked at him in surprise._

"_You already had a name picked out for Sakura, didn't you?" Satoshi accused as he stood up grinning. Syaoran merely shrugged, throwing Satoshi's pack to him. Satoshi caught it __with__ease__. His shoulder had healed well and he was feeling a lot better now. Then he turned back to look at Sakura._

"_So, how about it? Do you like your name, Ying Fa?" Satoshi __asked__, smiling down at her. Sakura looked thoughtful then she bounced up, smiling._

"_It's beautiful__.__"_

_As the group trudged along the road, Sakura fell into step alongside Syaoran. He stared straight ahead._

"_Can I help you?" he asked. Sakura smiled._ "_Does this mean that I can call you Syaoran now?" she __asked __eagerly. Syaoran looked at her with interest from the corner of his eye._

"_Haven't you been calling me Syaoran all this time anyway?" Sakura grinned wider._ "_Yes, but this makes it official. Let's make a deal then, Syaoran. You call me Ying Fa only when necessary, but Sakura the rest of the time, __okay?__" _

_Syaoran shrugged, finally sighing._ "_It's not like you listen to me anyway," he answered amusedly. Sakura protested._ "_Yes_ _I do. I__'__m a good captive. I listen well__.__" Syaoran smirked._ "_Okay, whatever you say…Sakura." Sakura smiled, her green eyes sparkling as they followed the road that would lead them to Byul Town._

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts in time to see Syaoran stand and follow Kamiya out of the living room. He turned back around to address Satoshi and Yamazaki.

"I have a few things to discuss with Kamiya-san first. Then I will need to talk to you two about the plan to rescue Kunio-san tomorrow," Syaoran said, then turned to go. He hesitated at the doorway, turning back around to look at Sakura.

"Get some rest, Ying Fa," he added quietly. Sakura nodded, quite at a loss for words. Then Syaoran followed after Kamiya, who had been waiting for him.

As soon as the two men left, Satoshi and Yamazaki flopped down on the soft chairs, exhausted. Sakura was still staring at where Syaoran had left but stopped as she suddenly noticed Kaoru standing in front of her, hands on hips. Kaoru smiled. Sakura was a little taken aback.

"You're Li-san's sister?" Kaoru asked incredulously, sitting next to Sakura. Sakura nodded uncertainly.

"What's he like? He is the most handsome man I've ever seen!" Kaoru spoke excitedly. "You're also really pretty! Good looks must run in the family, huh?" Kaoru said. Sakura watched the young girl blankly.

"How did you know that I was Syaoran's sister?" Sakura asked. Kaoru sweat dropped. "Err…I was kind of listening at the doorway…" she admitted sheepishly. Sakura laughed lightly and Kaoru looked startled.

"Don't worry," Sakura said smiling, "I used to eavesdrop on my brother all the time too."

"Wow!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You mean to Li-san?"

Sakura nodded uncomfortably. "Umm…yes…"

"What's Li-san like? What's it like traveling with him?" Kaoru asked eagerly, bombarding Sakura with questions. Sakura looked over at Satoshi and Yamazaki for help, but they avoided eye contact and sat, picking at their nails (Satoshi), or pretending to have seen an imaginary bug and was attempting to swat it. (Yamazaki)

'Thanks, guys…' Sakura thought ruefully.

"Erm…we walk a lot…" she began hesitantly. Kaoru nodded happily. "Oh really?" Sakura smiled. Alright, she was getting more confident.

"Yes, and we also…erm…fight a lot?"

"Really?"

Satoshi and Yamazaki both secretly watched Sakura, sweat dropping. She was the worst liar they had ever seen…

"Yes!" Sakura said, exceptionally more confident now. "And we kidnap people a lot!" she announced loudly. Kaoru suddenly looked confused.

"Hahaha! Ying Fa's just joking! She likes to joke!" Yamazaki had come, pulling Sakura away by the shoulders and flapping his hands hurriedly at Kaoru, who was now smiling again. While Satoshi distracted Kaoru, Yamazaki dragged Sakura away, while hurriedly whispering to her.

"What are you talking about? We're not _thugs! W_e don't do this for a living!" Sakura shrugged and hissed back. "Well, how am I supposed to know?" Yamazaki sighed and turned Sakura around to explain to her.

"You are so lucky you get to be around Li-san!" Kaoru giggled. She and Sakura were in her bedroom. It was small but tidy and Sakura liked it, especially since the main color for the room seemed to be light pink. They were getting ready to sleep and had lined the straw mat with soft blankets and pillows. The men were away at the meeting and had not let the two young women join them.

"Hmm, not really," Sakura answered thoughtfully. "He's cranky almost all the time, and he's so bossy!" Sakura huffed under her breath.

"Yes, but still," Kaoru said, "Li-san must have a kind heart…"Sakura didn't say anything. Kaoru-chan saw too much good in people if she could say that Syaoran had a kind heart, Sakura thought, remembering the time he had thrown her off her horse.

"I want to marry someone like Li-san!" Kaoru suddenly announced, and Sakura looked at the young girl, startled. "He's kindhearted, strong, and reliable. Plus, my father likes him, and he's so handsome looking!" Kaoru continued dreamily.

Sakura stared and wondered if this was the effect Syaoran had on all women. Even she had felt a bit giddy when Syaoran had told her to get some rest before he left. 'But then again, maybe he was just playing the role of a brother,' Sakura thought, watching Kaoru go into full flow about wedding plans. But something else bothered Sakura.

Kaoru-chan was not entirely wrong. Sakura saw it, flashes of Syaoran having a kind nature to him, but she was never really sure of it. His cold front was mostly what Sakura got, and she felt slightly peeved at Syaoran for never really having a definite personality that she could cope with.

There was only one thing that Sakura was sure of as she traveled with him in the last week, and it was that Syaoran was a born leader. He had great fighting skills, leading skills, and was certainly very reliable. Sakura bit her lip, even more confused than she had been before she thought these things. She didn't understand him, but maybe with time, and a little luck, she would get to know him bit by bit. She sighed and walked over to help Kaoru spread the sheets on the mat.

As the two young woman lay in bed, facing the ceiling in the dark, Kaoru spoke again.

"Your brother is so brave," Kaoru said softly. Sakura was surprised. She turned slightly so that she was looking at the young girl. And suddenly Sakura smiled, thinking about Syaoran.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan, he really is."

* * *

_Byul Town_

_Province of Wood_

_3:12 AM_

Sakura turned onto her side again, sighing. Whatever position she assumed, she just could not fall asleep. It surprised Sakura because this was the first time she was laying on a real mat with bedding and pillows in a week. She had even taken a bath and was finally wearing clean clothes, but sleep didn't come, and Sakura finally gave up, sitting up in the dark room. Beside her, Kaoru was snoring loudly, her mouth hanging open and her legs spread in an awkward looking diamond, blankets forgotten and thrown aside.

Sakura gently closed the door leading into Kaoru's bedroom behind her and proceeded down the hallway into the living room. She had hoped that she could get a glass of water to drink. Maybe sleep would come easier after she did, she had convinced herself.

She had just reached the kitchen when the warm glow of a candle coming from the dining room made her stop and stare. Curious, Sakura quietly tiptoed to the room, slowly peering into it.

Syaoran sat on the ground, leaning on the low table, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. One hand was running through his messy chestnut brown hair and the other was holding an inked feather quill, making notes on what looked like piles and piles of maps. He worked quietly, occasionally, stopping to double check other maps as the small candle in front of him sank lower and lower into the wax.

As Sakura watched him, she became more and more impressed. Syaoran certainly worked hard for the Resistance. She had never realized that there was so much planning that had to be done before the Resistance would act in a mission before.

It looked as if Syaoran was going over every single detail so that no man's life, especially his friends, would be risked during the mission. Then with a sudden thought that startled her heart, Sakura realized that her kidnapping must have taken a long time to plan too. She had seen no flaw in it. It had been executed perfectly and no men had been hurt doing it.

Since Sakura had not asked for details from the young men on how exactly they kidnapped her, she didn't know the trouble that they had to go through. Feeling both impressed and a little bit nervous, Sakura stared, lost in thought, until Syaroan spoke in a low voice.

"Are you going to just stand there all night or are you going to come in?"

Syaoran hadn't even glanced up from his work and it took a moment for Sakura to realize that he was speaking to her. She blushed and cleared her throat, then stepped into the dining room sheepishly. She was barefoot, with only a light pink borrowed dressing gown from Kaoru on. Syaoran looked up as she entered, his deep amber orbs unreadable as he watched her.

Sakura walked over to the table and sat down on the floor opposite Syaoran in a crisscross position, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"I couldn't sleep," she said lowly. Syaoran stretched his arms in front of him and rubbed his neck, then went back to looking at the maps.

"Lucky you. I can't go to sleep yet," he answered, not looking up. Sakura ignored him.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking at the maps curiously. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. They looked like maps to buildings in every city and town. It looked like Syaoran had all the maps of The Clow spread across the small table.

"What are you planning?" Sakura whispered, nudging Syaoran encouragingly into give her answers. Syaoran glanced at her from the corner of his eye."None of your business," he said curtly. Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste and sat down again.

"Secretive bastard…" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gulped.

"Ha ha, err…I said locomotive plasters! Yes!" she improvised wildly. Syaoran turned away to hide his grin and they sat in silence again. But Sakura could not sit still and fidgeted with the hem of her night gown while Syaoran worked. When she couldn't contain the question anymore, she blurted it out.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Syaoran stopped making notes and put his quill down, then looked up at Sakura, his eyebrow raised.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. Sakura fumed and turned the other way, her arms crossed.

"Fine. Don't tell me," she stubbornly huffed. Syaoran watched the young woman amusedly. She was really easy to get mad…

"I can't tell you that. But I'll tell you your part for tomorrow," Syaoran said. Sakura looked back at him, all trace of irritation gone. She looked eager.

"Really?" Sakura asked excitedly. Syaoran nodded. "Really. You will remain here and stay out of trouble. When I come back for you, we'll leave Byul Town," Syaoran said simply.

"Why do I always have to stay behind?" Sakura demanded.

"Because I don't have enough eyes to look after you, the red imperial soldiers, and Kunio, who we will be rescuing tomorrow," Syaoran explained patiently.

"I don't need looking after…" she said softly and then was surprised to hear Syaoran chuckle lowly.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked her, remembering the pain in his shin after Sakura had kicked it. Sakura laughed. She too, was recalling their brief struggle the night of her kidnapping.

"It's just that you will be safer here, gir—Sakura," Syaoran explained.

Sakura was suddenly feeling happy. Maybe it was the fact that he had used her name, but she was already looking forward to tomorrow.

"Can I go look at the town instead then?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head firmly.

"No. You'll stay here until I come for you."

"You never let me do anything fun," Sakura pouted. Syaoran stared at her sternly.

"We're not playing games with these people, Sakura. They will hurt you and bring you back home if they capture you," Syaoran said quietly.

Sakura thought about this for a bit, and then sighed, defeated. Syaoran was right, she couldn't risk being caught. These soldiers knew her brother and would surely know her name and what she looked like if news of her kidnapping had been leaked.

"Oh alright," Sakura agreed reluctantly.

"Good," Syaoran, said, sitting back. "Now go back to sleep." Sakura nodded obediently like a little girl and had stood up to go when Syaoran spoke again.

"Sakura?" She looked back at him. "You still have Chieko-san's ring don't you?" Syaoran asked looking at her. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do. Why?" she asked him. Syaoran didn't say anything, then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work. "No reason. I just thought that being as airheaded as you are, you'd have already lost it by now." Suddenly Syaoran moved his head back as Sakura shoved her hand in front of his face.

"I have not lost it!" she cried indignantly. "I would never lose Chieko-san's ring! I always keep it with me! See?" she emphasized by shaking her hand at him. The silver ring was indeed on her ring finger. Syaoran had to work hard to keep his facial expression serious.

"Fine, fine. I believe you. Go to bed now, or we'll leave without you tomorrow morning." Sakura made a noise of contempt in her throat and glared at Syaoran, then turned and stalked out of the room. She paused at the doorway, and Syaoran looked up at her. Her back was turned to him.

"Um, Syaoran?"

"What is it, girl?" he replied, watching her.

"Be careful tomorrow."

Then Sakura was gone. Syaoran smirked to himself and listened for her footsteps in the hallway. Once he heard the door to Kaoru's bedroom close, he returned to his maps, thinking.

It was a good thing that Sakura kept Chieko's ring with her at all times. It held concealing magic that Syaoran had transferred into it from himself to hide Sakura's aura. He had noticed it steadily become stronger as they traveled, and had realized that if he could feel her aura, noblemen certainly could too.

There was a way to conceal your magic but training for it must be done first and he had not had time to teach Sakura how to do it so that her presence could not be sensed by enemies. For now, as long as Sakura wore the ring, or had it close to her, her magic would be concealed by the ring. He had given it back to her, knowing full well that it would help hide her aura. Sakura didn't know about it, and Syaoran planned for it to remain that way.

* * *

"_Report, Ryoga__.__" A handsome young man with silver grey hair and matching eyes __outlined by a pair of __glasses was watching his lieutenant closely, a hard look on his__face. The back of the lieutenant's head was all that could be seen as he sat, facing his superior. He had a full head of black hair, curled loosely around his head and wore the red imperial army uniform. When he spoke, his voice was light and musical._

"_The Spirit attacked from nowhere, captain. Ahh, he moves with such grace!" __T__he captain with the silver hair stared at his lieutenant while he paused dramatically._ "_What was strange was that he took the young slave woman I had captured before with him__.__"_

"_And?" the silver haired captain __asked__ lightly. His voice carried no anger, but the feeling he emanated was a dangerous one._

"_He carried her__ off__ and they escaped into the sunlight! Ahh, it is such a loss! She was the most beautiful slave I had ever seen too__, p__ossibly even more beautiful than myself… She had green eyes, and the most beautiful__,__ luscious honey colored hair!" the lieutenant that said woefully to his handsome captain, his musical voice dramatic._

"_What did you say?" _

_A soldier that had been standing behind the silver haired and grey eyed captain looking out the window, unnoticed, suddenly spoke, his voice a deep growl. The lieutenant turned to look at him. The window behind the soldier showed a small but expansive town. A tall star shaped clock tower could be seen in the background, gleaming brilliantly from the high sun in the blue sky._

_The soldier slowly turned around. Raven black hair and cold hazel eyes jumped out as Kinomoto Touya glared at the lieutenant, repeating his question._

"_I said, what did you say?"_

Kinomoto Sakura awoke with a start. She was sweating, breathing heavily. She blindly felt the blankets around her, gasping, and opened her emerald eyes to find sunlight streaming all around her. Day had come while she slept. Ignoring the tangled sheets around her, Sakura stumbled around, tripped twice, then managed to swing herself upright. She quickly opened the door to the empty bedroom and sped down the hallway into the living room.

Syaoran, she had to find Syaoran and warn him. Sakura thought desperately as she looked around the house for any sign of life. The door to her right opened and Kaoru stepped out, curiously observing Sakura as she stood in front of her.

"Ying Fa, what's wrong?" Kaoru shouted, quickly walking up to the older woman, alarmed.

Sakura looked like a nervous wreck. Her long locks of auburn hair had escaped the bun it had been in last night and her night dress was wrinkled and astray. The word terror described Sakura's facial expression better than any other word could and her eyes were wide with worry.

"My brother is in town!" Sakura said hurriedly, not stopping to catch her breath. She was clearly frightened and this scared Kaoru.

"I know. Yes, Li is in town right now." Sakura seemed to be confused, then she nodded once and closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened them and spoke to Kaoru with a little more sense now.

"Erm, do you know where he is? I-I need to speak with him, with Syaoran—I have to warn him!" Sakura looked distracted as her eyes darted around the house, biting her bottom lip. Kaoru shook her head.

"He left early this morning with my brothers and Yamazaki and Satoshi." Sakura gaped.

"L-left?" she croaked. Kaoru nodded. "Yes. They won't be back until after the…after the hanging," Kaoru said, looking down.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked hurriedly. Kaoru looked up again.

"It's a quarter to noon. You slept in pretty late. Are you sure you're alrig-" she broke off as Sakura suddenly dashed back towards the hallway. Kaoru followed, worried. 'What on earth is going on that frightened Ying Fa so much?' she wondered.

_Byul Town_

_Province of Wood_

_11:59 AM_

Yamazaki secured his binoculars in his pouch and climbed down the rooftop, jumping down the last few feet. He straightened himself and walked towards the group of men that stood waiting in the shade of a nearby alleyway.

"Has the procession started yet?" Syaoran asked him. Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes, it just began; they'll reach the town square in a couple of minutes."

"Go and make sure Satoshi is ready to go, then come back and report to me," Syaoran instructed.

Yamazaki nodded curtly and disappeared into the crowd of people that had already begun to form. The parade, held in celebration of the hanging, would bring the prisoner through town and up to the gallows. The noblemen liked showing off their strength and power.

Syaoran turned slightly to watch the crowds of slaves, some talking excitedly while others looked worried, waiting for the procession that would be walking through in a couple of minutes. From high above the buildings, a flash of light darted into the alleyway. Syaoran knew that it came from a mirror, angled at the high sun overhead. It was a signal and he began to move into the crowd.

'Good,' Syaoran thought. Everything was going according to planned...

"Ying Fa!"

The doors to a plain white house burst open and Sakura ran out, hurriedly fastening a cloak around her shoulders, running without looking back. Kaoru chased after her, yelling her name and attempting to catch up to her.

"Ying Fa!" she repeated.

Sakura ignored the girl, only focusing on finding where Syaoran was located. She had no idea where he was, but in a strange and quite unexplainable way, she knew where to find him. Her feet carried themselves as she pelted along the empty sidewalks in front of the slave houses. It seemed that everyone was in the town square, awaiting the hanging.

Sakura ran without looking. She had to find Syaroan and warn him. That dream, her dream, it had been real…it felt real…her brother was in Byul Town. Touya had found her! She had to get away. She would not be going back like this!

Sakura was so caught up in finding Syaoran, focusing on that faint green aura that she somehow knew was his, that she didn't notice when she had found the crowd of people in town. Nor did she realize that she was pushing past the crowded sidewalks and onto the street where the procession with the prisoner had arrived. Syaoran just had to be on the other side, Sakura thought.

She only came to when a pair of hooves kicked the air in front of her dangerously, followed by a loud neighing. Surprised, Sakura fell onto the dusty street, wincing and waiting for the horse feet that would trample her. Instead she felt rough hands pulling her up. Sakura blinked rapidly. She had not remembered running onto the street.

"Why have you come running in front of my beautiful horse, slave?" a musical voice cried out.

Sakura turned and stared. It was a man, but one of the prettiest men she had ever seen. He had a full head of black curls, framing his boyish face. His cheekbones were high and his lips full and glossy looking. He had perfectly arched eyebrows, below which long eyelashes framed very blue eyes. And he was wearing the red uniform of the imperial army. Sakura stared for a second, then began thrashing about, trying to escape. This man, she felt, would surely take her to her brother! All the while she was trying to escape the two soldiers that were holding each of her arms, the pretty soldier slowly walked towards her.

"Eh? What's this?" he said, his face confused and serious as he approached. He watched her for a minute, then suddenly thrust his hand under her chin and roughly turned it so that she was staring at him, panic in her startling green eyes. The beautiful man narrowed his eyes as he examined her face for a moment and then he stepped back, alarmed.

"Y-you-you're-!" The soldiers stared at their Lieutenant. The whole procession had halted and the soldiers riding behind were starting to stare at the young woman and their Lieutenant curiously.

"What is the matter, Lieutenant Ryoga?" one of the soldiers inquired. Ryoga looked shocked, still backing away from the girl, his long, black locks bouncing around his head.

Sakura panicked. 'No!' she thought, suddenly afraid. 'No! He's recognized me…he's going to take me to my brother!' Her thoughts were frantically running through her mind as she turned her head from his view and looked down. Her long, honey colored hair draped across her face, hiding her features. Ryoga continued to look stunned, staring at the slave girl.

"This-This…why…I think that you might be-!" The soldiers stared, waiting… "You might possibly be more beautiful than me!" Ryoga stated dramatically to the young woman. His squad fell over. Sakura, oblivious to anything the man in front of her had just said, continued thrashing about.

"Let. Me. Go!" she shouted angrily, trying to kick the men closest to her without much difference. She wasn't going to go back!

Ryoga flipped his hair into the air, which blew around his shoulders, and smiled widely.

"This is very interesting! I am beyond impressed! A mere slave girl, who would have guessed!" he said to himself. "Why, green eyes are so rare in a slave! And I am in love with your beautiful hair!" Ryoga mused as he walked closer to Sakura, staring into her flashing green eyes. He ran a couple fingers through her long auburn locks which she had forgotten to pull up. The girl seemed to be frightened and her breath was coming out in shallow gasps as she stared back into Ryoga's eyes. There was something impressive about the way her eyes looked right now. Ryoga chuckled lowly.

"Poor girl! You must be so nervous because you've never seen such a beautiful man such as myself before, am I right?"

'I'm not going back! Don't take me to my brother, please! I don't want to go back!' Sakura pleaded in her mind.

"Clearly you are awed by my beauty, slave girl! It is quite alright, my looks cannot kill! Well, as far as I'm concerned…" Ryoga continued in his musical voice. His squad watched, sweat dropping. The man was so full of himself.

"Alright, alright! You have convinced me with your beauty! You shall have the honor of being my guest at today's execution!" Ryoga said to Sakura then turned to his men. "Come! Bring her along! We must hurry now; the Landlord nobleman is weary of waiting!" Ryoga flourished dramatically, waving his hands about. He remounted his horse and his soldiers carried a still fighting Sakura off as the procession continued.

Breathing heavily, Kaoru fought through the crowd in time to see a struggling Sakura being carried off by men of the red imperial army and she gasped. Kaoru tried to run after the procession, fighting through the crowd and shouting.

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and roughly turned her around. Kaoru's body tensed, prepared to fight whoever was holding her back.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she swung her fist at her attacker, but the cloaked figure easily dodged and Kaoru came face to face with intense amber eyes. She gasped.

"Li!" Syaoran stared hard at her.

"Why are you running around on the streets making a racket?" he asked of her, his face serious. "There would be no point in trying to release your brother if you get caught as well," he said quietly.

But Kaoru ignored this and immediately blurted, "They've got her! Li, they've got Ying Fa!" Syaoran blinked. He didn't have to ask who. The look in Kaoru's eyes was enough to tell him.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing. 'That girl…' Kaoru watched Syaoran. He looked angry. 'He must really care for his sister,' she thought.

"Li, everything's ready to go."

Syaoran turned. Yamazaki and Satoshi were now standing next to him and Kaoru, each waiting for further instructions.

"Change of plans," Syaoran growled as he released Kaoru's wrist and walked away towards the alleyways. Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged looks and turned to Kaoru.

The landlord nobleman seated himself comfortably in his chair, smiling indulgently. He loved hangings. They frightened the slaves and let them know who was in charge. This trick always kept rebellions at bay.

He was an overweight man with a bald head and brown graying mustache. He looked down towards the platform where the noose was tied. The executioner, a buff, burly man in the red army uniform stood near the platform, glaring at the noisy crowd that had formed all around. There were hundreds and hundreds of people here who had followed the celebratory procession.

The landlord nobleman caught the blue eyes of Lieutenant Ryoga and nodded his head. Ryoga saluted and nodded in return. Then he waved an arm into the air.

"Bring out the prisoner!"

A couple of foot soldiers opened a metal cage with several thick bars. It had been locked with a silver chain. They dragged out a young man, who had been slumped against the bars. His hands and feet were bound together with thick chains. He was in his mid-twenties and looked exhausted. His cheeks were hollow and gaunt, his eyes bloodshot. He had white-blonde hair and blue eyes that scanned the crowd, as if looking for someone.

"Bring the prisoner up to the platform," Ryoga ordered in an almost bored tone, staring at his face in a handheld mirror that he'd suddenly produced from his uniform jacket. The crowd booed as the prisoner walked up the stairs towards the gallows, but Ryoga took no notice of this. His mirror had just caught a pair of flashing emerald eyes and he grinned, suddenly looking back down the platform in amusement. The young slave woman was there, below the platform, being held captive by his soldiers. Her hands were bound but her eyes burned, watching the scene unfold before her, anger in her eyes, and Ryoga sat, admiring the beauty. She certainly was amazingly pretty… He was mesmerized by her. He had never met a young woman more beautiful than him before…

"Lieutenant Ryoga? Lieutenant Ryoga?" Ryoga turned, annoyed. One of his corporals was speaking to him.

"What is it?" he snapped. The corporal jerked his head in the direction of the gallows. The crowd was silent now. They seemed to be waiting for him to speak. The prisoner was glaring at Ryoga, a cloud of hate on his face. The Lieutenant grinned.

"Ah, right," he said to his corporal, then stood up, addressing the prisoner and the crowd in a carrying and ironically musical voice. "Kamiya Kunio, you are guilty of assaulting a soldier from the Red Imperial Army and will now face the gallows as punishment. Do you have any last requests?" Ryoga asked, flipping his hair. The crowd was silent, watching Kunio.

Kunio slowly looked up and his lips, caked with dust and lack of water, slowly opened as he collected moisture in his mouth and spoke.

"Yes. I request that you hang here in my place," he spat. Ryoga laughed, amused.

"Slaves ask for the most ridiculous things!" he declared mockingly, then turned to the tough looking soldier.

"Hang him!" Ryoga ordered, waving his fingers in dismissal. The crowd protested and began to throw items and shout insults at Ryoga. Ryoga merely shrugged his shoulders and sat down on his chair again to watch the beautiful young slave girl below the platform, who was now scrunching her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the hanging.

He turned in time to see the executioner fitting the noose around Kunio's neck. The executioner prodded Kunio on the back to make him walk forward to stand on the platform that would give way under his feet and Kunio stepped forward, a determined and proud look on his face. Ryoga grinned. He would soon enough learn that in death, pride did not matter. The executioner looked up at Ryoga for the signal, and after he played with a curled lock on his head, he glanced at the landlord nobleman, and nodded.

Things happened very quickly. The crowd roared as the executioner hit the lever that would release the platform underneath the prisoner and then a loud boom was heard as the gallows filled with thick grey smoke and screams, clouding everything so that no one could see.

Ryoga stood up and unsheathed his sword, carefully looking around the town square, his blue eyes observing. A whooshing sound was heard and the soft thud of a body hitting the ground sounded, then an abnormally strong wind blew through the square. The squad of red imperial soldiers shielded their eyes from the wind and dust that followed as the smoke cleared and the crowd shrieked.

A lone cloaked figure stood on top of the gallows platform, a long, silver sword out. He was masked. The mask only covered half his face, ending above the nose in the color white, behind which intense amber orbs could be seen. The prisoner was nowhere to be seen as the audience surged forward in chaos and confusion. The landlord nobleman looked around the square fearfully, and ducking behind his chair, ran down the platform, his foot soldiers right behind him, gasping in fright.

"It's the Spirit!" the soldiers of the red imperial army shouted. Some fled from the town square, blending in with the crowd. Others just stood around, not knowing what to do.

The cloaked figure chuckled lightly. "They're smart," The Spirit remarked amusedly.

Ryoga gritted his teeth and glared at the masked figure angrily. He saw the landlord nobleman run from his platform opposite the cloaked figure and shouted to his men.

"Get the Spirit!"

The soldiers didn't hesitate and began to run towards the platform, drawing their swords. They were climbing it to reach the figure but he easily knocked the unstable soldiers back down by cutting the log that the noose was tied onto with one slice from his silver sword. It tumbled down onto the soldiers and they scattered. The Spirit cut two soldiers, who had managed to avoid the log, one in the shoulder and the other in the chest, sending them to join the injured on the ground.

Syaoran watched Ryoga carefully and dodged as another soldier crept up behind him and turned around to forcefully kick him hard in the stomach. The soldier flew back onto the edge of platform and rolled off. The kick alone had caused him internal bleeding. Another soldier lunged at Syaoran, attempting to grab him around the legs, but missed as Syaoran swung himself up by the remaining piece of log that held the noose. Feeling his stomach muscles burning, he swung himself up and jumped down onto the soldier, knocking him out by hitting the nerve on the back of his neck. The fight barely lasted more than a few minutes, in which the last red imperial army soldier was thrown off the platform to the ground below, crying out in pain as he skidded through the rough dirt, unable to move.

The town square was in utter chaos. The crowd had separated, stampeding back towards the safety of their homes and trying to find one another. In the confusion of the crowd, Syaoran paused and searched, feeling for that pink aura that was Sakura's.

The soldiers looked away in surprise as the loud booms sounded and smoke enveloped the air, their grips on Sakura loosening. Sakura opened her eyes as she heard the loud noises, and taking advantage of her guards' momentary confusion she tugged away and ran as fast as her bound hands would allow her to. She had to get away. She could not be caught by her brother. He was in town, she just knew it! That dream had been too real, she had seen him! With this thought fueling her, Sakura burst into a shambled run, blending in with the crowd of scared people.

"Hey!" The soldiers had finally noticed their prey and were now in hot pursuit. Sakura glanced back, her auburn hair sticking to her face, and collided with something hard. Looking up in panic, Sakura realized that it was a chest. A young man with a chiseled body grinned down at her, his golden eyes bright.

"Satoshi!"

"It looks like you're alright," he said to her. Sakura nodded breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm alright. Look, Satoshi, listen to me, my brother—my brother is in town, we—," Sakura's words were cut off as Satoshi leaned forward.

"Hold still," he told her and then cut her ropes. Sakura rubbed her wrists, relieved to be free. She looked back up at Satoshi who now stood, his naginata out, facing the two soldiers that had come running their way, their swords out.

"Go, Sakura," Satoshi said without looking at her. "Run towards the east gate of Byul Town's entrance. Yamazaki will be waiting with your horse. Whatever you do, don't get caught." Sakura stared for a second, caught off guard, then protested.

"No. I won't go without you. We have to get out of here together, Satoshi! My brother, he's-," Satoshi roughly pushed Sakura towards the running crowd of people.

"Go," he ordered firmly. "I'll catch up."

Sakura glanced at Satoshi one more time, then bit her lower lip and nodded, disappearing into the crowd. Satoshi spun his naginata around as the two soldiers reached him. He had barely had enough time to recover from his wound with the youkai earlier. He would need to be extra careful today.

"Where'd the girl go?" one of the soldiers demanded.

"If you beat me, I'll let you know," he said as he held his staff out in front of him. The soldiers glanced at each other then smirked.

"Yeah, if you beat us, then we'll tell you…"

Satoshi turned and Yamazaki winked at him. He was holding a short sword steady standing next to Satoshi.

"You're supposed to take charge of the escape route!" Satoshi hissed. Yamazaki seemed unconcerned.

"Don't worry, Satoshi. I found someone reliable to do it for us." Satoshi glanced over. Yamazaki actually looked kind of cool today. Then he smirked. "You sure you want to do this?"

"No. But I didn't feel like handling horses today…" Yamazaki answered. Satoshi chuckled lowly. "It's because that stallion is coming, isn't it?" Yamazaki didn't answer.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" one of the soldiers shouted angrily. Satoshi glared at him and he immediately shut up.

"Let's get rid of these guys first, we can talk after," Satoshi said. Yamazaki nodded and the two men rushed at the soldiers.

'There!' Syaoran had caught a small inkling of it. It surprised him. It should have been harder since she had the concealing magic of the ring on, but Syaoran didn't have time to think about it. He needed to go get Sakura. He suddenly tensed as the blade of a sword was suddenly angled to his neck.

'Damn it!' Syaoran thought, that bastard had used concealing magic to hide his presence so that he could sneak up on Syaoran undetected. That, and he had been too focused on finding Sakura's aura to notice.

"It looks as if the Spirit is not as fearsome as they say," Ryoga drawled. "The Spirit, they say. The fighting spirit representative of the slaves spirit of freedom and equality among us nobles...All it took was for the use of some magic and I have you cornered…I suppose those rumors about you, a slave, possessing magic are untrue…" Ryoga said to Syaoran, amused.

Syaoran slowly stood with the blade of Ryoga's sword still against his throat.

Ryoga stared, smiling malevolently with his blue eyes. Then before he could blink, his sword was thrust out of his hands. Ryoga saw this, and caught it with a graceful leap, turning around to block Syaoran as he moved forward with his silver sword. Metal met and a loud clang rung throughout the chaotic town square. People were still fleeing about. Ryoga grinned as they parried and attacked one another, moving about the platform. They dodged and swirled about, sword meeting sword in a whirl of clashing metal. Syaoran dodged a swift slice of Ryoga's sword and retaliated by swinging upwards, causing Ryoga to turn his head up to avoid the blow leaving his chest wide open.

"Not bad," Syaoran said softly before he kicked Ryoga in the chest. He wasn't ready for it and flew back a few feet, turning in the air before he landed on his feet.

"You move well. Your moves are sharp, your hits quite powerful. You're rather strong," Ryoga commented lightly, flipping his dark curls.

Syaoran didn't answer. He needed to end this quickly before the crowd dispersed so that they could make a clean getaway. He leapt into the air to meet Ryoga's sword. The two were face to face, their swords between them, equal in attack power.

"I don't need magic to defeat someone like you," Syaoran told Ryoga, a smirk on his lips.

Then with a push, Syaoran slid his blade around Ryoga's and twisted it out of his hands. It landed in the dirt with a loud clang. Swordless, Ryoga showed a small amount of surprise before Syaoran's fist connected with his in the face. Ryoga shouted in pain, falling to his knees on the worn wood of the platform.

"No!" he cried dramatically. "NO! NOT MY FACE!" Ryoga was holding his face in agony with one hand while attempting to procure a small mirror from the back of his pocket with the other. He managed to retrieve it and was examining his nose when a shout made him look up.

It was the slave girl. The beautiful slave girl he had captured earlier, running towards the platform, breathless. She was swept off her feet as the Spirit descended upon her from the platform, grabbed her underneath her arms, and pulled her away onto the top of the nearest building, her auburn locks flying in the wind. She glanced back and Ryoga's blue eyes met her emerald ones. He gasped and then she was gone. He did not know where the Spirit was taking her or why. Ryoga just sat, watching the thinning crowd, confused.

Metal clanged as the soldier's sword met Satoshi's staff. Satoshi stepped back, flipping his staff in a figure eight motion as the soldier, baffled, watched. Satoshi grinned and, quickly holding the end with his hands, swung under the soldier's legs, knocking him down. The sword which he had been holding flew into the air. The soldier watched it come down and curled himself up into a ball, screaming. The sword struck the dirt an inch away from the soldier's face and he fainted. Satoshi laughed and glanced over at Yamazaki to see how he was doing.

The other soldier had been striking ferociously at Yamazaki for the last five minutes, and the black haired young man had dodged every single strike.

"Hah! You think this is fast? I trained against someone much faster than you!" Yamazaki said, sticking his tongue out. His sword had been abandoned several feet away. The soldier paused, panting heavily as he wiped his brow. Then he picked up his sword again to stagger weakly towards Yamazaki. As the soldier reached his opponent, dripping with sweat and fatigue, Yamazaki pushed him in the forehead with his finger. The soldier stayed upright, glaring at Yamazaki through tired eyes.

"Eh? This is supposed to work. You aren't supposed to be strong enough to stand by now!" Yamazaki exclaimed, looking at his finger confusedly. The soldier merely stood there, sword still in hand, body sagged over. Yamazaki began poking him viciously in the forehead and still the soldier stood.

"Aarrgghhh! Why won't you fall down?" Yamazaki gripped his head in annoyance. Someone poked Yamazaki on the shoulder and he turned to look. Satoshi glanced at the soldier and then at Yamazaki, jerking his head the other way.

"What are you doing? Let's get going! He's already unconscious. His body's just standing on its own right now. A reflex," Satoshi explained. Yamazaki turned to look at the soldier. True to Satoshi's word, the soldier's eyes were blank, but his body was still upright, holding the sword. Satoshi had already started to leave the scene and Yamazaki called after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He took one last look back at the soldier, the blank look still in his eyes.

"Brrrr! Creepy!" Yamazaki shook his head and took off after Satoshi.

Kaoru glanced around nervously. She was holding two roan colored horses, waiting at the east entrance of Byul Town.

"Do you think they'll make it?" she asked nervously to her father. Kamiya sat atop a brown and white mare, looking out into the distant city.

"Do not worry, Kaoru. Li is with them," he reassured his daughter.

"Yes, Kaoru, they will make it," Kunio spoke, his hand on his sister's shoulder. Kaoru looked up at her brother. He looked worn and tired, but there didn't seem to be any major injuries on him. She had cried and leapt into his arms when she saw him coming towards them with her other brother, Kisuke (though she would never tell anyone). Kisuke had escaped with Kunio on horseback when Li made the diversion at the gallows. Now, they sat, waiting for the rest to show up.

"I think I should go look-," Kaoru started loudly, but was cut off as Kisuke pointed.

"Here they come!" The family turned to look. Indeed, Satoshi and Yamazaki were approaching the family, their hands innocently in their pockets.

"How was it?" Kisuke called out. Satoshi grinned back. "Easy as pie!"

Yamazaki and Satoshi reached the family and looked around.

"Li and Ying Fa aren't here yet?" Yamazaki asked. Kaoru shook her head, looking out into the deserted street worriedly.

"If you're worried about the soldiers, Kaoru, you don't have to be," Satoshi informed the younger woman. "Li took care of most of them at the square. It will be awhile before they can recover. There're only the foot soldiers left, and most of them are surrounding the landlord nobleman's estate."

Kaoru didn't say anything in response.

"Who took care of those foot soldiers?" Yamazaki remarked as two men clad in the blue uniform lay on the ground near the gate, passed out.

"I did."

Everyone turned to look at Kamiya.

"Pops, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kisuke joked, but the look his father gave him shut him up.

"You learn some fancy moves being with the Resistance," he stated. The group laughed. Suddenly Kaoru pointed and jumped up and down.

"Look! There's Li and Ying Fa!"

They turned to look. Sakura was running towards the group, a look of panic on her face and Syaoran was behind her, watching her wearily.

"We have to leave now!" Sakura said urgently to the group. She was pulled away by Syaoran who took her a little ways away as they watched, confused.

"Look at me. Sakura, look at me," Syaoran said softly but firmly. Sakura's eyes were darting behind him, terrorized. "Look at me," he repeated. Her eyes finally made contact with his and Syaoran tightly held her by her arms.

"He's not here," Syaoran said lowly. Sakura blinked.

"No, Syaoran, he's coming! That's why I came to warn you! You need to understand! He's here! I can feel it!" Sakura gasped, fear eating her up inside. Syaoran sighed. They had been through the same process all the way there. Sakura had explained to him her dream, panicking as she did. Syaoran thought he knew what it was, but he couldn't be sure. It was just that he didn't have time to explain it to the young woman before they reached the gates and she was now hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Sakura, breathe," he muttered to her. "Look at me. Breathe," he ordered softly and slowly Sakura's breaths became regular again as she stared into his amber orbs.

"I won't let him take you. I'll take you away from here," Syaoran said quietly. Sakura nodded. "Now listen to me. We will leave here but you have to calm down first, do you understand? Your brother won't find you."

"But he's already here!" Sakura squeaked and Syaoran suddenly felt a small pang of fear that had nothing to do with what he was feeling right now. His eyes widened. What was it?

"Sakura, you dreamed this. Your brother is not here right now," he said lowly, deciding to push the thought out of his mind for now.

"Yes, yes he is! Syaoran, I can't explain it, but can we please, please just go? Please?" Sakura pleaded and Syaoran sighed. He released Sakura's arms to take hold of her wrist instead and walked over to the group, while muttering, "Stay calm."

Syaoran bowed to Kamiya.

"Kamiya-san, thank you for your help. I know that it will be hard on your family since you will also have to leave town. I do not think you will be safe here any longer. They will most certainly hunt you down. Since that is the case, I ask that you help me in the way we discussed earlier."

Kamiya got off his horse and bowed lowly to Syaoran, who continued, "I will be leaving to my destination now. I hope that we will meet again soon."

"Yes. I understand that it is for the best. I thank you for rescuing my son, Li. We will do all that we can to help you," Kamiya smiled. "Best of luck on your journey, young leader." Syaoran nodded curtly.

Kunio approached Syaoran.

"Thank you, Li. We will meet again." Syaoran gave another swift nodded. "Yes. I'm counting on you." The two men clasped forearms, and then Kunio went to join his brother in saying goodbye to Yamazaki and Satoshi.

Kaoru walked up to Sakura. "Ying Fa," Sakura looked at Kaoru. "Thanks for being my friend while you stayed here. I hope we'll meet again," Kaoru said quietly. Sakura blinked and smiled warmly. "Me too, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru nodded and switched her gaze to Syaoran before dropping it to the ground between them.

"Umm…well…thank you for everything you've done, Li," Kaoru murmured softly, her head down.

"It was no problem, Kaoru-san," Syaoran replied politely but seriously.

Kaoru looked up blushing and boldly stated, "I will marry you someday." Before Syaoran could reply, she stalked off to join her father, her whole face red now. Satoshi and Yamazaki snickered until Syaoran glared at them, affectively shutting them up.

"Well, it looks like we have to get going too!" Satoshi remarked as they watched the Kamiya family saddle up on their horses.

Syaoran nodded. "You know what you two have to do. I trust the both of you to do this job well. We'll meet there in a month's time."

Yamazaki nodded, and walked over to shake Syaoran's hand, then sniffed dramatically and clung onto his shoulders until Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Yamazaki hastily backed away. Instead, he turned to Sakura.

"Bye, Ying Fa. I'll see you later!" Yamazaki said cheerfully, holding out his hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura gaped.

"You two are leaving us?" she asked, stunned. Satoshi nodded.

"Yes. We'll meet you down the road later though, so don't worry. I will, um…miss you…a bit…because it will, after all, be a month before I see you again, but…" Satoshi blushed and looked up to see Sakura tugging on Syaoran's cloak and glancing around nervously.

"Let's go. Hurry, we must leave right now!" Satoshi turned around, his body hunched over, suddenly depressed. While Yamazaki reassured him and led him to the horses, Syaoran looked around.

The east gate entrance was rarely used so it was deserted. Raising two fingers to his lips, he whistled a high pitch whistle. The group turned to look at him. They waited, and Sakura, who had been anxiously biting her lip, stopped as they heard hooves beating on the ground. Suddenly, a beautiful stallion galloped through the gate. An audible gasp escaped Kaoru's lips at the sight of the majestic horse.

It was completely black, its coat and mane gleaming in the sunlight. Its eyes were a deep dark brown and the muscles in its legs could clearly be seen as the stallion moved.

Kamiya laughed quietly. "I was wondering where your horse was, Li. I should have known that you like to ride in style."

"You have no idea," Yamazaki remarked. "Li has two of the finest horses in The Clow. He raised them himself." Kamiya nodded, watching the young leader of the Resistance.

The stallion stopped in front of Syaoran and as he reached out a hand to pat his nose, the horse lunged forward to bite him. Syaoran was too quick though and moved his hand back chuckling lowly.

"So you haven't changed, Tsukasa." Syaoran turned to Sakura, who was peering at this new stallion with interest. He seemed to be the opposite of Tsubaki.

"Hi, Tsukasa!" Yamazaki waved jubilantly from his roan horse. Tsukasa snorted and some bogeys just happened to land on Yamazaki's shoulder. Yamazaki closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's nice seeing you again too, Tsukasa…"

"This is Tsukasa, Tsubaki's brother," Syaoran explained to Sakura. She nodded, slowly inching forward to pat the beautiful black stallion's nose. He looked fierce. Tsukasa did not move away as Sakura touched his nose but butted her hand with it instead, and Sakura smiled.

"Dirty horse, you only like the pretty girls," Syaoran growled while he saddled Tsukasa and strapped the packs on his back. Tsukasa retaliated by swinging his tail into Syaoran's face. Syaoran caught it and threw it back down; glaring at the stallion as he arrogantly turned his head away, snorting softly.

Sakura giggled and whispered to Tsukasa, "I think we're going to get along just fine." Tsukasa neighed.

_Byul Town, the next day_

_12:00 PM_

_Province of Wood_

Tsukishiro Yukito sat quite still behind the desk, observing his lieutenant.

"I have come here because I gave the order for you to join me in Nemuri Village. The news I received was that you and your men were too injured to come. So instead I had to spend my time traveling here to see what the problem is. Why is that so? Report, Ryoga," Yukito ordered quietly. His voice was not raised but it was frightening.

"The Spirit attacked from nowhere, captain. Ahh, he moves with such grace!" Yukito stared at Ryoga while he paused dramatically. "What was strange was that he took the young slave woman I had captured before with him."

"And?" Yukito inquired lightly.

"He carried her off and they escaped into the sunlight! Ahh, it is such a loss! She was the most beautiful slave I had ever seen too, possibly even more beautiful than myself… She had green eyes and the most beautiful, luscious honey colored hair!" Ryoga spoke woefully, touching his chest and throwing back his head of black curls.

"What did you say?" a soldier that had been looking out the window, unnoticed, behind the silver haired, grey-eyed captain suddenly spoke, his voice a deep growl.

Ryoga turned to look at him, his perfectly arched eyebrow raised and a heavy set of bandages on his nose.

The window behind the soldier showed the city of Byul Town. Its famous tall star shaped clock tower could be seen in the background, gleaming brilliantly in the afternoon sun.

Kinomoto Touya slowly turned around, his raven black hair askew, his hazel eyes deep with rage. He repeated his question.

"I said, what did you say?"

_Middle of Nowhere_

_12:16 PM_

_Province of Wind_

Sakura had started to hum again and Syaoran took this as a good sign.

"Are you feeling better now?" Syaoran asked. He was leading Tsukasa's reins while Sakura sat in the saddle, humming and singing.

"Yes," she replied happily. Syaoran turned back to look at her, an eyebrow raised, amused.

"Just yesterday you were scared out of your mind, begging me to take you away from Byul Town," he stated mater-of-factly. Sakura made a noise of disbelief in her throat.

"I was not!" she cried with as much dignity as she could. "I was not _begging _you; I just wanted to err…travel to other cities…" Sakura drifted off.

Syaoran shook his head and watched the road. She was the worst liar he had ever seen. They were traveling on a rocky terrain with few trees and lots of mountain. Lush fields of grass grew around them, blowing like a sea of green in the wind.

"Anyway, I'm just glad to be traveling again!" Sakura declared. "It means that I will be further away from my brother," she smiled proudly.

"Are you that afraid of your brother?" Syaoran asked quietly.

He had been thinking about it and as they traveled last night, Syaoran had realized that the jolt of terror he had felt yesterday afternoon when he was trying to calm Sakura down was her own fear being channeled into him. He didn't know how to explain it. Perhaps people with a lot of magic were able to channel emotions too? He had never heard of such a thing and was utterly perplexed. Sakura was silent for a moment then she sighed.

"I guess I must be, but at the same time, I suppose I'm not scared of him either," she finally said. Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes with difficulty.

"Yes, well that makes it real obvious what you mean," he said sarcastically. Sakura giggled.

"Sorry. What I mean is that when my brother is around, I am so frightened of him. He's …he's hurt me in the past," Sakura's voice broke off and Syaoran stopped walking. He looked back up at Sakura but she wasn't there anymore. She had slid down the saddle and was now standing beside Syaoran as he stared at her, looking off into the distance, hands hugging her shoulders.

"I'm afraid of him, but when he does something, I still have the courage to stand up to him," Sakura whispered. "That must mean I'm not completely terrified of him, right?" she asked, turning to Syaoran. He was silent, thinking. 'How could a brother hurt his little sister? Especially someone like Sakura.'

Syaoran was angry, his hands balled into fists. Kinomoto Touya was really the worst…

"Maybe," Syaoran finally answered quietly. "Or you might just be stupid."

Sakura glared at him and they walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Sakura spoke again.

"Hmm…you're asking a lot of questions today," she remarked. Syaoran turned to look at her.

"Oh? Then you should give it a go. I'll try to answer some questions for you this time," Syaoran said.

"Okay!" Sakura happily agreed.

Syaoran waited and she was silent again for a long time. He took this time to wonder about what she knew and what kind of questions she would ask. She was not oblivious to everything. Sakura was smart. A little dense, but she had a second notion to pick up on things other people would surely miss. He would have to tell her everything anyway now that her part as Clow Card Mistress was clear.

"When are you going to let me know who you are?" Sakura suddenly asked. Syaoran, caught unawares, stumbled a little on the rocky terrain.

"I've already told you who I am," he answered, regaining his posture and his calm face.

"You're not who you say you are, Syaoran," Sakura pointed out. Then in a soft voice, she asked, "You're the leader of the Resistance, aren't you?" Syaoran stared at her for a moment then chuckled lowly to himself.

"You're smarter than you look," he commented, which earned him a playful punch from Sakura. Syaoran could have dodged it, but he didn't. He had deserved that one. Syaoran had to give her credit. She was seriously starting to exceed his expectations.

"I heard Kamiya-san call you leader when you were saying goodbye," Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, I'm the leader of the Resistance," Syaoran finally answered. "I'm the last of the Li Clan. There is no one else after me. My bloodline and magic are the strongest," Syaoran said seriously. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the young man before her.

"Does that mean that-" Sakura hesitated, thinking. She was scared to say it, but she had to in order to find out the truth. "If you're the last of Clow Reed's line, your magic is the strongest, and you just happen to be the leader of the Resistance…" Sakura gasped and stared at the handsome young man, walking beside her, gazing into the mountains. It was a moment before Sakura could speak again.

"You're one of the heroes in the story of the slaves, the prophecy," Sakura whispered. Syaoran didn't answer. He didn't have to. All the facts pointed to that and Sakura was struck dumb. She couldn't believe it.

Of course, it made sense. That was the reason so many men respected him, treated him the way they did. He was probably known throughout The Clow as the resistance leader to the slaves, their one bright and true hope. Walking beside her was one of the heroes of the prophecy. Sakura was almost in disbelief. But as she walked and thought, she finally came to the conclusion that no other young man would be more fitting for the job. Syaoran possessed strong magic that he knew how to use and manipulate to his advantage, excellently trained fighting skills, the ambition and passion that made him a born leader, assured followers, and the will power to do what was good for the people. And there was one ideal that she knew they both shared, no matter how many things they disagreed on. Syaoran loved the world of The Clow and its people. Sakura was sure of this.

'That doesn't stop him from being an arrogant condescending jerk though,' her mind told her ruefully.

Sakura was silent for so long that Syaoran started to get worried. He turned to look at her and had opened his mouth to say something when Sakura interrupted, looking like she was struggling with something inside herself.

"That can't be right! You can't be older than twenty!" Sakura cried looking at Syaoran. Syaoran was startled and smirked, watching the patch ahead.

"You're right, I'm nineteen."

Sakura gaped. "You're so young!" she protested. This remark seemed to irritate Syaoran.

"I am not young," he growled. Sakura laughed. He was acting like a little kid who was told he couldn't do something because of his age now.

"Okay, I guess you're not," she replied happily. Syaoran didn't say anything and Sakura fought hard to keep her face straight as they picked their way through the crumbling trail of rocks.

"Don't you have any brothers or sisters, Syaoran?" she asked, smiling and looking out into the distance where she could make out a lake in the bright sunlight. "I'll tell you this, I have one brother and you know who he is."

"No kidding," Syoaran muttered. Sakura turned to him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I have four sisters," Syaoran answered instead. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, all ears now. "What are they like? How old are they? What are their names?"

"They're all older than me," he said and Sakura gasped, the corners of her lips turning up. "I'm the youngest in the family." Sakura laughed out loud and Syaoran turned to stare at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused. Sakura looked up, her deep green eyes twinkling.

"Who would have thought that the leader of the Resistance was the youngest son in his family?" Sakura teased. "You probably get picked on a lot, am I right?" Syaoran didn't answer, instead choosing to look away.

Sakura pounced on the opportunity, pointing her finger at him.

"Hmm, from your silence, it seems that I am correct!" Sakura declared triumphantly. When he continued to take in the view of the valley below, Sakura continued.

"So, what are their names, Syaoran?" she asked. He sighed before answering.

"The eldest is Chun Hua, then Jian, Huan, and…" Syaoran hesitated. Sakura stared at him, nodding her head encouragingly. "...and Miyu," he finished. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're Miyu's brother?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. Then Sakura suddenly laughed again. Syaoran noted to himself that she laughed a lot. "I never noticed it before, but you do look a lot like her."

Sakura turned to him. "Is Miyu part of the Resistance too?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes. She was the one that would warn us when Chieko-san heard anything. She always snuck out to give the reports at night." Sakura was silent for a minute then she looked up suspiciously.

"Wait! If Miyu is in the Resistance and Chieko-san was in the Resistance, then who else in my father's estate works for the Resistance?"

Syaoran smirked and cocked his head towards her.

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded her head up and down fervently. "Alright, girl, prepare yourself," Syaoran said softly, his lips twitching upwards.

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking and talking about the workers on the estate that worked for the Resistance. They hadn't even realized when their surroundings began to change from mountains into forests.

" Abarai-san."

A small cry of disbelief was heard, and then, "He's the estate cook!"

"Isomi Kankuro. He would purposely build bad shoes for the horses so that they slowed the red imperial army down."

"Hey! That's the stable hand!"

"And there was Miroku-san."

Sakura gasped. "The gardener? No way!" Syaoran chuckled lowly, nodding his head.

"Yep. He knew exactly what was going on by listening under windows as he tended to the garden and would warn us about it," Syaoran said matter-of-factly. He watched Sakura, bemused. She was still in disbelieving shock that some of the people she had known her whole life had been working for the Resistance under her very nose.

"Wow, there are so many," she finally said in awe as Syaoran finished the list.

"There's one more," Syaoran said, glancing at Sakura and pausing. He was suddenly serious. She looked over his way.

"Hmm, I wonder who it is," Sakura said laughingly, finger to her chin. She had a sparkle to her green orbs when she was in a good mood and, though Syaoran would never admit it, he liked seeing her this way. Syaoran hesitated and Sakura prodded him on.

"Come on, Syaoran, tell me," Sakura said eagerly. Syaoran nodded. She would have to know to understand.

"Your father."

Sakura stopped walking altogether. Her steps, which had been more like bounces earlier, dropped and she stood quite still, looking at her toes.

"Oh…" Syaoran stared at her. "I-I never knew…I thought…I thought…" Sakura's voice broke and Syaoran continued, not looking at her, but at the valley below instead.

"Your father was a huge help to the organization since he was a landlord nobleman. He had inquiries to the emperor's moves, strategic locations, and planning that only he as a landlord nobleman would know." Sakura sniffed but Syaoran continued. "The emperor fears rebellion and all the landlord noblemen are closely watched. He couldn't really do anything for the people that he cared about, especially you, without raising suspicion."

Sakura didn't say anything, and Syaoran thought she had finally gave way to tears. But when she spoke, her voice was a quiet whisper.

"I- I didn't know…" Sakura said, her auburn hair hiding her face.

"Your father didn't know of the plan to kidnap you, Sakura, or he would have been against it," Syaoran said lowly and Sakura looked up.

Tears had started to form around her startling emerald orbs now and Syaoran turned away while Tsukasa edged nearer and butted Sakura with his nose.

"Ahh, I knew I shouldn't have told you…You're a crybaby anyway…" Syaoran said softly.

"I'm not a crybaby…" Sakura protested weakly as she raised her hands to wipe her eyes, then in a much stronger voice, repeated it, a bit of anger in her sweet tone now. "I am not a crybaby!"

Syaoran chuckled and Sakura hurriedly blinked away her tears. "Oh yes you are, Miss Sakura," he said, turning to her and smiling. His arms were crossed as he stood facing her.

"I am not!" And as if to prove her point, Sakura opened her eyes wide and walked up to him to show him that there were no tears in those emerald pools.

Syaoran just smirked as he stared at her. They were barely an inch away from each other.

Sakura tried to feign anger at Syaoran but failed miserably. This was the first time that she had seen him acting this way, and the smile tugging at the corners of his lips along with the mischievous twinkle in his amber orbs just wouldn't let her hold that anger.

'He really is handsome,' she thought.

Syaoran didn't know what was overcoming him. Without realizing it, he had dropped his guard and began to relax around Sakura. It was unusual for him to act this way around someone he had only just met a week ago, but there was something about being in her presence that made him feel relaxed and even a bit playful. Syaoran rarely acted this way around people that weren't his family, but even they wouldn't be able to recognize him now.

'She certainly is pretty,' Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura.

The wind was slightly blowing and her auburn locks gently caressed her face. Syaoran also caught a faint hint of the scent of cherry blossoms and he suddenly had an urge to move those strands of honey colored hair from the young woman's cheeks.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled. It wasn't her usual smile, but a playful one, a devious smirk, and Syaoran didn't take this as a good sign.

"Oh yeah, Mister Syaoran?" Sakura said softly, still smiling evilly. "It seems that I am not the only crybaby here…" Syaoran blinked, suddenly weary of Sakura. Those words sounded…dangerous…

"Really? Enlighten me," he said, in a would-be casual voice.

"You, Li Syaoran, have chosen the wrong girl to mess with!" Sakura declared; then she grinned. Syaoran pretended to mock despair.

"Oh no, Sakura! I had no idea, please spare me!" Sakura only grinned wider.

"I will not! Do you remember a certain incident when you were five and you were being chased by a big dog? You were so scared that you cried and peed yourself, didn't you?" Sakura accused.

Syaoran blinked rapidly, and then turned a light shade of pink.

"W-Wha? How'd you—?" Suddenly, realization struck. "Miyu…." Syaoran growled. Sakura laughed evilly.

"Yes. Now who's the crybaby?" Syaoran glanced at Sakura, then averted his gaze, his cheeks redder than usual. 'He's embarrassed!' Sakura thought with triumph.

"Th-that didn't happen," Syaoran said gruffly, then began walking quicker along the unused path. Sakura followed.

'This, is going to be fun!' Sakura laughed to herself. She finally had the upper hand on Syaoran and she was going to milk it for all it was worth…starting now.

"I'm not done yet!" Sakura said, practically gleeful now. "That's not the only story Miyu shared with Tomoyo and me about her little brother!"

Syaoran could feel Sakura, who was now practically hopping alongside him, and turned away. Refusing to make eye contact with her, he walked further ahead into the brush.

"Sakura, none of those things happened," Syaoran reassured her, but the tension in his voice gave him away. Sakura ignored this.

"Oh really? If that one didn't happen, then how about the time when you were six and your eldest sister…"

Syaoran groaned as he walked, forced to listen to the embarrassing true stories that had happened to him when he was a lot younger. He would never admit that they were true to Sakura. Never!

Syaoran growled. 'Miyu…if I ever get my hands on you…'

Miles and miles away, Miyu, who had been walking in the clearing of a couple trees, suddenly sneezed. Tomoyo looked over.

"Are you alright, Miyu?" she asked the older woman. Miyu nodded, rubbing her nose confusedly.

"Yes, I'm alright," she answered. "Someone must be thinking about me…"

_**Chapter Six End.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, how was it? This chapter is all done! I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I believe the next one should be easier to write, but that's if I have some free time. This story is going to be epic, kids, epic ^_^ It's getting more interesting! The next couple of chapters focus more on Syaoran and Sakura time, and then we can get the real plot going. I didn't know that writing a story took so much planning, but I'm starting to like it! Please **Read and Review**! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Tip of The Iceberg

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Yay! It's finally here! The newest chapter! The seventh one! Lol or in the original The Clow, the fifth chapter! Sorry for the long, long wait! This chapter was hard to write because I had so many idea flows, but I ended up correcting and re-editing it myself for grammar mistakes. I hope that they are minor! I know that some of you readers have waited a long time, so I will be quick about updating the next chapter as well! It's already done! I just need to go back and edit some of the things, send it to the beta for a quick run- through and it will be posted up ASAP. Enjoy! And please **Read and Review**!

Special thanks to my _beta reader_ **SakuraJade** for helping me develop my inner writer ^_^ You've worked hard! Haha~

Hi Nari! You're probably reading this, aren't you? Bwahahahahaha! ^0^

*Oh yes, and to all the guest readers out there, thanks for waiting! I know that has been waiting a while! (JenJen and Monkeydluffy) I hope you enjoy this chapter!~

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Tip of the Iceberg**

_Province of Wind_

_Middle of Nowhere_

_1:57 AM_

A young woman with amethyst eyes sat up alone in the dark night, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and watching the brilliant stars shining down from above. The moon was lonely in a corner of the sky, casting its beam along the small river that she was camped next to. Her deep purple orbs moved over the burnt out fire, where only a few remaining coals sat, weakly burning red in the windless night, and continued out over the small body of water reflecting the stars and moon. She sighed lightly, thinking a million thoughts a minute.

Daidouji Tomoyo kept picturing it in her head. The moment when the two soldiers had kicked down the doors to Sakura's room… Tomoyo had squeezed past them to get to Sakura and she had seen a cloaked figure holding her in tow, jumping down from the ledge of the balcony. The look in her best friend's eyes as she reached out to Tomoyo was unforgettable. Sakura's deep emerald orbs had betrayed a hint of her panic as her kidnapper took her away. As she thought this, Tomoyo gave a small sigh, remembering the events from that last week.

_Kinomoto Estate_

_One week ago, Tomoeda Village_

_Province of Wood_

_7:55 PM_

_Miyu took one last look at Kinomoto Touya's back as she shut the door leading to his chambers. He had looked livid and she did not want to be in there any longer than was necessary._

_As she walked down the soft carpeted stairs, she passed a tall young man with silver white hair, wearing glasses over blue-grey eyes. He was in the uniform of the red imperial army. The young man did not look in her direction, but had a small smile plastered onto his handsome face, his thoughts in a different place as he ascended the stairs._

_At the bottom, Miyu could hear him talking the four soldiers that stood in front of their captain's chambers._

"_May I come in?" he asked and Miyu paused at the bottom of the stairs, listening._

_Tsukishiro Yukito's presence bothered her. She knew that he worked closely with the advisors of the emperor. The fact that he was in town meant that something else was up._

_As Miyu continued down the spacious corridor, she bit her lip in frustration, thinking hard._

_Syaoran and the Resistance's big plan was to kidnap Kinomoto Sakura... It explained the reason why Syaoran had wanted to know about Sakura and why the maps of the Kinomoto estate had been drawn out so carefully._

'_It was strange,' Miyu thought as she walked, 'that the Resistance wanted to kidnap Sakura.' They had never used hostages of an enemy's family to bribe for cooperation before. She didn't know the reason behind it and it confused her._

_Furthermore, the whole estate had been in an uproar in the aftermath of Sakura's kidnapping. Angry with himself and his sister's loss, Touya had blamed the soldiers and servants for not watching Sakura closely enough during her birthday ball and, as punishment, had the slaves whipped for half a day before they were allowed to resume their normal duties._

_Miyu winced, remembering the pain of kneeling before her punisher, feeling the whip come down on her back repeatedly. She sighed. She had managed to clean the wounds and heal the tissue with her magic, but it still hurt when she worked._

_There was also something strange going on with the slaves. They were more anxious and restless than usual, and it seemed as if a few had disappeared._

_For one thing, Chieko was nowhere to be found. She had mysteriously disappeared during Sakura's birthday ball and had failed to turn up afterwards. All the slaves on the estate knew and loved her and had wanted to search for her, but they were forbidden to leave and so stayed locked inside instead._

_Another person who seemed to have just disappeared off the face of the planet was Daidouji Tomoyo. Miyu was worried about her. She hadn't seen her since she rushed upstairs to Sakura's bedroom after she had heard the news on the night of her kidnapping._

_Tomoyo had been kneeling down by the bed, her shoulders shaking. Miyu had walked over to comfort her. As she drew nearer, Tomoyo noticed her and hurriedly wiped her eyes._

"_Miyu-san…" Miyu simply stared at the girl, unsure of what to say at first. Suddenly she said, _"_I'm sorry..." for it was her brother who had kidnapped Sakura after all. Tomoyo had shaken her head and reassured Miyu that it was not her fault._

_It was then that Miyu noticed Tomoyo holding a little rucksack, which seemed to be packed with Sakura's belongings and few other things, among them a short little dagger. She hadn't even had time to ask Tomoyo about it when another maid had entered and informed Tomoyo that Lord Fujitaka would like to speak to her in his study._

_Tomoyo had reluctantly gotten up and taken Miyu's hand, squeezing it tightly once, before disappearing out the door. After that, she had not seen Daidouji again._

_Miyu sighed, leaning against the tapestry. Why was everything turning out like this? Suddenly, a maid walked towards Miyu. She immediately straightened up._

"_What's wrong, Kiara?" she asked the older woman. Kiara glanced at Miyu uneasily as she approached._

"_Lord Fujitaka would like to speak to you in his study, Miyu," Miyu gaped. This was it. Whatever had happened to Tomoyo would happen to her too. She was about to find out. She gulped and managed a small nod._

"_Yes. Alright, I will go as soon as I can."_

_Kiara said something and walked off, but Miyu was not listening properly. Her knees were shaking slightly. Perhaps they had found out that she was Syaoran's sister… If that was so, then she would have to go do something first, before she entered Lord Fujitaka's study._

_After all, she may never come back out of there._

_Quickly and silently, Miyu ran downstairs into the slave's kitchen and out the hidden backdoor of the flour cellar that only the slaves knew about. It led directly to the southern gate of town and provided a good escape route if necessary. Following the dank and dark passageway, Miyu hurriedly called to mind her magic and wove a message in her fingers as she traveled. When she had reached the end of the passageway, Miyu broke through the wooden boards that kept it from being seen on the outside. A thin layer of grass, moss, and vine covered it from view of passersby._

_The sun had long gone now, to be replaced by the twinkling stars and moon. Miyu was gasping lightly. It had not been an easy travel._

_She glanced around and noted that the area was deserted. Lifting up her hands, which she had been cupping, she blew onto the faint yellow glow that was coming from her fingers. It was a message for her mother and Huan, wherever they may be now. They had left Tomoeda before Syaoran did, just before his mission started. Yelan had to get back to avoid suspicion. At once, the faint yellow glow floated into the air and soared away, westwards. Miyu watched it for a bit, colorful against the black night sky. Then, remembering that she was late, hurried back down into the passageway._

_She arrived in Lord Fujitaka's study, slightly out of breath and flushed as the maids outside announced her arrival. Miyu stepped inside. It was one of her favorite rooms because of its simple elegance. It had been Nadeshiko's before she had passed away, the slaves had told her, and Lord Fujitaka had not changed anything in it. It had a distinct feel to it that calmed Miyu down. The walls were a cream color with light purple ends. Windows surrounded the room, draped with thin, lilac colored sheets and a small but sturdy working table and desk sat to one side. The furniture complemented the cream and lilac that the room provided, and Miyu caught a small whiff of lavender as she stepped forward. Lord Fujitaka was at his desk, his head down, writing. Miyu stood nervously in front of him. He did not look up but continued scratching with his feather quill. Miyu took this time to observe Kinomoto Fujitaka as he worked._

_He did not seem to be such a bad man. He looked kind, and his face was clearly that of someone who had a good sense of humor before age and weariness had washed all the happiness from his eyes. He was generously handsome and in good shape for a man his age too, Miyu noted. She did not understand why Fujitaka would let his daughter suffer for so many years or let his son run amok. Surely, he knew of the bad things that his son had been doing? And surely, he loved Sakura?_

_Well, now that she thought of it, Fujitaka had not left his study since Sakura's kidnapping as well. Something strange was definitely going on…Miyu cleared her throat lightly and Fujitaka looked up._

_He smiled at her. Miyu bowed low._

"_You wished to speak with me, Lord Fujitaka?" Miyu asked, her head down. Fujitaka observed her from over his desk._

"_Yes, Miyu. There are certain things that I want to discuss with you." Miyu nodded, still not looking up._

"_But perhaps it'd be best if both of you were here to listen to what I have to say to you." This time Miyu looked up. Fujitaka smiled warmly at her and nodded to the bookshelf._

"_Daidouji-san, please come out."_

_To Miyu's horror and surprise, the bookshelf almost directly behind Lord Fujitaka slid to the side with a small grinding noise and Tomoyo shyly stepped out, smiling at Miyu. There was a whole room behind the opening made by the large bookcase that Miyu could see. She lightly gasped._

"_Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo nodded to Lord Fujitaka and walked around the desk towards Miyu. The younger girl seated her in a comfortable chintz armchair in front of Lord Fujitaka, then settled herself down next to the still bewildered older woman._

"_W-what-h-how," Miyu opened her mouth to say something. Fujitaka held out a hand to silence her and she complied, watching quietly._

"_I am sorry that I had to do this to you two fine young women. However, my biggest concern is my little girl." Fujitaka turned to Miyu. "Li-san, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what is going on here. I'd like to know who from the Resistance kidnapped Sakura without letting me know of this plan," he spoke calmly, but Miyu detected a little anger in his voice, and she immediately answered. Her surprise at finding out that Lord Fujitaka knew of the Resistance, its plans, and the fact that she worked for the Resistance itself was instantly forgotten._

"_I do not know, Lord Fujitaka. I had heard that there was a plan that concerned the estate, but no one spoke of it. The only ones who know are…are the ones directly involved with it," Miyu paused. She didn't know if she should go on or not. She didn't know if she could trust Lord Fujitaka. Fujitaka sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and Miyu suddenly realized how tired and bedraggled he was look._

"_Miyu, I know that you work for the Resistance. I know everyone that works for the Resistance in this estate right now. This was one of the Resistance's and one of my biggest secrets… I've been helping them for years without anyone's knowledge. Even Touya has not suspected anything," Fujitaka said quietly. "But what I need now is to know where Sakura, my little girl, is. I need to know if she is safe."_

_Miyu sat in silence, slowly digesting this new information. It was strange, she knew, but it somehow made perfect sense. She looked into Fujitaka's warm, brown eyes and she felt a small cold hand over hers in her lap. Miyu turned to look at Tomoyo. She was smiling._

"_Please, Miyu. You can trust him. Kinomoto-sama has been really worried. He hid me from Touya-sama because he knew he might try and hurt me… We both need to know if Sakura-chan is alright."_

_Miyu looked from Sakura's father to Sakura's best friend and slightly nodded her head._

"_Alright, I will tell you both." Miyu hesitated, then stated boldly, "Sakura is with the leader of the Resistance right now."_

_Fujitaka gasped lightly, leaning back against his armchair and Tomoyo's eyes were widen with surprise._

"_You mean to say that the leader of the Resistance was here personally to kidnap Sakura?" Fujitaka asked somewhat wearily. He had a hand on his forehead, apparently still in exasperation._

"_Yes," Miyu answered quietly._

"_Do you know where they might be?" Fujitaka asked her. She shook her head._

"_That, I do not know. I am guessing though, that they will stop by Olympus City. It is the trade town of The Clow. They will surely need to strike up connections and buy supplies there."_

_Fujitaka nodded slowly, thinking it over. Miyu had purposefully left out another part as to why Syaoran would choose to stop there. As far as she was concerned, it had nothing to do with Lord Fujitaka. He adjusted his glasses and looked closely at Miyu and Tomoyo._

"_Li-san, Daidoujii-san," the two young women both looked up at Fujitaka, _"_I am going to ask the two of you a favor. If you do not want to do it, it is fine with me. But hear me out before you decide," Fujitaka said seriously. The two women edged closer to listen. _"_You cannot tell anyone about this, or the emperor will know my motives and then I will not be able to help the Resistance any longer… I need you both to go after Sakura."_

_Tomoyo and Miyu looked at each other._

_And so it began. Two days later, the entire imperial red army squad located in Tomoeda Village set out for Nemuri Village. They were to meet Tsukishiro Yukito's squad there, coming from Byul Town, and from there they would travel to Soul City, where they were needed by the emperor. It was the afternoon after they had departed and the two young women were once again in Fujitaka's study._

"_Are you two ready to do this?" Fujitaka asked. Both women nodded curtly. They had full rucksacks for traveling and Tomoyo had even brought one for Sakura along. "Alright. The route you two will be taking will take a little longer to reach Olympus City, but it is safer. When you reach town, make sure Sakura is safe and send me word of it. I will want to know," Fujitaka said quietly. "Your cover up will be going to Olympus City to get the red mushrooms that only grow there for me."_

"_Do not worry, Fujitaka-sama. We will do the best we can," Tomoyo said sweetly. Fujitaka smiled, then looked over at Miyu._

"_I know it will be dangerous, but I'm relying on your magic, Miyu, and the fighting skills taught to you by the elders when you were younger." Miyu's mouth opened in shock and Fujitaka chuckled lightly._

"_I am not a complete idiot, Miyu. I know your mother very well. And I know who the Resistance leader is too."_

_Miyu hung her head and Fujitaka smiled warmly, walking over to the two young women. Tomoyo looked confused as she watched Miyu._

"_If you are ready, then go. Good luck to both of you," Fujitaka said as he clapped both young women on the shoulders._

Tomoyo was so lost in her own thoughts she did not notice when the other young woman who slept next to her shifted slightly and propped herself up on one elbow, watching her.

"Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo turned her head, her pretty face showing surprise.

"Miyu…" The other young woman sat up. She had long, dark chocolate-brown hair and a pair of striking hazel eyes. Tomoyo ran a hand through her long dark locks and sighed again, watching the river as Miyu resettled herself next to the young woman.

"No. It's nothing. I was just thinking about Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said lightly. She had a sweet and melodic voice as she spoke. Miyu smiled understandingly.

"I know, I'm worried about her too," Miyu answered quietly.

"I just can't help it, Miyu. This is the first time she's been out of the estate for so long," Tomoyo said with a gentle smile and Miyu looked surprised.

"She's been out of the estate before then?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, when she was eight, she somehow managed to get past the guards and disappeared into town. But she was quickly found." Miyu didn't say anything and Tomoyo continued. "She came back crying. This was when her mother had passed away."

"I see. Sakura-chan sure is brave," Miyu said. Tomoyo giggled lightly.

"Yes, she is. But it doesn't stop me from worrying about her. She's so fragile and innocent…"

"You must really love her, don't you Daidouji-san?" Miyu asked softly. Tomoyo nodded, suddenly smiling.

"I love her very much. As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Miyu watched the younger girl with something akin to admiration. Tomoyo continued. "She's all I have left… My mother died a year after her mother did. They were cousins, and my mother loved Sakura's mother. I think that the grief and heartache of losing Nadeshiko made her sick until the end. That's when Sakura and I really leaned on each other for support," Tomoyo spoke, her musical voice soft and Miyu watched the burning embers of the fire in silence. Tomoyo sighed.

"I just hope she's alright…" she said softly. Miyu looked up, smiling. "Of course she'll be alright. She's with my brother. He'll take care of her." Tomoyo smiled lightly and looked over.

"I forgot. I keep imagining her out in the world, alone, helpless, lost…" Miyu giggled.

"Mother is always worrying," Miyu teased Tomoyo. She laughed along.

"Like I said, Miyu, I just can't help it when it comes to Sakura-chan and_ I_ will thank_ you_ for not letting me know that your brother was the Resistance leader," Tomoyo added slyly, smiling at the older woman. Miyu laughed.

"It's not exactly something I can put out there, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo joined her laughter. "I wasn't sure if I could trust Lord Fujitaka with that information… How wrong I was," Miyu said shaking her head laughingly. "He already knew everything from the start."

"It's no wonder that you're always so worried about your brother…" Tomoyo said and Miyu stopped laughing, suddenly looking serious.

"He does a lot of dangerous things as the Resistance leader… All the leaders have been caught and killed before in the past, including my father," Miyu said her hazel orbs uncomfortable. "Syaoran is the last leader of the Resistance. He's been doing much more dangerous things than any leader in the past has tried before... I mean, all of the things he's done…you should hear them, Tomoyo-chan." Miyu shook her head. "It'd worry you too if you were his sister. The men he leads have such a high degree of respect for him that he feels he must always live up to their expectations. He has so much burden at such a young age… wish it'd all just go away…" Miyu looked out into the lake as she spoke. She knew that Syaoran had other responsibilities than being the Resistance leader too and it worried her even more. There were only a few people that knew who Syaoran really was.

"Miyu-san's brother sounds like an amazing person," Tomoyo said sweetly.

"Oh, he is, Tomoyo-chan, and handsome to boot," Miyu said smirking. Tomoyo laughed. Then Miyu sighed, suddenly frustrated.

"My family and I all really do worry for Syaoran though. We want him to find himself someone he'll love who will love him back, and then settle down and live a normal life. He didn't get that chance when he was younger after my father died… The elders trained him really hard. And there's also the fight against the emperor to deal with… It's not going to be any easier for him," Miyu said quietly. "He needs someone to share his burden with, but he's so stubborn, he doesn't want any help."

Tomoyo didn't have anything to say, so she stared out into the darkness of the night, lost in her own thoughts. She felt the same way about Sakura…

Suddenly, a wicked grin crossed Tomoyo's face and she turned to the older woman, her amethyst eyes twinkling evilly. "Wouldn't it be super cute if your brother and Sakura start liking each other?" Tomoyo said to Miyu. Miyu adopted the same smile as Tomoyo at once.

"That would be very interesting to watch, if I do say so myself," she said laughingly. Tomoyo giggled.

"They'd be so _kawaii_!" Miyu straightened up hastily, a look of great inspiration on her face.

"They'd be the most adorable couple ever! Sakura's definitely the only person I know that can match Syaoran's personality! Tomoyo-chan, when you meet him you'll know he just totally matches Sakura-chan! Haha just wait until my sisters find out! They're going to have a holiday!" Miyu giggled. "Little Syaoran getting himself a girlfriend!" she teased. Tomoyo laughed, then suddenly turned serious, her whole body posture drooping.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked. Tomoyo looked down at her fingers, crossed on her lap.

"No, it's just that I-" Tomoyo sighed dramatically. "It's just that I'll have to wait at least another month to see them together!" she pouted. Miyu smiled deviously, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but think of all that can happen between them in that time…"

Tomoyo grinned.

_Forest, Middle of Nowhere_

_Province of Wind_

_11:13 PM_

"Sakura, come out!" Syaoran called out for the fourth time exasperatedly.

"No!" Sakura stubbornly shouted back. It was a high pitched squeak and Syaoran sighed impatiently.

"Come out! You don't have to do this!" he tried again. But Sakura's voice yelled back from further away.

"Yes I do! I can't stand it anymore!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and settled down next to the blazing fire where they had made camp. Tsukasa was tethered nearby, feeding on the grass at his feet and ignoring the commotion going on around him. Like his sister, Tsubaki, Tsukasa wasn't interested in drama. Syaoran folded his arms behind his head and rested his back against the trunk of the tree.

"Fine, suit yourself!" he hollered to where Sakura apparently was. A loud splash of water was heard, and then a short but carrying squawk of protest and Syaoran grinned to himself. That's what she gets for being so stubborn…

Sakura emerged from underneath the lake, gasping and taking a big gulp of air. She had accidentally tripped and plunged down underneath the dark waters. Shivering, Sakura muttered to herself, her teeth chattering together as she regained some foothold on the stones beneath her bare feet. It was dark, and the moon was the only light shining upon the surface of the water.

"The water's cold. I told you to wait." Sakura heard from the bank and she narrowed her eyes in the direction of Syaoran's arrogant voice. There was something else in his voice, some kind of amusement and it made Sakura even more agitated.

"No! I can't wait! I can't stand it anymore!" Sakura called back, trying to calm down her chattering teeth. It was so cold in the lake that she was shivering uncontrollably.

"I can't wait to take a bath any longer! I feel so dirty! We've been traveling for a week now and I haven't had a proper bath with soap since Byul Town! Do you expect me to just wait? I'm dirty and smelly and sweaty! Argh! I can't stand it anymore!" Sakura shouted angrily, then held her breath, closed her eyes, and dived back down into the dark waters she had been standing in, leaving a wave of bubbles behind.

Syaoran chuckled lowly and closed his eyelids to rest. She was so dramatic sometimes. They had finally pitched camp after a long day of no rest next to the lake. It was then that Sakura had announced her grim decision to take a bath.

Syaoran opened one eye as the sound of sloshing water and breaking branches announced Sakura's arrival. He took one look at her and sniggered. She was wet all over, hair dripping and plastered on her face and neck. Her clothes, which she had chosen to bathe in, were soaked, clinging to her skin. And her feet, hastily shoved into her leather shoes, left a puddle where she stood. She was glaring at Syaoran, a soft and dry fawn-colored traveling cloak around her shoulders. It had been the best "towel" she could find.

"What's so funny?" she demanded as she plopped down onto a blanket near the fire, carefully removing her shoes to warm up. Syaoran merely smirked.

"Did you drown?" he asked lightly. He received another glare from Sakura and he closed his eyes again, resettling himself on the tree trunk.

"I told you to wait," he pointed out again. Sakura ignored him, now focusing on wringing out the hem of her dress.

"I can't wait anymore. That's what you said a week ago," Sakura huffed under her breath.

"Well, if you'd been willing to bathe in the springs and lakes we've passed instead of telling me that you'd wait and take a bath in a tub like a civilized person…" Syaoran trailed off smugly, his eyes still closed. Sakura grimaced.

"Well…you said we'd be reaching a village soon!" she retorted. Syaoran made a noise of disbelief in his throat. "Besides, I'm not like you, Syaoran, who can just wake up every morning, jump into a below freezing lake, and swim a million laps around it before we leave!" Sakura added savagely. Syaoran opened one eye lazily.

"And drowning yourself in a lake at night in the pitch black is any better?" he smirked. Sakura blushed and swiveled around.

"I couldn't stand it anymore," she insisted stubbornly. Syaoran nodded, a smile on the corner of his lips.

"Anyway, I just thought you'd like to know that we'll reach a village by tomorrow morning." Syaoran dodged as a brown leather shoe flew towards him and hit the trunk of the tree instead. He laughed again as he glanced at Sakura.

'If looks could kill…' he thought bluntly. For indeed Sakura was staring at Syaoran with such dislike that he was surprised he hadn't felt the death rays that the glare seemed to be shooting at him just yet.

"I dislike you," Sakura stated simply, then turned towards the fire again to attempt to dry her clothes. Syaoran felt a small pang of guilt as he watched Sakura and rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

Sakura muttered under her breath angrily as she wrung out her cardigan which she had worn over her dress. 'That bastard!' He knew they were to reach a village soon but kept from telling her! As she thought this, she remembered that he had told her to wait at least half a dozen times before she had decided to jump into the lake…but still! He could have told her they'd reach it by tomorrow morning! Sakura bit her lip. She was actually more frustrated at herself, but she wasn't going to tell Syaoran that!

Suddenly warm hands removed her cardigan from her own and she turned to see Syaoran with her shirt in his hands.

"Wha-?" Syaoran shook out her cardigan, spraying her with small droplets of water. He ignored Sakura's cries of protest and spoke.

"You can't dry it like that," he tsked. Slowly, he walked over and laid the cardigan out on a low tree branch. Then without looking back at Sakura, who was watching him as though he were insane, he spoke.

"Take off your clothes."

" Ehhhh? W-What? T-take off my clothes?" Sakura gasped. "W-what are you thinking?" she demanded defensively, wrapping her arms around herself and hurriedly backing away. Syaoran sighed, still not looking at her, but staring into the forest the other way. She noticed that his ears had turned slightly red.

"No, idiot, what are you thinking? Take off your wet clothes so that I can dry them for you." Sakura slowly regained her posture and glanced at Syaoran suspiciously. When she didn't say anything, he turned around to glare at her, then walked over to his pack and picked up his black cloak. He threw it her way.

"Hurry up. Put that on while your clothes are drying. You're going to catch a cold if you wear your wet clothes all night. Then we'll be delayed more than we already are," Syaoran said irritably and promptly turned his back to her again. Sakura, at a loss for words, slowly started to pull away the fawn colored cloak she had been using as a towel.

"D-don't peek!" Sakura shouted nervously to Syaoran as she clutched at her dress. He sighed.

"I won't peek at you…" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not like there's much to see anyway…" Syaoran continued under his breath. Sakura glared at his back.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Syaoran replied back, all innocence. Making sure that Syaoran wasn't looking and attempting to peel the wet clothes off her body, Sakura fumbled around for awhile. In the end, she managed and had just slipped Syaoran's traveling cloak over the fawn colored one she was wearing when Syaoran spoke again, this time a little more impatiently.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" he said exasperatedly. Sakura bit her lip, frustrated.

"Fine, I'm done!" she retorted, and walked over to hand him her wet dress and pants. Syaoran turned around to accept them but didn't look Sakura in the eyes. He merely grunted and hung them up along with her cardigan on the branch. Sakura stared at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, are you sick?" she exclaimed, hurrying forward suddenly. "You're a little red. And you're burning up!" she said worriedly as she pressed a hand to his forehead. Syaoran blushed harder and immediately turned his head away, jerking her hand away from his forehead.

"I'm fine," he answered gruffly and reached into his pockets. "Go sit down," he ordered. Sakura stared, astonished for a second, then she huffed angrily and walked back to her blanket to sit down.

"Ungrateful bastard…." she uttered irritably.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye as she walked away before he pulled out a single red ofuda from his pocket. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. Why did he suddenly get all nervous and weird? Syaoran had not remembered blushing so much before in a long time. First was when Sakura was recounting those embarrassing stories about him and then now… It's not like he'd never seen a woman's body before… But the thought of Sakura changing behind him made him slightly uncomfortable. Syaoran groaned inwardly.

Sakura watched as Syaoran pulled an ofuda from his pocket and muttered a few words. The wind suddenly picked up and Sakura, as she sat, felt its powers. She felt its focus on the clothes on the branch and, in less than a minute, the wind had spun into that particular spot like a tornado, blowing everything around. Then as soon as it had come, it died down again in a frenzied roar, leaving Sakura's clothes ruffling in its wake. She gaped as Syaoran replaced his ofuda and got the clothes down.

"Catch," he said looking over at Sakura as he tossed them to her. They were dry. Sakura gasped.

"H-How did you…?" Sakura muttered as she examined her clothes. Syaoran walked towards her and plopped himself down across the fire.

"I used the Clow Cards," Syaoran answered her, reaching over to his pack to take a drink from his canteen. Sakura watched him.

"You have the Clow Cards with you?" Sakura asked in awe. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, remnants of them." As he said this, he pulled out what looked like a deck of the red ofudas from his pocket. On the front were strange Chinese characters, but on the back was the image of a golden moon and sun forever entwining.

"They're vestiges of the original Clow Cards. Clow Reed-sama created them so that his son could play with their magic and learn the uses of the Clow Cards before he was allowed the actual deck. At that time, the Clow Cards all lent a little bit of their magic to these ofudas to help out."

Sakura stared and she absently picked one up, running the fine paper between her forefinger and thumb.

"The only cards I don't have are the ones that require a large amount of magical properties in order to be used. And like I said, these were for Clow Reed-sama's son to study, so Clow Reed didn't expect him to have enough magical powers yet to use powerful cards such as The Time." Sakura smiled lightly.

"These cards are waiting," Syaoran said quietly and Sakura met his deep hazel tinted eyes with her own. "These cards are waiting until the real Clow Cards show up and then they'll join with them," Syaoran continued. "Until then, I'm in charge of them and I use them as needed."

Sakura nodded.

"I understand," she finally said, leaning back and huddling in the cloak as she watched the fire. "There are so many mysterious things about Syaoran-kun," she said softly and Syaoran looked over at her in surprise.

"I want to find them out and become friends with you," she announced smiling brightly. Syaoran could always tell when she was in a good mood. She certainly was now.

"I thought you said you disliked me," Syaoran said slowly while watching Sakura. She flushed.

"Well, that—I just, you, I-" Sakura was flustered. Syaoran chuckled.

"Baka, I thought we were already friends," he said, a teasing grin on the corner of his lips. Sakura's eyes widened, then she beamed at him, causing her large jade orbs to twinkle brightly in the light cast by the fire. Her smile was so radiant that it took Syaoran's breath away for a moment, but he regained it quickly and looked away.

"Thank you," Sakura said softly. Syaoran turned towards her again, surprised.

"For what?" he asked quietly. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, the smile still on her lips.

"For everything that you've done so far…"

Syaoran couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that image of Sakura's smile out of his head. That must be what it's like to really smile. He chuckled to himself.

She sure was a strange person. He'd never met anyone like her before. Her moods were unpredictable, but it seemed that no matter what she did, he just couldn't become angry with her. It was like she carried an anti-anger charm around with her.

Her presence over the last three and a half weeks had caused Syaoran not only to relax around her but to also develop a habit of teasing her. It was fun to see her reactions to the things that he said and he also realized, after a time, that he too actually enjoyed making fun of her.

And then tonight, there was the incident with her clothes and her smile that he couldn't get out of his head. Her whole presence in general kind of drove him crazy. He didn't know what to do with her around. Syaoran was clueless when it came to Sakura. He had never traveled with someone like her before and rather than putting up his guard, which was normal in these kinds of situations, he found himself relaxing instead.

Syaoran glanced over at the sleeping form of the young woman next to the small fire. She was breathing deeply and peacefully, in her dry clothes now, a blanket over her slender body.

A curled lock of burnt honey colored hair strayed onto her face, floating lightly as she exhaled, and Syaoran had the most curious urge to go and remove it. He laid with his pack behind him against the tree trunk for a while, eyes closed, but they kept opening and wandering over to that stray lock of auburn hair.

Finally, Syaoran got up, exasperated, and moved over to where Sakura slept. He watched her for a few seconds before blushed bright red, having realized what he was doing. He was staring at her! God, that's what people do when they find other people attractive! 'You have to admit though,' Syaoran thought as he stared at Sakura, 'she is definitely very attractive.' Pretty almost wasn't strong enough a word to describe her. Her looks were borderline beautiful. She could have fooled him if she said she wasn't Kinomoto Touya's sister…

Syaoran thought back to how he had felt about her in the beginning and found himself smiling. She wasn't even close to the absurd person he thought she would be. The fact was that Sakura was even more absurd than he had expected. Her gullible personality mixed with her determination and energy made her as much a burden as someone enjoyable to be around.

Her smile crossed his mind again and Syaoran focused once more on the sleeping girl, watching that unruly piece of hair that was ruining the artistic picture of Sakura in sleep. He was never one to admire art and he felt foolish comparing the image of Sakura sleeping to it now.

Syaoran slowly reached out a hand and caught the lock of hair in between his fingers. Carefully, he moved it back to join the rest of her soft auburn hair. He was concentrating so hard on not waking her up, biting his lower lip as he did so, that he didn't notice when Sakura shifted slightly, nor when she reached up her two arms and grabbed him on the back of his neck, pulling him down forcefully. Syaoran lightly gasped, then covered his mouth to muffle his voice. When he looked straight in front of him again, he muffled another stifled cry. Sakura had pulled his face barely an inch away from her own. And he could tell just by looking at her that she was still asleep...

Syaoran's eyes darted around wildly, trying to find a way out of his current predicament. It would not be good if she woke up to find him in this position. He was on his knees, his upper body bent over hers with Sakura's unusually strong grip still holding him down, his face level with hers. He had to control his breathing so as not wake her. Their noses were almost touching… Syaoran sweat dropped.

'I had no idea this girl was this strong!' he thought irritably to himself. God, when she needed strength she had none, but when it wasn't called for, her strength was equal to the force of a raging hippo! Syaoran smirked to himself, and that's when he noticed how close she was to him. This was probably the first time he had ever been this near to her before. He could count every long eyelash on her eyelids. He could see her clear skin and slightly twitching nose as she slept. And, because of his proximity to her, he caught it, a scent that soothed him. A whiff of cherry blossom petals still clung to her body despite the fact that she had bathed in the lake.

'She looks more beautiful with her eyes open…' he absently thought, then shook his head as if to clear away that thought.

Suddenly, the corners of Sakura's mouth curved up and she gave him a small and gentle smile. She was still asleep. The heat in Syaoran's cheeks instantly doubled in response.

Then, without warning, she suddenly tossed him to the side, haphazardly. Syaoran covered his mouth again to prevent making noise as she let go. He connected with the ground forcefully, but years of martial arts training took over and he broke his fall by tucking into a roll, stopping barely a foot away from the fire. He sighed with relief and looked over at Sakura, bewildered. When had she gotten so damn strong? Syaoran chuckled to himself as he watched her. She now slept on her side, the smile replaced by a scrunched up nose. Sakura kicked the air in front of her, then grinned and fell back asleep, her head bent near her neck.

Syaoran sweat dropped and then found himself laughing quietly. He got up, brushed himself off, and walked back to where his pack lay next to the tree trunk. He settled himself down and, with his hands folded behind his head, finally tried to sleep…

… But sleep did not come so easily. It seemed that he had become quite accustomed to staring at the jade-eyed beauty sleeping in front of him. Syaoran blew out a breath of frustration. 'Oh boy,' he thought, 'it's going to be a long night….'

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura called out wearily as she trudged along behind Syaoran. Her companion ignored her and continued climbing up the rocky terrain.

"What village did you say this was again?" she asked as she finally caught up to where he stood on top of the bluff they'd been climbing. Syaoran didn't answer her. He was staring off into the distance, where a small village could be seen, smoke drifting from a couple of chimneys below. It was early morning. The sun was barely up yet, just a light pink tinge in the deep purple sky.

Syaoran had woken Sakura up at an ungodly hour and after a lot of prodding and fighting back, had managed to get Sakura up and going. She had been grouchy the entire morning though and refused to speak with him. Syaoran, who had gotten very little sleep himself, chose not to acknowledge Sakura either and so the journey on foot had been a silent one thus far. Sakura was annoyed. She hated when he ignored her…

"This village doesn't have a name," Syaoran finally said as he watched the smoke rise from below. Sakura glanced at him in surprise and turned to survey the loping hills. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she watched the village. It was really small. In fact, it looked more like a dozen odd houses built together in one place, along with a huge estate that could only be the domicile of a landlord nobleman.

"Small villages like these don't really have names since they're so far from other civilized areas."

Sakura nodded at Syaoran's information.

"Have you ever been here before, Syaoran?" she asked as they descended the small hill together.

Syaoran nodded his head, deep in thought. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even realize he was holding out a hand to offer support to Sakura as she climbed down. Sakura was surprised for a second, but smiled lightly and took his offered hand. Syaoran did not notice this, but merely continued speaking.

"I've been here once before. But that was when I was really young. It seems to have changed a lot since then," he said solemnly, indicating that something strange was going on below. He turned around to look at Sakura and found himself holding her hand. She was still trying to regain her balance when he dropped her hand without preamble and marched off. Sakura stared after him, confused.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he walked ahead. He felt uncomfortable and unusually warm around her, and he couldn't stand it. He needed to get away for now. Sakura walked slowly behind Syaoran, leading Tsukasa by his reins as she curiously observed him. He was acting weirder than usual today…

'Did something happen last night?' She wondered to herself. She shrugged the thought away as they drew nearer to the village entrance and something stirred inside her. It was a feeling of foreboding and Sakura did not like it one bit…

As they approached the village, Syaoran also sensed that something was out of place. Sakura had eagerly cantered ahead of Syaoran while he had paused and he quickly grabbed her arm to hold her back. She gave Syaoran a questioning look and he shook his head lightly, indicating her to not go any further. Tsukasa, it seemed, did not want to walk through the gates either and stayed close to the entrance of the small village instead, snorting and stomping the ground with his hooves. Syaoran glanced at Tsukasa.

"You can feel it too, Tsukasa?" he asked quietly. As an answer, the stallion tossed his head and neighed.

"There's something wrong here," Syaoran said quietly. Sakura stared around at the empty streets and nodded her head in agreement. There were no people in sight. Instead, the whole village looked deserted, with buckets and tools lying carelessly around.

"Don't you think people should be out already since it's after sunrise?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She nodded.

"Yes. Something is definitely weird," Sakura agreed quietly.

Syaoran walked forward and Sakura scampered after him, suddenly very afraid. The doors and windows were all shut tightly but, even as she saw this, Sakura couldn't put away the feeling that someone, or something, was watching them. She tugged on Syaoran's cloak a little harder than necessary, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy examining the village. He noted that there were pairs of eyes peering out from inside the small houses, watching them from windows and doors as they made their way down the empty street, but he ignored them. They would only watch, he knew.

Sakura was feeling very paranoid. And when she felt paranoid, she was definitely afraid…

"Sy-Syaoran?" Sakura asked in almost a half whisper. Syaoran didn't answer her. "Do…do you think that there are…" Sakura's breaths began to come out sharper than before. "You don't think…that there are gh-gh-gh-," Sakura choked on the last word, afraid to say it, her teeth shivering.

"Ghosts?" Syaoran supplied.

"Don't say that!" Sakura gasped loudly and covered her ears, tears welling up in her emerald eyes now. She had shrunken herself into a tiny ball, fingernails clutching at her head, obviously terrified. Syaoran almost grinned in spite of himself. So Sakura was afraid of ghosts…he made note of that fact for future references.

"No, Sakura. There aren't any here," he said quietly. Sakura shook her head unbelievingly. Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura, ghos-," he paused at the look on the young woman's face, "err…those things don't exist," he said sternly. Sakura nodded and slowly removed her hands from her ears.

"Yoouunngg laaadddyyy~."

Suddenly the figure of an old woman slowly rose from behind Sakura, grasping her shoulder tightly with a withered hand. Sakura froze, turned around, and screamed her head off. Syaoran clamped his hands to his ears and shut his eyes. He reopened them to find Sakura running into his arms, tears flying past her cheeks. Startled, Syaoran felt Sakura hit his chest and clutch his shirt desperately in her tiny fists. He looked over at the old woman who stood nearby, hand on her cheek, obviously at a loss for what to do. She wore a plain red kimono, with dark brown eyes, framed by graying brown hair. She looked worried as she approached Syaoran, who was still a little bewildered.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she would react that way," the old woman said airily, watching Sakura sniffle and back away from Syaoran. She hung her head ashamedly as she took a step back and Syaoran straightened up.

'Well, who the hell comes up to people like that?' he thought to himself. But instead he glanced at Sakura and back at the older woman.

"It's alright. She was already spooked." The old woman nodded and looked around uneasily.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked absently. Syaoran was caught off guard but quickly recovered and answered her.

"No, my sister…" he drifted off because the old woman was no longer looking at him. Her eyes were wandering the streets worriedly. When she looked back at Syaoran, he saw a small glint of fear in her withered face.

"Let's not stay here. Come with me to my home and we can speak freely there," she whispered and she hurried forward. When Syaoran just stared at her as she shuffled away, the old lady beckoned vigorously and he hesitantly followed, dragging a still sniffling Sakura along.

"It's rare to see travelers nowadays. No one stops by this village anymore," the old woman said as she finished pouring tea into Syaoran's teacup. She replaced the kettle and sat down across from him and Sakura. She had introduced herself as Umeda-san and the three were now sitting inside her home. It seemed to be slightly larger than the other slave houses in town, but she clearly suffered the same poverty as everyone else. The house was comfortable, but nothing was new. Everything seemed old, used, or broken down. The sun was beginning to set as they sat in the small room, with only an oil lamp to light it and a small fire crackling in the hearth.

"And why don't travelers stop by anymore, Umeda-san?" Syaoran wanted to know. He had an authoritative voice that didn't falter as he asked and Umeda-san immediately answered him.

"You've never heard of the rumors circulating this particular village before?" Umeda-san asked, quite amazed by his ability to be so calculating and calm.

"What exactly is happening in this village?" Syaoran asked quietly. He noticed that she shivered slightly before answering.

"There's been many things happening here…But I'm afraid it started with the landlord nobleman of this village…" Umeda-san's voice drifted off as she spoke and Sakura, who had been silently drinking, her tea looked up with curiosity. She exchanged looks with Syaoran and Umeda-san continued.

"About three months ago, the land lord nobleman of this village, Lord Tohru, started requesting sacrifices…" Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Sacrifices?" Sakura repeated. Umeda-san nodded slowly.

"Yes, human sacrifices. He said it was for the Raki, the Youkai that led this part of the woods. Raki controls all the demons in the surrounding area and it is under his orders that they constantly attack this village. Lord Tohru had made a deal with Raki. We needed to give up offerings so that they would not come and attack us anymore." Syaoran listened intently. And Sakura bit her lip.

"We didn't want to agree, but he threatened our fields and crops and our families with his soldiers, so we had no choice but to do as he demanded," she paused and slowly drank from her teacup, her haunted eyes visible. "The strange thing was that Lord Tohru said Raki would accept nothing but children sacrifices…When we protested, he said that Raki did not want anything else. That it was to protect all of us. And so it began…every week, we'd give up a child to Lord Tohru…he'd bring them to his estate to give as an offering to Raki and we'd never see that child again…True to his words though, there have been no demon attacks since then…but our children, nearly all our children are gone now," Umeda-san finished, gasping lightly and holding her heart. She began to weep and Sakura rushed forward to comfort her. Syaoran sat still, thinking.

"Lord Tohru told you that Raki said that the sacrifices had to only be children?" he repeated and Umeda-san looked up, nodding.

"Yes, just the children. We've hidden the rest since then though…the few that haven't been sacrificed already. Our plan is to let the lord know that we do not have any children left to offer." Syaoran seemed to be struggling with himself for a few moments, then he stood up.

"I understand your situation, Umeda-san. But surely, you just didn't give up children for Lord Tohru. There must have been people who protested!" Umeda-san looked up at Syaoran and he met her stare with his own. She looked worn out, tired, and certainly terrified.

"They did at first. There were people who protested, but they were all killed. All of them, in one night…" she said slowly as if remembering a nightmare. Sakura gasped lightly as Umeda-san wept again. Sakura looked up at Syaoran pleadingly while Umeda-san continued.

"Those who remained were forced to dig a hole to bury those who rebelled…We are powerless against Lord Tohru. He has so many soldiers and…we do not know how to fight, we are merely farmers! We've always lived in peace amongst ourselves, and now, with most of our young gone, we do not know what to do anymore…"

Sakura and Syaoran were silent now, each staring at something different, each thinking different thoughts when Umeda-san spoke again.

"There is no hope left for us here… Since this is a small village, no one wants to bother with us, and the emperor lets the land lord noblemen do whatever they please… Plus the landlord is afraid of Raki and his demons. That's why he's requested more soldiers from Soul City. He's got close to seventy soldiers now, even though it's only a small village. They say he's holed up in his estate every night, scared to death of Raki and the Youkai. It's only a matter of time now before we cannot stop it anymore…" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He looked troubled, his dark brows furrowed, thinking.

"I'm sorry. I do not know why I am burdening you two with our troubles. You are just travelers. You must hurry and leave the village before you get involved. The village people don't look too kindly towards travelers. In the beginning, there were many who stayed here, but after they found out about our incident, they all immediately left, abandoning us," Umeda-san said, finally standing up and cracking her back. "I understand if you'll want to leave right away. I just thought that you may have wanted a place to rest for a bit. It's best if you leave as soon as possible though. My son is going to be home soon. He does not like having guests over." As Umeda-san said this, she walked over to the kitchen and began busying herself at the stove. Sakura watched her silently, then turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, we have to help them!" Sakura whispered fiercely as she looked at him. Syaoran didn't say anything.

"Please. We have to at least get to the bottom of this. We can't leave them alone. It sounds odd, don't you think?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, there are some parts that don't fit," Syaoran agreed quietly, his deep amber orbs serious. "No one's actually seen the exchange of the child sacrifice between Lord Tohru and Raki," he said more to himself than her. "There seems to be more than Umeda-san is telling us…" Sakura looked at Syaoran surprised.

"You think so too?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran didn't say anything, but walked over to the kitchen towards Umeda-san.

"Umeda-san."

She looked up from the scant vegetables she had taken out to clean and cut. "Yes?" she asked Syaoran. Syaoran stared hard at her.

"There's something you're not telling us. What is it?" Umeda-san looked down, refusing to meet Syaoran's gaze.

"Umeda-san," he said sternly again. She looked up into Syaoran's eyes, and her gaze faltered. She suddenly fell onto the ground, sobbing.

"Umeda-san!" Sakura gasped as she ran towards her to help her up.

The three were again sitting by the fire.

"My son lost his son, my grandson, as a sacrifice a couple of weeks back…" Umeda quietly said. "Ever since then, he hasn't been the same." Syaoran listened carefully as Sakura sucked in a sharp breath and put a hand to her mouth. "He lost his wife earlier too because the landlord nobleman caught her stealing a fruit from his orchards. She was sentenced to death. My son's harbored quite a grudge against the landlord nobleman. He's planning a rebellion against Lord Tohru," Umeda-san revealed. Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes.

"I thought there was something wrong. I didn't see any males here in the village today. What is going on?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Every male that can fight has been rounded up and is training in secret. My son is the leader… They plan to go all out in a fight against Lord Tohru's soldiers." Syaoran cursed and Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"They can't do that!" Syaoran said angrily, his eyes flashing. "They'll get themselves killed!" Umeda-san sighed.

"I told him that, but he won't listen to reason anymore. I was hoping that you could change his mind… Resistance leader." Her words were greeted with silence, then Sakura squeaked.

"How did you-?" Syaoran however, did not look surprised.

"She knew all along, Sakura," Syaoran said quietly. He turned to Umeda-san. "You still remember me after all these years, Umeda-san?"

For the first time since Sakura saw her, Umeda-san smiled genuinely. It lit her whole face up.

"Of course, Li Syaoran. I have never met such a stubborn boy as you before! The way you glared at me when we first met!" Umeda-san laughed heartily. Even a small smile flickered on Syaoran's face.

"I had heard about…your father…and then your uncles. The only conclusion left to me was that you had taken up that position," Umeda-san replied softly. Syaoran didn't say anything. Sakura was still shocked that Umeda-san had known who Syaoran was all along. Suddenly Syaoran spoke.

"Take us to meet your son."

Umeda-san got up. "Yes. There is to be a meeting tonight concerning the attack on Lord Tohru's estate. We should hurry before the meeting begins," Umeda-san said as she headed out the door. Syaoran swiftly followed her. After a moment, he walked back into the room and dragged Sakura up by the wrist, pulling her out as well.

* * *

Men surrounded the place, pushing and shoving one another. It was crowded and the men were rowdy. It was a small room with barely any elbow space.

"Watch it!" a tall muscular man growled to a cloaked figure that had just bumped into him. The cloaked figure muttered a short apology and continued making his way through the room. Sakura held onto Syaoran's cloak tighter as he led the way into the far back corner and breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped, watching the front, where a man sat behind a table. He wore a faded black cloak, his brown hair graying. He had a tall build with an unshaven and exhausted looking face, his cheeks hollow and gaunt. He seemed to be the leader and when he stood, the whole room was silenced, watching him. Suddenly, Sakura noticed a young man standing next to the leader. He looked to be about sixteen with the same hair, but his eyes were different. He was a bit on the skinny side for his size. And next to him, was a younger boy of about twelve, staring at the floor. They appeared to be brothers. Both looked as if they didn't want to be there. They were the first young people Sakura had seen in the village and she gaped. She was just about to point them out to Syaoran when the leader spoke.

"Brothers!" his voice was loud and deep. "It is time! We will attack and take back this village, which is rightfully ours!" A chorus of cheers followed as the men in the room stood to applaud. "We attack as we have planned! Everything comes down to this moment!" the leader continued. "We have trained and trained, and though we do not have superior weapons, or their size and strength, our courage will help us to win!" the men roared their approval, stamping their feet and shouting his name.

"Manabu! Manabu! Manabu!"

Umeda Manabu smiled at the crowd. It was an icy smile, not quite reaching his eyes, and then he frowned.

"We cannot progress without first taking out our enemies! Bring them forth!" he cried, slamming his hand down onto the table in front of him.

Another cheer of approval followed. Sakura looked around her but suddenly felt rough hands grabbing her shoulders and she struggled as they brought her forward. She was too busy to even notice that the room, which had been loud earlier, had gone dead silent. Sakura opened her eyes and found all the men in the room staring at something behind her. She craned her head to look behind her attackers and saw what the men in the room were looking at. It was Syaoran.

"Let her go," Syaoran said softly but dangerously. The two men who were watching Syaoran immediately obeyed, their mouths hanging open. Sakura pulled free and ran back to Syaoran. Apparently two men that had tried grabbing him were now lying unconscious on the ground. Slowly, he removed his cloak hood as the room silently watched. Manabu was glaring at Syaoran.

"Who are you?" Manabu asked quietly, his voice a hiss. Syaoran observed him calmly with his deep amber orbs.

"My name is Li Syaoran."

There was an immediate murmuring of noise at this, and many men craned their heads to get a better look at Syaoran and Sakura. Manabu was still glaring at Syaoran.

"The Resistance leader," he stated quietly.

Syaoran didn't say anything. Sakura was surprised at the amount of awe and respect that the men suddenly seemed to hold for Syaoran. Some were bowing their heads down as Syaoran stepped towards the front of the room. The young boy of about sixteen was gaping at Syaoran and his brother's eyes were as wide as saucers. They were all waiting and Syaoran spoke, his strong voice, the voice of a leader, carried throughout the room.

"I know the pain you must all be feeling right now. The loss of the ones that you love for the greed of a landlord nobleman who fears the Youkai," Syaoran paused. "But this is not the way to do it. The rebellion will cause more deaths, and then who will be here to protect your families from the demons after you are gone?" Syaoran asked. The men in the room shifted guiltily.

"I can help you. But it will take time. A rebellion is not the answer. It will only bring about more hatred and unnecessary violence. You must wait a little longer to act and figure out exactly what you're dealing with first," Syaoran said. The men in the room did not say anything.

"And how much longer must we wait for the Resistance to act?"

Sakura turned, startled. Manabu had spoken, fury in his voice, glaring at Syaoran. "How much longer must we wait for you to act?" he repeated, venom in his voice. Syaoran stared at him.

"If we don't do something about it ourselves, no one will be able to save us!" Manabu shouted. This seemed to stir some of the men forward.

"Yeah! Why should we wait any longer?"

"That's right! What has the Resistance been doing to help us these last two hundred years, Li?"

"You people only care about yourselves!"

Sakura gasped lightly as she stared around the room. The angry men were yelling insults at Syaoran, who stood calmly, taking them all in.

"How much longer must we wait for the Resistance?" Manabu repeated angrily. "When it comes time to save their own people, the Resistance acts right away, but when it comes time to save ours, in this little village, we must wait?"

Syaoran didn't say anything. He was looking down, his fists tightly clenched. There was no telling what was going on behind those amber eyes. Tears of anger and frustration welled up in Sakura's eyes. She hated that she was a crybaby, but she couldn't stand here and let them insult Syaoran!

"You can't defeat the landlord nobleman's soldiers!"

The men turned to look at her. Sakura's hood had fallen back and her jade orbs were gleaming as she spoke.

"If you rush forward to try to win, you will all get hurt!" Sakura shouted. Some men were stunned into silence while others merely chuckled at her. Sakura shook her head. She had to try to convince the men otherwise.

"These men are soldiers! It would take another army to defeat them!" she cried. Some men were shaking their heads at her. Sakura persisted. "There are barely thirty of you in this room! The landlord nobleman has double the men with training and stronger weapons! All of the men can't just rush in and attack. If you are killed now, who will be here to watch over your families?" Sakura asked desperately. The men had stopped laughing now. Some looked uncertain.

"Foolish girl! No one will be killed! We will win! It is as simple as that!" Manabu roared. The men in the room followed his lead, yelling in agreement. Sakura looked down, her fists clenched by her side. There was nothing she could do…

"Stop!" It was Syaoran. Sakura looked up. The men were silent again.

"Do not do this. Most of the men in here have not had any real combat training. Lord Tohru has trained soldiers that outnumber your own and he surely has spies located in this very room right now to tell him what is going on! He knows that you will attack, he's betting on it! He will wipe every single one of you out, leaving your families to the Youkai. The landlord noblemen have already proved to us that they do not care for you or your families. The bigger issue is with Raki, the demon leading the Youkai in this part of the woods."

The men in the room began muttering confusedly and Manabu suddenly stepped forward, face to face with Syaoran, who was a bit taller than him.

"Do not think that just because you are the Resistance leader we will listen to you, Li! What have you ever done for us? This is the second time any leader in the Resistance has visited us and paid us some attention in over a decade! Do not think that we forget so easily!" he hissed. Syaoran didn't back down and matched Manabu's glare with his own. This was a much more impressive move on his part. Coldness and authority flooded Syaoran's voice as he spoke and Sakura's eyes widened. She had never heard Syaoran speak like that to someone before.

"It is true that I have not done much for you, or this village, and I admit it. But I will not allow you to take these men to their deaths! Your men will die in vain. Nothing will be accomplished in this rebellion except more violence and your thirst for revenge!" Syaoran turned to address the whole room. "I know that you are impatient. We have waited too long to begin the change against this injustice for the slaves. But I ask that you wait just a little longer. You cannot be reckless and throw away your lives to try and defeat an enemy that already knows you are coming."

The men didn't say anything. Some shook their heads while others merely looked confused. It seemed as if they didn't know what to think. They did not want to be suppressed by the landlord nobleman any longer, but the words that the leader spoke were full of such hope, and he spoke them with such determination, that the men could see that future. Sakura watched them, and turned to Syaoran, pride swelling inside of her. He was getting through to the men… Manabu glared menacingly towards Syaoran and he stepped forward.

"Then what do you propose we do, Resistance leader?" Manabu spit. Syaoran stared at him, unblinkingly.

"We defeat Raki," he stated. Some men in the room began to chuckle while Manabu sneered.

"One man cannot defeat Raki, Li-san," he said coolly. "Raki is a huge youkai with magical powers."

"Magical powers?" Syaoran murmured. Manabu laughed.

"You don't even know this and you plan to go against Raki?" he gloated. Some men in the room laughed along with him. "Yes, Li, Raki has magical power, though very little. It was given to him by the dark magician years before when he worked for the emperor in Soul City, killing people." Syaoran didn't answer immediately, but when he looked up his face was serious.

"I'll get rid of Raki for you," he finally said. Some men in the room jeered. "You have my word."

"Your word?" Manabu laughed mockingly. "We have been promised by fools far too many times already, Li-san! We have been given hope by people who rob us of our money, claiming that they will get rid of Raki and the youkai. In the end, nothing gets done, and we end up losing our own children as well as what we can scrape up for a living!" Manabu's bottom lip trembled as he paused. "There is nothing to believe in anymore, Li… We have all lost hope for the future, and we are all here to willingly give up our lives to save our children. Even if the chance of surviving is very little…"

The room was entirely silent.

Tears stung Sakura's eyes as she watched. These men… this village had lost all hope. So that was it, they'd been fooled too many times, brought fake hope too many times, and they were tired of it. Sakura glanced over at Syaoran. He seemed to be struggling with himself. It was hard to see what he was thinking, since he hid his emotions so well.

"I promise that I will rid this village of the youkai Raki. I promise that a brighter future is ahead for The Clow," Syaoran spoke, loud and clear, his chocolate colored eyes shining truthfully. "Let me help you and we will defeat this enemy because the problem is bigger than this village. It is a huge cloud of darkness, looming over us for one hundred years now. It will end. Our time is coming. Defeating this great enemy will start here tonight. And together, we can work towards the future that we all want," Syaoran paused. "It will be hard. Many will not see it. But as long as we stick together, we will pull through. We must all believe." The room was dead silent as Syaoran finished. You could hear a pin drop. And then Manabu spoke softly.

"Your promises mean nothing to us, Resistance leader." Syaoran's jaw muscle tightened.

"You must not know me very well, Manabu-san, but I always keep my promises," Syaoran said quietly. The other men continued to watch silently.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door of the room. The silence was broken as the men began muttering, confused. One man opened the door, revealing a soldier in the uniform of the red army. He held his sword out, stepping inside. More soldiers followed and Sakura found herself being pulled away into the corner by her wrist. Startled, she looked up into Syaoran's eyes as he put a finger to his lips. His hood was up and he quickly flipped hers over her head too. Sakura watched as the squad filed in, forming two lines. The men squeezed against the walls, whispering amongst themselves. The soldiers saluted as a tall man suddenly emerged from the doorway, walking between the two lines. He was heavy and overweight, walking as a drunk would, quite unstable. He carried an unpleasant odor on his person that Sakura could smell even from the corner. As he sauntered in, he rubbed his balding crown on top, which grey hair grew around. He was dressed in expensive looking garments. The landlord nobleman looked around as if confused, then found Manabu in the crowd and beamed, walking forward.

"Ahh, Manabu-san!" Manabu merely glared at him. "Isn't it a lovely night tonight?" Manabu grunted in response while Lord Tohru chuckled lowly. "What's with this gathering? You having a party or something?" Lord Tohru continued, looking around the room amusedly. When he received no answer, the landlord nobleman nodded appreciatively, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I've come to take another sacrifice," he announced, smiling through rotten teeth. There was an outbreak of angry muttering as Manabu stepped forward, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

"You've just taken one two days ago!" he snapped. The landlord nobleman laughed lightly.

"Yes, I know. But you know these Youkai, especially Raki, Manabu-san! He's getting more demanding! We will need another sacrifice for tonight!"

"There are no more children, Lord Tohru," Manabu said quietly. The smile from the landlord nobleman's face vanished at once.

"No more children?" he repeated. Manabu nodded sullenly.

"Yes, we've sacrificed them all." Suddenly Lord Tohru began to laugh, patting Manabu on the shoulder. Manabu looked as if he wanted to hit the land lord nobleman.

"Do not lie to me my good friend! I clearly know that you've hidden some children! Where are they? Or do you intend for me to search for them myself?" Manabu, for the first time, looked uncomfortable and Lord Tohru leaned in, speaking quietly to him.

"If I find any children, I will kill you all…" he muttered, smiling. Sweat beaded Manabu's forehead and he answered gruffly.

"There are no more."

"Fine!" Lord Tohru snapped. He waved the sleeve of his expensive robe around drunkenly. "If there are no more children, then who will you sacrifice, Manabu-san? Shall I take your mother? Or your nephew?" he asked quietly and dangerously, eyeing the sixteen year old boy that stood next to Manabu. Miraculously, the twelve year old boy had disappeared.

"Who will it be, Umeda Manabu?" Lord Tohru demanded, raising his voice. Sweat rolled down Manabu's forehead and he opened his mouth when someone spoke.

"I'll go."

The room turned to look. Sakura stepped forward, lifting the hood off her hair. Her honey colored locks fell down her shoulders as she stared at Lord Tohru with her dazzling green eyes. He was speechless, looking at her.

Then from the corner: "Ying Fa! No!" Syaoran stepped forward, grabbing hold of her wrist, but Sakura twisted it away, not looking at Syaoran, calmly watching the landlord nobleman. Suddenly, Lord Tohru laughed loudly, moving away from Manabu to inspect Sakura, his hand on his chin.

"Yes! Yes, she will do! She will do quite nicely!" Then with a snap of his fingers, the red imperial soldiers moved forward. "Take her awa -"

"There's no need," Sakura interrupted the landlord nobleman. "I'll come on my own."

Lord Tohru observed Sakura with interest then nodded, smiling in satisfaction. Sakura turned back to Syaoran. He moved forward.

"Ying Fa! Don't do this—" Syaoran's words were cut off as Sakura held up a hand to silence him and then she smiled lightly, her deep emerald orbs cutting into his own. There was a fire in those tantalizing green eyes that Syaoran had never seen before. He caught his breath.

"Don't take too long, Syaoran," Sakura said softly, her gaze never leaving his. Slowly, she broke eye contact and turned away, walking towards the door, where the red imperial army squad and grinning landlord stood waiting for her.

Sakura paused at the door, and though she couldn't see Syaoran, she heard him.

"Wait for me. I'll come."

With a determined look on her face, Sakura exited the room to loud murmuring from the men.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Syaoran couldn't sleep for the same exact reason. Kinomoto Sakura's face kept flashing through his head and he rubbed his face in an agitated manner.

'What was wrong with him? He'd surely get her back safe and sound, right?

After a while of tossing and turning from his position atop a tree branch on the outskirt of the village, Syaoran gave up on the idea of sleep and instead sat up, unfolding the maps and his plans before him, examining them carefully.

Every time he looked down at the map though, Sakura's face as she smiled at him, her eyes burning with complete trust before she had allowed herself to be taken, popped into his head and he groaned, running a hand through his messy chestnut hair.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?'

Syaoran was quiet as he remembered when they had taken Sakura earlier that night. The image of her walking away from him irritated him. Why did it make him so…so angry seeing her being taken away like that? Syaoran had felt the strongest urge right then to beat all the soldiers down, but knew that he couldn't. The room was too crowded, too full of innocent people that would have been hurt as well.

But still, it bothered Syaoran, like an itch he couldn't scratch. He had felt a sort of blind panic too when he realized that Sakura had volunteered herself. Of course she'd volunteer herself. She wasn't one to stand by and watch injustice happening in front of her without doing anything about it. Sakura was just that kind of person and he, contrary to his remarks on her intelligence, admired that about her…

Syaoran rubbed his forehead vigorously. He didn't know what it was, but seeing her being taken away from him made him feel as if he were losing something important and the feeling unsettled him. Syaoran was about to rest himself back down onto the branch and attempt to get a few hours sleep before the mission to rescue Sakura started when from below in the darkness came a new voice.

"Psst."

Syaoran looked down, knowing who it was before he sat up and leapt from the branch, landing next to the sixteen-year-old boy he had seen at the meeting earlier. His younger brother stood with him in the darkness.

"What's the meaning of this?" Syaoran demanded as he straightened up. The sixteen-year-old boy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Err, we wanted to come see if we could help you, Li-san, with anything," he muttered. Syaoran shook his head and the young man looked down, disappointed.

"There's not much more you can do." The sixteen year old boy looked put out. "But I need you to tell me a few things," Syaoran continued. The young man grinned back at Syaoran.

"I still can't believe that you're the Resistance leader!" Ryo said eagerly as he and his brother sat down in front of the small fire Syaoran had created. They were in the deep part of the woods where they could not be overheard. Syaoran didn't say anything as he added a couple more sticks into the fire. Finally, he settled down.

"I mean, you're so young!" Ryo continued in an awed voice. Syaoran looked over at him and he flushed.

"Age has nothing to do with ability," Syaoran answered. Ryo nodded and then motioned to his little brother.

"This is Kyo, my younger brother. We're Manabu's nephews. After our mother and father were killed by demons, he and Umeda-san started taking care of us." Syaoran nodded as Ryo looked up at him, a determined look on his face.

"We want to let you know that we believe you. Better times are coming, and this isn't the way to solve it," the sixteen year old said.

"Thank you," Syaoran replied quietly.

"So how do you plan on defeating Raki? He's super strong and has magic powers! You don't have magic powers do you?" Kyo spoke up. Syaoran chuckled lowly, surprising both brothers.

"It's a secret on how I plan on defeating Raki because even I don't know how I will do it. But I will. I've already promised. And as for me having magic…" Syaoran paused. "I have my own brand of magic." Then he added to the confused expressions on their faces, "I can use both your help on this too."

"But what can we do? We're only two people…" Ryo muttered and Kyo looked up at his brother, nodding along.

"Even one man can change the tide of battle," Syaoran said quietly and the brothers turned to look at him.

"Hai!" Ryo and Kyo nodded enthusiastically. Syaoran grinned and reached over to ruffle their hair.

"You guys are good kids. Now, I need to know about the landlord, the Youkai Raki, the sacrifices, and the estate," he said seriously as he resumed his seat and Ryo began.

"Well, it was about three months ago when the landlord nobleman announced that he had made a deal with Raki," Ryo said. "Everyone thought it was strange at first. But we all already knew how afraid the landlord was of Raki and the youkai around here; that's why he requested so many soldiers from the palace."

"Do you know where to find Raki?" Syaoran asked. This time, Kyo spoke.

"Hai. There's a rumor that he lives atop the hills in the old abandoned mine with his demon minions. No one that has ventured there has come back…" Syaoran nodded.

"But it's strange that the landlord nobleman would accept your sister. He said that Raki usually only wanted children…" Ryo said, the thought disturbing him.

"Yes, I can't think of an answer to that either… Tell me, what's the procedure for the sacrifice?" Syaoran asked. Ryo answered.

"We know it! One of Kyo's friends was sacrificed. He sent us messages through a small bird that was fond of him. The bird brought us back messages on small sheets of torn paper as Kyo's friend was in the estate. Kyo's friend couldn't really write a lot because he said there were no lights inside of the estate. Supposedly the landlord nobleman doesn't like them. The last message the bird brought back said that Kyo's friend was taking a bath in a lighted room, and that it was the cleansing ritual before he was handed over to the demon. Kyo's friend's bird went back to the estate after that last message and…" Ryo paused, "…and it came back with a bloody piece of Kyo's friend's shirt." Kyo was crying silently, wiping his tears away angrily. Syaoran was silent.

"What time did this happen?" he asked.

"It was near midnight." Syaoran nodded.

"And the bird came back directly from the estate?" Syaoran asked. The two boys nodded and Syaoran frowned.

"Hmm, thank you. I think I've found what I need to know." Syaoran got up and Ryo and Kyo followed his example.

"Where are you going, Li-san?" Ryo asked.

"To defeat Raki. Things are starting to make sense now," Syaoran answered in a murmur. The two brothers exchanged glances and looked up again as Syaoran came to stand next to them putting a hand around each boy's shoulder.

"Listen to me. Your uncle and the men will not follow my advice from earlier. If they go along with their plan, I need you two to take care of the village. Take the people and lead them." Syaoran met each of their eyes with his.

"But-"

Before the boys could protest, Syaoran had gone, swallowed up in the darkness with a swish of his cloak. Ryo and Kyo blinked and hurried away, their backs straightened. Tonight, they knew, was going to be a night they'd always remember.

* * *

Sakura looked around the large hall nervously. The estate was huge, but it was dark and cold. The rooms were all almost empty, save for a few stacked to the ceiling with expensive looking artifacts. She glanced at the maids walking on either side of her. They looked tired and sick; their eyes gaunt, their skin pale in the faint light that the estate possessed. They had explained to her that the landlord nobleman, since three months previous, had not allowed any light to burn strongly in the estate and Sakura wondered why. It really was strange…

They reached a door and the maids ushered Sakura inside. This room was different in contrast with the whole estate. It was completely lighted by hundreds of candles, reflecting the white marble so brightly that it almost shone, and Sakura gasped. In the middle of the room was a large pool, big enough for many people to bathe in. Warm water filled the top, bubbles protruded everywhere and the steam from the heat rose in characteristic spirals above the water.

"You will bathe here tonight," one of the maids said. Her voice was hollow and emotionless. Sakura stared.

"Err…why?" she asked hesitantly. The other maid answered her in the same monotone.

"The landlord nobleman requests that the sacrifices be cleaned before they are to be given over to the Youkai."

Sakura nodded, taking this information in and looked around quickly. The two maids were already backing out of the room, leaving behind a large stack of clean white towels. Sakura looked around the room and sighed.

Slowly, she stripped off her clothes and got into the pool. The only things she didn't take off were the Key of Clow and Chieko-san's ring. The water was warm, just the right temperature, and Sakura felt herself relax. She even swam around a few laps. Sakura was a really good swimmer and she prided herself in that. She sighed as she washed herself with a soft wash cloth by the side of the pool, thinking about Syaoran. What was he doing right now?

She had volunteered herself because she had not seen any other alternative. Sakura was surprised that the landlord nobleman approved of her since she was certainly not a child. Sakura stared down at her own body and blushed lightly, examining her curves and breasts.

She had also volunteered to go because she knew that she would last longer than a child if faced with fighting a demon…well, a _little_ longer… And in the back of her mind, she knew that Syaoran would come for her. He told her that he would. She believed him. She trusted him. There hadn't been one time he had not been true to his word towards Sakura and she would choose to trust him again this time. When he told her he was going to take her away from Tomoeda, he did. When he said he was going to protect the Clow Key from the two demons, he certainly did. When he assured her that her brother was not in Byul town and promised to keep her away from him, Syaoran did. She trusted him.

'Well, even if he doesn't come for me, at least I'll get a proper bath before I become Youkai food,' Sakura thought ruefully as she rinsed her long auburn locks in the pool. Suddenly, a frightening thought occurred to her.

The sacrificed children must have bathed in this pool before too… Sakura suddenly became afraid, clutching onto the Clow Key around her neck tightly.

"Hoeee…." she said softly.

* * *

It was a large overgrown hill that had been abandoned who knew how many years ago. There was a distinct smell to it and it was overrun with weeds and, in this case, small dried up bones. Syaoran carefully stepped over them as he skirted the edge of the entrance to the mines. It was a poorly made entrance with wood nailed into the dirt. Some of it, he could see, was already blocked up. But the smell of blood and rotting human flesh could not be mistaken. Syaoran covered his nose. It smelt like death. There was something eerie about the cave and Syaoran kicked through the entrance, walking inside without any hesitation. He could sense it already. There were only three youkai in the cave.

'Strange,' he thought as he followed the twists and turns in the dark passage.

"Lord of fire, lend me your strength. Firey!" Syaoran muttered. Suddenly a ball of flames appeared ahead of Syaoran, lighting the way and Syaoran followed as the tunnel as it expanded into a broad, circular chamber. Just beyond there, Syaoran could tell, were the three youkai. They had not sensed him, nor smelt him, yet and he planned for it to remain that way.

Syaoran entered the room and immediately covered his nose. It was the nastiest smell he had ever experienced. Fresh rotten flesh, devoured organs, and blood… Syaoran covered his nose. His jaw clenched as the three Youkai noticed him and turned to this new intruder, hoping for one more of the meal that they'd just been having. It was over in a second, as Syaoran struck the last Youkai with a blinding flash of light and it disappeared into the air. His golden hilted sword was out tonight, a black sphere dangling on the end with a braided red rope. It had replaced the long silver one he had been using. Its appearance marked the importance and danger of this mission. Syaoran was silent as he made his way forward to distinguish the poor victims. As the small ball of flames hovered above the mountain of bodies, Syaoran's eyes widened and his brow furrowed.

"This is-!"

* * *

The maids had forced Sakura into a plain white gown after she had washed. The bath had taken awhile to finish since Sakura had to find the nerve to move again after her frightening thought. The dress was quite light, flowing at the sleeves and down below the hem. Then the maids had led her into a dark and spacious room. There was nothing in the room save for the expensive looking screens that separated the space, decorated with red pigmented flowers.

Sakura watched them for a moment, then turned to examine the room. It was quite cold. The maids had not lingered and immediately left, bowing as they did, watching Sakura pitifully as if to say sorry. They would no longer see Sakura.

She shivered slightly as she waited. The room was completely dark too, save for the open window in which the full moon was beaming through. It was silent and Sakura suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. Something was moving up ahead behind one of the screens. She could see the silhouette of a large man…

It was Lord Tohru as he appeared in front of the screen. Sakura had not even noticed him. He watched her for a second, and then slowly smiled as he walked in a shambled gait towards her. The effect of his smile and movement was eerie and Sakura moved back slightly. Lord Tohru spoke.

"You are wondering why you have to die, aren't you?" he asked as he stopped a few feet away from her, baring his rotten, yellow teeth. Sakura didn't respond, but Lord Tohru continued as if she had.

"Well, I would hate to die for a village full of worthless idiots who are only good for Youkai food too," he said casually, "but you volunteered yourself, little lady. That must mean that you are not satisfied with your life…" Sakura didn't say anything. "So tell me, before you go to die, I am curious, why would you sacrifice yourself?" Sakura paused and quelled the shaking in her legs, then answered in a strong voice.

"To save the lives of the people in this town." Lord Tohru began to laugh.

"That is funny. Do you think that your death will save their lives?"

"No," Sakura said quietly and the landlord nobleman looked surprised. "No, it might not save their lives, but it's better mine than the children who still have to grow up to see the future. The new future of the Clow," she finished determinedly looking into the landlord nobleman's eyes. There was something strange about how he looked and Sakura suddenly shivered.

He smirked and grinned evilly through his sharp looking teeth. "Your sacrifice will be in vain. The people in this village are all doomed to go to hell!" And with a sudden jerk, his eyes rolled back and his body began twitching where he stood, as if large lumps of his insides were threatening to escape from under his skin. Sakura's eyes widened, watching Lord Tohru, too scared to scream out loud.

"THESE PEOPLE WILL ALL DIE AND MY PLAN STARTED WITH LORD TOHRU!"

Sakura gasped and stumbled backwards, fear ripping through her chest as sharp claws sprang out of the large landlord's fingers, ripping through his skin with a burst of blood. His teeth clacked together as they grew four inches in diameter, his mouth ripping at the corners. His eyes rolled back and from atop his head, two long horns erupted, breaking through the scalp and bleeding freely onto his forehead. The Youkai snapped his teeth and grinned, starting towards Sakura. Sakura screamed.

* * *

The night seemed darker than most nights this time of year were. Tonight the moon was full and glowing brilliantly against the darkness. And down below, all was silent in the large estate. It was a night that smelled of death and destruction. A figure moved about in front of the black wrought iron gate standing at the head of the estate.

Syaoran replaced his ofuda as he knocked down the gate with a single push. It had been dissolved using the Mist. He hurried forward into the large estate, where the grass grew wildly. 'Curse it!' he thought to himself. 'I should have seen it sooner!'

He was in such a hurry he did not see the man he tripped over until he had regained his balance and his reflexes emerged. He had a tight hold on the man's throat who was trying to escape it, pinning him against the estate wall. Syaoran dropped his hand as soon as he realized who he had attacked. It was Umeda Manabu. Syaoran stared, then hissed.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know. Manabu glared at Syaoran in the darkness and rubbed his neck where Syaoran's hand had been.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Resistance leader!" Manabu snapped. Syaoran was impatient.

"I'm on my way to the estate mansion to defeat Raki," Syaoran said quietly. Manabu narrowed his eyes.

"Raki is not at the estate!" Syaoran interrupted him.

"There's no time to explain. Get out of the estate. The red imperial soldiers are Youkai. The demons have possessed them all." Manabu didn't say anything, he merely stared at Syaoran.

"How do you know this?" Manabu finally asked. Syaoran made an irritated noise.

"Listen to me! These soldiers are disguised Youkai. Manabu-san, get out of the estate, round up the villagers, and get as far from the village as you can!" Syaoran ordered.

Manabu didn't answer. Instead, he raised a torch he had just lit and showed Syaoran what was behind him. About thirty men of the village stood behind Manabu in a line, with weapons in their hands. Some were holding pickaxes and shovels, while others held shoddy swords. Those with the swords didn't seem as if they knew how to use them properly. One thing was evident though. These men looked afraid.

Syaoran looked them over, then ran a hand through his messy hair and growled impatiently.

"Manabu-san, Raki has possessed the land lord nobleman. The sacrifices have all been going to him. He's been safe this whole time, cooped up in his estate. No one can get to him! Don't lead your men in. They'll all be killed by the Youkai controlling the soldier's bodies. Go back to the village, take what you can, and evacuate the village." Manabu's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No," he uttered. "NO!" he denied more strongly. "You are lying to us, merely making up stories! We are not going to run away! We are going to fight!" Syaoran walked forward and grabbed Manabu by the front of his shirt in a choking hold.

"If you do not believe me, go check the abandoned mine. You are blinded by your want of revenge for your son and wife!" Syaoran growled and roughly released him. Then he turned and yelled to the men behind Manabu instead.

"What are you waiting for? Go back now!"

The men looked confused, exchanging glances. Then suddenly, from down the line, a man shrieked in pain and went down. With a roar, light surrounded the estate as arrows rained down from the front of the large mansion. The light had come from torch bearers as the soldiers, dressed in the uniform of the red imperial army, charged the small group of villagers. Men flew down with cries and those left standing rushed forward to try to reach the enemy, egged on by Manabu who had stood up again and was shouting.

"GO! GO DESTROY THE SOLDIERS! TAKE REVENGE FOR OUR CHILDREN!"

Syaoran growled as he drew his sword in a blinding flash of white light and ran forward, trying to save and protect as many men as he could from a soldier's sword or arrow. As Syaoran cut down each soldier, a golden glow would burst out of each one.

He was dodging a soldier's attack when, all of a sudden, he felt a stab of intense fear, quite unrelated to what he was feeling at the moment. Syaoran sliced the front of the soldier's chest and kicked him down, ignoring the burst of light. Turning around, he pelted full speed up the grass towards the estate mansion with only one thing on his mind.

'Sakura!'

_**Chapter 7 End.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please **review** and chapter 8 should be out soon! It's already written, I just need to go over it to edit! Thanks again ^^


	8. Chapter Eight: The Road Forward

**The Clow**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **And here is chapter 8! And the plot thickens! Bwahahahahaha! I'm excited for the rest of the chapters! Please enjoy and** Read and Review**!

Special Thanks To: **SakuraJade** for BETA-ING! Love you girl!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Road Forward**

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_1:33 AM_

"Oh?" Hiiragizawa Eriol said as he watched the glowing glass orb. His dark purple eyes gleamed under even darker raven black hair, looking majestic in the faint light from the room. Suppi looked over at his master in the large and darkened space.

"What is it this time?" he asked, noting the evil grin on the handsome young man's face.

"They've met Raki," Eriol said delightedly. There was amusement in his voice and Suppi raised an eyebrow.

"Raki? Wasn't he one of the Youkai you gave magical powers to?" Eriol merely nodded, still intent on gazing at the glass ball. Suppi snorted.

"Well, Eriol-sama, it's not like he was useful, all he did was kill and eat as I recall... What a waste of magical energy…and then he ran away. What's that Youkai up to now?" Eriol grinned and finally looked up at Suppi through his round rimmed glasses with clear deep purple orbs.

"Well, he's still doing the same thing, but he'll give the Resistance Leader and the Clow Card mistress quite a fight," Suppi rolled his eyes and slumped down on his paws again, his large ears drooping.

"Wake me up when something interesting happens."

Eriol chuckled lowly and turned to look into the glass ball again. "What will you do…Resistance leader?" he asked, breathing onto the sphere. It glowed brightly, reflecting a black staff of the moon and sun forever entwining.

Sakura got up from her hands and knees, breathing heavily. The Youkai that had emerged from inside the body of the landlord nobleman had rushed at Sakura and she had kicked him in the leg with all the strength she could muster, sending him sprawling. Sakura had taken advantage of that moment and staggered to her feet as she made a mad dash for the doors.

"Ha ha! Do not think you can get away so easily!" the Youkai shouted as he got back to his feet. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself freeze and her body stopped all movement. Even breathing was hard. Her legs would not budge, no matter how hard she willed them to and then Sakura felt it. It was magic that was binding her to the spot, a faint and weak magic, but enough to hold her there. And it came from the Youkai.

'Move!' Sakura told herself. 'Move, move, move!' She could feel the demon approaching her, satisfied that he had caught his prey and he was taking his sweet time. She perspired with the effort to make her legs do as she commanded.

"What is the matter darling? Can't you move?" the Youkai gloated as he drew nearer. Sakura panicked as she heard him next to her. '_Move!' _A warm glow enveloped her body, coming from the Clow Key first, and then Sakura felt it in her fingertips. Her pink aura flared as her body tilted forward. Sakura caught herself on one leg and staggered. The demon had not been expecting this and roared in surprise and irritation.

"Wha-? How did you-?" Sakura didn't have time to answer as he launched himself towards her. She turned around, using the only available weapon to her in the empty room: A staff, the same color the key had been with a bird's head at the end. It was her necklace, the key, and it had appeared in her hands after she had escaped the magic that had bound her to the floor only moments ago. Using it, she smashed it onto the demon's head with all her might as he rushed forward. The demon paused for a few seconds, surprised and immobile. Then he dropped to the ground with a roar, hands scrabbling the top of his head.

Sakura didn't stick around to see the results. She was already hurtling herself towards the doors when his inhuman hand, complete with long sharp claws, grabbed her ankle, sending her toppling to the ground, chest first. She hit the floor with a loud smack and her staff skid the length of the room as she was dragged backwards, kicking and struggling all the way, ignorant to the pain.

She was roughly turned around and stared up into a monstrous face. The demon looked livid as he glared down at her.

"How dare you?" he breathed. "How dare you hit me?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She didn't have time to scream as the demon lunged forward. Sakura closed her eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came, because at that second, the wall opposite the demon was knocked down with a loud crumble.

A figure leapt into the room, throwing an ofuda up into the air and pressing his sword against it as he called out, "Lord of air, lend me your strength! Windy!" Immediately, a strong gale of wind curled around the room. It wrapping itself around the Youkai and struck him in the face before slamming him against the opposite wall. The force of the wind was so great it even cut into his arms and legs.

"Arrrggghhh!" The Youkai cried out as he put his arms up to defend himself. The figure landed in front of Sakura, watching the Youkai, his deep amber orbs angry.

"Today must be your lucky day, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran stood in front of her.

"S-Syaoran!" He glanced at her before he jumped forward to meet the oncoming demon, a feeling of relief escaping him. She was alright. Sakura stared after him.

"Lord of lightning, lend me your strength! Lightning!" Syaoran cried as he threw another ofuda into the air. He rose up with it to press the flat of his blade against it, the braided red rope swinging up along with the black sphere. A loud rumbling was heard and an electric current swept the room, engulfing the Youkai in yellow shocks while he roared and attempted to fight it off. The Youkai's blue magic surrounded the lightning and thunder and the light stopped as suddenly as it had come and he launched himself at Syaoran with an agitated growl. Sword and claws met with a loud clash and the demon ferociously swung at Syaoran, who jumped up to avoid the blows, now being channeled with a blue magical energy.

"Now would be a good time to get going!" Syaoran said testily as he dodged and attempted to strike as they passed Sakura. She immediately sat up, staggering to her feet, and hurried over to retrieve her staff from the floor, joining Syaoran in facing the demon as he landed beside her. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and did a double take. She was holding a staff, with the bird head that was the key at the end. He shook his head to concentrate. He would worry about where she had gotten it later.

The room was a mess of broken flooring and smashed glass, smoking slightly from the effects of the magic.

"Who are you?" The demon roared as he got up. He suddenly sensed the powerful magic of the young man and woman standing before him.

"Show your true form, Raki!" Syaoran commanded.

There was silence, and then the mutilated body of Lord Tohru began to shake. In a moment, the skin had entirely peeled off. Sakura gasped as a six foot youkai, red in color with huge horns growing from his forehead, was revealed. The Youkai eyed Syaoran and Sakura hungrily, laughing loudly.

"Raki?" Sakura repeated. Syaoran nodded grimly."He used his magic to control Lord Tohru. Lord Tohru died a while ago. Raki was eating him from the inside and using sacrifices to obtain food." Sakura gaped, her eyes wide.

"The reason that he accepted you as a sacrifice tonight was because he was drawn to your powers. But he didn't realize it at the time," Syaoran explained quietly. Then Raki spoke, a deep and sorrowful voice.

"Oh, very good. And I suppose you figured out the part about the soldiers too?" Syaoran looked at Raki with disgust.

"What about the soldiers?" Sakura immediately asked. Syaoran hesitated before answering.

"I went to the mines that Raki was rumored to live in earlier. There are corpses of about forty soldiers in there." Sakura gasped lightly. Syaoran nodded. "Yes, Raki and his demon minions had already killed and eaten most of the soldiers. The soldiers outside are just magicked duplicates…they're really Youkai."

Sakura put a trembling hand up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it…that meant that the men…the men!

"I didn't sense the Youkai earlier at the meeting because I didn't expect them to show up in a place like that so close to the villagers," Syaoran said lowly.

"Syaoran! We have to go help the men!" Sakura said worriedly and Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, but we must get rid of the one who is behind all of this first," he said quietly.

"You're right," Sakura agreed, determination clear in her voice, as she came forward to stand next to Syaoran, the staff in her hands steady. "This is unforgivable."

Syaoran glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Be careful," he murmured. "He's strong."

Sakura nodded. "I know he is."

"Enough talk! Your deaths are waiting!" Raki roared and dashed forward, his claws extended, his blue magic blazing a trail behind him. Sakura could see his magic as Syaoran pushed her away in the opposite direction.

"GO!" he shouted as he drew his sword with a blinding flash of light to meet Raki. Sword and claws met again and Syaoran pushed Raki back, his green aura flaring up. Sakura watched as Syaoran attacked Raki who dodged as he struck but was easily cut in the abdomen as Syaoran changed the swing of his blade. Raki fell back into the pile of rubble where the wall used to be and got up again, wheezing. He, however, was smiling.

"Do you know how easy it was to control the village?" he laughed. Syaoran moved forward and sliced him near his neck. Raki barely dodged this time and both flew into the air to meet in the middle of the room, green aura clashing with blue.

"Humans are foolish! They believed every word I said about saving them from us…they should save themselves from themselves! It is through their greed and hunger that Youkai can dominate. A little mistrust here creates a void of death and violence. In the end, the weak are the only ones who remain; easy prey for the strong!" Raki explained as Syaoran cut his upper arm, spraying his torso with blood and Raki continued laughing mirthfully.

"I was brought here from the realm of the Shinigami (A/N: Death Gods) two hundred years ago and fought alongside Lord Akuma. His view about the strong ruling over the weak inspired me to fool the humans. I would have thought that they'd learn a thing or two about uniting together in these last hundred years but it seems that I was wrong. Their ideology remains the same. The human's hatred and thirst for revenge was all that I needed to control them!"

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows and dodged as Raki struck, his claws barely missing Syaoran's shoulder. He rushed forward and jumped behind Raki, cutting him in the middle of his back, leaving a large gash behind. Raki cried out and staggered.

"The way you talk," Syaoran said as he left a scar on Raki's left leg, "it would seem that," Syaoran moved to kick Raki on the side of his head and dodged his flailing arm as he skidded next to the moonlit ground near the opening, "you know nothing about the slaves then," Syaoran finished as he stood over Raki to land the final blow.

He raised his arms and brought his sword down but suddenly froze to the spot, unable to move. Sakura gasped as she felt the blue of Raki's aura flare up. She called out a warning and ran forward as Raki moved towards Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a hot flash of pain in his left shoulder and with a burst of green aura, he freed himself and staggered forward, blood running down his arm. The pause in his movement had allowed enough time for Raki to land an attack, leaving Syaoran's shoulder ruined. Syaoran grimaced as he put a hand to it, testing it gingerly.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped running forward.

"Sakura, stay there!" he suddenly shouted and Sakura froze over by her spot by the wall. She had moved a few inches forward and Raki's yellow eyes darted to her. Syaoran cursed and drew out his sword, jumping towards Sakura, but it was too late.

With a shriek of laughter, thick tentacle-like arms sprouted from Raki's back and with one flicker, flew over to where Sakura stood. Syaoran's eyes widened as he dashed toward Sakura, reaching out his hand.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran towards him. Her fingertips barely touched his and then she was roughly yanked to the ground and dragged back along the decimated floor as a slimy appendage wrapped around her ankle. She dropped her staff with a loud clatter. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he drew out his sword and ran after her, his shoulder wound forgotten.

Sakura kicked at the arm as more surrounded her, enveloping her whole body in a crushing grip. She struggled, breathing becoming more difficult as she hung in midair, her entire body wrapped in tendril-like arms. She was slowly being suffocated. Sakura winced as she watched Syaoran through one eye, under the tight grasp of the arms that held her.

Syaoran lunged forward to cut the arms but was knocked back with a forceful blue magic. He managed to land on his feet and watched as more arms began unfurling from behind Raki. Using the ground as a rebound, Syaoran growled and kicked off, soaring towards the arms again in an attempt to slice them. He was unsuccessful as Raki knocked him back with a jab to the gut. Syaoran hit the opposite wall and slid down it, gasping for breath.

"Sy-Syaoran…"

Syaoran raised his head when he heard Sakura weakly calling out to him. Her green eyes made contact with his amber ones before she cried out in pain as the arms encircling her tightened.

"Nghn…" Then her eyes closed and Sakura was still.

"Damn it!"Syaoran shouted as he stood up. "Sakura!" Syaoran dashed at Raki again, his sword out once more. Raki easily knocked him back with a gleeful laugh and Syaoran jumped up to dodge his magical attack.

"My arms are special," he said laughingly. "They are used to suck up magical energy and drain it from other people." Syaoran's eyes widened. He could see it now, Sakura's pink colored aura fading into the blue. She was getting weaker.

"And this girl, this girl, has a whole lot of power!" he cried. "I do not understand how you and this girl have so much magic…" Raki continued. "I haven't encountered magic this strong since two hundred years ago, before Clow Reed erased all magic from the Clow. The only rival of your magic would be the dark magician…but this feeling, this energy, it makes me excited, it makes me want to kill!" he finished feverishly, his eyes rolling backwards. Syaoran growled.

"I will consume her magic. She carries a mine of it inside of her!" Raki continued. "There is a lot you can do with it! And the Clow, the world, is just waiting for me to use her powers. With it, I can collect followers and finish the job Lord Akuma once intended two hundred years ago!" Syaoran stepped up, his sword drawn. Raki watched him.

"Let go of her or I will kill you," Syaoran stated quietly and Raki suddenly felt his green aura bursting all around him, enraged with a powerful force. His hazel eyes were burning. His sword, which had been normal a second ago, was glowing bright white, sending off a light that blinded. As Raki stared at him, he suddenly felt a sense of foreboding.

"Come to your death, little wolf," he whispered. Syaoran growled.

"No. Your death is coming," and with a streak of white, Syaoran moved forward so fast Raki stumbled backwards. Before he knew what was going on, he was face to face with Syaoran, who was glaring intensely at him. With one swift uppercut and a flash of light, all of his tentacle-like arms were cut and Sakura fell, along with the fleshy arms, towards what remained of the flooring. Raki staggered, crying out in pain.

Syaoran caught Sakura midair in his arms and moved away just as Raki's claws reached out to him. He landed on the opposite side of the room and propped Sakura against the wall. As he did, her body shook and she coughed violently. Her jade orbs flew open as she gasped in a deep lungful of air.

"S-Syaoran," she rasped as she looked up at her savior. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. She was alright. He felt for her aura. It was weak as she sat there breathing in what she could of the air she had been deprived of while in the clutches of Raki's arms.

"Stay here, Sakura," he muttered and stood up again to face Raki, who was livid.

"You!" Raki cried out and Syaoran shifted his sword. He turned slightly when he felt a powerful pink aura and looked into emerald eyes. Sakura stood next to him, her staff in her hands.

"Impossible!" Raki cried out. "I took your magic! I absorbed it!" he shouted and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well it looks like you didn't get all of it, doesn't it?" she taunted and straightened up. Raki's growl was a deep rumble in his throat.

"I will kill you both then," he said and Syaoran smiled. He too, was surprised at the quick recovery of Sakura's aura, especially after it had been absorbed. He realized that he had underestimated her once again. She was far stronger than she looked.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Syaoran replied instead to Raki as he fixed his footing. All of a sudden, a loud screech of inhuman fury was heard from outside of the estate, and the sound of many men's voices reached their ears. The men were yelling loudly and incomprehensibly and Raki began to laugh.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks.

"Syaoran, I'm going to go ahead and help out the villagers," Sakura said and she hurriedly made her way towards the opening. A strong hand grasped her wrist and turned her around and she found herself staring into Syaoran's eyes.

"Be careful," he told her seriously and Sakura nodded.

"I will," she answered with a small smile, then disappeared through the opening in the wall.

Raki moved towards the opening to follow when Syaoran intervened, his face set.

"Your opponent is me," he said lowly and thrust his sword forward. Raki barely dodged again. In terms of fighting skills, Syaoran outranked Raki, and he knew it.

"You will not be able to save the villagers!" Raki gloated as he soared towards Syaoran, his arm glowing blue. "The villagers are weak and only the strong shall prevail! That is the law!" he shouted. Syaoran met his claws with his sword midair and Raki yelped as his flesh burnt upon contact with the bright white sword.

"Aaarrgghh!" Raki cried out and moved back. Syaoran followed and suddenly felt that familiar feeling he had earlier when Raki attempted to freeze his movements. Syaoran's green aura burst out of him and the feeling was lost. The demon stumbled and Syaoran took this opportunity to draw from his pocket the two ofudas he would need. Throwing them up into the air, he pushed the flat of his sword against them.

"Lord of Fire, Lord of Wind!" Immediately, a howling was heard as a shot of flames appeared. Not far behind was the power of the wind as it moved it forward, entwining with the fire to create a hurricane-like force that impacted Raki with such might, he was consumed inside of it. Syaoran could hear him screaming as fire and wind worked their magic against this enemy. He knew it would not last long. Already, Raki's blue magical aura could be seen spreading from beneath the whirlwind of fire and wind.

Syaoran quickly moved forward, thrusting through the barrier surrounding the demon the second that Raki burst through the combined forces of the ofudas, engulfing the room in blue light. Syaoran's hands burned as he felt Raki's aura spread through his arms. Gritting his teeth, he pushed with all of his might as his sword passed the barrier and slid into Raki's chest. Raki looked down at Syaoran in surprise, his large yellow eyes wide in disbelief.

"Did you not learn anything in your two hundred years of life?" Syaoran asked quietly as Raki choked for breath. "Because you would have learned that ideas like yours, demons and humans that think like you, are only temporary."

At that instant, the blade began to glow golden as a warm gush of air rushed past the stunned demon. Raki's eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the braided red rope, the black sphere hanging innocently from the green hilt.

"How? Why do you possess the Demon Blade?" Raki demanded, fear evident in his eyes now. "Who are you?" he screamed. Syaoran didn't answer as he raised his amber orbs and steadily made eye contact with Raki's.

"You are! You cannot be the—NOOOOO!" Raki howled as he disappeared into the bright light, leaving nothing behind. Syaoran sighed lightly and winced as his shoulder gave a twitch of pain.

Stumbling on the rubble and debris littering the floor, Syaoran exited the room through the opening in the wall that he had made earlier. The battlefield of screams and the clang of metal could be seen and heard from on top of the balcony.

Syaoran closed his eyes and focused on his breathing until it was regular. When he reopened his eyes, he held the sword in his right hand, touching the blade with his left palm and he swung it in one giant stroke.

"Shiroken!"

A long streak of golden light shot across the field like a blade, expanding across the estate as it did, glowing. Screams of fury erupted from below, sounding from wherever the streak of light went.

Syaoran tested his shoulder, moving it back once. He winced at the pain, then jumped down from the balcony ledge, hurrying forward, intent on searching for her.

He would find her. And as Syaoran leapt onto the estate lawn, sheathing his sword, he reminded himself that his worry and haste in wanting to find her was only because she was the Clow Card mistress.

An older man was struck down, a small Youkai gnawing his neck as he grabbed at it uselessly with his hands, his shovel as a weapon completely forgotten. The Youkai was knocked off the man and it looked back up, infuriated, ready to attack the person that had interupted it. Sakura glared down at it, tears in her eyes, breathing heavily as she raised her staff to strike again. The Youkai jumped towards her and instantly disappeared as a warm glow of golden light bathed the field, passing through like a wave. The demons around Sakura seemed to evaporate into thin air as the light touched them. They shrieked with rage, and Sakura looked towards the balcony, where she could feel it coming from but her attention was brought back to the man on the ground when she heard him wheeze.

She hurriedly rushed to the older man, a chunk of flesh and muscle missing from his neck. Sakura tried not to look at the bloody wound as she gingerly placed his head on her lap, her tears flowing freely now.

"I-I-I…," The older man stammered in pain and shock. Sakura let out a sobbed, her tears of despair falling onto his face.

"It's okay. Y-you'll be okay. I'm here to help. I'm going to help you," Sakura tried to reassure him, but her hands shook as she held onto his.

"A-are-are the demons…the demons…g-gone now?" he choked out. Sakura nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying harder.

"Y-yes. They're gone. You're safe now," she managed to gasp out before the older man smiled vaguely and died. Sakura cried out angrily, getting up and muffling a sob as she walked around the field of strewn bodies, trying to find a survivor. Tears blurred Sakura's vision as she saw the bodies of the soldiers and village men lying next to each other and her lips trembled as she hopelessly staggered around, attempting to find one person that was still fighting to live. 'Just one,' she thought to herself.

Sakura heard a small cry and looked up. It was a little boy, no older than six. She had no idea what he was doing there on the edge of the battlefield, but the small Youkai that stood in front of him made her dash over, her lungs bursting, hoping to reach him in time. He was on his hands and knees, trying to crawl away. It seemed that the streak of golden magic Sakura had felt earlier did not touch this remaining Youkai. It seemed to have gotten rid of most of the Youkai.

It was a small and ugly little thing. Hairy, with four legs and arms and red and black all over. Just before it raised its ugly head to jump forward, it was knocked away hard with a staff. It rolled over on the grass and promptly got to its feet again, growling as Sakura stood in front of the young boy, her face set and angry, breathing heavily. She was covered in dirt and bleeding in various places, but she didn't seem to notice. The Youkai attacked again and Sakura struck but it avoided the blow, crawling up the staff and jumping onto her arm instead. Sakura cried out in alarm as it opened a wide mouth to bite her arm. Sakura winced and bit her lip as she felt its sharp teeth sink into the flesh on her arm.

At the same time, a bright pink glow erupted from the staff, flowing up her arm and the little demon was thrown off, landing in the dirt. Sakura growled and, using all her strength, brought her staff up and hit the demon away as it was recuperating. Her staff made contact, and the pink glow, which was flowing throughout the staff now, touched the demon. The demon screamed as its face swelled up. It was being burned. It could not touch the staff. Realizing this, Sakura pulled the child up as the Youkai shook off the attack and stubbornly tried again. Sakura kept hitting it as it came and it backed down, howling each time. She had to keep this up or the Youkai would be near enough to hurt her and the child.

There was a squealing noise from behind Sakura and she quickly turned to look. It was another small demon. It seemed as if the golden glow that had swept the field had not touched it earlier either. Sakura panicked. She couldn't take on two right now! Just as the second demon struck, Sakura felt a familiar warm presence and her back hit something solid as a blinding flash of light was seen, and the anguished cry of a demon was heard.

"There are more. Stick close and hit all that you can." Sakura nodded as she listened to Syaoran.

"Right," she said, hoping that the fear in her voice didn't give her away. Syaoran observed Sakura from the corner of his eye. She seemed alright… He and Sakura were now standing back to back, facing four demons, which had not been touched by the light, slinking in on their prey from the dark shadows.

"NOW!" Syaoran shouted as the first demon leapt. Sakura cried out in surprise as her staff hit the first Youkai. It flew off to the side and disappeared in a blinding flash of light as Syaoran finished it off. Those that were stupid enough to try Syaoran's side before attacking Sakura's immediately disappeared with the stroke of his sword. And those who tried Sakura only prolonged the same fate as Syaoran cut them down.

In a few moments, the last Youkai had faded with a wail of anguish into the bright light and Sakura fell down onto her knees, exhausted.

She ushered the child as he crawled into her lap, crying silently. It took all of her will to not burst into tears as she scrutinized the estate, stroking the head of the small boy. Syaoran was still standing, looking out in silence, his face hard.

Then all of a sudden, a shout was heard and Sakura and Syaoran instantly looked up. It came from the other end of the estate behind some low hedges. Sakura and Syaoran raced over together, dragging the young boy along. As they came beyond the bend, Sakura could make out a group of village men, huddled together. She ran faster.

As they approached, Sakura could tell that the men were injured, badly. There were about six men altogether. She hurried forward and bent down to help the nearest man. He was bleeding from his arm and leg. Sakura quickly looked around, took his pant leg, ripped it, and began bandaging his wounds. Her hands shook but she forced them to be steady. The sight of blood always overwhelmed her, but she was good with tourniquets and bandages since she had to frequently wrap her own as she was growing up.

"Otou-san!" the young boy shouted as he ran over to a man sitting up and leaning on the hedge for support. He had an arrow in his shoulder. He grunted in pain as his son jumped onto him, smiling weakly.

"Seichii, I told you not to follow…" he scolded, but didn't have the strength to say more and observed Sakura and Syaoran instead.

Sakura glanced over to find Syaoran administering his magic onto a man's chest wound with one hand while the other was over another man's bleeding forehead. A green glow was coming from his hands and he was serious, concentrating.

The man leaning on the hedge grimaced and he spoke as he watched Sakura and Syaoran work.

"They took us by surprise. We already knew that they were Youkai because you had told us so, Li. But that didn't stop us from panicking when we saw the skin begin to peel from the soldier's bodies." Syaoran didn't say anything. The man choked on a sob. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you! We were so stupid!" he said, slamming his fist into the ground angrily. Then he clenched his teeth in pain as his son sat next to him, playing with the dirt and grass.

"It's not your fault," Syaoran replied quietly. The man nodded and glanced over at where two men lay on the grass a few feet away. They seemed to be hurt the worst.

"Manabu-sama is there," he said slowly. Sakura and Syaoran looked up and over where he had indicated. Syaoran got up and walked over. Sakura followed. Manabu-sama was in bad condition. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. He was bleeding freely from his neck. One of his legs had been cut off and over his heart was what looked like a sword wound. He was soaked in blood, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing with difficulty. Syaoran bent down and carefully lifted Manabu's head onto his knee.

"Manabu-san," Syaoran said lowly. Manabu's eyelids flickered and he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Syaoran.

"Li, I am afraid I owe you an apology," he uttered, his lips barely moving. Syaoran clenched his fists and Manabu coughed.

"Don't speak, Manabu-san. Your injuries are bad. Let me heal them," Syaoran ordered quietly, but Manabu slowly shook his head and continued.

"No…do not heal me. It is better this way…I need to tell you…I doubted you…and perhaps you were right…I was too focused on getting revenge for my family…I knew you were correct, but I still led the men to their deaths…I'm sorry," Manabu said, his voice breaking as tears formed in his eyes. Sakura bit her lip as tears fell down her cheeks silently.

"Li-san!" Sakura and Syaoran looked up. Umeda-san ran towards them, her face worried, Ryo and Kyo not far behind her on the estate property. When they reached the group, Umeda-san gasped as she saw her son and staggered as Ryo caught her.

"Grandma!" Kyo walked slowly towards Manabu and knelt next to him. Ryo came over to join his little brother after he had helped Umeda-san sit down. Manabu smiled when he saw them, coughing with the effort.

"My nephews…" They didn't say anything, merely stared.

Manabu's voice had gotten softer and his breathing heavier. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to get to know you two…you two are good kids…uncle is sorry." Ryo and Kyo's faces were stained with tears now.

"Tell my mother I am sorry for not being a good son," Manabu coughed. "And Ryo…" Ryo moved forward, holding his uncle's hand.

"I'm here, uncle, I'm here," he said hurriedly. Manabu smiled.

"Carry on the family tradition. Make me proud. Lead this village…and live to see peace restored to The Clow." Ryo nodded, stifling his cry and wiped his eyes hastily on the back of his sleeve.

"I will, uncle, I will," Manabu let go of his hand and scrabbled his hand about.

"Li." Syaoran took his hand. "Manabu-san," Syaoran's voice was quiet but strong and Manabu grinned, coughing.

"I am sorry for all the inconvenience I have caused you…" Syaoran didn't say anything and Manabu continued. "Li, I want to tell you that I believe in you. I believe in the peace that you will help bring back upon us…I just regret that I will be one of the few who will not see that beautiful future… please live on and make sure that dream becomes a reality…"Manabu coughed up blood and it seemed to take him all his will to stay in focus, staring at Syaoran's face. Syaoran slowly nodded his head.

"I will," his voice was strong and clear. Manabu smiled, and his eyes seemed to drift off into a different world.

"I was a fool to the end…I am glad that I met you…our leader…" And with those last words, Manabu's eyes glazed over. He had died. Sakura turned away, tears running down her face as Kyo bawled his eyes out. Umeda-san had fainted and Ryo stood over his uncle watching as Syaoran closed his eyelids and laid him down to rest on the soft grass.

"Rest in peace, Manabu-san," Syaoran murmured quietly. He got up and walked over to the injured to begin healing them again, his face set and serious. Sakura joined him a few minutes later after she had collected herself enough to keep from crying and helped bandage the remaining men. She worked diligently, all the things that she had seen and heard flashing through her mind. She looked up from her work to see a pair of intense hazel tinted amber eyes staring back.

In that moment, Syaoran and Sakura both knew that they had reached a moment of understanding and as the eye contact was broken, each continued working hard on helping the injured recover. The road to recovery was going to be a long one…

The entire village had come to see Syaoran and Sakura off. The remaining five men that they had managed to heal and save were still hurt but feeling better. One even managed to kiss Sakura on her hand to the angry protests of the ones who couldn't move that well yet. Sakura laughed at their silliness and bid each one goodbye. Umeda-san hugged Sakura when she approached.

"I will miss you terribly," Umeda-san said warmly. Sakura smiled.

"We'll see each other again, Umeda-san," Sakura answered. Umeda-san looked at Sakura haughtily then over at Syaoran.

"Next time we meet, tell Li that he should stop pretending that a young woman like you is his sister. It's not believable at all!" Sakura stared. "How did you know?" she asked, her eyes wide and astonished. Umeda san smiled and glanced over at Syaoran again.

"Let's just say that he doesn't seem to glare as much anymore." She chuckled at the confused look on Sakura's face and pushed her away to continue her farewells.

When Sakura said goodbye to Kyo, he blushed scarlet and she walked over to join Syaoran, who was speaking to Ryo.

"I searched the estate last night," he told the young boy.

"Did you find anything interesting?" he asked. Syaoran's face was solemn as he answered.

"More than interesting…it makes things more complicated…" Ryo nodded.

"I see. Let me know if there are any new developments, Li." A low chuckle rumbled in Syaoran's throat and Ryo looked up in surprise. Syaoran reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Already acting like a leader, aren't you?" he said to Ryo who turned red with embarrassment. "Well I know I won't have to worry. The village is in safe hands." A wide grin formed on Ryo's face.

"Hai!"

"Lead the village well. It's in your hands now," Syaoran replied. Ryo's grin turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I think we won't have to worry about noblemen or red imperial soldiers or demons for awhile now. They made sure of that. And you made sure of the demons." Ryo looked at Syaoran seriously as he said, "It's 'see you later' for now, 'not goodbye,' Li." He shook Syaoran's hand. Syaoran smirked at the younger boy.

"See you later then."

Sakura and Syaoran rode off into the distant hill to loud applause. This was a village that they would never forget. And it seemed, as they rode away, the village would not forget them either.

_Middle of Nowhere_

_Province of Wind_

_2:19 PM_

The road that they were traveling on had broadened out into mountain views with sweeping meadows of golden flowers and forest green grass. The sun was shining, occasionally hidden by trickster clouds. Towards the late afternoon, the sun decided that it rather liked being blocked by the shade of the thick clouds and stayed behind them. Two figures walked a strong black stallion in the lane below, oblivious to everything around them. Sakura and Syaoran had been silent after they left the village that morning, conversing only when necessary, each thinking different thoughts when Sakura voiced hers out loud.

"Is it hard?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who had just spoken.

"Is what hard?"

"Being the Resistance leader..." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran thought about this, quiet for a moment and Sakura waited patiently.

"Yes." She looked up at him. "It's really hard. It's so hard, I wanted to quit and run away many times," Syaoran answered, looking far off as the wind played with his chestnut colored locks.

"I didn't want the responsibility at first. But after my father and uncles were caught and killed, I realized that there was no one else...I would have to do this by myself..." Sakura gasped lightly but didn't say anything. She merely observed the young man walking next to her, a look of respect in her eyes. Syaoran continued.

"It's not easy. It's hard and I had to train for a long time."

"Are you scared Syaoran?" Sakura almost whispered this and this time Syaoran turned to look at her.

"Yeah," he answered truthfully. "But it's hard to be scared when people are depending on you to be brave." Sakura didn't have a response to that. The truth was that Syaoran's answer wasn't what she was expecting and she was quiet again, thinking about it.

"Why?" Sakura looked at Syaoran as he glanced at her. "Why are you asking?" Sakura blushed.

"Well, if you must know-," she began. Syaoran nodded his head, interrupting her. "Yes, I must know." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him then continued, playing with a long lock of her auburn hair, staring off into the distance, unseeing.

"It's because of the argument you had with the men back at the village…it just made me realize that being a leader is harder than I thought…"

"Of course it's harder than you think. I doubt you could be a leader, Sakura. For one, you have no patience, whatsoever," Syaoran bluntly pointed out. There was a moment's silence and then Sakura exploded while Syaoran chuckled lowly to himself. 'This is more like it.'

He looked over. Sakura had gone oddly still again and he raised an eyebrow. She was staring at her feet as she walked and then, without warning, her eyes were back on Syaoran, gleaming with a familiar determined look.

"Teach me how to fight, Syaoran!" Sakura announced loudly. Taken by surprise, Syaoran grinned but immediately lost it after he noticed how serious she was.

"I want to learn how to fight, how to use my magic, and how defend myself! I don't want to rely on others anymore! I don't want people risking their lives for me…I want to learn how to stand up for myself! And mostly…" Sakura paused and she looked off into the fields of lush green grass. "I don't ever want to see someone die in front of me again…I don't ever want to feel helpless again…" Syaoran's eyes widened as he watched her.

"Please teach me how to fight, Syaoran," Sakura turned to look at him again, her jade orbs soft now, as she repeated her request. Syaoran matched her stare with his own.

"I will teach you how to fight, Sakura." She grinned happily. "Okay!" Syaoran sighed. She was certainly stubborn at times. But no, it wasn't stubbornness. Sakura was determined and that was one of the things that made her so different.

"I want to help the Resistance. I want to fight alongside you," Sakura continued in a strong voice. She was startled to hear Syaoran laugh quietly and turned to him, a confused look on her face.

"Baka," he said and he cocked his head, his eyes meeting hers. "Haven't you already been doing that?" Sakura blinked and then smiled widely, the usual twinkle coming back into her eyes.

"You're right, I have!"

_Edge of the Black Forest_

_Danbi Village_

_Province of Wind_

_2:21 PM_

"Bunch of scaredy cats!" Himura Atobe muttered under his breath as he watched the red imperial army squad follow behind him in two lines out of the darkness of the Black Forest. The soldiers were shuddering and shaking their heads. Some even went as far as throwing themselves onto the sun lit grass, crying with joy as the red army marched on.

"What does the man who screamed like a little girl when he saw a vine drop down, thinking it was a giant snake, have to say about the red imperial army?" a young man with a head full of elaborate black curls scoffed.

He was riding beside the blonde haired Atobe, silently staring at himself in a small hand-held mirror while he held the reins with the other. Atobe glared at the lieutenant of Tsukishiro Yukito's squad.

"You talk big for someone who mistook his captain for a Youkai and tried to cut off his head, hissing like a deranged cat while you jabbed that sword around recklessly," Atobe retorted. A slight blush crept up Ryoga's pretty cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed.

"It was dark," he fluttered his fingers as if the whole incident didn't faze him.

"It was dark the whole time, idiot. It's the Black Forest," Atobe mocked icily. "It's a good thing Captain Tsukishiro knocked some sense into you." Ryoga made an ugly face and turned towards Atobe.

"Captain Kinomoto needs to knock some into you," he snapped. Atobe glared and spoke loudly.

"Aren't you the lieutenant whose entire squad got beat by the Spirit back in Byul Town and delayed us two days worth of traveling time?" Atobe remarked amusedly. Some of his men chuckled while Ryoga's squad growled.

"It's embarrassing for you to still be talking, lieutenant, considering how the Spirit stole your fiancée-to-be, the captain of the red imperial army's sister, from right under your nose!" Ryoga pointed out triumphantly, tossing his magnificent head into the wind. Atobe's smirk vanished at once.

"I told you never to mention that!" he hissed, his face slightly red and angry now. Ryoga merely shrugged.

"Even if it happens to be true?" he asked casually. Atobe had opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted. "What is going on here?"

Both men turned and their respective squads bowed and saluted from behind them. Each lieutenant followed the drill as Kinomoto Touya rode up on his stallion. It was a mean looking horse with red tinted eyes and fine black hair.

"Captain," Atobe murmured as he bowed. Ryoga for the first time didn't have anything to say as Kinomoto Touya glared at the two lines of soldiers.

"I would like to know why two of the finest squads in the red imperial army are arguing over matters that don't concern what we are doing right now," Touya asked quietly. Each lieutenant looked down.

"If I hear one more word about these incidents or the Spirit, I will kill you both," he said in a dangerously low voice, his hazel eyes flashing angrily. "Do you understand?" he growled.

"Yes, captain," the lieutenants nodded as Captain Tsukishiro rode up from behind Touya on a black and white stallion. The two captains had been at the front of the line.

"It will be a hard two weeks traveling. Let's try to get along," Tsukishiro Yukito said smiling. Touya did not look away from the lieutenants and Yukito laughed lightly.

"Calm down, Touya." He put a hand on Touya's shoulder. Touya gave the two lieutenants one last warning look, and turned his stallion around to move to the front of the line again.

"Let's get going!" he called out. "We will travel with no rest between here and Lotus Valley! Both squads will run! Get off your horses!" Touya ordered. The men groaned but with one glance at their superior, they immediately obeyed, dismounting their horses and jogging on the uneven hillside. Atobe and Ryoga led them while half a dozen hostlers who traveled with the red imperial army handled the horses. Touya watched them, his eyes narrowed as the soldiers ran ahead. Yukito rode forward until he was next to his best friend.

"You are much too protective of your sister, Touya." When Touya glared at Yukito, he chuckled. "There are bound to be rumors now that she's been kidnapped," he pointed out.

"I don't like it," Touya growled. Yukito readjusted the glasses set over his blue grey eyes.

"You are just worrying about her, as an older brother should. But like I said before, we cannot delay the emperor's plan. We will search for her later," Yukito reassured. Touya didn't respond.

"What do you suppose the Resistance wants with her?" Yukito asked when he didn't get an answer. For the first time in a long time, Yukito saw something like worry cross Touya's handsome features as he finally turned to look at him. And then as soon as it had come, it disappeared, and Yukito shook his head, sure he'd imagined it.

The sun was high atop the large green hill they were traveling on, a treat after the darkness of the Black Forest.

"I don't know…" Touya finally answered, drifting off. He was worried. He had been after he'd given it some thought. After they had left Byul Town, Touya had had more things to worry about concerning Sakura than he could remember having in a long time. Why would Sakura be with the Spirit? It didn't make any sense to him. He had threatened and pressed for details from all the soldiers that had been there, including Lieutenant Ryoga, and the final conclusion was that Sakura had willingly gone with the damned Spirit. Touya clenched his teeth. The Spirit…he was something else. Touya hated the man the slaves called the Spirit.

He had appeared two and half years ago, like a whirlwind of power and destruction, foiling all of the Red Imperial Army's plans, destroying what was a growing empire under the emperor's reign. It was his fault that the slave rebellions had increased over the last two years. It was under his example that the slaves began fighting against the Noblemen, demanding fair treatment and wages. The slaves called him the Spirit, their spirit. He was the fighting spirit that the weakened slaves did not have. He was their voice in the emperor's reign, their hero in the war against the Youkai. He had saved many lives, breaking apart Touya's plans along the way.

To Touya, he was an annoyance, a pest that he needed to get rid of. But it was not easy and, though Touya would never admit it, the Spirit was his one, true rival. His fighting skills were not ordinary and he had magical powers. It was the one thing that set him apart from all of the other supposed "heroes" that Touya had encountered in the past. There had been a trickle of weak magic in the leaders of the slaves from the last two decades that Touya had heard of, and in one case, had the pleasure of getting rid of, but the Spirit seemed to be the strongest, in ability and strength.

Touya had never met a man who could match him hit for hit, but he had found it in the Spirit. He had never actually seen the Spirit, he always wore a mask and hooded cloak, but there was no mistaking that he was a young man, a strong young man.

Touya growled lowly, thinking about the first time he had encountered the Spirit. He had been called the strongest in the army since three years previous and was quite full of himself when he heard about the prison break in Jade Town, a small town near the capital. Touya had rushed there with his squad, determined to catch the lawbreaker but had come face-to-face with utter chaos instead. The soldiers that had arrived at the scene before he did were all lying sprawled on the ground, hurt. Standing in the middle of the circle of wounded men, was a cloaked and hooded figure. The young man had called himself the Spirit.

Touya had foolishly laughed, attacking him without being weary of the fact that it was not one, but two squads that the young man had defeated before Touya's arrival. Touya called himself seven kinds of stupid later on that night. He had awoken in the hospital with the worse injuries he'd had in long time. And he remembered the Spirit's words as he looked up helplessly from his position on the ground, too wounded to move.

"I can't be captured and I can't be contained. I am called the Spirit. Do not forget that, Captain," he had said, smirking while he walked away.

The damage was huge. Twenty five slaves had escaped that night, and the Spirit became the most wanted man in the red imperial army. But they had failed to capture him in these last two years and it aggravated Touya. Now, the Spirit was with Sakura and he couldn't do anything about it! Touya was not sure, but had an inkling that the Spirit was actually the leader of the Resistance. If he was, he was a good one, because the Resistance leaders typically did not last very long. His thoughts strayed back to Sakura.

What did they want with her? Did it have something to do with her unusually strong magic? Touya sighed, thinking back to when they were younger and he had found out that his little sister was no ordinary noblewoman.

* * *

"_Come on, Onii-chan! Let's go outside and play! You're it!" A six year old Sakura ran outside, giggling insanely after she had tagged her older brother. Touya looked down at his younger sister as she ran off and sighed. She was always so energetic. _

"_Wait, Sakura, don't go running off on your own!" Touya called, hurrying to catch up with her. They were in the estate kitchen and she had run out onto the estate lawn. A ten year old Touya reluctantly followed. He was good looking for ten. Tall and handsome with straight black hair and strong cheekbones. _

"_Touya." _

_He paused and looked up at a beautiful young woman with long charcoal grey hair, braided elegantly to the side. Her green eyes twinkled at him as she stood next to the kitchen sink, washing her hands under the fountain of clear water. _

"_Watch over Sakura carefully," Nadeshiko smiled warmly. Touya nodded. _

"_Yeah, Okaa-san, I will," he nodded and smirking slightly at her before he ventured out the door. Nadeshiko watched her oldest son, smiling as a light wind drafted through the windows, blowing her loose grey strands around. Nadeshiko closed her eyes and listened._

"_Sakura!" Touya called out, walking around the estate aimlessly. "Sakura!" When he didn't get a response after the third time, Touya began to worry. His long legs swiftly carried him through the tall grass. _

"_Sakura!" His worry was quickly increasing. Sakura always responded with a happy "hai" when her name was called. Just when he began to sprint forward, Touya caught sight of something that made him stop. It was pink. The pink dress that Sakura was wearing. He sighed as he spotted her small figure, crouched down under a large maple tree and he slowly walked over. He quickened his pace when he realized she was crying, her huge emerald eyes dripping with tears. She was holding something in her small hands, as if cradling it. _

"_Sakura…" he said lowly. She looked up at him, startled, and he saw what was in her hands. It was a small baby bird, and from the looks of it, it had died. _

_Sakura was choking on her sobs as she said in small voice, _"_Onii-chan…" Touya stared. "Onii-chan! I couldn't save it in time! I was too late and it-it jumped out of its nest and it-it-it's not breathing anymore! Onii-chan!" Sakura wailed, holding the baby chick close as if it were her own. Touya smiled kindly and bent down on one knee. _

"_Sakura," he said slowly._

"_It's not fair!" she sobbed. "It's not fair, onii-chan! Why does it have to die? It didn't even get to live long! It didn't even get to grow up yet! It never even flew yet!" Sakura cried. Touya sighed and patted Sakura's head. _

"_Sakura…" he repeated."Some things in life aren't fair. We take what we get, and this little bird just met its time a little sooner than most of us do…" Touya understood this concept, because his mother had taught him so after his grandfather had passed away. Sakura didn't say anything. _

"_Now, let's take the baby bird and go bury it. We'll give it a nice place to rest," Touya continued, moving to take the baby bird away from Sakura's small hands. But she pulled away, still crying softly. _"_No! It can't die!" _

_Touya sighed. He knew Sakura loved little animals. It had always been a habit of hers. _

"_Sakura," he said it a little more sternly this time, "give me the baby bird so we can go bury it." Sakura pulled away again as Touya reached forward. He was starting to get irritated. _

"_No! It's not fair! It can't die! It never even flew yet! Flying was probably the one thing it looked forward to the most!" Sakura sniffled. Touya huffed out a breath of impatience. _

"_Sakura," he repeated angrily, "give me the baby bird!" He moved to wrestle it from her tiny hands, but Sakura crouched down and shook her head, her tears spilling out the corners of her eyes as she shouted, _"_NOOO!"_

_Suddenly, a warm glow of pink light surrounded Sakura, pushing Touya back so that he had to stand back. The light was so bright he had to shield his eyes as it surrounded the area under the maple tree. _

"_Sakura!"_

_It was magic, strong magic, and it was coming from Sakura. Touya's eyes widened as he blocked them from the sudden burst of heat, fear for Sakura eating him up inside. The light slowly faded and Touya opened his eyes. The first thing he heard was a small chirp and then Sakura's happy, tear-free face as she appeared in front of him, holding in her palm, a little baby bird. It was clearly alive, ruffling through its soft gray fur with its beak and chirping up at him through doleful black eyes. _

"_Look, Onii-chan! It's alive!" Sakura squealed excitedly as the baby bird flapped its small featherless wings. Touya's eyes widened and he stared at Sakura in shock as she played with the baby bird, laughing now. This was not right…the baby bird was clearly dead just a moment ago…_

"_Onii-chan!" Sakura's voice brought Touya out if his disturbing thoughts and he looked down at her, startled, as if seeing her for the first time. Her nose was red from crying, and her face was tear stained, but she was smiling, her cheeks rosy pink, her emerald orbs twinkling. _

"_Onii-chan, it was just playing dead!" she informed him as though it were obvious. Touya was still in shock and stared down at his little sister uncertainly. Finally, he nodded and bent down to ruffle her short auburn locks. _

"_Oh. Yeah, it was just playing dead, Sakura…" Sakura grinned._

* * *

Touya's eyebrows furrowed. The magic that he had seen then, Sakura's magic, he was unaware of it at the time, but his experience in the army later had opened his eyes. She was not normal, even by noblewoman standards. The fact that she had used her magic to bring the little bird back to life was something unheard of and he feared for her. He would need to protect her.

There was one time, he remembered, when he had gone to oversee a slave rebellion in Tama Village. The slaves had revolted against the landlord nobleman. It was bad because the mob had turned violent and the soldiers, in turn, matched their fury with weapons. In the end, Touya had watched the killing of the entire slave population in Tama Village. Women and children that rebelled were killed as well. It was after that Touya had started thinking differently. He would never let Sakura suffer the same fate. She could not live among the slaves as equals. She needed to be in a position where no one would harm her, only respect her, and live a life of luxury with no need to work hard on the fields under the constant watch of the noblemen. Sakura was going to live as a rich noblewoman, whether she liked it or not… and he would provide that for her. But now, there was no telling what would happen to her… her life could very well be in danger this second, especially if she was with the Spirit, who always seemed to be fighting the red imperial army…

'Sakura,' Touya thought, 'where are you?'

"Hmm, Touya, how long are you planning to make the men run?" Tsukishiro Yukito's amused voice broke into Touya's thoughts and he looked around, brought back to the present again.

"What?" Yukito chuckled.

"I asked how long you were planning to make the men run," he repeated. Touya blinked.

"Why?" he growled.

"Because Ryoga just fainted," Yukito answered, more enjoyment in his voice than was normal for the situation.

"He probably saw his sweaty face in that damned mirror of his," Touya replied and turned his head away to look off into the distance without interest.

Yukito smiled and looked over to where the lieutenant with his full black head of curls lay, face down. A couple of the soldiers from his squad were laughing and taking it in turns to kick him while he twitched on the ground. True to Touya's words, a mirror lay in Ryoga's limp hand, reflecting the very blue sky in the afternoon, where the sun dictated all with its bright rays.

_**Chapter 8 End.**_

**Author's Note:** So, how was it? I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I swear the next one will be a tad bit longer. This chapter also came out fairly quickly because it's connected to chapter 7 and I felt that without it, the whole part about the village would be lacking, so here it is! I already have chapter 9 written out. It will be the same process for this one. Corrections, a quick send to the beta and I will post it up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of the people that have reviewed this story so far! They really inspire me! ^^Please Read and Review! Next chapter should be up soon!~


	9. Chapter Nine: Unwinding

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Hello =) It's Yuuki again! Kyaaahhhh! Say what? Chapter 9? Say it isn't so! Hahaha! Yep, yep, chapter nine is out! I'm really starting to love writing nowadays. I found that this chapter was really fun to write too. It's a break from the usual *wink*wink* lol meaning it should be enjoyable! I want to thank the readers and especially the** reviewers** that have commented on this story thus far. Hopefully you all will stick it out with me until the long and epic end. I'm planning **The Clow** out right now and we're looking at around thirty chapters, so it should be epiiccccc lol yes, epic is the word of the day for me right now… Enjoy and don't forget to **Read and Review**! ^_^ Thanks!

**I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers! So much! Thank you all!**

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Nine:**

**Unwinding**

It was a darkness as complete as night. The young woman slowly opened her eyes. Well, she was sure that she had opened her eyes, anyway. She could see nothing in front of her. There was only the pitch black surrounding her.

Jade colored orbs blinked rapidly in an attempt to accustom to the darkness but it did no good, giving the young woman the feeling that she had gone temporarily blind. And what was more, her legs began moving her body around in the deserted place with no real sense of direction, as though detached with a mind of their own.

Sakura stumbled about, her breath coming out raggedly and the realization that she was alone keeping her adrenaline running. She had gotten into this mysterious place somehow, but she could not recall how and instead focused on listening for the sounds of anyone or anything. She suddenly turned her head sharply. She had the strangest sensation that someone was watching her. But there was nothing in the darkness. Just more shadows. Sakura took deep, steady breaths, thinking about where to begin first. She would have to find a way out of here…

She walked a few more paces uncertainly. When the darkness overwhelmed her, she spoke for the first time since entering.

"Hello?" her voice rang out loud as it echoed throughout the empty space. "Is anyone there?" she called out, a little more desperation in her tone now.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness again. There was no answer, only the ghost of her voice coming back as an echo, bouncing off the walls and Sakura hung her head in the silence that ensued. But suddenly- there! It was a strange murmuring at first. A low rumble in the far reaches of the darkness…

Sakura could not make out who it was or what it was saying but she moved forward eagerly. There was someone here! As she walked towards the noise the whispering grew louder. It sounded like a million voices, wailing in the wind like scratches on a door, and Sakura spoke again as she felt her feet move forward, hoping to reach the source of the sound.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked with only a hint of trepidation.

The sound of the wailing grew louder and picked up at a crescendo until it rushed toward her in a whirling wind, bursting the silence and her ear drums, screaming at her. Sakura clenched her teeth and covered her ears in the darkness as the voices roared all around her, blowing her hair and clothes clinging to her body around her angrily.

As soon as it had come, it disappeared, leaving the young woman clutching her head and bent over, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Her whole body shook as she tried to regain her composure and her sporadic breathing was caused by much more than fatigue. Sakura was scared. As she straightened up, another whisper of wind passed right behind her, sending shivers down her spine.

She could feel it; someone was standing and watching her from behind. Slowly, she turned around. In the darkness, a voice whispered so loud, it sounded right next to her ears.

"Sakura!" A woman breathed. The whooshing of a million voices cried out in her ear once more.

Kinomoto Sakura awoke with a start, clutching at her chest and breathing heavily. She blinked, surprised by the amount of sunshine around her and looked around the clearing that she was camped in. She could just make out the twinkling of the river as the rising sun reflected off its surface flowing downhill from the camp. Sakura untangled herself from the cluster of limbs and sheets, her forehead beaded with sweat.

'What had that dream been about?' she found herself asking. 'It had seemed so real…' Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed, slowly standing up with shaking legs. Her vision was blurry. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground again, closing her eyes to focus on slowing her heart down. The only other time she had felt that way before was when she had dreamed of her brother back in Byul Town…

"Wow. It must be the end of the world if you're awake already," a deep and pleasant voice teased. Sakura quickly turned towards the source of the voice and felt a little light headed from the motion.

Syaoran stepped into the small clearing, brushing the debris off of his cloak. His dark, chocolate brown hair was its usual mess, his bangs falling casually over his deep amber eyes as they swept the clearing.

When there was no retort from the young woman, who was usually always full of biting remarks, his gaze landed on her. Syaoran lowered the basket onto a log next to the fire that he had started earlier and immediately hurried forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously as he approached Sakura. She looked pale and sweaty, almost feverish, and her eyelashes were wet with moisture.

"Nothing, nothing," Sakura hastily mumbled, looking away as Syaoran stood over her, examining her carefully. He put a hand on top of her forehead and Sakura tried to pull away but Syaoran was too fast for her. He swiftly reached out and grabbed her arm and brought her to him again, placing a cool hand on her forehead. She felt cold and clammy.

"Syaoran, I'm alright…" she mumbled, her neck and cheeks growing hot. Syaoran acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. "You're feverish…" Sakura looked down embarrassedly.

"I told you it was nothing…" Syaoran just stared at her hard with one of his looks that said _you better tell me or else_… and Sakura sighed, defeated.

"A bad dream?" Syaoran repeated as he and Sakura sat finishing up their breakfast. They were eating dumpling porridge as she revealed why she had looked so startled earlier. Sakura nodded wearily.

"Yes, but it's no big deal, I get bad dreams occasionally," she said shrugging her shoulders as she picked at the remains of her porridge.

"Not necessarily," Syaoran said seriously, staring into the empty wood pit. Sakura turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He looked at her and seemed to hesitate a bit.

"People who have magic powers sometimes dream of futures or pasts that are somehow linked to them," Syaoran stated slowly. Sakura stared.

"Like that time in Byul Town when I dreamed about my brother?" Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, because you dreamed about your brother, you thought he was in town. He didn't arrive in Byul Town until the day after we left. You dreamed it, assumed he was in town, then acted recklessly," Syaoran said matter-of-factly. Sakura growled at him.

"And how do you know that?" she asked Syaoran.

"I'm the Resistance leader, Sakura, I have my sources," he replied smugly.

"So my dream in Byul Town…it happened, didn't it?" Sakura stated quietly. "My brother arrived in Byul Town the day after we left…" Syaoran nodded.

"Both him and Captain Tsukishiro were in town," he confirmed.

"Why? Why do these things happen to me?" Sakura asked, suddenly and completely bewildered. She looked weary and stressed, holding her head as she voiced her question.

"It's because you have magic powers," Syaoran explained simply and resumed finishing up his breakfast. Sakura stared at him and slowly removed her hands from her head. She was starting to become dizzy every time she moved around suddenly.

"You always say that," she said softly and Syaoran hid his grin behind his hand as he pretended to take a drink of water from his canteen. He should have known. Sakura was getting sharper by the day.

"Do I?" he asked, putting on a face of utmost unconcern but his eyes were laughing as he ate another spoonful of porridge. Sakura frowned.

"Yes, you do, Syaoran," she replied. "Why don't you tell me the real reason why I keep dreaming these weird dreams?" Syaoran sighed and looked Sakura in the eyes as he set his bowl down. "I mean, they can't just be coincidences! They feel…too real to be dreams…"

"I really can't tell you anything more, Sakura," he finally said quietly and Sakura's eyes widened. "All I know is that you have really strong magic…" Sakura looked surprised that, rather than arguing with her, he opted to answer her and she shivered slightly. The wind really was cold today.

"Maybe you're just starting to get used to your magic again. You did tell me that this was the first time you've used it in over eight years…" Syaoran offered. Sakura nodded. That made sense…

As Syaoran watched her, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt. He knew exactly why these things were happening to Sakura. He hoped the fact that she was the Clow card mistress would reveal itself soon, because he was starting to run out of excuses, and Sakura, though often times gullible, wasn't an idiot ready to fall for the same trick over and over again.

"Hmm, Syaoran…if I have these dreams because I have magic, I should pay extra careful attention to them and try to remember them…they could have some special meaning to them," Sakura said and Syaoran nodded his head in agreement, quite impressed at Sakura's observation. She smiled triumphantly.

"See? I do know some stuff about magic too!" she pointed out smugly.

"You only know the real obvious things," he shot back, but his eyes were smiling. Sakura could see this and laughed, rubbing her cold arms.

"Even so, you must acknowledge me!"

"Well, little Sakura, when you can make me beg for mercy, I'll acknowledge you," Syaoran retorted, smirking.

"Oh is that all then?" she asked laughingly. "When that day comes, Li Syaoran, I will make you pay dearly! I will make you acknowledge me!"

"Is that a bet?" Syaoran asked with a mischievous smile on his face. He almost laughed out loud at Sakura's determination. It really was something to admire. Sakura stared at him. He seemed to have…bad intentions behind that smile.

"Yes of course!" she said laughing happily in agreement. Syaoran reached out a hand and Sakura stared down at it in confusion.

"Let's shake on it if you're so confident." Syaoran grinned at Sakura and stretched out his hand over the space between them.

"Oh? That I will make you beg for mercy? Okay, it's a deal," she said slyly. Syaoran chuckled lowly.

"You won't win, Sakura," he said, his eyes gleaming and Sakura giggled.

"We'll see about that…" She observed his outstretched hand before slowly taking it with hers. She was surprised by the warmth in his large, callused fingers. While she was noticing this, Syaoran was noticing a completely different feeling. Sakura's hands were cold as ice, even though it was a warm day with the hot sun and only a mild wind.

She looked pale and sweaty, her large, jade irises slightly glazed over. Sakura was about to release Syaoran's hands when she felt him tug her arm forward and she gasped lightly, her head beginning to spin again. Any sudden movement made her eyes unfocused.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked in a tired voice, trying to focus on fixing her dizzy vision. Syaoran looked into her eyes before he checked the pulse on her wrist and hurriedly placed a hand on her forehead. He looked down at her in alarm. It was just as he thought! Sakura's forehead was burning up. She was sick, and she had been hiding it this entire time.

"Sakura," he said in a hushed voice, "why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" She merely blinked at him, and wearily shook her head, her auburn locks flying around.

"I'm alright…" she mumbled, staring at the ground. 'Why is it getting so hard to sit upright?' she thought. She had really tried to sit up and follow the conversation with Syaoran but her strength seemed to be leaving her quickly and she did not have enough energy to argue with him as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm alright, Syaoran," she protested, but Syaoran wasn't listening. He was already running his hand along the back of her neck. Goose bumps passed over Sakura's spine and she was sure it couldn't be attributed solely to the fact that she was cold…though now that she thought about it, it was freezing all of a sudden…

Syaoran was crouched in front of the young woman, who was sitting in a crisscross position on the ground. Her body posture was drooping slightly as he checked her temperature and her eyes, which kept blinking shut, though she tried hard to keep them open.

"Sakura, you're sick," he murmured. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms and neck. Suddenly, the card mistress fell forward into Syaoran's arms, her forehead hitting his collarbone as she went slightly limp. Syaoran looked down at her, surprised.

"Sakura—"

"Syaoran…" she mumbled. "Syaoran…it's cold…" he cradled Sakura to him and in one swift motion, lifted her up into his arms; his left one under her knees and his right one supporting her back. The young woman protested feebly, struggling in the strong arms, which didn't yield to her movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a weak voice. "Put me down… I said I'm alright…" Syaoran ignored her.

"You, little Sakura, have always had really poor judgment. You could make it easier for me by cooperating," he said as he moved towards the blankets with the petite young woman. "You're not very light as it is." He chuckled lowly when he saw Sakura's hands form into a fist and hit him lightly on the head. Even in her sickened state, she was still strong enough to inflict damage on him if she wished it.

Reaching the blankets, he carefully set her down and lay her head to rest upon a cloak as a makeshift pillow. Sakura didn't protest because she was busy shifting around uncomfortably while sweat beaded her forehead. He would need to get her temperature down but she was shaking now, her teeth chattering.

"Why's it so c-cold?" Sakura shivered, her eyes still closed. "It's c-cold…" she muttered. Syaoran wiped the sweat forming on her forehead onto his sleeve.

"I know, Sakura, I know. I'm going to get a towel to cool you down," he said to her as tucked the blanket around her slim figure. "Your temperature's too high right now." When she didn't respond, Syaoran moved away but stopped as he felt a tug on his cloak. He turned back around, surprised.

Sakura's small hands were tightly clenched on the hem of his cloak. Her emerald eyes were open and feverish as she stared at him.

"Syaoran…" she said slowly, voice barely audible, "I'm so cold…" Syaoran stared at her and nodded. Slowly, he moved towards her again. Sakura was laying on the blankets, her breathing uneven; her eyes moist with fever.

Syaoran removed his cloak, threw it near the trunk of a tree, and sat next to her. Slowly, he leaned himself over her until he had gently placed his forehead onto the burning one that was hers. Sakura lay absolutely still as she felt his magic slowly flow into her and closed her eyes. A warmth the color of green began ridding her of all the bad feelings that her body had been full of and relaxing the muscles in her neck, ceasing the throbbing headache. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and tried to turn away as she felt a small stinging on the sides of her head but Syaoran wouldn't let her and, using his hands, cupped her face, turning her towards him again. Sakura gave up, too weak to fight, and allowed Syaoran to continue healing her. She knew he was healing her and could feel his aura as it surrounded her body. That's what was probably causing the aches in her temples…she didn't think anymore as she began to feel more and more tired, her body relaxed and her eyelids felt heavy. She should sleep…yes, sleep sounded good…and Sakura didn't think anymore.

After another minute, Syaoran finally released her, lifting his forehead from hers and moving back to wipe his forehead. Healing took a lot of magic and Sakura's fever did not help him concentrate any further. Her magic had also been slightly disturbed and healing magic took more time than just healing the sick. He glanced down at the young woman.

Sakura had already fallen into a deep sleep. Sighing lightly, Syaoran rearranged the blankets around the Clow card mistress. She was breathing with more regularity now and her temperature normal. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink tone as her honey colored locks lay spread out on the cloak that made her pillow. A single strand remained on her cheek from her fever earlier and without any hesitation, Syaoran picked it up and replaced it with the rest. He sat back and leaned against the trunk of a tree, stretching his limbs that had become sore while he leaned over the Clow card mistress to heal her, and watched the deep blue afternoon sky for a moment. Finally, he turned to look at the young woman sleeping in front of him.

He should have seen it coming sooner or later. After all that Sakura had been through in the last month and a half, it was no wonder that her body would become sick and exhausted. She was someone who was well traveled. Nor had she been exposed to so much of the world all at once before.

She had told him already that she had not left the estate in over ten years, and had laughingly joked that the most exciting thing that she had done was take a walk in the gardens every once in a while. Sakura had been sheltered her whole life, never experiencing anything for herself, never getting the chance to see the world that the Clow had turned into under the rule of Emperor Kimama. And in less than two months, Sakura had seen and experienced more than she could have hoped for outside of Tomoeda Village.

This, along with the stress accumulated from the last small village and including all the miles she had walked while journeying with Syaoran, had depleted Sakura's energy. Her body was not used to it, simply put, and her newly reawakened magic did not lighten the burden either. The small magic that she had been able to wield now drained her physically and mentally.

However, Sakura had surprised Syaoran greatly and had risen to the challenges herself. She was always eager to help out in any way she could, always worrying about others even when there was very little she knew she could do. Sakura acted on her feelings instead of thinking rationally first. This was something Syaoran both admired and found testing in his patience with her. Either she was extremely brave or stupid, but he knew one thing. Syaoran, in the month and a half that he had traveled with Sakura, found that he liked having her around. He actually enjoyed traveling with her, talking to her, laughing with her, and especially teasing her. There was something about her. Her presence, the quick flashes of her smile, and the way she was able to get Syaoran to completely relax. Few people had this effect on him, and he found it nerving. Sakura really was unpredictable. He glanced at the object of his thoughts for a second longer and shook his head, finally sitting up. Lately, staring seemed to be all that he did. Sighing, Syaoran rose to his feet. There was a lot to do.

Her eyelids felt heavy… as if there were weights on each one. Even moving them took effort. Sakura grimaced as she felt her fingertips shift lightly. Where was she? She moved her eyeballs around beneath her lids and she lifted a single finger to feel the fabric beneath her. She was lying on something warm…soft blankets. Why was she lying down? Was it night time already? Had she stopped to rest with Syaoran? Syaoran….Ahh…she remembered now. He had said that she was sick…said it to her before her body and her headache became too much to bear and she couldn't fight him anymore as he had carried her…and healed her…and took care of her…was he the one who took care of her?

Sakura's head pounded with the questions she asked herself and she furrowed her eyebrows. It hurt her head to think and she grimaced in response. How long had she been out? Her throat felt dry, caked with dust. It took almost all of her remaining strength to swallow and make a noise from the back of her dry throat.

"Mm…" It was a moan…well, more of a weird sound from her throat really, but she was surprised when she suddenly felt someone move over to her and lean down, putting a warm hand onto her forehead. With all the strength she could muster, Sakura's eyelids slowly creaked open. It wasn't very bright, she could tell. Darkness was already upon her. The only light in the clearing was coming from the bright fire sitting a couple of feet away from her. She blinked a couple of times, clearing away the blurriness and stared into a pair of deep brown amber eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She closed her eyes again and nodded wearily. She really felt too weak to say anything more. It was hard enough just to hide the flush that had appeared on her cheeks when she saw the young man. So he really had taken care of her… Syaoran moved his hand away from her forehead and walked over to the fire to pick up a small bowl and returned to Sakura's side.

"Here, Sakura. Drink this. It's medicine to make you feel better. I healed your fever earlier, but that doesn't mean your body still won't be weak. You're going to have to eat something," he said sternly to her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes again. Her lips felt chapped but she pressed them together and spoke. Her voice was a croak.

"Great. Just what I wanted…really…" Sakura said sarcastically. "A fever in early summer…"Syaoran grinned as he listened to the young woman.

"Umm…Syaoran?" he looked down at her again. Sakura was straining to get up, lifting her head from the cloak that made her blanket. Her muscles were still weak from lack of use. "Help me get up?" she asked sheepishly. She wanted to sit up and see what was going on. Her body seemed to be better, her headache was almost a thing of the past now. Besides she was tired of lying down already.

Syaoran obliged and put the bowl of medicine down. Holding onto her shoulders, he gently pulled her up while she pushed herself up from the ground with the palm of her hands into a sitting position.

"And where did all your usual brute strength go?" Syaoran murmured as he helped her.

"I'm saving it to kill you," Sakura growled and Syaoran laughed out loud at her remark.

"Don't be so hasty, little Sakura," he said. "You don't want to overwork yourself. You just got better and I think killing me would fall under the category of overworking one's self."

Syaoran really had been bored while Sakura was asleep without her usual chatter carrying him throughout the day.

"You make it very tempting." Sakura told him with a big smile that could only be described as evil.

Syaoran chuckled and picked up the bowl of medicine he had set down a moment ago.

"No killing for you. Drink this first. It'll make you feel better. And then if you really want a match to the death…" he trailed off, matching Sakura's grin with his. In this case, it carried even worse intentions and Sakura regretted causing him to flash that smile.

"Hmm…I'll drink this medicine…" she finally said and looked at the bowl. It carried water with clouds of murky brown in it. Taking it from Syaoran, she examined it closely.

"Syaoran, what is this?" she asked, sniffing the contents.

"It's your medicine. Now drink it," he said watching her. Sakura looked up at Syaoran doubtfully.

"It _is_safe, right?"

Syaoran pretended to be hurt by her question.

"You wound my pride, Sakura. I consider myself a very accomplished medicine maker. Of course it's safe, silly. Now drink it and it will make your headache go away," he said as if explaining it to a five year old, moving forward to tap her on her nose. Sakura glared at him before she stared down at the liquid again and sniffed. It was scentless. Shrugging, she lifted the bowl to her lips, drank a sip, and almost gagged. It was so bitter!

"I can't! I don't want to drink this!" she protested, moving the bowl away as Syaoran, who was expecting this, moved forward to push it towards her, the corners of his lips curving upwards.

"Oh no, Sakura, you're drinking it!" he said as he attempted to move the bowl towards her small pink lips. Sakura moved away, twisting her head sideways and making a face.

"No, Syaoran! It tastes awful! I can't! I'm not drinking it!" she was practically shouting now as Syaoran wrestled the cup from her strong grasp.

'This girl! Wasn't she just sick?' Syaoran pretended to look stern as he finally pulled the bowl free, careful not spill any and held it in front of the childish young woman sitting resolutely in front of him, her arms crossed. Really, Syaoran was amusing himself. He looked like someone who was thoroughly entertaining himself but was failing to hide it miserably. Only Sakura failed to notice how much fun Syaoran was having making her do something she didn't want to.

"You have to drink it. It'll make you feel better," he pointed out.

"Never!" She turned away and Syaoran sighed. God, the woman was stubborn sometimes…

"Drink up, Sakura. I didn't spend my time making this for nothing." Sakura unfolded her arms. He was right. Syaoran must have taken time to make it for her. And here she was being a brat, refusing to drink it…Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Fine…" she said holding her hands out for the bowl. Syaoran placed the bowl into her hands, knowing he had won.

"It's not that bad. Kind of sweet really," he said to her with a snicker and Sakura glared at him.

"Don't push it," she muttered, bringing the bowl to her lips again. Really, Sakura hated medicine! She took a moment to take a breath, then drank a large gulp of the liquid. She gagged and shuddered afterwards and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Sakura," he said and she scrunched up her nose. It seemed as if the medicine did work. Already, her vision was starting to get clearer and her body was losing tension.

"Drink it all," he ordered when he noticed what was left in the bowl. She sighed and looked up at him childishly.

"Do I have to?" she asked in a small voice and Syaoran nodded solemnly.

"Yes. All of it," he said. Sakura pouted and brought the bowl up to her lips again and made another face as she finished the second drink. Syaoran chuckled. Sakura looked up, confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked and Syaoran looked at her, the light from the fire making his amber eyes twinkle with amusement.

"It's just that the look on your face after you drank that…it's the face that my two year old nephew makes when he's constipated." Sakura glared at Syaoran and he dodged the shoe that came flying his way, laughing. This was his cue to leave. From what he knew, Sakura's aim was deadly. Syaoran stood up and patted his pants down as Sakura watched.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He walked over to his pack to pick up his canteen.

"I have to go get more water down by the river," he said looking over at her. "Drink all of that before I get back and stay out of trouble." He had turned to go when he heard a sweet voice softly say his name.

"Syaoran." He stopped and turned around to look at the young woman. "Thank you," Sakura smiled sweetly at him and Syaoran blushed, swiveling around to descend the hill towards the river to hide the color in his cheeks.

"No problem…" he said gruffly and disappeared through the trees.

Sakura watched him go and smiled to herself.

Syaoran had just stooped over to fill his canteen with the clear water from the moon's light when he felt it. The presence of Youkai…a lot of them…

His feet had already started carrying him forward and he pressed the flats of his palms together as he ran, ripping them apart with a blinding flash of light.

"Youken!"

A green and gold hilted sword with a dangling braided red rope and onyx sphere appeared in his tightly clenched hands as he dashed back up the river and towards the hill and the camp.

Where he had felt the Youkai's presence, and where Sakura was.

Sakura had already closed her eyes again. The medicine really worked despite the bitter taste. She was feeling better, but her body she knew, was still weak. She would wait for Syaoran to get back and then go to sleep.

Sakura flushed lightly thinking of the Resistance leader's care for her while she was sick. He really did like to act like a cold heartless guy, but Syaoran really was kind. She knew this. Sakura smiled lightly.

There was a strange silence in the clearing. The distant sounds, which had been so loud just a second ago, were now gone replaced by a wave of energy that Sakura was eerily familiar with.

Her nose twitched as the air around her rippled and Sakura's eyes flew open. Standing behind the small fire were about a dozen small demons, watching her hungrily through the shadows in the trees. Sakura's eyes dilated in fear and a sigh of weariness escaped her.

'Not now…' she thought. 'Oh god, not now!' She clutched at her head as she felt the Youkai move in, eager that their prey was already weakened. A struggle for food would not be necessary…

The first one lunged, a long and ugly blue monster. Moving with a speed she didn't think was possible with her body in its current condition, Sakura dodged just in time, landing on the dirt a couple of feet away. The Youkai bit a mouthful of tree bark instead and spat it out angrily.

Sakura grimaced, clutching her head as she watched the rest of the Youkai from the corner of her eyes. 'What bad timing! I'm too weak to move again, let alone fight!' She struggled with herself, concentrating hard on making her muscles obey her that she didn't notice when the second demon decided to strike or when it disappeared in a blinding flash of light, cut down by a long silver sword. She only looked back up in alarm when a figure stood in front of her, panting slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" Syaoran asked as he lunged forward to cut down the demons who decided to attack all at once. He sagged a little with relief. He had made it on time. Sakura was alright…

"Lord of lightning, lend me your strength! Lightning!" he shouted and drew an ofuda to press his sword against. A strong series of lightning bolts flashed from the sky, electrocuting the demons that had thrown themselves towards the young man and woman. In a few seconds, nothing remained of the group of Youkai that had decided to attack Sakura. Syaoran's sword disappeared in a flash of light and he turned to examine Sakura, who was slowly getting to her feet. She stumbled and Syaoran caught her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Sakura nodded. She felt ashamed of herself. Really, was she so helpless that Syaoran always had to save her? She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said with more irritation and anger in her voice than she had intended to and she roughly pulled her arm away from his grasp.

Sakura immediately felt guilty as the words left her mouth and she sat down in front of the fire again, sighing, too ashamed to look Syaoran in the face. She really was acting like a baby. First she had been unwilling to drink the medicine he had spent time preparing for her and now she was losing her temper with him because of her own shortcomings.

Syaoran was slightly surprised but didn't say anything as he took the seat opposite her. Instead he waited, studying her. Girls really did have mood swings… Knowing Sakura, an explanation would come up shortly. He was not disappointed as Sakura looked up, her eyes meeting his, obvious frustration in her emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran…" she said softly. "It's just that I…I feel useless because you're always saving me…always helping me…and I-well, I don't have anything that I can give you. There's nothing I can do for you…" she finished, looking at Syaoran with such obvious hurt in her eyes that he looked away.

"It's not for you," Syaoran finally answered shortly. Sakura blinked.

"Eh?"

"I said it's not for you," he repeated quietly. "You're the carrier of the Clow key, so I have to keep you safe. You carry a very important magical item and I have to protect it. I already told you that it was my job from the beginning." Sakura sat for a full minute, digesting this information in silence. Then she gave a shaky laugh.

"Oh! Ha ha. I see…Well, that makes sense!" she said rubbing the back of her head. Syaoran watched her silently. "Of course…I forgot about the Clow key…well that's a relief! I didn't know how to pay you back, but since it's your job, I guess I don't owe you anything!"

"You're very enthusiastic about not being in debt…" Syaoran noted and Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah! I wanted to ask you about the Clow cards!" Sakura suddenly said and Syaoran raised an eyebrow."I was just reminded of them again when I saw you use the Lightning just now. Where are the real Clow cards? Why can't you join the ofudas to the Clow cards now? Do you know where they are?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. No one knows where Clow Reed-sama put them. Not even his son…the only things left to show their actual existence is this deck of ofudas," Syaoran said, holding out the slips of fine paper with strange Chinese characters and markings. Sakura nodded.

"I see…"

"They're out there somewhere, Sakura. Who knows? We may never find them. They say that only when the true Clow Card mistress arrives will the cards come out again…" Sakura was silent and nodded affirmatively at Syaoran's answer.

"Anything else you'd like to get out before we head to bed?" Syaoran asked sarcastically and Sakura laughed.

"Actually, there is one more thing…" she said.

"And what is that?" Syaoran asked.

"It's about your sword…" Sakura began slowly. "I mean, it must be a special kind of sword, isn't it? For one thing, it doesn't have a scabbard. You seem to pull it out of yourself and when you use it, it's only against Youkai. And it's strange that the Youkai you defeat with that sword don't die but seem to disappear into white light. Is your sword magical?" Sakura asked all in one breath. Syaoran chuckled.

"You're sharp," Syaoran said, impressed against his will. Sakura smiled arrogantly.

"Of course! It's in the Kinomoto genes!" She puffed out her chest proudly.

"No doubt…" Syaoran said softly then blew out a breath. "You're right, Sakura. This sword isn't a normal sword. It's magical. This sword is called the Demon Blade, though it has another name too... It was forged a long time ago by a Seeker named Kenteishu. This blade's purpose is to be used solely against Youkai. It sends them back to the Shinigami realm to be punished by the Death Gods for escaping instead of killing their living bodies here because, even if their bodies are destroyed, their souls aren't. Their souls wander the Clow and search for other demon souls. When enough demon souls collect in an area, that area is plagued by bad luck. Like the sudden rise of diseases. It's caused by the evil of the leftover spirits. It's better that the Youkai get sent back to the Shinigami realm because their souls follow them there…the Demon blade seems to be a key that opens a portal there."

"Wow." Sakura breathed. "Syaoran, that is really something! I've never heard of a sword like that before…it's amazing! How did you get it?" Syaoran interrupted abruptly.

"It's time for bed now, Sakura. It's getting late, and young women need their beauty rest," he teased as he stood and lightly pushed her towards her blankets. The moon was high up in the black sky now, nestled among the many stars of light. Sakura didn't even try to protest.

"How very true," Sakura agreed. "I am happy to have met a man who is so sensitive to a young woman's needs…" Syaoran grinned. Good, he had caused her to forget about the question she had just voiced earlier.

"When you have four sisters, you pick up a lot of things," he answered and Sakura giggled. "Besides, Sakura, you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Her answer was a pillow to his head and Syaoran chuckled as he went over to his own packs to retrieve his blankets. Tsukasa had gone off somewhere to graze for the night but he'd return again in the morning.

He glanced over at Sakura. She was already tucked into her blankets, her long auburn hair the only visible thing he could see. Syaoran settled with his back against a tree trunk and, folding his hands behind his head, closed his eyes.

"Syaoran?" he reopened his amber orbs and looked over at the young woman that had spoken his name so softly he wasn't sure if he had heard her.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked the young woman. She was silent for a long time and Syaoran thought that she had fallen asleep but she spoke.

"Even if you only protect me because of the Clow key, for the past and for the future, I still want to say…thank you. Really, thank you…Syaoran…" her voice was soft and Syaoran couldn't tell what she was thinking by her tone. Instead, he said, "You're welcome, Sakura. Good night." There was no reply and he settled back down, less comfortable when he had been the first time.

Syaoran watched the stars slowly disappear in the sky, unable to sleep, a million thoughts running through his head at once. Was he only so protective of her because he knew she was the Clow card mistress? Was it because the fate of the Clow rested in his and her hands? Was it because that, without her, there would be no prophecy to fulfill? Yes, but a part of Syaoran disagreed. He did not only worry about her because she was the Clow card mistress. The feeling that Syaoran had felt when he saw her being taken away from him to be sacrificed in Lord Tohru's estate, it had made him feel…some form of hopelessness…some feeling of anger and fear all at once. And then there was today… He had rushed over to save her again, not pausing to plan or think rationally. He had feared something happening to her once more and it was not only because she was the Clow card mistress. Syaoran did not like watching her get hurt, seeing her tears, and he constantly worried about whether or not Sakura was happy.

Syaoran had told himself after he had rescued Sakura that his feelings of protectiveness were only natural. They had been pretending to be brother and sister for a month after all. There was a certain extent of care there as well. Syaoran sighed. Or maybe it was a combination of both. The fact that Sakura was the Clow card mistress and the mixed feelings of pretending to be her brother… 'Yes, that was it,' he thought and resettled himself on the tree trunk, determined to sleep. But a feeling, lying dormant in his chest, suddenly awoke and Syaoran opened his eyes. He didn't understand this new feeling, but one thing was clear: It was telling him that he was wrong about both.

Sakura shifted slightly. Her back was turned towards Syaoran but she was not sleeping. No, she was preoccupied, thinking about Syaoran and his declaration earlier. 'So he had been protecting the Clow Key all along…' Sakura grimaced. She could not say that she wasn't a little disappointed. She sighed. What had she been thinking and hoping for anyway? She was his captive to begin with. He had only become slightly more agreeable after he found out that she carried the Clow key with her. Sakura rubbed her face, peeved at herself. And here she thought that they could truly become best friends… Had Syaoran been lying when he said she was his friend? No, Syaoran was not like that. He never said things he didn't mean. He was not that kind of person. Sakura knew their relationship. They were good friends. They had come to an understanding at the last village. This was going to be a long and difficult journey and it seemed that Sakura had decided awhile back that she would make it with Syaoran. If Syaoran had truly protected her simply because of the Clow key then Sakura would just have to work harder so that Syaoran wouldn't have to. She was determined to learn how to protect herself. Even so, before sleep claimed her, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why she still felt a little disappointed.

Sakura woke up earlier than usual, taking her time to stretch her limbs before she climbed out of her blankets into the chilly morning air. The sun had just slightly risen and a light fog blanketed the grounds. Breathing in the cool breeze, Sakura smiled.

Today she was in a great mood and nothing could spoil it. Spotting the person she was looking for walking back into the campsite, Sakura bounced towards him.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" she chirped happily. Syaoran grunted in reply as he set the small bag he was carrying down on the logs in front of the fire. Sakura grinned. Syaoran always made the fire first thing in the morning.

"How was your sleep yesterday?" she asked as she curiously peered into the bag.

"Fine," Syaoran said wearily, stifling a yawn. Sakura looked up and laughed.

"Li Syaoran, the man of few words," she teased. Syaoran smirked.

"Kinomoto Sakura, the death of me," he retorted and Sakura made an ugly face at him. Suddenly a big red juicy apple was thrust in front of her nose. "Here, eat this for breakfast. You're going to need your energy today," he said, once more serious, and Sakura realized what must have been inside of the bag. She took it from him and examined it, then looked back at him.

"Why? What are we doing today?" she asked thickly as she took a bite. Syaoran, who was already walking towards the riverbank, looked back at her.

"We start your training."

"Sakura, pay attention," Syaoran tsked impatiently. They had finished cleaning up after breakfast and now sat near the edge of the river they had camped next to the previous night. The hot sun, coupled with the cold breeze from the water made it the perfect day to be outside, and Sakura was lost as she looked out, enjoying the feeling of the wind playing with her long hair and sweeping over her. She did not feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, she was the opposite of what she'd been the previous morning and just couldn't concentrate as Syaoran attempted to teach her how to "wreak havoc upon the enemy", as Sakura had deemed it. She turned to him.

"Hmm?" Syaoran sighed, exasperated. No matter what he tried, she always got that dreamy, faraway look in her jade eyes. Today she was in a good mood and Syaoran knew it. He scowled and Sakura immediately apologized, sighing.

"Gomen, Syaoran. I just can't concentrate today. It's just such a beautiful day!" Sakura cried spiritedly, looking around and gesturing. Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura, concentrate," he said patiently. "Didn't you say that you never wanted to see another person get hurt in front of you again?" he asked testily. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded her head up and down fervently.

"Yes, I will concentrate now. I'm sorry," Sakura apologized and immediately straightened up. The corners of Syaoran's lips twitched upwards as he watched her. She was funny.

"Good," he said. "I want to teach you how to fight and have some level of control over your magic," he resumed. "We'll start with learning how to use weapons first, since you'll need to know how to when we deal with the Youkai. Our first lesson will be some basic sword and bow and arrow techniques." Sakura nodded hungrily as she watched Syaoran standing in front of her. Syaoran suddenly developed a feeling of immense doubt. Sakura's optimism was unnerving him.

"We should start with the-," he was interrupted as Sakura bounced up.

"Wait! Before we begin, can you teach me something else first?" she asked and Syaoran, startled, agreed. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, wait here!" she ordered enthusiastically as she ran over to her pack. Syaoran watched her take something out and carry it behind her back as she slowly approached.

"What is it?" he asked. Sakura was looking guilty. Suddenly she whipped the item out and stared at Syaoran with big green eyes.

"Teach me how to make this turn back!" she wailed as she waved the long Clow key staff into the air with her arm. The pink handle was glowing in the sunlight, the light bouncing off the gold end with the bird's head. Syaoran sweat dropped and fell over.

"You were carrying it with you the entire time?" Sakura nodded, whimpering.

"I didn't know how to turn it baackkk~~!" Sakura whined. Syaoran sighed, suddenly depressed. This was going to be harder than he thought…

Lesson #1: How to change the Clow staff back into the Clow key

Syaoran was getting slightly uncomfortable. He was staring at the staff, unsure what to do about it, while Sakura watched him like a hawk from a little ways away.

This was the first time he had experienced something like the Clow key before. The key itself had been lost for the last two hundred years, after all. He knew that it was an item of immense magic. The strongest magic seemed to be radiating from the red pearl eyes of the bird's head but Syaoran could not place it and he frowned.

"Well?" Sakura demanded from behind him. Syaoran's vein twitched. He cleared his throat.

"Come here, Sakura," he said finally turning around. Sakura came forward. Syaoran had an inkling about what needed to be done, but he wasn't sure if it would work on the Clow key. They would try it out. If it didn't work, he would need to think of another way. He watched as Sakura came next to him and picked the Clow staff up in her hands.

"I don't know how to work the Clow key itself, since this is my first time dealing with it, but if it works the way other magical objects work, you should be able to turn it back," he informed Sakura and she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, how do you do it?" she asked quietly. Syaoran paused before beginning.

"You'll need to hold the Clow staff tightly in your hands." Sakura obeyed and firmly grasped it between her hands, one planted over the other. She nodded to show that the step was accomplished.

"Now close your eyes and envision the Clow key in your mind," Syaoran instructed. Sakura blinked once, then did as she was told, imagining the Clow key as the original necklace she had first worn when she was given it. She heard Syaoran's voice give the next step from somewhere next to her. He was watching her and feeling for her pink aura.

"Now, reach deep inside of you, feel for your aura, and focus it onto the Clow staff in your hands," his voice cut through her thoughts.

"Right," Sakura said, nodding. She stood silently for a couple of minutes while Syaoran watched. When nothing happened, Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, how do you do that?" Sakura asked in small voice and Syaoran sighed.

"Your aura runs through you. It's in your blood and it lives throughout your entire body, Sakura. When you have magic and you are in touch with it, you can feel it inside of you," Syaoran explained and Sakura's mouth opened in a small "O". Her eyes were still closed.

"Let's try it again," Syaoran said and Sakura nodded. "Relax and feel inside of you. Try to sense it, that warm feeling of power." Sakura heaved a deep breath and tried to relax as Syaoran had said, clearing all thought from her head, listening to the steady drumbeat of her heart and thinking of her mind and body as one. _Ba-bump...Ba-bump... Ba-bump.._. there! A warm glow of power inside of her, the color of pink, near her heart, and as Sakura focused on it, she could feel it spread throughout her body, all the way to her toes and her fingertips. Concentrating, Sakura focused the aura of familiar pink towards the Clow staff and stood motionless in the clearing. She wasn't aware of it, but Syaoran was seeing everything, feeling what she was feeling. Her pink aura, faint at first, suddenly grew stronger and stronger until it emanated from her body, and he saw as it manifested itself towards the staff. His voice carried through the strong gust of wind that had suddenly picked up from nowhere.

"Now, Sakura! Imagine the Clow key now!"

Sakura didn't answer him at first, her lips in a tight line. Then she spoke in a strong voice, "Key that hides the power of darkness, return to your true form! Release!" The Clow staff glowed bright golden and then suddenly disappeared. Syaoran watched as the light slowly faded and Sakura stepped forward, smiling and holding the bird's head from the end of a familiar chain dangling around her neck.

"Look! Syaoran I did it!" she said triumphantly. Syaoran stared. She had really strong magic. Not for the first time, Syaoran wondered about her as she beamed and walked forward.

"How did you know what to say?" he inquired of her as she came over to stand next to him. Sakura looked a bit puzzled, playing with the necklace thoughtfully.

"I don't know, it was just that as soon as I imagined the Clow key in my head, the words just flowed out of my mouth," she said happily. Syaoran frowned but decided not to question her further. He wanted to test out the capabilities of her magical powers.

"Well, since we're already on magic, let's start from there," he said and Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Syaoran nodded, eyeing Sakura apprehensively. Why did he get the feeling that he was going to regret it later on?

"Yes," he agreed.

Lesson #2: How to Control your Magic Powers

"Watch, Sakura," Syaoran said as he glanced over at her. They were sitting crisscross on the soft grass beside the lake now, across from one another. Sakura nodded and watched intently as Syaoran held a small daisy in the palm of his hands. Closing his eyes, a green glow began to emerge from him and the daisy that sat in the middle of his palm began to open and close, the petals forming tightly to create a bud, and then spreading out again to become a daisy. Sakura gasped in delight as she watched and she felt Syaoran's green aura as it slowly faded. He opened his eyes and looked at the flower, then at Sakura.

"This teaches you to control the bursts of aura and magical power that you send out. You should be able to channel a certain amount to open and close this flower. Too little and nothing happens, too much and something unexpected happens, understand?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I understand," she said firmly. Syaoran dropped the daisy in Sakura's hand and smirked at her.

"Good, your turn," he said.

Sakura held the flower delicately in the palm of her hand and stared down at it, hard. Syaoran smothered a chuckle. It was quite a sight to see Sakura sitting crisscrossed and narrowing her eyes at a flower that innocently sat in her hands as if it had done her some great wrong.

"Use your magic, Sakura, your magic," Syaoran reminded her. "Not the power of your glare," he chuckled. "Though I'm sure it could kill some things…" Sakura growled at him, blushing pink.

"I knew that." Concentrating on the flower before her, Sakura once more focused on that familiar pink aura and willed it onto the palm of her hand. She was focusing so hard to force her aura onto the flower that she was inadvertently holding her breath, her cheeks flushing purple as a result.

"Mmph!" Sakura grunted.

**B O O M !**

Sakura sat up from a field of daisies, looking around bewilderedly. She had managed to produce a couple thousand replicas of the flower, flooding the grass that she and Syaoran had been sitting on. Some fell into the river to create a boat of white as the daisies floated along downstream. Sakura grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck apologetically as she watched Syaoran emerge from under the influx of white daisies, spitting one out of his mouth with a growl.

"Too much."

Lesson #3: The Bow and Arrow

"The bow and arrow are tricky to use," Syaoran explained and Sakura watched as he fitted an arrow into the noose of a sturdy bow. Syaoran had decided to switch to training Sakura in weapons after their disastrous magical training. "You must make sure to precisely aim at your target, draw the string back, and then release." As Syaoran instructed Sakura, he demonstrated each step and his arrow flew true, hitting a leaf that was beginning to float to the ground from a branch above and pinning it onto the tree behind it. Sakura gasped loudly, her emerald eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wow, Syaoran! You're amazing!" Sakura complimented. Syaoran blushed slightly and handed her the bow and arrow.

"Your turn," he said gruffly. Sakura nodded determinedly and seized the long-range weapon.

"I can do it!"she said, pumping her arms up and down. Syaoran watched her skeptically.

"Okay, fit it in," Sakura repeated softly to herself and she fit an arrow in the noose on the bow. "Aim at target." She pointed her bow at the large knot on the tree across from her. "Draw string back." She pulled the string back with all her might.

"Release," she said and let go. Her arm swung around, not ready for the power of the bow as she released and Sakura flew back, wildly attempting to not drop it. She fell back onto her bottom and looked up to see Syaoran, clutching at his heart as the arrow sat ingrained in the tree behind him, his right leg hanging in the air to avoid its path.

"What are you trying to do?"

Sakura smiled meekly. "Heh, heh."

"Don't slacken your hold on the bow after you release," Syaoran told Sakura and she nodded. She was giving the bow and arrow a second try as Syaoran examined from far, far…far away.

"Right," Sakura nodded.

"Aim for the apple on that tree," Syaoran said, motioning towards an overripe apple that sat nestled between the leaves and branches of the tree they were standing in front of.

"Okay."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura and she stared at the apple ahead with her familiar I-believe-I-can-do-anything look. She released the arrow, this time keeping a tight grip on the bow, and watched as it flew up into the branches of the tree. Sakura cried out with joy as it drew nearer to the fruit. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and the arrow veered off course, hitting the thick branch behind the apple instead, and cleanly snapping in two. One end fell to the ground while the sharp half containing the arrow flew in a deadly arc to where Syaoran was standing. Syaoran gasped, his eyes popping out, and fell down onto the grass wheezing as the arrow hit the ground between his legs.

"Are you aiming for me on purpose?" Syaoran cried, brandishing his fist at her. Sakura sweat dropped.

Syaoran had gone off to find some food for lunch. Surely, Sakura could practice with the bow and arrow now without it somehow finding its way towards him. Sakura smiled evilly to herself. She would master the bow while he was away and surprise him with her prowess when he came back, muahahaha! She picked up the bow and fitted another arrow into its noose. Aiming for another large apple that grew on the same tree she had tried earlier, Sakura released. The arrow flew too low however and disappeared behind the tall grass that grew wildly beneath it instead. Sakura's face fell. _Thwack!_ The arrow had hit something.

Maybe it was an animal! Sakura thought feverishly and she moved forward to investigate. At that moment, Syaoran emerged from the tall grass, holding a bucket of sloshing water and marching towards Sakura with a strange look on his face. He was limping as he approached, his two legs stiff, a glare aimed at Sakura. When he reached her, he stood absolutely still, legs apart, grasping the pail of water rigidly, his temple throbbing. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's an arrow in my ass," Syaoran said through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw in pain. Sakura gasped and looked down at the bow in her hand, immediately dropping it.

"Oops, heh, heh," she smiled sheepishly.

Lesson #4: The Sword

"You're hitting all wrong, Sakura," Syaoran scolded as he skillfully dodged Sakura's attack. She fell forward and to the side of him as the tip of her heavy sword hit the ground. Sakura turned back around, her auburn locks clinging to the sweat beaded on her forehead and glared at Syaoran, pulling the sword up with effort.

"Well, you're not teaching me how to do it right," Sakura retorted angrily. Syaoran sighed as Sakura attacked him again, shouting as she ran, holding the sword inexpertly above her head.

"If you hold your sword like that, you leave your chest wide open for an attack," he growled as he parried her sword once again and weaved behind her. Sakura made a vehement noise in her throat and turned around to narrow her eyes at Syaoran.

"Would you stop bossing me around?" Sakura muttered in agitation as she stood up straight to charge at Syaoran. Her sword met his with loud clangs atop the shaded grassy hill they were on. Syaoran watched the young woman while she struck. Her emerald eyes were flashing and she was biting her lower lip in frustration. He could tell that Sakura was irritated as he met each of her blows with a block because they were steadily becoming more reckless as they progressed.

Syaoran and Sakura had been training with the sword for the last hour now and Sakura's patience was beginning to wear thin. Out of their lessons, mastering the sword was the hardest and Syaoran had wanted to save it for last. She was using his other silver sword while he used his green hilted one with the braided red rope and dangling black sphere. The silver sword wasn't a sword for a woman, since it was heavier than normal, but they would have to make do with it for now. Sakura was tired and weak from all the training they'd been doing each time they'd stopped to rest in the past two weeks and Syaoran knew it. Her sword work was not bad but it certainly was not up to par either and Syaoran felt that with a little push, Sakura could easily become better. He decided he was going to test her a little more.

"Are you tired of training already?" he asked as she struck and he knocked her sword aside. Sakura's arms swung away with the sword and she almost lost her balance. She regained her footing and narrowed her eyes at him, growling.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do all the time!" she shouted and attacked again. Syaoran snickered, which only seemed to incense Sakura further.

"Then maybe you should start following directions," he answered and Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief.

"What? Follow directions? I'm doing everything you've showed me so far! How am I not following instructions? Unless it's hurting you badly on purpose!" she huffed angrily as she continued hitting. Syaoran noticed that her hits were becoming stronger. He developed an amused gleam in his deep amber eyes as he watched her steadily become angrier and angrier. He had figured her out by now already. Just challenge her that she can't do something and she'll do it just to prove him wrong.

"You're the one who told me that you wanted to learn how to fight," Syaoran casually remarked as he jumped up to avoid a low blow from Sakura to his feet. Her change in tactics didn't work and Syaoran lightly flicked her forehead with his pointy finger as he jumped down. Sakura lost her balance and, flailing her arms wildly, toppled backwards, falling onto her bottom in the grass, her sword landing beside her. She furrowed her eyebrows up at Syaoran, who stood over her, arms crossed over his chest, the corners of his lips curving upwards.

"Maybe you should just give up on this whole learning how to fight thing," he said seriously as he observed her, his messy chestnut hair blowing in the wind. "Besides, in order to learn how to fight, you actually have to have some skill." He chuckled lowly as Sakura immediately rose up with a snarl and snatched the silver sword back up in her dainty hands. Syaoran suddenly found himself blocking a range of vicious attacks he didn't know could come from the slender young woman before him.

Her green eyes were glazed over with fury and Syaoran smiled playfully as he blocked her attacks. He was enjoying himself but suddenly blocking became more difficult as Sakura's cuts came down harder and more skillfully.

"I knew you didn't know how to fight, but I didn't think you'd be _this _bad!" Syaoran laughed outright at the look on Sakura's face and jumped back to dodge the thrust of her sword. Sakura growled and rushed forward to meet Syaoran, her long locks flying behind her, her cheeks and swollen lips flushed from the workout. 'Maybe I should stop,' Syaoran thought ruefully as he parried her attacks, hitting her sword away from him. But it seemed that each time he did, she brought it right back and Syaoran began to believe that Sakura could really beat him this time. The look in her eyes as she rushed forward was admirable. Alright, it was time to end this before she seriously hurt him with the sword. He didn't doubt her will to kill him with that look on her face.

Syaoran slid underneath Sakura's arm with his blade and with a flick of his wrist, sent the silver sword flying out of her hands and onto the other side of the grassy hilltop. Sakura blinked and looked down at her empty hands. Syaoran pointed the end of his sword towards Sakura, a cocky grin on his lips. She wasn't looking at him, but instead had her hands balled into fists, down by her side, staring at the ground and breathing hard, her burnt honey colored bangs hiding her eyes.

"Give up, little Sakura. You're beaten." When the young woman did not reply, Syaoran cocked his head to the side and observed her.

"You leave me no choice…" Sakura suddenly said quietly. Syaoran stared.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little too quickly. Sakura looked up, an evil smile on her lips, and Syaoran, recognizing the look, lowered his sword and stepped back.

"Oh, no, Sakura," he said darkly as he moved back. Sakura smiled wider and nodded her head up and down, a twinkle in her emerald green eyes as she stepped forward.

"Oh, yes, Syaoran," she responded quietly. "I told you that you left me with no choice…" Syaoran gulped and he raised both hands in surrender.

"What are you going to do? I give up, Sakura. Don't do this," he said hurriedly and Sakura laughed evilly.

"Muahahahaha. No way, you're gonna get it," she said softly and she stepped forward, raising her two hands. Syaoran stared, horror written all over his face.

"Tickle attack!" Sakura announced and lifted her two hands like claws. Syaoran gasped loudly and he looked into her eyes as he took a step back.

"Sakura," he said lowly, watching as she inched forward. "You wouldn't…"

Sakura gave a mirthful chuckle. "Oh yes I would!" With those last words, she pounced on top of Syaoran and he laughed as she tickled him mercilessly on the grass.

"Stop, Sakura, stop!" Syaoran gasped and Sakura laughed loudly.

"Beg for mercy, Syaoran, and I will stop!" Sakura replied as she attacked his sides and stomach with tickles. "Didn't you say this was the only way to make you acknowledge me?" she asked evilly. Syaoran was gasping for breath, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Beg for mercy!"

"Oh, you wait, little Sakura, I will get my revenge for this!" Syaoran panted between laughs and Sakura sneered down at him.

"And how will you do that? By laughing at me, Syaoran? I clearly have the upper hand!" she announced triumphantly and indeed she was sitting on his chest, tickling him. Syaoran tried to reach for Sakura's sides but she moved away and laughed.

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped as Syaoran suddenly switched tactics by grabbing onto her waist and flipping her over him in one motion. Now Sakura was the one being attacked as Syaoran sat on her legs and messed up her hair, tickling her sides and throwing handfuls of grass on her while she spluttered about.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped between giggles. "Syaoran, please stop!" She was laughing so hard, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Who's going to beg for mercy now?" Syaoran asked haughtily and a sob could be heard imbedded in Sakura's laughter. He chuckled evilly. "Beg for mercy, Sakura. I may have pity and spare you."

Sakura made a vehement noise in her throat and Syaoran leaned in closer and paused.

"What was that?" he asked playfully. "What did you say?"

"Never! I'll never beg for mercy!" Sakura cried out, giggling and Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"That, little Sakura, will cost you." Sakura protested as Syaoran attacked her sides with tickles again.

They rolled downhill on the shaded grass, the wind blowing onto their faces, oblivious to everything as they playfully tackled one another. Syaoran and Sakura finally tumbled down to the bottom of the small sloping hill, in a tangle of limbs, dirt, and grass. Syaoran tossed Sakura's body over his own as they landed on a soft patch of green grass, pinning her down onto the ground by holding onto both her wrists.

"Got you," he said softly as he leaned over her. Sakura struggled for a bit, then finally gave up with a contented sigh, laughing. Her laughter died away slowly as she noticed Syaoran's deep amber colored orbs, staring at her strangely. She blushed light pink when she realized just how close they were, and in such an intimate position.

Syaoran stared down at the young woman in front of him and caught his breath. Sakura was very pretty indeed and as he motionlessly watching her, Syaoran realized, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that he was, beyond a doubt, attracted to her. She had a few petals from the wild flowers on the hill stuck in her long auburn locks and the ribbon that she had used to tie her hair back earlier was gone, her curls free to spread out on top of the green grass. Her lips were slightly swollen and parted as she matched his stare with her own alluring green irises. Her cheeks were flushed from all the exercise, and her eyes were moist beneath the long lashes framing them. And as Syaoran watched, a strange and exciting emotion slowly rose in his chest, the beating of his heart picked up and unconsciously, he began leaning forward.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura watched Syaoran slowly get closer and closer. He was looking intently at her, his deep amber orbs burning into hers and Sakura lightly gasped, her cheeks growing warm. 'It's not fair that he's so good looking,' she thought as he drew nearer. The wind was blowing his messy chestnut hair around and she could feel the warmth of his chest as he leaned over her. He was drawing nearer and nearer now. 'Too close,' Sakura thought and she panicked, not knowing what to do, as she squeezed her eyes shut. When she reopened her eyelids after a moment, Syaoran had looked away from her, avoiding her gaze, and backed away, slowly sitting up off of her.

"We should get moving," he said quietly and stood up abruptly, his cheeks rather red as he walked over to where Tsukasa stood, eyeing the couple with interest. Sakura didn't notice this though, as she was too busy calming her rapidly beating heart down and the new feeling that had emerged inside of her in those few seconds that Syaoran had been so close to her. She was brought to again only when Syaoran began trekking back up the hill to the top and she sat up.

"Y-yes, we should get going," she agreed, embarrassed, and quickly got up to follow him. The walk back up the hill was silent and uneventful and as they reached camp, Sakura went to gather her things while Syaoran packed up.

Syaoran wrapped up the remaining fruits into a cloth bag and cursed himself, a million questions flying through his head with no possible means for an answer. What was wrong with him? What had he been about to do? And the question that troubled him most of all was why did he do it? Syaoran looked up and glanced at Sakura, who was now folding her blankets neatly into her pack and sighed, turning back to survey the hill they were on.

There was no way he could know if what he had been about to do would have been for the better or for worse. He just knew that if he hadn't come back to his senses and realized where he was, who he was, who _she_ was right then, Syaoran would not have stopped.

As they resumed the path that they'd been traveling on, Sakura spoke first, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Where are we going next?" she asked.

"Probably some small village somewhere," Syaoran replied vaguely. He was back to studying his maps while walking and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran looked up at that exact moment and Sakura gasped, turning around to face the front again.

"You know if you keep making that face, it'll be stuck that way forever." Sakura blinked and Syaoran looked down at his maps again as he said, "If you prefer to look like road kill for the rest of your life, then be my guest."

Syaoran chuckled as an item hit his head. A small, well, no, a rather large rock landed on the ground after it made contact with his head. He looked up again, grinning, to face Sakura's wrath and like always, there was a retort ready on the tip of his tongue.

As the late afternoon wore on, the small incident on the hilltop earlier was pushed back, but not forgotten and it was only when they had stopped to sleep that Sakura was able to dwell on it again. Thinking back on how close Syaoran's handsome face had come to her own, it suddenly occurred to Sakura that, as Syaoran leaned in earlier, she had not turned away.

_Lotus Valley_

_Province of Wind_

_11:29 PM_

"Squad leader Yamato," a green cloaked figure bowed lowly in front of a tall young man with yellow blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes. "It is clear on the west side," the green clad figure informed him.

Yamato smiled grimly and looked down at the figure.

"Good. Check all movements on each side, Daichi. We can't afford a single mishap. If Binder is to be stolen, tonight will be the night to do it. Dragon-san is not in the village," he told Daichi and the figure nodded once to show his understanding.

"I will come back to report," Daichi answered curtly, and disappeared with the swish of his cloak. Yamato looked out into the darkness, running a hand through his long, blonde hair. There was no need to be nervous, he knew, but something was definitely out there tonight and it made him feel uneasy…

As Daichi passed another hooded man wearing a cloak of the same emerald green, the man gave Daichi a hand signal to show that all was well along the southern border. As soon as Daichi's cloak disappeared beyond the bend, an arrow silently hit the neck of the man, who went down with a small grunt. Several arrows quietly followed the first, all of great accuracy and strength. As more men stationed around the hill, sentries, went down with arrows stuck in them.

About a half a dozen men came hurrying forward out of the darkness to check that each sentry they had hit with their deadly rain of arrows had died. They then motioned for the rest of the squad to come out. The group moved forward, muffling any sounds that they made in the darkness.

The terrain was one that the men did not know well, but they would fight on it tonight regardless. Their mission was to steal the sword, Binder. As the men moved forward in organized lines, their leader moved ahead, his raven black hair flashing in the moonlight, giving hand signals that the men followed with ease. These hand signals had been given many times before.

The soldiers ran silently until they reached the entrance of a cave, the highest point on the hill, and stopped only to kill the eight guards stationed there without any deaths from their team, though some did get badly injured. A jagged, wide hole leading into darkness sat in front of them as they peered into it hesitantly. Their leader stepped forward and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm going inside to get Binder. Watch the terrain while I'm gone," he nodded at a man about the same height with silver-white hair. "I'll try not to be too long." The man slowly made his way into the crumbling hole.

"Touya." Kinomoto Touya stopped. "Be careful," Tsukishiro Yukito said to his best friend, his blue-grey eyes flashing in concern. Touya nodded once and turned to his squad. They saluted him.

"There's no need to worry about me," he replied and stepped forward.

It was dark and had a musty, almost tangy smell to it, and as Touya inched forward slowly, he put his hands out onto the walls, holding on and grasping stone as he followed the sloping tunnel. He could hear dripping water somewhere up ahead. It was a tall cave and it allowed Touya to stand to his full height. Even then, his head did not brush the cave wall, narrowly avoiding the stalagmites on the ceiling.

'If they're going to make a cave, they should have put some lights in at least,' he thought grumpily as he stumbled on a large rock that had blocked his path. Almost as though the cave had read his thoughts, a sudden fizzling sound was heard up ahead and Touya stopped. Instantly, light flooded the once dark tunnel as torches that lined the wall sparkled to life, showing the way forward. Touya gaped but shut his mouth again in a tight line as he continued.

Outside of the dark tunnel, Lieutenant Atobe watched the hills. It would be soon that the enemy would realize that some of their men were missing, and they would head towards the center of the hill where the two squads of the red imperial army were now located to investigate. Atobe narrowed his eyes. There out on the west, he saw movement! Carefully, he motioned to Corporal Lavi and passed the message on. In a few moments, Captain Tsukishiro had made his way forward through the cluster of silent men.

"What do you see?" he asked in a low murmur.

"Movement, out on the west, Captain," Atobe answered. "There's about five men I see in total so far." Captain Tsukishiro nodded.

"I see," he said. "They'll be on us soon." He turned away to address the men while Atobe watched the green hooded figures move below.

"Hurry up, Captain," he growled.

Just a couple more steps and Touya would reach the end. He could see it, a distinct, bright light coming from the corner and he could feel it, the magic of the sword, Binder. The sword that the emperor needed; the sword in the story of the slaves.

Touya rounded the bend and gasped unwillingly as he saw a large cavern lit with thousands of small magicked burning candles around a small pool of glowing water. In the middle of the water was a large, jagged crystal stone. Piercing the center of the stone was the golden hilt of a sword with a red sphere dangling at the end. The sword was engraved into the stone and the pure white colored blade seemed to vibrate slowly as Touya moved forward. There was old magic in this room. He could feel it. Magic that had been there before time itself. Touya slowly reached out a hand to grasp the golden handle, then hesitated. He did not know why, but he had the strangest feeling that he was supposed to end up here, in front of this sword, as though it were his destiny. Slowly he inched his hand back. Then he snorted as reasoning came forward. There was no such thing as destiny. This was something that needed to be done for the emperor and he would see it to the end. Without hesitation this time, Touya's fingers lunged forward recklessly and took hold of the handle. His hazel eyes widened as a light, bright enough to blind, erupted from the sword.

"Captain," Ryoga's drawl came from the entrance of the cavern and Captain Tsukishiro looked over to his lieutenant.

"What is it?" he asked. Ryoga smirked and turned around.

"We have guests, Captain." Yukito walked to the front of the two lines of men, peered forward, and cursed under his breath. Standing below the cliff of the cave, surrounding it, were about fifty men cloaked in green, their leader in the front. He had his hood off, his golden hair reflecting the moonlight as he watched Yukito and they all had their weapons out. Weapons of strength and power, Yukito knew.

"Archers," Yukito instructed sternly as his men came forward, carrying bows with quivers full of arrows slung over their backs. They drew their bows, fitting in arrows, and aimed down at the figures below.

"Ready, aim," Yukito called in a steady voice as they listened for the cue, "fire!" Arrows rained down onto the green cloaked men. Some arrows hit their marks and the men went down with cries of pain. The rest were either stopped by sword, staff, or other various weapons, sending the arrows flying into the darkness with a clang of metal. Yukito cursed again. Damn them and their indestructible weapons!

"Ready, aim, fire!" Yukito commanded again as his second line of archers stepped forward in unison. Yukito could hear the young man with the long, blonde hair shouting instructions to his men down below and he moved back into the cave. The second line of arrows was received like the first.

"Take out your swords and get ready to fight," he called out to the soldiers. The men obeyed and, as one, drew their swords, standing in two straight lines. Taking orders from their superiors in a fight was second nature.

"Attack only when necessary, don't waste your strength chasing after the enemy. Remember who we are dealing with. They are trained weapon wielders, raised to build and use only the finest swords, but we have experience that they don't. We must buy Captain Kinomoto time to get Binder. If any men resist you," Yukito ordered, his grey-blue eyes flashing, "kill them."

There was a shout and as the men from the red imperial army watched below, the figures cloaked in green began to run forward up the hill and towards the cave. With a shout of fury to match, Atobe led the charge down to meet them, Ryoga by his side, while Yukito followed in the rear on horseback.

The sides met in a clash of red and green as weapons flew and shrieks were heard. Yukito cut down a man that was attempting to mount his stallion and was about to stab another across the chest when a sword, strangely colored orange in the dappled moonlight, crossed his own, allowing the-would-be victim to dash towards a group of fighting soldiers. Yukito turned and his eyes met angry deep sapphire ones.

Yamato knocked Yukito off his horse with a hard blow to his chest, and both men landed on their feet, facing each other, swords drawn. Yukito smiled at Yamato and his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"You won't get away," he said lowly as Yukito and his sword met, blade with blade. Yukito continued smiling.

"We will get Binder," Yukito said softly. "It is our mission, given by the emperor, and it will be fulfilled." He moved forward to dodge Yamato's orange blade, slicing the squad leader on the leg of his trouser. It tore and Yamato moved back. He knew that Tsukishiro Yukito was skilled. Yamato found himself blocking and turning to the side to avoid Yukito's blade as he lunged forward, arm straight out in a stabbing motion.

"You have very good reflexes," Yukito complimented gently as he dashed towards Yamato with his sword out again. Yamato met him with a loud clang of metal.

"Thanks," he grunted. "You're not so bad yourself," he replied and pushed Yukito away with the strength in his arms. Yukito back flipped through the air and landed on his feet. He suddenly moved forward again, a lot faster this time, and hit Yamato with a series of blows. Yamato grimaced as he blocked each one. The hits were powerful and precise. If he hesitated, he would be sliced. Yamato growled when he realized he was being backed into a corner of the small hill between two overgrown trees. He roared as he struck, hitting the captain's oncoming sword with all of the might he could muster.

"Don't kid me!" he yelled and fiercely swung his orange colored blade again.

There was a loud vibration of metal and Yukito's eyes widened slightly as he watched the blade of his sword fly away in front of his eyes. It had been cleanly cut in two. He smiled softly when he realized this and turned his head upwards to watch Yamato, sword over his head, coming down from above the sky to attack. A figure moved in front of Yukito at the last second and Yamato skidded a few feet away, his green colored cloak flying in the wind, his right arm bleeding freely.

Yukito blinked, then a warm smile spread across his lips as he watched his best friend standing in front of him, a glowing sword, the color of a deep yellow attached to a golden hilt and encrusted with a red ruby, in his hands. He was pointing it at the blonde squad leader, who was looking at Touya with a strange mixture of awe and confusion on his face all at once.

"Yuki," Touya said lowly, using Yukito's nickname. "I think it's time to go." Yukito chuckled softly.

"You couldn't be more right, Touya," he responded and picked up the remains of his sword. He turned to Touya, who was still watching the squad leader with a look of intense dislike on his face. There was also a smugness there too and Yukito grinned.

"Let's go!" he called out. The red imperial army took a few seconds to finish the men that they had been fighting off and began to file down the hill, melting into the darkness with a small whoosh. The green cloaked men watched with hate and anger and attempted to follow only to rebound back. The noblemen soldiers were using their magical powers to conceal into the darkness and take that time to escape, bringing their friends without magic with them as well. The soldiers slowly disappeared into the night, leaving only their captains behind. The last soldier to evaporate into the darkness was Atobe, alongside corporal Lavi, smirking in triumph as the green cloaked figures moved forward in agitation, stabbing their weapons at nothingness. Yamato watched and glared at Kinomoto Touya.

"I don't know how you managed to get Binder in your hands without going insane," he growled. "But mark my words, it will be returned to its rightful place."

Touya smirked.

"It was easy," he replied and Yamato's hands clenched tightly to form fists. "Weak protection, feeble magical barriers, an even more gullible leader," Touya whispered and Yamato's eyes widened.

"You-," he began hotly. Touya chuckled dryly, cutting across Yamato, his hazel eyes flashing.

"Yes, it was me. Tell Ryuu I send him my regards," he said, a smile on the corner of his lips as he watched the squad leader maliciously. Yamato growled and moved forward, his sword raised, as the remaining figures in green moved in and, with a final salute, the two captains of the red imperial army faded into the darkness of the night, the yellow glow of Binder still in Touya's hands, disappearing with them. Yamato ran and cut at the place where they had been seconds before, shaking from his anger, but it was too late. The moon shone on the valley, revealing the bodies of the red imperial soldiers that had been defeated that night, lying next to the bodies of the green cloaked men. Yamato threw his sword down in frustration, screaming out a war cry into the darkness as the figures joined in. All who heard it around Lotus valley recognized it. It was a sign of defeat and promised revenge.

Binder was gone.

_Middle of Nowhere_

_Province of Wind_

_12:17 PM_

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran under the shade of a large oak tree by the side of the road as he spoke with a couple that was traveling in the other direction. Tsukasa stood next to her nudging her side occasionally as she stroked him absently.

"What did they say?" she immediately asked as Syaoran approached. The elderly couple had started moving down the road once more, speaking to one another.

"They said that we'd be reaching a small village in a day or more. There's one down the way," he said quietly. Sakura nodded at the information.

"What should we do?" she asked. She was always unsure about when they should stop to camp and rest because, while Sakura always jumped at every opportunity to rest, Syaoran never ceased to walk. Syaoran was thoughtful for a few moments.

"Let's rest for tonight next to the spring a few miles ahead. The couple said there was one. We'll reach the village by tomorrow afternoon," Syaoran finally decided and Sakura sighed.

"I knew you'd say that…" she grumbled. "It's always the same…we'll rest…after a few more miles!" Syaoran ignored her and began walking.

"I'm serious, Syaoran. You have to change this aspect of yours. Never resting! How does your body do it?" Sakura asked as she caught up to him with Tsukasa. Syaoran shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Besides, the pace that we're going at is slow considering my usual pace." Sakura gasped disbelievingly.

"What? You call this slow? Syaoran, we've rested twice in the last 48 hours!" she cried. Once more Syaoran acted as if he hadn't heard anything and Sakura fumed the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they reached the spring that the couple had told them about earlier, it was dusk and Syaoran followed the usual routine of starting the fire with his ofudas, while Sakura unpacked their supplies and made sure Tsukasa had found a good place to feed.

She led the black stallion next to the spring, a quiet stream of water running from a couple of large rocks a few feet behind some tall trees. She brushed Tsukasa's hair and made sure he was situated and then returned.

She found Syaoran moving about the fire, preparing to cook. Sakura didn't say anything, didn't bother to announce her presence but instead sat on a log, watching the young Resistance leader from behind as he chopped and prepared the vegetation that they had managed to gather over the last few weeks to cook. It still amazed Sakura how much Syaoran knew. He was the young leader of the Resistance, was brave and loyal to his friends, kind even (if he dare so say himself!), and one heck of a cook! Syaoran really was admirable.

"If you stare any harder your eyes will pop out," Syaoran remarked as he added green onions into the stew. Sakura flushed.

"Hmm…sorry, Syaoran. I was just thinking about how you are such a good cook. Did someone teach you?" she inquired of him, moving closer to the fire. Syaoran turned around and stirred the stew across from her. He shrugged.

"I had to learn. I was always traveling across the Clow by myself. It was either learn how to cook, or eat Yamazaki's cooking. When I travel with someone, I usually travel with him the most and trust me, Yamazaki's cooking…"Syaoran paused and Sakura prodded him on.

"Yamazaki's cooking…"

"Yamazaki's cooking…err…burns," he said and Sakura burst out laughing. A reluctant smile appeared on Syaoran's face as he watched her.

"Hey you try eating his cooking and see if it doesn't burn your stomach! The man adds enough peppers to kill any taste buds you have!" he retorted and Sakura laughed even harder.

"That's why you learned to cook?" Sakura giggled. "You are a very multi-talented guy, Syaoran!" she remarked as she wiped her tears. Syaoran pretended to look offended.

"Multi-talented? You wound me, Sakura. Why, I am the perfect guy, not merely multi-talented!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, is that so you vain man?" she asked, hands on her hips. Syaoran, the corners of his lips turning upwards unconsciously, set the ladle down and walked over to where Sakura was.

"Of course, I am," he said with a cocky grin and Sakura tsked.

"And here I thought you were oh so modest, Li Syaoran!" Sakura teased.

"Modest? Never. If one is good at something, why try to hide it?" he asked arrogantly and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura laughed. Really, she was prettiest when she was smiling, Syaoran thought.

"At least I can cook, unlike someone here who almost killed us with her sad attempt at vegetable stew the other night," Syaoran said, giving Sakura a significant look. Sakura flushed.

"I was trying to be nice and give you a break from cooking!" she replied evenly and Syaoran smirked.

"Next time, Sakura, warn me with a big sign that says: "don't eat if you value your life."

"Syaoran!" Sakura growled.

Syaoran laughed as Sakura began chasing him around the opening. He was just holding her thin arms up as she grabbed him by his shirt, attempting to throttle him when he suddenly lifted his head into the air, sniffing it.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, once more serious. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"The stew!" they both yelled at the same time.

A few minutes later, the two sat eating stew, occasionally picking out pieces of burnt vegetables.

"Do you travel alone a lot being the leader of the Resistance?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they ate, remembering what he had said earlier. Syaoran nodded.

"There's always a town, city, or village needing help somewhere. And I can't stay in one place too long. I'm a wanted man after all."

"But it's not like they've seen your face, Syaoran." Sakura pointed out.

"True, but there's a piece you're missing. I have strong magic and it can be sensed if it lingers too long in one place by noblemen. I travel a lot because there are many things I need to see to and they need to be done in secret so that no one innocent is blamed. A slave rebellion here and hangings there, there is injustice all over the Clow for the slaves. There's only one of me and very few Resistance members compared to the red imperial army. There is not much we can do spread out all over the place," he answered, setting his bowl down and clenching his fists tightly. For once, Sakura could feel Syaoran's anger, his frustration at the injustice he was seeing but able to do very little about. She felt the same way.

"But that's all going to change…" Syaoran said quietly and Sakura looked up at him. "The peace that the slaves have been talking about so long is coming…"

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked softly and Syaoran looked up. His gaze, strong and steady, seemed to be calculating her, observing her and Sakura saw it, the trust in his deep amber eyes. He trusted her with what he was about to tell her and Sakura knew, a long time ago, that she too, trusted the man before her. They were in this journey together and after all that they'd been through together in the past two months, they both believed in one other.

"We're planning to attack the capital," Syaoran announced in a strong voice and Sakura felt a chill run down her spine.

"Attack the capital?" she repeated. It was three simple words yet it felt like a explosive to her. She just sat still, watching the crackling flames of the fire before her.

"How?" she asked. "Syaoran…this is…this is huge…I didn't know…I had no idea…" Sakura's mind was in a slight state of shock. This was really a big thing. She knew he was an ambitious leader, and a strong one at that, but she had no idea he was planning such a huge scale attack on the empire.

"We cannot wait anymore, Sakura. This is our last chance, the people's last chance. I'm the last of the Li Clan. No one has stronger magic or was trained as well as I was. This is it, I have to do it." Sakura sat in awe for a couple more minutes before she swallowed and nodded wearily.

"Syaoran, does part of your plan have anything to do with the prophecy?" she asked. "You are one of the heroes in the story of the slaves… and who's the other? Does this mean that the prophecy is coming true?" she asked.

"It has a lot to do with that. The prophecy is definitely coming true. That's why we have to strike now. The slaves have stayed like this for too long. Everyone is becoming impatient. We must end it," Syaoran answered quietly.

"Who is the other person in the prophecy?" Sakura reiterated. Syaoran's gaze shifted and he looked down.

"I don't know that, Sakura. But since I'm here, the other person will come."

"You're right. They'll come and this has to end, Syaoran. I will help you along the way any way I can," Sakura said and Syaoran looked over at her.

"You'll help me?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, because we're friends, aren't we? I want to live side-by-side with the slaves as equals. I want that peaceful world for everyone too, so I will fight beside you. You're not going anywhere without me, understand?" she challenged Syaoran, who stared at her in shock. After a while, a smile lit his face. A nice one, not one of his usual smirks, and Sakura blushed, looking away, embarrassed. There were a million things running through her mind now. So much planning and so much still unknown. She looked up again as a thought struck her.

"You said there wasn't much that the Resistance could do spread so far apart…does that mean that you plan to get the men of the Resistance together?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Yes. That's what Yamazaki and Satoshi are doing right now. They're contacting the remaining head chiefs of the villages that work for the Resistance to come and meet up in Olympus City. It's there that we will hold our meeting. I've been traveling around myself since about four months ago, contacting Resistance members." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are we going to meet up with them in Olympus City then, Syaoran?" she asked and he nodded in response.

"That's the plan." Sakura jumped up, excited. She would see her friends again!

"Syaoran, let's go! Let's go!" she cried, standing up and pulling on his arm. When he merely stared at her, she dropped his arm and stalked off into the trees, squealing as she went.

"I can't wait to get to Olympus City!" she cried.

"Sakura." She stopped and suddenly turned around to face the amber eyed young man watching her with a look of amusement on his face."Where are you going?" Sakura blinked and looked down shamefully, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Umm…" was all she said and slowly walked back into the clearing. Syaoran chuckled.

"It's just like you to act like you know where you're going," he said ruefully, shaking his head. "We'll head out tomorrow morning, but if you're so eager, we could leave now…" he drifted off and raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" Sakura said shaking her head "No," she repeated more quietly. "I'm someone who can't control my emotions. I always act on them so in the end I always look like a fool..." she grumbled and Syaoran chuckled lowly as she looked up.

"I know you are," he simply said and Sakura smiled.

Two figures strode up the rocky terrain, one behind the other and quite breathless too as the sun barely hit the afternoon mark in the clear sky. It was almost noon when Syaoran stopped abruptly and Sakura bumped into his sturdy back from behind.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked, peering around Tsukasa to look. Syaoran stood still, his eyes hard, watching the smoke rise from what looked like a small village below in the distance of the rocky floor.

"We've reached another village near the outskirts," he said quietly and Sakura gulped. He turned to look at her, his face serious once more as he studied her wide jade orbs, suddenly dilating with the fear of the unknown.

"Be ready, Sakura. We don't know what we may find down there." Sakura nodded swallowing hard.

Syaoran and Sakura stood, side-by-side, eyes wide, mouths hanging open in a gaping position while Tsukasa neighed merrily and pranced towards the very green grass that grew in front of the village gate.

The entrance to the village was decorated with a colorful sign that read: "Welcome to the Coolest Village Ever!" complete with multicolored ribbons and flowers of different shapes and sizes. Little Chinese lanterns, intricately painted, were hung all around the walls and gates of the village and there was a loud buzzing coming from the crowds and crowds of villagers that could be seen beyond the gates, laughing and singing and haggling away from inside. As Syaoran and Sakura slowly approached, fireworks sounded in the sky above their heads and a few firecrackers went off from behind the gates themselves. Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped.

"HELLOOOOOO, and welcome to Wonderful Village!" They turned to see a woman in a blue and white kimono throwing rainbow colored confetti over their heads and they stared hard as she pranced around them, speaking excitedly in a high pitched voice. She was in her early twenties, with light brown hair tied in two buns, set on either side of her head near the base of her neck and finished off with colorful ribbons.

"OOhhhhh travelers! We haven't had any of those in awhile!" she giggled as she ran around. Syaoran watched her wearily but Sakura smiled warmly at her. The young woman noticed this and ran forward to grasp Sakura's two hands.

"Oh gosh! You are so gorgeous!" Sakura smiled bleakly. "I'm serious! I have never seen such a beautiful young lady before!" she exclaimed and Sakura murmured her thanks embarrassedly.

"Where are you traveling from?" the young lady inquired and Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Syaoran cut in.

"We're traveling to Olympus City," he said, looking the young woman directly in the eyes. She stared up at him then squealed loudly, causing both Sakura and Syaoran to stagger back and wonder why someone would be so…friendly?

"You are sooooo handsome!" she squealed, her big brown eyes watering behind her hands. Syaoran was starting to find her voice a tad bit irritating…Suddenly the young lady was businesslike.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, let us begin!" She rushed forward and shook both Sakura and Syaoran's hands quickly.

"My name is Hanamori Ayumi, your tour guide and welcome wagon to Wonderful village!"

"I thought these kinds of villages didn't have names?" Sakura asked in confusion. Ayumi brushed it off, waving her hands in dismissal.

"Oh, they usually don't, but I thought of this one's name all by myself!" she said proudly.

"It's not very creative…"Syaoran muttered and tears immediately sprang into Ayumi's eyes.

"Well, I thought it was cool," she said in a small voice, sniffing. Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"It's okay, Ayumi-san! I think the name Wonderful Village is cool~!"

"Really?" Ayumi looked up and Sakura nodded fervently. Syaoran sweatdropped. 'O-kay….'

Ayumi resumed her normal position, cleared her throat, and began to speak in a learned-by-heart way again.

"For arriving today, we offer a special discount to travelers that need lodging, including food and bath all for…..FREE!" she exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands up into the air as well as the remaining confetti she still held. Sakura squealed and jumped up, running towards Ayumi with an ecstatic expression.

"Did you say FREE?" she bellowed as the two women clasped hands, jumping and turning in circles.

"Yes! FREE!" Syaoran watched the two young women. 'What-the hell…?'

"Ying Fa, I need a word—," Syaoran said through gritted teeth as he dragged Sakura away by the arm, hinting with his eyes. Sakura was oblivious to it though and continued to ask questions about the rooming travelers would receive.

"Sakura, we need to think this-," Syaoran said quietly but Sakura pushed him off and smiled.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy, Syaoran," she said happily. "Besides, she said it was FRREEEEEE!" Syaoran sweatdropped again as he watched Sakura bounce back towards the village gate, following Ayumi like a puppy would its mother.

'She did not just squeal the word free…' he thought as he followed.

Ayumi was just showing Sakura through the small village among the crowd when she looked up to see Syaoran standing in front of them, his arms crossed over his muscled chest and a scowl on his handsome face. Ayumi stopped.

"Where is your landlord nobleman, Ayumi-san?" he asked bluntly as he stepped forward. Ayumi smiled.

"He's on a journey right now," she said vaguely and Syaoran waited for the rest, tapping his foot. Ayumi sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get away without giving an answer.

"The emperor sent him a message a couple of weeks ago. There is to be a meeting of landlords on Mori Mountain at the Hikari shrine and the landlord left, taking half of the town's soldiers with him." Syaoran frowned and nodded uneasily.

"How do you know this?" he inquired while Sakura watched the hustle and bustle of sellers and buyers with interest.

"I used to work for the landlord nobleman as a maid in his estate. I was the one who received the letter from the emperor's messenger and passed it on to the landlord nobleman himself," Ayumi calmly explained but Syaoran did not stop glowering. Instead, he seemed to tense up a little more.

"And where are the remaining soldiers that guard this village? There are too many people out to be normal for a village of this size," he stated and Ayumi smiled. He was very inquisitive and knowledgeable. She liked that.

"Oh, you mean _those_ soldiers…" she drifted off.

Miles and miles underground, chains clinked as the roar of laughter filled the dungeon where about twenty men were shackled to the wall by their hands, sitting on the floor as children darted around the room and took it in turns to tickle their armpits with feathers. The soldier's shirt uniforms had been discarded as they sat straining at their chains and roaring their heads off.

"P-please stop!" they gasped as the feathers continued to move beneath their armpits and the little children giggled wildly. "I'm going to piss my pants!"

"Ooh, tickle this one, this one!" the children laughed as they stuck their tongues out at the laughing soldiers. "We're just getting started!" And the echo of hoots of laughter sounded from the wide dungeons.

"How cruel…" Syaoran said darkly. Ayumi laughed evilly as she finished retelling the story.

"Ho ho ho! Well, that explains the remaining soldiers. Don't worry, we'll take good care of them," she said grinning sadistically. "Plus, the landlord nobleman won't be around for a while, that's why all of us here in the village have decided to just relax and throw parties until he comes back!"Ayumi exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air again. "It's been awhile since I've seen everyone so carefree!"

Syaoran looked around and true to Ayumi's words, villagers were walking around, the elderly, the young, all with smiles on their faces, free to do their shopping as they pleased and free of worry that the soldiers or landlord nobleman would stop them in their everyday lives. Syaoran sighed and drooped his shoulders in defeat. Well, it seemed safe for the time being. He and Sakura would rest here for awhile. It had been almost a month since they left the last village and he knew that Sakura was itching to take a real bath.

Syaoran watched as Sakura spoke excitedly to Ayumi, the pair already walking towards a small bed and breakfast. Syaoran followed, looking around. He was troubled. He would need to go do some investigating on his own later. He suddenly smirked as he entered the comfortable inn, Sakura's face flashing into his mind.

'The word 'free' is scary,' Syaoran thought and chuckled lowly as he remembered Sakura's reaction to it earlier. Who knew that one word could bring such emotion onto one person's face?

"Your boyfriend sure is serious," Ayumi noted brightly as she led Sakura into a small room. It was tiny with only one bed and a desk with a chair cramped into a corner. There was an open window that showed the small village outside sitting above the newly made bed lined with crisp white sheets and pillows. It looked comfortable. Sakura blushed light red and hastily answered.

"N-no, it's nothing like that! Li's um, he's my uh…" Ayumi smiled warmly at the flustered young woman.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, Ying Fa," she said laughingly and Sakura relaxed. "Although I did get the impression that you two were boyfriend and girlfriend at first glance," she added and Sakura tensed up again.

"We're not!" she denied loudly and Ayumi giggled.

"Denial is the first stage," she teased and Sakura blushed harder.

"He's my friend," Sakura mumbled truthfully. Ayumi nodded and waited for the emerald eyed beauty to continue. Sakura didn't know why she was telling Ayumi the truth; there was just something about the mousy haired young woman that made Sakura feel at ease. Besides, there was nothing to hide from her in the first place.

"And he's not so serious all the time, he's just very careful about the things he does, especially if it concerns the lives of others …" Sakura drifted off. "We had an unpleasant experience at one village that we visited so I can understand why," she said, shuddering. And Ayumi watched Sakura with a mixture of sympathy and understanding.

"But he's always been serious and demanding like that! Grr, it infuriates me the way he goes on when he's right," Sakura muttered, flaring up as she remembered Syaoran's arrogant remarks.

Sakura stopped when she heard Ayumi laughing.

"You seem very close to Li-san," she remarked and Sakura sighed. She didn't know if that was really true, but she did know Syaoran pretty well. They had, after all, spent almost two months together; aside from his constant teasing and arrogance, Syaoran had a kind and caring side about him too. He liked to act cold, but behind those serious amber orbs, there was a purpose and warmth to everything Syaoran did.

"We can tolerate each other," she finally said ruefully and Ayumi chuckled.

"I'm glad that you have come to this village then," Ayumi continued. "This will be the perfect opportunity for you two to unwind after such a long and arduous journey," she finished, smiling warmly and Sakura nodded in agreement, her jade orbs twinkling.

"Hai!"

"Now, let's get you bathed and changed so we can go eat some lunch!" Ayumi cried happily, clasping her hands together. "I have an outfit that would look adorable on you!" Sakura, recognizing the look, cringed.

"Hooeeee….."

Sakura and Ayumi descended the stairs to the restaurant and bar downstairs to loud noises of customers and villagers, eating and drinking and laughing merrily away. Some greeted Ayumi familiarly as the two young women made their way through to an empty table. Unseen to Sakura, a few young men's mouths were open in awe at the beautiful young traveler that seemed to have just arrived in town.

"Let's wait for your brother here," Ayumi suggested as they reached an empty table near the bar where a young curvy woman was serving sake to the villagers. At Sakura's request, Ayumi would go along with the apparition of Sakura and Syaoran being brother and sister.

Sakura agreed and sat down, looking around at the happy villagers. She had not seen slaves party or celebrate like this before and it seemed that their positive joy channeled into her own. It was a good feeling being around all these people who were friendly and seemed very kind.

"Ayumi-neesan! Who is that pretty woman with you?" the bartender asked as she winked at Sakura. Sakura smiled back shyly. She was wearing a flowing pink dress that Ayumi had her change into. It was set over with lace and full sleeves while the dress fanned out around it. She had her hair in a braid to the side of her head with a few locks grazing her collarbones. Sakura felt elegant in the dress and when she told Ayumi so, the young woman had laughed and told her that the person made the dress, not the other way around.

"This is Ying Fa. She and her brother are traveling to Olympus City and stopped here to rest," Ayumi explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura bowed her head.

The bartender, a red head with long dark locks, smiled at Sakura.

"Well, keep the guys away from her. I've already seen a couple looking her way. It will only be a couple of minutes before one of them has enough alcohol in him to walk up to her." Sakura blushed while Ayumi giggled. Sakura didn't think she'd have enough guts to approach someone she found to be attractive no matter how much alcohol she had in her.

"That's very true, Mai. But I don't think I have to worry about it. Her brother is very protective of her," Ayumi said. Mai looked genuinely interested.

"Really?" she asked as she leaned over the counter. "Maybe your brother would like to have a drink to loosen up?" she asked Sakura.

"Sorry, but I don't drink."

The three women looked up at the newcomer's voice as Syaoran casually walked over and sat down in a chair opposite Sakura.

"Wow," Mai breathed as she stared at Syaoran. And indeed, that was the only way to describe the scowling young man who was wearing a clean button down now, his messy chestnut hair slightly damp from his bath, with deep amber eyes to match.

Ayumi snickered at the look on Mai's face and, embarrassed, the bartender turned back to wipe glasses, occasionally sneaking a glance or two at the fine man sitting in front of her.

"What's the plan for today?" Sakura asked as the three finished the bowls of soup they'd ordered for lunch. "Are we going to look around the village, Syaoran?" Sakura asked excitedly as a waitress came to clear their things away.

"This is a small village, Ying Fa. There's something that I need to see to first," Syaoran replied as he looked over at Ayumi, who was pretending not to listen.

"Ayumi-san." She turned around and looked at Syaoran.

"Yes, Li-san?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Can you take Ying Fa out for the afternoon and show her around?" Ayumi nodded.

"Sure! There's lots of things to see here!" she exclaimed turning to Sakura. Sakura hesitated, her eyes on Syaoran until he turned to meet her gaze.

"Where are you going?" she asked lowly.

Syaoran stood up. "Out," he answered vaguely and Sakura stood up too.

"Oh no, mister, you're not going anywhere without me!" she said and Syaoran immediately shook his head.

"No. You stay." Sakura pouted and turned to Ayumi.

"That's his favorite word. Stay," she remarked darkly and Ayumi laughed. Syaoran was already walking to the door when Ayumi called his attention, yelling so loud that the whole room turned to look at her.

"There's a festival tonight celebrating the two week absence of the Landlord nobleman! Don't miss it! It starts at nine! We'll meet you there!" Syaoran rolled his eyes thinking who the in world would celebrate such a thing but instead he turned back around and nodded at Sakura.

"That's fine. I'll pick you up here, Ying Fa." And he disappeared out the door. Sakura made a face and looked over at Ayumi who was cracking up in her seat. Then she heard someone behind her sigh dreamily.

"You don't suppose he'd want to go to the festival with me, do you?" Mai asked eagerly.

"This village is so peaceful," Sakura said as she breathed in a deep lungful of air. Ayumi smiled.

"Ying Fa, you really are a positive person, aren't you?" Sakura just laughed. The two young women were walking along the outskirts of the small village. They had already been through the inside. It really was very tiny. Now they were making their way towards a shrine that sat a little ways back into the woods.

Ayumi sighed. "Yes, well, the village never used to be this peaceful. Not for a long time. We've only been like this the last couple of weeks because the land lord Nobleman is gone. He brings his soldiers and they kill anyone who defies them. They take women in the middle of the night and aren't punished for it. This is the kind of life that we live when he's here, and this isn't including all the dangers that the Youkai bring…" Sakura was silent and waited for Ayumi to continue.

"It really was a nice change when the landlord nobleman left…I hope it stays that way for a while. The emperor doesn't care for the landlord noblemen on the outskirts, so he was able to do anything he wanted, really." Ayumi said angrily. "All our crops and food go to him…That's just how it works…" Sakura looked down, trying to control the rage that had seized her just then. The rage that sweet and hard working people like Ayumi had to bow down to someone who doesn't care whether she lives or dies. Whether the people fight to save their lives, or their children's lives, when otherwise they would never have taken up weapons at all…

"But that will change…" Sakura looked up, interrupted in her thoughts. Ayumi was speaking again, a faraway look in her eyes. "I just have this feeling that something is different in the air…it feels magical, almost like the most treasured feeling that a human can have…" Sakura stared.

"And what feeling is that?" she asked. Ayumi blinked and turned back to look at Sakura, smiling.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Ying Fa," she said mysteriously and Sakura laughed.

"Alright, but please would you tell me where we're going?" Sakura asked and Ayumi obliged.

"We're going to the orphanage," she replied as the two women rounded the bend, "the orphanage where I grew up at." Sakura looked over at Ayumi, startled and the older woman turned to her.

"My parents died protecting me…they died when I was very young, fighting the Youkai that had come to attack the village. I wandered for days afterwards until I found that shrine over there," Ayumi pointed to a small temple, built of white stone and a dais. "It was there that I met Kohaku-sama and she took me in and raised me at the orphanage."Ayumi gestured to a small wooden house situated a little ways from the shrine where Sakura could see about a dozen kids, running around the front yard. Some were kicking an old ball around while the younger ones, it seemed, played in the sand and dirt. As the two young woman approached, the children ran to them. Ayumi, it seemed, was a regular.

"Ayumi nee-san!" They cried and ran to hug her knees or jump on top of her. She gladly accepted the hugs and returned them, speaking to them and ruffling their heads, her arms full of children. Some peered curiously at Sakura.

"How are you? Hiroko? Kei? Shinji? Miwa?" The children all responded to her.

"Who are you?" A little girl of about five asked curiously as she approached Sakura. Her dress was torn and tattered. She was missing a tooth and dirty all over but her eyes were bright. Sakura smiled down at the child, crouched down, and took hold of her small hand.

"My name is Ying Fa," she said and the little girl smiled.

"Onee-san is really pretty!" she gasped and Sakura laughed.

"Why thank you. You're very pretty too…" Sakura drifted off and the little girl piped up.

"Miso. My name is Miso!" she cried and Sakura smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Miso!" And the little girl beamed up at Sakura. The other children, when they saw that Miso was conversing with Sakura, and quite happily too, one by one shyly came over and seated themselves next to the pretty young woman who told them stories that she'd heard from her very own nanny.

Ayumi leaned against a maple tree and listened and watched, giggling as Sakura bickered with the children over which story was better.

"I see you've found someone quite interesting." Ayumi turned to see Kohaku-sama limping over with her cane. Ayumi smiled and turned back to observe the young woman who was now in an all out tickle fight with the children.

"She's traveling through here with her brother. They're going to Olympus City," she explained. Kohaku-sama laughed and Ayumi turned to her, confused.

"Is that really all? I've been alive almost ninety years now and I know someone quite special when I see them. And that young woman is special. I can feel it in my bones and the power from the shrine is drawn to her. Perhaps her coming is meant to be…Listen to me, Ayumi-chan. That young woman will save this world…but she won't do it alone. She must realize that special feeling first and then, mark my words, young lady, magic will happen," Kohaku-sama said and with a wink, walked over to introduce herself to the cherry blossom. Ayumi stayed put for a few minutes longer, thinking about what Kohaku-sama had just said, but looked up as she heard a strange noise.

"Hoooeeeee….." the children were slowly walking towards Ying Fa with mud in their hands. Ayumi giggled and went over to stop them before Armageddon ensued. Yes, Ying Fa was definitely something else…

_Wonderful Village_

_Province of Wind_

_9:07 PM_

Syaoran ran a hand through his messy chestnut colored hair and glanced at the clock tower located at the center of the small village as he jogged towards the inn. He had lost track of time in his work and would now be a couple of minutes late to pick Sakura up to go to the festival that the town was holding tonight. Syaoran sighed.

As he reached the inn and made his way inside the doorway, he bumped into a very pretty young woman, clad in a green and white kimono on her way out.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly and started up the stairs to get Sakura down.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around to look at the pretty young woman he had bumped into earlier and did a double take. He blushed pink when he realized who it was. It was Sakura. She was wearing a green kimono with white lilies intricately embroidered on it. A white obi was wrapped around her waist and she wore dainty wooden sandals. Her hair was in an elegant bun, pinned down with a fancy leaf shaped clip, leaving behind her honey colored bangs and strands of hair to frame her face. Sakura held a small fan, on which a trinket dangled at the end as she walked towards Syaoran, smiling brilliantly. Syaoran's face grew warmer. He had not recognized her at first because she was dressed so differently. He had gotten used to Sakura dressed in her usual plain dress and cardigan, with her hair either up in a messy do or loose in the wind. Syaoran had forgotten that Sakura was a noblewoman and how beautiful she could truly be. But tonight was the result of that and Syaoran gaped in awe at the gorgeous young woman who stood in front of him.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said again for the fourth time, waving her hand in front of Syaoran's face. She leaned forward to inspect him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

He blinked rapidly as though he had been hit by lightning and nodded his head while looking down.

"Er, let's get going," he said gruffly and led the way out of the inn as Sakura followed, confused. Perhaps it was because of what she was wearing…Ayumi-san had purposely gotten Sakura back to the inn earlier so that she could change into her kimono. She had left before Syaoran had arrived too, saying she had a job down at the festival and had told Sakura that she regretted it and wanted to see the look on Li's face when he saw Sakura. If you can call spacing out a face…Sakura sighed. She had decided that whatever she wore, she always looked plain. There was just no helping it.

Syaoran was feeling underdressed as he strode ahead and looked down at his button down shirt regretfully as Sakura caught up. He glanced at her as she spoke animatedly. Kimonos really suited her.

They made their way into the center of the village where crowds of people had gathered. Small lamps, strung together with wires, hung around the village square as the nicely dressed villagers moved about, buying treats and talking loudly. Syaoran and Sakura made their way slowly through. Sakura pointed excitedly at every stall they passed. When she turned to Syaoran again, he was smirking and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, amused, and Syaoran chuckled.

"It's just that you get excited about everything," he pointed out and Sakura laughed.

"It's because I never got to see any of this before!" she replied indignantly. "I didn't get to see Byul Town and I've never been out of the estate before this too," Sakura explained. Syaoran grinned.

"Then you'll be amazed when we reach Olympus City," he said. Sakura turned to him.

"Is it better than this?" she asked, gesturing to the vendors and buyers around her. Syaoran nodded.

"Your mouth will be open the entire time so big that a fly would be able to fly in," Syaoran said and Sakura giggled.

"I'll show you around the city when we get there," he promised and Sakura smiled, moving forward. This time, Syaoran had his pinky already held out, a smirk on the corner of his lips as Sakura linked hers with his.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he sealed and Sakura laughed, pulling him forward to examine a vendor selling hair pins and jewels.

"It looks like you two are having fun!" Sakura and Syaoran looked up.

"Ayumi-san!" Sakura cried happily and Syaoran even nodded his head in acknowledgement. Ayumi watched the couple with a twinkle in her eyes as she moved towards them looking lovely in a kimono of lavender and pink. Her hair was in two tight buns on top of her head, adorned with flowers. She smiled. They seemed like they were getting along well.

"Yes, we're having fun," Sakura answered her earlier question.

"There's going to be a few performances over at the stage in the center in a couple of minutes," Ayumi informed the pair, pointing excitedly. "I'm hosting it, so come and watch!" She hurried away, waving goodbye.

Sakura looked over where a crowd was beginning to form in front of a stage decorated with string lanterns and she hurried over, dragging Syaoran by the wrist enthusiastically."Come on, Syaoran, let's go get some good seats!"

"I've never seen a performance on stage before!" Sakura cried out a few minutes later. They had managed to find seats in the very front row and were now settling themselves down.

"Like I said, Sakura," Syaoran said chuckling, "you need to get out more." Sakura gave him a playful punch as the lights dimmed and the music began. There were fiddlers and violinists, singers and pianists and Sakura's eyes sparkled with joy and amusement as she watched. Syaoran could not deny it either. He was having fun, and seeing Sakura so happy seemed to make him giddy as well. Tonight, something was different, and Syaoran felt himself relax for the first time in a long while.

"Now, we will be having our first ever village festival celebration SINGING CONTEST!" Ayumi announced as she stepped up to the microphone after the last performance. A roar of agreement moved through the audience and Ayumi grinned.

"Who has the guts to come up here and sing? The crowd will choose the winner at the end!" Ayumi shouted and a few people from the crowd jumped up to join the cue that had already formed at the stage. As each contestant went on and sang, they were either booed or received very little applause from the audience. After a few minutes of this, Ayumi picked up the microphone and spoke into it again.

"Do we have anymore takers? Who here has hidden talent?" When there was no noise from the audience, Ayumi looked straight at Sakura, seated in the front row, and called out.

"Ying Fa, come onto the stage!" Sakura gasped and looked around as the people around her began to peer curiously at her.

"Really?" she asked pointing to herself and Ayumi shouted into the microphone.

"Really! Yes, come on up here!" Sakura's eyes twinkled and Syaoran, recognizing the look, pulled her wrist.

"Ying Fa, this may not be a good …" he drifted off as Sakura broke free and ran up the stage steps wildly in excitement. "idea…"

"And here she is, ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful traveler! Ying Fa is only here with us for one night! Can this beauty really sing?" The audience roared its approval and Sakura was given a round of applause.

She shyly walked onto the stage, stopping next to Ayumi, and heard a few whistles followed by catcalls. Sakura was suddenly feeling nervous.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all…" Sakura said lowly to Ayumi in a small voice and Ayumi glanced at Sakura, smiling confidently.

"It's a great idea, Ying Fa! You'll do wonderful!" she encouraged Sakura reassuringly, passing the microphone over. Sakura didn't take it however and when she still looked hesitant, Ayumi hissed, "You'll do it or I'm charging you for the room and service fees!"

"I'll do it!"Sakura instantly grabbed the microphone, flashing a large smile at the audience, who was cheering loudly now and Syaoran sweatdropped as he watched from the crowd.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Um, I will be singing-," she spoke lowly.

"Speak louder!" someone from the audience shouted and Sakura flushed. She cleared her throat again and spoke louder into the mic.

"I will be singing a song about a comet on a quiet night," Sakura announced and nodded at the band to start playing. As the music swept onto the stage and the crowd, Sakura blew out a deep breath to calm her nerves and began.

_**Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi ho mita no**_

_(Looking up to the night sky alone, I saw a comet)_

_**Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no**_

_(In an instant it burst open, and disappeared)_

_**Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara**__  
(When I think of you, my heart aches)_

**Isshyun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo**  
_(I want to see you right now but I can't fly)_

She started out quietly but as the music continued, Sakura found her voice and sang loudly though her head was still slightly bowed down. The crowd loved her. They were cheering for her; this girl with the sweet voice was capturing the hearts of the men in the audience. Sakura's emerald green orbs swept the sea of faces searchingly and then finally came to rest on a pair of deep amber ones in the front row. It was then that Sakura smiled widely and raised her chin up. Her eyes never leaving his, she began to sing with more confidence, her voice growing in the darkness of the night.

_**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**_

_(If I could turn into a comet)_

_**Sora kakenuke tonda iku**_

_(I would run through the sky and fly)_

_**Donna ashi-ta ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi**_

_(No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong)_

_**Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo**__  
(So this comet will never break open)_

Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was magnificent, glowing onstage. Her voice was melodic and sweet, and she hit all the right notes. He had always known she was a good singer, but seeing her onstage in her kimono brought out a new Sakura Syaoran didn't know existed. She was untouchable and beautiful and slowly, a smile formed on his lips as he watched her. And when her eyes found his, the only man she was looking at in the entire village, Syaoran's heart jumped. He was well aware of his emotions, confused at this new one that was emerging, as he watched Sakura slowly moving her body to the music as she sang… and he couldn't help but feel a small surge of pride.

_**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**_

_(If I could turn into a comet)_

_**Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto**_

_(I would surely run through the sky and fly)_

_**Kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de**_

_(It will definitely reach you, in the light of this moment)_

_**Anata no ima terashi sora wo megurou**_

_(Your moment shines, bringing the sky around)_

_**Atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**_

_(If I could turn into a comet)_

_**Kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo**__  
(I would certainly be by your side, at any time)_

Sakura finished to the loudest applause and cheer yet and she hung her head embarrassedly as Ayumi walked out.

"Well, the clear winner is Ying Fa! You win a free meal at the village inn and this stuffed teddy bear!" Ayumi announced, handing a large stuffed, black bear to Sakura who accepted it. The bear had a yellow ribbon tied around its neck. Her whole face was red from the cheering from the audience, which had yet to die down.

"I knew you'd do great," Ayumi whispered, squeezing Sakura's hand before releasing it and running off to redirect the stage. Sakura grinned at Ayumi and hurried back down towards the audience. Hugging the soft, black bear, Sakura was stopped as she descended by admirers and fans. She thanked them and, after a couple of minutes, made an excuse to push past into the audience. Sakura wanted to find him. She searched the crowd and tried to feel out that warm, green aura that she had gotten so used to.

_There it was!_ Sakura ran ahead and suddenly fell forward, only to land into a pair of strong arms. She looked down at her feet. She had tripped on a wire and as she looked up, she met a pair of hazel-tinted amber eyes staring amusedly back into her own.

"You didn't look this clumsy on stage," Syaoran murmured so that only she could hear and Sakura glared up at him as she straightened up.

"That's because I-," her words were cut off as she felt a hand on her head. Syaoran had reached up and patted her head twice, ruffling her bangs on the last one. Sakura blushed as she felt his touch.

"Good job up there, Sakura," he said quietly, his cheeks lightly flushed. He grinned down at her once and cleared his throat, quickly blending into the crowd before she could say anything back. Sakura stood for a few more moments, savoring the feeling of a hard earned compliment from the ever serious Syaoran Li. She finally moved, laughing brightly as she once again followed Syaoran back down the main street to the inn where they would both peacefully rest that night, the large, ebony-colored bear trailing in her wake.

Ayumi was right; this had been the best way to unwind.

_Wonderful Village_

_Next day_

_Province of Wind_

_11:34 AM_

"Good bye, Ying Fa. Have a safe journey," Ayumi said and Sakura nodded happily.

"Thank you, Ayumi-san, for everything," she replied politely with a deep bow. Sakura and Syaoran were setting off again. Some of the villagers had come to the entrance to see the couple off.

"The pleasure was mine, Ying Fa," she said and Sakura beamed. Ayumi was so kind! Ayumi smiled to herself as she watched Sakura walk towards Syaoran, who was waiting with the mean looking black stallion.

"What are you looking at Ayumi-chan?" a villager asked as they passed her to head back into the village after bidding their farewells. Ayumi grinned, her eyes twinkling. "The beginning of something magical," she replied.

Sitting on Tsukasa, Syaoran waited patiently for Sakura as she approached after saying her goodbyes.

"You're not taking that with you," he pointed and Sakura pouted.

"B-but I won him!" she cried indignantly, pulling the overly large, stuffed teddy bear away from view and Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura, there's no room," he protested and Sakura looked at the large, shining, black eyes of the bear staring back at her woefully.

"I want to take him with me, Syaoran," she said softly. "It's the first thing I've ever earned by myself," she continued lowly while playing with his button nose. Syaoran made a noise of irritation in his throat and closed his eyes.

"Fine, we'll take it," he agreed and Sakura looked up happily.

"R-really?" she asked disbelievingly and Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, but first we have to make it small," he said and Sakura looked confused.

"Small? But how?" Syaoran drew a red ofuda from his pocket, uttering as he did.

Sakura gasped as she felt magic, his magic of a colorful green, passing through the small clearing and a powerful white glow surrounded the teddy bear. As the light faded, there sat in Sakura's arms, a miniature version of the black bear she had won. Sakura smiled as Syaoran replaced his ofuda.

"Thank you, Syaoran!" she cried happily as she stuffed the little animal into her pack. Syaoran grunted in reply and took hold of Sakura's arm to pull her up onto Tsukasa's saddle, seated in front of him.

"Was that The Small that you used?" Sakura asked inquisitively. Syaoran had taught her all of the Clow card names and their uses during their magical training.

"Yes," Syaoran answered. "I have to redo its magic in awhile though; The Small doesn't last long, just like the rest of the ofudas." Sakura nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he swung Tsukasa around by the reins, looking down at Sakura. She smiled.

"Yes! I'm ready!" she answered and patted the stallion's back.

Syaoran smirked as they set off in the afternoon sunlight.

"To Olympus City!"

_**Chapter 9 End.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**How was it? Thank you for reading! This is my longest chapter yet lol ^^ It had a lot of Syaoran and Sakura moments didn't it? Hope you guys liked it! I know I was going to have this up sooner but I ended up deleting a big portion and rewriting it because I wasn't satisfied with it. Don't worry I will have Chapter 10 up soon! Possibly by next week?

**Preview:** The title for chapter 10 is called "**Olympus City**"

Again, thanks to all my readers ^^

**Edit:** I forgot to mention the song I used in here. It's** Houkiboushi (Comet)** by **Younha**.

-Yuuki


	10. Chapter Ten: Olympus City

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **OMG, chapter 10 is here! Haha I won't be long, you'll all probably skip this anyway. This chapter was such a fun chapter to write! This is definitely one of my favorites and you'll figure out why when you read it. I will speak to you again at the end of the chapter! Thanks again to all my readers and **SakuraJade** for beta-ing. Enjoy and don't forget to **read and review**! ^^

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them…_

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Ten:**

**Olympus City**

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_1:55 PM_

"Aww, they're getting along so well!" Nakuru cooed as she watched the glowing glass orb in front of her. Eriol smiled in reply.

"They're certainly not at each other's throats now," he said contentedly and waved his staff of the moon and sun over the sphere until the image of his little descendant and the Clow card mistress had disappeared.

"Why'd you do that?" Nakuru complained as the darkness that had blanketed the room enveloped it once more. The glow from the orb had been the only thing keeping it at bay.

"Someone's coming," Eriol calmly replied and turned around to fix his dark robes just as a knock to the door sounded. Nakuru grinned and disappeared with a flap of her red and black wings.

"Come in," Eriol called out and an ugly little man with a warty, bulblike nose poked his head into the room, bowing clumsily before the dark magician.

"The lord Emperor Kimama requests your presence," he wheezed, his watery eyes darting around the darkness nervously. He had always been afraid to enter the magician's chambers. The maids and servants spoke of strange creatures that dwelled in there.

"Tell him that I will meet with him shortly, Taro," Eriol said, his deep, purple eyes twinkling as he took in the appearance of the man before him and dismissed him with a wave of his hands.

"Very good, Hiiragizawa-sama," Taro answered and bowed down once more, his oily hair touching the floor, and he left, closing the large door behind him. Eriol sighed and picked up his staff.

"Are you leaving, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru had reappeared as Eriol opened the door to his chambers.

"I will be back shortly," Eriol responded, a small smile on his lips, and he stepped out, the doors swinging shut behind him once more.

Emperor Kimama sat on his throne made of gold, hands under his chin, as he observed the City of Soul in the high sun of the afternoon through the large window in the west. He was a chubby man, good looking for forty, with a shaved head. He had started losing his hair at an early age and by forty, he had none to spare anymore. His eyes were cerulean blue. On another man, they would have looked handsome, but on him, they were cold and distant. His greed could clearly be seen through them.

He had a meaty nose with thin lips and the faint outline of a mustache lined his upper lip. Today, his thoughts were in a different place as he watched the expansive city that his ancestors had claimed one hundred years ago.

Emperor Kimama could just see well beyond its limitless buildings and ruins, past the sand dunes and the looming mountains behind it. Mori Mountain, the place where his master rested…and the place where his worries began.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant knock at his doors and the emperor sighed, rolling his eyes. He hated to be disturbed and that signature knock could only belong to Taro.

"What is it, Taro?" he asked. His voice was a deep boom, loud and carrying over a battlefield. The door slowly creaked open to reveal his messenger who hurriedly bowed low.

"Your majesty, my Lord Emperor, the Dark Magician has arrived," he announced in a weak, breathless voice. The emperor turned around and rested his hands on his knees, somewhat interested now.

"Oh? Send him in," he ordered and Taro nodded. He was just about to shuffle out the door again when it was pushed open wide and a handsome young man swept into the golden chamber occupied by the emperor.

He had short, black hair, deep set amethyst eyes, and wore round, wire-rimmed glasses. His black cloak dipped to the floor as he bowed down majestically to the emperor.

"Your majesty," he remarked and Emperor Kimama smiled.

"Hiiragizawa," he said with a nodded. "Let us alone, Taro," the emperor commanded and with a jump, Taro nodded quickly and left the room limping on his good leg.

The emperor stood up and brushed past Eriol to walk towards his open window. Eriol watched him, waiting.

"Have you figured out the complex spell and how it works yet?" Emperor Kimama asked of the dark magician, not turning around. Eriol inclined his head politely.

"Yes."

The emperor immediately swiveled around, his expression greedy. "And?" he asked as he walked forward. Eriol smiled.

"And it is dangerous, my lord," he finished, bowing lowly. Emperor Kimama frowned.

"What kind of dangers are we talking about here, Hiiragizawa?" he demanded.

"Death, eternal servitude to the death gods, and much, much more, your majesty," Eriol replied. But the emperor did not lose face. In fact, he seemed pleased, as if he didn't expect anything less.

"And what are the sacrifices that have to be made other than the ones we've discussed?" Emperor Kimama continued.

"That sacrifice is something that you have in quantities, my lord," Eriol answered, amusement in his purple orbs. The emperor stood up straight, his eyes shining.

"What is that?" he asked. Eriol paused.

"Royal blood, your majesty," he revealed and watched as the emperor froze, taking in his answer and thinking it through. "Only a blood relation of Akuma will enable him to rise again," Eriol finished and Emperor Kimama narrowed his eyes in thought.

"There's no other way?" he asked, speechless, his mouth dry, his eyes wider than usual. Eriol shook his head.

"There is no other way," he confirmed. Emperor Kimama seemed to think about this for awhile, and then he smiled, showing off his straight pearl teeth.

"Do not worry, dark magician, it will be done," he said, grinning. Eriol nodded his head solemnly. "Royal blood…" the emperor repeated, running the word through his teeth. He liked the way it sounded.

"I had hoped you would say that," was the magician's reply and the emperor laughed a bark-like sound and clapped his harsh hands together.

"It shall be done," he reiterated curtly. "Anything for my master to rise again." Eriol was silent. "He has waited for too long now, Hiirigizawa. He is getting impatient,_ I_ am getting impatient. The powers of the noblemen are weakening as we speak. They fear rebellion from the slaves; they fear the draining of their magic powers. We need Akuma back. Then, and only then, will we be safe from the slaves and the Youkai. Only then will we be able to really control them! And we will be rolling in the riches that my great ancestor once had," Emperor Kimama announced and a small smile formed on Eriol's thin lips as he watched.

"Certainly, your majesty," he agreed quietly. Emperor Kimama's eyes glazed over as he imagined the piles and piles of gold that would be his. He suddenly turned towards Eriol.

"Have you received news from the red imperial army?" he snapped and Eriol nodded.

"Yes, my lord. They have acquired the necessary sword, Binder, and are on their way as we speak," Eriol answered. Emperor Kimama nodded in satisfaction.

"Everything is going according to planned," he announced, finally satisfied, and rubbed his hands together, upon which a golden band, a ring, sat on his forefinger catching the faint light of the golden room. Eriol's eyes rested for a fraction of a second on the ring until an amused smirk appeared on his lips, his eyes gleaming.

"You are right, your majesty. Everything is falling into place," Eriol whispered as he watched Emperor Kimama. "Just as I've planned…"

Nakuru sat alone in the empty chambers, vigorously jabbing Spinel Sun in the butt with the end of a feather quill to no avail. The small, black bear slept on, ignorant to all that was happening around it, snoring loudly. She was bored and wanted someone to talk to since Eriol was not back yet.

"Suppi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-chaaaannn!" she cooed. Though the little, black bear was awake, it feigned sleep anyway way. It was better this way because if Nakuru knew, he would suffer a fate worse than death! Suppi grimaced and continued to take the pen jabs with a loud snore each time to hide his real screams of pain. At that moment, the handles of the tall doors slowly turned and opened. Nakuru looked up.

"Are you back already?" she asked, jumping up eagerly as Eriol entered, closing them slowly behind him with a snap. He did not use his hands. There was no need to. Suppi sighed in relief. Eriol nodded, smiling. "Did you tell the emperor?" Nakuru asked eagerly, a twinkle in her scarlet eyes now.

"Yes, I did," Eriol answered as he walked forward and removed his black robes.

"And?"

"He will pay the blood price, as I expected him to," Eriol replied and sat down in a large chair lined with gold and black cushions. Nakuru giggled.

"Great! Now the real fun begins!" she shouted enthusiastically. Eriol watched his creation smiling as she ran around the room and pulled the "sleeping" Spinel Sun's ears. Eriol knew better. Suppi was wide awake.

"We have very little time until Akuma comes back," Eriol said and Nakuru stopped laughing. She walked over to her master.

"And what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that I must train the Clow Card Mistress with the remaining time given," he replied and raised his staff above the glass orb. It glowed brightly once more, revealing two figures standing with a black stallion, arguing. A large gate into a bigger city served as their backdrop. As Eriol and Nakuru watched, Nakuru spoke.

"I don't understand, Eriol-sama," she said. "Why can't you start training her now?" Eriol was quiet before he spoke.

"The Clow Cards have not revealed themselves yet, Nakuru. We must wait." Nakuru nodded in understanding.

"Eriol-sama," she spoke again.

"Yes, Nakuru?" Eriol asked, a small smile on his face, his hands folded together, his chin resting on them while they both stared into the crystal glass orb.

Nakuru grinned evilly. "Why are you helping in the aid of Akuma's return? Aren't you a reincarnation of Clow Reed-sama? He didn't want Akuma to come back. He fought with his life to ensure that Akuma was sealed," she remarked slyly. Eriol waited a moment, then took his eyes off the crystal glass orb.

"I am only one of Clow Reed's reincarnations, Nakuru," he answered. "Though I may retain his memories, I am not him. It is not in my nature to do goodwill upon the world he sacrificed himself for. Though I do lean strongly with him on some points," Eriol said and Nakuru smiled.

"And those points would be?"

"Guiding the two figures that will be the hope of the Clow," he replied solemnly. "I do not care for the rest. If their destiny is meant to be, with my guidance, this world shall receive its rightful ending. If it is not meant to be, then, well, I have tried my best," Eriol finished simply, shrugging his shoulders. Nakura giggled, a wide smile on her lips.

"You are completely evil, Eriol-sama!" she laughed. Eriol smiled in return, turning back to watch the glowing crystal ball.

"You have no idea," he said softly. Nakuru watched the image in the ball with him in silence, the corners of her lips going up as she observed the handsome Resistance leader and the beautiful Clow Card mistress.

"Nakuru," Eriol broke the silence after a moment, a tone of amusement in his voice. Nakuru looked over.

"Yes, Eriol-sama?" she asked.

"Did you still want to meet the two heroes of the prophecy?" he asked and Nakuru instantly grinned.

"OOhhhh! Yes, Eriol-sama!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down while her wings fluttered excitedly behind her.

"Good," Eriol said, "Because your part is coming up." And he raised his black staff of the moon and sun, forever entwining, like the destiny of the two people he was watching, over the crystal ball.

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_1:18 PM_

From the distance, they could just make out a tall, white brick wall surrounding the city of Olympus and the gate, of wrought iron and steel, that would lead them in. In front of the gate, a squad of tough looking men in the uniform of the red imperial army stood, guarding it. There would be no entrance into the city without first passing these soldiers.

Syaoran and Sakura were standing below the shade of a large oak tree, on the bluff overlooking the city below. And as usual, they were arguing.

"It's not going to work, Sakura," Syaoran was saying for the fifth time exasperatedly. Sakura made a sound of disbelief and stamped her foot.

"Well, we won't know until we try it!" she argued and Syaoran ran an agitated hand through his messy chestnut hair.

"Sakura, they're smarter than you think," he told her but Sakura's spirit would not be ebbed. She merely grinned confidently and winked at Syaoran before heading down the hill that led to the front of Olympus City's gates.

"I've dealt with plenty of soldiers from the red imperial army before! Just watch. I'll get us in!" she called back assuredly. Syaoran groaned.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered before following.

He was a mean looking soldier, standing at exactly six foot five and had the look of someone who had seen multiple deaths without blinking. With the combination of his scratchy beard and narrowed eyes, he was the toughest looking of the soldiers guarding the gates leading into Olympus City. It was this man that the young boy, who had sauntered forward, decided to march up to, confidently striding in the hot afternoon sun.

The soldier watched the young man wearily. He was grouchy and tired. Being on guard duty did nothing to appease him, and besides, he was hungry. The young boy approached and the soldier, though reluctant to, realized at once that this boy was very young and very…pretty? He had a cloak over his head, his short auburn hair hidden beneath it and he was wearing a pair of pants and a shirt that seemed overly large on his skinny frame.

The strangest thing about the young boy was that his eyes, big and framed by girly lashes, were green. The young boy also had a mustache that seemed too thick to have grown at the young age he apparently was.

"Good afternoon!" the young boy greeted cheerfully as he walked forward to stand by the soldier's side. His voice was soft and sweet, but it seemed he was in the phases of puberty because when he spoke, it was in a deep tone.

The soldier grunted in response and narrowed his eyes at the boy. The young boy seemed unabashed however and cleared his throat.

"Guard duty, eh?" he remarked, elbowing the soldier in the ribs. The soldier stared. Did the kid have a death wish?

"I am a man!" the young boy suddenly announced loudly and the guard's mouth opened dumbly. There was simply no reply to this. Perhaps the boy was stupid…

"And you are a man!" he continued. The guard sweatdropped. "As men, we should both respect each other! That is why you should let me in those gates right there," the young boy pointed.

"And if I don't?" the guard growled, seeing where this was going. The young boy hesitated then stepped forward boldly and reached his skinny arms up to grab the guard by the neck so that the guard had to lean down.

"If you don't," the young boy said, "then you know what will happen…" he drifted off, as if it were a threat.

"What will happen?" the guard hissed, his patience wearing thin.

"You know what!" the young boy exclaimed dramatically and spat. His spit did not come out but dribbled onto his chin, the strands slowly sliding down, and the young boy released the guard to wipe it embarrassedly while the other soldiers, who had been bored, watched on, guffawing at him.

The soldier growled lowly and reached for his sword but at that moment, a strong hand grabbed the guard's wrist on his hilt.

"There's no need for that," a young man said quietly, stepping forward. The guard stared into stern amber orbs. This young man also had a cloak and hood up but as the guard observed the young man, his chestnut brown hair beneath the hood, he felt slightly threatened. This man was one that he could not boss around easily. The young man released his wrist and stepped back and the soldier looked down at this hand. There was a good amount of bills in them now. The young man had slipped it into his hands so fast he had not noticed the first time.

"I'm on business for Lord Kaien. That's my brother over there," he said nodding his head in the boy's direction. The young boy was now taking it in turns to see who could growl the loudest with the other soldiers.

"He's kind of slow…" Syaoran said quietly, tapping his head with his finger. The guard nodded slowly.

"I'm a man!" the young boy was heard roaring and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Err…really slow…" The guard narrowed his eyes, but raised his hand to give the signal for the gates to open. Syaoran quickly headed over to the young boy and dragged him away by his cloak.

"Come with me, little brother," he said through gritted teeth. Sakura was shouting at the laughing guards as they went through the gates.

"I'll show you how manly I can be!" she said brandishing her fists. As soon as the gates closed however, Sakura resumed her usual sweet voice again, grinning broadly at Syaoran while she removed her fake mustache and undid her hair so that it was once more sweeping her shoulders.

"How was it?" she asked breathlessly. "Good right? I got us in!" she cried joyfully.

"Never again," Syaoran muttered, "will I let you talk me into letting you get us past gate guards." Sakura only laughed as they walked.

"I don't understand though, Syaoran, why are there gate guards here and not in Byul Town or Tomoeda Village?" Sakura asked.

"Only the cities have gate guards. The noblemen felt that thieves and youkai could easily disguise themselves and pass through the gates of cities better by mingling in with the large crowds," Syaoran answered.

"Why do they think that?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran. As an answer, Syaoran motioned in front of them with his arm and Sakura turned to look. She gasped.

It was the largest city she had ever seen. Buildings seemed to stack onto one another in the crowded place of various heights. Others were small and short while some seemed to reach into the never-ending blue sky.

People filled the crowded streets, buying and haggling and selling. Market vendors lined each side, leaving open space in the middle for the crowds to mingle. They shouted out to others about their products, tricking people into buying them with oily voices. There was a stall where a few men sat drinking sake and speaking in loud drunk voices.

Women walked down the streets, some in lots of clothing, others in very little, eyeing the soldiers and men with interest. Little children and animals alike ran afoul along the streets, chasing one another. There was also a corner where some of the finest stallions in the Clow stood, waiting to be picked out and sold by their owners.

And in the middle of the town was a fountain, the largest one that Sakura had ever seen. A figure holding a lightning bolt was center stage while the figure's mouth, lightning bolt, hands, and feet spouted water. Water also rose out from all around the circular fountain, engulfing it in a wall of shower every couple of seconds.

Sakura was mesmerized by the smells, colors, and sounds and openly gaped as she and Syaoran made their way down the crowded street. A market vendor shoved jewelry in her face while another one, a woman this time, suggested her beauty products to Sakura. She turned both down with a smile on her face.

"See? Didn't I tell you that you'd be more amazed by Olympus City?" Syaoran's deep voice brought her back and she turned to him. He was looking at her, his eyebrows raised and a smile on the corners of his lips. Sakura laughed.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed excitedly. Syaoran nodded.

"Olympus City is the trading center of the Clow, so there's always a lot of commotion here," he informed Sakura. "People come from all over to buy and sell here. But you better watch out for your wallet or money bag," he continued seriously. "There are a lot of thieves in the city." Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, stop being so insecure," she snickered as they walked. As if on cue, a young boy suddenly bumped hard into Syaoran and attempted to run past him. Syaoran quickly grabbed the little boy by the scruff of his shirt. The little boy struggled while Sakura watched with wide eyes.

"What's the big deal?" he shouted and Syaoran pulled him closer, grabbing his hand and lifting it into the air. A familiar wallet was in the young boy's hand. Syaoran took his wallet back and replaced it in his back pocket, then looked over at Sakura and quirked one eyebrow.

Sakura sweatdropped. "You weren't kidding…"

Syaoran released the little boy and he shrugged his shoulders at them, running into the crowded streets once more. Syaoran looked around at the buildings as if determining where they were and began to head into the city. Sakura followed him.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she struggled to keep up. Syaoran didn't answer instead he turned to Sakura.

"Put your hood up, Sakura," he instructed lowly. Sakura gaped.

"No, it's so hot!" Sakura protested fanning herself and Syaoran sighed under his breath.

"Fine, suit yourself," he replied impatiently.

He had noticed the way people were starting to stare at Sakura as they passed by. The young men kept looking back, smiling at her and Syaoran did not like it one bit. He wanted Sakura to be as conspicuous as possible as she was traveling. It did not help that her large eyes were twinkling as she observed the city life around her either. Green eyes were rare in slaves, and her beauty, Syaoran knew but was reluctant to admit, was also helping attract the unwanted attention.

They turned a corner and reached a couple of town houses all built in the same boring design. The only difference here was the house colors and Syaoran walked up the steps of the second to last house, knocking on the door a couple of times. After a few seconds, the door to the house opened and a woman's sweet voice cried out joyfully.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran smiled up at the older woman.

"Chun Hua." While Syaoran spoke, Sakura had finally started noticing the way some men were staring at her and was nervously glancing back at a group of men eyeing her too close for her liking.

"And who is this?" the woman asked, her light amber eyes sparkling as she observed Sakura. Sakura heard this as she was still looking back at the men.

"His sister, I'm his sister," she replied hastily.

"I didn't know I had another sister!" the woman said amusedly, her eyes twinkling and Sakura slowly turned around as the impact of these words registered. A woman in her late twenties stood framed in the doorway. Her eyes were the same color as Syaoran's. Her hair, however, was long and black and was braided down her back. She was tall and wore a simple blue dress.

"This is my sister Chun Hua," Syaoran said and Sakura hung her head ashamedly, blushing as she stepped forward to shake Chun Hua's already outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said softly and gave Syaoran a why-didn't-you-tell me glare. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smirked at her. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Chun Hua and she observed the two with an indulgent smile on her lips as Sakura turned around to speak to her again.

"So how are you getting along with your captive?" Chun Hua asked. Brother and sister were sitting at the kitchen table in Chun Hua's home. It was a small white kitchen, decorated plainly with sunflowers and large windows. Sakura sat near one of the open windows, watching the city below in fascination.

"How did you-," Syaoran shook his head. He should have known. His sisters never kept anything from each other. "Did Miyu send you a message?" he haphazard a guess. Chun Hua only smiled discreetly and Syaoran sighed.

"Never mind that now. Do the elders have a message for me?" he asked and Chun Hua nodded.

"Yes, they're requesting a meeting with you as soon as tonight. They already know that you've reached the city," Chun Hua said. "Mizuki-san also wants a word with you before the big meeting. You can find him at the Wakaba house. Also, about fifty village chiefs have arrived in Olympus so far in the last two weeks. It looks like Satoshi and Yamazaki are doing a good job," Chun Hua continued. Syaoran nodded at the information he was given.

"I'll send a message to the elders. And Mizuki-san probably wants to speak to me about the Resistance's movement near Dambi Village," Syaoran said looking over at his sister. "As for the village chiefs, I'll let them know the details as soon as I have time. Is that all?" he asked. Chun Hua nodded as Syaoran watched her. His deep amber eyes softened slightly.

"Are Ichiru and Daisuke home?" he asked. Chun Hua shook her head.

"No they're still out working for the landlord nobleman. They'll be back later tonight," she answered. "Why? Is there a message you'd like for them to send?" Chun Hua asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Chun Hua grinned at her younger brother.

"Are you worried that I'll be lonely?" she asked slyly. Syaoran didn't answer her. Instead he reached out and put his larger hand over his sisters on the table.

"How are you, Chun Hua?" he asked lowly, his face concerned. Chun Hua smiled back sadly.

"It's been hard since Cheng left us," she said slowly as she reached up to wipe the tears that had reluctantly sprung into her amber eyes as she thought about her late husband. "But my restaurant is doing a lot better now and I have my sons with me," Chun Hua said, giving Syaoran a watery smile. Syaoran gave his sister's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're a strong woman, Chun Hua," he said softly. "I promise that I'll bring that day of peace back to the Clow so that Cheng will not have died in vain for the Resistance."

"Thank you," Chun Hua sniffed as she squeezed her brother's hand back. Suddenly a loud gasp was heard and the siblings turned to the sound by the window, where Sakura had half risen in anguish, her eyes down on the city below.

"That man just stole that woman's wallet!" she cried furiously. Then a couple of seconds later, they heard her laugh evilly.

"Ha ha! He got caught… sucker!" she snickered. Syaoran ducked down to hide his grin and Chun Hua laughed aloud. Sakura was a funny girl.

Syaoran reemerged and straightened his face out, turning to Chun Hua.

"So how's the restaurant going?" he asked clearing his throat. Chun Hua laughed.

"It's going really well! You know me. I've always been the one with the flair for business in our family! Masami-chan is watching over it for me while I run a few errands. You were lucky to have caught me while I was still at home," she said. "Speaking of which, it looks as if you and your sworn enemy's sister are getting along pretty well too," Chun Hua remarked casually. Syaoran looked up.

"Miyu again?" he asked wearily.

"But of course," Chun Hua replied smoothly, smiling while she took a drink from her teacup. Syaoran sighed.

"I've been traveling with Sakura for more than a month now, Chun Hua," Syaoran said. "She's strong and nice, nothing like her brother," he added seriously.

"Wow, Syaoran giving a compliment? The world must be ending," Chun Hua teased but stopped when she saw how serious her little brother was.

"Get to know her yourself, Chun Hua," he said, glancing over at Sakura, who was still amusing herself by the open window. "Sakura's one of the nicest people I know." Chun Hua stared in shock for a little while before she quickly hid the smile that had emerged on her face.

"Hmm, alright, I will. But for now, you two will need to leave my house," she said abruptly as she stood up and began clearing their cups away.

"Why do we need to leave your house?" Syaoran asked from the table and Chun Hua began walking to the living room, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Because I need to get back to the restaurant," she replied swiftly. "I left Masami-chan there all by herself," Chun Hua continued as she fastened a shawl around her neck. "You two can go over and stay at Jian's house and I will meet you later."

"And what's over at Jian's house?" Syaoran asked. He had followed his sister into the living room and now stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. He knew there was another motive but Chun Hua would not tell him. Instead she turned around and attempted to smile innocently at him.

"You haven't gone over and said hi yet," she replied. "Besides, Jian's house has more room than mine," Chun Hua pointed out and Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Chun Hua, Sakura, I mean, Ying Fa and I are not leaving this house until you tell us why you want us to go," he stated firmly. Chun Hua turned around and smirked at Syaoran.

"Is that so?"

Fifteen minutes later, Syaoran and Sakura were standing in front of Chun Hua's house, bidding her good bye.

"I'll see you later, Ying Fa!" Chun Hua said merrily, her brown-amber eyes dancing and Sakura nodded, smiling and bowing.

"Yes, see you later," she agreed. Chun Hua winked at Syaoran who was looking thoroughly disgruntled that things did not go his way. He had not gotten his answer because, as soon as Chun Hua had mentioned going into the city and had given her reason for leaving to Sakura, the emerald eyed beauty had jumped up eagerly and begged Syaoran to take her out leaving him no choice. Chun Hua had been delighted. It scared Syaoran that his sisters always seemed to get things _their_ way…

"Bye, Syaoran, take good care of Ying Fa until I see her again!" Chun Hua said grinning and Syaoran grunted in reply. Chun Hua laughed. She had liked the name Ying Fa and even though she knew who Sakura was, still called her by it.

She smiled widely, her amber eyes twinkling as she watched Syaoran lead Sakura through the crowds of people in the street while he pulled her hood up once again. Sakura protested and moved away but Syaoran, smirking, moved forward to pull it even lower.

Perhaps Sakura would be the one her little brother needed…

"Your sister knows who I really am?" Sakura squeaked as she and Syaoran made their way down the crowded streets. Syaoran nodded grimly.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Miyu told her." Sakura looked troubled.

"But she doesn't think anything bad of me?" she asked hesitantly and Syaoran grinned.

"No, she likes you," he said, then added under his breath, "Maybe a little too much." Sakura, caught up in the hustle and bustle of the people on the streets didn't hear and smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"She likes me?" she asked incredulously and Syaoran smirked.

"Yes, Sakura, she likes you even though you're extremely dense," Sakura tried to kick him, "have a bad temper," Sakura swung at him, "and are a violent fiend." Sakura attempted to smack him upside the head and Syaoran chuckled as he dodged all three of her attacks. Sakura's attempt at that last slap sent her falling forward and Syaoran caught her in his arms as he smiled down at her.

"Did I mention clumsy?" Sakura blushed and righted herself, walking briskly forward.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Syaoran caught up to her, leading her through the maze of buildings and houses.

"Somewhere," he answered vaguely and Sakura huffed out a breath.

"I still can't see why you didn't tell me we were going to your sister's house," she muttered and Syaoran chuckled.

"I thought it'd be more fun to see your, ah, facial expression," he said and Sakura glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, you should warn me next time," she said softly and Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, we're heading to my other sister's house right now," Syaoran remarked casually.

"Whhaaaatttt?" Syaoran laughed at Sakura's reaction but suddenly tensed up as he sensed a familiar presence.

Sakura, who had been walking forward, was suddenly grabbed roughly and pulled into an alleyway. She found her face a few inches from Syaoran's chest as he peered out behind the alley wall to where the crowds of people were hurrying about, his face anxious.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered. She couldn't feel anything strange about with her magic and was starting to get worried. Syaoran turned back to look at her and put a finger to his lips, then he quickly glanced around. Grabbing Sakura's wrist, Syaoran began dragging her into the dark alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Sakura hissed as Syaoran pulled her along. She had never seen Syaoran so…so…nervous? He was sweating slightly as he led her.

"Shortcut," was his brief reply and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Shortcut? Are you crazy! Let go! I said let go!" But Syaoran's grip remained firm as he jogged with Sakura in tow.

Unknown to them, a figure watched Syaoran and Sakura duck behind the alleyway from amidst the crowd, red ruby-like eyes narrowed in anger.

A few minutes later, a sweaty and out of breath Sakura stumbled up the steps of a large, yellow house, trailing after Syaoran, exhausted. He still held her wrist as he hurriedly knocked on the door, checking over his shoulder nervously. 'What is up with him?' Sakura thought as she panted. He had been acting strange since he pulled her into the alleyway. Whatever or whoever they were running from must be powerful indeed.

A few seconds passed before the door was thrown open to reveal a beautiful young lady, hands on her hips.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

When she saw who it was she gave a loud squeal of joy.

"Syaoran!" she gasped, clasping her hands together in delight as she embraced him. Her eyes were a deep amused purple and her dark chocolate brown hair was set in short curled locks grazing her collarbones. She wore a complicated patterned pink dress that ended in lace trimmings. As her eyes moved over from Syaoran to Sakura, she gave another high pitched shout of delight.

"KAWAII! You are the CUTEST thing ever! You _really _are PRETTY!" she exclaimed and immediately pounced towards Sakura. Syaoran, however, intercepted and held his sister's arms back in the air as she stared at him curiously, eyes gleaming, fingers twitching in Sakura's direction.

"Hi, Jian, can we come in?" he quickly asked without hesitation, looking her squarely in the eyes. "Like, right now?" Jian glanced over at Sakura, a small smile on her lips then she nodded her head.

"Sure! Oh ho ho ho, come on in! Where are my manners?" she asked laughing and she opened the door for Sakura and Syaoran to enter. Jian glanced at Sakura with a glint in her eyes as she passed and Sakura suddenly felt afraid while Syaoran hurriedly dragged her inside by the arm.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jian jumped on Sakura.

"You are the most kawaii thing ever!" she yelled loudly, taking Sakura's cloak off so that she could examine every inch of the jade eyed young woman.

"Your hair is to die for!" she exclaimed as she ran her fingers through the auburn locks. Sakura sweatdropped as she made eye contact with Syaoran.

"Err, this is my second to oldest sister, Jian," he told her and Sakura nodded dumbly. "She's the more…err…girly one," Syaoran continued. Jian made an angry sound in her throat.

"I am not girly!" she shouted indignantly. "I'm womanly!" she squealed, laughing and Sakura smiled meekly as Jian bent down to examine her clothes.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said sweetly and Jian smiled.

"You too, Sakura-chan!" she cried and Sakura looked slightly confused and alarmed that Jian knew her real name. Jian laughed and shook her hands at Sakura.

"Don't worry, I already know who you are! That's what sisters are for!" she said with a wink and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Syaoran's sisters really were strange…but they seemed to like Sakura and Sakura liked the ones she had met so far too.

"Your dress is so kawaii! Tell me, what is this beautiful dark brown color next to the fawn brown you have on?" Jian suddenly exclaimed loudly, still examining Sakura's clothes.

"Um, it's dirt…" Sakura answered. Jian giggled loudly.

"But it's so kawaii on you!" she squealed and Sakura sweatdropped again. Jian made to pull Sakura's cardigan off but a hand grabbed her wrist and lightly turned her around. Jian spun and smiled as she came face-to-face with Syaoran. He was scowling.

"Tell me, Jian, why would Chun Hua kick us out of her house and tell us to come over here instead?" he asked and Jian grinned mischievously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, baby brother," she said vaguely but Syaoran held her gaze sternly.

"Jian…"he said quietly and Jian pouted.

"Syaoran, I really have no idea-,"

"It may be because of me," Jian was interrupted and Syaoran and Sakura turned abruptly towards the new speaker as a young woman with dark chocolate brown hair and dancing light amber eyes entered the room. Sakura gasped.

"Miyu!" Miyu grinned as Sakura rushed forward to embrace her friend. Syaoran watched, slightly surprised. He had not expected Miyu to be in Olympus already.

"Sakura-chan!" she laughed and Sakura held on tightly, only releasing her slightly to look at her. "Or should I say Ying Fa, now?"

"What are you doing here, Miyu?" Sakura cried in delight. She was overjoyed that her friend from the estate was with her in Olympus City, so far from home.

"It's a long story," Miyu smiled and Sakura beamed back at her. Miyu took Sakura's hands into hers.

"Sakura-chan, I have someone here with me that's been dying to see you," she said and Sakura's emerald eyes showed slight confusion. Miyu smiled and called out into the next room as Syaoran observed. "You can come out now."

Slowly, a young woman appeared from the doorway, with large, twinkling amethyst eyes and long, raven black hair, a huge smile on her pink lips. Sakura shrieked and threw herself on her best friend.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The two young women embraced and jumped up and down in circles, holding each other's hands excitedly. Tomoyo was just as happy and hugged Sakura back tightly; both girls had huge grins on their faces.

"Sakura-chan I have so much to tell you!" Tomoyo cried and Sakura nodded happily.

"Me too! I have so much to tell you too, Tomoyo! Oh, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye!" Sakura apologized as she hugged the young woman in front of her again. Tomoyo giggled.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan!" she reassured and Sakura sighed with relief, holding Tomoyo close and smiling widely.

Syaoran was surprised. He thought he had seen Sakura smile before but he realized just now as he watched Sakura with Tomoyo that he had never seen her this happy before. This smile that he was seeing now was her real smile and she was absolutely beautiful, glowing. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with joy and life and her lips seemed to be permanently curved upwards, her cheeks glowing rosily. And slowly, a small grin formed on Syaoran's own lips as he watched her. He turned to Jian and suddenly noticed that she and Miyu had identical evil smiles on, standing next to each other and watching their brother with raised eyebrows. Syaoran turned away and cleared his throat.

"Where have you been?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura grinned.

"Oh, Tomoyo! I've been everywhere, traveling with Syaoran and visiting villages and fighting demons, and Tomoyo, it's been amazing!" Sakura chattered excitedly. Tomoyo stared.

"Syao…ran?" she asked, puzzled. It was then that Tomoyo noticed a young man standing in the same room, observing her and she blushed as she stared at him. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. His serious face was framed by messy, chestnut brown hair, his deep amber eyes staring at her, put together by a chiseled jaw line and high cheekbones. It didn't help that his tall body seemed to be well put together too. Syaoran stepped forward.

"Daidoujii-san," he said quietly and bowed. Tomoyo smiled politely back.

"Li-san," she inclined her head. Syaoran nodded.

"Sakura talks about you a lot," he replied and Tomoyo blushed lightly.

"Yes, thank you," she said softly and Syaoran turned to Miyu.

"How long have you two been in town, Mi?" he asked.

"About two days now. We arrived in the morning," she told him. While Syaoran and Miyu were speaking, Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the side, whispering into her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were traveling with such a hunk?" Tomoyo said slyly, a twinkle in her eyes and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? Tomoyo, he's not a-a-well you know what! Besides, he's Miyu's brother and he's my friend!" Sakura said indignantly. Tomoyo nodded understandingly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you've been traveling alone with him or that he's extremely good looking," she teased and Sakura opened her mouth to protest.

"That's may be so, but he's really arrogant and stubborn and irritating!" she pointed out and Tomoyo giggled.

"You always say that about every guy," she grinned and Sakura laughed along. It was true. Besides, she was in a very good mood right now and didn't want to spoil it.

"Which reminds me, Syaoran," Miyu was heard saying loudly and the two young women turned to listen to her as she spoke to her brother. "It seems that a certain cousin of ours arrived the same day that Tomoyo and I did and she's been waiting here for you for quite some time," Miyu said. There was a hint of a snicker in voice and she exchanged looks of glee with Jian.

Sakura, from what she had gathered from Syaroan's sisters, knew this wasn't something Syaoran would like and true to her thought, Syaoran was suddenly looking very guilty and depressed all at once. He sighed.

"You mean Mei—,"

BOOM!

The front door was knocked clean off its hinges and fell down as wind dust from outside blew violently into the room. A figure, hidden in the shroud of debris, slowly walked forward, stepping over the broken door.

It was silent, then,

"SYYYAAOORRAAAANNNN!" Sakura blinked as a white and red blur passed her. Hurriedly, she rubbed her eyes and when she reopened them, she saw a young woman, perhaps the same age as Sakura, with her arms tightly around a depressed looking Syaoran's shoulders.

"—ling…" Syaoran finished, sighing. The young woman had long black hair, tied into two pigtails with a red tie on each side of her head. She was wearing a Chinese outfit with white training pants and a red and white shirt. Her eyes, ruby red, were narrowed in dislike, glaring at Sakura with such intense hatred that Sakura shivered.

"SYAORAN!" the young woman yelled loudly and Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Syaoran drooped down lower and the young woman's hold on his neck became tighter.

"Oh my," Tomoyo said lightly as she put a hand to her cheek, observing Syaoran and the young woman.

"SYAORAN, why did you leave me back at the marketplace?" Meiling demanded. "Was it because of that girl?" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura while simultaneously glaring at her. Sakura sweatdropped and turned away.

"Hooeeee…" The girl was really scary… Jian smiled cheerfully at Sakura.

"This is our cousin Meiling, Ying Fa!" she explained happily and Sakura smiled politely in her direction, only to look away again because she couldn't bear the intense rays of death Meiling was now directing at her.

"Uhhh…."

"AND Syaoran's fiancée!" Meiling announced triumphantly. Sakura looked up, surprised. Syaoran, who had been looking depressed, suddenly straightened up and looked at Sakura.

"Wait, no! Meiling, it's not like that! Sakura, I-," Syaoran protested. Sakura was still staring at Syaoran, a blank look on her face now, as if she were trying to comprehend something.

"Oh…" she said quietly as Syaoran tried to explain again.

"It's not like that, it's—ack, Meiling, get off me!"

"WE are happily engaged!" Meiling interrupted, shouting loudly in Sakura's direction while squeezing Syaoran tighter. Sakura merely put her head down. Syaoran looked over at her.

"Wait, Sakura, it's not what it seems—,"

"It's alright, Syaoran, you don't have to explain," Sakura said quietly and the room fell into silence. Then Meiling exploded.

"Why is that girl calling you by your first name?" she yelled. Syaoran sighed deeply.

At that moment, another familiar voice was heard.

"Woah, who broke down the door?" Sakura turned.

"Yamazaki!" A young man with straight black hair and slanted eyes stood next to the door, grinning sheepishly at the crowd. When his eyes fell on Meiling, comprehension dawned.

"Ooohhh, I see. Hello Meiling." Meiling nodded roughly in his direction and Yamazaki flinched. She was still scary…

"Are you guys having a party? Why am I not invited?" Another tall young man had walked through the doorway, rubbing the back of his red hair, his golden eyes sweeping the room. Satoshi looked down at his feet, his eyes focusing on the door beneath them.

"Who…?" his voice trailed off as he saw Meiling. "Oh." Then Satoshi's hand was swept into soft small ones as he stared into brilliant green eyes, the intimate contact causing him to blush furiously.

"Satoshi!" Sakura exclaimed as she shook his hand. She was very excited. She had gotten to meet all of her friends, new and old, here in Olympus city so far.

"H-hello, Ying Fa," Satoshi said embarrassedly. Miyu looked over and smiled at Satoshi.

"Welcome back, Satoshi," she said warmly. Satoshi looked up and nodded at Miyu.

"Thanks. Miyu-san, it's been awhile," he said grinning back. He turned his attention back to Sakura, much to the disappointment of Miyu.

"How are you, Ying Fa?" Satoshi asked quietly and Sakura smiled.

"I've been great!" she piped up. "Although it's been exhausting traveling with him…" Sakura said lowly while making a face earning a laugh from everyone in the room but Meiling, who glared instead.

"How dare you talk about my Syaoran like that?" she howled. Sakura cringed.

With a grin, Satoshi said, "You'll get used to it." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, I will! But what have you and Yamazaki been doing?" she asked curiously and Satoshi eagerly began conversing with her. While he was speaking to Sakura, a certain someone was watching them, a small scowl on his face.

"Li!" Yamazaki called out cheerfully as he walked over to stand by Syaoran. Syaoran looked away from Satoshi and Sakura and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Yamazaki, thank god you're here—I mean, what's the news?" he asked as he pulled Meiling off of him. Meiling reluctantly let go and stepped to the side. Yamazaki grinned, putting two thumbs up.

"We got the job done!" he cried enthusiastically. "We were wondering how we were ever going to contact all the heads of the villages in only a month, but we managed to do it," Yamazaki finished proudly, a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty simple. As soon as we told them about it, the head chiefs in Jade Village and Orion Village sent some of their men out to let everyone else know too. Pretty soon, almost every chief we relayed the news to sent some men out. Kunio figured out a pretty productive way to do it and dispersed the men so that they would meet here within a month's time," Satoshi, who had been listening, added. "Needless to say, it worked great, Kunio being the genius that he is." Yamazaki grinned.

"Li, you already knew what a big help he'd be when you rescued him, didn't you?" Syaoran didn't answer him and Yamazaki laughed.

"That's just like our Li! Never doing anything without having more than one reason to!"

"Of course!" Meiling scoffed. "Syaoran always plans ahead," and she gave Syaoran a sappy look of admiration.

Suddenly from upstairs, the sound of babies crying could be heard and Jian, who had been observing the whole conversation with a look of intense satisfaction on her face, dashed up the stairs.

"Shoot, the twins are awake!"

"Say, Ying Fa, if you haven't gotten the chance to yet, would you like to go look at Olympus City with me?" Satoshi suggested as they watched Jian disappear upstairs.

"Right now?" Sakura looked up and Satoshi nodded.

"Yeah, just you and me," he said a little too cheerfully and Yamazaki snickered until Satoshi elbowed him in the gut. "Besides, you'll have a lot of free time from now until dinner." Sakura nodded.

"Wait, Sakura-," Everyone turned to look at Syaoran as he stepped forward. He stopped when he realized all eyes were on him. There was a look on his face, something close to embarrassment, and he turned away. Meiling watched with a beady eye.

"Yes, I'll go!" Sakura said and Satoshi turned pink.

"R-really?" Sakura nodded happily and dragged Tomoyo beside her.

"Tomoyo-chan and I will go!" Satoshi's face fell a little.

"Sure, I always say the more the merrier!" he said grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Introductions had to be made all over again and Tomoyo bowed politely as she officially met Satoshi and Yamazaki. Then Satoshi, Sakura, and Tomoyo walked to the door to leave.

Satoshi bowed at the door in front of Sakura, ushering her through first and she laughed at his silliness, Tomoyo following along in her wake.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to look at Syaoran as he stepped forward. "Be careful," he said quietly to the young woman with emerald eyes.

Sakura didn't look at him as she passed. She merely nodded absently and, linking arms with Tomoyo, stepped out into the sunlight. They could hear her and Tomoyo talking excitedly as they exited. Satoshi looked back at Syaoran, grinning at the doorway.

"I'll make sure she's safe, Li!" he said with a wink before he dashed after the girls.

The room watched them go in silence once more. Meiling stared at Syaoran's back. He still had his eyes fixed on the empty doorway and her eyes narrowed.

Miyu hid a smile as she stared at her younger brother. This was getting interesting…

THUD! Everyone turned to look as Jian came tumbling down the stairs, face flushed and hair askew.

"What did I miss?" she shouted as she righted herself. There was silence and she stared in confusion at Syaoran. Finally, Syaoran slowly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, his deep, amber eyes clear, his face serious once more.

"Yamazaki," he said and the young man looked over to the Resistance leader, straightening up as he did.

"Yes, Li?"

"Will you go to the Wakaba house and take Mizuki-san down to the meeting room? I have a few things to discuss with him. While you're at it, fill him in on what we talked about earlier, I'll meet you there in little while," Syaroan said and Yamazaki nodded curtly.

"Alright. But what are you going to do now?" he asked behind his shoulder as he reached the doorway. Syaoran glanced at Yamazaki and looked back at his sisters and Meiling, standing in a tight knit circle and watching with confused looks on their faces.

"I'm going to have a little family talk first," he answered, looking each woman in the eye. They all swallowed nervously. Yamazaki grimaced and, left, shaking his head. The three women watched Yamazaki go but Syaoran's gaze didn't leave them.

"I need to speak with all of you in the kitchen," he said sternly as he removed his cloak and moved towards a stand to hang it. The three women nodded and began to assemble in the kitchen.

"Especially you," he said and stared hard at Miyu. She looked back at her little brother. "I have a bone to pick with you, Miyu."

Miyu gulped. "About what?" she asked in a small voice.

"Childhood memories," Syaoran answered as he followed Meiling and Jian. Miyu walked behind him, her head hung down.

"Oh, that. Heh heh…"

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_4:51 PM_

"Sakura-chan, look at this!" Tomoyo pointed out excitedly to a glass doll on display. The doll had painted rosy cheeks and matching red lips. Her eyes were black with a hint of blue drawn on porcelain skin and she had an elegant dress of silk on. The doll looked as if it had taken a lot of precision, time, and money to make. Sakura smiled half heartedly and ran her hands along the silk of the doll's dress absently. Tomoyo bit her lip as she watched Sakura with worry on her pretty face.

Satoshi, Tomoyo, and Sakura were in the town square, shopping and looking at all the wonders on display. Olympus city really was a sight, with its busy life and numerous shops and trade.

Tomoyo had been fascinated by Olympus City when she first came here, but as she had already had two days to explore the city, was less excited than Sakura. Sakura had been jubilant at first, watching with joy at every little thing, but as the day wore on, her smile had begun to fade. Compared to the complete happiness Tomoyo had seen at Jian's house when she first saw Sakura, she seemed to be more unfocused, thinking hard about something, and it bothered Tomoyo as she watched Sakura, not really looking at differently dressed porcelain dolls on display as she passed them by.

Satoshi had gone off to see about a new sword, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura to browse the sections outside of the black smith shop.

"Ying Fa, are you alright?" Tomoyo lightly asked. She had been confused about the whole name thing, but went along with it after Sakura had hurriedly reassured her that she would explain it to Tomoyo later on. Tomoyo had agreed and could see a point in changing Sakura's name. It would certainly fool anyone that was looking for her. Sakura, whose eyes were glazed over, blinked rapidly.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, I'm alright," she hurriedly reassured her friend with a smile. When Tomoyo still looked worried, Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan! Oooh, look! Stuffed bears!" Sakura squealed as she moved towards a cart filled with different colored stuffed animals. Tomoyo laughed and joined Sakura in looking at the toys.

When her best friend seemed preoccupied, learning from the seller how to make the toys, Sakura once more pondered on the thought that was bothering her. It wasn't a big bother but it distracted her. Sakura lightly fingered a big, brown teddy bear. It looked similar to the black one she had won in the singing contest at Wonderful Village. Syaoran had shrunk it down with the Small for her so that she could carry it along and now sat in her pack back at Jian's house…

As Syaoran's deep, amber eyes flashed into her mind, Sakura shook her head violently, the thought that had been the source of her distraction throughout the afternoon once more surfacing into her mind. Suddenly, those eyes were replaced by burning, red orbs and Sakura lightly gasped out loud. She quickly slapped a hand to her mouth and looked around. No one had heard her…Tomoyo was still busy with the toymaker. She sighed. Sakura didn't understand why Meiling disliked her so much…but it looked as if it had something to do with Syaoran…

Sakura had never known that Syaoran even had a girlfriend, let alone a fiancée! He always seemed so aloof, independent, and always focusing on work, work, work. But, then again, she had never bothered to ask before either. 'Of course he would have a fiancée…' Sakura thought bitterly as she fingered the soft fur of a stuffed, fake dog. Syaoran was the type of guy that women liked. He was tough, strong, able, and certainly loyal…

Sakura snorted. 'And annoying and rude and always with a retort on the tip of his tongue…him and Meiling make a good couple! They deserved each other!' she thought but suddenly hung her head as Meiling's furious gaze resurfaced in her mind again. Sakura couldn't have that... she would just need to be careful around Meiling and not get too close to Syaoran. They were after all, only friends…Yes, that was right. She had to show Meiling that she and Syaoran were indeed just friends…

Yes, Sakura understood why Meiling would not want her around Syaoran. But what she didn't understand, and had spent all afternoon trying to comprehend, was why she suddenly felt so disappointed…

"Ying Fa!" Sakura looked up to see Satoshi waving to her as he returned with a sheathed sword by his side.

"I usually use my staff but I figured I would need another weapon for the journey," he explained ruefully, holding up the sword as Tomoyo joined them. "Wish I could have bought a Seeker made sword though," Satoshi said as he examined the sword in his hand regretfully. "They're the best weapon makers in all of the Clow. Their weapons are rare though and hard to find. That's why they cost so much money…"

Sakura stared at Satoshi, curious.

"The Seekers are warriors that seek out the Youkai, aren't they? Do they also make weapons?" Sakura asked. Satoshi nodded.

"Oh yes, Ying Fa. Their existence is focused on ridding the Clow of the Youkai but they wield some of the best weapons in the Clow. Their warriors' skills in forging weapons don't compare to anyone else, especially swords. Part of that is because they use the weapons to destroy the demons," he told her.

"How can you tell if a sword is Seeker made?" Tomoyo asked as the trio began to walk back along the city road. Satoshi laughed.

"There's only really one way to tell, Tomoyo-san. That's why people try to pass weak swords off as Seeker made. The only way to tell is to look on the hilt of the sword. On the bottom, there's a mark there, the mark of the Seekers," Satoshi explained and as they passed a stall selling calligraphy pens, he grabbed a pen and quickly dipped it in the ink pot, contrary to the protest of the vendor, and raised his wrist up. With a flourish of the brush, he drew a mark on his hand and replaced the pen, showing his wrist to the two young women.

"This is the mark of the Seekers," Satoshi said, smirking, his golden eyes gleaming.

Sakura and Tomoyo moved in to examine it. It was shaped like a leaf with a sword crossing over it. Sakura frowned. She had seen that mark somewhere before, she was sure of it…

"Can't the forgers put that mark on the bottom of the hilt?" Tomoyo asked, noting how easy it was for Satoshi to draw it in the first place as they continued down the busy streets.

"Yes, they usually do. But there's a difference between that mark and the real one. The real mark is made of a substance that is only found where the Seekers live and it changes colors and back when touched. And trust me it's really hard to do that without magic," Satoshi said impressively. "There's people who've tried but without that, a Seeker made sword is hard to forge." Sakura whistled.

"That is impressive," she remarked. "But what kind of substance is this mark, Satoshi? Are the Seekers the only ones who have access to it?"

Satoshi shrugged. "Rumor has it that it's a kind of stone only found on their land, but no one has ever been to where the Seeker's live before. They're very secretive about their home and those that do get inside don't come back out…"

Silence fell after Satoshi's ominous pronouncement.

*GROWL* ROAR*

Satoshi and Tomoyo turned to look at the auburn haired young woman who was punching her stomach, oblivious to the attention she was getting.

"Oh, be quiet you! How much food do you need anyway?" Tomoyo giggled and Sakura looked up, embarrassed. She smiled sheepishly. Satoshi joined in the laughter.

"I think Ying Fa is hungry," Satoshi said with a grin and Sakura protested.

"No, I'm not—!" *GRROOOWWWLLLL* Sakura hung her head and Tomoyo laughed lightly again.

"Oh, come on, Ying Fa, let's go home! It's almost time for dinner anyway," Tomoyo said dragging her friend away. "Besides, your stomach has a mind of its own!" she teased. Sakura attempted to retaliate again.

"No. But, Tomoyo, we haven't even looked at everything yet!" she cried while her best friend pushed her towards the road leading to Jian's house.

"We'll have time to look later on, Ying Fa," Satoshi said as he walked with the girls. "I don't believe we're leaving anytime soon. Li's looking to stay awhile...at least until the meeting's over," he added.

"Alright…" Sakura grumbled, finally defeated. "Let's come again tomorrow, ne?" she asked Tomoyo happily, her emerald orbs sparkling again as she skipped ahead and through the crowd.

Tomoyo agreed, "Yes, let's."

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_6:58 PM_

"Really? Syaoran did that?" a young woman laughed, her jade orbs twinkling in amusement. "He followed you around?"

"Oh yeah, Li was real scary. I used to always look over my shoulder. It seemed he was always behind me," Jin, Jian's husband, told Sakura with a loud laugh. Sakura had met him after she had gotten back to Jian's house with Tomoyo and Satoshi. He had been at work earlier and now just arrived home. He was a tall man with humorous eyes and lips that always seemed to curve into a mischievous smile. Like now, when he was telling Sakura and Tomoyo about the days when he used to court Jian.

"I was so paranoid, I jumped every time someone talked to me," he joked. "But thank goodness I Iost that habit," Jin said with a chuckle. "But let me tell you something, Li was no joke. It was a fight to the death every time he cornered me." Sakura and Tomoyo giggled and Jian laughed, coming to sit down next to her husband after setting a dish of corn down on the table.

"Yep! I am proud to say that my husband is one of the very few men in the Clow who have beaten my brother!" Jian said triumphantly as she patted her husband's back.

"Thank you but not without bruises, scrapes, and life threatening situations, dear," Jin reassured his wife and the whole room laughed.

"Wow, Jin-san. You have to tell me your secret!" Satoshi said from his other side. "Beating the formidable Li-san really is something to be proud of!" Miyu giggled loudly and he looked over at her.

"That secret, Satoshi, is to have the object of your affection go to their brother and threaten to reveal all of his embarrassing childhood stories to the men in the Resistance if he doesn't leave your fiancé alone!" Satoshi looked cheated and turned to Jin.

"Tch. And here I thought you were cool…"

Jin turned to Jian.

"Dear!" he said pulling a sad comical face. "Why didn't you tell me you threatened your brother to leave me alone?" Jian laughed and gently punched his arm.

"I already told you about that!" Jin's face turned back to normal and he laughed.

"Yes, you're right. But this will be our little secret and we can just let people _think_ I beat your brother. It makes me look manlier," he said and Sakura giggled.

Syaoran's sisters made very formidable opponents…they were indeed scary when they needed to be. All of Syaoran's sisters were at Jian's house, preparing dinner with Jian's husband (with the exception of Huan, who was in Soul City with their mother). The twins were upstairs, napping as usual. Sakura and Tomoyo had eagerly asked to help with the dinner preparations when they arrived but the sisters had shooed the two young women away, telling them to rest after their afternoon at the market. Satoshi had also joined them.

"Syaoran is a very over protective brother to us all, especially since he's the only boy," Chun Hua explained from across the table as she laid out the chopsticks. Jian's kitchen was small but cheerful with pink and white as the main colors of décor. Together, they had squeezed two tables together in the middle.

"Hmm…reminds me of my own brother…" Sakura grumbled and the whole room laughed.

"Brothers just really care for you, Ying Fa." Jin said as he helped his wife to set out the plates. "And they want the best for you. That's why they're so protective. Even I understand this. I have sisters of my own, you know." Sakura nodded, thinking of Touya. Yes, he had been very protective, so much that he'd strike his own sister to instill fear into her to never do something again… She unconsciously shivered. This was the first time she had thought about him in a long time.

"Ying Fa, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, putting a hand on Sakura's arm and she turned to her best friend, smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine, Tomoyo," she replied.

"Where are Yamazaki and Li anyway?" Satoshi suddenly asked as he glanced at his watch. "They'll miss dinner if they don't get here soon."

"Miss dinner? I'd never miss dinner!" The group turned to look as Yamazaki entered. Satoshi grinned.

"Speak of the devil. You'd never miss dinner only because you think with your stomach and not with your head!" he said and Yamazaki laughed.

"How very true. Hello, Ying Fa!" he waved to Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved back. "Where's Meiling?" he continued as he made his way towards a vacant seat.

"Meiling is helping bring some of the dishes at Chun Hua's restaurant over. I don't have enough with as many people as there are here. She and Misami-chan should be arriving any second now." Jian answered. "Where's Syaoran?" she asked Yamazaki.

"Li's on his way. He had a few last minute things to discuss with Mizuki-san. I headed back first," Yamazaki informed the group.

"We'll wait for him," she said.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm sorry I'm late," said a deep voice as a young man with messy, chestnut hair and amber eyes entered the kitchen, removing his cloak. Tomoyo glanced at her friend then looked at the person who had drawn Sakura's emerald green orbs as soon as he came through the door. She smiled to herself.

"Syaoran, why is it that you always have impeccable timing?" Miyu asked her brother, laughing, as she entered from the kitchen and placed a dish of fish stew on the table.

"It's part of my charm, Mi," Syaoran replied as he moved to help her. The women laughed.

"That's right, Miyu. Your brother is never late," Satoshi said grinning. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. His face hardened perceptibly as he made eye contact with Jin, who was sitting down. Jin grinned back in good humor, raising his hand to his head to salute Syaoran.

"Jin," Syaoran said slowly and Jin inclined his head.

"Li-san," he replied back respectfully, but his eyes were twinkling. Syaoran merely gazed at him.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran looked up to see Sakura jump out of her seat, her auburn locks flying behind her, as she ran towards him excitedly.

"Syaoran, Olympus City is so amazing you wouldn't believe it! There are so many toys and animals and things to see!" Sakura cried excitedly as she reached him. Syaoran's face lit up as he watched the young woman and he moved forward just in time to catch her as she toppled over, just as he knew she would. Sakura fell into his arms and looked up at him breathlessly.

"And they have free souvenirs!" she managed to add. Syaoran's eyes gleamed with laughter as he looked down at Sakura but his face remained serious. Only his sisters noticed the happy glint in his eyes and the smile that threatened to spread onto his lips and they exchanged glances, smirking to one another.

"How many times have we been in this position, little Ying Fa?" he asked her quietly and Sakura giggled, opening her mouth to reply when a shrill shout cut her off.

"SYAAAOOORAAAAANNN!"

The Clow card mistress and the Resistance Leader immediately swiveled their heads to the doorway and Syaoran tripped."Meiling!" Words could not describe the look of shock and was it guilt? that was seen on the Resistance leader's face right then. Jian muffled her laughter with the back of her hand and she watched on with unholy amusement.

Meiling stood framed in the doorway leading into the dining room, her hands on her hips. She looked furious, her red eyes attempting to burn holes through Sakura. On instinct Sakura moved back and straightened up as Syaoran released her.

Meiling stomped into the room and hugged Syaoran's shoulders, clamping her arms tightly around his neck while she glared daggers at Sakura, daring her to get any closer.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Why were you holding that girl, Syaoran?" Meiling demanded and Syaoran struggled to remove her grip on him.

"I wasn't holding her, Meiling," he explained exasperatedly, "she tripped."

"And you just happened to be there!" Meiling cried. Syaoran sighed. Sakura left them to it and walked back over to Tomoyo, who wasn't even trying to hide her giggles.

"Umm…we brought the plates…" a young girl spoke timidly from the doorway, holding a stack of dishes. She had a small face and petite frame with dark curls bouncing on her shoulders. Right now though, she looked confused and little bit embarrassed.

"Ah, Misami-chan, come in! I'm sorry!" Chun Hua said, standing up and hurrying over to help with the plates. Misami smiled at her boss.

"Thank you, Chun Hua-san."

"Misami-chan, have you met Ying Fa? She's my sister visiting from Soul City!" Jian piped up as she set the table with Chun Hua. Sakura turned to Misami and smiled at the younger woman.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said politely and Misami bowed in return, staring strangely at Sakura. Sakura looked at Misami.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked as she put a hand up to her cheek. Misami grinned and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that, Ying Fa-san. It's just that you're very pretty…" Misami drifted off and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare or anything…"

"Oh yes, Ying Fa is the beauty in our family!" Miyu said laughingly.

"You're so lucky that your family is very good looking," Misami said as she seated herself.

"Ying Fa _is_ very pretty," Satoshi agreed quietly and the room stared at him in silence. Even Meiling had stopped trying to suffocate Syaoran to glare at Satoshi instead. And for some reason, the young Resistance leader looked a bit angry…

Satoshi cleared his throat, his cheeks burning red and Miyu laughed loudly breaking the silence in the room.

"Now then, shall we eat?"

Dinner was, needless to say, a loud and chaotic affair and Sakura found herself seated next to Miyu, who was talking about how she and Tomoyo had left the Kinomoto estate and about their journey towards Olympus City.

"And they attacked you guys?" Sakura asked, her mouth wide open in horror. Miyu nodded.

"I was afraid that they'd get to Tomoyo-chan before I could after we split up, but she was very smart and left a hard trail to follow." Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh, Miyu, don't give me so much credit. If those soldiers hadn't been too bright to begin with we would have been caught." Sakura grinned at her best friend. She was so amazing!

"Tomoyo-chan, weren't you scared?" Sakura asked breathlessly. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course I was, Ying Fa. But I kept my cool and asked myself what you would do in that situation," she said.

"And that would be?" Yamazaki had entered their conversation.

"Keep going, of course. Ying Fa would never give up easily. Her motto is 'everything will surely be alright'!" Tomoyo announced.

"That's a good motto, Ying Fa," Jin said from Jian's side. Jian looked up from feeding the twins, a girl and a boy, and smiled.

"Never give up is a great motto for you!" she agreed.

"Yeah, and she really lives up to it," Syaoran muttered from under his breath but the whole table heard and laughed. Somehow, Meiling's laughter carried the furthest and loudest from the group.

Sakura flushed. Darn that Syaoran and his remarks! He was looking at her from across the table, the corners of his lips slightly turned up, and she could see it in his eyes. He was challenging her to retaliate! Well, Kinomoto Sakura was never one to back down from a challenge! Sakura smirked and quite evilly at that. Syaoran noticed the look from across the table and his smile vanished.

"Hmm…that reminds me…Syaoran was just reliving some of his finer childhood moments with me while we were traveling…" Sakura drifted off and her gaze shifted to Syaoran. 'You want me to retaliate, you got it!'

"I've forgotten some of the things he told me though… Jian, do you think you can remind me?" Sakura asked, all innocent-like. Jian clapped her hands together and squealed, laughing.

"Ooohhh I never thought you'd ask! But gosh there are so many! Okay, okay, let's start with this one…this one time, Syaoran-," she was cut off as Syaoran half rose.

"Nope, it's okay, Jian. We don't want to hear about my childhood. It's very boring and very, _very_ normal. Let's talk about something else!" But Jian would not be swayed. She wagged her finger at Syaoran and grinned, the kind of grin that only sisters can give, the kind that sends shivers down your spine, and Syaoran groaned.

"Jian…" he pleaded, but she only laughed.

"Don't worry, Syaoran, I think the guests, Daidoujii-san and Misami-chan, will have fun with this! Pay careful attention, Ying Fa, so you can remember it in the future!" Jian told Sakura, her eyes glinting with joy. Sakura nodded, laughing at the look of horror on Syaoran's face as Jian began.

"So this one time when Syaoran was only six, he found a little bunny rabbit by our rose bushes in the yard. He wanted to keep it, so we let him…" At this point, Chun Hua took over.

"And he liked the bunny rabbit so much, what did you name her, Syaoran? Cuddles, was it? Yes, well you should have seen the look on his face when he named it. It was nuzzling his neck and we asked him if he thought of a name for it. He got the sappiest look on his face when he looked up at us and said proudly, 'This bunny rabbit is my little Cuddles!'." Sakura was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"He named her Cuddles?" she asked gasping through her tears. Syaoran, powerless, sat very still, eating as if he were very good at it in silence.

"That's not all. About three months later, Chun Hua and Huan were playing with Cuddles and accidentally let her escape. We knew Syaoran was going to be livid, I mean he was only six, but strong as a beast, so they went to the local market and bought another bunny rabbit of the same color and substituted it for "Cuddles." Well the next day, Syaoran went to go check on his bunny rabbit but found that "Cuddles" had died during the night. He cried for four whole days and when we finally confessed to him, he went ballistic! Hmm, what were his words again? Ahh, 'Give me back my Cuddles! I want my bunny Cuddles!'," Jian mimed stomping her foot and rubbing her eyes.

By the time she had finished the story the whole table was laughing. Yamazaki sat in the back, guffawing his head off and only stopped when he caught Syaoran's glare. His face immediately took on an expression similar to someone attending a funeral. Satoshi was wiping his tears away.

"A tantrum from Li really must have been something!" he said and Chun Hua nodded.

"Oh yes, he was quite destructive as a child!" she grinned. Syaoran, who had been silent this whole time, glanced over at Sakura, who had ducked down under the table to wipe her tears of laughter, and his cheeks flushed pink.

"That did not happen," he stated firmly and Jian, who was still giggling, shook her head.

"Oh yes it did!" Syaoran turned to Miyu for help who was trying to hide her laughter by covering her mouth. She was the sister that was closest to him after all. She would back him up. Miyu cleared her throat as she made eye contact with Syaoran.

"Hmm…Syaoran's right, it didn't happen." The group went silent and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, someone who would side with him. "Well, it didn't quite happen like that…if I remember correctly, his exact words were 'Give me back my cuddly, wuddly bunny Cuddles'!" The room erupted into laughter again as Syaoran slumped down in his seat, defeated. Only one person didn't seem to find it funny and Meiling sat resolutely glaring intensely at the Clow card mistress, who was still giggling, her emerald orbs full of joy.

Sakura chanced a glance at Syaoran. He looked grumpy about the fact that his men, and especially his family, had betrayed him but she could not help it. It was hilarious to find out things about his past. And that the strong man that she was seeing now used to keep a baby rabbit and named it Cuddles nonetheless was just too much. It also amazed as much as amused her that the always stoic and very serious Resistance leader was powerless against his older sisters, who seemed to enjoy teasing him every opportunity they got. They were very scary opponents…

"Do you want to hear another one?" Jian suddenly piped up and Syaoran's groan was the loudest in the noises of agreement that followed.

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_11:28 PM_

Though night had fallen upon the city, the citizens in it were anything but sleepy. They were talking and laughing and shopping away in the large marketplace beneath the fountain of the man with the lightning bolt while noblemen and their slaves walked from store to store, examining goods. Soldiers that guarded the city yawned every once in awhile, glancing at the sky and wondering when their shifts would be over. Stars were scattered across the open darkness and the moon, a beam of light from a corner of the sky shone through a small open window and into a room where two young women slept next to each other, sharing a bed.

The young woman on the left shifted slightly and turned onto her side to stare at her best friend. The faint moonlight set her amethyst eyes and raven-black hair aglow.

"That's amazing, Sakura-chan!" she breathed. "I can't believe that so much has happened to you in the last two months!" Tomoyo said quietly. "Can you really believe that we're here, so far from the estate and with each other?" The other young woman nodded happily, her emerald orbs shining.

"Yes, it's hard to believe, Tomoyo-chan! I never thought we'd be able to make it this far, with so many things in our way. Now look at us! I'm the carrier of the Clow key and I've met with you again! I really can't ask for more!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Let's not separate again, Sakura-chan! It would be too sad! I didn't spend two months traveling just to see you for a couple of hours after all!"

"Yes, we'll go together from here on out!" Sakura agreed laughing. The two young women were sharing a room and a bed that night since Jian had very few. They were not asleep yet, but rather chose to confide in each other about their journeys as they always used to. Sakura and Tomoyo kept very few secrets from each other.

"I hope you understand about your father, Sakura-chan. He was very remorseful when I spoke to him," Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura nodded.

"I do, I think…I 'm not sure if I can forgive him for not doing anything while Touya was around but it was all for the better…I won't hold a grudge against him. He's my father after all…" Sakura replied softly. "Besides, I don't know when I will ever see him again. This journey, these people, I've become attached to them all. Syaoran's family feels like my family…I like laughing and sitting and talking with these people…" Sakura continued quietly. "It feels as if I've known them my whole life…including Satoshi and Yamazaki and I don't want this to end. I know that I may just be a captive, but I'd like to think that I'm not..." Sakura smiled wryly and stopped talking. She glanced at Tomoyo.

"I'm babbling, aren't I?" she asked her best friend. Tomoyo laughed.

"Yes, but it makes sense," she answered and Sakura giggled. "You know, the thing is, Sakura-chan, I don't think you are a captive in their eyes… " Tomoyo continued slowly. "To me, it seems as if you're more like family to them. I know you've already told me that you want to fight with the Resistance and help people along the way, so I will fight with you too if that's your decision. I too want things to change for the better. I may not have parents, but I have a sister. That's you and I will be with you until the end if that's alright…" Sakura smiled, her eyes already watering slightly, and she reached over to hold her best friend's hand with her right one. She squeezed it tightly, holding it up in the air.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan. It's alright with me…" Sakura whispered and Tomoyo grinned back, her own tears starting behind her amethyst orbs.

"Just think of how proud Chieko-san would be if she saw us now…" Tomoyo said laughing and Sakura's smile vanished. She had not told Tomoyo about Chieko-san yet…but it seemed that the topic was going to be delved into anyway because at that moment, Tomoyo noticed the ring sitting on Sakura's entwined hand. A ring with a large opal in the center…Chieko-san's ring…

"Sakura…" Tomoyo's face showed confusion. "That ring…" She turned to her best friend and saw tears already spilling from her jade orbs, wetting the pillow beneath as it caught the tears.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura choked on a sob.

The young man was quite alone on the rooftop. He needed a place where he could be alone to ponder his worries and plan his next move. He liked these solitary moments which allowed him to organize his thoughts. Besides, he was quite comfortable. His amber eyes, slightly tinted red, wandered the streets below blooming with Olympus City's night life and his gaze shifted to the star strewn sky where it seemed the moon ruled accompanied by the draft of wind that swept his already messy chestnut brown hair around. Li Syaoran stared, lost in his thoughts, until a sudden sound made him turn his head slightly. He didn't need to look; he already knew who it was from the presence that he felt.

"May I join you?" Syaoran fully turned around to face Miyu and gave her small smile.

"Sure," he answered turning back to survey the city buildings. Miyu didn't hesitate and came up to stand next to her brother, wrapped in a warm shawl that she had carefully arranged on her shoulders.

"What are you doing up here, Xiao Lang?" she asked quietly, using his Chinese name. "Thinking?" Syaoran did not immediately answer his sister.

"More or less, Mi. Like you said, I always seem to be thinking…" he finally said with a smirk and Miyu turned to her younger brother, worry on her face.

"I know you do. You have a lot to think about. You need to take a break, Syaoran," she said gently. "You're always traveling, always on the move, always doing something for the Resistance, putting your life in danger… Really, it worries me." Miyu continued quietly. "It worries all of us, especially Mama. You know that you can't do this on your own, Xiao Lang." Syaoran turned to his sister, his eyes steadily watching her.

"I have to," he said firmly. "Mi, I know it's hard, but things will get easier. This is only the beginning. The time will come when we will see that peace everyone's dreaming of. It's already coming true." Syaoran gazed out into the city. "Then no one will need to risk their lives to make sure their families are safe from the Youkai or the noblemen and soldiers. When that time comes, I will finally be able to stop." Syaoran hesitated. "Until then, it's my job as Resistance leader to fight for it." Miyu lifted her hand to squeeze her brother's shoulder.

"That's not your only duty, Xiao Lang. You are also the—"

"I know," Syaoran cut her off and he squeezed her hand with his large ones. "Only one more reason why I can't fall now. So your observation about me…I guess it's natural to always be thinking, Mi."

Miyu bit her lip as she watched the back of her brother and silence descended upon the pair, the only sounds coming from below in the city and the tinkling of the chimes as the wind blew them.

Finally, Miyu released Syaoran's shoulder and folded her arms in front of her chest with the shawl to protect from the cold wind.

"But isn't it amazing though?" she sighed as she watched the stars. Syaoran turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Miyu smiled at her brother.

"The fact that Sakura-chan is the Clow card mistress," she answered quietly. Syaoran blinked. He had forgotten about Sakura momentarily. He had other worries on his mind. When Syaoran gave her a blank look, Miyu continued.

"Somehow, it all seems right to me. I should have known a destiny like this was waiting for her," she said staring out into the city. "I've always admired how brave she was, standing up to her brother when even the toughest men trembled before him. Sakura-chan is an amazing young woman…" Miyu finished, her eyes twinkling.

"She is."

She was surprised to hear Syaoran agree with her. Miyu turned to her brother, complete bewilderment on her face. He was still staring out into the distance, his face unreadable. Had he really just said that? She decided to keep it to herself and the smile that escaped her lips was immediately smothered away.

"So, little brother, you've met the person with whom your destiny is tied to," Miyu said seriously. "Play nice, now." Syaoran smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know me, Miyu. I always play nice," he said triumphantly and Miyu laughed.

"Oh yes, Syaoran. It just so happens that every time we told you to play nice, the other person always ended up getting hurt," she teased. Syaoran grinned.

"I do play nice. Maybe they just don't," he replied arrogantly. Miyu giggled.

"Like some certain bullies we told you to play nice with when you were younger? I believe the only thing we got out of them after you got through with them was, 'We're sorry,' wasn't it?" she laughed. Syaoran chuckled lowly.

"They told me that they never apologized to anyone," he remarked with a shrug and Miyu laughed but Syaoran suddenly became serious again.

"We're the heroes in the prophecy, Miyu," he said, his voice devoid of all mirth. "I will protect Sakura." Miyu could only gape at her younger brother and finally she smiled warmly at him, her amber eyes dancing.

"I know you will, Xiao Lang." Brother and sister stood together in silence for a few more minutes until Miyu spoke again.

"You know, Syaoran, I was wondering… If Sakura-chan has such strong magic, won't the noblemen be able to sense her presence?" she asked.

"I already thought of that, so I put concealing magic inside of Chieko-san's ring until she's trained to hide her aura. Sakura always wears it so it should be safe," Syaoran answered and Miyu looked confused.

"Chieko-san?" she repeated. Syaoran cursed himself. He had not told Miyu about Chieko-san yet.

"Miyu…" he said lowly, "I have something to tell you…"

A few moments later, Miyu covered her mouth in horror, gasping, as Syaoran finished retelling the story of the battle with the two Youkai brothers, Bokatsu and Gokatsu.

"Oh, Syaoran!" Miyu cried as tears fell from her eyes. "How horrible! Sakura-chan must have been devastated!" Syaoran nodded slowly.

"She was. She refused to eat or speak much for days afterwards. She only began smiling again after I gave her Chieko-san's ring…" he looked over at Miyu, who was drying her tears with her shawl now. He knew that Miyu had been close to Chieko-san but not to the extent that Sakura and Daidouji were.

"I always wondered…" Miyu whispered, "but I never knew… The slaves…the slaves at the estate will be so sad…" She looked up at her brother. "Tomoyo-chan doesn't know! I have to tell her." She made to go downstairs until Syaoran stopped her.

"No, Miyu. You don't have to tell her." Miyu looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked. Syaoran looked up into the star filled sky and pushed down the sudden feeling of intense sadness that had flared up inside him despite it having nothing to do with what he was feeling right now. Somehow, he knew the sudden melancholy emotion he was experiencing was Sakura's sadness.

"Because she already knows," he said quietly.

Downstairs, in the small bedroom the two young women shared, Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each other, both crying softly as sleep claimed their tired bodies.

"Everything will be alright…" Syaoran said softly, quoting Sakura, his amber eyes serious, as he watched the sky. Miyu had gone inside a while ago. And it was the Clow card mistress that he was thinking of as he finally descended the stairs once more.

_The Next Day_

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_12:48 PM_

"Hmmm, hmm, hmmmmm, hmmm~…" (**A/N: Sorry, my sad attempt at humming? lol**)

She had started again. Syaoran was mingling with the large crowd to get to the front of a very popular stall that sold an assortment of weapons, from kunai to darts to short blades, and was just looking at a particularly smooth blade when she had started humming again. It was a song that she didn't usually hum and he didn't recognize it. Perhaps she had learnt it from Daidoujii. The two young women were inseparable since their reunion.

"Oh yes, that is one fine dagger you've got there. It's Seeker made!" Syaoran looked up at the sales man, an old bloke with two missing front teeth. He smiled crookedly at Syaoran.

"I'll cut you a deal on that one. I'll only charge you 45,000 yen for it. It should really be priced at 60,000. It's the deal of a lifetime!" he exclaimed and Syaoran checked the hilt of the dagger. True to his word, the Seeker emblem was there but it was a fake. Syaoran had had enough experience with weapons to know this and he dropped his voice as he motioned for the old man to get closer with his finger. He leaned in.

"I know it's a fake, old man, but a very good one," he said quietly and the old man began sweating. "We'll make a deal. I'll pay you 25000 yen for this one and I won't tell these shoppers your little secret." Syaoran stepped back and raised an eyebrow at the old sales man. He glared at Syaoran, who calmly observed him. Finally the old man growled and spat.

"Fine!" he agreed angrily and Syaoran grinned, handing him the correct amount of money from his pouch.

"Hmm, hmmmm, hmmmm, hmmm~" Syaoran grinned to himself as he moved over to the next stall, knowing she would follow. He needed supplies for the journey ahead and since he had a little free time today, he decided to buy them now.

This next stall was just as busy as the first and Syaoran had a hard time hearing the sales lady through the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"How much are these herbs?" Syaoran shouted, picking up a small container. The lady yelled something back but he could not make it out.

"Hmm, hmmm, hmmmm, hmmmm~~…" Exasperated, Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned to the young woman next to him.

"Sakura, stop humming," he instructed her sternly but stopped when he came face-to-face with a pair of ruby red eyes. Meiling looked up at him.

"Huh? What did you say, Syaoran?" she asked him. Syaoran bit his tongue. He had forgotten that Meiling had tagged along with him today… How could he think that it was Sakura? Shoot, he had to think of a cover up fast!

"Ah, nothing, Meiling," he hurriedly said and turned back to the sales lady uncomfortably. Syaoran sighed as he continued his shopping. He knew exactly why he had mistaken Meiling for Sakura. He had not spoken to her for two days now, ever since their arrival in Olympus City. Sakura seemed to have distanced herself from him and even when he caught her smiling at him and coming towards him, she would immediately walk off again and the reason behind this was standing next to him now. Meiling would not let her get a chance to talk to him or even make contact with him. Syaoran knew she was furious that he had spent two months with Sakura alone but still! He was reluctant to admit it, but he was starting to miss Sakura's presence… No, he didn't miss her! What was he thinking? Syaoran was just used to being around her constantly, used to her presence, that warm, pink aura that made Sakura distinct…

While Syaoran was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the fury that was growing in Meiling's eyes as she watched him. She had, of course, heard him perfectly fine when he had called her "Sakura," and she was furious! Meiling fumed to herself.

Who did that girl think she was, coming into Syaoran's life and speaking and acting so comfortably around him? And how could Syaoran trust her that easily? To top it all off, that…that…GIRL had spent two whole months alone with her Syaoran! _Her Syaoran_! Meiling was beyond angry. She was pissed and she hated that girl! Hated how she smiled! Hated how she tried to act so damn loveable and she definitely hated how much her cousins doted on the girl! Kinomoto Sakura was the enemy's sister for goodness sake! Meiling could not stand it. Someone had to get rid of the girl and put an end to it and it was going to be her!

Meiling was about to give that girl a piece of her mind two days ago when she had caught Syaoran holding her before dinner at Jian's, but Misami and Jin had been there and they didn't know Sakura's true identity. Syaoran would have gotten angry with her if she had said anything that revealed who Sakura was and so Meiling had kept quiet and spoke through glares instead.

Meiling's black pigtails swung angrily as she stomped around the marketplace with Syaoran and she huffed under her breath angrily as she waited for him to finish his purchases.

A man suddenly approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me pretty miss," he began in an oily voice. Meiling turned around, her face livid and the man gasped, immediately backed up, and tripped over his feet, falling onto his bottom.

"Err! Sorry! Wrong girl!" Meiling growled and the man took off at a sprint. She watched him go, a bit satisfied at the reaction she had instilled, but turned when she heard her name.

"Meiling." Syaoran was putting his purchases inside a bag as he walked towards her.

"What is it, Syaoran?" she asked as he approached her. Syaoran looked at her.

"I'm done shopping for today. If you don't need anything else, let's head back," he told his cousin and Meiling shook her head.

"No, I don't need anything." Syaoran nodded.

"Alright, let's go then." The two made their way down the crowded streets once more with Meiling looking around the square. She would never get used to Olympus City's busy life. They had just passed some gates that Meiling knew led into some deserted courtyards when she stopped. She had seen something in there, through the bars! Her eyes were unusually sharp, little escaped them. Meiling glanced at Syaoran, who was busy looking at his plans again and walking ahead of her.

"Syaoran." He stopped and turned around to face his cousin. Meiling smiled at him.

"Um, Syaoran, I just remembered. I need to pick up some more sugar for Chun Hua. I promised her I would. I'm going to go back and get some," Meiling said and she began to move towards the marketplace again. Syaoran stared at her.

"Let's go together then, Meiling," he said as he made to follow her.

"NO!" Meiling practically shouted, holding out her hands to stop him. "I mean, no. It's okay. I can get it on my own!" she said sweetly. Syaoran looked at her for another minute before he looked away again.

"Alright. Don't come home too late," he said to her before he walked off. Meiling nodded, waving to his back and grinning.

"I won't!" She watched him until he had rounded the bend and disappeared from view. Her smile instantly vanished as she hurried towards the gates leading into the deserted courtyards. Meiling looked around quickly before she entered and followed the path that would take her there. There were fountains everywhere and she knew that at the end there were two courtyards of empty space with a few benches and thick walls surrounding the grass and trees that now grew wildly on the sides. Meiling turned the corner and immediately ducked behind it again. Slowly, she peeked her head out to observe the scene before her.

Jian, the twins, Miyu, that Daidouji girl, and the Kinomoto girl were sitting in the shade of the courtyard beneath some trees, laughing as they played with Jian's twins and Meiling's blood boiled as she watched the twins warm up to Sakura. They hardly behaved that way around her and she was their aunt! Unconsciously, Meiling clutched at the stone wall she was hidden behind and the wall cracked under her strength as she remembered her conversation with Syaoran in the afternoon when he had first arrived.

"_So that's why I don't want you guys questioning her," Syaoran finished__.__ Miyu and Jian nodded. _

"_Alright, Syaoran, we won't__,__" Miyu promised. "But you're going to tell Chun Hua this too, aren't you?" she inquired of her brother. Syaoran nodded. _

"_The only ones that know Sakura's true identity are you guys and Satoshi and Yamazaki. No one else should know. I'm sorry, Jian, but that includes Jin__,__" Syaoran said quietly. Jian nodded. _

"_Yes, I understand, Syaoran," she replied and Syaoran nodded. _

"_Good. Now I have to get going. Mizuki-san and Yamazaki are probably waiting for me," he said. Jian and Miyu exited the kitchen talking excitedly but Meiling remained where she was standing by the wall, unmoving__,__ and Syaoran stopped next to her on his way out. _

"_Meiling…" he said. Meiling turned to Syaoran, her ruby red eyes burning__,__ and she stomped her foot. _

"_Syaoran! I don't get it! How can someone as weak as that little girl be the Clow card mistress?" she demanded and Syaoran stared hard at her. _

"_It wasn't decided by me, Meiling," he said quietly. "But for now we have to protect her. And she's not __that__ weak. Give her a chance__,__" Syaoran finished but Meiling wasn't listening. Her eyes bulged out in disbelief. Was Syaoran actually on her side? Was he giving her a compliment? Meiling's eyebrows furrowed more, hate for the girl making her shake. _

"_Get to know her. She's not all bad," he told her lowly. Meiling turned to Syaoran, furious. _

"_But she's Kinomoto Touya's sister!" she exclaimed vehemently. "The Kinomoto Touya who is the best captain in the red imperial army! The Kinomoto Touya who captured and killed __U__ncle! The one who—!" Meiling was cut off as Syaoran hit the wall beside her and she jumped, staring at Syaoran in shock. _

"_I know perfectly well who Kinomoto Touya is," he said coldly. "Do not think I underestimate him. Sakura is nothing like her brother, Meiling. If you don't trust my judgment, whose judgment do you trust?" he asked icily. Meiling did not answer. She was still in shock and hung her head. Finally she spoke. _

"_I know. I trust you, Syaoran. I-I'm sorry…" she said in a small voice. Syaoran sighed and Meiling looked up at him as he rubbed his face __with__ his hands. _

"_I'm sorry too, Meiling. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that… __I__t's just that__,__" Syaoran smiled wryly__,__ "I don't like being reminded of __U__ncle…or all of the __other__ things that the captain of the red imperial army has done in the past…" he said softly. Meiling nodded, feeling low and ashamed. She always got carried away… __S__he already knew how touchy Syaoran was about the subject of __their__ uncle's death. __A__fter all, that was __what had__ caused him to become the new leader of the Resistance. _

"_You should get going…" Meiling murmured and Syaoran looked up. _

"_Yes, I should get going," he agreed and looked at his cousin. "Are you alright, Meiling?" he asked and Meiling smiled at him. _

"_You know me, Syaoran! I'm always okay!" she said. Syaoran nodded once and stepped towards the door when he suddenly paused and turned back around._

"_What is it, Syaoran?" Meiling asked him._

"_There's one__ more__ thing, Meiling__,__" Syaoran said as he stared at her. _

"_What is it?" she asked curiously. _

"_I want you to promise me that you won't fight Sakura," he said sternly as he looked her directly in the eye. Meiling protested. _

"_But__,__ Syaoran-!" _

"_No buts, Meiling!" Syaoran interrupted her. "Promise me you won't fight her!" he repeated seriously, his amber orbs never leaving hers. Meiling's gaze faltered. _

"_Syaoran-!" _

"_Meiling…" he said sternly and he crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of her. Meiling made an irritated noise in her throat and turned away stubbornly. _

"_Fine!" she huffed. "I won't fight her!" Syaoran nodded. _

_"Thanks. I'll_ _see you at dinner," he quickly said before he left and Meiling ground her teeth, seething._

Meiling's hands balled into fists as she recalled the conversation. Why was Syaoran so worried about that Kinomoto girl anyway? She was a weakling! And as these thoughts flew through her mind, a reckless abandonment seized Meiling and she left her hiding spot and stomped towards her cousins and the girl.

"Catch me, Auntie Ying Fa!" Ping said as he zoomed towards a couple of rose bushes. Sakura giggled and caught him before he ended up in a head on collision with the thorns from the flowers. He struggled in her arms, laughing loudly.

"Princess, look at me!" Ling shouted while Tomoyo lifted her up like a plane.

"They've sure taken a liking to you, Ying Fa!" Jian observed, laughing. She was seated next to Miyu on some of the benches. "They usually don't warm up to females all that much and they've even nicknamed you princess! It's mostly men that they get along with since they're such troublemakers!"

Sakura giggled hearing this.

"Are they really?" she asked. It was hard to imagine that these adorable twins, Ping and Ling, would ever be troublemakers when they sat tossing their toy ball around with Tomoyo and her, their rosy cheeks aglow and giggling loudly. The twins were three years old this year. The deserted courtyard was a regular visiting place for them since it provided plenty of running space for the energy filled youngsters and it also provided a good opportunity for Jian to relax and have time for herself while the twins played. Today, however, the two sisters and Sakura and Tomoyo had decided to take them out together and here they were, playing after a delicious lunch. Chun Hua was working at her restaurant.

"Ying Fa!" Sakura blinked as Tomoyo called her name and she looked just in time as the toy ball that the twins had been bouncing around flew past her and landed on the dirt a few meters away.

"Princess, hurry! Go get the ball!" Ling and Ping shouted at the same time and Sakura, laughing, got up to go chase the runaway ball.

"Yes, Ying Fa, must you ruin the game?" Miyu called out teasingly and Sakura giggled. The ball rolled to a stop a few feet in front of Sakura. She bent down to pick it up when a foot, wearing red, satin Chinese shoes, came down onto the air inflated ball, crushing it with a burst of leather underneath the foot. Sakura could hear the gasps of shocks from the twins and her eyes widened. She looked up at the person who was now standing above her.

"Huh? Meiling?"

Meiling looked beyond angry as she glared down at Sakura with such intense hatred in her eyes that Sakura winced. There was something different about Meiling's anger with Sakura today and she could feel a fire emanating from the young woman with electric heat and force. Smoke seemed to be rising from her and Meiling's eyes were sockets of white. Her pigtails flew behind her and she raised a tightly clenched fist into the air and brought it down. Sakura flinched and fell back onto her bottom and she looked up at the Chinese woman in confusion. Meiling forcefully jabbed her finger down at Sakura.

"GIIIIIRRRRLLLLLL!" Meiling shouted in a booming voice. "LET'S FIGHT!"

"Eeehhhhh?"

_**Chapter 10 End. **_

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG! We've got Sakura's first fight on hand! Okay! How was it? Muahahaha I know I'm cruel to stop there! But really, it's the best place to end! It's 1:50 in the morning right now and I've just finished. Ahh, I wanted to sleep but I really wanted to get it out to you readers who've waited so long also. Plus, I promised that I would update sometime this week! So here it was! I hope you enjoyed it! It was so much fun to write! Look forward to chapter 11. I'm not going to make any promises with that chapter though because I don't know how long I will need on it yet. ^^ In the meanwhile, enjoy what I have so far and recommend The Clow to your friends! Ah, one more thing! Don't forget to **Read and Review**! Thanks! Reviews would definitely help bring chapter 11 out faster lol. Thanks again to the readers of The Clow. You guys are awesome. And oh, this message is to monkeydluffy: I'm sure we can work something out ^_~ maybe getting an account will help and it lets you know when I update :P thanks for reading ^^

-Yuuki ^^


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Leader of the Resist

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to update! This chapter mainly focuses on Syaoran but it's still a great chapter! Here it is, enjoy! I will speak to you all again at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Leader of the Resistance**

She could vividly remember the first time she had seen him. Meiling had been led through various twists and turns throughout the large estate by her beautiful and intimidating Aunt Yelan and had found herself ushered gently into a room. She barely had time to take note that she was in the parlor when she was surrounded by four squealing and giggling young women who immediately pounced on her and began a series of pinching her cheeks and hugging her. Meiling had found out later that the hyperactive young women were her cousins. She escaped by crawling in between their legs and, clutching the worn rag doll she had brought in with her as if it were her lifeline, ran out the door without stopping. Only when she had to rest to catch her breath by leaning against a wall did Meiling realize that she didn't know where she was. She was in an empty, grand marble hall and the nine year old sighed in irritation. Why was the estate so big?

She was about to start off again but stopped as she heard a sound echoing from down the cavernous hall. They were shouts… someone was fighting. Meiling hesitated. She was alone anyway…perhaps there would be people down at the end. Slowly, she began making her way towards the sound and arrived in front of a pair of tall iron doors which were ajar. The sounds of yelling and fighting were coming from within. Meiling slowly leaned forward until her ruby red orbs could see past the small crack that the door allowed from the room beyond.

He was a young boy, about ten years old, with a set of serious amber eyes, glazed over with a tint of scarlet and topped with furrowed eyebrows. His hair, a mess of chocolate brown and chestnut, was matted with sweat. A single sweat drop rolled down the side of his thin face and he stood in a fighting position, facing the opposite side of the room. A light gasp escaped Meiling's lips as her eyes came to rest on this figure. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, or perhaps it was because Meiling had never seen someone so beautiful as the image of this young boy in the ferociou yet calm fighting pose before, but she fell in love at first sight. The image of Syaoran then, she still reminisced about it now, many years later, remembering how her heart beat had quickened and how much harder it was to breathe then.

Her eyes widened perceptibly as she glanced across the room from the ten year old. Two young men who looked to be about fourteen also stood in fighting stances opposite the young boy and were wearing the same white training outfit he was. Both were visibly breathing hard and looked as worn as the boy. Meiling also noticed four ancient looking men, all adorned in black cloaks, observing the fight from the sideline. She briefly wondered about them when her thoughts were interrupted as one of the older boys rushed towards the ten year old with a loud battle cry. Meiling almost covered her eyes. She didn't want to see the fate of the handsome boy that had captured her heart so suddenly. He was so much smaller! He couldn't possibly think of fighting those two! But even as this thought crossed her mind, she saw the boy lunge forward to meet the older boy with a shout of his own. Meiling watched on, becoming more and more impressed as the boy not only knocked the older one down with a flip into the air, but beat his partner too as he jumped to the aid of his friend by hitting him hard in the windpipe. Both of the young boys were sprawled on the ground panting as the boy with the amber eyes stood above them watching, his expression unreadable. The beaten pair stood again, cursing, as they wiped their mouths on their sleeves.

"Stop."

It was one of the elderly men in the black cloaks as he held his hand up. "That is enough for today. You are dismissed." The two boys exchanged looks then got up and bowed to the ten year old, who bowed respectfully in return, and they left through a door to the side of the room that Meiling had neglected to notice. The boy that remained immediately bowed his head towards the elders as they moved forward in unison to stand imperiously before him.

"Xiao Lang," Bo Chen said quietly. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, elder?"

"That was not enough. Your last hit to the windpipe should have struck him unconscious. It did not. You will need to train harder than you are now," he said coldly. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, elder."

"You know what to do," Daitaro said quietly without glancing once at Syaoran and the Elders promptly left the room single file out the side door. Syaoran bowed low until they had disappeared through the doorway. He sighed and promptly flipped himself into a perfect handstand. He stayed unmoving in that position as Meiling observed. She was debating about whether or not to make her presence known when the boy spoke.

"You can come out now." Meiling flushed and slowly stepped into the room, opening the door wider as she did. Quietly, she made her way towards the boy who was still doing a handstand in the middle of the training room. When she was standing next to him, holding her rag doll behind her back, Meiling spoke.

"How did you know I was there?" she inquired. Syaoran shrugged and Meiling wondered how he was able to do so in that position.

"I sensed your presence," he simply said and Meiling's eyes widened. "That and you breathe really loud," the ten year old continued and Meiling's flush deepened a shade.

"W-what? I do not!" she insisted but the boy had began to walk away on his hands while his legs dangled in the air. Meiling followed, intrigued.

"How long do you have to do that?" she wanted to know.

"Until I learn my lesson," the boy answered.

"Well, I thought it was really unfair! You beat those two older guys fair and square! And you did such a good job too! I don't know why that old geezer insulted you! And I don't get why you have to do this punishment!" Meiling's nostrils flared with anger and her pigtails actually stood on end as she stomped her feet.

"That old geezer is one of the Elders. I respect them greatly, so you shouldn't speak ill of them," the boy said sternly and he met her eyes with his. Meiling cheeks turned pink as she looked down at him. "Besides, I don't have a say in what they decide. I just follow their orders."

"Why?" she asked but the boy did not answer her. He had stopped walking with his hands and had turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he suddenly asked and Meiling stammered.

"I-uh..."

"It's fine," the boy cut across her. "When you exit, go down the hall, take a left and then a right at the first turn and you should be at the servant's quarter. Ask for Wei and tell him that you're lost. He'll see to you." Meiling could only blink.

"O-Oh…okay…" she replied somewhat lamely and walked towards the door, her rag doll trailing behind her. Syaoran watched her go. At the door, she stopped and hesitantly turned around.

"Hey! What's your name?" she boldly asked and the boy was slightly taken aback at her forwardness.

"Li Syaoran," he answered and Meiling smiled. Li Syaoran…she liked that name. She silently tested in on her lips before he called her attention again.

"What's yours?" he asked and Meiling grinned, flashing a peace sign at him while posing.

"My name is Li Meiling!" Syaoran stared at the strange girl before he nodded curtly.

"You should get going soon. The Elders are going to come back," he said and a look of panic crossed Meiling's face. No way! Those old men were mean! But she wanted to stay a little while longer with him…

"I could just—," she began.

"No," Syaoran cut across her sternly. "Go now." Meiling pouted a little bit before she finally gave in and with a "hmmph," she turned to go, but not before hurriedly giving a wave to Syaoran first. The boy watched her leave and smirked. So that was his cousin…

That was their first encounter and it left Meiling reeling.

Over the years, Meiling watched Syaoran grow and was there, following him at every turn. It wasn't long before she was training with the rest of her relatives either. The elders made all of the bloodline children of the Li Clan train together. Meiling, with her natural brute strength and innate flexibility, easily became admired and accepted among the students. But no matter how hard she tried and no matter how much she trained, she could never match up to the classes star pupil: Syaoran.

He was the best of the best, excelling in all their training. The boys and girls all admired the handsome and serious boy who did not pay them the slightest attention in return. Syaoran focused only on the tasks they were given, working harder than anyone else. The only class in which Meiling beat him was healing; the learning of the different types of herbs that could save one's life and the best way to recognize and treat different wounds. Though she had no magic powers, Meiling still trained hard, wishing that she did possess them so that she could have magical training with Syaoran, whom the Elders trained alone in this. To Meiling, Syaoran was an unreachable perfection. Something she would cherish and admire.

Meiling's admiration soon turned into a sort of puppy love and she followed him around relentlessly. He did not share her enthusiasm though and put up with her endless chatter in silence. Syaoran was never cold or mean to her. He was indifferent, speaking to her only when necessary and Meiling began to lose hope that her feelings would be returned.

One particular day she could tell that Syaoran was in a foul mood. His scowl, which he always wore, was even deeper than usual and his eyes narrowed. Meiling guessed that it had something to do with his sword training that afternoon. Syaoran finished what had appeared to be a flawless routine, but she could tell something was bothering him. In actuality, he had made a minor mistake at the end. Though it had been small, the Elders did not let it slide and they lectured him about it afterwards. Meiling followed him out of the training room as he exited. She had waited for the elders to finish speaking to him.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Meiling asked as he heatedly walked ahead of her. Syaoran did not answer, but his speed quickened and Meiling hurried to catch up.

"Syaoran! I said what's wrong?" she continued. No answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Meiling cried out in irritation. She reached out and brusquely grabbed Syaoran's arm to turn him around. She knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to do. When the boy turned around, his hazel eyes were burning.

"What do you want, Meiling?" he snapped and Meiling looked astonished as she dropped his arm.

"I-I wanted to know…what was bothering you…" she said lowly and Syaoran growled. Meiling looked up, surprised.

"My training is what's wrong. The Elders want to know how I'm supposed to apply the techniques we're taught in real life situations if I can't even learn them properly. How am I supposed to go defeat red imperial army soldiers and demons when I can't even get the routine down? How's that, Meiling?" Syaoran asked angrily. "Now leave me alone," he finished coldly and walked off, leaving Meiling behind on the verge of tears.

Meiling was sitting down in the dining room with her cousins as they gossiped and prepared dinner in the large estate, still sulking and depressed about her quarrel with Syaoran earlier.

"What's wrong, Meiling-chan?" Meiling looked up to see Miyu as she sat down next to her. Miyu had always been good at reading emotions and she was the cousin that was closest to her.

"It's Syaoran!" Meiling shouted angrily and the sisters turned to stare at her.

"What about Syaoran?" Chun Hua asked as she mixed the dressing into the salad. Meiling heaved a great sigh and the sisters exchanged looks.

"He snapped at me today," Meiling said somewhat depressed. "He's never like that. I don't know what's wrong with him and he won't tell me!" she cried out furiously, her hands balled into fists.

"Well, Syaoran was never really one to share his feelings in the first place…" Jian said slowly as she helped pour the dressing into the salad while Chun Hua tossed it.

"Why though?" Meiling demanded and Jian sighed.

"I don't know, Meiling. Even Miyu, who's closest to him, doesn't understand him sometimes," she said. Miyu nodded in agreement.

"He did tell me that he was frustrated because he couldn't test out his training earlier this week… But yes, Meiling, like Jian said, just give him some time. He'll come around. Syaoran is a kind person, really. He just acts cold." Meiling shrugged and heaved another great sigh of depression, muttering angrily to herself. What she really felt like doing was crying. Syaoran was mad at her…

"Okay, the salad's done!" Chun Hua cried out cheerfully and prepared to pick it up to bring it to the table.

"I'll do it!" Meiling suddenly jumped up and ran over to carry the bowl enthusiastically.

"Wait, Meiling-!" *CRASH* Meiling stared down at the floor where the salad now sat in ruins among jagged shards of glass, dressing leaking out all over the tiles.

"That was mama's favorite glass bowl!" Jian cried as she hurried forward to pick up the pieces. "Huan, can you get me a broom and dustpan?" Jian asked as Huan entered from the kitchen to see what the source of the noise was about. She nodded and left.

"I was going to warn Meiling to be careful because the edges might be slippery from the dressing, but-," Chun Hua said as she ran over to inspect the mess. Meiling stood absolutely still, her hands down by her sides as she watched her cousins clean the mess that she had made.

"Meiling, are you alright?" Miyu asked quietly as she approached. Miyu had seen Meiling's hand, cut by some of the broken glass and bleeding freely. She already had a first aid kit in her hands. "Did you get cut?" Miyu continued as she inspected Meiling's fingers. Her cousin stood unmoving, her arms limp down by her side. "Here, let me-"

"No!" Meiling suddenly shouted, slapping Miyu's hands back and her cousins looked at her in surprise. "Just leave me alone! I hate this place!" she cried out and, with a sob, ran out of the room.

"Meiling-!" Jian held onto Miyu's shoulder to prevent her going after their cousin.

"It's okay, Miyu," Jian said soothingly. "I think she's just tired from today. She needs time for herself." Miyu nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah…"

It was a plain looking rag doll, with red yarn for the hair and big black buttons sewn for the eyes. The clothes it wore were faded and patched in so many places the cloth looked checkered. It was the last gift her mother had given to her before she had died and Meiling cherished it, no matter how dirty or ugly it was. It was this doll that Meiling held onto as she cried by herself in the forest alone.

She hated it! She hated this place! Why did her parents have to go and get themselves caught working for the Resistance by the red imperial army? Why did they have to leave her alone? The world wasn't fair! Why did they leave her to live at her cousin's house? She wouldn't have met him and she wouldn't be feeling unhappy right now! Meiling was sitting with her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly, the wound on her hand forgotten and bleeding freely. It wasn't until she heard loud, excited murmuring and the rustling sound of the brush next to her that she looked up. Her scream was muffled and her rag doll dropped onto the forest floor as Meiling was bound and gagged by at least half a dozen Youkai. They gleefully carried her off into the deeper part of the forest on top of their heads, chanting stupidly.

"We've got dinner! Din-ner! Din-ner! Din-ner!" Meiling rolled her eyes. These demons were not very bright… Worry quickly overtook her senses and a feeling of despair spread throughout her insides. No one knew where she was! She hadn't bothered letting anyone know… An unheard sob sounded through the gag that bound her mouth and Meiling's ruby eyes began to cloud over as the realization of her predicament fully hit her. She was going to die… She was going to die all alone with no one to worry about her. Alone like when her parents left her. No one would be coming for her, there was no one left…

She was so caught up in her turmoil that she didn't even notice when the group of Youkai had slowed down and carelessly dumped her onto the forest floor, arguing about who would eat her first.

"I smelled the blood! I should get to eat her first!" an enormous, red horned Youkai roared, pushing past the others. There was a loud sound of protest from the other demons.

"But I found the human female first!" another demon, who looked rather like a man except for the bushy tail and sharp fangs, retorted. The first demon shoved him and missed as he dodged, hitting the Youkai behind him instead. There was a roar of anger and the place was suddenly full of the sounds of fighting as they snarled and tore at one another.

"Stop!" an angry yell surrounded the clearing and the Youkai broke apart to look at the speaker, a demon who very much resembled a snake. "Stop!" he repeated. "We will all eat the girl together!" There was a roar of approval from his companions and they turned towards Meiling, who watched them in horror. She was scared, no, terrified. Meiling tightly closed her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheeks, squeezed out beneath her eyelashes. This was it! She would die. Hopelessness engulfed Meiling and she recoiled, ready to feel the tears in her skin from their sharp claws.

"Hey, you Youkai!"

The demons stopped halfway to their prey and turned towards the source of the noise behind them in the clearing. Meiling slowly opened her eyelids, her eyelashes wet with tears, and her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the deep, amber eyes tinted with scarlet and the messy, chestnut locks that belonged to Li Syaoran. At that very moment, Meiling swore that she would never love another man again.

Syaoran stood, grinning cockily at the Youkai in the faint light of the moon, a sword out, pointed at the group. It was his father's sword. A long, silver blade attached to a gold and green hilt finished off with a braided red rope and dangling onyx sphere.

"Pick on someone your own size," he announced arrogantly. The Youkai took a moment to look at one another before they burst into laughter.

"Pick on someone our own size?" the red demon laughed. "You're not even half the size of one of us!" The snake-like demon eyed Syaoran hungrily.

"Forget that. Let's just make this one our dessert!" he hissed as he lunged forward. The young boy skillfully avoided the attack and leapt into the air, his sword flashing in the moonlight as he sliced the large, red demon in front of him across the chest before thrusting his sword into that same demon's torso. The demon's face showed surprise before he snarled and made to strike the boy in front of him. He suddenly stopped, mid swing, as a golden glow enveloped him from the sword imbedded in his chest. His body began to burn and immediately dissolved into ashes that scattered in the wind. A few seconds later, there was nothing left of the Youkai that once stood there. Only the young boy remained. He stood up straight and flipping his sword, scowling at the remaining Youkai.

"Who's next?" he asked dangerously low. They scattered. He did not hesitate to pursue each one of them in turn. Not one got away, Syaoran wouldn't allow it. After a few moments of chaos, the last Youkai disappeared with a flash of light and Syaoran made his way over to where Meiling sat in a heap on the forest floor. As soon as he had removed the gag and cut the ropes, Meiling began to bawl.

"Waahhhhh! Syaoran!" she choked and Syaoran, embarrassed, could only stand up again and watch the forest, waiting for her sniffles to subside.

Meiling's wails eventually died down into quiet sobs and Syaoran felt it was safe to speak.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at his cousin not unkindly. Meiling only cried harder and Syaoran sighed.

"Why are you crying, Meiling?" he wanted to know.

"Because I almost died!" Meiling managed through loud gasps. Syaoran rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Don't cry, Meiling," he said but Meiling, in her state of unhappiness at her narrow escape of death, only sobbed harder.

"Why not?" she cried. "Why can't I cry?"

"Because everything's going to be okay," was his calm reply.

"And how do you know?" she wailed back.

"Because I just do."

Meiling stopped crying, the last tear dripping down her chin as she looked up at Syaoran, his eyes lost in the night sky. He looked so sure of his own answer that, when he looked down at Meiling, his eyes meeting hers, she trusted and believed it too. Hiccupping slightly, her ruby orbs suddenly met the face of her worn rag doll with the black button eyes. Syaoran was holding it out to her, the last gift her mother had given her. Meiling slowly took it into her hands and hugged it tightly, a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you, Syaoran!" she said happily. Syaoran looked down at the young girl.

"You're welcome, Meiling."

"Wait for me, Syaoran!" Meiling demanded as she ran towards him.

They had been trekking back to the estate for a bit already when Meiling caught up to Syaoran. He was so sweet, rescuing her and all! Like a prince in a fairytale! Meiling gushed, watching the young boy walk ahead of her.

"Syaoran, you're so brave!" she squealed. "How did you manage to defeat all of those Youkai? You must have fought loads of them before, right?" she asked.

"No, this was my first time," Syaoran simply stated and Meiling gasped loudly.

"Whhhaaaattttt?" she cried. "It can't be, Syaoran! You made it look so easy!"

"It was fairly easy. I've been searching for an opportunity to test out my skills in a real fight against demons. Tonight was that test," Syaoran answered. "I never do things without more than one reason to," he said. "And don't call me Syaoran," he added. Meiling ignored his last comment, giggling and blushing uncontrollably.

"Well, Syaoran, you must have wanted to rescue me too then, right? Since you don't do things without having more than one reason to!" she laughed. Syaoran turned red and stammered.

"Er…t-that's…oh, whatever!" Syaoran stomped off and Meiling grinned to herself. He was embarrassed! He was so cute! And then Meiling realized what the problem was. Syaoran liked her but was just too shy to admit it! Quickly, she ran to catch up to him, tackling him with a tight hug to his shoulders.

"Ack! Meiling! Get off of me!" Syaoran stopped and tried to pry Meiling off of him, blushing all the while, but she only nuzzled her cheek closer to his chest.

"Aww, Syaoran!" she cried. Then her eyes opened as a thought hit her. She looked up at him, her orbs twinkling and her face ecstatic. "Syaoran! Let's get engaged!" she announced.

"WHAAATTTT?" Syaoran pulled back and staggered, forcing Meiling to let go, but she moved in again, all the while squealing in excitement.

"Yes, let's get engaged! Let's become engaged until you can find the one you truly love!" she said excitedly. "Until then, you're my fiancé, okay, Syaoran?" She caught up to her flustered cousin and hugged him tightly again. "We're engaged from now on!" she cried with the happiest smile on her face that Syaoran had seen since her arrival. He pried her fingers loose from his shoulders and pulled back to look at his bossy cousin.

"I-that- do whatever you want!" he retorted, his cheeks red as he stomped ahead through the underbrush of the forest. Meiling beamed at his retreating figure.

"He's so shy!" she squealed and ran after him, her arms flapping wildly. "Syaoran! Wait for me!"

That was how the engagement began.

They were speaking in low anxious voices. Meiling drew in a sharp breath from her position behind the doorway that led into the sitting room. She knew that she shouldn't be eavesdropping like this but she could not help it. They were speaking about some very important business and Meiling wanted to know what. Mizuki-san, an old family friend and chief of the Resistance in Soul City, had arrived at the estate just a few moments ago, looking thoroughly shaken and worried. He had informed Wei that he needed to speak to Yelan as Meiling listened to the conversation from the hallway. Now, Mizuki was in the sitting room, discussing the news with Yelan and Meiling's cousins. Syaoran, she knew, had left earlier to train. Meiling frowned and strained to listen to what she could hear.

"-and Akio was captured." There were gasps of surprise and shock from inside the sitting room.

"How is that so, Mizuki-san?" Meiling heard Chun Hua asked worriedly. "How could uncle be captured so easily? He is the leader of the Resistance after all." Mizuki sighed.

"Akio was always very full of himself and the Resistance's power, Chun Hua," he said quietly. "He believed the Resistance, with their men and him as their leader, would be able to dominate any army. He was quite the fool, very unfit to be the Resistance leader in the beginning, but the elders didn't have a choice since your brother was still so young…" There was silence from the sisters and Yelan merely observed Mizuki, her dark eyes betraying nothing. Mizuki continued.

"Anyway, Jade town, the village nearest to the foot of Mori Mountain, was supposed to be one of the first areas that the Resistance attacked in our plan to overthrow the emperor. We were to take over it and lead troops from there into Soul City since it has so many useful hiding places in the mountain for our supplies. It's also advantageous because we have the upper ground and can easily spot incoming enemies from far off. Akio could not have chosen any better. It was the perfect location to take over. He had heard that there were only two squads of the red imperial army soldiers defending the town when he and the members of the Resistance arrived. It seemed that luck had struck on our side because that day the captain was called into Soul City to speak to the emperor as well. It was supposed to be an easy victory…" Mizuki trailed off.

"What was wrong then?" Huan asked, her voice soft. "Why didn't they just defeat the two squads? I'm sure there were more Resistance members than red imperial army soldiers, weren't there, Mizuki-san?" she asked. Mizuki laughed bitterly.

"Oh, there was, Huan. The Resistance members that came with Akio doubled that of the red imperial soldiers that day," he said.

"So what went wrong then?"

"Well, it seems that being the leader of the Resistance for seven years hadn't shrunk Akio's head any," Mizuki paused to scowl, "That fool underestimated those two squads of soldiers and led the men of the Resistance to their death. We lost most of our men in that attack alone…" Silence followed his words.

"How?" Jian finally croaked.

"Even though they didn't have a captain, the red imperial army soldiers took orders from a newly promoted lieutenant. The lieutenant wasn't an amateur though and directed his army in the battle with strong force. The men who survived said that they'd never seen such a skilled fighter in the red imperial army before. He led the charge against Akio and they won. Now Akio is captured and heavily injured, waiting to be hanged tomorrow afternoon at the gallows, that fool," Mizuki said shaking his head. Miyu gaped.

"One man led the red imperial soldiers against the Resistance members and won?" she asked incredulously. Mizuki nodded.

"Who is he?" Yelan spoke and every pair of eyes in the room shifted to her.

"He joined the imperial army three years ago and was made lieutenant just a few months back, Li-san." Mizuki inclined his head towards her. "The most skilled soldier in the army right now, I would daresay."

"What is his name?" Miyu asked softly. Mizuki paused, his eyes hard.

"Kinomoto Touya."

The sisters and their mother looked grim.

"I hear he's going to be promoted to captain," Mizuki continued, "for the capture of Akio, our leader. We know he's been wanted for a long time now since he publicly announced who he was a few years back. This capture is a big blow to the Resistance, another one of our leaders gone…" Mizuki said quietly. The room had become entirely silent as the impact of these words hit each young woman.

Outside of the door, Meiling had put a hand over her mouth. The Resistance leader was captured! She slowly removed her hand as she heard Chun Hua speak again.

"But surely the Resistance can get him out?" she cried. "He can't die! If he does, the Resistance will be leaderless! There has to be a way to rescue him…" she said almost in a pleading tone of voice. Mizuki-san shook his head.

"There is no way, Chun Hua. That idiot made sure that everyone knew he was the Resistance leader. He will be guarded round the clock with extra precaution. The noblemen want to see him hanged."

"But…it's too soon! He can't die yet…" Miyu said quietly. She sounded as if she were holding down a small sob.

"There is no way to predict these things, Miyu," Mizuki said gently. Miyu nodded, her hands in her lap. There was an understanding now among the five people in the room (and unknown to them, Meiling too), and it was Yelan who voiced it out.

"The Resistance leader is no more. There will be a new one," she spoke in a strong and calm voice and the others turned to her, the tension thickening in the room.

Finally, Miyu spoke in a trembling voice, "What does this mean for Syaoran?" No one said anything because no one had an answer for her.

Meiling turned to go. She had heard enough. As she made her way up the stairs, unseeing, her newly acquired knowledge passing through her mind at a million intervals a second. Li Akio was Syaoran's uncle. He had no children…and Syaoran was the last in the bloodline of the Li Clan…Meiling gasped quietly. There was no one else. Syaoran was the Resistance leader if his uncle died. It was all down to him now; there was no way around it. All of his hard work and dedication led up to this moment…would he be strong enough to accept the burden of becoming the leader of the Resistance? How must he be feeling about all of this?

Unknowingly, Meiling had reached the kitchen upstairs and was in front of the doorway leading onto the balcony. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, she didn't even notice the figure that was already standing there. Only when she caught a glimpse of those dark, chestnut-colored locks flying in the wind with her glazed over eyes did she stop dead in her tracks. Syaoran…

He was standing quite still, his back turned to her, his shoulders stiff. From below, she could hear the sounds of his sisters, mother, and Mizuki-san speaking from the sitting room and Meiling knew that Syaoran could hear them as well. When did he get back and how long had he been standing there? Had he heard everything? Meiling moved forward slowly until she was right behind him. Syaoran did not turn around, didn't even acknowledge her presence and she knew that he had heard the entire conversation. She noticed the way he was standing now, slightly hunched over, his posture submissive and his head bent down, but his fists were clenched tightly on the balcony railing. So tight, he had dug into his palms with his nails and was drawing blood from his hands, wetting the balcony ledge. Syaoran did not seem to notice. Meiling's eyes widened and she moved forward to say something. Her fingers were millimeters from touching his shoulder when Meiling suddenly stopped. She was afraid…the air around him was suddenly foreboding and she realized that he was not in this time, this dimension. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere she could not understand and she took a quick step back. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the silent figure of her cousin, watched his inner struggle, his body tightened and damp with sweat. And for the first time in her life, Meiling walked away from Syaoran.

Meiling ran without looking, wiping her tears on the back of her hands as she went. She didn't understand it herself but it made her sad to see her cousin so lost. What was going through his mind? She half wished she would have asked back there but she couldn't. His presence, the air around him was so thick with tension, so tight with anxiety that she had no room to breathe…

So she was surprised when she bumped into a pair of sturdy legs, much taller than herself, and she looked up, her face shining with tears and her nose red from crying.

"Are you alright, Meiling-sama?" the figure of Wei asked worriedly as he observed her with his round glasses, perched at the end of his nose. Meiling shook her head. She was in the hallway, near the servant's quarter.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Wei asked gently. Again Meiling kept her lips closed and shook her head. Wei smiled understandingly.

"Is it about the young master?" he asked and Meiling's eyes shot up. Somehow, the old servant always knew… She sighed and meekly nodded her head. Wei observed the young girl. He remembered the first time he had seen her. She had come in, boldly asking for him in the servant's quarters, and after he had gotten her settled, she had burst out about her excitement in meeting the young master and accidentally, he was sure, in the moment, revealed that she quite arduously "loved" him, as she had put it. Meiling was quite the opposite of that now, slumped over in defeat. Wei had never seen a time when Meiling was not wearing that smug smile on her face, following the young master around and he gave a curt nod.

"Let us speak somewhere else, Meiling-sama. You know those maids are some of the worse gossips I know," he said with a wink and led the way down the hall. Grumbling, Meiling followed.

"It is quite alright for you to feel that way, Meiling-sama," Wei finally said after a small stretch of silence. She had just explained to him the reason she had been crying earlier as they sat on top of the roof, watching the sun set out in the west, its colors, so reminiscent of autumn, fell across the earth, dappled with pink. "We, including myself, who worry for the young master all feel that way. He is a very special young man," he said quietly and Meiling nodded dumbly. Yes, Syaoran was indeed very special to her.

"The young master is thirteen now, Meiling-sama. Being thirteen comes with a lot of responsibilities in itself, but I doubt that any boy that age would have the responsibility of leading the Resistance hanging over his head," Wei said. "Young master has known his whole life that this day was going to come, the day when he would need to step up as Resistance leader. He has been mentally and physically preparing himself this whole time. However, merely preparing body and spirit may not be enough to really lighten the impact of these duties laid on his shoulders. Young master is coping with it the best that he knows how. Only time will tell if he's able to lead as his father once did."

"But Syaoran-," she croaked and Wei nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

"Yes, the young master's past and present have led up to a future that depends on this. If he accepts this life, he will need to live it all the way through and he is well aware of that. It will not be easy, Meiling-sama. Judging by how you're taking the news, you already know it will be difficult for him or anyone else who chooses this path for that matter." Meiling didn't say anything but her ruby red eyes had begun to sparkle with unshed tears. "The best that you and I, or in fact, anyone, can do for the young master now is be there to support him as best we can… He will not ask for it, as we both know how stubborn and hard headed he can be, but he will need our help, our support, and our love." The tears escaped. Meiling didn't even bother wiping them away. She turned to Wei.

"Wei?" she asked. He looked at her from behind his glasses, his neat servant's suit dark against the fading light.

"Yes, Meiling-sama?" he asked gently.

"Do you think Syaoran will be alright?" she wanted to know. Wei was the only person, besides Miyu, who really understood Syaoran. Meiling was very inquisitive and highly aware of her surroundings for only a twelve year old, Wei thought.

Wei wanted to tell the young girl not to worry and that the young master would surely be alright, but he couldn't tell her something he did not believe in.

"I don't know, Meiling-sama. I don't know…"

Meiling descended the stairs and passed by Syaoran's bedroom door on her way to her own later that night. Light from a single candle still burned from his room. She could see him crouched over the table, drawing up maps and plans and working diligently, and she let a single tear roll down her cheek as her talk with Wei repeated itself in her mind.

The role of Resistance leader was not all glory and fame. If she had a choice, she would not wish that role upon anyone, not even Syaoran.

It was a gloomy day with ominous grey clouds covering the dark sky. From a distance, you could hear the sounds of clapping thunder. The air smelled damp as a strong wind blew from the north, carrying with it the moisture of the rain.

The noblemen were excited. Today would mark a day in the history of their reign, the hanging of a Resistance leader. It was to be the biggest hanging in the Clow, drawing people from all over it to witness the death of the leader of the slaves' one hope, the Resistance.

This was the first hanging of a known Resistance leader, since the man had announced himself to be the leader of the Resistance seven years ago when he first stepped up to take over for whoever had been the previous leader. The noblemen were never really sure who the leader was over time. There would be changes and even if a leader of the Resistance was caught in the past, they wouldn't admit to the role they played. Ever since the man had admitted to being the new leader, he'd been causing trouble all over the Clow and had become the most wanted man. It wasn't until his most recent exploit, the attempt to overthrow Jade Town, that he finally slipped up, which led to his capture, and the noblemen were going to celebrate this occasion. They had come from all over, in their expensive carriages and with their impressive lines of soldiers. The square in Jade Town, at the foot of Mori Mountain, was packed with people today. Slaves, noblemen, children, and animals alike were here to witness the death of a very important man.

And he certainly looked important with the huge parade that brought him to the gallows. The soldiers used a horse to drag the metal cage that held the Resistance leader all through town before they reached the gallows. They enjoyed the feeling of winning over their opponents and, by this time, the young leader inside of the cage was more heavily hurt than before, bleeding from the impact of the hard ground and speed that shook his mobile prison.

The crowd shrieked and booed and protested while the red imperial soldiers had their fun. One man stood on top of the platform, watching the show of humiliation with a bemused expression on his face. His hazel eyes never left the Resistance leader being ridiculed in his cage. His raven black hair flew about on top of his head in the damp, warm wind. With his tall height, one look was all it took to know that the young man was a captain of the red imperial army. Kinomoto Touya watched, a small satisfied smile on his face, as the horses began to slow down and stopped in front of the raised platform.

The soldiers pried the lock to the cage open and roughly pulled out a young man with chestnut-colored eyes and a shaven head of black hair. The young man was looking at the soldiers defiantly, angrily. His body, chiseled and muscular, was covered by rags and injuries. Some cuts were still bleeding. There was a large bruise over his chest as well. The Resistance leader staggered and the two soldiers pulled him up roughly, kicking him in the stomach. He could barely stand and let out a cry of pain. The onlookers were entirely silent now. Quickly, they dragged him up the gallows by his arms, towards Touya, whispering insults at him as they went. Touya nodded at them and they shoved the prisoner towards the rope, pushing him to stand.

The Resistance leader was weak and powerless, hungry and had been tortured many times. He did not have the strength to stand. A soldier held him up while the other fixed the noose around his neck. When this was done, the two soldiers turned expectantly to Touya, who stood watching, a stony expression on his face. Touya cleared his throat as now everyone on the square was staring at him in silence. He could see a few women and children crying in the audience, but it did not faze him. These things failed to do so after some time.

"Li Akio. You are guilty of leading the Resistance and charged for numerous assaults against the red imperial army. You lent a hand in the escape of slaves and threatened our emperor! You are guilty of destroying property and the stealing of weapons and other goods from Noblemen! You're punishment is death by the gallows," Touya paused and the crowd began making noises, words of anger from the slaves, agreement from the Noblemen. "Do you have any last words, Resistance leader?" Touya sneered, speaking quietly. Akio did not say anything. It was hard to guess what he was thinking from the look on his tired and bloodied face. The Resistance leader had his eyes downcast, as though searching for something, and suddenly he lifted his head up towards the dark clouds, towards a bluff on the cliff as the wind picked up and flashes of lightning began tearing above the earth.

Akio gave a grim smile and looked towards the crowd, illuminated as a streak of lightning struck right above him.

"We will see freedom!" he cried and Touya quickly hid his surprise. After all, who could imagine a voice that carrying and that loud to issue from someone who looked about ready to die? "This is not the end, my friends, my family! This is only the beginning! My death is nothing but a stepping stone into the reality where slaves will one day be equals. To the reality where we will fear no one! Do not give up hope, for freedom is near! DO NOT GIVE UP MY BROTHERS! The prophecy is coming true! Do not fear, be brave and lead us steadfastly towards this new era, for peace is a long fight. It is not something that we may grasp immediately! Sacrifices will be needed along the way! Here is mine! Here is mine! To the Clow! To the Clow!" Akio pumped his tied hands into the air several times as he said "the Clow," and the slaves roared their approval, their hope, crying and shouting and jumping with joy.

They surged forward and the red imperial army soldiers who had been holding them back fought for control while the Noblemen retreated to their carriages. Touya quickly looked around, reaching for his sword.

"Kinomoto Touya."

Touya turned to see the Resistance leader looking directly at him as he spoke, his eyes a clear, brilliant bronze. "You are a strong fighter and a strong leader, but it will not always be that way. You will need to find a reason to fight and to live…" Touya stared. Akio was panting, as if each breath cost him more than he could give. "You were able to defeat me…but you have a different destiny…I can feel it…" Akio paused, his chest heaving, but his eyes never left Touya's. "Over time, things will start to change…you will find that when they do, you will start to change as well."

Touya opened his mouth but at that moment, the floor beneath the Resistance leader dropped and his face, which Touya had seen just a moment ago, disappeared below the platform. The crowd gasped and some women screamed. The rope that had been tied to the noose went taut and Touya could see it, straining and moving violently about, keeping the hanging body suspended in the air. He heard the grunts and spitting of the Resistance leader as he tried to get some air into his lungs, thrashing about as his body parts hit one another. It was futile as the rope tightened with his efforts. After a few moments, the rope became still, swinging lightly from side to side and the noises stopped completely. Touya stared at the swinging rope as another flash of lightning lit the sky above. He clenched his jaw and, fighting back the urge to vomit, retreated from the platform.

Syaoran was tense, all of his senses alert, as he stood on a bluff overlooking the hanging just right below it. From there, he could hear every single word; see every person as clearly as if he'd been standing next to them. He saw when the red imperial soldiers brought his uncle, humiliating him first, and Syaoran clenched his jaw as he burned with anger, his hands tightly formed into fists. He looked below and saw a single man with a red army uniform on, standing on the platform with dark raven hair and hazel eyes, watching the resistance leader's humiliation with a small smirk on his face as they dragged him around in the cage. At that moment, Syaoran felt a hatred so powerful he knew he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He was actually trembling from his anger. Syaoran surveyed the man, his amber eyes narrowed.

Kinomoto Touya. He would never forgive Kinomoto for what he was about to do… Syaoran's attention was brought to again when the soldiers brusquely dragged his uncle out of the cage. The crowd was making a lot of noise as they did and the flashes of lightning in the sky became more frequent. Syaoran's fists shook when he noticed that they had tortured and haphazardly shaved his uncle's head. It was already humiliating enough to die by their hands; must they take his hair too? Despite his uncle's appearance, Syaoran did not turn away. He watched, his lips in a tight line, and he heard when his uncle spoke. He knew that Akio was looking for his aura, feeling Syaoran out in the crowd. Akio had looked up into the bluffs when he finally spoke and, as Syaoran listened, he became more and more stony, his stance stiffer with each word.

"This is only the beginning! My death is nothing but a stepping stone into the reality where slaves will one day be equals. To the reality where we will fear no one! Do not give up hope, for freedom is near! DO NOT GIVE UP MY BROTHERS! The prophecy is coming true! Do not fear, be brave and lead us steadfastly towards this new era, for peace is a long fight. It is not something that we may grasp immediately! Sacrifices will be needed along the way! Here is mine! Here is mine! To the Clow! To the Clow!" Syaoran was sweating, his hands shaking.

Yes, his uncle's destiny. His uncle was a stepping stone…but why did he say it so easily? It was not that easy at all… Syaoran would have to lead now. Have to take up that position of Resistance Leader. He was the last of the Li Clan; no one else could do it. Of course, he had known his whole life, but the pressure of taking on the role had not quite register inside Syaoran's head yet. He knew, but he still denied. Denied his future, his past, his present, now all dedicated to being the leader of the Resistance… He would die a hero or live to see peace restored to the Clow, these were the only two options he had. And Akio's words echoed in his mind.

Do not give up hope! Do not give up…

"_Never give up hope, Xiao Lang_." Syaoran looked up. His father had said the same thing. His father…

"_Why must you go? Why can't I go too?" A six year old Syaoran inquired of the tall man that was his father. _

_The man had dressed himself for battle and was ready to leave when his six year old son, tired of being left behind, decided to take a stand. His father turned to survey him. Syaoran couldn't remember the exact shade of his father's eyes, but he knew they always seemed to twinkle at him. _

"_Because you must stay here and protect your mother and sisters," was the deep reply. Syaoran looked down at the ground then back up at his father._

"_You don't have to go…" he muttered, but his father heard him and bent down in front of him, placing a large hand on his son's shoulder. _

"_I have to go, Xiao Lang. I have to lead the people to freedom. If I don't, then who will?" he said quietly. _

"_Can't other people do it?" Syaoran asked his father almost angrily. His father shook his head. _

"_No, Xiao Lang. Only I can do it. Being the Resistance leader means living it until I finish it. And a finish means leading our people to freedom. Many people depend on you and, you in turn, must depend on them too, no matter how difficult it is. Every life is in your hands." _

"_But there are too many soldiers and Youkai! You will lose if you go!" Syaoran protested, but his father merely smiled kindly down at his only son. _

"_We will never know if we don't try. I am doing this so that one day, in the future, you will be able to live a better life without worrying that your children will be in danger because of the noblemen or Youkai. I am doing this for the people of the Clow," his father said. Syaoran did not reply. "One day, Xiao Lang, you will understand," he said quietly and, giving his son a firm one armed squeeze, stood up again. _

"_I have to get going." Syaoran looked up as his father walked towards the entrance of their home in the estate decidedly, wondering what was running through his mind, when his father suddenly stopped. Slowly, he turned around and walked back to Syaoran. He held something out to him and Syaoran stepped forward to examine what was in his hands. _

"_Ah, I almost forgot to give you this," he said softly. Syaoran stared at the braided red rope from which a black sphere of clouds moved around restlessly on his father's outstretched palm. He looked back up at his father, alarmed. _

"_I can't take that! You'll need it in battle!" he cried. His father smiled. _

"_No, Xiao Lang. You will need it more than I do," he said. "Take it and use it well. It is yours now." Before Syaoran knew it, the sphere was thrust into his hands and his father had already reached the door. Syaoran opened his mouth but it was his father who spoke again. _

"_Good luck, my son," he said turning his head to look at Syaoran. As he watched his father walking away to battle for freedom, somehow, Syaoran knew that it would be the last time he would see him. Syaoran knew his father would not return. _

_"Never give up hope, Xiao Lang." _

Syaoran was beginning to slowly understand his father's actions that day, the reason for always fighting even when the odds were against him. The reason for being the Resistance leader…

He came to again when the crowd below began surging forward and he could see his uncle speaking to Captain Kinomoto. Syaoran strained to hear but the wind was too strong and the sounds too loud. Thunder boomed from the distance and lightning lit up the bluff he was standing on.

"Syaoran…" Syaoran did not turn to look at Meiling as she slowly made her way towards the edge where he was, holding her hand out to him. "Syaoran…" she repeated quietly but she daren't touch him.

Syaoran ignored her and turned quickly when the crowd below screamed in denial, roaring in all directions as his uncle's body drop beneath the platform. Meiling gasped and turned away, shutting her eyes, tears leaking out.

Syaoran watched, unblinkingly as his uncle's body dropped, suspended by the rope. The initial drop had not broken his neck, as was typical, and he struggled for air as his face turned purple. His swollen tongue began to hang out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back as he choked. His uncle made one more attempt to raise his hands to the rope choking his neck and was halfway there when his hands dropped, swinging flimsily along his sides. His uncle's limp body simply dangled in the wind. Sweat damped Syaoran's forehead and his amber orbs were clear and hard. He swallowed, his whole body rigid, his hands balled into fists, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his calloused palms. Syaoran felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around. He knew the aura of the man who held his shoulder and was squeezing it tightly. At that moment, all the noises of the crowd, the thunder, the world itself, disappeared. Syaoran could feel nothing of the wind, just that rough, cold hand on his shoulder, squeezing it painfully… This was it. And just as suddenly, the man released his shoulder and walked away as the world, the noises, and the feelings returned. A feeling like he had been punched surfaced in the pit of Syaoran's stomach and he lost his breath, fought for air, as a bolt of lightning lit the bluff again, drenching it in white, hot light. Syaoran's face was illuminated, bathed in a fierce glow.

He stood unmoving, trembling all over, and when Ginchiro disappeared from the bluffs, Syaoran paused for a second, then tore off in the opposite direction with his head down, his eyes screwed shut, running as fast and as hard as he could.

"Syaoran!" Meiling called after him, but she knew she could not catch up to him now and instead held her hands close to her heart, aching for him, as tears fell from her closed eyes. 'Syaoran…'

When he had reached a deserted place in the middle of the forest, Syaoran doubled over onto his knees and dry retched onto the trunk of a giant redwood tree. Heaving, Syaoran leaned over to throw up again but nothing came out. There was nothing in his stomach. Shuddering, he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and blinked rapidly at the moisture accumulating in his eyes. He kneeled there, hands clutching at the soil on the forest floor. He didn't know how long he stayed there, a million thoughts running through his head while the event he'd just witnessed replayed in his mind

There could be no more mistakes. The lives of everyone close to him relied on his actions… Syaoran, with a frustrated grunt, hit the ground in front of him.

The thunder above boomed loudly one more time and the white light of a lightning bolt struck the forest area once more, bathing it in color. Syaoran, panting, leaned against the ground with this forearms, unmoving. The first drop landed on the nape of the new Resistance leader's neck, cooling down the feverish feel of his skin. It seemed to evaporate as it landed on the burning surface and Syaoran blinked as he felt it. Then the sky ripped open and rain poured onto the earth. Syaoran lay there, feeling the rain as it fell onto his shoulders, his skin, and he slowly put his head up, eyes closed, towards the sky. Each drop felt like a weight, a responsibility, as it hit him. Each raindrop felt like a life that now depended on him, and Syaoran stood up, his messy, chestnut locks damp, accepting the rain as it continued drenching him as if he were also soaking up the responsibilities. And he knew at that moment, that his life was changed forever, because from now on, Li Syaoran was the Resistance leader.

He was alone in the room with only the largest window ajar, letting the moonlight and the cold breeze in. He reached a hand up to his face and removed the white mask that had been covering it and set it down onto the table in front of him slowly, his amber-red eyes serious as he stared down at it, lost in thought.

"What's that?"

Syaoran didn't even turn around as his cousin let herself in. He was used to Meiling popping up in the least expected places. He took a moment before he answered her question. She was craning her neck to look over his shoulder at the white mask.

"This is something to protect the people of the Clow with, Meiling," Syaoran said quietly as he fingered the mask. Meiling stared at it in curiosity, her hands behind her back.

"How will you lead with that, Syaoran?" she asked. "They won't know who you are," Meiling pointed out. Syaoran nodded.

"I know. It's better that way. To them I'll just be…" Syaoran paused and looked out the open window, the wind blowing his messy chocolate locks, "I'll just be a spirit…" Meiling nodded and silence fell between the two as they stared out at the open grounds of the estate.

"Tomorrow is your first official day as the role of Resistance leader…" Meiling began."Aren't you scared, Syaoran?" she asked softly.

"No," he answered quietly. "No, I'm not scared, Meiling. I have to do this… it's what I'm here for. These last four years, the Elders have led the unstable Resistance. It's up to me to return it to its full power. I've always thought like you too, that being the Resistance leader is some kind of role I have to play. I realize now that it's not a role. Being the Resistance Leader means having the power to change the injustice the poor civilians are forced to deal with. Being the Resistance Leader means having a say in all that's corrupt. The Resistance Leader is not a role but a life, one that I'm living right now. And I will continue to live it until we win. Someone needs to lead everyone to a brighter future. That person will be me."

Syaoran turned towards the window, staring out into the night. The moon shone on his face and the wind blew his hair, slightly longer now, about. Meiling could only gape at the man she had loved since she was nine. He was a different person now. He had grown up significantly in the last four years. Syaoran was more serious now, hardly laughing, hardly smiling. He was not the same boy who had rescued her and gotten the attention of the Youkai with a corny, "Hey, Youkai. Pick on someone your own size." line, he was the Resistance Leader who said only cool, meaningful things. Syaoran's freedom, his youth, and his future had been taken away from him and he simply let it slip away. He had a mission and he would complete it. Syaoran had decided that a long time ago. Meiling stared at the handsome young man now standing in front of her in silence while he stared out into the open, lost in thought.

He was no longer skinny and lanky. He was tall, standing near 5'11, with broad shoulders and a nice tan over his hard chest and washboard abs. His body had toughened and filled out with muscles. Syaoran's hair, a dark, chocolate brown when he was a boy, had lightened in color from all his time in the sun and was now a deep chestnut. His eyes though remained the same amber color, tinted with scarlet. There was no glint of happiness or amusement in them. They remained cold and distant. Meiling unconsciously shivered. Syaoran had really changed. He was a man now. A very hot man at that…

"Don't worry about me, Meiling," Syaoran said as he turned to his cousin again after awhile, "I'll be fine. I'm one of the heroes in the prophecy, aren't I? Isn't it my destiny to destroy this evil?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Syaoran! You should still be careful!" Meiling pointed out. "Besides, you won't do it alone, remember?" she reminded him. Syaoran nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right, Meiling. It's both the Clow Card mistress's fate and my own to meet this evil and get rid of it," he said.

"But we don't even know who she is!" Meiling protested. "What if she's a noblewoman, Syaoran?" she cried heatedly. "Don't you care?" Syaoran did not answer right away. "We know now that you're one of the heroes in the prophecy but what if the other person doesn't show up?"

"She will. I don't know, Meiling…I just have this feeling that she will come, you know?" Syaoran confided to his cousin. "Our paths will cross…I just hope that…" Syaoran cut off softly and Meiling prodded her cousin on.

"Hope that what, Syaoran?" she asked taking a step towards him. Syaoran turned to Meiling, his face serious.

"I just hope she's pretty," he said, a smirk on his lips and Meiling exploded.

"Pretty? Pretty? I hope she's drop dead ugly so you won't fall for her while working with her!" she shouted furiously and Syaoran chuckled quietly to himself.

Now, the Clow Card mistress was here and, to make matters worse, she was not pretty, she was gorgeous! Even Meiling could not deny Sakura's beauty, though she would never admit it out loud.

And how could this…this…girl just come into Syaoran's life and try to get close to him when she didn't even understand him! Didn't grow up with him! Didn't even know him! How dare she make him so flustered when she was around when Syaoran hardly ever even laughed around Meiling his entire life!

Meiling glared at the young woman who had fallen onto the ground in front of her with intense dislike and hatred, her anger rising at each passing second. Sakura stared up at Meiling with nothing but confusion and a little fear in her emerald orbs.

"I SAID LET'S FIGHT, GIRL!" Meiling shouted, raising her fist as she slammed her foot down in front of the young woman, making dust rise from the ground. Sakura gasped unwillingly.

"I-I-," she stuttered back, looking up into the balls of flames that were now Meiling's eyes.

"I think it's a great idea, Ying Fa!" Sakura whipped her head around to stare at Jian, who was smiling and giving her a thumbs up. "You should fight Meiling! She's very good! She's been learning martial arts since she was nine!" Jian continued cheerfully nodding her head up and down. Sakura gaped.

"Yes, I think you should do it, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned.

"E-eh? You do?" Miyu only smiled.

"You could learn a thing or two to help with training," she suggested. Sakura began to sweat. Miyu laughed at the expression on Sakura's face. The truth was that she wanted to see a fight between them. How would Sakura fare against her violent and aggressive cousin Meiling? Miyu was curious to find out. Before Sakura could even make sure that Miyu and Jian were serious, Tomoyo gasped and called her name warningly.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned just in time to avoid a hard kick from Meiling. Her leg hit the ground instead, sending waves of dust flying into the sky.

"READY OR NOT, GIRL, HERE I COME!" Meiling shouted heatedly as she raced towards Sakura, who had began a sort of half sprint towards the other side of the courtyard, clutching at her head. Meiling was making quite a ruckus to meet her at the other end, which included explosions from the field.

Miyu watched on a little hesitantly. 'Hmm…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…' she thought but Jian was observing with unholy amusement, an evil grin on her lips. Miyu sweatdropped at her sister's enthusiasm. Tomoyo had her hands clasped together, biting her lip worriedly as she witnessed Sakura dodging Meiling's fast jabs.

Sakura was getting tired. Meiling was quick. It was taking all of Sakura's will power to stay focused and dodge as Meiling threw attack after attack, kicking and punching Sakura. Sakura could hardly keep up with the speed of Meiling's attacks! Meiling feigned a head shot and Sakura moved her arm up to protect her skull.

'Hah!' Meiling thought. With a smirk of triumph, she kicked her unwilling opponent hard in the stomach and Sakura flew back into the wall forcefully. Her body slid down slowly, the air completely knocked out of her. She winced as pain engulfed her ribcage and she doubled over, only to hastily roll to the side as Meiling kicked the spot where she had been just seconds before. Sakura winced as she tried to get back on her feet.

'Strong! She's so strong!' Sakura thought, breathing heavily as she again attempted to run from Meiling. She was so persistent!

"Come back here, girl!" Meiling shouted angrily as she chased after Sakura. Kicking off of a stone bench, Meiling flew into the air and landed a kick on Sakura's back, in between her shoulder blades. Sakura toppled forward and fell onto the dusty ground with a small cry as the skin on her knees tore.

'Ha!' Meiling thought triumphantly. 'Just as I thought! The Clow Card mistress is weak!'

Jian's twins, Ping and Ling, ran to their mother, crying and pointing.

"Mommy! The monster is hurting princess!" A temple on Meiling's forehead throbbed to boiling point as she heard this and she turned lividly to the twins who burst into tears as soon as they saw her face. This gave Sakura enough time to scramble back onto her feet. She was breathless and weak, stinging all over with pain. Turning around, Sakura gasped and only had enough time to move to the side as Meiling, faster than before, began a series of skilled jabs and kicks aimed only at her face. Sakura blocked each one, but as they came quicker, she was reduced to using both of her arms to shield her face, grimacing in pain each time Meiling's hits made contact with her arms. And with horror, Sakura realized that her planted feet had slowly begun to move back as Meiling's attacks came.

'Meiling's so strong! And she's so skilled!' Sakura thought through clenched teeth. 'How can I survive this?" she thought frantically. At that moment, she saw a flash of movement beneath her arms and she instinctively dropped her arms to protect her stomach from Meiling's blow. Sakura realized too late that it was a feigned attack again and Meiling, a triumphant smile on her lips, quickly drew her arm back and slid it forward towards Sakura's face. Her lips parted in surprise as Meiling's fist made contact with her cheekbone and she flew back.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, standing up, her hands over her mouth. Miyu had half risen too.

"Ying Fa!" Sakura lay in a crumpled heap in front of the wall she had smashed into, breathing shallowly. She was on all fours and trying get up again to no avail. Her tired muscles and aching body would not listen to her and she cringed as she felt what she knew was an open gash on her cheekbone, bleeding lightly.

"Girl! It's not over yet!" Sakura's head shot up. Meiling was charging towards Sakura, her fist drawn back and out in front of her. This was it, the finishing blow! Then she could prove once and for all that she was stronger than the Clow Card mistress! Meiling gave a small twisted smile as she saw the young woman crouched down in front of her quickly approaching form, her emerald orbs fearful.

"Hiiyyyyyaaaahhhhhhhh!" Meiling raised her fist and with all of the strength inside of her arm, brought it down upon Sakura, a satisfied smile on her face. 'I win, girl!'

A strong hand gripped Meiling's wrist right before her fist made contact with Sakura's tightly closed eyes and Meiling found herself being roughly pulled up as she stared into deep amber orbs… And they were angry…

"Syaoran!" Miyu shouted, standing up. Meiling stared back into Syaoran's eyes as he held her motionless in front of him by her wrist.

"Meiling," Syaoran growled and Meiling winced. He was mad. She looked away and saw Miyu and Tomoyo running towards them from the other side of the courtyard.

"Meiling," Syaoran repeated dangerously and Meiling hesitantly looked up into his eyes. "What did I ask of you earlier?" he said through gritted teeth and she winced. His grip on her wrist was tight. She did not answer but defiantly closed her lips and looked away. She was annoyed too! Didn't he know that? But it wasn't going to work. Syaoran knew his cousin's tricks too well. He stepped in front of her so that she couldn't ignore him.

"What did I ask of you earlier?" he repeated quietly and Meiling faltered.

"Oww, Syaoran, you're hurting me!" she yelled as she tried to pull her wrist back to distract him but Syaoran kept a firm grasp on her.

"I asked you what I told you to do earlier!" he said dangerously and Meiling averted her gaze. She looked back up at the young Resistance Leader with a pout on her face.

"But Syaoran—!"

"No buts!" Syaoran interrupted her coldly. "I specifically asked you to do something and you disobeyed me!" he said angrily. Meiling's lower lip trembled.

"Syaoran—,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Meiling, I—," but he was cut off as a soft voice spoke.

"It's alright, Syaoran."

Both Meiling and Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, who was slowly standing up, wincing and dusting herself off, her auburn locks hanging loose from her bun.

Syaoran ignored Sakura and turned back to Meiling.

"It was my idea," Sakura said, taking a step forward and Syaoran looked back at her.

"What?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"What?" Meiling repeated. She was looking at Sakura as if she were mad. Sakura nodded determinedly.

"Yes, it was my idea to fight Meiling," she said quietly. "I wanted to fight her, Syaoran. I still do." The two cousins blinked.

"What?" they repeated at the same time again. Sakura sighed and gingerly touched the blood from the graze on her cheek. She winced.

"I want to fight Meiling, Syaoran," she stated firmly and Syaoran stared hard at her.

"No," he automatically said and turned back to his cousin. Sakura moved forward.

"I want to show you that your training didn't go to waste, Syaoran! I want you to see what I've learned so far!" Sakura said in a loud voice. She was determined and Syaoran could see that same "I can do anything" look she always got in her eyes. He dropped his voice, edging closer to her.

"Sakura," he said through gritted teeth. "I never trained you to in fight hand-to-hand combat," he muttered. Sakura grimaced, then quickly shook her head.

"Well, I can learn now! I can learn now, Syaoran!" she said hurriedly and Syaoran closed his eyes in exasperation. Sakura stared at him expectantly. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at her sternly, studying the mess that she was right now.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked lowly and Sakura nodded determinedly.

"Yes, I'm not weak. I can take care of myself, Syaoran. I need to get stronger on my own…"Sakura stated as she stared defiantly back at him. "Besides," she said and turned to look at Meiling, "she hurt me." Meiling's eyes flashed dangerously at Sakura.

Syaoran hesitated, then with a sigh, released Meiling's wrist, dropping her. She glowered at Sakura as Syaoran began to walk off the field without saying another word. He stopped when he was standing right next to Meiling.

"Go easy on her," he instructed quietly so that only Meiling could hear.

And he left, going over to stand on the sidelines to watch with his sisters and Tomoyo.

Miyu glanced at her brother as he came over to stand next to her. He had folded his arms over his chest, watching the fight that had not yet begun. Syaoran's eyes flickered to her and she grinned sheepishly, then hurriedly pointed to Jian, who stood next to her.

"I was only following big sister!" she said quickly. Syaoran looked over at Jian who caught his gaze.

"Well, _I _thought it was a bad idea from the beginning!" she said, holding her hands up in innocence. Syaoran just shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back onto the courtyard where Sakura stood, facing Meiling.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked softly as she nervously bit her nails, watching. Syaoran nodded.

"She's Sakura. She'll be fine." He fixed his posture, his eyes never leaving the auburn haired beauty. 'Let's see what you're made of, Sakura…'

Sakura watched Syaoran walk away. The truth was that she did want to fight Meiling in order to test out the results of her training. She wanted to go against a strong opponent, and Meiling was indeed, a very strong opponent! Initially, Sakura had not wanted to fight Meiling, but now the situation called for it. Meiling had struck her so many times already and she was determined to pay her back the amount of hits that she had taken. Sakura stared at her hands, clenched into tight fists, her lips in a tight line, and her face set with determination. Yes! She could do it! Her emerald eyes sparkled with her "invincible" look and exhaling a deep breath, Sakura turned around to face Meiling and gasped, taking several quick steps back, tripping on the last one.

Meiling looked…livid. Did she grow in the last few seconds? Because Meiling looked huge too, looming over Sakura like the devil. Sakura cringed. Smoke seemed to be radiating from Meiling's skin while fire came from her mouth and Sakura couldn't help but wonder slightly what she could have done to possibly get Meiling so hot headed.

_Go easy on her_… Syaoran's voice reverberated inside Meiling's head like an echo and she literally breathed out flames. 'Go EASY on her?' With a roar of fury, Meiling rushed at Sakura. "GIIIRRRLLLLL!"

Sakura scrambled. Meiling practically flew at her while Sakura could hardly dodge in time, so fast was her opponent. Her kicks and punches seemed to increase tenfold in strength and power from before, and Sakura fought for control over what she was doing, instead of only weakly blocking.

Miyu winced as she watched. Sakura was getting her butt kicked, literally. She glanced at her brother to see what he made of the fight, but as usual, his face was an unreadable mask. Only his tightly clenched jaw revealed his unease. She wondered what he was doing in the courtyard in the first place and how he just "happened" to wander across their fight. Syaoran came because he had felt Sakura's aura, her presence, here. Miyu was sure of that. Even in this situation, she smirked lightly and she turned back to observe the fight.

Sakura was running away. There was nothing she could do at this point. Until Meiling paused or calmed down, she was going to have to do the only logical thing: run. Sakura felt like a coward, dodging and staggering away from Meiling's path of destruction, but really, there was nothing else she could do. All of the training that she had done with Syaoran had disappeared from her mind, leaving nothing but a blank, empty space and a small buzzing sound behind. Sakura clutched her head. Why?

Meiling found that there was a way to counter Sakura's habit of fleeing, and as the Clow Card mistress ran from her, Meiling immediately blocked her path, easily reading her movements. If the girl didn't want to fight, Meiling would force her to fight! Really, Meiling had expected much more than this from the girl!' She feigned another attack and Sakura was knocked back with a large graze on the other side of her cheek to match the first one as Meiling finished with an uppercut. The young woman landed on her back, skidding a few feet before she launched herself into a defensive position once more, her back burning as she moved. Meiling was already next to her and Sakura ducked to avoid a high kick from the furious Chinese girl.

"Ha! Is this all you got?" Meiling snorted and Sakura blinked. This momentary pause allowed Meiling to hit Sakura fully in the stomach with a hard punch and a kick to the side which sent the young woman flying yet again.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out and Miyu gasped loudly. Syaoran watched silently, but his features tightened.

Sakura's eyes widened as her breath left her and she collided with a bench on the other side with full force. Lying among the rubble that it had been reduced, she fought for breath, her sides aching, her face rubbing into the rich, red dirt of the courtyard. Sakura whimpered. She was in pain. It hurt…it hurt a lot…she reached over and felt a sticky substance on the back of her neck and winced when she brought her hand back to investigate. It was blood. The collision with the bench left the back of her neck wounded and bleeding freely. Tears filled Sakura's eyes and she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, breathing heavily, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to come out of her lips. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. Her body hurt all over. She lay on the ground, her cheek feeling the coolness of the earth upon it. It was a soothing feeling after Meiling had hit it earlier and terror seized Sakura's heart as she helplessly watched Meiling slowly make her way over, closer and closer, a mocking smile on her lips.

'How could I think that I could defeat her? How could I think that I could fight with her evenly?' Sakura scolded herself, angry. Meiling was strong. In fact, she was stronger than Sakura could ever have imagined. It was foolish to fight her…useless… She wouldn't win; she couldn't avenge herself for all the hits she'd taken… Sakura's eyes blurred over and she blinked quickly to refocus them and then she saw him, watching from the sidelines, his eyes never leaving hers. Syaoran stood with his arms crossed, observing her quietly, and suddenly Sakura's battered spirit was revived, energy and determination filled her once more.

'No… No! I cannot give up now! Syaoran's training, his time spent teaching me will not go to waste! I'm not weak and helpless! I will not let people get hurt protecting me! I need to become strong on my own!' she thought fiercely.

She had already promised herself that she would never let another person get hurt protecting her again! She was not weak. She would get strong, and the only way to do that, was to get through her obstacles… Sakura looked at Meiling and as she did, her hands had clenched themselves into fists on the ground and, using all the muscles in her arms and legs, Sakura slowly pushed herself up with effort, wincing at the pain as her bones and muscles protested. Breathing heavily, Sakura pushed, little by little, until she was in a sitting position. Then with a last will of effort, Sakura stood up, her knees shaking, and she faced a bewildered looking Meiling, who had lost her smirk. Sakura arranged herself into a fighting position. She had taken on an offensive stance, panting and trying to quell the stitch in her side. Her whole body shook, weak, exhausted, but she willed it to become still.

Meiling stared. Didn't that girl know when to quit? Fine, Meiling had no problem showing her! She would just have to crush the remaining strength in her so that she would never stand again! It did surprise her though, how the girl could still get up. Meiling had thought that that last move would have finished her off. Frustrated, Meiling rushed towards Sakura again, who blocked forcefully this time. Meiling was forced to move back as Sakura pushed her away with a shout. Something was different this time. Meiling could feel it as she landed on her feet across from her opponent and hesitated. The girl's eyes had changed…there was a hard look in them now, something akin to fearlessness…

Meiling was fast, from what Sakura saw, so she would need the element of surprise to land a blow on her. Sakura's eyes widened as an idea came to her.

'Right!' she thought brightly. She would try that one out. It occurred to Sakura that, ironically, out of all that Syaoran had taught her, this would be the lesson she chose to execute but it didn't bother her right now. This was something that she'd always been good at! This would give her the advantage of surprise that she needed. Sakura gathered her energy, like charging a battery, waiting for the right moment. A little boost of magic in there would help. This had to be executed quickly and perfectly if she was going to fool Meiling… Concentrating on that warm, pink aura near her heart, Sakura called it forth and it surrounded her, bursting through her body and filling her blood. She would need this extra energy. A pink glow began to surround Sakura, emanating from her strongly as she watched Meiling, her facial expression neutral. Meiling had already started towards Sakura, ready to attack as she stood motionless in the courtyard.

'Ha! The girl is giving up!' Her posture was motionless, her head down submissively and her eyes closed. Meiling raised her fists.

Syaoran unfolded his arms and his eyes widened slightly as he felt and saw Sakura's aura begin to unfold from her body, surrounding her in a faint pink glow. Miyu's mouth hung open in surprise and she stood up slowly. Jian noticed the aura of her magic as well and smiled. Who knew that Ying Fa's magic was so strong?

Unlike Syaoran and his sisters, Meiling could not see the aura forming around her opponent and was thus unaware of the power Sakura was beginning to generate. "Come on, girl! BRING IT ON!" Meiling barked as she rushed towards Sakura, her facial expression greedy, a large evil smile on her lips. She cackled with glee and her nostrils flared in excitement! Yes! She would defeat this girl! Yes, she was so close! HAHAHAHAHAHA! She was going to destroy the girl right now! HAHAHAHAHA!

As soon as Meiling was in reach she swung ferociously, aiming for Sakura's already marred face. Meiling's eyes widened when the girl suddenly disappeared in front of her. She blinked, confused, and looked up into the sky. The next thing Meiling knew, a foot had connected with the top of her head, sending her to the ground hard, face first, kicking up a cloud of dust where she landed.

"I-I did it!" Sakura breathed, amazed as she gracefully landed on her feet in front of the Chinese girl. She was staring in disbelief at Meiling, who was still sprawled out on the ground. "I-I really did it!" she cried loudly and turned to see Tomoyo and Miyu both running towards her with ecstatic expressions on their faces, Jian and the twins not far behind. Sakura grinned widely and pumped her hands into the air.

"I did it, Tomoyo! I landed a blow on her!" Sakura shouted happily, jumping around. Tomoyo couldn't help but grin at these words. Yes, Sakura had landed one blow, but she had received at least a hundred blows in return. But who was she to ruin her best friend's mood when she clearly was so happy? Instead Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Yes, Sakura-chan, you really did!"

"Wow, Ying Fa, I am impressed," Jian said as she reached Sakura and Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yes, you were wonderful, Sakura," Miyu agreed and Sakura blushed.

"Ah, thank you," she said quietly. Meiling had picked herself up while Sakura was being praised and with a "hmph" in Sakura's direction, she furiously stomped off the courtyard, her ruby eyes flashing dangerously.

A movement from the corner of Sakura's eye caught her attention and as Tomoyo, Miyu and Jian discussed the match, Sakura looked over to the entrance of the courtyard. Meiling was leaving. Then she saw Syaoran, still standing by the sidelines, duck his head, place his hands in his pockets, and follow Meiling out. Sakura suddenly didn't feel that great anymore. She sighed. 'Of course he would go after his fiancée…' she thought ruefully.

Syaoran watched as Sakura launched herself into the air, flipping three times with such speed he couldn't help but be impressed. He had no idea she could move that way. Her magic, he knew, gave her an advantage in speed and Meiling, who had not seen that coming, was knocked down as Sakura struck. He did not miss any details with his keen eyesight and a grin flitted across his face when he realized that Sakura's foot had didn't actually touch Meiling's head. No, it had been her magic, her aura, emanating from her body that had connected with the top of Meiling's head and it had the same effect. Meiling, unable to see magic, probably thought that Sakura's magic had been her foot…

Now Sakura was surrounded by Daidouji and his sisters, jumping around excitedly. Syaoran watched as Meiling stomped off the field and he followed her, ducking his head to hide his smile.

Meiling could not believe it! How could that…that girl land even one blow on her? After all the abuse she'd taken, how had she landed a hit? Meiling was so sure that she had been weak! And she was! She was! But then why was she able to take Meiling by surprise like that? She could not explain it and it made her feel weak and foolish. Now she was ashamed of herself for losing in front of Syaoran like that… 'Syaoran…' she thought bitterly and her eyes stung with tears of anger and resentment.

"Can I sit here?"

Meiling hastily wiped them away as she glanced at Syaoran. She didn't answer him and merely turned away with a "hmph." Syaoran sat down next to his cousin anyway, enjoying the view of Olympus City from a rooftop as the wind played on his face. After awhile, Syaoran spoke.

"She's not that bad, Meiling." Meiling chose to ignore this and looked away, sniffling. Syaoran turned to look at his cousin.

"Give her a chance. She's not as weak as she looks." Meiling still refused to speak and Syaoran sighed inwardly. He would need to keep talking until she was ready to explode like she usually did.

"She's the Clow Card mistress. I've told you already that I will need to work closely with her. Take the opportunity to get to know her. She really isn't as bad as you think." Syaoran heard a muffled sound and turned to survey his cousin.

"I don't think she's that bad," Meiling suddenly whispered and Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. "She can't be all that bad when she managed to land a blow on my head, can she?" she asked but her eyes were still shaded with animosity and Syaoran chuckled lowly. Meiling turned to her cousin, bewildered.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Sakura never hit your head with her foot, Meiling," he said seriously. "She missed by several centimeters. It was her aura surrounding her body and foot that hit you. It may have felt like her foot, but it was her aura."

"What? Really?" Meiling cried, shocked. Syaoran nodded with a crooked smile.

"Really." A small grin appeared on Meiling's face. Syaoran had smiled at her!

"Ha! So the girl didn't defeat me! Hmph! She's not that great after all!" she said triumphantly. Syaoran didn't say anything. He merely stood up and dusted his pants off.

"At least think about giving her a chance, Meiling," he said quietly before he walked off. Meiling turned to watch him go, but Syaoran stopped and half turned to her.

"Oh and, Meiling," he said and she looked up at him. "Thanks for going easy on her." Then he was gone. Meiling sat on top of the roof for awhile, listening to the sounds of late afternoon as the red and gold sun sank lower into the horizon. For the first time since she had met him, Meiling had a small feeling that she was starting to lose Syaoran.

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_5:23 PM_

Syaoran paused in his writing and looked down at the map in front of him blankly.

Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged looks across the table, huddled over their own scrolls. The pause in the Resistance Leader's quill was unusual. Syaoran seemed to be thinking deeply about something and it was distracting him. And they could tell that it certainly was not about the Resistance this time, for they were sitting around a small table, discussing the events of the meeting that was going to take place that very night.

Syaoran's eyes seemed to refocus and he looked up at Yamazaki and Satoshi, who both cleared their throats and hastily began drawing up their plans again.

"Do we have the floor plans ready?" he asked Satoshi abruptly. Satoshi nodded.

"Yep, all done, Li," he said. Syaoran turned to Yamazaki.

"How are the copies? Do we have enough yet?" he inquired and Yamazaki pretended to be hurt by the question.

"Of course, Li. Do you think that I'm so incompetent that I would not be able to copy a few dozen floor plans?" he asked. Syaoran hit him lightly on the side of the head and stood up.

"It's not your competence I'm worried about, it's you," he said and walked towards the door of the small room. Satoshi and Yamazaki stared at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi asked and Syaoran paused with his hand almost to the doorknob. He grabbed it and turned the handle, looking back at the two men crouched over the small table.

"I have a promise to keep. I'll be back before the meeting starts," he said and disappeared out the door. While Yamazaki shrugged and continued hand copying the maps, Satoshi watched the door that the Resistance Leader had just disappeared through.

What kind of promise was it? He couldn't help wondering. Lately, Li had not been himself. He seemed edgy and distracted, very different from the Li before, who didn't seem to have eyes or ears for anyone or anything but the Resistance.

Did it have something to do with Sakura? He had noticed that Li and Sakura got along quite well now. It was the complete opposite the last time he had seen them together. Li had even suggested that they protect only the soul instead of the girl's actual life, but now his feelings regarding Sakura seemed antithetical to the ones he'd originally held. The few times that Satoshi had seen the Resistance Leader and the young woman together in Olympus City, they had seemed at ease with one other, dare he say comfortable even! This wasn't just rare, it was impossible, seeing as how difficult it was for anybody to get close to Li. Satoshi knew him well, but that was only because they'd been working together for a few years now and had subsequently become friends. He was willing to admit it, that Li's comfort with Sakura made him sort of jealous… He wanted to spend more time with her! Utterly perplexed, Satoshi turned back towards the map he was supposed to be copying, running a hand through his red hair. He would need to keep an eye on those two…

Syaoran hurried along the busy street. It bothered him, a constant reminder…he kept telling himself that it was only because he had promised in the first place.

Besides, if it wasn't now, there would be no more time later. He was going to be busy the next couple of days and he had estimated that he had a couple of hours to spare before the meeting. This had been on his mind for a few days already, bothering his conscience… There was nothing else to it. He had promised and he would ensure that his promise was kept. It was not because he wanted to spend time with the girl! He reminded himself that as he reached the gate of a familiar looking house. Syaoran hesitated as he raised his arm to knock on the door. After a few seconds, he gritted his teeth and rapped the door loudly. There was a silence and then the door was flung open.

"Syaoran!" Came the delighted voice and he nodded curtly to Jian, who stood, beaming at her younger brother. "What brings you here?" she asked as she stepped back to allow him room to enter. He did, brushing past her into the hallway and glanced back at her as she closed the door behind him. He ignored the last question, his cheeks rather pink.

"I-I, where's Ying Fa?" he asked gruffly, avoiding all eye contact with his sister as he said this. It was a wise thing to do because Jian's face now held a smug smirk. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, Ying Fa?" she said, playing around. Syaoran averted his eyes, choosing to look at the house instead of his sister. "She's upstairs, in her room but—," before she could finish her sentence, Syaoran had already climbed up the stairs two at a time. Jian only shook her head and let out a giggle of delight that changed to horror when she heard a great shout of laughter from the kitchen.

"Shoot! I left the twins alone with the cookies!"

Syaoran knocked again, this time more impatiently.

"Come out, little Sakura!" he called. He heard a noise from within but failed to discern it.

"No, I'm tired! My body hurts! I want to stay in bed today, Syaoran!" Sakura hollered back. She was casually lying on her bed, her butterscotch locks spread all around her. She truly did hurt. Her body was bruised and aching in various places. It had been a bad idea to fight Meiling earlier and Sakura regretted it immensely. She had been looking forward to an afternoon spent alone in her room, napping and resting…

"Come out!" Syaoran insisted again, and this time she could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Why?" Sakura asked almost to herself but Syaoran heard.

"I was planning on going out today…you know, to look at the market place…" Syaoran began and Sakura's head shot up.

"You were?" she shouted gleefully. "I mean, oh, you were?" she asked in a calmer tone, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Syaoran heard it anyway. The Clow Card mistress couldn't fool him!

"Yes, I was thinking of taking you along, but…seeing as how tired and weak you are…I guess I'll have to go by myself…" Syaoran drifted off and was pleased to hear loud footsteps cross the room. He grinned to himself. She was so easy to convince… so he was surprised by what Sakura yelled at him next from the other side of the door.

"No! You can't trick me into going! I'm going to rest today, Syaoran! I'm too tired!" And he instantly heard the creak of the bedsprings as the irritating girl flung herself down like a ragdoll onto the bed again. Syaoran gritted his teeth. The nerve of that little…ah, he was wasting his time. Syaoran took a second to calm himself down and then walked away deliberately, making sure to step loudly.

From inside her room, Sakura could hear Syaoran heading towards the stairs and felt a little guilty. But really, she was so tired! And sore! And her bruises made her face look _awful_! She had seen them after the fight and hardly recognized herself! Nothing doing, pal! She was not going to the market today, regardless of what Syaoran said! She was going to get some rest and hopefully heal a bit. Tomoyo and Miyu had already tried convincing her to go with them to buy some sweets earlier to no avail. Really, nothing would coax Kinomoto Sakura out of that room and that was final! She heard Syaoran's voice again from the top of the stairs.

"Fine, Sakura! Don't come with me then! I guess I'll just go ride the _carousel _by myself today since today is the only day they let the public ride for _free_!" Syaoran paused for the effect. It was silent, then he heard the young woman leap out of bed with thundering footsteps.

"WAIT! Wait, Syaoran! A carousel? They have a real carousel? Really? And it's free rides today? Free?" she squealed excitedly while she jumped around the room trying to put her shoes on her feet. Syaoran chuckled quietly then, keeping his voice level, he answered in a carefree tone.

"Why yes, Sakura, the biggest carousel in the city with all kinds of different animals to ride and such, but if you don't want to go…" he took one step down the stairs when the door to the room burst open and Sakura flew out, strands of her hair stuck to her flushed cheeks, breathless, and still trying to put her left shoe on.

"Oh, no you don't mister! I'm going with you!" she cried as she hopped towards him. It was really quite a sight to see and a smile touched Syaoran's lips. Clearly the young woman was ignorant to how charming she could be at the most unexpected moments… Syaoran blushed lightly as he thought this and watched as Sakura struggled to put her shoe on, reaching out a small hand to grab the sleeve of his shirt just to ensure that he would not leave without her. She succeeded and looked up at him with big sparkling emerald eyes.

"Come on, let's go! Let's go!" she cried, practically dragging him down the stairs as she held onto his shirt sleeve. Syaoran could only follow, holding back the laughter that threatened to escape.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Miyu asked Tomoyo as they exited the candy shop. Tomoyo only smiled.

"No, in fact, I don't think I bought enough," she answered. She and Miyu mingled into the crowded streets of Olympus City.

"My goodness, Tomoyo-chan, you certainly have a sweet tooth!" Miyu laughed. Tomoyo giggled, placing her sweets inside of her shoulder bag.

"They're not for me. I'm buying them for Sakura-chan," she said happily. Miyu gaped.

"Ying Fa can't possibly finish all of that!"

"Oh, you will be surprised. I don't know anyone with a bigger sweet tooth than Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as they stopped to admire some pins in a booth on the side.

"I didn't hear her ask," Miyu mused and Tomoyo looked up mischievously.

"Yes, she caught me at the very last second and hissed it to me." Miyu burst out laughing.

"That's what that noise was! I was sure it was Jian's kettle on the stove having sprung a leak!" she said as the two chuckling young women continued walking.

"It's a shame Ying Fa didn't want to come out today," Miyu said and Tomoyo agreed.

"It really is," she sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now though." The two neared the center of Olympus City. There was a large crowd here, mainly formed of little children, excitedly babbling away. Miyu and Tomoyo looked ahead and found the reason why. A beautifully crafted carousel sat in the middle of the square and the sign said that they were giving free rides today.

A little girl and her brother ran past them, almost knocking Tomoyo down as they hurried towards the carousel.

"Hurry, before all the good animals are taken!" the girl shouted at her brother and he ran faster. Tomoyo smiled at them reminiscently as Miyu spoke.

"So, where should we—" her sentence died abruptly as she and Tomoyo spotted a familiar green eyed young woman dragging a young man with striking amber eyes in the opposite direction. Both women whipped their heads around and gaped openly. Miyu recovered first.

"Was that—?" Tomoyo nodded, clasping her hands excitedly.

"Should we—?" Miyu began but the younger woman had already slipped her cloak on, lifting her hood over her long, raven black hair, amethyst orbs sparkling. Fighting the urge to laugh, Miyu followed Tomoyo's example and the two young women quickly set off in the direction that the "couple" had gone. The afternoon suddenly looked more promising!

"Let's look over here. I don't think I've gone over here yet!" Sakura called behind her excitedly as she ran ahead. Syaoran watched the young woman, following her, half amused and half exasperated.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to stay in your room all day because you were too tired?" he asked as he caught up to the energetic Clow Card mistress.

"Hmm, yes, well, circumstances change," Sakura replied evenly as she examined a well-made doll on display.

"And what circumstances would those be?"

"Those would be the circumstance that since I'm already here, I might as well look around," Sakura said shrugging nonchalantly and Syaoran hid his smile.

"Well, unlike you, little Sakura, I don't have much time and I'm tired from baby-sitting you. Let's call it a day and go back," Syaoran said, his eyes sweeping the sky. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, come on, Syaoran, grow up! A little tiredness won't kill you! This coming from the guy who travels for days without rest!" she said as she poked his chest playfully. Syaoran grinned down at the young woman.

"And who are you to tell me to grow up, Miss Sakura? This coming from the young woman who fought with an eight-year-old over the pink pony she wanted to ride on the carousel!" he shot back indignantly as he tapped her nose but his eyes were shining. Sakura glared at him, blushed, and hastily turned away, muttering under her breath. Syaoran caught the words "favorite" and "once in a lifetime opportunity" and laughed openly at her. He had forgotten how much fun it was to make fun of her since he had barely spent any time near Sakura since they arrived in Olympus City. He didn't quite know why he behaved this way around her either. Syaoran was hardly the type to be so irritating or tease someone so thoroughly before, but there was just something about Sakura that brought out this side of him. Her reactions were too fun not to witness. He found that he actually looked forward to her company!

Sakura flushed. Darn that Syaoran! Always humiliating her! She turned around, a scalding retort on the tip of her tongue, her finger pointing at Syaoran.

"Well, you're-!" she was cut off as Syaoran suddenly grabbed her finger and quickly pulled her towards him. Sakura's eyes widened and she found herself in front of a warm chest.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo giggled as she and Miyu watched from behind a vendor's stall. Miyu smiled. She had never seen Syaoran act this way around anyone before and it intrigued her. The guy was smiling like crazy! The Clow Card mistress and her brother were getting along better than she had expected them to.

Sakura's cheeks heated up and she looked into a pair of amber eyes, not watching her, but the person behind her, carrying blocks of wood on his back which stuck out on each side. He wasn't aware that many people were ducking to avoid being hit and Sakura realized that she would have been one of those people if Syaoran hadn't stepped in. She looked up to say thanks, but he was looking down at her now, almost angrily.

"Don't you ever look where you're going?" he demanded of her. Sakura was speechless for a moment then she got furious.

"I do! I don't need you to look after me!" she yelled back stubbornly. She was too humiliated to see that Syaoran's facial expression had changed completely. He no longer looked upset. Instead a look of consternation was plastered to his face. He dropped her finger and simply walked off, leaving a very baffled Sakura behind. What just happened?

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. He had lost his temper. He had gotten angry at Sakura, and for what? He didn't understand. For a few seconds there, all he could think about was her and her safety. All that had mattered then was Sakura and he had found himself growing agitated at her carelessness. Why did she have this effect on him? What was happening to him?

Sakura trailed behind Syaoran, glancing at him through her lashes. She should have been grateful that Syaoran had saved her earlier, but all that came out was a mean retort. That's why he was ignoring her now. Really, she was the worst. Sakura sighed, biting her lower lip and making a decision, she caught up to the young Resistance Leader. She walked a step behind so as not to annoy him. He looked mad…

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Syaoran stopped walking. "I'm sorry that I yelled back at you. What I really wanted to say back there was thank you…" Syaoran turned around and, sighing, looked straight into her eyes.

"Sakura," he said, "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier either. I-," whatever he was going to say was left unfinished as he felt a familiar presence. His head shot up and he looked straight at two hooded figures who had hastily covered their faces and were now pretending to look interested in buying some cactus plants. Syaoran growled deep in his chest and strode towards the two.

"Miyu," he simply said as he reached his sister. The two young women turned around, their hoods still up.

"Syaoran! Fancy meeting you here!" Miyu chirped innocently. Tomoyo could only giggle. Sakura walked over and noticing who it was, smiled brightly.

"Tomoyo! Miyu!" Tomoyo only smiled haughtily at Sakura while Syaoran watched wearily. He turned to his sister.

"What are you doing, Mi?" he asked afraid to hear the answer. Miyu giggled.

"Daidouji-san and I were just observing a couple of interesting specimens," she said which brought laughter from the other woman. Syaoran nodded curtly. He understood that they were spying. Sakura though, looked interested.

"What kind of specimens?" she asked. Miyu grinned.

"I'll tell you later, Ying Fa," she said coyly, glancing in Syaoran's direction. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well, since you're here, I'm going to head back," Syaoran said. He turned to Sakura. "Satoshi and Yamazaki are waiting for me. Go back home with Miyu and Daidouji-san," he told her before he walked off. The three women watched him fade into the crowd and then turned to go.

"What were you doing here with Li-san?" Tomoyo asked. "I thought you were too tired to go anywhere?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura turned a pretty shade of pink.

"I didn't know there was a carousel!" Sakura replied indignantly. "And it was free rides all day! Besides, Syaoran just showed up and wanted to show me around town," she added as an afterthought. Miyu giggled, a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I wonder why he'd do that?" she asked teasingly. Sakura shrugged as they pushed their way through the crowd back towards Jian's house. Suddenly, an image of two pinkies, entwined together reappeared in her mind and Sakura smiled happily, suddenly laughing delightedly as she realized why.

"Because Syaoran always keeps his promises!"

_Chapter Eleven End._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I know the wait on this chapter was long and I'm sorry! I actually had it written out a while ago but didn't post it up because I was debating about the length of it. It was supposed to be really long, you see, but then it turned out to be too long, so I'm separating it into two chapters! The next chapter should be out next week or sometime like that. I've been real busy with school and work and hardly get time to write, but I can't stop thinking about the story itself so I finally just sat down and got it done. There's a lot of mistakes here and there in this chapter because I really didn't go back to revise it that much! Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Syaoran and his history and we ended the fight with Meiling and Sakura. The next chapter will be more interesting as it focuses on the Resistance itself, then we're headed to more exciting things. Thank you for being so patient! You guys are the best ^^ Look for the next chapter sometime next week!

Ah, don't forget to **Read and Review**! Now, I'm off to write, write, write! :)

**-Yuuki ^^**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Impulses

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! I'm back in a week's time, like I promised! Here it is! Chapter Twelve! I will meet you guys at the end of the chapter! I think this was my longest chapter… -_-;; (Nope, I lied! Chapter 9 is even longer! Hahahaha!) Okay, enjoy and **Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Impulses**

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_9:15 PM_

She was having that dream again. The same dream she'd been having the last couple of days. She was in the pitch black. Sakura turned all around, surrounded by the overwhelming darkness. Surely, there was someone around! Every time she had found herself here, she had been frightened. Being by herself in the night-like setting did not bode well.

"Hello? Tomoyo?" she called out into the darkness. Her voice echoed back to her, high pitched and squeaky. "Miyu? Meiling-chan?" Sakura paused and called out the last name weakly. "Syaoran?" No answer.

Her breathing came out in sharp gasps. The darkness was oppressive. A sudden chill made her turn around, bringing with it the familiar sound of a million voices, whispering through the wind like scratches on a door.

"Stop!" Sakura cried, covering her ears with her hands. She closed her eyes tightly but it did not make a difference. The loudest whisper yet sounded right behind her and she gasped, turning around to peer into the darkness fruitlessly. She blinked several times. She had not imagined it, there was a light…a faint glow up ahead…there!

Sakura hurried towards it, her heart bursting with relief. She followed the light, which seemed to be radiating from some sort of passageway in between some solid rocks now as it illuminated the cave she was in.

Sakura ran after it as it melted into a large corridor. She had to follow it! She would not be consumed by the darkness any longer! There, just beyond the bend, the brightest glow yet. If only she could catch it…Sakura had not yet realized that as she chased the light, the whispering voices had grown louder and louder until it was almost screaming at her and she closed her eyes and crouched down low, covering her ears. In a flash of brightness, the whispering died out and Sakura slowly fluttered her lashes as she opened her eyes.

She was in a large cave like room, made entirely of what looked like crystal. The walls were thick and icy and the air had suddenly turned as cold as a winter's day. She could see her breath as fog as she exhaled sharply. Shakily, the young woman staggered onto her feet and walked a few paces hesitantly.

"Hello?" she called out. "Hello, is anyone here?" There was a low chuckle and Sakura turned quickly and gasped. In the corner, so white and translucent, Sakura had not noticed her before, was a tall woman. The tallest woman Sakura had ever seen and she had her back turned to Sakura. Long blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and ended just right above the back of her knees. She wore a white robe and she was so skinny it looked as if they were curtains, draped across her shoulders. She couldn't be…she wasn't possibly…human, was she? Sakura swallowed.

"Hello… Who are you?" Sakura asked nervously. She didn't receive an answer. "Are you alright?" she asked timidly when she noticed that the woman seemed to be shaking slightly. Without knowing why, Sakura slowly inched forward, her hand outstretched towards the woman's shoulder. Right before she touched it, Sakura halted in place. She was scared…she didn't want to. Her breathing quickened and her outstretched hand trembled. Then suddenly as though someone had pushed her forward, Sakura's fingers brushed the woman's shoulder lightly. 'Don't turn around, don't turn around!' Sakura pleaded, stepping back. She didn't know why she didn't want the woman to turn around. She just knew that if she did, horrible things would happen. There was a pause and then the woman slowly rotated. Sakura's eyes widened.

She had pale, almost white looking skin, a long face with strong cheekbones and a strong nose. Her thin lips were painted red as a rose. And she smiled at Sakura through yellow teeth. It was not a warm smile. It was a smile of insanity. A huge grin on her too small face. She was eerily beautiful. But her eyes, her eyes were the most frightening thing. They were coal black. There was no whites in them…then to Sakura's horror, the woman lifted slightly into the air and floated towards Sakura. She backed up but her feet seemed glued to the ice floor. She could not move. The woman floated in front of Sakura and leaned over until she was staring Sakura in the eyes, her face aligned with the young woman's. She smiled and when she spoke, it was with the voices of the million whispers.

"Sakura…" she breathed. "Sakura…come…to ME!" She suddenly screeched as her face transfigured gruesomely and Sakura's mouth opened in horror.

She awoke, tangled in her sheets, sweaty and out of breath. Immediately, the young woman flipped herself upright, blinking several times in the sunlight that was streaming into the room now. She shivered and brought her knees close to her, hugging them, as flashes of the dream passed through her mind.

Who was that woman? Where was she? She had never had a dream so vivid, a nightmare so endless…what was going on here?

Sakura sighed and looked around her. Her best friend, who she usually shared the bed with was nowhere to be found. Tomoyo had always been the early riser. Sakura was… well, Sakura liked her sleep.

She threw the sheets off of her still warm body and slid down onto the cold floor. Shivering slightly, she walked over to her bag and opened it to look for some clothes. Tomoyo had made her quite a few dresses in their absence from one another.

Pulling out a light blue one, she changed into it and reviewed herself in front of a large mirror in the room. It'd been months since she'd had a proper look at herself like this. Striking emerald orbs and auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with bags but Sakura thought she looked much more mature now. A few small tinges of color lit her cheekbones as the fight with Meiling resurfaced into her mind and she winced as she remembered. It'd been a few days now and the bruises were starting to fade.

Looking at herself, she thought herself to be the proper noblewoman she should have been. Tomoyo's dresses made anyone look elegant. But now, she was on a different path and on a different journey. She would make her own choices from now on. Sakura was proud of the bruises that lit her face. She was no longer the young woman who relied on everyone to do something for her. She was capable of fighting her own fights, and receiving her own bruises. They were a trophy for her hard work.

Sakura finished by pinning her hair up and opened the door to go downstairs. No doubt, today would be another exciting day filled with laughs in the company of Syaoran's sisters.

"Isn't Ying Fa up yet?" Chun Hua asked Tomoyo as her and Misami-chan set the table downstairs. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip.

"No. She seemed really tired yesterday and then I think she was having a bad dream but she won't tell me about it. She's been like this the last couple of days," the pretty young woman answered back. Chun Hua looked thoughtful.

"She's been having nightmares, you said?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Hmm," was all Chun Hua said.

"She's been exhausted since her fight with cousin," Miyu said, wiping her hands on a towel as she finished with the dishes. "I'll go wake her up. If she sleeps any later, she'll miss breakfast."

"Good morning!" The four young women turned to the stairs as Sakura stepped off the last, laughingly.

"Good morning, Ying Fa," Chun Hua said smiling. Sakura looked lovely. A little tired but lovely all the same. Sakura went over and smartly sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura chirped and Tomoyo beamed at her. "Good morning!"

"My, aren't we in a good mood today?" Miyu asked as she seated herself across from Sakura. Sakura only laughed.

"I've been feeling so tired lately, but since we're going to be leaving in a couple of days, I wanted to get all of the things I wanted to do in the city done before then. I figured that I would have to use my excess store of energy to do that," she said. The women seated around the table laughed.

"Why don't you and Tomoyo-chan come over to the restaurant today to help out? You haven't been there yet and I could use the help," Chun Hua suggested as they ate breakfast. Sakura's eyes instantly lit up.

"Really? Should we go?" she asked, turning to Tomoyo for confirmation. Tomoyo smiled.

"That would be wonderful, Chun Hua," Tomoyo said and Sakura clapped her hands together in delight. Chun Hua laughed.

"I'll give Misami-chan here a day off today, then." The young girl bowed her head.

"Thank you, boss!"

"You should really rest up today, Misami-chan. You've been working really hard lately," Miyu said and Misami nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll go visit my brother at his shop in the upper part of the city. I haven't seen him in awhile," she said thoughtfully.

"A vacation would be wonderful," came a rueful voice from the door and Jian stood there smiling with her twins wrapped around each side of her waist. "Well, I suppose I'll have to stay home today with the twins. I'll finish up some clothing for the shop and we'll all meet for dinner at Chun Hua's restaurant," she said as she moved into the kitchen. Ping ran over to Sakura, who looked up Jian as she picked up the persistent three-year-old.

"Yes! Let's meet there," she agreed.

* * *

The restaurant, a little place on the corner of a busy road was flooded with customers today. Not because of its delicious dishes but particularly because of two young women, serving the happy line of customers that reached outside the door with grace and certainly, charm.

"Did you see that young woman?"

"The one with the green eyes?"

"Yes, that's the one. She is beautiful."

"Who's _that_?"

"The one with the dark hair and violet eyes?"

"She's gorgeous!"

"Thank you, come again!" Sakura happily bowed out a customer and turned to another, a smile on her face.

"Sakura, the onigiri are ready!" Chun Hua called out as she fumbled with some receipts at the cash register. There was a long line there but the people were not in a hurry. They were merely at ease, chatting to one another and watching the pair of pretty girls work. Sakura nodded and maneuvered her way through the customers.

"Hai! Thank you!" she called out into the back as she grabbed the dishes. The cook winked at her and she threw her head back, laughing. She didn't notice all the looks of longing thrown at her as she directed the food to the correct table. Sakura turned and accidentally bumped elbows with someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she turned and Tomoyo giggled.

"Watch out, Ying Fa," she teased and Sakura smiled.

"Isn't this fun?" Tomoyo whispered as the two young women made their way through the tables.

"It's very fun! I don't wish for it to end!" Sakura replied back grinning and they separated to head to their respectable guests.

Sakura wasn't lying when she said she'd been having fun. At the estate, she would never be allowed to serve guests like this, to help people out, learn how to cook and especially speak to the slaves. She enjoyed talking to the customers, learning about where they were headed or if they'd just come back from somewhere or just grabbing a bite to eat. It was interesting to learn that some of the customers were traders or sellers who came from all around the Clow to Olympus City to make money off their trades. It gave her a happy feeling that they weren't judging her, knowing who she really was. She felt that she should be here, surrounded by her people, laughing her worries away with them all.

The customers in turn, found their young waitress to be an absolutely beautiful creature with an even greater heart. Her smile alone was enough to make them walk out of the restaurant feeling that they'd never had a better meal. They'd be sure to come by again.

The person feeling the most pleased was Chun Hua. She had never seen her restaurant so packed and her eyes twinkled as she found Sakura and Tomoyo among the crowd, taking orders and speaking to the customers. Ying Fa had a certain aura about her that drew people to her and relaxed them. Chun Hua could see why her brother was so protective of the young woman. She was simply put, irresistible. From what she'd heard from Jian and Miyu, it would not be long now before her stubborn brother gave in…

The bell to the shop tinkled and Sakura looked up.

"Welcome to-," she paled slightly. Three officers, clad in the imperial army red had entered, look ing around. A hushed silence fell upon the restaurant, starting from the front until it was entirely quiet. The soldier that led the front, a tall man with dark brows and black hair glanced around the shop, his hazel eyes taking everything in. He was handsome in an admiring way and wore a red helmet like contraption, from which his black hair protruded from the top. He growled menacingly at a guy who was staring openly at him.

"Don't worry about us, just go about your business as usual!" a cheerful and light hearted voice spoke up. It was his companion, also dressed in the red imperial army uniform as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. It was a pretty man, or could he be a man (?) with light blonde hair sweeping over his eyes and deep sapphire blue orbs. They twinkled with mischief as he led his friend down the tables, all the while smiling warmly. His smile seemed permanently stuck onto his lips.

"Don't mind Kuro-pin-san here, he's just hungry is all," he said cheerfully and his friend turned to him angrily. "Isn't that right, Kuro-pin?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to say my name correctly?" his friend retorted angrily. The young man merely smiled wider.

"But it matches you, Kuro-ro!" Kurogane growled and muttered under his breath as the young man, laughingly, led him to an empty table.

"Fay-san, should you be taunting Kurogane-san like that?" their last companion, a rather young looking boy with long red hair said, smirking wryly as they sat. Fay grinned.

"Yes, I should be, Hideki," was his simple reply as he glanced at the angry Kurogane almost with joy. The young boy merely shrugged and began pouring tea for them. His companions were always like this… The customers turned their attention away from the three and began speaking again.

Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts and approached the table, smiling.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" she asked, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart down. They were red imperial army soldiers after all…they could recognize her. But it would be more suspicious if she did not go up and say anything. After all, who would imagine that the captain of the red imperial army's sister would be here, in Olympus City, working as a waitress?

The trio looked up as Sakura smiled down at them. She saw a flash of surprise in the one called Fay's blue eyes before it was replaced again by a kind smile. It was so fast, she wasn't sure that she had seen it in the first place.

"We are still thinking, but may I say that you are a beautiful young woman?" Fay said happily and Sakura blushed lightly. "Green eyes are very rare in slaves," he said airily, watching carefully for her reaction. Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but besides that, there was no emotion and she bowed low.

"Hmm, thank you…err…" she trailed off. The young man's eyes twinkled and he stood lightly and bowed.

"Fay D. Flourite," he answered. "And these are my companions, Kurogane, and Hideki-san." Sakura nodded as she caught the man with the dark hair's hazel eyes and she was suddenly reminded of her brother. Trying to keep her voice level, she answered.

"It's nice meeting you all," she smiled.

"What is your name, Miss?" Fay asked, curious. Sakura hesitated.

"Ying Fa! The ramen is ready for table seven!" Sakura shot her head up and looked towards the kitchens. Grinning apologetically, she retreated.

"Let me know when you are ready," she said and quickly walked off in the other direction. Fay watched her go, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Is she the one?" Kurogane asked quietly and Fay grinned.

"Yes, she's the one with the powers that I've been feeling."

Fay watched the young woman named Ying Fa as she brought them their food and helped customers. She was certainly a beauty! The men in that came into the restaurant could only stare in awe! And she was kind and lovely. So this was the Clow Card mistress…no wonder_ he_ wanted Fay to have a look at her, though this meeting was purely coincidental. Fay's grin widened as he finished his meal.

"What's keeping that nasty smile on your lips?" Hideki commented casually and Fay turned to him.

"The fact that Kuro-cat keeps staring at that lovely young woman with the long black braid," he teased and Kurogane immediately turned around from where his eyes were.

"I have not," he said gruffly and Fay laughed.

"Yes, you have, Kuro-chan!" Kurogane got angry.

"I was not!" he cried and to his annoyance, the magician only shook his finger at his friend. "The truth is written all over your face .That lady Tomoyo has captured your eyes!"

Kurogane paused, surprised. "Her name is Tomoyo?"

Fay and Hideki burst into laughter as Kurogane's face turned beet red.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, that pretty girl is named Tomoyo. I heard her friend, Ying Fa, calling her name when they passed our table earlier," Fay said in response to Kurogane's question and he slammed his tea cup down.

"Tch, like I have any interest in what her name is," he replied arrogantly, turning his head the other way.

"Sure you don't, Kurogane-san…"Hideki said grinning. "Sure you don't…"

"They've been here for a long time!" Tomoyo said as she passed some empty plates to the dishwasher. Sakura stood behind her counter, nervously biting her lower lip and staring absently at the three imperial army soldiers.

"I don't know, Tomoyo, I'm getting a strange feeling…" Sakura said quietly. It was close to fear but it wasn't quite there. She felt nervous, a state of energy that she had never experienced before. It was that man, Fay, that was emitting this power, this aura.

Sakura knew he was a nobleman and had magic powers, but somehow his were stronger than she'd remembered feeling from any mere nobleman before. It was not quite to Syaoran's level, but it was high enough to make her feel uncomfortable. The funny thing was that she wasn't afraid, or neither worried. She was nervous yes, but there was just something calm and relaxing about the man Fay. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Sakura had caught him looking her way with a twinkle in his eyes as she ran around serving the customers throughout the day, but apart from that, he seemed harmless.

"Well, most of the customers are gone for the day," Chun Hua said briskly as she approached them. "I'm about ready to close down for the dinner we're supposed to have here in an hour," she said.

"There are a few customers left," Tomoyo said glancing at the soldiers and Chun Hua nodded.

"We'll wait for them to leave, then we can clean up. You girls did a good job today! This was perhaps, one of my most successful days! You should work more often for me!" Chun Hua joked but stopped smiling when she saw that Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Ying Fa." Sakura started.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chun Hua," she said hurriedly. Chun Hua knew where she was looking at.

"Are you alright, Ying Fa?" Chun Hua asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine," she hurriedly said. "Err, I'll go clean tables…" she murmured and picked up a towel to go wipe down the remaining tables. Tomoyo and Chun Hua watched her.

"I'll go help too," Tomoyo said and walked after Sakura. Chun Hua frowned and looked over at the soldiers. She could feel a strange aura coming from the man with the light blonde hair and blue eyes. His companions seemed strong…skilled in fighting and very dangerous. If they tried to get Ying Fa, she would have to do something about it. It was impossible for them to tell who she was, because she still wore the magic concealing ring that Syaoran had given her… At that moment, Fay looked over to Chun Hua and her eyes widened as he smiled at her.

"We should get going now," Fay announced to his companions. Kurogane nodded roughly and stood up while Hideki, who'd been napping, groggily put his head up.

As they reached the door, a hooded man stood up from his seat and putting a few bills on the table, walked to it at almost the same time the trio did. They paused, waiting for him to go through first, but he did not and in an instant was pulled up into the air by the collar of his cloak.

"Who are you?" Kurogane demanded lowly and the man squeaked with fright. "You've been following us for awhile now…" Kurogane said quietly, dangerously and he reached a hand to touch the hilt of his sword. The man's eyes widened and he spluttered.

"I-I-I don't know w-what y-you're—!" he was cut off as Kurogane shook him roughly.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you trailing behind us since Orion Village. Did you think that we wouldn't notice? Tell me who sent you or I'll kill you…" he said softly. The man whimpered.

"Kuro-cat, you should put him down if you want to hear the answers," Fay said amusedly smiling and Kuogane ignored him and tightened his hold on the man.

"I want to know who sent you…" he growled. The figure's hood fell off and he looked around desperately, his face turning purple with lack of air.

"Stop!" Kurogane turned and met a pair of amethyst eyes. Tomoyo stood in front of him almost fearlessly and his gaze faltered as he stared in surprise at the young woman with the creamy white skin and soft melodic voice.

"Put him down or you'll kill him…" she protested. Kurogane, surprised, dropped the man, who immediately tore off into the street outside.

Kurogane swore and turned to Tomoyo, who was quietly observing him. He blushed lightly and turned away, much to the amusement of Fay, who was smiling nonstop.

"I am sorry that he got away, but please don't cause a disturbance in the public like this," Tomoyo gently said. "Please, have a wonderful day!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly and with a loud hmph, Kurogane stepped outside into the sunlight. Fay followed, saluting the pretty young woman first and Hideki left with a casual wave and bow.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura ran over to Tomoyo, who was watching the retreating figures of the red imperial army soldiers outside quietly. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded and finally turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," she said. "I think that man is not as bad as he wants others to think." Tomoyo spoke quietly and Sakura looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tomoyo gave a small smile.

"Oh, I don't know, look at me. I don't know where I got the courage to speak to a red imperial soldier like that! It must be because you're rubbing off on me," she said giggling and Sakura reluctantly grinned.

"No, you were crazy to begin with!" she teased.

As the girls spoke to one another, Chun Hua turned towards the door that the men had left out of, confused and a little uneasy as she hastily turned back to her work to hide the surprise on her face. Kurogane…she had heard that name somewhere before but could not place it. That man with him with the blue eyes was not all who he seemed to be either. He was a powerful magician, regardless of the fact that he wore the imperial army red. These men were hiding something, which was strange. Not only did they come in and act perfectly civilized but unlike the usual red army soldiers, they did not harass the young women or create a mess in the shop. In fact, they just ate and left without causing much of a disturbance. And it was this part that was bothering Chun Hua the most.

* * *

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_8:45 PM_

It was night time in Olympus City. The city never slept but as darkness closed in, it brought with it a new crowd of people. Rowdier, meaner, and sometimes much more dangerous, they hassled and mingled below the moonlight and in the darkest corners of the streets. So it was not unusual to see four shady looking cloaked and hooded figures in black make their way past a street corner and looking around, step into the darkness of an alleyway.

"Why doesn't Olympus City have a curfew?" Sakura asked quietly as they made their way further into the narrow way. Her hood was up. Miyu, who walked ahead of Sakura glanced back.

"It used to, Ying Fa, but since there's always so much commotion here, it's hard to stop people from coming or leaving. This is the trading center of the Clow, after all. The noblemen here have complained about the curfew before. Since the city has so many attractions, the noblemen also find it hard to stay put when it gets dark. And if they want to go out, they certainly want their slaves with them. If the curfew is up, the slaves can't come out so the landlord nobleman appealed directly to the emperor. It's changed so that the only two cities who don't have curfew are Olympus City and Soul City." Miyu explained. Sakura nodded in understanding, avoiding a can on the ground so as to not make noise as she walked.

"Oh, I see. Is that why we're sneaking out to go to the meeting this late then?" Sakura asked, sweat dropping. Miyu grinned.

"Yep!" Suddenly a new voice joined in, sweet and melodic.

"But didn't Li-san tell us to—," Tomoyo began from behind Sakura.

"Stay?" Sakura and Miyu filled in the rest. "No way! Syaoran always says that!" Miyu reassured Tomoyo as they neared the place they were headed.

"How did you know that the meeting was tonight?" Sakura asked softly as she caught up to Miyu. Miyu grinned.

"Syaoran's been restless all day. I went into his room today to ask him something and he had his maps spread out all over the place. He practically threw me out! Besides, I'm his sister, spying and listening is what I do best." A group of hooded strangers passed the women, murmuring excitedly.

"Ssshhhh! Be quiet!" came an angry hiss from behind Tomoyo. Meiling walked behind the girls, glaring at Sakura, who had not said anything...

The four young women stopped in front of an abandoned looking building. A black door, barred together with strong metal was standing at the top of a pair of crooked and crumbling steps. The building had no windows. Slowly, the group walked up the stairs and Miyu knocked firmly three times. It was silent.

"Any bright ideas on how to get through?" Meiling asked as they waited. Sakura shook her head fervently while Tomoyo shrugged, smiling.

"Oh I have a couple," Miyu finally answered. "Don't worry. It'll be easy as pie," she reassured the group and she knocked three times more.

"I told you we shouldn't have come!" Meiling huffed quietly under her breath when nothing happened. Miyu smiled.

"But cousin, I'm sure you wanted to come and see Syaoran too, didn't you?" she asked coyly. Meiling did not answer because at that moment, the door opened with a loud grating noise. A tall muscular man with a bad tan and small eyes glared down at the young women.

"What business do you have here?" he demanded in a booming voice. Miyu removed her hood and the man that blocked the doorway entrance blinked several times.

"M-Miyu?" he gaped, clearly surprised. The change in his voice made Sakura stare at Miyu, who was looking at the large man with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Dai," she said smoothly. Dai could only stare and Sakura was bewildered to see a small blush suddenly stain his cheeks.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked shyly. Sakura almost giggled. The guy had a crush on Miyu! And it seemed that Miyu was aware of it. She leaned on the doorway casually.

"I'm here running some errands for the landlord of Tomoeda Village," she answered. "Do you think you can let us in?" Dai hesitated.

"O-oh. I-I can't, Miyu. Even if it is you. If your brother finds out, I'll get in big trouble," he said looking guilty and Miyu brushed it off.

"Oh, come on, Dai," she said leaning in close to tap his big chest. "Do it this once, for me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Please?" Dai looked uncomfortable, but his eyes never left Miyu's.

"I-," he started and Miyu smiled prettily up at him.

"Just this once please Dai. Besides you still owe me for _that_ one," she said and Dai sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Well, I-," Miyu decided to step it up a notch. They didn't have all night.

"If you do let us in, you know that date you're always asking about…" she trailed off and Dai suddenly perked up, blushing furiously. Miyu smiled flirtatiously and continued. "That date you're always asking about can happen…anytime…anywhere…" she finished quietly and she could practically see the gadgets whirling in the man's head of the endless possibilities.

"R-really?" he asked happily. Miyu nodded.

"Yes, as long as I'm still in the city," she said and Dai nodded, agreeing enthusiastically.

"Okay! Yes! Come in, come in!" he said grinning from ear to ear as he ushered the group of women through. Tomoyo giggled as they passed and Miyu led them down a flight of stairs. Sakura was still staring in awe at Miyu. Who knew the girl was so…persuasive?

"See, easy as pie," Miyu said as they descended the stairs. Sakura and Tomoyo stared hard at her. Easy as pie? They had never seen this side to Miyu before. The girl was a natural!

They reached the bottom of the steps and pushed the door open. Sakura stifled a gasp. The building had not looked this large from the outside but down here, below the floor, was a large meeting room in which a long table sat in the middle. Chairs lined both sides of it and at the very top, was a single empty chair for Sakura knew, the Resistance leader. The seat of honor.

All around her were men, some cloaked and hooded in black, others not, urgently speaking in low rumbling voices. It was a chaotic affair. There had to be at least a hundred men in the room, if not more. They were greeting one another, sharing news and none of them seemed to be paying the slightest attention to the women who had entered among their midst.

Miyu led the way towards a corner as the three young women followed.

"What is this place?" Sakura murmured. Tomoyo could only stare in awe.

"It's the meeting of the Resistance." Miyu answered. "All of the men here are the Resistance chiefs in each village and they've brought some of their most trusted men with them from across the Clow." Sakura gaped. "They've come here at the request of the Resistance leader." Miyu said as her eyes roamed the room. Suddenly she ducked and cursed. Sakura looked around bewilderedly.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly. Miyu cupped her face with her hands and stooped low.

"Shoot! The elders…" she said quietly. "I didn't think that they'd be here…" she drifted off. Meiling snorted at her cousin.

"How could you possibly not think that they'd be here?" she asked Miyu. "It's the biggest meeting the Resistance has had in six years and you didn't think the Elders would show up?" Meiling looked bored as she glanced at the head of the table. Sakura's eyes followed hers and saw four figures, cloaked and hooded, sitting quietly, speaking among themselves at a smaller table behind the big one in front.

"What's wrong with them?" she found herself asking. Miyu looked uncomfortable.

"They have magic…" she said and Sakura paled. That meant that they could sense her too! She swiveled to the front and at that moment, one of the cloaked Elders turned her way, looking directly at her. Sakura gasped and Miyu pulled Sakura's arm towards the door, where Meiling and Tomoyo were already being pushed towards by her.

"It's not going to do us any good staying here longer," Miyu said as pushed Sakura. "We have to go back. They'll notice our presences for sure…" she muttered. 'It's strange…they usually don't attend meetings…could it perhaps that they wanted to see the Clow card mistress?' Miyu wondered as she moved towards the staircase. 'Anywho, that means that we shouldn't be here…'

Meiling and Tomoyo had already reached the stairs and Miyu, glancing back at the elders gently ushered Sakura along because she had come to a complete stop.

"Hurry, Ying Fa," Miyu hissed as she accidentally bumped into Sakura's back but the girl would not move. "Come on." She urged, looking back at the elders.

"Umm…Miyu?" Miyu turned to the front and paled.

Standing at the last foot of the stairs, blocking the women's path was none other than Syaoran. He was observing the four young women, his arms folded across his chest and his face serious. Behind him on the stairs stood Yamazaki and Satoshi, who was easily dragging a defeated looking Dai by the collar of his shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Syaoran asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Heh , Syaoran…" Miyu said weakly.

"I was wondering who could have gotten past Dai here," Satoshi remarked from the stairs as he shook Dai like he was a stuffed toy. Which was something, considering the size of Dai compared to Satoshi. "I should have known it was you, Miyu." He said, inclining his head slightly. "I acknowledge you."

Miyu only grimaced in reply. Syaoran glowered at her and stepped off the last step, entering the room. Satoshi and Yamazaki followed with Dai, who looked like the world had just ended and stood in front of the group of young women who were all fidgeting nervously.

Syaoran had opened his mouth to say something when Sakura's eyes flickered from Syaoran to the empty staircase. With a small whimper of fright, she quickly made a mad dash towards them. Miyu groaned and hid her face into her hands.

"Oh, god…Ying Fa…"

Syaoran, who had read Sakura's movement, easily caught her, grabbing her fingers at the very last moment. Sakura froze with her back to him, shivers running down her spine as Syaoran moved his hand over hers and entwined his fingers firmly around Sakura's. He turned her around and looked down at her as she blushed furiously about the fact that she'd been caught.

"You never listen to me, do you?" he asked softly, amused. Sakura's gaze was directed to the ground.

"Are you mad?" she asked as he began leading her towards the group again, still holding her hand. Satoshi's eyebrows furrowed while Tomoyo tried her hide her grin but failed miserably. Meiling looked ready to kill. Syaoran shook head.

"No. I knew you'd probably do something like this," he answered. Sakura's head shot up in surprise.

"You did?"

"Sakura, don't take the Resistance so lightly. What a fine bunch of Resister's we'd be if we didn't notice four extra people at a meeting," Syaoran said. "Besides, I knew Miyu would most likely do something like this," he added, giving his sister a stern look as they stopped in front of the group of women and Satoshi and Yamazaki again. Miyu had the dignity to look away.

"But you knew from the beginning?" Sakura asked as Syaoran let go of her hand. He didn't answer her and Sakura took that for a yes. She swallowed. How capable the Resistance was! She had no idea…

"All of you stay here. There's no point going back now," Syaoran said to the group of women. "We'll leave together once the meeting's over." He turned around as an older man approached them.

"Li, are you ready?" He had black hair, streaked with grey and deep brown eyes and he smiled shortly at the Resistance leader.

"Yes. Lead the way, Mizuki-san," Syaoran said, his face serious, and Mizuki nodded at the Resistance leader.

Syaoran gave Miyu a "stay here" look before he followed. Yamazaki and Satoshi walked after the Resistance leader.

The noise in the room began to stagger as Syaoran walked to the front with Mizuki leading the way. The cloaked and burly men began to mutter, turning to stare.

"Is that the Resistance leader?"

"No way, he's just a kid!"

"But he's a legend! He needs to be respected!"

Mizuki was an important member of the Resistance, and one of the most respected. He'd been around for almost as long as the Elders. Mizuki stopped before he reached the front and sat down at an empty seat.

Syaoran walked to the front chair at the head of the table and turned to the four Elders, seated behind him and bowed slightly. They acknowledged him with a nod of their heads.

Syaoran sat in the chair and turned, quietly observing the men of the hall, who just a few seconds ago were chattering. Now, a hushed silence seemed to have fallen all around them and they all seemed to waiting for Syaoran to speak. He did, in a strong and calm voice.

"I am Li. I am the Resistance leader." Now it was confirmed, no one was in doubt. He was their leader. The men sat a little taller and those who did not have seats, straightened up.

"Before we begin, I'd like to ask that you all stand in turn and state your name and the village and province you come from. I've met a few of you, but not all of you yet," Syaoran continued. The men nodded and the first man closest to his right stood and bowed.

"Watanabe Arata. Province of Wood and chief of the Resistance in Nemuri Village," he said and sat down again. A younger man who had been standing behind him spoke up.

"Koji Fumio. Province of Wood, guard to chief Arata," he said. "It's an honor meeting you, Li-san." He said inclining his head smiling. Syaoran returned it imperceptibly.

"Fuji Shigeo, Province of Rain, Oslo Village and guard to Tanaka-san." In this way, the men of the room introduced themselves.

"Wow, Syaoran's really cool," Sakura whispered quietly to Miyu in the corner as they observed and Miyu nodded, her eyes twinkling as she watched her younger brother.

"Yes, he is. He's a wonderful leader," Miyu answered back. "He's a born leader."

Sakura nodded. Yes, he was. She could see that. That was one of the first traits she had noticed about him when they had first met.

When they were done, Syaoran stood up again. Satoshi and Yamazaki stood flanking either side of him behind the chair.

"I know we have not met in a long time. The news you've received has been scattered. I called this meeting today to inform you of the plan that will take place in the near future," he said.

"We heard that you have a big plan, Li," one of the men said and Syaoran nodded affirmatively.

"Yes. For too long now, we've been under the Noblemen rule. Our people are dying every day. Slaves, and members of the Resistance are being picked off one at a time. Through Youkai and red imperial army soldiers. The Resistance is suffering huge losses. We have traitors that get paid gold to betray even their best friends and the men that are now locked up in Two Towers, the largest prison in Soul City, make up one fourth of us, waiting to be hanged. This is enough," he finished coldly. The men flinched at the tone of his voice. The Resistance leader was not someone who anyone would dare mess with.

"It is about time we took things back into our own hands. The world of the Clow is deteriorating with the Youkai that run afoul, massacring villages everywhere while the noblemen sit back and watch from the safety of their own homes. Add the red imperial army soldiers to the equation and the future has never looked more bleak before."

"And what is your plan, Li?" Kichirou-san, one of the oldest members from the province of rain finally asked.

"We will launch a full scale attack against the empire." Syaoran stated boldly. There was in immediate response as the noise in the room surged to a peak.

"WHAT? Attack the empire?"

"Are you out of your mind, Li? We won't win!"

"This is crazy! How will we even do that?"

Miyu gasped from the corner. "Ying Fa, did you already know about this?" she whispered to Sakura from the corner as Sakura stared at Syaoran. He watched the men, his face expression hard. Sakura's face showed no surprise and she nodded. Miyu put a hand over her mouth. "We knew he was planning something big, but we didn't know how big it was…" Miyu said quietly. "This is huge…how do you know?" She asked the young woman.

"Syaoran told me…" Sakura answered back. Miyu was astonished that her brother would share this secret with Sakura, but then she remembered that Sakura was the Clow card mistress after all. Miyu looked up to see what her cousin made out from all of this but Meiling looked just as astonished as Miyu. She took a deep breath and turned to the front again.

Syaoran made eye contact with Satoshi, who nodded at him and immediately stepped up to the table, slamming down hard on it with his fist. The loud banging noise it made silenced the entire room.

"Silence!" Satoshi ordered sternly, and he flexed his muscled arm on the table as though challenging whoever still wanted to speak. Silence fell and all eyes turned to their leader once more.

"How long are we going to sit around while the emperor takes over the Clow? How long are we going to go to sleep every night, worrying about our children, how we will make it through the very next day?" Syaoran said harshly. "The Resistance was formed two hundred years ago, but what have we accomplished since then? We lead small rebellions here and there, never without a purpose. We manage to save a couple lives only to lose more at the same time." He paused. "How long is it going to be before we see the peace that we all want?" he wanted to know. "Can you live with yourselves, knowing that every night you go to sleep, you might not live to see the next day? Do you find comfort in the fact that the future looks dark for your children, or their children?" His voice was not raised, but it was frightful and the men looked down. Some bleated feeble denials, shaking their heads. They could not face it because it was the truth.

A man from the back finally spoke, "B-But, Li, this is just too much! We can't attack the empire! It's too risky!"

"I know it is risky," Syaoran interrupted him. "Maybe that's why we are still in this situation."

"We cannot do this, Li! We will all get killed!" a man had stood up yelling angrily at Syaoran. Syaoran stared coldly at the man who immediately dropped his eyes to the floor before he said in a hard voice.

"If you think that we will lose then you may leave now." Syaoran waited. No one moved and the man who had stood up sat down again, dejected.

"But Li-san, this will take a lot of planning," the man who had introduced himself as Yoshida Shiro earlier said, staring at the Resistance leader. He was one of the younger head chiefs but was one of the wisest men there.

"I know it will, Yoshida-san. I have been planning this out for awhile now. Two years, in fact. That is why I believe this is the right time. The one hundred year celebration of the capture of Soul City brings all of the nobleman into the city to celebrate. Knowing the emperor, it will be a huge event," Syaoran said as he pulled out a single large map of Soul City and spread it out in the middle of the table. It was marked with many notes and details that he had added himself. The men leaned in to look. "That is when we will attack. It's a week-long celebration. I plan to take the city back the day it was stolen one hundred years ago from the people of the Clow," he said firmly.

"But, Li, all of the nobleman will be there on that day," a young man said. Syaoran nodded.

"Exactly. We will attack then."

"Ah, we attack the unguarded places!" a man said, smiling. Syaoran shook his head.

"No. We attack Soul City." Some men looked alarmed and again a murmur rose up throughout the room. A figure, who had not removed his hood or cloak, leaned casually against the wall in the back of the room, and smiled with his thin lips.

"But you said so yourself, Li. All of the noblemen will be there on that day!"

"I know." Syaoran said. "We will attack the city as one and bring it down, just like the Noblemen did one hundred years ago. This will be the best time to strike. The noblemen will be wary, tired from all the food and celebration, their guards will be down. For they'll ask themselves who would be crazy enough to attack Soul City with all the noblemen and soldiers from the Clow in one place?"

"Apparently, we are," Yamazaki said with a sigh and the men laughed. Syaoran did not smile.

"You aren't kidding, Li," a man said seriously.

"I never kid," he said. "Now, we have five months until the celebration during which we will all form into groups and meet in Soul City. Since it has so many people anyway, the increase of a few thousand men will go unnoticed. I know that some of you live there and we can use that to our advantage since you know the terrain well. I have split us up into different groups with each man in charge of a certain area. We will bring them together in Soul City and formulate there in about four months time. We then have a month until the celebration to bring together loose ends." Syaoran continued as he explained.

The men were impressed. He was the Resistance leader. They believed in him. The way this young man spoke, his calm, yet riled up words stirred something in them, a fighting spirit they seemed to have lost long ago. A will of fire and they greatly respected him. His deeds were famous and there was just something about him, an aura of sorts, radiating a level headed leader that made them want to follow him to the end.

"There are two parts to the plan," Syaoran said, pointing to a spot on the map circled in red. "Part one. Jade Town. It is still as valuable to us as it was years ago when Li Akio tried to overthrow it. Though it will serve us more purposes this time. We will secure this location and then we can send members of the Resistance into the city on the night of the celebration." He said. The men nodded as he patiently explained and answered their questions as they came.

Sakura gaped in wonder at Syaoran. He was really so admirable! See how these men fear and respect him! And her…she had disregarded his request of her to stay behind like it was nothing…Sakura looked over and caught Miyu's eyes. She was thinking the same thing. Both girls quickly looked away from each other guiltily.

"Syaoran really thought it out didn't he?" Sakura asked Miyu as they watched. The older girl nodded.

"Yes, he has. I had no idea he'd been planning this ever since he first became the Resistance leader. I suppose all of his journeys around the Clow were to collect data for this moment. Though he looks disturbed…something must have happened to make him lose his patience too…" Miyu said and Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered the village in which Lord Tohru had led and she clenched her jaw. Syaoran didn't want a repeat of that anymore…

"The second part involves Soul City itself. Now, here, here, and here are where we'll strike." And as he spoke, he tapped his finger along the map.

"But Li, these places that you've circled in red are the army headquarters for the red imperial army, the imperial prison, the Two Towers," Kunio, from Byul Town, who Sakura hadn't noticed there before, pointed at the various places that were circled in red, "the sand dunes and the Underground", he continued. "…and the palace." He pointed to the last spot on the map. Silence met his words. Syaoran nodded, meeting the young man's eyes.

"Yes. These places will be where we will attack," he said.

"That will be dangerous. Those are the most heavily guarded places…the Two Towers prison and the palace will not be easy…" Kamiya-san, who stood next to his son murmured, finger on his chin. Sakura shot her head up and noticed Kaoru's other brother standing a few feet away from his father. They had come to the meeting too. She hadn't recognized them in the big crowd of men that surrounded the room earlier.

"I understand that. But each one of you knew what you were getting yourselves into when you joined the Resistance. That is why we are given this time to plan and that is why I chose to attack the capital. If we can overthrow Soul City, the smaller towns and cities will follow. Men, without their leaders, are just men. In fact, it was the captain of the red imperial army that gave me this idea," Syaoran said.

"How did he manage to do that?" Kamiya-san asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"He taught me this when he defeated Li Akio in Jade Town. Kinomoto Touya led an army, two times smaller than the Resistance's and won. It is all down to the loyalty that the men showed their leader. Good leaders will win any battle with any army. Bad leaders will not," Syaoran said. The men nodded. "I plan to lead us to victory," he announced and some men smiled. They had no doubt that he wouldn't…

Sakura shivered slightly at the mention of her brother's name. Would he be there, in Soul City? Would the Resistance use her as bait to lure him in? She didn't want to think about it…she would rather not. What was he doing now? She was pretty sure that he was still angry with her…

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked softly from beside the girl. She had been watching her and Sakura looked uncomfortable. The young woman looked over.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said a little too quickly. Tomoyo frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked again. Sakura sighed and Miyu turned to listen to the latter.

"I was just thinking about onii-chan…" she muttered. "You don't suppose he's still angry with me?" she asked in a small voice. Tomoyo grinned.

"Sakura, you escaped from him, intentionally. Of course he's angry," Tomoyo said sweetly. Sakura groaned lowly.

"Thanks for cheering me up," Sakura said darkly. Tomoyo giggled.

"He might not be that mad, considering he thought that you were kidnapped to begin with," Miyu pointed out and Sakura looked up.

"You think so?" she asked eagerly. Miyu made a face.

"No, not really…" Sakura sighed.

"My brother is so overprotective…" she murmured. Miyu chuckled and Sakura turned to the older woman.

"I know what you mean! Syaoran is just the same! He takes this protection thing a bit far sometimes…he threatens every guy who's been brave enough to even approach me, knowing who my brother was. They really fear and respect him. Dating chances are pretty slim with him around. I'm the last of my sisters and he's at that age where he can be really intimidating!"

"Trust me, Touya is in the same boat." Sakura giggled. "There's this one time when I was fifteen, a soldier on his squad met me and he started to show_ too _much interest in me, you know. He would always stare at me and then I'd randomly see him around the estate even when he wasn't supposed to be there! Touya noticed and then one day, I saw him, the next, he had disappeared completely! Even from the squad! I think my lovely onii-chan had something to do with it. I'm sure the guy is somewhere up north in the mountains, doing hard labor or something..." Miyu grinned.

"Well, they have one thing in common," she remarked then her face darkened. "Urgh, wait until Syaoran finds out about my date with Dai…."she said ruefully. Sakura and Tomoyo smothered their laughter on the back of their hands. A man's voice brought them back to the meeting.

"But aren't you forgetting something, Li?" asked one of the men. Syaoran looked over to him.

"The noblemen all have magic. All of the men in this room don't have any. The only person in this room that has magic is you because you descend directly from Clow Reed."

"I know and that's why I think we really stand a chance. As you all know, the Noblemen's magic is weakening. The magic in the ring of power given by Akuma long ago only has so much powers inside of it. As the noblemen reproduce, their magic gets cut in half as it's spread to a newborn. Over the last 100 years they've been draining themselves, splitting that magic into their line of children. Now the only ones with the strongest magic are the emperor and his dark magician. They are the ones we have to be wary of. With this in mind, when we attack the capital, it will all come down to skills." Some men smirked. There were very gifted swordsmen and weapon wielders in the room. The Resistance was an army itself. It was not a group consisting of individuals with shoddily learned talents. They were trained, disciplined…

"Emperor Kimama won't know what hit him," one of the men smirked. Syaoran however, looked grim.

"Yes, but it seems we are not the only ones who are making plans, though… The emperor has also been making plans to rid the Clow of the Resistance. I have here, two letters, each addressed to two separate landlord noblemen from the small villages on the outskirts," Syaoran said as he took them out and passed them around so that the men could look at them. "The letters request that the land lord nobleman meet up with the emperor in Soul City in three months time. There is to be a reunion on Mori Mountains at the Hikari Shrine…I do not know how many letters were sent but I believe that they were only addressed to those who lived furthest away, so that their absences would not be missed…"

"There are about 40 small villages on the outskirts, Li," Kunio said and Syaoran nodded at the information.

"It seems that all of the small villages that I have been to were missing their landlord nobleman. With the exception of Lord Tohru, who was possessed by a demon before he was able to leave at the emperor's request... That makes it minus one. We all know who lies on Mori Mountain," Syaoran said and some of the men suddenly looked horrified.

'So that's why he kept disappearing back at the villages!' Sakura thought from the corner as she watched the young man. 'He was going back to get the letters and search the abandoned estates…'

Syaoran looked troubled. "The emperor is planning to raise Akuma and break Clow Reed's seal on him." he said. Some men shivered and made the sign against evil on their chests.

"The emperor is playing it smart. He does not tell when they will meet up on Mori Mountains, but instead the landlord noblemen will reach Soul City first and travel to the Hikari Shrine from there. We have lookouts up there that will let us know when they arrive. In the meantime, we must make sure to keep an eye out for the dark magician…only he has the power to raise Akuma and he will upon the emperor's request." The cloaked and hooded figure in the back shifted very slightly.

"But he can't raise Akuma up again! That means that the prophecy is coming true! Akuma will reawaken!" A tall muscular man cried disbelievingly. "What about the heroes in the prophecy then? What has happened to them? They are our only chance of surviving! Where are they?"

"Yes!" and some men began reciting the prophecy of the story of the slaves. "Two people, a male and a female, shall arise and together, in an entwined destiny, defeat the evil that will rise again."

Some of the men nodded in approval and turned to their leader for answers. Syaoran hesitated. Should he tell them? He looked around. They were waiting. They needed a reason to fight. Syaoran decided and for the first time that night, a small smile crossed Syaoran's face as a certain young woman with fierce emerald eyes came to his mind. The men turned to look at each other in awe. The Resistance leader was smiling! It couldn't be! Even those who were close to Li rarely saw him do that! They didn't know he had it in him!

"Li, is there something that you know?" Mizuki asked, his eyes twinkling. He had never seen Syaoran smile like this before. It was surely good news!

"The prophecy is being fulfilled" Syaoran said and this time, there was no mistaking it, his eyes glinted.

"How do you know?" one of the men asked in awe. Syaoran paused, seemingly thinking something over. He could trust them. These men were in the Resistance, and they trusted him as well. He owed them that much.

"I met the heroes of the prophecy," the noise level in the room peaked as the men began muttering among themselves.

"You met them?" Syaoran nodded.

"Who are they?" They asked and Syaoran was quiet. The men waited. Finally, their leader spoke.

"I cannot tell you that." There were angry protests.

"Why can't you tell us? Do you not trust us?" they demanded.

"This is not about trust. I respect each and every one of you, but I also need to respect the two heroes as well. Not even they know what their part will be in the fight against the emperor. Until they do, it's best that we don't reveal their identities, especially not to the noblemen." He said and the men nodded in agreement.

"So, Li, the prophecy…the prophecy is coming true? We will win this fight? We'll see peace in the Clow at last?" somebody asked. Syaoran looked around the room. All of the attention, all of the men's eyes were on him, listening, waiting for the news.

Syaoran's gaze found a pair of emerald eyes, staring questioningly back into his own, and he nodded his head, his voice full of confidence.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, the prophecy is coming true. We have a chance." And the men smiled. Hope. The greatest hope they've felt in a long time, consuming them inside.

Syaoran watched them and his eyes returned to Sakura in the corner, who was not looking at him now. The girl didn't even know yet…he thought ruefully.

While the men spoke excitedly, Sakura glanced at Syaoran. He was one of the heroes, so she could understand him announcing it. Syaoran never said anything unless he was sure about it, but who was the other?

Sakura tried to think of anyone who was strong, powerful, and then it hit her. She looked over at Meiling, her eyes wide. Could she be the other hero in the prophecy? Meiling was cheering for Syaoran now, jumping up and down. Did Meiling know who she really was?

Miyu sweatdropped as she watched Sakura eyeing Meiling curiously. Really…the girl was really thick...

"But if we are to do this, we cannot do it alone. We will need all of the help we can get," Syaoran was saying.

"What do you mean, Li?" Kamiya asked.

"We will ask the Seekers for their help." He announced.

"The Seekers have never helped us before! They only care about themselves!" an older man shouted.

"Besides, Li, what makes you think they'll join in our efforts in the first place?" Syaoran glared at the man until he shut up then continued.

"The Seekers have never helped us before but that was because the Resistance has never asked for their help. We need their help now. We need to create an alliance in friendship. If we do not do this, we will lose." The men were silent. "They will be an irreplaceable value. With their knowledge of weapons and swords and how to use them successfully against the Youkai, they will be our dark horse in the fight against the emperor," Syaoran said.

"Yes, but there's still the problem of knowing where they live, Li." Kiyozumi-san pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Syaoran nodded. "I was hoping that maybe one of you might know the secret location of the Seer's lair."

No one moved or said anything.

"No one knows?" Syaoran asked the room at large. They all looked at one another and shook their heads.

"I know," said a confident voice from the back of the room and the cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The stranger removed his hood.

"A woman!" Some men were shocked. It was a woman. A very strange looking young woman with red hair and equally vivid scarlet eyes and she wore a black cloak over a long dress of maroon.

Her eyes had an amused twinkle in them now as she observed the young Resistance leader. They darted to Sakura, who was now looking her. Nakuru had been watching Sakura as soon as she had entered the room. The girl was just too cute! She would have to go tell this to Eriol! Her glance towards the Clow card mistress did not go unnoticed by Syaoran.

"Who are you?" he asked authoritatively.

"This is Nakuru Akizuki. She is the dark magician's personal assistant." Mizuki-san stood up and introduced her as he nodded to her, acknowledging her. She smiled in return and returned her gaze to the Resistance leader, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"She has given the Resistance a lot of useful information at the risk of her own life. She is a dependable spy and a very good fighter with strong magic. The dark magician trusts her thoroughly and she has been helping us for over a year now." Mizuki continued. "It was thanks to her that we managed to steal the scrolls hidden in the most heavily guarded room in the Two Towers prison," he said. Syaoran nodded curtly.

"And you know where the Seekers lair lies?" he asked. Nakuru smiled.

"Yes, I do. The Dark Magician is one of the few people in the Clow that knows and he happened to share that secret with me."

"Then, tell me," Syaoran instructed and Nakuru's smile widened.

"This is information only for the Resistance Leader's ears," she said simply. Syaoran observed the woman with his eyebrows furrowed and slowly, with every eye in the room watching, he walked over to where she stood.

Nakuru almost gave herself away by squealing as Syaoran approached. God, the Resistance leader was so hot up close! She had only ever seen him through Eriol-sama's glass orb! And the Clow card mistress was gorgeous! This was worth the time coming! It so was!

Syaoran stopped in front of Nakuru.

"Akizuki-san," he said quietly so that only she could hear him. "I find it hard to believe that the dark magician, who is the strongest magician in all the Clow, does not know that you are here at the Resistance meeting."

Nakuru did not meet the Resistance leaders deep amber eyes because she was afraid she was going to squeal with delight, but instead stared straight ahead.

"Do you?" she asked in the same tone, her voice polite. Syaoran nodded grimly and made eye contact with her. Nakuru had to bite her tongue to keep from shouting with excitement as she looked up to meet his gaze. Geez, did all human men look this good? It was too bad Eriol-sama couldn't be here!

"I can trust you, can't I?" Syaoran asked softly. Nakuru nodded.

"Yes, you can, Li-san." she said, her eyes were glinting. Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Good. You can give me the information after the meeting," he said and Nakuru bowed her head.

"As you wish, Resistance leader."

Syaoran nodded and walked back to the front of the room where the men immediately engaged him in talk once more and spoke of the plans in details.

"Wouldn't it be better to come from down there, Li?"

"No, we can't do that. It's too risky. There's another place over here that's rarely used. I used it to hide from the guards once." Syaoran stood, answering all of the men's questions patiently, explaining everything to them.

Sakura suppressed a yawn. She was tired…and it was getting late. She accidentally bumped into Meiling, who scolded her.

"Watch it, girl!" she said roughly and Sakura nodded wearily. Meiling yawned loudly as she stared at Sakura. Darn that girl! Now, she, Meiling, was starting to get sleepy too!

Sakura shook her head and paid attention to the meeting again. But she was just so tired! These last couple days had been like this…she couldn't help it anymore…maybe if she just closed her eyes…just for a moment…NO! Stay awake, Sakura, stay awake! Sakura reminded herself but her eyelids drooped. After a few moments, Sakura found herself drowsing off where she stood! Only Tomoyo's firm shoulder was there to keep her from falling and Sakura jerked awake as she suddenly toppled forward into a pair of arms. She hurriedly blinked sleep from her eyes and looked up to see Satoshi as he caught her and helped her stand up properly.

He grinned down at her good naturedly.

"Getting a little bit tired?" he asked Sakura ruefully. She nodded wearily.

"Yes, thank you," Sakura murmured and he helped her to her feet.

"I'll take you home, Ying Fa," Satoshi said to her and Sakura smiled at him while rubbing her eyes.

"No, the meeting's still going on…" Sakura said feebly. Satoshi smiled. The girl was really out of it.

"The meeting's ended already, silly. The men that are still here want to be to discuss further details. If you're tired, I will take you home," he said. Sakura looked around. Sure enough, the men were all standing now. A couple of them were heading for the staircase already. It would be a long journey home for some of them and they would have to go prepare, to meet in Soul City again.

"In fact, let me take you all home," he said looking up at Miyu, Tomoyo and Meiling. "It's dangerous for a group of women to walk by themselves at night," Satoshi's tone hardened slightly and Miyu nodded.

"Let's go together then, Satoshi," she agreed.

Her, Tomoyo and a reluctant Meiling led the way, maneuvering through the tall and burly men now crowding the room. Some were leaving while some remained sitting at the table in groups, discussing problems with one another heatedly. Miyu looked around. The Elders had disappeared too…

"I can walk on my own, Satoshi." Miyu turned back and saw Sakura laughing and gently pulling herself away as Satoshi led her in front of him, one hand on her back. "I'm not completely hopeless yet," Satoshi merely grinned.

"Ying Fa, you bumped into the chair over there and apologized to it," he said chuckling. Sakura reddened.

"That was-!" she was cut off as a warm pair of hands held onto her wrist and pulled her towards them. She bumped into a hard chest.

Sakura knew who it was before she looked up into the amber eyes of Syaoran.

"I'll take them home," Syaoran said to Satoshi firmly as he held her wrist. Sakura blushed at his touch.

Satoshi looked taken aback then his face expression changed. It was almost…angry.

Tomoyo grinned. She had seen the Resistance leader as they began to head out, watching as Sakura and Satoshi interacted a few feet away. He had been surrounded by the men of the Resistance and he looked distracted. In fact, he looked a bit…irritated. Before Tomoyo knew it, Syaoran had come over already. Could the man perhaps be jealous?

Syaoran moved his hand from Sakura's wrist to her hand and holding it, turned away from Satoshi. "Let's go." He said quietly, leading her away. Sakura did not protest. She was too tired to argue at this point. Only the tell tale light blush on her cheek spoke of the one feeling she had not lost in her exhaustion.

Syaoran had taken a step when he looked back at the girl. She was not following…and immediately spotted the reason why. Satoshi had taken hold of Sakura's other wrist.

"It's fine, Li. I can take her home," he said through gritted teeth. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and glared at Satoshi, who faltered a bit at first, but returned it steadily. The atmosphere was thick as they stood, each holding onto Sakura's arms and neither one giving in. Tomoyo and Miyu looked from one man to the other as though following a tennis volley, wide eyed.

"I can take her home, Li," Satoshi repeated, almost growling. Syaoran did not say anything but his scowl became more pronounced. Satoshi almost flinched. It was not a good thing when Li made that face. But he would not give up that soon!

At that moment, a head chief from one of the farther provinces approached Syaoran.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Li-san," he said. "I have a few questions about the final layout…" Syaoran did not answer him right away and his eyes never leaving Satoshi's finally spoke.

"Tendo-san. I will speak with you shortly." And bowing, the older man left.

"It seems that you are still needed here…"Satoshi said quietly. "Resistance leader…" Syaoran's eyes widened slightly and he seemed to pull out of a reverie. He turned to Miyu.

"Make sure you guys get home alright, Mi," he said. He knew his sister was the one who knew the directions the best. "Satoshi will take escort you home. I'll come when I'm done here. If I don't I'll be at the Wakaba house." Miyu nodded.

"Alright, Syaoran." She said gently. Syaoran merely nodded and turned away to go. He paused and looked at Sakura.

"Go home with them," he ordered. Sakura looked up at him in confusion. Hmm, she seemed awfully tired tonight…but then again, he hadn't seen her since their walk through Olympus City together… "And get some rest. I think you've done enough for today." He said.

"It seems, not as much as you," she replied, giving him a soft smile. "It surprised me. You were actually kind of cool during the meeting tonight."

"Smart mouth." Syaoran muttered, hitting Sakura's head lightly. But she was too tired to fight back. All she did was laugh lightly. Why was she suddenly looking so pretty? Syaoran hid his blush and turned to Satoshi.

"Satoshi." He said sternly.

"Yes, Li?" Satoshi asked, clearing his throat and straightening up.

"Take them home and be careful," he ordered. Satoshi nodded quickly.

"No problem, Li."

"Syaoran, let me stay with you!" Meiling protested. She was angry. Syaoran's blush earlier after he spoke to the Clow card mistress did not go unnoticed by Meiling.

"No, Meiling. You go home too." Syaoran instructed.

"But—!"

"No." he said with a tone of finality and walked over to speak with Tendo-san. Meiling watched him wistfully, then with a loud hmph, started for the door as Miyu, Tomoyo, Sakura and Satoshi followed.

"Is there anything the matter, Li?" Tendo asked as Syaoran approached.

"No, Tendo-san. I was merely saying goodbye to my sisters." He replied. Tendo nodded.

"Ah, I see," he said inclining his head. 'Brotherly love.' He thought for he had rarely seen Li act so comfortable around anyone like that before.

"What is your question?" Syaoran asked and Tendo began to speak. Syaoran glanced at the group as they walked towards the stairs. He could not help but feel a small twinge of annoyance when Satoshi held Sakura's arm and pulled her up before him.

What the hell was going on with him?

* * *

_Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_2:30 AM_

There was a firm knock on the chamber doors and Hiirigizawa Eriol smiled lightly.

"Come in," he said, knowing who it was before Nakuru entered. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling as she pranced into the room, stopping before Eriol as he sat in front of the fireplace on his favorite armchair. His staff rested next to him, leaning on the side of the chair.

"Eriol-sama!" she shrieked, running over to kneel beside him on the floor. "Oooohh, Eriol-sama! I met them! I really met them!" she said excitedly. Eriol smiled lightly.

"And how did it go, Nakuru?" he asked softly, the flames from the fire illuminated on is glasses. His deep purple eyes twinkled.

"It was wonderful! They look even better in real life!" she squealed loudly. "The Clow card mistress is too kawaii! And gosh, the Resistance leader is so cool!" she breathed. Eriol chuckled lowly.

"When did the meeting end, Nakuru?" he asked amusedly. She grinned.

"A couple of hours ago, actually! But I was so excited to tell you the news, I flew here!" And as she said this, she flexed her wings of black and red behind her. "Don't worry, I was careful! Besides, it was dark so no one saw me!" she added.

"And what is the news?" Eriol asked. Nakuru stood up again, clasping her hands with a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes.

"That the Resistance leader and Clow card mistress are really adorable together!" she sighed. Eriol chuckled and Nakuru looked down at him.

"Oh! And that I gave the Resistance leader the directions the Seeker's lair, just as you instructed me to! But I don't think he trusts me all that much…" Nakuru said slowly. Eriol stood up and picked up his staff of the sun and moon forever entwining.

"Yes, which is a wise decision on his part, I daresay," Eriol mused. "He won't follow the directions, Nakuru, if I know him well enough." Nakuru looked put out.

"But then why'd you tell me to give it to him if he wasn't going to follow it anyway?" she asked. Eriol smiled.

"Because the location is correct. Since there are no clues as to where the Seeker's lair lies, the best he can do is to arrive at the location the map shows, even if he doesn't follow the rest of the instructions." Eriol said. "In other words, he will search the Lotus forest because it is his only clue." Nakuru grinned.

"Oh, I see!" she perked up then instantly looked disappointed again. "But how will they get inside of the lair? The last time you helped Captain Kinomoto's squad through it with your magic, but I'm sure you can't do that now…" Eriol's eyes twinkled.

"I am sure they will find a way…" he replied. Nakura giggled.

"That stubborn Resistance leader!" she said affectionately. "It seems he really didn't trust me after all, hnn? I tried so hard too!" she pouted. Eriol smiled lightly at Nakuru as he walked up to her.

"And he is right to think so." Eriol said as he stood in front of her. "It seems you were too preoccupied staring at the Clow card mistress and the resistance leader, Nakuru," he continued with an amused gleam in his eyes. Nakuru looked confused.

"For you to not be able to feel it even when the Resistance leader put a tracing magic on you," as Eriol said this, he reached out a glowing hand and touched Nakuru's shoulder. The same shoulder that Syaoran had touched a few hours ago. The cloth on her shoulder glowed blue underneath Eriol's fingers. A few seconds later, the blue disappeared and a green glow could be seen, floating into the air from the fabric. Eriol caught it with his hand and held the Resistance leader's magic in his clenched fist.

"Oh my gosh, he is soo cool!" Nakuru squealed. "I didn't even notice!"

Eriol smiled, his deep violet eyes shining as he watched the green aura coming from inside his enclosed fingers. He squeezed his fist tightly and the green magic burst, disappearing as the glow faded into nothingness.

"Very good, Resistance leader…very good."

* * *

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_2:27 AM_

A map was thrown onto the desk carelessly as an agitated hazelnut eyed young man ran a hand through his already messy hair, only making it look more untamed.

Li Syaoran could not concentrate on what needed to be done. He was planning, making notes on the maps in front of him and sitting down alone in his room with only a single candle to see with, but every time he would start to work again, _she_ popped up into his mind. These…damned palpitations!...every time he thought of her….she was driving him half insane and he had barely seen her since three days ago after their afternoon in the city together… he had been extremely busy and he knew she was enjoying her time in the city with his sisters and Daidoujii too but, dammit, he would admit it! He missed her…missed her presence, the way she would tease him and the way she sounded, her clumsiness…god, he was going crazy and he didn't even know the reason why!

Kinomoto Sakura was capable of making him feel such strange and foreign emotions that the Resistance leader was a bit afraid of her…but that didn't stop him from wanting to be near her. No, it was the contrary. He enjoyed being around the woman! Enjoyed teasing her, feeling that distinct, pink calming aura…

That night, at the meeting, when he had seen her, Syaoran's brain wasn't functioning. It took every ounce of his will power to stop him from pulling her towards where he sat so he could be close to her…damn, and then there was Satoshi…

Syaoran had known for quite a while now, since the beginning that his friend harbored unreturned feelings for the Clow card mistress. Satoshi's crush was less than obvious but when he was with Sakura, Syaoran could not explain the feeling in his gut. He was to say the least…annoyed at the attempted intimacy in which the guy showed for Sakura.

Sakura had looked tired today at the meeting. More so than usual…Syaoran wondered what was wrong with her…even after the meeting had ended, Syaoran had stayed behind to discuss the details with the men of the Resistance and finally ended up walking home alone. He could have stayed at the Wakaba house since it was closer but he wanted to return to Jian's house…just in case…

Syaoran rubbed his forehead with his knuckles. Geez…he would be like this all night if he didn't check up on the girl. Who knew what she had gotten herself into this time…yes, he would check on her and immediately return to his work. To see if she was indeed alright. It was a simple thing to do, really. She was just a few doors down the hall after all…

Syaoran sighed and knowing he would not get any more work done, stood up and silently went out into the hall. In a few minutes, he was standing outside of Sakura's bedroom door. Reaching his hand out to turn the handle, Syaoran hesitated.

Should he be here doing this? Why was he so worried about the girl anyway? His fingers lingered for a second longer, then making up his mind, Syaoran stubbornly turned to go when suddenly from inside of the bedroom, he heard Sakura's frantic voice.

"NO!" Syaoran didn't hesitate and immediately burst through the door.

"Sakura!" he shouted her name loudly, ready to take on whoever or whatever was in there, panic and fear for the girl eating him up inside but stopped and blinked rapidly instead. The lights in the room were off, but the moonlight that seeped through the curtains showed a young woman with auburn locks, nestled among the blankets in the bed. She had a small frown on her face.

"NO!" Sakura murmured, her eyes still closed. She was clearly still asleep... "No, give me back my cookies!" she cried turning her head and scrunching up her nose, she fell silent once more.

Syaoran blinked, feeling stupider and stupider by the second. To add fire to his already embarrassing outburst, the blankets next to Sakura shifted and another young woman emerged, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she sat up. Tomoyo turned to see the Resistance leader, standing with his hand on the door knob, halfway inside of the bedroom.

"Is there anything wrong, Li-san?" Tomoyo asked, her soft melodic voice confused. Syaoran opened his mouth and then shut it, shaking his head firmly. He had forgotten that Sakura did not sleep in the bedroom alone and recollected himself.

"No. It's nothing, Daidoujii-san…go back to sleep," Syaoran murmured and he made to close the door. He was glad it was so dark now because it hid the blush that had crept up his cheeks. Before the door shut, he paused.

"Good night," Syaoran said and closed it. Tomoyo stayed up, listening to his footsteps as Syaoran reentered his room.

"Good night, Li-san," she said softly, then giggling slightly, fell back against the bed next to Sakura, who grunted, but made no other sign of seeing or hearing her friend. Tomoyo smiled widely.

Hm, now that was interesting! She had too heard Sakura yelling in her sleep and woken up because of it but she did not expect the young leader of the Resistance to barge in like that! He seemed so worried about her when he burst into the room, prepared to rescue what he thought was Sakura in trouble. Tomoyo giggled helplessly into her pillow. After witnessing this, how could she just go back to sleep? It was clear that Li had feelings more than friendship for her dense best friend. If only she'd realize it… in fact, it looked like even the sharp man had failed to recognize what was really going on! Tomoyo grinned brightly and turned around again to face the ceiling.

"Kawaii…" she whispered.

Syaoran was sitting in his room again and observing the map that Akizuki-san had given him after the Resistance meeting carefully when he felt it. The tracing magic that he had left on her shoulder at the meeting had been dissolved. It was a bit of his magic, meant to locate the person it had attached itself to just in case they went somewhere that they shouldn't be. But that magic, his magic, had become completely nonexistent now.

Someone had found it and gotten rid of it.

No one but a really strong magician was capable of doing that and Syaoran's frown deepened. There was only one magician who could have destroyed the tracing magic he had left on the young woman… Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in anger and he looked down at the map in his hands.

Growling, Syaoran crumpled it, squeezing his fist tightly and slammed his hand down on the table once. Their last hope of finding out the Seeker's whereabouts were useless now! He couldn't follow this information! He would not know if it led them to danger or not! Syaoran gritted his teeth angrily but stopped when his eyes caught something on the map. Quickly unfolding it, Syaoran stared down at it, unmoving for a few seconds then he dived into his other maps to produce the one he was looking for.

The crumpled map Akizuki-san had given him lay on the table beneath the candlelight, illuminating it. On the corner, inscribed near the map key was a single name. The Lotus Forest.

* * *

She was here again…dreaming. It was certainly a dream but it was not the usual dream she always had…Sakura was cold. She could hear a loud rushing sound. The wind blew her auburn locks all around her as she stood motionless on a piece of ice. The ground was cold and hard and wet. Little sprays of water hit her and she felt them, as if she were naked…

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was standing in front of a waterfall. A huge waterfall, cascading down the from far above somewhere. She could not see where it began, only that it was now roaring in front of her and into the pool beneath where she stood.

There was something else about this waterfall. It seemed to be leaping, glowing brightly as colorful as day in the darkness. Only the full moon shone brightly the pool of water she was standing in.

The water shimmered as it fell, revealing all the colors of the rainbow. There was magic in the water…

Sakura looked down at her feet. She was barefoot but it was not ice she was standing on. It was a rock, just inches from the waterfall's foamy pool and wet from the sprays. Sakura made her way forward slowly, stepping onto the cold surface as her feet protested. She reached out a hand. The waterfall was just in front of her now…and she placed a palm along the current of the water. Instantly, it felt as though someone had grabbed her hand and she fell forward, plunging face first into the waterfall as her eyes widened in surprise.

Sakura emerged, breathing heavily and to her complete bewilderment, wholly dry inside the mouth of a cave. Inside of the darkness once more…

Sakura knew what was going to happen and it did. The flicker of light was seen and she hurried after it, finding herself inside of the cavernous ice room. And there, the tall woman stood with her back to Sakura once more. This time, Sakura did not need to go up to the woman. She slowly turned on her own to face the young woman, but a frown now lit her face, her whole body glowing.

"Sakura…" she whispered quietly as she moved forward. "Sakura…"

Sunlight hit her fully in the face as the young women awoke with a jolt.

"Good morning! It's time to get up!" called a cheerful voice which Sakura did not recognize right away. Sakura sat up shakily and opened her moist eyes. Her throat felt raw and dry. Had she been screaming?

Tomoyo, who had just ripped the curtains apart to let in the morning sunshine glanced back at her best friend. In an instant, she was beside her, her face expression troubled.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" she asked quickly. The girl, who was usually either grumpy or chipper in the mornings was entirely pale. Cold sweat drenched her body and her vivid green eyes were wet with unshed tears and she was trembling slightly in the warm room.

Sakura looked at her best friend in surprise, as though only realizing she was there then she blinked and hurriedly looked away.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine," she mumbled trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura averted her gaze as she removed herself off the bed and moved around the room to find her things while at the same time, calm the irregular beating of her heart down.

Tomoyo watched her, still sitting motionless on the bed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, getting up to walk over to her friend. "Was it about your onii-chan again?" Tomoyo said softly, her eyes worried.

Sakura shook her head and taking an effort that caused her to become light headed, grinned. "I'm fine Tomoyo-chan! Really it was just dream!" Sakura said brightly as she patted her friend's shoulder. She didn't like lying to Tomoyo but she also didn't want the latter to unnecessarily worry about her.

Tomoyo frowned and opened her mouth but Sakura cut across her.

"S-so, anyway, what are we doing today? Are we going to help Chun Hua out at the restaurant again today?" Sakura casually asked as she resumed digging through her clothes. She had received quite a few new things, including dresses from Tomoyo, who had made new ones, and Syaoran's sisters, who had given Sakura the clothes that didn't fit them anymore. Sakura pulled out a delicate periwinkle dress and examined it with a furrowed brow. Her question seemed to have distracted Tomoyo though, and she smiled at her.

"No, silly. Did you forget? Today is our last day in Olympus City. We're going to the park to have a picnic with everyone, remember?" she explained patiently as she grabbed the dress out of Sakura's hands. Sakura looked up blankly.

"A picnic?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, picnic, Sakura." Sakura smiled. Yes, she had forgotten, but she was excited now that she had recalled their conversation from the previous night.

"Which is why you cannot simply wear this dress," Tomoyo continued as she refolded the dress and put it back into Sakura's bg. "Today is a special occasion and so it calls for a special outfit and I have the perfect outfit to for you!" Tomoyo said, smiling, that old familiar manic glint back in her eyes. "I can just imagine you in it! It will be called, Sakura-chan's day out at the park!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together, stars in her eyes.

Then suddenly, she looked directly at Sakura. "Hurry, Sakura-chan! Let's look at it on you!" Sakura backed up slowly as Tomoyo inched towards her, grinning.

"H-hooeeee…."

Downstairs in Jian's kitchen, her, Miyu, Chun Hua and Misami-chan ran around, preparing food for the picnic.

"Jian, will you get the bread for me?" Chun Hua asked and Jian conceded. After handing her sister the bread, she walked over and looked up the stairs.

"Meiling, can you hurry and bring the twins down? I need to get them changed!" she called.

"I'm trying," Meiling grunted from the bedroom upstairs as she tried to pry the laughing Ping off of her leg. Ling stood next to her, kicking her other leg repeatedly while laughing.

"Ha ha! Monster! Monster!" They giggled. Meiling growled. She had come upstairs, intent on waking them up and getting them ready but the twins had had different plans and ambushed her as she entered the room, thinking that she had wanted to play "wrestling" with them instead. Ping clung onto her leg, wrapping his little arms and legs around her even tighter. Darn, these three year olds were strong!

The doorbell rang downstairs and Miyu put down the plates she had in her hands onto the counter as she ran into the hallway to answer it.

"I got it!" she called behind her shoulder as she pulled the doorknob. Her face hit a strong chest and she could smell something like fresh pine. Miyu looked up into Satoshi's golden eyes as he stared down at her, amused.

"Good morning," he greeted her. Miyu blushed lightly and stepped back.

"Good morning," she replied. They stared at one another, unmoving, then,

"Are you just gonna stand there, Satoshi, or go in?" Miyu looked around the tall man and saw another, standing behind him on the porch steps.

"Yamazaki-kun!" He grinned at her.

"Hello, Miyu!" Letting them in, Miyu returned to the kitchen to find Chun Hua and Jian putting things into two large separate picnic baskets. They looked up as the group entered.

"Wow, those look delicious!" Yamazaki remarked as they entered the crowded kitchen.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-kun!" Jian said. Misami had rinsed some fruits and placed them inside of another basket.

"They took us a long time to make, so don't eat them all at once," she teased Yamazaki and he grinned.

"I'll try not to." He reassured her.

"Is this all the people going?" Satoshi said, looking around.

"Jin is working again today, so he can't make it, but Meiling is still upstairs with the twins and Ying Fa and Tomoyo haven't come down yet," Jian answered him.

"Yes, I even closed the restaurant today especially for this," Chun Hua said as she added utensils into the basket. "There! All done!" She looked up expectantly. "Now, where's the rest of us?"

"Here…" growled a voice and Meiling entered the kitchen, looking thoroughly used and irritated. Her pigtails were astray as Ping clung onto one of her legs while Ling sat on her hip, pulling her ear and laughing. As soon as they saw Jian, they immediately released Meiling and ran over to her.

"Okaa-san!" Jian picked her twins up.

"Sorry, cousin, I'm sure they were hard on you," she said to Meiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't mention it…" Meiling said through gritted teeth.

"Where are Ying Fa and Tomoyo?" Satoshi asked, trying not to look too interested.

"We're here!" Tomoyo's sweet voice announced as she came flouncing down the stairs. The women squealed when they saw Sakura follow. She was wearing a pair of pink Chinese pants that cut off below the knees and a white decorated Chinese shirt, which cut off at the arms. An elaborate pink bow was hanging from her hair, done up in curls and pinned to the side of her head.

"Ying Fa, you look adorable!" Chun Hua said and Sakura's cheeks turned pink at the compliment while Miyu and Jian agreed. Meiling turned away with an irritated "hmph."

"Anh, thank you," Sakura said softly. "Tomoyo can make anyone look good." Satoshi smiled as he looked at Sakura.

"You look beautiful," he said to her as they stepped into the hallway to join the rest of the group. Sakura flushed. Miyu watched the two and turned away almost sadly.

Chun Hua, who had been observing the three, smiled to herself, then clapped her hands together twice, catching the attention of the room.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked. "Let's go!"

The park was about a fifteen minute walk from where Jian lived. Sakura, who could not imagine a park sitting in the middle of a city like Olympus was pleasantly surprised when they arrived.

It was large and not very crowded as today was Sunday. Most of the people preferred to sleep in until late afternoon so the group practically had the park to themselves. Apart from the occasional slave or two, it was perfectly quiet and peaceful morning.

The park had a lot of trees, full of lush green leaves that only summer brought and the grass grew plentiful under their feet. There were also flower beds, blooming in abundance among the park grounds.

The group spread out their things and in a few minutes were resting in the shade of the branches overhead while the sun rose higher into the faded blue sky.

While Ping and Ling sat with Yamazaki, who was entertaining them with one of his lies again, the women rested on the mat, speaking about the meeting last night.

"What time did it adjourn?" Chun Hua asked.

"Around midnight," Miyu answered. "Syaoran was there later, talking with the men about the last minute details until late in the morning."

"You know, I was surprised that he came back home last night," Jian said thoughtfully. "I was sure he would have stayed at the Wakaba house. They were closer and it's dangerous to be roaming around the city at that time."

"Well, I'm sure he had his reasons, Jian," Miyu said with a sly glance at Sakura. The young woman did not notice. She was staring off into the distance, a small crease on her forehead.

"Ying Fa was really tired yesterday night. That's why we decided to let you sleep in later today," Miyu continued. "Are you feeling better?" Sakura did not answer. In fact, she didn't even look as if she heard.

"Ying Fa?" Sakura blinked.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" she asked, grinning apologetically.

"Are you feeling better?" Miyu asked. "You were tired last night." Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thanks," she reassured Miyu and looked around the park again, seemingly lost in her thoughts as the women resumed their talk.

"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked suddenly after awhile. The women exchanged looks.

"Tch, why do you want to know?" Meiling scoffed, sitting a little ways away. Satoshi was speaking to Misami-chan while the women were chatting.

"Syaoran left early this morning for a meeting with the Elders," Chun Hua said to Sakura, giving her cousin a small smile first. "He's really busy and hardly gets time to rest. I was hoping that he could get away to come with us today and enjoy the nice weather."

Sakura just nodded and looked thoughtful again. Miyu and Tomoyo exchanged looks. It wasn't like Sakura to remain sullen and restless. Today, she was not the bright and talkative Clow card mistress that they were used to.

"Ying Fa, would you like to go walking with me?" Miyu asked, standing up suddenly. Sakura smiled and got up too.

"Yes, let's go, Miyu," she said.

As the two young women leisurely strolled through the park, Miyu glanced at the Clow card mistress.

Again, Sakura was walking without seeing the beautiful park around her. Miyu had hoped that by getting Sakura alone, she would reveal why she had been so distracted and troubled lately. The last time she had looked like this, she was planning to run away from home! Miyu doubted it was something that extreme this time around though and couldn't help wondering what it was. Tomoyo had already asked and tried to pry the information out of Sakura but the latter had not budged.

Now Miyu was giving it a shot. Though if Daidoujii had not succeeded, her chances were pretty slim too…Miyu would just have to get Sakura to talk then! Sooner or later, she would open up.

"Do you like the park?" Miyu asked. Sakura's eyes refocused and she turned to her friend.

"Hmm, yes, it is very lovely," Sakura answered, really looking around this time. It really was beautiful and extremely peaceful. "I am surprised, though." She commented. "That the park is this beautiful," Sakura said in answer to Miyu's inquisitive look. Sakura laughed. "I didn't think that the Noblemen would allow these kinds of places for the slaves, or indeed, keep it in such good condition," Sakura explained. Miyu smiled.

"The noblemen also enjoy being surrounded by pretty things," Miyu said. "They take good care of the park because they use it too. In fact, when Noblemen are in the park, the slaves can't come inside. They rarely come out of their rich houses and don't use the park often, so we don't have to worry about that," Miyu reassured Sakura after seeing the stricken expression on her face. Sakura relaxed.

"It's wonderful," she said brightly, her emerald eyes sparkling as she looked around. "I wonder if Syaoran's been here before…" she added quietly. Miyu looked over at Sakura with mild surprise but quickly hid it with a smile.

"He has been here before," Miyu said, grinning as she reminisced. "But he doesn't get to rest often. In fact, the last time he had come into the park to relax was when he was six years old. It was the year our father died," Miyu said. Sakura listened quietly.

"Since he's the Resistance leader, he has it hard. Syaoran never got the proper childhood. Our father died when he was young and since then, he had to train, harder than anyone else because he's the last of Clow Reed's descendants. Even after he became Resistance leader it wasn't easy. We always worry about him. He plans and does everything for the Resistance…he never does anything for himself..." Miyu smiled wryly at Sakura.

"I'm not saying that he's not good at what he does, though. He's the best in fact, one of the most respected Resistance leaders in a long time. And he's giving the slaves the ability to hope again, to dream again," Miyu said. "It's just that he has so many burdens at such a young age. He's stubborn, as we both know and he refuses to share it with anyone…" Miyu paused, her eyes lost. "What I really want, what we all really want for him is to find someone who will share his burden with him. Who will be there with him by his side," Miyu grinned. "It would help too if that person was as hard headed as my brother!" Sakura laughed and Miyu followed.

"That would be interesting to see!" Sakura mused. "It would have to be someone Syaoran could never win against!" she said giggling at the thought of the Resistance leader succumbing.

"Like you?" Miyu suggested casually.

"That's because I know him, so I'm immune to his persuasive ways!" Sakura said triumphantly. Miyu giggled. 'Yep, Sakura was indeed the perfect match for Syaoran!'

"But Miyu, you said that Syaoran needs someone to be there for him…" Sakura said after a small hiatus of silence. Miyu nodded.

"Yes…" she said not seeing where this was going.

"Could perhaps…um…Meiling…isn't she his f-fiance?" Sakura asked. Miyu laughed and Sakura looked confused.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! That was just a silly engagement Meiling made Syaoran promise to when they were younger," she explained. "My cousin was quite smitten with Syaoran as soon as she laid eyes on him."

Sakura's heart was beating rapidly now but she had no idea why and suddenly, she smiled. Everything felt a little lighter now for some weird reason.

"Oh," she said stupidly. "I was bothered because I was thinking that Syaoran worked really hard but never got the chance to rest," Sakura confessed as she watched some birds in the trees as they walked. Miyu smiled discreetly. Ah, this was why Sakura had looked upset earlier while they were talking about her brother.

"I knew his job was hard but I never realized how hard he worked to make everything go accordingly," Sakura said. "There were a few times I, er, made things difficult for him and now I'm feeling sorry because of them…" she hung her head and Miyu grinned. From what she was able to gather, her brother cared very deeply for the girl. She was delighted to learn that Sakura cared for him too.

"Now that I know, I will try not to make his job any harder," Sakura said almost to herself. "I will take care of myself so he doesn't need to worry about me."

"That sounds nice, Ying Fa."

The two young women walked in complete peace for a few minutes more. Sakura looked more at ease and relaxed than she did that morning as they spoke about various things, heading back to their picnic spot. As they rounded a corner, Sakura spoke.

"What's that over there?" she asked brightly, pointing to what looked like the edge of a wooden bridge.

"There's a small pond over there," Miyu explained. "You should go look at it if you have time. It really is one of the prettiest things about this park."

"I think I will," Sakura said softly. Miyu nodded.

"Alright, be careful then. I'm going to head back now. It's about time for lunch so I'll go help the girls with the food. Don't get lost and come back quickly!" Miyu instructed.

Sakura nodded and with one final wave, Miyu turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

Sakura watched her for a bit, then turned and made her way towards the small bridge. As she got closer, she realized that it was a pretty big pond. The bridge, made from simple wood, arched across the blue water upon which dozens of lily pads floated. It had no railings and was built not too far above the water. It was low enough so that if you reached your arm out, you could touch the water with your fingers.

Miyu was right, it really was beautiful. The birds and animals seemed most abundant in this part of the park and it was secluded, hidden by a large maple tree. The bridge was half shaded by the branches overhead. Everywhere Sakura looked, flowers were blooming, on the banks of the pond, on the lily pads floating in the water. She smiled when she saw a mother duck, leading her ducklings in a swim across the other side of the water. Really, it was worth it, just for this.

Sakura bent down and looked down at the water of the pond from the bridge. A reflection of a pretty young woman with jade green orbs looked back at her. Sakura sighed and stared off into distance of the quiet pond, feeling elated, and somewhat troubled still.

Syaoran… She couldn't help but think of him right now. In fact, the more she thought about him, the more she became disoriented. She had thought about him too much over the following week for her own comfort. She had been so used to his presence, his constant teasing over the last two months, that she found it strange to be without it for long. Sakura had never realized how much he was around her until he didn't have time to be anymore. He was the Resistance leader! He had so much on his plate already…and what was Sakura to him? A nuisance…bait to lure out her brother…Sakura sighed. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, confusion? Disappointment? It was hopeless and the one thing she did know, confused her to such an extent that she had spent the whole morning thinking about it. She knew that she wanted to see Syaoran. She really did…

Sakura sighed again and looked down at her reflection in the pond once more. But it was not her face that she saw anymore, instead the face of the woman, with a long pale face and nose, red lips and black coal eyes, stared back up at her from the surface of the water! The woman from her dream!

'Sakura…'

Sakura gasped and backed away from the water in alarm. She had jerked back so fast, she tripped on the plank behind her and before she knew it, her body was falling towards the water, towards the pond on the other side of the bridge. Sakura's mouth opened in horror, preparing herself to feel the coldness of the water, when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she met Syaoran's amber eyes.

He looked just as surprised to see her as she did him and Sakura blinked rapidly as a blush slowly crept up her cheeks. Syaoran stared at the young woman he had just saved in his arms for a few seconds then a slow grin made its way to his lips.

"How is it that whenever we meet, I'm always saving you from yourself?" he asked amused. Sakura flushed.

"Well, no one asked you to save me," she retorted indignantly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Careful now, little Sakura," he said. "I have you in ah, a dangerous position. If you aren't nice to me, I just might happen to drop you," Syaoran explained. Somehow, Sakura always brought out the playful side to him.

Sakura immediately looked down. Yes, Syaoran was still holding her precariously over the water with only her feet firmly on the bridge while her body was suspended. He was leaning slightly over with his arm around her waist, the only support she had. The other was holding her wrist.

"Eh heheheh…Syaoran…be nice now…be nice…" Sakura said weakly, reaching her arms out to pat him on his arm. Syaoran grinned and moved away from her hands reach. He knew what Sakura was doing. She was trying to grab his shirt to pull herself up…sneaky woman…

"Syaoran, let me up!" Sakura suddenly demanded angrily when she could not grab his shirt.

"And what will I get in return?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Sakura stopped struggling.

"In return?" she asked breathlessly. Syaoran nodded. He was thoroughly enjoying himself teasing her and trying very hard to hide it. He however, failed miserably. His amber eyes were shining with suppressed laughter.

"Why… "Sakura paused. "Anything! I'll give you anything Syaoran!" she said desperately.

"Anything?" he asked. Sakura nodded fervently.

Syaoran nodded slowly, acting like he was thinking it over.

"Okay, I've thought of it." Sakura narrowed her eyes. That tone…the man was planning something!

"You Sakura, will walk all the way to the next village!" he announced his terms in a dire manner and Sakura's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"What? Walk?" she cried. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, walk. I walked most of the way here while you rode Tsukasa. It's only fair that I ride this time while you walk," he pointed out.

"It's not my fault Tsukasa likes me better!" she shot back. Syaoran sighed. His arm was getting tired…

"Yes or no, little Sakura. Either you agree and come up dry or disagree and drop into the water," he said. Sakura gasped in disbelief. Syaoran stared at her while he could see her brain working furiously, trying to figure a way out of this situation.

The Resistance leader took this time to admire Sakura, who was looking very pretty today, Syaoran unconsciously thought. Her outfit matched her slim figure very well and her hair, it was tempting to run his hands through those curls… Daidoujii was definitely a plus to have around.

"Well?" he asked the young woman. She met his eyes, a defiant expression on her face.

"I'd rather die!" she shouted with fury and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Sakura," he said. When Sakura continued glaring at him, Syaoran grinned.

"Have it your way," he said and he dropped his arm. Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a small cry as she felt her body fall backwards.

Syaoran, in fact, had never meant to drop her. He reached out to grab her onto the bridge with his other arm but Sakura, who did not know this, thought he was going to drop her.

Well, if she was going down, so was he! Syaoran looked down when he felt a strong grip on his shirt and his arm, which he was trying to use to reel Sakura back in was pulled along with the rest of his body as the Resistance leader and Clow card mistress fell into the water with a loud splash. The mother duck and her ducklings flew off with loud squawks.

Sakura emerged, coughing and spluttering and blinked the water out of her eyes to find herself staring at a wet shirt over a chiseled chest.

"Well, that was refreshing," Syaoran said as he looked down at her. His wet chestnut locks were plastered across his head as he gave her a wry smirk. Sakura blushed and sparing him an ugly look, began swimming towards the bank. Syaoran chuckled to himself and followed.

"Are you sure you can swim, little Sakura?" he called out. Sakura muttered under her breath then glaring at the man behind her, faced the front again, her nose up in the air.

"I'll have you know, Li Syaoran, that I was the best swimmer in my class!" Sakura retorted as she moved through the water.

"That's funny," Syaoran's deep and pleasant voice said. "I was top of my class too." And she looked as Syaoran swam ahead of her to shore. Sakura gasped and hurried to catch up.

A few minutes later, both the young man and woman lay gasping and drenched wet from head to toe on the bridge once more.

Syaoran sat up and shook out his hair and turned to Sakura, who was attempting to wring out her auburn locks next to him.

"You are abject," she said when she saw him looking. Syaoran chuckled.

"Some people say that's my charm," he replied.

"Well, they lied," Sakura said and Syaoran laughed out loud. The young woman really amused him!

"What were you doing about to fall from the bridge anyway?" Syaoran suddenly asked. "I know you're clumsy, Sakura, but geez, it's a really strong, sturdy, bridge…" that earned him a light punch to his arm and Syaoran bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Sakura stopped when she remembered why she had tripped in the first place. And as the image of the woman in the pond's reflection popped up in her mind, she shivered unconsciously. Syaoran noticed the change in her behavior.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly. Sakura turned to him and without pausing, told him of the dreams she'd been having, the waterfall, the room, the woman, and then finally seeing her in the pond. Syaoran listened, his brow furrowed and when Sakura finished, he sat quietly for awhile, thinking hard.

"I think she's trying to tell me something…"Sakura said, staring off into the distance as the sun slowly dried their clothes. "I know it's not a typical dream…I just wish I knew what it was that she wanted…"

"You'll find out soon," Syaoran said and Sakura turned to him, confused. "This could be a premonition or someone you'll meet in the future. You're only having these dreams now because it may be that her powers couldn't reach you when you were further away. The closer you get, the easier it is to make you see the things she wants you to see…" Sakura nodded, then closed her eyes.

"Yes, Syaoran, but when I look at her…she looks so…lonely…" Sakura whispered. "If this is really a vision, I will meet her, won't I?" she asked, suddenly looking at Syaoran. He nodded slowly.

"Dreams are kind of funny, Sakura," he said. "They may happen, or not. They're just fragments of the future or past. Remember what I said, people with magic have dreams about both. Sometimes, the visions don't even happen."

"I see…" Sakura said biting her lip. Syaoran frowned, thinking hard. Sakura's magic was getting stronger and stronger…did the cards have something to do with this?

"But wait, aren't you supposed to be at a meeting?" Sakura's voice brought Syaoran back and he looked up at her.

"I was, but it ended early. I was coming here to join you guys, but then I saw a very funny girl about to fall into the water and I decided to save her instead," Syaoran answered, smirking. Sakura laughed.

'How could she stay mad at the guy?' Just his mere presence made her feel comfortable and safe. She enjoyed it and focused on that familiar green aura next to her.

She was surprised when she felt a pressure on her shoulder and blushed furiously when she realized that Syaoran had moved himself and leaned against her, resting his head on the back of her neck.

He sighed and stretched out with his eyes closed, a content look on his face.

Sakura's body tensed up but began to relax as they sat there, just enjoying each other's presences, at peace. Sakura's eyes eventually closed too and she smiled. Suddenly, her eyes flew open as she heard a loud noise. It was coming…from inside of her…her heart was beating quickly, irregularly. Jumping up and down…what was this feeling?

Syaoran was completely at ease. It was the first time he had let his guard down in such a long time as he sat there, drying in the warm sun, leaning on Sakura's back. He didn't know why he had done it, it just felt right and he did not regret it. There was something about her, her presence, that calmed him, was able to get him to relax in a way he didn't think was possible. Besides the fact that he had not seen her in a while, also added to his reasons to be close to her. Syaoran merely leaned against the woman, feeling her pleasant pink aura surround him, enjoying her company next to the peaceful pond. The only two people alive...possibly in the world…he opened one eye lazily when he felt Sakura stiffen next to him but he ignored it and continued to sit, resting his head on her neck. She would talk when she was ready. He was not disappointed when the young woman said his name, almost timidly.

"Um, Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" he replied back lazily. Sakura hesitated. Should she ask him?

"I-I was wondering…er, are you and Meiling…er, engaged?" Syaoran lifted up his head and slowly turned to look at Sakura. This was such a curious question. She flushed when she saw him stare at her and she averted her eyes.

"Not that I'm curious, I mean, I'm just curious! I don't really care, but, I mean, I care, but I just want to know because...and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just—," Sakura stuttered, clearly flustered.

Syaoran smirked.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, you know, just forget it," Sakura hung her head and turned away.

"Meiling and I aren't engaged," he said and Sakura quickly turned to him.

"What?"

"We're not engaged," Syaoran repeated, then sighed. "It was just a silly engagement a long time ago. She was really lonely when she first came to live with us after her parents passed away. And we were close, so I think this was her way of making sure I don't leave her behind," Syaoran said quietly. "I mean, I didn't even know what it meant!" he cried out. "Anyway, she promised me that the day that I can find someone I can truly love, our engagement would be over." He looked at Sakura as he said this and was surprised to find her staring at her lap instead. He frowned and opened his mouth when Sakura looked up at him. He was surprised to see that she looked a bit angry.

"Syaoran, you shouldn't lead her on like that then!" Sakura said. Completely bewildered, Syaoran just stared.

"If you find someone else, Meiling-chan would be heart broken…" Sakura drifted off, then her voice got stronger as her hands clenched into fists. "What I detest the most, is a man who is not true about his feelings…a man who just plays with other's feelings…" Sakura said, remembering Mimi and Lieutenant Atobe. He had played with her emotions and she had dealt her anger out on Sakura. Syaoran just gaped, dumbfounded, then Sakura gave a deep breath and sighed, getting up.

"Come on, Syaoran! Let's go back! It's about time for lunch!" Sakura said, smiling brilliantly as she stood up next to him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Women…he would never understand them…

Nevertheless, Sakura seemed to be in a better mood as the two made their way back to the picnic spot, teasing one another along the way.

"Where is Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked out loud as the women took out the bento boxes and sandwiches they had packed for the picnic.

"I left her by herself at the pond," Miyu said, coming up with a small pitcher of water. "She's not back yet?" she asked. Tomoyo shook her head, her face suddenly worried.

"I'll go look for," Satoshi suggested. He had been listening to the women and had wondered about the green eyed beauty when Miyu didn't return with her. There were soldiers that occasionally visited the park too. They could have recognized her and taken her away.

"Satoshi, could you-," Miyu began but was cut off as Ping and Ling ran in front of her path. Miyu lost her balance and fell forward, the pitcher of water falling from her grasp. She opened her eyes and found her face inches from Satoshi's who was rather red in the face. Miyu gasped and stepped away. She had landed in between his arms.

"The water!" she cried. Satoshi held the full pitcher in his right hand and handed it back to her carefully.

He cleared his throat. "Be careful, Miyu," he said gruffly, and he walked away. Miyu took a second to calm the sudden increase in her heart beat first, then shook her head.

"Ying Fa!" Miyu looked up at Tomoyo's shout.

Sure enough, Sakura was walking towards the group, but she was not alone. A certain amber eyed young man was accompanying her. They were quite a distance away but the group watched nonetheless. Meiling especially, who had her eyes narrowed in anger.

Sakura was speaking animatedly, walking ahead of Syaoran and twirling back around to talk to him while he watched her, listening. Sakura said something and Syaoran leaned forward to say something back. The group watched as Sakura glared at the young Resistance leader and hit him lightly on the arm, but to their complete and utter shock, the young man did not look angry. Instead, he smirked at her! Syaoran looked up and catching their stares, immediately stopped smiling.

Meiling made a beeline for Syaoran.

"Syaaooorraaannn!" Somehow, she pushed Sakura away as she stopped in front of Syaoran, an angry glare on her face. "Why were you alone with this girl?" Meiling demanded. Syaoran sighed and Sakura quickly walked towards Tomoyo.

"Syaoran! You made it on time!" Jian cried when Syaoran and Meiling walked over. Meiling had her arms draped around a depressed looking Syaoran's shoulders again.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura came forward.

"I'm hungry," she replied and made to sit down. Chun Hua grinned as she watched Syaoran trying to pry Meiling off of him and Sakura, sitting innocently and eating next to Tomoyo and Miyu. It was too much fun when everyone was here!

* * *

_Olympus City_

_Province of Wind_

_8:14 PM_

A small group of people stood in front of Jian's house. They were packed and ready to go but were waiting for one more person.

"Where's Li-san?" Tomoyo asked as she stood next to her horse, waiting for the leader of the Resistance.

"Syaoran's inside getting his maps," Chun Hua explained.

"It's really a shame that I can't go with you guys." Chun Hua turned to the speaker. Miyu was talking to the group. "But I have to get back to Tomoeda Village and give Lord Fujitaka the red mushrooms or else it will look suspicious," Miyu was saying. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I know, Miyu. Do you have my letter to my father?" she asked. Miyu nodded.

"Yep, I've got it, Ying Fa!" she said. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for bringing it to him. When you go, be careful."

Miyu winked. "I'm always careful." She said, then she made a face. "Ah, but before I leave I still have to go on that date with Dai…" she said ruefully. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"You're going on a date with Dai?" the group of girls turned to Satoshi, who had asked the question. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I am," Miyu said coolly and turned away to speak to Yamazaki, who was asking her a question. Satoshi turned pink, looked away and muttered under his breath.

Sakura caught the words, "Not that great" and "None of my business" before the doors to Jian's house opened and Syaoran came out, wrapping a cloak around his shoulders. Meiling, Jian and Jin were behind him.

"And make sure to send a message to mother," Jian was saying. Syaoran nodded.

"I will, Jian," Syaoran promised. Satoshi straightened up as Syaoran approached.

"Is everything ready, Li?" he asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, we're leaving," he said. The goodbyes were exchanged and Sakura hugged Chun Hua tightly.

"Good bye, Chun Hua," she said. Chun Hua grinned.

"Good bye, Ying Fa. I have a feeling that I will be seeing you sooner than you think," she said. Sakura looked confused but Chun Hua just shook her head and turned to embrace Tomoyo instead. Jian hugged Sakura next and smiled at her.

"Aww, I wish you could stay forever!" she said. Sakura giggled.

"I'll miss you, Jian. Thank you for letting us stay here," she said. Jian waved it off.

"It was no problem!" she cried. Sakura said bye to Jin who gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder. Miyu was last and she grinned at Sakura.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan," Miyu said. "And make sure to look after my stubborn brother as best you can," Sakura nodded.

"I'll try, but you know how he likes to hide things," she said ruefully. Miyu laughed.

"I know what you mean. But if anyone can make him open up, I think it would be you," she said and left Sakura confused as she walked over to exchange goodbyes with the rest of the people leaving.

"Saddle up!" Syaoran called and Yamazaki, Satoshi, Meiling, and Tomoyo lifted themselves onto their horses.

Syaoran looked around and whistled lowly. He blew two different notes and from behind Jian's house, two horses cantered forward.

"Tsubaki! Tsukasa!" Sakura breathed, walking up to pat their heads. Syaoran held onto their reins and turned to Sakura, giving her Tsukasa's reins. She took them from him.

"I thought I was walking?" she teased as she hugged Tsukasa's nose, who was butting her gently and neighing. Syaoran patted the snow white nose of Tsubaki and glanced at Sakura.

"I'm not that cruel, Sakura," he said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. Sakura grinned. "Unless, of course, you don't want to ride…"

"No! I do!" Syaoran reached out a hand to take the reins from Sakura but Tsukasa snapped at him and Syaoran withdrew his hand, glaring at Tsukasa. Sakura laughed but stopped when she felt a small rock hit the side of her head. Meiling was glaring daggers at her from her horse. No one knew where she had gotten the rock from…

"Hurry up, girl!" she cried. Sakura immediately obeyed. She was still a bit afraid of Meiling…

"Ying Fa, do you want me to help you up?" Satoshi asked, sliding off of his horse. Sakura accepted his help and got on her horse.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly to him when she was on Tsukasa. Satoshi blushed and walked over to his own horse. Meiling narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"Good bye, have a safe journey!" Syaoran's sisters waved to them as they turned their horses around towards the gates.

"Jin!" Syaoran barked and Jin stood up straight.

"Yes, Li?" he asked. Syaoran glowered at him.

"Take care of my sisters and niece and nephew!" he ordered. Jin nodded, saluting him.

"Yes , Li!" And the group began heading down the road.

Jian sighed as she watched them and turned to her husband.

"Aww, did you see Syaoran's face when Satoshi helped Ying Fa onto her horse?" she asked.

"Yes, he looked a bit put out," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Remember when _we _traveled together?" Jian said as she looked up at her husband. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, dear. It was because of that that I fell for you," he answered, grinning. Jian laughed and pouted.

"Darn it! I wanted to see more of them!"

"At this rate, I can't wait to see them in Soul City!" Chun Hua said giggling. "Now we'll have some really interesting things to tell Mother and Huan! It's going to be awhile until we meet up again…" Chun Hua jsaid a bit disappointedly.

Miyu was silent as she watched the silhouette of her brother and the Clow card mistress in the distance.

"Good luck…" she whispered.

The travelers turned at the street corner and disappeared as the sisters turned to look at one another and laughed.

"Girls, I think our little bro is falling in-"

Miyu cut across Jian, smiling. "We know…"

**_Chapter 12 End._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:** Oh my god, longest chapter yet! For those of you who are fans of Tsubasa Chronicles, I decided to add two of my favorites from there, Fay and Kurogane into The Clow. This is not a crossover, the story is purely mine, it's just that the characters just happened to look the same and are named the same…. -_-;; is this legal? I know that Fay and Kurogan's roles are really vague right now, but it will be explained thoroughly later on! I also know that you readers picked up something going on between Miyu and Satoshi! Yes, well, we'll just have to see about that! Anyway, enjoy and **Read and Review**! I don't know when I will have the chapter thirteen up, but it won't be long! I have to go study for my midterm now! Gah, I put it off to finish this chapter and now I'm panicking! Okay, so tell me how you like it in the reviews! Thanks to all my readers and have fun!

-Yuuki ^^


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The King & the Dragon

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Chapter 13 is here! I am sooo excited about this chapter! In my opinion, this chapter is the catalyst for the later chapters and I love love love it! Gosh, who knew I could love my story so much? Hahaha anway, I must really have a sick sense of humor or something because I post my god damn chapters so late at night. It's like 3:07 am right now and I am on fanfiction...god I'm so warped...Anyway, Read on and review when you get to the end of it and tell me what you guys think ok? Lots of love! ^^

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The King and the Dragon**

_Forest, Lotus River_

_Province of Wind_

_5:01 AM_

The sun was not yet up. The sky was a deep blue with a few feeble stars scattered across to light it. The forest was silent as the animals that had been hunting at night returned, nestling into their homes while others were only beginning to stir. A light mist blanketed the grounds near the river. It was twilight, right before the sun began its ascent and it was entirely silent. No one was awake at this hour.

No one except a young woman who awoke with a jolt as her enchanting emerald orbs flew open. Her eyes darted all around her surroundings for a few seconds first before her breathing relaxed again. She noticed her fingers clutching tightly at a bird shaped key in her hands. Was it just glowing? And what was it doing in her fingers in the first place? Sakura shook her head. It was just a dream…but it was_ that_ dream again…the woman…her voice, stronger and clearer now…the dream had been different this time. There had been a strange golden glow coming from behind the woman…there was something the woman was hiding behind her…calling out to Sakura...and she had wanted to respond…

Sakura slowly sat up and looked around. She would not be able to get anymore sleep. She was sure of it…Quietly, she observed her traveling companions as they slept on various blankets on the ground in front of what had been a big fire last night but was now just a few burning coals left in the gray ashes.

Her best friend Tomoyo slept next to Sakura, buried in her blanket, her beautiful curls of raven black hair spread around her while Meiling-chan slept above Tomoyo and Sakura. On the other side of the fire was Satoshi, who had his hands folded behind his head as he slept. On his left was Yamazaki who was muttering incomprehensibly and drooling on his hand propped under his cheek. Sakura smiled lightly, then frowned. There was someone that was not here. There was someone missing and she knew right away. The absence of his warmth left a large gap in the area.

Sakura quietly slipped out of her blankets and maneuvering her way through her companions and taking extra caution not to wake them, she wandered into the trees, towards the river. Towards where that protective green aura that she had gotten so accustomed to was.

Sakura saw the bank of the river first and then the edge of its glistening surface. The river was powerful, it's currents strong, but this morning, it seemed to be merely floating gently along, taking it's time downriver to wherever it led.

Sakura saw a figure in the distance, near the bank wearing a black shirt and green pants, moving around as he did a complicated pattern dance with a sword. The braided red rope of the sword was flying around with the black sphere attached to it. She watched as she slowly approached. Not wanting to disturb Syaoran, Sakura patiently sat down on a large rock a few feet away and observed the young man.

She had never seen someone move so beautifully, so fluidly. It was a masterpiece the way his body was able to follow the turns and twists like that while his blade flew through the air. His sword thrusts were so fast Sakura had trouble following its movements with her eyes. It was a blur of metal in the air. Syaoran was really admirable. Sakura smiled lightly. He seemed not to see her as he practiced, concentrating only on the motion of his silver blade. Finally, with a last stroke that whipped through the air like a whip cracking, Syaoran ended his routine. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face, damping his neck making his shirt cling to him. By this time, the sun was slowly beginning to rise, its colors brightening up the darkness of the sky.

Syaoran turned and his deep amber orbs met Sakura's. He stood absolutely still watching her, his sword held down loosely by his side and she returned his gaze from the rock she was sitting on.

Syaoran broke eye contact first and walked over to a boulder sitting a few feet away. He picked up his other sword, the sheathed silver one with an equally silver handle and threw it Sakura's way. She almost dropped it but caught it at the last second and stared at Syaoran in confusion. The young man merely observed her, his amber eyes playful, though he did not smile. And Sakura's eyes widened. She pointed to the sword then to herself as if saying, "You want me to use this to fight you?" Syaoran nodded.

"Since you're up so early, we should get some training in," he replied to the astonished look on her face. But to his surprise, her bewilderment was replaced by a small smile immediately afterwards.

"Okay, but you're going to regret," Sakura said as she unsheathed the long silver sword. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, amused. Sakura pointed to herself triumphantly.

"Because you will lose to me today, Li Syaoran!" she cried confidently. Syaoran smirked.

"When pigs fly and Yamazaki stops telling lies…" he retorted back and Sakura laughed.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," she said softly and positioned herself to attack. Syaoran was already in an offensive stance as he glanced at the young woman in front of him. Today, her stance, the way she held and moved the sword was different…he grinned. This was going to be interesting.

With a shout Sakura lunged forward and struck Syaoran's blade with her own. There was a vibration of metal as they met and Syaoran was surprised to feel the strength of her blow. Sakura didn't stop there though. She repeatedly brought her blade down and to the side, quickly giving the Resistance leader no space to run while he blocked each thrust and his eyes glinted with admiration.

She really had gotten better. Her movements had more fluidity, control to them now than previously and she did not waste so much energy on unnecessary movement, though she did still have the problem of tending to lose her concentration when she was thrown off, such as now, when Syaoran deflected her sword with his by swinging his blade in a half circle. Surprised, Sakura paused only to furrow her eyebrows, a sign of irritation with herself and then lunged in again, more determined than before.

"Hmm, you've improved," Syaoran remarked as he pushed his blade away from himself, throwing the young woman back a few feet. Sakura's concentrated emerald eyes betrayed a hint of laughter and she looked up at Syaoran and smirked. The motion was so casual and daring that Syaoran immediately felt a sudden surge of attraction to the young woman.

And as a result, he slightly slipped on the rocks behind him and lost his footing.

Sakura took this opportunity to bring her sword down onto his open chest and Syaoran had to block quickly with his blade to avoid being hit. After he regained his balance, he stared at Sakura in awe. She was getting better, he was impressed against his will.

Then he saw it, there, in her eyes, a glint of mischief and enjoyment all at once. The woman was just playing with him…he grinned to himself. If that's how it was going to be, two could play at that game.

"Tell me, how did you improve so fast, little Sakura?" Syaoran asked casually as he attacked first this time. Sakura grinned. So he had noticed that she_ did _improve…

"Let's just say that after the fight with Meiling, I took it upon myself to learn and get better," she panted. Syaoran shook his head.

"You mean Miyu taught you."

Sakura gasped. "How did you know?" she demanded as their blades crossed again. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, how could that fight alone with Meiling cause you to be in bed sore all the next day? Yes, you got pretty beat up," Sakura made a face at him, "But I know it would take a lot more than that to keep you down," he remarked. "Your style is really similar to Miyu's and she was one of the best sword fighters that the Elders ever taught…and Miyu told me she had helped you train," he added as an afterthought and he moved forward to attack again. Sakura growled.

'That Miyu…'

"Alright, alright. I asked Miyu for help…" she finally admitted as she dodged his blow to her side. "I didn't want anyone knowing, especially Tomoyo-chan because she'd worry about me, so I told her not to tell anyone, but I'm improving aren't I?" she asked, panting as she thrust her sword forward and towards Syaoran's throat. He knocked her sword aside with sharp flick and Sakura tumbled to his side, her upper body dropping with her sword.

"Yes, you've gotten better," Syaoran said as he looked down at her. Sakura looked up at him, her cheeks flushed from the exercise, and smirked. The next thing Syaoran knew, he was falling backwards as Sakura tripped him from below by sticking her foot out. Fortunately, the young leader caught his step halfway down and rolled onto his feet instead. The stricken expression on his face though, did not leave. And he watched in shock as the young woman in front of him burst into laughter. She clutched at her sides, laughing. Reluctantly, a smile found its way onto Syaoran's lips.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Sakura giggled, wiping a tear from her eye as she calmed down. Syaoran didn't know how to respond. She had gotten the best of him. He had let his guard down and she almost had him!

"I didn't see that one coming," he finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he straightened up. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and made a face.

"Don't you ever lose?" she pouted.

"Never!" he answered back just as indifferently behind his shoulder as he walked away, but his eyes were gleaming again and he picked up his sword which he had dropped in surprise earlier. Sakura picked up her sword as well. Syaoran's disappeared in a flash of white light while Sakura set hers down on the same rock Syaoran had gotten it from earlier.

Sighing, Sakura promptly plopped herself down onto a vacant flat boulder and watched the morning sky, a content look on her face, her emerald eyes sparkling. That exercise had cleared her mind. Watching her, Syaoran slowly followed the young woman's example and they sat next to one another in the quiet morning air listening to the sounds of the Lotus River as it passed by.

"Hmm, Syaoran?" Sakura said after a while.

"What is it?" he asked. Sakura turned and looked at him.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked him, puzzled. Syaoran didn't answer her right away.

"There was just too much going on in here," he finally said. Then put a finger to his head and tapped it. "I find that training is a good way to get rid of the excess energy." Sakura smiled.

"And you?" he asked, though deep down inside, he already knew the answer.

"I had that dream again…" Sakura muttered. Her voice was soft now. She almost seemed scared. "But it was much more real this time…" she continued. "The woman…her voice was clearer, her whole body seemed to be more solid…and Syaoran, there was something calling out to me from behind her, a bright glow…the dream was different this time," Sakura whispered. "I wanted to respond to it. I wanted to go to it," she said with her eyes closed as if reliving every detail about the dream. "And I felt as though something from my chest was pulling me towards it. When I awoke, I was holding the Clow key in my hands and the key was glowing." Syaoran remained silent.

"I think it wanted me to go towards that light…perhaps towards its real master…" Syaoran didn't know how to respond and didn't. Suddenly Sakura asked a question that if possible made Syaoran even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"You said that you've met the other hero in the prophecy, Syaoran," Sakura said turning to face him. "I've been carrying the Clow key all this time, but it's meant for the other hero," she continued. As she said this, she pulled a golden chain from around her neck, revealing a bird head shaped key, it's golden plume and ruby eyes glinting in the morning sunlight as she fingered its smooth surface absently. "Perhaps it's trying to get back to her. When will I be able to give it to her?" she asked. "And who is she?" Sakura met Syaoran's amber eyes, searching for an answer but Syaoran averted his eyes. For the first time, he was speechless. He did not know what to say to her. She had a right to know. He did not know when the Clow cards would appear or when her path would open for her and she had been kept in the dark too long. She needed answers. Making up his mind, Syaoran turned to Sakura and had opened his mouth when,

"Li!" Syaoran and Sakura looked up. "Ying Fa!" they watched as Satoshi made his way down the rocky bank towards them.

"Everyone's awake already. They're wondering where you two are," he said as he reached them. Sakura gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Tomoyo-chan's going to worry about me!" she squeaked and hurriedly tucked something that Satoshi couldn't quite see inside the front of her shirt again and dashed up the bank. Satoshi watched her go then turned to Syaoran who was now picking up his silver sword nonchalantly from the rocks and made his way back up to camp. Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

"I'm hungry!" Yamazaki complained.

"Then you cook!" Meiling answered back snappily. She was in a foul mood after learning that her beloved Syaoran and that girl had disappeared together by the river that morning and kept shooting death glares at Sakura, who sat a little ways away with her back turned with Tomoyo, shuddering as she felt the stares. Yamazaki flinched at the young woman's tone.

"I can't. Li won't let me…" he said in a sad voice.

"If Li let you cook for us, we'd all surely die," Satoshi said and the group laughed. "I will cook." He announced. Tomoyo giggled.

"Can you cook, Satoshi?" she asked. Satoshi grinned.

"Of course I can. Men cook better than women anyway!" he said proudly as he got out the ingredients for what he was going to cook for breakfast.

"That's true!" Sakura suddenly said. "Because Syaoran is really good at cooking!" she pointed out seriously. "The men should be the ones doing the cooking from now on," Sakura giggled.

"Well, I'm a pretty good cook too, Ying Fa," Satoshi said glancing at Syaoran with an almost annoyed expression on his face. Syaoran was busy making the fire and didn't look up. "So what do you guys want to eat?" he asked as he rinsed the pot with water.

"Dumpling soup!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"How about some porridge?" Tomoyo suggested.

"I would like some fruits," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Tch, he said what would you like him to cook to eat, stupid girl! He can't make you fruits to eat!" Meiling scoffed and Sakura smiled.

"I know, Meiling-chan!" she said cheerfully. "But I was just thinking that some fruits would be great right now…" Sakura said wistfully. Syaoran glanced over at Sakura as he fixed the fire.

"Fruits would be good right now, Ying Fa!" Yamazaki agreed and Meiling turned away with a loud hmph. "Especially since we've had nothing but water to drink the last week we've been traveling. Some water from fruits would be refreshing. But since we're on that, do you know how fruits got their juice in the first place? In 232 BC, a poor beggar ran into a field of fruits. Back then, they grew on the ground and the beggar was hungry so he ate a fruit but it was so dry he died of dehydration. It wasn't until the great flood of 233 BC that fruits got water in them and even then they would taste just like water. It wasn't until 234 BC that there was a great flood of sugar water from a flooded candy factory, that fruits soaked up the sweet juice inside of them. In fact, they named fruits, fruits, because the man who owned the flooded candy factory was named Fruit Juice!" And Yamazaki began one of his lies again. No one paid attention, well, no one except Sakura, who fell like a little duckling and believed him.

"Wow, it's lucky that the fruits got water the next year then!" she exclaimed. "And it's even luckier that the year after that, it was sugar water they absorbed!" Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes, but fruits back then had legs and could run from the water. That's why they grow in trees now because they're scared of getting wet in floods like before you see." Sakura slowly nodded.

"I see. But why don't they have legs anymore?"

"Sakura-chan and I are going to wash up down by the river now," Tomoyo said to Yamazaki and smiling, pulled a still eagerly listening Sakura up by the arm. "We'll be back in a little while," she added and dragged Sakura off who was looked utterly confused now.

The group was quiet as the two young women left then Syaoran abruptly stood up and dusting his hands off, walked towards the edge of the clearing they'd been camped to.

"Where are you going, Li?" Satoshi asked, looking up from his stew. Syaoran didn't answer him. Instead he turned around.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said and began to march off into the woods.

"Wait! Syaoran! I want to go with you!" Meiling shouted as she stood up but Syaoran firmly shook his head at his cousin.

"No, Meiling, stay here," he said before he left and Meiling, huffing angrily, sat down again, glaring heavily.

"What do you want!" She snapped and Yamazaki turned away. He had made the mistake of smiling at her…

"Hmm, I wonder where everyone is…" Satoshi murmured. He had finished cooking just a little while ago but there were no signs of the girls returning yet and Li had seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Let's wait a little bit longer," Yamazaki said to Satoshi. Meiling had her jaw clenched, staring at the pot of stew over the fire that Satoshi had just finished making.

The sounds of breaking branches and light laughter announced the return of Sakura and Tomoyo and relief was evident in Satoshi's face as the group looked up.

"Oh! It smells delicious, Satoshi!" Tomoyo complimented sweetly as the two women returned their things to their packs and joined them around the fire.

"Thanks, Tomoyo," he said then looked at Sakura. The young woman was looking embarrassed for some reason. "What took you guys so long?" he asked. At this, Sakura blushed furiously and Tomoyo giggled.

"Someone -mmph!" Sakura had covered her best friend's mouth while Tomoyo's amethyst eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked again. Now he was curious. Even Meiling was watching the girl now.

Red faced and ashamed, Sakura hung her head and released Tomoyo who was laughing at her kawaii best friend.

"I-I fell into the river…" she finally mumbled. Satoshi and Yamazaki stared then chuckled. Somehow, Meiling laughed the hardest and the longest.

"How could you fall into the water?" Meiling sneered and Sakura's eyes burned with humiliation.

"I-I, the rock was slippery…" she muttered, her shoulders slumped and narrowed her eyes at Tomoyo who wasn't helping the situation by patting her on the shoulder and nodding understandingly. Sakura had to get dried all over again after she slipped and fell in and that took some time…Suddenly Sakura noticed someone missing.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked. The group became quiet again.

"We don't know. He left right after you two did," Satoshi said. Meiling looked pissed off again. "Let's eat first and he can join us when he gets here. We have a lot of ground to cover after this," Satoshi hurriedly said as he passed bowls of soup around. Yamazaki grinned.

"Great! I'm starved!"

They had just begun to eat when Syaoran emerged from the trees.

He was slightly breathless, his messy chestnut brown hair more ruffled than usual and in his hand, he carried a small bulging sack. Spotting the group staring at him, Syaoran dropped the sack into one of the packs on Tsubaki's saddle, a bit pink the face and accepted the soup that Satoshi held out to him.

He sat down next to Meiling and began to eat. The group was still staring at him in silence. Syaoran looked up.

"Hurry up and eat or else we won't stop until we reach the next town," he said gruffly and they hastily picked up their spoons, shoving their food down their throats. When the leader said these kinds of things, they knew he was serious!

The group was getting ready to leave again, packing up their things and making sure they didn't leave a trail behind them to follow.

Sakura had refilled her canteen and was putting it in her bags with her things on Tsukasa when suddenly a big, juicy red apple was thrust in front of her face. Slightly taken aback, Sakura turned and saw Syaoran holding it out to her, a few maps in his other hand, studying them.

"Take it," he ordered. He did not look at her while he said this but was rather red in the face. Sakura blinked and a warm smile lit up her face, her jade orbs twinkling as she gently took it from him.

"Thank you Syaoran," she said sincerely. Syaoran turned, if possible, even redder and he walked away to Tsubaki, who, like everyone else, was watching him. He dug into his bag and produced the small sack he had arrived with earlier and tossed it to Yamazaki who caught it. Confused, Yamazaki opened it.

"Hey! Fruits! There're apples and pears and peaches in here!" he cried as he passed them around. "Hey Li, where'd you find all this?" Yamazaki asked as he bit into a particularly large peach.

"There was a fruit orchard belonging to a nobleman a while back," Syaoran answered, still carefully and determinedly examining his maps.

"A while back…" Yamazaki repeated. His mouth dropped open. "How far was that?" he asked bewildered but Syaoran did not answer him. Instead, he swung himself on Tsubaki and began a brisk trot onto the road and into the forest again.

"Come on! Let's get going!" he shouted behind him and the group hastened to catch up.

Meiling glanced back at Sakura and narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand why Syaoran treated the girl so special! Besides the fact that Sakura was the Clow card mistress, there was no other significant thing about her. She was plain looking, dense, and always got in the way! And how could Syaoran just allow her to ride Tsukasa like that? He never let anyone ride his prize horses! Even as Meiling thought this, she remembered that her and Tsukasa never got along… but still! The time she was spending with Syaoran and the girl were getting her angrier and angrier! She had thought that just being in Syaoran's presence would make her happy but no matter how hard she tried to keep that girl away from that her Syaoran, they would always end up in each other's company somehow! Meiling gritted her teeth…

Satoshi was also observing the same person Meiling was looking at as he rode behind Yamazaki and in front of Sakura and Tomoyo. His hunch had been right. In the last week they've traveled together since Olympus City, Satoshi could tell that Ying Fa and Li indeed had gotten closer since the journey began. But how? He was still puzzled and getting a little bit irritated…Satoshi's jaw tightened. One thing had been obvious in that week though, and that was that the Resistance leader seemed to care greatly about Sakura.

As they traveled on in the early afternoon, Sakura began her usual habit of humming again. Syaoran glanced back at the girl. She was in a good mood today.

"Be quiet, girl!" Meiling snarled. "Your humming is hurting my ears!"

Sakura immediately closed her lips and sweat dropped as the Chinese girl turned around on her horse to glare at her.

"H-hoe…"

"If Sakura-chan doesn't want to hum then would you like to sing with me?" Tomoyo asked Sakura sweetly. Meiling looked irritated. "Singing is much better and we need something to fill this silence."

Sakura looked hesitant, then with a small glance at Meiling who had turned towards the front again, Sakura nodded, beaming.

"Hai! Let's sing together!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Wow, I am excited!" Satoshi said grinning as he rode in front of the girls. He would get to hear Sakura sing! Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I've heard some nice music," he agreed. Syaoran did not say anything. He knew that Sakura had a nice voice already. He had heard it in Wonderful Village. But it had been awhile since he heard it…he couldn't help but glance at the girl behind him again. She was speaking to Tomoyo about what song to sing.

"I forgot the lyrics to that one…" Sakura was saying sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Tomoyo giggled.

"It's just like you to forget!" she teased. "Let's sing something else then," Tomoyo suggested but Sakura shook her head.

"No, Tomoyo-chan, you sing it. You know the lyrics and it's been such a long time since I've heard you sing!" Sakura beseeched her friend. "Please?"

"Mm!" Tomoyo smiled and began.

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari_

_Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni _

_Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao_

_Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

Syaoran was pleasantly surprised. He had thought that Sakura had a nice voice but he had never heard Tomoyo sing before. Her voice was beautiful. It was sweet and soothing, leaving her lips and flowing into the air around them. No wonder Sakura sang so much. Tomoyo must have influenced her. She had a wonderful voice. The travelers were lost in their own thoughts listening to the soulful and melodic voice flowing around them on that afternoon. Tomoyo seemed to be singing from another dimension. They dare not disturb her musical voice and merely listened contently. Even Meiling could not find anything to criticize nor did she speak as the young woman sang.

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki_

_Saige nai hagemashi ni_

_Iku no tasukerareta darou_

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo _

When Tomoyo finished, the travelers applauded. Tomoyo blushed when she looked up to see Syaoran clapping as well, a look of admiration in his eyes. Sakura beamed. Tomoyo-chan was the best!

"Your voice is beautiful, Daidoujii-san!" Satoshi commented and Tomoyo bowed her head.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly.

"Tomoyo-chan is the best!" The group turned to look at Sakura who was smiling proudly. They were in a good mood especially after that beautiful song. This was the way to travel!

Syaoran grinned and turned back towards the front. His smile did not go unnoticed by Meiling.

* * *

_Lotus Forest_

_Province of Wind_

_12:29 PM_

Yamazaki sighed contently, staring up into the blue sky and grimaced when the sun's rays hit his face. The sun was high up now and sending its heat down on the forest below.

"I can't believe we're getting to rest again!" he whispered gleefully to Satoshi, who sat next to him, cooling off in the shade of the tree they were under. Satoshi stopped staring at a young woman with striking green eyes who sat a little ways away with the horses and her best friend and nodded, glancing towards a tree across from them. The leader of the Resistance was sitting under it, surrounded by his maps with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you think Li's looking for?" Satoshi asked Yamazaki. Yamazaki shrugged. He crouched down like a frog on his back legs, lazily sucking on a piece of grass.

"Who knows? I went over there to ask him a question and he nearly threw me out of his circle…" Yamazaki said. Then his voice lowered and he said in a suspicious voice. "You don't think Li's lost, do you?" Satoshi's eyes widened for a moment then he shook his head quickly.

"No! Li's never lost!" he said indignantly. Yamazaki shrugged.

"Who knows…this would be a first though wouldn't it?" Satoshi didn't answer him yet he didn't have another explanation as to why they were resting for the second time that afternoon after their breakfast that morning while Li checked his maps.

"He's looking for something…" Satoshi said. Yamazaki groaned.

"This is the Lotus Forest! It's the biggest forest in all of the Clow, how can he possibly try to find something in here?" Yamazaki asked incredulously. Satoshi shrugged, watching Syaoran.

"Alright, let's get going!" Syaoran finally called out a few minutes later and the group lazily got onto their feet again to remount their horses as Syaoran rolled up his maps.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran as she put her things away. He seemed frustrated…she bit her lip. She had never seen him like this before. He was always so sure of where to go…it seemed like he knew the Clow like the back of his hand…

As they were preparing to mount again, Syaoran's voice sounded through the clearing. It was hard and cold.

"Satoshi! Yamazaki!" he called out sharply.

Sakura looked around as her senses twitched. And then suddenly Tomoyo screamed as arrows flew at them from the trees above their heads. Sakura could only stare in shock, her eyes wide as an arrow flew right at her face. A rough hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her and Tomoyo behind them. Sakura looked up at Syaoran's back as he stood in front of them. Satoshi stepped out and in one motion, pulled his staff out, swinging it in a circular motion and knocking the arrows awry and creating a shield. Sakura blinked and gasped.

The once empty clearing was now full. They were surrounded. Men in cloaks of emerald green, some with their hoods up, others without, now stood, some on trees and the forest floor, watching the group with weapons in their hands. Swords, bows and arrows, spears…all pointed to them. It was impossible to count how many men there were…The groups horses neighed, pawing the ground nervously while Tsubaki and Tsukasa snorted angrily.

Satoshi gritted his teeth. 'Shit, what were they going to do now?' He glanced at Syaoran, looking for a way out but the leader was not looking at him. Instead, he was watching the green cloaked men with a look of somewhat familiar to triumph on his face. Satoshi's eyes widened. 'Was this what Li was looking for?'

The men in the green cloaks shifted and they lifted their weapons up again. Syaoran reached for the hilt of his silver sword and Satoshi tightened the grip on his staff.

"Stop!" A strong voice sounded from the trees and the men in the green cloaked men put their weapons down. They turned as one and saluted, parting as a figure walked up from behind a group of them.

The man had his hood down, his sapphire eyes observant as he made his way to the center towards them. He had yellow blonde hair and Sakura could see that his right arm was in a cast, tied together with bandages and hanging around his neck, but he had a sword in his other hand though, a rippled orange colored blade and it looked as if he knew how to use it well.

The man stopped in front of Syaoran and two green cloaked men rushed forward, bowing deeply.

"Squad Captain Yamato," they saluted him. Yamato observed the men and gave a curt nod. They immediately stepped back, becoming one with the group of green cloaks again. Sakura couldn't help but be a little impressed. These men were very well trained…

Yamato's blue eyes calmly observed the group. "Who are you?" he demanded authoritatively. His voice was calm and deep.

"We're travelers, bound for Goldenbridge Town." Syaoran stepped up and Yamato's gaze landed on him. A flicker of surprise passed in his eyes before he replaced it with one of cold indifference.

"And what are you doing on Seeker land?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Sakura gave a small audible gasp. They were on Seeker land? These men were the legendary Seekers?

"We were just passing through. We did not know that this was part of Seeker land," Syaoran replied evenly, matching the young man's stare. Yamato smirked, one that held various meanings.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to pass," he said, his face expression suddenly hard. "You are trespassing on Seeker land and will suffer the consequences. Either come quietly with us, or we kill you all." There was no answer from the group but they shifted slightly. Yamato watched the amber eyed man tense up. He paused then glancing at one of his men, Yamato jerked his head. And as one, the Seekers began to move in. There was an upsurge of noise.

Satoshi growled as three men approached him and he tightened the hold on his staff.

"Get off of me!" Meiling snarled while two Seekers struggled to hold her arms.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out, reaching an arm out to her best friend as a man grabbed her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura moved forward to try to help but at that moment, a Seeker cloaked in green advanced towards her. Before he could so much as grab the young woman, a figure stepped in front of her. The man looked into flashing amber eyes.

"If you dare touch her, I will kill you," Syaoran growled dangerously, his silver sword out. The cloaked man seemed to think twice about the girl and hesitated, finally stepping back.

Syaoran glared at the man and he quailed under the young man's eyes. 'He dare…he dare touch Sakura?' Blood was pumping in Syaoran's veins. He felt a small soft hand on his shoulder and he turned, meeting Sakura's eyes.

"Syaoran…we shouldn't fight them," Sakura said, her eyes pleading. "Let's just do as he says…for now…"

Syaoran nodded slightly and faced the front again and glared at the man one last time. He glanced over at Satoshi, who had his staff ready to strike, and was now looking at Syaoran for the cue. Syaoran shook his head.

Satoshi clenched his jaw, tightened his fists then lowered his staff. The men cloaked in green moved back. Tomoyo escaped the clutches of the man holding her wrist and ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay…" the two women turned and watched Yamato, who was observing the group with interest.

"A wise choice," Yamato said quietly. "Take their weapons!" he nodded his head and his men walked forward to collect their weapons.

Syaoran thrust his silver sword into a man's hand as he approached him.

Satoshi stared at his staff for a bit first, hesitating, his fists clenched tightly around the metal, then with a growl, he shoved it at the man that had a hand out to collect it.

Yamazaki drew his sword out of its scabbard as another green cloaked man waited in front of him. It was really short….it looked more like a dagger actually… Satoshi stared.

"What?" Yamazaki asked. Satoshi still looked surprised.

"I thought it was longer than that…" he said.

"No it's not. It's always been that long!" Yamazaki retorted as he handed his blade over. The man that had collected Yamazaki's dagger snickered and moved away while Satoshi shrugged.

Meiling glared at the Seeker in front of her and tossed her twin blades at him. The man caught them and continued looking at Meiling expectantly. Everyone watched.

With an irritated sigh, Meiling pulled up the daggers strapped underneath her pant legs and under her sleeves to the man. She reached up a hand and grabbed the two chopsticks in her hair, which turned out to be two knives and thrust them at the man. Next, she bent down, took off her flats and lifted the souls in them. She withdrew two kunai from each one, and from underneath her shoes she took out two silver blades. Then, she reached behind her and from her back, pulled out a huge, sharp, large flat blade, ("I did not know that was there…" Yamazaki gasped in awe.) hidden behind her back and threw it at the man, who fumbled because his hands were so full already.

"I didn't know Meiling was so…" Satoshi turned to Yamazaki. "Armed." They said together and sweat dropped. 'The girl was scary…'

But the man did not leave Meiling. He held out a hand again and shook it vigorously in front of her. Meiling turned her head away with a humph and folded her arms resolutely across her chest. The man signaled for two other Seekers to come out. Each held one side of her arm and turned her upside down, shaking her.

Tiny bombs, poisoned darts, small knives and ninja stars and what looked to be like big sharp rocks fell down onto the forest floor as the men shook her and put her back down again, right side up. Meiling still carried an ignorant expression on her face as the Seekers moved forward to collect the items.

The observers sweat dropped.

Two of the Seekers walked towards Yamato, their arms full of weapons from that one girl and Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me!" he said curtly and made his way back through the sea of green cloaks.

"We can walk by ourselves!" Satoshi snapped and roughly jerked his arm away from a Seeker who was trying to lead him away by the elbow after Yamato.

The group followed as the Seekers surrounded them. The horses did not go quietly and had to be led by their owners, since they were nervous in the presence of the green cloaked men who attempted to seize their reins.

The Seekers who handled Tsubaki and Tsukasa got nasty bites and one of them was kicked in the face before Sakura and Syaoran could calm them down again and get them walking. Yamato observed all of this with a blank face.

As they followed the group of men, Sakura looked around their surroundings. Instead of exiting the forest, they were going deeper and deeper into it because the foliage had become denser.

"Why are these men wearing green cloaks?" Sakura whispered to Satoshi who was walking next to her. He turned to her, surprised.

"I thought you knew," he said. "I'm sure it was mentioned in the story of the slaves." When Sakura shook her head, he explained. "Each group wears a different colored cloak that symbolizes who they belong to. The Resistance wear black cloaks, the Seers wear white cloaks, and the Seekers wear green." Satoshi said, indicating to the men in front of him. Sakura nodded, her mouth open.

These men were the legendary Seekers. Hunters of Youkai. Their formation was created first by a tribe of strong men that hated the demons and had wanted to get rid of them all throughout the Clow.

Over the years, more and more people had joined that group until they became large and famous weapon wielding assassins known throughout the world. Finally, they disappeared, moving to an unknown area and hunting only demons.

Sakura suddenly felt nervous…these men were highly trained…what would they do to them? She glanced up at Syaoran, leading Tsubaki in the front. He did not look nervous…

She glanced up at the Squad captain. His men had called him Yamato…he was handsome but there was something cold about his exterior. Cool, calm and collected, he seemed like a man who planned things very well before he acted. But he also looked like a good fighter and could be deadly in a battle. His fierce gaze told Sakura that he had a temper if it was tampered with but otherwise he led his men with a clear mind and in an orderly fashion. He must have helped train these men. They seemed to respect him very much. Yamato's face was expressionless as he led the group ahead. Sometimes the men that were the most dangerous showed the least expressions on their faces…she had heard that from somewhere before but just thought of it now and she shivered unconsciously.

They were now passing giant trees that extended into the sky where they could not see. This part of the forest held some of the oldest ones, standing taller than the entire Lotus Forest and the group fought to keep up with the Seekers as they pushed through the vines and moss that were becoming more and more frequent. Sakura had a feeling that they were nearing the heart of the forest. The sun lazed overhead. It was hard to tell how long they'd been walking…

Yamato's looked over his shoulder at the group trudging silently behind him. He was unnerved… He had met many men and groups of men or worse in the Lotus Forest before, but this was his first time encountering a group like this…There was a different feeling to this group, a presence that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. They were strong. He knew this. The man with the red hair and hawk like eyes was skilled. He used a naginata staff, an art that Yamato thought had been lost long ago, but the man certainly seemed at ease with it.

However, it was not this one that bothered Yamato. Yamato turned and met a pair of intense amber eyes, staring straight back at him. That man…the one with the dark hair and amber eyes…he was the man who worried Yamato. Just by looking at him, the way he handled his sword, the way his eyes calculated every move, every detail…Yamato knew that he was dangerous to the Seekers. He hadn't even shown a bit of what he was capable of.

This group was not normal. If they were indeed just travelers then Yamato was the new emperor of the Clow. Plus, they had women with them, and from experience, that in itself never bode well. Even the horses were strange.

Seekers had a rare gift with animals and could make most obey them with just a single touch. Horses were a specialty for the Seekers. They bred some of the most powerful war horses to chase demons down, yet the stallion and his sister, complete opposites, like Ying and Yang, were some of the finest horses he had seen. And they refused to calm under a Seeker's hand. What the heck was going on?

As Yamato thought, he finally led the group to a stop in front of a thick curtain of moss hanging in between two close trees that stretched out into the dark blue sky of the afternoon.

"Beyond this is where the Seeker's lair lies," he said loudly and the travelers turned to look at him. "As soon as you pass it, you will forget. There will be no memory of you traveling here. Only of you arriving behind it. That is the magic of the Seeker's lair."

There was silence after his announcement.

"Lead the way." Yamato looked over at Syaoran who had just spoken. The young man was staring at the curtain of dark green before him.

Without another word, Yamato pushed the curtain of thick moss aside and disappeared behind it. Some Seekers followed and the remaining ones hassled the group through.

Sakura was shoved roughly next to Tomoyo and Meiling and stumbled past the moss curtain.

Immediately, it felt as though she had passed through a barrier of some sort. She was stepping through cool water and a cold feeling flowed through her limbs as her key glowed slightly from beneath her shirt and then it disappeared as soon as it had come. Sakura blinked. How had she gotten here? All she could remember was how the Seekers had started to lead them away from the clearing earlier, and then they were here, the thick curtain of moss behind her…

She turned to look at Tomoyo, who stood next to her. She wore the same confused expression on her face. Her amethyst eyes looked blank and clouded over, then she shook her head. Sakura grimaced and turned to the front again. She gaped.

They were standing in front of a large wall of stone, extending, perhaps, forever. It rose so tall, Sakura could not see where it began as it was hidden by the branches of the giant trees overhead. The wall was rock and hard earth firmly in place. She did not see a way past it and wondered why they had gone beyond the curtain of moss only to stop in front of this. Apparently, Yamazaki shared her thoughts too.

"Why is there a wall here?" he asked. "Is something going to happen?" Some of the Seeker men glared at him but he merely shrugged and continued staring at the wall. Yamato smirked at his simple mindedness.

Walking up to the wall, Yamato bent near it, his hand outstretched, and pressed a spot on it with his finger. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that there was symbol there. So small, it could easily be missed in the granite color.

And Sakura's mouth dropped open as she recognized that symbol. It was the Seeker's symbol of a leaf and a sword intercrossing. Now she remembered where she had seen it before! Of course! Syaoran's swords…Syaoran's swords had had the Seeker mark engraved onto the hilts…

The symbol glowed golden and Yamato placed his hand on the wall above the symbol, drawing back. Instantly, a print of his hand was left on the wall and it began to sink into the stone. A loud rumbling was heard and then the wall simply melted away in the blink of an eye, revealing a passageway into what looked like another trail into another forest. Yamato grinned back at the stunned expressions on the faces of the travelers.

"If anyone but a Seeker were to try this, they'd die," he simply said. The group nodded, their mouths open wide. They did not doubt this… Sakura gasped. The lair of the Seekers, it was heavily protected by more than wood and stone. There was magic here that denied access to the wrong kind of people too. Yamato seemed very proud and sure of the Seeker's protection. He led the way again onto the path that began at the opening and continued into the forest on the other side.

The group followed the Seekers as they filed in. This part of the forest seemed to be more alive, with animals surrounding it. Sakura could hear them calling out to one another. She also noticed that the vegetation was greener, but less dense here. The sun was shining brilliantly. They had only walked a few minutes when the trees began to thin out. The group stopped as the path ended on a small bluff and turned into steps, leading below.

The whole group gasped and stared in wonder. Even Syaoran looked impressed.

Below them was a valley with grass so green, it could not be real. Trees, giant oaks, redwoods, pines, lined the valley at their feet. There was a large village situated on the valley. Little cottages and huts, built from wood made up most of the town. Many were built straight onto the branches of sturdy trees with long rope ladders hanging from the doorways. People were walking around everywhere as fires sat crackling in front of homes. Laundry lines were hung from door to door and in some cases, extended from tree to tree. Next to the village was a flowing river, strong and fast and wide, and from the distance, there was a distant roaring sound that Sakura could not distinguish. But the most fascinating thing about the village was that right at its center was one of the largest and tallest trees Sakura had ever lain eyes on. It was an Oak tree with elongated branches and a tall exterior, surrounded by lush green leaves. And on top of the oak tree, nestled in it's thick branches was a single house, impressively built. It was so big, it looked like something similar to the Kinomoto estate that she had left behind.

Sakura could not believe it! It was like something out of a book! A fantasy land, really! To finish the look, a rainbow hung lazily over the Seeker's Lair, grazing the sky above it. Sakura's eyes twinkled and she had to be gently pulled away by Tomoyo, who was already descending the crumbling stone steps with the rest of the group that led to the small village below.

As they approached the village with the Seekers leading the way, the villagers came outside of their homes to peer curiously at the outsiders. Sakura also stared back at them. Almost every child she saw was naked save for a green pants, if they were boys, and a nice pleated green dress, if they were girls.

The women were not heavily clothed. Instead they wore simple garments of what could possibly be giant leaves around their curvy bodies, sewn and tied together by rope. Some of the older women wore deer skin. Some young women stood in the doorways of the shadows, eyeing the men of the group with interest. A woman watched the travelers, a large snake draped around her neck and a crown of flowers over her head. The snake hissed at the travelers, showing off his sharp venomous teeth as she cradled it's head next to her shoulder.

"Hey there, bad boy," she drawled in a low voice and winked at Satoshi, who blushed and looked away.

"Would you like some rest after your journey?" they cooed as the guys passed. Yamazaki shook his head.

"HAHAHA! No thanks, ladies. Sorry, but I'm taken…" Yamazaki said, puffing his chest out while he walked, smoothing is hair back. He only stopped when Meiling snorted at him and he hung his head, embarrassed. And though many women attempted to catch the attention of the young man with the amber eyes, he merely stared straight ahead.

It seemed that keeping strange pets as animals was not a rare thing to do for Seekers in the village for Sakura saw a monkey, an exotic looking blue bird and even a crocodile hanging near the humans as they passed through.

Sakura noticed that the men too, wore little to no clothes. Their chests were exposed and they were all very tan and muscular…it was the strangest thing, almost as if being in a different world. Sakura never knew such a place existed in the Clow.

A hushed silence fell through the village as the outsiders made their way through it with the green cloaked men. Sakura understood the green cloaked Seekers to be warriors. This was the village and the green cloaked men were their red imperial army. Warriors to protect it. It was an honor to wear the green cloak of an official Seeker that hunted the enemy.

Finally, they stopped in front of the large Oak tree standing proudly in the middle of the village.

Some villagers had their heads out of their windows, watching, while the ones who lived in the trees, calmly observed with their feet dangling out of their doors, waiting.

Yamato held up a hand to halt the men behind him. And called out to a Seeker standing near the foot of the giant Oak tree. The Seeker saluted him.

"Call Dragon-san." Yamato instructed him. The young man nodded.

"Yes, squad captain Yamato!" and he promptly picked up a crescent moon shaped horn that dangled from a string around his neck. He brought the end to his lips and blew into it. A sound like a foghorn cut through the village and echoed into the river. It was a loud bellow and the villagers responded by making loud noises and shouting, stomping their feet. They were looking up at the tall tree where the estate-like building was built above their heads as though waiting for something.

The travelers exchanged glances and then craned their necks to see what they could make out. It was a gigantic tree. They could not see very much…but then, there! At the very top, on the platform, a man had emerged after a few minutes from inside of the house and was standing at the edge of the platform now. He peered over the edge at the crowd down below and raised both hands up into the air.

The village was now making even louder noises, yelling and hooting and smiling up at the man. Sakura could not tell what he looked like from here. Her heart leapt as she realized that the man was standing on the edge, holding out his hands to silence the crowd below.

"Is he going to jump?" Yamazaki asked in awe from behind Sakura. Sakura could only stare.

"No way! He'd die from that height," Satoshi answered back confidently. Yamato smirked as he heard these comments. How naive!

The man that stood above the platform smirked and leapt off of it. The crowd below gasped while some cheered. Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands. Sakura's eyes widened.

'He's gonna die, he's gonna die, he's gonna die.' Yamazaki thought frantically as he watched the man fall through the air.

The man landed onto the soft earth in front of the travelers on both feet, his knees bending with the impact of the fall and then he slowly straightened up. When he stood up, he looked to be the same height as Satoshi.

Yamazaki gasped. 'He's not human…' he thought, sweat dropping. It was entirely silent now.

Sakura swiveled her head towards the river as she picked up a sound in the temporary lull in noise. The distant roaring sound she had heard on the bluff earlier was suddenly clearer now as she stood in the village next to the water. It was the sound of slapping river as it rushed downwards…and her chest tightened when she realized it was the full throated roar of a waterfall. Somewhere, around here, there was a waterfall…Sakura's eyes widened as her dream flashed through her mind one more time of a glowing waterfall… She unconsciously held onto the chain of her necklace, not letting it up but wrapping her finger nervously around the golden chain. Sakura turned towards the river, confused and distracted, not even paying attention to what was going on.

Everyone was now staring at the man who had just jumped down hundreds of feet from the top of the tree.

What the travelers thought was a full grown man when he stood at the top of the tree, they realized now that they were wrong. He was very young looking. And very handsome looking too. He had raven black hair that swept near his shoulders and casually draped over his eyes, which were a deep turquoise color. They glinted as he observed the group and he turned to look at the squad captain.

"Yamato," he spoke. His voice was deep and playful. "What have you done this time?" the young man asked softly as he watched the group.

"Ryuu-san," Yamato said curtly, walking over and bowing low. "We've captured some intruders on Seeker land and we've brought them here for your judgment." **(A/N: "Ryuu" means "Dragon" in Japanese) **

Ryuu did not answer. Instead he clapped Yamato on the back and smirked.

"We will see how interesting this group is. I know you don't bring me guests unless you feel they have something to offer," he said, his cerulean eyes flashing. "And we know how hard you are to convince, Yamato-kun." Yamato shrugged and Ryuu released his friend, chuckling. His face expression changed as he turned towards the travelers.

Slowly, he made his way over to the group, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Let's see what Yamato managed to catch this time…" He was quite good looking…some of the women from the village were sighing dreamily. The man was wearing a pair of black pants and had no shirt on. Instead, he wore a vest over his hard abs, made of a white fur of some sort and underneath that vest was a toned tanned body. His pectoral muscles were impressive as were his sculpted arms.

Ryuu stopped in front of Satoshi, who he observed up and down as if scrutinizing him. Satoshi growled deep in chest, his golden eyes narrowed. Who did this man think he was to be judging him like this? Satoshi clenched his fists, the muscles on his arm twitching. But Ryuu did not seem fazed by this display of manliness. He merely smirked and moved on and Satoshi's face turned red. That ass…

Ryuu turned away from Satoshi and moved over to where Yamazaki stood… and…walked pass him. As he did, Yamazaki let out the breath he'd been holding in, sighing as he sagged over a little. "Whew!"

"He just insulted you, idiot!" Satoshi hissed from beside him but Yamazaki just shrugged, wiping his brow.

"So? As long as he didn't talk to me!" he said cheerfully. Satoshi shook his head.

Ryuu turned to Meiling instead, who was watching him intently, her ruby red eyes emotionless. The young man's thin lips curved into a seductive smile in front of Meiling. A few girls in the village swooned. To everyone's surprise, Meiling smiled back, but it was a fake smile and the young man suddenly caught Meiling's hand as it flew up from below him. He brought her hand up into the sunlight and smirked. He held onto her tightly and would not yield even under Meiling's struggling. On the tips of her finger was an obviously poisoned dart. Meiling's face expression was now an ugly one and she glared at the man. Ryuu snatched it from her and still smiling at her politely, he tossed it to one of the Seekers, who caught it.

"You didn't look thoroughly," he remarked casually and the Seekers bowed their heads in shame. They were sure they had gotten all the girls weapons…

Ryuu held onto Meiling's fingers for a second longer and she blushed lightly at his prolonged touch, finally jerking her hand back. She belonged to no one but Syaoran! Ryuu grinned, satisfied, then he turned his attention to Tomoyo. His face expression changed. Ahh, now she was a regular woman. Quite pretty for one too and he knew he was easily popular with women…

Bending low, Ryuu held her hand and slowly placed a kiss on it from his lips, his turquoise eyes never leaving her amethyst ones. Tomoyo blushed and put her other hand on her red cheeks, embarrassed. The young man smirked and moved on. Ah, another woman…

He stopped. The young woman wasn't looking at him, which was rare…instead, she was looking towards the river so that all he could see were the long locks of her auburn colored hair, draping her shoulders.

Then she suddenly turned to face him and Ryuu almost gasped aloud so stunned was he by her beauty. Immediately, those emerald orbs captured him and his cerulean colored eyes widened perceptibly.

She was perfect. The way her clear skin shone so brightly, her high cheekbones, naturally flushed cheeks and rosy pink lips…and she looked lovely even with a confused expression on her face as she stared at him and blinked. Sakura had not realized that the man was standing so near.

Ryuu glanced away, smiling to himself and looked back up again, expecting to lose himself in those green eyes once more but was greeted by a pair of intense amber ones instead. Syaoran had placed himself in front of Sakura, pulling her behind him and he was glaring at Ryuu. Ryuu smirked. Now, this was interesting…

"Ah, so you're their leader…" he said quietly. It was not a question.

Syaoran did not blink. He merely watched him.

Ryuu turned and made his way back towards where Yamato and the Seekers stood waiting and turned back to face the group of travelers, opening his arms in a gesture.

"Welcome to the lair of the Seekers!" he called out to them. "My name is Ryuu!" he said, grinning. "I am the-"

"-Leader of the Seekers." Ryuu looked over to the speaker.

Amber met turquoise as Syaoran's gaze landed on him. Syaoran was slightly smirking, that same triumphant look in his eyes that he had gotten earlier when the Seekers surprised them. Satoshi noted this and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Unperturbed, Ryuu nodded, not showing his surprise at the knowledge of this man.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Seekers," he announced. It was entirely silent now. "I am sorry that we had to capture you like this," he continued, watching the travelers. "But something precious of ours was stolen a few weeks back and we cannot afford to make that same mistake again…"

"Then why capture us? We weren't the ones who did it!" Satoshi yelled back, his fists clenched. He hated that guy... Ryuu ignored the young man and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I would like to know how you managed to get onto Seeker land in the first place. We mark certain areas as our own. It is rare that a group would fall into one of those areas coincidentally… Were you looking for us?" Ryuu inquired and as he said this, he looked over at Syaoran. Syaoran tensed for a few seconds. Ryuu did not let this movement slip his calculating gaze.

"We're merely travelers. As I've said to the Squad captain before, our goal is to reach Goldenbridge town." Syaoran repeated.

Ryuu grinned. Now, the man was clearly lying…he was indeed hard headed but Ryuu would force the truth out of him in time.

"I see. Well, there is a problem there. We Seekers usually kill all who have discovered the secret into our lair," Ryuu remarked lazily.

The group of travelers exchanged looks and the men clenched their fists. They were ready for a fight if there had to be one. Ryuu smirked.

"However, I am not an unfair man. I will let you decide if you get to leave..." The leader of the Seeker's grin grew. "We shall have a fight to the death," he announced. "If you win, you will walk out of here, free and unscathed."

"And if you win?" Syaoran said, his eyes never leaving Ryuu's. Ryuu smirked.

"If I win, then I decide what happens to your lives," he responded back quietly.

"Deal." Syaoran said stepping up. "I will fight you."

Ryuu's cerulean eyes glinted mischievously.

"I was hoping that you'd say that." Ryuu chuckled. 'This was going to be fun.' He had felt it right when he met the man's eyes. He had known that the man, the tall one, was strong. Though his companions did not lack strength neither…the redheaded one was also strong… But he, the young man had the intuition and power of an animal. An untamed wolf with his messy hair and fierce intense amber eyes. Powerful opponents were sensed by even more powerful foes. You did not need magical powers to sense that the man was skilled. His presence enough ensured that.

"What is your name?" Ryuu asked as he watched the amber eyed man excitedly. Blood was pumping through his veins, making his adrenaline rush. A new opponent…one that could fight him evenly, at last! Someone worthy to spend his blade on and if called for, his life as well.

Syaoran met his gaze. "Li Syaoran."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. That name was familiar to him. He had heard it before but he could not place it…Instead of pondering, Ryuu raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Bring me my sword!" he called. A woman dressed in what looked like only green vines draped over her otherwise completely bare body sauntered over to the leader of the Seekers from the crowd, holding a sheathed sword. The hilt was gold and blue. She smiled seductively at Ryuu as he took it from her.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a small wink. The woman only grinned and raked her fingernails along his naked chest before she turned to walk away, her hips swaying, with a longing look behind at him. Meiling made a scandalized noise. Ryuu watched the woman walking away with an indulgent grin and haughtily looked over to the group.

A pair of emerald eyes met his and he suddenly blushed lightly, looking down embarrassed. Why did he care what she thought? But before he could even think of throwing one of his prize winning smirks at her, the young woman had looked away again. Ryuu felt disturbed for some odd reason…

"Give him his sword!" Ryuu cleared his throat and instructed and a Seeker, cloaked in green moved forward with Syaoran's silver sword, thrusting it to him. Syaoran caught it with a cool look at the man before he unsheathed it, throwing the scabbard aside and looking over at Ryuu.

So, he was the leader of the Seekers. This was Syaoran's first time seeing him. He hadn't anticipated him to be so young because he had heard of the famous deeds of this leader. They seemed around the same age…Syaoran too, was excited to fight him. He could not underestimate the leader of the Seekers. The Dragon, as they nicknamed him. He wanted to fight Ryuu. He didn't remember when he had had a decent sparring partner and could sense that Ryuu would give him a challenge. A grin flitted across Syaoran's lips. He liked challenges.

Ryuu smirked back. The Seekers and the group of travelers had moved back, creating a large ring around the two fighters as they stood across from one another, sizing the other up.

"Syaoran." Syaoran looked up. Sakura was looking at him now from the edge of the circle where she stood next to Satoshi and Tomoyo who was holding her arm back as she moved towards him. She seemed edgy and distracted, he thought, but put it aside. Sakura's eyes locked onto Syaoran's. "Be careful," she said anxiously. Syaoran nodded and turned towards Ryuu once more.

This interaction, for some strange reason, upset Ryuu and he quickly unsheathed his sword. The travelers gasped. Syaoran's eyes widened.

It was the strangest sword they had ever seen. The blade was not straight and long but was rippled. Across the silver blade was the carving of a blue dragon, made of a sort of shimmering stone and ending at the point, following the rippling pattern of the sword. The hilt was gold and blue.

"Do you like my sword?" Ryuu asked looking at Syaoran. "This is Seiryuu **(blue dragon). **It was forged for only me to use…" Syaoran eyed the blade and gave a small smile.

"It's not bad," he answered mockingly and Ryuu's turquoise colored eyes flashed.

"We shall see if it is that way in battle…" Ryuu said quietly.

"Beat him up, Syaoran! Yahhh!" Meiling cried from the sidelines, pumping her fists into the air. Yamato smirked. Tch, Dragon-san would not be easy to defeat…no matter how strong the opponent was. He glanced at Syaoran.

The two men stood absolutely motionless, their swords held out in front of them, staring at one another while the crowd watched in silence. A cool wind from the river blew through the clearing.

A green leaf broke off from it's cluster above the branches of the oak tree and flew through the air. Slowly, it reached the middle of the battlefield and floated down. It touched the ground.

Suddenly, with a shout, both men raced towards one another. Their swords met in the middle with a loud vibration of metal as both men gritted their teeth from the other's power. The impact of their swords created a wave that sent the onlookers a step or two back, shielding their eyes. But the two men were only getting started. They both flew into the air and brought their swords down again, sending sparks flying as they crossed.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Seeker land?" Ryuu asked as he pivoted forward. Syaoran dodged the path of his rippled blade and struck at his side which he blocked.

"If you win, I'll let you know," Syaoran bit back and he swung his sword low. Ryuu jumped higher into the sky.

"Heh, interesting. If you won't tell me that, then tell me this instead," Ryuu said, his cerulean orbs dancing as he blocked Syaoran's sword from slicing his chest. "Who is that young woman with the captivating emerald eyes?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the man. His next stroke was much more powerful and he seemed to be getting agitated. Ryuu gritted his teeth as he pushed the amber eyed man away with considerably more strength.

"That's none of your business," Syaoran growled. Ryuu smirked. 'Ah, he had touched a nerve…'

"I want to know her name," he continued as he slid his sword around Syaoran's. The two men were almost face to face, their weapons between them as they both pressed their blades together, their swords locked. "She is so damn beautiful." Ryuu whispered with a small smile and his eyes flickered over to where Sakura stood, biting her lower lip in worry as she watched the two.

Syaoran's eyes widened and when he looked at Ryuu again, his amber eyes flashed scarlet. Ryuu's eyes widened perceptibly as he saw this. Syaoran looked ready to kill. Ryuu chuckled but stopped when Syaoran knocked him back through the air with his sword, roaring as he did. Surprised, Ryuu flew through the air and hit the branches of a tree behind him.

"Ryuu-san!" Yamato moved forward from down below. He stopped when a figure stepped in front of him. Satoshi glared at Yamato, daring him to go any further. Yamato narrowed his eyes at Satoshi and reached for his sword but stopped when Ryuu held out a hand to halt him as he stood back up on the branch. He was no longer smiling as he observed the furious man in the air before him.

"I underestimated you." Ryuu said quite calmly. "I will not make that mistake again." And he changed his stance, holding his rippled blade in front of him as he bent his knee low. The blade began to glow blue. Syaoran watched, his eyes hard, breathing heavily and trying to reign back down his temper. The bastard…he irritated Syaoran. He shifted the hold on his sword ever so slightly.

Yamato watched Ryuu, a bit unhinged…he was beginning to worry. Ryuu was strong. In fact, he was the strongest man in the village of the Seekers. That was why he was their leader. He had beaten the previous leader and came to position just a few years ago. He was not one that was easily pushed around. Even in Ryuu's joking state, his sword work and power were unmatchable. To think that this man, this amber eyed man could land one blow on him was ridiculous. Yamato knew that the other man, Li, was strong but it did not compare to when he actually saw the man fight. Li was evenly keeping up with Ryuu. He was matching the leader of the Seekers, blow to blow, equal in attack power. Yes, Li Syaoran was quite something. No one had ever fought evenly with Dragon-san before…But now, Ryuu-san was becoming more serious. Yamato, even after being his friend all these years, hardly ever saw a serious side to Ryuu. When he did, his voice and posture instantly became calmer. It was like the calm before a storm. And that stance, the glowing of Seiryuu, his blade, it had not been seen in a long time. Whoever this man with the amber eyes was, he was going to lose now…

With a shout, Ryuu leapt off of the branch of the tree and flew directly at Syaoran. Their blades met in an intense powerful wave and the onlookers flinched as their power reached them below. It was a battle quite unlike any they had seen before. The two men, in midair, attacking one another with powerful hits and dodging and slicing and moving about fluidly. It was a fight of power. And they were both equal, neither yielding while the neither getting a hit in either.

Ryuu lunged forward with his sword to cut Syaoran across the chest but was deflected as Syaoran used his blade to stop it by hooking it into one of the hinges of Seiryuu and twisting with his upper arms, feeling his muscles burn. Ryuu turned with the blade and the blue glow from it tore the end of Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran grimaced, and slid his sword underneath a gap in the Ryuu's underarms. Ryuu lifted himself higher to avoid the slice but barely in time. His upper neck was cut and his eyes opened wide in surprise as Syaoran changed the direction of his sword in the blink of an eye. Blood dripped slightly from his the thin slice on his upper neck under his chin and onto the white of his vest as Syaoran kicked him in the side, sending both men flying from each other, both breathing hard and concentrating on nothing but the other and with loud shouts, started towards one another again.

"How are they able to fight and float in midair?" Yamazaki asked, watching the two men as they struck one another again, sending down waves of shock to the watchers below. Satoshi looked grim, his eyes never leaving the fight above.

"There is a stage, in martial arts, that is said if you surpass it, you are able to float in midair. The level of these two is so that they're not restricted to the ground any longer. They are able to fight freely in the sky, where environment doesn't play a part in their victory. Now it is all down to one's ability and how well he can defend himself when there is no shelter or place to hide behind. That is the skill and level of these two." Satoshi answered him. His jaw tightened as he watched. He had never seen Li so equal in attack power with anyone before. Li always defeated any man that stood in his way. That was why he was the leader of the Resistance. The man, then, Ryuu, the leader of the Seekers must indeed be strong. Satoshi glanced at Syaoran who now had his sword locked onto Ryuu's again, both men sweating and breathing hard and he saw a glimmer in the Resistance leader's eyes. It can't be! Satoshi gaped and looked over at Yamato, who met his eyes with a similar look and they both looked at the two leaders in the sky in awe. Those two were actually enjoying this fight!

Syaoran smirked as Ryuu stared at him face to face again and Ryuu returned it, amber meeting turquoise once more.

"You're sword is nice," Ryuu commented lightly. Syaoran nodded. "It's Seeker-made." It was not a question and Syaoran suddenly wondered why he had said that. Ryuu answered it for him by untangling his sword and pulling it back, then launching himself at Syaoran again, who clenched his jaw and blocked fiercely.

"Let me tell you something about the secret art of Seeker made weapons," Ryuu panted as he pushed his blade against Syaoran's silver one. Syaoran did not give in. Both men had used all they had already. This was not a battle of skills any longer. It was a battle of will. "That secret is that whatever weapon we Seekers make," Ryuu continued, sweat beading his forehead. Syaoran strained under the pressure of both weapons so tightly molded with their wielders pushing on either side. "We can also break!" Ryuu roared, drawing his sword back. He slammed it down hard onto the silver blade of Syaoran's sword, a flash of blue flying through the air.

"Wha-?" Syaoran's eyes widened. And a glint of triumph passed through Ryuu's turquoise eyes. His lips curved into a smile.

"Heh."

SSHIIINNNGGG!

Syaoran watched in horror as half of his silver blade flew through the air, cut in two by Ryuu's sword and he fell back down onto the ground from the force of the blow, looking up into the air as Ryuu came down, his sword aimed for Syaoran and a smile on his lips.

"This battle has turned into a battle for the one with the strongest sword!" Ryuu said as he descended from the sky, his sword flashing in the sunlight. "And when it comes to swords, no other weapon can match up to mine!"

Syaoran turned and watched Ryuu come down, his amber eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Satoshi shouted, moving forward.

"Noooo!" Meiling cried, her ruby eyes fearful.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed through the air.

"YOUKEN!" Syaoran pressed his palms together and ripped them apart.

SSSHHHIIINNNGG!

A blinding flash of white light filled the clearing as the onlookers shielded their eyes. And Ryuu, who had already struck the figure standing below him, widened his eyes. His sword was stopped by a silver flash and Ryuu covered his eyes as a warm glow violently blew him away, spreading throughout the clearing.

Ryuu landed on his two feet and stared at the person in front of him in shock as if seeing him for the first time, his turquoise eyes astonished, his right hand, which had been holding his sword, was shaking. Seiryuu, the dragon blade, flew threw the air and landed behind the leader of the Seeker in the clearing, striking the ground and impaling itself into the dirt.

But Ryuu did not move. He was watching the man in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed. Any trace of a smile disappeared from his serious face.

Syaoran held tightly in his hands, a silver blade with a gold and green hilt. Dangling at the end, was a braided red rope and an onyx sphere, tied together. His deep amber eyes bore into Ryuu's as the cloud of wind that had just sprung up dispersed into the surroundings.

A babble of talk broke out and Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief. Her knees felt weak for some reason. She looked over at Syaoran, who too, was motionless, staring at Ryuu without any emotion, still holding the Demon blade in his hands. Sakura had forgotten, for one temporary moment, that he had two swords. One was the demon blade, the other was the silver one… She turned, confused, to inquire from Meiling, but Meiling just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sakura bit her lip.

The crowd was muttering, talking loudly now. How could that man disarm their leader? This was a first! They were confused and some began heading back to their huts and homes, shaking their heads in bewilderment. The fight seemed to be over…

Yamato gritted his teeth. What was up with that sword? Li had seemed to just pull it out from himself. He had not known that the young man had had two swords! And why did Ryuu suddenly look so serious? What the hell was going on?

"What are they doing?" Satoshi asked loudly, watching the two men still in the middle of the battlefield.

"They are silently communicating," Yamazaki whispered into his ear, coming over to stand next to him. Satoshi jumped.

"Don't do that!" he cried, grasping the area around his heart. Then a second later. "What the hell is that?"

"They're communicating silently so that we won't understand," Yamazaki explained knowledgeably. Sakura nodded, her mouth open in an O.

"Oh, I see." Satoshi hit Yamazaki's head.

"No, Ying Fa, that's not it! He's lying again!" Sakura blinked.

"He's lying?" Meiling rolled her eyes.

But it really did seem that the two leaders were silently communicating to one another for after a while, both broke eye contact, and while Syaoran made his sword disappear in a flash of white light, Ryuu turned to the group. His eyes flickered over to Syaoran first before he smiled at the travelers as he walked over.

"Well it seems that I've lost." he said, his cerulean eyes glinting as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets sincerely. "Since you are all tired and hungry, stay here and rest for a couple of days before you set off on the road again. You are my guests, since you have won your freedom already." The travelers glanced at one another.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll stay a couple of days here before we get going again," Syaoran said as he walked up to the group, running a hand through his messy chestnut locks.

"Really? You're letting us stay?" Yamazaki cried, quite overjoyed at the thought of rest. Syaoran nodded solemnly and he gave Ryuu a lopsided grin.

"Is that alright, Dragon guy?" Ryuu growled at Syaoran's impertinence.

"It's fine by me, Little wolf," he replied back, a mocking smile on his lips. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled at the nickname and Syaoran glared at Ryuu, who shrugged back at him.

"And since you're already here, let us throw a celebration tonight! In the name of our special guests!" There were roars of approval from the crowd of villagers as they listened and they jumped up, clapping their hands and laughing as they moved around to prepare.

Satoshi looked around confused.

"Why are they so excited?" he asked. Yamato walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Let's just say because us Seekers really know how to throw a party," he said with a smirk. Satoshi grinned.

* * *

Drums beat simultaneously as men sat next to them, nodding their heads with the flow of music that they were creating as they beat down on the drums with their hands or sticks. Women danced, laughing with men and little children chased each other everywhere. There was a table, so heavily laden with fruits and meat that it groaned under the weight.

What had been just an empty area of grass earlier now hosted the party that the Seekers were throwing. Seeker women walked around, serving drinks to the men and feeding them fruits from the table, while eyeing the newcomers with interest. Seeker men relaxed as the women surrounded them, giving them massages and sitting in their laps.

"Wow, you're muscles are so big!" A woman cooed in a sultry voice as she examined the arm of muscles next to her.

"You are so manly, Satoshi-kun!" Another said, stroking his chest with her finger. Satoshi grinned lazily at the attention from the women and nodded.

"It's hard work, ladies, but someone's got to do it," he said and the women, all five, around him giggled.

"Do you want more fruits, Satoshi-kun?" one of them asked. She was wearing a thin layer of green grass around her body and smiled seductively at him. Satoshi nodded.

"Yes, that would be great," he said, nodding. They conceded and hand fed him grapes. Satoshi sighed. Man, this was the life!

"We were wondering…" another woman had spoken up. "Which one of us will you be needing to um…accompany you tonight…" Satoshi looked confused.

"Accompany?" he asked. The girls giggled.

"Yes, accompany silly. In bed." she whispered as she caressed his chin. Satoshi froze then blushed and gulped.

"Ahh…that…well, you see…." The five girls leaned in and he sweat dropped. 'Oh boy, what kind of situation had he gotten himself into this time?'

A woman, one of the more promiscuous ones, carried a tray filled with fruits and meats from the table and sashayed her way around the party, passing the Seeker men and women dancing away until she found what she was looking for. Her eyes glinted. He was seated a couple of feet away on the grass, eating the plate of food in front of him in silence, ignorant to all the noises around him. He ate as if he were very good at eating, keeping his eyes only on his plate.

The woman felt excited. She knew many other women had their sights set on that man, but she would get him tonight. She knew he was reluctant to look up, but whenever she saw him, those deep intense amber eyes, she got the shivers down her spine. She had to have him! Confidently, she strode across the lawn, her eyes never leaving his nicely built figure, letting her imagination run wild. The man was pure sexiness! So excited was she that she didn't see the dark shadow now in front of her. Only when she bumped into someone did her eyes snap back into reality and she gasped, dropping her plate of food and taking several quick steps back.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, HUSSY?" Meiling roared at the woman, her arms folded across her chest. The Seeker woman froze as the Chinese girl loomed over her, her red eyes killing all that looked into them.

"Um…nowhere…" she hastily mumbled and walked…no, rather, ran off. The girl was damn scary!

Meiling's senses twitched and she whipped her head around at another woman who was arrogantly making her way towards where Syaoran sat eating and immediately, her face was in front of that woman's too.

"SOMETHING INTERESTING HERE, GIRL?" The woman hurriedly shook her head and loped off towards the table again, glancing behind her nervously.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Meiling boomed to another woman who was sneakily walking towards Syaoran from behind the trees.

"Aiiiyeeee!" and she ran off. Meiling huffed under her breath. Damn her fiance! Why was he so popular? And she stalked off to harass another pair of girls who decided to work together to reach Syaoran this time. Over her dead body!

Syaoran sighed, calmly eating on the grass as he sat and listened to the women bicker. His cousin sure was scary and convincing at times…he looked around. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Yamazaki-kun, what are you doing over here by yourself?" Syaoran looked up. Daidoujii-san and Yamazaki were standing a little ways away. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree, moping.

"I can't go have fun…" he mumbled and Tomoyo looked confused.

"But why? Everyone is so kind and they are wonderful hosts!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Yamazaki only looked more depressed.

"I have a girlfriend…" he said quietly and Tomoyo giggled. The sweetheart!

"I see, so you're staying loyal to her by not going to join the party with all the beautiful women!" Tomoyo said with a smile. Yamazaki nodded sullenly.

"Then why are you so depressed?" Tomoyo asked. "You should be proud that you're so loyal!" Yamazaki nodded, then sighed heavily.

"It's just that…" Tomoyo urged him on.

"That?"

"The women are the ones carrying the best food around! And I can't approach them or Chihraru will kill me!" he moaned, falling onto his knees. Tomoyo giggled.

"Silly, I'm sure she won't get mad at you for eating!" she said and Yamazaki looked hopeful.

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Tomoyo grinned. Yamazaki suddenly looked brighter.

"Okay! Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo beamed at him. "But if you're here, where's Ying Fa?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded towards the food tables.

"Ying Fa's over there, getting us some punch," she explained. Yamazaki nodded.

"Oh, I see…" And the pair looked over to the food tables. Syaoran immediately glanced over too and sure enough, an auburn haired young woman was pouring red punch into two cups beside a big pitcher. Syaoran's eyes narrowed when he saw someone approach the same table, and the grip on is fork tightened.

Sakura smiled. She was having a lot of fun! The Seekers were wonderful people! Very kind and generous, they were jubilant, and that made Sakura happy too! She finished pouring her drinks and had turned to go when she bumped into a hard chest. Her punch, which she'd been holding onto in either hand, spilled onto the white shirt of the man.

"Oh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!" and she immediately put her cups down on the table, trying to brush the red liquid off of the man's really defined…abs? Sakura stopped and slowly looked up.

"It's alright. It's just a little punch," a deep, husky voice said from above and Sakura met a pair of bright and playful cerulean eyes. Ryuu looked down on her. He had just changed into a shirt and pants too…Sakura blushed. The man was very good looking…she looked down, embarrassed.

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" she stuttered, but a pair or warm hands hand held onto her own and brought them up.

"I said it's really okay. See, you've got a little bit on yourself too now," Ryuu remarked as he looked down at the young woman. Sakura blinked. She hadn't even noticed, but the lilac dress she had on was stained on the front too and she gasped.

"Ah, it's okay. I'll clean it up by myself, I-" But Ryuu interrupted her.

"No, here, let me get that." And placing his hands on his white shirt, he ripped it apart from his chest, in half.

Syaoran, who'd been watching with gritted teeth suddenly stood up, toppling his plate of food over.

Tomoyo, who'd also been following the conversation with a smile on her lips from afar turned pink at the man's exposed, and highly defined chest.

"Oh my," she said, putting a hand on her cheek. Some women around him made growling noises from the back of their throats as they observed the handsomely chiseled man. God, he was so hot! That shirt did not stand a chance!

Sakura, who was right in front of the chest swallowed hard and averted her eyes, looking down instead. Ryuu was already trying to wipe the stains from her dress off with the remains of his shirt, all the while smirking.

"It's alright, I can do it myself." Ryuu looked up into those captivating emerald orbs and was surprised by the steadiness of her voice. A normal woman would have quailed under these conditions already! Sakura took the rag from his hand with a steady grip and walked off to clean herself up, leaving Ryuu feeling cheated. That was not what he had expected. Somehow…he felt…bruised…his pride had just taken a beating. What was going on, why was the woman affecting him like this?

Sakura hurried over to Tomoyo who was looking at her with an amused expression on her face. Sakura was obviously flustered and red as a tomato.

"So…?" Tomoyo asked coyly. Sakura made a face at Tomoyo.

"So what, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she wiped the remainder of the red punch off her dress. Tomoyo giggled.

"Why, Ryuu-san's body of course! I know you got a front row seat look at it!" she said grinning. Sakura's face flushed again as she remembered how close he'd been to her. She had never really seen…a man like him before…

"It was-it was…he's so…" Sakura struggled, scrunching up her nose to decide exactly what the man was.

"Hunky?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura glared at her best friend while Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan. You have to admit it, the guy has a great body and he's not afraid to show it off!"

"Well, how come he has to show it off in front of me?" Sakura demanded. "I've never…been…well, I haven't seen-" she remained flustered as Tomoyo, with a knowing smile helped her to clean off her dress.

"I think he only shows off in front of you because he has an interest in you…" Tomoyo explained and Sakura looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, then she suddenly looked terrified and she grabbed Tomoyo's sleeve.

"You don't think-he doesn't-you don't think he knows who I am?" Sakura gasped. Tomoyo could only roll her eyes at her best friends chastity.

"Never mind," she sighed, then stepped back. "I thought you were going to get us drinks?" she said. Sakura looked up, remembering the reason she had gone and gotten the cups of punch in the first place. Ryuu's display put all of that out of her mind…

"R-right…" she said sheepishly and walked back towards the drink table. Tomoyo watched her go, laughingly. Sakura didn't know what she did to men, but Tomoyo had seen the young leader of the Resistance when Ryuu had been close to Sakura. The man was jealous! ^^

Over at the food table, an argument was taking place and Ryuu seemed to be in the thick of it all, though he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking around the crowded clearing to see where a certain emerald eyed young woman had gone off to.

"No, he clearly said he was going to dance with me first!" A red headed Seeker woman shouted to another blonde haired one. "I asked him first and he agreed!"

"Ryuu-san would never want to dance with you! He asked me! I didn't even have to ask him!" the blonde retaliated back and the redhead made a sound of disbelief. She turned to the young leader of the Seekers.

"Ryuu-san, tell this woman right here that you want to dance with me! She doesn't believe me!"

"Ryuu darling, just let this woman know that you and I are dancing together so she can leave!" the blonde said, linking her arm with his. Ryuu looked down at the two young woman, distracted as though seeing them for the first time. Then he shook his head.

"I'm staying out of this one ladies. You two can argue it out. Whoever wins, I'll dance with them," he said and grinned handsomely at them. Then he looked up and over the crowd again.

They swooned, batting their lashes at him then turned to one another and began arguing heatedly again. They had unintentionally gathered quite a crowd.

"There they go again," an older Seeker woman said from the crowd. "Another pair of girls arguing over Dragon-san. When will it end?" she asked and the old man next to her shook his head.

"Let him have his fun," he scolded.

"Let go of my hair, you wretch!"

"Agh, Ryuu-san doesn't even like you! Now let go of my ear!"

"Why don't you both let go of each other and stop this fighting."

Both women turned to the sweet but authoritative voice that had just joined them. They were surprised to see the young woman guest, the beautiful one with the jade green eyes and auburn locks, watching them.

Ryuu looked over to the speaker. Sakura stood at the front of the crowd, calmly watching the two women fight and Ryuu smiled as he found her.

"Stop fighting. You are women. Women should stick with each other. Don't fight over someone who doesn't even care enough to worry about either one of you. If he wanted to dance with either of you, he would choose. He doesn't and there's no point in fighting one another anymore. There's already so much violence and deaths in the world of the Clow… please don't create any more than is necessary when the Youkai shed human blood…" the two women were speechless as they stared at Sakura. She looked so mature, so elegant standing there. There was something to be respected of this woman and they reluctantly let go of one another. The crowd applauded and Sakura blushed.

She smiled at them. "Thank you. If you'd like, I will dance with you girls. I'm not that good but I think it will be fun if we all dance together," she suggested and the two women smiled at the simple girl's answer.

"We'd love for you to, Ying Fa," the blonde one said sincerely. Sakura blushed. She had not meant to gather so large a crowd to hear her speech... She nodded her head and followed the two women, who were waiting for her at the end of the crowd that was beginning to disperse when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Ying Fa." Sakura turned and met Ryuu's cerulean blue eyes. She stared at him coolly and Ryuu looked slightly taken aback.

"If you didn't want to dance, you should have just told them so," Sakura said coldly. "Men like you who play with other's emotions are the kind of men that I dislike the most," she finished and with a glare at Ryuu, she jerked her wrist away from his grasp.

Ryuu watched her go join the girls in dancing, not sure what to do. Did he do something wrong? Ryuu felt as if she'd slapped in the face. He could not figure out why. She was just another woman…wasn't she?

He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, then walked away from the party towards the river. He would worry about Ying Fa later. Right now, he needed to discuss some important matters that could not wait any longer. The Resistance leader was waiting for him…

* * *

Li Syaoran stood absolutely still, watching the red and golden orange colors lighting up the sky in the distance as the sun began to set in the west. The effect turned the clouds pink, a hue of colors splashed across the horizon. In front of him was the Lotus river as it flowed downstream. It reflected the sky perfectly, dappled and rippled because of the currents.

He was thinking about a dozen things, his mind all over the place. The worry was evident in his face, the way his eyebrows met in the middle, his tightly clenched fists.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a presence behind him. He did not turn around. He already knew who it was.

Ryuu stepped out of the trees and observed the back of the leader of the Resistance. Then he walked over to stand next to him. Together, both men stared out into the setting sun.

"Tell me." Ryuu spoke first, his voice tense and serious. "I want to know everything. I want to know how you came into possession of the Demon Blade, or should I say, the Ruler?" Syaoran did not answer him and Ryuu continued. "That sword was forged by one of the greatest Seekers to ever have lived. Kenteishu. In fact, he forged two brother swords. One was the one that you now have, Ruler, and the other ironically, was the one that stolen from Seeker property only a few weeks back, Binder." Syaoran looked up.

"Binder was stolen?" he asked. "Is that why you are now investigating every source that could lead to it?" Ryuu nodded grimly. "Who stole Binder?" Syaoran asked. Ryuu's jaw tightened.

"Kinomoto Touya." Syaoran gritted his teeth and his fingernails dug into his palms.

"He had created a diversion by sending Youkai to attack one of our villages out west. I went myself to investigate the source, since it was rumored that the Youkai I have been searching for my entire life was leading the group. When I arrived there, I knew immediately it was a trap and doubled back. But by the time I got back, Binder was gone." he said, then clenched his fists. "That bastard broke in with the Dark Magician's help and killed some of my men! They even injured Yamato!" Ryuu growled, his turquoise eyes flashing and he slammed his fist into his hand. "Although I do not know how the Dark Magician knew how to get in in the first place… The only person who've the Seekers have let into the lair in history with magic as strong as his, even stronger, in fact, was Clow Reed himself, two hundred years ago. I do not understand many things, and you will have to make them clear for me, Resistance leader." Ryuu said turning to Syaoran. Syaoran did not look surprised as he stared out into the body of water.

"When did you find out?" he asked. Ryuu smirked.

"I knew the name was familiar, though you are quite a man to get a hold of. Even your name is hard to hear nowadays, you secretive bastard. It was lucky that I overheard Yamazaki and Satoshi speaking about you and your sword earlier." To Ryuu's surprise, Syaoran chuckled.

"I do not like spreading my name around," Syaoran said, serious once more. "I find that it adds complications. The less men that know who I am apart from the Resistance, the better it is. I am unlike you, who has told the whole world your name by now, you cocky bastard." he shot back. Ryuu laughed.

"So tell me now, then. I am curious. How did you come to possess the Demon blade?" Ryuu asked, his cerulean eyes serious. "That sword was forged by Kenteishu and given to the king of the Clow two hundred years ago."

Syaoran straightened up. "It is a long story. One that not many people know," he said. Ryuu waited and Syaoran spoke again. "One hundred years ago, during the attack on Soul City, when the last king of the Clow and all his descendants died, this sword was lost. Many thought it to be stolen for they did not find it within the King's remains after the Noblemen took over. But that story is the inaccurate version. The royal bloodline lived on." Ryuu's eyes widened but he did not speak and Syaoran continued. "The king's daughter, Amaya, the last princess, got away while the Noblemen were attacking. She was pushed through a trapdoor by the queen and ended up in the forest, running with the only thing she was given. The King's sword, Ruler, passed on from one royal generation to another," Ryuu made a sound as if to interrupt but Syaoran held up a hand to silence him.

"Hungry and exhausted, Princess Amaya ran on for days, stumbling through the forests of Mori Mountains. She fell unconscious beside the road, clutching the Demon Blade. A young man, who was a woodcutter at the time and leader of a famous group named the Resistance, found her. His name was Li Ichirou, first son of the direct descendant of the Magician Clow Reed's son, Ryouta, who had survived one hundred years previous." Ryuu opened his mouth but Syaoran cut across him.

"As you might have guessed, they fell in love and got married and then had children, to carry on both the blood of Clow Reed and the royal family…the royal bloodline lives on..."

It was entirely silent now as Ryuu digested this information, staring at the ground. Finally, he slowly looked up, his turquoise eyes wide as he stared hard at Syaoran.

"You mean to say that you are," Ryuu paused and looked up at the young man in front of him with a look of stunned disbelief and awe all at once as he announced. "You are the last king of the Clow."

Syaoran turned towards him, the red and orange of the setting sun glowing behind him and his deep amber orbs cut into Ryuu's, sending a chill that reached the core of his spine. Syaoran did not have to answer. He did not need to.

The animals were crying as they made their way home in the darkness that was starting to envelope the sky. Two men stood quietly, watching the sun as it sank lower and lower into the distance.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"I am glad that I have met you then, Resistance leader," Ryuu said turning to look at Syaoran. "You have many burdens on your shoulders. If there is anything that I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"I need your help." Syaoran said abruptly and Ryuu glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I need the alliance of the Seekers. The Emperor is planning something on Mori Mountains. You know what lies there and the Resistance is going to need all the help it can get. The enemy has set many pieces in motion. The very interior of the Clow is crumbling, the people are scared, even the Noblemen have noticed and they are afraid. Our only hope now lies with the bonds between men and the Clow."

Ryuu was silent, thinking about this and was surprised when he looked down to see a hand extended towards him.

"The Seekers will help you in any way they can." Ryuu stated and met Syaoran's gaze. Syaoran was watching him as he held out his hand.

"I am glad that I have also met you, leader of the Seekers. I have been searching for a long time," Syaoran said and Ryuu grinned, taking the hand offered and firmly shaking it. Syaoran returned the smirk.

"Let's work together from here on out."

* * *

_Seeker's Lair, Lotus Forest_

_Province of Wind_

_8:03 PM_

Darkness settled onto the land as quick as the light had disappeared. The party from earlier was swinging in full motion now and Ryuu could hear the distant drumbeats in the distance as well as the laughter of his people. He smirked. He was on his way back to the camp when a sudden splashing sound from the pool of water by the river made him turn abruptly. Curious, he followed an unused path and brushed aside a large fern leaf and gasped lightly, then quickly covered his mouth.

It was a goddess. The full moon reflected the dark waters and a woman was bathing. She had a white towel wrapped around her upper body and tied together near her breasts. Her milky skin shone pearly white in the moonlight. Wet strands of her honey colored hair fell down her shoulders. Her back was to him and she was shivering slightly from the cold, her shoulders hunched near her chin as the glistening drops of water clung to her skin.

Ryuu could see her bare shoulder and she suddenly turned, her emerald orbs flashing. He caught his breath. He had never seen such innocence, such beauty before and he gaped openly, completely entranced. The young woman in question was lost in her thoughts as she stood still in the river.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura returned from dancing, her eyes twinkling merrily. She looked confused as she brushed her sweaty bangs from her forehead. _

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed. _

"_What you did to Ryuu-san earlier…" Tomoyo explained and Sakura blinked then looked down guiltily. She had been a bit harsh on him but she knew why. _

"_I don't know, Tomoyo-chan…" she began, hoping she could avert the question but Tomoyo put her hands on her waist and tapped her foot like a mother about to scold her naughty child. Sakura looked down shamefully. _

"_Oh, alright! I know I shouldn't have been so mean to him, Tomoyo, but you know why. It hurts me when I see people treating other's feelings with carelessness. Atobe-sama did that Mimi and the other girls and look at how they treated one another! They also released their hatred and pain on me, just because of one man. I despise men who play around with people's emotions. It hurts them…and in the end, no one is happy…" Sakura was playing with her fingers as she said this. Tomoyo's face expression softened and she held her dear friends hands. Sakura had really suffered because of one man who did not even show interest to her in particular. _

"_I understand that, Sakura-chan," she said softly. "I do, but the case is different for everyone. Ryuu-san is not Atobe-sama and he does not seem to have the same heart. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding of some sort here. All I'm asking you to do is not to judge the poor guy. He's been very nice and is a wonderful host." Tomoyo said. "Plus, he's cute!" she added as an afterthought and Sakura groaned. _

"_Tomoyo…"_

"_Just kidding, just kidding!" Tomoyo giggled. "But seriously, you should go apologize for your behavior. Is that anyway to treat a host that has showed you nothing but kindness? I mean the guy used his shirt to help you clean your dress!" Sakura smiled meekly. Tomoyo was right…Tomoyo was always right. _

"_Fine, but his eyes just look so much like Atobe-sama's that's why I snapped at him," she muttered under her breath. Tomoyo berated her. _

"_That's not a good enough reason and you know it!" Sakura sighed. _

"_You're right. I will talk to him when I get the chance to, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled. _

"_Good. And go take a bath. You're all sweaty from dancing!"_

* * *

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a presence behind her and she hoisted her towel up higher. Her clothes sat on the riverbank and her jade green orbs darted towards them.

Ryuu inched forward a little and was about to move when the young woman's sweet voice rang from the river she was bathing in.

"You can come out." Ryuu grinned in shame and stepped out of the brush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said humbly. "I did not know that you were bathing, Ying Fa." Sakura did not answer and Ryuu smirked. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"I just knew…" was her evasive reply. He nodded and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"I will leave now," he said and started back up towards the bank.

"No, don't go." Ryuu's cerulean eyes opened wide. Could it be…did she want…? A small blush crept up his cheeks as he realized that the woman had fallen for his charms after all.

"Are you sure?" he asked and turned around boldly to face her. Sakura had turned around now and sat huddled with the water up to her neck. Even from her position, he could tell that her arms were crossed under the water and she was observing him calmly.

"I want to talk to you," she stated firmly and Ryuu flushed. Darn it…he thought…well, never mind what he was thinking…

"R-right. Well, I will wait for you by the shore then," he said and pointing vaguely upwards, he began climbing.

"That's fine," she answered nonchalantly and Ryuu paused to listen to her answer, then he walked away. Sakura watched him go with a small smile on her lips.

He was funny.

The young woman sat next to the leader of the Seekers, unsure of what to say. She shivered from the cold and pulled her knees in tighter to her chest as she hugged them. She had dressed down by the river but her hair was still slightly damp and it was chilly. Sakura cleared her throat.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," she suddenly said and Ryuu looked over at her in surprise. Sakura turned to him and he stared at her. She was really attractive… "I was being unfair to you during the celebration," she continued. "You are a wonderful host and I thank you for being so kind to us. It was just that I…I have been hurt in the past before because of someone's carelessness towards others feelings and I couldn't help but express myself back there…"

Ryuu did not know how to respond. He merely stared at the dark body of water that was the river before them.

"I hope that we can become friends," Sakura said, glancing at the young man hopefully through her long lashes. Ryuu turned to her and smiled. He had a great smile, Sakura thought unconsciously.

"Of course, we can be friends, Ying Fa," he said and Sakura smiled. She was radiant…she really was. "But I don't think that you're the only one who needs to apologize." Ryuu continued. Sakura stared, confused and he answered her questioning look. "I've never considered other's feelings before either," he said and as he spoke, he acquired a faraway look in his deep turquoise eyes. "I've grown up alone my whole life. Everything I've done was for myself. Everything that I fought for was for myself so I've never considered other's before. I always just got what I wanted. My family had died when I was younger." Sakura covered her mouth.

And Ryuu continued. He didn't understand why he was opening up to the young woman. He had only opened up to very few people in his life. There was just something about her, a pleasant and warm glow radiating from her that made him feel at ease. She was capable of softening the heart of a lion. No wonder the little wolf was so protective of her.

"My family was killed by a demon. A very powerful Youkai. He killed them all and he killed everyone in my village as well. I was out then, and came back to find their corpses, spread all over the place." Sakura gasped.

"The Youkai was still there. He had been waiting for me. He wanted me to see all of the desecrated remains of the people I cared about the most. He wanted me to be angry. He wanted me to take revenge. He said to me, "Run. Run for your life. Run and live and fear me. Then grow strong from it. Come find me when you are the strongest. Come take revenge for your family. Come take revenge for your loved ones that I took away from you." And I did as he said. I ran. I ran from there and hid and lived in fear. I had to fight for myself. I had to find food for myself. I was alone, all alone in the world. And that's when I realized that I had to get stronger. I had to be the best of the best. Because in the world, only the strong survived. And I was still bent on getting revenge. Revenge for my family. So I trained. It didn't matter if it was men or Youkai. I defeated them all, always searching, always looking for the Youkai that killed my family and always constantly trying to get stronger…until I stumbled into the lair of the Seekers. They took me in, a stubborn little dragon that breathed fire, that fought for his life, and trained me. Made me see the world from a different point of view…made me hunt for the Seekers, live with the Seekers. They were my family and I cared for them. Through this, I became who I am today. I am strong now, but my search for that Youkai is not over yet. I'm still looking for him and will continue to until I kill him with my bare hands…"

Ryuu finished his story and Sakura sat absolutely still. He could not tell what was happening behind her emerald orbs as they were now hidden by her bangs because her head was down. And then Ryuu saw it. A splash of wetness as it landed on her hands, tightly squeezed together. More followed and the drops leaked down onto her knees. He stared, astonished. Sakura looked up and he gasped. She was crying, big fat tears leaking down her face.

"Thank you for growing up good," she choked. "And for telling me your story. Your childhood was very sad. I'm happy that you've become the way you are." she gave him a watery smile. "I'm not sad because you didn't have parents. My okaa-san died when I was young too. I don't pity you. I don't. I'm happy that you're alive."

Ryuu could only stare. She was pretty even when she was crying. He had never had anyone cry for him before. The feeling was strange and foreign to him and nodded, a sudden warmth surging up through his chest. Slowly, Sakura recomposed herself and dried her tears.

"Thank you, Ying Fa," Ryuu said quietly and Sakura smiled at him.

"It's Sakura," she said and Ryuu glanced at her inquiringly. Sakura laughed. "My name is Sakura. I am not who I really am. Ying Fa is Chinese name for Sakura." Ryuu chuckled.

"Fine, Sakura it is, then," he said and Sakura grinned. She felt as though she should tell him this much about herself since he had already revealed so much to her too. To her relief, he did not probe any further, but sat, watching the surface of the river, his brilliant turquoise eyes lost.

"What is your relationship to Li, Sakura?" he suddenly asked and Sakura's eyes widened. Her cheeks turned rather pink and she was thankful it was dark so that he could not see but Ryuu saw anyway.

"He's…Syaoran is my…" Sakura paused and closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Syaoran is my savior." she finally said and reopened her eyes, looking at Ryuu. "He save me from a different path and I owe him a lot. I'm traveling with him across the Clow because I'm in debt," she responded, smiling as she thought of the young man. "That is our relationship. We are friends, I think." Sakura added as an afterthought but her lips were curved upwards. Ryuu frowned.

"Where is Syaoran anyway?" Sakura suddenly asked. "You two went somewhere to speak earlier didn't you?" she asked and Ryuu looked surprised. Sakura laughed.

"You guys aren't as sneaky as you think," she said coyly and Ryuu chuckled.

"Hmm, the little wolf?" he asked. Sakura nodded giggling at the usage of Syaoran's name.

* * *

_Seeker's Lair, Lotus Forest_

_Province of Wind_

_9:03 PM _

Syaoran stared at the rushing waterfall in front of him frowning as he listened to the full throated roar of the river below his feet. He was standing on a flat rock directly in front of the magnificent fall watching as it cascaded down from the mountains above. But there was something different about this waterfall. The water from the pool had traces of magic in it. Syaoran could feel it, see the golden glow coming from it and the liquid splashing around merrily as the fall churned the river below the rock where it ended. The fall itself was not magical for only the water in the pool contained magic. That meant that the water touched the source of its power before it landed in the pool.

A glistening from the water caught his eye and he bent down on his knees to examine it closer. He could see hundreds of stones, glittering strangely beneath the waves and he reached a hand down to pull up the closest one. It was an orange and yellow hued stone, completely smoothed out. Upon touching the stone, it immediately changed color to purple and as soon as Syaoran dropped it onto the rock at his foot, it became yellow orange again. He smirked. Here was the secret to the Seeker's famous made weapons. Their mark made with the color changing stone. So this was where they got it from. The magic in the water must have changed the stones…who knows how long they had been sitting here bathing in the magical river…at this thought, Syaoran straightened up again and turned towards the waterfall. There had to be a cave, a crevice behind the waterfall! This was the place Ryuu had mentioned earlier…

"_There is a place where the Seekers cannot enter," Ryuu said staring out into the dying ember of the might sun. "It has been there since the beginning and it holds powers of sorts that pushes my people away. No one has been able to get close to it." Ryuu turned towards Syaoran. "I think that if anyone will be able to enter it, it will be you," he said. "Perhaps, it has been waiting for you." _

_Syaoran nodded. "I will go check it out."_

It was this waterfall that Ryuu had mentioned and indeed, it was strange! It seemed to be here right from the creation of the Seekers and Syaoran wondered what it was for or why it contained such old magic that he could feel it. Curious now, he reached out a hand and placed in directly into the running water of the fall, in front of what he thought would be the cave entrance and closed his eyes. Instantly, he felt as though his hand had been jerked forward but his body remained in place. He was stuck onto the waterfall as the waves crashed over his arm. He could not move! Syaoran gritted his teeth and attempted to pull away but whatever power held him there would not release him. He suddenly saw a flash of a woman, eerily beautiful with a pale face and thin red lips with black eyes in his minds eye and he staggered forward, getting more wet from the waterfall. He could not open his eyes. It had only been for a second when he heard it, as though echoing through his mind, the voice of a woman, deep and powerful.

"You cannot enter through here for it is not your path, my king," she said. And then just as suddenly as he been stuck, Syaoran's hand was released and he staggered back, almost tripping on his feet. He caught himself at the last second, breathing heavily as he stared at the waterfall in horror. Syaoran realized that he was slightly shaking and took deep breaths to calm himself down. What was that? He was completely oblivious to the fact that half of him was wet now. All he could think about were the woman's last two words. _My king. _She had known who he was. How was that possible? It was his most well kept secret. No one but the elders and his family knew. Not even Meiling knew!

"Syaoran?" Syaoran swiveled around. Sakura rushed towards him. "Syaoran, are you alright?" she asked as she bent down to examine him. He hadn't realized that he was crouched over.

"Sakura…" he said quietly and she lightly put a hand on his cheek. Syaoran closed his eyes. She was warm.

"What happened?" she murmured. She was kind of scared. Syaoran looked a mess right now. Ryuu had told her where to go and she had come only to find Syaoran wet and sweaty and looking as though something horrible had happened to him. Sakura glanced up at the waterfall and slowly, she stood up and left him. Syaoran did not seem to notice, so focused was he on breathing normally again.

With slow footsteps, Sakura walked towards the waterfall as though transfixed, her emerald eyes wide with fright.

"Syaoran…"He only snapped out his thoughts and looked up when he heard her say his name. It was the way she said it. Sakura sounded afraid. She swallowed and Syaoran whipped his head around to look at her. Sakura was now standing right in front of the stream of running water, glowing golden.

"This is the same waterfall that was in my dream," she whispered, then turned around to face him, her emerald orbs terrified as the wind blew her auburn locks around her face. Syaoran immediately stood up.

"Sakura! Don't touch the waterfall!" He shouted as he ran towards her. But it was too late. Sakura had reached out a hand to the harmless looking water. As soon as she touched it, she gasped in surprise as the waterfall disappeared and a black hole replaced it and she was tugged violently forward. Sakura managed to twist her body towards Syaoran and opened her mouth, a look of horror on her face, her eyes pleading.

"Syaoran!" she cried, holding out a hand to him. Syaoran ran forward, trying to grasp her fingers, his lungs bursting,

"Sakura!" the black hole closed and the last thing he saw was her frightened emerald orbs before he hit the solid rock wall again and the waterfall resumed it's usual downward slope.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, pounding on the rock wall and hitting it with his fist repeatedly. "Sakura!" he didn't even notice that his whole body was wet now, standing beneath the direct flow of the fall.

"Youken!" His sword appeared and Syaoran ran towards the wall, cutting into the solid rock. There was nothing there, nothing except a scratch on the already jagged surface. He repeatedly brought his blade down onto the wall, trying to cut it, trying to make a difference.

"Sakura!" he cried, throwing his sword aside and throwing himself at the wall. He pounded at it uselessly with his fists. "Sakura!" he called out desperately. Syaoran slid down the rock and onto his knees, his fists still propped against it, gritting his teeth as he hung his head. It was useless now.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

* * *

She was in the darkness again except this time it felt much more real and much more unbearable. In her dreams, Sakura had always known where to go, always known that the light would appear but now that she was living the dream, she was not sure about anything anymore. She wanted to go back outside with the moonlight lighting the clearing…she was scared…then, there! The light had appeared and Sakura hurried towards it, following the slope of the passageway and she emerged into the crystal room. It was chilly in here, despite the bright glow that lighted everything around her and she shivered, pulling out her necklace and fingering it roughly. It felt warm in all of this coldness.

"So, you have come at last," Sakura whipped her head around. Here was the woman in her dreams. The woman with the beautiful yet eerie face…Sakura nodded, unsure of how to reply as she stared back into those very black eyes.

"Y-yes. I have come," she said. "You are the woman from my dreams…who are you?" she asked quietly. The woman smiled. It was much more warm in reality than it had been in her dreams. She was much more real too, in her robes of pure white, draped over her skinny and elongated figure.

"My name is Kagami and I have been waiting here a long time for your coming," she said. "You have come here because it was Seen. For this is your destiny," her voice was much deeper and powerful in reality than it had been in her dreams. "This is where your path begins, Sakura." Sakura gasped involuntarily. The women knew her name and she had known it in Sakura's dreams but it was still a shock nonetheless.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Sakura finally whispered. "What do you mean my destiny? And how can this be my path?" she held tightly onto the Clow Key as she asked this, for it was glowing lightly and a familiar wave of magic from it hit her. Sakura was too intimidated to notice this because she was preoccupied as the woman spoke again.

"Perhaps it is better if I show you instead," she said and turned her back to Sakura, facing the crystal wall behind her. She moved forward and breathed on it. Instantly, the crystal turned into something more like glass and Sakura could see her reflection from behind it. Kagami gave a small smile. Suddenly, the glass was filled with moving figures, swirling as dark shapes and figures shifted inside of it, none of which Sakura could clearly make out. Sakura stared, transfixed. Kagami turned towards Sakura again.

"I will show the past, for it has happened already, though much has not been Seen in a long time. There are futures too, which have yet to come but will. Your path has opened tonight, and I will guide you the right way, for that is my own destiny. I have waited two hundred years for you to come."

"What do you mean?" Sakura breathed. Kagami smiled.

"I think it is time for me to show you your destiny…it has been long coming. It is time for me to show you the story of the slaves… Clow Card Mistress…"

_**Chapter 13 End.**_

* * *

**Song Used: T**he song Tomoyo sings in here is actually the song from the anime series when Tomoyo loses her voice to the Voice card. She sings it during her choir contest and it's super lovely! Did I mention that I loved this girl? lol. Anway the song is called **On the Wings of a Dream.**

**Author's Note: **You hate me don't you? BWAHAHAHA! Ahh, another chapter finished. I hoped you guys enjoyed this one! Gosh, it was so fun to write and my own sisters are absolutely addicted to the story now that I've read them some of this, hahaha. Well, there you go! The story of the slaves will be revealed and questions will be answered and it seems that Sakura has finally met her destiny! I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would and with less pages too! Weird! But I really like Ryuu! I hope you readers do too! Tell me what you think so far by pressing that great Review this Chapter button down below! I can't tell you guys when the next chapter will come out because even I don't know…yet…Sorry, because my stupid Microsoft word was all screwed up then I had to transfer the damn story over to word processor and it's just a bunch of messed up crap! Agh, going insane here, but! Enjoy and **Read and Review**! **Thank you to all the reviewers from last time**! They really inspired me to write more and I totally enjoyed reading them! I **love my readers**, gosh you guys are too good to me! Please continue to support the Clow! Until next time J

-Yuuki ^^


	14. Chapter Fourteen:The Story of the Slaves

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **It's here! Chapter 14! Yaaayyy! Yeah, I'm sick. It's 1:15 AM and I'm posting a chapter! Hah! I don't have school tomorrow so I figured that I'd get this done for tonight. Anyway, you will learn so much more in this chapter! So **Read and Review **and I will see you at the bottom for some notes. Ho ho ho! This chapter is looonngg! I also want to say thanks to all the people that read and reviewed so far! I want to really send personal replies back to the wonderful reviews but it's hard to write a considerate reply with a limited amount of time! The reviews really make my day! So without further ado, the next chapter of **The Clow!**

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Story of the Slaves**

"Clow Card Mistress?" Sakura croaked. "Did you just call me the Clow Card mistress?" she asked the woman in front of her. Kagami, her name was…the woman who had repeatedly appeared in Sakura's dreams over the last few weeks. The woman who scared and hypnotized Sakura all at once.

Kagami nodded, her red lips forming into a warm smile. She was somehow less scary in real life…now Sakura was in the crystal like room in the caves underneath what seemed like the waterfall she had just been in front of a few moments back.

"Yes, Clow Card Mistress. You, Sakura, are the Clow Card Mistress." Sakura swallowed, her throat suddenly dry then she shook her head ever so slightly.

"No…no, it can't be!" she said moving back. "You've made a mistake! I am not-I can't possibly be the Clow Card mistress!" she cried. She had to make the woman understand. This was impossible. Kagami had gotten it all wrong. Not she…not Sakura…she couldn't possibly be… but Kagami merely observed her with her very black eyes in which no whites existed and shook her beautiful head, sending her long locks of golden blonde hair to tousle slightly.

"I have told you who you are. There is no mistake about that. You would not have been able to touch the Clow Key, work it's magic, and enter the cave tonight without you being the Clow Card Mistress, the other hero in the prophecy in the story of the slaves." Sakura gaped, her emerald eyes opened wide with disbelief. She slowly pressed her lips together and breathed deeply.

"How do you know?" she finally whispered, her eyes shining with fear and worry. Kagami motioned to the wall of crystal that she had turned into a sort of glass earlier, it's surface filled with dark shifting shapes as they moved around restlessly. Sakura turned and stared.

"For you to understand, you must know the whole story of the slaves and understand the beginning of your path and the people who walked it before you…look and learn…"

The woman, in her splendid robes of white turned towards the mirror and it began to glow golden, the light from it making the shadows moving within disappear. It was slightly foggy at first and Sakura could not really make out what it was. Unconsciously, she took a few steps forward, still holding onto the Clow Key of the scarlet bird's head in her hand.

Suddenly, in the glass mirror, shapes began to form and Sakura saw a world of magnificent beauty, filled with the wonders of animals and nature all at once. The sun was shining, the earth was jubilant. It seemed that all was well. In fact, the image changed to show the towns and cities, showing people walking around joyfully, talking and laughing. There were no red imperial army soldiers. There were no slaves. Everyone looked content. And then she heard Kagami's deep and prophetic voice beside her.

"Long ago, when magical beings and humans existed together on earth, happiness and peace prospered above all… The magical beings, being creatures of intense magic made from the soul of the people's hope, were beings of enormous power and goodwill. Though a handful of them were tricksters, the world was happy. This was the Clow, in the reign of the first king of long ago…" Sakura smiled as she saw children playing with a strange impish looking girl in weird clothes. Her dress was composed of clouds. She was clearly a magical being for she was making the children bounce on big fluffy clouds that she obviously had created. The children laughed.

"But happiness does not last long and trouble soon found its way onto this happy and peaceful place. There was a man, an evil man, who rose from the ashes of darkness two hundred years ago and began capturing the magical beings to enslave them for his own personal use. This man's name was… Akuma." The image now changed of a man standing on a hilltop. He had long black hair that whipped across his back, though he had slicked the upper part of hair up and behind him. He was so pale, he almost looked white and his lips were blood red. His eyes were completely black, a darkness so deep, you could get lost in them and never return. In his hands he held a struggling magical being. A little fairy who was trying to escape his clutches. He squeezed her in his fingers with inhuman strength until the fairy's eyes bulged out. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped, looking away. Even as she did, she heard the squeal of the fairy and the cracking of bones. Sakura breathed heavily, staring at the ice like cave before she turned to hesitantly look at the glass mirror again. But the man named Akuma was not watching the dead fairy in his hands, he suddenly turned towards the glass mirror and stared straight at Sakura. Sakura gasped and took a step back.

"Do not worry, I am merely showing you the past. It cannot hurt you…but that is not to say that it will not hurt you as well." Sakura slowly nodded, though she didn't fully comprehend what Kagami had just said.

"Using magic that cost him his soul and burned the very fabrics of life and death, Akuma used the darkest of all magics to open a portal to the realm of the Shinigami." (A/N: Death Gods) The image changed to show Akuma, laughing wildly, insanely as blood dribbled down his face from his head and onto his chin. His lips were bloody as were his red hands, tainted with more blood. Behind him was a dark tunnel growing atop the secluded hilltop Akuma was standing on. A vortex of black, it rumbled and grew larger and larger as bolts of lightning struck that area. Sakura did not realize it at first, but later, she knew why what she saw she could not comprehend. It was too sick to be real. Piles and piles of dead bodies lay on the hilltop as Akuma stood above them, stacked on top of one another like lifeless dolls. Sakura shook violently and tears sprang to her eyes. But she watched still… The portal opened wide and a hand, a clawed inhuman hand reached out from the portal. There was a wail of despair from within the portal and then a Youkai emerged. Frighteningly tall and muscular with horns and red eyes, it turned towards Akuma and bowed. Sakura stared in horror as many more Youkai emerged and she put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

"With his army of Youkai and the men in his army that were loyal to him, Akuma set out to kill the king of the Clow and take his place as ruler of the earth. No one could stop him. Like a plague, his army of Youkai and followers scoured the lands, killing all who resisted them in their paths…"

Sakura gasped as the image in the glass now showed burning village after village. People were running around everywhere, screaming as Youkai, blood staining their mouths followed them and chopped them down. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she witnessed a mother trying to protect her child. The Youkai did not spare her. He killed her and immediately killed the child afterwards, laughing, and Sakura's hands shook. The men in Akuma's army were just as bad and killed anyone that stood in their way, even the dogs that were trying to help their masters escape. The Clow was not once the happy place she had seen earlier. Blood littered the ground and Sakura could almost smell the smooth metallic taste of it, the burning smell of singed wood and of the dead corpses, littering the ground after the army's wake. Sakura's mouth filled with spit and she had to take deep breaths to keep from vomiting. Kagami spoke again and images of more killings filled the glass wall.

"At this time, a group of men were formed. They were strong and efficient. Their one true goal was to rid the Clow of the Youkai. These men called themselves the Seekers." Sakura watched as the image blurred and changed again and she saw men in cloaks of emerald green, lined up side by side, attacking a forest of demons. They were indeed strong.

"But even the power of the Seekers were not enough. There was no stopping Akuma. He was too strong. Only one man, stood up to him." The images swirled and changed once more, showing a handsome and tall man, with round rimmed spectacles dangling at the end of a long nose and kind deep purple eyes. His long black hair was tied behind him in a ponytail and he held a golden staff of a sun and moon forever entwining as he stood atop a sunny hill, smiling at the magical creatures that danced around him.

"His name was Clow Reed. He was a gifted magician, perhaps, the most talented the world had ever seen. He too, captured the magical beings that roamed the earth, but for a good purpose. To use to help the people of the Clow. These magical beings were captured into a deck of cards and became the Clow cards." And Sakura watched as the red and golden cards swirled around Clow Reed, as if dancing and he watched them, smiling gently. They seemed to care a lot about him, Sakura thought.

"To counter Akuma, Clow Reed created a group made of strong fighters and believers to do battle with Akuma's army and to chase them down and get rid of them," The image changed again of men, this time, in black cloaks, fighting men and Youkai alike. "And Clow Reed was their leader and in time, his son would be the leader and his son's son would eventually take up the position of this group. Of the Resistance…" Sakura's eyes widened. "Even with the Resistance and the Seekers, Akuma was too strong."

"It was fate that Akuma and Clow Reed should have met again, for Clow Reed had been Akuma's teacher." Sakura's eyes widened. "And they did, that fateful night on Mori Mountains, in front of the Hikari shrine." The image dissolved and Sakura blinked. She found herself standing on a hilltop and gasped as she saw a man standing in front of her and she knew he could not see her…this was the past…200 years ago, on Mori Mountains, near the Hikari shrine….

The distant sound of battle cries were heard from the atop a deserted hill where a man stood, cloaked in black, observing what he could see in the thinning light, a look of amusement etched across his thin face.

He was tall and handsome, black hair slicked back and straight, with high cheekbones and thin red lips. His skin was pale and white; almost translucent in the fading light as the moon slowly rose into the blood soaked colored sky.

A small shrine stood erect a few meters to the man's right. Small, wooden, and strong, the bells that jarred the door and hung from the shrine's shingles sounded lightly in the unnatural wind that was blowing up and throughout the hilltop. The door to the shrine was closed. A red ofuda with strange markings of a sun and a moon had been placed upon the two doors, speaking of entrance that was forbidden. And inside the shrine, unknown to even the man standing right outside it, a statue of a beautiful young girl in strange clothes, eyes closed, arms open, a look of sorrow on her face, stood, glowing slightly, repelling and at the same time, welcoming the thing that the man outside was.

The grass around the shrine's hilltop was unkempt, longer in some places than others. There were no animals nearby tonight. The mere presence of the man's aura was enough to ensure this.

Smiling slightly, the man closed his eyes, eyes the color of the darkest night and so endless, one could not look away from those sunken orbs, took a deep breath and then opened them again after a moment, speaking as he did so.

"So, you are finally here…" Then he breathed. "Clow Reed." The name of the man that now stood before him.

Clow Reed was just as tall, wearing a large black cloak, the stitching of a gold sun overlapping a gold moon upon it. He had a pair of thin, round wire rimmed glasses perched at the very tip of his long nose. His long raven hair was tied into a ponytail on the back of his head, loose strands whipping into the abnormal wind.

And in his hands, he held a long golden staff of the same sun and moon forever entwining exactly like the stitching on his cloak.

He had appeared out of nowhere, and so silently, a normal person would not have noticed. But the man that stood before him was not a normal man, and he had sensed the aura of his prey before he had even appeared.

"Good evening, Akuma," Clow Reed greeted the man lightly before him, his deep blue eyes observing, waiting. Akuma did not answer, but instead stared at Clow Reed, almost hungrily.

"I have long awaited this moment, Clow Reed-sama. I will not have you play mind games with me," he whispered softly and dangerously, but a smile, an insane and sinister smile had begun to appear on the thin red lips.

"I was not aware that wishing your opponent a good evening was considered a mind game trick, Akuma. I just merely wanted to greet you. After all, it has been a long time since we last met. When I was shishou **(A/N: means teacher)**,and you were student," Clow Reed replied in a polite voice, a small smile appearing on his lips.

His eyes, a dark shade of purple, now acquired a far off look to them, as if he were remembering better times.

When Akuma did not reply, Clow Reed continued, falling out of his stupor, his gaze now clear, controlled, and calculating.

"But those times are no longer here. Do you remember when you first became my student Akuma? Do you remember when I showed you a small magic trick and do you remember how fascinated you were? At that time, I thought that I could always intrigue you with small magic, that you would always be the innocent boy who had so loved to play with the magical faeries in the forests…How wrong I was," Clow Reed finished the last words with a cold finality. With it bringing the fact that he knew the reality that surrounded him now and had accepted it without question.

A short silence followed his last words, ringing in the air, then Akuma began to laugh. It was a high pitched, maniacal laugh, insanity flowing into each pitched syllable.

"You were always an amusing man, Clow Reed-sama, and an even more amusing shishou. It is true, you taught me magic, but not all that I know now. In order to be at the level where I am, I had to experience with magic, push all the boundaries of its limits. Your talk about the past does not elude me to anything. That is history. And history no longer needs to be brought up, Clow Reed-sama. Only the future. A future that will be entirely mine. A future that will ensure that the strong rule over the weak. A future in which I, Akuma, will lead and rule alone."

When Clow Reed did not say anything but merely gazed steadily at his former pupil, Akuma sneered and continued. "There will be a new generation, Clow Reed-sama. The old one will end, end tonight. Do you not smell the wind? Do you not see what is before you? Men are dying, a new age is before us, and we must take it up. We must not let this opportunity escape us!" He had a high pitched yet deep voice, a whisper of death, like a biting cold frost in the warm summer evening.

Clow Reed had not said anything the entire time Akuma had been speaking. He was frowning slightly, troubled by what he knew was going to happen here, on the hilltop tonight.

He had seen it with his own eyes, what must be done, and he intended to do it. To finish his job, a job, that marked tonight only as a beginning. His dark violet eyes were hard as he stared at Akuma who stood in front of him.

"The wind…" Clow Reed closed his eyes lightly, and then reopened the purple orbs, staring at the man before him, the man that was the catalyst to the events that had unfolded over the last couple of years. The events that had haunted families everywhere, including his very own.

"…Smells like…" He dare not finish the sentence.

The wind carried what was happening down below in the battlefield up to the top of the hills, and Clow Reed, no matter how he tried to block it out, could smell and taste the sweat, the fear, the blood, and could see the death it carried.

Tonight, to end these things, he would have to defeat the man standing in front of him. The man, or could he be called a man?, that had evaded, death, sanity, and the power of the gods to be there tonight.

"Death, Clow Reed-sama, it smells like death…" Akuma smiled a smile that twisted his features even more, the dark pool in his eyes suddenly taking on a glint of red. "Death comes to those who do not agree with me. It is the only escape from me. And men, foolish men, choose it-"

"You are wrong, Akuma." Clow Reed's interrupted with his deep strong voice. "The men who stand against you possess bravery and courage beyond any that your men, or Youkai feel. It is that courage, that ability, that they possess and which enables them to stand and protect the ones they love from your so called servants The men who have died, do not die because they are weak. They die because they must, in order to build the way for a future where their children will live in happiness. For a future, full of hope and joy and peace, Akuma . These men risk their lives for the world, for hope. And none of your Youkai, your faithful men, and certainly not you will be able to stop them. Men will flourish, and the age that you speak of will not come to fruition." Clow Reed stated, his voice carrying on top the hill.

Magic was woven into his words, and the men that had been fighting and being pushed back by the overwhelming attacks of weapon and Youkai below in the valley suddenly found a bit more courage, a bit more strength, and fought a little harder.

Akuma laughed again, shrilly, insanely.

"Then fight me, Clow Reed-sama, only you are strong enough to give me a real fight!"

"You opened up the forbidden portal into the world of the Shinigamis and forged a passageway for the Youkai," Clow Reed said, a touch of anger now in his voice. "You have killed the last king and queen of Clow and have forged a contract with the Youkai to offer humans as food for serving you, only for the purpose of taking over the world? Akuma, I did not teach you magic to do evil in the world. I taught you magic to help save the world and make it a better place. You were my most promising student, but you may have also been one of the stupidest, I am afraid. You were not meant to possess magic. I will not fight you for your amusement. I will fight you with the men who are fighting right now."

Akuma cackled with glee. "Clow Reed-sama, you have always been foolish. Only the strong possess magic, regardless of our intentions. Magic is might, power is a tool, and you, regardless of what you're saying, have captured magic, the magic of the Clow cards for your uses as well. I do not see the difference between us. I will extend a hand to you, together, we can rule over the new world. What say you, Clow? Work with me. We will be partners." And Akuma raised a hand, thin, spider like fingers of bone forward.

"I will not work with you, Akuma. I did indeed capture the forces of magic now known as the Clow cards, but to help the world, not destroy it. No hard feelings but the idea of taking over the world has never appealed much to me." Clow Reed smiled gently. Then his face hardened once more.

" So, I will not abandon the hope that is men. I will fight you," Clow stated, purple eyes locking with deep black ones.

"Fine. We shall see, see tonight. If your so called men will come out on top. You are fooling yourself if you believe this." And Akuma gestured to the clang of battle below the hill. Clow Reed's deep violet eyes did not leave Akuma's.

"They will succeed." Clow Reed said calmly. "Your so called servants will fall. It is certain. The age of men will not disappear without a fight. Listen carefully, Akuma, it seems that you are the only one fooling yourself. Listen to the sounds below. It is the sound of victory. The men's courage and the men's hope have won…" And indeed it was, as the shouts of a battle turning its tide washed over the top of the hill, blowing the wild grass at the two magician's feet, with a different magic of its own.

Akuma's eyes narrowed, and Clow Reed caught a flicker of irritation in the very black eyes. Then it disappeared and he smiled, menacingly.

"It does not matter. It does not matter that my army has fallen. I will build a new one, an even stronger one. And I will kill those who did not have the backbone to keep fighting."

"Your army has been defeated, your men and Youkai have left you. Give up this search for power, Akuma, and return. Men will forgive you and you can live a peaceful life once more." Clow Reed said, walking forward towards Akuma, who was leering at the magician.

" So, this is it, Clow Reed? You choose to defy me until the very end. You choose to go against me and help bring this inevitable future down?"

"I cannot allow you to walk the world two steps back," Clow Reed stated calmly.

The air around the two magicians crackled, and their auras suddenly burst forth, one blue, one red, flaring brightly on top of the hill, a force so powerful, the grass below their feet died instantly. Their aura's surrounded their bodies, encompassing them in bright light as the two men faced each other.

"Then," Akuma whispered dangerously. "We have a problem."

Slowly, the sun set extinguishing the last light of the day in one swift motion.

At once, a golden circle sprang up around Clow Reed, acting as a shield as an arrow comprised of red magic shot at Clow's face. Sparks flew from where the arrow had hit the shield, and it instantly dissolved.

Clow had already jumped back from the next attack, as a new hail of the same red arrows splintered the ground where his feet had been. His jump was not a jump that an ordinary man could perform, sending him soaring high into the sky each time he did. Clow landed on the earth and prepared to jump again.

He suddenly looked down. A little red demon had emerged from the ground, and was holding his foot fast, keeping him from moving, immobilizing him and staring up at Clow with red eyes, smiling. Akuma laughed insanely and took the opportunity to plunge towards Clow with a sharp sword, glowing with his red magic.

When he reached Clow, his sword plunged into the magician's left shoulder, emerging from the other side of his skin. In one swift motion, he had sliced Clow Reed down horizontally, blood spurting in all directions.

But just as suddenly as the blood had appeared, it disappeared again, and left a single card, floating to the ground and landing on the confused demon's head. It was a small girl, holding a mirror. The card read "The Mirror".

It was black and gold on the front where the picture of the girl was, but on the back, Akuma knew, was Clow Reeds symbol of the golden sun and moon, drawn onto the red. He looked around.

That would mean that Clow was not far. He smiled. This was getting interesting. He had never had such an amusing fight before and licked his lips hungrily. Suddenly, he turned around and his sword met Clow's staff in a fiery of red and blue sparks.

The sun and moon glowed brightly, as Clow pushed towards Akuma, who was smiling, and keeping the staff far from him without any real effort. Then just as suddenly as he had come, Clow retreated, now sitting on the staff which had sprouted long white, angelic looking wings behind it near the entwined sun and moon, flying into the night, the now completely dark and starless sky becoming his background.

"We shall fight in the air, then! No matter! You cannot escape from me!" Akuma said. He was now level with Clow in the air without any means of support. As Clow looked on, surprised, Akuma laughed again, splitting his face into an evil grin.

"Yes, interesting magic that I picked up, shishou. I can fly. Without some silly Clow card wings to help me." Akuma jeered. As he advanced towards Clow, Akuma's arms were suddenly entwined in wooden snarls that had come out of the earth, at the same time, a sharp jet of fire flew down from above, swallowing the trapped figure in the branches of the wood holding it still in midair. After the fire had cleared, the snaring branches of wood returned to the earth from where they had come, limp again, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

Maniacal evil laughter rang into the suddenly cold night air as Clow Reed descended from his staff onto the soft earth. The trees reflected the echo as Clow Reed looked all around him, trying to discern where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be moving in all directions.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You cannot defeat me shishou! I have found a way to stop the power of the Clow cards, and when I have done that, I too, will kill you!" Clow Reed turned towards the forest where he felt the strong aura and presence of his former student and slowly walked towards it, the air around him getting thicker and his footsteps slowing down as he approached the first few trees of the forest.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded and Clow was thrown backwards a hundred yards, or so, landing softly in a large pile of flowers that had not been there before.

A beautiful woman with corkscrew pigtails, holding a large blossom had suddenly appeared and slowly floated towards the spot where Clow Reed had fallen, a look of concern on her face. She looked up at him inquiringly as he stood up, wincing slightly.

"I am alright, Flowery. Do not worry." He told her, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile and then with a faint glow of light, the pile of flowers and the small beautiful woman disappeared once more.

Clow looked at the spot where she had disappeared and then looked sharply at the trees again. It couldn't be. He was puzzled, and a bit nerved. As if Akuma had read his thoughts, his voice came from the trees again, mocking and cold.

"You cannot use "The Time" against me Clow-san, as you trying to do before you entered the forest. I have told you already that I have found a way to make your cards useless!" Clow Reed froze. He suddenly felt it, felt the power of the Clow cards lessen, as if their spirits were being drained away.

Their magic leaving them, and they were crying out to him, to help them. Their magic, their presences were really starting to fade. He hastily pulled out the cards from the front pocket of his robes, and gasped lightly as he looked at them. There was blood on the cards, shining scarlet in the light from his staff. Not his blood, it was someone else's blood!

And each and every card was cut down the middle, a cut not enough to break the card, but to make it so that one small tug would separate it into two pieces.

The topmost card was The Firey. He was crying in the card, a look of pain on his face, unable to move, the blood smeared across his small, tough face.

"Perhaps you already understand, Clow Reed-sama," Akuma continued. "You are not stupid, but I will explain it to you nevertheless. The Clow cards, from your creation, are cards of innocence and goodwill. You captured them in good form, became friends with them, and not one of them was tainted. As long as they were in the hands of someone who was wholly good, such as you, their magic would never waver. Their magic would never break. I discovered this in my quest to free the Youkai from the realms of the Shinigami. Blood is a price. Blood is able to break. Not just blood, tainted blood, from my enemies, from the people I have killed. You see, it is not hard to understand. Bad blood will corrupt even the best of people. And that is what I have done. I have smeared the blood of my enemies on the faces of all of your Clow cards. The blood of those ones who did not want to die."

"I used the spell of the Gods to bind that blood to your cards. A spell that nearly cost me my life as it was. Not any magician can do this, Clow Reed-sama, that is what sets me apart. I used the blood of ones who had powerful magical properties. For it takes powerful magical blood to destroy powerful magic such as your cards, you see. In other words, Clow-san, the blood on the cards, is the blood of your family. Your family that you tried so hard to hide from me. Your family that died pitifully as I slay them tonight. Your family, that earlier tonight you left for the last time in your life." Clow stood, still and silent, not moving as Akuma's words sunk in. Then he felt it. They had gone. They had died. Their auras, their presences had completely disappeared.

He had not felt them die for he was already at a place where many had died and were dying. They were truly gone.

And then his body shook violently, sobs escaping his throat into the silent night, his chest ripping apart. He fell onto both knees, shaking and crying uncontrollably, like a wounded animal as a high pitched voice laughed on and on.

"_Otou-san! Otou-san! Misaki says you're leaving tonight !" A small boy of six with deep hazel colored eyes and dark hair ran over to where Clow stood, framed in the hallway where the hidden doorway of the mountain pass was. He laughed and gently picked the little boy up._

"_Did she now? Well, Misaki is right. I will be leaving tonight, Ryouta." Clow said, while tapping his youngest son's nose and smiling gently at him. Misaki slowly followed her brother to their father and watched. _

"_Why? Why are you leaving tonight, Otou-san?" she asked quietly, her deep purple eyes not betraying a thought behind them as she observed her father. She had the same colored eyes that Clow had. He smiled at his eldest daughter. _

"_There are things that I need to do, Misaki. I will be back shortly," he replied. _

"_What kind of things? And why can't I come with you too?" Ryouta asked feeling suddenly cheated._

"_Hmm… important things, Ryouta. And you can't come with me because you're too young." Clow laughed._

_Ryouta pouted. "Why do I always have to stay home? It's always because I'm too young! I want to go too!"_

"_Ryouta, you can't go, darling. Your father has to go alone tonight. He will be back soon enough, understand?" A beautiful young woman had just entered the bare room, where the walls were mud brown, smiling at the chubby little boy as she explained. _

_She had chocolate brown hair tied in a bun behind her head, loose strands falling from it and framing her delicate face. She also possessed a pair of intense amber eyes, a twinkle in them, which were looking at her son. _

"_Now, run along and go play with that new horse Aunt Yuri went and got for you," she continued to speak. She took the young boy from Clow's arms and deposited him on the floor, in which he promptly ran off into the adjoining room, laughing. _

_The woman slowly walked towards Clow, and she saw the worry and fatigue behind her husband's deep purple eyes that he had refused to show to their children. Caressing his cheek softly with her right hand, she leaned in towards him and they touched foreheads._

"_Do you have to go?" she whispered, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. _

"_I have to go, Shigeru," he murmured back to her, his voice gruff and scratchy. He encircled her waist with his arm and held her tightly. _

_Shigeru, in return, held onto the back of his neck, leaning in close and breathing hard. She didn't want to let go. Not now. Not ever. She knew what was going to happen to him, even though he consistently denied it, knew that he would not be coming back as he had told the children._

_Their lips lightly met in their close embrace. The kiss spoke a million words, a million feelings of love, gratitude, and hope, and then she broke away, a small sob escaped her throat, and turning away she quickly walked into the room where Ryouta was, wiping the few tears she could not keep in her eyes on the hem of her apron as she did. _

_Misaki had not missed her parent's exchange, standing near the corner, and now watched as her father sighed deeply, his sad eyes following her mother's retreating figure. Misaki approached Clow slowly from the corner._

"_Otou-san…" he smiled gently as he saw her._

_She had grown up so much in the last year, dealing with the war, she had seen much more than a normal twelve year old should have. _

_She had been a big help too when the family was forced to move and go into hiding, coaxing her six year old brother and entertaining him while they moved, acting the part of older sister. _

_Over the last year though, she had become much quieter, hardened with the times that the whole world was facing, and had created a proud and reliable mask in which to hide behind. Misaki also had very strong magical abilities that Clow was sure, with some time, would be able to surpass his own. Tonight, the mask had been removed as she stared at her father. He looked tired and worn, as he smiled down at her. _

_But he was her father, the most powerful magician in all the world, Clow Reed. She couldn't believe that the same man who was always having his glasses shattered in playing with her and her younger brother every night was the same man the whole world was depending on right now. Misaki already knew where her father was going, and who he was going to be fighting tonight. _

"_Misaki…" Clow began. Suddenly, she rushed towards her father and hugged his legs fiercely, biting her lower lip to stop from crying. _

_She had made a mask and was not going to let anyone see her cry now. Clow, a bit startled from the hug, smiled sadly down at the light brown head he saw._

_He should've known that Misaki would know about the whole situation. She never lost a moment to eavesdrop, though she did hide information she knew very well. _

"_I love you." Clow whispered to her, hugging her just as tightly. His throat constricted and he looked up at the dingy dark brown ceiling of the hideout that he had to force his family to live in to hide from enemies, blinking back tears. _

_He loved his family. Loved them so much that it hurt to breathe and he loved them so much that his heart was actually breaking at that moment. He could not explain his love for them. It was all very difficult._

_All he could do now was caress the light brown head of Misaki as she finally stopped fighting her emotions and consumed to tears._

_Father and daughter parted, both aware that this may be the last time they saw one another. _

_Shigeru entered, carrying Ryouta from the next room and the family moved forward to hug tightly, heads bowed, all kissing and hugging every part of body they could reach of one another. Finally, wiping away Shigeru's tears tenderly and looking at her face one more time, Clow turned to go._

"_Otou-san!" he turned back around. And Ryouta came running up to him, escaping his mother's arms. Clow bent down on one knee._

_Suddenly he felt two small chubby hands on either side of his thin face. He smiled to hide the tears that had formed behind his glasses as he looked at the eager face of his son, whose cheeks were glowing rosily. _

"_Otou-san is an important person right? So they make you do important things? You have to finish the important job and come home, alright? You must finish it. Then you can come home." Ryouta told him enthusiastically. Clow just smiled and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. The tears that he had kept in the entire time came spilling out as he patted his only son's head and hugged him tightly._

_He saw Shigeru and Misaki looking on and smiling at him through their tear stained faces. This was it._

_This was the reason why he had to go. This was the reason he needed to fight Akuma and win. So that his family could live in peace. So that their families would also have a better future. He was the only one who could make that beautiful future a reality. _

"_You have to finish the important job and come home, alright? You must finish it. Then you can come home."_

The sobbing ceased and slowly, Clow regained control of himself, of his body, of his emotions. Using his staff, he propped himself up, staggering to stand.

He had to finish the job as Ryouta had told him. He could not return home unless he did so. And he was the only one who could do it. He had to do it. _Ryouta… _As his son's face appeared in his mind, smiling at the father that he had always believed in, Clow's aura began to grow larger and larger around the surrounding area, lighting up the darkness on the hill with the blue that was his anger, his power, and his love.

He had known what he had to do, he just had to find the courage to do so and believe that the hand of fate would be true to its words, true to what he had seen when he had visited the Seer's in the Glass Mountains.

Sighing deeply, he concentrated, eyes closed, holding on tightly to the staff of the moon and sun entwining.

When he opened his eyes, a wave of cold fury and power emanated from him so that Akuma, who had been watching the scene with pure pleasure at Clow's display of weakness before was stunned into showing himself, coming out of the shadow of the trees into which he had been hiding.

"Wha-?"

"Aakkkuuumaaaaaa!" Clow yelled. Akuma stared at Clow in disbelief, since when had he had such power? It was overwhelming. When the blue of Clow's aura died out, Clow stood in front of Akuma, stern and calm, observing the magician before him angrily.

Akuma smiled coldly. And here he thought he wasn't going to get a fight. This was interesting. Clow could not use his cards, they were useless to him now. How did he expect to win?

"Clow Reed-sama. You do not seem pleased," he remarked. Clow glared at him, his deep purple eyes full of pain and hatred.

"Akuma. I will kill you if it's the last thing I do," he whispered dangerously. Akuma grinned. This was how he had wanted it.

"And, how are you going to do that? You do not have the power of the cards any longer, Clow Reed sama, you will lose."

"You are a fool. They are not the only power that I have. I am not called the world's strongest magician for nothing."

"Wha-?" Suddenly white hot fire consumed Akuma's body and he screamed, screamed at the pain that was eating at his body, his insides, a light so bright, it hurt him to his bones. He made out through the blinding light, the figure of a sun and a moon, forever entwining, and then as soon as it had started, it was over and Akuma fell to his knees on the ground, breathing heavily, covered in sweat.

He held his head, blinded, as the light left his body.

"You have taken the lives of many with the magic that was granted you. You tainted the name of magic and its purpose in life and the very reason it exists. Magic will no longer be of this world. Magic will no longer exist because of how you tainted it with the blood of the innocent. I will take your powers and make sure that you do not come back again," Clow Reed said, staring down at the whimpering man who was crouched before him.

Akuma was clutching his head, blinded by the light that was shining from the staff. Overhead, the full moon had come out, in synch with the light of the staff. Akuma screamed.

"NOOOOOO! NO, please, I cannot! I did not!"

"YOU DID!" Clow Reed boomed over his shouts. And Akuma was silenced. Suddenly, the light from the staff faded and the night was thrown into pitch darkness. Clow looked around for the source when from the darkness, a laugh sounded. It was an insane, low chuckle of mirth which elevated into full blown laughter.

"FOOL!" Akuma's voice was not his usual high pitched voice, but a voice in the darkness, warped somehow and sounding as if it were mixed with the voices of many people at once. The dead, the Youkai, his victims.

"Did you not think I knew the power of the staff? I had planned it all along! The darkness is my friend, I live in the dark, and you did not see how I had summoned the darkest clouds to come and cover that moon, the source of your staff's power. And there is no sun now, Clow, no sun to help you either! Now, you shall pay for what you have done!"

In the darkness, Clow stumbled around blindly until something hit him in the face, sending him flying ten feet backwards and tumbling onto what he was sure was the ground close to the shrine.

Then a tall figure, a large white outline of what was once human with burning red eyes in the darkness appeared, walking slowly towards the spot Clow had fallen. He reached around the dirt and grass for his staff and had just grasped it clumsily with his fingers when he was kicked down onto the ground again, falling flat onto his back, the wind knocked out of him.

And as the outline of the monster that used to be the magician Akuma loomed over Clow, the creature produced a flaming red sword and pressed it onto Clow's neck. The evil outline grinned, smiling maliciously through teeth that looked like flames, cackling as it spoke.

"This is it, Clow Reed-sama! Tonight you must die! Tonight is the rebirth of a new world and a new age! And you will not be here to witness it! You shall be long gone and dead by the time I become the new ruler of this world, with my Youkai and faithful servants, I will be unstoppable!" Akuma had risen the sword to strike when he heard a light chuckle.

The flames on the red sword stopped short of the final blow. And Clow chuckled again. The sound irritated Akuma.

"You are laughing, Clow Reed? Laughing right before your death! Yes, you are about to die! Why are you laughing, Clow Reed? Is death funny?" Akuma, his cackling voice of many people said to the man that was lying at his feet.

"No. Death is not funny, Akuma," Clow panted as he looked up. "You are. I am not the one that will be defeated tonight. You will be," he said as he stared at the shadow that stood before him. Akuma snapped, laughing wildly and insanely, screaming in mirth.

"You defeat me? You have nothing anymore, Clow Reed! You are at my feet, near death and at my mercy! I do not see how you will defeat me! You are raving because you are about to die! I have already destroyed all of your cards, all of your magic is now nullified without the presence of the moon or sun, what else can you do?" Akuma shouted, crackling with hate and fury, insane.

"You are wrong," The dark shadow with the white outline that was Akuma froze, his red burning eyes staring at Clow Reed as if he had never clearly seen him before.

"There is one more card," Clow Reed forced himself to look into those burning pit of eyes.

"What? One more-?" **WHAM!**

The shadow outline of Akuma was knocked off his feet and the sword of flames flew high into the air.

As his back hit the hard ground, Akuma's eyes flew open at the impact to see that the dark was evaporating fast, and a strange silence had fallen. He was back in his human form, his black cloak lay draped across his shoulder, and his slicked back hair was not so slicked back anymore but hanging around his face.

There was no sign of Clow Reed or anyone for that matter. Then suddenly, the sound of millions of ringing bells burst into the night, making a racket in the dark as the night sky and the hill came back into view and the stars popped out once more into the sky, moving the dark cloud on.

The moon was shining brightly on top of the secluded hilltop once again.

Akuma gaped as a beautiful little girl wearing strange clothes suddenly appeared in front of him, white light emanating from her.

She had her eyes closed, a look of deepest sorrow on her face. He stared at her, entranced. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she looked straight into his eyes, anger replacing the look of sorrow.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** He felt himself leaving his body, his mind and soul ripping apart and pain of such intensity of which he'd never experienced before came and left his body all at once, shattering and tearing his spirit in half.

He fought to hold onto life and the body that he had worked so hard to keep, struggling with the mass of light that threatened to take him under. His fingers, or what felt most naturally like fingers, clawed at the chance to live again, and with one last final wail of despair in a crackling voice of many people, all of whom had died, Akuma was no more.

Silence followed and then a burst of what sounded like speeding air hit the surrounding hilltop where the shrine was, and the doors to the shrine, which had been open, shut with an intense banging force, leaving a calm silence in its wake.

The wind blew gently and then a man walked forward and placed a red ofuda onto the two doors, an ofuda of strange markings of a sun and a moon.

The bells that had broken with the force of the door opening re mended themselves, a stretched line of silver bells that hung across the handles, jarring innocently in the light breeze.

Clow Reed surveyed the shrine, slightly smiling. "The Nothing" was in there. She had done all she could for her fellow cards. She had come to their rescue. She was the negative to all 52 of their positives, and she loved them like he did.

But Clow knew that it had not yet ended. There was one more spell that needed to be cast in order to ensure that Akuma did not return, and for that he needed his staff.

He picked up the golden staff from the shrine walls where he had propped it earlier and stood up, allowing the warm and somehow friendly breeze of wind to wash over him now.

With it, it carried the scent of a war won. Of peace, of happiness, of celebration going on in the valley below where the victory was being celebrated. And of judgement being given to those that had betrayed their brothers. The surviving Prince, now King, and his people had won…this fight at least.

Clow felt the Youkai running, lost and in desperate need of a leader. It was going to be okay. At least for awhile.

He muttered a spell beneath his breath, the warm glow of his blue never ending aura surrounding him once more. The staff of the moon and the sun glowed brilliantly and then split. Moon and sun coming apart to form two different staffs.

They glowed brightly for a few moments, then their shapes gradually began to shrink, two beacons of light floating midair in front of Clow. He raised up both hands, each hand underneath a beacon of light, and the beads of light dropped into them.

When the light had faded, there were two round red rubies, one in each of his palms. Clow Reed looked down at them, then gently put one in his left pocket, while the other went to his right.

He turned around and searched into the back pockets of his black cloak, stitched with a golden sun and moon, entwining, and pulled out a stack of red cards with the same marking of the sun and moon on their backs.

Then he looked down and turned over the first card in the remaining deck.

It was a picture of a beautiful woman, with brilliant white wings folded over her chest. The card read, "The Windy". She smiled up at her master.

There was no trace of blood on any of the cards. They were mended and whole, exactly like they should have been. "The Nothing" had done that.

Windy nodded slowly, and Clow Reed returned a small smile while spreading the cards between his fingers. A fiery gust of wind blew just then, and he released the cards. They glowed faintly as they left him, flying off into the distant night sky, going back to where they had once come from, to await their new master.

As Clow Reed watched them, he smiled gently. There would be a new master, though not for two hundred more years. He waited, and as the wind began to blow again, Clow Reed began to fade, starting from his feet and moving towards his torso, dissolving, like shredded paper thrown into the moving wind.

He reached into his pockets, pulling out the two red rubies held in two different hands, glowing slightly. And only then did he allow himself to think of his family, closing his eyes, a peaceful smile on his handsome face.

He had finished his important job. He had done it. Now, Clow Reed would finally be coming home….

This was, after all, just the beginning to a long, long story.

_The Next Day, 200 years previous to the present_

_Neji Mountains, Forest near Dambi Village_

_Province of Wind_

_12:04 PM_

"Hurry up and quit whining, Goku. We must hurry if we want to collect enough wood by sundown." Soujiroh sighed, exasperated at his young son.

The sun was already high in the sky as he stood, laboring on the stubborn tree that was taking it's time deciding which way it wanted to fall after his axe had cut through its thick trunk. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as his eyes flickered to his son's progress.

"Aww, father… Come on! Why must we cut wood when the sun is at its highest?" Goku complained, flipping his dark sweaty hair away from his face where it would mat.

It was difficult to work when they wore cotton breeches and light cotton shirts with full working pants on as well. Soujiroh made an impatient noise in his throat.

"Because, baka son, the Youkai are not too fond of the sunlight, and most only come out when the sun is down." He explained again.

Goku was handsome, but dumb as they came, and lazy to boot. Why couldn't he have had a different son?

"Why should we be afraid of them? I hear the Youkai have all run off from the capital. Didn't you hear about the victory last night near Hikari hill on Mori Mountain, father? We won! We don't need to be afraid of those demons anymore!" Goku laughed loudly. Then he smirked. Tch. Youkai. He could take them on if any dare show face in these parts of wood.

"It is not the fact that we won, Goku. Youkai will always be hungry. You must not forget that they need to eat as well, and we are their food. Now hurry up! I see you've only done half of your tree, and that's one of thinnest trunks I've seen!"

Goku groaned and began hacking at the tree trunk with his axe again, cursing with every blow. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around nervously. Maybe he had not heard right. Tree chopping was pretty loud business. But then again, how could you hear someone _breathe_ that loud?

Goku shrugged and was about to pick up his axe again, when he heard it again. A small gasp of breath. He had not imagined it. Yelping with fright, he ran back to where his father stood, almost ramming himself into his own axe, and skidding to a halt near his father's feet in the underbrush of the forest.

"Father! I heard something in the woods! I heard something breathing! Oh god, father, pray to god that it's not a Youkai! Oh please! Oh mercy, Kami-sama! "

Soujiroh stared at his gibbering son who was sprawled on the forest floor looking back towards where his half chopped tree stood, twitching and looking around nervously.

Slowly, Soujiroh picked up his axe and made his way towards where Goku, who now sat still and whimpering was pointing. There was definitely someone, or something there. He heard rustling in the underbrush.

The forest was thick and went on for miles and miles. Many creatures lived here, he knew, but Soujiroh could not think of any right now that would show itself in broad daylight to a couple of woodsmen. His dark brows furrowed in confusion, creating more lines of age on his face.

"BOO!"

"AAAIIIEEEEEYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!"

From the underbrush of a thick fern tree, a young boy jumped out, waving his hands and laughing at the shocked expression on the face of Soujiroh and the lump that had fainted behind him that was his son Goku.

The scream had come from Goku, who lay in a pile of his own mess, a puddle forming around the forest floor where he had wet himself, now unconscious. The little boy giggled and pointed to Goku, laughing as he did, his rosy cheeks glowing in the afternoon sun.

Soujiroh stared at the young boy. He could not be more than six years old at the most. He had dark brown hair, and light hazel colored eyes, twinkling merrily as he poked the still unconscious form of Goku.

The state of his clothes appeared that he had been traveling for days, his red tunic ripped in a couple places and his black pants ragged looking. His feet were bare, and he was dirty all over.

Slowly walking towards the boy, who was attempting to revive Goku by whacking him repeatedly over the head with a big jagged stone he had apparently found nearby, Soujiroh bent down on one knee and smiled warmly.

"Excuse me, young sir. Why are you in the forest?" He asked the small boy, who was now looking at Soujiroh with his surprisingly clear amber eyes.

"Mother told me to run along into the forest and play." He told the woodsman.

"Your mother told you to go into the forest?" Soujiroh repeated. The little boy nodded fervently.

"Yes, because last night someone came knocking at our door. No one's supposed to know where we were living, you see, my dad says it's supposed to be a secret, and this big guy comes in, dressed in all black. He looked mean, but he was smiling then and then mother and my sister started shouting, and then mother took me to the hidden passageway in our house, it's super secret, so no one knows where it is ^_^ and tells me to hurry and go play in the forest. She told me my aunt would be waiting there with a new toy horse for me." Then his face fell.

"But I haven't seen her at all since last night." The little boy finished his story, a confused look on his face. He was obviously very talkative, Soujiroh found himself thinking. Then suddenly, the boy added in a bitter voice.

"Father left last night and didn't come back home, too. How come I'm never allowed to go or stay when something important is happening?" He pouted, his bottom lip protruding.

Soujiroh had listened to the entire story with a frown on his face. He did not know how to explain to the little boy the fate that his mother and sister might have suffered last night. Or indeed, his father too. Instead, he just patted the boy on the head once with his big hands.

"You are a very important person to them and that is why you cannot go out or stay. You will understand why in the future." The boy shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably, and noticing the small basket of food that the father and son woodsmen had brought for lunch sitting beneath the shade of a particularly large tree, ran over to it, and looked up at Soujiroh beseechingly.

"May I have some food? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since last night." The little boy said mournfully. Soujiroh nodded and got up to unpack the food for the little boy who stood politely nearby.

'Whoever he was, he had been taught his manners well,' Soujiroh thought as he un wrapped the freshly baked bread from its paper wrapping.

As the two sat eating some miso soup with bread, (Goku was still unconscious, now with a few bloody lumps protruding from his head), a question came to Soujiroh's mind.

"Boy, what is your name?" He asked, looking down at him curiously, thinking as to why he had not asked him earlier.

The little boy looked up, smiling cheerfully, sunlight falling through the leaves, spilling onto his dark chestnut hair and light amber eyes.

"I'm Li Ryouta. Son of Clow Reed."

* * *

Sakura felt her feet leave the forest and instantly she was back in the crystal room, breathing heavily and she turned to slowly meet Kagami's gaze. The woman with the eerie beauty looked down upon her.

"You saw what had happened then and now allow me to explain…" she resumed. Sakura straightened up. Revelation after revelation kept appearing before her and she felt slightly overwhelmed at this influx of knowledge but she knew now, knew more than she had before and with knowledge came understanding. She would understand. She was determined to.

"Clow Reed-sama went into the battle with Akuma, knowing he would win and that the best he could do was trap his body underneath the earth of the Hikari shrine, using the Nothing, who is the strongest of all the Clow Cards, for it is she, who holds the negative power to their positive one. For every positive thing, there has to be a negative. For if there is day, there has to be night, for if there is hate, there has to be love. Only the Nothing was capable of keeping Akuma's weakened body trapped. As long as no one with enough magical powers to perform the breaking ritual found the shrine, Akuma would remained trapped there forever. Clow Reed had set many pieces into motion as he walked towards the defeat of Akuma. With the Seer's of that times help, he had procured a way to trap Akuma's soul, or his power, into two red ruby pearls. When he died, each was reincarnated into two different bodies." Sakura gasped.

"You mean-!" Kagami nodded.

"Yes, Clow Reed-sama was reincarnated into two different bodies and each possesses one side of the Soul. If joined together again, their powers will be unmatchable, and if given to Lord Akuma once more, he will destroy the world. Clow Reed knew he would die in the sealing of Akuma, knew the world would have ended that night if he didn't. Because of his sacrifice, another one hundred years of peace was given to the people of the Clow."

"But then why did the peace end? What happened?" Sakura asked. Kagami continued.

"Like Clow Reed-sama had stated earlier. Magic was no longer in the world of the Clow. It had been too tainted and corrupted by Akuma to live in peace as it once did. The death of Clow Reed also brought about a stop to the magic in world. Perhaps it was the magical creatures way to show their sorrow for so great a man, but from then on, magic did not exist. The only magic that remained was the magic in blood, in wood and stone and in this very place right here." Sakura looked around the crystal cave in awe. "The Seers of two hundred years ago saw that Akuma would rise again, saw a future containing Noblemen, slaves and the Red imperial army as well as the Youkai, and warned Clow Reed. They did not know where the source of the Nobleman's power would lie and it was too late to do anything and Clow Reed fell into despair. His sacrifice would be in vain…he would die for peace only to last one hundred years…but then the prophecy was made. A woman, a powerful Seer in her time, saw the two hero's of the prophecy, rising together in an entwined destiny two hundred years later and defeat the evil that was Akuma to rise again, and Clow Reed had hope again. He would give those two heroes a fighting chance!" Kagami paused.

"So he set out and destroyed Akuma as you saw." Sakura was silent, then she asked.

"And what about his reincarnations? Who are Clow Reed's reincarnations?" Kagami smiled.

"One of them is your grandfather, Amamiya Misaaki, Sakura," Sakura gasped. She could not remember her grandfather that well. He had died shortly after Sakura was born, but her mother had been terribly sad.

"How can that be?" she asked quietly. And for the first time, Kagami's eyes looked sad.

"Clow Reed-sama died protecting this earth and with a destiny ill suited for him. He had lost his family as they were murdered. He wished nothing more than to be born a normal man and live happily with a family. That wish was granted. One half of him was reincarnated to be your grandfather, Sakura. A normal nobleman who lived a rich and happy life, surrounded by friends, family and the people he loved. Amamiya Misaaki had no magic and no memory of what had happened in his past life. This was the caring, nurturing and loving part of Clow Reed-sama. The only thing your grandfather carried with him to the this world of his past was a single bird shaped key, containing in its eye, the Soul, or Akuma's powers, as I should say." Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped as she looked down at the Clow Key in her hands.

"That means that I-I-" she choked out. Kagami nodded.

"Yes, you are descended from his reincarnation. That is why you have so much magic. That is why you are able to wield the Clow cards and the Clow key. And that makes you the Clow Card Mistress." Sakura could hardly breathe and stood absolutely still as this information digested in her head and she suddenly looked up, frantic.

"What about Clow Reed's other half? Where is he? Who is he? Does he possess the other side of the Soul?" she asked.

"Clow Reed's other reincarnation is different from your grandfather, Sakura. While your grandfather carried no memories and no magic, Clow Reed's other half was born with an immense load of magic and carries all of the memories of that time. He is also a much more evil version of Clow Reed, for all the good had already been reincarnated with your grandfather. I do not know where Clow Reed's other half has hidden his part of the Soul, but the first lies with you in the Clow key." Sakura nodded slowly. Everything was beginning to click together.

"The Noblemen did not come into power until one hundred years after Clow Reed's death. There was one hundred years of peace in the Clow before that happened, but how did it happen? How did they take over?" Sakura asked and the tall woman smiled.

"I have told you that the Seers are not able to see all of the future, just fragments of it. Then, when Clow Reed-sama came to us, we did not know how they would take over too. We just knew they would…" The glass mirror behind Sakura showed women, beautiful woman with long golden hair in robes of splendid white in an ice cavern, similar to this one, holding hands while Clow Reed stood in the middle.

"What we did not know was that Lord Akuma did not taken all of himself to battle Clow Reed. He probably had a feeling that he would lose, so he instead he took a portion of his power, an immense sum of it and forged it into a ring. The Ring of power and with that, he gave it to his descendant. After the battle of Mori Mountains, when the Prince of the Clow then, since Akuma killed his father, the King, and his men won the victory, Akuma's soldiers and men were forced into a compound where they could live, closely watched by the King and his soldiers. But little did they know that the noblemen were biding their time, planning with the Youkai, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike when the King would relax and not suspect them so much anymore. That chance came one hundred years later and Akuma's descendant then, attacked Soul City with his soldiers and Youkai. They would not have succeeded if they had not had magical powers. At that time, no one in the Clow possessed magic anymore. It only ran in the bloodline of the ones whose descendant had it in the first place, which were very few people and if they had it, they hid that fact, for they would be hunted down. Even the royal had no magic."

"Akuma's descendant took his great grandfather's magic from the ring of power and divided the magic in it among the men loyal to him, gave it to the Youkai willing to fight for him and that was how they conquered Soul City and killed the last king of the Clow and that is how the Noblemen are the only ones with magic now… them and their children…except you, Sakura. And the other hero in the prophecy…"

Sakura nodded her emerald orbs flashing. Yes, she did have magical powers. She was the other hero in the prophecy…and now she knew where Syaoran descended from too.

"The Seekers, who hunt the Youkai, the Seers who see into the future, and the Resistance, whose job it is to bring the emperor down and put on the throne the rightful king of the Clow…" Kagami said softly. "That is the story of the slaves."

Sakura looked up. "Li Ryouta, Clow Reed's son, survived and carried on the bloodline of his father. Did Clow Reed know that his son lived?" Sakura asked. Kagami paused, then nodded.

"He knew. He did not want to leave his son all alone but he knew that he must, and so he did." Sakura's eyes stung with tears. It really was all too unfair!

"And that bloodline, Clow Reed's bloodline from Ryouta, all have led the Resistance until now, haven't they? The last Li male descendant, Syaoran, is the resistance leader now…" Sakura stated. Kagami smiled.

"Yes, and the very last descendant also has another role in which he will have to play…" Sakura looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiously. "Syaoran is the other hero in the prophecy…isn't he?" Kagami smiled.

"He is and much more too. This story was never told, for few people know of it but I will tell you now." she said. Sakura came closer. She was curious now.

"The Royal bloodline did not die out. The princess survived during the chaos of the attack on Soul City one hundred years ago by Akuma's descendant and his followers. She escaped with a family heirloom, a pair in two swords forged by one of the greatest Seekers to have lived, Kenteishu, and which also signifies the position of the wielder of that sword. The Demon Blade, Ruler." Sakura frowned. She could not see where Syaoran fit in all of this. But Kagami did not looked fazed, she merely continued.

"The princess got lost along the road to safety and stumbled into the arms of a Li Ichirou, first son of one of the descendants from Li Ryouta, Clow Reed's son and also the leader of the Resistance at the time…Naturally, the two fell in love and got married…and had children…" Sakura's eyes widened and the mirror behind Kagami began to glow again. "Their descendants, a combination of Clow Reed's magic and the last of the Royal bloodline dwindled down and this man, who is the final heir to the Demon Blade." And Sakura watched, transfixed as the glass cleared once more, showing the back of the head of a man with messy chestnut colored locks. And Sakura knew who it was before the image in the glass turned around and made eye contact with her, his amber eyes burning into her emerald ones as he held a familiar sword of silver with a gold and green handle from which a braided red rope dangled, an onyx sphere tied onto it's end. "This man is the last king of the Clow."

Sakura stumbled back onto her knees and sat weakly on the cold floor, not even noticing when Kagami had waved a hand over the glass, making it crystal with the walls once more.

"You know your destiny now. You are the Clow Card Mistress, Sakura. It was my job to tell you of this…I had come here, two hundred years previous with Clow Reed, to the lair of the Seekers so that I could sit and wait for the awaited one…I have been here a long time…" she whispered closing her eyes. Suddenly she opened them as Sakura stood in front her, holding her hands in Sakura's warm ones. She smiled, her emerald orbs sparkling with tears.

"Thank you…" she whispered, her lower lip trembling. "Thank you for telling me this…and for waiting for me…"

Kagami looked surprised then she smiled and her eyes glinted a hint of blue before she squeezed the Clow Card Mistresses hand back.

"I know you can do it. You will be a wonderful Clow card mistress. Never give up hope, Sakura." Sakura nodded, here eyes tearing up.

"I will try. I will try…but I don't know anything…I'm not trained…I am not ready for such a burden…"

"But the burden has come, Sakura. Fate calls upon us when we least expect it to, and this is one of the things that you must take up. For the people. For your family, your friends. And for the Clow. Only you can do this. You must learn how to master the Clow cards and become a great Clow Card mistress…" Kagami said as she reached out to stroke Sakura's brow almost tenderly. Sakura shivered. The woman was beyond cold.

"But I don't know how…who will teach me?" she asked desperately. Kagami chuckled.

"Clow Reed would not just leave you alone with the cards and expect you to know what to do, Sakura. Do not worry, he has left a capable guardian to tell you all you need to know…" Sakura gaped. "What do you mean?"

She looked down as she felt something in her hands. Kagami had reached behind her on a podium that Sakura never even saw there before and handed Sakura a book. A red and gold book with a golden clasp. On the front was an image of the sun and a beastly looking lion thing. On the back was the symbol of the moon. Sakura knew already what was inside and she looked up into Kagami's eyes.

"This is-"

"Yes, the Clow Book and the Clow cards within," Kagami cut across her. "You will need this…"

Sakura smiled lightly as she fingered the binding and pulled up the Clow Key necklace on her neck to examine it closer. So, this book was what it opened…

"I must get going now. I have lived far too long. My body has disappeared already, only my soul, of what you see now has remained, waiting for you here, Clow Card mistress…" Sakura looked up, alarmed.

"Oh! But you can't go! I need your help!" she cried as she scrambled forward but Kagami only shook her head.

"You have plenty of help already, Sakura. More than what you think…I must get going now. Now, my spirit may rest…" And as Kagami said this, she closed her eyes and opened her arms wide. A sudden gust of wind began blowing into the cavern and Sakura looked down in horror as Kagami's robes at her foot began to dissolve, turning into grey ashes and blowing away like shredded paper in the wind. Kagami smiled warmly at Sakura as she reopened her eyes.

"I have one more secret to tell you," she said and Sakura nodded, tears stinging her eyes again.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I was the Seer who saw the prophecy, Sakura. I was the one who saw you and the young king those two hundred years ago…and I am proud of you. I know you will succeed for I have seen the lives you two will share…" she closed her eyes and the voice of prophecy flowed from her lips.

"They will be born one year from the other. While one possesses the skills of king and ruler, the other shall conquer the magic of the world in her two hands. Two heroes shall rise, one male, one female, and together, they shall suffer and cry and laugh and in entwined destiny, destroy the evil that threatens to consume all hope of humanity…" Kagami reopened her eyes as she came back to and her waist now began to dissolve into the warm air.

"I know that you will change the world. I have watched you for longer than you think, Sakura. And you are just as beautiful as your mother once was," Kagami said to the now softly crying Clow card mistress who stood in front of her. "Make me proud…I know you can do it." she leaned down and kissed Sakura's cheeks softly. Sakura stared up at her.

"Kagami…" she whispered. Kagami smiled down at her.

"I am glad I have met you, my great-great granddaughter…"she whispered and with a final gust of air, her remains blew away into the wind, the fragments of her ashes disappearing as all became silent once more. Sakura took a heavy breath to calm herself down and wiped her eyes on her sleeves, then holding the Clow Book in her hands, slowly began towards the cave entrance when suddenly, she dropped the book and gasped, stepping back in shock.

The book was glowing golden now, a bright light coming from it. When Sakura dropped it, the pages had flown open and now lay fluttering in a wind Sakura could not see. Shielding her eyes from the light, Sakura attempted to make out what was going on but could not.

All she could see was the shadow of the cave wall behind where the bright light had caused it. Something was emerging from the book…something huge…Sakura winced as she tried to make it out. It was a huge lion! A lion with great big wings unfolding itself from the book! Sakura opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise and Sakura blinked as the glow from the book disappeared instantly and she was alone by herself in the cave once more. Then she heard a high voice.

"WASSSUPPPPP?" Sakura looked around and then came face to face with a…stuffed animal? The body of the thing was yellow and it had white wings behind it that kept it afloat as it stared at Sakura, beaming and posing with an awkward peace sign. It had small eyes, overly large ears and wide mouth…as if it ate a lot…

"I am the coolest, most amazing guardian beast of seal of the Clow Cards, Keroberos!" it announced, flashing Sakura a grin. Sakura blinked and continued to observe it curiously.

Finally, Keroberos stopped posing and flew closer to Sakura to peer at her.

"Are you the Clow Card mistress?" he asked. "Please, tell me you're the Clow Card Mistress!" he pleaded, putting his two paws together. Sakura nodded.

"Yes!"

"Coool! I will be working with you from now on then, teaching you how to use the Clow Cards! It's going to be amazing! What's your name, by the way?" the guardian of the beast seal asked and Sakura smiled.

"Kinomoto Sakura." she told it with a wink. Keroberos grinned. The girl was really adorable! Suddenly he was pulled into a hug as Sakura nuzzled him.

"Oh! You're so cute, Keroberos!" she said laughing. "Do you mind if I call you Kero-chan?" she asked as she pulled away. "It suits you better!"

Kero seemed to think about it for a bit first, with his hand propped under his chin, then he nodded his head.

"It does sound cool, doesn't it?" he asked and Sakura nodded fervently. Kero smiled. "Okay, Kero-chan it is!" he cried and Sakura jumped up. She had not known that she would be learning from someone like Kero-chan!

"Well, first thing's first," Kero said as he flew over to the book and closed it again, bringing it over to Sakura. "You can't leave the book lying around. The cards could get out and then it'd be a hassle to try and get them back. Secondly, what do you know of the Clow cards?" Kero asked. He wanted to question the Clow card mistress a bit first to test out her knowledge.

"I um…know their names?" Sakura said uncertainly. Kero nodded. That was better than he had hoped for anyway but Sakura looked sad and forlorn for some reason. Kero flew closer to his new mistress and looked at her beseechingly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him, almost ashamedly, then she sighed.

"I am the Clow Card mistress, Kero-chan. But I'm not sure if I can do it. I'm one of the heroes in the prophecy and I just learned all that tonight… I'm afraid…" she whispered, telling the guardian beast her fear. Kero smiled understandingly and patted Sakura's shoulder.

"It's natural to be scared, Sakura." he said, nodding his head up and down. "But you have to think about it. If you can't do it and don't then who will? Who will save the Clow from the Youkai and that evil emperor?" Kero asked. Sakura looked down at her hands, from which she as holding the Clow key in. "I'm here and I will make sure that nothing happens to you!" Kero reassured her and Sakura nodded. "Besides, if you weren't the Clow card mistress, how can you possess such strong magic, why were you able to come into this cave and open the book and use the Clow Key? Everything points to and welcomes you! You should embrace it!" As Keroberos said this, the Clow book began to glow and it opened in Sakura's lap. She was seated crisscrossed across from the guardian and they were speaking to one another. Suddenly, golden lights flew out of the Clow Book and then another source of light that seemed to come from the cave entrance surrounded the glow to make it even more blinding. Sakura squinted her eyes as the light fade. In front of her were the Clow cards, dancing around Sakura as they once did Clow Reed and Sakura laughed. They felt so friendly! Their presences and the magic that they carried with them felt so strong, so familiar. They were all gently smiling down at her as they glowed and twirled around the dark cave and a tear fell out of Sakura's eyes as she caught the nearest one. It was of a beautiful woman with her arms folded around herself. The card read, "The Windy". Sakura carefully held the card to her chest and smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered to the cards as they floated around her and she looked at every one of them, memorizing them.

"See? Even the Clow Cards will love you and welcome you and you will be the best Clow card mistress in history! Ever!" Kero said confidently and slowly a smile formed on Sakura's lips.

"Ok Kero-chan!" she cried, then she pumped her fists in the air with an invincible look on her face. "I'm going to try the best I can to become the best clow card mistress ever!" Sakura said and Kero nodded proudly.

"Spoken like the true clow card mistress you are!" he agreed and Sakura beamed at him. Suddenly, Kero looked serious again and frowned, thinking with his paw under his chin.

"You're going to have to update me with what's been going on in the Clow, Sakura," he said. "I've been asleep these last two hundred years when Clow Reed put me here. He gave me a brief explanation of what I might find when I finally reawaken but I want to hear it from you. What's been going on in the world now?" Sakura agreed and explained to Kero. After she was done, he looked troubled.

"Hmm, it's worse than I thought. At this rate, we have to seriously get your training skills in magic up to scratch! The Clow has already deteriorated so quickly under those stupid noblemen's rule?" Kero asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, we have to do something about it, Kero!" she said. Kero agreed.

"I thought I might get a chance to rest, but now that I've heard this, I have to go find Yue and we can figure out where to go from here, since we don't have any other clues…"

"Yue?" Sakura asked, confused. Kero nodded.

"Yes, he's the other guardian of the Clow Cards, Sakura." Kero said. "I represent the sun," and as he said this, he showed Sakura the picture of the sun on the front of the Clow book in her hands. "And Yue's symbol is the moon," he explained, flipping the book around to the back where the picture of the moon was. Sakura stared and Kero continued.

"Although I do not know where Clow Reed-sama put him to sleep. He put me here first, in this magical cave to be protected with Kagami, so I don't know where Yue might be. Anyway, we need to find him because we need to find the other side of the Soul before Lord Akuma does! He's really strong! I was with Clow Reed-sama when Lord Akuma came to power and he's called the Destroyer for a reason! Nothing will stand a chance against him!" Sakura looked worried.

"But don't worry, you can kick his butt if we start training now! Besides, your magical powers are also really strong too!" Kero reassured Sakura and Sakura smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will train very hard with you Kero-chan!" Sakura declared and they high fived.

"Your magic is already pretty well developed, Sakura," Kero said, impressed. "It seems you can control the flow of it well and your fighting skills are good. The better someone is at fighting, the more well trained their auras are." he said. "I don't think you will have trouble!" Sakura grinned, ecstatic about the news.

"Yeah! I've gotten some training already, Kero-chan!" she cried happily. "Syaoran trained-" she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. Kero looked confused at the sudden change in his mistresses appearance and he made a face. "Oh my gosh, Kero! How long have we been in here?" Sakura shouted bewildered. Kero looked confused.

"An hour? Maybe two?" he shrugged and Sakura gasped loudly.

"Oh my god! He's going to kill me!" She shouted and got into action. Kero floated up from his sitting position and stared at Sakura.

"Who's he-!" But Sakura had already sprung to her feet and was holding the book open as the Clow cards flew into it. Sakura hurriedly closed it, snapping the lock shut and began sprinting down the dark tunnels towards the entrance to the cavern, Kero trailing behind her while she secured the Clow key around her neck.

"Hey! Sakura! What's wrong?" he shouted to her. Sakura panted as she ran. She had forgotten about Syaoran! She had left him outside! Oh, what would he think?

"I left him outside Kero!" Sakura shouted back at him. "Oh, he's going to be so angry with me…" she muttered as she thundered down into the dark entrance of the stone wall and Kero flew after her.

"Who's going to kill you?" he yelled. "Hey! Sakura! Wait for me!" Kero shouted as Sakura reached the wall and he lost sight of her. Without pausing, Sakura burst through the barrier and onto the other side, not even noticing that the waterfall had stopped temporarily as she came out. Her feet hit the hard rock underneath as cool wind leapt onto her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her emerald orbs wide as she tumbled out. She caught herself and looked up, breathing heavily.

"Syaoran!" Then she noticed him, sitting on the edge of the rock with his head between his hands. As soon as she had shouted his name, the young man's head shot up. He looked around the river slowly until his amber eyes found hers and Syaoran stood up. Sakura watched him, trying to quell the stitch in her side. His face was expressionless as he approached her and stood in front of her. Sakura did not wait for him to speak.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura blurted out breathlessly. "I was in there- and then I met Kagami -and then she told me and-and then Kero appeared- and we were talking-and I lost track of time -and I -!" her words were cut off as Syaoran roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards and into his chest. Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran's strong arms wrapped around her small figure tightly, almost in a suffocating hold as he breathed in deeply. Sakura's face flushed.

Syaoran hugged her tight, not letting her go. He was intoxicated by this woman! He had thought he lost her…he had been so sure of it…and here she was! She was safe. He would not let her go again, and Syaoran held her close, pulling her closer to him while he dug his face deep into her neck and her soft auburn hair, breathing in the scent of her.

"Thank goodness," he sighed. Syaoran was breathing heavily as if he had been running. What was it? Was he scared? Relieved? He did not know…

"I thought I lost you back there…" he whispered gruffly. Sakura felt heat rising to her cheeks. Syaoran was so warm and his embrace felt so right…she felt completely safe in his arms. She could smell the fresh wind and wood on him and something else that made her body warm. A very masculine scent drifting off of him…And then she heard it. The loud drumming of her heart against her chest. Quick and staggered and Sakura's breathing seemed to increase.

She was not the only one listening to the beating of her heart in confusion, but while Sakura did not understand hers, Syaoran realized the palpitations that came with holding the young woman in his arms and suddenly understood. He knew why he acted this way, knew why he'd always worry for her, why he had been so afraid earlier. He should have seen it coming. Should have known what he could not deny what had been so obvious from the moment they both set foot in Olympus City and met his sisters, who knew…

He liked Sakura. He liked her a lot.

And as this thought filled his mind, he pulled away slowly and looked down at the young woman that had been driving him crazy over the past few months.

Sakura started as Syaoran pulled away and looked up at him. She instantly regretted as her face flushed and her breath hitched. His amber eyes were staring at her so intensely, shivers ran down Sakura's spine as they stood, two lone figures on the flat rock in front of the magnificent waterfall.

"S-Syaoran-" she was cut off as he gently held her arms above her elbows and brought her to him. As he drew nearer, Sakura's lips parted in an attempt to calm her heart down and get more oxygen inside of her lungs as it was now violently beating through her chest.

Even her confused expression was lovely, Syaoran thought and he smiled slightly. Sakura's heart stopped when he did. It was not fair that he was so good looking! His smile seemed to do weird things to her and Sakura's legs suddenly felt like Jell-O.

She didn't know what was happening but as Syaoran leaned in, she made no attempt to stop it. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart when,

"SAKURA!"

Instantly, Syaoran jerked back as though he'd just woken up, blinking rapidly and turned, face to face with a big, fat yellow head?

"Aaaaggghhhhhh!" Syaoran shouted, moving back. The creature yelled too and flew back a few feet with it's wings. Syaoran had pulled Sakura behind him and placed himself in front of her and the creature.

The creature blinked then stared and narrowed his eyes at Syaoran.

"Who are you?" it demanded in a loud voice.

_"What_ are you?" Syaoran asked at the same time. The creature crossed his little yellow arms and looked smug.

"Ha! You, brat, don't even know who I am and you descend from Clow Reed?"

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that?" he asked. Kero grinned.

"I can smell his magic in your blood, gaki!" he announced. Syaoran opened his mouth angrily when,

"Kero-chan!" Sakura stepped out from behind Syaoran.

"Sakura!" Kero cried joyfully, then his face fell. "Why'd you leave me back there?" he asked. Sakura covered her mouth and then giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kero-chan!" she apologized as she made her way towards the bear creature.

"Kero?" Syaoran repeated blankly. Kero and Sakura turned at looked over at him. "Wait, you're Keroberos?" he asked incredulously. "The guardian beast of the Clow Cards, with the golden eyes, Keroberos?"

Kero nodded and puffed out his chest. "YEP! The one and only!" he said proudly. "So you better watch what you say to me you-" he was flicked away as Syaoran poked him off with a finger, coming up closer to examine him. "But you're just a stuffed animal." Syaoran said. Kero immediately flew up towards Syaoran and floated in front of his face. Syaoran matched his glare. There were actually sparks flying as Sakura watched with big eyes.

"I am not a stuffed animal!" Kero shouted. "You brat! I knew you were a gaki when I saw you! What were you doing to my mistress earlier anyway, huh?" Kero demanded. Syaoran glared at Kero. Ah, he had forgotten. If it hadn't been for that fur ball who claimed he was Keroberos in front of him then Sakura and him would have had a precious moment together!

That's when Syaoran stopped and blinked and looked back and forth from Keroberos to Sakura, who were staring at him now.

"Mistress…?" Syaoran slowly repeated. He paused and turned to Sakura. He had not noticed it before but she had a book in her hands. A red book trimmed with gold with the symbol of the sun on the front. On the back, he knew there was the symbol of the moon. He didn't ask. Syaoran knew the Clow book when he saw it. That must mean that the cards were in there as well and he hadn't even noticed it the entire time Sakura had come out of the waterfall because it was there that she had received it. She knew who she was. Syaoran could tell. By the way she looked at him, the way she stood, staring at him. And he averted his gaze, a sign of his guilt.

During this time, Sakura exchanged looks with Kero and both looked over at Syaoran once again.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, her emerald orbs clear and penetrating. Her voice was steady. "I think it's time we had a little talk."

It was entirely silent now as two figures sat on the rocky bank of the magnificent Lotus River with the moon shining brightly down on their silhouettes in the darkness. There was a tension that followed the gap of conversation as Sakura's emerald eyes watched the soft splashes of the fish in the water. Syaoran wasn't particularly looking at anything, his gaze was downcast at the rocks he was sitting on, his face expressionless once again. Finally he spoke.

"So you know everything now…" It was not a question. Sakura nodded absently, still staring out at the huge expanse of dark river water. "And what do you make of it? What do you think?" Syaoran asked, finally turning to look at Sakura. She did not meet his gaze, instead she played with a lock of her auburn hair distractedly, not answering and staring down at her fingers now. Keroberos had suddenly said he had something urgent to do and flew off, leaving the two bewildered teens behind to talk after Sakura had explained what happened in the cave with help from Kero.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said lowly. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She did not answer him and Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his messy chestnut colored hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" he said, turning to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about who you were earlier," he said vehemently. Slowly Sakura turned to him, her emerald eyes a bit angered.

"Why, Syaoran?" she demanded. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think my little brain would not be able to comprehend all this information?" she said angrily. Syaoran's eyes flashed.

"Sakura, how could you think that of me? How could you think that I would think so low of you?" he demanded. Syaoran was stung. He didn't think that of her and he never would. He had spent over two months with the girl now and if anything, she impressed him beyond what he had expected of her to begin with.

Sakura could not turn back. Instead, she forcefully turned away . She knew why she was behaving like this. She was hurt. Hurt because now she knew that she had to come to the reality that Syaoran had really truly been putting up with her, protecting her only because she was indeed the Clow Card Mistress. A little part of her had hoped that…that what? Syaoran actually liked her? Cared for her? Of course not. There was always a bigger plan. Syaoran, who planned ahead, who was leader of the Resistance…he had known all along yet chose to not divulge this information to her…

"You don't even give me a chance to explain!" Syaoran said, attempting to pull Sakura towards him again but she fought against his hold. "Listen, dammit, Sakura!" he yelled exasperated. "I didn't tell you because the Clow cards had not appeared yet. How would you believe me? You wouldn't believe me. I didn't want you to run away from me! You wouldn't have known what to think! You needed the time to be given to you. You needed to learn on your own…the Clow Cards needed to come to you for you to understand," he said.

Sakura merely turned her chin up higher as she faced the other direction. Yes, she knew Syaoran was right…she would not have believed him…but still, she had her pride…and she didn't answer him for a long time and choosing to rather sit in silence with her arms crossed.

Syaoran watched Sakura's back for a moment, then turned towards the river and kicked a couple of stones just to vent his anger.

This girl! How did she always manage to make him lose his temper? Even right now, he wanted to shake her, make her look at him, make her understand! He glanced over to her and was surprised to see Sakura staring at the fast flowing river with an anxious expression on her face. He recognized it. She was afraid. Her expressions, her feelings were always on her face. She was an open book.

Slowly, he made his way back up the bank towards where she sat, apparently lost in her thoughts. He did not say anything, only stood there with his hands jammed inside of his pockets, watching the dark night sky and the moon that lit it up.

"How do you do it?" Sakura finally whispered, clutching her knees tighter to her chest. Syaoran looked down at her. "How do you stay so relaxed with so much on your shoulders? You're the Resistance leader…you're the last king of the Clow…Syaoran…how do you do it?" she asked.

"I don't think much about me being the King of the Clow, truthfully." Syaoran answered after a small pause. "All I focus on is the Resistance. Leading the slaves to victory over the noblemen. My biggest problem lies with the emperor and Youkai. When the time comes for me to be the King, I will take it up…but that future is so far away…like a reality that is yet to come…" Sakura listened to him silently.

"I'm afraid…"Sakura confessed, hanging her head. "I'm afraid about the future…I'm not sure what's going to happen…I'm not yet ready to be the Clow Card Mistress…" she said lowly. "What…what should I do now?" Sakura croaked, revealing her biggest fear, her emerald eyes pleading.

Sakura felt a hand on her head and she looked up to meet Syaoran's deep amber eyes as he crouched in front of her and patted her head with his large warm hands. A light blush found its way to Sakura's cheeks as he tousled her auburn bangs lightly, a small smile on his face.

"You don't have to worry," he told her quietly. "You don't have to be scared. I will be here with you along the way," he told her. "If you can't go on, I will continue it. I'm the other hero in the prophecy." Syaoran was surprised to see Sakura bring her small hand up and grab his wrist while he played with her soft locks, her eyes locking onto his.

"No, Syaoran." He blinked and looked down at her. "No." she repeated firmly. "I won't allow you to continue on your own. We are the heroes in the prophecy. We will go together. If we lose, we'll fall together, understand?" she said, her tone strong, her gaze unfaltering. "If we win, we will go to the top together. You have to stop thinking that the world depends on you alone. Stop carrying that burden by yourself. Now that I know I'm the Clow Card Mistress, I won't let you go by yourself anymore…I will be here beside you and you better get used to it," she added as she tightened her hold on his wrist and brought his hand down. Syaoran blinked several times, confused. Sakura was now staring at him challengingly.

"Together?" he repeated blankly. He wasn't sure how to react. He'd never had someone say that to him before. All his life, he'd always be alone. It was only him. Everything depended on him. The weight of the world was on his shoulders. To share it with someone…the thought itself, it had never crossed his mind before. He'd been shouldering this burden from the beginning, since he was born. Of royal blood. Of magical blood…

"Yes, together." Sakura repeated, but this time a bit softer. "You don't have to always do everything yourself, Syaoran…" she said gently, watching him. "I am the Clow Card mistress. I will help you. I don't know what the future holds and I don't know how we will defeat this great evil, but if we're together, we can do anything right?" she said triumphantly. That old familiar glint was in her eyes.

"No." Syaoran said flatly. Sakura looked up at him. "You'll be in danger. I think it'd be better if we don't-I will make sure you don't get hurt along the way," he continued seriously, his amber eyes hardening slightly, staring at something he couldn't see. Sakura pulled on his hand and it seemed to bring him back as he looked down at her.

"Syaoran," she said firmly. "You can't guarantee that I won't be in danger. I will train hard. I want to help you. We are in this together now, officially. I told you that I will fight with you, stick next to you a long time ago. Believe it, mister!" she growled. "If you don't like it, there's nothing you can do about it!" Syaoran stared at her, then a small smile flickered across his lips.

"Stubborn as usual, aren't you?" he chuckled, flicking Sakura in the forehead. She rubbed the spot and glared at him.

"Of course I am!" she retorted. "Kinomoto genes!" Syaoran grinned.

"I don't doubt it," he replied and Sakura giggled. Syaoran sighed and flopped himself down next to her, watching the river but at the same time, reveling in the pink aura that was hers. So familiar and warm…

"For once, Sakura, you're right…" Syaoran said and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Syaoran spared a second to smirk at her reaction, then continued. "Now that you know you're the Clow Card mistress, things will be even more dangerous from here on out. There will be strange magic and creatures that we've never experienced before and they will be out to try to hurt us because we are the heroes in the prophecy…" his jaw tightened. "It will be difficult…" he turned to her. "Do you think you will be alright with that?"

Sakura gave a small smile. "Of course!" she said confidently. "Kero-chan is here now and Syaoran, you are here too! I won't go through anything alone! Plus, we still have all of our friends with us!" Sakura answered. "Whatever anyone throws our way, we'll take it one at a time, Syaoran, because we are the heroes in the prophecy!" Syaoran couldn't help but smile and be a little proud of her.

"Yes, we will, Sakura." he agreed. "That's a good attitude."

"Yes! I have decided that if I'm the Clow card mistress, I might as well be the best one ever! I won't back down now! I won't be afraid anymore! This was my path! If we don't do it, if we don't defeat the evil, the whole world will suffer! This isn't for me or anyone, it's for the Clow! I will fight with all I've got to protect the Clow, to protect it's people!" she shouted triumphantly, standing up and spreading her arms towards the sky. She stopped when someone took hold of one of her hands and interlaced their fingers in hers and Sakura blushed furiously when Syaoran held it firmly down by his side and observed the same star scattered sky, not noticing, or rather, seeing but choosing to ignore her red cheeks.

"Didn't you say that this was an "us" thing?" he asked her, one eyebrow raised. Sakura nodded and gulped. Her hands were beginning to feel unusually warm.

"Y-yes…" she answered. Syaoran pulled her towards him and Sakura, not expecting this, fell onto his firm chest. He looked down at her, a smile on his lips.

"Fine." Sakura looked up and Syaoran sighed, looking resigned. "Fine, little Sakura. As you say, we'll do this together from now on. We are the heroes in the prophecy, aren't we?" he asked looking down at her. Sakura grinned and emerald met amber.

"Yes!"

"And I will help too!" a completely different voice added. Both turned and gasped at the yellow creature bear that was flying in front of them now.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura gasped and hastily backed away from Syaoran. Syaoran gritted his teeth. That damned stuff animal! Always ruining their time together!

"And where did you go, Keroberos?" Syaoran asked dryly as he crossed his arms. "It seems your important thing was to go find some berries to eat, wasn't it?" Kero looked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"There are still red berry stains around your mouth," Syaoran explained. Kero glared at the young Resistance leader.

"I was hungry!" he shouted back. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "And I saw some really big ripe berries over there! I haven't eaten in two hundred years, y'know!" Kero retorted. Sakura smiled.

"Ooh Kero-chan! I want some also!" Kero looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, I kinda ate them all…" he muttered and Syaoran snorted.

"You ate _all_ the berries on one bush?" Kero nodded, still looking down at the ground. "Wow, you have an empty black hole for stomach don't you, stuffed animal?" And Kero immediately flew in front of Syaoran's face as the two began arguing. Sakura sighed and watched them, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Where are they?" Satoshi asked agitatedly for the hundredth time while looking around the village outskirts of trees.

"We don't know!" Yamazaki called out, irritated. He was rubbing his head from Satoshi's constant questioning. The Seeker villagers had all gone to sleep now, into their respective homes, the party long done with. Only a small group of people remained sitting around a campfire and waiting for two people who had been missing since much earlier that evening to come back.

Tomoyo bit her lower lip in anxiety while Meiling who stood staring at the fire, her face in a scowl became more pronounced as each second ticked by. Ryuu sat quite still, staring at the crackling flames with a relaxed expression in his deep cerulean eyes. He knew where the Resistance leader and the cherry blossom were. Was sending Sakura to find Syaoran a good choice? It'd been a couple of hours now, but Ryuu trusted that she'd be fine. He knew that the amber eyed man would not let anything happen to Sakura. And if he did…then he'd have Ryuu to answer to.

"Ying Fa!" Ryuu's thoughts were interrupted as he looked up to the sound of Daidoujii's shout and the breaking of branches as two figures made their way over to the group. They looked tired but aside from that, Sakura was smiling. She looked wearier, but her brilliant emerald pools were glowing.

"Tomoyo, I'm okay!" Sakura said laughingly as her friend fussed over her.

"Ying Fa, you could have told me where you were going!" Tomoyo scolded. Sakura hung her head. "Everyone was worried! I was worried that you may have been alone…"

"Sorry, Tomoyo," Sakura said sincerely and gave her best friends had a squeeze. Tomoyo's eyes softened.

"Where did you go anyway?" she asked quietly. The others weren't listening to them. Sakura immediately glanced over at Syaoran, who was standing nearby. They exchanged looks and Syaoran cleared his throat, then continued getting out his sleeping stuff. This did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo who smiled secretly. She pulled Sakura aside and whispered to her.

"Sakura-chan, is there something you'd like to tell me?" she said slyly. The auburn haired girl blushed. "I mean, you were gone for two hours with Li-san after all…" she drifted off and Sakura shook her head adamantly.

"Tomoyo! It's not like that! I-I'll explain everything to you later, ok? I promise." Sakura said and Tomoyo giggled, then nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'm just glad that you're safe. I didn't know if you were lost and alone out there or not…I'm more relieved to find out that you were with Li-san all along." Sakura laughed.

"Where did you guys go, Li?" Satoshi asked Syaoran. He looked a bit angry.

"We got lost by the river," Syaoran replied and pulled his things out of his pack to prepare to go to sleep. Satoshi did not inquire any further but watched Syaoran suspiciously. 'As if!' Syaoran never got lost…

"At least you're finally back!" Yamazaki said cheerfully. "Now Satoshi will shut up about asking and I can actually get some sleep!" Syaoran just sighed and shook his head at his friend.

"HEY GIRL!" Everyone turned to look as Meiling glared hard at Sakura and advanced towards her. "WHAT'S THAT IN YOUR HANDS, HUH?" she demanded. Sakura, who'd been in the process of putting a small yellow bear with a big head and big ears and white wings inside of her bag, looked up alarmed.

Meiling noticed that Sakura had carried it with her from the river. Kero, who was pretending to be a stuffed animal at Syaoran's suggestion (he had snickered when he suggested it), sweat dropped. Oh no!

"DID SYAORAN GIVE THAT TO YOU?" Meiling was practically roaring now as she snatched Kero out of Sakura's hands. Sakura gasped and tried to reach for it.

"N-no, Meiling-chan!" she cried. "I um…I found it at the river! Someone abandoned it and I- uh..I, uh, picked it up!" Sakura made up wildly, flustered. Meiling peered closely at it and stretched it cheeks.

"URGH! What is this thing? Why's it so ugly?" she demanded as she poked it in the eyes and pulled on it's face. "What's with this stuffed animal's face?" she asked. Kero, who was in her hands, growled. The nerve of that girl! Who was this gaki? Stuffed animal? Ugly? If he ever got his hands on this brat…Ow, she was hurting him! Meiling tossed Kero over to Sakura, who quickly caught him before he landed on the ground.

"Hmph, you're right! Why would Syaoran ever even touch something so ugly?" she sneered and walked off. Sakura held onto her chest and took a deep breath as Meiling went over to Syaoran.

'Whew! That had been too close!'

Tomoyo watched Sakura's reaction with the yellow teddy bear with amusement as she put it into her bag. Tomoyo had a slight suspicion that Sakura was hiding something from her but did not show it. Sakura would tell her when the time was right.

"Who is that rude girl?" Kero hissed as Sakura checked if he was alright and settled him into her bag. Sakura sighed then answered him so that she could barely hear it herself.

"That's Meiling. She's Syaoran's cousin. And I'm sorry you to got taken away, Kero," she whispered. Kero glared.

"No wonder! She's the brat's cousin! I've never seen such an ignorant and disrespectful kid before!" Sakura suppressed a giggle.

"Oh, Kero," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to put you in my bag. You can sleep in there for now, since no one is supposed to know who you really are. I will talk to you again in the morning, ok?"

"Wait!" Sakura turned back.

"What is it, Kero-chan?"

"Do you have anymore food? I'm hungry…" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, there are some cookies in my bag. Don't eat them all, ok?" she said but Kero had already dived deeper in her bag, giving a small "yahoo" before he did. Sakura sighed closed her pack and turned around. Everyone was staring at her. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Who were you talking to?" Meiling demanded.

"Uh…well, myself, of course!" Sakura said quickly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I always talk to myself! Ah hahaha! It's so fun! You should try it too!" Meiling turned away.

"Okay, weird girl…" and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief again as everyone resumed their preparations for sleep. She had a feeling that now with Kero there, things were going to become a whole lot more complicated…

* * *

Syaoran was not asleep. He was standing and staring at the magnificent Lotus river, the things that have happened tonight running through his mind.

Sakura knew she was the Clow Card mistress now. How would this make things different now? The journey seemed far longer and harder than Syaoran would have thought possible…he would need to keep Sakura safe. She was too enthusiastic for her own good. A smile found its way onto the young man's lips as he thought of the Clow Card mistress. She had been afraid earlier. She was uncertain, as he'd once been, but she was also determined to see it through to the end. Syaoran knew that once she had taken something up, Sakura was determined to see it finished and she would truly try her hardest to be the Clow Card mistress. This was what he admired about her…and what he liked about her…Syaoran frowned.

It was unsettling, his feelings for her…but he was too far gone now. He was a foolish drunk, and Sakura was his alcohol. He needn't think about how it had happened, it just did. Sakura, with her bright smile, infectious personality and natural never ending beauty had slowly inched into his head, bit by bit.

From the start, he had known something was different about the girl. But the mere fact was that, different from everyone around him, she was fearless of him. Completely dauntless. He had always received, through his entire life, respect from the people around him. Everyone was too scared of him to reject what he had proposed. Too afraid to get on the Resistance leader's bad side, to get Syaoran angry. Of course, his sisters and Meiling would sometimes disobey his orders, but when he was serious with them, they always heeded to his requests. Even they had respect for their brother and cousin. But Sakura, Sakura was a completely different story altogether and Syaoran smirked as he remembered the girl's actions. She did not obey him at all. She always disobeyed his orders and though she was a hindrance through her rash actions, Syaoran could not blame her for it. And respect? Syaoran snorted. The girl did not respect him at all.

Indeed, from his time spent with her, he had been called various names from crybaby to weak to abject. He had heard many names (all of which were insulting) from the girl and she had even had the nerve to throw a huge rock at him! Syaoran was sure that if not for his trained reflexes, he would have been knocked unconscious then, because the girl had great aim! If any of the Resistance members had tried these things with Syaoran, needless to say, they would not be in good shape to join in whatever the Resistance did.

But there was just something about Sakura, something that would not let Syaoran, no matter how irritated he became, get angry at her. She was like a sort of magic herself and he did not understand it. The one thing he had gained from spending time with her was that he liked her. He would try to find time to see her more often, take a long route home just to feel the presence of her familiar aura, feel good himself just hearing the sound of her laughter and knowing that he caused it and the constant teasing! He could not get enough of her reactions to his remarks. She was cute even when she was mad… Syaoran groaned. Man, he had it bad.

He could not deny it anymore and tonight, after she had emerged from the waterfall, Syaoran had done the only sensible thing he could think of. He had held her and in doing so, realized that he liked her. He liked her like crazy and he did not regret hugging her because he was not at all sorry.

Syaoran sighed as he stared out into the distance. He would need to be more careful from now on though…he did not want to ruin their friendship when Sakura trusted him so much. He would need to work with her closer from now on as the other hero in the prophecy and put his feelings aside…for now.

It was a good thing that Keroberos showed up, no matter how annoyingly arrogant he was, or how greedy about food the little stuffed animal was, at least he knew something about the Clow cards and was willing to train Sakura in their uses. Syaoran was not sure if he could have done it, never actually having used the cards before…it seemed the prophecy was really coming true…and Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed as worries about Mori mountain and who lay there obscured his mind.

Suddenly, his senses twitched and he could feel the presence of a man walking towards him. Syaoran half turned his head as Ryuu stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight next to him.

"You came back pretty late," the leader of the Seekers remarked conversationally. Syaoran nodded. "Did Sakura find you?" he asked.

"She did." But Syaoran did not speak further and Ryuu continued.

"What happened at the Lotus Falls?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get inside of the caves?"

"No, I didn't." Ryuu looked at Syaoran in alarm, his turquoise eyes questioning. Syaoran turned to look at Ryuu, his face expression suddenly serious.

"Sakura did."

**Chapter 14 End.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so how was it? I have a few things to explain first though: **For the readers** who've read **the Clow** since it's beginning, you will notice the original prologue, or what was supposed to be the prologue in this chapter. I figured that I had to add it in somewhere because it really describes a lot. Just to clear up some misunderstandings here: Syaoran and Sakura are **not **related, people! **NOT RELATED**! Clow Reed's reincarnation, Amamiya Misaaki, Sakura's grandfather is not the original bloodline itself and besides Amamiya Misaaki is not Clow Reed himself since he doesn't retain any memories or whatsoever of the past. Like Clow Reed wanted him to, he was born without memories or strong magic! So there, I hope that clears that up and hmm, ah yes! Lots going on in this chapter, because Kero appears! Yay! I love him! And yes, Yue is going to be in this story too! Haha! Hmm, yes, Sakura knows her destiny now, we will see how it turns out for our heroes and oh my gosh, Syaoran likes Sakura! Too cute to miss! I hope that satisfied some of you readers! I thought the hug was uber cute!

I know this chapter was tedious…to a point, especially with Clow and Akuma, but it needed to be in there and I felt that the past complete it. As for Kagami calling Sakura her great-great granddaughter, it just hints that Sakura has some Seer blood in her, that was why she was able to See in her dreams. ^^ The story of the slaves itself is a bit confusing, so if you readers have any questions, feel free to PM me and ask! I don't bite...a lot...and I don't have rabies...anymore...

Oh, and interesting fact: Kagami means "mirror" in Japanese!

The next chapter update should be real soon! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to say thank you to all the faithful readers out there who keep supporting me and leaving me with such wonderful reviews! I love reading them all and they seriously make my day! I didn't think I'd ever get this far with The Clow, but I'm genuinely starting to really think this story through! I'm excited for the next couple of chapters! I hope you'll stick with me too! Thank you all! ^^

**-Yuuki**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Friends

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOD! **100 review celebration**! Woot! I cannot believe I reached the 100 mark so quickly! Honestly, I didn't think it was possible! I want to say thank you sooo much to the readers who've supported the Clow this entire time, including some that I will list down below! Since this is a special occasion, I'm going to personally respond to the reviewers since I feel so happy! I am ecstatic about this! I didn't know that in less than half a year I'd get to 100! You guys are seriously the best and I am so thankful! Sobs* I almost cried when I saw the 100 review mark lol! Does this mean you guys like my story then? Lol because I know it's not because of me! Haha seriously I don't know what to say! I'm just blabbing now, but honestly, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing this fanfic. The Clow will be epic, kids, epic! I will continue to write ! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much and have a wonderful read! ^^ This story chapter is actually a break from the plot line. I just really needed a little vacation for these guys, then it's back on course again. You can see that things start happening towards the end again but yes, this chapter is called "Friends". Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Fifteen :**

**Friends**

_Lair of the Seekers, Lotus Forest_

_Province of Wood_

_6:53 AM_

The sound of splashing water could be heard as the woman lazed around the banks of the river, giggling as they frolicked in the cool morning air.

"Did you hear?" one of the Seeker woman whispered to another.

"Hear what?"

"The word is that our leader is quite taken with one of the women guests that we have!" the first woman said to the next. There was a sharp intake of breath from some of the listeners.

"But it can't be-! Dragon-san likes every woman!" one woman cried indignantly. The first woman Seeker shook her head.

"It seems he's not playing around this time. He's quite serious about this woman. He refused all the women that he usually takes to accompany him last night, saying he no longer was interested in those kinds of things! When they asked him why, he had explained that he only had eyes for one now."

Some of the Seeker women actually began crying as they heard this while others were too shocked to say anything more.

"Oh! Ssshh! There's one now!" And the women quieted down, watching as a slim figure approached the river, bending down in her beautiful skirts of cream and yellow.

Long delicate fingers reached deeply into the clear water of the Lotus River, cupping inside of them a good amount of river before splashing it onto her face. Sakura gasped at the chilliness of the morning water but it felt refreshing at the same. She was more awake now. Sakura smiled and looked up, admiring the Seeker women who were tough enough to bathe in the temperature of the fast flowing stream.

"How's the water, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she came up behind Sakura with a towel. Sakura laughed.

"Hmm, how about you try it yourself?" Sakura said and as she did, she scooped some water and threw it at Tomoyo who shrieked and jumped away. Pretty soon, the two young women were both drenched , laughing as they played a game of water tag along the banks of the river.

"What _are _you two doing?" Sakura and Tomoyo turned to see Meiling making her way towards them, apparently looking a them as if they were mad. She too, had a towel in her hands. "Do you know how cold the water is?" she inquired stiffly as she watched them, standing from far away. Sakura turned to Tomoyo with a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

"Tomoyo, how cold is the water?" she asked, trying to suppress a giggle. Tomoyo pretended to look innocent.

"Well, Sakura-chan. One will never know unless one, say, jumps in?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Meiling could even blink, the two young women had tackled her down and thrown her into the river. Spluttering, and completely soaked, Meiling came up from the river and glared at the two women.

"Why you-!" She received a full face of water and Meiling, in spite of herself, grinned and stood up. "Two can play at that game!" she cried with a smirk. Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged glances and what's the term? Ah, booked it, with a very competitive Meiling trailing behind them.

"Kinomoto! Daidoujii! Get back here!"

The circle of men were entirely silent now as they waited for a response from the one man who was observing the maps scattered in front of him frowning deep in concentration. Finally, someone spoke in a serious tone.

"The Resistance will be stationed throughout the city here and here and will be fighting near the center where the palace is," Syaoran finished explained while pointing. "We will also be sending in reinforcements through Jade Town. My concern is the gates from where the Youkai can enter upon the emperor's request, or something even worse calling them to the city. The Seekers will be placed among those areas from your jurisdiction and I've already explained the rest to you. So, what do you think?" Syaoran said, his amber eyes on the leader of the Seekers. "Will the Seekers be able to help the Resistance?"

Ryuu frowned, then slowly looked up at Syaoran, a smirk on his thin lips.

"We want in," he announced, his cerulean blue eyes gleaming. Syaoran smiled lightly in reply and the two men clasped hands over the dozen or more so carefully drawn out maps scattered on the forest floor between them.

"This is not the final layout but this is what I have with the information I've gathered. It can change accordingly though. I have a feeling that it will change. We will finalize all that we can before the commemorations celebrations begin." Syaoran continued. "But that doesn't mean that our enemies will cooperate. We will need to adjust later and I will send it to the elders for their approval."

"Your plan is ambitious, Li," Ryuu said. "But if it's just Youkai, it's nothing us Seekers can't handle."

Satoshi snorted. "You seemed to be hesitating for quite a bit there…"

Ryuu grinned. "I was weighing the pros and cons inside of my mind," he explained. The men were seated in a small circle discussing the plans for the Resistance and the Seekers since early that morning. Some of the most important men from the Seekers were there including Ryuu, Squad Captain Yamato, and his second in command, Daichi. Across from them sat Syaoran, Satoshi and Yamazaki.

"If you're afraid, you can back out now. We won't look down on you too much," Satoshi said, a challenging look in his golden eyes as he watched Ryuu. Ryuu returned it.

"And let you guys have all the fun?" he retorted back.

"The Resistance is good. Can the Seekers keep up?" Syaoran asked, smirking wryly. Ryuu chuckled.

"We can and we will probably be leading," he bragged. "The Seekers will take care of the Youkai. The Resistance doesn't have to worry about anything except the pretty noblemen." Ryuu said cockily.

Satoshi laughed. "The Seekers will need all the help they can get with as many Youkai as there are on the Clow."

"Either way, the more Youkai we destroy, the better," Ryuu pointed out, looking over at Yamato who nodded his agreement.

Satoshi smirked satisfied and sat up. "You know, you're not that bad dragon breath. Who knows? We could possibly become friends."

"Good to know," Ryuu said with a nod of his head. "And don't call me dragon breath," he added as an afterthought in an agitated voice. "But I'm more worried about your leader here. Stiff as a rock and not willing to take any women with him into his bed yesterday, although I knew a lot who were interested…" Ryuu jerked his head in Syaoran's direction, who was drawing up something on the maps.

"Shut up, dragon breath," Syaoran said calmly without looking up. Ryuu just grinned and shook his head while the men laughed at his official new nickname.

"You know, Ryuu, Li's not the only leader who didn't take a woman with him to bed last night," Yamato remarked with a sly grin. "Are you losing your touch?" Ryuu grinned guiltily.

"I've decided to change," he announced at which his squad captain and his second in command began snorting with laughter. Ryuu glared at them. "I have my eyes on only one woman now and I intend to get her," Ryuu said, a twinkle in his turquoise eyes as he thought of the young woman with those alluring emerald orbs that had been occupying his thoughts since he'd spoken to her the day before. The men stared at him in awe. Syaoran too, looked up at the leader of the Seekers as Ryuu directly met his gaze. There was a challenging look in his cerulean eyes and a smile playing on his lips and Syaoran did not break eye contact as he steadily matched it with his amber ones.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran broke the moment of tension and turned to see Meiling waving as she jogged over.

"Meiling," he said as she approached the men and sat down. "What are you doing?" he asked his cousin.

"We just finished cleaning the breakfast dishes by the river," she explained. Syaoran had opened his mouth to ask a question but Yamazaki asked it for him.

"Hi Meiling!" he called brightly. "Where are Ying Fa and Daidoujii-san?" Ryuu's gaze shifted over to her.

"Ying Fa ran off after breakfast and Daidoujii went to go look for her," Meiling replied bored but she couldn't help notice how closely Syaoran paid attention to her.

She began talking to the men as they worked on the details of the plan and eventually, the men were deep in discussion once more. Syaoran's mind, however, was at a different place as he searched for that familiar pink aura. He found it without difficulty. He just had to check if Sakura was safe… No doubt she went off on her own because she had forgotten to feed that big black hole of a stomach that belonged to the stuffed toy.

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. Sakura's magic was being sporadically used. At times, she would release a lot of it, and then others, she hardly used any at all. Was she already training with Keroberos and the Clow Cards? And was Daidouji there? Did she know who Sakura was already? Syaoran sighed, frustrated that he could not leave and find out for himself. He would just have to wait for answers.

* * *

"And here are some pancakes I saved you from breakfast!" Sakura chirped brightly as she placed a plate of warm pancakes, topped off with strawberries and blueberries in front of the winged creature.

"Yay! Thanks, Sakura you're the best! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Kero shouted enthusiastically as he pounced on the platter. Sakura giggled as she watched him eat. No, it was not eating because when people ate, they chewed and swallowed. Kero was literally shoveling the pancake chunks down his throat and swallowing.

"Kero-chan, don't eat so much at once or your stomach will hurt," Sakura chided him but she was smiling.

"Idmp fer eddny more?"

Sakura giggled. "Sorry, didn't catch that?" she teased. Kero swallowed his mouthful and repeated his question.

"Is there anymore?" Now Sakura looked indignant.

"Kero! How could you possibly eat anymore? I saved you those warm rolls from this morning, two apples, a large cinnamon roll and now pancakes! And besides, you ate all the cookies in my bag yesterday already! You are going to get a stomachache from all this food! Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked doubtfully. Kero looked down then in a small voice that Sakura could barely hear, answered.

"No…" Sakura sat up.

"Kero, you are greedy," she pointed out and the guardian beast threw up his paws and huffed a breath.

"Fine! No more food then!" Sakura smiled. He was cute though.

"Ne, Kero-chan?" she asked after a moment's silence in which Kero finished the pancakes. He looked up at her. "Can we start training now?" she asked. Kero nodded, looking excited.

"Yes! That was what I had planned for today! You're going to need to learn right away!" he cried as flew up importantly. His wings had to work hard to drag his fat little body up into the air after such a heavy and filling breakfast.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I got you a lot of food so that you'll have the energy to train me today," she explained triumphantly as she cleaned up the plates of food she had stolen from breakfast earlier. "I want to know all that I can and I want to learn it as fast I can too! I'm the Clow Card Mistress after all, and who knows when someone will need my help!" Kero nodded, smiling. He liked her attitude!

"Let's train then, Sakura!" Kero cried as he dug into her bag and pulled out the Clow Book, a red and gold book with a golden clasp revealing the symbol of the Sun and Moon forever entwining on the front and the back. "But this is going to take a while though and we can't have anyone watching us. From what the brat said yesterday, we should keep this a secret. Did you make sure that we're completely alone?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I sort of-er-disappeared after breakfast back there. I don't think they know where we went…"

"Good because it would be a problem if anyone other than the gaki knew!"

"Don't call Syaoran that Kero!"

"The brat? But he is a brat!"

"Kero-!" Sakura was cut off as she hard the snap of a breaking branch behind her and she froze. Kero, who was floating in midair suddenly dropped down onto the forest floor, still as can be. Sakura whipped her head around quickly, her heart beating fast.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

Sakura gaped. "Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo looked nervous, her amethyst eyes wide with worry.

"I was wondering where you went off to and found you here…" she looked down, trailing off but Sakura smiled.

"Tomoyo, it's okay. Come over here." Tomoyo obeyed and sat across her best friend in the little clearing, observing Kero curiously as he pretended to be a stuffed doll. He sweat dropped.

"How much did you hear?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

"Oh, just the whole thing about how you're the Clow Card mistress and how you're going to start training," she replied without blinking and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hoee…" leave it to her best friend to know everything there was to know. Sakura sighed.

"Tell me what's going on, Sakura," Tomoyo said gently.

"Well, I can't keep it from you forever," Sakura said and Tomoyo grinned.

"I agree!" she said with a nod. "We never leave one another out on anything!" Sakura giggled.

"Kero-chan, you can stop pretending now. She's already seen you!"

"I heard…" Kero said as he flew up into the air again. Tomoyo stared at him.

"Kawaii!" she announced, putting her hands to her cheeks. Kero smiled.

"Of course!" he said proudly. "I am the guardian beast seal of the Clow Cards, the amazing Keroberos!"

"Kero-chan suits you perfectly," Tomoyo commented, laughing. Then she turned to her best friend, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "So, Sakura-chan, how did this…" she gestured to Kero and the book that sat innocently on top of Sakura's bag, "…happen?"

Sakura laughed. "It's a long story, Tomoyo-chan," she said. Tomoyo fixed her position on the forest floor and sat up.

"I have time."

"So you have to promise not to tell anyone," Sakura said as she finished recounting the cave and the prophecy, of Kero and the Clow Book to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. "Don't worry, Sakura. I won't tell a soul," she promised. "But I'm really glad that you told me. Now I can help you when you need it," she pointed out happily. Sakura hugged her best friend. She knew she could always rely on her.

"Thanks Tomoyo," she whispered.

"Anytime," Tomoyo said but suddenly smiled coyly. "By the way, after you got out of the cave, what did Li-san say to you?" Sakura gulped as the images from last night of Syaoran holding her tightly in his strong arms came to mind and so did a blush that covered both sides of her cheeks.

"Ehh? Well…he sort of…was…t-that is…" Sakura stuttered, now completely red. Tomoyo grinned. She knew that tell-tale blush. Li-san had been worried and he had obviously shown it somehow.

"The gaki hugged her!" Kero cried disgusted and Tomoyo giggled while Sakura turned, if possible, a deeper red.

"Kero-chan!"

"It's true!" he cried, flying up. "If I hadn't come along, who knows what he would have done and that's not all he-mmph!" Sakura caught the beast and clamped a hand around his mouth, laughing nervously as the guardian beast struggled in her hands.

"Eheheheheheh! I have to start training now!" Sakura shouted as she stood up and dusted her pants off, releasing Kero and walking quickly away to avoid another interrogation.

"Good luck!" Tomoyo beamed. Kero resurfaced, and shook himself, watching as Sakura pulled the chain of the Clow Key out of the front of her shirt.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted. "You nearly choked me!" Sakura looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kero…are you alright?" she asked, concerned. He nodded slowly.

"I'm fine as long as you don't do that again! Next time I will bite your fingers!" Sakura laughed.

"Okay, deal!" Kero grinned and flew up higher.

"Are you ready to start your official training?" Kero asked Sakura and Sakura stood at the opposite end of the clearing.

"Ready," she announced, her face set and determined.

Kero flew down undid the clasp on the Clow Book. Immediately, all of the cards flew up into the air with a gust of unnatural wind a golden light radiating off of them and the cards flew in order into the palms of Sakura's hands, forming a deck.

Sakura gaped in wonder at them and smiled as she felt their warm and inviting auras. Kero followed their lead and was now hovering in front of Sakura as she examined the first card in the deck, the Fly, her green eyes sparkling.

"Now, first thing's first, you have to know each card and what it's used for to understand them…and then we can start using your Clow key…"

Tomoyo smiled as she watched. It sure was exciting! She knew that Sakura was special, but she had no idea how special. The Clow Card mistress! Tomoyo was ecstatic but worried at the same time…this would mean more danger in store for her best friend but Sakura seemed to know that because she was trying her best to learn and train. The future looked bright. Tomoyo walked over to the side to observe what was sure to be an interesting lesson.

* * *

"Aaggh!" A man in an emerald green cloak hit the ground and clutched his side as he lay spread eagled on the grass. Satoshi whipped his naginata staff around in a circle and looked around, blinking. Then he smirked.

"What? That's all?" he asked with a cock of his head. Five Seeker men lay on the ground where he had easily disposed of. While Syaoran and Ryuu were discussing the final details to the plans as leaders under the Oak tree, the other men decided to train.

"Very nice, but I'm afraid the results won't be the same when you fight me." Satoshi looked up to see Yamato standing in front of him as he dropped his emerald green cloak from his shoulders, revealing the white bandages tied over his right arm and shoulder.

Satoshi snorted as he looked Yamato over. "You're injured," he pointed out. "You'll lose." Yamato merely smirked.

"I don't think so." Satoshi looked up at Ryuu who had just spoken and stood watching the two underneath the Oak tree. Ryuu had a twinkle in his turquoise colored orbs. "Yamato won't be that easy to defeat!" he told Satoshi. Yamato drew out his sword, an orange colored rippled blade as Ryuu turned back to him.

"Yamato's left-handed."

Satoshi blinked, then a grin slowly appeared on his lips and as he watched Yamato, he pulled out his staff and it retracted into a deadly naginata with the swiftness of water.

Syaoran almost chuckled as he observed. He could tell that Satoshi was excited now.

Satoshi was also left-handed.

"Let's go!" Satoshi shouted. A group of Seekers and villagers had gathered now as the two men stood beneath the oak tree across from one another.

"You know, fighters used to fight in really dangerous situations just to prove that they were the best! During the great tsunami of China in 380 B.C, two warriors fought on top of the tsunami. They fought for 64 days straight, riding on the waves as it destroyed half of China!" Yamazaki was saying knowledgably to Daichi, who looked deeply amazed.

"Really? No kidding…" Yamazaki smiled evilly.

"Oh yes. The longest recorded fight lasted 123 days on the back of a crocodile in the Amazon…" Syaoran shook his head and turned to focus on the fight. When he had first met Yamazaki, he had been a little naïve, well, no, he had been _really_ naïve and had believed every word Yamazaki had said but after knowing him for so many years, Syaoran was now always able to differentiate the truths from the lies and knew even before Yamazaki had even opened his mouth what to expect from him. Satoshi's shout brought Syaoran back as he launched himself and his staff at Yamato, who blocked fiercely with his blade. Both men were very skilled. It was a battle of the second in commands to the leaders now…

As Satoshi whipped the staff low, Yamato jumped up to avoid it, his blonde yellow hair flying in the wind. At the same time, he landed on the blade of the staff to immobilize it and aimed his sword at Satoshi's head.

'Shit!' Satoshi dodged the swords path and brought his staff up with a jerk to rotate it quickly. The impact threw Yamato off and Satoshi immediately jabbed it at Yamato's elbow who met the blade with a clang of steel. Now, Satoshi seemed to be gaining the upper hand as he cornered Yamato striking blow after blow but Yamato blocked just as quickly. It was hard to see who would win this fight because both men would not yield. It was a battle of pride.

Satoshi whipped the staff around in a figure eight, advancing towards Yamato, who couldn't get a hit in without having to suffer the sharp blade or it's hard silver end. Growling with frustration, Yamato planted his feet firmly behind him and then lunged forward, sword first, body tightly compressed towards Satoshi, spinning as he did.

The oncoming mass of weapon and wielder broke Satoshi's staff shield and he quickly grasped the silver rodded end of the staff, swinging it straight out with his arm towards the point of Yamato's sword. Steel met steel in a loud clang and both men broke away from the other, breathing hard.

Yamato charged with his blade and Satoshi jammed the staff deep into the ground. Using it as a pole, he quickly looped into the sky around Yamato and brought another sword, tucked away in it's sheath out, aiming for the back of Yamato's golden blonde hair. Satoshi smirked. He won.

But his eyes widened as Yamato turned around and expertly met his blade. Both men were locked, facing the other and then with an almighty wrench and scraping of steel, both swords flew into the air away from their wielders and landed a few feet away. Villagers scrambled to avoid being hit. Satoshi and Yamato stared at one another, breathing heavily, then Satoshi broke into a lopsided grin.

"You're not that bad, squad captain. You're not that bad at all…" he chuckled. Yamato returned the gesture as he clapped Satoshi on the shoulder.

"I could say the same of you, Satoshi," he grinned. "We're evenly matched." Satoshi wiped his sweat and looked around at the crowd that had gathered and the women that were watching him with admiration.

"I'm still more popular," he muttered, raising an eyebrow. Yamato chuckled.

"I'm better looking," Yamato retorted. Satoshi snorted and they began arguing. Syaoran and Ryuu watched from under the Oak tree with Yamazaki.

"Ah, dammit!" Ryuu took out some money and slapped it into Yamazaki's hand, fuming. Yamazaki grinned widely and looked over at Syaoran who was watching the argument a little ways away.

"That will be deducted from the amount you owe me," Syaoran said without looking at him.

"What? You bet that Satoshi would win, Ryuu bet that Yamato would win and I bet that they'd be equally matched! Now pay up!" Yamazaki demanded holding out his palm vigorously. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Yamazaki laughed nervously.

"…Or not…considering I still owe you…how much?" Syaoran chuckled.

"You'll be in debt for the rest of your life, Yamazaki," he answered. Yamazaki flinched.

"Come on, Little Wolf, just pay the guy! You lost the bet!" Ryuu said grinning as he listened to the conversation. Syaoran ignored Ryuu.

"Li's stingy with his money…" Yamazaki muttered darkly but stopped talking when Syaoran sent a glare his way. Yamazaki decided to stop talking for a while…Ryuu laughed.

"Li-san!" Syaoran quickly turned when he heard his name being called and broke his gaze away from the fight. Tomoyo was walking into the village, helping to support a weak legged Sakura whose long auburn hair was falling over her face. Without a second thought, Syaoran moved forward to catch Sakura before she fell.

"Ying Fa!" Ryuu hurried over, looking concerned with Satoshi, Yamazaki, Meiling and Yamato behind him.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said, alarmed as he searched for any sign of a wound on the Clow Mistress's body but there didn't seem to be any.

"Syaoran…" she muttered lowly. Syaoran pulled her up by her underarms to face him. Her emerald orbs met his amber ones and he stared hard at her. She was pale and cold to the touch.

"Sakura," he murmured. "You overdid yourself again…your magic is weak right now…" Sakura nodded bleakly.

"Ah, no wonder I was so exhausted…" she trailed off as Syaoran firmly took hold of her under her chin and pulled her face towards him. His forehead met hers. Sakura, even in her weakened state blushed furiously remembering their closeness just last night. Meiling, who was watching popped a vein.

'Calm down, he's just testing her magic, he's just testing her magic…' Satoshi thought as he watched but his fist was tightly clenched.

Ryuu did not understand what was happening but Li sure did have some nerve, showing affection for Sakura in front of everyone! He smirked. Then he too, would have to display his interest in her…

'Stupid! He's just testing your magic!' Sakura scolded herself as she felt heat rising to her neck. But really, she was so tired! She didn't have the strength to protest anyway…

Syaoran reluctantly released the young woman and sighed, moving back slightly. He was right. She had spent all of her magic. Her aura was weak right now. She needed some rest.

"When was the last time you ate something?" he asked her quietly. Sakura seemed to think about it for a bit.

"Breakfast?" she finally replied sheepishly. Syaoran growled, irritated.

"Sakura…that's not funny," he said. "You need to take better care of yourself if you're going to train. Here, I'll-" Syaoran was cut off as Sakura was suddenly lifted into the air by strong arms away from Syaoran. Bewildered, Sakura looked for the source and met a pair of cerulean blue eyes watching her calmly.

"Ryuu-san!" she cried. Ryuu smiled warmly at her then turned to Syaoran who suddenly looked furious.

"Sakura needs some rest," he explained. "She can sleep in my chambers up in the tree house. There's no one there so she won't be bothered and I can have some food sent up to her." Syaoran clenched his fists but didn't reply. Ryuu smirked. He took that as a yes. Immediately, he turned around with Sakura and beckoned to the closest woman Seeker.

"Bring some food up to my chambers," he instructed and proceeded to carry Sakura off without another word. Syaoran watched him go, his chest burning with rage.

Sakura on the other hand had been too surprised to say anything. Now that she was being held and carried up to the estate-like house built on top of the large Oak tree by Ryuu, she finally spoke.

"I-uh, I can climb myself…" she said attempting to sit up but Ryuu pulled her back down lightly and frowned.

"No, Sakura. I will carry you. You don't seem to have so much energy left," he grinned wryly down at her. "Besides, it's a long climb," he added. The stairs wound all around the trunk of the large tree, ending at the top where the house stood. Sakura smiled despite herself. She just really wanted some rest right now…she sighed. Kero had warned her and even told her to stop using her magic at a certain point. He had told her that since she was just beginning to use her magic and didn't know her limits, she shouldn't overdue it, but she had refused to listen to him and with each card or trick Kero showed her, had recklessly abused that pink aura from her body…now look at her…she was drained…Sakura opened her eyes again. Kero! He was still in the bag with Tomoyo! Oh well, that meant that he was safe. Tomoyo would make sure to take care of him.

"We're here." Sakura blinked. When had they already reached to top of the Oak tree? She barely had time to register this when Ryuu maneuvered himself, still carrying her, into a spacious room made entirely of wood.

It was messy with various materials scattered throughout the room and few decorations but it seemed cozy. Most of the carpets and seats were draped with furs of various kinds while clothes littered the couches and tables. Pillows and the likes of those were carelessly thrown around on the seats. There was a comfortable looking bed that sat in the middle of the room, unmade and surrounded by different kinds of weapons, some on racks and others just lying precariously on the ground. There were bookshelves, lined with books, some opened and unread all around the room. Many windows were open, some without shutters that let the early afternoon sunlight in. All in all, the room was very comfortable but messy and Sakura smiled as Ryuu gingerly set her down on the bed.

"How do you find anything in here?" she asked playfully but instead of being embarrassed, Ryuu smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, I know where everything is," he responded with a wave of his hand. Sakura laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Ryuu asked with an amused grin. She pointed to a stuffed animal of a dragon sitting a few feet away. The dragon was hot pink and clashed so violently with the masculine feel of the room and was sitting so neatly on top of a table compared to the messy room that Sakura couldn't believe she had missed it the first time around. Ryuu grinned.

"Hey, don't make fun of this stuffed animal!" he cried indignantly as he walked over to pick it up. "It was my sister's…" Ryuu trailed off, a hard look in his turquoise eyes. Sakura immediately stopped laughing.

"Ryuu?" she asked tentatively. He shook his head and stood up again.

"Sorry…" he said hanging his head. "I don't like to be reminded of the past."

"You shouldn't say that." Ryuu looked over and saw Sakura's emerald orbs gazing directly into his own. "Our pasts are what shapes us. No matter how sad or angry it makes us, it happened and we should cherish those moments of the ones who've left us instead of only the bad memories," Sakura explained, smiling softly as she thought of Chieko-san and her mother. "I'm sure that's what they would have wanted us to do…" Ryuu stared then broke into a smile, walking over to Sakura.

"I don't get it," he said quietly. Sakura looked confused. "I don't get why you affect me this way," Ryuu explained. "I don't understand you…" he finally said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, watching her, analyzing the young woman in front of him.

Sakura could feel his stare penetrating through her. He really was trying to figure her out… she flushed.

"Don't think too hard or your head will explode," Sakura joked. Ryuu reluctantly chuckled as Sakura joined in. "Really, you can just think of me as your friend, Ryuu," Sakura said brightly after the two had stopped laughing. "I'm not a very complicated woman," she said. Ryuu shook his head.

"No, Sakura. You are complicated," he disagreed. "You mesmerize me." Sakura smiled lightly but Ryuu seemed quite serious. It was silent then Ryuu spoke again.

"Li told me that you are a noblewoman…" Sakura's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. Did Syaoran tell him that she was the sister of Kinomoto Touya? Ryuu was still looking at her.

"He also told me what happened in at the Lotus Falls last night, Clow Card mistress," he continued. Sakura blinked rapidly and looked up at Ryuu but he was smiling gently at her and came to sit beside her on the bed.

"Don't worry," he said. "Your secret is safe with me. I had to know and Li told me because it was important. I won't tell anyone else that you're the Clow card mistress or a noblewoman. In fact, you don't have to tell me your last name. I'm fine with just Sakura." Ryuu said. Sakura stared at him for a second longer then she smiled lightly, sighing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just get so afraid when someone finds out I am a noblewoman. They have horrible reputations. I'm not like them…" Ryuu chuckled and Sakura looked up in surprise.

"I never thought for a moment that you were like them."

Sakura giggled and continued. "And as for me being the Clow Card Mistress, I just found out last night too. I'm still getting used to it, but I want to become the best one. I want to become stronger so that I can protect the Clow." A flash of admiration crossed Ryuu's turquoise blue eyes before he grinned.

"If I had known that the Clow Card Mistress was coming, I would have given you a better welcoming," he said, gesturing outside into the village and grinning sheepishly. "Maybe it was fate that Yamato brought Li, Satoshi, Yamazaki, Meiling, Tomoyo-san and you into the village. Something must have drawn him to do it because we don't usually spare our enemies," he finished. Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she looked down.

"Oh…" was all that she said. Ryuu placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards.

"You don't have to worry, Sakura," he said, his voice deep. "You'll be safe as long as you're with me." Sakura did not answer him. "And I…I want to get closer to you, Sakura. Is that alright?" he continued seriously. Sakura stared into his deep cerulean eyes, quite at a loss for words.

"I've brought the food, Dragon-san…"

The two broke eye contact and looked towards the doorway where a pretty Seeker woman stood. She had a tray with porridge in a large bowl and a plate upon which various fruits were sliced and arranged artfully.

Ryuu nodded and he stood up as the woman brought it in. She set the tray down on the small table and smiled at Ryuu before she left but he didn't glance at her. He was watching the young woman who was now looking at the food happily as she picked up the spoon next to the bowl. With a small sigh, the Seeker woman left. So the rumors had been true…

Syaoran set down his quill pen and furrowed his brows at the map he was supposed to be detailing. He was thoroughly annoyed. He could not think logistics and strategies now when Sakura kept popping into his head. He was worried about her and getting more and more agitated. He had let Ryuu take Sakura earlier only because it was best for her. She needed rest and food where no one could bother her. That girl was so reckless and troublesome…

Tomoyo giggled lightly as she watched the Resistance Leader struggle with himself. No doubt he was worried about her friend…Meiling sat next to Syaoran, talking to Yamato about weapons and shooting furtive glances at Syaoran at the same time. Why was he so preoccupied?

At that moment, Ryuu came down the tree, jumping the last couple of steps and the men watched him. Satoshi's eyes narrowed as Ryuu approached, a large and smug smile on his face. How he wanted to wipe it away!

"Why are you smiling?" Satoshi demanded. He was standing next to Yamazaki. Ryuu chuckled.

"Why? I can't smile?" he inquired lightly. Satoshi clenched his teeth. "Who wouldn't smile after spending some time with her?" Ryuu continued casually and he smirked at Satoshi.

Satoshi paused. He knew very well what Ryuu meant. Sakura's mere presence, her bright and infectious personality was enough to make anyone smile.

"Feh!" he turned away. "You! Let's train!" Satoshi barked to a Seeker cloaked in green standing a few feet away and stomped off, the Seeker following along in his wake. Yamato watched with an amused expression. Satoshi needed something to hit.

"Come on, Meiling, Yamazaki," Yamato said as he stood and stretched. "Let's go do some training. It's still early afternoon. There are a few women Seekers who want to fight you, Meiling," Yamato said to the Chinese girl, a twinkle in his eyes. Meiling raised her eyebrow and looked over to the training field where four women stood watching her with weapons in their hands. She noticed that they were the same women from last night that she had stopped from trying to seduce her Syaoran. Meiling was in a fairly good mood since Syaoran hadn't been the one to take the Clow Card Mistress to rest. She was starting to like this Ryuu guy.

"Oh, I guess they didn't learn their lesson the first time," Meiling said softly and dangerously and she stood up, cracking her knuckles and smirking as she made her way towards them. Yamato grinned.

"Yamazaki, you can train with me," he said.

Yamazaki nodded. "My pleasure. Are you a fast fighter because dodging is my specialty," he said as they walked off, leaving Syaoran and Ryuu behind.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan forgot her bag!" Both men turned to see Tomoyo holding Sakura's brown rucksack up with mild surprise. "Would you please bring it to her…" both men were looking at her intently. "…Li-san?" she finished asking sweetly. Ryuu looked slightly crestfallen. Trying to hide his pleased expression but failing miserably, Syaoran moved forward.

"Sure." Tomoyo handed Syaoran the bag and smiled almost knowingly. It reminded him too much of the smiles he used to get from his sisters and he didn't like it one bit.

"Please be careful with it," she said, her amethyst eyes twinkling.

"I will. Thanks, Daidoujii," and Syaoran flashed her a grateful look before he turned to go up the winding staircase to the tree house. Ryuu clenched his jaw. Tomoyo watched Syaoran go, fighting the urge to burst into giggles. They were too cute! She knew Li was worried about Sakura and wanted to check up on her and there it was, a perfectly made excuse!

Syaoran found the room without difficulty and entered, slowly walking over to the bed. He set the rucksack down near the foot of the bed on the ground and sat next to the unstirred figure sleeping among the blankets.

The golden rays of the early afternoon sunlight fell into the room from the open windows, bathing the young woman on the bed in soft light. Syaoran caught his breath as he stared at her. Sakura looked like an angel in the light. Her golden locks were spread all around her pillow and her eyes were closed, a look of calm serenity on her face. Syaoran gently reached out and removed a few strands of auburn hair from her face and pulled it behind her ears. Sakura turned her head slightly in her sleep to face Syaoran. Syaoran could only stare at her, the beautiful young woman in front of him for a moment longer and then he leaned over her upper body and firmly pressed his forehead to hers.

She had overused her powers today. If he did not heal her, she would sleep for the rest of the day to recover what was lost. Even then, she would not be wholly healed and like Sakura said, she wanted to get in as much training as she could. He knew she would be angry with herself if she were to waste a whole day sleeping.

Syaoran closed his eyes, focusing on the healing and that pink aura that he had become so accustomed to but reopened them again when he felt Sakura stir beneath him. They were so close, their noses touched and Sakura's long eyelashes were able to graze Syaoran's cheeks slightly. Syaoran watched the young woman and blushed. What was he becoming? How could she affect him like this?

Sakura smiled softly in her sleep as she felt a familiar aura run through her body, tingling in places, a green that excited her and made her feel warm and safe all at once. Syaoran saw her smile and he couldn't help it, the corners of his lips turned upwards and they both smiled gently their foreheads still touching in the warm rays of the sun in the room.

Syaoran glanced at the Clow Card mistress one more time then turned to go and paused. He had just finished healing her. He eyed the bag by the foot of the bed.

"Kerberos." No answer. "Kerberos," he said a little louder. Still there was no answer. "Stuffed animal!"

The bag's flap opened up a peek as Kero stuck his yellow head out, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" he muttered groggily. Syaoran shook his head at the guardian.

"You were asleep?"

"Yeah!" Kero said, immediately going on defense. "I'm tired too! I had to train Sakura and she was so difficult the whole morning! You and I both know she wants to learn as quickly as she can and as much as she can but her magic's just not strong enough right now. She's just starting out and she doesn't yet have that power…she needs to develop it along the way with the Clow Cards but she doesn't understand that…how is she by the way? She was pretty beat up when we stopped for the day…" Kero said, a look of concern on his face. Syaoran sighed and glanced at Sakura's sleeping form almost angrily. Troublesome girl…

"She's fine now. I just healed her. She should wake up in a couple of hours or so. Watch her until she does. If anything's wrong, get Daidoujii or myself. I trust it that she knows about you now?" Kero nodded.

"She does, but I don't think she'll tell anyone," he said. Syaoran nodded his agreement.

"Still, be careful. We can't have the others knowing about you. It'd be a hassle to Sakura." Kero folded his arms, thinking hard.

"That's right, but she's developing really fast. She was able to use a third of the deck today at least once already. Sakura really pushed herself this morning."

"Wait, how come all of her energy isn't gone yet then? She still has her aura around her. It's faint but I can still feel it. It's literally impossible to use that much magic in one day and still be alive afterwards without training," Syaoran said seriously. Kero nodded.

"I know but her magic _is _trained. Her ability to pull aura inside and outside of herself and the power to transform the key are all training for her magic. And if it's used in combat, even better. It seems that everything that Sakura has done up until now in some way have strengthened her core. And that's not all. She has amazing magical powers. I don't know how she'd been able to hide it before. Her magic is strong. It's probably even stronger than yours, gaki," he said seriously. Syaoran stared.

"Really?" he asked, impressed. "I didn't know that. I could feel that she had an immense amount of magic but I didn't know how much…" Kero nodded.

"Yes, she's a very powerful magician. Even though your descended from Clow Reed, Sakura's magical powers are unmatched. She will need to train more with it. With great power comes great responsibility." Syaoran nodded and then stopped. Kero was also looking disturbed. It was a strange moment…the stuffed animal and Syaoran had come to an agreement on something…Syaoran cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Alright, well… keep a close eye on her. I'll be down in the village if you need anything," he said briskly and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Syaoran turned around.

"Can you bring me some food?" Kero asked wistfully. Syaoran stared.

"Always thinking about your stomach aren't you stuffed toy?"

"Why you-!"

"-Fine, I'll bring something up. Stay there." And Syaoran left. Kero watched him go then smiled lightly to himself. 'Heh, you're not that bad, kid…you're really not that bad…'

A long table groaned under the dishes and dishes of lunch the Seeker women had prepared as the guests, Yamato, Daichi and Ryuu sat around it while the women served drinks and fruits.

"I'm so hungry!" Satoshi sighed as he helped himself to some fresh caught fish stew. "Thank god we're eating lunch!"

"Did you know that long ago in the Shang Dynasty there was no such thing as lunch? There was a time of day that you ate a meal in the afternoon and it was called-,"

"-Save it, Yamazaki," Meiling interrupted him. Yamazaki only smiled.

"But it's true, it's-" and he went on with one of his lies again with Daichi listening closely and hanging onto his every word. Syaoran shook his head while Tomoyo giggled.

"How's the plans coming along?" Satoshi asked Syaoran quietly, then looked over at Ryuu. No one was listening to the men. "Not easy is it?" Ryuu shook his head and grinned.

"No, not easy," he agreed. "Only because Li is so damn stiff," he grinned when Syaoran scowled at him. "If things go according to planned, we are going to have an all out war on that day, which I don't see any other choice. It is going to come down to that and I'm looking forward to it."

"There are steps to take before war is upon us and we have to make sure that they're in place," Syaoran said seriously. The two men nodded.

"Plus, Li, like you said, the prophecy of the chosen ones is coming true," Satoshi pointed out, smiling. "We have a chance to win! The empire will fall." Syaoran looked thoughtful. "By the way, who are the chosen ones?" Satoshi asked.

"HOOEEE!" The whole table turned to look at where the strange sound had come from. A figure lay, sprawled on the ground in front of the winding steps to the Oak tree house and rubbing her head gingerly. Syaoran didn't understand the strange noise that came from the woman but it was very much…Sakura. He almost laughed at her when he looked over.

"Ying Fa!" Tomoyo unseated herself and rushed over to Sakura who had stood up again by now and was looking highly embarrassed.

"What happened?" she asked concerned. Sakura shook her head.

"N-nothing, Tomoyo-chan…I just tripped and fell off the last few steps…" she mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear and they chuckled spiritedly as the two young women walked over and sat down at the table. Only Meiling had not laughed and instead glared at the Clow Card Mistress.

Sakura settled in between Syaoran and Tomoyo, much to Ryuu and Satoshi's disappointment.

"More like you were running down the steps and tripped because of your natural clumsiness…" someone murmured next to her as she sat down, his tone teasing. Sakura glared at Syaoran whose lips were curved upwards in a playful smile. That was exactly what happened…

"Are you alright now, Ying Fa?" Ryuu asked, Sakura nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she chirped giving Ryuu a smile. Syaoran glared. She helped herself to some food and began eating. She was hungry! She didn't know that training took so much energy!

"What happened earlier today?" Satoshi asked Sakura. "Daidouji said that you were tired from exploring the river earlier this morning." Sakura gulped and glanced questioningly over at Tomoyo who only smiled sweetly.

"Huh…? Oh yeah…I was tired from exploring…" she answered slowly, sweat dropping. Exploring? She was not that weak! She glared at her best friend. Some excuse that was! But Tomoyo merely muffled a giggle.

"You should be more careful, Ying Fa," Yamazaki said from the other side of the table. "You could get hurt if you're too reckless."

"I couldn't agree more with you on that, Yamazaki," Syaoran said sternly, giving Sakura a significant look. Sakura just made a face and continued to eat. Ryuu watched with interest. The little wolf was so protective of his cherry blossom…

Meiling did not say anything but she was not liking all the attention that girl was getting and was angry at Syaoran's care towards her. Urgh, how infuriating! She was obviously pretending to be tired and weak on purpose and it was driving Meiling up the wall! She was trying to steal Syaoran away from her! Meiling glared daggers at Sakura. And the worst part was that she could not reprimand Sakura because then everyone would know Sakura was not her cousin! (Little did she know that Ryuu already knew) Syaoran had made her promise to be civil towards Sakura or he would not let her travel with them any longer…Meiling gritted her teeth

"What should we do after lunch?" Satoshi asked the group as they finished up.

"Laze around?" Yamazaki suggested.

"We should train!" Everyone turned to stare at Sakura, who flushed at the attention but continued to speak. "I think everyone should try their best to become stronger. We don't know what we may face outside of the Seeker's protective walls," she said. Syaoran hid his grin Ryuu was looking dumbstruck. That girl was serious about training. She was trying to get stronger all the time!

"That's a great idea, Ying Fa," Satoshi said, earning him a smile from her. "I'll train some more…besides, there are still some Seeker men here I haven't fought before," Satoshi grinned. The Seeker men looked uncomfortable and some actually shivered, not looking forward to fighting the golden eyed young man…

Sakura caught up to Syaoran after lunch while everyone was busy cleaning up as he was gathering his things and pulled lightly on his shirt. He turned and raised any eyebrow at her, maps in his hands. He had a few things to discuss with Ryuu first then he would need to send a message to the elders to finalize the additions that he and the leader of the Seekers had added. Sakura caught his eye and her cheeks burned.

"What is it?" he asked her seriously after her pause. Sakura grinned sheepishly and her hand brushed the back of her head. "What's wrong?" he asked coming closer, now curious.

"I, uh, I…" _Why? Oh why did she have to go red now?_

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked, genuinely concerned now. Sakura calmed the rapid beating of her heart down and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you…" she said softly. Syaoran raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"For what?" Sakura turned towards Syaoran and suddenly reached out and held his large hands in her small and delicate ones. He noticed how soft her hands were.

"I wanted to thank you for healing me earlier," she thanked him genuinely a large and beautiful smile on her face now. Better to thank him while she still had the courage to. Her emerald orbs twinkled. Syaoran blushed. "If you hadn't healed me, I would have spent the entire day resting and it would have gone to waste. I would have felt so bad," she continued, giving his hands a small squeeze and releasing them.

Syaoran looked down on the ground already somewhat missing the warm sensation of her small hands.

"How did you know I healed you?" he finally asked her, impressed. At that, Sakura, too blushed lightly but he didn't see.

"B-because Kero told me!" she answered. The truth was that Kero had not told her at all. When she had woken up the little guardian beast was still sleeping heavily in her bag, snoring and drooling all over her clothes. He also had a few crumbs around his mouth. Sakura had giggled at him. She knew Syaoran had healed her because she had felt traces of his magic on her as she woke up. She had never been able to feel traces of his magic before but instantly knew the warm aura of it. So it hadn't been a dream after all…Syaoran had indeed healed her and she smiled at him! In her dream! Sakura could have died from the embarrassment. But Syaoran seemed to buy this and nodded.

"Well you better go start training and don't waste the time I took to heal you," he said, a small smirk on his lips. "Or I will start charging you for every time I have to heal you."

Sakura looked indignant. "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed. "That's extortion!" Syaoran grinned.

"Hey, you think healing is easy?" he asked arrogantly. "It uses a lot of energy." Sakura made an ugly face at him turned away towards the training field, muttering something that sounded remarkably like:

"Stingy jerk…" Syaoran chuckled lowly as he watched her go towards where the others were.

"Li," Syaoran looked up to see Satoshi staring at him with a slightly troubled expression on his face. Syaoran nodded.

"What's up, Satoshi?" he asked. Satoshi furrowed his brows. He was quite serious. When Satoshi was serious, it usually meant that something was amiss. Syaoran frowned when he didn't say anymore.

"What is it?" Syaoran commanded authoritatively. Satoshi stared hard at the Resistance leader.

"Where did you go last night?" he finally asked quietly. Syaoran lowered his gaze. "I know that you and Ying Fa went somewhere and I know it has something to do with her being tired this morning as well," Satoshi continued. Syaoran didn't answer him immediately but he could feel his friend's stare on him.

"That's information I'd rather keep to myself for now, Satoshi," Syaoran finally said. Satoshi gaped at him, almost angrily.

"Why won't you tell me?" he demanded. "You don't trust me, Li because I trust you."

"You know very well that it has nothing to do concerning my trust in you," Syaoran interrupted, this time with an air of impatience. Satoshi said nothing. "There's no other person I trust more than you," he continued. "This time, though, Satoshi, you will need to trust in me when I say that I cannot tell you." Satoshi stared at Syaoran for a moment longer then he sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with her being in danger if people knew?" he asked. Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Yes, it does. Her safety depends on this and I don't want to risk that," Syaoran replied, his tone hard. "She's too naïve and clueless to know the real danger she's in. She's too trusting of others but if I can I will prevent her from getting hurt." Syaoran seemed to tense as he watched the young woman they were speaking about practicing archery with some of the Seeker women. Satoshi watched the Resistance leader for a bit before he spoke again.

"I see. I won't ask about it anymore. I trust you and you know I have deep respect for you, but Li," Syaoran stared at Satoshi. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Syaoran did not reply as they watched Sakura miss the bulls eye with her arrow and almost hit an unsuspecting Seeker behind it instead. She was apologizing and bowing profusely at having scared him while Tomoyo and the Seeker woman stood to one side, watching and laughing at her cute worried face expression.

"I'll do that Satoshi," Syaoran finally said. Satoshi grinned. "In fact, I need your help now. We need to go over the numbers in the plans." Satoshi's grin vanished and he sighed. Syaoran was already pulling out several scrolls and Satoshi plopped himself down at the roots of the large oak tree, resigned.

There was a yelp of excitement and Syaoran and Satoshi looked up from their work as Sakura struck the bullseye right in the middle. She jumped up excitedly while Tomoyo laughed and congratulated her with the rest of the villagers who were watching. The young woman was so sweet and pleasant, the Seekers had not taken a long time to warm up to her. Syaoran smiled slightly watching the Clow Card Mistress.

"I'm impressed," they turned to see Ryuu walking towards Sakura. Syaoran immediately frowned. "You're really good with the bow and arrow, Ying Fa," Ryuu said with admiration and Sakura flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you," she answered softly. "It hasn't been long since I started with it," she explained and Ryuu gave her a charming smile.

"You're really good with it. Do you know how to use the long bow?" She shook her head. Ryuu's smile became wider. "Really? I will teach you then," he said and snapped his fingers. A green cloaked Seeker approached and handed him a bow almost as tall as Sakura was. Ryuu took it and came closer to Sakura. "This is the long bow, Ying Fa," he said. "Come here, I'll show you how to use it." Sakura nodded, interested, and gave her bow and arrow to a Seeker who took it away as she approached Ryuu. Beside Syaoran, Satoshi watched, growling low in his throat. _That bastard was purposely flirting with Sakura!_

"Now, you put her hand here," he explained, holding the shaft of the bow. Sakura took hold of it and stepped beside him.

"Here?" she asked, adjusting the height of her grip. Ryuu smirked as he moved behind her.

"No, a little higher, Ying Fa," he said and he closed his hands over hers, moving it higher up the bow. Satoshi clenched his fists. _That…that dragon freak was taking advantage of Sakura!_

"Like this?" she asked, looking towards the red and white bullseye for practices. Sakura was so focused on the target ahead that she wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her. She didn't realize how close she was to the Leader of the Seekers. She had also failed to see the jealous looks of some Seeker women being thrown her way or the women looking dreamily up at the him nor Tomoyo's twinkling eyes. She only heard and followed Ryuu's directions. She wanted to learn as much as she could.

"Come closer," Ryuu instructed all the while grinning seductively. He encircled an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him around the bow. Satoshi growled and made to stand up-

SNAP!

Everyone stopped and turned to look towards the Oak tree. Syaoran's pen that he had been writing had been broken in half. Satoshi blinked at him.

Syaoran looked down at his quill, determinedly avoiding eye contact with all the pairs of eyes that were watching him and threw it away then calmly reached for a different one.

Ryuu smirked as he watched the Resistance leader, satisfied. He stepped back away from the young woman who had fitted an arrow into the bow now and released it, aiming for the target. Sakura missed by far but she was not discouraged.

"One more time!" she said with determination. Sakura turned her head around to look for the leader of the Seekers. "Am I doing this right, Ryuu?" she asked uncertainly when she spotted him a few feet away watching her. He walked forward when,

"Ying Fa!" Sakura turned and met a pair of deep amber eyes but they weren't trained on her. They were watching someone behind her. Ryuu's lips curved upwards at Syaoran and the Resistance leader openly glared back at Ryuu. He was standing up now. "You should train in martial arts," Syaoran said, and his gaze finally landed on her. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Syaoran cut across her. "That's the area where the need the most help in. If you want to improve your sword work, the basics are martial arts," he pointed out and Sakura inwardly groaned. It was true…why did he always know so much? She detested that…

"Hmm, Syaoran, are you going to be teaching me?" she asked lightly. Syaoran shook his head. Sakura looked confused when a voice from behind her spoke.

"No. I will." Sakura turned around and paled considerably. Meiling was standing behind her, a triumphant look on her face and already in fighting position.

"H-Hooee…"

Sakura landed on the hard ground and grimaced. She had lost count of exactly how many times she'd been thrown by Meiling now. Her body ached all over and protested when she attempted to stand. Her knees shook violently but she willed them to be still, pursing her lips tightly. With difficulty, the emerald eyed young woman stood back up, breathing heavily.

She was dirty with brown dust on her face and clothes. Her hair was messy and clung to her sweaty skin but she gazed back at her opponent in front of her with determination, refusing to give up. She would not give up now! She was going to learn and become stronger. She was a chosen one, for goodness sakes! If she fell now, how would she be able to get back up along the road if things got tougher? With this thought in mind Sakura slowly resumed fighting form, the glint of determination in her deep green pools never ceasing.

Across from Sakura, her opponent was growing weary. Meiling almost groaned aloud in pain. Yes, pain! Though she had hit the Kinomoto girl many more times than she had gotten Meiling in their martial arts face off, the blows dealt by the girl were starting to add up… And to be honest, Meiling was downright tired! It was like the girl lived on some sort of drug or something! She just would not give up! It didn't matter how many times Meiling threw her down, she'd get right back up with an annoying shout of "One more time!" and Meiling, growling in impatience would once again start after her. Then, hoping to end things quickly, Meiling had desperately thrown the girl with all the strength in her arms, but even this throw it seemed, did not have enough effect on Kinomoto because she had just stood up again! Meiling growled, frustrated. She had never had to fight such an infuriating opponent before! And this was just training! The girl was impossible! Then Meiling would just have to finish her off quickly, then, didn't she? Besides, her own stamina was running out and the Kinomoto girl's endurance could not last much longer either, could it? Panting heavily, Meiling resumed the martial arts stance.

The spectators were to say the least, speechless. They had not seen such a fight last for so long before and were getting worried and anxious for both sides.

"Wow…" Yamazaki breathed, dumbfounded. Satoshi nodded weakly next to him while Tomoyo sat, clutching hear face with her fingernails, worry for her friend all over her features. Tomoyo had yelled for Sakura to stop a while back but the girl had turned to her friend with a huge smile and held up a fist, saying,

"It's okay Tomoyo! I can keep on fighting no problem! Besides, I'm not a quitter and you know what they say: No pain, no grain!" The group had sweat dropped at her words.

"Don't you mean, no pain, no gain, Ying Fa?" Yamazaki asked her. Sakura had blushed and sheepishly nodded and turned to resume her fight with Meiling. Even Syaoran and Satoshi had already finished and were observing the fight.

Ryuu watched grinning. Sakura would one day make a wonderful wife one day, he was thinking. Not only was she beautiful with a personality to match but her fierce attitude and never giving up outlook only added more to her. Besides, she was a very good fighter. Ryuu was intrigued and very much attracted to the young woman. He chanced a glance at the Resistance leader next to him and was surprised to see a small frown lighting his face as he watched.

Sakura dodged just in time as Meiling's fist swung at the place where her face was just seconds before. She retaliated by bringing up her leg to kick Meiling in the side and succeeded. The girl grunted and punched Sakura under her ribs. Seeing this, Sakura flipped backwards, away from the danger and landed on the ground only to have her feet swept out from underneath when Meiling used her legs to make Sakura fall. Sakura landed on the ground, back first, losing all her breath as she made impact with the dirt. Her eyes widened when she saw Meiling coming towards her again and rolled out of the way just as Meiling's fist struck the earth. Sakura panted heavily as she regained her leverage and stood up to block with her arms as Meiling punched her. Sakura brought both arms up to her chest and crossed them into an X when she guessed what Meiling was going to do next. She was not disappointed because a second later, Meiling kicked Sakura in the chest. The force of the blow sent her flying onto the dirt again and Sakura yelped as she felt her back burn from the impact. Sakura groaned lowly as she crawled onto her hands and knees again. Her whole body was exhausted and she was trembling from head to foot. Breathing heavily, Sakura forced her legs to stagger upright. Her knees protested and she fell onto the ground again. Gritting her teeth with sweat forming around her forehead, Sakura forced her shaking to stop and pulled herself up. '_No, she was not going to give up now…she would not give up! She wouldn't! She was the Clow card mistress! She needed to get stronger! She needed to!' _She took a while to get her back to straighten up because she was so drained but she managed to somehow do it and looked up, expecting to see Meiling charging towards her again. Instead, her emerald orbs met a pair of intense amber ones.

"Syaoran…what?" Sakura croaked. Syaoran looked down at her sternly.

"Stop." was his simple reply. Sakura blinked then furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Look, Syaoran, Meiling and I are in the middle of a training session! You can't just barge in here like this!" she cried, matching his stare and holding her chin up defiantly.

"Really?" he asked, an eyebrow arched. "You're barely in a state to stand, let alone fight. You've done enough for today. You need rest." Sakura scoffed at him and tried push him out of her way but he grabbed her elbow roughly and looked down at her. "Meiling is already resting," he informed her as if he'd read her mind. Sakura looked opposite the field and blinked. Meiling was being helped up by Satoshi and Yamazaki. She was breathing deeply and clutching at a stitch on her side, all the while glaring over at Sakura.

'_That had been a close call,' _Meiling thought as she stared at the girl opposite her. Meiling had almost lost…Sakura's perseverance was annoying and it was starting to take it's toll. Meiling would not have had the strength to go one more round.

Sakura turned back to look at Syaoran but in one motion he had lifted her body up into his arms, carrying her towards the group. Sakura was too astonished to say anything except let out small gasp.

"There's no use fighting if you're too weak to continue," Syaoran said sternly as he looked down upon her. "You're coming with me." Sakura blushed deeply but since her cheeks were already red from the training, it was hard to tell in the first place.

Everyone watched Syaoran bring her back and set her carefully down on a chair. Sakura gasped as he slightly leaned her onto her side but bit her lip to hold it in, hoping that Syaoran wouldn't notice but the way her body had suddenly turned stiff was enough for Syaoran to know already.

He immediately raised a hand and looking right into her emerald pools, lightly patted her side. Sakura yelped in pain.

"I knew it!" he said and reached for her, his hand already glowing green with his healing power. Sakura tried to pull away.

"No, Syaoran!" she protested but he was already healing her side, the green magic mending the rib that was cracked. Sakura grimaced.

"Y-you shouldn't heal me…" she said through gritted teeth. "Meiling's hurt too…heal her too…" Syaoran didn't reply and Sakura tried to move away again but Syaoran held her tightly.

"Stay still," he growled. "You're rib is cracked…When I'm through with you, I'll heal her next." Sakura sighed and sat still so Syaoran could finish…until the hairs on the back of her neck started standing up. Slowly, very slowly, Sakura turned behind her to meet a pair of ruby red eyes, narrowed in hatred, aimed at her.

"H-Hoee…" Meiling was glaring daggers at Sakura now, clenching her fists and jaws tightly, ready to kill…

Syaoran was oblivious to the stares they was attracting, or rather, knew they were watching him but choosing to ignore them all as he continued to heal Sakura. She had cracked her rib without knowing it! He understood her need to become stronger since she was the Clow Card mistress and she found out last night, but this was taking it too far! She hadn't even rest or ate anything at all since the afternoon! Syaoran had experience in magical and non magical training and knew the limits of the body when he trained with the elders and Sakura was abusing hers. If the girl wasn't going to take care of herself, then he decided that he would take care of her. He would make sure that she was safe…frustrating girl…Syaoran glanced up at Sakura, who was keeping her face blank but he knew that the healing hurt her. Her grip on the chair had become tighter and tighter.

As Tomoyo watched, she smiled secretly and turned away. Li's protectiveness towards Sakura had doubled since last night…something surely happened…

Ryuu had a small smile on his face. Things were definitely getting interesting…While Satoshi watched with a small frown, Yamazaki shrugged. He didn't see what was wrong with the scene…

"You're pushing yourself too much, Sakura," Syaoran said lowly as he healed the young woman. He noticed that everyone was talking again now and wouldn't hear him speaking to her.

"I want to," was her defiant reply. Syaoran glared at her.

"Not if it's going to damage you like this," he growled. Sakura turned her head away.

"I need to Syaoran!" she whispered vehemently. "Besides, you can't stop me!" she added just to infuriate him.

"Sakura, there's a difference between training yourself and just being plain reckless!" he shot back and Sakura stared at him. "Because of what you're doing, your body isn't reacting well to it since it's not used to fighting so much."

"It will get used to it! You can't stop me from training and staying behind anymore Syaoran. This is the only way I will get stronger, so deal with it!" Sakura said in one breath. She meant every word she said. She was determined to do this, to become the Clow Card Mistress, now that she knew she had a part in the future, to change it. She was a chosen one, one of the heroes of the prophecy, that for so many years, the slaves had believed in. She had decided last night before sleep claimed her as she listened to the snores of Kero from her bag that Sakura would make herself become the best card mistress and hopefully, make Syaoran see her as an equal, a partner instead of someone he only needed to protect. She was tired of it. Sakura wanted to become stronger, to be on par with him. To show him she was not weak and to prove to herself that she was indeed the Clow card mistress. She had absorbed all the information Kero had taught her that morning and had experienced or used at least one third of the deck by the time she came back to the village and she was determined to learn more quickly! She was proud of her work so far! Sakura was resolute and if Syaoran didn't see it, she would make him. What's a couple of injuries when the world was upon her shoulders?

"Not like this! Do you realize that this isn't a game? You could get seriously hurt, Sakura!" Syaoran's voice had risen and he groaned when everyone suddenly stopped talking and turned their eyes over to him. He had not intended to get so carried away…

"I'll be fine, Syaoran…" Sakura reassured him softly with a gentle smile and stood up to walk to the steps leading up to the tree house on top of the Oak tree. Syaoran watched her go, his eyes a mixture of anger, confusion and worry. Tomoyo followed her and flashed a smile at the group.

"Don't worry! She's just cranky! Bath, dinner and bed and she'll be good as new!" Tomoyo chirped and ran to catch up to her best friend. The group watched them go in silence. Ryuu watched the Resistance leader. Syaoran finally turned around and walked over to Meiling.

"Meiling, let me see your injuries," Syaoran growled and Meiling obliged. Ryuu watched Syaoran begin to heal Meiling, thinking about all he knew so far. Last night, Li had not told him much, except that she was the Clow Card mistress and a nobleman, but Ryuu had guessed that Sakura's determination to train the whole day had something to do with that revelation last night. She was a very stubborn young woman, this he already knew. Ryuu shook his head. He knew Li would not let the girl do as she pleased. She was trying to get better and not many would take the challenge of being Clow Card mistress like Sakura had, accepting the burden and not shying away from their duties. Sakura truly was one in a million. Ryuu saw no problem with Sakura's attempts to become stronger. Yes, injuries were common but it would not kill her. Sakura, Ryuu knew by looking into those enchanting emerald green eyes, knew that she wasn't a quitter. She was strong. He admired that about her. It was too bad that Li could not see that and Ryuu would use it to his advantage…

* * *

"Saakkuuurrraa!" Sakura was greeted by a high pitched noise of excitement as soon as she entered the room she had slept in earlier that afternoon. She smiled when she saw the guardian beast flying her way with a big smile on his face.

"Kero-chan!" she greeted just as enthusiastically running over to embrace him. Tomoyo giggled and followed Sakura inside.

"Hi, Kero," the other girl greeted him sweetly. Kero waved back happily and turned back to Sakura.

"I was so worried about you after the training with the Clow Cards this morning, Sakura!" he cried. "I told you not to use so much magical power that's why you were so weak!" Sakura only giggled.

"I'm sorry, Kero," she said and sat down on the bed. "But I came up here to check on you. I was just training, you know?" Sakura explained excitedly, jumping up and down. Kero nodded his head, his paws crossed with a frown on his face.

"Yeah…I saw you from the window…" he began. Sakura beamed. "But Sakura, you can't overdo yourself like this all the time…" he said, suddenly serious. That instantly made Sakura sober.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Kero flew closer to her.

"You've used magical energy today and was drained, then you trained using your body also for a good number of hours. Your body can't take it all at once." Sakura frowned.

"That's what Syaoran said too! I told you I feel fine!" she cried indignantly. Kero frowned.

"Well, I hate to agree with that gaki, but he's right." Sakura's eyes widened. Tomoyo smothered her laughter. This was too cute.

"What do you mean, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"When you train both body and mind and aura, you become weaker faster. Your body can't handle it all and a result would be that you could be too tired for days to come and possibly even lose some of your magical power because it's being consumed too fast. Magic needs to be developed slowly. It's not a big container inside of you. It is something that gradually comes out as you become more trained and more aware of it. And fighting and training the way you did today backfires by using all it's stores at once so that it can't come out gradually. In the end, you end up collapsing," Kero explained. "It won't always be like today. You're only okay because that brat healed you earlier."

Sakura bit her lip. Kero was right. She hadn't stopped to think about that…and with a lurch of her heart, Sakura realized that Syaoran had been right too…she suddenly felt very sorry and guilty towards him and she hung her head in shame.

"Hello? Sakura? Are you okay?" Kero asked coming closer to his mistress but Sakura seemed to be deep in thought and remorse.

"She's just feeling guilty," Tomoyo said with a knowing smile at her friend and Kero looked up at her.

"Guilty? Why?"

"Just because…" Tomoyo answered vaguely and walked over to one of the open windows to look down it. It was weird how she could be so sweet and hold back answers at the same time… Kero shook his head and shrugged.

"You don't happen to have any more food, do you Sakura?" Kero asked, changing the subject. "Because I'm hungry. I've been sitting up here, forgotten for the last few hours!" At this, Sakura shot her head up.

"Oh! Yes I have food for you Kero!" Sakura cried, happy that she could be of help. It would be a distraction from her guilt right now. "I brought you up some onigiri! The Seeker women are really good cooks!"

"Yay! Sakura, you know you're the best right?" Kero exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"Oh Kero, you don't have to compliment me!" she said but looked pleased all the same. "I'll still bring you food, silly! Huh? Tomoyo, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked, looking over at her friend by the window. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing. I was just observing something interesting." she told them. "Kero-chan has such a healthy appetite," Tomoyo remarked and moved away from the window, glancing one last time down below.

Their friends were talking happily with the Seekers and having fun below, except for one young man, who had his arms crossed, leaning against the tree, a small frown that he was famous for on his serious face. He was thinking about a certain young woman who had just ascended the stairs earlier.

Tomoyo grinned secretly as she watched Sakura reprimand Kero for eating too fast.

Li really worried for her best friend…

* * *

The smell of burning wood and smoke reached his nostrils and immediately he knew something was wrong. The young boy hurried through the dense forest that led back to his village, fear growing in his chest, fearing for the worst. Sweat beaded his forehead, and his legs shook but that didn't detain him from his destination. The boy was hardly seven years old but he knew the smell brought to him from the sudden chilly wind that had sprung up as he got closer and closer. A metallic smell and he could taste it, in his mouth. Spit formed and he took deep steadying breaths to keep from vomiting. The smell of blood, a lot of it, was enough to overwhelm anyone. The young boy could hear his own breathing. Labored and short, he gasped with every breath his lungs took. His eyes watered and he was scared, no terrified, but his traitor legs forced him to continue his light run even as he tripped on unsuspecting roots and ditches in the path.

Finally, he saw the ending through the trees where a bright light was shining in the cold dark gloomy day. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck in the dark grey sky. All the signs of a storm was on its way but no storm came. It was as though the rain was waiting for something…waiting for him…

The young boy emerged from the trees, and at once realized what the bright light had been. Fire. His village was in ruins, each house, so carefully built was smoking up in flames, being incinerated to the unforgiving ground, licking furniture and humans alike…corspes…blackened and unrecognizable littered the ground where the magnificent fire had walked. Slowly, very slowly, the young boy willed one foot in front of another. He would have to find out…he needed to know…though somewhere deep inside, he already knew the answer…

…_Come find me…_

Sparks from the flames shot themselves out with loud cracks as he passed by, making the frightened boy jump. His heart was beating so quickly, he thought he would die and have a heart attack. Yet, he walked on, examining his once peaceful, beautiful and lively village.

…_get revenge…_

He tried not to look at the desecrated remains of the people he once knew…he tried not to see the blood that covered them, the blank looks of death on their faces, or the parts of their bodies, sometimes ripped from the whole and thrown a couple of feet away. He closed his eyes tight and whimpered whenever he passed a body, too bloody and gory to recognize, chunks of skin and organs spilling from their chests and stomachs.

…_run…run far away…I will find you…._

Passing all this, passing the destruction of his hometown and village, the young boy slowly made his way to his own home…right in the center of the village. His father was the Village head chief.

As soon as he saw the house, he knew it was no good, his legs gave out in front of him. The house's front door was broken, hanging off it's hinges as though a large powerful claw had slashed it through and a pool of blood littered the porch.

…_run…run and live…_

He whimpered, squeezing out the tears that had already formed…He had to check…he had to make sure…Slowly standing up again, the young boy took a step when he heard a noise.

…_cling to life…live and come find me…become stronger…_

Horrified, his eyes widening, the young boy looked up, his cerulean blue eyes dilated in fear as a foot stepped out of his front door. A foot belonging to a man with long black hair that reached his waist, red gleaming eyes, and sharp teeth. His white Kimono stained dark red with blood. Shaking with fright, his heart about to burst open, the young boy raised his eyes…

…_come find me!_

Ryuu awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed, dizzy and disorientated. He was panting as though he'd been running long and hard. Taking his time, he forced himself to stop his trembling, clenching his jaw tight and with his eyes closed.

It was that same dream again…that blasted dream! Ryuu sighed shakily and rubbing his face with his hands, began the usual routine of throwing the covers off of him. He stumbled about his bedroom and walked to a small basin with water. Putting his hands together and taking a handful, he splashed the water onto his face and gripped both sides of the basin, thinking hard and trying to calm down the beating of his heart.

That same dream of when he had lost everything again…Ryuu could almost laugh at his weakness, but he didn't and sighed heavily instead. He walked back among his mess in the room and sat on his bed, face in hands. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only pants. Shirts were unnecessary and uncomfortable when he slept. The man had die hard abs and a toned tan chest. Raking a hand through his raven black hair, Ryuu glanced out the windows of his room. The sun was barely up yet…

Suddenly a loud rapping was heard from his bedroom door and Ryuu looked up, wondering who it was at this hour.

"What is it?" he asked loudly.

"Dragon-san! Urgent news!" came squad captain Yamato's controlled voice, but there was a hint of panic in it. Immediately, Ryuu walked over and opened it with what light the stars and silhouette of the rising sun could permit. Yamato stood there, in his emerald green cape, his golden blonde hair a little rumpled, but his sapphire blue eyes were hard.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked quickly but sternly. He wanted answers. Yamato nodded.

"The news is bad. A villager from Ashiya Village just arrived a couple of minutes ago. He is distressed and is in bad shape. It seems he's been traveling all night. We fear the worst for the village but he refuses to say anything until he sees you," Yamato reported. Ryuu did not pause to think.

"Lead the way." And the two men hurried out of the room.

Some of the Seeker men were already up, dressed in their emerald green cloaks, standing around the man. He was not yet old, in his late twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes. His clothes were tattered and he was bleeding in various places. His feet were bare and his hair was untied and over his face. He was staring at the grass, lost in thoughts, his eyes haunted as the Seekers tried to guess what had happened to the man, for he refused to speak. He had staggered in with a Seeker man who had brought him in from his night patrols when he wandered too close to the lair and he had rushed in, dropped to his knees and cried for Dragon-san. They only got what village he was from out of his lips before he simply could not say anymore.

The circle of men were talking loudly but suddenly it fell dead silent and they parted as a figure briskly made his way forward with another. Hearing the footsteps, the village man looked up in desperation and felt when a figure kneeled down next to him and in a calm but deep commanding voice, spoke.

"What happened?" The man looked into serious turquoise eyes, staring into his own.

"D-dragon-san…" the man murmured. Ryuu nodded and gripped the man's shoulder tightly.

"Yes, I am Dragon-san. I am Ryuu. What happened?" he repeated quietly. The man seemed to be frozen, then he broke down, sobbing and breathing heavily. Through the loud gasps, the Seekers heard his story. Ryuu's grip did not loosen on the man's shoulder.

"We-we…we were attacked…Ashiya village…a-attacked…youkai…thousands of them…got away…head chief's daughter told me the way…don't know…what happened…" Ryuu's face was solemn.

"I know you are tired, you are stressed and injured. I know that it was difficult. But I need to hear what happened," Ryuu said quietly but firmly. "Tell me what happened," he repeated. The man pulled himself together and nodded, speaking quietly as he regained his senses.

"My name is Ube Atsuo, Dragon-san. I live in Ashiya Village. We were attacked by Youkai yesterday night. Usually, Ashiya Village is not attacked by Youkai. They are not foolish enough to attempt it considering we have the Seeker's protection, but they did. The first night, there were only a couple dozen of Youkai spirits that attacked the outskirts of the village. The men were able to hold them off and they left at sunrise. It was not an easy victory and we lost a couple of men but we were certain they would not come back. We were wrong. They attacked again last night but this time, there were thousands of them. We couldn't hold them all off! They pushed past attacking the outskirts and came further into the village. They attacked with such force and strength, we could not fight them! They started fires and during the fires many villagers died. We fought but could not! We needed more help and so I was sent to find you! I did not know the way though and the village chief's daughter, Eriko, told me the way. She had heard it from her father before, now I don't know what happened. I've been traveling all night long because I got lost! But then, one of your men found me and here I am! They attacked at the exact same time last night around midnight as the night before! We need your help, Dragon-san!" Atsuo cried with a deep bow.

"What happened to Kushiro-san?" Ryuu asked. Atsuo looked down and Ryuu knew it was a bad sign.

"The village chief is dead…" he said quietly. Ryuu closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I saw his body before I left…that is why Eriko had to tell me the directions…he was killed in one of the fires…" Ryuu nodded. Kushiro-san had been like an uncle to him…

"Yamato!" he called sharply.

"Yes, Dragon-san?" Yamato saluted. Ryuu still sat next to the villager.

"We will be needing squads B, D and E."

"Yes, Dragon-san!" And Yamato stalked off, a couple of his men following him. Ryuu turned back to Atsuo.

"You did the right thing by coming to us. Your village is bonded to us, we will help you," he stated. "We swore protection on it and we won't go back on our words. Besides, I was close to Kushiro-san…" and Atsuo bowed lowly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Dragon-san! Thank you so much!"

"There is no need to thank me," Ryuu said quietly. "You will need to rest a bit before we set out. Make sure he is taken care of," Ryuu instructed to a Seeker next to him. The Seeker nodded and ran off to go do as he was told, bringing Atsuo with him. Ryuu turned to the rest of the Seekers, who were standing upright and attentive, waiting for further instructions.

"The rest of you, prepare to do battle." Ryuu commanded in a strong voice. "We leave at sunrise."

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted in unison. Already the higher ranked men were calling out orders. Ryuu turned to walk off, his turquoise eyes glittering. Most knew that when the leader of the Seekers had that look in his eyes, the outcome of his enemy would not be so good.

Ryuu emerged from his bedroom a few moments later and descended the foot of the stairs, dressed in an emerald green cloak, with a light white shirt beneath it. The Seeker men were assembled in a small crowd beneath the last couple of stairs where Ryuu now stood. Yamato bowed low and saluted next to him.

"Are all the preparations done?" Ryuu asked his second in command. Yamato nodded.

"Yes, we're all ready to go, Dragon-san," he said. Ryuu clasped Yamato's shoulder then turned to address the crowd of emerald green cloaks the Seeker men were wearing, all set and ready to go. The sun was now peeking slightly over the horizon, draping the clearing in a soft red glow.

"Seekers!" Ryuu shouted. "We are going into battle to help Ashiya Village. I will be taking squads B, D and E with me since we will be dealing with Youkai spirits…" he paused and smirked. "though we might not even need that many men…" he added with a drawl. The Seekers grinned. Their leader was full of confidence and they would be too. Afterall, these men specialized in destroying Youkai. Their leader gave them the strength to do anything. Ryuu was that confident in their ability. "Now, go prepare the mounts. We will leave in a couple of minutes!" Ryuu said and the Seekers turned to go prepare their mounts for the journey ahead. Ryuu turned to Yamato. "Yamato, go prepare Hoshi. I will be there shortly," he said. Yamato nodded and went to go do as he was told. Ryuu watched him go then turned and looked up onto a low branch on the Oak tree.

"You were awake when they brought Atsuo inside. You heard everything," he said. It was not a question. The figure, situated with his back against the bark of the tree looked down at Ryuu with clear amber eyes.

"I did." was his short reply. Ryuu grinned.

"And?" he asked. Syaoran jumped down and landed lightly.

"We're coming," Syaoran said. Ryuu seemed to consider for a moment.

"Why, Li?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "This is not a problem of the Resistance's. The Seekers have about a dozen villages on our grounds that we protect from the Youkai outside. We can handle it ourselves. We'll only be gone a couple of days…at the most, " and Ryuu said this with a drawl of arrogance laced into his voice.

"Stop being so full of yourself," Syaoran said with a wry smirk. "I'm only coming along to make sure you don't kill all the Youkai by yourself. We will need some questions answered. The pattern of attacks is strange this time." Ryuu chuckled quietly as Syaoran walked past him towards where the horses were being kept.

"Although that is true, I think the real reason you want to come along is because you're worried about me," Ryuu said. He turned around and caught a horse saddle that was thrown his way.

"Hurry up or we'll leave without you," Syaoran said walking into the stable. "Dragon breath…" he added with a hint of a snicker. Ryuu frowned and followed him inside.

The two men emerged from the stables where they kept the horses, Syaoran, leading a snow white mare and Ryuu a raven black stallion with a white colored birthmark between it's eyes. It was curiously shaped like a star. The two men were greeted by a surprising sight. Three squads of the Seeker men had already lined up with their horses, saluting their leader in the fiery glow of the rising sun, red and pink and yellow, the colors mingled together in the dark blue morning sky. They were, however, not the only ones there, already lined up with horses and ready to go.

Satoshi, Yamazaki, Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura stood next to the Seekers, looking over at Syaoran, each with their own horses. Satoshi was grinning and saluting mockingly while Yamazaki grumpily rubbed his eyes. Meiling was smiling at the man who was making his way towards the group. Syaoran stopped in front of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think you can so easily leave us behind, Li," Satoshi said good naturedly, smirking slightly. "We know when you're about to set off. We're coming too, and we decided that." Syaoran looked amused. "Besides, I thought that I should go to keep you from doing something stupid like getting yourself killed. Your sisters would never forgive me for it if you did to yourself," Satoshi finished, rubbing the back of his messy red hair.

"I'm here because I was forced to…"Yamazaki muttered grumpily and Satoshi elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! It's true! Who wakes up this early to hunt demons?" But Syaoran was not watching them fight. His eyes were on emerald green ones that were staring back at him defiantly next to Satoshi.

"I'm going too and you can't leave me behind today again! I know your intentions Syaoran!" Sakura said, her fist up. She had what Syaoran liked to call the "obstinate" look in her eyes and Syaoran's eyes glinted. He had had no intention of doing that. She looked as if she had jumped out of bed quickly and dressed in hurry because she was looking kind of grumpy. Syaoran knew Sakura's sleeping habits but he also knew her waking habits and just the thought of being left behind made her get up quickly. She was not human at the speed she woke up when Syaoran used to do that. He almost laughed at her but gave her a small satisfied smirk instead and cleared his throat.

"And of course, where Ying Fa goes, I go too!" Tomoyo chirped standing next to Sakura, holding her bag.

"Syaoran! Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" Meiling cried angrily when he locked eyes with his cousin. Syaoran sighed.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you guys behind," Syaoran explained. "But I already knew you guys would do this. Besides, we're only going for a short while. We'll come back." Yamazaki gasped in disbelief.

"So then I got up for nothing?" he cried, torn between disbelief and exasperation.

"You're awake already, Yamazaki, so come," Syaoran said as he mounted Tsubaki. "Let's go!" he called out to his group. They followed his example and mounted their horses too. Sakura was riding Tsukasa again. At least thirty men were there on horses with Ryuu in the front, all cloaked in emerald green. Behind them were the villagers, mostly women come to say goodbye and send them off at the gates as the day broke through the dark sky.

Ryuu smiled at Sakura when their group joined him in the front and Sakura returned it, making Syaoran frown. Ryuu turned back to address the Seekers.

"Are you ready?" he called. Ryuu turned to Syaoran who gave him a curt nod. Ryuu grinned in return.

"Let's go!"

As they began riding, Ryuu pulled up beside Syaoran. Tsubaki and Hoshi got along well, it seemed.

"Li, why do you act as if your friends are a nuisance to you but in reality you enjoy their company?" he asked with a grin. Syaoran looked ahead, his face quite calm.

"They're crazy. When they want to do something, I can't really stop them," he answered back. Ryuu grinned and looked behind him where Yamazaki was telling Sakura one of his lies again. The cute Clow Card mistress had her mouth open in a small 'O' and was nodding while listening. Satoshi was strangling Yamazaki and telling him not to lie. Tomoyo was watching everything giggling while Meiling was reprimanding Sakura about being so dense. Ryuu smirked.

"You knew they were coming along. That's why you used "we're coming" earlier instead of "I" when you were talking about coming with us."

Syaoran didn't respond and Ryuu laughed lowly.

"You've got great friends, Li," he said. "I'm envious." Syaoran didn't reply but kept riding through the trees in the bright morning sunlight and if Ryuu saw a small smile flash on the face of the Resistance Leader as he thought about his friends, he didn't say a thing.

**_End Chapter 15._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Author's Note: **_So, how was it? I hope it was an enjoyable read for you guys because I had just as much fun writing it! From here on out, the plot starts to really thicken up so you guys will have to pay extra careful attention. I know the last few chapters have been really dull and this one's almost the same with not much going on, but we get such adorable moments between Syaoran and Sakura! I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days hopefully, a big thank you to those of you who've reviewed this entire time and helped inspire me to keep writing! I really enjoy reading your reviews and words of encouragement, so thanks again, and please, as always, **read and review**!

-Yuuki ^^


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Beginning

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! It's Yuuki again! Oh my gosh, I've just noticed that there are so many new CCS stories coming out lately! Anyway, here's chapter 16 as promised! I know it's a few days late but I needed to go through and revise it first lol. I really should be studying but I just had to get this chapter out! Now, this chapter is going to be great, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it ^^ This chapter is really, really long, so…yes…read it thoroughly! Hahahaha! It really has a lot of fine details and you will get more of a feel of depth with each character! There's also a ton of action in it, so you guys will have to pay extra attention! I think that this is one of my best and favorite chapters so far! It seems that my chapters get better to me as I write them lol silly me, eh? Anywho, please read and review and tell me what you think at the end of it. Without further ado, Chapter 16!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Beginning**

_Middle of Nowhere _

_Lotus Forest_

_Province of Wind_

_8:06 AM_

A gentle wind had sprung up along the hillside, whipping the stubborn strands of auburn hair around a delicate face. Large jade green emeralds framed the heart shaped face as they watched the group of people milling about below near the river. Kinomoto Sakura was lost in her own thoughts as she sat underneath the shade of a large tree while she observed the small group of Seekers, her very own friends, Satoshi, Yamazaki, Meiling, Tomoyo, Ryuu, and him, a man with bright amber eyes and messy chestnut brown locks, the one person who was responsible for her current predicament, fill their canteens and talk near the banks below.

Syaoran had kidnapped Sakura from her father's rich estate in Tomoeda Village approximately three months back now. At the time, eager she was to get away from a life of watching people suffer under her own hands and the suffocating grip that her older brother, Touya, had on her life, she had struck up a deal with the tough young man that had managed to steal her undetected from the soldiers that guarded the estate to help him in any way possible willingly. It was ironic that Syaoran had come along that same night with the intent of taking her away from her father, a landlord nobleman and her brother, one of the most feared captains of the emperor's Red Imperial Army because Sakura had been planning to run away. After traveling with the young man and his companions, whom Sakura had gotten close to, she had found out that Syaoran was the young leader of the Resistance. An underground network made of slaves whose purpose it was to overthrow the emperor who had taken over the throne of the Clow two hundred years previous, killing the last king of the Clow with his army of Youkai and men.

Sakura smiled lightly, thinking about how she and the young Resistance leader had acted towards one another in the beginning. They positively detested one as time passed and they traveled on, both had suffered together, from a village on the brink of rebellion to training together and feeling a small ounce of peace at an unguarded village with the strange name Wonderful Village created a strong friendship. They had traveled to Olympus City, where Sakura had met his sometimes overly excited sisters and was reunited with her best friend from the estate, Tomoyo again. There, she had learned about the Resistance's plan to overthrow the empire and just a few days ago, with the same group she had traveled with from the beginning, including Tomoyo and Meiling, Syaoran's cousin, had stumbled upon the Seekers, a legendary group famous for hunting the Youkai and met their leader, Ryuu, who was an interesting and very vivacious young man. And just two nights ago, Sakura had come across her destiny in the magical waterfall on Seeker land. She had met a Seer, by the name of Kagami and received the Clow Book with the Clow Cards inside. Sakura was the Clow Card Mistress, one of the heroes of the prophecy in the story of the slaves along with Syaoran, who happened to also be the last king of the Clow and one of the kindest men she'd ever met, though he'd dare admit it himself!

Everything was like a dream, really. Who would have thought that just those few months ago, Sakura had been sitting in her room, crying her eyes out because her brother had hit her once again, feeling depressed and sorry for herself? She had no idea who she was, or how important she could be. She was the Clow card mistress, and now she was learning how to use her magic and the cards with the help of the guardian Clow Reed had left behind for her, Kerberos. Sakura was so proud of herself. She had never thought that her life, which seemed so bleak and hopeless a few months ago could lead to this…that she would meet people that she was so compatible with and the girl that had no friends now had a whole group of friends she could trust and rely on.

She loved every moment in their company. She didn't think there could be anything more fun than watching Yamazaki and Satoshi quarrel, Tomoyo always talking about Sakura's next outfit, and Sakura even felt fond of Meiling's attitude toward her, she hoped it would develop into a friendship in the future. She felt as if she couldn't have made a better choice when she decided to go with Syaoran those months ago and she didn't regret her decision. And though she didn't know the path that she would take from here or what would happen to her in the future or how she was going to defeat this great evil and save the world, she was determined to try, to become the best card mistress she could be and with Syaoran, fulfill their destiny.

And now, Sakura was with the Seekers, going to investigate a series of Youkai attacks on one of the villages that the Seekers protected. Sakura was still in awe at having met this fabled group from the story of the slaves. They were amazingly welcome to her and her friends, though Sakura had a slight suspicion that Syaoran had had something to do with that sudden change of heart from hostile at first to inviting. But as always, he hid things from Sakura…she despised that and she got tired of being told to always stay behind by him.

Sometimes, Sakura thought he was worse than Touya but she did tend to do reckless things when she acted on impulse and Syaoran had admittedly saved her from danger a few times…well, no, a lot, but still, did that give him the right to boss her around like he always did? Sakura sighed, her eyes trained on the man of her thoughts. He was talking to Ryuu and filling his canteen. Syaoran was by far the most complicated person Sakura had met and the most infuriating too! He knew just what to say to get on her nerves and he thought he was always right! Could there be a more vexatious person out there? Though he did do and say things to annoy Sakura, she couldn't help but feel a sense of deep respect for the young man at the same time. He had so many burdens of being the Resistance leader, having so many men look up to him and being the last king of the Clow, but he handled it without complaining. He was always aloof and serious. Sakura wished she had his dexterity and cool head sometimes. She smiled slightly. Yes, Syaoran, the other hero in the prophecy really was one in a million…

Sakura looked over to the bank where the young man she was just thinking about was standing and met his piercing amber ones, already trained on her. Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other and Sakura's eyes widened suddenly. _Ba-bump…ba-bump…_she raised a hand to her heart as she met Syaoran's intense gaze. It was as though butterflies were fluttering in the pit of her stomach and her heart was beating unevenly…

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked rapidly and turned to look at the person beside her. Daidouji Tomoyo grinned down at her best friend, her violet eyes sparkling. "What were you staring at that you didn't hear me calling you four times?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Of course she knew who her kawaii Sakura was staring at. She'd been doing that recently ever since she'd come back from the waterfall on Seeker land. Sakura stood up and dusted off her light blue dress.

"Huh? Oh, no one—I mean, nothing…in particular…" she mumbled. Tomoyo nodded, her eyes that never missed anything noting the pink color in Sakura's cheeks.

"Okay. But we're about to set off," she said and nodding, Sakura walked with her to where Tsukasa, a stallion, entirely black with fierce eyes stood waiting for her. "Here's your canteen," Tomoyo said sweetly and handed it to Sakura. She flashed her friend a smile of thanks and opened her bag. A yellow head popped out.

"KERO!" Sakura gasped, shoving the guardian beast back into her bag quickly. Everyone near her turned to look at her. Sakura laughed nervously. "I-I mean, ZERO! There are zero bugs in my bag…hehehe…" Sakura sweat dropped and hung her head and put her water canteen inside, making sure to push Kerberos with it. He protested with a small noise which Sakura quickly covered. Meiling narrowed her eyes at the Clow Card Mistress.

"Kero…don't do that…" Sakura muttered to the bag while pretending to be busy fastening it. "They might see you and then what am I supposed to say?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I was hungry…I already ate all the cookies in your bag…" came back the muffled reply.

"WHAT?"

"Why do you keep screaming like that, girl?" Meiling demanded and Sakura gulped, hastily squeezing the bag. Everyone was watching her. Syaoran caught her eye and turned back to his bag as if saying: It's your problem… Oh, how she wanted to chuck something at him…

"I-um…"

"I just told Ying Fa that we'd be reaching the village soon and she was excited, that's all," Tomoyo cut in to save the day. Sakura nodded fervently beside her. Satoshi grinned.

"You're tired of traveling, aren't you Ying Fa?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I like traveling. When it's with you guys, it's always fun," she answered sincerely. Satoshi laughed.

"Don't worry, we're almost there, Ying Fa," Sakura looked up to the person who had just stopped in front of her and met a pair of lively turquoise blue eyes. Ryuu smiled down at her. "Traveling is fun when you're with friends, isn't it?" he asked. Sakura nodded and smiled back.

"Hai!"

"Did you know that travelers never used to travel with other people? They would just set off all alone because they thought that if you traveled alone, you'd have more luck that way. There was a traveler by the name of Christopher Columbus who traveled thirty days and thirty nights on a ship called the Mayflower and never returned. He was a really brilliant man. Some people say that if only he would have taken some companions with him he wouldn't have disappeared. No one knows where he is. They say he's still traveling the world, looking for that plot of land he called America!" Yamazaki piped up as the Seekers and the travelers continued riding on the road inbetween the trees.

"What the heck is an America?" Satoshi asked, confused. Yamazaki shrugged.

"I don't know, to me it sounds like a piece of land that thinks that they're the best country in the world even though they're not…I mean, their education system only ranks 56th in the world, also I think that they have a black president named Obama."

The group was silent then they all started laughing.

"Haha! Yeah right! There's no such place!" Satoshi guffawed. "Wow, Yamazaki, that was a great lie!"

"Oh, I'm not lying…" Yamazaki said darkly but they simply would not listen to him and he gave up. As the travelers continued to take the road down, the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

A few hours later, Sakura found herself riding beside a man. He was not wearing the green emerald cloaks of the Seekers nor was he joking lightly around as the Seeker men were, riding behind their leader. The Seekers acted as if they were going on a picnic, playing around and talking loudly. Sakura supposed that they were used to going to places where they would deal with demons. She knew that she could never be that laid back. She was scared already, knowing what they would encounter at the end of the road and couldn't imagine what it'd be like to always fight Youkai, but the Seeker men seemed used to it, besides, they specialized in it and she noticed that they were very confident in their leader. They seemed to have complete faith and looked up to Ryuu, who rode proudly leading them on his stallion, Hoshi. He was a good leader to the Seekers, Sakura noticed. Ryuu's approach towards leading was inspiring confidence in his men from his actions and words, declaring their victory with his presence. It was very different from the way Syaoran led the Resistance. The men of the Resistance too looked up to Syaoran, but here was a leader who was strong, calm and level-headed, demanding attention from all in the room without having to speak. His presence was enough to ensure this. Two very different leaders but with one common purpose and now they were working together.

Sakura turned her attention back to the man riding beside her. He was staring at her and Sakura looked down, all too aware of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the man said humbly noticing her uneasiness. "I can't help but stare. You remind me so much of someone I once knew…"

Intrigued, Sakura sat up. "Who is that?"

The man sighed and a look of sadness crossed his dark eyes.

"My fiancé," he answered. Sakura didn't say anymore. The man seemed to be recalling some painful memories, but after a moment, he spoke again. "My fiancé was hanged." Sakura and Tomoyo, who'd been listening with her, gasped lightly.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered after finding her voice. The man sighed and smiled.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. She was hanged after she refused the affections of one of the red imperial army soldiers," his eyes looked haunted, remembering. "You remind me of her because of your spirit. She was a strong woman, just like I know you are, looking at you," Sakura couldn't help it, she smiled. "She always had that determined glint in her eyes too."

"She must have been a handful," Syaoran said from the front of the line and the man chuckled, remembering his fiancé.

"She was," he agreed. "Dead stubborn. I always had to fight her for everything," he said.

"Sounds like someone I know," Syaoran remarked dryly and Sakura glared at him. He merely smirked slightly at her.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Ube Atsuro. We're going back to my village, Ashiya. I was the one who came and asked Dragon-san for help," he said. Sakura smiled at the older man.

"I'm Li Ying Fa, this is my friend, Tomoyo, Satoshi, Yamazaki, my cousin Meiling, and my brother, Li Syaoran," Sakura said introducing them. The man suddenly frowned.

"Li Syaoran?" he asked again, slowly, glancing at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, meeting his eyes. "A-are you the Resistance…" he swallowed. It couldn't possibly be, could it? The famed Resistance leader in front of his very eyes!

"Yes, Atsuro-san." Syaoran answered him seriously. Atsuro bowed hurriedly on his horse.

"It's an honor, Li-san!" he cried. "Thank you for coming to our village to help!" Syaoran came next to him on Tsubaki.

"It's alright, Atsuro-san," he addressed the man. "I wanted to come and have a look myself." Atsuro sat up again, still in awe. "Although I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the other villagers who I am," Syaoran said quietly. Atsuro nodded. He was so excited! He would be able to tell his kids one day in the future that he had worked side by side next to the Resistance Leader and the Leader of the Seekers to help save his village.

"Yes, no problem, Li-san," he said curtly, bowing. Syaoran nodded at him.

"Atsuro-san." Atsuro looked over to Sakura.

"Yes, Ying Fa?" he asked.

"I was wondering how you happened to find the lair of the Seekers when it was hidden," she said. "It was dark when you arrived, how did you find your way there?" She was looking at the man but someone else answered her.

"A Seeker out on patrol found him wandering close to the lair," Ryuu said, joining in the conversation. "And brought him back into the village."

"How did you know where to find it in the first place?" Satoshi asked. He too was now listening. Again Ryuu was the one who answered.

"There are a dozen or so villages under Seeker protection. Only the head chiefs of each village know the exact location of the lair. Since the head chief of Ashiya village passed on, his daughter knew and told Atsuro-san," Ryuu explained.

"I see…" Satoshi said quietly. Ryuu continued.

"The lair of Seekers is hidden by magic from long ago. Though the Seekers don't have any magic of their own, the stone and wood that protects us do." Sakura gasped, remembering what Kagami had told her about magic being left in blood, wood and stone. She returned back to the conversation. Ryuu was still talking.

"That's why it's almost impossible to enter the lair without having magic of your own," he said, his voice hard. "But it seems that we're dealing with forces outside of our control," Ryuu added darkly. Syaoran looked over at Ryuu.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Did someone get into the village of the Seekers before?" Ryuu nodded solemnly.

"But you just said the lair was impossible to enter," Yamazaki pointed out.

"Obviously the person who was able to enter it had magic," Meiling said to him with a superior look.

"Oh…."

Ryuu nodded at Meiling.

"Exactly. A couple of weeks ago, they broke in using magic, strong magic and stole an old and very powerful magical sword that the Seekers have been protecting and holding for hundreds of years now. The last time the Seekers let a powerful magician in, was two hundred years ago when Clow Reed came, so I don't understand how they could have known and gotten inside without outside help, very powerful outside help." Satoshi looked down. Was that why Yamato was injured?

"Who broke in?" Satoshi asked Ryuu. Ryuu's cerulean blue eyes blazed.

"Kinomoto Touya, and his squad along with Tsukishiro Yukito and his squad," he said. Sakura inwardly gasped and looked over at Syaoran. His face showed no surprise. So he already knew, but why didn't he tell her? Tomoyo glanced at her best friend. She looked troubled. Sakura always did when her brother was mentioned. Satoshi's fists were clenched.

"What did they do?" The men looked over at Sakura who had spoken quietly, her head bowed down low. Ryuu looked grim.

"Kinomoto was able to take the sword," he said. "And killed many of my men and hurt Yamato too." Syaoran glanced at Sakura. Her auburn bangs were hiding her facial expression so he could not tell what she was thinking. "But I don't understand how…that sword is a powerful sword," Ryuu continued. "No one is capable of removing it from its place without going mad. The sword chooses who wields it. There's a legend that says the only one who can remove it is the one who is destined to wield it…all the Seeker leaders in the past have tried it, including me, but it rejects us all."

"Maybe Kinomoto did go mad," Yamazaki said. "Just afterwards…" Ryuu shook his head.

"No, he was able to obtain it without going mad and use it too. He cut Yamato's arm with it afterwards and escaped. He seemed perfectly sane." Everyone was quiet now, thinking of the only possibility left to them.

"So are you saying that the magical sword is meant for Kinomoto Touya?" Satoshi asked quietly. No one answered him, but Ryuu and Syaoran were looking at one another, silently communicating the significance of this news.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. Her onii-chan again…he had hurt Yamato and the Seekers who were kind people.

And again, thoughts about where he was, if he angry at her, and at what lengths would he go to find her plagued Sakura's mind and she was lost in her head for a long time, zoning out of the conversations they were having until she felt a soft hand on her arm. Sakura looked up into amethyst eyes. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked softly. Sakura shook her head then gave her best friend a bright smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she reassured her. Tomoyo did not look convinced but Sakura just patted Tomoyo on the hand. "It's really nothing, I'm fine, Tomoyo," she said. "My onii-chan doesn't know where I am so he can't come get me." Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, even if he did find you, he would have a hard time trying to take you away from all of us," Tomoyo said confidently. "We would never let him take you back !" Sakura blinked. Yes, she had friends now, people who cared for her and who she cared for as well…she would fight if the time came for her to go back. Fight against her brother for what she believed in… Sakura swallowed and looked down so that Tomoyo would not see the hot tears that had surrounded her emerald pools. She sniffed quietly. She was such a crybaby sometimes…but Tomoyo only smiled back warmly and stroked Sakura's hair.

"Remember that you're not alone anymore…" she whispered sweetly and Sakura nodded slowly, smiling through her tears.

Yes, she wasn't.

* * *

It was near mid-day when they finally reached Ashiya village. They stood at the gates, broken and smashed in, and surveyed the damage. Houses were burnt down, leaving behind charred remains, some still smoking in the clear bright sky. The roads were littered with belongings of people, whether they fought or were trying to run away. Splashes of crimson red, blood, were splattered here and there on the dirt or on buildings as they walked through. Sakura swallowed hard to keep her insides in. The smell of burnt wood and blood was strong here and so overwhelming. But there were no bodies around. It seemed that someone had taken the bodies elsewhere.

"Squad leaders, take your men to go search for survivors and survey the damage," Ryuu instructed. The Seeker men nodded and went to go do as they were told. They weren't joking around anymore, nor was there a hint of playfulness in their eyes. They were completely serious now.

The remaining group including Atsuro-san walked around the small village, observing the wreckage. They came into the center of the village and came face to face with the other half of the village, completely whole and untouched. They stared, bewildered until Atsuro ran forward, calling out.

"Eriko-san! Eriko-san!" The house closest to the travelers cautiously creaked open and a young woman stepped out holding a sword too long for her. She had dark eyes and even darker hair tied into a single long braid behind her back. She was dressed in a simple cotton dress and her arms and face were scratched, probably from fighting last night. The young woman looked to around Syaoran's age, but it seemed that the effect of hard years had touched upon her features. She looked much wearier and wiser than her age. Eriko surveyed the group then she gave them a grim smile as she sheathed her sword.

"Atsuro," she said, walking up to clasp hands with the man. He looked down at her.

"Are you alright, Eriko?" he asked hurriedly. The young woman nodded.

"Yes, I am. You did well in bringing help," she reassured him then turned to the travelers. "So, the Dragon-san is here again?" she asked, locking eyes with Ryuu. Ryuu grinned.

"Eriko, it's been a while," he said, walking up to her. "I see you've finally become a woman." Eriko pushed him playfully but he grabbed her arms and pulled her in for an embrace. Eriko blushed.

"I'm glad you're alright…" Ryuu said as he parted from her again and he caressed her face. "I heard about your father…" And Ryuu's voice hardened. Eriko looked up at him and her eyes were moist.

"Yes…" her voice broke but she stopped talking to recollect herself, then cleared her throat again. "I'm glad you have come. There is lots of work to do here. Though contrary to what you saw at the gates, the village is not in that bad of a condition. That was because the Youkai retreated as the sun rose," she said and she looked at the travelers again. "Who are your friends?" she asked.

"Hmm, this is Li, his sister, Ying Fa, their cousin Meiling, Tomoyo and Satoshi and Yamazaki," Ryuu introduced. Eriko looked each of them over, her eyes lingering on Syaoran for a moment before she turned back to Ryuu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said and began walking into the untouched part of the village, the travelers following her. "I'm sorry that introductions have to be cut short, but there's just much to do. We've lost a lot of people, though fewer than we would have thought. The villagers helped to bring the bodies from the front of the village and burned them early this morning after the spirit Youkai left."

As they walked through the village, people came out of their homes to stare. Some were rebuilding their houses by hammering wood onto the planks while others were working on fixing holes in roofs. Some women in the village were cooking while children and un-caged animals ran around. "We've all mostly gathered at the Chief's house, or rather, my home since it's the largest one in the village. There, we're treating the wounded, the sick and the elderly." Eriko explained as they neared a large house. She entered and the travelers followed, Sakura glancing back at the villagers working. They were working hard in the early noon sunlight.

Sakura entered behind Syaoran and found herself in a spacious house made of clean wood. It had an earthy smell to it. The floors were carpeted and there she could see a door leading outside in the back. There were also a couple more doors beyond a small corridor that Sakura guessed led to the bedrooms and bathroom. The house seemed to only be one room, where the kitchen sat a few feet away and it was now filled with people, rushing around. Some villagers were lying on cots, lined against the floor touching from wall to wall while others helped them, calling out to one another. Children ran around, playing, and some people, it seemed were just sitting in there, murmuring in low voices. It seemed that most of the villagers were here in this house, with a few emerging from the some of the rooms from time to time.

As soon as the travelers entered, a hushed silence fell and all eyes turned to them. Then a babble of talk broke out. They were staring and whispering.

"Is that the leader of the Seekers?"

"He's so handsome!"

"He's younger than I thought!"

"We're saved!"

"Who are those people with him?"

Eriko stepped forward.

"Madoka!" A young woman stepped out from the group of people, looking hassled and carrying a role of bandages and soup which she handed to a small child next to her. She was very pretty with short blonde hair to her shoulders and a nice smile.

"Yes, Eriko?" she asked, staring at the travelers inquiringly. Her smile widened when she looked at Syaoran, causing Meiling to step in front of him with a scowl.

"Madoka, how are the wounded feeling?" she asked. Madoka looked sad.

"They're getting along alright but they're in a lot of pain," she said. "There's not much we can do except continue to make them feel comfortable." Eriko sighed then turned to the travelers again.

"We have many wounded and dying in the bedrooms, that's where the ones who were critically injured are. I just wanted to show you this place we're using it as a base, then we'll go and take a look around the village," Eriko said. Ryuu nodded but Syaoran stepped forward.

"Show me where the wounded are," he said, his amber eyes meeting Eriko's. "I'll heal them." She stared at him but he merely gazed back at her. Finally, she turned back to the younger woman.

"Madoka, show him where the wounded are, although there might not be much you can do for them. We tried everything we know already," Eriko said to Syaoran. He merely nodded.

"Don't worry, I can fix them," he said simply and made to follow Madoka, who was throwing him a large smile now. She didn't know who this handsome man was but his bright amber eyes and dark messy hair sparked something in her. Meiling frowned and made to follow them when—

"Li!" Someone had hurtled themself into Syaoran's waist, latching onto his legs in an excited high pitched squeal. Bewildered, Syaoran looked down at the small girl that was hugging him. He was taken aback when he met a pair of hazel eyes, twinkling back up at him, matched with dark brown hair.

"Miaka!" he cried, surprised as he recognized the little girl. She beamed up at him.

"Li, you remember me?" she asked shyly, stepping back. She did not look any older than the eight year old he had met and saved from the Black Forest a few months ago. "Cheeko's here too!" she cried, pointing behind her to the wall where a young boy was skulking, half hidden. When his sister pointed to him, he blushed bright red and stepped out, bowing low and trying to appear manly and tall, giving a curt nod to the Resistance leader.

"Li…" Cheeko murmured, looking up nervously. Syaoran grinned at him and Cheeko returned it as he walked forward. Syaoran ruffled his hair when he got close enough and Cheeko looked down, embarrassed.

Syaoran's friends were looking at Syaoran and the two children in complete bewilderment and shock. Ryuu was the first one to speak.

"Li, are these kids yours?" he asked, nudging Syaoran in the side with a grin. Syaoran glared at him.

"This is Cheeko and his sister Miaka. I saved them a few months ago from a couple of Youkai in the Black Forest near Nemuri Village." Syaoran said, watching the two children who were smiling up at them.

"They're so adorable!" Tomoyo said, putting her hands up to her cheeks. Sakura nodded and politely smiled at them. Cheeko stared at her for a while before he turned away.

"Cheeko, what are you and Miaka doing here?" Syaoran asked. "I thought you guys went back to your village with your aunts and uncles," he said. Cheeko nodded.

"Yes, Li, we did, but then we were attacked again. Nowhere is really safe anymore, that's why my aunts and uncles decided to come to Ashiya Village where the Seekers would protect us. But fat lot of help that turned out to be," he added under his breath, then realizing that he had lost his cool, manly exterior in front of his hero, Cheeko straightened up again and cleared his throat. "And that's why we're here, Li," he finished. Syaoran hid his grin. He hadn't expected to run into the kids again, but he had forgotten how funny they were. Especially Cheeko.

"We're here now," Syaoran said, kneeling in front of him and Miaka. "Everything will be alright." Cheeko nodded, his eyes shining. He already knew that as soon as he had seen Li.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Syaoran's interaction with the children. She knew he had a kind side to him and rarely showed it but here he was listening to Cheeko and Miaka as they described what had happened to them afterwards and told the group how Syaoran had managed to save them that one time. Sakura liked this side to Syaoran. And she could tell that Cheeko was a big fan of the young Resistance leader. He had stars in his eyes every time he spoke to Li or Li's name was mentioned. Syaoran looked up, caught her eye and blushed lightly.

"You really admire the little wolf?" Ryuu asked Cheeko, glancing over at Syaoran who was speaking to Eriko now. Cheeko nodded fervently. "He's really stiff, you know," Ryuu said with a grin. "I think that after you see me in action, you'll learn to like me more and I'm better than Li," he said confidently and he jerked his thumb toward Syaoran again. But Cheeko was set and he shook his head.

"No, you're not better than Li," he said calmly, his arms crossed. "Li is the coolest guy _ever_. And besides he's the leader of the Resistance, what the heck are you?" Cheeko sneered. Ryuu smirked.

"I'm the leader of the Seekers," he answered back. Cheeko snorted.

"The Seekers? Who cares? Li's the Resistance leader, the _Resistance leader_!" he emphasized. "He's cooler than you any day!" Cheeko said arrogantly with his arms crossed. "Besides, you're funny looking!"

"I'll show you funny looking…" Ryuu growled, glaring at the boy but Cheeko glared right back, their eyes shooting darts at one another while Satoshi held Ryuu back from jumping onto the boy who had turned his back on the Seeker leader now.

"We'll stay here and help heal the villagers first, then we'll go have a look around the village with Eriko," Syaoran said to the group finally turning back around from his conversation.

"That sounds good, Li," Satoshi said quickly. "We'll help too," he added.

The next few hours were spent nursing the patients and helping treat wounds. Syaoran used as much healing magic as his body would allow him to in the small bedrooms, discreetly, only in the company of one of his friends and managed to save a lot of the villagers.

Cheeko and Miaka also helped out, running from patient to patient, feeding them soup the village women had made. It was almost sun set when the group finished with their work and finished eating dinner.

Syaoran, Ryuu, Satoshi, and Yamazaki, as well as the squad leaders of the Seekers left with Eriko to scout and review while Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling stayed behind to help Madoka with the remaining patients.

Sakura was just helping a patient to lay down again when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned and looked at Cheeko, who was watching her intently. Cautiously, Sakura got up and he stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" he demanded with his arms crossed. Sakura stared, then she too, crossed her arms defiantly.

"Who are _you_?" she shot back. Cheeko seemed taken aback for a second then he answered her.

"I'm Cheeko. Who are _you_?"

"I'm Ying Fa."

"What is your relationship to Li?"

"I'm his sister!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo, Meiling and Miaka watched this exchange between the Clow card mistress and a kid twice her size, sweat dropping.

"Good god, Kinomoto is just like him," Meiling muttered under her breath and rolling her eyes. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, they are quite entertaining," she said with a smile. Miaka sighed.

"My onii-chan's always like this," she said.

"I bet you can't fight!"

"I can so fight!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"I'll show you! Watch the fist, boy! See how fast it is?"

"Tch! You call that fast? I've been training too! Watch this!"

The women sighed and hung their heads.

* * *

Outside near the gates of the village, a small group of people were making their way through the ruins. The sun was almost completely extinguished now, leaving behind a dark blue sky in the twilight.

"Now, what did you want to tell us earlier, Eriko?" Ryuu asked the young woman who led the group through. She looked around at the men.

"I couldn't tell you earlier because there were just too many people around," she explained and Ryuu nodded.

"It's fine. Now explain to us what happened."

"The first night, which was a fortnight ago, the spirit Youkai attacked. There were only about a dozen or more of them so we were able to hold them off well and destroy them, as Atsuro probably told you," she added, looking to Atsuro who walked beside her. He nodded.

"Yes," Ryuu said. Eriko paused.

"The second night, which was last night, the spirit Youkai attacked again, but this time, hundreds and hundreds of them came at the same time. We couldn't prepare ourselves for the onslaught and they killed many," her voice shook slightly but she continued. "That's not all though. Their pattern of attacks is very strange…it seems like someone's actually leading them and they're attacking with a reason, not just to hunt anymore. I found out something and I've come to a conclusion, but you're not going to like it, Dragon-san," Eriko said, turning to Ryuu.

"Tell me what it is," Ryuu said quietly. Eriko swallowed.

"I believe that they were aiming to get into the lair of the Seekers," she announced solemnly. Ryuu stared.

"What made you come to this conclusion?" Syaoran asked from beside Ryuu. Eriko met his gaze.

"Ashiya village is the village closest to the lair of the Seekers. All the Youkai know how foolish it is to attack villages under Seeker protection, yet they still did it last night and the night before. Someone is leading them. They've been quiet for a while and we were wondering what they've been up to. We found out last night when one of our village men managed to capture and bound a demon before they fled at dawn. He wouldn't tell us anything but we…err…were very convincing, and he told us that he was sent. He was supposed to get something from the lair of the Seekers. He told us the Youkai were supposed to enter the lair and bring something back. When we asked who had sent him, he suddenly screeched and exploded." Eriko finished, looking grave. "Someone was watching him and prevented him from giving us the final answer," she said. Silence met her words.

"What do you think they're after?" Syaoran asked seriously, turning to Ryuu and frowning. Ryuu shook his head, deep in thought.

"What's in the Seeker's lair?" Satoshi asked. "There must be something valuable or else the Youkai wouldn't risk their lives. Youkai value themselves more than anything. It must be something that can benefit them," Satoshi said.

"Could it be that old magical sword you were talking about?" Yamazaki asked. Satoshi hit him in the head. "Ouch!"

"Weren't you listening earlier at all, stupid?" Satoshi scolded. "Ryuu just told us that it was stolen weeks ago!"

"Oh, I forgot…" Yamazaki replied sheepishly rubbing his head. "But then if it's not that, what are they after? What else is in there?"

"Someone got into the Seeker's lair?" Eriko asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later, Eriko," Ryuu said, brushing aside her question with a significant look. "I can't think of any reason why they'd want to enter the lair except for revenge…someone must have sent them…a powerful person…" Ryuu's eyes darkened and then slowly widened as his next thought hit him, his blood running cold and teeth clenching tightly. "Or a powerful Youkai…"

Syaoran watched Ryuu thoughtfully. He seemed distracted.

"Well, for now, we shouldn't worry about that. Instead we should focus on getting this village out of danger first," Syaoran said and Ryuu looked up at him. "Eriko," Syaoran turned to the young woman.

"Yes, Li-san?" she asked.

"When and where did the spirit Youkai come from the last two nights?"

"The east gate entrance, where you guys arrived from. They always came from that direction at around midnight," she said curtly. Syaoran nodded.

"Satoshi, Yamazaki, you will be stationed there with me. Ryuu," Syaoran turned to the leader of the Seekers, who seemed to have pulled out of his reverie. "Disperse your men as you see fit. You're the master at hunting Youkai here, not me," he said, his eyes glinting with a smirk. Ryuu grinned and nodded.

"I don't need you to tell me that," he retorted but he was still glad to hear it. It had brought him back from his thoughts. "Squad leaders!"

A man that was positioned on top of a roof meters away instantly jumped down next to his leader's side, saluting.

"Yes, sir!"

"I want squad B with me, squad D in the upper half of the village and squad E in the rear. Get the nets ready and in place at the east entrance. Bring out the weapons, you know which ones we will need," Ryuu commanded. The squad leader listened to all of this without asking any questions or having them repeated and nodded, saluting again.

"Yes, sir!" And he disappeared in a swish of an emerald green cloak. The men watched him go, and Ryuu turned back to look at Syaoran who was watching him.

"I have a feeling we've found something here…" Syaoran said quietly as the four men made their way back to the base after making their arrangements. "Something's just not right…the attacks, the reasoning…I feel like we're missing a piece here…" Ryuu nodded grimly.

"I think so too," he said. "Sending spirit Youkai, who are among the weakest type of Youkai, to attack a village? Spirit Youkai cannot kill humans without the help of three or more of their kind and are easily destroyed. They're the weakest of the demon types. Do the Youkai really want to enter the Seeker's lair or are they after something inside of it?" he asked himself aloud.

"What could have happened two nights ago?" Satoshi asked.

"That was the night we arrived at the Seeker village," Yamazaki noted. "And the night you went and disappeared for hours," he added looking at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, but I don't see how they would only attack then," he said. "They had plenty of opportunities to get us on the road while we were traveling." Ryuu looked thoughtful.

"Well, we don't know what it is, but I intend to find out tonight," Ryuu said. The men nodded their agreement.

"Yes, we'll get answers tonight," Syaoran agreed, his amber eyes gleaming in the light of the moon.

* * *

_Ashiya Village_

_Province of Wind_

_11:55 PM_

"What?" the noise of protest that issued from the young woman was loud inside of the house that a small group of people were in. "But why?" the Clow card mistress demanded, emerald orbs flashing.

"Because it will be dangerous," Syaoran explained without looking at her and picking up his cloak and putting it on. "You're safer here with Meiling and Daidoujii." Sakura glared at the man before her. She was so mad she could jump on him and kick his butt! He was leaving her behind again! Keeping her away again!

"You-you can't do this to me!" she cried, outraged but Syaoran ignored her and turned to Yamazaki instead.

"Yamazaki, do you have the Lasin board?" he asked. Yamazaki nodded.

"Yep, Li, right here," Yamazaki said, patting the pocket of his cloak.

"Good, let's go," Syaoran turned to go but found that he could not because a small pair of hands held his shirt back. He sighed and turned around to meet the angry jade green orbs of the Clow card mistress. "Sakura…" he growled. But she was obstinate and merely glowered at him.

"Let me come…" she said quietly.

"No." he replied back in the same tone. Sakura looked hard at him, staring up into his eyes daringly.

"Syaoran, you can't leave me behind! I want to come too! I have a right to and you know it!" Syaoran groaned, all too aware of the eyes that were on them arguing. Why did she have to be so pigheaded and stubborn? Ryuu looked amused as he watched them.

"Syaoran…" Sakura began again in a menacing tone but Syaoran cut across her.

"You will stay here, Sakura," he stated firmly and with a tone of finality, grabbing hold of her fingers on his shirt. In one swift motion, he had removed her delicate hands and was walking towards the front door. Sakura was surprised, then recollected herself and walked after him.

"Let's go," he called again to Yamazaki and Satoshi and they began to follow his lead. Sakura was one step behind Syaoran, intent on making him change his mind but her arm was pulled gently back. She met a pair of turquoise blue eyes, looking down at her.

"Stay, Ying Fa," Ryuu said quietly, his voice soft. "Li only worries for you and doesn't want you to get hurt, and neither do I." Sakura hung her head.

"I know…but how can I just stay here when I know that you guys will be in danger?" she asked, her voice cracking. Ryuu smiled down at her. She was so adorable.

"We'll be alright," he said and put his finger under Sakura's chin to lift her face up to him. Those emerald eyes never failed to captivate him.

"Let's go!" an irritated voice growled and Ryuu turned to the doorway where Syaoran stood glaring at Ryuu. Ryuu smirked and moved away from Sakura, but she looked up and followed. A hand grabbed her wrist and Meiling pulled Sakura back a little.

"Just stay here, girl," Meiling said to Sakura, who was watching the men fasten their cloaks on. "Syaoran told you to stay, so just stay," she said, quite irritated. Was the girl stupid? Why was she as inflexible as a mule?

"I agree with Li, Ying Fa." Sakura looked up to see Satoshi watching her. "It will be dangerous but we'll be alright. Besides, you have this whole house to yourselves. Isn't it lucky that Eriko let you use it to sleep in?" he asked. Sakura nodded slowly. Yes, Eriko had been generous and given her guests a whole house to themselves for the night. It was small but comfortable.

"Ying Fa, you could also get hurt if you go," Tomoyo said softly from next to Sakura. "Just listen to Li-san and stay. He just has your best interests at heart. He's your brother. It won't be so bad, besides, Meiling, Miaka, and I are here," the young woman said to her best friend. Sakura nodded dumbly, a bit miffed. He wasn't her brother and yet thought he could boss her around! She looked over to where Miaka stood, watching them with a smile on her face. She and her brother were spending the night with them, so attached they were to Li.

"Yeah, Ying Fa, leave the fighting to the men," Cheeko said confidently walking towards Syaoran with a too-big sword propped on his shoulder.

"No, you stay too, Cheeko," Syaoran said as the boy came towards him. Cheeko stared in disbelief and his sword fell down to his side with a loud clang. Miaka giggled at her brother.

"But-!"

"I need you to protect the house," Syaoran cut across him before he could begin too. "Can you do that for me?" he asked Cheeko seriously. Cheeko looked down, struggling with himself. This was indeed a rare honor…Li was trusting him to protect the women and the house! He would not let him down! He would do it, though he wanted to go with the men…Cheeko sighed, knowing what he had to do. Reluctantly, he looked up at Syaoran, meeting his amber eyes.

"I will protect the house," he promised. "I won't let you down, Li!" And he stood tall and erect, trying to put on his best manly face expression. Tomoyo muffled her laughter.

"Good," Syaoran said and turned to meet Sakura's eyes. He locked gazes with her and for a moment they did nothing but stare at one another, their emotions in their eyes. Syaoran's was a silent apology but unrelenting at the same time while Sakura's showed worry, fear, and anger. Then Syaoran turned to go out the door with Yamazaki. And Satoshi, with a final look behind, followed them. Ryuu smiled at Sakura and closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the darkness. Now they were completely alone.

Meiling looked around at Sakura, Tomoyo and the young brother and sister and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said decidedly and walked off into one of the rooms, closing the door behind her. The group watched her go. Tomoyo turned back to Sakura, who had her arms crossed and a small frown on her face.

"Meiling's right, you know, Ying Fa," Tomoyo said with a small smile. "We should try to get some sleep." But Sakura was glaring at the door that the men had just left out of sighing deeply.

"Why does he always leave me behind?" she fumed, her eyes flashing. Apparently she had not heard a word her friend had just said to her.

"It's because he thinks I'm just a little kid!" Cheeko cried angrily from next to Sakura. He too had a scowl on his face and his arms were folded.

"He thinks that he has to always do everything himself! What am I, useless?" Sakura cried.

"I can fight! He just hasn't seen me in action yet!" Cheeko said indignantly. Both young woman and boy turned their backs towards one another, hmphing with big glares on their faces.

"I'll show him!" they both yelled at the same time. Tomoyo and Miaka watched the two and sweat dropped.

"They really are like each other…" Miaka said weakly. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, they are…"

* * *

_Ashiya Village_

_Province of Wind_

_12:02 AM_

A group of men stood on the roof of one of the tallest houses in Ashiya Village, watching the dark night sky. It was a clear night with a million stars in the sky and a half crescent moon lighting the surrounding areas. The house was located in the very front of the village at the east gates.

Satoshi was crouching down on top of the roof, his staff next to him, eyes cast upwards towards the heavens, listening intently for any sounds. The sound of footsteps next to him drew his attention but he didn't look at the person next to him.

"Where are they?" Yamazaki asked, coming up to stand beside Satoshi and staring out into the darkness. "It's past midnight already," he said.

"I don't know, Yamazaki," Ryuu answered him quietly. He was also watching the skies. "But something tells me this is bad…"

"Maybe they're not coming?" Satoshi suggested, still looking upwards, his golden eyes searching.

"No, they will come, alright. There's no reason for them not to," Ryuu answered him, fixing his scabbard with his sword, Seiryuu. "They can't know that we're here, my Seekers didn't catch their scents the entire day at all. They couldn't have been watching us."

"Well, we'll just have to see then," Yamazaki said. "If they do come, I have something up my sleeves," and the young man pulled out what looked to be a compass with Chinese symbols around it out of the pocket of his black cloak. "The lasin board…"

"What is that thing anyway?" Ryuu asked, eyeing the board as if to trying to figure out how it could be a secret weapon that has made Yamazaki so confident.

"It's the Lasin board." The young man who had not spoken the entire time standing at the top of the roof looked back at the group with deep amber eyes. "It is able to sense Youkai and directs where they are by shooting a beam of light towards the area," Syaoran said. "It's also a portal to the realm of the Shinigami, made by Clow Reed." Ryuu stared in awe at the Lasin board and smirked.

"Who would have thought that it was so powerful? It looks so fragile, it would break easily," he remarked.

Syaoran smiled to himself, the corners of his lips tugging upwards as he thought of a certain someone who would fit that description perfectly. She was probably still mad at him, fuming at the house, but she was just too damn tenacious! He would not let her get herself into danger!

Suddenly, the lasin board that which Yamazaki had been holding out in the palm of his hands glowed golden and began spinning. With a howl of wind, a thick golden beam shot out in front of the men and into the woods in front of them and the gate, illuminating the Seekers who stood guarding it.

"What the-!"

Syaoran immediately called forth his sword in a blinding flash of light, pressing the palms of his hand together and ripping them apart. "Youken!" and jumped in front of the group, his amber eyes flickering. "They're here…" he said lowly.

Ryuu drew his sword, a rippled blue blade that glowed in the face of the enemy. "About time…" he said softly.

Satoshi stood and straightened up, grasping his staff in his hand tightly. Yamazaki also drew out his sword, his face set and determined, all with their eyes in the sky where the forest expanded beyond.

A Seeker man clad in emerald green rushed forward from the forest, looking up at the men on top of the roof urgently.

"Dragon-san!" he cried warningly. He did not need to say more. From behind him, with a howl of screeching fury, rose a horde of hundreds and hundreds of Youkai spirits from the woods and into the air, momentarily blocking the light of the moon. Their monster like faces were distorted with rage and hunger as they descended upon the men. When they were meters from their victims, a net shot up from the ground made of a sparkling rope material. Those Youkai spirits who were unlucky enough to be caught in it immediately burned at its touch. Suddenly, the nets were on fire as a Seeker lit a match at one end. Spreading, the fire consumed all the Youkai trapped within it until nothing remained but black ashes. No one was watching the Youkai burn though, they were too busy fighting.

Ryuu smirked as he cut two Youkai spirits down in one swing. "Is this all you got?" he taunted as a red youkai with horns and long nails flew towards him with a growl of irritation. Ryuu dodged him and sliced him in half at which the Youkai dropped to the ground in splatter of blood and carnage. A loud roar of inhuman anger sounded behind Ryuu and he turned, only to face three dozen Youkai, all charging through the air at the same time towards him, their vicious tongue and teeth out. Ryuu chuckled lowly and rushed forward to meet them, Seiryuu glowing bright blue in the darkness. "This should be fun…" he murmured before he jumped towards them.

"Damn you-!" The spirit youkai did not finish his words as a blade situated on top of a spear came down on its neck, beheading the demon. Satoshi looked down upon the demon, then turned around to jab one of the Youkai flying at him in the gut with the butt of his glaive and pulled it out to stab another Youkai in front with the sharp end. Turning, Satoshi spun his glaive in a figure eight motion, killing any demon stupid enough to attack while he was rotating his deadly weapon effortlessly in his hands. A Seeker man rushed past Satoshi, dodging the Youkai after him and Satoshi jumped forward to help him, catching the Youkai in the back. He glanced around for his friends and saw Yamazaki, dodging the spirit youkai that were now hounding him. Satoshi was about to go to his aid when he sensed a group of Youkai coming for him fast. Turning around with an agitated snarl, he dashed to meet them, hoping that Yamazaki would be able to take care of himself.

Yamazaki was running out of options fast. The spirit Youkai, known for their ability to fly and congregate in order to kill and feast, were starting to affect his usual velocity. There were already hundreds after him now. And he'd been dodging and blocking their vicious attacks for more than a couple minutes now too. Sweat perspired down the young man's forehead as he blocked another sharp bite attack to his side using his sword with his teeth clenched. Arm muscles burning, Yamazaki pushed the Youkai away and continued jumping along the roofs of the town, an army of hungry demons after him. He chanced a glance back and groaned. There were more than he would like to see behind him! But Yamazaki endured, steadying his breaths as to not run out of energy so quickly. He was good at this and had done it many times while traveling with Li but never before while blocking and defending himself from the onslaught of this many hungry beasts! Yamazaki could easily say that this was by far the hardest he had had to work in fighting and he didn't like it one bit…

He looked ahead and his usually slanted eyes narrowed even further. Shit! He was at a dead end! The building of which he had just jumped down from ended in an alleyway. Yamazaki could hear the clatter of the Youkai's claws and teeth and the stench of death upon them as they cornered him, ready to attack as their prey stood in front of the wall, staring at it with his shoulders drooped. There was no where else to go…slowly, Yamazaki turned around and stared at the spirit Youkai who were watching him with gleaming red eyes from the shadows and sky above.

He sighed. This was it, this would be his end…he would die being ripped apart limb by limb by the Youkai…and Satoshi would be crying over the remains of his dead body, mourning and yelling that he should have been Yamazaki's slave in real life and served such a wonderful soul…and he hadn't even gotten the chance to see Chiharu yet…then Yamazaki shook his head.

No way! No freaking way would he die here! He knew his girlfriend! She would be so angry with him, she would follow him to the grave and beyond just to choke him! And besides, he liked being alive, he had friends he had to take care of, he had to help Li who had saved his butt so many times, and have kids in the future and watch them grow to look exactly like him…well, no, not _exactly_ like him but still…damn it, alright, he would use the secret weapon. He'd been saving it to use for something amazing and drastic, but what could be more important than saving his own butt right now, right? Besides, he was too lazy to actually stand there and wait for the demons to tear him apart. Yamazaki smiled and put his hand into his cloak pocket.

The Youkai, tired of waiting for their prey to act, tore down on him but realized a second too late that something was terribly wrong…the young man had thrown down a small square shaped board that looked like a compass with four corners onto the ground. There was Chinese symbols surrounding it and as the first Youkai passed over it, it began to glow. They watched the young man in front of them as he stuck out an arm in front of himself, forefinger pointed towards the demon leading the pack, thumb up. The young man smirked and said softly,

"Bang." Suddenly, a thick beam of golden light shot out of the center of the board, straight up into the sky. The stupid demons watched it, entranced, then suddenly, the beam of golden light expanded with a rush of howling wind in a wide circle, covering almost half of the village in its glow. It was too late for the demons to flee. As the light touched each one, they disappeared with a scream of anguish, fading into it as they were transported back to where they once came from to face punishment by the death gods for their escape into the human realm. The light was unforgiving. It left no demon behind.

The golden light faded into the night and with a whooshing sound, becoming a string thin beam then disappeared into the center of the Lasin board once more. The board clattered gently on the street as the light retracted into it and was still again.

Yamazaki slowly walked over and picked it up then looked up into the clear, demon-free night sky, grinning broadly. He put out his forefinger and thumb in an L sign and blew on the tip of his finger.

"And that's how it's done…" Yamazaki said, then chuckling at his own cleverness, began the walk back to meet up with his friends.

"Shiroken!" Syaoran swung the demon blade once, the braided red rope swinging around him attached to the onyx sphere. The group of Youkai scuttling through the air towards him disappeared with screams of fury as a golden blade of light enveloped their bodies. He landed on the rooftop once again and his senses twitched. Syaoran ducked his head as a demon hurtled towards him with a long claw. He plunged his sword into the Youkai and swung it around to strike the next one coming up from behind him. There were so many demons attacking the Resistance leader from all sides that his sword was a silver blur in the air, its powers of transporting the Youkai back to the Shinigami realm just a streak of gold against the black night sky. Syaoran backed up as the Youkai advanced on him in numbers, calculating a way through. He touched backs with someone and jumped around, snarling, sword up and ready to strike only to come face to face with Ryuu wearing a similar expression and holding up Seiryuu, his blade. Both men turned away from one another, still back to back as the Youkai spirits surrounded them.

"You get the left side, I'll get the right," Ryuu muttered. Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you destroy what's in front of you and I'll destroy what's in front of me?" he growled. Ryuu chuckled.

"That's what I meant," he said, then flashing Syaoran a grin, charged with a loud shout. Syaoran too, moved away and began a series of slicing and dodging the ferocious Youkai in front of him.

"Li!" Ryuu called. Syaoran pulled his sword out of a demon's chest and kicked another, glancing over to where Ryuu was fighting. "103," Ryuu said with a smirk as he cut two other Youkai down with his blade. "105!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow and dodged a sharp hook coming his way then thrust his sword upwards to cut the demon under the chin.

"98," Syaoran yelled back, the corners of his lips turned upwards as he side stepped a spirit youkai and severed it in half. "99." Ryuu grinned wryly.

"It's alright!" he shouted to Syaoran. "I didn't expect you to win! I am the better fighter!" the Seeker leader boasted. "Oh! There goes three more! 108!"

Syaoran looked over at his friend and chuckling lightly, shook his head as two more demons disappeared in a flash of light as he ran them through with the demon blade. The two leaders fought and finally leaned against one another, sweat drenched and breathing heavily. There were no more demons left.

"What's your final count?" Ryuu asked, puffing for breath while holding onto his knees and looking up at Syaoran who was in a similar position. Syaoran was panting, his dark chestnut locks damp. He grinned at Ryuu.

"138," he said. Ryuu chuckled and hit his back, standing up straight.

"Mine's 142," he said arrogantly. "You've lost this round, little wolf," Ryuu laughed. "Life's not fair," and Syaoran straightened up too.

"Li! Ryuu!" The two men turned to see a third man jumping towards them from another roof of a house. "How's things here?" Satoshi asked as he reached them.

"All done here," Syaoran said. "Where's Yamazaki?" he asked. Satoshi looked around.

"He's not with you guys?" he asked. Syaoran and Ryuu exchanged looks and shook their heads. Satoshi growled, falling onto his knees and hitting the rooftop with his fist.

"Dammit!" he cried. "The last time I saw him he was surrounded by those things! I couldn't go to him! He could be—!"

"-Alive?" an amused voice finished Satoshi's sentence for him. The group of men turned to see Yamazaki ambling towards them cockily, his hands in his pants pockets and grinning.

"Yamazaki!" Satoshi stood up, gaping at his friend in awe as Yamazaki stood before the trio, looking perfectly fine. "I thought you—I thought—!" Satoshi was thunderstruck, but Yamazaki held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine," he said. "You know I don't die easily," he said but suddenly fell back as a punch landed in his gut. Yamazaki dropped down onto the rooftop, looking up into angry golden eyes. Satoshi glared down at him. Syaoran watched smirking slightly and Ryuu looked fascinated.

"Don't you ever do that again! I thought you had died!" Satoshi spat angrily. Yamazaki slowly stood up and dusted himself off then walked over to Satoshi. He stared at his friend for a moment before Yamazaki punched Satoshi in the jaw as well. Satoshi stared, nursing his jaw with his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. Yamazaki shrugged.

"For thinking that I could die so easily," he said. Both men stared at one another, quite at a loss for words, then Yamazaki grinned and reluctantly Satoshi returned it. Syaoran was too smiling.

"How did you escape, Yamazaki?" he asked. Yamazaki held up the Lasin board.

"With this," he said, looking at it fondly. "My secret weapon…" Syaoran held out a hand and Yamazaki handed it back to him. "Thanks, Li. That thing's awesome!" But was knocked in the head by Satoshi.

"You used that?" he cried. "And here I thought you actually fought and won! I should have known, you lazy guy!" Yamazaki turned away arrogantly.

"I said I didn't die easy, I never told you how I escaped death!" he retorted back.

"Why you-!" but their arguing was cut short as an inhuman howl sounded in front of the men. From the forest rose another group of demons, eyes lolling backward, teeth clacking in anticipation at the sight of new prey. The men reached for their weapons but Syaoran stepped in front of them, holding his blade flat against the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and felt the presences of the many youkai making their way toward the group, focusing his energy on that one area. He opened his eyes, revealing flashing amber orbs.

"Shiroken!" Syaoran roared. The blade of golden light that erupted from the sword this time was longer and as it flew through the air, it widened, expanding and catching all of the stunned Youkai in their chests. A blaze of luminosity later and the Youkai had vanished, leaving behind the smoking darkness.

"Couldn't you have just done that earlier, Li?" Ryuu asked sardonically, coming up to stand beside Syaoran. Syaoran was looking at the leader of the Seekers, a grin on his face. "What?" Ryuu asked.

"Did you want me to count those too?" he asked, jerking his head and indicating the spot where a few dozen Youkai had been seconds ago. Ryuu frowned as Syaoran began to walk off.

"That's not fair, you have magic," he pointed out crudely. Syaoran turned around and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Life's not fair." Ryuu stared then chuckling lowly, followed him.

"Was that all of them? Was that all of the Youkai?" Satoshi asked when the men rejoined them.

"I hope so," Yamazaki said. Syaoran didn't answer. The feeling that he'd been sensing earlier was growing inside of him. It was a bad feeling…something still wasn't right here…Ryuu watched Syaoran.

"Dragon-san!" the men turned to see the Seekers filing onto the same rooftop with their squad leaders, bowing low to Ryuu.

"How did you do?" Ryuu asked. The squad leaders nodded.

"Yes, sir. There are injuries among us but we didn't lose anyone," the squad leader closest to Ryuu reported. Ryuu nodded.

"Good to know, assemble the men and help to remove the dead," Ryuu instructed.

"We should just leave them there to rot!" Satoshi said with a look of disgust on his face but Syaoran shook his head.

"No, the dead among the living create diseases and sickness in the water and food. We don't need that, Satoshi," Syaoran said. Satoshi nodded, agreeing. When the squad leaders turned away to instruct the Seekers, Syaoran turned to the men. "I don't think this is all of them," he said seriously. "I feel as if we're missing something. The Youkai were too easy to defeat." Ryuu and Satoshi were staring at him. Syaoran paused. "I have a bad feeling…" he said.

"What do you mean, Li? How do you know?" Satoshi asked. Ryuu was frowning now. Yamazaki yawned and turned his attention away from the conversation, choosing to look out into the remaining part of the village instead. He squinted in the darkness and rubbed his eyes. When he still saw what he thought he was seeing, Yamazaki blinked several times and shook his head. He looked again and rubbed his eyes harder and stared then slowly began backing up, tripping on the tiles of the roof, his eyes wider than they'd ever been before. He grasped for someone, anyone, behind him, all the while keeping his eyes trained in the sky above the remaining part of the village, trembling slightly.

"U-uh…guys…" he found a shirt and tugged on it. "Guys…" he croaked.

"There must be a bigger part to the plan. Someone is leading these Youkai. This has to be a set up of some sort…" Syaoran explained agitatedly running a hand through his chestnut locks.

"That's right," Ryuu agreed. "If what Eriko has told us is true then someone is directing these Youkai's actions. The ones here tonight seemed to be only attacking us. They didn't try to get past us or take anything," he said. Satoshi nodded.

"Yes, but we've destroyed all of them already," Satoshi pointed out. "There aren't anymore left—stop it, Yamazaki!" he snapped at his friend. Yamazaki had been pulling on his shirt for some time now and Satoshi turned to look down at him. "You're-what's wrong?" he asked quickly, seeing Yamazaki's pale complexion. He was sitting, gaping at something, apparently in horror. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Satoshi asked again. As an answer, Yamazaki pointed towards the village with a shaky finger and Satoshi turned to look.

"Do you think they'll come back later?" Ryuu asked Syaoran, watching the forest in front of them. Syaoran shook his head. He didn't know, but this feeling…dread…a bad feeling that nagged at Syaoran's insides. He couldn't push it away. Something was going to happen but what? He was frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. The two leaders were still deep in discussion. Suddenly, the Lasin board in Syaoran's hands began to whistle and spin, glowing. Syaoran met Ryuu's eyes over the light and then a thick golden beam shot out towards the village just at the same time they heard Satoshi's sharp voice.

"Guys!" the leaders turned to stare. There was a dark cloud hovering near the end of the village, covering the sky and consuming it in even greater darkness than night did, blocking out the light from the stars and moon. Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized what the dark cloud shape was. It was Youkai. Thousands of them, descending down onto one corner of the village near the end.

"What the hell is that?" Ryuu asked. Even the Seekers had stopped and were staring, awe stricken. Yamazaki swallowed as he watched the demons fly down from the sky above, Satoshi next to him, gaping.

"Youkai…" Satoshi whispered.

"Well, whatever it is, it looks as if it's found what it's looking for," Yamazaki said, indicating the house the black cloud was moving towards. Syaoran registered Yamazaki's words and then his stomach dropped. Two nights ago…

~Flashback~

"_What could have happened two nights ago?" Satoshi asked. _

"_That was the night we arrived at the Seeker village," Yamazaki noted. "And the night you went and disappeared for hours," he added looking at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded._

~End of flashback~

Syaoran's could have sworn his heart stopped and his blood ran cold as realization hit him.

Ryuu seemed to have reached the same conclusion as Syaoran did within those few seconds because a look of understanding had dawned on his face.

"Li!" he called out sharply. "Two nights ago—!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran turned his head towards the village and leapt off the roof, already calling forth his sword in a blinding flash of light.

"Wait, Li!" Ryuu growled, jumping after him. The Seekers immediately followed their leader. Yamazaki and Satoshi exchanged glances then raced towards the village as well. They didn't understand what was going on but whatever had made the Resistance leader that worried was not a good thing.

* * *

_Ashiya Village_

_12:58 AM _

Tomoyo and Miaka were playing a hand game in the center of the small house, occasionally laughing. Cheeko was already asleep, huddled in a corner of the room, sitting down with his head drooping every few minutes and his too-big sword propped against his shoulder. When Tomoyo looked up, she sighed and frowned. Sakura had been pacing the living room for the last hour now, looking outside into the darkness from the window, agitated.

"You need to stop that," she said getting up. Sakura glanced at her best friend, startled. "Stop acting like a soldier guarding something! They will be perfectly alright! They've got Li-san and Ryuu-san there," Tomoyo said as she walked over to Sakura and took her hands. "You need to go to bed," she said sternly. Sakura stared at her friend.

"But-!" she began. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and gave Sakura a warning glare.

"I mean it, missy," she said, using the voice she usually did to scold little children. "I'm not going to have you worry yourself to death here," she said with a tone of finality. Sakura whined.

"Tomoyo-!"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it!" Tomoyo said, already pushing Sakura towards one of the bedrooms. "You're exhausted, I know it! Go to sleep and you'll see that everything will be alright when you wake up again." Miaka giggled watching the two young women.

"Tomoyo," Sakura said hurriedly as they reached one of the bedrooms. "I can't go to sleep. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen," she dropped her voice. "Kero feels it too. He came out of the bag a few moments ago and we talked…he says that there's a bad feeling in the air and he doesn't like it at all…" Tomoyo's eyes widened as she listened.

"What do you mean?" she stopped, worried. "What else did Kero say?" Sakura held up her bag and making sure that Miaka was once more preoccupied with the puzzle pieces on the ground in front of her, Sakura called softly.

"Kero-chan!" the flap opened and the guardian beast stuck his head out. He was serious, unlike his usual self and had his arms crossed, looking up at the roof of the house.

"What's wrong, Kero?" Tomoyo whispered. Kero shook his head.

"I don't know. But I don't like this vibe…the air feels…evil…" and Kero scowled. "I don't like it one bit…" Kero turned to Sakura. "You can feel it too, Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded, her emerald orbs gleaming. "Something's going to happen, so keep your guard up," Kero instructed her and Sakura nodded. Tomoyo looked apprehensive.

"Ying Fa." Sakura shoved the protesting guardian beast's head back down into the bag and looked behind her. Cheeko was awake now, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing over there?" he asked suspiciously eyeing her and Tomoyo. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just talking to Tomoyo!" she said airily, elbowing Tomoyo who nodded along cheerfully next to her. Cheeko narrowed his eyes.

"Where's your brother and that Dragon guy?" he asked.

"They're not back yet…" she answered lowly. Cheeko looked down, understanding.

"But that doesn't mean they won't be!" Sakura hurriedly supplied. Cheeko looked up, his facial muscles more relaxed now. "In the meantime, you and Miaka—," she stopped and her head suddenly shot up, looking up towards the ceiling of the house.

"Sakura…what?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura held up a hand to silence her.

"Sshhh!" Tomoyo looked confused and Sakura slowly turned to her, her green eyes wide with sudden fear. "Do you hear that?" she asked quietly. Cheeko shook his head and Miaka now came to stand beside her brother.

"Hear what…?" But Cheeko's question was answered. What sounded like a scratching noise against the tiles of the roof could be heard above the house and the group was entirely silent, immobilized by sudden wariness.

Then suddenly a loud rapping from the roof burst through the silence, pounding incessantly, knocking against ceilings and shaking the walls of the house. The group cowered against one another as Miaka screamed and tightly clung onto her brother's shirt. A yellow streak flew through the air out of Sakura's bag to the Clow card mistress who was holding Tomoyo.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Kero shouted through the hammering sounds. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know!" she yelled back. The door to the bedrooms opened and Meiling stumbled out, dressed with her daggers in her hands, her ruby eyes flashing.

"Kinomoto! What the heck is happening?" she demanded as she reached the small group in the middle of the living room floor. Sakura only shook her head. She was just as confused as everyone else was. Cheeko and Miaka were watching the floating yellow…thingy …their eyes wide.

Then suddenly, as abruptly as it had started, the slamming noises stopped altogether and the group drew closer together, not sure what to expect, eyes fixed upon the ceiling. The silence was slowly suffocating them…the anticipation making them nervous.

"We—," Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo and Miaka's scream as a corner of the ceiling burst open, sending tiling across the living room floor as a monstrous green Youkai stuck it's head into the room, hissing at them with his long sharp teeth and trying to get in with his claws, wriggling to fit his body through the small hole he had made. Cheeko gasped and took a few steps back, tripping and falling against the floor. Kero flew up.

"Sakura, now!" he cried, looking back at her. Sakura nodded, her mouth set in a tight line, her hand already pulling out a golden chain on which a bird head shaped key dangled. Pink magical aura surrounded her as she threw the key into the air in front her and closed her eyes. An abnormal wind swept through the room and a magical symbol formed beneath her feet. A circle of a sun and moon on opposite ends, forever entwining.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release!" Sakura opened her eyes and grasped the handle of a pink staff that had appeared where the key had been, with the bird shaped head at the tip of it and swung it out in front of her. The wind dispersed and she reached into her pocket, holding up a red and gold card with the same symbol from the magical circle on its back. She turned it. On the front was a picture of a young boy dressed in black clothing and long hair, a golden lightning shaped piece in the front of his head, leaning against the card.

"Shot!" Sakura cried, throwing the card into the air before her. She raised the Clow staff and brought it down on the card, the bird's beak touching it. The Clow card glowed and then with an exploding sound, shot towards the Youkai who was halfway inside the room. The Youkai screeched as the yellow beam of light hit him and then he disappeared, leaving a gaping hole behind.

The children were staring at Sakura, Cheeko with a renewed sense of respect. Meiling gawked, disbelieving. When had the girl gotten the Clow cards and the Clow staff? When had she learned to use magic like that? Meiling's eyes narrowed as they fell onto the little yellow flying…thingy in front of Sakura.

"That was good, Sakura!" Kero cheered, turning to the girl and Sakura smiled.

"Nothing less from Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo added.

"There's more though," Kero suddenly said darkly and Sakura's grin faded. "A lot more youkai…I can feel them…you have to be careful now Sakura and remember what I told you. Act with your instincts and let them guide you." Sakura nodded, her face determined.

"There are more Youkai?" Cheeko asked, getting up and pulling Miaka along with him. Sakura hastily grabbed Kero and shoved him in the front pocket of her dress. "Why are they here? I thought Li was taking care of them…"he was staring at Sakura's pocket where the quivering ear of the small yellow…thing…could be seen.

"I don't know, Cheeko," Sakura said quietly.

"Kinomoto, what's going on?" Meiling demanded, standing in front of Sakura. "How can—!" Meiling stopped when Sakura's head shot up, looking in alarm at the ceiling of the house. She had felt them, like a sickness in her stomach, clouding her judgment and sense of rationality, and Sakura did the only thing her instincts told her to do.

"Shield!" she screamed out, throwing a card and quickly bringing the Clow staff upon it. Immediately, a golden shield surrounded the young women and children just as the roof of the house ripped off completely with a loud crunching noise, expelling dirt, debris, tiles and the cold unforgiving wind of the night air, howling along with the thousands of spirit Youkai who, as soon as the roof had come off, began flying towards the small shield that protected their victims. Sakura gasped loudly and her eyes filled with terror as she watched the black veil of thousands of the demon rise in the night sky, blocking out the light of the moon and stars to attack them. The Youkai could not get near as long as that golden light of shield was in between them and they screamed their rage and fury when upon touching the protection of it, burned as wild fire consumed their body parts. But that didn't stop them from trying as they soared in hordes, attacking the small barrier. The house had been destroyed long ago.

Cheeko and Miaka were watching the Youkai in the sky in horror, transfixed, while Tomoyo was biting her lower lip, trying but failing to hide how scared she was. Every time a Youkai hit the shield, Miaka would gasp with fright, sure that this was the one that would undo the spell. Cheeko held his sister's hand tightly, sweat beading his forehead.

"Ying Fa," Sakura turned to look at Meiling who was watching the Youkai repeatedly attack the golden ring with snarls and shrieks of fury. "How long can your shield last?" she asked quietly. Sakura's surprise at Meiling addressing her by her name faded as soon as she asked the question. She swallowed and looked up into the sky again where the demons were aggressively attacking.

"Not long…" Sakura said truthfully. She could feel it, Shield's power was beginning to thin. She could only use a Clow Card for so long, she didn't have the experience yet. Meiling nodded. Sakura clenched her fists. She didn't know how to use two cards at once. How could she protect her friends while she attacked the Youkai? At this rate…

Kero watched the Youkai attack from Sakura's pocket, a frown on his serious face. In this kind of situation, Sakura would not be able to protect her friends and attack at the same time. Shield needed Sakura's full power to hold up against this many demons. If Sakura attacked, the power of the protection would be weaker and easier to break, and she knew that. Kero scowled as the group helplessly watched the Youkai launch themselves against the golden barrier. Where was the brat at a time like this?

* * *

Syaoran raced into the village, his heart thundering, praying that he was wrong, that his guess about who the Youkai were after was not her. His heart sank as he watched the cloud of demons descend onto one house, one building. The same one they had left barely an hour ago…he cursed under his breath. How was he so stupid? Why hadn't he seen it before? The Youkai began attacking Ashiya village in an attempt to get into the Seeker's Lair two nights ago. Two nights ago when Sakura had emerged from the cave, found her destiny and two nights ago when the Clow Cards had reappeared again. Their reappearance into the world had been sensed, noticed somehow by someone…they were after Sakura. They were after the Clow card mistress and the Clow cards.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and ran faster when he felt it, Sakura's pink aura. She was using her magic, using a Clow card! Syaoran sagged a little with relief. Kerberos was there. He may be annoying but he would advise Sakura and help her out. Now all Syaoran needed to do was get there.

"Oy! Little Wolf!" Syaoran didn't turn around to acknowledge the person who had now caught up to him, grinning. "Did you think I was going to let you go and rescue her all by yourself?" Ryuu asked, smirking at him. "If anyone's going to save Sakura, it will be me!" he said. Syaoran didn't respond only to throw a glare at him, then both men hurtled the roof in front of them.

Behind them, Satoshi and Yamazaki led the group of Seekers.

"Where's Li going?" Yamazaki asked Satoshi as they moved through the air. Satoshi shook his head, his face expression grim.

"I don't know but it's something that he cares about…"

* * *

Miaka screamed again as the Youkai that had hit the shield in front of her with a spark of light slithered to the ground. Tomoyo hugged her and Cheeko reassuringly. Meiling had her daggers out, her lips in a tight line. The group was waiting for when the shield would break. Sakura looked around, trying to find an escape route but they were surrounded. Surrounded by thousands of Youkai. There was no escape. And shield would not last much longer…she could feel it's magic beginning to wear from the attacks and maintaining itself over such a large group of people. Hopelessly, Sakura looked up at the Youkai, watching them. She blinked.

Tomoyo watched the demons, her amethyst eyes worried. How would they get out of this? Sakura was probably feeling guilty, thinking that there was nothing she could do to help out in this situation… Tomoyo turned to her best friend.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" she asked in alarm. Sakura was hopping from one side of the shield to the other holding the Clow staff in her hands, all the while looking up into the demon filled sky. The group of people watched her strange actions. She would jump to the side, then move forward and jump backwards again, her eyes never leaving the Youkai.

"Kinomoto, what-?" Meiling began. Sakura turned to them, a look of fierce understanding in her emerald green eyes.

"They're after me," she announced. "The Youkai are after me." The group of people just stared at her like she was crazy but Sakura's face was determined as she turned back to watch the black endless shifting of the spirit demons in the air. She knew now, she understood. Wherever she had moved inside of the golden circle, the eyes of the Youkai would follow her only. Their heads would shift with her movements, watching her intently. And there were more Youkai gathered on her side of the shield more than anyone else's. They were after her…but why?

Suddenly, Sakura's senses twitched and her eyes widened. Shield's powers were beginning to fade! Please, oh, please, just a little more! She begged, glancing at the dome. The colors were beginning disappear.

The Youkai sensed this and became excited, jumping down more vigorously at the shield, shrieking their joy into the night sky. Sakura willed her pink aura to come out of her and into the Clow staff she held in front of her, concentrating on helping Shield to maintain its protection but she didn't know how to and slowly, the power of Shield began to retract. She watched in horror as the golden outline of shield began to break. No! Sakura panicked as she glanced at her friends as they gathered closer together, Tomoyo hugging the two children to her and Meiling standing in front of them, her daggers clenched tightly in her fists in a fighting position, watching the continual onslaught of the demons upon their weakened barrier. Hopelessness engulfed her and Sakura reached inside of her pockets for the Clow cards…

"Sakura!" Sakura whipped her head around just as the shield around her shattered with a loud breaking sound. "Lord of Thunder, lend me your strength!" A flash of bright light and Sakura found herself being covered beneath a warm chest. She looked up into deep amber eyes.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked her huskily as he set her down on firm ground. He sagged with relief, glad that he had made it on time. Sakura nodded, dazed. A roar of inhuman fury cut across the sky and in front of them, the Youkai charged. Sakura could see the Seeker men, Ryuu, Satoshi and Yamazaki rushing to meet them. Tomoyo, Cheeko and Miaka were running towards the villagers who had all come out of their homes. A hand enclosed on her wrist and Syaoran lightly pulled her behind him, going in front to protect her, his sword out, the black sphere dangling on the braided red rope.

"Stay close to me," Syaoran murmured. Sakura nodded, holding her staff out in front of her as a horde of angry Youkai charged towards them.

"Okay…" Kero flew out of her pocket.

"Sakura! Use your cards and remember what I told you. Trust your instincts, got it?" he said as he hovered next to her ear. Sakura nodded once to show that she understood and watched the demons as they came closer. Her and Syaoran acted almost at the same time.

"Lord of thunder, lend me your strength!" he roared, pressing the blade of his sword against the ofuda he had thrown.

"Thunder!" Sakura cried, hitting the card she had tossed in front of her with the beak of her staff. The combination of both cards flew into the air, connecting with the group of Youkai aiming for the two chosen ones and they shrieked and burned in agony, falling onto the ground, blackened. One Youkai caught fire and flew down dangerously close.

"Go!"Syaoran pushed Sakura away in the opposite direction as it landed where they had been seconds before. And now Sakura was fighting the Youkai who immediately surrounded her.

"Wood! Become a vine that entangles!" she cried. With a golden glow, a beautiful woman with long hair and leaves and vines covering her body flew towards the Youkai, ensnaring them in wood and squeezing them tightly until they disappeared. Sakura avoided the sharp teeth of some of the attacking Youkai, twisting herself away and hitting them in the faces using her staff. They shrieked as the staff made contact with their skin.

"Sakura! You have to get off the ground! There's too many to fight!" Kero shouted beside her. Sakura nodded. "Jump!" Instantly, wings sprouted at the ankles of her shoes and Sakura leapt up to the roof of a house, Kero right beside her.

"Sword!" she cried as she threw another card before her and her staff transformed into a long silver magnificent sword. It looked thin and fragile, easily broken, but it was the complete opposite and Sakura used it to slice down the Youkai in front of her. She turned and pivoted off the roof, jumping onto another, Kero right beside her.

"Sakura, use the offensive cards in the deck," Kero panted as he flew with her.

"And those would be…?" she asked breathlessly.

"The cards used to attack. Wood is a card to trap and ensnare. You have to finish them off with an attack card," Kero explained. Sakura nodded.

"Right!" And she halted, turning around to face the group of Youkai following her, sword out. It had transformed back into a staff. She held up a card and turned it, showing the picture of a boy with large wings behind his back and folded across his chest. She tossed it and twirling her staff around like a baton, ended it by hitting the bird's beak against the card.

"Firey! Create a storm of fire to burn!" Immediately, a string of fire rose up and then slowly transformed itself into an inferno of heat, aimed at the oncoming Youkai. They scrambled but it was too late. They left only their ashes behind.

"Good one, Sakura!" Kero cried. Sakura sighed, relieved as she pocketed the card. A wail of fury sounded behind them and Kero slowly turned around. He gasped and began dragging the sleeve of Sakura's dress the opposite direction.

"Kero! We should use Firey against them!" Sakura suggested as she dashed behind Kero from rooftop to rooftop. Kero shook his head.

"Not against that many, Sakura!"

"But-!"

"Run now, attack later!" the guardian beast said. Sakura glanced backwards and gasped, then began nearly sprinting now to catch up with Kero. Nearly a hundred or more Youkai were following them.

"Right!"

Syaoran cut down a Youkai, and glanced around, trying to feel with his aura to find Sakura. He could see Satoshi fighting a couple dozen Youkai a few feet away and the Seekers had now abandoned the nets and were just skillfully fighting the demons. Some of the villagers too, were fighting, attacking the Youkai.

He finally spotted what he was looking for. Sakura was on the rooftop of one of the village houses, with Kerberos, using the Thunder against the large group of demons in front of her. They were after her. He made his way towards her, fighting all the while. As long as he was still breathing, he would never let them take her.

The Youkai in front of them dropped down onto the rooftop but a fresh group awaited the newly destroyed ones and Sakura, panting heavily, began jumping away again with them hot on her trail. Kero flew next to her.

"Kero, what do we do?" Sakura asked desperately. "There's too many of them!" she cried, glancing back at them. Kero shook his head.

"I don't understand, but why does it seem that they're all coming after only you?" he asked. Sakura suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Kero slowly.

"Kero…" she whispered, her face one of dawning realization. "They're after me…" Kero stared at her.

A flash of blue flew through the air and a dozen Youkai fell down at once, cut in half. Ryuu didn't spare a glance at them as he took on the next group, his arm muscles flexed, a small smirk on his face as he brought his blade back.

"Youkai disgust me…" he said quietly as he easily disposed of the next group as well. "And they bore me," he added as an afterthought.

"Dragon-san!" A Seeker called warningly and pointed. A lone Youkai flew into the air, further and further away from the fighting below.

"Shit!" Ryuu cursed under his breath and immediately followed it, jumping from roof to roof, watching it intensely. "You're not going to get away," he growled but the Youkai, seeing him after it, wheezed desperately and made a wild attempt at flying faster. It raised its ugly head into the air.

"No!" Ryuu shouted, reaching the demon just as it opened its mouth. An ear splitting, eerie howl erupted from its lips and spread throughout the entire village, echoing into the mountains, making the hairs on people's neck stand on end. Everyone covered their ears and turned to watch the spirit Youkai despite themselves. Ryuu cursed and swung Seiryuu at it. In a burst of blue, the Youkai fell onto the earth, dead. But it had done its job and Ryuu glared at the dead body of the demon.

The spirit Youkai began attacking once more, in even greater eagerness than before.

"Shield!" Sakura and Kero stood in the golden globe, watching the Youkai throw themselves onto it again. Sakura glanced around the village. Satoshi, Yamazaki and Meiling were still fighting. None of them were seriously injured but they looked worn out. She bit her bottom lip.

A cry made her turn towards it and she gasped, her eyes wide as she realized the cry came from Tomoyo, who was trying to help Miaka up from the ground while a Youkai had sunk it's teeth onto the hem of Tomoyo's dress, pulling her away from the girl. Tomoyo tried to kick at it but it only made her more unstable.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted for her best friend, about to leap off the roof, but the Youkai holding her was cut into pieces as Ryuu stood in front of her.

"Take her and go into one of the houses with the villagers," he said to her and Tomoyo nodded, picking up Miaka and they ran while Ryuu glared at the demons in front of him. With a shout, he launched himself at them.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked down at the person who had called her name and her heart skipped a beat.

"Syaoran…" she whispered. He was fighting through a horde of demons, expertly dodging and slicing and using his magical ofudas all at the same time. Sweat damped his messy chestnut locks as he swerved and cut the Youkai in his path. The Youkai that prevented him from getting to her.

"Stay there! I'm coming!" Syaoran shouted to Sakura. Tears began to form in her emerald pools as she watched her friends from within her shield and her body shook with suppressed sobs.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero asked quickly. Sakura's head was bowed so that her auburn bangs obscured her features.

All of this was happening because of the Youkai…she thought to herself, shaking with anger and helplessness. The Youkai who have come here because…because…

…of me…Sakura's head shot up and her green eyes widened. Yes, the Youkai were there for her! That's it! Sakura turned to Kero, staring at him determinedly.

"Kero!" she said, her voice regaining its strength and will. Kero stared at her, confused. "The Youkai are after me," she said. Kero nodded.

"Yes, but-!"

"So I can't be here! If I'm here, I'm risking the lives of my friends. We have to lead them away from everyone, including the villagers!" Sakura stated. Kero stared.

"Sakura, are you crazy? There's hundreds of Youkai here! They would follow you and kill you!" he cried. Sakura was not fazed and he could see that same stubbornness in his mistress's eyes that he saw the first day he had trained her. She was not going to change her mind once it was made up.

"I know but if it will mean their safety, then I'm going!" Sakura declared loudly, her fist held up. "We'll lead them away and figure out a way to destroy them all!" Kero gaped at her.

"Sakura…" he began but Sakura shook her head and locked eyes with the guardian beast.

"No, Kero, I won't stay here. We're going!" then she flashed him a grin. "I'll figure out a way to destroy these Youkai. After all, I am the Clow Card mistress," she said, her jade orbs gleaming. Kero stared at her. She really was brave and determined, wasn't she? Perhaps that's what drew Kero to her in the first place, with her never ending passion for life and strength in mind and just plain stubbornness. And she was right. She was the Clow Card Mistress. She had improved immensely ever since he started training her and she had demonstrated time and time again that she was no quitter. She would see this through to the end.

'_Perhaps, _Kero thought with a small smile_, perhaps, Clow Reed-sama, she just may surpass you…'_ he thought as he remembered his old master. Kero turned to stare at Sakura and slowly nodded.

"AAGGGHH!" The Youkai in front of Syaoran disappeared in a flash of bright light and he stepped forward, breathing heavily as he swung the demon blade into the path of another group. He growled deep in his chest. Dammit! There was just too many of them! He wanted to get to Sakura. He glanced up at the girl on rooftop in the golden shield she had made for herself, surrounded by a horde of demons. She was staring at the guardian beast straight in the eye. Syaoran didn't have time to wonder what she was doing, he would ask later. Right now, he had to focus on just getting to her. But the group of Youkai surrounding her were thick. It was her that they wanted, after all…

Syaoran's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he turned and looked up almost fearfully to the woman that immediately captured his eyes on top of the roof. He was right below her, almost to her, when her emerald orbs locked with his in the midst of the chaos that surrounded them. Then they were lost, stuck in each other's gazes, connected to one another in the sea of confusion…and a wave of sudden understanding crashed around Syaoran while his heart hammered loudly against his chest as he prayed that she did not know…that she would be blissfully ignorant like all those other times she had been…

But he knew it was hopeless now. He had seen those eyes. He knew that she knew she was being targeted. And if he understood her well enough by now, she was going to do something about it…

He realized what it was and as she stared at him, that familiar glint in her eyes, her hands clutched tightly around her staff and the look on the guardian beast's face, Syaoran slowly shook his head, his eyes warning her, almost desperately, pleading with her, fearful of what she was going to do. 'No, don't you dare, Kinomoto Sakura! Don't you dare…'

But she was resolute and with a final deep breath, Sakura broke eye contact.

"SAKURA!"

"Fly!" The shield broke with a loud shatter and Sakura mounted her staff which had sprouted huge white birdlike wings, flying off into the distant forest with Kero by her side. The demons who were momentarily stunned, screeched with rage at their disappearing prey and immediately tore after her.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted again, gritting his teeth as the Youkai that were fighting him left, following the rest of the Youkai going after what they came for. Syaoran cursed under his breath and dashed after them, his heart bursting, his lungs gasping for air, but he didn't care. If anything happened to her…

"Li! Li! Where are you going?" Syaoran didn't respond to the voices that shouted his name behind him. Only when one sounded unusually close to him did he turn to glare.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get her all to yourself," Ryuu said in his deep voice with a smirk, panting lightly as he caught up to Syaoran. "I'm coming along too, little wolf," but at that moment, several loud roars echoed throughout the village and loud screams were suddenly heard from behind. Both men stopped and turned, despite themselves.

Through the gates of the village, burst forth several large Youkai. Solid demons of the ground and not the spirit Youkai. These demons were the demons that killed people, destroyed villages and were extremely powerful. Ryuu sighed and turned to Syaoran as the Seeker men began fighting these larger Youkai. Satoshi glanced at Yamazaki who was staring at the nearest one who stood to be nine feet tall, towering over them. Satoshi patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's go," he said bracingly, and naginata swinging out, charged.

"It looks like I was too late to stop that Youkai from calling reinforcements," Ryuu said, watching the Youkai reign havoc. Then he turned back to Syaoran. "I'm going to leave Sakura to you," Ryuu said grimly. "Unfortunately, my hate for Youkai is strong…" Syaoran didn't respond, only turned to go, but Ryuu gripped his shoulder tightly. "Oh, and Li...if anything happens to her, you will have to answer to me," he said lowly and released him. Syaoran's amber eyes blazed and he tore off into the distance. Ryuu turned back to the Youkai, a small smile on his lips.

The biggest of the Youkai, a monster standing nearly fifteen feet tall and nearly that wide, leaned down and easily grabbed a village man who struggled and screamed to no avail. Grinning stupidly, the Youkai had held him in front of his opening mouth when he let out a bellow of pain instead, dropping the man who scrambled for safety in one of the barns. The Youkai looked down at his feet where someone had jammed a long sword into his big toe. It was a small boy, looking up at the demon defiantly. Cheeko lifted his sword up again and was about to stab it into the demon's other toes but stopped as he felt himself being lifted up into the air by the scruff of his shirt. He met red eyes, glaring at him madly and Cheeko swallowed.

"Heh, heh…" the demon's mouth began to open and Cheeko gagged, smelling the reeking breath of old blood and decayed meat. Suddenly, Cheeko was released and caught by a pair of strong arms, setting him down onto the solid ground again. Cheeko looked up to his savior and Ryuu grinned down at him.

"Hey, it's you, kid!" Ryuu said with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting, what else?" Cheeko bit back. Ryuu chuckled as they watched the ugly Youkai cry over his hand that Ryuu had chopped off.

"It didn't look like it," Ryuu retorted lightly. Cheeko opened his mouth but Ryuu cut across him. "Don't worry, Cheeko," he said. "I'll get your revenge for you," and he unsheathed his sword, glowing blue in the night sky. "That bastard will pay for even thinking about eating you."

Ryuu watched the demon as it reared its ugly head and roared furiously, charging at Ryuu. At the same time, two Youkai who were a few feet shorter joined in his efforts to kill the cocky bastard that stood in front of them with the cerulean blue eyes. Ryuu chuckled lowly as he rushed to meet them. Three sword swings later and the Youkai paused in their steps, not sure what had happened. Suddenly, their bodies fell apart as carnage and dark blood sprayed the ground where they once were, leaving only their remains behind. Ryuu looked back down at them as he had landed on the roof of the building and mock saluted the bodies of the Youkai.

"I hate demons," he said shaking his head. And with a cock of his head towards Cheeko to acknowledge him, Ryuu jumped forward to help Meiling battle a particularly nasty woman Youkai. Cheeko watched him go in awe.

"Cool…" he breathed.

* * *

Sakura hurtled to the ground quickly and her wand with wings transformed back into her staff. She had chosen this particular spot because it was far from the village and was a clearing in between the trees in case she needed to move around.

"Sakura!" Kero called warningly as he landed right next to her.

"Sword!" Sakura called and sliced at a demon's head, aimed straight for her. She swiftly dodged another attack to her side and thrust her sword into another Youkai coming at her. Twice, she managed to sidestep the sharp claws of the Youkai but on the third time she attempted it, she wasn't so lucky. The claw of the demon dug into her side, scraping her waist. Sakura winced and immediately did a few flips backwards to avoid the surge of Youkai that suddenly rushed forward, enticed by the smell of their victim's blood.

"Sakura, use a card!" she heard Kero's voice through the wailing and the screeching of the Youkai around her and her numb mind reached into her pocket.

"Freeze!" she called out. Immediately, a golden light burst forth and a silver blue fish like creature jumped towards the oncoming Youkai. When it left, they were icicles, frozen to their spots. Sakura breathed, relieved , then turned around and was struck across the face, falling onto the ground. A Youkai stood above her, claws out, it's teeth sharp and revealing. Sakura immediately rolled to the side as more demons struck from every side. She was breathing heavily and sweating, getting more exhausted by the moment with scrapes and bruises covering her body. A horrible shrieking noise emitted from the trees above made Sakura look up into the sky and she gasped as another horde of demons rose like a black cloud across the sky. In her panic, Sakura shouted out the only card she could, her fingers fumbling.

"Shield!" Immediately, the golden circle encompassed her once more and she found herself inside of it with Kero.

"Sakura!" Kero cried, flying to her as she dropped onto her knees. She was exhausted, panting and had dark circles under her eyes. She was not used to this, fighting and using magic at the same time. It had drained her a lot. They listened to the thumps of the Youkai hitting the shield over and over again outside of it while Sakura tried to calm her heart down.

"Sakura, you're bleeding," Kero said as he examined the long scratch on her cheek. Sakura nodded, unable to say anything. Kero frowned. "You can't stay inside of here like this. You need to destroy the Youkai and fast. Can't you feel your aura? It's getting weaker, you're coming to your limit. Even the Shield you created this time is far weaker than the one you first created tonight. It won't hold much longer." Sakura swallowed.

"I know, Kero. I can feel it…my magic is weak right now…" she murmured. He nodded as she turned to him. "But what am I supposed to do? How do I destroy all of them at once?" she asked desperately. Kero crossed his arms, his "thinking" face on. "What is it?" Sakura urged him. He frowned. "What is it Kero?" she asked again. "Is there a way?"

"There is a way…"Kero said quietly. "There's a way, but it's really dangerous and you…in your condition right now won't be able to do it…" Sakura stared then came closer.

"What is it?" she demanded. "I want to know…I have to try! If I don't we'll both…" she didn't know how to finish the sentence. Kero nodded.

"Yes…but…" he hesitated.

"Kero!"

"Alright, alright…" the guardian beast sighed. "the only way we can get rid of this amount of Youkai quickly is to use two cards combined to destroy them." Sakura stared.

"Two cards?" she repeated. He nodded. "But then…I can do that…I can try! I've never done it before but it doesn't seem hard, I can—,"

"That's not all," Kero cut across her. "Sakura, using two cards drain a lot of magic from the user. You have to be magically fit and in good condition, which you aren't, but it's not just any two cards, it's two of the elemental cards you have to use…"

"What are the elemental cards?" Kero sighed and flew down onto the ground. From Sakura's pockets four cards flew out, lining up in the air with their backs turned to her so all she could see was Clow Reed's symbol.

"There are four elemental cards in the deck of Clow Cards, Sakura," Kero explained. "These are the four most powerful cards as well and they are made of the four elements of the world. Firey," as Kero said their names, the cards turned around to reveal themselves. "Windy, Earth and Watery," he said. Sakura nodded as the cards glowed innocently before her. Kero continued. "Use of one of these cards takes a lot of magical energy already so imagine having to use two at the same time…" Sakura's mouth opened, understanding. There was silence for a moment except for the thumps of the Youkai hitting themselves against the walls of the shield. Finally, Sakura looked up at Kero, her emerald green orbs blazing.

"I have to try, Kero," she said with such resolution that Kero merely gaped. "I have to try it. If I don't I'll never know if I could do it or not. Besides, you said that I was a strong magician, so I'm going to do it," she said. Kero paused and looked unsure but Sakura was staring at him so steadfastedly that Kero finally sighed, resigned.

"Okay…"

"Yay! Thanks, Kero!" Sakura jumped up and clutching her staff in front of her, held out the two cards she had already chosen to use. Two of the elemental cards. Sakura took a deep steadying breath, then reopened her eyes, the same indomitable look in them as they shone with hope. Hope on those two cards. Sakura brought the cards up her face and gently pressed her lips to them.

"Please help me," she whispered. Kero was upright now, flying with his wings outstretched, looking strangely impressive for a flying yellow…thingy.

Sakura released the Shield. It was already crumbling from outside anyway and with the slightest touch, it broke as the rush of cold air surrounded her with the jeering of the demons outside of it. Sakura determinedly threw the two cards in front of her, swinging her staff around her head in a baton like motion and hitting both at the same time. A loud whooshing sound was heard and Sakura stared back at the red eyes of the Youkai in front of her with fierce determination.

"Firey! Windy! Work together to create a storm of fire!" the wind howled and fire roared as they combined, the young boy and a beautiful woman with folded wings, together, flew out of their cards and towards the Youkai, their elemental powers flying along in their wake. An ear shattering gust of wind sounded, the clearing whipped all around and then in front of the Youkai, so big and destructive was a typhoon of fire and wind, roaring and destroying everything in its path, an inferno of hell so big, it exploded into the silent night, engulfing every Youkai who was near it or was unlucky enough to be in it and filling the clearing with the brightest of lights. Then silence rang and a cool breeze rushed by the very hot heat felt just a second ago, brushing it aside as if it'd never been there. Sakura uncovered her eyes and lightened her hold on the staff, removing her arms from her face and blinking, looking around. The sky was clear with only stars to twinkle about and the half crescent moon, peeking out from a corner.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" Sakura cried, throwing up her hands with triumph, jumping up and down as she flew towards Kero and held his paws, spinning around in joy and ecstasy. "I did it Kero! I did it!" she cried excitedly. Kero, who felt lucky to be alive could only sob and nod. Sakura laughed. "Can you believe it?" she asked. Kero folded his arms and looked smug.

"Of course I knew you could do it, Sakura! I knew it all along!" he said nodding his head impressively. Sakura made a face at him.

"That's not what you said earlier!" she cried indignantly. "Wasn't it: "No, Sakura, it's dangerous…you have to be magically fit and you're not…" Sakura pretended to be the stuffed doll by folding her arms and lowering her voice to a grunt. Kero flew up.

"I did not do that! I had total faith in you, mistress!" he shouted joyfully. Sakura just giggled and shook her head.

A loud howl of agony made Sakura stop laughing and turn around. Kero did too and his eyes widened as did Sakura's who took a step back. From the forest, rose another group of Youkai, another wave, another army to defeat. Sakura sank onto her knees, Kero right beside her.

"Kero…" she whispered, "what are we going to do?" The guardian beast swallowed. They were done for. Slowly, Sakura staggered back up to her feet, her knees shaking, her body protesting. Kero watched her, speechless. As they watched the Youkai get nearer and nearer, Sakura announced, her voice hard. "I'm going to do it again." Kero immediately protested, flying up.

"No, Sakura!" he cried. Sakura shook her head. She was decided. Kero groaned. "Sakura, feel your aura, you hardly have any left…you can't use those two cards again!" Kero pointed out, trying to reason but he knew it was in vain. No one could stop Sakura when she decided to do something…it made him almost wish that gaki were there right now…

"It's okay, Kero, I can do it!" Sakura shouted, her hands balled into fists. "I can do it…" she repeated quieter, as if to convince herself. And as the demons approached, their sharp teeth bared, their eyes rolling behind their heads, jaws clacking together, Sakura reached inside of herself, feeling for her familiar pink aura as she held the two cards she would need. The pink Clow staff glowed brightly for a second, then faded.

The Youkai were getting closer, and closer yet Sakura did not do anything. Kero glanced at his mistress in panic. Why wasn't she doing anything? Sakura had her eyes closed, clutching the Clow staff in her hand, the Clow cards in the other, yet she was frozen to the spot, looking pale. He saw a bead of sweat slide down her forehead…the demons were ecstatic, flying nearer and nearer…

Sakura was not doing anything because she didn't want to, she wasn't doing anything because she couldn't. She had reached inside of herself for that pink aura and found…nothing. It was empty, cold and very much spent. Sakura's magic was very weak and no matter how she willed it to come out inside of herself, it would not be drawn out. She had overused her magic. Now, she would pay the consequences. To think that this was the furthest she would go…at least she had proved herself worthy…at least she had destroyed a whole wave of them…but in the end, she would die…

Dread filled Sakura's mind, complete numbing shock and she opened her eyes, swallowing hard as she met the pairs of evil red orbs trained hungrily on her. They were mere feet from her and Kero. She opened her dry mouth to say something, but all that came out was a croak. Shaking uncontrollably, Sakura opened her mouth again when,

"SHIROKEN!" A blinding flash of light lit up the clearing, so bright that Sakura shielded her eyes against the heat it provided. She heard wails of anguish and denial and then complete silence as the light faded. And slowly, ever so slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. Through the smoke and haze of the heated battlefield, she saw a person making his way towards her that made her heart drop to her stomach.

Syaoran.

She could tell by with just one look at him that he was angry. Very angry indeed. He was walking towards her, his jaw clenched, his chocolate brown hair askew, his sword in his hands, and his deep amber eyes were burning with such intensity when he met her gaze that Sakura winced. Kero hovered next to her.

"Oh boy, he looks mad…" Kero murmured.

"Mad?" Sakura whispered back. "I don't think there are any words to describe how angry he is right now." Another loud roar behind him showed Kero and Sakura a last wave of Youkai who had not been destroyed with the remaining demons rising out of the forest once more, as hideous and daunting as before. They quickly flew toward Syaoran's back. Before Sakura could even utter a warning, Syaoran had swung his blade behind him without taking his eyes off of her. The last Youkai behind him disappeared with screams of despair, leaving the night sky clear as he continued walking towards her, glaring.

Oh, yes, he was very angry indeed…

Sakura stared at Syaoran as he stopped in front of her. He had a few injuries and cuts on his arms and his shirt was torn in the chest. She swallowed as he glowered down at her.

"Syaoran, I—," she began but he cut her off.

"What were you thinking?" he snapped. Sakura stared, quite at a loss for words. "I told you not to come on your own but you disobeyed me again!" Sakura opened her mouth but Syaoran didn't give her a chance to speak. "Why do you always do this, Sakura? Why do you never listen to me? You're driving me insane, do you know that? I'm going half crazy because of you! " he ranted running a hand through his hair. "You could have gotten killed!" Something inside of Sakura snapped and she glared defiantly back up at him.

"Well I didn't get killed, Syaoran, I'm fine! I didn't mean to disobey your orders like that but my friends were in danger! I didn't have much of a choice given my position!" Syaoran scowled down at her but Sakura did not back off. She merely glowered back.

"You don't know what you're doing, Sakura!" Syaoran began, but she cut him off.

"And what makes you think I don't know what I'm doing?" she demanded angrily. Syaoran roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He was holding her arm rather tightly and was hurting her but she didn't let it show on her face, instead she steadily met his glare with her own.

"You're impossible!" Syaoran yelled, exasperated. "You go do things without caring about the consequences, Sakura! Do you realize what could have happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me, Syaoran!"

"Something could have!" Syaoran yelled, shaking her slightly, breathing heavily and looking down at her, his amber eyes revealing his worry, anger…and fear. His heart beat rapidly against his chest and he was panting slightly as he stared into those emerald orbs that had been driving him crazy over the last few months. To be near her, her presence…he couldn't take it anymore. He had been so worried about her he thought his heart would burst! When he had seen that she was alright, that he had arrived in time, his knees had buckled and he nearly fell, but now here she was…safe, in front of him. His grip had unconsciously tightened around her arm. And if Sakura had looked closely enough, she would have noticed and seen the fear that was in the usually stoic Resistance Leader's eyes. But she did not look and did not see. She was too caught up in the turmoil of her own emotions, her own sense of betrayal and outrage as she frowned right back.

"Who are you to come here and yell at my card mistress, gaki?" Kero demanded, flying up near Syaoran's face. "She was doing perfectly fine on her own!" he said, arms crossed. Syaoran glared at him and the guardian beast backed away swiftly.

"And what a responsible guardian you are, Kerberos," Syaoran said sarcastically. Kero flew up again.

"I am not irresponsible! Sakura handled it fine by herself and she got rid of a whole wave of demons without my help! She managed to use two elemental cards at once! That's something I'm sure you wouldn't be able to do your second day of training with magic, brat!" Syaoran ignored him.

"Is that why her magical aura is so low right now, stuffed animal?" Syaoran growled. Kero hung his head. "If she had it under control, why is her aura so low? Could she have handled the second wave of demons?" he asked coldly. Kero looked away while Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in anger. She looked up again, her eyes blazing.

"I had it -!"

"—You're too reckless Sakura!" he cut in harshly. Sakura stopped talking and just stared at him, eyes widened. Syaoran stared right back at her. Sakura took a step back from him as he watched her eyes. They were gleaming with a feeling he had seen many times but never this intensely before. She roughly shook his hand off of her arm, which he didn't notice he had taken a hold of and then merely walked away, into the woods without another word. Kero shot Syaoran a nasty look before following his card mistress. Syaoran watched her go, then with an agitated growl, started after her.

They followed the path in the forest that would lead to the village, Sakura in the front with Kero while Syaoran watched the pair, walking behind them. At first, he had tried calling the Clow Card mistress's attention by calling her name but she adamantly refused to turn back around, or speak to him for that matter! So Syaoran had contented himself with walking behind her, fuming in silence, muttering darkly under his breath. Sakura, walking through the brush with Kero in the front would occasionally catch a few words from him.

"Reckless…could have been…thinks…just because she's the Clow Card Mistress…"

Sakura's blood boiled. The nerve of that…that man! How dare he tell her she was reckless? Well, alright, she hadn't stopped to think things through but…Ooh, he made her so angry! Sakura was beyond livid right now, so angry she was at the young Resistance leader. He just comes out of nowhere, saves her and calls her reckless and irresponsible! Not even a good job, are you hurt? or maybe a little, you look tired, Sakura! Who did he think he was? In fact, Kinomoto Sakura had not remembered being so angry with someone in such a long time and she wanted nothing better to do than to chuck something at that thick head of his! She had been thinking of everyone's well-being when she ran off like that, didn't he understand? Of course, he didn't understand, that…ill-bred, arrogant, inconsiderate, condescending jerk! Sakura had not realized that she was no longer walking, but stomping on the ground in front of her and Kero was watching her, very much afraid. Sakura's cheeks were red as she fumed under her breath, her teeth grinding together.

"Sakura."

She heard the object of her spiteful thoughts call out her name but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she cared to hear what he said, so instead, she turned her head away, ignoring him with her chin up and stalked off further ahead, Kero trailing behind her.

Syaoran glared at the petite figure in front of him and sighed as he followed.

As they neared the edge of the forest, a golden yellow light could be seen filtering through the trees. As they cleared the road, Syaoran saw what it belonged too. A huge bonfire, sitting where one of the homes had been, was sparking and flickering into the night, surrounded by all the villagers, the Seekers, and their friends.

Sakura walked ahead of Syaoran, clutching Kero tightly in her hands. He was pretending to be stuffed doll again. The group in front of the fire turned and watched as Syaoran and Sakura made their way back. Immediately, everyone knew something was off. It was very rare for the Resistance leader and Ying Fa to look so…cold towards each other, but what other word could describe what they were seeing better? Satoshi exchanged glances with Yamazaki and both turned to watch the two approach. Even Meiling didn't have anything to say, noticing the atmosphere around the two chosen ones. Tomoyo smiled. Hmm, something had happened between them…

Sakura's face was set and she seemed to be in a different world as she neared the group, fuming under her breath and stomping every few steps. She didn't even seem to be seeing their group of friends or the villagers and continued to walk past them, lost in her anger until someone grabbed her arm gently and held her to a stop in front of them, even then, Sakura still was huffing angrily, tightly squeezing the doll in her hands, whose yellow head had begun to swell up and was turning purple from lack of air.

"Ack! Sa…ku…ra…" Kero wheezed. Ryuu stood in front of her and smiled down at her, then at the Resistance leader who followed, a pronounced scowl on his face.

"While you were gone, Little Wolf, I managed to take care of things here," Ryuu said loudly, looking at the demon free village and the burning bonfire behind him which were burning the remains of the Youkai. Some of his men were deeply injured but the rest seemed fine and he turned back to look at Syaoran in the eye. "You're only job was to take care of Ying Fa, but she still got hurt," Ryuu said, then with a smirk, looked down at the girl in front of him and using his thumb, wiped off the blood from the scratch on her cheek. Syaoran growled and took a step forward but Satoshi held him back. Sakura didn't even seem to have noticed what Ryuu had done, she was still angry and fuming under her breath, her emerald eyes glazed over. Ryuu gently held her arms and led her to Tomoyo, who had an amused look in her eyes.

"Take care of her, Daidouji," Ryuu said and turned to smirk at Syaoran, who clenched his jaw.

"Yamazaki," Syaoran barked. Yamazaki hastily straightened up and answered right away. He didn't want to be hit because Li looked really angry right now.

"Y-yes Li?"

"Did you guys manage to hold onto a Youkai for questioning?" Syaoran asked. Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes, we did, but we're keeping him in one of the prisons right now…"

"Let's go," Syaoran said shortly and walked towards the village prison, Yamazaki hurrying along after him. Syaoran paused almost in front of Sakura and only then did her eyes focus again on the man in front of her, thinking he was going to address her. He did no such thing.

"Satoshi," Syaoran said, ignoring Sakura completely. Satoshi nodded and followed. Sakura glared at Syaoran's back as they moved away from their group of friends who watched them go, wondering what on earth had happened between the Resistance leader and Sakura. They could only guess. No one knew and _they_ certainly weren't going to say anything.

Ryuu chuckled lowly as he watched Syaoran walk off in the distance. Him and the Clow card mistress had gotten into a fight. This much was obvious. Knowing both of their stubborn attitudes, Ryuu knew that they wouldn't reconcile anytime soon. If they couldn't make up soon, then he would use this time to his advantage…

Sakura was walking back to one of the villager's homes that had not been destroyed now alongside Tomoyo, who had convinced her to let go of the little yellow stuffed toy and Kero was now sitting in the pocket of her dress again, panting heavily and wheezing. Sakura had almost choked him to death! Note to self: Don't piss the card mistress off…

Cheeko and Miaka were walking alongside them, tired. Cheeko, wondering what had happened. The young men and women were staring at Li and his sister strangely ever since they came back. Only two people seemed unaffected. One was that Dragon guy who looked perfectly cheerful and the other was Tomoyo, who always…well, looked the same with a mischievous smile on her face.

They passed the doors leading down to where the prisons were being kept and they opened as Syaoran stepped out. He looked at Cheeko and grinned. Cheeko returned it proudly. But Syaoran's eyes had caught someone walking ahead of Cheeko and his smile faded. Cheeko turned to where he as staring but when he looked back, Li had disappeared. Cheeko frowned and looked at the person walking ahead of him. It was Ying Fa, speaking quietly to Tomoyo. He had seen a look in the young resistance leader's eyes when he had looked that way that he had seen before. He could not explain it but that was the way his father had once looked at his mother…Cheeko shook his head. It was only making him more confused...

* * *

_Ashiya Village_

_8:13 AM _

All the villagers had come to see the Seekers and their companions off, waving goodbye and exchanging hugs. It was still early morning but the travelers insisted that they leave early despite their going to sleep late last night.

"Thank you for everything, Dragon-san," Eriko said quietly as she stood in front of Ryuu.

"Well, if you are really thankful, you should let me do this," Ryuu suggested and Eriko blushed as he pulled her into his arms for an embrace. He smiled down at her. "I'll see you later, Eriko," he said quietly and released her, walking off to his group of Seekers and friends. She covered her burning cheeks with her hands.

"Thank you, Li-san. You will hear from me shortly, then," Atsuro said, bowing deeply. His arm was in a sling since it had been bitten by a Youkai last night.

"Yes, thank you Atsuro-san. And while you're at it, can you do me a favor?" Syaoran asked the man. He nodded, standing up proudly. "I need you to contact Sato Daisuke and Tanaka Tezuka-san in Nemuri Village and give them this as soon as possible," Syaoran said, passing a wax sealed envelope to the man. Atsuro nodded, taking it and straightening up. He was honored to be running an important task for the Resistance leader himself!

"Thank you, Atsuro-san. And now, we must be off," Syaoran said with a slight bow of his head. Atsuro bowed back. "I will look for you in Soul City then," he said. "Have a safe journey. I'm counting on you,"Syaoran said.

"Yes, Li-san! Thank you!" Atsuro cried, bowing lowly. Cheeko watched the exchange from far away, a look of deep respect on his face.

"Do you really admire him that much?" Cheeko turned and met a pair of amused turquoise eyes. He nodded fervently. "Aren't I cool too?" Ryuu asked, watching Syaoran with his arms crossed.

"Yes, you're pretty cool," Cheeko said acknowledging. Ryuu grinned. "But just not as cool as Li." yuu narrowed his eyes then laughed and ruffled Cheeko's hair as the young boy protested.

"Cheeko." Immediately, the young boy straightened up and cleared his throat. Syaoran stood before him and grinned down at the boy. "How's your martial arts?" Syaoran asked.

"Erm…getting there…" Cheeko replied sheepishily. Syaoran chuckled.

"You're going to need it for when I need your help in Soul City," Syaoran said and Cheeko stared at him in awe, his eyes wide.

"R-really?" he choked. Syaoran nodded and reached out a hand to shake Cheeko's.

"Yes, I will need all the help I can get. Train hard and take care of your sister, ok?" Syaoran said. Cheeko nodded and Syaoran smiled wryly down at the boy, then he released his hand and walked off to join his friends. Cheeko stared in awe after him then looked down at his hand, his eyes wide.

"I'm never going to wash this hand," Cheeko announced vehemently.

"Eeww…" Miaka made a face next to him.

Syaoran walked to Tsubaki and patted her nose, leading the snow white mare towards the front of the line. On the way, he passed by Sakura, who determinedly avoided his eye contact and turned away. Syaoran's eyebrows knitted together in worry and he had opened his mouth to say something but Sakura was ignoring him. With a sigh, Syaoran continued on, glancing back at the Clow Card Mistress. She looked exhausted, leaning against Tsukasa, eyes half closed.

"Sakura-chan, will you be alright?" Tomoyo asked her friend, coming up to stand next to her. Sakura bleakly nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all, Tomoyo," she said quietly. "It's probably from using my magic last night," she added in a whisper. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"I don't know if we should leave yet, then. You don't look like you're up to traveling far…" But Sakura quickly shook her head.

"No! I'm alright. It's not going to take long," Sakura reassured her friend. "I can manage." She gave Tomoyo a wane smile and hurriedly led Tsukasa off before Tomoyo could protest. As Sakura led the stallion away, she passed by the Resistance leader, who did not acknowledge her presence.

"Li," Syaoran turned to him as Ryuu trotted over on Hoshi, his black stallion. "What did you manage to find out last night?" he asked quietly. Sakura listened intently and heard Syaoran sigh.  
"The Youkai was already dead by the time we got in there," Syaoran replied. Sakura chanced a glance at the Resistance leader. He looked tired with dark bags under his eyes. Did he not sleep well last night? Sakura frowned, remembering she couldn't get to sleep either. She was thinking about Syaoran the entire night, angry with him for treating her like a child. "Whoever these Youkai are working for, the person knows when they are captured somehow and is able to kill them or they self- destruct…I don't understand…" Syaoran continued, rubbing his face irritatedly. Ryuu nodded, looking grim.

"I see…" he said quietly, then patted Syaoran on his back. "Let's get going. We'll figure it out later," he said bracingly and began calling out instructions to the Seeker men who led the way out of the gates. The villagers said their goodbyes as the travelers filed past them, waving. Sakura smiled at Cheeko and Miaka, riding Tsukasa past them, her bag hanging from her saddle. A familiar looking yellow…thing's head was popped out of the bag. The two children watched it. Didn't that thing come to life last night…? But it was now sitting as still as a doll and they shrugged when all of a sudden, as it passed by them, it winked! Cheeko and Miaka gasped loudly.

Chuckling, Kero pulled himself back into the bag once more, eating the rice cakes Sakura had stored in there for the journey home. She never said they weren't for him! Hee hee hee.

_**CHAPTER 16 END.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bwahahahaha! OMG! Sakura and Syaoran are in a big fight! What will happen to our two heroes? Hahaha well I'm not telling, so you will have to find out in the next chapter! I know, this chapter was really long, the longest, actually, so I hope you guys got a lot of information! And it was also very action packed! This will also be a long author's note because I'm responding to the reviewers! I've never done this before and it's tiring! Lol Sooo….tell me what you think and review! I'd appreciate it ^^ Thanks!

-Yuuki ^^

And as always, here's a special thanks to the readers and reviewers who reviewed last chapter and are always supporting the Clow! Thanks so much and enjoy!

**Review Responses:**

**ellabell:**Thanks so much for your reviews! Yes, I would have to agree that Syaoran and Sakura are way too cute together and like you asked, I have updated very soon! Lol enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!

**jheli:**I've already explained everything above and it would be wonderful if you continued to read The Clow, despite the similarities. I'm glad that there was a story that you enjoyed so much but I hope that you can also enjoy mine. And as for finishing it, yes, that's my intention, but you never know…lol I do want to finish it though and trust me, it's going to be very long.I don't know the ending of the Power of Two Hearts because I've never read it, but all I know is that my ending will be epic! Haha. Thank you for your review and thanks for reading!

**grahamcracker-xx:**Yes, we needed a light chapter and I'm glad you loved it! It was one of my favorites too! Lol Though I miss your long reviews, I know not much happened in this chapter action wise but it was still a great read, no? haha thanks for always reading and reviewing the Clow and I look forward to your next review! Enjoy the chapter! ^^

**Evern:**Hi! Yess, everyone does adore and worry for Sakura, I mean, who wouldn't? She's so loveable! Lol I know, that girl can be so persistent at times and it drives Syaoran up the wall haha, I love it! Yes, as you will find out very soon, this trait about Sakura does end up getting her into some trouble but don't worry, Syaoran is there! And his protective nature is a bit…obvious, so _someone_ is bound to notice! As for their friend's reactions to Sakura being the Clow card mistress, you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for always reading and reviewing! I also noticed you posted up a new chapter for your latest fanfic. It's awesome! I will go leave a review when I have the time^^ Enjoy the chapter!

**Mekana:** Hello. I gotta say, I was so very happy after I finished reading your first review for the Clow. Thanks for taking the time to read and review it! I know this chapter wasn't "dull" but it lacked action, that was what I was talking about and I have a tendency to be a very harsh critic on myself, so I'm sorry if I'm taking away from the story. I will try to be more positive so that the read is more enjoyable in the future! Thank you! And yes, the quadrangle between Sakura, Syaoran, Ryuu and Satoshi is very interesting indeed, but you will have to read on to find out how it goes haha I can't give any hints but then again, there have already been some in the story so far ^^ I did have time to update even though it's dead week and I should be studying for my finals, but still…I wanted to get this chapter out ! oh, again, another thank you for the hundred review congratulation. Enjoy this chapter!

**love sakura:**Haha thank you for those kind words of encouragement! Yay for fluff! I couldn't resist. Syaoran and Sakura are too compatible not to use any of their moments together, but yess, I agree that Ryuu is a very good leader. Him and Syaoran differ in many ways. The action is a little less in the last chapter but this chapter, there will be u at read to find out! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**monkeydluffy:**lol I gotta say, you're one of my more demanding readers lol but it's good because it means you're eager to find out what happens and really it pushes me to write too ha ha where do I start? I remember you being one of my long time readers so thank you for continuing to read and review! I really appreciate it! ^^ I know the last chapter isn't off course from the plot but I was calling it "dull" due to lack of action. I tend to be a pretty harsh critic on myself and my writing but thank you for thinking that I don't lack imagination or excellence. I will work on being positive about my chapters from now on, because if I'm not, the readers won't be lol And is it a good thing that I am amusing? Hahaha you are too and I always look forward to your reviews. And no, Syaoran is not Sakura's dad, he's just overprotective of his cute little card mistress. He is very much used to being in charge but Sakura just won't listen, so does he have any other options? And as you have requested, I have updated very quickly, so please read and enjoy! I think you'll like this chapter and I am looking forward to reading your next review ^^

**Jenhae:**Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for noting that I am a great writer! Li is very productive and yes, poor Ryuu but he's tough, he will see it through. The last chapter was short but this one is unusually long, so please read through it. lol I will see_ you_ at home!

**Nissy Padfoot:**Thanks for your review! Here is the new update, please enjoy!

**sakura121256****: **Aww, thank you so much for your review! It was so sweet! I know what you mean, SxS is also my break from college life and I know I should be studying for finals since this is dead week, but I couldn't help myself! I'm posting this chapter up and I hope you enjoy it! You can read it in between breaks from studying! Haha I didn't think the chapter was boring but I am pretty harsh on myself when it comes to writing so I only called it dull because it lacked a lot of action. In reality I loved it too! Haha I'm glad that you love the story because that just means that it is living up to all the expectations I had for it! I know, poor guys, Sakura is absolutely dense but that's the way she is! Lol and I know what you mean about Meiling. They will resolve their differences…eventually lol and here is the next update as you've asked! Yay! Enjoy the story ^^

**asteriaphoebe:** Hello, and thank you for your review and the congratulations on the 100 review mark. I am glad that you enjoy my story so much because I equally have fun writing it! Please enjoy this new chapter^^

**WezL:**Hello and thank you for continuing to read and review for the Clow. You've been really patient from the start when you first read my story those months ago, and thanks for that. I always enjoy your reviews very much. I know the last chapter wasn't dull but I only called it that because it lacked action lol I tend to be pretty harsh on myself…anyway, yes, I'm glad you see that Ryuu is a womanizer, so different from Syaoran, yet a very good leader all on his own. And I can't resist putting in S/S moments with every chapter ! They're too cute and you don't have to wait for the next chapter anymore because it's here! Yay! Please read and enjoy ^^

**Wolf boy:**Hi, and thank you for taking the time to review! Thank you so much and I'm glad that you enjoy my story! Yes, Syaoran is a guy who gets jealous lol and because of that, he is very much a normal guy, no matter how cool and important he is! I see you are a big Satoshi fan, hmm? Yes, Satoshi is an amazing guy and thanks for reading and reviewing again!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: First Test

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: **Hi all! It's Yuuki again! I know all of you just want to strangle me and maim me right now but yes! It is a brand new spanking chapter! I am excited about this one! It's…amazing. Lol I had roughly ten drafts of this chapter…literally. I killed them all though. They're good and dead now…those stupid no good rough drafts…I killed them good and dead. They're in a place where they won't hurt me anymore…anyway! School started and I went on vacation over the holidays so I really missed out on some new readers! But never fear, I am here now and we will slowly continue up the ladder! This is probably the first time I've posted this chapter up at a decent time. My new year's resolution: Work on sanity and posting dates! Lol Okay, On to the new chapter! Please enjoy and **Read and Review** ^^

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**First Test**

_Waru Mountain, Middle of Nowhere_

_Province of Fire_

_8:53 PM_

A lone Youkai, a spirit one, of an ethereal white, floated along the skies and dipped into a ravine above the beautiful mountainous cliffs and lakes below. Quickly, it began to descend into one of the open mouths of the numerous caves, set over the picturesque scene in the burning light of the dying sun.

It entered the dark and damp cavern and floated along, it's long white tail trailing after it, passing hundreds of smaller rooms and passageways filled with human bones and the smell of rotting corpses. Past these caves, it floated along over a deep ravine where a bright, orange-yellow glow illuminated its underbelly. In the enormous chasm below, fires sprang up from the rivers of molten lava flowing on either side of the mountain as hundreds and thousands of Youkai worked beneath, smashing metal onto metal, making weapons of various kinds and fitting armor and breast plates onto other demons, who roared with pleasure. The racket of noise ceased as the spirit Youkai passed into another room, sitting above the abyss.

It was lit by a single candle and light from the cracks in the rock where the remaining sunshine outside permeated through the openings. Landing on a pair of hands with long spider-like fingers and sharp yellow claws, the Youkai began to hiss quietly while the man listened. His long black hair was swept behind his shoulders and his red eyes gleamed from the shadows. After a moment, a smile formed on his deep red lips, set on a pale white face.

"Interesting… very interesting indeed…" he drawled in a deep-cold high voice.

"What is interesting, Akaru-sama?" another voice, raspy and scratched asked from a dark corner of the room. Yellow eyes shone from the darkness like lanterns as they watched the other man, seated on his throne-like chair at the head. Akaru was wearing an old fashioned red Kimono and pants and although he had the appearance of a man, was far from human.

"The news brought to me by my spirit Youkai is troubling and yet it brings me amusement at the same time, Neko…" Akaru answered.

"And what news is this?" Akaru's eyes glinted.

"The faint magic that I felt two nights ago, as you remember, turned out to be the Clow Cards, which were lost those two hundred years ago," Akaru said slowly. "Not only have the Youkai I've sent to retrieve the Clow Cards all been destroyed, only one was able to make it back bringing me news that along with the cards, they have also found…" Akaru paused.

"They found...?" Neko urged.

"…They have found the Clow Card Mistress." There was a short but audible gasp from the darkness and Neko's raspy voice sounded again.

"But it cannot be! The Clow Card Mistress? One of the chosen ones from the damned prophecy those stupid Seer women made? But then what about the other hero in the prophecy? Was he there as well? Have they met?" Akaru chuckled at Neko's sudden questions.

"Calm down, Neko, calm down," he interrupted in an amused tone. "There is no reason to panic. As you know, we were instructed by Lord Akuma to retrieve the Clow Cards and then await his return and that is exactly what we are going to do."

"But how, Akaru-sama? How are we going to do it with the Clow Card mistress around? If all of the spirit Youkai you've sent have not returned except for one, she must be really powerful! And what about the Resistance? Do they know about her yet? When they do, they'll surely hide and protect her and then we won't be able to get anywhere near her or the Clow Cards!" Akaru watched Neko with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you finished?" he asked entertained. Neko made a half strangled sound from his throat and Akaru laughed loudly, coldly. "It is true that it would be troublesome if the Resistance were to find out about the Clow Card mistress. For Clow Reed's descendant would be the current Resistance leader and possess magic to use against us…that would also mean that it is very likely that he may be the other chosen one, the hero in the prophecy since the Clow Card mistress has appeared," Neko opened his mouth as if to respond but Akaru held up a hand to silence him. "If that were the case, it would difficult, Neko, but not impossible…" Neko watched Akaru nervously as he continued. "Our job is to retrieve the Clow Cards. We've been waiting two hundred years for them to reappear into this world and now that they have, we will get them and nothing will stand in our way. Not the Resistance and certainly not the Clow Card mistress…" at this Akaru turned to the spirit Youkai perched on his shoulder "Go get them," he said softly and the spirit Youkai drifted out of the chambers. Immediately, Neko stood up.

"But Akaru-sama, is it wise to just attack like this? Shouldn't we plan what we are going to do? You sent hundreds of spirit Youkai after you felt the presence of the cards two nights ago and only a couple returned? You also know that there have been attempts at questioning the Youkai. You've magicked them to self-destruct if they are interrogated, and yet you're not worried that whoever the enemy may be, they are not powerful? They were strong enough to defeat your spirit Youkai and the ground demons the spirit Youkai called to help them. And the place where you've felt the magic coming from was near the Lotus Forest, where the Seekers are rumored to live. What if they are helping the Clow Card mistress? I have heard that they have a new leader! A strong young man-"

He stopped when Akaru began laughing, the noise echoing in the cavern. Confused, Neko looked up at his leader, as if asking what was so funny. But Akaru continued to laugh coldly.

"Neko, Neko!" Akaru cried. "What is there to be afraid of? Who would dare stand up to me? I, who am the strongest magical Youkai in the Clow. I, who led the demons and found a place for them to lay safe in refuge after the defeat of Lord Akuma those two hundred years past? I, who helped convince Lord Akuma's descendant to give me and my followers magic from the ring of power left by our Lord before their surmount of Soul City? And this was the thanks that I get for helping in the attack against the last king of the Clow from that weakling that dare calls himself the emperor? I do not think so. My debt has long been repaid. We've been bidding our time, training our army for a hundred years, waiting for Lord Akuma, the perfect chance to strike and it has presented itself. We have the two chosen ones in the palms of our hands. If we destroy them, the road towards victory is ensured. We will greatly please Lord Akuma if we were to rid him of the two who are supposedly destined to stand in his way." Neko stared at his leader who gave him a small grin, showing sharp teeth. "And you do a great disservice to me, Neko, when you are as weak hearted and cowardly as you are…I have no use for such a demon as yourself…"

"Akaru-sama!" Neko threw himself down onto the cold floor before Akaru, bowing his head. "I apologize! Please, don't-!" But Akaru was ruthless and pointing a sharp finger at Neko, kneeled on the ground before him, spoke.

"Raion!"

"NOOOOOO!" A red glow surrounded his body and Neko began screaming aloud in pain as needles shot out of his skin, transfiguring him. His shoulders shook and they expanded as he bowed his head, his body twitching mercilessly. The red light faded and Neko stood up, but he was no longer skinny as he once was. His body was broader, taller and had more muscles. His face was also reformed into one that was more beast like, unrecognizable with large dog like ears coming from the mane of red hair that surrounded his head. His golden green eyes blazed from beneath thick brows as he kneeled before Akaru again.

"Raion," Akaru drawled. "If it weren't for the fact that you shared bodies with that useless Neko, I would have killed him long ago."

"Thank you, Akaru-sama. But when you call, I will always answer," Raion said in a deep voice that sounded more like a roar.

"You heard what we have discussed," It was not a question.

"Yes, naturally."

"And what do make of it?"

"I will personally kill the Clow Card mistress and whoever stands in your way and bring you back the Clow Cards, Akaru-sama," Raion said menacingly, a smile on his lips, baring his sharp jaws, his green yellow eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Akaru smiled. "Come here." Raion did as he was told. "This, Raion, is a present I've been saving for the Clow Card mistress…" And he drew from inside his red kimono a dagger. Its hilt was pure gold and encrusted towards the end was a blood red ruby. The blade however, was completely black and in Akaru's hands seemed to be pulsating as though it had a life of its own. Upon closer inspection, the black that surrounded the dagger seemed to be moving in a million pieces never staying in the same place twice. One thing was clear that it could not leave the dagger. The blackness was imbibed onto the metal.

Akaru was holding it out, staring at Raion almost hungrily. Raion hesitated and then took the blade into his large clawed fingers. Instantly a cold wave of nausea hit Raion and he keeled forward, still holding the dagger, a chill running through his entire body of evil. He stooped there, shaking and breathing heavily. There was silence, and then his head exploded. It was pain beyond pain and Akaru watched with a small smile as Raion shouted and screamed maddeningly. Flashing images, broken, of a looming shadow, the horrified screams of a woman and the back of a tall figure with a mask on passed through Raion's mind and he shook his head.

"NO! NO, DON'T DO IT!"

But just as suddenly as it had started, the pain and noises ceased and Raion fell onto the ground, shivering uncontrollably, sweat damping his forehead as he panted. Akaru stood above watching him with a small satisfied smile.

"That is an interesting item you have there, Akaru-sama," a new voice drawled, cold and amused. Akaru turned and smiled at the newcomer.

"Kumo. You have come." A man stood in front of the entrance, a shadow hidden in the darkness with the glow from the chasm below serving as a backdrop. Behind him, two more shadows stood, their orange orbs gleaming. Golden eyes glistened maliciously from the first shadow.

"Akaru-sama," the shadow in the front bowed low, speaking in a deep voice that reverberated around the cavern walls. "I am at your service."

Akaru got straight to the point. "Lead this group including Raion. Go find the Clow Card mistress and get me the Clow Cards," he instructed. "My Youkai inform me that she is traveling with a strong group…" Akaru paused. "Kill them all." The golden eyes from the shadows glinted with amusement.

"Yes," the shadow named Kumo nodded and bowed his head. "As you wish, Akaru-sama," he turned to go but stopped to glance at Raion's crouched over form from the entrance. "I have no use for you…cat," he said with a jeer.

Raion growled and staggered to his feet. "Shut up, dammit! I'm coming!" he roared in anger, glaring at the shadows standing at the entrance as they watched him.

"Don't get in my way," Kumo said, chuckling lowly. "If you do I will kill you…" Raion snarled and took a step towards Kumo but Akaru held up a hand to stop him.

"Enough, Raion," Raion glared as he saw Kumo smirk and clenched his teeth. "Use this on the Clow Card mistress. It will ensure that she is out of our way," Akaru said as he held out the dagger for Kumo to accept. Raion watched with bated breath as Kumo held out his hands to accept it. His fingers touched the hilt of the dagger. In the next moment, he had pocketed it and with a triumphant glance at Raion, bowed low to Akaru.

"Remember, Kumo. You can only use that blade once so don't miss your chance," Kumo nodded. "Go," Akaru instructed. Kumo bowed again and swiftly stepped outside the chambers, the two shadows following behind him. Raion watched them with his eyes wide in disbelief. How was it possible that the dagger did not affect Kumo? Raion's eyes darkened. This could only mean that Kumo was much more evil than he had previously thought…

"Raion," Akaru's cold voice cut through his thoughts. "I have a special request for you. My Youkai have informed me that among the group surrounding the Clow Card mistress, is the leader of the Seekers." Raion stared, waiting. "I want you to personally kill him…"

"Yes, Akaru-sama," Raion answered, bowing deeply.

"If you do not succeed in killing him, Raion," Akaru said quietly. "then there will be no point in returning. I will make sure to kill you myself…"

Raion did not answer and with a curt nod to show that he understood, stepped outside of the cave and disappeared in a flash of cool wind and color. Akaru watched him disappear, then reaching up a hand to pat the white spirit Youkai perched on his shoulder, smiled slightly.

"It's been awhile…Ryuu." A sudden flash of memory showing a terrified looking young boy with messy black hair and turquoise blue eyes deep with fear and covered in dark red blood passed through his mind and Akaru grinned evilly as his eyes flashed. "Now we shall see if you have truly become strong…run and live and come find me…my prodigy."

Akaru walked out of the cavern and stood on top of rock, overlooking the chasm of fire and Youkai below as they stopped their work to look up at him. Akaru observed them, his coal black eyes gleaming and then he raised his arms up into the air and from below, came the sound of hundreds of thousands of triumphant roars from the demons, raising their heads and howling into the cave of the mountain as they surged forward, ready to serve their leader. Akaru chuckled quietly.

"It is time to start moving against the two chosen ones…"

* * *

_Lotus Forest, Lair of the Seekers _

_Province of Wood_

_9:04 AM_

"-and I've already reached Tomoeda Village. I'm getting ready to leave again at the request of the Elders and with Fujitaka-sama's permission. But first I have to gather the supplies we have here with the head chief and then we can meet with the Resistance in Nemuri Village and send them to Soul City. I should reach there within a month's time or so. When do you think you guys will make it Syaoran? I haven't heard much from you in a while. I'm worried. I know you went looking for the Seekers even though you did try to hide it from all of us. It's my job to snoop since I'm your older sister, after all," Syaoran heard Miyu giggle and he frowned slightly. She loved to irritate him, didn't she?

"Yes, I like to irritate you," Miyu continued briskly. It sounded as if she was walking quickly. "Anyway, I hope that you found them and didn't do anything stupid like trying to kill their leader or something along those lines. From what I know, he's very strong! And I know you contact the Elders more than you do your family but they're not letting anything slip so I'm risking it to send this message to you and can only hope you get it before I'm off. It will be harder to reach me once I start traveling again. I can't wait to get to Soul City and see all of you again! I wanted to come along to see how our dear cousin and Sakura-chan got along!"

Syaoran grimaced. Not that great, actually, he thought, remembering Meiling's attitude towards Sakura, but there have been a few times she had been civil and Syaoran wanted to believe that Meiling was actually starting to accept Sakura.

"Our sisters would have killed to travel along with you. I'm sure they're already on their way there and are so excited to see Sakura-chan again! Has anything interesting happened?"

Syaoran shook his head, grinning. Mi, you have no idea…

"Ah! Can you also let Sakura-chan know that I gave her letter to her father and Fujitaka-sama was very happy! He already replied and I'll bring it when we meet again in Soul City. Oh, I was also really sad to relay the news about Chieko-san to everyone. We all held a memorial service in memory of her in secret. The slaves were so sad, Syaoran but they're glad to know that she didn't die for nothing. I hope that you guys will arrive there soon and safely. Right now I'm sneaking out of the estate to-," Miyu broke off and Syaoran could hear some muffled yells in the background. "Shoot! Some foot soldiers spotted me!"

The noises in the background got clearer and he could hear the foot soldiers now. "Hey! You there, wait!" Syaoran growled. Miyu was so careless sometimes. "Hmm, I gotta go…" Miyu's voice appeared again, quite calmly. "Bye, Syaoran. I'll contact you later. Be safe and take care of Sakura-chan!" The yellow magical aura in Syaoran's hand dissipated and Miyu's voice faded. Syaoran sighed, frustrated.

He hoped that Miyu got away, or else he'd hunt those bastards down…Syaoran stopped. Lately, he'd been agitated and angry and he didn't know why. Of course Miyu would have gotten away. She could take care of herself. She had to work very hard to prove that to him the first few times she went off alone but in the end Syaoran admitted defeat. That and his other sister's constant harassing finally persuaded him. She was the youngest sister and the closest one to Syaoran. Their ages were compatible and there was just the fact that Miyu merely understood him and that was why he was more protective of her than his other sisters.

Syaoran remembered the first time she had brought a boyfriend home. He had been so afraid of Syaoran, he didn't have the nerves to show up at their home for weeks until Miyu blackmailed Syaoran to stop glaring at him. As if the guy wasn't already scared enough…in the end Miyu had dumped him because he had instantly run out of the house when Syaoran came home. When asked why, she had simply replied that he was a scaredy cat and she didn't date guys like that. Syaoran smiled slightly, remembering the incident.

He sat in front of the Lotus River, enjoying the cool morning wind on his back and messy chestnut locks, watching the constant ebb of the strong water rushing by lost in his memories.

Finally, he sat up straight and focused on his green aura, forming the magic that would enable him to send a message back to Miyu but he paused as the magic formed and it finally wilted away in his hands as he stared in the distance, thinking. He didn't know what to say…

He wanted to tell her everything: about finding the Seekers, about Sakura finally knowing that she was the Clow Card Mistress, and about Kerberos. He wanted to tell her about the attack on Ashiya Village, meeting Cheeko and Miaka again and about how Sakura was now angry at him and refused to speak to him and how she was literally driving him crazy but he didn't know how to…Syaoran groaned and lay back down on the flat rock he was sitting on, letting the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Sakura… and Syaoran closed his eyes as the source of all his turmoil over the past few days once again occupied his mind. She was mad at him. She was angry at him for…how the hell should he know? But she had stopped talking to him altogether and merely gave him the cold shoulder every time he came over to speak to her and he didn't even know why! Well, no, he had a small feeling about why she would be angry with him but he would never admit it let alone act on it. No way! He deserved to be infuriated with her too.

She had acted recklessly at Ashiya Village and was still being thoughtless with her actions. After the battle, Sakura had been sleepy and drowsy, a result of overusing her magic, and had barely made it back to the lair of the Seekers. Tomoyo and Ryuu had to ride on either side of her to stop her from sliding off Tsukasa's saddle. Many times, Syaoran had caught Sakura pretending to be alright but her eyelids immediately drooped shut afterward. He knew her. She refused to let others worry her and would continue to lie that she was fine even though she wasn't. Syaoran had been worried about her. He would have gone over and checked on her himself but seeing as she refused to speak to him, he thought it best to observe from a distance. She was infuriating!

And the only way he could take care of her was to delay their setting off for Golden Bridge Town from the Seekers Village an extra night. They had arrived that same afternoon back at the Seekers from Ashiya Village and instead of setting off, Syaoran had suggested they rest one more night, saying he still had some things to plan. In truth, he wanted Sakura to get some more rest before they set off so that she could keep up on the road. He hadn't seen her all morning so he didn't know how she was doing…

And to make matters worse, Sakura had still not realized the full repercussions of that night. That she, was now a target. The Youkai, or whoever were controlling them, knew that she possessed the Clow Cards and were after her and them. There was no other explanation. The fact that she was attacked as soon as the Clow Cards reappeared in the world of the Clow. How the Youkai only went for her. Their self-destruction when Syaoran attempted to question them…Sakura seemed to have forgotten all about that little detail after the fight was over but Syaoran didn't forget.

It bothered him, just like the fact that Sakura was ignoring him. Syaoran groaned in irritation and rubbed his face. He would have to say that the most frustrating thing about their current situation was having to watch Ryuu get close to her and taking advantage of their situation to talk to her and freely joke with her (why was she so pretty when she smiled?) while they spoke. The ass was taking advantage of the situation and flirting with her (though Sakura was too dense to know)… Besides Syaoran, Sakura acted pretty normal towards everyone else. The travelers weren't blind. They knew something was going on between Syaoran and Sakura.

The two hadn't spoken to one another since the night of the demon attack and it seemed that it was going to be this way for a while. It was after all, their first big fight. Syaoran had remembered quarreling with her in the past but never this extreme or for so long and Sakura was someone that didn't hold grudges. She couldn't hate anyone even if she wanted to. It was impossible. She was Sakura. However, this time was different. She was still angry at him. Furious in fact and there were times when Syaoran had thought of just outright apologizing to her if it meant her immediate forgiveness. Because Syaoran had realized that he had begun to miss talking to her but no! He wouldn't give in because he was right and Sakura was wrong! It was as simple as that…but then why did he feel a small twinge of guilt somewhere deep in his conscious?

Syaoran blew out a breath as realization struck. He knew why he had been angry and irritated the past couple days… Syaoran reopened his eyes, bringing his arm over his forehead and sighed, staring up into the sunny cloudless sky. He couldn't stop thinking about her…Syaoran shook his head, embarrassed. He had spent the whole morning with thoughts about the Clow Card mistress in his mind. He hadn't even recorded and sent the messages for the Elders and Miyu yet and they were already delayed on the road. There was still a lot to do. Sakura…what are you doing to me?

After he recorded and sent his replies to Miyu and Elders, Syaoran watched his magical spheres float off into the sky, green against its brilliant blue until they disappeared from sight. Whenever his family wanted to send messages to one another, there was simple magic that allowed them to record what they wanted to say and send it off. The circles of light would eventually find the person it was meant for. Only the Li family would be able to open and listen to the messages. Since this was a magic of the blood, not even a powerful magician would be able to hear the recordings. That was why Syaoran's only correspondents using the magical balls were his family and the Elders.

His senses twitched and he suddenly felt a presence. Without looking behind him, he spoke:

"Come out."

From the trees, a winged yellow creature flew out, eyeing him. Syaoran turned around as Kerberos flew over to him.

"What do you want, cotton ball?" Syaoran asked. He was already agitated. He didn't need Kerberos around to add to his annoyance. The stuff animal tended to do and say things that got on his nerves. Immediately Kero flared up.

"Hey! It's not like I want to be here, brat! I need to talk to you," the guardian beast seal of the Clow Cards said seriously, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Sakura," Kero eyed Syaoran, who was silent and had turned back to watch the river. He continued as if he hadn't noticed. "It's about her magic. As you know she used up a lot of it at Ashiya Village. I've never seen someone who was only a beginner expend magic like that before. It's troublesome because she doesn't know how to use it yet."

"Is she going to be okay?" Syaoran turned to Kero, his expression worried. There was a hint of concern in his voice. Kero nodded.

"For now…" The answer didn't satisfy Syaoran.

"What do you mean? She should be better after some rest, right?"

"Yes, but unlike the normal usage of magic, she'll need at least three days of rest, not just one. She's really drained right now. Her magic is weak. If she uses it within three days, she could fall very ill… or possibly die." Syaoran looked quickly at Kero who shook his head and explained. "When people with magical powers overuse them, two things can happen. First of all, their magic could explode within them, cutting off its source immediately and they'd have no more magic left or their magic could go beyond its limits and they become extremely powerful." Syaoran was silent after Kero finished.

"What will happen to Sakura?" the young man asked quietly. Kero shook his head.

"I don't know, but it's better that we don't take the risk of finding out, so we have to be careful not to let her use her magic. And it's even more dangerous now because the Youkai know who she is. They've targeted her. This means that we'll meet them along the journey," he turned to Syaoran. "Are you prepared to fight them?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered, his eyes hard. "I won't let them hurt Sakura." At this moment Kero couldn't help but feel a deep sense of respect for the young leader's determination.

Kero had his paws crossed and thinking hard. "When Clow Reed sealed me, he told me that the cards reappearance into the Clow would bring a change to the world, could this be the reason why they know about Sakura? The presence of the Clow Cards are really strong so I'm surprised there is anyone with enough magic left to feel them. Plus, being around their mistress immediately hides their aura. This person who is controlling the demons must be powerful or at least powerful enough to sense their presences as well as Sakura's."

"What kind of change was Clow Reed talking about?" Syaoran asked. Kero shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. Clow was a strong magician but a weird kind of guy…" Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Who do you think could be after the Clow Cards then?" he asked the guardian beast.

"I don't know…but Clow Reed had a lot of enemies from the past. Some of them Youkai, who might still be alive right now. They were quite powerful back in the days. Akuma's descendants gave a lot of Youkai powers when they took over Soul City one hundred years ago and he still has a lot of followers left. At this point, I don't know who it could be…"

It was silent as Syaoran stared back out into the flowing river. They didn't know…no one knew, not Ryuu or the villagers at Ashiya, and now Kerberos. Someone was after Sakura, after the cards, knew who she was and they didn't have a damn clue about who it was…they had no leads and whatever chance they had had been destroyed with the demon that self-destructed in Ashiya Village.

For the first time, Syaoran didn't know what to do…he was lost and forced to watch helplessly while the enemy would plan his next move and attack Sakura again and again and his hands fisted themselves down by his sides.

This did not go unnoticed by Kero, who was watching him. Syaoran would be damned if he let that happen…he wouldn't let Sakura get hurt, no matter how angry she was with him.

"Then we'll just have to meet them as they come," he finally said to Kero. "We can't do anything when neither of us know what we're facing. Our biggest problem right now is keeping Sakura from using her magic," Syaoran sighed. "She always wants to help. She won't ever let any of her friends get hurt because of her. That's just the person she is…You saw her at Ashiya Village…" he said quietly.

Kero listened and smiled a little despite himself. It was clear the way the Resistance Leader talked about his mistress that he cared very much for her. But then why did he get angry at her and now they weren't speaking anymore? Kero had been watching Sakura. Whenever she hadn't been sleeping, she was looking towards Syaoran, distracted. He rolled his eyes. He would never understand humans! Suddenly Syaoran turned to him again.

"What are you doing here anyway, stuffed toy?"

"I am not a stuffed toy!"

"Yeah, yeah, what are you doing out of Sakura's bag? Someone could see you," Syaoran said, glaring at Kero. "It's not every day that you see some weird thing like you…" Kero took a moment to digest this information then he exploded.

"What did you say gaki!" Syaoran just smirked and held Kero in place in the air with his finger as the guardian beast attempted to punch him in vain, swinging his little paws up and down. Then he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran. Kero blinked.

"I just remembered why I was here," this time Syaoran did roll his eyes.

"Well, that's smart of you."

"Be quiet you brat!"

"What are you doing here, Kerberos?" Syaoran said again loudly to avoid another quarrel. Kero stopped and floated into the air then flew forward towards the river bank. Syaoran watched him go suspiciously. "Where are you going?" he asked. Kero didn't answer, only made the paw movement for Syaoran to follow. Curious now, Syaoran obliged and they crept along the bank towards the river. As they walked down nearer to the ribbon of water that was the Lotus River, Syaoran's amber eyes immediately caught sight of why Kero was there at the same time the guardian beast spoke.

"Sakura," Kero said, nodding towards her figure, asleep on a flat rock in front of the rushing lullaby of the river.

She was on her side, her auburn waves fanned all around her and she wore a pale green dress covered by a sheer clear fabric that surrounded her slender frame as she slept, unaware of what was going on around her. A look of peace graced her features as Syaoran and Kero drew nearer. Syaoran, trying to calm the increased beating of his heart and resume his breathing after it had caught in his throat.

The morning sun glowed off of her skin, making her, if possible, prettier than he had remembered. Her pink lips were curved in a small smile and at this moment, the leader of the Resistance could do nothing but stare. Finally, he found his voice and clearing his throat looked over to the floating guardian, who was watching Sakura with a look of concern on his small face.

"What's she doing here?" he asked, all too aware of the effect the Clow Card Mistress had on him. Why hadn't he been able to feel her there before? Ah, that's right. Because her aura was weak…well that and because he had been thinking too deeply about...other stuff…When Kero didn't answer him, Syaoran turned back to watch Sakura. Kero was still staring at the Clow Card mistress, thinking about what had happened earlier.

* * *

_Kero had been bored. Sakura was asleep again and Tomoyo had gone off to pack with the rest of group, leaving him inside of her bag. They were quite alone and far from the others who didn't want to disturb the girl as she slept. Sakura was leaning against a tree, bathing in the morning light, her eyes closed. Kero watched her thoughtfully. She had been so weak lately. Of course that was to be expected. God, where was that gaki? He acted like he cared about Sakura but hadn't even bothered to speak to her ever since the night of the attack._

_Kero could sense that his mistress with angry with the Li kid but then how come she would always look so confused every time he was around? It puzzled Kero a lot. In fact, he had caught Li looking over at his mistress just as much as he had seen her watching him. Why? Weren't they mad at one another?_

_This had been obvious enough. The rest of the group had concluded this much from their awkward atmosphere and cold indifference. It made everyone uncomfortable…well, maybe except that Dragon kid… Kero had heard that brat's cousin and the red headed guy with the golden eyes talking about it earlier. They had both confirmed that Sakura and Syaoran had had an argument and were now mad at each other as a result. But somehow they didn't seem to be too bothered by it. On the contrary they both sounded quite cheerful. He also knew that Sakura hadn't even told Tomoyo about what had happened between her and the Resistance leader but knowing Tomoyo, the girl wouldn't push Sakura to talk about it until she was ready. _

_Suddenly Kero's stomach growled and he groaned. He wanted to eat something! He had already finished the sweets in Sakura's bag a long time ago…he was just about to consider flying off in search of some ripe berries and come back really quick when Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. She took a moment to open her emerald orbs and then sitting up from the tree groggily, looked around. Kero poked his head out of her bag. _

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. Sakura turned sleepily to glance at Kero. _

"_Hmm, Kero-chan…" she murmured. Kero looked worried._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" he asked again but the girl only shook her head and looked around as though searching for something. _

"_Kero…" she said quietly. _

"_What is it, Sakura?" _

"_Kero…I'm cold…" Sakura said lowly. _

_Kero raised an eyebrow. "Cold?" he repeated. Sakura nodded slowly. _

"_Don't worry, Sakura! There's a blanket in here!" Kero said as he dug into her bag, reemerging with a blue and white blanket. "You can use this-hey, Sakura! Where are you going?"_

_The Clow Card mistress had stood up, her eyes still half lidded and began walking off into the woods stretching behind the village. _

"_Wait!" Kero flew out of his bag, following her. "Wait, Sakura! Where are you going?" But Sakura did not answer him he floated next to her in the woods as she walked. _

"_What are you doing, Sakura?" Kero asked, worried. _

"_It's warmer over here, Kero," she mumbled quietly. Kero couldn't believe his ears._

"_Warmer? Sakura, we're heading towards the river! It's not warmer there!" But Sakura didn't listen and merely walked on, still half asleep. Kero attempted to pull her arm back towards the Seeker Village but he couldn't move her so he dropped her arm, sighing. He watched her frowning. Maybe she was sleep walking…_

"_Sakura, wake up!" Kero shouted next to her ear but Sakura just ignored him. Her face had a small pout on it, however and Kero took this as a sign that she had heard him. "Sakura, wake up! You're going to the river!" Kero tried again. _

"_I know that, Kero," he heard her answer. "But it's warmer there…I can't explain it…it's comfortable there, you'll see," Kero could only watch in exasperation and follow as they reached the bank. He wouldn't let his mistress get hurt! Sakura walked aimlessly until she found a flat rock next to the river and then lay down on it, Kero hovering above her and watching her anxiously. _

"_See, Kero-chan, it's warm here…" she said with a small smile on her face before sleep claimed her and she didn't speak anymore. Kero looked around the river. Why would Sakura come here out of all places? He was perplexed as to why she had come here when she was feeling cold and was just about to fly off to let Tomoyo know until he caught sight of something from the corner of his eyes: a green magical orb floating into the sky from behind a bend on the bank. Curious, he flew over and to his surprise, found himself face to face with the Li gaki, his dark amber eyes cast upwards towards his messages drifting off. And immediately, Kero understood. _

_Sakura had come to the river because Li was there. It hadn't been her feeling cold, it was her aura that was feeling cold because of lack of magic since she used it all up. She had unconsciously been drawn to Syoran's aura, which was warm and comfortable to her. It was funny how Sakura was upset with Syaoran but was still pulled to him. Kero shook his head. Those two…_

* * *

Kero broke out of his thoughts and turned to see a small smile grace the young leader's face as Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in her sleep and Kero cleared his throat. Immediately, Syaoran's smile disappeared. An awkward silence followed as they both watched Sakura.

"Why don't you just—," Kero began.

"-No," Syaoran cut across flatly.

"B-but, why not? I mean—," Kero whined.

"No." Syaoran said with finality. Kero glared at him.

"You know, brat, I thought you were better than this! You don't even care about my mistress! Just heal her! What if something happens to her?" Syaoran hesitated.

"I—," he began but Kero wouldn't let him start.

"What's wrong with healing her? You know you'll be doing her a favor! We both know she's too stubborn to ask you to help her when she's awake! Do it now!" Kero urged him. Syaoran looked uncertain, but then he clenched his fists and turned to the little guardian.

"I can't," he said with a glare. "She'll notice. She's not stupid, and even if she doesn't know, you'll probably go and tell her about it again!" Syaoran accused. Kero looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"That time I healed her in the tree house! You told her I healed her," Syaoran said. Kero looked even more bewildered. Then he was silent thinking back.

"I didn't tell her," he finally said slowly. Syaoran looked disbelieving. "I didn't! By the time I woke up, she was already outside practicing with you guys!" Syaoran stared, then blinked, understanding.

"If I didn't tell her, then how did she know?" Kero asked thoughtfully. Syaoran shook his head. Sakura was unbelievable. Always exceeding his expectations.

"She probably was able to feel traces of my magic on her afterwards. She's never been able to do it before," Syaoran answered, watching the young woman sleeping again.

"Sakura's developing really fast," Kero said with pride in his voice.

"Yeah…" Syaoran agreed, smiling. He watched her again. Maybe he should heal her after all…she looked paler and weaker. This couldn't go on forever…she needed strength to keep up while they traveled. Syaoran decided as he looked at her. He would do it, no matter the consequence. If Sakura got angry at him, so be it…

"Stuffed animal, I'm going to heal her. Go back before someone sees you," Syaoran instructed behind him as he leaned down in front of Sakura's slender form. There was no answer and Syaoran reached inside of himself for his aura. He opened his eyes but Sakura was no longer front of him. Syaoran looked up and met a pair of turquoise blue eyes looking down at him in amusement. Syaoran scowled.

"Why are you letting Sakura sleep on this hard rock?" Ryuu asked him with a grin. Syaoran ignored him and stood up. Ryuu had Sakura in his arms, still asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, trying to calm himself down. How he wanted to kick that guy.

"Actually, I was looking for you, Li. I wanted to show you something," Ryuu answered. "I think that you'll find it interesting." When Syaoran didn't answer him, Ryuu smiled slightly.

"I'm taking Sakura back since it seems that you can't take care of her here," he raised an eyebrow and smirked at Syaoran. Syaoran clenched his fists but Ryuu was already walking towards the village again. He watched Ryuu go with Sakura in his arms and clenched his teeth. That bastard…

Sakura blinked and woke up, shifting uncomfortably in her bed…wait, since when did beds have beating hearts? Sakura opened her eyes drowsily and met a pair of playful cerulean blue ones. She yelped and jumped up. Only Ryuu's strong arms kept her next to his chest. She blushed deeply.

"R-Ryuu…" she murmured. He smiled down at her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked her, his voice deep and husky. Sakura was sure her face was redder than a tomato right now. He was so close to her…she swallowed.

"Hm…h-how did I get here?" she asked lowly. Ryuu smiled, the wind ruffling through his strands of dark black hair.

"You were sleeping by the river," he answered her in a matter-of-fact sort of way. He might have been talking about the weather. Sakura hung her head in shame…yeah, she remembered that…she heard Ryuu chuckle and looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't worry. You've been tired lately. I'll take care of you," he said sincerely. Sakura blinked, then nodded slowly.

"I can walk back on my own," she said and attempted to sit up but Ryuu held her firm.

"No, you're exhausted. You must have overused your magic at the village, am I right?" Ryuu asked quietly. Sakura nodded.

"I think I overdid it just a bit…" she mumbled. Ryuu laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It was for a good cause. You were just trying to help your friends," at this, Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at him again. "If anything, I admire your courage. You weren't scared to face those Youkai at all."

"R-really?" Sakura asked in a small voice. Ryuu grinned handsomely down at her. They were walking in the forest, Sakura recognized the path that led back to the village.

"Of course. Your friends are really lucky, Sakura," he said with a wink. Sakura's cheeks heated up again and she looked down as a bitter thought struck her. Tch, if only Syaoran would see that…

"Thank you," she said warmly, now smiling and looked up to meet his eyes. Ryuu returned her smile.

Kero, flying above the two people above the trees watched on with interest, his paw on his chin.

"Hmm, this guy's good," he muttered to himself. He knew just what to say to cheer Sakura up. Then he looked back at the young man with messy chestnut brown hair following them, clearly in a bad mood. 'Li's going to have to step up…'

Syaoran watched Ryuu walking ahead of him talking to Sakura who was awake now. He glared, his hands fisted down at his sides. 'Oh, she was never going to get healed now…' he grumbled to himself. Where was Kerberos anyway? Syaoran thought looking around the trees. He sure knew how to hide himself from people well, Syaoran would give him that…

They reached the village and a cry was heard as Tomoyo ran forward to help Sakura, who Ryuu had let down to the ground.

"Ying Fa!"

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm alright," Sakura reassured her friend. Tomoyo shook her head and turned to Ryuu.

"I was so scared. I only turned my back for a second then she disappeared! She always finds trouble!" Sakura shook her head at her best friend who was thanking Ryuu for bringing her back when she noticed someone else step into the village from the path to the river. Instantly, her breath caught in her throat.

Syaoran.

Sakura's heartbeat quickened. Had Syaoran seen Ryuu carrying her? Then the thought melted away as soon as she remembered that she was still angry with him. She shrugged, turning away and pretended not to care.

"Syaoran!" Meiling ran to him, followed by Satoshi and Yamazaki. "Where were you Syaoran?" she demanded.

"I was sending a message to Miyu and the Elders," Syaoran replied.

"Miyu?" a strangled voice asked. Everyone turned to watch Satoshi who had an odd look on his face. "How is she?"

"Fine," Syaoran answered coldly. His tone was warning enough. Satoshi turned away.

"Hm, is it just me, or did is it suddenly get very cold around here?" Yamazaki asked, rubbing his arms and shivering, looking away. Satoshi quickly shook his head and glanced at Syaoran. For some reason the Resistance leader seemed very angry. Pissed, in fact. Meiling noticed Syaoran's mood too and glared at Sakura who was already being carted off by Daidouji.

"Yamazaki!" Syaoran barked.

"Yes, what is it Li?" Yamazaki asked quickly, afraid that the Resistance leader would direct his anger at him. He didn't want to die today…

"Are the things ready to go?" he asked. Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes, Li, they are!" he said nodding.

"What about the horses?" Yamazaki sweated.

"Err…going right now!" Yamazaki yelled and ran off. If he was quick maybe Li wouldn't be able to catch up.

"I'll go help him!" Satoshi volunteered quickly and followed. Syaoran frowned watching them go and walked to go prepare Tsubaki when a voice interrupted him, causing him to glare at the speaker.

"Li," Syaoran turned to Ryuu, his amber eyes narrowed. Syaoran's glare was enough to make grown men quail but Ryuu merely chuckled. "Don't be so eager to leave yet. I still have to show you something." The travelers eyes drew to the two young leaders staring at one another, neither one giving in. Yamazaki nudged Satoshi who hit him. Meiling was watching, annoyed while Sakura looked confused. Tomoyo smiled. Ho ho ho. She could guess why Li would be angry like that. She had seen him exiting out of the forest behind Ryuu and Sakura. Syaoran was scowling menacingly while Ryuu seemed to be challenging him. The travelers exchanged glances. The tension was thick. Finally Syaoran spoke.

"Lead the way," he said and walked after Ryuu who nodded curtly and strode off. "Let's go," Syaoran called and the others quickly scurried after him, Ryuu in front.

The leader of the Seekers led them past down the way Syaoran had remembered coming a few nights previous. They were going towards the Lotus Falls. The deep throated roar of the water could be heard as they descended the foliage and at the end they emerged to see the waterfall, flowing downwards. It didn't look any different from that night but Syaoran and Sakura stared, each lost in their own memories of what had happened.

Sakura smiled slightly, remembering the Seer, Kagami, and Sakura's promise to her to be strong and believe in herself and the prophecy. This was also where she had met Kero…and this was where…afterwards, on the flat rock surrounded by the foam of the sprays, Syaoran had…Sakura blushed. She had not imagined it. Syaoran had hugged her. He had held her so tightly. A pang of emotions ran through her and she looked up to where the Resistance leader was walking, face unreadable and looked down again. It was only her then, who was overthinking things again.

Tomoyo watched her best friend grinning. Sakura was too cute…her emotions were clearly on her face. She was like an open book. Tomoyo suppressed a giggle as she turned to watch Li as well. His face expression was similar to Sakura's, lost in his thoughts.

Syaoran's mind raced as he too remembered that night. The night he had admitted it to himself that he liked the Clow Card mistress. He cared for her deeply and as those feelings once more were revisited, Syaoran glanced at Sakura, walking behind with her head down. He decided then. He would make things right between them. Not talking to her, not being able to laugh or tease her was driving him up the wall. He wanted things to be right between them even if it hurt his pride along the way. Screw pride, screw right or wrong. It seemed that nothing mattered when it came to Sakura.

"We're here," Ryuu announced.

The group stared in awe. Past the waterfall was a cavern that extended deep into the back. In it, fires were lit everywhere as Seeker men worked, heating metal and pounding shapes into weapons of many kinds: swords, spears, bows and arrows.

They worked effortlessly and even with Sakura's shoddy understanding of swords, she could tell that these men were masters when it came to the art of forging. Every one of their hits were precise and they did not waste energy on unnecessary movements. Their fingers were callused and there were hardly any defect swords lying in the rubbish pile. Next to each weapon maker was a small bowl, containing stones that Sakura recognized as the ones she had seen in the pool beneath the waterfall. These stones changed colors… So this was the mark of the Seekers forged into their weapons. She knew their origins now.

"I'd thought you'd appreciate the work of the Seekers forging our weapons," Ryuu's voice carried across the large cavern as he turned to smirk at the group. "Take a look around." The group scattered. They were very interested in how the weapons were made and watched in wonder as a Seeker showed them how to forge a dagger.

"I wish I could own just one of these weapons," Satoshi said enviously as he watched the Seeker sharpen the blade. Yamazaki nodded fervently next to him.

"Yeah, Satoshi, just trade your staff for one of these guys!" Yamazaki was knocked down to the ground.

"It's. A. Glaive!" Satoshi growled through gritted teeth. Yamazaki groaned in reply while Tomoyo giggled. Meiling rolled her eyes at the two young men. She was watching a Seeker close by wield two twin daggers, her ruby red orbs glowing.

Sakura felt someone missing and looked around. She spotted who she was looking for right away amidst the noise and crowdedness of the room. Unknown to the group, Syaoran and Ryuu had separated themselves, walking to the opposite end. Here, there were no Seekers working. They stood in front of a small table with tools on it. Though it seemed that they hadn't been used in a while, they were still in perfect condition. Curious, Sakura inched their way, careful to make sure Tomoyo was preoccupied first.

"This is where Kenteishu forged the two brother blades, Ruler and Binder," Ryuu said to Syaoran as they stood in front of his workplace. "He's long gone now but the Seekers never work here as a sign of respect for him. These are his tools though," he said, indicating. Syaoran nodded, silently observing. The tools looked thoroughly worn. They were in good condition but Syaoran could tell that in Kenteishu's time, he had used them well. "But that's not what I wanted you to look at," Ryuu said and he moved closer to the wall. Syaoran followed his lead.

"Look at these strange marks here," and on the wall behind the working space were carved symbols and letters in the damp cavern stone. Syaoran leaned in closer. "Kenteishu carved these symbols here long ago before he died. No one can read it or understand it. I was hoping that you could," Ryuu said. "It maybe a message about his two swords." Syaoran nodded, understanding and Ryuu moved aside as he ran his fingers along the marks. Syaoran frowned.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked.

"These symbols are the written in the old form of Chinese. It's a language long lost ago. There were very few back then who could read it and even less today," Syaoran said seriously. Ryuu looked slightly crestfallen. "I guess it's a good thing that I can read it though," Syaoran said with a smirk. Ryuu grinned at him.

"So what does it say?" he said. Syaoran read it and furrowed his brows, then took a moment longer to read it over again. "What? What's it say?" Ryuu asked again.

"It says: The blood of two brothers cannot fight one another. Their purpose lies in the strength of the bond that connects them." It was silent for a moment and then Ryuu spoke.

"What the hell does that mean?" Syaoran wasn't listening. He had spotted another symbol right below the old scriptures.

"There's something else here…" Syaoran murmured. Ryuu bent closer to inspect. It indeed was a single character written in kanji. "It's too faded, I can't make out what it says," Syaoran said, running his finger along the fading mark. Why did it look so familiar to him?

"Well, that's that," Ryuu said bracingly. "We'll try to figure out the meaning behind what old man Kenteishu's last words were later then," Syaoran looked up.

"Kenteishu's last words?" Ryuu nodded, looking at the symbols on the wall.

"Yeah, it's said that when Kenteishu was an old man, he wasn't able to speak any longer. He knew he was close to dying and the day that he died, they found him here in the armory beside his weapons and tools along with carvings along the walls. Some of the Seekers say that he was worried about his two greatest creations and the future for them…" If Ryuu had hoped that that would explain things for Syaoran, when he looked back at the Resistance leader, he looked even more worried than before.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked. Syaoran shook his head, thinking.

"It's strange isn't it?" Syaoran asked turning to Ryuu. "Kenteishu wrote the message in the old style of Chinese. Very few people knew the language back then. Where could he have picked it up from? Knowing how uncommon the language was, he still carved it on the walls. It was like he was expecting someone who could read the language to come by this place…" Ryuu looked surprised but Syaoran continued. "Even now, there's very few of us who know it. I'd be surprised if anyone other than the Elders, my mother and I would be able to understand it. Even my sisters never learnt the language…" Ryuu nodded, seeing where this was going.

"You mean that Kenteishu wrote it there for you to see and read," Syaoran nodded, disbelief on his face. Ryuu shrugged. "He was taking a really big gamble there…" Syaoran frowned. He didn't know what to think anymore. "But, Li, maybe it was supposed to be there for you. Maybe it wasn't by chance that you found the Seeker's lair. Sakura found the Clow Cards here too. It was destined for you to step into this place." Ryuu said quietly. Syaoran met his serious turquoise blue eyes then Ryuu sighed and clapped Syaoran's shoulder. "Why do you get to do all the exciting things?" he asked. "Everything cool happens to you, little wolf." Syaoran grinned.

"You can switch with me when you feel like saving the world," Syaoran shot back. Ryuu laughed.

"Hey, at least you get to do it with the most beautiful girl in the Clow," Ryuu said, turning Syaoran to look at Sakura, who was beside Tomoyo now and rather red in the face. His cheeks burned and he turned away.

"And deal with her temper?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Ryuu chuckled.

"Well if you can't handle her, I'll take her off your hands," he replied, meeting Syaoran's gaze directly, challenging him. Syaoran frowned.

"That won't happen," he said lowly, his voice almost a growl. Ryuu smirked.

"Good. It's not fun if you give her up too easily," Ryuu said. "I'm going to take her from you."

"Try me," Syaoran said softly, his amber eyes gleaming dangerously. Ryuu grinned.

"I'm ahead of you little wolf," he said behind his shoulder as he walked off. "She's not the one mad at me… is she?" and Ryuu went over to stand beside Sakura, looking over her shoulder to examine a Seeker making a blade. Sakura blushed at his closeness and Ryuu glanced back at Syaoran smiling. Syaoran glared threateningly back at him, clenching his jaw and his fists. That stupid dragon breath…

The group was now gathered at the mouth of the cave waiting for Ryuu who had disappeared with a few of the Seeker men some minutes earlier.

"I can't believe we're going to start traveling again after this," Yamazaki complained.

"Oh, quit whining. I think we need get going," Satoshi said stretching. "I'm one of those guys who doesn't like settling down," he said with a cock of his head and a grin.

"Yeah, we've been delayed long enough by some people already!" Meiling added, giving Sakura a significant look and glaring daggers at her. Syaoran met her furious eyes, frowned and shook his head, and Meiling turned away with a loud hmph. The travelers exchanged looks. Meiling was fuming. Syaoran was doing so much for that stupid girl and they weren't even talking to each other anymore! Satoshi too, frowned at the Resistance leader as his golden eyes flickered from Sakura, who was talking to Tomoyo, not listening, back to Li. Something strange was going on…Satoshi knew since the attack on Ashiya Village. He wanted answers and he intended to get them. They were interrupted as Ryuu came back. He was followed by five Seeker men, all cloaked in emerald green. Ryuu smiled as he approached.

"Since you're leaving, I have parting gifts for each of you," he announced, opening his arms. "As a reminder of your friendship here with the Seekers and of course, to help you along your journey," he said. The travelers exchanged glances but Ryuu had already nodded to the first Seeker who moved forward with a wrapped item in soft cloth. He accepted it and turned to the group.

"Yamazaki," he said. Yamazaki looked all around and behind him and then pointed at himself. Satoshi shoved him forward and he obliged as Ryuu handed the item to him. "I think that you'll find this one to be better than the one you have," he said. Yamazaki unfolded the cloth to reveal a beautifully wielded long silver sword and handle. Yamazaki grinned as he unsheathed it and gasped. Running his fingers along the blade, Yamazaki laughed.

"Thanks!" he cried out. "Did you know that swords were originally made to slice watermelons open? Yes, indeed. The first king of the Clow received an enormous watermelon as a gift. Bigger than the palace and no matter how many knives they stuck inside, they would never be enough to slice that humongous watermelon in half. The King then issued a decree for his blacksmith to make the biggest knife ever. They called it a sword and then he cut that watermelon in half. What should he find in the watermelon but another sword! Yes, it was a miracle! A sword used to cut a watermelon with a sword inside! That sword was indeed sharp…" Yamazaki said knowledgeably. Everyone ignored Yamazaki's new lie. Everyone, that is, except Sakura who fell like a little duckling and with a confused face expression started asking questions.

"But how did a sword get inside of the watermelon?" she asked. "Didn't you say that the first sword was used to slice the watermelon open? If that was the case, then the sword inside of the watermelon must be the first sword since it was there to begin with…right?" Sakura asked, holding her head, completely baffled.

"Why don't you stop telling lies and test out the sharpness of your blade with your fingers, eh, Yamazaki?" Satoshi asked through gritted teeth as he pressed Yamazaki's hand onto his new sword's blade. Yamazaki grinned, shaking his head and attempting to pull his hand away.

"Hahahahahaha! No thanks!"

"It was a lie?" Sakura asked densely. Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Meiling," the young woman turned to see Ryuu staring at her. In his hands he held a similarly wrapped item as Yamazaki's and Meiling moved forward to accept it. Ryuu held her hands as long as he could before she jerked them away and blushed at the prolonged touch. Ryuu smirked. As Meiling unveiled the item inside, she smiled slightly, her ruby red eyes gleaming. In her hands were two wonderfully crafted twin daggers, engraved with rubies on the silver hilts. Meiling ran her fingers along the smooth edge and then looking up at Ryuu's expectant eyes, she cleared her throat.

"These will do," she sniffed before she walked off. Coming from Meiling, that meant thank you very much. Ryuu picked up the next item, offered to him by another Seeker. He turned to meet a pair of inquiring golden eyes.

"Satoshi," Satoshi moved forward.

"Hey, I get something too?" Satoshi asked as he took the wrapped item from Ryuu. "What is it?" Ryuu grinned.

"Look and see for yourself, idiot." Satoshi growled.

"Why you-!"

"Satoshi, just open the damn thing!" Meiling shouted and Satoshi yielded, glaring at Ryuu who looked indifferent. Satoshi knew what it was before he had fully removed the cloth covering it and he was speechless as he pulled it out. It was a glaive.

"That's one of the last glaives the Seekers ever made. We don't wield them anymore," Ryuu smiled. "I know you take good care of your own blade Satoshi, but I want you to have this one," Satoshi nodded, dumbstruck as he ran his hands along the smooth metal. Holding it out straight in front of him, it retracted into a six foot long weapon, complete with sharp blade at the end. It was perfectly made with grooves on the handle where he could place his hands. The weapon seemed to move at the slightest touch at his will and a large smile found its way onto his lips. Then he looked at Ryuu.

"Dragon, I-," he weakly began but Ryuu held up a hand to stop him.

"Just use it well against Youkai," he said and Satoshi nodded dumbly.

"Thanks, man," he croaked. He was still staring at the glaive in his hands in awe. Syaoran grinned watching him.

Ryuu accepted the next gift. This one was a lot smaller and he treated it with care. He looked up.

"Daidouji-san," he said and Tomoyo, looking surprised but pleased at the same time walked up to him. She smiled at Ryuu as she took the wrapped parcel from him. She had grown accustomed to the young man now and was rather fond of him. He was very manly and responsible. She had to admit that the guy was very good looking, especially when he surprised her from nowhere. It usually took her a moment for her regain her senses, but she liked him. She and Ryuu got along well especially about things concerning Sakura.

"It was sweet of you to think of me too," Tomoyo said with a sweet smile. Ryuu returned it.

"Who could forget you?" he replied smoothly. Tomoyo just shook her head and laughed. Her amethyst eyes sparkled as she unwrapped the cloth to reveal a hair comb, decorated with deep purple magnolia flowers, surrounded by intricately placed jewels.

"Thank you," Tomoyo breathed. Ryuu took the comb back and pressed a button hidden on the edge of the comb below the flower. Instantly, a six inch sharp blade slid out from the bottom. The onlookers gasped and Yamazaki fell back, wondering how something that scary could so easily come out of the beautiful comb.

"This is just in case," Ryuu said, pushing the button again as the blade slid back into place. "I hope that there never comes a time when you must dirty your hands with it," Ryuu said handing it back to her. Tomoyo smiled back up at him.

"Beautiful and deadly, I see!" she chirped. Ryuu nodded enthusiastically. Everyone sweatdropped. Those two were strange…

The last Seeker walked up to Ryuu and gently placed in his hands a weapon wrapped in golden cloth. Ryuu turned around and looked directly at Syaoran.

"Li," Syaoran walked forward and accepted the gift, raising an eyebrow. Ryuu grinned. "I figured you would need a new one seeing as how I broke your other one," he said arrogantly as Syaoran unwrapped a long silver sword imbibed to a golden hilt. Syaoran angled his head and examined the sword. He stepped back a few steps and tested the weight of the sword, swinging it around his arm. Finally satisfied, he put its sheath back on and turned to Ryuu. Suddenly he pulled his fist back and brought it towards Ryuu's face. Everyone gasped in shock. Was Syaoran going to hit Ryuu? But to their relief Syaoran stopped his fist beside Ryuu's face. Ryuu raised his brows. Syaoran smirked and lightly punched his jawline with his fist. Grinning, he walked off. Ryuu watched him go, growling and wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. _That kind of hurt, Li…_

He remembered his last present and grinned. Ryuu turned to meet those same tantalizing emerald orbs that had captured him so that first time. And like the first time, Sakura was not looking at him again. She looked sleepy and distracted. He approached her, reaching into his pockets. He didn't need a Seeker to keep her gift from him. He had it on himself.

"Ying Fa," he called. Sakura turned to him and smiled. Ryuu held out his hand above hers and Sakura offered hers below his. A golden chain dropped into her palms. Sakura smiled as she saw the chain. Ryuu cleared his throat and picked it up. Sakura had the aspect of making him nervous as no other woman did.

"This is an unbreakable golden chain," Ryuu explained. "Use it so that you won't lose things that are precious to you," Sakura looked into his turquoise eyes, understanding and her emerald orbs twinkled.

"I know exactly what to use it on, thank you," Sakura replied laughing but she stopped as she felt Ryuu's arms around her shoulders, securing the necklace around her neck. She blushed. Next to her, Yamazaki was trying to hold Satoshi back from jumping onto Ryuu who had his usual smirk on his face.

Syaoran watching from afar turned away, annoyed. _He should have hit him harder…_

_

* * *

_

"Look for my messages, I'll be in contact," Ryuu instructed his squad captain, Yamato, who nodded and bowed. Ryuu clasped hands with him. "Take care of the Village, friend," he murmured. "I know you'll do well here."

"Yes, Dragon-san," Yamato said curtly. "Take care of yourself out there." Ryuu grinned.

"I don't have to worry about myself," he answered his friend cockily. Yamato shook his head. Ryuu would never change. "We'll meet again soon in Soul City," Ryuu continued. Yamato nodded, grinning.

"Until then," and both men hugged the others shoulder one armed. Clapping Yamato on the back, Ryuu turned to say his goodbyes to the villagers.

"Ryuu that idiot, acting like he's not coming along with us when he knew he was going to the entire time," Satoshi muttered to Yamazaki as they watched Ryuu say goodbye. Yamazaki nodded fervently.

"I guess it's because he's going to miss the village, hm?" he remarked cheerfully. Satoshi nodded but someone caught his eyes and he turned instead to watch as Sakura passed by, carrying a few snacks of fruits and candies in her hands. She put it into her bag and Satoshi could have sworn he heard her whisper to the bag fiercely:

"Eat them all and I will starve you the rest of the way," Satoshi shook his head, confused. Who was she speaking to? Suddenly Syaoran approached Sakura and reaching into her bag pulled out the things she had just dropped in. Sakura looked up at him confused. Instead he dropped a couple of wrapped steamed pork buns into the bag and shook it lightly. He turned to Sakura and handed her things back to her without meeting her eyes.

"Put these in Daidouji's bag and save them for yourself. You're going to need the energy," he said. "You know the cotton ball doesn't listen anyway," and Syaoran walked off. Sakura stared at his retreating figure for a bit before she moved over to put her things away in Tomoyo's stuff instead.

Syaoran packed his own things inside his pack and sighed. He had just spoken to Sakura for the first time in a long time. He wished that she would think of herself once in a while so that she wouldn't get into so much trouble. But he just couldn't stand by and watch as she basically handed that stuffed toy food to eat. When it came to food, both of them knew well enough that the little guardian beast never listened…

"Li." Syaoran turned around to see Satoshi standing behind him, watching him. Syaoran met his golden hawk like eyes. "Can I talk to you?" Syaoran nodded and the two men walked a little ways into the wood so as not to be overheard.

Satoshi stood leaning his fist against a tree in the clearing they were in for a moment to recollect himself before he turned back around. Syaoran took this time to guess what Satoshi knew and was going to ask. He was no fool. Syaoran knew that he had seen Sakura use magic the night of the attack on Ashiya Village. There was a pregnant pause. Finally, Satoshi spoke.

"Why did you lie to Yamazaki and me, Li?" Satoshi demanded. Syaoran didn't answer him. "Why didn't you tell us that Sakura could use the magic of the Clow Key? You said she was just the carrier!" he said heatedly. Syaoran's calm amber eyes held Satoshi's gaze who was now going off.

"I saw her use magic at Ashiya Village. No mere noblewoman can do magic like that! And I'll cut my arm off if those weren't the Clow Cards she was using against those Youkai!" he cried. "How did she get the Clow Cards and how is she able to use the magic of the Clow key? Did you not think that you could trust me?" Satoshi requested. "Because I trust you, Li," he said seriously. Syaoran shook his head.

"This isn't about trust, Satoshi," he said quietly.

"Then what is it?" Syaoran sighed.

"It's about Sakura being in danger. I didn't want to risk her safety. If any of the emperor's followers found out who she was they'd be after her," he told Satoshi. Satoshi frowned.

"Is it that important?" he asked. Syaoran nodded

"What I'm about to tell you, you cannot let anyone else know," Syaoran said seriously. Satoshi nodded, his face set. "Sakura is the Clow Card mistress. A chosen one in the prophecy," Syaoran announced. "That is why she can use the Clow Cards and the key. That was how she was able to find the book," and he began to explain to Satoshi about the night they had disappeared by Lotus Falls. When he was done, his friend was silent. Syaoran could almost see the gears in Satoshi's head clicking together, piecing the puzzle in front of him. Finally, he spoke.

"Wow," he breathed and then he chuckled. "I should have known. Sakura is really something. No wonder she was so determined to learn how to fight. That explains a lot," he said, amused. "Her powers and everything. That was why she wanted to train. I'm amazed…she's really one of the chosen ones, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Syaoran confirmed. Satoshi glanced at Syaoran.

"You knew this from the start?"

"I had a feeling," Syaoran shrugged. Satoshi shook his head, grinning.

"So you see why it was so important to keep her real identity a secret," Syaoran explained. Satoshi nodded in agreement. "That and being that she's Kinomoto's sister and any member in the Resistance would love to hurt her to get even with her brother, Sakura needs a lot of protection," Syaoran said. "That and that girl's always finding trouble," he continued with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Satoshi narrowed his eyes. It seemed to him and everyone present that Li really cared about Sakura. What if he…

"I didn't want to lie to you or Yamazaki," Syaoran said sincerely. Satoshi pat his shoulder.

"I know…" he said, then paused and added, "But you know, I knew it all along…" Syaoran smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" he asked smugly. Satoshi nodded.

"Yeah…yeah…I did…" Syaoran chuckled. Suddenly another thought struck Satoshi and he stared at Syaoran. "Wait, if Sakura's one of the chosen ones then who's the other?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Satoshi laughed.

"Okay, I should have known that one," he said running a hand through his red hair and sighing. Syaoran grinned and swung his arm around the young man's shoulder as they made their way back towards the group at the gates.

"You're one hundred years behind, Satoshi."

"Tch. I know more than Yamazaki!" he remarked gleefully. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him!" Syaoran looked back at some trees in the clearing they had vacated, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" and the two men walked away, their voices carrying.

"So who else knows?"

"Ryuu, Tomoyo, Meiling, my sisters…" Satoshi's groan sounded.

"That dragon breath knew before me?"

Suddenly, from a particularly large tree in the clearing the two men had just left, Yamazaki stepped out, watching them and rubbing his chin cunningly.

"Don't underestimate the eavesdropping skills of Yamazaki Takashi," he said, chuckling at his own cleverness.

Back at the gates while the travelers prepared to leave, Daidouji Tomoyo was watching her best friend with a worried expression. Sakura had fallen asleep again, leaning over Tsukasa's neck.

"Will she be okay?" Tomoyo asked the stuffed doll sitting in her lap. Kero was pretending to be a toy animal. Tomoyo had taken him out because he was tired of staying in Sakura's bag.

"Yes," Kero answered her through gritted teeth. It was hard talking and keeping absolutely motionless at the same time. "She just needs some rest."

"You said three days before she can recover, didn't you, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo whispered and the doll nodded slowly. "What happens if she uses her magic before then?"

"Most likely she will become really ill," Kero answered back. Tomoyo nodded looking thoughtful as the villagers waved goodbye and the travelers began moving away into the forest. Satoshi and Yamazaki were riding alongside and gently shaking Sakura awake a little ways away while Li and Ryuu led the group. Meiling was riding in the front with Li as usual.

"Oh, I see," she said quietly. "Then I hope that a situation doesn't arise that will need Sakura-chan to use her magic. She's already weak as it is."

"Me too, Tomoyo, me too." Kero said quietly. Then added in a dark whisper. "But something tells me it's not going to be that easy…"

* * *

_Soul City, Palace_

_Province of Fire_

_4:57 PM _

Hiiragizawa Eriol was pleased. He did not think that things would have turned out so well and exactly as he had planned, though there was a minor problem he had not expected. That, however was something he could use to his advantage and then perhaps, things would get interesting…

"You have that look on your face again," a bored voice brought him out of his trance and Eriol blinked. He had been sitting in his large armchair, staring into the fireplace full of cackling flames in front of him. Eriol turned to see a black floating teddy bear with large ears and wings, watching him with glasses perched on his nose. In his hands was a thick volume.

"What look is it this time, Spinel Sun?" he asked casually, as if he didn't know, his deep purple eyes gleaming with amusement from behind his round wire rimmed glasses. Spinel Sun eyed his master wearily.

"The evil one. The one that says you're plotting again," Spinel answered half-heartedly, closing his book. "It's too bad Nakuru isn't here right now to stop you from your antics," he said. Eriol's eyes twinkled.

"Ruby Moon is busy with our preparations right now, Spinel," Eriol said as an answer. Spinel Sun sighed.

"Well, what has brought upon that smile of yours again? What is it this time?" he wanted to know. Eriol smiled slightly.

"You caught me, Spinel," he conceded. "I was thinking some fascinating thoughts and planning the very next move," as Eriol said this, he stood up, picking up his golden staff of the sun and moon and sweeping his long robes behind him. "For everything is falling into place. The Clow Card mistress has found her destiny and the Clow Cards and is training with guidance from Kerberos," at this, Spinel Sun sat up a bit taller. Eriol smirked. "And they are on their way to the next destination, so yes, I am pleased with the results so far."

"But then you should be happy, not plotting," Spinel casually pointed out. Eriol's smile widened.

"Of course, some things don't always go as planned, Spinel Sun," he said softly. Spinel waited, staring at his master. "Such as Akuma's old followers acting upon his orders from two hundred years back."

"You mean, Akaru's group?" Spinel asked. "Are they still alive?"

"Yes, very much so," Eriol replied. "And it seems that they are after the Clow Cards once again since they have resurfaced back into the world of The Clow."

"That is troublesome…" Spinel murmured. Eriol chuckled quietly.

"Yes, it is. But their meeting with the two chosen ones is inevitable. Soon, the Resistance Leader and the Clow Card Mistress will have to battle them…"

"What are you going to do?" Spinel asked his master. Eriol smiled and walked over to a large crystal ball upon which broken images could be seen. Raising his golden staff of the sun and moon entwining above it, he looked over at Spinel Sun.

"We train the Clow Card Mistress," he said simply and brought his staff down, a blinding yellow light following along in its wake.

* * *

_Middle of Nowhere_

_Province of Rain_

_4:58 PM_

After a back-breaking day of walking, the travelers finally passed into the notorious Province of Rain, but untrue to its name, there was no rain to be found here. Instead they were greeted by the heat of summer as the sun shone boldly without a cloud in sight in the deep blue sky. The travelers were all sweaty and hot and breeding very ill thoughts about their leader, as Syaoran, seemingly oblivious to all of this continued to push them on. Syaoran looked behind him at the weary travelers who were walking like zombies at this point.

"Li, can't we stop?" Yamazaki cried out for the hundredth time.

"Stop, stop, stop, is that all that's in your vocabulary?" Syaoran grumbled as he led Tsubaki ahead in the woods. The trees here were quite young still, not the giants of the ones back in the Lotus forest and so the shade they provided was not sufficient to hide during the sun's hottest hours.

"Well, Li, we're human and would like to rest once in a while," Satoshi pointed out. Syaoran's glare shut him up.

"Is he always like this?" came Ryuu's voice and the travelers all nodded. Ryuu grimaced. He was used to traveling but this…this was something else…that damned little wolf, how vigorous he could be!

"We'll rest when the sun sets," Syaoran declared. A loud noise of protest issued from the travelers. Meiling merely sniffed snobbily and followed behind Syaoran. The truth was that she was tired too but she wouldn't give that Kinomoto girl the satisfaction of knowing it! Besides, she followed her Syaoran everywhere that he went! An hour later, Yamazaki collapsed on the ground.

"I think we should stop now…" Satoshi remarked, kicking at Yamazaki's unmoving body while the girls and Ryuu nodded fervently but silently behind him. Syaoran ignored them and continued moving forward.

"Li, let's rest," came Tomoyo's sweet melodic voice from the back. "Ying Fa also seems tired." Syaoran stopped.

"Tomoyo!"

"What? You are! You've been staggering around for the last two hours!" Tomoyo said indignantly to Sakura, who was trying to protest. Syaoran glanced at Sakura. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded her forehead. Her lips were dry and she was breathing heavily. Next to Syaoran, Meiling narrowed her eyes. The girl was doing it on purpose!

"We'll rest in a bit," Syaoran finally said. "There's a small lake just up ahead. We'll make camp and sleep there for the night." The group gave yells of joy and Yamazaki suddenly sat up with renewed energy.

"Up ahead?" he cried joyfully but wilted under Syaoran's scowl. "Hehe…I guess it wasn't nice of me to pretend to faint?" A few seconds later Yamazaki was walking next to Satoshi, nursing his swollen head.

Satoshi especially was in a bad mood as they traveled. He was hot, he was sticky all over and it seemed the lake Li spoke of was not for another few miles! But there was also something else irritating Satoshi. He turned to glare at Ryuu who was walking a few feet from him leading his horse, Hoshi, by the reins.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" he demanded. Ryuu gave him a crooked smile, his naked chest gleaming in the sunlight.

"No," he replied indifferently. Satoshi turned around again and began mumbling under his breath. That guy was always trying to steal the spotlight! He looked up when he heard Ryuu chuckle.

"Why?" Ryuu asked Satoshi, cocking his head. "Are you intimidated?" Satoshi growled deep in his throat.

"As if," he snapped back. But even from a guy's standard, Ryuu's body was cut. His arms were sculpted, not overly large and his pectoral muscles were firm as were his hard abs on tanned skin. Ryuu had discarded his shirt a while ago by ripping it in half…again…Satoshi glanced back at Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura was blushing as Tomoyo whispered something in her ear and giggled. Even Satoshi had caught Meiling sneaking back a few glances every now and then though she pretended that she was looking at the sky…

"Anyone can have a body like yours!" Satoshi said. Ryuu raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh really, Satoshi, let's see what you've got," Ryuu challenged with a smirk. Satoshi eyes flickered to Ryuu's half naked figure and he swallowed.

"N-no way," he said turning away. "I don't need to show what I've got. I know it's good enough! And don't act so cocky dragon breath! Your body isn't even all that great." Ryuu chuckled, his voice low and husky.

"I beg to differ," he turned to Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san, what do you think?"

"It's great!" Tomoyo answered without hesitation and Ryuu laughed.

"Thanks," he said rubbing the back of his head, then he turned to Meiling riding in the front with Syaoran.

"What about you Meiling?" Ryuu asked cockily. Meiling turned around, glared but failed as she saw Ryuu's upper body combined with a small wink from him. She gulped and turned away.

"I-it's…okay…" she said lamely and turned her back to hang her head down. She pretty much just admitted that she liked it…

"And what do _you_ think of Ryuu's body, Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked Sakura cheerfully. Tomoyo, of course was asking her best friend on purpose. She liked seeing the results…evil woman…Satoshi openly stared at Sakura, waiting with baited breath. Ryuu too was watching quietly and Syaoran who was riding up front suddenly went oddly still.

"E-e-eh?" Sakura stuttered, flustered, looking up. She blushed deeply. "Oh…uh…i-it's…nice…" Sakura mumbled, staring at her hands. She was sure that her face resembled a tomato by now. She glanced at Tomoyo who was not even bothering to hide her sadistic smile. Ryuu swelled with pride and he grinned like a little boy. Instantly his walk seemed to be more of a strut and he moved towards Sakura. Seeing him coming, Sakura hastily turned away, embarrassed. Syaoran watched from the corner of his eye, frowning. Ryuu was stopped by Satoshi who stood in front of him, one arm out.

"Where are you going?" he growled. Ryuu smirked.

"To Ying Fa."

"What are you planning? I won't let you!"

"How do you plan to stop me?" Ryuu asked, his turquoise blue eyes gleaming.

Satoshi growled deep in his throat, anger swelling his insides. That…that damn bastard…if he thinks that Satoshi would just let him get away with that…

Sakura glanced at Ryuu from beneath her lashes as he argued with Satoshi. His body _was_ nice… he was tall and lean but muscular at the same time, not too overly done but not so that others wouldn't be able to admire him. That and his handsome face, playful cerulean blue eyes and messy black hair, he was indeed hard to ignore. There was just something manly about him that made Sakura feel womanly and it scared her.

Suddenly she gaped and Tomoyo's "Oh my!" came from where she stood watching as Satoshi whipped his shirt off, pulling it over his head. Even Meiling gawked.

"Satoshi!" Satoshi stood shirtless and glaring at Ryuu as he wringed his discarded shirt in his hands, the muscles on his arms bulging. He was slightly darker than Ryuu, tall with washboard abs and a broad back. Ryuu smirked.

"Nice!" Everyone turned to look at Yamazaki who had spoken, giving the thumbs up to Satoshi. "What?" he asked looking around. From the front Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances. This was a battle between the men…though Tomoyo's smile showed that she was enjoying this far too much.

Suddenly Satoshi began laughing loudly and Ryuu followed. The group stared at them as if they were nuts. After they calmed down, Satoshi grinned at Ryuu.

"Let's take a look at Yamazaki's," Satoshi said with an evil glint in his eyes. Ryuu nodded, eyeing the man as a predator would its prey.

"W-wait, what are you two saying?" Yamazaki stuttered, moving back and holding his hands up defensively. "G-get away from me, you hear?" but Ryuu and Satoshi both advanced towards him chuckling evilly.

A high pitched scream filled the air and Yamazaki stood, half naked, covering his two nipples with his fingers, weeping as his horse, Broccoli, drooled on him while Meiling laughed her head off at his pale body. Tomoyo giggled while Sakura stared, half amused, half exasperated at the young men's playfulness while Satoshi and Ryuu snickered at Yamazaki. After a couple minutes of teasing they gave Yamazaki his shirt back and stretched, looking around.

"Why don't you take your shirt off, Li?" Ryuu asked mischievously, eyeing the Resistance Leader who'd been ignoring the group and continuing to walk as they followed. "Aren't you hot?" The heat from the sun was beginning to lessen at this point but the air was still warm and sticky. Syaoran didn't answer him. He had taken his cloak off a while ago and was now in a white shirt that clung to his skin because of the perspiration. Instead, he glanced at Ryuu and turned away. Ryuu grinned. "As stiff as ever, hmm?"

"You don't get it, dragon head. Li never takes his shirt off," Satoshi said shaking his head. "Modest bastard," he said smirking.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him with his shirt off just because of the weather before!" Yamazaki remarked, looking thoughtful. Then he turned to Meiling. "Have you ever seen Li shirtless before, Meiling? You're his cousin, there should have been a time when you have seen his body." Meiling blushed a deep shade of scarlet and the group exchanged looks. Meiling blushing?

"I-I…there was only a couple of times!" she spluttered. "but that was a long time ago…" she added in a small voice, hanging her head, her cheeks burning now. Apparently the memories were coming back to her and she glanced at Syaoran as if imagining what his body would look like now compared to then. Certainly even better. Syaoran had been injured then and as Miyu was cleaning his wounds, an unsuspecting Meiling had entered and almost had a heart attack at his shirtless self, combined with those very deep amber eyes as he looked over at her. Syaoran's sisters had giggled nonstop at her for hours afterwards. Remembering this, Meiling remained silent, watching Syaoran.

Sakura discreetly glanced at the same man Meiling was watching, heat crawling up her neck. That's true…she had never seen Syaoran with his shirt off…then Sakura blushed bright red and shook her head as if to clear away her thoughts. No, what kind of dirty thoughts are you thinking, Sakura?

"He's probably just a twerpy looking stick underneath that shirt," Sakura heard and she clapped her hands to her mouth to hide her gasp as she saw a familiar looking yellow head sticking out from her bag.

"Kero-chan!" she hissed, pushing him back down. She heard some muffled shouting.

"But I'm hungry and thirsty!" he called up. Sakura blinked and leaning down close so that no one heard her whispered.

"You ate those pork buns already?" she asked disbelievingly. Kero nodded.

"And I drank all your water by the way."

"Mou, Kero-chan!" she shouted but when Tomoyo looked over at her, Sakura was reduced to glowering at her bag instead. Shaking it roughly to vent her anger, she looked up and met Syaoran's gaze. Instantly her cheeks colored and she cleared her throat looking away.

"Now, I'm curious," Ryuu said, raising an eyebrow in interest, noting Meiling's reaction. "I want to see for myself what's so great about Li." Satoshi caught his eye and sniggering, motioned for Yamazaki, who was guffawing silently and they both quietly snuck up behind the Resistance leader. When they were a few feet from him Syaoran spoke.

"Satoshi, Yamazaki," they both froze. "If you two have so much time on your hands," Syaoran turned around, his amber eyes burning into theirs. "I could find something for you to do."

Ryuu winced slightly as he glanced back at Satoshi and Yamazaki who were silent and subdued, sniveling and walking behind the others. He laughed and watched Syaoran who was walking as if nothing had happened. The little wolf was still the same…it seemed that he didn't get riled up easily.

They finally reached the lake near sunset, a large expanse of clear blue water for miles around, glowing orange and yellow in the dying sunlight and pitched camp in a clearing that sat on a bank above the body of water.

"Who's cooking?" Satoshi asked, shaking his wet red hair from his face as he returned from washing up by the lake.

"I am," Satoshi stared then gasped.

"Oh, no, no, no you aren't!" he shouted, running forward but Yamazaki immediately moved away with the ladle.

"I'm cooking! Li told me to cook!" he cried defensively. Satoshi rounded on Syaoran who ignored his heavy breathing of disbelief and continued to spread out his maps.

"B-b-but…why?" he asked, bewildered. Syaoran met his gaze and smirked slightly and Satoshi's face fell as he collapsed onto a heap on the ground, groaning. Is this your payback, Li?

"We're all gonna die…"

"What are you making anyway?" Meiling asked skeptically, eyeing the pot of…stuff…boiling over their fire. Yamazaki smiled.

"You'll see," he said. And although he didn't intend for those words to sound so evil, they did and Meiling got shivers down her spine. The group watched as Yamazaki added some cut dried garlic into the pot of…stuff.

"Where are Ying Fa and Daidouji-san?" Ryuu asked, putting his things back as he returned from cleaning up. Syaoran looked up. Sakura and Tomoyo weren't there but Sakura's bag was. That meant that the stuffed animal wasn't with them.

"They're down by the river washing up," Meiling replied indifferently.

"WHAT the heck is that?" Satoshi sat up, looking in alarm at Yamazaki who was in the middle of pouring an unlabeled bottle of…stuff…into the…stuff…

"Nothing, nothing," Yamazaki hurriedly assured him, shaking the bottle vigorously as Satoshi ran over and attempted to wrestle it from his grips.

"Ack! Let go!" Yamazaki cried, struggling to pour the rest of the…stuff in.

"Quick, get his other arm, Meiling! We're not getting food poisoning!" Meiling jumped up and wrestled Yamazaki down.

"Ouch! Get off! It's just my secret ingredient!"

"Secret ingredient my ass! It's peppers, isn't it?"

"I am not going to die in this forsaken place!"

"No one will die!"

"Not yet, but our buttholes will burn until next week!"

"Help us get this lunatic down!"

"NOoooo! My secret ingredient!" Breathing heavily, Satoshi and Meiling finally tore the bottle from Yamazaki, who sat glaring at them. Ryuu approached the pot sitting over the fire and stuck the ladle in as the group watched. Filling it, he lifted it to his mouth.

"Don't do it, Dragon head!" Satoshi cried as he sipped.

"Oh god, now he's going to suffer a fate worse than death!" Meiling shouted. They watched as Ryuu chewed thoughtfully, waiting for the groan of hurt or even foaming at the mouth but instead he looked thoughtful. After a moment of silence, he nodded.

"It's good," he said. The group fell over.

"Good?" they all asked in unison. Yamazaki had a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, it's good," he said with a small smile. "What's in here, Yamazaki?"

"See?" Yamazaki said indignantly as he snatched his ladle back and pulled his bottle of seasoning from Satoshi's grasp. "It's a seasoning mix that Chiharu made for me," he explained, resuming his pouring of it inside the pot. "It's supposed to taste great with soup, which is what I'm making!" he said shooting a dirty look at his friends. Ryuu chuckled while Meiling and Satoshi looked perplexed.

"He was making soup?"

Syaoran shook his head, grinning slightly as he watched his friends. Yamazaki had told him about his secret ingredient a few weeks back when they had set off from Olympus City and that was why he had allowed him to cook. Syaoran was just about to return to his maps again when he felt a presence of magic that he had never felt before, a presence that swallowed his senses and left him unable to move. His head shot up and a sense of panic gripped him. Suddenly, a high pitched scream shot through the air. The group turned their heads towards the lake.

In a second Syaoran was on his feet, already dashing away.

"That sounded like Daidouji!" Satoshi cried, leaping over the fire to get his glaive and follow Syaoran.

"Down by the lake!"Meiling stood and Yamazaki quickly pulled his soup from the fire and ran after her. Ryuu passed them, right on the heels of Syaoran who he could barely see running in front of him through the thick brambles of trees as he pulled out Seiryuu, his blue rippled blade.

'What the heck's going on?' he thought wildly.

Back at the camp, Kero emerged from Sakura's bag as the group left, his face expression serious and thinking. That magical aura that he had felt…Why did it seem so familiar to him? Kero flew up into the air, thinking quickly, a worried look on his face. Sakura…please be okay…

* * *

"Ahh, this is refreshing!" Sakura sighed as she dipped the back of head into the cool water again. Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

"It really is," Tomoyo said, rinsing her long curls of raven colored hair. "It's because we traveled a lot today and it was so hot," she explained. "Are you feeling better now, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. "How's your magic?" Sakura smiled.

"I have more energy now," she said happily. "And I'm not as sleepy anymore! Kero-chan told me that it takes at least three days to heal. It's been one and a half already plus I haven't been overworking myself! You guys helped me a lot by letting me take turn riding on your horses so as not to tire Tsukasa out so easily," Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"That's good."

Sakura was thoughtful, floating in the clear water of the lake in the dying sunlight of the day, watching the purple and pink hues of clouds in the sky.

After a moment, she spoke, "Tomoyo?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think…"

"Do I think…?" Tomoyo prodded her. Sakura shook her head causing the water around her to flow in waves. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked moving closer watching Sakura float in the water. The two young women were wearing their under dresses, white gowns that clung to their skin while bathing.

"It's just that…" Sakura hesitated and Tomoyo waited patiently. "It's just that…Syaoran…"

'Ah…' Tomoyo thought with triumph. Now they were getting somewhere. She had wondered how long it would take for the girl to bring up the subject of the Resistance leader. But Tomoyo had to be coy…

"Yes, what about him?" she asked, feigning innocence. Sakura bit her lip, still floating in the water.

"We're angry at each other," she finally said. Tomoyo pretended to look surprised.

"Really? Why would you two be mad at one another?" Sakura turned her head and gave her friend a reprimanding look.

"Oh, quit pretending that you don't know, Tomoyo," she sighed, standing upright in the shallow water. Her long auburn locks cascaded down her shoulders as she stood. "Everyone knows that we're angry with each other that's why we haven't been talking." Tomoyo giggled.

"Sorry, but then tell me, how did you guys get in this situation anyway? The last time I recall, you and Li were very good friends." Sakura cringed.

"That's just the thing. Tomoyo, you know how we're the two heroes in the prophecy?" Sakura asked quietly, looking at her friend. Tomoyo looked confused.

"I don't understand what that has to do with this…"

"It has everything to do with it," Sakura sighed. "We're fighting because of it!" Tomoyo waited. "The night of the attack on Ashiya Village, I ran off on my own because I figured out that the Youkai were after me."

"Dumb thing to do, really, Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo!"

"Okay, okay, and so…" Sakura sighed.

"And I saw Syaoran before I decided to go. He shook his head telling me not to but I went anyway. I couldn't just stand there and let my friends get hurt because of me," Sakura said miserably. Tomoyo watched her with gentle amethyst eyes. "Well, I handled it fine on my own…" when Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, Sakura resigned. "Fine, fine, I handled the first wave of demons on my own," and Tomoyo smiled.

"And then…?"

"I was already magically drained and I couldn't have handled the second wave by myself. That's when Syaoran came…" Tomoyo whistled.

"I bet he didn't like that…"

"You bet…" Sakura mumbled. "I think there's no words to describe it. He was furious. I thought he was going to hit me but all he did was yell at me and tell me how reckless I was…and then I got angry…" Tomoyo nodded.

"Ooohhhh…"

"Yeah…it's just that, Tomoyo, I know that he just wants to protect me, but I'm the other hero in the prophecy! I'm the Clow Card mistress darn it and Syaoran doesn't see me as an equal no matter how hard I try! He's always just trying to keep me safe, stay here, don't go there, always telling me what to do! I'm tired of it!" Sakura cried, fingering the Clow Key around her neck and staring off into the distance. "I just wish…I just wish that he'd let me fight my own battles once in a while…he's saved me so many times, got hurt trying to protect me…I want to show him that I can take care of myself too…"

Tomoyo watched Sakura sympathetically as she stared off into the distance, lost.

"Sakura-chan, I think that will be impossible," she finally said softly and the girl turned to stare at her.

"Why's that?"

"Because that's not the kind of person Li-san is," Tomoyo said and Sakura looked confused as Tomoyo began to explain. "Li-san is the kind of person that is used to getting and doing what he wants. He's the Resistance leader after all. He's not used to showing his emotions and there's only one way he knows how to. He's very stubborn,"

"How true that is…" Sakura mumbled sarcastically under her breath. Tomoyo ignored her.

"He has a lot of responsibility and more so, he's someone that would never let the people that he cared about get hurt. His protectiveness is only because he doesn't want to put you in harm's way and I don't' think that he will change that anytime soon…" '_Especially when he finally realizes his feelings for you_…' she added silently.

"But why would he do that?" Sakura asked, confused. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled her mischievous smile.

"That, he 'll have to tell you for himself," she said leaving Sakura bewildered. "You'll find out in time," she reassured her. Sakura nodded and sighed, staring out into the wide lake reflecting the dark sky and clutching the bird shaped key in her hands. Suddenly, it glowed pink slightly and bright golden light shone in the water in front of her. Tomoyo stared as Sakura, looking surprised, gently reached out and plucked from the water three Clow Cards, and showed them to Tomoyo.

"What are those doing there?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura looked guilty. "Sakura-chan, you're not using your magic, are you?" she said sternly. Sakura blushed and stammered.

"N-no…"

"Sakura…"

"I wasn't! I swear! It's just that I was looking through my deck and picking out the cards that I've never used before," she explained. "Kero-chan told me that everytime I use a card in the deck, they get stronger and by the time I use all 52 of them, I'll be able to combine them easier." Tomoyo eyed her suspiciously.

"You're not planning to use those are you?" she asked. Sakura averted her eyes. "Sakura-chan! You know better than that! Look at you, always trying to get stronger! Li-san is right, you are so obstinate!" Sakura cringed.

"I wasn't planning on using them, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura protested. "I just wanted to look at them and I forgot that I put these three in the pocket of my under dress!" She flinched at the fierce look in her friend's eyes. Tomoyo could be scary… "I promise! I wasn't going to use them!" Finally Tomoyo's gaze faltered and she sighed, wringing out her hair.

"Good, as long as you promise. You know you could get really ill if you use them in your condition."

"I know. I want to get strong but I'm not going to risk my life, Tomoyo."

"Well you could have fooled me," she sniffed and Sakura gaped.

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo turned to Sakura, her eyes full of worry and concern.

"Sakura-chan, it's going to be dangerous for you from here on out. I really fear for you. Please don't do anything reckless anymore. I'm asking you as your best friend/ mother/ sister." Sakura giggled and Tomoyo laughed lightly. Sakura came over and squeezed Tomoyo's hand.

"I promise," she whispered. Tomoyo smiled.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Tomoyo said as she waded back to shore. "We're going to look like wrinkled prunes," she giggled as she found her towel and wrapped herself in it. She looked back at Sakura who had begun swimming again and laughed. "You really like swimming, don't you, Sakura-chan?" she asked. Sakura grinned, floating in the water.

"Of course, I'm the best at it," she called back lightly. Tomoyo shook her head and changed into her dress. She turned back around. "Are you coming?" she called. Sakura nodded, beginning to swim back to shore.

"Coming, mother…"Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, I know that you're hungry!" Sakura giggled.

"How do you know me so well?" she asked as she neared. Tomoyo grinned back.

"Years and years of experience," she answered. Sakura had just reached the point where her feet touched the bottom of the lake when she felt a strange presence of magic she had never felt before. Her eyes widened in alarm and she turned around, looking at the dark expanse of water all around her, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle beneath the water and Sakura froze. Then she was pulled back into the lake with such force that she barely had a chance to understand what was going on.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called. She had just seen Sakura dive down again. "What's wrong?" she asked coming closer to the edge of the lake.

Suddenly, Sakura's head broke the surface again and she took a deep breath of air before she was dragged down into the watery depths once more, struggling and kicking, leaving bubbles behind. Tomoyo stared, shock all over her features and then she stumbled forward into the lake where its black surface was smoothed over. She screamed.

* * *

Syaoran ran to the lake, his heart pounding in his chest. 'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…' he silently begged. They couldn't have found her already, could they? He hoped he wasn't too late and growled in frustration, jumping over a root in the descending hill towards the lake, ignoring the cries of his friends as they followed him.

Why was it always Sakura? He thought furiously as he finally reached the bank to see Tomoyo standing halfway to the water, a look of pure terror on her face. Syaoran ran over to her and seeing him approach, Tomoyo waded towards him looking frightened. She had tear stains on her face.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked urgently. Tomoyo pointed towards the lake.

"Sakura-chan! She was c-coming back and then- and then-something dragged her back down and she's not coming back up!" Tomoyo sobbed.

"Calm down, Daidouji," Syaoran said holding onto Tomoyo's shoulders. "I'll think of something." And Tomoyo nodded, wiping the tears streaming down her face. Syaoran looked towards the lake, then throwing away his cloak and the sheathed sword that Ryuu had given him onto the sand, took a deep breath and dived in. As soon as Syaoran's feet had disappeared from the surface, instantly, a sound like crackling ice filled the air and the lake froze over. Tomoyo gasped, running towards the frozen water and stepped on it. It was completely frozen solid, from one end to the other and she nearly slipped as she heard a voice calling her.

"Daidouji!" Tomoyo turned and saw the rest of the group sprinting over.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked panting as they approached. Then he looked at the frozen lake and towards the others who looked just as bewildered as he did.

"Holy shit…" Yamazaki breathed.

"What's going on?" Ryuu asked, completely lost.

"Sakura was dragged by something into the lake and Li went in after her. As soon as he did, the lake froze over!" Tomoyo explained hysterically. The group looked at one another then Ryuu ran forward and angling Seiryuu high above his head brought it down onto the ice. There was a loud sound of impact but the ice didn't break as Ryuu tried over and over again, using all of his strength. There wasn't even a dent in the ice from his sword and Ryuu stared at the thick pile of frozen water surrounding the entire lake all around, breathing heavily.

"Why won't you crack?" he growled in frustration.

"It's magic," Everyone turned and looked at Meiling who was watching the iced over lake with a blank expression on her face. "Someone did this with magic and unless they choose to get rid of it, it won't disappear…" Everyone turned towards the lake, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Dammit!" Ryuu threw Seiryuu aside and began pounding on the ice with his fist. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cried, punching a dent into the frozen water and leaving behind a few drops of blood. His fist had torn open. Everyone watched him silently understanding because they were feeling the same way…

* * *

Underneath the water, Sakura struggled with the thing pulling her below the murky depths. It had an iron grip on her ankle and would not relent so easily. She kicked at it with all her strength, bending down to try to undo its hold on her. The thing felt slippery and squishy. Sakura opened her eyes. The water was dark but she was able to see with the faint light shining from above the surface. It was a…a piece of seaweed? But the seaweed seemed to be alive, holding her fast against her will and Sakura fought against it. She was not going to lose to seaweed! Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat and her free hands went to her neck. She was running out of air! She needed to go back up now! Jerking her body up towards the top of the lake desperately, Sakura kicked with all her might. She had to reach the surface! But her body felt heavy and her lungs began to feel as if they might burst from lack of oxygen. She clenched her teeth, trying to hold up but the air getting to her brain was already cut short and she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness followed by a gasp. Just before she was consumed by darkness she thought she saw someone swimming towards her. Someone with messy chestnut brown hair and worried amber eyes…

Syaoran's heart beat lessened as he drew nearer to Sakura and instantly spotted the thing holding her down. Pulling the young woman up by the arms, he supported her on his shoulder and formed his sword in his hands. A flash of bright golden light flared up in the dark waters and he grabbed the hilt of his sword to swing at the seaweed that had caught her foot. She broke free and in an instant, Syaoran was swimming upwards holding Sakura by her waist as he made his sword disappear once more. He reached the surface, expecting to get a lungful of fresh air but his head hit against something hard. Syaoran stared in disbelief. It was ice. The surface was covered with ice! Syaoran growled and began pounding on it with his fist as he attempted to hold Sakura up. Between the ice and the water was a small divide, separating the two, a few inches of empty space. Syaoran took a deep breath and pulling Sakura up, held her head above the water and right below the ice where she could breathe.

"Come on, Sakura…"Syaoran panted through gritted teeth. "Breathe. Breathe…" But the young woman remained motionless, her face pale in the light coming from the surface of the frozen ice. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him, encircling her back and waist with his hands. "Come on, Sakura…" Syaoran growled gently patting her face as he checked her pulse. She was still breathing…but barely… He took a deep breath and dived back down into the water, making sure to keep Sakura above the surface and reemerged. She had not moved. Syaoran was beginning to get desperate. "Sakura!" he shouted. "Sakura, get up! Don't you dare, Sakura, breathe!" he said through chattering teeth. He was just about to start breathing for her when she coughed, water coming out of her mouth as her lungs filled themselves with the scant air between the surface of the lake and the ice that had frozen on top of it. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Syaoran…" she murmured. Syaoran nodded, glad that she was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently. Sakura nodded faintly, looked around and seemed to wake up.

"W-where are w-we?" she asked, shaking with cold.

"Someone's frozen the surface of the lake, Sakura," he answered her. "No one but a magician with powerful magic could have done that…" Good, she was awake now. He had to look for a way out…he couldn't use his sword. What if it rebounded back from the impact on the ice? Syaoran already had a feeling that the ice couldn't be broken with a sword or else Ryuu and the rest would have already found a way to them. There was not enough room for him and Sakura to get out of the way if the sword failed. It might strike one of them…

"S-syaoran…h-how did you find me?" she asked, teeth chattering. She was too cold to notice that Syaoran had a firm hold around her waist, holding her to his chest as he thought of a way out. No, his ofuda for fire would just burn them along with the ice…

"Not now, Sakura," he answered seriously, panting as he attempted to stay above the water. "First we have to look for a way out of here…" Sakura nodded faintly then remembering something shook his shoulder.

"I-I have a way…" she said panting slightly and held up three cards in her hand. Syaoran blinked. He hadn't seen those there before.

"How…?" Sakura smiled slightly.

"Questions later, getting out of here now," she repeated his words and looked into his eyes, her emerald ones asking for his permission, seeking his assurance. Syaoran looked around him. There really didn't seem to be a way out…yet if Sakura used her magic, she would be drained and very weak afterwards. It was dangerous…

"Sakura…" he began but she cut across him.

"There's no other way out, Syaoran-!"

"-I'll find one!"

"You can't do everything, Syaoran!" Sakura had yelled at him, her eyes wide, breathing heavily. "I'm going to take this risk. If I don't do it both of us will die here!" she said, gripping the front of his wet shirt tightly with her fingers. "I don't care if you think I'm reckless! I don't care if you get angry at me afterwards! You have to learn how to trust me! Trust me, Syaoran. I'm the Clow Card mistress, am I not?" she demanded heatedly, unconsciously leaning in closer. "I'm tired of having to stay behind all the time, you can't impede me, I'm not one of your subordinates, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, panting. Syaoran just gazed at her, quite at a loss for words. Amber and emerald clashed and Syaoran stared hard at her, Sakura not breaking his gaze. Finally, Syaoran nodded.

"Okay…" Sakura sighed with relief and let go of Syaoran who was still watching her. She moved back a bit and held up the Clow Key from the chain around her neck.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release!" A bright pink glow surrounded the Clow Key and the symbol of a sun and moon forever entwining appeared below Sakura's feet in the water. Clutching the staff in her hands, Sakura fought the wave of dizziness that threatened to consume her and she felt herself losing energy fast and she began to pant. She was still not ready to use magic yet...and she fell backwards into the water, her grip loosening on the Clow staff. Suddenly strong arms reached out and held her hands steady, pulling her towards their chest. Sakura blinked and opened her eyes to meet Syaoran's dark brown eyes, staring back into her own. He gave her a small reassuring squeeze and Sakura nodded, holding out the staff with his support. She picked out one of the cards, showing a tiny little girl in a pink sleeveless dress with Chinese buns in her hair, and turning it around, threw it at the same time hitting her staff with it.

"Power!" instantly, her staff glowed pink and Sakura looked at the ice in front her determinedly. She glanced at Syaoran who nodded and bringing the pink staff up with all of her might, Sakura smashed it straight into the ice. There was a loud cracking sound, like glass breaking, then an explosion sounded, sending Syaoran and Sakura flying in opposite directions as the water parted and a sudden rush of wind hit their senses. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards him as chunks of ice flew into the air from the giant sized hole that she had just made. Sakura heard his voice, deep and reassuring and felt his warm chest surround her, though she didn't know what he was saying and then her world turned black.

Sakura awoke to the sound of a breaking stick and slowly opened her eyes groggily. She began to discern shapes through the darkness and she could see the moon, high above the sky, lighting the forest clearing that she seemed to be in. Slowly, she sat up, as she did, a large warm t-shirt fell off of her. Sakura blinked and looked around.

"Are you feeling better?" She turned and met a set of tired amber eyes, watching her as he sat on a log a few feet away, breaking twigs in his hand and throwing them onto a pile at his feet. She nodded.

"Yes," she said lowly.

"Good."

An awkward silence followed as each remembered that they weren't supposed to be speaking to the other. "Where are we?" Sakura finally asked looking around.

"On the other side of the lake," Syaoran answered. Sakura turned and looked back at the lake. Its dark waters shone in the moonlight moving harmlessly. As though reading her mind, Syaoran spoke. "The ice melted when we got onto shore," he explained. Sakura nodded.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, rubbing her forehead. She knew that she had fainted but she didn't expect to feel so rejuvenated this quickly. For some odd reason, Syaoran's face looked a little redder than normal.

"You fainted and I brought you onto shore," he explained. "You were out of it and I couldn't carry you while you were unconscious. I thought it'd be better for you to wake up first," he said. "I'm sure the others are looking for us right now."

"You know, Syaoran, if you just made a fire, they'd be able to see us better," Sakura pointed out. Syaoran looked away.

"I was trying to," he said indicating the pile of wood at his feet. "But I have no matches," Sakura stared then smiled lightly.

"Are you forgetting that you have magic?" she asked, giggling. Syaoran looked embarrassed for some reason then shook his head.

"I don't have my ofudas on me," he said gruffly as he poked at the fire. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh really, then how did you dry this shirt?" Sakura accused, lifting up the shirt that had been covering her earlier before she woke up. Suddenly her whole face flushed red and she looked down. Syaoran looked over at her smirked. He wasn't wearing a shirt…

"Hm, you're getting smarter, Sakura," he said. Sakura didn't answer him. Instead she looked down at her lap. Oh, why didn't she notice that he was shirtless earlier? Of course, he'd wrapped her in his own shirt! Where else would he pull a shirt from?

"W-well?" she stammered, trying to keep the embarrassment from her voice. "Why are you lying to me, Syaoran?" she demanded. Sakura looked up when she heard him sigh.

"Because I don't have anymore energy to use the ofudas," Syaoran said, holding up four ofudas. Sakura stared.

"You only have four?" she asked, bewildered. "Is that all that you brought with you, or…?" Syaoran shook his head and pointed to Sakura.

"Do you remember the night you found the Clow Cards?" he asked her. She nodded, not seeing where this was going. "My ofudas disappeared and merged with the real Clow Cards. I told you that they were just remnants of the cards. The only ones left to me were the elemental cards since they're so strong by themselves already. I didn't notice until I needed to use them again," he explained. Sakura's mouth opened in an O. She had forgotten about that little detail…all of a sudden, she moved forward to sit next to him, forgetting that he was shirtless.

"Syaoran! You're hurt!" she cried, looking at his side which was cut and bleeding. He hadn't even bothered cleaning it and it was oozing out blood. Syaoran glanced at it carelessly.

"It's nothing," he almost growled. He moved away from her as she tried to pull his arm back to look closer.

"Why didn't you heal it?" Syaoran ignored her question. Frustrated, Sakura sat back and glared at him. What was wrong with him? She knew that he could take a little pain but this was just pig headed ness. Suddenly, as a warm feeling washed over her, she realized why.

"You…" she said quietly. Syaoran looked at her. "You healed me…?" It wasn't a question. She knew that he had. She felt traces of his ever familiar green aura around her. Suddenly she felt breathless with understanding. "Why…didn't you take care of yourself first? Are you thick headed?" she demanded, sitting up angrily. No wonder Syaoran didn't use his ofudas anymore… He was too tired from healing her and getting her out of the lake. "Why do you always do this?" she asked quietly, tears in her voice. "Aren't you mad at me? I don't deserve this! Because of me you almost drowned looking for me too!" she said. Her voice broke and tears trailed down her cheeks. Suddenly, warm hands held her chin firmly and pulled her face up. She stared into deep amber eyes.

"Don't you ever…" Syaoran said lowly. "Don't you ever say that you don't deserve it, Sakura," he said quietly. "I healed you because I wanted to and I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry for doing it," he said firmly. Sakura caught her breath as she stared into his eyes and messy hair, blowing in the wind. His eyes were full of pain and remorse…Sakura blushed furiously at his intense gaze. Suddenly Syaoran released her chin and turned away, standing up. Sakura watched him, completely perplexed as he began to pace the ground in front of her. He seemed to be struggling with himself then finally stopped and stared at her.

"I'm going to say something. I don't want you interrupting until I'm done," he said seriously and Sakura nodded, bewildered. She had never seen Syaoran so agitated before… Syaoran took a deep breath and locking eyes with Sakura spoke.

"I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes widened and for a moment all she could do was stare back at him. He was watching at her for a reaction. Then her eyes narrowed.

"What for?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms and turning away. The nerve of that…that…jerk! He thinks that he'll just say those two words and she'll instantly forgive him for the way he treated her before?

"Sakura…" Syaoran began, growling but Sakura remained obstinate, glaring at him now.

"I understand what you're apologizing for but do _you_ understand it?"

"Sakura…this isn't easy…" Syaoran said through clenched teeth.

"And forgiving you isn't easy either, Syaoran!" He sighed. That woman…

"I'm sorry for…that…because…" he seemed to be struggling with words and Sakura frowned at him.

"I can see that you gave this a lot of thought," she said coolly before she stood up and turned to go. Syaoran watched her stomp off, feeling blind panic. Before Sakura so much as had taken a step, she was stopped as a hand firmly held her arm back.

"Don't go…" Syaoran said lowly. Sakura's eyes widened at his tone. "Don't go, Sakura," he almost whispered, his voice gruff. Sakura slowly turned around and Syaoran looked down.

"I'm not good at this…" He said, his head bent low. "I'm not good at apologizing and asking for things…" Sakura didn't say anything, only watched him. "But somehow when it comes to you, I'm willing to beg if it means your forgiveness…" Sakura's eyes widened slightly and her heart began to race sporadically.

"I'm sorry for not putting much trust in you," Syaoran said looking up to directly meet her gaze now. "You don't know how many times you've surpassed my expectations of you and the only thing you ask for is for me to have a little faith in you. I know you can take care of yourself, I've seen it a lot of times," he added ruefully. "but I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt…I can't bear to think of what will happen if I mess up somehow and you get hurt because of it. Every time you want to help out what I really want to do is chain you inside of a room and throw the key away. That's how much trouble you get yourself into," Syaoran smiled lightly. "So forgive me for being a jerk. I was impressed that you had handled all of those demons by yourself. Your magic has already surpassed mine in such a short time. It was just that I was thinking what would have happened if I hadn't come in time for the second wave of Youkai…" Syaoran said quietly. He looked down then up again at those enchanting emerald orbs, trying to see what she was thinking. They were blank. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura was silent for a long time. So silent that Syaoran began to doubt that she'd ever speak to him again…when,

"I accept your apology, Syaoran…" he looked at her quickly. She was watching him, her eyes shining sincerely back. For a moment all they did was stare at one another.

"R-really?" Syaoran broke the silence, his voice hoarse. Sakura nodded and slowly a smile appeared on her face. To Syaoran, that was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

"Really, Syaoran," Sakura said genuinely. "But the next time you even think about leaving me behind or underestimating me, you're dead," she added.

"Could you not say that with that evil smile on your face?"

"No."

"Ah, it was worth a shot," Syaoran said chuckling and met her eyes again. "I won't underestimate you anymore, Sakura," he said seriously, then paused. "But as for the leaving behind part…"

"Syaoran!" he laughed as she moved forward to hit him but he caught her tiny wrists and pulled her closer to him. And he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her gently in an embrace. Sakura was surprised and she blushed furiously as Syaoran rested his chin on her shoulder, her face in his chest. He was so warm…she didn't know what to do and just let him hold her. After a bit, she found her arms wrapping around his back too. To Syaoran's delight he felt it when Sakura hugged him back a smile found its way onto his face.

"Thank you," Syaoran said quietly, contently. He had missed her terribly…

"For what…?" Came back her soft reply. Syaoran grinned.

"For accepting my apology," he answered. "I was afraid that for a moment there you weren't going to accept it and stay angry with me forever…" Sakura laughed lightly.

"Forever is a long time, Syaoran," she said in a muffled voice. Syaoran nodded.

"Only more reason to be afraid," he said. "Because we both know how stubborn you are." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, I am stubborn," she agreed then pulled back, her emerald green eyes twinkling as she looked at him. "But so are you and you know it!" Syaoran grinned. He couldn't argue with that.

"I thought the Resistance leader wasn't afraid of anything…" Sakura teased as they stood in front of one another. Syaoran's eyes gleamed.

"Well, there are some things that scare him to death, like a crazy strong girl with green eyes that has inhuman strength when she's angry," he replied nonchalantly. Sakura pretended to look offended.

"I do not!" she cried, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Syaoran glanced down at his shoulder and shook his head.

"That's going to leave a bruise…"

Sakura couldn't help it, she laughed. It felt good to talk to him. She had not realized how much she really missed his presence until she spoke with him again. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt as light as the air itself. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago they weren't speaking to one another…

Having Sakura talking to him again seemed to ease all the worries from Syaoran's mind. It was hard to remember what was bothering him from just a few days ago. This was the effect that Sakura had on him. He didn't even try to discern his feelings for her anymore, he knew he was beyond gone by now, lost in her smile, her touches, her presence…

"Who could have caused the whole lake to freeze like that?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. Syaoran shook his head. "I felt a strong magic aura that I've never felt before right before I was dragged down into the water," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I know. I felt it too," Syaoran said. Both of the chosen ones were sitting again, watching the lake thoughtfully. "But it was very powerful," Syaoran added. "I don't know who it could be…it was a piece of seaweed that was caught on your ankle. I thought at worst that it was a Youkai. It's suspicious. The ice only froze over when I entered the lake or else we would have seen our friends in the water with us. It was like someone was deliberately testing us. It wasn't enough to endanger our lives but it forced you to use your magic…"

"Yeah, that was the first time I've ever used that card too…" Sakura said thoughtfully. Syaoran looked up.

"It was the first time you used the Power?" he asked. Sakura nodded and Syaoran frowned.

"Sakura, how many cards have you not used yet?"

"I don't know…twenty maybe…twenty-one…why?" Syaoran nodded, confirming.

"Do you know what happens after you use all 52 of the cards, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Kero-chan told me. I'll have better control over each one because of the experience each card gains…"

"I don't get it…it's almost like the person who attacked us knew that you had those cards on you and put you in a situation where you'd have to use them…but wouldn't that person be helping you? What's this person's purpose?" Syaoran asked, confused. "The magic I felt this time wasn't like the magic of the Youkai that tried attacking you at Ashiya Village. I have a feeling that they're two different people, but that only makes it more dangerous." Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you're going to have to be more careful. Remember that those Youkai know who you are now and won't hesitate to hurt you…" Sakura nodded, determined.

"Don't worry, Syaoran," Sakura said. "I can take care of myself!" Syaoran shook his head.

"Didn't you say that we were in this together?" he pointed out, grinning and Sakura flushed. Syaoran stood up and looked down at her.

"Let's go," he said gently, holding out his hand to her. "Together." Sakura looked up and smiling took his hand. He pulled her up and she conceded.

"Daidouji's probably having kittens," Syaoran murmured earning a playful punch from Sakura. "Let's start walking to see if we can find our friends first," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and followed when suddenly she gasped as he lifted her up into his arms. She gaped at him.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" she cried. Syaoran shook his head.

"I just healed you," he said sternly and began moving with her. "What happens if you get hurt again? I don't have enough magic to heal you a second time," Sakura blushed as he shifted her, passing through the trees.

"I told you I can walk by myself," she said lowly.

"I know you can, Sakura," Syaoran replied looking down at her. "But I want to carry you." Sakura's cheeks turned pink and she didn't say anymore as he carried her.

Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised that Syaoran could not hear it in the silence of the woods. But Syaoran did not hear it because his was hammering at his chest the same way. He felt like the strongest man alive carrying Sakura in his arms like this. She was his treasure and he was going to protect her.

Sakura was just beginning to relax and lean her head against his chest when she stopped and realized that Syaoran was still shirtless.

Oh god…she was close…way too close to his chest…why hadn't she noticed how built he was before? His broad shoulders, his hard chest and those abs on his tall frame…Sakura turned beet red and she felt faint…combined with that untamable hair, deep amber eyes and famous Li frown, the man was a god. She stiffened as she heard Syaoran's deep voice from above.

"Do you like what you see?" Sakura panicked, realizing that she'd been staring and Syaoran looked down at her, a grin on his face.

"N-no…" she turned, if possible, redder.

"Then stop checking me out."

"I-I'm not…" Sakura said clearing her throat with dignity.

"Is it better than Ryuu's?" Sakura could have just shriveled up and died. Silence. She heard Syaoran's low chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied with a smirk. Sakura turned away, not daring her mouth to open and answer.

"Ying Fa!"

"Li!"

Sakura sat up as she heard the voices of her friends calling in the distance and they emerged from the trees a few minutes later, hurrying over to the two chosen ones. Syaoran was still holding Sakura in his arms as the group came forward. Satoshi and Yamazaki looked relieved. Ryuu frowned upon seeing Sakura and Syaoran. Meiling looked livid and ready to kill…anything.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran over in hysterics. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you? What happened? How did you get out? Where have you been?" Syaoran gently put Sakura down as she hastily reassured her friend.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. We were stuck under the ice then I used…err…"Sakura looked around at the eager listeners and paused. "Syaoran used his magic and we got out…" Sakura finished lamely.

"We're glad you're okay," Ryuu said. "We were all worried." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry, you guys…" she said hanging her head.

"It's not your fault, Ying Fa," Satoshi said. "We're just relieved you got out. But then again you're with Li. I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen to you," Satoshi added with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Syaoran stared at Meiling who was looking at him with a furious expression on her face. She had opened her mouth to say something but he quietly shook his head and frowned at her. She stomped off through the trees and the travelers exchanged glances. What had _that_ been about? Syaoran sighed lightly and began following her when,

"Syaoran." He stopped and turned around as Sakura ran over to him. "Your shirt…" she said handing him a ragged piece of cloth. Syaoran accepted it and smirked down at her.

"You had it the entire time…" he said raising his eyebrows. "You didn't want me to put it on?" Sakura blushed.

"W-well, I didn't see how you would try to put it on and carry me at the same time," she stammered. Syaoran had to try hard to hide his grin and leaned in and said quietly so that only Sakura heard him.

"Liar…"

Sakura blushed and Syaoran thought she was very cute when her cheeks turned pink like they did now. He patted her head and walked off towards where the guys were, leaving her behind, blushing like crazy as Tomoyo approached her and innocently commented on how red she was, but with her keen insight, Tomoyo had already seen Sakura and her reaction to Syaoran. So they had made up already, huh? _'Kawaii…'_

Everyone could see that Syaoran and Sakura were friendly and comfortable with one another again…somehow the atmosphere changed rapidly with their re-acquaintance and everyone seemed to be in a good mood as they headed back to camp.

"Li took off his shirt!" Satoshi cried disbelievingly to the guys as they walked. "Why would you take off your shirt, Li?" he asked coyly as Syaoran pulled the shirt over his head. It was cut in various places and showed off his body. "Couldn't stand the competition from earlier?" Satoshi joked. "Had to show off what you have, eh?" He said eying Syaoran's body jealously. 'Damn! He knew that he shouldn't had shown off his body like that...his compared to Li's was...ah, he was getting depressed...Syaoran turned to him and smirked.

"Something like that, Satoshi…"

"Not bad, little wolf," Ryuu admitted as he walked up next to Syaoran. Syaoran didn't answer him. "However, I don't think that having a wet shirt is enough reason for you to take it off," Ryuu added in an undertone, smirking. "You must have really wanted to show off what you had and did it unconsciously." Syaoran scowled at him. He had also wondered what made him make the delirious decision to take off his shirt and wrap Sakura with it…

"We still have to eat my delicious soup!" Yamazaki cried enthusiastically from up ahead as the group headed back through the woods. "I'm hungry from trying to find you guys!"

"I wouldn't eat your soup even if you paid me a million yen!"

"Ha! That's the amount they'll be paying to eat my famous soup in the future, Satoshi!"

"Yeah right, more like that's what they'll pay you to use it as a weapon of mass destruction!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued to walk while Ryuu watched their argument with an amused expression on his face. Yamazaki glowered at his friend and was about to open his mouth to retort when,

"Ying Fa!" Tomoyo gasped from behind them.

* * *

"Hold still, Syaoran," Meiling said and Syaoran obliged, wincing slightly as she cleaned and bandaged his wound but his mind wasn't on that. His head was preoccupied, turned in one direction, watching as Daidouji ran her fingers through a sleeping Sakura's auburn locks in a motherly fashion a little ways away. She slept peacefully on the blankets, her breathing deep and even, covered by a thin shawl since it was a warm night. Sakura had fainted as they were walking back from the woods earlier. He should have known that his healing magic would not be enough to recover what was taken from her.

"Syaoran why didn't you just heal this with your healing magic?" he blinked and turned back to meet the enquiring eyes of his cousin as she glanced down at his wound. He shrugged.

"I didn't want to waste my energy on it, Meiling," he answered. "It wasn't a big thing." Meiling watched him doubtfully and he thought he could see a twinge of sadness in her eyes, although he didn't know why. Maybe he had imagined it.

"I'm done," she finally said after a little while, cleaning up the things she'd been using.

"Thanks, Meiling," Syaoran said gratefully as he pulled his shirt down again and stood up. She only sighed exasperatedly and stood up to go put her things away. He watched her grinning. Good ol' Meiling. She was reliable as always. He greatly appreciated her at times like these.

"Why do you think Ying Fa fainted?" Yamazaki asked, looking around. They had finished dinner just a little while ago and were now sitting around the fire, staring at the endless night sky absently.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because she overused her magic," Satoshi answered. Silence met his words, then,

"How do you know that Sakura has magic?" Tomoyo asked, confused, then she gasped and clamped her hands to her mouth and looked towards Ryuu who shook his head and grinned.

"I already know her real name, Daidouji-san," he said. "And I know that she's the Clow Card mistress," he added. Meiling gaped.

"Wait, you have got to be kidding me," she began.

"What? Ryuu, you know that Sakura's Sakura and is the Clow Card mistress?" Satoshi asked bewildered. Tomoyo glanced around.

"Well, I know too," Yamazaki supplied happily. Satoshi's mouth dropped open.

"Since when?" but Yamazaki only smiled mischievously.

"What the heck? Why doesn't anyone tell me?" Meiling demanded. "So all of you know that that girl's not my cousin and that she's the Clow Card mistress?" Everyone turned to her and said at the same time.

"Pretty much." Meiling squawked with disbelief.

"All this time I've been acting like she was and-,"

"Honestly, Meiling-chan, it was quite obvious you two weren't cousins," Ryuu remarked cheerfully. Meiling grumbled while Tomoyo looked utterly lost.

"Then all of you know who she really is?" she asked the group at large. They exchanged looks and she got a variety of answers back.

"Well, Satoshi and I do considering we did the mission with Li…"

"Of course I do! She's insufferable, that girl!"

"She hasn't told me her surname…yet."

"Ahn…how did this happen?" Tomoyo squeaked looking from one face to another.

"Well what I don't get is how this guy knew before me," Satoshi said jerking his head towards Ryuu who raised a brow.

"Simple," he said. "Li." Everyone turned to the Resistance leader but to their surprise he wasn't there anymore. "Where did Li go?"

"Beats me…Maybe it was Yamazaki's soup…"

"What? Shut up!"

As it was, the young leader was alone in a quiet clearing in the forest having a chat with one of his favorite…things…

"What happened to my mistress?" Kero demanded as soon as Syaoran had let him out Sakura's bag. Syaoran eyed him.

"And where were you when Sakura was being half drowned, cotton ball?"

"I couldn't come out of the bag! Those people would have seen me!"

"It's not like you were going to be much help anyway…"

"Oh, you gaki! I'm going to bite you!"

"Try it! I'll cut your tail off!"

After a while of bickering, both finally settled down and sat, pondering over the events of that day as Syaoran explained what had happened by the lake and about how Sakura had fainted on the way back to camp. Kero had his chin in his paws, thinking deeply.

"Tell me, brat, after you healed Sakura, your magical powers were very drained, weren't they?" Kero asked. Syaoran blinked.

"Yeah, I couldn't even light a fire with one of the ofudas," he said, surprised. Kero looked smug.

"Shows how competent at magic you are, doesn't it?"

"Why you-!"

"This means that Sakura was very drained, possibly near her limit already that was why it took so much of your powers just to heal her," Kero interrupted really quickly before Syaoran could get angry again. It worked and the Resistance leader looked thoughtful.

"If I healed her then why did she faint earlier?" he asked. Kero shook his head.

"It's not enough to merely heal her. Healing magic takes time. Slowly she'll start to regain her abilities again one by one," he explained. "Do you know who could be behind it?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"No. But I know it was someone different this time than from the last attack in Ashiya Village," he said. "It just feels like someone else." and Kero nodded.

"I agree. This aura is definitely strange…it feels very familiar to me…" he explained. "Like I've felt it somewhere long ago…it was almost like I was expecting this kind of thing to happen to Sakura..." Syaoran looked grave.

"Well whoever it was, they didn't really want to harm Sakura, only get her to use her magical powers…" he said. "We have to be more careful from now on."

Kero didn't say anything but Syaoran took this as his agreement.

"Let's go back," the young leader said as he got back to his feet.

"You go on ahead," Kero told him and shrugging, Syaoran walked towards the camp again. Kero took a moment to look at his surroundings, his eyes pitched upwards, watching the full moon, white in its brilliance against the dark sky.

The aura he had felt earlier. He recognized it already but didn't tell Li because he was confused. It was the aura of...Clow Reed.

But that couldn't be…Clow Reed was dead…wasn't he?

"What is going on…Yue?"

* * *

Eriol watched Kero fly away in the forest to rejoin the travelers, the little guardian beast's face expression worried, through his crystal orb, a small smile on his face.

"Very good…Kerberos," he said quietly.

"That's not good, Eriol," Spinel Sun said as he watched perched on the large red armchair that Eriol frequented. "He felt your aura…" and Eriol chuckled quietly.

"I don't think it will be a problem, Spinel," he said softly. "When he and Yue get together, I will worry. For now, as long as they are apart, they won't be able to feel me."

"How did the card mistress do?" Spinel Sun asked Eriol. Eriol chuckled quietly.

"Sakura did really well. I am proud of her," he said. "But now we have very little time to train her to use the rest of the cards…"

"And why's that?"

Spinel watched as Eriol waved his golden staff of a sun and moon woven together over his crystal orb once more. It shone brightly and then slowly faded as another image appeared on its surface. In it, four figures, shadows, flying through the night appeared, red haunting sparks glowing from where eyes were supposed to be, sniffing the wind and hurrying along the landscape. Eriol smiled.

"Because they are coming…"

_**Chapter 17 End. **_

* * *

**Author's Note: **OH NO! Who's coming and what is Eriol planning? Lol you'll find out in the next chapter I really wanted to focus on the opposing force against the two chosen ones in this chapter and build them up. As you've found out, there are more than just one threat or opposing forces against the Clow card mistress and Resistance leader in The Clow. Sigh…things are going to start getting complicated from here on out…because I have so much planned! Ho Ho Ho Ho! I had a hard time with this chapter actually. It was much more emotional than my other chapters have been so far concerning SxS. They are too kawaii! Yes, school started again and then I was on vacation during the holidays and didn't have time to write and when I did start writing there were so many drafts of this chapter, all fixed here and there. I think the most was about twenty five pages and I ended up deleting everything. I was not satisfied with it! Hm, on a side note here, I think my writing style is changing…slightly…I can just tell it isn't what it used to be. Okay, so I still use repetitive words and I don't know where to put the commas and etc, but it's matured from last year, don't you guys think? Oh..kay…I'm babbling. Alright I'm only going to mention one more thing and that is **THANK YOU!** You guys are the awesomest ever! Lol I know awesomest isn't a word, so sue me! I can't believe I went from 120 reviews at chapter 15 all the way to 156! I think that's the most reviews I've gotten in a long time for one chapter update! I'm glad so many of you liked chapter 16. I loved it lol And I have new readers! Hi! Okay, I'm leaving…and don't forget to **Read and Review**. Okay, now I'm leaving…

**-Yuuki**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Word to the Wise

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: OMG! Say it isn't so! Chapter 18 is here! Finally! After making us wait for over a month, Yuuki, you cruel, cruel, piece of pie! I am sooo sorry you guys, but hey, it's here and it's my longest chapter yet as an apology to you guys! I will explain everything at the end. So enjoy and read and review! And Monkeydluffy, put that sword down!**

**

* * *

**

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Eighteen: **

**Word to the Wise**

_Present Day, Haru Town_

_Province of Fire_

_12:08 PM_

Kinomoto Touya was not in a good mood. The slaves working out on the crowded streets could see this and quickly hurried away from the captain of the red imperial army as he made his way through the town square where noblemen were walking around with their slaves and where foot soldiers stood, calling out orders to them. Touya frowned, his hazel eyes flashing and his dark hair flipping carelessly on his head.

He had just been informed that he would be staying in Haru Town to supervise the threats of the slave rebellion going to happen there. It had been a direct order from General Reikoku, who did not have enough men to handle the rebellion if one broke out. He and Tsukishiro Yukito's squads would remain here to keep the fighting and protesting at bay.

Touya glanced at the long lines of slaves waiting near headquarters. They were waiting for their daily rations of food. When rebellion threats were made, the slaves that worked for the landlords could not be fed, reducing their power to fight. He watched as a foreman began to whip a slave for asking for an extra ration of food.

"Do you think that you will be able to get more, you filthy slave? A dog deserves more than you! Get out of here!"

Touya turned away and growled deep in his throat. He did not want to be here watching these wretched slaves. He wanted to arrive in Soul City, turn over that stupid sword he had stolen from the Seekers not three weeks ago to the emperor and be on his way again.

"Sulking, Touya?" Touya didn't bother to turn around and address the person that had approached him. No one else would dare when he was in a bad mood, but there was also the fact that Touya could feel that person's aura. He was surprised that he was among very few noblemen left that could feel traces of aura or magic. The noblemen had lost that ability long ago.

"Don't worry, it should only be a few days more," Tsukishiro Yukito reassured his best friend as he fell alongside Touya, smiling, like always. "They've already caught the leader of the slave rebellion, Yakimoto, and he's going to hang tomorrow. That will put an end to all of this then we can go and give the emperor the sword," Yukito said. Touya grunted in reply and looked down at the sword hanging from his belt.

The magical sword, Binder. The sheath was red and the hilt golden on which a black braided rope dangled, attached to a red colored sphere. And the blade, Touya knew, was pure white. He hadn't used it since he had taken it on that night from the lair of the Seekers because the sword was utterly useless. It was dull and heavy. He didn't see what the use of that sword would be to the emperor and why he sought it so fervently. Touya would gladly hand it over to the emperor when he got out of this town.

"I have better things to do," Touya muttered, annoyed. Yukito smiled knowingly, his blue grey eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Like finding your sister," It wasn't a question and Touya didn't respond but the answer was on his face. Yukito sighed. "Touya, you've got some of the best men in the red imperial army searching for her. She will be found soon. As soon as this rebellion is over with and we finish the mission the emperor gave us, you can go look for her yourself and I will help. We've already caught Yakimoto," he pointed out. Touya's hands clenched themselves into fists as he thought of his sister.

"When I get my hands on her, I'll teach her such a lesson that she'll never want to run away from home again," Touya threatened, growling.

"And what lesson are you going to teach me?" A completely different and girlish voice asked from behind him. Touya turned around wildly and met a pair of vivid scarlet eyes before he was dragged down by his neck into a hug.

"TOOUUYYYAAAA-KKUUNNN!"

"A-Akizuki!" Nakuru giggled as she released Touya, tossing her equally red hair behind her back and smiled brilliantly up at him while he tried to disentangle himself from her arms.

"Touya-kun, I can't believe you're here!" she squealed, linking arms with him. "I didn't think you'd be here too! This must be…fate!" Touya rolled his eyes.

"Akizuki, what are you doing here?" he growled, prying her tight hold on his arm which was quickly losing feeling.

"I'm on an errand for Eriol-sama of course!"

"Eriol?" Touya asked. Why did the name sound so familiar to him? "The Emperor's dark magician, Hirigizawa Eriol?" Nakuru nodded, laughing.

"That's the one! Ah, Touya-kun, let's get something to eat! There's a great place over there!" Nakuru pointed out, dragging Touya towards a corner restaurant. Nakuru ignored Yukito completely and only paused to smirk at him before pulling Touya forward again. Yukito watched, a bemused expression on his face and followed. Touya attempted to pull back but Nakuru plowed on through, her grip tight. What did this woman eat, steroids? Finally with a wide swing, he pulled back.

"Listen here, Akizuki. Don't go around acting like we are close! Do you know who I am? Don't you even fear for your life?" he hissed. Nakuru smiled up at him innocently.

"No because Touya-kun will save me!" Touya groaned. This was hopeless…

"Come on!" Nakuru urged and entered the doors of the restaurant. Yukito gave Touya a smile before he stepped in after Nakuru. Touya sighed, defeated and followed suit when the doors to the restaurant burst open and a cloaked and hooded young woman stepped out, pushing past him roughly. Touya turned angrily.

"Hey you-!" he stopped and stared, his eyes wide. He saw a pair of surprised bright green eyes for a split second before the cloaked figure hurriedly disappeared into the crowd. Touya stood there for a heartbeat more, then something seemed to click into place and he tore after her.

"Sakura!" he shouted, running into the streets. "Sakura!" He was not imagining it. He had just seen his imouto. He had just seen Sakura. Those were her eyes…he was sure of it. "Sakura, where are you?" Touya yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth and looking around wildly. What was she doing here? Why did she run from him? These questions plagued Touya's mind as he ran around the busy town center, but he knew it was hopeless. She had disappeared into the throng of people as if she hadn't even been there to begin with. _Sakura…_

"Touya-kun!" Nakuru ran up to him. "What are you still doing out here?" she asked. Without another word, Touya angrily brushed past her and into the restaurant, the slaves in front of him scattering. Nakuru watched his retreating figure, a small smile on her lips.

"So what kind of errands are you running for the emperor's dark magician Akizuki-san?" Yukito asked the woman politely while the three ate in the customer-less restaurant. Since the slaves weren't allowed in restaurants, it was quite deserted.

"Sorry! It's top secret stuff for the emperor!" Nakuru said putting a finger to her lips and winking. Yukito laughed.

"I see. You know that it's dangerous traveling alone as a woman," he said. Nakuru nodded.

"It's alright! I'm used to it!" she said airily and turned back to Touya. "Touya-kun, eat this!" she exclaimed, heaping food into his bowl and gazing at him fondly. Touya turned and glared, opening his mouth to say something when,

"Captain?" Touya looked up to see his lieutenant, Himura Atobe standing in front of the table with Corporal Lavi, both saluting.

"Kyyaahhh! Atobe-kun is here too!" Nakuru squealed, jumping up from her seat. Atobe bowed to her, a smile on his lips, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you, Akizuki-san?" he asked quietly. He caught Touya's eye and hurriedly straightened up.

"May we join you?" Lavi asked from Atobe's side.

"What are you two doing here?" Nakuru asked the lieutenant and corporal interestedly as they resumed eating. Atobe and Lavi had seated themselves next to the group.

"We were supervising the distribution of the rations to the slaves and got hungry," Atobe replied, seated on Touya's side. Nakuru, of course, took his other. Touya ignored the conversation, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ah, that's right. Captain Tsukishiro, are you going to the ball tonight?" Atobe asked, his sapphire blue eyes trained on the silver haired captain. Yukito smiled at him.

"Of course, I have to. General Reikoku wants us all to relax and enjoy ourselves. It was an order and that means that your captain can't avoid it," Yukito said, looking over at Touya.

"Yes, our captain is not fond of balls," Atobe consented, smiling slightly. Yukito grinned.

"Aww, Touya-kun, you're no fun!" Nakuru whined, pulling on his arm. Touya sat stiffly, his expression annoyed.

"Oh, did you hear?" Lavi suddenly spoke up, his mouth full.

"Hear what?" Yukito asked.

"The Spirit is in town." Touya immediately looked up.

"What? Where did you hear this from?" Atobe demanded from across him. Lavi shrugged.

"While I was supervising the distribution I heard a few slaves talking about it. Apparently the Spirit is here in Haru Town and is planning to help Yakimoto escape tonight."

"That damned Spirit again! Just watch. When he comes tonight, I'll show him who he's messing with," Atobe growled, his hands clenched into fists on the table.

"Is the Spirit really here?" The men turned to look at Touya who had just spoken, his eyes hidden behind his bangs, his tone low.

"That's what they say," Lavi said shrugging.

"I asked you if the Spirit was in town." Lavi hesitated when he saw the look on his captain's face.

"I-I'm not sure-ACK!" Touya had reached out an arm across the table and grabbed Lavi's throat, squeezing it tightly as he choked, his face turning purple.

"I want some answers! Go find out if the Spirit is here or not!" Touya snarled and threw Lavi from the table, sending the plates on it crashing to the ground behind him. Lavi sat up, wheezing and gasping for breath then rubbing his throat quickly stood up and ran from the restaurant. The owner shrank back into the kitchens. Touya turned to glare at Atobe, his face thunderous.

"Go get the squad ready. If the Spirit is really here, we're going to hunt him down and kill him," Touya spat. Atobe nodded, his face expressionless and saluted his captain.

"Excuse me," he said curtly, bowing to Nakuru and Yukito before he too, followed Lavi out. Yukito watched Touya and frowned.

Touya was thinking quickly. If the Spirit really was in town then that meant that…Sakura…that hooded and cloaked woman he had seen earlier. It was his sister…it was Sakura, he was sure of it.

Slamming his fist onto the table and sending the rest of the meal onto the ground, Touya stood up and stalked out. Yukito smiled politely to Nakuru before going after him.

As Yukito disappeared behind the doors, Nakuru smiled. Eriol had ordered her to follow Touya here to make sure that he had the magical sword, Binder. She had not anticipated the leader of the Resistance to be here too…if he truly was here then that meant that the cherry blossom was too…things were getting interesting.

General Reikoku was a veteran soldier in the red imperial army. His past deeds for the Noblemen and emperor were famous and he was a ruthless leader, especially when it concerned the Resistance. He hated the Resistance because it had been one of their members that had caught and killed his brother while he was a soldier.

Throughout his many years of service to the emperor, he had captured and executed important members of this organization several times. However, as talented as General Reikoku once was, he too, could not ignore the potential of the young man standing in front of him. A legend in the red imperial army today, as he once was, Captain Kinomoto, the feared captain.

"I see." General Reikoku said, rubbing his chin, full of thick coarse black hairs that made up his beard and mustache. "So you are saying that the Spirit, as they call him, is here."

"Yes, General," Touya said in the most polite voice he could muster in this situation.

"How do we know the slaves are not lying?"

"I'd like to perform a search for the Spirit to disprove that, General," Touya said, standing at attention in front of the General who leaned in front of his desk in headquarters.

"The Spirit…he cannot be as powerful as they say," General Reikoku drawled. "He is but one man and the thought of a slave possessing magic is… absurd."

"With all due respect, General, the Spirit is no ordinary man." When General Reikoku looked skeptical, Touya continued. "I've fought him on several occasions. He is skilled in combat, uses the magic of ofudas and can see a hole in the most well thought out strategies."

"Is he that strong?" General Reikoku asked raising his brows, doubtful. Touya nodded. "I see. Well, we can't let our guards down then," General Reikoku finally said. "But I will have to refuse your request to search for the man. There is a ball tonight and we do not want to worry the Noblemen. They are the only ones on our side. The rebellion is dispersing since we've caught Yakimoto, the leader of it and since you and Captain Tsukishiro have come into town there have been less and less activity. There is no need to be stirring up the dust. As for the Spirit, I will have the security to Yakimoto's cell tightened tonight for he hangs tomorrow morning," General Reikoku said. Touya opened his mouth and but closed it again.

General Reikoku watched him, smiling slightly. "There is no need to worry, Captain Kinomoto. Though your squad is one of the strongest in the red imperial army, I am confident that my captain and his squad will outdo yours," he said, sneering slightly. Touya clenched his fists and bowed.

"Yes, General."

"As for the-," he was cut off as the door to his room opened and his captain burst through, his squad following behind.

"General Reikoku, sir!"

"What is it, Nishimura?" Reikoku snapped.

"General! This note was found tacked to the door with an arrow in front of the prison where we are keeping Yakimoto, sir!" Captain Nishimura explained, holding out a bamboo sheet of paper. Reikoku grabbed it from him and began to read, his face getting redder with every word. When he reached the end he threw the note onto the ground, his eyes wide and bloodshot, his face twisted.

"Nishimura! Get the soldiers! I want the protection around that prison doubled, no tripled! He'll escape over my dead body!" General Reikoku bellowed, his mustache bristling.

"Yes sir!" As his men rushed out of the doors to his office, General Reikoku turned to Touya.

"Kinomoto! I want yours and Tsukishiro's squads to meet me out in front in ten minutes!" he ordered and stomped from the office, face livid.

Touya silently watched him go and then slowly walked over to pick up the note that he had discarded onto the ground and read it, his eyes darkening.

_Tonight, during the full moon I will free Yakimoto. _

_Bring your best men, General._

_The Spirit will never lose._

Music and laughter filled the large ballroom, surrounding the beautiful crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of it. Noblemen and Noblewoman walked around, dressed in their finest, making conversation and drinking expensive wine from glasses. Soldiers, dressed in the imperial army red made their way around, flirting and dancing with the women, discussing slave rebellions with noblemen and eating from the grand buffet style tables set at the end of the elegant ballroom.

Touya silently watched all of this from a corner of the floor, scowling menacingly with his arms crossed.

"You know, if you keep looking like that, you'll scare all of the pretty young things away," Yukito remarked conversationally as he came over to join him, a glass of wine in his hands.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Touya grumbled darkly. Yukito laughed.

"Oh, come on, Touya. I know you don't enjoy balls, but just try to. Tonight, we must. It might be the last one for a while. We've been traveling for months and this is the first time we get to go to a ball and be around women. Your men are enjoying themselves, as are mine," Yukito pointed out where his lieutenant, Ryoga, was surrounded by noblewomen on the dance floor. Touya ignored him. "Are you worried about _him_?" Yukito asked quietly.

"Something's just not right," Touya growled. "I can feel it. The Spirit has never left a note before. He likes taking his enemies by surprise because he has the advantage. Why would he leave a note this time?" Yukito sighed.

"Maybe he wanted a challenge," he suggested but Touya frowned and shook his head.

"No. The Spirit doesn't fight unless he has to. If I know something about him, it's that he doesn't pick fights. There's always a reason behind everything he does…"

"Except for kidnapping your sister…" Touya glared at Yukito and he sighed. "I know you're worried because your sister's with the Spirit. He will show up tonight and when he does, we'll capture him and find out where she is," Yukito said. Touya didn't respond.

"I know something's up…" Touya muttered more to himself than to Yukito but he heard anyway. "That damned Spirit! The General's underestimating him. He's never had to fight him before…" Touya was concentrating hard so he was surprised when he heard Yukito laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Touya. It's just that you seem to really understand the Spirit," Yukito said. "It seems destined that he's your enemy, doesn't it? He is the only man you've failed to find and capture and now he has your sister who is the person you care about the most," Touya narrowed his eyes at his friend and then noticing the large group of noblewoman who had been giggling and eyeing him for the last fifteen minutes making their way over, Touya straightened up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," he said gruffly and stalked off. Yukito watched him, saw the noblewomen and laughed.

The sun had set already, leaving the stars behind in the black sky. The moon was halfway up, a crescent of light in the darkness, revealing the mountains of forests and the small town below the balcony from the landlord nobleman's huge estate. Touya leaned on the railing and sighed.

He didn't understand. If it really was Sakura he had seen earlier, why did she run away from him? Why did she disappear like that? He was her brother for heaven's sake! The Spirit must have brainwashed her, used a drug on her to think that he was her enemy…that had to be the only logical explanation. He hadn't done anything to get his imouto to run away from him…had he?

Suddenly, the image of Sakura's face the night she was kidnapped flashed through Touya's mind. She had seen him following but had not made any attempts to call out to him from her attacker's arms. She had looked almost afraid of him…and afterwards, he had seen a glimpse of triumph in her eyes. She had finally escaped her brother...Touya shook his head. _Sakura…where are you?_ It was so confusing!

"What's confusing you?" Touya turned abruptly to the sound of the new voice and calmed when he saw that it was a young noblewoman that had followed him outside onto the balcony. He ignored her and turned back to survey the town of Haru in the night light, noting the small group of slaves, still protesting outside of the headquarters to the red imperial army. They would grow weary soon enough.

"I asked you what was troubling you." Touya looked over at the noblewoman who had come to stand beside him now and did a double take. Her eyes, in the faint light from the torches on the balcony, were green. _Sakura…_

He shook his head. No, this woman, her eyes were not as clear and vibrant as Sakura's. Nevertheless, she had green eyes, which were rare in slaves and noblewomen. He supposed she was pretty in a blood red ball gown that hugged her curves. Her dark chocolate brown hair was tied up elegantly, leaving a few strands to frame her face and her features were sharp, that of a noblewoman's.

"What is it to you?" Touya growled. "If you're looking for a husband, there are plenty in there," Touya said, motioning to the doors that led into the ballroom. The noblewoman smiled.

"I'm not here for your affections, Captain Kinomoto," she said. Her voice was clear and strong. "I am merely here to speak with you and wanted to know what was troubling you. Perhaps it is the Spirit?" Touya glanced at her and was surprised again. True, the color of Sakura's eyes were more brilliant but while Sakura's sparkled with life, this noblewoman's gaze was calculating and sharp. How did she know what he was thinking? When he didn't answer her, she smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry captain, the Spirit will surely show up tonight." Touya didn't even ask how she knew this information. Word among noblewoman got around fast. They were known to be gossipers. "Tell me how you plan on defeating him when you've failed to so many times already," she continued. Touya glared at her.

"Who are you and why are you so interested in the Spirit?" he growled. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're to the point, aren't you? My name is Fujihara Yori. It is a pleasure to meet the feared captain of the red imperial army." Touya eyed her. "There is no need to put up your guard, captain. I don't bite. Like I said, I just want a conversation with you and as for your second question. I am interested in the Spirit because I, like him, want to see change and peace on the Clow." Touya stared at her.

"Change? Peace?" he sneered. "You're the daughter of Lord Fujihara, one of the richest noblemen in Haru town. Your family has influence and wealth. What is wrong with the Clow as it is right now? What more do you ask for?"

"You seem to be much more blinded than I thought," she remarked, causing Touya to scowl heavily. "The Clow is on the brink of rebellion and on the verge of extinction. The power between the Noblemen are weakening. The slaves are dying out slowly and the Youkai are dominating from the shadows. There are so many slaves that the noblemen don't know what to do with them anymore. They're even offering government and army positions to them now. I am going to say it clearly. The Clow is deteriorating and the only ones who can save it are the two chosen ones in the prophecy, the story of the slaves." Touya gaped at her but Yori continued. "I am a noblewoman, that is true, but I believe that what the Resistance, what the Spirit is doing is right and I am willing to fight with them, even if it means betraying my title."

"You know that if anyone heard you right now, you'd be hanged for treason," Touya hissed, glaring at Yori but she wasn't fazed.

"Then by all means, hang me," she said indifferently. "I haven't been hiding my opinion so as you can guess, I am not popular with other nobles."

"Don't tell me you're one of those noblewomen who believe that the slaves should become equals with the nobles and the emperor?" Touya sneered.

"There is no such thing as equality," Yori said. "I just want to undo the injustice on the slaves that we have been dealing out for no reason other than they shunned our ancestors because they used to follow Lord Akuma two hundred years ago." Touya stared.

"What the hell is wrong with noblewomen nowadays?" he grumbled under his breath, turning to look out at the view again. Yori laughed.

"It seems I am not the first to voice this opinion to you." Touya didn't answer her because it was true. She reminded him too much of Sakura and her beliefs, always defying him and the more he thought about it the angrier he got.

"I don't understand why you have to question it! This is the order of things. The strong survive, the weak fall. It is what happened in the past and you should accept it. You should be grateful that you're in this kind of position. A noblewoman. As long as you are, nothing can harm you. You have the emperor's support! Don't run around causing unnecessary trouble for yourself!" Touya exclaimed vehemently. Yori looked grim.

"And do you think that in this position I am happy?" she whispered. Touya's astonished eyes met her green ones as a flashback came back to him.

_"Everything except my own happiness! And love! Does that not mean anything to you, onii-chan?"_

Sakura...

"Being a noblewoman will not protect you from everything in this world. Even you, who serves the emperor will one day be betrayed," Yori said, a faraway look in her eyes. Touya watched her.

"There is a story about a man and his loyal companion, a dog. The dog stuck by the man's side after everyone had left him and served him passionately. One day, while walking in the woods the man was attacked by robbers. The dog fought loyally for his master and in the end, both fell down a cliff into a treacherous river. The man found a log to float on and searched for his faithful companion. He spotted him a few feet away, wounded from protecting his master when the man realized that with the dog propped onto the log, it would sink. Without a second thought, the man swam away, leaving behind the dog that had fought so hard and so loyally for him to die." When Yori finished, she turned to stare into Touya's eyes.

"The emperor and the noblemen are the same way. No matter how you hard you fight for them, when it comes time to choose who will live and who will die, they will betray you and turn away. They blind their followers with the idea of riches and gold, eternal protection and companionship. No one is safe in the Clow. Only those stupid enough to be fooled by them will serve as their puppets and be used. The emperor and the noblemen pretend to rule the world of the Clow, putting on a show of dominance and power while the real enemies are out there, lurking and killing in the shadows and biding their time to take over. In other words, your enemies are not the Resistance. And the Spirit know this. He knows that the first step to ridding the Clow of these creatures of darkness and death is by overthrowing the power protecting them, the emperor, who doesn't even know he is keeping the Youkai safe."

"You…what the hell does the Spirit mean to you?" Touya asked quietly. Yori smiled.

"The Spirit…the Resistance…and the two heroes in the prophecy, they are symbols of hope to the slaves. That the Clow has not given up on them. You know the story of the slaves, the prophecy of the two chosen ones, Captain Kinomoto?" It was not a question. "You know it. You're one of the few noblemen who know it, so believe in it. It will come true." And Yori turned around, walking towards the set of doors leading back into the ballroom.

"You remind me of her." Yori stopped.

"Who?" Touya turned to look at her.

"Sakura. My sister, Sakura," he said quietly. "She…believes in what you were talking about, always standing up to me…" Touya didn't know why he was telling the woman this but Yori smiled.

"She sounds smarter than you." Touya's hands clenched into fists on the balcony railing.

"She was kidnapped…by the Spirit." Yori paused but began walking away again.

"If your sister is how you described her to be, she would not allow herself to be kidnapped so easily," Yori said coldly. "If you are her brother, she surely ran away."

Touya's eyes widened and he glared at Yori, but the young woman was already walking inside.

"Good bye, Captain Kinomoto. We will meet again."

Touya watched her go, suddenly feeling exhausted. He had come out here to clear his mind and now he had even more things to think about than before.

* * *

_Guard's Headquarters and Prison, Haru Town_

_Province of Fire_

_10:23 PM_

In a cell, alone, an older man peered out into the full moonlight from the bars in the window, his face unshaven, his hair ragged and whiting. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and body, his lips cracked and caked with dried blood.

"Oy, Yakimoto! Get away from the window!" A soldier yelled from the other side of his jail cell. The man glared at the soldier and stepped away.

"Any sign of him?" the guard asked another as he they patrolled the empty prison cells.

"Nope. None. But don't worry. We'll get him. We've got Kinomoto and Tsukishiro's squads. We won't lose."

"Yeah. They look pretty strong. I've heard they've fought the Spirit a lot of times already."

"Really?" the second guard said sounding impressed. "The General put up so many guards for this prison, the Spirit won't be able to get in. He's patrolling the woods himself right now and he left Kinomoto and Tsukishiro in charge."

Yakimoto listened to the two soldiers and smirked to himself. They underestimated the Spirit.

Outside, behind the walls and in the forest, two figures, cloaked and hooded, quietly made their way through the trees.

"Do we have to do this?" the shorter of the two complained. The taller figure glared at him.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" he hissed. "We have to do it, idiot! Li is depending on us!" The shorter figure sighed heavily and followed when his friend clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him into some thickets off the path they were following.

"What-!"

"Shhhh!" The voices of soldiers approaching could be heard and a few seconds later, their lit torches were seen as they passed by, talking loudly. The two men waited until their footsteps died into the underbrush then the taller of the two stood up again, motioning for his friend to follow. He nodded and they set off into the night once more.

* * *

Atobe watched the soldiers around him in their positions, looking out into the night attentively. This was the usual response to the Spirit. He couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive himself. He had never fought the Spirit before. The times when he did encounter the Spirit, he would never be in the thick of the action. Captain Kinomoto had just promoted him to lieutenant under a year ago.

But he knew that the Spirit would not be able to come in undetected tonight, no matter how great he was. There were several soldiers at the entrances and surrounding the prison. More were inside, guarding the cells and he was here, outside of the entrance to the cell.

Torches were lit all around the courtyard. He was satisfied that they would capture the Spirit tonight. If only the man next to him were different, he would be even more pleased with the setup of the squads.

"When is he coming?" Came the whiney voice of Ryoga, lieutenant to Tsukishiro Yukito's squad.

"Quit whining!" Atobe snapped.

"But I am tired," Ryoga flourished, causing the long dark curls to bounce on top of his head. Atobe rolled his eyes. "Of course I am excited as well…the Spirit…I am looking forward to meeting him again," Ryoga continued, eyeing the darkness.

"He is one man. You won't even get a chance to fight him before he is finished," Atobe sneered. Ryoga raised an eyebrow.

"The words of a man who has not fought the Spirit," he sniffed.

"Shut up! When he comes, I will fight him alone and win. I'll show him who he thinks he's messing with…" Atobe growled.

"No." Ryoga addressed Atobe, his face now quite serious. Any sign of his usual dramatic ploys gone from his handsome features. "The Spirit is strong. I fought with him and I know. He is no ordinary man. If Captain Kinomoto and Captain Tsukishiro cannot defeat him, what makes you think you can beat him?" Ryoga said.

"Even I had a difficult time. He is powerful and…" Atobe stared. Ryoga was always full of himself and never yielding but he had just admitted that the Spirit was a formidable opponent. He was quite serious.

"And…he moved so beautifully!" Ryoga cried out dramatically holding out his arms in a wide gesture. Atobe glared at him and opened his mouth when all of a sudden the torches around the courtyard went out. There were cries of shock from the soldiers.

"Swords out and stay in your positions!" Atobe called out into the darkness. "Stay in your positions, men!" he ordered. "Lavi, get the matches!"

"Hai!" came the corporal's voice from the front of the line. There was movement and then through the blinding darkness came the sound of a loud cry of pain, echoing in the dark courtyard. The soldiers turned towards the noise, fear on their faces as they drew out their swords, listening intently to the silence that followed. Then several things happened at once. The strike of a match was heard and many screams of agony rent through the air from the soldiers guarding the rear entrance.

"The South entrance!" Ryoga ordered through the darkness. Lavi had lit a torch and now led the way as the squads followed the two lieutenants to the back of the courtyard passing along the flame to light more torches as they reached the deserted gates. They halted.

"What the-?" Atobe looked around at the bodies of the Yushimura's squad, sprawled in the dirt and narrowed his eyes. He bent down next to a soldier. He had been cut in the throat. It was a clean cut and very precisely aimed.

"Spread out!" Ryoga ordered his men, drawing out his blade. Atobe stood back up, his eyes searching the rooftops. Some of the men had died from arrow wounds, entering horizontally through their bodies meaning that they were shot from above. His sapphire blue eyes caught movement and he smirked.

'_Too easy, Spirit.'_

"Archers, look above you!" he bellowed. A figure, cloaked in black and wearing a white mask straightened on top of the gates, a silver sword gleaming in his hands as he watched the squads below him and smirked as he evaded the arrows, jumping down lightly onto the ground.

"Get him! Get the Spirit!" Ryoga commanded and the soldiers charged. The Spirit easily dodged the blows directed at him and struck at the men closest to his sword. Even when he was being pushed back by the force of men surrounding him, the Spirit fought skillfully, locking blades with them and knocking them back in numbers.

His senses tingled and the Spirit dodged just in time as a sword sliced the air where his neck had been a few moments before. He came face to face with Atobe.

"So, we finally meet, Spirit," Atobe said, smiling as metal sword met metal sword in a clash. "I'm disappointed. I had expected better from you," he said, circling his blade and twisting it with the Spirit's. The Spirit smirked and kicked his stomach, throwing him off. Atobe growled.

"Why you—!" And he lunged after him.

"DAMN YOU, SPIRIT!" The gates were thrown open, revealing General Reikoku and the rest of his squad as they piled in. Atobe glanced back, distracted, and received a punch in the jaw that sent him flying. From within the Spirit's pockets he produced two smoke bombs and quickly threw them. A burst of thick grey smog temporarily blocked the soldier's visions and they groped around blindly. By the time the smoke had cleared, the Spirit was nowhere to be found. The sound of battle in front of the prison brought the soldiers running towards it.

"He's trying to release Yakimoto! Get over there!" General Reikoku ordered, shouting while he led the way. Atobe wiped his jaw and followed, calling out orders to his squad. '_Damn…maybe he had underestimated the Spirit…he was fast…_ '

In front of the prison, the soldiers still stationed there struggled to fight the cloaked and hooded figure in front of them.

"AAAHHH!" A man went down as the Spirit sliced him lengthwise. He dodged another man coming up behind him, and struck the soldier in front of him, bringing him down. Turning around, the Spirit slapped the man behind him in the face with his sword blade. He went down with a sharp cry. Only one soldier was left guarding the door into the prison, his eyes wide as the Spirit approached him. The soldier looked around wildly for any sign of help but it was deserted and his friends lay at the Spirit's feet.

"Y-you c-can't go…" the soldier murmured helplessly, his eyes wide with fear as he sweat. "Y-you…" he held onto his sword, suddenly forgetting how to use it. The Spirit placed his sword near the guard's neck and the guard looked up at him pleadingly as he felt the cold metal.

"Get out of my way," the Spirit said lowly. When the soldier didn't move, he raised his sword. Suddenly, his senses twitched again and he turned around pulling his blade up to meet another, only a few inches from his nose.

Touya glared down at him, growling deep in his throat as their swords crossed with a loud vibration of steel. The Spirit flew back from the impact, releasing his sword and lunged forward again only to block another attack behind him. He met the angry face of General Reikoku.

"DAMN YOU! Who do you think you are?" The general snarled, bringing his blade up again. Touya watched the Spirit now fighting the group of soldiers coming from the South gate, his dark brows furrowed.

"Touya!" Yukito ran up next to him. Spotting the cloaked and hooded figure fighting the General and his squad, Yukito rushed forward but Touya shot out an arm to stop him, still watching the Spirit fight. Yukito looked at him enquiringly but Touya shook his head his hazel eyes trained on the figure.

"Do you think you can just come in here and help the prisoner escape?" General Reikoku roared, sidestepping the Spirit's lunge and moving forward to cut him. He managed it and cut his left arm, tearing the cloth open and blood flowed out from the wound. The Spirit grasped it, moving back but found that he was surrounded as the soldiers closed in.

Atobe and Ryoga stood to his right, swords out. Charging forward, the Spirit cut through the line of frightened soldiers and pulled out another smoke bomb from his pocket. Touya's eyes narrowed.

A loud boom sounded and the area was suddenly filled with the same gray smoke from earlier but the soldiers would not fall for the same trick twice and through the smoke, hands grabbed the Spirit, wrenching his sword from his grip while the others grabbed his arms as he struggled the smoke fading away into the night sky.

"HAHAHAHAHA! We've caught you, you bastard! The Spirit is not so fearful or strong after all, are you?" General Reikoku gloated as he made his way through to where the soldiers were holding him while he struggled.

"Hahaha! Good work, boys! Are the rumors about you having magic and being a great fighter just lies?" General Reikoku leered, thrusting his face offensively close to him. "So this is the true ability of the so called Spirit of the slaves, hmm? Tell me, why did you even come here when you knew you'd lose? Where's your threat now? I've brought my best men and you have lost. Hahaha! You pathetic fool! Now I will show what happens to all that oppose me or the emperor, you arrogant puppy!"

The Spirit glared at General Reikoku as he raised his sword.

"STOP!" General Reikoku turned to see Touya making his way through the crowd.

"What is it, Kinomoto?" Reikoku asked impatiently. Touya stopped in front of the Spirit who turned his head away and addressed General Reikoku.

"This person is not the Spirit! He is an imposter!" Touya announced, looking down at the cloaked and hooded figure. There were murmurings among the soldiers and Atobe raised an eyebrow at which Ryoga returned. Yukito smiled, understanding.

"What are you going on about, Kinomoto? It's clearly the Spirit! We've caught him and now we are going to unmask him!" General Reikoku blustered on.

"No!" Touya interrupted the general who looked flabbergasted. Touya looked angry, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "This imposter is not the Spirit…" General Reikoku glared at him and then down at the Spirit.

"And how do you know?" he demanded. Touya ignored General Reikoku and glanced at Atobe.

"Unmask him." Atobe nodded and moved forward to pull the mask off of the Spirit, who began struggling again. Atobe sneered and reached forward, ripping the infamous white mask off while the soldiers and their captains watched with baited breath. The black hood fell back and a cascade of dark chocolate brown hair tumbled down the Spirit's back while a pair of angry green eyes looked up.

"A woman?" Touya stepped back in shock as the men around him began muttering. General Reikoku looked thunderstruck. It wasn't just any woman.

It was Fujihara Yori.

Looking up, her fierce green eyes met Touya's hazel ones resolutely while he gaped in disbelief. She smiled.

"We meet again, Captain."

From atop a large tree reaching over the courtyard, three figures watched as a soldier ran from the prison and reported to General Reikoku. The roar that echoed throughout the courtyard meant that he had found out that the prisoner Yakimoto had escaped. He shouted out orders and in a tantrum, he stomped back to headquarters as the soldiers dragged Fujiharu Yori, now bound in ropes after him.

Captain Kinomoto watched the Spirit imposter go, the last man in the courtyard, his face expression unreadable. Captain Tsukishiro came back and placed a hand on his shoulder and looking around one last time, Touya followed the men inside.

The taller of the three figures in the tree breathed a huge sigh of relief, sagging against the branch on which he sat then glared at the older man seated in front of.

"You should be thankful that you're alive, Yakimoto," he said sternly.

"Be quiet, Tezuka," Yakimoto snapped, massaging his arm. "You guys were slow. I thought I would have been saved long before that."

"You're lucky to be alive!" Tezuka snarled, half rising from the branch.

"Tezuka! Don't argue. Not now anyway…" another man, shorter than Tezuka said, holding his arm down. Yakimoto smirked at Tezuka and turned away.

"How can I not Daisuke? Ungrateful bastard you are, Yakimoto! We could have just left you in there without risking our necks saving you! Be grateful that that woman had distracted the guards long enough for us to take you out!"

"So you two worked with that woman?" Yakimoto asked, leering. "Isn't she a noblewoman?" Daisuke shook his head.

"No. We didn't plan this or organize it. It was just coincidence that the noblewoman decided to attack the same time we released you. We didn't know that she would be doing this either. She's one brave woman though…and very skilled with the sword. For a moment there, I almost thought she really was Li when we snuck by their fighting to get you out…"

Yakimoto snorted. "And here I thought that Li actually came to rescue me…"

"Shut up, Yakimoto." Both men turned to see Tezuka glaring menacingly at Yakimoto. "Li sent us to look after your sorry ass from Nemuri Village. If it had been our choice, we would have left you to rot. Are you stupid? Why did you start the slave rebellion here in Haru Town? Li told the Resistance to keep slave rebellions and fights on the down low to make the noblemen not suspect anything until we reach Soul City, did you forget? And now because of you, we could have been caught and killed getting you out and that noblewoman that attempted to rescue you could very well die. You don't find a lot of nobles like her anymore! She could have been useful to the Resistance! She could have been useful to Li!"

"Shut up!" Yakimoto hissed, standing up while Daisuke attempted to pull him back down. "Shut up, Tezuka! Always about Li and always about the Resistance, huh?" he breathed. "Well I'm glad you lowly subordinates were able to get me out, now I can go on."

"Where are you going?" Tezuka demanded, pulling Yakimoto's arm back.

"Tezuka!" Daisuke had stood and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

The older man turned to glare at Tezuka and with one quick movement, twisted his arm away, his face scowling.

"Soul City!" And Yakimoto leapt off the tree, disappearing into the darkness. The two young men watched him go.

"Don't be angry. Yakimoto-san is always like that," Daisuke said quietly. Tezuka nodded, his head hung low and he breathed out a long sigh.

"I know. That bastard. I would have beat him up and tied him down already if it weren't for the fact that he's Li's uncle." Daisuke nodded fervently beside him.

"Yeah, I can't believe Li's related to that guy…" when his friend was silent, Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going. We still have to report to Head Chief Watanabe about what happened and find out who that noblewoman is…we have to let Li know about this at once."

"Yeah…" Tezuka agreed and both men jumped down from the tree, disappearing into the dark town.

* * *

The darkened room was lit by a single candle on a table in the middle of the room while soldiers stood near the walls, guarding entrance. There was only one door and Kinomoto Touya stood in front of it, his arms crossed over his chest, his hazel eyes emotionless as he watched. Tsukishiro Yukito stood next to him, observing, face neutral.

Two fists suddenly slammed on top of the table, making several soldiers jump but the person that it was directed to, a young woman with startling green eyes and dark brown hair did not flinch. She met the pair of angry brown eyes directed at her almost challengingly, showing no fear on her face.

"I asked you why you did it!" General Reikoku demanded again.

"And I will answer you again, General, that I wanted to rescue Yakimoto," she replied coolly. But the general would not accept her answer, instead he paced the room, working off his frustration.

"You're a noblewoman, Fujihara-san!" he cried. "Why would you attack your own people? You must have been drugged or tricked or…forced into doing this! You're telling me that you believe in that ridiculous story or the prophecy and the two chosen ones or whatever and you did this to help the slaves! Do you think I will believe that?" General Reikoku roared, turning on Yori, his face beet red now.

"If you are not going to believe it the first time I have no reason to repeat it," Yori answered calmly. Her hands were still bound by thick ropes behind her back that dug into her skin.

"I can't believe this!" General Reikoku declared, facing her, hands on his hips. Yori regarded him coldly.

"Believe it. Because that is what I believe. Do you think that I cannot see what is happening on the Clow? You nobles, acting like the world is yours and ignoring the real enemies, the Youkai, while enslaving innocent people! It felt good to do something about it for once. The rule of the noblemen will close soon and you had better choose your side wisely, General." Silence met her words and General Reikoku was now staring at the young noblewoman in front of him in complete bewilderment when there was loud banging from the door. Touya, leaning against the door quickly yanked it open. An older man, dressed in fine silk robes fell into the room, his hair whiting, his crown gleaming from atop his balding head. He rose to his feet and ran towards Yori.

"Yori!" he rasped.

"Father…" Father and daughter stared at one another and then Fujihara-sama embraced his daughter.

"Yori, you idiot…" he murmured. "You idiot girl…why did you do it? Why?"

"You knew that I couldn't just have sat around, father…" Yori's voice was muffled. "I would have done it even if you locked me away for the rest of my life." Yori gave her father a small smile. General Reikoku cleared his throat.

"Lord Fujihara…" he said, bowing slightly.

"You can't! You can't take my Yori away from me. I will protest. She is my only daughter!" Lord Fujihara cried, throwing his arms out in front of Yori.

"My lord…in these kinds of situations, we can always…compromise," General Reikoku said, his voice oily. Yori glared at him.

"Compromise, general?" Lord Fujiharu asked.

"Yes, compromise," the general agreed, his eyes on Yori, a smile on his lips.

"I will let your daughter off, for she is a noblewoman. If she confesses that it wasn't her doing. If she promises to come back to our side and say that she never had anything to do with it, then I will let her live. She killed twenty men. Men of the red imperial army. That is a death sentence and high treason against the emperor. So what say you, Yori? Will you confess that this wasn't your fault? That someone tricked you into doing this?" General Reikoku turned to watch Yori, who was glaring at him.

"Yori-," Lord Fujihara began but Yori cut across her father.

"No. I won't do it. I know what I did. I was not tricked into doing it and I will not say what is not true."

"General, please…please…Yori doesn't know what she's saying…please let her off…she's still young…please…" Lord Fujihara begged for his daughter.

"Don't father," Yori said, her eyes hard. "Please don't. I'd rather face the consequences than hide behind a mask that I never asked for. I killed those men, I will suffer the consequences."

"Yori! Think about what you're saying! You've got your whole life-!"

"No, father," Yori looked up at Lord Fujihara, a sad smile on her face. "I was always unhappy growing up. I never fit in with the other noblewomen. I knew what was right and what was wrong and still went along with it. Today, this is something that I did by myself, with my own choice. It makes me happy to know that I haven't been corrupted all the way, that someone like me who was born into such high privilege can make her own choice to defy what is wrong. Please, don't take it away from me. I am finally content with myself." Lord Fujihara had tears in his eyes as he looked into his daughter's eyes and she rested her forehead against his.

"I have a final option," General Reikoku spoke up. Father and daughter looked at him. "I will let Fujihara Yori live if…"

"What is it?" Lord Fujihara asked, desperate.

"If she becomes my wife…" General Reikoku announced, a glint in his dark eyes. He walked towards where the young woman was seated and leaned down in front of her. "How about it, Yori?" he asked softly, using her first name. "You are a strong and beautiful woman and I am a lonely man…" he whispered, placing his hand on her thigh. Yori's green eyes met his in a blaze of fury.

"I'd rather die than marry you," she bit out. Anger flashed behind General Reikoku's eyes and he suddenly grabbed her hair, pulling her face close to his.

"If you don't choose to marry me, you will die…" he hissed. Yori glared at him, smiled mockingly, then spit in his face. The general roared, throwing Yori back against the chair as some of his men guffawed silently.

"She hangs tomorrow morning!" he roared.

"Yori! No, Yori!" Lord Fujihara scrambled towards his daughter but two soldiers had grabbed his arms and were now dragging him out. "No! I will protest to the emperor! You cannot do this!"

"The emperor does not care for traitors among his people!" General Reikoku roared as Lord Fujihara's shouts echoed outside of the room he was being dragged out of.

General Reikoku glared down at Yori who matched his scowl with her own.

"Take her down to the dungeons to be questioned. She must have helped Yakimoto escape or is working for the Resistance!" he barked. Yori looked up.

"Yakimoto escaped?" she asked, surprised. General Reikoku sneered down at her.

"Acting like you don't know? We'll see how well your lies work when we question you. Our men can be very…convincing." General Reikoku said, a sick smile on his lips as he rubbed his hands together. Yori's green eyes widened and a flash of fear flew through them. General Reikoku laughed.

"Bring her down boys and start questioning her, but don't kill her. She needs to learn what it feels like to be treated as a slave since she wants to be equals with them so very much…" The soldiers lifted Yori up by the arms. She struggled, trying to get free as they pulled her out the door.

Touya watched them go, a feeling like ice in his chest, his face hard. A hand touched his arm and Touya looked down, surprised to see Yukito next to him. He relaxed and pulled away, following the men as they filed out, all talking loudly. A wet sensation made him look down at his hands. He had clenched them so hard that they had bled.

Fujihara Yori was unrecognizable as she sat, propped up against a crumbling wall in the dark and wet dungeons, the black uniform she had on torn in various places, wounds oozing blood from them. Her dark brown hair was cut short and ragged in many places, sticking out unevenly. Her hands were scratched and bloody and her beautiful face was swollen and puffy, purple and pink and blue from all the beatings she had taken. She knew her nose must also be broken because her nose had bled sometime during the interrogation as well as her cracked lips. Dry blood caked them.

They had questioned her about everything concerning the Resistance, the slave rebellion and the plans of the slaves. Yori almost giggled to herself as a bubble rose in her swollen throat. She didn't know anything about the Resistance, who it's leader was, the slave rebellion or their plans. Although she didn't tell them that. The satisfaction of making them think that she knew something and they couldn't get it out of her was priceless. She had simply impersonated the Spirit and wanted to rescue a slave they were holding captive.

Now that she paused to think about it, her plan was not that well thought out. She thought she was a good fighter. The slaves had taught her what they knew and her father had hired instructors for her as she demanded but even that wasn't enough to take on the squads of red imperial army soldiers stationed here in Haru Town. She sighed. She did not regret it.

Suddenly in the distance, she thought she heard a sound. She listened. The dripping of water somewhere in the vast dungeons continued and she left it to her imagination but then she heard it again. Footsteps, echoing from the passage. She smiled to herself, causing her lips to reopen and bleed. She knew who it was already. She knew who was coming.

A few minutes later, a tall person stood in front of her cell. Yori didn't look up. She didn't have the strength to after all that torture.

"I knew you'd come…" she whispered into the darkness. After hours of not speaking, her voice was hoarse. There was silence. And then a gruff male voice spoke angrily.

"Why did you it?" Kinomoto Touya demanded. "Why did you do it? WHY?" he shouted, glaring down at the hunched over figure.

"I've already given you the reasons why," Yori answered calmly. Touya grabbed the metal bars and shook them.

"Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind?" he shouted. "Didn't you listen to me on that balcony, you mad woman? You just threw your whole life away and for what? For one wild night where you fought like a man and killed soldiers? Answer me!" Touya yelled at the figure. He heard Yori sigh again. It seemed to be costing all of her efforts to speak to him, her voice soft.

"All my life I've known how wrong the order of things in this world were and I went along with it. I took advantage of it because I feared for my life. Tonight was the first time I wanted to do something about it and actually did. Tonight was the first night I've fought with men and defeated them equally. I was happy for the first time in years because I did what _I _wanted. I spread the rumor that the Spirit was in town to frighten the red imperial army soldiers. I didn't anticipate for anyone to stand up to me and look forward to fighting me. You were the only flaw in my plan…"

"What…?" Touya asked, confused.

"You…Kinomoto Touya…who knew you were so devoted to the Spirit?" she asked him, a small smile on her lips. "Who knew that your biggest enemy was also someone you understood so well? No one saw through my mask, no one but you. I want to know how you knew…" Touya stared at Yori, crouched in a heap on the dungeon floor and sighed.

"I knew as soon as I crossed swords with you. I know the strength of the Spirit, the impact of his blade. You didn't have it. You flew back from the impact and you were inexperienced. I could tell. And the Spirit doesn't use cheap smoke bombs to escape either…" Touya explained quietly. He was startled to hear Yori laugh.

"You really understand the Spirit don't you?" she asked softly. Touya glared at her.

"Don't put me on the same level as that bastard," he growled. Yori smiled sadly.

"Why did you come visit me, Captain Kinomoto?" she asked lowly. "Why would you interest yourself in my situation? You would never do it before." Touya looked away guiltily.

"It's because I remind you of your little sister, Sakura, isn't it?" Yori said his answer for him. Touya averted his gaze. "Her eyes must be green, aren't they?" Touya looked at her, shocked.

"H-how did you-?"

"The girl you bumped into coming out of that restaurant was me. You only saw my eyes because I was careful to hide my face and yet you chased after me, shouting your sister's name. I heard but I didn't say anything." Touya stared at the young woman in front of him. She did not look well at all. She took all that beating and yet she was able to converse so easily, retort and laugh at him. She was stronger than she looked.

"Why?" Touya growled and this time Yori shifted. "Why did you approach me on the balcony? Why did you choose me?" Yori closed her eyes. Her body ached and she longed to lie down and sleep, never to wake up again.

"Because you are different," was her reply. "There's something different about you from the other noblemen. I can tell from observing you. You and that magical blade at your waist are destined for great things." Touya glanced down at Binder, strapped to his waist and looked back up, alarmed.

"How do you know that this sword is magical?" Yori didn't answer him. He thought she had fallen unconscious, he wouldn't be surprised with those wounds, and turned to go when he heard her soft voice again.

"Captain Kinomoto." Touya turned and met her green eyes as she looked up at him and he involuntarily gasped, all too aware of the striking resemblance to Sakura's eyes. "I will not live. I will surely die tomorrow morning. But I still want to ask a favor of you…" Touya didn't answer her but he waited and Yori smiled up at him, encouraged.

"Protect your sister." Touya blinked. "Speaking with you about your sister, you must love her very much. It is that love that has turned into an overwhelming protectiveness. When you meet her again, no matter how many months, years, or decades you two were separated, open your arms to her and forgive her…and protect her. You have seen what I already know. No one is safe in the Clow, no matter what position you hold. Protect your sister so that she doesn't suffer the same fate as I. I regret that I will not see the day when peace is restored to the Clow. I am sad that I will not be able to fight alongside the two chosen ones when the time comes, but at least, I can do this much for Sakura. For another young noblewoman who lives and hopes."

Touya had heard enough. He turned to go, his boots thudding on the stone steps leading away from the dungeons, his face hidden beneath his dark bangs. He had reached the door to the steps leading upstairs when he heard Yori's voice, speaking from the echoes in the damp space.

"Captain. I wish we would have met during a different time. You truly are…kind."

The next day brought upon an overwhelming crowd as Yori walked up to the gallows, her face brave. Her father had been jailed for attempting to get her out the previous night by killing two soldiers. The crowd below her whispered for her future, for her foolishness, and for the fate of such a beauty. General Reikoku gave the order and the executioner tightened the knot on Yori's bruised throat as she looked around. Touya, standing above the gallows on the balcony with the general and Yukito met her eyes one last time. Bright green in the sunlight, the memory of them would haunt Touya for days to come.

"Release the platform!" The rope tightened and those very green eyes closed forever.

* * *

A pair of deep emerald green pools flew open and the owner sat up, gasping, covered in cold sweat. Kinomoto Sakura pulled a shaking hand up to touch her tear stained cheeks, breathing heavily. She had been crying.

She sat in her blankets waiting until her quick heart beats subsided, taking this time to view her surroundings. She didn't recognize the clearing under the trees she was in. They must have traveled to a different location while she slept. The horses and her friend's packs lay around a small burning fire. No one was around.

Sakura shivered and looked up. Today the sun wasn't shining. Instead, thick dark clouds lined the sky, blowing a cold breeze through the woods, threatening rain. It was as if the sky was mourning a loss.

Sakura thought back to the dream she had had and closed her eyes. She hadn't really seen anything she could vividly remember but the dream had been so sad. Her heart clenched as she remembered the emotions that came with her dream. Fear, sadness, but at the same time, courage and hope. She sighed and sat up.

She needed to look for her friends first. Wiping her tears on the sleeve of her pale pink dress, Sakura slowly stood, looking around.

The sound of running water. A stream, she realized. She didn't know why but her feet carried her towards it, downhill into the woods. Sakura was not surprised when she reached the bank and found a few yards in front of her down by the edge of the water none other than Li Syaoran.

He stood, staring out absently into the water, next to the two horses he had raised himself, Tsubaki and Tsukasa as they drank the clear water. The wind was blowing his messy dark brown hair astray and his deep amber eyes were trained over the stream. He was wearing his usual black cloak, his face serious.

Sakura stared, taking in the sight of the man before her, lost in her memories of him. And especially a certain memory that happened not too long ago. Dragged underwater by an unexplained magic. Using her already weak magic to save them. Syaoran healing her and apologizing. And he had hugged her again. She had hugged him back only to have him carry her shirtless, nonetheless back to camp where she had fainted again.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't know what was wrong with her. It had been so comfortable, it had felt right speaking to him and reacting to him. She figured that she had lost her mind a little that time, hugging him back, teasing him like that. Perhaps it had been the fact that she had not spoken to him in so long before that. Pent up energy. That was what it was…but she couldn't forget the way it felt when he had held her and apologized so sincerely.

This young man…there was so many sides to him that she didn't understand. But she was glad she was on speaking terms with him again. She wouldn't admit it to herself but while they've been fighting she had sort of…kind of, missed his presence.

Sakura scrunched up her nose, irritated with herself. Why was she looking so deep into this? It was just a hug! He probably didn't think much of it. Only she was making a big deal out of it. Just like the time he had first hugged her at Lotus Falls.

Sakura's cheeks reddened slightly as the memories of the Resistance leader replayed in her mind. Shaking her head, she turned back to camp and took a step when a large warm hand grabbed hold of her wrist, squeezing it. Sakura froze. The hand on her wrist gently turned her back around and Sakura met Syaoran's gaze. He looked down at her, his eyes searching, his dark brows furrowed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. Sakura's cheeks turned pink.

"I-I…fine…" she mumbled, staring down at the ground. Syaoran nodded.

"Good." He released her wrist and stepped back. An awkward silence followed, Sakura, embarrassed, Syaoran, not wanting to leave yet but not knowing what to say to the Clow Card mistress. He glanced at her. She looked better. Color was returning to her cheeks, her long auburn hair had grown even longer since they had first began traveling, the wind playing with them. And her emerald green orbs were glowing. Suddenly he moved forward again and looked into her face, concerned.

"Sakura, have you been crying?" he asked lowly. Sakura's eyes met his and she blushed, twisting away.

"N-no…" she quickly stuttered. Syaoran watched her and he looked down sadly. She was uncomfortable. He should have seen this coming. From the way he had acted with her the last time she had been awake. He had missed her terribly. Talking with her, hugging her, it had all felt so right, but he hadn't even taken how she felt into consideration. He had acted on his own instincts and feelings that night and now she was awkward with him. Perhaps he had imagined it when she had hugged him back that night…He shouldn't do this. He should keep his feelings to himself. If he wanted to still be friends with and speak to Sakura, he would have to hide how he felt for her. It was a burden to her. Syaoran nodded curtly and stepped away again. Sakura was still avoiding his gaze.

"Everyone's out getting food. I'm going to head back. Are you going to stay for a while longer?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded slowly, blushing. How could she look up? He would see her red face and inquire about it!

Syaoran glanced at her one more time and then started walking back, whistling for Tsubaki and Tsukasa to follow. Sakura sighed quietly when she heard Syaoran moving away and looked up at the dark cloud filled sky helplessly. She started when she felt a warm cloak around her shoulders and turned to see Syaoran as he pulled it snug then lifted the hood over her head, tying it securely under her chin.

"Don't catch a cold," he said gruffly. He met her surprised eyes, cleared his throat and walked back up the hill, his cheeks rather red.

Sakura silently berated herself. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep blushing every time Syaoran came near her? She didn't understand it at all…Sakura took a deep breath and looked out into the stream, confused.

Walking back to camp Sakura saw her friends sitting in front of the fire, speaking and she instantly felt guilty. She had run off again without letting them know. She was always worrying them. Hesitantly she approached the small fire.

As always, Tomoyo noticed her presence first but instead of making her usual fuss, Tomoyo just shook her head and grinned at Sakura.

"You're forever disappearing, Sakura-chan," she said smiling, her violet eyes shining. She was holding Kerberos in her hands on her lap. As her eyes landed on the guardian beast of the Clow Cards, Kero winked at her. Sakura's eyes widened. Satoshi turned around to look at her.

"Come join us, Ying Fa," he said with a warm smile.

"Hi! Want some soup?" Yamazaki asked, waving and grinning. Ryuu stood up from his seat around the fire and approached her.

"Are you ready to travel again? We've missed you, Ying Fa," he said as he cocked his head and gave her a wry smirk, his turquoise blue eyes twinkling. Sakura looked over at Meiling who stood up and approached her.

"Finally you're awake. We've been delayed long enough!" Sakura's green eyes sparkled with tears of gratitude and happiness as she watched her friends.

"Wha-? Hey, get off me, girl!" The travelers laughed as Meiling moved back, flabbergasted and not knowing what to do as Sakura jumped on her and hugged her, smiling. She turned when she felt someone's eyes on her and met Syaoran's amber ones.

She stared at him as he approached her. Slowly, he lifted a hand and patted her head with it, ruffling her bangs.

"Welcome back, Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, a small smile on his lips. Sakura glanced up at him and turned red while Yamazaki and Satoshi jumped up, talking excitedly. Ryuu put a hand on Sakura's forehead.

"Are you getting sick, Ying Fa? Your whole face is red," he said. Tomoyo smiled a Cheshire cat smile and giggled, looking at Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry, Ryuu-san, she's perfectly alright," she reassured him sweetly. Sakura glared at her best friend who raised her hands in surrender and then around at her friends. Satoshi and Yamazaki were arguing again because Yamazaki had spilt soup on him while Meiling told them to be quiet. Tomoyo was looking on with amusement and Ryuu was peering closely at Kero who was sweat dropping.

Sakura met Syaoran's gaze and he gave her a small smirk. She blushed. Yes, she was back.

"How long did I sleep for?" she asked turning to Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned.

"Two days."

"HOOEEE!"

* * *

Sakura was the first one to see Golden Bridge Town from the ridge the group was following down from the forest.

"There it is!" she cried excitedly, pointing. "Wow, look at it! It's beautiful!" she breathed as the travelers crowded around, watching the town.

'There goes her eyes, sparkling again,' Syaoran thought as he watched her, half smiling to himself.

Indeed, Golden Bridge Town was beautiful. It was a town built on top of a strong and wide stone bridge from one side of a cliff to the other all with the huge Lotus River inbetween and was supposed to be one of the most amazing sights in the Clow. Colorful buildings lined the edges of the bridge while large houses stood in clusters near the markets where the Noblemen lived and could easily go shopping. Large wrought iron gates blocked both ends of the huge bridge, permitting limited access to the historic town.

"Did you know that Golden Bridge town has some of the most talented artists living in it?" Satoshi commented as the group began their descent down to the gates.

"You sound like Yamazaki," Ryuu snickered in front of him. Satoshi ignored him.

"Really?" Sakura asked, interested.

"Yeah, artists all over the Clow get inspiration living in Golden Bridge town because of its beauty." Satoshi explained. "Artwork is highly valued by the Noblemen so those artists get paid a lot."

"I think that it'd be great just to see and live in the town," Sakura exclaimed passionately. She was excited. They hadn't stopped in a big town since Olympus City.

"Oh yes, Ying Fa. Did you know that this is the only town in that Clow that the Moon flower grows in?" Yamazaki piped up. The group groaned but Sakura looked fascinated.

"The Moon flower?"

"Yep! It's the reason why so many artists live in Golden Bridge Town. The moon flower is a flower so rare that very few have seen it. The artists live here in hopes of painting it. They could make fortunes with just one painting! Of course, they don't know the secret to making the moon flower come out."

"What's the secret?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"Simple. You just have to stand alone naked in the Lotus River during a full moon, raise your two hands up and stick them up your-!" Yamazaki was elbowed down.

"That's enough!" Satoshi said kicking Yamazaki off his horse while Tomoyo giggled. Sakura looked confused. Syaoran just shook his head from the front.

The travelers reached Golden Bridge Town mid-afternoon when the sun was high overhead. As they approached the gates, they looked around in awe at all the glass mosaics on the gates and into the colorful things vendors were selling in the town square. The Lotus River could be seen on both sides of the town as far as the eye could see while they browsed the stalls, admiring paintings and artwork.

Besides the artwork, Golden Bridge Town held another thing in a large quantity. Everywhere the group looked, there seemed to be red imperial army soldiers, standing on guard at corners or bullying slaves around. Noticing the soldiers, Sakura glanced around nervously and accidentally bumped into something solid. She looked up to see Ryuu looking down at her playfully.

"Are you afraid, Ying Fa?" he asked quietly. Sakura shrugged and glanced at Tomoyo, who was walking ahead of her drinking in the sights. "If you are, you can hold my hand," Ryuu suggested, smiling. Sakura blushed and moved away.

"I-I'm okay…" she murmured and Ryuu watched her walk away, chuckling slightly.

"I don't like that kid! He was trying to flirt with you!" Sakura looked down and gasped, clamping her hands over her bag.

"Kero-chan!" she hissed then sighed. "He wasn't flirting. He was being nice, Kero. And get back down, someone might notice you," she reprimanded the guardian beast. Kero shook his head.

"Aww, but Sakura! We're in Golden Bridge Town! I haven't been here since I came with Clow Reed those two hundred years ago! I wonder if their takoyaki is still around! There was this place that sold the best takoyaki!" Kero cried, craning his neck to look around the crowded streets.

"Kero-chan sure is liking the view," Tomoyo noted as she came over to Sakura. Sakura nodded glancing at the little winged creature helplessly. "Why don't you let Kero-chan out?" Tomoyo suggested.

"What? Tomoyo, I can't do that…"

"Why not? He won't get caught or seen. Besides, I think he's tired of staying in your bag, Sakura-chan. He can go look around and catch up with us later!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura still looked hesitant.

"Yeah! Can I?" Kero cried, looking up eagerly.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Daidouji-san," Sakura looked up to see Syaoran standing beside her, his eyes on Kero. "Let the stuffed toy out. Who knows what he'll do when that big black hole of his stomach is empty. He might bite your fingers off next time you put your hand in your bag…" Syaoran muttered earning him a giggle from Sakura.

"What? You gaki! Let me bite you!" Kero shouted. Syaoran clamped a hand over the guardian beasts mouth, lifted him out of Sakura's bag and tossed him into the crowd. Kero flew away yelling a few well chosen curse words that made Sakura gasp.

"Kero!"

"Don't worry, the stuffed animal won't die of hunger," Syaoran said to Sakura, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Let's go." Tomoyo followed as they rejoined their group. They had lost their friends near the food vendors.

"Where were you guys?" Meiling demanded as soon as they had caught up.

"We got separated," Syaoran nonchalantly replied.

"Hey, let's go eat something first!" Yamazaki suggested, eyeing all the different kinds of food places. "I'm starved and it's been such a long time since we've eaten at a restaurant!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Satoshi agreed, smirking. Ryuu nodded.

"The takoyaki here's great," he added. Sakura swallowed. She was hungry, now that she thought about it. They all turned to look at Syaoran.

"We shouldn't waste the money on restaurants," Syaoran said, shaking his head.

"I should have known…stingy…" Yamazaki muttered darkly.

"Li can be very cruel sometimes…" Satoshi added bitterly. Sakura looked over at the takoyaki restaurant longingly and swallowed again. She wanted some takoyaki…

"Syaoran, can we go to a restaurant this one time?" Sakura asked, turning to Syaoran. He glanced down at her and she widened her eyes, begging.

"Pleaasseeee?" she asked. "I'm begging you here. And you know my pride doesn't allow begging! I am so hungry, Syaoran!" she pleaded, putting her most pathetic face on. Syaoran hesitated.

"Sakura…"

Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged evil glances while Tomoyo attempted to suppress her giggle. They already had this battle won.

"Please Syaoran, let's eat at a restaurant this one time! Don't you feel bad that you haven't fed me decently this whole journey?" Sakura cried. "Just this once?" Syaoran looked into those big, green eyes and sighed.

"Alright..."

"YAAYYYYY!" And Sakura had already run towards her chosen restaurant. Her friends followed, smiling smugly to themselves. Ryuu looked slightly punch drunk and grinned. If Sakura asked him like that, there was no way he'd say no too! Only Meiling looked furious that the girl had got what she wanted! Oh, she made Meiling mad!

They entered through the restaurant doors and Sakura gasped. It was teeming with noise and people, rough looking men drank beer at one side of the bar, fighting and yelling and forcing women to drink with them while the restaurant tables held various kinds of people, some with their children running around, spilling food all over the place while two harried young waitresses ran around serving customers.

As they slowly made their way through the crowded restaurant, Sakura could feel the eyes of some of the men on her and bit her bottom lip nervously. Ryuu reached a hand out to her but she had moved ahead towards Syaoran and tightly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, glancing at the men uneasily. Ryuu watched, his face expression unreadable. Next to Syaoran, Meiling threw Sakura a dirty look but Sakura didn't really mind. Meiling scared her but these men scared her even more.

"Don't worry, they won't try anything," Syaoran whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked up at him.

"How do you know?" she whispered back. Syaoran smirked down at her.

"Because you're with me," Sakura shook her head but she relaxed visibly as they seated themselves in an empty corner table. They didn't all fit so Yamazaki sat on the end with an extra chair. Sakura sat next to Syaoran with Meiling on his other side while Tomoyo sat in between Satoshi and Ryuu who was across from Sakura.

One of the worn looking waitresses came over.

"What would you guys like?" she asked wearily. The travelers exchanged glances.

"Takoyaki!" While the waitress went to go get their order, Yamazaki gave a big grin and looked around at their friends.

"Ah! Thank goodness, the journey is ending soon! We'll be in Soul City in no time!" he cried.

"This is going to be the last town that we stop in, isn't it?" Satoshi asked. Syaoran nodded.

"We'll rest at some small villages along the way but this is it. We'll leave here tonight. We're right on schedule."

"Right on schedule? Li, you planned to stay four days at the Seeker's lair ?" Ryuu asked an eyebrow raised. Syaoran smirked across from him.

"I thought it might take some time to convince you," Syaoran remarked. Ryuu snorted and looked away, annoyed that things had gone according to Li's schedule. It had taken less than a day to compromise and the rest were spent resting and helping out the villagers in Ashiya Village. Ryuu had thought that they had been delayed but it seems they had arrived in Golden Bridge Town sooner than Li had anticipated. That little wolf and his plans…

"Li never lets anything interfere with his schedule," Yamazaki explained and Sakura nodded fervently alongside him, agreeing. Their friends laughed. They only stopped when Syaoran looked over at them and they immediately fell silent.

"Anyway, we only have to stop at the Seer's in Glass Mountain and then we're done," Satoshi said loudly. The rest agreed with him and kept their eyes averted from the Resistance leader. Thankfully, the waitress returned with their food and they ate with great fervor keeping their eyes on their plates determinedly. They didn't need to try hard. Kero was right. The takoyaki here was really the best. As they ate, Satoshi looked up.

"Ryuu, you said that you had business with the Seer's before we left the Seeker's, what is it?"

"Oh that. I make monthly trips to visit the Seer's to ask about the Youkai that I've been hunting. He's a very dangerous and elusive demon and has magic of his own. With the Seer's ability to See into the future, sometimes, they may catch glimpses of him," Ryuu explained.

"Is he that powerful? How come I've never heard of a demon like that before? If he's strong, we should have at least heard of him," Satoshi inquired.

"Does he have a name?" Ryuu turned to look at Syaoran who had his brows furrowed, thinking. Ryuu nodded.

"Akaru." When Syaoran didn't reply Ryuu continued. "He was Akuma's right hand man when he was powerful those two hundred years ago. When the Noblemen took over Soul City, he was given powers by the emperor also. After that happened, he disappeared for a long time with his followers and only emerged to kill…he hasn't been on the move in awhile but when he is, he leaves no trace of himself behind and he has many followers, hundreds of Youkai that he can use to do his bidding. He's dangerous. The fact that he hasn't showed himself in so long makes me anxious," Ryuu said. Syaoran frowned.

"There is a growing power in the West that is said to be controlling the Youkai population. I don't know who leads them, but it could be this Akaru. I've never heard his name before," Syaoran said. Ryuu nodded.

"No, I didn't think you would. He's very secretive. Most likely it is him planning something in the West. I think Akaru is moving again that's why I need to see if the Seer's have Seen him."

"That and he's the one who murdered your family," Satoshi pointed out. Ryuu nodded solemnly.

"Wow, your dedication to finding this Akaru guy is like Li to his schedule," Yamazaki remarked. Syaoran sent a glare his way while the rest of the group chortled into their food.

After they were done eating, the travelers continued making their way through the colorful town, admiring the artworks on display and the unique things people sold. Red imperial army soldiers seemed to be at every corner, eyeing the slaves distrustfully as they worked for the noblemen or did their shopping.

"There are too many red imperial army soldiers here," Ryuu said quietly as he came over to walk beside Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, his arms crossed.

"I know. It's making me feel uneasy. The sooner we get what we have to do done, the sooner we can leave town," he said. "Satoshi." Syaoran turned behind him to look at Satoshi.

"What is it, Li?" he asked.

"Hasn't he contacted you back yet?"

"No, he hasn't," Satoshi confirmed. Syaoran looked grim.

"Then you'd better come with us," he said. Satoshi nodded as they finally stopped in front of a shoddy looking bar. From outside they could hear the drunken hoot and hollers of men and it wasn't even 2 o'clock in the afternoon yet.

"Hmm, Syaoran, are we going in there?" Sakura asked curiously, tugging on Syaoran's shirt sleeve. Syaoran looked down at her and shook his head.

"You aren't. I am," he answered. Sakura glared at him.

"You're not going anywhere mister," she said fiercely, moving closer to him. Syaoran frowned.

"You are staying out here with Yamazaki, Meiling and Daidouji. I won't let you come this time. This isn't a place where someone like you should be, Sakura," he said impatiently motioning towards the doorway of the bar. Sakura gaped angrily. Someone like her? What did he mean by that?

"Are you saying that I will be completely useless in there?" she demanded. Syaoran blinked and sighed.

"That's not it, Sakura. You'll draw attention because you're-," Syaoran stopped himself quickly. He had almost said something he shouldn't. "-too suspicious," he finished lamely instead. He turned red and cleared his throat. Sakura looked confused. Thankfully, Ryuu stepped up and turned Sakura around to face him instead, turquoise blue orbs twinkling.

"There are drunken men in there that will jump at t he opportunity of seeing someone as beautiful as you inside, Ying Fa. Try to understand?"

Sakura paused. She knew what alcohol did to men. She was afraid but she didn't want to be in the dark like Syaoran always seemed to be doing to her. She glanced at Syaoran who shook his head slightly. He was not about to risk her in there. Yes, she deserved to come along but Sakura was naïve. She didn't know what she did to men. Syaoran knew quite well the effect the Clow card mistress carried because he had to fight it on several occasions. She was safer out here.

"Good god, girl, do we have to do this every time?" Meiling cried exasperatedly from behind Sakura. Sakura bit her bottom lip. Syaoran's amber eyes were relentless. She knew the Resistance leader. He would not let her go. He had a very strong will. She hung her head and nodded, defeated. She was being careless. If they all went inside she was also putting her friends in danger. She couldn't do that to Tomoyo or Meiling.

Syaoran was glad that Sakura didn't argue any further though he was annoyed by the fact that she listened to Ryuu more than she did him.

"Satoshi. Ryuu. Let's go," he said. "Yamazaki." Yamazaki looked up.

"Yeah, Li?"

"We'll only be an hour or so. Be careful. Don't get into trouble."

"Who me?" Yamazaki asked innocently, the perfect picture of mischief. Syaoran frowned and he quickly nodded. "Right, Li. Okay. Understood." Syaoran hesitated and glanced at Sakura. This did not go unnoticed by Ryuu who watched him. Maybe he should…? Someone placed their hand on the Resistance leader's shoulder.

"They'll be okay," Satoshi said. "Besides, you need me in there, remember?" Syaoran finally nodded, though reluctantly.

"Sakura." She looked up at him. "Don't-" he paused. There were many things Syaoran wanted to tell the Clow Card mistress to don't do such as wander off on her own, look for Kerberos or even stay out of Daidouji's sight because Sakura was a trouble magnet. In the end, Syaoran decided to sum it up into a simple phrase that would get the meaning across.

"-Just don't." Sakura cocked an eyebrow and Syaoran gave her an "or else…" look before he walked into the bar.

Ryuu grinned at Sakura before he followed Satoshi. When they had left, the remaining group decided to continue viewing the town and they made their way around the market in front of the bar.

"Free samples! Free samples!" Sakura, who'd been examining a necklace immediately ran towards the stall giving out samples of takoyaki. Her friends followed her.

"Why do you always go crazy at the word free?" Meiling said as they snacked on the samples being handed out by the cart owner. Sakura blushed.

"Hm, well, free things are nice," she offered. "And there is nothing in this world that is free."

"That's a fair and good point, Ying Fa. I like free things too," Yamazaki said.

"More like you steal them," Meiling retorted and Yamazaki shrugged.

"Well, that and because Ying Fa doesn't have any money with her," Tomoyo added coyly. Sakura flushed.

"I-I didn't have time to bring any!" Sakura protested. Meiling snorted.

"That is true too. You didn't have a choice after all. Li kidnapped you," Yamazaki said seriously, his chin propped in his hand and Sakura grinned.

"Ah, you're right! Exactly! It is all Syaoran's fault!" Sakura said laughingly. Suddenly Sakura's laughter was cut short by a roar of fury that echoed throughout the street. Slaves and Noblemen alike turned to stare at the source of the noise. The travelers whirled around.

In front of them a red imperial army officer stood above a fallen slave girl no older than fifteen with a leather whip in his hands. The basket of eggs she had been carrying was splattered all over the ground and there were traces of egg yolk on the officer's boot. The slave girl looked exhausted as if she hadn't had a proper meal in weeks, which was probably the case. She had been too weak and tired to go on.

As they watched, the officer brought the whip back and began whipping the slave girl's back.

"How dare you get that egg on my boots you useless slave girl? These are worth more than you! Where will you get the money to pay for all of those goods you just broke? Clumsy idiot!" With each word he slammed the whip onto her back with all of his strength leaving red welts behind as the noblemen and others soldiers egged him on.

The young girl flinched but did not make a sound. She didn't want to give the officer the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Sakura gasped and turned to Yamazaki, her emerald green orbs desperate.

"We have to do something!" she cried. Yamazaki shook his head sadly.

"There's nothing we can do, Ying Fa…"

"She's tired and needs food and rest! If he doesn't stop he'll kill her!" Sakura protested. Yamazaki looked away. She turned to Tomoyo and Meiling for help.

"Yamazaki's right, girl. We can't do anything for her. If we do, we'll get beaten and she will hang. The red imperial army soldiers are too strong," Meiling said bitterly. Sakura shook her head slowly as if the motion would make Meiling's words untrue.

"That's how the world works, Ying Fa. It's cruel but we can't do anything," Yamazaki told her softly. Sakura stepped away. No! She would never accept a world like this! Someone getting beat for being too exhausted to carry something because their leaders would not allow them to eat! It was too much! She glanced at her friends. Tomoyo wasn't even looking but had her face hidden in her hands, shaking slightly. Yamazaki and Meiling looked grim. Sakura looked like she wanted to run to the slave girl's aid but Syaoran had told her not to get into trouble, she reminded herself. Sakura paused, torn.

The sound of the whippings paused and she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a small cry of pain. She turned back around and the sight before her brought tears to her eyes. The young slave girl had finally cried out. Her back was now a bloody mess with the back of her dress torn and her skin ripped raw in various places. She was half unconscious laying on the ground. Sakura made up her mind.

"Ying Fa, no!"

The red imperial army officer smiled to himself, satisfied. That was more like it! He would make the stupid slave girl beg for mercy, beg for him to kill her. He brought his whip down one more time but this time instead of hitting the slave girl's already bloody back, the rope wrapped around a pair of small hands. Red welts instantly appeared on the delicate pale skin of the fingers as it made contact but whoever had hold of the whip held on tightly, not allowing the officer to bring it back up.

"Wha-?" The officer glared down and met a pair of angry emerald green orbs.

* * *

The dark bar was a frequent stop for men clad in the blue of the foot soldiers and rough looking men, usually thieves and kidnappers. Here, illegal trading affairs were exchanged at tables and argued in loud voices. It was sweaty and crowded full of drunken men that brawled with one another, bringing tables and chairs down with them. The few women that were in here chose to be, sitting in corners being groped and forced to drink with the rowdy men.

The whole bar went silent as soon as Syaoran, Ryuu and Satoshi stepped inside. The men watched the three new arrivals with beady eyes, sizing them up as they passed. This was their way to see if they could make victims of newcomers that didn't know tradition. The first man that led the group had red hair and golden hawk like eyes. He looked short tempered and his large callused hands told the group that he used a staff, a rare weapon nowadays when swords were popular. He did not look easy to bring down with toned arms and a stubborn chin.

His companion behind him gazed around the room with unhidden interest especially at the women standing in the corner eyeing him. He winked at the pair of them. He was handsome with long raven black hair and sparkling turquoise blue eyes. At first glance, he seemed the most easy going of the three but a more careful look revealed rippling muscles gained from fighting and the hard look in his eyes that was challenging and dangerous. No, he was not to be messed with either…

The men took a look at their last companion, following the other two and snickered. A follower, eh? He was the same height as his friends and wore his cloak and hood up as he passed through the silent bar. A shady character. He wore a sword but it looked new, hardly used yet. He was afraid of the men in the bar and hid behind his cloak and to make things even better, a pouch hung from his belt, full of money, no doubt. The fool…did he not know where he was? Hiding their mirth, two men moved forward quietly and reached for the purse.

Before his hand even touched the leather of the pouch it was quickly grabbed and twisted back towards his arm with a loud crack. The man let out a scream of pain. His accomplice quickly drew out a dagger and jabbed it towards the hooded figure who dodged it with ease. Before he could even blink he gasped and lurched forward, pain spreading in his abdomen and fell onto his knees, trembling. He looked up into flashing amber eyes and nearly passed out from fear. The hood had fallen back from his movements. Messy chocolate brown hair leapt out. Syaoran scowled at the man on the ground who trembled. His friend was still nursing his broken wrist while Satoshi and Ryuu exchanged glances and smirked. The two thief's friends stepped forward as if they had half a mind to attack Syaoran but when the Resistance leader looked up, they stepped back as one and quickly sat down again.

Syaoran turned back to Ryuu and Satoshi as the noise level resumed in the bar.

Yeah, they were dangerous. Don't mess with them.

"Can't we go anywhere where you aren't beating the crap out of men, Li?" Ryuu asked with a grin as the three seated themselves on stools at the bar.

"They started it," Syaoran replied back easily. Satoshi chuckled.

"Yeah right. By now you think they would learn to leave strangers alone. And Li, don't you always attack first and ask questions later?" Satoshi asked. Syaoran shrugged and Ryuu laughed.

"How long are we going to be here?" he asked, eyeing the drinks. "I might want a shot or two…"

At that moment, the bartender, a young man with dark hair and eyes approached the three. He bent low, pretending like he was wiping the counter down and whispered to Syaoran.

"Li-san, it's nice to see you again." Syaoran nodded.

"Minoru. Has he arrived yet?" Syaoran murmured back, equally quiet. The young man gently shook his head.

"No, but head chief Kuchirou is down there now. He will inform you of the rest," Minoru replied anxiously. From the way he said it, it wasn't good news and Syaoran frowned, exchanging looks with Satoshi. He nodded once, curtly to Minoru who continued on down the bar, serving the other men drinks and got up, walking into the hall that led to the restroom. Ryuu and Satoshi followed. They passed the door to the restroom and stopped in front of a dead end brick wall which a single unlit torch sat on. Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Is this where you wanted to go?" he asked skeptically. Syaoran shook his head and glanced behind them. There was no one around. He lifted the torch from it's hold and instantly, the wall slid to the side with a low crumble, revealing a dark staircase that led underground with torches to light the way. Ryuu whistled.

"The Resistance is fancy," he remarked, impressed, before they descended the stairs.

"There are hundreds of these secret tunnels in Soul City," Satoshi told him as the door behind them slid back into place.

"Why hide a place like this in bar?" Ryuu asked.

"There's less a chance of being caught," Syaoran answered him. "The foot soldiers and red imperial army soldiers use this bar to make trades and deals with crooks and thieves in the black market. If they were forced to investigate the bar, their own necks would also be on the line. They don't know that this place exists and it will remain that way."

"Smart," Satoshi commented. Ryuu grinned while Syaoran led the way. They reached the bottom and it opened into a corridor. After a bit, the corridor widened into a large empty room, enough to fit a hundred men. In the middle of the room sat a long rectangular table with chairs in which one was occupied by an elderly man.

He was in his sixties with white wisps of hair on the sides of his head. A bald patch sat on top of his gleaming crown and he wore an old fashioned kimono for men. He rose as Syaoran approached with Ryuu and Satoshi.

"Li," his voice was deep and surprisingly strong for so old a man. His posture, tall and proud. Syaoran bowed.

"Kuchirou-san."

"You are finally here and right on time too. I expected no less from you, Li." Kuchirou said and nodded at Satoshi and Ryuu.

"Satoshi," he acknowledged. Satoshi bowed. When Kuchirou's gaze landed on Ryuu, Ryuu stepped forward and lowered his head.

"I am Ryuu. Leader of the Seekers," he said quietly meeting Kuchirou's eyes with his turquoise blue ones. Kuchirou looked astonished and turned from him to Syaoran. Syaoran gave him a curt nod. Finally, he smiled warmly and bowed.

"I am honored, Ryuu-san. My name is Kuchirou Masato, the head chief of the Resistance here in Golden Bridge Town. The alliance between the Seekers and the Resistance will be a strong one. I have heard many wonderful things about the Seekers and their leader. Let us firmly build a strong friendship and work together towards a peaceful future," Kuchirou said, shaking Ryuu's hand. Ryuu grinned in reply.

"If it's friendship, your leader and I work well together," Ryuu said, patting Syaoran on the back. The Resistance leader ignored him. Kuchirou's eyes twinkled.

"I don't doubt it."

"Kuchirou-san, has something happened? Minoru has told us that you will inform us of what's going on. I plan on leaving as soon as tonight," Syaoran said seriously as the men sat down at the table. Kuchirou looked down and sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"I know that you are always right on time, Li, but what I wouldn't give for you to have been a day earlier."

"What do mean? Where is Tensai?" Syaoran asked quietly. Kuchirou sighed again.

"Kuchirou-san, what has happened?" Satoshi pressed.

"Tensai was captured last night," Kuchirou said. Satoshi put his face in his hands.

"That idiot…" Syaoran growled. "That would explain the number of red imperial army soldiers here then."

"I know that this hinders your plans, Li. The red imperial army soldiers are keeping him in the prison in Golden Bridge Town, the west side, in an isolated cell. They plan to bring him to the emperor tomorrow morning." As he said this, Kuchirou brought out a map of Golden Bridge Town including the prison and pointed to a spot on it.

"We have to get him out tonight, then," Syaoran said firmly. Kuchirou smiled wearily and nodded.

"I thought you would say that. The resistance here in Golden Bridge Town will help. You know they are loyal to you, Li. We have sent half of our men to Soul City with the weapons already. The other half are waiting for the clear to begin moving the armor and shields," he said.

"Good work, Kuchirou-san. And tonight I will not ask for your help. Ryuu and Satoshi are with me. I also brought Yamazaki but he is outside of the bar with my sister, her friend and my cousin. I don't want to risk the men getting hurt before the big attack in Soul City." Syaoran said calmly. Kuchirou was greatly surprised and chuckled.

"It was wise to leave them outside with Yamazaki. You are traveling with a large group, Li. This is very unlike you but I daresay you have your reasons." Syaoran smiled lightly.

"Yes, Kuchirou-san. I do."

"Who is Tensai?" Ryuu asked.

"Tensai. A genius and an inventor. He used to work for the emperor in Soul City but ran away into hiding. We heard that he was living here last. The Resistance needs his help but he's always on the run and needs to be convinced of giving it. Satoshi knew him since they were kids," Syaoran explained. "They grew up in the same orphanage."

"If only I could meet with him, I could convince him to come to our side. We could offer him protectioin against the emperor. The emperor is desperate to find him. He knows what an asset Tensai can be," Satoshi said, gripping the table.

"I know that you want to start planning right away, Li, but there is another matter that you must see to first," Kuchirou said and stood with a smile. Syaoran looked up from the map.

"What matter, Kuchirou-san?" Kuchirou nodded towards a door on the opposite side of the room as it swung open.

"Us," a light pleasant voice said and from the door two tall men entered, wearing the red uniforms of the imperial army soldiers.

* * *

The officer stared for a second longer into the emerald eyes, shocked. He blinked then his anger returned in a heartbeat.

"You wench! What do you think you're doing?" he roared at Sakura, but she continued to glare up at him defiantly. It unnerved him, this slave girl. She certainly did not look like a slave, except that she dressed like one but the way she stood in front of him reminded him too much of the noblewomen. And she was lovely indeed with a petite figure and long auburn hair. And those eyes…there was no way… Sakura slowly released the whip from her hands, wincing slightly at the burns on her wrist and fingers.

"Stop. She is tired and needs food and rest. You can't expect her to work properly when she is like this," Sakura said softly and bent over to help the slave girl up.

"Are you alright?" Sakura whispered. "Can you move? Come on…" The slave girl whimpered and Sakura nodded, shifting her up to her feet as a few slaves from the crowd came over to help her away.

"Wait a minute! I'm not through with her! I said wait! Who's going to pay for all the damaged goods?" After ensuring that the slave girl was in safe hands, Sakura turned towards her friends but was yanked back by her arm. She gasped and stared into the livid face of the red imperial army officer.

"You stupid slave girl! Look what you did! You will pay for it!" he hissed. "Ill use you instead to make an example of! No one defies the red imperial army!" With a shove, he threw Sakura down onto the ground while the crowd looked on. The noblemen were sneering and the soldiers watch hungrily. Sakura fell onto her hands and glared back up at the officer.

"You dare to look at me, you worthless slave girl?" he roared and brought his whip up over his head. Sakura shut her eyes tight waiting for the sting of the whip but it never came and when she looked up again, she saw that the whip had snapped in half. Holding the officer's wrist from coming down was none other than Yamazaki, a smile on his face.

The confused officer looked down at his broken whip then growled at Yamazaki who continued smiling pleasantries.

"Now, now, corporal. Don't get too hasty. Let us pretend that _this_ never happened…" Yamazaki said cheerfully while at the same time, opening the officer's palm. In it, he placed a huge sack of money. The officer's eyes widened as he glanced down at the money. It was quite a lot. Yamazaki grinned and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. The officer glanced down at Sakura then back at Yamazaki. He looked torn. Finally, he snorted.

"Fine, take her. Never let me see your faces again, slaves!" he growled and turned away. Sakura watched in complete bewilderment as Yamazaki hurried over with Tomoyo and Meiling and dragged her unceremoniously to her feet. They began hauling her through the crowd and down the street, half running. Sakura spun her head around, confused. What had just happened?

"Go, girl, go!" Meiling hissed next to Sakura as they moved down the street, walking quickly and trying not to draw attention to themselves. Sakura looked around.

"What are you talking about? What's going on? Why are we running?"

"For once, Sakura-chan, just don't ask questions and go faster, please," came Tomoyo's sweet voice from beside her, panting slightly. Suddenly Sakura became suspicious and stopped, glaring at Yamazaki.

"Come _on_!" Meiling urged. But Sakura refused to budge.

"Yamazaki, where did you get that money from?" she asked suspiciously. Yamazaki grinned. At that moment, they heard a load roar of fury echoing from behind them.

"Well, Ying Fa, I stole it from the officer and gave it back to him!" Yamazaki piped up. "He didn't notice a thing and-!" he was interrupted as Sakura pulled on his arm and began sprinting down the street with him, Tomoyo and Meiling behind them.

"Why are you still talking? Run!" Sakura cried, panting as they wove in between shoppers. Behind them came a squad of red imperial army soldiers, chasing them down with the officer in the front.

"Get them!" He bellowed.

They reached the town square, the soldiers still pursuing them.

"Let's split up and try to lose them in the crowd!" Meiling shouted as they ran.

"Right. Meet you two in front of the bar!" Yamazaki said.

"Be careful!" Tomoyo cried and Sakura nodded as the group separated. Yamazaki and Tomoyo went one way while Meiling and Sakura sprinted the other. They saw the soldiers split up as well. Half going after Yamazaki and Tomoyo while the corporal and the rest of the squad went for Sakura and Meiling.

"Come on!" Meiling urged Sakura as they pushed through the crowded streets. The town square was always packed with people and the busiest street during the day. Sakura was beginning to get a stitch in her side. That's it! She was going to work out more from now on!

Meiling pulled her arm behind a vendor's stall as the officer and soldiers ran past them. Sakura sighed and they reemerged after thanking the owner of the stall. As soon as they stepped out onto the street again,

"There they are!" Meiling groaned as the two young women ran into the crowd once more, six soldiers trailing after them. They passed an alleyway and Sakura ducked behind it, grabbing Meiling's hand and pulling her into it.

"What are you doing?" Meiling hissed, stopping.

"In here, quick!" Sakura beckoned. Meiling's red eyes flashed and she looked uncertain. Sakura sighed. Now was not a time to question authority. "_Now_, Meiling!" Meiling ran and pressed herself into the wall of the alleyway just as the soldiers passed them, going the opposite way.

"Let's look this way!" Both young women let out sighs of relief. Meiling looked up at Sakura as the Clow Card mistress tried to quell the stitch in her side.

"Thanks…Ying Fa." Sakura looked up at the Chinese girl, startled. Meiling was looking away, her cheeks rather red. "Don't let it get to your head. Just because I'm thanking you doesn't mean that we're friends," she retorted. Sakura blinked, then smiled warmly at Meiling, who glanced at her.

"I didn't think we were…" Sakura said softly, a smile on her face. "But I was just thinking how nice it'd be if we were friends," she continued cheerfully. Even if Meiling didn't, Sakura still considered her a friend. Meiling watched Sakura for a second then cleared her throat.

"It looks like they're gone. Let's go try to find Yamazaki and Daidouji," she said brusquely and Sakura nodded.

Cautiously, Meiling peered out and looked back at Sakura, giving the signal that it was safe. Sakura followed her out but stopped when she found Meiling standing still in front of her. Sakura looked around and paled.

The same corporal from before stood in front of them, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Behind him stood his squad of red imperial soldiers, their swords out and pointed at the two young women.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found," he sneered. Sakura and Meiling exchanged glances and gulped.

* * *

Ryuu's hand flew to the hilt of Seiryuu, his sword hanging on his belt while Satoshi pulled his glaive out, extracting it in one fluid motion. Syaoran watched as the two tall soldiers at the door walked into the light of the room. Satoshi gaped.

"Fay-san? Kurogane-san?" he gasped.

"It's been awhile, Satoshi," Fay said cheerfully, the ever present smile on his face. His sapphire blue eyes twinkled underneath light blonde hair draped elegantly over one eye. He walked further into the room and turned back to observe Kurogane who was glaring at Ryuu.

"Are you going to draw? It'll be the last thing you do," Kurogane growled, his hazel eyes on the leader of the Seekers. Ryuu smirked.

"If I draw, threatening me will be the last thing _you_ do," he replied back lazily, his turquoise blue eyes glinting.

"Come on then! Draw!" Kurogane roared and stepped past Fay, his hand on his own sword. Ryuu grinned and moved forward. Satoshi and Kuchirou stepped back with gasps as the sound of metal meeting metal rang throughout the room.

Ryuu's raised rippled blue blade was crossed with a simple silver sword as he stared into lively sapphire blue eyes. Kurogane's large sword met a silver blade with a golden handle as he looked into amber orbs.

Syaoran and Kurogane unlocked their swords and stepped away from one another. Ryuu smirked and lowered Seiryuu as Fay smiled and replaced his sword in it's sheath facing Ryuu. He bowed.

"Pardon, Kuro-chan. He's temperamental," Fay said smiling while Kurogane shot him a dirty look. Ryuu grinned.

"I'm disappointed that I didn't get to test Seiryuu on him is all," he answered back. Fay smiled and turned to Syaoran.

"Li-kun. How are you?"

"Busy," Syaoran replied with a sigh. "And you two are keeping me busier still. What have you been up to and when did you get here?" he asked as he walked over to the table to continue reviewing the map Kuchirou had laid out for him.

"We got here last night," Kurogane said as he sat down opposite Syaoran. "Did you just get into town?" Syaoran nodded.

"I take it that you two aren't just playing dress up wearing the uniforms of the red imperial army soldiers?" Ryuu casually remarked.

"We are what you might call…double agents," Fay said with a sly glance at Syaoran, who ignored the conversation and continued marking spots on the map.

Fay grinned. Li-kun always pretended to not be interested.

"You two work for the Resistance?" Ryuu asked.

"Yep. Fay and Kurogane joined around the same time. They are noblemen and work for the emperor. They've known Li longer than I have," Satoshi remarked. Fay nodded enthusiastically.

"It's dangerous to work undercover while being so close to the emperor. You two must be very good to have done it for such a long time," Ryuu commented, smirking.

"It is dangerous. Fay and Kurogane are our only spies in the red imperial army now. The rest have been caught and executed," Syaoran said looking up.

"If you two are red imperial army soldiers, where are your squads? Ditching is treason. Or is that what you did?" Ryuu asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Kurogane growled. Ryuu smirked.

"We don't belong to a squad. We are part of a special task force that Emperor Kimama utilizes. He has three pairs he sends to do things that he needs done," Fay explained, putting a hand on Kurogane's shoulder to restrain him, which was something, considering Kurogane's strength. The effort didn't show on Fay's face however.

"They have the rank of Captains though," Kuchirou added. "The work that they put in to helping the Resistance is a great risk. They put their safety on the line by working so close to the enemy."

"We meant to meet up with you in Olympus City, Li, but someone was following us. He managed to escape and we had to leave as well. Hideki tracked him down but right before he was caught, someone had killed him," Kurogane explained after resettling.

"We've been kept busy by the emperor with a new mission as well," Fay remarked as he sat next to Kurogane. Ryuu walked over to the seat next to Satoshi. "We're searching for…" his blue eyes sparkled. "…the Soul." Syaoran paused in his marking of the map and glanced up.

"Any luck?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Fay shook his head.

"Nope. We were assigned to search for it after the two Youkai brother's Bokatsu and Gokatsu got killed looking for it. Apparently the ones who destroyed them were really strong, Li-kun," Fay said coyly. Syaoran frowned at him and Satoshi opened his mouth but Syaoran cut across him.

"It was us. We destroyed the two youkai brothers, now continue," Syaoran said sternly. Fay grinned.

"I just wanted you to admit it," he confessed. Syaoran scowled while Ryuu looked on with interest.

"What? Is this true? Then do you have the Soul, Li?" Kuchirou asked. Syaoran slowly nodded.

"Yes, it-" He was interrupted as the door from the corridor burst open as Yamazaki and Tomoyo came through, both looking flustered. Syaoran knew something was wrong as soon as he saw them.

"What happened?" he asked, fearing for the worst. The fact that Sakura was not with them was enough of a warning to him. His heart was pumping in his ears.

"Is she here?" Tomoyo asked frantically, running over, worry all over her pretty face and violet eyes. "Did Ying Fa and Meiling-chan come here?" she asked Syaoran. Fay and Kurogane looked surprised at the sudden guest.

"Yamazaki, what happened?" Syaoran asked, his breath coming out shorter. Nothing happened to her…she was alright, wasn't she?

"Li…" Yamazaki hesitated. Though his friend had not said anything, Yamazaki knew and was able to guess the extent of Syaoran's feelings for the Clow card mistress these past few months since they've traveled together and he swallowed.

"Tell me, now," Syaoran said lowly. Yamazaki nodded.

"We were in the marketplace and Ying Fa tried stopping a soldier from beating a slave girl-," Syaoran hissed. "We got away but they chased us and we separated at the town square. Daidouji-san came with me while Meiling and Ying Fa went the other way. The squad split up to pursue us. We were supposed to meet back here but they never came." Before Yamazaki even finished his words, Syaoran had already stood up, swinging his cloak around his shoulders.

"They can't be far then. We need to look for them now," he said quickly.

"Li, are you talking about your sister and your cousin?" Kuchirou asked. Syaoran nodded, looking grim.

"Yes. That girl… She's forever disappearing and getting into trouble. She never listens to me!" Syaoran groaned in agitation, rubbing his face. Fay and Kurogane exchanged looks of interest. "Satoshi, search the upper part of the city, near the townhouses, Yamazaki, you take the lower part. I'll get the middle where the markets are while Ryuu can look near the barracks. Let's get going!" Syaoran instructed already hurrying towards the staircase.

"But Li, wouldn't it be better if we-" Satoshi began.

"NOW!"

Satoshi shut his mouth and hurried from the room behind Ryuu and Yamazaki. Syaoran turned back around.

"Daidouji-san, stay here with Kuchirou-san and Fay and Kurogane in case they come back," Syaoran said and he quickly disappeared up the staircase. Tomoyo nodded and slowly sank into a chair.

"Tomoyo-san, are you alright?" Tomoyo looked up and her eyes widened in surprise as she met Fay's curious gaze. She hadn't even noticed that there were two red imperial army officers in the room. When she recognized them, she gasped.

"You two are…"

"Ah, you remember us, then! We met you in Olympus City at the restaurant!" Fay said cheerfully. Tomoyo nodded and bowed. "I am Fay D. Flourite. This is Kurogane," he continued. Kurogane glanced at Tomoyo and nodded roughly, coloring at the cheeks. Fay grinned. Tomoyo smiled politely but uncertainly.

"And um, may I ask what you are doing here, sir?" she asked.

"Please don't call us sir. We won't have any of that. You can just call us by our names," Fay said with a generous grin.

"Fay and Kurogane work for the Resistance but are red imperial army officers. They are working undercover for us at a great risk," Kuchirou added. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at the two men.

"Then it's Fay-san and Kurogane-san," she said. "You may call me Tomoyo," and she bowed again. They returned her bow.

"Is your friend in trouble?" Kurogane asked. Tomoyo met his hazel eyes and he blushed and shot a glare at Fay who quickly covered his snicker. She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I hope not. I hope she is okay," she said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry. Li-kun is going to look for her. He will find her for sure," Fay said encouragingly and Tomoyo gave a small nod.

"She is his sister after all. I've never seen him so worried about anyone before," Kuchirou said with a small chuckle. "Brotherly love. He must greatly care about her." And Tomoyo's amethyst eyes sparkled.

"Kuchirou-san, you have no idea how much," she replied to the man, smiling. Fay and Kurogane exchanged amused looks but didn't say anymore in front of Kuchirou.

Indeed, they have never seen Li this way before either and Ying Fa wasn't even his sister…

Outside, searching through the crowd, Syaoran was anxious. He wouldn't go as far as calling himself worried. No, he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried. He was. Sakura always managed to get herself in the most dangerous situations. A part of him was relaxed and rational. She was with Meiling, they would be okay. He would find her. But that didn't stop him from wanting to find her as quickly as he could to see if she was okay and in one piece. He wouldn't rest until she was next to him, whole and unhurt. Ah, that woman did mad things to him!

Focusing his powers, Syaoran tried to feel her in the mass of people. He knew that with the concealing ring on, Sakura's magic should be hard to feel but finding her, feeling her aura, had always been really easy for him. It was as if he could always channel her no matter how far they were. There! He felt her aura. It was faint, meaning she was far away from him. But it was hers, that definite pink aura. Breathing a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding, Syaoran headed towards her.

Kerberos was currently enjoying life right now. After being stuck in the Clow Book for two hundred years and then being toted around in Sakura's bag the last few months, the fresh air of the city and it's sights were a welcome relief. That, and the food in the town really was the best! The takoyaki still tasted as amazing as he remembered, even better, perhaps. It did have two hundred years to improve, after all! Munching on the takoyaki balls as he flew over the town observing the scenery, Kero failed to notice that he was dropping crumbs on passersby. By the time they looked up to see where the food crumbs had come from, the guardian beast had already flown away, no doubt to knick more treats for himself.

He was now halfway through the sweets he had taken just a few moments earlier when he noticed a group of red imperial army soldiers below, pushing two young women ahead of them. The two women's hands were tied behind their backs with a magical restraint, no doubt the work of a nobleman soldier, and were stumbling ahead of the group of soldiers as they jeered and catcalled at them. 'Poor girls, I wonder what they did…' Kero thought absently.

It was then that he noticed the auburn hair and flashing green eyes of one of the young women and he could see the color of a large aura…a powerful pink magic radiating from her; and from the looks of the soldiers, they didn't seem to know that the woman they had caught was one of the strongest magicians in the Clow. Kero's eyes widened as he turned to observe the other girl. That was…the gaki's cousin! They had captured his mistress and Meiling!

"No, Sakura!" Kero whispered desperately, dropping his sweet onto a man's bald head in the crowd. He flew after them, watching. "Oh no, this is bad! This is really bad!" Kero could see Sakura struggling against her magical restraints, a red aura wrapped around her wrists. As long as those were on, she couldn't use her magic! One of the soldiers were carrying an armful of weapons. Those were the brat's cousins! Meiling snarled as one of the men tried to touch her and he backed away swiftly as she fought against the hold of the soldiers. As Kero watched, the soldiers led them through a set of large iron gates and into the courtyard of the prison. Kero frowned, thinking fast. He could follow his mistress and try to help her escape or he could find the Li kid and have him help…As he thought, the guards led Sakura and Meiling into the prison, the doors shutting behind them.

"No, Sakura!" Kero cried, flying to the doors. He looked around quickly. He only had one choice left… and he flew into the sky, his wings working hard as he strained. Why, oh why did he eat so much?

Syaoran growled in frustration, looking around the edge of the marketplace. Her aura was definitely coming from here but when he had arrived, she was nowhere to be found! Where did Sakura and Meiling go?

"Li!" he looked up as he saw a familiar face through the crowded street coming towards him.

"Satoshi, did you find them?" Syaoran asked hurrying over to him. Satoshi shook his head, panting.

"No, no sign of them. I've asked people but no one's seen anything." Syaoran sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking.

"Check the food stalls. They could be loitering around. If they're not there, go see if Yamazaki's had any luck," he said.

"Okay!" Satoshi turned to leave and turned around again. "Don't worry, Li. We'll find them," he reassured his friend. Syaoran nodded as Satoshi disappeared into the throng of people.

"Oh yes, and when we do, I will have a little _talk_ with you, Sakura," he said under his breath. He had just walked a few steps when he heard someone yelling…from the sky…

Syaoran looked up and saw a yellow floating…thing in the air, beckoning to him. Syaoran frowned at Kerberos and glanced around at the crowd. They didn't seem to be noticing that…thing flying above them…He beckoned Kerberos towards him while walking into a secluded alleyway.

Kero quickly flew down and landed a few inches in front of Syaoran's face. Syaoran scowled at him and opened his mouth but Kero cut across him.

"They've captured Sakura and your cousin!"

"What? Where?" Syaoran asked, moving closer.

"I saw them leading them into the prison." Syaraon cursed.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they've been chained with magic and their weapons are taken away but other than that they're not hurt." Syaoran sighed, relieved.

"Where are they holding them?" he asked, thinking quickly.

"I don't know…"

"What? How can you not know? Didn't you see them?"

"I flew here to tell you as soon as I saw them, brat!"

"You're hopeless, stuffed toy."

"Hey! Shut up you gaki! Are you going to get my mistress and your cousin out, or not?" Syaoran sighed.

"Alright, arguing won't get us anywhere. Go see if you can find out where the soldiers are keeping them, then come back and tell me, got it?" Syaoran said.

"Okay." And Kero flew off again. Syaoran watched him go and stepped out into the alleyway just as Ryuu, Yamazaki and Satoshi ran over to him.

"Li, they're not in the lower part of town," Yamazaki said.

"Or the barracks," Ryuu added. "Where do you think they went?"

"I know where they are," Syaoran said. The three stared at him.

"Where?" they asked in unison.

"They were caught by the soldiers and they're holding them in the prison." The group of men looked grim. Finally, Ryuu smirked.

"So, when are we getting them out?" he asked, his eyes glinting. Syaoran smirked back.

* * *

As soon as Sakura entered the building, she felt a coldness that grabbed at her. Her warmth left her and she suddenly felt empty, as if she was missing something. She didn't have time to think about it as her and Meiling were led through the large hallways of the prison passing rows and rows of cells in which hungry prisoners stared back at them with hollow eyes and thin starving figures.

It smelt horrible in here but Sakura did not let it show as the guard led them down the aisle. She felt sad watching the slaves in the cells. Every cell she saw was full. The red imperial army had done their job in arresting people. How unfair that they had to be away from their homes and family, Sakura thought. Before her and Meiling even reached the end with their captors, another soldier had come running up to the men. There was a quick discussion and a low curse from the corporal.

"What do you mean there's no more room?"

Sakura and Meiling exchanged glances. Perhaps luck would be on their side? If there was no more room in the overcrowded cells, they had to be let off with a warning, right?

"We have to put them there then. It's just for one more night. He leaves tomorrow morning anyway. I want the security on that cell doubled then!" The corporal demanded. He shouted some orders in which the soldiers ran to get done and then they were led from the room.

A few minutes later after walking through a confusing spiral of twists and turns, they were roughly thrown in an empty jail cell. Compared to the other ones, these cells surrounding them were completely prisoner-less. The door swung shut behind them.

"Stay in here! We'll decide what to do with you two tomorrow morning," a soldier said.

"Yeah and it'll be good," another snickered unpleasantly. Meiling fell to the ground while Sakura hurried over to help her up as the soldiers disappeared.

"Are you okay, Meiling? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Sakura asked. Meiling made a face and pulled her wrists up to inspect the burns on them.

"I'm fine," she retorted. Sakura blinked. When had the nobleman's magic chains disappeared? Sakura sighed and sat back down onto the ground of straw and pulled her knees up to her chest. It was silent for a while and Sakura took this time to think of what to do. Her hands instantly went to her necklace and she sat up excitedly.

"Meiling," she breathed. The other girl looked up. "I can use my magic to get us out!" Sakura said. Meiling shook her head. "But why? We can escape. If we use the Mist, it can erode the bars and we can escape on Fly!" Sakura said quickly. She stood up and pulled the bird shaped head Clow key out.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" Sakura blinked. Nothing happened. She frowned.

"RELEASE!" Still, nothing happened and Sakura's spirit sank. "RELEASE!" she looked down at the Clow key confused.

"This has never happened before…" she said in a small voice. "What's going on?"

"It's the prison," Meiling said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up.

"The prison," Meiling repeated, glancing at the Clow Card Mistress. "There are places on the Clow where magic just doesn't work. It's like a void of sorts. Magic is a pure substance. When it gets spoiled or an evil intent is used with it, magic can fail to work. The prison is the place where many innocent lives get taken, repeatedly. There are no happy thoughts here. Death and darkness are everywhere and it corrupts the magic. It won't work here," Meiling finished. Sakura sat down again. No wonder she had felt so empty, so cold, as if a part of her were missing. Her aura felt faint right now, something she had to reach deep inside from. It was like swimming to the bottom of a deep river.

"But…then what about battlefields of long ago where people have fought and died? Can magic not work there too?" Sakura asked. Meiling shook her head.

"The prison walls trap the souls that it takes. A battlefield is in open air and allows spirits of darkness and light to pass on," Meiling explained. Sakura nodded.

"So that's why the nobleman's magic that bound our wrists stopped working when we passed inside," Sakura said quietly. Meiling nodded. "If it's like that, how can evil people use magic? Isn't the intent bad?" Sakura said as she looked up again. Meiling sighed.

"You really know nothing, do you girl?" Sakura nodded meekly.

"I can use magic but I don't know that much…" Meiling nodded wearily and began explaining.

"I told you already that magic is a pure substance but it can be corrupted by the sacrificing of human blood. Blood taken from an unwilling enemy can break magical barriers and eventually turns it evil. When magic is in this form, only someone of great evil can control it. There are two kinds of magic. Good magic and corrupt magic, that's dark magic. Akuma's followers and their descendants have dark magic running through them. Your magic and Syaoran's magic, is good magic, the pure unaltered form of it. Probably the only form of good magic left on the Clow," Meiling said. "But magic is still magic, no matter how corrupt it is, it won't work in a place so full of death and so close to the afterlife, where there is no magic." Sakura swallowed and nodded slowly, trying to process the information.

"There is no magic in the world of the afterlife?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. There has to be a balance between the world of the living and the world of the dead. If magic exists in the world of the living, there can be no magic in the world of the dead and likewise." Sakura nodded quickly, not liking where the subject was getting…

"Ahahaha, Meiling-chan, you know so much," Sakura said weakly. Meiling grimaced.

"You would too if you had to spend your days training with the Elders and reading books about magic and training in martial arts," she said. Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of spending company with the formidable Elders and she shook her head quickly. Meiling almost smiled but quickly turned away to hide it.

Another silence followed as both young women sat in the cell, wondering what to do next. After awhile, Sakura was the first to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Meiling," she suddenly mumbled, hanging her head in shame. Meiling looked at the young woman. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. If only I would have left that girl alone…" When Sakura didn't get a reply back she sighed.

"You must be mad at me, huh?" she asked sadly. "Now you'll never like me…if you get hurt because of me I don't know what I will do…" Sakura whispered, strands of auburn hair falling over her cheeks.

"I don't hate you." Sakura looked up, startled. Meiling was staring at her.

"What?"

"I said that I don't' hate you, girl," Meiling repeated a bit more irritated. "It's not your fault we landed in here. It was unfair what that corporal was doing to the girl…and you, you jumped in because…well, you were being your usual annoying self." Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"You don't hate me?" she repeated. Meiling nodded. "B-but…you always got mad at me and-" Meiling sighed, exasperated.

"I was only like that to you because…well, I care for Syaoran a lot. I don't want other people hurting him," she said quietly, her cheeks turning red.

"What do you mean? How would I hurt Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Meiling rolled her eyes and groaned. The girl was really clueless, wasn't she?

"Nothing. And what we just said here won't get any farther, got it?" Meiling demanded. Sakura smiled, a genuine one and nodded.

"Yes!" Suddenly the thought of Syaoran made Sakura's shoulders droop inwardly and she groaned aloud. "Oh, what's Syaoran going to say when he finds out? He's going to be so angry! He told me _not _to go find trouble, and here we are!" Sakura heaved a depressed sigh. Meiling looked over at her and grinned.

"Well, it's you, girl. You just _can't _not find trouble." Sakura and Meiling stared at one another for a second before both broke out into laughter. They were so busy giggling they didn't hear a voice coming from the darkness next to them until the voice spoke louder.

"The sound of your happy laughter is unpleasant. Stop it at once. It annoys me to no end." Sakura and Meiling stopped and stared at one another, then moved to the front of the cell.

"Come again?" Meiling asked.

"Ah, much better," came the monotone drawl of a young man.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Meiling asked in a threatening tone into the darkness. The two cells were separated by a thin wall so that you couldn't see the other side. There was a sigh, whether of pity or weariness, Sakura couldn't guess then the young man spoke again.

"I am in the cell right next to yours. My name is Tensai. Who are you?" Meiling gasped ands sat up a little straighter.

"Tensai?" the young man paused before he spoke again.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Meiling shook her head even though he couldn't see as Sakura watched curiously.

"No. But my cousin and friend have been looking for you for a long time. I didn't know that you'd been put in prison though." A pause.

"Yes, well, a lot of people are in need of me," came back the bored drawl. Meiling narrowed her eyes but this time Sakura spoke instead.

"Tensai-san. Why are you in here?" she asked, curious to know why Syaoran was looking for this man.

"You are a different girl from the first one. Your voice suggests warmth, friendship and loveliness. The tone of the other woman suggests a tom boyish and violence loving fiend." there was a brief pause then Meiling stood up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Point given exactly," Tensai said as Sakura tried to calm Meiling down. "But to answer your question, I am here because I am a genius." Sakura couldn't see Tensai but imagined him to be a tall and royal looking man with huge nostrils perfect for looking down upon others on. He seemed to be very confident in himself.

"I know one of you is named Meiling, probably the violent one, and the other is…girl." Sakura blushed.

"My name is Ying Fa and why would you be in here because you're a genius?" she asked.

"The emperor wants to make use of my talents. I am an inventor and scientist. My specialty lies in…explosives mostly, but I do like to tinker around quite a bit too. I ran away from the emperor when I found out what he planned for my inventions. The soldiers found me last night and I'm bound for Soul City tomorrow morning," Tensai explained matter of factly. He could have been commenting on the weather.

"And how much of our conversation did you hear?" she quickly asked.

"All of it."

"Wha-? All of it?"

"Yes, well, it is quite silent in here and the sound waves bounce off the empty cells made of granite so that the sound is magnified effectively. Indeed, you would have to be deaf not to hear you two." Sakura frowned.

"And what did you conclude from the conversation?" she asked cautiously. She wanted to know how much he knew, or guessed about her.

"That people who dabble in magic and use it is a waste of time. There has to be some sort of scientific explanation as to why or how people can perform these menial tasks. I have worked with the emperor's dark magician and know what magic is capable of, but there seems to be no logical explanation. I plan to find one," Tensai said. Sakura and Meiling exchanged glances. They had never met anyone who believed in magic but also didn't at the same time before. Before they could even say anything back, Tensai spoke again, his voice, bored.

"Did you know that this cell is awkwardly uneven? The sides are unequal but it looks like a square on the outside. From my estimations, the left side of the cell measures at two meters but the opposite side is only two and a half. Behind me, believe it or not, is approximately four meters and the bars are also unevenly spaced. If I could work a sum for it, I can-"

"Oh shut it, you nerd!" Meiling shouted angrily. His droning was hurting her head. Suddenly, he spoke again, somewhat lower and less condescending than before.

"Is what you said before true, violent girl? Is your cousin and friend looking for me?" he asked. "If so, what are their names?"

"Li. Li is my brother and Meiling's our cousin. Satoshi is our friend's name," Sakura answered him muffling Meiling's curses with her hands over her mouth. There was a moment's silence but when Tensai spoke again, there was a hint of emotion in his voice. He sounded almost excited.

"Satoshi?" he asked. "Awai Satoshi?"

"Yes."

"Is he really your friend? How did you two get here? Is he in town right now?" Sakura and Meiling exchanged looks again. What was up with this Tensai guy? Before he was bored and now he was firing questions like no tomorrow.

"How do you know Satoshi?" Sakura asked, curious but Tensai answered her indifferently instead.

"None of your business."

"Listen, nerd boy-!" Meiling began but Sakura cut her off.

"We arrived with them in a group but got separated," Sakura explained. "And then we were caught trying to help a slave girl escape and they threw us in here."

"Great. We've no problem then," Tensai said sounding quite cheerful now. "With the leader of the Resistance and Satoshi, my chances of escaping is now 67%. They'll get us out," he said calmly. Meiling snorted.

"What was it before we came along, huh geek?"

"22%. I was going to dig through this crack in the wall with a spoon. It would of course take me approximately fifteen years to do so to reach the outside. The wall is sound, it seems to be about a meter thick and granite is hard to wear out. If I dig at a rate of 3.2 centimeters each night and rest during the day to gain my strength, I should be out of here in no time, of course that's not including the fact that I will be moved tomorrow. I was captured at approximately 3:32 AM this morning. I will have been here for 16 hours, 12 minutes and 33 seconds…"

"Argh! I'm going to go crazy!" Meiling cried holding her head. "Somebody! Anybody! Save us quickly before I die of boredom!" As if someone had heard her loud yelling, a new and different voice joined theirs.

"Psst!" Sakura glanced up at the barred window showing the outside and she stood up quickly not believing her eyes. Meiling who had also turned to gape openly at the little yellow flying…thing…that floated in front of the bars.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura gasped, running up to the bars and standing on her tiptoes to reach the guardian beast. Kero smiled widely. He was small enough that he fit through the bars without difficulty.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kero cried, allowing her to swing him around by the arms.

"Me too! You don't know how relieve I am to see you!" Sakura paused when she felt a pair of eyes staring at them and she turned back around to meet Meiling's inquisitive look. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Meiling, this is Kerberos," she said with a small smile. Meiling's face was unreadable as she approached Kero and Kero looked back at her with dislike on his small face. Meiling frowned.

"I _knew _I saw something the night Ashiya Village was attacked! It was you wasn't it? I can't believe that _you're_ Kerberos! The guardian of the beast seal of the Clow Cards with the golden eyes! You're just an ugly stuffed animal!"

"What? You brat! I knew you were no good, you're the gaki's cousin after all!" Kero yelled, flaring up at once. He and Meiling were now nose to nose. She flicked him the forehead and he flew back.

"Oww! Sakura, she hit me!" Sakura sighed and consoled Kero while Meiling watched haughtily.

"Kero-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked after calming the guardian beast down. Kero paused.

"Oh yeah. I saw those soldiers bringing you here! I wanted to bite them but I didn't want to scare them too bad, you know!"

Meiling snorted. "Your face is more than enough to scare them," she scoffed. Kero glared t her.

"Why don't I bite _you_?" he growled threateningly.

"Kero…" Sakura warned. Kero pouted.

"Aww, Sakura! Anyway I'm supposed to tell you to stay put. The Li brat's going to try to get you two out, " Kero said.

"Syaoran's coming?" Meiling shouted.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Kero hissed, looking around. Meiling became quiet once more.

"What did Syaoran say?" Sakura whispered. "Did he say when he was coming?" she asked. Kero shook his head.

"I don't know but I can't stay long. I have to go tell him where exactly you two are," Kero said before he flew to bars again. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, Kero, be safe," she said, her emerald orbs worried. Kero grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course, I am the coolest, most awesomest guardian beast of the Clow Cards, Kerberos!" Sakura smiled.

"Just go already!" Meiling shooed. Kero sent her a glare. Right before he disappeared Sakura called his name.

"Kero-chan!" he paused. "Hm, no, never mind. Actually, well…is Syaoran mad at me?" she asked hurriedly. Kero smiled.

"I don't know but he better not be or I will do something about it!" he said and Sakura giggled. He waved at her before he took off through the bars, his wings flapping lightly behind him. Sakura and Meiling watched him go before a voice broke through their thoughts.

"Great. I'm stuck with insane neighbors," Tensai's drawl came from next door. "Really insane…" Sakura and Meiling exchanged looks and burst into laughter.

* * *

_Golden Bridge Town_

_Province of Rain_

_6:03 PM_

Syaoran sat on top of a roof in the town, watching as the sky shifted colors, readying to set in the west, a mild wind blowing through his chestnut locks. His amber eyes swept over the busy town and river below, rushing to the ocean. To any other person, he would have looked as if he had nothing better to do than to sit there, waiting for the time to pass by. But as we know, Li Syaoran rarely never does anything expected of him.

He was watching the sky, waiting for more news. The final piece of information he needed. He spotted who he was waiting for flying in the sky a few moments later, almost blending in with the gold of the dying sun. Slowly, he opened a bag by his feet and waited as the guardian beast of the Clow Cards, Kerberos flew into it with an undignified thump.

"What's the news? Did you see them?" Syaoran inquired in a low voice as Kero's head remerged. Kero nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them."

"And were they okay?" he asked, looking at him. Kero nodded.

"They weren't harmed."

"Good," the Resistance leader sighed. "Where are they?"

"West side of the prison in a place full of isolated cells." Syaoran frowned, thinking. "What is it?" Kero demanded.

"That's where they're keeping Tensai," the Resistance leader finally said slowly. Kero scrunched up his face.

"I didn't see anyone else," he said. Syaoran nodded.

"Probably not but he's definitely there."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to kill two birds with one stone," Syaoran told Kero, standing up. "Thanks, stuffed toy. I'm going to go meet the guys." Kero ducked inside then came back up, eyeing Syaoran suspiciously.

"Sakura asked me if you were mad at her," he remarked. Syaoran stopped and frowned at Kero.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her that you better not be or you'll have to deal with me," Kero told him with his most menacing look. Syaoran sighed.

"I'm not mad at her but you have to admit that she gets into a lot of trouble," he pointed out. Kero nodded reluctantly.

"But you always seem to be getting her out of it," Kero said coyly. Syaoran glared at him.

"Someone has to," he finally said. Kero nodded and grinned with smile of too much understanding.

"Right…Well I think-mmph!"

"Get in the bag, Kerberos. Someone's going to see you," Syaoran said quickly shoving the beast inside. Kero cursed and Syaoran began to move off the roof when a muffled voice sounded from within the sack.

"Do you got anything to eat?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Syaoran jumped down the last building and into the dark alleyway. Night had fallen and curefew was almost in effect with few stragglers still on the streets. Four men waited for the Resistance leader here.

"Where have you been?" Satoshi asked as soon as Syaoran had thrown off his hood.

"I've been doing some research," Syaoran said briefly. He eyed the alleyway entrance. Two more men stood in front of it, listening to the conversation. Fay caught his eye and winked while Kurogane gave a small nod of his head. They were standing in front of the alleyway and guarding it in case someone wanted to cross into it. Very few would. The red imperial army uniform was enough to ensure that.

"There are only low ranking officials here in Golden Bridge Town right now," Syaoran continued. "The highest rank official is that corporal that was beating that slave girl earlier. They don't even know that Fay and Kurogane are here. The captains and higher ranks aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow to move Tensai," he explained. "But they have a large number of regular soldiers. It's going to be hard."

"Did you find out where they're holding Sakura and Meiling?" Ryuu asked. Syaoran nodded.

"The low rank officials have been here only a week and have already captured too many slaves for the prison to hold. They were forced to put them in the solitary cells with Tensai."

"Excellent, we can get them both out at the same time then," Satoshi said excitedly.

"Yeah, except that would be foolish since they're heavily guarded," Yamazaki pointed out seriously. The men turned to look at him. "What?" he asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"That's the plan. We have to free them but we'll need a distraction to buy some time," he said locking eyes with Satoshi and Yamazaki. Yamazaki groaned.

"Aww, Li!" he pouted but Satoshi nodded, his eyes glinting. Ryuu looked around.

"Am I missing something here? What's the little wolf talking about?" Satoshi grinned at Ryuu.

"Live baits."

"I'd rather call it suicide mission," Yamazaki remarked cheerfully. Ryuu chuckled and Syaoran turned to him.

"Can I count on you to hold the front?" he asked. Ryuu grinned.

"Of course. Is that even a question?" Syaoran shook his head, amused.

"Save some for me," he said and gave Ryuu a quick pat on the back. Syaoran addressed the last man.

"Kuchirou-san."

"Yes, Li?" the older man asked.

"You'll have the horses ready by the gates?" The head chief nodded curtly.

"Yes. Do not worry. It is being taken care of." Syaoran thanked him and shook his hand. He turned back to his friends.

"Are you ready?" he asked. They nodded. "Good, let's go. We have friends to save."

After the group of men had disappeared into the night, Fay and Kurogane emerged. The streets were completely empty now as it was past curfew.

"Li-kun's plans are always solid," Fay said affectionately. Kurogane grunted in reply.

"It ticks me off that we have to miss out on the action. I wanted to see that dragon runt fight since he was so cocky about it earlier, " Kurogane said irritatedly and Fay chuckled.

"Don't worry, Kuro-chan, I have an idea that will put us directly in the middle of it all," he said, grinning. Kurogane looked suspicious.

"What's this idea?" he asked. Fay didn't answer him.

"Do you trust me with your life?" he said instead. Kurogane glanced at him.

"No," he growled. Fay laughed and draped his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Good, then come on. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

The tall doors of the room swung open as a tall figure walked in then instantly closed behind him again, leaving the room in total darkness.

Hiirigizawa Eriol sighed as he hung his cloak and walked over to his large armchair sitting in front of a roaring fire. Propping his golden staff of the sun and moon on the arm of the chair, he sank into the seat, rubbing his temples.

"Welcome back," Spinel Sun said looking up from his book. He watched his master for a moment longer then smiled, or as best as Spinel can smile anyway. "Did the emperor wear you out?" he asked lightly. Eriol nodded, taking off his glasses and cleaning them before he put them on again.

"Yes. He is persistent about finding the Soul even though I had already told him that it was not necessary in the procedure. How are the chosen ones doing?" Eriol asked, changing subjects. The emperor was a subject that wore him out easily.

Spinel Sun nodded towards an object sitting in front of the armchair. A clear glass orb, showing shadowy figures. Eriol smiled lightly and brought it towards him. He put a hand over it and as he did, pictures began to form on the surface. Eriol watched, completely forgetting about the troubles with the emperor now.

"I think it is time to test the Clow Card Mistress again," Eriol said lightly as he watched.

"Why didn't you do it before?" Spinel Sun asked, his eyes not leaving his book. Eriol grinned.

"Because she was asleep," he said simply. Spinel Sun refrained from rolling his eyes with difficulty.

"You are always the gentleman, Eriol-sama."

"Yes, I know," Eriol said, still watching the glass orb. "But this time, this time… I will make it more interesting," he said, reaching for his staff. He had that same smile on his face again. The one that meant he was plotting. Spinel didn't even ask. He merely observed as Eriol waved it over the glass ball.

"You are evil, Eriol-sama," he remarked. Eriol looked up and chuckled lowly.

"If I was good Spinel, it wouldn't be interesting," he said and with one motion, waved the staff of the entwined sun and moon over the orb, a flash of blue light following in its wake.

_**Chapter 18 End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, I am done with this chapter, finally! After over a month of torture, I have finally finished it! First off, I would like to apologize to my readers for disappearing for such a long time! Yes, you must have thought I quit writing but that was never the case! I have indeed toiled over this chapter right after I wrote the last one, which is saying something! There's just too much going on and I didn't have time and I was getting complications in my head and the plot and yes, it was a big mess but I am happy to say that things will run a whole lot more smoothly from now on! I will continue to make my twice a month updates (hopefully) and (hopefully) get the long awaited chapters out! Bully for Yuuki!

Secondly, I would like to thank all you readers who checked regularly for updates and for reviewing in the last chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review and support the Clow. I am so pumped up for this story still and will be for a long time, I just need to find the time to write! There will be more chapters to come, more things to write, more relationships to make and break hahaha and more sweet clow card mistress and resistance leader for you readers!

Now onto more random things: I absolutely adore Syaoran in this chapter. I don't even know why but he is so…amazing for no reason and Sakura is awake again! Haha no more sleepy head clow card mistress! I don't enjoy it when Sakura's sleepy because it just takes the life out of her. She's a really lively young woman and when she's sleepy, I just don't like it. Ah yes, and the Meiling and Sakura bonding moment here…I loved it, personally. I know that yeah, about time it came, but I didn't know how to make it happen! This opportunity just presented itself and I was like, hell yes, I'll go with it! What else? Ah, Onni-chan, Touya! Ho ho ho! I honestly think that he is a really good looking guy in the anime and manga but I went into depth with his character in this chapter. You saw a lot of different sides to him and he will continue to change. He's one of those working characters that we all love so. It had been a long time since he's been in the story so its refreshing for me, personally. Yes, I am bad for being so late but it is here now so please read and review and I hope you enjoyed it! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter with more random blabberings. If you even bothered to read this…love you guys! ^^

**-Yuuki**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Second Test

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note: Haha clever, right? (no, not really) In the past, it's always been Author's Note, but now I want it to be Yuuki's Note! Yay! Chapter 19 is herreeee! I am so pumped up for this chapter! It is a wonderful piece of pie! Two things to note: I finally reached 200 reviews (YES! MINI REVIEW CELEBRATION) and um, I posted up this chapter? Haha just kidding! This chapter focuses mainly on our heroes as compared to the last chapter! And I know, I know, it's late, Yuuki, you promised this chapter earlier but it's late! I'm sorry! Truly! But I wasn't satisfied with it and you know how it goes…Well, now that it's here, you know what to do! Read and review, review, review! Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Nineteen: **

**Second Test**

_Golden Bridge Town _

_Province of Rain_

_11:01 PM_

The soldiers were beginning to grow weary. Guard duty was never fun and the slaves were too scared and stupid to come out past curfew which began at ten o clock. Well, all the slaves that is, except two men, who were certainly brave, but may have been stupid, really stupid indeed as they crouched in the shadows in front of the prison of Golden Bridge Town.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi asked quietly, eyeing the large number of soldiers standing guard in front of the entrance and beyond. Yamazaki glared at his friend.

"When is anyone ever ready to dangle themselves in front of death?" Satoshi grinned.

"But you're so good at it," he joked. Yamazaki scowled and opened his mouth to retort when at that moment there was a burst of fire above the prison roof.

The red imperial army soldiers turned quickly to see what the source of the light was but it had already disappeared, leaving nothing but the darkness and the light of the moon behind. They shrugged and continued their watch, leaving the flash of light to their imaginations as Satoshi and Yamazaki moved from their cover of the shadows and into the open courtyard. That burst of fire had been their signal to start baiting…

Speaking loudly and boisterously, they lumbered about, bumping into one another and pretending to be drunk. The soldiers watched the pair of seemingly stupid and oblivious slaves as they stumbled into the courtyard.

"Hey you there, what are you two doing?" A soldier demanded. It was a moment before the louder laughing of the two "drunks" seemed to notice the presence of the soldiers, who stood glaring at them with their weapons out. Yamazaki grinned.

"Look here! It's the soldiers of the red imperial fartheads!" Yamazaki cried, pointing as he "tripped" over his own feet.

"Ha! You're right! What the hell are they doing standing in front of my house? I knew I was popular with the women, but wow, even men are drawn to my looks!" Satoshi added, snickering stupidly. _'Can't help but boost your self esteem, can you?' _Yamazaki thought silently as he guffawed loudly, causing the soldiers to clench their teeth and fists. _'It's the truth,' _Satoshi shrugged, pretending to be hunched over in laughter.

"Hey, you! Ugly!" Satoshii cried, pointing. "Yeah you! Did you always look like that or did you get into an accident? You belong here in Golden Bridge Town then because your face is a work of art!" The soldiers growled and started forward as Yamazaki howled with drunken laughter.

"This is also a work of art!" Yamazaki shouted, turning to show the soldiers his behind. "Woah, look at that, my butt looks familiar…haha that's right, now I know why! It looks like your face! You have my ass for your-!" he didn't get to finish as he and Satoshi had started running, being chased by the soldiers who were roaring their fury.

"Why did you have to compare that guy's face to your ass? It's insulting!" Satoshi hissed, panting as they sprinted ahead, a squad of soldiers after them yelling angrily. And leading the front of the group…the man with the ass face…

"Why? What's wrong with my ass?" Yamazaki demanded, running alongside him.

"Because your butt is deformed, that's why! You show it to so many guards they'll have a wanted sign for it soon! They'll be able to tell who you are just by glancing at it!"

"That doesn't explain what's wrong with it! It's very firm and one of the best asses in the Resistance-!"

"Just shut up and run!" Satoshi groaned as they reached the town streets.

Back in the courtyard, it was silent save for the soldiers who didn't go with the rest to capture the two idiot slaves. They were stationed to guard the entrance to the prisons while the others watched the gates.

Suddenly there was a soft thump and a soldier turned his head quickly and peered into the moonlit courtyard. He thought he had heard something. After a moment, he shrugged. It was probably his imagination.

He turned around again and came face to face with a pair of amber eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he fell over with a gasp, unconscious. His fellow soldiers were already lying down next to him.

"That was easy," Ryuu commented lightly, his turquoise blue eyes twinkling as he dusted his hands off. He was wearing the emerald green cape of the Seekers with the hood up. Syaoran glanced at him.

"I'm going in," he said. He was wearing a black cloak, his head of untamed chestnut hair hidden beneath the hood. Over his eyes, he wore a white mask. The mask of the Spirit.

Ryuu nodded and grinned.

"Good luck."

Syaoran pat his back in reply and using the key from the guard's pocket, opened the doors. As soon as he was gone, Ryuu looked around at the empty courtyard and sighed.

What was he going to do now?

Suddenly from around the bend of the barracks, a large group of soldiers trotted into view. They took one look at the unconscious bodies around Ryuu's lone figure and charged, crying war cries. Ryuu grinned.

'_This was more like it…'_

The inside of the prison was quiet as Syaoran entered. Suddenly he heard the sounds of combat outside and he cursed Ryuu for not giving him sufficient time to hide just as a squad of ten soldiers appeared in the hallway, weapons out as they ran to join the soldiers in fighting whoever had enough nerve to challenge the red imperial army.

There was only one problem and he stood in front of the doors with a frown on his face.

"It's the Spirit!"

"Who cares if he's the Spirit? Kill him!" The soldiers gasped as some tried to make a break for it while others charged towards him. With a sigh, Syaoran flipped his sword out and ran to meet them.

Below in the cells of the prison, Sakura and Meiling sat quietly on opposite ends, each lost in their own thoughts, worn out from the day. Even Tensai had stopped his mutterings awhile ago.

Sakura was afraid, not for herself but for Meiling. If she got hurt because of Sakura's foolishness…she banged her head on her knees which were curled up to her chest.

'Stupid, stupid! Why couldn't you just leave it be?' Sakura chided herself. 'Why, oh why were you born so rational, Kinomoto Sakura?'

The Clow Card mistress was so absorbed in berating herself that she didn't hear the drunken calls outside of the window. Only when Meiling quickly shook her arm and moved towards the window did Sakura stand up and follow.

She peered out into the night sky. She couldn't see anything except the hall that led to the other side of the prison but she heard voices, yelling and then the sound of many shoes hitting the ground as the soldiers gave chase.

_Syaoran…_

Sakura smiled, her emerald green eyes glinting with determination. Syaoran said that he would get them out. She believed him. He had never let her down before. Her heart was leaping as she turned to Meiling. Well, if they were going to help them then Sakura would make it easier for them.

She ran to the front of the barred cell and began shouting down the hallway.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" she yelled, her voice echoing loudly in the dungeons.

"What are you doing?" Meiling hissed coming up next to her. Sakura turned to her.

"Escaping," she said with a wicked smile.

"It's never going to work," came Tensai's lazy drawl from the cell beside them. Meiling narrowed her eyes.

"No one asked you, nerd!"

"I'm just saying…my opinion is theoretically always correct but if you don't want it…"

"We don't!"

"Okay, just checking…Are you sure?"

"Shut it!" Meiling shouted tested beyond her patience as Sakura tried to reason with her. "I'll break through this wall just to get one hit at you, then we can escape!" Tensai had opened his mouth to retort but at that moment they heard heavy footsteps down the hall as a soldier approached, glaring.

"What the hell is up with all this noise?" he asked angrily. "Shut up, right now, you mouthy idiots!"

"Please, soldier, tell these…women to refrain from saying and doing stupid things," Tensai told the guard. Meiling gritted her teeth.

"Why you-! I'll kill you! Let me out of here so I can rip his lips apart!" she yelled.

"You only resort to cruel violence because you're a brute-"

"-Shut up, you both!" the soldier barked loudly coming closer to the bars. "Shut up or I'll dispose of the two of you myself!"

As he stood in front of them yelling at Tensai, Sakura took advantage of the opportunity and crouched down to quickly reach out and grab a button off the soldier's jacket. He looked down and Sakura immediately withdrew her arm, putting it behind her. The soldier inspected his shirt and pants, checking them first to make sure the keys were still dangling on the ring in his belt then looked at Sakura suspiciously.

"What did you just take from me?" he growled. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing," she said shrugging, making an effort to look guilty. Well, technically, she did have something, but it wasn't of importance. She moved back further into the cell. The soldier glared at her.

"What did you take you stinking thief?" he snarled, coming closer to the bars.

"Nothing," Sakura hastily supplied. Good, it was working. She could see the cogs working in the stupid man's brains. He would have to come inside of the cell to find out.

"Stinking thieving wretch! You'll pay when I get you!" he snarled and reached for his keys to unhook them from his belt. He unlocked the door and walked inside. Just as they'd planned, Meiling immediately went to stand next to Sakura who passed the "stolen item" to her behind their backs. They made sure the guard saw and he forgot to lock the door behind him as he jumped at them.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" he roared, charging at Meiling. He obviously thought he could take on two slave girls by himself. He didn't know how wrong he was…

As soon as he lunged for Meiling, she expertly dodged, sending him into the wall with her hands still hiding his button behind her back. He growled and straightened up, going after her again as she bounded towards the door but stopped when he felt the steely coldness of a blade across his neck. He looked down. His sword sheath was empty. When had she…?

He swallowed hard and met Sakura's emerald green orbs. She smiled coldly at him.

"Move," she told him authoritatively in a quiet voice. He obeyed as she inched him back to the cell wall, the point of his sword still on his neck. "Good boy," she said with a small smile. He gulped, afraid of the young woman.

"You-you won't get away with this!" he spluttered, eyes on the sharp steel of the sword. Sakura grinned mockingly at him as his eyes flickered towards her again.

"Oh, I think we will," she said and swiftly made a cut on his chest. The soldier gasped and looked down in shock only to realize that she had cut his uniform instead of him and he breathed a sigh of relief before he looked up.

"Now you'll pay!" he hissed but came face to face with a pair of ruby red eyes. Meiling smirked evilly at him before she brought her fist up. Her smile vanished.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Meiling shook out her arm and looked at the unconscious guard, whose nose was bleeding now.

"Now who's the idiot?" she declared, glaring at him.

"Come on, let's go!" Sakura cried, already stepping over the unconscious guard and out the cell door. Meiling looked up and nodded.

"Right!" When she emerged, Sakura was fumbling with the keys to open the cell door next to them.

"Wow, you two really did it," Tensai said, his voice impressed. "Even though the estimated success of your plan was 30 out of 100," Meiling stared into the cell.

"Where are you?" she cried as Sakura tried key after key.

"Argh! Why does he carry so many keys?" she cried in frustration.

"I'm here," came Tensai's drawl and Meiling squinted as a young man stepped away from the wall towards them.

"You look like the wall…" and indeed, Tensai did. He wore a plain, bleached shirt and simple cotton pants. His skin was so pale it looked grey. He had smoky grey eyes over which too big glasses sat and his hair was the same color as his eyes, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Meiling and Sakura stared, too entranced for words. Finally, Tensai looked at Sakura.

"You were in the process of getting me out?"

"Oh! Right!" Sakura cried, embarrassed and began fitting various keys in the lock.

"Wow, you do not look like what I imagined!" Meiling remarked dryly.

"Well, you're not exactly what I had in mind either," Tensai shot back lazily. Meiling glared at him and opened her mouth.

"Save it, Meiling!" Sakura cried as the lock opened with a click. Sakura swung the door open as Tensai joined them, creeping along the hall towards the door at the end. Suddenly from above they heard the sound of fighting as the soldiers yelled to one another, thumping down the corridors. From upstairs, there were frantic shouts: "Hurry! It's the Spirit!"

Sakura smiled, warmth flooding her chest. _Syaoran… _

They were just about to head towards the stairs when Tensai pulled them back and shook his head.

"Not that way, this way," he pointed to the left wing corridor. "Trust me," he whispered as the two young women looked at him doubtfully. "I know where I'm going. There's another way through here. I memorized it as they brought me to my cell," Tensai said, jogging ahead. "And it will put us away from the soldiers."

They had just reached the landing when a group of soldiers ran by them, drawing their swords out. They pressed themselves against the wall as the soldiers ran past then began sprinting down the narrow hall.

"Hurry, the exits just right around the corner!" Tensai shouted, abandoning all caution. It was deserted as they ran and they heard more sounds of battle coming from outside and the entrance hall.

They passed another doorway, and Sakura heard shouts, not of soldiers, coming from within. She skidded to a halt and quickly turned her head that direction.

Meiling felt her stop and turned back around.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, beckoning. "Hurry!" Tensai had stopped too. Sakura looked at her friends, her eyes pleading.

"There are other prisoners in there!" she said, glancing back into the jail cells full of slaves. They cried out as they spotted her.

"Help us!"

"Take us with you!"

"Please!"

"Oh no you don't, girl!" Meiling shouted crossly, running over to pull Sakura away. Sakura pulled back.

"Meiling, we have to get them out!" she cried.

"There's no time! We need to get out now!" Meiling insisted, pulling Sakura. Sakura shook her head frantically. She was not going to leave them behind. She broke free and ran into the room of jail cells containing the prisoners, the soldier's ring of keys still in her hands.

Meiling stared after her for a second, then ran over to where Tensai was waiting.

"Come on, let's go!" Meiling said angrily as Tensai watched her walk past him. A second later, Meiling had turned around again and quickly stalked past him again going the opposite direction and giving an exasperated cry of anguish.

"If you get us killed girl, I'll never forgive you!" she shouted as she ran into the room Sakura had disappeared into. Tensai followed.

Meiling found Sakura sorting through the keys when she entered. Sakura looked up, desperate.

"None of these keys work!" she cried. Meiling sighed and looked around.

"Well, there's nothing we can do!" she shouted over the noise the slaves in the cells were making. Tensai looked thoughtful.

"Here, Ying Fa, let me look at those," he said, offering a hand. Sakura passed the set of keys over. Tensai examined the set of keys, and his glasses gleamed as he smiled (sadistically). He bent the ring containing the keys into a strait metal rod then inserted it into one of the keyholes in the cell. He wriggled it around, his tongue between his teeth for a few seconds, then there was a click and the door swung open.

The slaves swarmed through, not even bothering to thank them as they made a break for the doors.

Sakura and Meiling stared at Tensai in amazement as he unlocked cell after cell of prisoners. Finally, he opened the last one. The slaves in there cried their joy and began sprinting through the exit, a few muttering their thanks. Tensai turned to Sakura and Meiling and pushed his glasses up arrogantly.

"Why didn't you just do that back in your cell?" Meiling demanded. Tensai shrugged.

"I didn't have the equipment," he replied back. Sakura grinned and shook her head.

"You're amazing, Tensai-san," she said happily. Tensai did a little bow.

"Alright, if we're done here, let's get going!" Meiling shouted, annoyed and Sakura nodded, suddenly serious again.

"Yes, let's hurry," she agreed. They ran to the end of the row and out the door with Tensai in the front. He suddenly stopped as he reached the entrance. The other two rammed into his back.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She saw the reason why immediately. The same corporal that had captured them in the first place stood in front of Tensai, leering down at them. Behind him was a squad of soldiers.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Ryuu dodged as a sword came towards his face and swung Seiryuu up. Two soldiers flew away with grunts as his blade made contact with them. He grinned. He was so used to fighting demons, he had never really had to mind his strength before, but now, against men, he saw just how comparatively weak they were to Youkai. He didn't even have to try hard.

"Is this all you got?" he smirked as he sidestepped a soldier who lost his balance and fell to the ground. Ryuu used him as a step to jump towards the group now coming towards him. He landed in the middle of it, bringing all of them down with him and knocked the two that had managed to stand back up back into the pile of groaning men.

"Clumsy fools," he tsked and ducked as two soldiers attacked at the same time. They ran into one another as he slipped by slicing their legs in the process. He glanced around him and noticed that more soldiers were flooding through the gates into the courtyard. They had probably been alerted. He shrugged. The more the merrier.

He suddenly felt his body tense up and a feeling of air wash over him. Ryuu's eyes widened as he looked down at his body. It was glowing red. Magic! He growled and attempted to break the hold that one of the noblemen soldier had on him.

Dammit! He had forgotten that those damned noblemen had magic, even if there were only a few of them. Most of the soldiers were regular people having been raised up to noblemen status to be in the army. Ryuu had no magic…

Ryuu cursed his luck and watched as the soldiers surrounded him, looking gleeful. He fought against the magical aura and it flickered. Ha, it wasn't very strong! He'd be able to break through in a few minutes. Ryuu glanced around. But he did not have a few moments, already the soldiers were aiming their swords at him. He needed to be released NOW!

A burst of blue magic surrounded him, so quick, he wasn't even sure he'd seen it but he was able to move again and he ducked in time as the soldiers stabbed the spot he'd just been in. Ryuu reemerged and grinning like madman, a hot madman, he locked Seiryuu with their blades and tossed them back.

The nobleman soldier who had cast the magic looked confused. Why wasn't his magic working? He tried again but it didn't work on the emerald green cloaked man who didn't even seem to be noticing it's effects. Scratching his head in confusion, the soldier picked up his sword and followed his friends.

Watching atop one of the barracks in the courtyard, Fay grinned. He turned to Kurogane.

"Ryuu-san is a good fighter," he remarked casually. Kurogane's hazel eyes were trained on Ryuu as he fought the soldiers below and he grunted in reply. Spotting another nobleman summoning his magic, Fay's own hands glowed blue and he sent his magic down behind the leader of the Seekers to repel the nobleman's power.

"Tch, he doesn't even have magic…" Kurogane muttered. He sounded disappointed and Fay smiled.

"No one has magic anymore," he said. "You and I are lucky to be born noblemen." When Kurogane didn't respond, Fay grinned. "Why don't you go help Ryuu-san?" he suggested as two more squads joined the rest of the soldiers clambering to get Ryuu. Kurogane had opened his mouth to speak when a sharp dagger was suddenly thrown towards his face. Kurogane dodged it and caught it, glaring down at the fight below.

Ryuu was fighting a bunch of soldiers, and when Kurogane's eyes landed on him, he flashed him a rude hand signal, smirking. Kurogane growled and threw the dagger down. That was definitely meant for him from that bastard dragon…

"I'll be back," he murmured and leapt off the roof. Fay watched him go smiling.

* * *

The chase was going to be up soon. The soldiers had followed the two drunken idiots down a dead end alleyway. There was no escape from here on out. The soldiers grinned as they slowly surrounded the two panting men, both with their hands on their knees. Their leader pushed to the front.

"Hahaha! Let's see who's face looks like whose butt after we're done with you two!" he sneered.

"You know, I don't think so…" one of the men with black hair said, leaning over to catch his breath. He looked up. "…because in the end, my ass is still better looking than your face," Yamazaki said and he drew out his sword. The soldiers stared, shocked.

"Well, it looks like we can stop pretending now," his partner said, standing up straight. The soldiers eyes widened in fear as they saw golden eyes gleaming dangerously. Satoshi pulled his glaive out as it expanded with a quiet swish. The leader of the soldiers hastily backed up, tripping over his feet as the two young men exchanged glances and nodded.

"N-no! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sakura drew back, dragging the back of Tensai's shirt with her and Meiling as the corporal and his soldiers advanced into the room, looking triumphant. It was times like these that Sakura wished she would be able to use her magic…

"Did you really think that we would just let you walk out like this?" he breathed, his eyes wide and angry. "The emperor wants him and he will be delivered," he spat, glancing at Tensai. Tensai glared at him.

"See if you can get me first!" he shouted, standing up straight. Then he ran behind Sakura and Meiling, pushing them forward. "Go! Go fight!" he whispered urgently. Sakura and Meiling looked dumbfounded.

"Aren't you supposed to be the man around here?" Meiling asked annoyed. Tensai shook his head.

"No, no. Fighting was never really my thing. Satoshi was always the fighter," he said quickly, his voice nervous.

"Coward…" Meiling muttered under her breath. The corporal laughed loudly.

"Oh, now that's a smart man! No wonder the emperor wants you!" he said approvingly and eyed Sakura and Meiling. The way he did it made Sakura shudder. "Then I'll take these two for myself!"

"Meiling," Sakura said lowly as she stepped up. "I'll take these three, you take the rest," she said. They couldn't stand here and be victims for the soldiers. They had to act now. There were about six soldiers so each had to take care of three.

Sakura and Meiling had fought each other on several occasions and knew each other's strength. There were only two of them but they had to trust that the other could take care of themselves. Meiling nodded.

"Okay!"

"Go!" Sakura cried and her and Meiling charged at the unprepared soldiers. They fumbled for their weapons too late though and instead lunged at the two young women. Sakura dodged the path of the soldier aiming for her with his fist and kicked the soldier in front of her inbetween the legs. He fell down with a groan as she whipped around just in time to avoid a lunge from behind and the man fell onto the ground, belly first. Sakura brought her the heel of her foot down hard on the his back, a move she had learned from Meiling, and he coughed, going limp. She knew she had hurt his spine but she didn't have time to think about it because the other soldier had already drawn his sword out and was circling her.

"Get them! Capture them!" the corporal was ordering the soldiers around. Meiling glared at him and threw the sword she had stolen from one of the men towards his chest, barely missing and hitting the wall instead. It was close enough that the corporal fell back from shock.

Meiling twisted herself around and punched the soldier coming towards her in the gut. He doubled over and she ended it with a kick from the air onto his head. Taking the sword from his sheath, Meiling quickly stabbed it through another soldier's shoulder. He fell down. She whipped her pigtails behind her shoulders and glared down at the corporal who was huddled on the ground, looking up at her with fear in his eyes. (Quick A/N: Meiling is intense!)

Sakura quickly moved to the side as the man brought his sword down, hitting one of the metal bars. As the soldier spun around again she kicked the hand holding the sword causing it to fly a few feet away. He lunged towards it and Sakura chased him. The soldier reached the sword first and pointed it towards Sakura grinning. She froze, thinking quickly. But as soon as she began to move, the soldier fell over, unconscious. Sakura blinked, confused as Tensai stood behind him, a large metal bar in his hands. He looked shocked at his own daring and quickly dropped the weapon. Sakura grinned and shaking her head pulled his arm towards the exit.

"And stay there until we leave!" Meiling commanded, her sword pointed at the corporal's nose who was kneeled on the ground, his hands up in a pleading position. He nodded meekly, begging. "Ready to go?" Meiling asked Sakura and Tensai. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she said and Meiling started for the doors, Tensai behind her and Sakura following the rear.

They had turned the corner when Meiling ran into a figure coming from the opposite direction. She pulled her sword out and lunged but the man dodged it and encircled his hand on her wrist pulling her towards him as he stole the sword from her grasp with one swift movement.

Meiling's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the man. He wore a black cloak with the hood up and a white mask over his features. Amber eyes observed her from underneath the mask.

"Syaoran!" Meiling cried. Syaoran glanced at their group.

"Where is she?" he asked urgently. Meiling frowned and looked behind her. There was only Tensai there. Her eyes widened and she made to turn back but Syaoran held on tight.

"Wait Syaoran, she's still back there!" Meiling cried.

"I'll go find her," Syaoran said, already heading back from where they had come from.

"I'll go too."

"No, Meiling. Take Tensai to the front," Syaoran instructed her. "Ryuu will meet you there."

"But Syaoran-!" Meiling protested.

"_Now_, Meiling!" she paused, then wilted under his fierce gaze and pulled Tensai after her.

They sprinted down the length of the hall and she grudgingly made her way towards the doors, glancing around at Syaoran's work as she slowed down. He had been really thorough. The soldiers here were all lying unconscious, some awake but in too much pain to move as her and Tensai stepped past them. Tensai swallowed and looked around at the number of red imperial army soldiers Syaoran had defeated, sprawled along the floors.

"Li did this…?" he asked tentatively. Meiling nodded.

"Yeah," she didn't feel like talking much. She was still angry about being sent ahead. There was a long silence as they reached the doors, then Tensai spoke.

"I think I'll stay on Li's good side…"

Syaoran watched them disappear around the corner then turned and began moving back toward the prisons, his mind on only one person as he gritted his teeth and ran.

'_Sakura…please be okay.' _

Sakura was not okay. In fact, she was very angry right now. She had been following Tensai as they fled but was suddenly yanked back down onto the ground, belly first knocking the wind out of her.

She glanced down and figured out why instantly. The corporal had caught hold of her ankle and pulled her down as she was running. Sakura glared at him and kicked his hand off as he attempted to rise to his feet.

"Let go of me!" she cried, kicking him in the stomach. He was a big man and this didn't effect him too much. In fact, he stood up and dragged her along the straw strewn floor of the jail cell as she struggled. He grinned down at her, laughing sickly to himself.

"I told you I wasn't going to just let you walk out of here," he leered, leaning towards her. Sakura's anger exploded and she kicked him in the face. He howled in pain and let go of her ankle as she scrambled back onto her feet and lunged for the doors, her heart hammering against her chest. The corporal staggered after her, catching her by the elbow and pulling her back roughly. Sakura fought against his hold, digging her nails into his fleshy fingers and he released her.

She made another mad dash for the doors but didn't reach them again as the corporal with a loud and angry grunt pulled her wrist back with such force that she almost dislocated her shoulder and slammed her against one of the cell doors, the iron bars pressing against her back as he pinned her there, breathing heavily.

"You wench!" the corporal hissed. "I knew you were trouble when I first saw you at the market. Do you know who you're messing with?" he demanded, then his expression softened as he looked at her. "But you're a pretty thing aren't you? Yes, I like you very much. You have spirit…and you are so young and beautiful…" as he said this, the corporal began to lean in. Sakura turned away in disgust, feeling hopeless. She couldn't move at all as she struggled in vain, dreading what was going to happen as she felt his putrid breath close to her neck and she shut her eyes tight, not even realizing that tears had started to form beneath them. But nothing happened because at that exact moment, a voice spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura's heart could have exploded then and she reopened her eyes to see that the corporal had moved away from her, although he still kept a strong hold on her wrist. But her heart was leaping because of the man standing in front of the doors, glaring at the corporal with such intense anger that the corporal flinched.

_Syaoran…_

He wore the white mask over his eyes but the usual amber color they were was gone to be replaced by a darker shade of brown and his hands shook as they clenched themselves into fists by his side.

Sakura didn't cry out to him. She didn't realize that time was still running and that the corporal had an arm around her throat now, a sharp knife in his other, pointed to her neck as he moved back. All Sakura was capable of thinking was one word and she repeated it to herself.

_Syaoran…_

"Stay away from me, Spirit, or I kill this slave girl!" he spat, inching backwards. Syaoran fought hard to remain his cool. Seeing the corporal even pointing a knife at Sakura made Syaoran so angry he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

"Don't touch her…" his voice was calm and deadly all at once and Sakura realized what kind of voice it was. It was the calm before the storm. Syaoran was beyond angry as he stood, his eyes hidden by his hood.

"What did you say?" the corporal sneered. Syaoran looked up and the corporal took a step back in shock. There seemed to be heat radiating from him and the look in his eyes, the deep amber color seemed to flash scarlet. The corporal's own eyes widened in fear.

"I said DON'T TOUCH HER!" Syaoran snarled before he moved forward.

Before the corporal even knew what hit him, he was unconscious on the ground. Even Sakura didn't know what had happened.

The next thing she knew, someone had gently laid a warm hand on the back of her neck and brought her head onto a firm chest as Syaoran hugged her with one arm, breathing deeply. Sakura didn't know how long they stood there for, with her forehead on his chest, taking small gasps of breath as the realization of what could have happened hit her and she eventually calmed down.

Finally, she looked up and met Syaoran's amber eyes with her emerald ones, her eyelashes wet. Syaoran had removed his mask and now stared down at her, relief and something else, Sakura didn't know what, in his eyes which had returned to their usual amber color now.

"I knew you would come," Sakura said with a small shaky smile. Syaoran brushed a tear from her eyelashes.

"Idiot. Don't you ever do that again," he replied sternly Sakura grinned and Syaoran returned it as they stepped away from one another. Sakura wiped her eyes hurriedly as Syaoran waited for her.

"But knowing you, I shouldn't have said that. There's no guarantee that you won't do it again," Syaoran said exasperatedly running his hands through his messy chestnut hair. Sakura laughed.

"There's the Sakura I know," Syaoran said with a small smirk. "Come on, we have friends to help first."

"Okay!" And Sakura nodded, running behind him as he pulled her closer to him. She winced and he looked down at her wrist. It was rubbed red and raw. Anger hit Syaoran and he frowned but didn't say anything else on the matter. She noticed that he saw and she jerked her arm back. As they ran out the door Sakura shot another glance at the Resistance leader.

"Are you mad at me?"

"We'll talk about that later."

"Oh, boy…"

"Oh boy is right, Sakura."

* * *

Ryuu cut a soldier down and turned to block another attack, grunting as he pushed the man back when he noticed a couple of soldiers running away from him and towards another figure dressed completely in black with a mask over his mouth and nose, engaging the men around him. He grinned when he recognized the hazel eyes.

Kurogane, that bastard…trying to steal his spotlight, eh? Ryuu went to join him.

"Finally got tired of sitting around being useless?" Ryuu panted as he swerved a sword coming to his head.

"I came to show you how _real _fighting is done," Kurogane said back while he knocked two soldiers off their feet with a swing of his sword. Ryuu chuckled.

"Did you get my message?"

"What? This?" Kurogane held up the dagger Ryuu had thrown at him earlier and threw it into an oncoming man's chest. He fell down.

"I wanted to see what you could do since you talked so big," Ryuu said.

"Don't get so cocky," Kurogane growled. Ryuu laughed as the front doors to the prison opened. Meiling and another young man he didn't know, but assumed to it to be Tensai, stepped out. He was pale as the moonlight with smoky grey hair and glasses. Immediately, soldiers were onto them and Ryuu fought to reach them, as did Kurogane.

"Where's Li and Ying Fa?" Ryuu panted as he pushed Meiling behind him.

"Syaoran went to go find her," Meiling said as she stepped away from Ryuu and placed a well aimed kick at a soldier on her side. Ryuu grinned. He had forgotten that Meiling didn't need protecting. Tensai, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Are these your comrades?" Tensai shouted to Meiling as he stood behind Ryuu and Kurogane, glancing at the line of attacking imperial army soldiers wearily. Meiling just rolled her eyes and continued fighting.

"Tensai!" another voice shouted and the group turned to see Satoshi and Yamazaki battle their way to them.

Tensai smiled as recognition broke across his face and Meiling gaped in shock. This was the first time he'd displayed any sort of human reaction! She didn't know that he was capable of being…well, normal.

Satoshi clapped Tensai on the back when he and Yamazaki joined them.

"Tensai. How are you?" Satoshi asked with a wry grin. Tensai grinned back.

"Couldn't be better, Satoshi," he said and Satoshi laughed.

"We took care of the soldiers that followed us," Yamazaki told Ryuu as he reached them. "But there are more coming."

"Dammit, where's the little wolf?" Ryuu cried, looking around. Kurogane looked towards the roof of the barracks and noticed that Fay was no longer there.

"Well, they'd better get out soon or we won't have a way out," Kurogane said, watching the gates of the inner courtyard as soldier after soldier filed in to form a large semi-circle around the group of travelers. They were trapped with the prison to their backs.

"Surrender now and we will not kill you!" a corporal shouted, stepping out from the circle of red imperial army soldiers who all had their weapons out. Satoshi snorted.

"Yeah right and we're the emperor's grandchildren," he muttered bitterly. Tensai and Yamazaki nodded beside him.

"Give up now!" the corporal yelled once more, stepping up. Ryuu turned and gave the thumbs up his friends.

"There's only one way out, guys," he said lowly. "and it's through…" Satosh grinned and Yamazaki smiled back. Kurogane nodded and Meiling readied her fighting stance.

"Idiots! You choose to die then! Get them and don't let a single one live!" With a loud shout, the army of red imperial soldiers charged towards the group when suddenly, the doors to the prison burst open.

A hushed silence fell as a figure stepped out into the night, the wind whipping his black cloak over his shoulders, the white mask in place over his eyes glowing in the moonlight. Next to him a young woman with auburn hair and blazing emerald green eyes followed. Their friends turned and grinned to one another.

"You sure like to show off, don't you little wolf?" Ryuu muttered, smirking. A single strangled cry broke through the silence.

"IT'S THE SPIRIT!" then chaos followed. Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Find Meiling and Tensai and get out of here," he murmured, keeping an eye on the approaching soldiers. Sakura nodded. She would have disobeyed or argued if it had been any other situation but something told Sakura that she shouldn't argue this time. Besides, for some reason Syaoran looked angry…She turned to go but was stopped by Syaoran, who turned her around to look at him.

"Be careful," he told her lowly. Sakura smiled reassuringly at him.

"I will," she whispered before she set off the stairs in a hurry. Syaoran watched her disappear into the chaos then he leapt off the steps and into the crowd of fighters below, smashing a soldier in the helmet as he drew his sword. Fighting in the throng, Syaoran skillfully maneuvered his way through until he stood next to Kurogane who was facing a group of snarling soldiers.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked without preamble. Kurogane glanced at him.

"I got tired of waiting," he replied knocking a man off his feet. Syaoran acknowledged it with a nod of his head.

"We need to finish this quickly. It's going to draw attention tomorrow. I hope to be far away by then," he said, dodging an attack to his side and swiftly kicking the man in his chest. Kurogane nodded.

"Get out of here first. I'm going to go see where that stupid magician is," he said. Syaoran understood "that stupid magician" to mean Fay.

"Don't hurt the soldiers too much if you can help it," Syaoran grinned wryly before he engaged the group in front of him.

"I was going to say the same thing…" Kurogane muttered, smirking back before he turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

"You took your sweet time in coming, little wolf." Syaoran turned to see Ryuu next to him.

"I had to find Sakura first," Syaoran answered. "Couldn't get rid of them all?" he added. Ryuu grinned.

"Of course, I wouldn't steal all the fun," he said seriously, blocking a soldier's attack. Syaoran chuckled and Ryuu shrugged and hit a man between the eyes with his fist while Syaoran blocked a nobleman's attempt at using magic on him by breaking it with his aura.

"You only have primary powers? That's pathetic," Syaoran said to the soldier who was pushed back by the force of Syaoran's powers.

"Lord of thunder, lend me your strength!" Syaoran cried, brandishing the red and gold ofuda and pressing his sword onto it. Lighting struck the men around him as he landed back on his feet.

"Show off," Ryuu muttered. Unknown to the two men, a soldier watched them wearily, his face expression blank, his eyes pale as he stood behind the rest of the attacking men, sword out and body rigid. A deep blue aura faintly emitted around his body but the Resistance leader was too busy to notice this. The effect was quite creepy.

Suddenly, the soldier lunged into the crowd of fighters, sword raised and aimed for the Resistance leader. Syaoran's senses twitched and he turned to knock the man's sword out of his hand just in time. But the soldier didn't back down and he threw his whole body towards Syaoran instead, who moved out of the way, his eyes still strangely blank.

He lunged again with his bare hands at the same time five soldiers decided to attack the resistance leader as well. Syaoran dodged each attempt except for the man with the strange blank look on his face. His fingers managed to graze the back of Syaoran's neck as Syaoran ducked a flying dagger. As the soldier's fingers made contact with Syaoran's skin, a blue spark appeared and instantly melted away before the soldier himself fell down into the dirt, unconscious. That was it. All it took was a graze…

* * *

Hiirigizawa Eriol smiled as he observed from his position above a tall storehouse. The seed was planted. There was only the results now… He stopped in the joyful process of his contemplating when he heard a voice behind him.

"How interesting. What is the emperor's dark magician doing here?"

Eriol turned. In front of him was a tall man with light blonde hair elegantly draped over sapphire blue eyes in the uniform of the red imperial army. He stood as casual as possible, his face in a relaxed smile as he asked the question. Eriol smiled back.

"Fay the magician. I didn't expect you here," Eriol returned with a small bow.

"It is a cold night to be out and so far from Soul City," Fay remarked.

"I decided that a little trip was what I needed. Golden Bridge Town does have the best sights in the Clow, you know. I'm surprised to see you here as well," Eriol replied politely. "Are you having any luck in finding the Soul?" They spoke lightly, as if they had met to discuss matters over a cup of tea.

"I think we may have a lead," Fay humored him grinning. Then his voice changed, though his expression did not. "Tell me, what is your real reason for being up here?" Eriol turned to him, his deep purple orbs glinting.

"You know exactly why I'm here," Eriol said not bothering to hide the small smile that Spinel Sun always called "evil" on his face.

"I won't let you harm either of them," Fay said still smiling as his hands began to glow blue, his magic flaring up around him as a deep blue aura began to emit from Eriol.

"Do you plan to stop me?" he asked smirking.

"Why would I? We're on the same side," Fay said politely and in one swift movement, blue energy from Fay's fingers flew towards Eriol as he produced a golden staff of the sun and moon from beneath his cape. Fay's magic hit the staff and rebounded towards him as Fay dodged. He raised his hands but Eriol was too fast for him and now stood in front of Fay, his staff pointed down at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Fay the magician," Eriol told the man, smiling. Fay grinned at him, then vanished.

"I'm here," Eriol turned around at the sound of his voice to face him as Fay's magic hit Eriol in the chest. Eriol merely smiled at the man.

Fay's sapphire blue eyes showed slight confusion as his magic passed right through Eriol's chest and the dark magician brought his staff down. Fay crumpled, landing on his knees and grunting in pain. He looked up as Eriol stood above him.

"Do not worry. We are on the same side. I do not plan to hurt the two chosen ones…" Eriol said to him. "But there are things that must be put into place before _he_ comes and I will oversee it until it is done. In the meantime, look after them. That is one way that you may repay your debt, Fay the magician." And with a swish of his cloak, the dark magician was gone. Fay leaned over, heaving deep breaths before he looked around the empty rooftop and smiled then began to chuckle.

"You can still laugh after being beaten?" Fay turned around and grinned at Kurogane who stood a few feet away watching him and frowning.

"Ah, Kuro-san!" he waved cheerfully and attempted to get to his feet but staggered. He felt someone drape his arm around their shoulder and he smiled at Kurogane who glared back as he hauled him to his feet.

"Who did this to you?" Kurogane growled. Fay shrugged.

"I was taken by surprise, that's all," he said cheerfully. "We still have to get Li-kun and the others. It's a good thing you found me!"

"Now isn't the time to say such carefree things!" Kurogane said. He turned to look at his friend who had the ever present smile on his face. Kurogane knew he wasn't going to tell him who did this.

"Don't worry about it," Fay said as if reading his thoughts. Kurogane scowled.

"Who's worried?" he shouted, annoyed but Fay just grinned as they descended the building. When Fay thought Kurogane wasn't watching he looked up into the night sky, his smile gone his expression, disturbed. Kurogane had caught Fay's expression but remained quiet. He would speak when he needed to or Kurogane would make him…

* * *

Eriol watched the two red imperial army captains climb down the building through his crystal orb with a smile on his face from his red armchair in his chambers.

"Did you do what you intended to?" a voice asked Eriol.

"Yes, I've settled it," he said, amusement laced in his voice.

"And did the magician know that you only sent an imitation of yourself into Golden Bridge Town?" Spinel Sun continued, peering into the glass sphere from above the armchair. Eriol nodded.

"He knew, Spinel. He knew…"

* * *

Sakura fought past two guards and swiveled her head around searching for Meiling and Tensai. She felt like she had more energy now and the feeling of constriction left her chest. The emptiness before melted away as she took in the crisp wind of the night and Sakura knew that her magic had returned, springing up strongly.

She could feel her pink aura running through her, pumping in her veins and she reached for her necklace, closing her eyes.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!"

A bright pink glow lit her figure up and soldiers around her turned to stare at her in awe. Sakura opened her eyes and snatched the pink staff with the bird's head on the end of it up.

"Sword!" Sakura blocked a sword jab to her side from one of the soldiers just in time and parried it, running past him and into the battle to look for her friends.

Sakura spotted Meiling fighting a few feet away and ran towards her, stopping a man just as he attempted to strike her from behind. Meiling's eyes widened when she saw Sakura.

"Girl! What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Sakura said shortly, turning around to cross swords with a soldier as he lunged towards her.

"We have to get out of here! There are too many soldiers!" Meiling cried looking around. Sakura nodded. Yes, they did have to get out of here and fast!

"Sakura!" The Clow Card mistress looked up and saw a tiny yellow winged creature flying towards her from the sky. _Kero…_

Making up her mind, Sakura pulled out a card from her pocket and holding it up, turned it around. It showed a beautiful woman with her eyes closed wearing a flowing dress with full sleeves and a hat with two conical shapes on top of her head.

"Big!" Sakura cried, hitting the card with her staff. A golden light spread from it as all eyes unconsciously drew towards it as it hit something mid air. Spreading, the shape in the air began to expand into the sky and suddenly disappeared, leaving behind in it's wake, a huge yellow…thingy…with wings.

Kero took a moment to understand what had happened to him and he blinked down at the soldiers who were staring up at him in shock. When he understood, a large smile appeared on his face, his black eyes shining with mirth. He opened his mouth.

"BOO!" his voice thundered throughout the courtyard. Screaming, most of the soldiers ran out and into the town, holding their heads. Kero cackled with glee and wanting to have a little fun while still this size, he spread his wings and flew into the air, swooping down on the running soldiers like some deranged stuffed toy, all the while laughing sinisterly "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE POWER! THE POWER!"

"Oh. My. God," Meiling muttered, watching the stuffed toy chase after the retreating soldiers. Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged glances.

"That's it, I'm going to get more sleep from now on…" Yamazaki murmured to himself. Tensai actually took off his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on, all the while watching the guardian beast fly around their heads.

"How is this possible…?" he muttered under his breath.

Syaoran, still deep in battle, turned around when he heard a familiar voice, only ten thousand times more magnified, say his name.

"GAAAAKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Syaoran turned, spotted the enlarged Kerberos flying towards him and gaped, forgetting about the soldiers.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he glanced at Sakura who was running after Kero, egging him on.

"Go get em', boy!" she shouted, laughing. Ryuu stopped fighting and merely stared, dumbfounded. Needless to say, when Kero flew towards the soldiers they had been fighting, they all dropped their weapons and scattered towards the gates or inside the prison.

In a couple of frenzied seconds, there were no more soldiers around and Sakura called the card back as Kero resumed his normal size. He was smart enough to remain still as he landed in Sakura's arms, but there was a small pout on his face. Clearly, he had enjoyed being a giant…

"Ying Fa!" Sakura looked up at the person who had shouted her name as he quickly jogged over.

"Ryuu!" she cried, glad to see him. He looked tired but lively enough. She was caught off guard when he suddenly pulled her into his chest for an embrace and Sakura flushed when he looked down at her, a small grin on his face.

"You're alright?" he asked, his voice slightly husky as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Sakura nodded, bright red and at quite a loss of words, then looking down and realizing she still held the Clow staff and Kero, who had been squashed during the hug and was looking more than a little resentful towards the leader of the Seekers, instantly stepped back. Ryuu, misinterpreting her look, chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know you're supposed to do magic. You're the Clow Card mistress after all," he teased. Sakura smiled then it suddenly occurred to her that the same couldn't be said for the rest of her friends. She felt their eyes on the back of her head and slowly turned around. Tensai, Satoshi, Yamazaki and Meiling stood there and as expected, wore dumbfounded looks on their faces, with the exception of Meiling who was eyeing Kero sitting in Sakura's arms balefully.

Sakura flinched inwardly. She would just have to explain and hope that they'd understand about her possessing magic. Tensai, Yamazaki and Satoshi stood quite still watching as she approached them cautiously. Their faces were impossible to read. She swallowed and hesitated, then opened her mouth but she was cut off even before she began to explain.

"We know, Ying Fa," Satoshi told her with a wry grin.

"Yeah, that was some pretty cool magic if I do say so myself," Yamazaki added impressively.

"There has to be a logical explanation…" Tensai murmured more to himself than her. He was looking at Kero in apparent fascination. The guardian beast sweat dropped at being the object of this crazy looking man's scrutiny.

Sakura opened her mouth in astonishment, her eyes wide but was cut off again.

"We're never going to tell," Yamazaki said in a sing song voice and he walked towards where Ryuu stood watching. Satoshi followed him.

"Yeah and if we tell you, we're going to have to kill you," Satoshi whispered with a wink for her as he passed by. Sakura giggled.

"I always thought you were weird…" Tensai remarked and Sakura laughed out loud at this.

"Thank you," she replied and gave her friends a warm smile of gratitude, unshed tears sparkling in her green eyes. One of which they returned.

"Let's hurry and get going. The soldiers won't stay away for long," Syaoran interrupted the moment, walking over and already putting his sword away. The group immediately got into action.

"Killjoy you are, little wolf," Ryuu said shaking his head and grinning. Syaoran ignored him.

"Geez, is the gaki a moment ruiner or what?" Kero muttered darkly to Sakura as she refastened the Clow Key necklace that she had just transformed back around her neck. Hearing this Syaoran glared at the guardian beast. _He was one to talk… _

"How are we getting out?" Ryuu asked the Resistance leader.

"Through the back alleyways for now. We need some cover," Syaoran answered as the group gathered around him. "Let's go," he said briskly and headed not towards the gate but to where Sakura was standing.

"You're sticking close to me," he said firmly and held her hand, entwining their fingers. Sakura blushed as the group watched them and she wanted very much to hide but stared at the ground instead. She was well aware of the increased beating of her heart and the once more resentful glare of Meiling being directed at her. Sakura tried to pull her hand back but Syaoran held onto it tightly and pulled her towards him.

"Erm…Li?"

"What?" Syaoran asked looking up when the travelers just stood there. Yamazaki glanced at the opening in the courtyard and gestured with his hands for him to start to take the lead.

Syaoran frowned. "You know the street, just follow it, Yamazaki," he said and Yamazaki swiveled around again, instantly marching off. Satoshi glanced back at Syaoran and Sakura before he followed with Tensai. Meiling, with a glare full of hate stomped after them and Sakura sighed. Only Ryuu remained, watching Syaoran as he pulled Sakura past Ryuu and behind the group.

"Li…" Ryuu growled through numb lips before he followed.

As the group made their way through the narrow alleyways of Golden Bridge Town Syaoran did not let go of Sakura's hand but kept her close to him, following as Satoshi and Yamazaki led. Ryuu watched Syaoran, his fists clenched tightly and his face expression unreadable.

Sakura was aware of the glances her friends were throwing their way. Though Tensai didn't seem to think it was a big deal. Perhaps he thought it was because she was Syaoran's sister. But what made Sakura the most uncomfortable was the once more hateful glare that Meiling was sending her way. She had thought that they had worked well together while in the prison, in fact, she maybe had thought that this was the beginning to a friendship between them. But one glance in Meiling's direction had crushed that hope.

Sakura didn't know why Syaoran was behaving this way either but despite how she felt about Meiling Sakura couldn't help the fast beating of her heart or the heat in her cheeks or the way Syaoran's hands felt in hers. He was so solid, so sure and in front of her. There weren't many people that had the same effect on the Clow Card mistress that Syaoran had on her. He was capable of making her feel completely safe and warm and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if this was normal. Back at the estate, she didn't have many friends and the only other males she knew were her father and Touya. And it was not hard to guess the intentions of the men of the red imperial army who came to court her…

She trusted few people then and even though it was in her nature to open up to and trust others easily she found it hard. It was difficult to believe that just a few months ago she had been home at the estate, dreading the next day. Traveling with Syaoran and her friends, she had experienced and learned a great deal and she was going to continue learning and growing. Sakura glanced at the Resistance leader. He did not look as concerned as she was about it.

Syaoran saw the looks that he was drawing from Satoshi and Ryuu. Yamazaki didn't even blink about it. He usually took things differently from other people. But the truth was that it didn't really matter what anyone else thought right now.

He wanted Sakura next to him. He wanted to keep her safe and this was the only way he knew how, or so he kept telling himself. Of course, this had been a lie. He wanted Sakura all to himself, to make sure that she was whole and safe. It irritated him how arbitrarily Ryuu could just come up and hug her like that when he wanted to do the same thing afterwards but couldn't. He couldn't care less what anyone said right now.

He was going to keep Sakura safe. She had already been through an ordeal today and was injured. He was not going to keep risking her. He would protect her. Syaoran tightened his hold on her hands and pulled her closer still when the group ducked behind an alley wall as a squad of red imperial soldiers ran by.

"Where did they go?"

"Find them!"

Sakura looked up as she felt someone brush next to her and met Syaoran's gaze as he stared down at her. Sakura blushed and looked away. Really, what was wrong with her? Why did she keep blushing when she was around him?

Satoshi, who was leading looked around and cursed under his breath.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked quietly turning back around.

"Take the passages back to base," Syaoran told him and Satoshi nodded, setting off again. Syaoran paused when he felt someone tug on his cloak and he looked back at Sakura.

"Is Tomoyo okay?" she asked him hopefully.

"Daidouji's fine and waiting for us," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered. Syaoran glanced at her.

"What for?" Syaoran sounded amused.

"For saving me."

"Sakura, as many times as I've saved you, I need a medal of honor," came back Syaoran's murmured reply. Sakura blushed and glared at him.

"I don't ask you to save me," she retorted.

"No. I do it because I want to," Syaoran said back sincerely and Sakura, despite herself grinned. "Besides I can use these rescues to my advantage in the future."

"Why you-! That's blackmail!" she gasped quietly.

"Then stop getting into trouble," Syaoran ordered sternly but in the darkness she could tell that he was smiling.

"I promise to try," she whispered. "It's never a guarantee with me." She was surprised when Syaoran released her hand and found her pinky with his, entwining them.

"Good enough. Promised and sealed," he said lowly.

"Promise," Sakura agreed, eyes twinkling. "So does this mean we won't have to have a little talk?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No."

"Darn it…" Syaoran almost chuckled but caught himself and concentrated on following the shapes moving shadows of their friends in front of him. He wasn't going to have a talk with her. This would suffice. It was no use. Sakura couldn't avoid trouble like Yamazaki couldn't stop lying. Nearly impossible. He would just have to do his best to keep her safe. He intended to.

No one said anything the rest of the way and they reached the bar. As they entered Sakura could immediately see why Syaoran and the rest of the guys hadn't wanted them to come inside earlier.

It was dimly lit and men in cloaks and hoods sat in circles, watching them through the darkness. It smelt strongly of alcohol and dirt. Syaoran could feel her tense up and move closer to him and he tried not to look too pleased at her seeking his protection. Sakura gulped and pulled her hood lower. She didn't need to worry though because as the group made their way through, it seemed as though the men made way for them, quickly scurrying in the opposite direction as they passed. They reached the bar quickly and Syaoran passed a note to the man behind it.

He nodded once curtly as the man took it and still holding Sakura's hand led her down a corridor. Minoru gave Sakura a curious look but since he couldn't see her face shrugged and continued serving the men at the bar instead.

Sakura gaped when the door slid back and they descended the stairs. There was a hall leading into a large room but they didn't take it. Instead they walked down the narrow way into a passageway lit by torches that seemed to go on forever. They were quiet as they moved through it. Sakura heard the dripping of water somewhere ahead. They finally reached a dead end. There was nothing there save for a torch but beyond the wall Sakura could hear the wind howling. Syaoran stepped up and undoing a latch that she hadn't even seen on the side pushed it out.

Fresh air washed over Sakura and she was startled to see an opening, much like a hole outside to what looked like a river bank with clusters of brush and trees surrounding it. Satoshi didn't hesitate and leapt through first. He disappeared and Sakura moved forward, worried for him but Syaoran pulled her back gently. She had forgotten that he held onto her hand. She was relieved when she heard him call back softly.

"It's alright! Come on through!" Tensai and Meiling followed, then Yamazaki and Ryuu.

"You go first," Syaoran told her and finally released her hand. Sakura hadn't realized how warm it kept her until he let go and she looked back. "I'll be right behind you," he said.

"Come on, Ying Fa," she heard Ryuu's voice and he held a hand through the opening to help her out. Sakura hesitated but finally grabbed his hand as he pulled her through. As she did she fell into his chest as she came out. Ryuu grinned down at her, the perfect picture of boyish mischief. Sakura blushed and straightened herself, looking around and realized that what she thought was the howling wind earlier was in fact, a river. The Lotus river.

They were beneath Golden Bridge Town, underneath the bridge. She barely had time to take in her surroundings when a voice cried out and she was hugged fiercely by a young woman.

"Ying Fa!" Sakura sighed relieved and hugged her best friend back.

"Tomoyo!" she cried. Tomoyo looked her over frantically.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you! What happened? Where did you go?" Sakura only laughed and reassured her friend she was okay before a man approached them.

"Daidouji-san, it would be wise to keep the noise level down. We are not clear of danger just yet," Sakura looked up to the speaker, an older man in his early sixties. He had a kind face and was tall and proud with a bald patch of whiting hair. "You must be Li's sister," he said to her, smiling as he noticed her stare. Sakura returned his smile and nodded. Tomoyo did quiet down though and Sakura took this chance to see where her friends were.

Satoshi, Yamazaki and Tensai stood together near the bank of the river speaking in low voices with two taller men wearing cloaks next to two small boats that sat docked on the edge of the water. Sakura stared. Who were those two men? She was just about to ask Tomoyo when Syaoran emerged from the secret passageway after sealing it up again.

"Kuchirou-san," he addressed the older man. "Is everything ready?" The man, Kuchirou nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Li. Let us go. We don't have much time," he said. Syaoran nodded.

"Daidouji-san, are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded and he motioned for her and Sakura to follow them to the river where the rest of the group were.

"Ying Fa," Tomoyo called out when she realized that Sakura hadn't followed them. Syaoran stopped.

"I'll be there in a second," she waved Tomoyo off and Syaoran, who didn't want to seem as if he was eavesdropping, began walking again as Tomoyo turned around.

Sakura followed them and shivered. It was cold being next to the river where the wind from the water carried upwards. She smelt pine needles and then someone wrapped their warm arms around Sakura's shoulders from behind and she looked up to see Ryuu's twinkling turquoise blue eyes.

"You looked cold," he replied to the surprised expression her face. Sakura stepped away, blushing.

"I'm fine," she said to him, thinking that every time she said that she was far from it. What was wrong with her? She was blushing at every man who approached her now! Ryuu grinned.

"If you don't want me holding you at least take my cloak," he said and slipped off the emerald green cape of the Seekers pulling it around her shoulders.

"Thank you…" Sakura mumbled.

"Ryuu-san sure is taking good care of Ying Fa," Fay said cheerfully and Sakura looked up.

Ryuu looked proud. "I do take good care of her. She's important to me," he agreed. Fay stood in front of her, watching the couple.. Next to him, Kurogane was observing Sakura. She gasped and stared.

"How-? You…we've met in Olympus City!" Sakura cried. Fay nodded and bowed, his sapphire blue eyes glinting.

"Yes, you have a wonderful memory, Ying Fa. We've already met your friend, Tomoyo-san again. I was wondering when you'd arrive!" Sakura just stared, flabbergasted.

"Aren't you two…?" she squeaked.

"On the bad side?" Fay supplied. Sakura nodded and Fay laughed. "No, we're on the good side only we're on the bad side," he explained. Sakura still looked somewhat lost so Kurogane shoved him away.

"We're double agents working for the emperor but we're secretly passing information onto the Resistance. It's dangerous work and we came because we were needed by Li," Kurogane told her seriously. When Sakura continued staring at him he turned to Fay for help. Fay was too busy laughing to see his expression. So Kurogane was surprised when he heard the young woman in front of him giggle. Sakura's lips were in a large smile.

"So you're the good guys," she said amused. Kurogane nodded dumbly and blushed when Tomoyo giggled next to Sakura.

"Idiot. You could have just said that from the beginning," Ryuu said ruefully. Kurogane growled at him.

"Enough. Let's get going," came Syaoran's voice from the boats and the group hurried over.

"I'm glad I we've met again, Fay-san, Kurogane-san," Sakura said with a smile before she was helped onto a boat by Ryuu. Fay grinned.

"You still remember our names?" he asked amused as he joined her. Sakura nodded.

"I have a good memory," she told him with a grin and made room for Tomoyo to sit beside her. Kurogane observed the young woman as he clambered aboard and didn't say anything else.

"We're going to head out into the water now so everyone must remain silent," came Kuchirou-san's voice from the other boat.

Kurogane, it seemed, would be the one poling their boat across the river. In his boat sat Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Ryuu, and Fay. Kuchirou-san, who was steering the other boat carried Syaoran, Meiling, Satoshi and Tensai. They silently made their way along the calm black of the water with only the moon to guide them reflecting in the dark river. Small billows of mist floated lazily alongside the boats as they moved. Only the occasional splash of the pole into the water was heard.

Ryuu, who sat on Sakura's other side reached over and took her hands, rubbing them. Sakura stared at him, perplexed.

"Ryuu, it's alright, I'm not that cold," Sakura mumbled while Tomoyo tried to smother her smile away by ducking her head.

"I have to make it up to you," Ryuu explained quietly and Sakura looked confused. "I didn't do much to help you today. You were captured and I didn't even come inside for you or prevent it from happening. Let me warm your hands. It's the least I can do," he said with a smirk. Sakura lowered her head to hide her blush and allowed him to continue his administrations. Fay grinned, watching Ryuu take care of Ying Fa. He wasn't the only observing.

Across from them in the next boat, a pair of amber eyes were also watching the leader of the Seekers and the Clow card mistress. Syaoran frowned. _That dragon breath…_

At that moment Ryuu looked up catching Syaoran's eyes and winked. Syaoran scowled and glared at him in return. Fay noticed this exchange and his smile grew wider.

The travelers were dropped off on the banks of the river a couple of leagues downstream and they clambered back onto land.

When no one was looking Fay waved his hand over one of the boats. Instantly, it sunk underneath the dark waters in a glow of blue magic. Kurogane glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better that the red imperial army doesn't find it and question it," Fay said in response to Kurogane's glare.

"I know that, idiot," Kurogane growled. "You're not supposed to be using your magic! You were attacked just earlier tonight!" Fay smiled as they joined the group.

"Don't worry about me, Kuro-say!"

"Who's worried?"

"Li, I will leave you here then," Kuchirou was saying to the leader of the Resistance when they arrived. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, thank you Kuchirou-san. Send the reports through Minoru. I'll contact you soon in Soul City," Syaoran said.

"I understand," Kuchirou nodded. Syaoran grinned.

"I'm counting on you, Kuchirou-san," he said. The older man smiled and bid the others goodbye. He shook Ryuu's hand.

"Ryuu-san. We will meet again."

"Thank you for all you've done, Kuchirou-san," the younger man thanked him. Kuchirou shook his head.

"It was no problem," he said genuinely. "Get to Soul City in one piece, Li," he said to Syaoran before he turned to row back upriver. Syaoran turned to the group.

"Let's get somewhere safe first and turn in for the night. The soldiers will be searching for us," Syaoran said.

"ACHK!" The group turned to see Yamazaki making a face as he cleared his throat. "God, it feels like I haven't talked in such a long time!" he cried hoarsely. The travelers laughed.

"We have to keep quiet, we're too suspicious. There are rarely groups of ten travelers about and especially with a wanted prisoner too," Satoshi said. Tensai grinned.

"That's me!" he said.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Meiling muttered under her breath. Before Tensai could come up with something to say that would enrage the Chinese girl further, Fay broke in.

"We should get going before the soldiers get here," he said cheerfully. The group consented and began walking along the forest path. It was wet here along the river and there were many bugs. Finding a good spot was going to be hard. Fay casually slipped alongside Sakura as they searched.

"Where's Syaoran?" he heard her say to Tomoyo.

"Why do you need to find Li-san?" the young woman required. Sakura smiled triumphantly.

"I have to show him my smart thinking!" she said happily. Tomoyo laughed.

"Ah, another one of your brilliant plans, hm, Sakura-chan?"

'_Ah, so her name was Sakura…funny, Ying Fa means Sakura in Chinese,' _he thought.

"Do you think that's a good spot?" Sakura pointed out. Tomoyo took a few steps forward to observe and Fay acted, silently giving a quick apology to Kurogane first.

Quickly, a plume of thick fog filled the area obscuring Sakura's vision. She called out to Tomoyo, then just as quickly as it had come it disapparated and Sakura looked around, confused. She was in a different part of the forest that she didn't recognize.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura cried out, rushing forward. But Tomoyo was no longer there. Looking around, she realized that she was lost, all by herself. Suddenly, she heard the crack of sticks being stepped on behind her and spun rapidly. Fay stepped from behind a tree, looking around with a confused expression. When he spotted Sakura, he smiled.

"Ah, Ying Fa! I'm afraid I got lost from the others," he said walking forward sheepishly. Sakura relaxed. There was always something about Fay that made her feel safe and calm. Even back in Olympus City, seeing him in the red army of the imperial soldiers, she had felt quite relaxed. He felt like someone she had known her whole life, not just someone she had just met twice now.

"Hm, I'm lost too," she admitted. Fay chuckled.

"It looks like we have to find our way to the rest of the group then," he commented lightly. "Come on, let's get going." Sakura nodded enthusiastically. He made her feel all…gushy! She followed him as they wound through the trees.

"Fay-san," Sakura spoke up. He turned to her.

"Yes, Ying Fa?"

"How long have you known Syaoran?" she asked. Fay grinned.

"About three years now. It was about the time Li became the Resistance leader," he said. "Back then, I didn't know it, but he was the one who steered me down the right path."

"What do you mean? Why did you join the Resistance?" Sakura asked, intrigued. She had hope. If Fay and Kurogane, noblemen and red imperial army officers could turn around and help the Resistance, there was a chance for Touya as well.

His reaction though, was not what Sakura expected. Fay's smile faltered and he was quiet for a moment before he answered, his voice light but his eyes troubled.

"I wanted to join the Resistance to hide my past," he said, smiling. "I was an awful man and I thought that by fighting alongside them and fighting for a greater cause to save the lives of people, I would be repaying my debt."

"What debt is this?" Sakura inquired. Fay chuckled.

"It's not a good debt, Ying Fa," he replied mournfully.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Fay looked at her. Those emerald green pools seemed to burn into his soul. He had intended to separate her from the group and see if he could question her for himself, to test her abilities as the Clow Card mistress and a comrade he could trust, but the tables had turned.

Now, he was the one revealing himself to the young woman. There was just something about her. Her warmth, her presence, that smile and company that completely disarmed him. It wasn't wrong to say that she had a different magic of her own. Fay sat on a log closeby and Sakura followed his lead.

"Did you know that I am a magician, Ying Fa?" Fay asked. Sakura froze. Kero, who had been inside the pocket of her dress the entire time sat up straighter. This magician, if he tried anything with his mistress, he would make sure he regretted it! Kero could feel Fay's magic. He was powerful. More powerful than the brat…

"No but I can feel it," Sakura answered truthfully. That's what it was…a different person's magic. It was blue, not the usual red of the noblemen. No wonder she had felt something strange coming from him in Olympus City. How did she not notice it before? It was a large aura too. Fay nodded cheerfully.

_She could feel his aura hmm? She was much stronger than last time… _

"Yep, a strong magician. That is why the emperor wanted to use my talents to work for him. Before I met Li, I used to use my magic to do bad things, evil things…I killed a lot of people with my magic," Fay confessed. He was no longer smiling. "More than I can count. More than anyone should kill in their lifetime…" Sakura was silent next to him, staring at the ground.

"I joined the Resistance to save the lives I took. To repay the debt I owe. I wanted to do some good to repent my past…and that's why I'm here now…" Sakura's auburn bangs hid her features as she remained silent. Fay sighed.

"I'm ashamed of my history. It's a bit pathetic, right?" he asked her weakly, a soft smile on his face. When Sakura didn't reply Fay stood up again. He had expected as much. If he was disgusted with himself, this young woman, who was so innocent and full of good would be too. He was used to this, until Li had come along. Until Kurogane had come along…a past full of sins.

"Come on, we'd better get back and find the others," Fay said cheerfully, walking away. This talk had been an utter failure. It didn't go as he had planned. He couldn't do this now…

"Why are you running away?" Fay stopped. The voice from the Clow card mistress had been so soft that he wasn't sure he had heard it.

"Why are you running away from me?" Sakura asked him again, her voice stronger. "Do you think that if you told me your past that I would hate you? That I would see you as someone who is incapable of changing? If you think so low of my opinion, you shouldn't be worthy of being my friend." she stated simply.

Fay turned around to the young woman. Sakura's green eyes were twinkling as she gave him a smile. "None of that matters, Fay-san. You're different now. You've changed. Your past doesn't matter anymore," Sakura smiled warmly. "So can you stop pretending like you have a horrible spreading disease and you can't be around normal people? I want to be your friend no matter what your history is," Sakura laughed and reached out a hand. Fay looked at her. "I have to have hope. I have to believe that people can change and are capable of good," Sakura whispered to him and Fay nodded. Yes, he believed that too.

Sakura grinned. She had to believe that…she had to hold onto it…for Touya...

As Fay stared at Sakura's outstretched hand he saw similar memories of Syaoran and Kurogane standing beside her, their hands out in the same way and he closed his eyes, grinning foolishly.

_I guess there's one more idiot out there…_he thought and accepted her hand.

* * *

"You knew I had magic, don't you?" Sakura chided him as they made their way back. Fay laughed.

"Yep!" he replied back easily. Sakura giggled.

"I'm Syaoran's sister, of course I would have magic," she said carefully. Fay laughed.

"I am sure Li-kun's sisters don't have as much magic as you, Clow card mistress," he replied. Sakura stopped and glared at him.

"How?" she pouted.

"I am a strong magician after all," when Sakura looked doubtful Fay laughed. "Li-kun wanted me to have a look at your powers in Olympus City, that's why we came. But we were followed and didn't get a chance to meet. But that's alright because we met you at the restaurant anyway!" Fay said cheerfully. Sakura laughed.

"No wonder! So, now that you're here, what do you make of my magic?" she wanted to know. Fay grinned mischievously.

"It's stronger than last time," he replied, closing his eyes as if feeling her aura, "But it hard to tell when you have that concealing ring on. Which by the way it doesn't work half as well if you knew how to conceal your magic on your own."

"Syaoran hasn't had time to teach me yet," Sakura said wistfully. Fay chuckled.

"How long have you known Li?" Fay asked as they made their way back. Sakura laughed.

"It's a long story," she said. Fay grinned.

"I like long stories."

When they returned Sakura and Fay found the group in the process of going out to look for them. Syaoran did not look happy with the magician when they showed up together and he instantly knew why they couldn't find either of them before.

"Gomen, Li-kun," Fay apologized smiling as their friends watched. Syaoran frowned at him.

"Where did you two go, Fay-san?" Satoshi asked. Fay grinned.

"We got lost, but don't worry it won't happen again," he reassured them, mostly Syaoran who now sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"We found a spot over there for now. It's behind some of the cliffs," Syaoran said, indicating with a nod of his head. "Let's head over and get some rest before we head out again." The group consented and began heading over. Kurogane approached Fay glaring and opened his mouth but Fay stopped him by holding up a hand.

"I won't do it again," he said. Kurogane just snorted as Fay smiled.

"Where did you and Fay-san go?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as they followed their friends up the trail. Sakura smiled.

"We got lost and talked," she replied. Tomoyo nodded then suddenly looked worried.

"Have you seen Kero-chan? Did he come to you in Golden Bridge Town?" she asked.

"Yes, he came back already and possibly saved our lives!" Sakura said laughing.

"Yeah, I did! I was amazing! And I was there with Sakura the whole time in case the magician tried anything, then I could save my mistress!" Kero exclaimed, popping his head out from the pocket of Sakura's dress as Tomoyo giggled.

"Kero!" Sakura gasped, looking quickly around. Their friends seemed distracted for now.

"You should have seen me, Tomoyo! I was so awesome! So there I was, flying towards Sakura ready to savage anyone who had messed with her when-" Kero went off on a rant about what happened in Golden Bridge Town while Tomoyo listened attentively, gasping and laughing at all the right parts. Sakura smiled watching her best friend. She made anyone feel special.

As they talked in whispered conversation, she let her eyes wander ahead. They were following a rocky trail upwards. Her and Tomoyo were the last ones in the group as they trudged along it. She looked back at the huge town, built upon the bridge and smiled. They were on their way again…

The travelers set up camp around the enclosure and were settling down by the time Sakura and Tomoyo reached them. They had dawdled back a bit to talk with Kero because Sakura felt guilty for leaving her best friend out, so she helped the guardian beast with the story. By the time they'd finish, Tomoyo was frantic with suppressed nerves for her.

"I can't believe you got out, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried holding Sakura's hand. Sakura just sighed and made a face.

"I'm okay Tomoyo," she reassured her friend. Tomoyo smiled in relief.

"I know but I can't help but think of you when you get in trouble. So young…so innocent…" Sakura laughed.

"Tomoyo, I'm not a child!"

"Yes, but you're always getting into trouble…"

"It's the Kinomoto genes…we're prone to trouble…"

"You can say that again! You should have seen Li-san when we told him about what happened," Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Ah, I know, he's not happy with me," she said lowly. Hearing this Tomoyo secretly smiled.

"Who cares what that Li kid thinks!" Kero said from her pocket. "If anyone says anything about you Sakura, I'll make sure to hurt them because you're my mistress!" he cried firmly. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Kero-chan," she told the guardian beast. Kero grinned at her and she placed a kiss on top of his head. He blushed while Tomoyo giggled.

When they reached their friends, Kero retreated back into Sakura's pockets.

"Took you guys a while," Satoshi remarked. He, Tensai and Yamazaki sat around the small fire that was already going while Fay and Kurogane were cooking strips of jerky on it.

"We had womanly things to talk about," Tomoyo told him with a sly grin at Sakura. Sakura returned it, laughing.

"What womanly things?" Ryuu was curious to know, coming up to stand beside them. Tomoyo winked.

"We will never tell," she said before they walked off to put their bags down. Ryuu glanced at Yamazaki who just shrugged at him.

"Women…" he said. Satoshi and Tensai nodded fervently next to him. Sakura shook her head grinning at the men but was distracted as she saw Syaoran pacing the edge of the cliff, looking out into the distance. She smiled to herself and quietly made her way towards him.

Syaoran peered over the hedge. They weren't very far from town yet. If news of the escape got out, soldiers would be swarming these hills tomorrow morning. They would need to rest briefly and then start moving again to stay ahead…the Resistance leader was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the young woman now creeping up next to him, trying to muffle her laughter.

Sakura grinned mischievously. Would she really pull a fast one on the Resistance leader? She stopped to calm herself down and pounced just as Syaoran quickly whipped around.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried laughing as she jumped forward but stopped when she found that she had missed the young man. She frowned and was flicked in the forehead by his fingers.

"Mou!" she pouted rubbing her forehead. Syaoran looked down at her, his face serious but his amber eyes gleaming playfully.

"You have to be faster than that, Sakura," he told her. Sakura glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Syaoran fought the urge to laugh out loud, knowing that their friends were watching and instead smothered his smile with his hands, looking at her seriously.

"What's up?" he asked her. Sakura blinked, then grinned, remembering why she wanted to speak with him in the first place.

"You don't have to worry about pursuers," she said brightly. Syaoran raised a brow. "That's what you were doing, right?" Sakura asked him, again, with that glint in her eyes. She was up to something.

"And why not?"

Sakura smiled playfully and put on her most smug face.

"Hm, let's just say that I took care of that," she said coyly, clearly enjoying keeping Syaoran on his toes. He smirked. Two could play at that game…

"And how did you do that?" he asked casually.

"Well, Syaoran, there is a Clow card in the deck called the Loop…" Sakura began, her emerald orbs twinkling. Syaoran caught on, instantly understanding and he straightened up, grinning.

"Did you really?" he asked. The travelers exchanged glances. They didn't know what the two chosen ones were talking about but it was clearly good news because Syaoran now looked impressed and proud of Sakura who was nodding enthusiastically.

"When did you-?" he began and Sakura laughed.

"Right before we got on the boats," she replied. Syaoran looked down at her. She was smiling so brilliantly, he suddenly had the urge to hug her there and then. Instead he patted her head, tousling her auburn bangs around slightly.

"How long will it last?" he asked. Sakura blushed at his touch.

"Hm, I think they have to circle at least five times," she said. Syaoran nodded. That was good. They wouldn't set off until the morning and that would buy them enough time to make a clean getaway.

"You're a genius," he told her. "I don't know what we'd do without you." Sakura looked pleased and she laughed.

"Oh really? Well, you certainly didn't think that a couple of months ago!" she teased.

"I knew you were good for something," Syaoran insisted the corners of his lips turning up. Sakura pretended to look indignant.

"Something? You underestimate me, Syaoran!"

"Of course not, you're always out to prove me wrong, aren't you?" Listening to the two argue, Kero smiled inside Sakura's pocket. He was so proud of his mistress! She was so smart! The Loop was a card that dominated a certain time or space and repeatedly makes anyone who wanders into it walk around in a circle, always ending up where they began. It was a tricky card and he wondered how Sakura had known to use it in this situation. She was definitely starting to improve…

Watching the Clow card mistress and the Resistance leader argue, the travelers sighed and turned away to continue whatever they were doing. This was going to last awhile…Tomoyo giggled to herself. _Kawaii…_

Fay grinned. He knew that Li-kun cared for Ying Fa but this was something else entirely. In all his years he's known him, Li-kun had never spoken or acted like that to anyone before. The soft look in the Resistance Leader's eyes every time he spoke to Ying Fa was telling enough. The way his face lit up around her and the gentle way he handled her. It was obvious to the densest of people, except of course, Ying Fa herself…

"Li-kun is in-" Fay began smiling widely but Kurogane cut him off.

"I know, idiot, I can see it myself."

Ryuu watched the two chosen ones interacting easily and smirked to himself. Things were definitely starting to get interesting…

* * *

Scant moonlight hit the travelers as they all lay on blankets, sleeping soundly. It had been a day filled with excitement and they were tired. A small fire, it's embers dying sat in the center of the travelers. Only one figure stirred, stepping over Yamazaki's loudly snoring body to softly make his way over to where a young woman with long auburn locks spread around her slept. Her long eyelashes fluttered lightly as she slept and a loose strand of hair trailed over her cheek.

Syaoran reached out and carefully brushed the hair back, kneeling down next to her. Sakura shifted but didn't wake, a small smile on her face. He breathed out shakily. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this…he couldn't be around her and not show his feelings for her. He had told himself repeatedly that he would have to be careful in displaying any affection for her but he knew that those walls were close to caving in.

Sakura was…she drove him crazy, did wonderful things to him all at once, with just a smile, laugh, touch!

Syaoran shook his head to clear him of his daze. There, exactly. He spent a good portion of his time thinking about her. How she was doing, whether she was happy or not and she had gone off and gotten herself hurt again. Syaoran's eyes wandered to where her hands lay beside her head as she slept. Her wrists were rubbed red and raw and a flash of anger hit Syaoran again.

That bastard corporal…if Syaoran saw him again, he would kill him. He was afraid that he'd do it too at the time. The image of that bastard holding up a knife to Sakura's throat still made Syaoran's blood run cold but he hadn't killed the corporal, only knocked him unconscious…

Syaoran watched the sleeping young woman for a few more seconds before he took out a small jar and gingerly twisted the cap off. Inside was the medicine that Miyu had made. It healed wounds. Not to the same effect that magic did, but it was kept in case Syaoran was too weak to cast magic on himself. Miyu had forced and made him promise to always keep it with him.

Syaoran was constantly fighting and wounded in his journeys for the Resistance. There had been several occasions where the medicine he now held in his hands had saved his life and now he was using it on Sakura. Since she could feel his magic now, he didn't want to heal her. She would just get angry that he didn't believe in her own abilities enough.

And surely, Fay would notice…which wasn't a good thing. Syaoran sighed, annoyed. He hated magicians…

So he had to resort to the medicinal balm. He dabbed his two fingers in the clear balm and reaching over, carefully applied it to the wounds on Sakura's wrists. Her skin was soft and Syaoran was hit with the same anger as before as to why someone would hurt a person like Sakura…He lightly massaged her wrists in the process and when he was done, brushed some of her bangs back from her forehead.

"Idiot…" he murmured. He didn't know how long he sat there for, staring at her, but he wasn't aware of his surroundings until someone cleared their throat. Syaoran's head snapped up in that direction, heat instantly flooding his cheeks.

_Shit! _He'd been caught staring! Syaoran scowled when he saw who it was.

Ryuu was leaning casually against a tree, watching him with a smirk on his face. Without a word, Ryuu turned back around headed into the forest and downhill towards the river. Syaoran stood up and followed.

He found Ryuu watching the dark expanse of smooth water near the bank of the Lotus River, hands in his pocket and slowly made his way next to him, staring out into the mountains in the distance. Ryuu didn't speak, but had a small smile on his lips.

"What did you want to tell me?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence. Ryuu seemed to consider this for a moment, his turquoise blue eyes glinting.

"I'm debating on whether I should tell you or not," he replied casually.

"If you don't have any thing to say to me then stop wasting my time," Syaoran said shortly, turning around. He was about to go when Ryuu's voice sounded through the clearing they were in.

"I like Sakura."

Syaoran froze. Ryuu had turned to stare at the back of Syaoran's head of messy chestnut hair. He was no longer smiling and his face was completely serious, watching the Resistance leader.

Then he turned away and grinned. "Ah, this is so embarrassing…" he said lightly, running a hand through his hair. Syaoran took a moment to steady his voice and his hearbeats before he replied.

"Why does that have anything to do with me?" he asked calmly. His insides, though, were anything but calm.

Ryuu didn't answer him. He stayed silent and Syaoran had taken a step forward again when Ryuu spoke loudly, enough for the both of them to hear.

"Why, don't you like her?"

Syaoran stopped and his breath hitched in his chest. He didn't move, he didn't speak. The only sounds were those of the wind bouncing off the slow waves of the river as it rushed by. Syaoran's hair whipped around his head. The leader of the Seekers turned back to watch the river.

"Even if you try to hide it, I can see it, even if she can't." Still, Syaoran did not say anything nor did he move. Ryuu continued, smiling slightly now. "What, are you going to deny it now? It's okay if you do-"

"I like her."

Ryuu stopped and stared at the Resistance leader, wide eyed.

"What?" Ryuu asked quietly. Syaoran turned around, his amber eyes burning, his face completely serious as he met the turquoise blue eyes of the leader of the Seekers.

"I like Sakura," he repeated firmly.

It was no lie. After months of keeping it to himself, he had finally said it. Said it out loud to himself. Stated it for Ryuu to hear. He liked her, he liked her like crazy and now she was all that he seemed to think about, he wanted to yell, but he didn't. Instead Syaoran waited for his reply.

The silence stretched and Ryuu stared then finally chuckled. Syaoran watched him.

"Good," he said looking at Syaoran. "Good, let's see who can get to her heart first then, little wolf." Syaoran turned around and began heading back up towards camp.

"Her heart's not something that can be won. She can choose whoever she wants to give it to," Syaoran said before he walked off into the darkness. Ryuu watched him go.

"You're going to be cool until the end, eh, little wolf?" Ryuu smirked.

* * *

The next morning dawned early but it certainly wasn't bright. The travelers set off with a large black storm cloud overhead. The wind was slightly warm and the air felt frigid, setting off the hairs on the arms of the travelers. It smelt like rain.

"We should get as far as we can for now and find someplace to hole up in when it rains," Syaoran told the group over a breakfast of steamed buns. Everyone was tired and grumbled when Syaoran suggested they head down to the valley on foot and continue that way.

"We'll only be getting our horses and saddles wet," he pointed out. "Besides, we don't have a lot of horses, only Tsubaki and Tsukasa and they're not here with us." Wearily, the group agreed and began heading down.

"Li is not human…" Yamazaki grumbled.

"That guy must have a fetish for walking with no sleep…" Satoshi mumbled. "Hey, do you think you can invent a machine that can beat Li up while we run off?" he asked Tensai. Tensai was grouchy and glared at everyone except Satoshi.

"No. By the time I do, he'd have to be sixty and ready to retire," he replied, his usual drawl reduced from fatigue. Satoshi shrugged.

"Yeah, even then, he'd be like the Elders…except deadlier…" Yamazaki said darkly. The three men shuddered at the thought of a sixty year old Li who was stronger and deadlier than the Elders were now.

"I find that walking early in the morning helps clear my mind," Fay said cheerfully from behind them as they made their way through the forested hills. The three men grunted in reply. "Right, Ying Fa?" he called behind to the pretty young woman behind him. Sakura laughed.

"Yes!" she agreed, walking up the path. It wasn't the most beautiful of days but she loved the scent of a storm before it came. Sakura enjoyed the travel with her friends.

Syaoran, who had been leading with Meiling beside him glanced back. There was that usual twinkle in her emerald eyes again, he thought with a small smirk. At that moment Sakura caught his eye and she waved.

"Syaoran! How are things up there?" she shouted. Syaoran blushed and swiveled around again. He had not forgotten what he and Ryuu had discussed last night. It remained in his mind, reminding him of what had taken place.

He had admitted to Ryuu and confirmed to himself out loud for the first time that he liked the Clow card mistress. That he cared deeply for her. He did not deny it, he didn't want to. He knew that the young leader of the Seekers also cared for her but for now, there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"Are we headed in the right direction, Li?" Syaoran turned again and Ryuu waved to him, coming up next to Sakura and draping an arm casually around her shoulders, taunting him. He glared at Ryuu who returned it with a smirk.

"Ryuu," he looked down at the young woman beside him. Sakura smiled up at him. "you don't have to feel guilty about not having rescued me or helping me out of trouble yesterday. I wouldn't want you to because I would do the same for you too. The important thing is that you came for me and that I'm here now, isn't it?" she said, her eyes dancing. Ryuu smiled.

This was why he liked her so much. She was strong, optimistic, his little ray of sunshine. Her insight was much wiser than others gave her credit for, or maybe it was the way she went for things. Never stopping until she reached her goal, but Ryuu admired this in her. Not to mention how sweet she was, how open and accepting and pure her heart was.

He had never had genuine feelings for a woman before. He'd had his fair share of them in his bed though, being extremely good looking and the leader of the Seekers, but he knew that he just couldn't treat Sakura the same way he had treated any other women. She was special and needed to be treated so. He didn't know how to act around her.

Her presence alone made him nervous, her smiles, her laughter were all imbibed into his mind. Sakura was a keeper. Someone he could imagine spending years and years with and only find more things to like about her along the way.

He would not admit it to himself how much he truly cared for her. It would be a blow to his reputation as a womanizer, but Yamato knew. Yamato, his best friend, had known since the first night. Ryuu liked Sakura. And now the little wolf knew too.

He was the man that Ryuu would have to beat to get to Sakura's heart and he intended to. Li was sincere, how many times had he caught the Resistance leader looking at the Clow Card mistress? Did he have the same look in his eyes as Li did when he talked with her?

"So you don't have to put your arms around my shoulders," Sakura finished, walking backwards facing him and smiling. Ryuu blinked. When had she moved away from his hold?

Sakura chuckled at the baffled look on his face and turned around to catch up with Tomoyo who waited for her. Ryuu smirked as he followed. Suddenly the sound of her cheerful humming filled the air and the travelers glanced at one another, not bothering to hide the silly grins on their faces. Syaoran hadn't even realized how much he had missed her silly little songs she always sang and hummed along to until she had started again. To him, this was more like it…

"Ying Fa looks so happy," Fay remarked to his companion, watching the young woman humming sweetly and talking to her friends, her tinkling laughter filling the space. Kurogane nodded. He was still grouchy from little sleep and glared at anything that spoke…or moved. "It's no wonder her friends take such good care of her," Fay said gently. Satoshi and Yamazaki were laughing at her believing another one of his obvious lies while Tomoyo observed from the side smiling. Even Meiling was yelling at Sakura and the Resistance leader wasn't even trying to conceal his amusement at the young woman.

"She really brings them all together."

* * *

When the rain decided to finally pour down on the travelers it was a little past noon. The sky had been darkening all day and the rain clouds had started to look heavier and heavier. They sat huddled underneath a canopy of leaves near some cliffs that Yamazaki had found as the downpour started, splashing huge drops of water onto the forest around them.

"Ah, this is really troublesome," Ryuu remarked, grinning as he watched the rain pelt the earth around the dry area they were in.

"You think you're irritated? Look at Li," Yamazaki told him motioning. Syaoran was pacing the clearing, looking out at the rain with an agitated look on his face. Ryuu laughed.

"Schedule again, hmm?"

"That's right! That's why I'm going to sit way over here," Yamazaki pointed out and moved to the said spot on the empty ground in front of a small fire that they had built. Ryuu laughed.

"There's no point in pacing, little wolf. The rain won't stop any sooner," he said to the Resistance leader.

"We're going to be delayed. If we linger longer the soldiers will catch up," Syaoran said without looking away from the entrance.

"The rain will wash away our tracks and slow them down too," Satoshi pointed out. Syaoran ignored him.

"We shouldn't worry ourselves like this!" Fay said cheerfully and Meiling snorted.

"Fay-san, only you would say such a carefree thing at a time like this," she said wryly. Fay grinned.

"Because we can't do anything about it. If we start traveling now, we will get pneumonia and die later. If we don't go, the red imperial army soldiers might catch up, so I suggest we stay put and have faith in Ying Fa's magic," he said.

Syaoran stopped pacing and turned to glance at Sakura, who was humming thoughtfully watching the rain outside, her elbows on her knees and hands propped under her chin sitting crisscrossed on the ground. Her eyes fell on him and she smiled slightly, quirking her brow as if saying: What? You don't trust my abilities?

Syaoran sighed and walked over to sit beside Yamazaki who looked afraid.

"We'll rest until the rain stops," he finally said. "But only until then." Everyone nodded their agreement. "After that we have to cover double the ground." There was a loud groan as his friends digested this last part. Kurogane glared at him.

"Li hasn't changed at all," he growled to Fay. Fay nodded happily.

"It looks like it's going to rain for the rest of the afternoon," Tensai remarked looking out. "What should we do until then? I am not yet familiar with you people and I naturally have problems at socializing."

"We saw," Meiling said dryly.

"Oh, that's right, says the brute who uses only her strength to speak," Tensai drawled. "I am surprised you can converse with these people without hitting anything."

"Oh, _I'll_ hit something-!" Meiling cried jumping up but Yamazaki and Satoshi held her back from the cringing genius.

"We should tell stories!" Fay suggested grinning, oblivious to the fact that Meiling was trying to throttle Tensai behind him while Satoshi and Yamazaki pried her fingers loose.

"Oh, we should!" Sakura cried excitedly, coming over to sit beside him next to the fire. Tomoyo followed her with their bags.

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea," Ryuu said folding his arms over his chest with an easy smile on his face. "First off, I'd like to know why you and Kurogane-san are working for the Resistance anyway. Isn't it easier to just hate them and be done with it or are you two doing it for a noble reason, such as you're repaying the favor to someone who saved your life?" Fay laughed.

"A little bit of both actually," he said to him. Kurogane glared at Ryuu.

"What's with all the questions runt? Still not convinced of where our loyalties lie?" he asked. "or maybe I can show you," Kurogane said cracking his knuckles. Ryuu smirked.

"I was merely curious, but if you want to fight me…"

"Ryuu…" Syaoran began in a threatening tone of voice. Ryuu gave Kurogane a smug look. Sakura smiled. She knew that Ryuu wouldn't have done it for anyone but Syaoran. This was just the strange thing about their friendship. They respected one another but refused to acknowledge it openly.

"If you'd like to know our stories, we can tell you," Fay said.

"Please," Ryuu motioned and sat down. By this time, Meiling had already hit Tensai behind them. This seemed to pacify her temper as he sat nursing his swollen head with Satoshi to console him. Yamazaki looked happy.

"Stories, eh? I know of many. Did you know that-"

"We don't want to hear it!" Satoshi said knocking him down with a fist. Yamazaki rubbed his head and glared at Satoshi. The travelers gathered around the fire to listen and Fay grinned at his audience as he began.

"It was about three years ago…"

After he finished his story, Kurogane told his and the group sat quietly, completely absorbed. At the end of it, Sakura was smiling.

"You guys are incredible," she said genuinely to Kurogane.

"Yes, thank you for sharing it with us," Tomoyo said softly and Kurogane blushed lightly.

"What I don't get is why the emperor needs a special unit like you two. Doesn't he have powerful squads such as Kinomoto Touya's to his disposal?" Ryuu asked, oblivious to the change in atmosphere at his words.

Sakura stiffened visibly and dropped her gaze while Tomoyo glanced at her worriedly.

Syaoran frowned as his eyes darted Sakura. Kinomoto Touya was always a taboo subject. Sakura was careful to hide the fear in her face features but one look into those soulful eyes revealed all that she was feeling. Anxiety, uncertainty and bone deep fear.

Syaoran's jaw tightened and his fists clenched and he remembered an incident from a couple of weeks back.

_The travelers had stopped to rest at the edge of the Lotus forest. Syaoran had estimated that they'd reach the Seekers within the next couple of days. Dawn had just broken when he made his way back to their camp from his morning exercise. The embers had died from the previous night's fire already. _

_He knew something was wrong as soon as he set foot into the clearing because he felt a sudden stab of fear in his chest and he somehow again immediately knew that it was Sakura's feeling. He nearly ran into the figure crouched against the trunk of a tree in his haste and panic to get to the young woman. Syaoran stopped when he realized that the crouching form was actually Sakura and hurriedly kneeled down next to her. _

_She was wrapped in her blanket, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face was buried behind her knees, her auburn locks flowing past her shoulders as she shook with sobs. Syaoran's eyes softened. _

"_Sakura…" he said quietly. Her body tensed up and he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, make her relax. "Shh…it's just me…" he soothed. She relaxed slightly but still refused to look up. _

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. She just shook her head and didn't answer him. _

"_Sakura-chan…" another softer voice had said behind Syaoran and he turned to see Tomoyo standing next to him, her violet eyes worried. It looked as if she had just awoken as well. _

"_Sakura what happened?" Syaoran asked her. She merely shook her head and a sob escaped her. _

"_Let me try," came Tomoyo's soft melodic voice and she knelt beside her best friend._

"_Sakura-chan, are you alright?" she asked softly. The Clow card mistress nodded unable to form words. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked and Sakura nodded again. Syaoran's eyes widened. She had told him about her dreams of the woman, could it be the same one that had awoken her? _

"_Did you dream about your brother? Did he hurt you again?" Tomoyo asked. It pained her to see her friend like this. Syaoran's fists tightened and he anger flashed through his eyes as Tomoyo's words registered in his mind. _

_Kinomoto Touya…blood pumped through his veins. That bastard had hurt Sakura…had hurt her and she had had nightmares about it? About him? Syaoran's breathing quickened. He didn't think that there was anyone he hated more than Kinomoto Touya…how could he hurt his sister like that? Especially someone like Sakura? It only made Syaoran hate him more…he remembered the time when they had escaped from Byul Town and started traveling again. He and Sakura had had a conversation about her brother…_

"What I mean is that when my brother is around, I'm afraid of him. He's…he's hurt me in the past…"

_Syaoran's jaw tightened as he looked down at the sobbing girl who still hadn't raised her head yet. Kinomoto did all of those things to hurt Sakura and she still defied him, went against his orders, did what her heart told her to do. Even at this moment Syaoran couldn't help but be proud of Sakura, admire her determination and her courage to stand up to her brother. She was truly amazing. He was brought back when Sakura shook her head and spoke. _

"_N-no…" she choked through her tears. "Nothing like that…" _

"_Then what is it? Please tell me. I don't like seeing you this way Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pleaded._

_Slowly Sakura raised her head and Syaoran caught his breath. Even when she was crying she was pretty. It was a heart breaking sight to see. Tears clung onto her eyelashes and were streaked down her cheeks, her honey colored locks stuck to them. Her nose was slightly red from crying and her emerald orbs were sparkling with unshed tears. The sight made his hate for Kinomoto Touya grow even more. _

"_I-I had that dream again…the one with the woman…" Sakura said quietly, drying her tears embarrassedly. Syaoran knelt down next to her again and put a warm hand on top of her head, ruffling her locks. _

"_It's okay, Sakura," he told her quietly as she looked up into his eyes. "It's okay…you're safe now." _

"_Yes, everything's alright. It was just a dream," Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura looked at the pair of them and smiled softly. _

"_Thank you," she whispered, the usual sparkle coming back into her eyes. Syaoran grinned. Now that was a sight he knew well. After a second, Sakura made a face. _

"_Don't tell the anyone else about this?" Tomoyo and Syaoran laughed. Reluctantly Sakura did too._

_

* * *

_

Syaoran came back to to hear Fay's reply. Out of their friends, only he, Kurogane and Ryuu did not know who Sakura's brother was. Tensai didn't know either of course seeing as how Sakura had just met him.

"No, squads are too flashy. There's too many soldiers wearing the pretty red and it draws attention. The emperor needs men like us to do the dirty work to easily slip in and slip out," Fay replied.

"…What do you do?" a hesitant voice asked. Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Nothing horrible. Mainly just taking care of nobles that are secretly going against his orders or found working for the resistance. Assassinations. We don't really kill them," Fay reassured Sakura after he saw her expression. "We let them know ahead, they hide and we bring the emperor back man-made body replicas. Li thought of a way we would gain the emperor's trust and make it look like we're really assassinating people. No autopsies are needed since we make the bodies look messy." Sakura looked visibly relieved but disturbed at the same time.

"But Kinomoto can probably do it just as well for real," Kurogane said.

"Haven't you two ever worked with him before?" Satoshi asked.

"Once," Kurogane growled obviously remembering something unpleasant. "That bastard…"

"Hm, I heard that he is quite strong…" Tensai murmured. He looked up. "Is he?" Fay nodded.

"Yes. Don't you know how he was promoted to captain?" he asked. Syaoran quickly looked up at Fay as Tensai and Ryuu shook their heads.

"He was promoted about six years ago after he caught and killed Li Akio in the battle of Jade Town. Li-kun's uncle, who was leader of the Resistance at the time." Complete silence followed his words then,

"What did you say?" Sakura asked quietly. Syaoran wanted to hit himself and strangle the magician. Fay blinked, confused, then answered her.

"Kinomoto caught and executed Li-kun's uncle. He was the leader of the Resistance before Li-kun and-" he stopped as Sakura suddenly stood up, her bangs hiding her eyes and slowly walked towards the entrance of the covering they were under.

"I need some fresh air," she said faintly before she tore out into the rain. Syaoran swore under his breath and stood up.

"Sak-Ying Fa!" Tomoyo cried also getting up.

"It's okay, Daidouji, I'll go," Syaoran quickly said to her before running out after Sakura. The traveler's just watched, not knowing what to do. Ryuu frowned.

"Was it something I said?" Fay asked. No one answered him.

Outside in the growing darkness Sakura stumbled and caught herself, unseeing as she ran. Her brother…it had been Touya who had killed Syaoran's uncle…Syaoran's uncle who was the leader of the Resistance then.

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran without looking. Things were beginning to make sense now. Syaoran's dislike for her in the beginning…his hatred of Touya…

If his uncle had not been caught and executed by her brother, he wouldn't be the leader of the Resistance right now. He wouldn't have had to carry such a large burden at such a young age. Who knows, he could very well be living a carefree life without having so many responsibilities.

It was her own brother and she hadn't even known it. Carrying on as arrogantly as if she didn't have a clue about the dark stain of her brother's victims…

Sakura fought a sob that escaped her throat before someone grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her around in the pounding rain. She hit a hard chest and cried with her face in her hands while the person soothed her. He was breathing heavily. Had he been chasing her? She hadn't noticed…

"Shh…" Syaoran said lowly. "Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" he asked her his voice quiet. He was wet all over from the rain but he didn't care.

"I-I…Syaoran…" she managed to choke out but she was once again consumed by tears. The sound of her voice crying was enough to break the hardest of hearts.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked lowly, waiting patiently. Sakura attempted to calm herself down but still refused to look up at him.

"If-if Touya hadn't killed your uncle you wouldn't have been the Resistance leader right now. You wouldn't have many burdens, Syaoran! You wouldn't have to shoulder so much responsibilities. And, and Touya did it! He was the one that executed your uncle! I didn't know, Syaoran, I didn't know…" she murmured shaking her head into Syaoran's chest.

"Shh…" he said. Sakura shook her head.

"But, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is that even though I know that…all the horrible things that he did, I still love him! I still love my baka brother! I can't hate him, Syaoran! Now you must hate me! " Sakura cried. Syaoran's eyes softened as he listened to her.

"Sakura…" he began lowly, but suddenly cut off as his body stiffened. A flash of blue filled his eyes.

* * *

"And so it begins…" Eriol whispered, his deep purple orbs gleaming behind his glasses as he watched the glass orb in front of him.

* * *

"Syaoran…?" Sakura felt him step away from her and looked up through puffy eyes. The rain was falling thickly now as he stood rigid a few feet in front of her, glowing slightly. His dark chestnut bangs hung over his eyes, hiding his expression. Sakura stared.

"Syaoran…" Suddenly he whipped his sword out and pointed it at her. Sakura's eyes widened and she froze.

_No… _and Sakura's heart dropped in desperation and fear. _No…he hated her…_

Sakura took a step forward. He did not answer her. Suddenly he lunged forward, his blade swinging in the air. Sakura's eyes widened as she fell back, the tip barely missing her throat and landed on the mud splattered ground. She stared at Syaoran in shock, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Syaoran!" she cried as he moved back and prepared to attack again. Her brain wasn't functioning, wasn't catching up to what was going on. She only stared up at the young man standing in front of her, his sword aimed at her, her mouth open, her emerald green orbs wide as Syaoran ran towards her, lifting up his gleaming sword in the scant light given from the remaining day.

Sakura's could hear her heartbeats, count each one as he ran towards her, aiming for her.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _

He brought his sword down hard. There was a loud clang of metal and a figure jumped in front of Sakura, breathing heavily, his face screwed in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ryuu shouted at Syaoran, his turquoise blue eyes blazing. He had his sword, Seiryuu out and behind in the rain following him were the rest of their friends.

"Ying Fa!" Tomoyo shouted running over. Sakura was still in shock and could barely hear what they were saying. _Syaoran…_

"I asked you what the hell you were doing?" Ryuu bellowed at Syaoran. Sakura struggled to her feet with Tomoyo and Yamazaki supporting her. Sakura had never heard Ryuu use that tone with anyone before and that more than anything snapped her out of her daze.

"What's wrong with Li?" Satoshi asked. Fay stared at him and frowned.

"Something's not right…" he murmured to himself.

"What'd you do now, girl?" Meiling demanded Sakura but she didn't answer her. Sakura was still staring at Syaoran on the opposite side of the clearing, her expression blank.

"What's Li thinking?" Kurogane asked, coming up next to them. They watched as Syaoran flew towards Ryuu again, his sword aimed and ready to fight. Ryuu jumped in front of Sakura and blocked Syaoran's attack, grunting at their impact and pushed Syaoran away. Syaoran jumped and doing a flip in the air, came right back. Their swords made a loud clanging noise in the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu growled as their swords crossed but Syaoran didn't answer him.

"Ryuu!" Fay suddenly shouted stepping forward. "Ryuu! Li-kun's being controlled!" He could see the blue strings controlling the Resistance leader, circling his entire body and manipulating his movements. Dark blue magic…so this had been what the dark magician was up to…Fay was grim.

Ryuu listened with one ear as he attempted to fend Syaoran off with his sword. Sakura's head snapped up as she stared at Syaoran. Fay was right. How could she not have noticed it before? Something was different! Something wasn't right. That wasn't how Syaoran moved…

"I didn't want to do this little wolf, but it looks like I have to," Ryuu smirked and Seiryuu glowed blue as he struck Syaoran's sword. He engaged Syaoran again, this time with more enthusiasm. "If you're being controlled then I just have beat sense into you!" he shouted but slipped as Syaoran changed directions and charged at Sakura instead.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurogane growled stepping in front of her as he locked blades with Syaoran 'Nngh…what's with his strength?' he thought to himself as he pushed Syaoran back. 'This isn't Li's usual strength…it's multiplied!'

"Li! This is for your own good!" Satoshi shouted running towards Syaoran with his glaive out. Syaoran flew towards him, kicking him onto the ground as Ryuu jumped in from the side. Syaoran dodged his swing and flipped over Kurogane's head, pushing him in the back with his feet as the travelers gaped.

"Li's fighting all three of them equally!" Yamazaki shouted.

"He's lost it…" Tensai muttered. Sakura stared, then something seemed to click into place and she ran out, clutching her necklace.

"Ying Fa!" Tomoyo cried out. Sakura chanted as she ran.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" The pink staff with the bird shaped head and beak, ruby red eye gleaming, appeared in her hands.

"Fay-san!" she shouted as she ran towards the fighting men. Syaoran seemed to be winning all three at the same time. "Tell me what I have to do!" Fay nodded.

"Ying Fa, do you see the magical strings attached to his wrists and arms?" he asked. Sakura paused and watched Syaoran fighting the three men skillfully. They weren't able to land a scratch on him. Her eyes searched his frame uncertainly.

"N-no! I can't see them!" she shouted.

"Concentrate and feel them!" Fay yelled back. Sakura nodded, her face set and determined and she closed her eyes, feeling. _'Syaoran! I'm going to free you!' _

_Argh, I don't get it! _Ryuu thought irritated as Syaoran sent Satoshi sprawling into the dirt again. _Li and I are equal in attack power so why can't I land blow on him?_

"Why can't they hit him?" Yamazaki asked, goggling at the three men rushing towards the Resistance leader.

"Think about it, Yamazaki," Fay said quietly. "Li's deadly skills are not even in it's top form yet and someone is manipulating his movements. Someone who knows how to use his skills and good form to his advantage including his magical powers. He's unstoppable." Yamazaki gulped.

"I don't understand! How can Syaoran be controlled?" Meiling demanded angrily, her eyes on him.

"I don't know either, Meiling," Fay said. "But he needs to be stopped and the only person who can do that now is…"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered softly.

Syaoran blinked. The last thing he remembered was holding Sakura and…his eyes widened as he saw what was happening. It was as though he was viewing what was happening through his eyes as from the wrong end of a telescope.

He was fighting his friends? Syaoran shook his head and struggled to jump back from Kurogane's attack. Instead his body swerved to the side and his foot shot out to kick the man on the neck. Syaoran tried to shout out but his mouth seemed unable to move or open.

His body wasn't listening to him! What the hell was going on? Then he felt it, a deep blue aura surrounding him entirely. His eyes darted to his arms and legs. They were also connected by that blue aura by strings that stretched into the sky and probably onto the hands of the manipulator.

Syaoran reached into his aura to bring forth his green magic but it didn't yield. It wasn't working! Syaoran struggled, fighting against the wave of blue. He couldn't break free from it! Why? His eyes widened as he saw Sakura headed towards him and his body began to move in her direction…

_NO! _Syaoran thought frantically gritting his teeth, his face screwed up in concentration. _No, Sakura, don't you dare get any closer!_

"I see them!" Sakura shouted, reopening her eyes. She saw all the strings connecting Syaoran to the unknown manipulator as she followed their movements. There was a deep blue aura running along them. She transformed her staff into a sword.

"Wait, Ying Fa!" Fay shouted but Sakura had already headed straight into the battle. Syaoran turned slightly as if noticing her and after sidestepping a blow from Kurogane and kicking him in the neck, flew towards her.

Sakura blinked as his sword came at her. She raised hers but Syaoran's sword met Ryuu's instead as he moved in front of her.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get to her so easily?" he growled and pushed Syaoran back. Syaoran didn't budge though and only flung Ryuu to the side, going back for Sakura.

Sakura froze as he slowly approached her and she took a few steps back, her breath coming out unevenly. She wasn't sure of what to do…she didn't want to hurt him… His bangs were hiding his face but his arm muscles were taut.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as he advanced. Suddenly his body stopped, completely immobile. Syaoran's arms twitched as he raised his sword painstakingly slow.

"Li's fighting the power controlling him!" Fay shouted. "Kurogane! Cut the magical strings now!"

"What strings?" Kurogane shouted back, irritated. His arm was bleeding. "I can't see no damn strings!"

Fay gaped. Was it perhaps that only people with a certain amount of magic could see the strings?

"Where are they?" Ryuu asked bewildered. Fay gritted his teeth and pulling out his sword moved forward. He would have to do it then…

Syaoran still stood in front of Sakura, unmoving, except for the small involuntary spasms of his muscles.

"Syaoran, can you hear me?" Sakura shouted to him. His head raised a couple of inches and Sakura gasped as she met his deep amber orbs. Those were Syaoran's eyes staring at her, his teeth gritted, wincing slightly as he attempted to throw off the magic controlling him. His conscious was still working even though his body refused to listen to him.

"G-get…away…from me…" he muttered his jaw clenched tightly. Sakura shook her head. "G-go…" he insisted as his arms began to raise up with his sword.

"No! I'm not leaving you, Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, her emerald eyes blazing. Syaoran's eyes widened and he suddenly turned and blocked a sword as Fay struck from behind, throwing the magician back.

"Damn, I can't get close!" Fay shouted. "Cut the strings, Ying Fa!" Sakura nodded and moved forward, her sword raised just as Syaoran turned around. Focusing on the strings, Sakura slashed through them as he raised his sword. His eyes widened and he willed his arm to stop as his magic burst around him.

But it didn't work.

"Ying Fa, watch out!" Ryuu shouted, running towards her.

"Ying Fa!" Kurogane and Satoshi rushed in their direction.

Sakura's sword passed through the blue strings leaving them untouched and her mouth opened in surprise. Syaoran's blade moved through the air and struck her.

"SAAKUURAAA!" Syaoran shouted, breaking through the silencing spell as the Clow card mistress flew back, blood spraying through the air.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped hands over her mouth. Sakura's body hit the ground, her sword flying out of her hands as Ryuu, Satoshi and Kurogane once more converged on Syaoran but he was no longer moving.

Instead his body twitched and his arms shook as he tried to break free of the hold that kept him there. Sweat beaded his forehead as he gritted his teeth, his amber eyes blazing.

"Cutting them won't work!" Fay shouted. "We have to find a way to make them disappear completely!"

'Disappear! That's it!' Sakura thought, sprawled on the ground. She winced and felt her left cheek where she had been cut. It wasn't too deep but it was bleeding now. She gritted her teeth and crawling over to her staff picked it up and staggered to her feet.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as Syaoran's self restraint broke and his sword arm swung towards Ryuu who jumped away to avoid it and he blocked Kurogane's lunge and Satoshi's punch. Quickly swerving past them all, Syaoran's body carried him to where she now stood.

Sakura watched him come and pulled out a card. Her eyes were burning with fury and determination. Turning it, she threw it into the air where it suspended, waiting. The card showed a picture of a small boy with elf like ears dressed in jester's clothing.

"Erase!" she called loudly as she brought her staff onto it. "Erase the magical bonds that tie him!" The Clow circle formed beneath her feet as a blast of warm air filled the area.

Immediately, the young boy flew out towards Syaoran as he lunged for her sword raised high over his head. Sakura watched him, her face set and determined.

She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw Syaoran's. For the first time since they had met, Sakura saw fear in his eyes. Blind panic and fear. The strings vanished just as Syaoran was a few feet in front of her. He was still flying through the air…If he didn't stop he was going to…

Syaoran quickly flung his sword from his hands, heart beating quickly and jumped on top of Sakura, bringing her into his chest with his arms as they rolled onto the ground together.

They rolled in the mud together and stopped in a sitting position as Syaoran cradled Sakura in his arms. Her wind was knocked out as she clung tightly to his chest, her hands knotted in his rain wet and sweat damped shirt, her staff still clutched in her hand. Syaoran was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" he murmured to himself, his arms tight around the young woman in his chest.

He could have killed her. He almost did…she could have been lying in a puddle of her own blood right now. He had cut her already…as these thoughts flew through his head, Syaoran felt a sense of blind panic and removing Sakura's grip on his shirt immediately stood up, turning to walk away from her.

Sakura looked up at him as their friends ran over. Syaoran stopped when he felt a small hand grasp his and pull him back.

"Syaoran…?" He couldn't bare hearing that voice. He closed his eyes clenched his teeth and pulled his hand away from hers. Sakura watched him go and stood up to follow when someone put a large warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ryuu's turquoise blue gaze.

"Don't go after him," he shook his head. "He needs time alone."

"But-"

"Leave him alone for now, Ying Fa." Sakura looked towards Syaoran's figure walking away into the forest away from the group once more before she reluctantly nodded and allowed her friends to herd her back, asking if she was alright. She glanced back, her emerald eyes shining with worry.

_Syaoran…_

_

* * *

_

A fist hit the side of a tree, sending bits of bark flying onto the forest floor.

Syaoran sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He hardly felt that blow. Swearing under his breath Syaoran turned around and running a hand through his untamable chestnut locks, walked over to the water, looking out as he fell to his knees, his head bowing.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Syaoran slammed his fists down onto the ground repeatedly, pounding it over and over again. When he exhausted, he sat back up and hung his head back, looking up into the dark night sky, now cloudless and rain free with a billion stars.

He thought he was strong…

He had thought that through all the harsh training from the Elders, after years of seeing friend after friend die in front of him, he had grown strong. He had been invincible even and almost untouchable…

He was the best in martial arts. He was the best in magic. He never failed in anything that he did…until tonight.

Syaoran had never felt more weak before in his entire life than tonight. Nothing, in his nineteen years, had he come this close to feeling useless, feeble…unable to change or do anything and so utterly helpless.

He hadn't been able to throw off that magic no matter how hard he'd tried. No matter what methods he thought of he couldn't stop his body from attacking his friends…and ultimately hurting Sakura.

He had hurt her! He had cut her cheek with his own sword! And he had almost killed her at the end!

He saw now that he still had a long way to go…he was incapable, unfit to be the Resistance leader, to lead all these men, when he couldn't even overcome an outside force of magic to save his friends…and especially Sakura.

What did they all think of him now?

Syaoran had wounded Sakura with his very hands. When he had sworn to protect her. He had hurt her. He didn't have the face to see her anymore but more than anything, he was ashamed of himself.

What would he say to her? He hadn't been strong enough to overcome the magic. He was unable to do it at the time…Syaoran clenched his jaw as he remembered the feeling of hopelessness and fear for the Clow card mistress as he sat inside his mind and watched all of it happening right behind his very eyes.

What right did he have to protect her when he couldn't even save her from himself? What would happen next time? Would he be able to save her?

"Syaoran…"

He broke out of his thoughts and turned away from the sound of the voice averting his eyes as he felt her ever familiar pink aura surround him.

Sakura slowly made her way over to where he was sitting and seated herself next to him on the rock. He didn't turn around and she was silent for a long time.

"Syaoran…" Sakura spoke again quietly but Syaoran didn't answer her. "Syaoran…what happened is not your fault…" she said. Syaoran didn't reply.

There was another long stretch of silence and he felt her get up. Thinking she had left he sighed and looked up only to see that she had settled herself right in front of him instead, looking up into his eyes determinedly.

Syaoran found that he couldn't look away as she held his gaze, her emerald orbs burning into his soul and his eyes found the small scar on the left side of her cheek. He began to turn away in shame but was surprised when Sakura brought up a small hand and placed it on top of his hand on the rock. He stopped. He couldn't turn away from her. He couldn't look anywhere else. It was as if those eyes were magnets that attached him there and she looked right into his amber orbs.

"I'm not going anywhere," she stated firmly. Syaoran just watched her. "I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me." When Syaoran just gazed at her, Sakura nodded slowly.

"What happened is not your fault, Syaoran," she repeated making sure he caught every word.

"No, Sakura, it is my fault," he said to her. "If I'd been able to control my magic better, if I'd been able to throw off the magic holding me, none of this would have happened," he growled, his irritation with himself resurfacing. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt…" he said lowly, lifting up his hand and tracing the wound on her cheek softly with his thumb. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Syaoran…you can't do everything," Sakura said softly. "You make mistakes. You're not perfect, Syaoran," she said.

"But I hurt you Sakura," he told her. He sighed with guilt. Sakura smiled lightly.

"Because I couldn't defend myself properly," she retorted back and her emerald eyes blazed into his amber ones. "Syaoran, don't beat yourself up over this. You said you would protect me and I believe you. This was something outside both of our control," she said.

"It's not," he said, shaking his head. "It's not Sakura. I could have stopped it…but I couldn't…I couldn't control the magic that had a hold of me! If only I'd been able to break free of it's hold! If only I'd-" he paused, not sure what to say. "I should have tried harder…if I did you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said quietly.

"Yes, Syaoran, you couldn't stop it," Sakura said to him and Syaoran looked down. "But that's why I'm here." he looked back up at her. "Teamwork, Syaoran, that's the whole reason we're in this together. If there's something I can't do, you will do it for me. If there's something you can't do, I will do it for you! We're the two chosen ones after all. We both have strengths and weaknesses and whatever one lacks in, the other fills it," Sakura smiled. "And I have many holes, Syaoran, all of which you cover. And here you have a small hole that I was able to finally cover for you." Syaoran stared and Sakura grinned.

"You're only human. You shouldn't try to do everything alone. You're not a god, Syaoran. Remember that you also have me. We're in this together, aren't we?" she asked him, her hand tightening on top of his. Syaoran stared at her and she watched him with a set expression on her face. The wind whipped strands of her auburn locks into the air and bringing with it the scent of cherry blossoms. It was soothing and so…Sakura. They sat, lost in each other's gaze in the pale moonlight of the night.

Somehow…when she was in front of him like, he felt like anything was possible. She was capable of making him feel like the strongest man, that nothing could ever go wrong. That everything would be okay again…

And as he thought this Syaoran removed his hand from underneath hers and entwining it with her long delicate fingers, squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'll protect you," he promised her quietly. Sakura smiled, a sight that warmed his heart.

"Thank you. Everything will surely be alright…" she whispered. Syaoran nodded, feeling her soft hands on his. He could hear his heart hammering against his chest and his cheeks start to burn but he kept his gaze on Sakura.

She didn't break eye contact either. Then quite suddenly, tears began to form behind those captivating pools of jade and Syaoran blinked, released from the spell, confused.

Sakura quickly unlocked her hand from his and looked down, sniffling and wiping her tears away with a small bubble of laughter.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked quickly, looking her over. Had he hurt her?

"I thought that you hated me earlier," Sakura confessed softly. Syaoran almost smiled at the irony of the situation, despite himself.

"Why would you think that?" he asked her. She blushed, her eyes still on the rock.

"B-because of my onii-chan…" she whispered. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, silly. I wouldn't hate you for something like that," he said. _I could never hate you…_he thought silently to himself."Haven't these last few months taught you anything?"

"I-I don't know…Syaoran, when I saw you point your sword at me, I was so afraid…I was afraid that you hated me and that you would never forgive me for the things that my brother had done…" Syaoran's heart had started picking up pace again as a light feeling caressed his heart. She was afraid? Afraid that he would hate her? But why?

"Why would you be afraid of that?" he asked quietly out loud. Sakura took a deep shaky breath before she answered.

"Because you hating me would be the worst thing in the world," she said lowly. "I don't want you to hate me Syaoran because I care about you…" Syaoran could have sworn his heart stopped and his breathing quickened. _She cared about him? _Happiness, shock and hope flooded through him. He was silent for a bit and then he finally spoke.

"Sakura…" he said lowly. "Look at me."

Sakura hesitated, not sure of the expression she would find on Syaoran's face but slowly, the young woman raised her head. Amber met emerald and Syaoran smiled.

Heat flooded Sakura's cheeks when she saw the young leader of the Resistance look down at her and smile so genuinely. It was one of his rare smiles and it left her feeling breathless. It really wasn't fair that he was so good looking. His messy chestnut hair was ruffled by the wind, his chiseled features sharp in the moonlight and his thin lips curved upwards.

Bubbles and butterflies erupted at the pit of her stomach and she nearly had to inhale sharply to catch her breath as her heart beats sped up.

"Sakura, I-"

"How very sweet. The two chosen ones…it's too bad that one of you will have to die," a deep amused voice rang throughout the river bank.

Syaoran whipped around and was up in an instant, pulling Sakura behind him as he drew his sword out of it's scabbard. He glared into the darkness as a shadow stepped out. Behind him were three other figures, shrouded in the fog from the river, their eyes glowing bright red.

"Who are you?" Syaoran growled, keeping himself between the shadows and Sakura, who was peering around him to the figure. Why hadn't he felt them ahead of time? What the hell was going on? The figure in front moved forward.

It was a man, or what looked like a man. He was tall with dark tan skin and long pale blonde hair past his back. Golden eyes glinted back evilly from his handsome face features and his lips were curved up in a smile, sharp teeth behind them. He wore a colorful quilted men's kimono and pants with armor made of what looked like human bones strapped around his body.

Sakura gasped and turned away, clutching Syaoran's shirt tightly from behind. The Youkai had human heads hanging behind his neck, strung together by a piece of wire and dangling on his chest. They looked recent and bounced up and down, their faces grotesque, the skin just beginning to peel. On his shoulders where padding was supposed to be were human skulls. The Youkai grinned seeing Sakura's reaction.

"I see you enjoy my decorations, Clow Card mistress. We had to kill a couple of farmers earlier because we were hungry," the Youkai explained licking his lips. Sakura did not show her surprise at him knowing who she really was and instead glared at him through eyes wet with unshed tears and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you angry?" he asked softly, his voice deep, a smile on his lips. His smile widened, revealing rows of long sharp teeth and his jaws suddenly unhinged all the way to his chin, hanging off a thread of skin still attached to his neck and an inhuman screech sounded through his lips, echoing into the distance.

Sakura cupped her hands over her ears, her heart sinking at the noise. She already knew it wasn't anything good…

Syaoran turned around and grabbing hold of Sakura's hand pulled her next to him. Sakura stared at him, bewildered. What was Syaoran doing? She suddenly realized that the Resistance leader was different.

His gaze was calculative like always, watching the Youkai and the three shadows behind him without missing a single motion, but while Syaoran always showed a sense of daring and purpose, there was none now. Instead, Syaoran looked hesitant and his amber eyes were ablaze with worry…Sakura frowned. This couldn't be good.

The Resistance leader was worried. From the way they addressed him and Sakura as the chosen ones to the powerful auras surrounding them Syaoran knew that they were no ordinary Youkai. They were strong and very dangerous and he would need more than luck and skill to get out of here alive with Sakura…

"Don't worry. We won't kill you too quickly. I want to test the extent of your skills first, since you are a descendant of Clow Reed's and one of the chosen ones in the prophecy," the Youkai spoke to Syaoran. His jaw had returned to normal now. Syaoran glared at him menacingly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled. A howl of wind and the furious wails of inhuman fury cut through the night sky as the sounds that Sakura recognized but dreaded filled the empty space of the air, cutting off the light from the moon and forming a black cloud overhead. Sakura looked up, fear filling her emerald eyes.

Youkai. Hundreds of them, their eyes rolling back, their claws brandished, their teeth clacking in anticipation, hovering in the sky behind the main Youkai and the three shadows behind him. He turned to observe Syaoran and Sakura, a large grin on his face, his eyeballs bulging with excitement. The overall effect made him look maddening.

"Who am I?" he sneered. The two human heads on his chest suddenly melted into his kimono and into his skin, moving underneath it as lumps. Sakura's eyes widened as the lumps inched their way towards his shoulders and emerged from beneath the skin again, this time completely skinless and only as skulls, joining the two already there. The Youkai smiled insanely.

"I am Kumo. Your worst nightmare."

_**Chapter 19 End.**_

* * *

**Yuuki's Note: **AHHHHH! NO! The Youkai finally meet the two chosen ones! What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Find out next time in The Clow! Haha I've always wanted to write a cheesy line like that. Soooooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Tasted like cheese? Let me know in your review! I can't believe that I got 200 reviews! WOOT! Review celebration again! Let's work hard on making it 300! I thank you readers that have followed the Clow til now! I just want to let you know that more good things are in store for all of you!

Notes about the chapter: It was a fairly easy chapter to write and from here on out there is going to be action after action, after action lol. I know a lot happened in this chapter and there's a lot of action but there will also be a lot of action in the next chapter as well, as you can tell. I only focused on our heroes in this chapter because the last one was dedicated to Touya a bit too much! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be coming out soon! You know what to do, **review, review, review!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Yuuki ^^**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Black Blood

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note: It's here! Chapter Twenty! I can't believe that I actually got to chapter 20! It seemed like such a long time ago that I began planning the Clow, and now it's here! You guys wait because I have so many special things in store for the Clow! Anyway, this chapter is very different. Action packed but also drama packed! Whatever can I mean by that? Well, go read it, baka-chans! Hahaha I'm excited because I updated really quickly…well, this has been my quickest update this year, so bully for Yuuki! I also wrote back to the reviewers since the chapter was so short, so have fun and don't forget to review, review, review! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Black Blood**

_Soul City, Palace _

_Province of Fire_

_9:13 AM_

Emperor Kimama was used to having things his way. He was a man that ruled with an iron fist. If anyone had the nerve to disagree or go against him, they would be dealt with immediately. He wasn't a man to tolerate any sort of behavior that bordered on insubordination and was ruthless when it came to his enemies.

As a leader he knew how to control and manipulate those around him to his advantage and was able to strike fear into the hearts of the men who followed his lead, ensuring that they would obey without doubting.

He was a tall and clean shaven handsome man, pleasing to the eyes, even though his hair had left his head a long time ago. His nose was strong under a sturdy brow and his thin lips were wide and made for smiling beneath twinkling azure orbs. He looked like royalty in the way he moved, spoke and commanded the entire red imperial army.

He was the emperor of the Clow. Leader of the Noblemen, made up of his great great grandfather Lord Akuma's followers. Emperor Kimama's line was the only line left of the once powerful magician who was now buried deep underground by enchantments far too powerful to overcome without help.

But help would come and he would finally do what his grandfather and father could not. Break the enchantment on Lord Akuma and make him rise once more! Then wealth, fame and much much more would be his, all his…

Today however, was one of those days in which things were not going his way. The news that one of his captains from the red imperial army had just brought him was unsettling, and he was not pleased with it, not pleased with it at all.

"What did you say?" he hissed quietly into the silent chamber. Every one of his advisors and the highest ranked officials were in there, afraid of the emperor's wrath as he spoke to a quivering corporal on the floor in front of the grand gold lined throne room.

The corporal, with a mop of dirty brown hair on top his head quivered while he bowed his head. An entire squad of soldiers were behind him, heads bowed down, submissive and waiting for their judgment.

"Y-your majesty, it is true…two of them, one man, one woman…two slaves with magic…" the entire room had gone completely silent waiting for the emperor to speak.

"Slaves…with magic?" He had not risen his voice, he had not shouted or even growled but the men in the room shrank away nonetheless, afraid. "Is this true?" Emperor Kimama suddenly demanded loudly. The entire room flinched and the corporal wiped his brow.

"It is true…sire…" he whispered. Complete silence followed his words with the tension in the room getting thicker as the emperor's face turned different colors.

"HIIRAGIZAWA!" He boomed. "GET ME HIIRAGIZAWA!" Taro, who was beside the emperor nodded rapidly and wheezing, hobbled to the golden doors of the chamber when they swung open and a young man in robes of deep midnight embroidered with a golden sun and moon came sweeping in, holding a golden staff similar to the images seen on his robes.

"I am here, your majesty," Eriol answered, his voice calm and collected. Some of the advisors in the room frowned as the young man with the deep violet eyes made his way forward. He had always been favored above everyone else by the emperor. But did he really think he could walk in on a very important meeting late and be welcomed by the emperor's temper? But to their surprise the emperor did not look one bit irritated. On the contrary, he looked pleased to see the dark magician and waited as the magician arrived to his place beside the emperor, standing next to the throne.

"Pardon me for being late, your majesty, but I was getting the testimony from all of the soldiers involved in the Golden Bridge Town attack," Eriol said quietly bowing. The emperor nodded roughly.

"And what did you find out Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol smiled lightly, his eyes twinkling, contemplating the news he was going to be relaying to the emperor and how he would take it.

"There is no other possible explanation, your highness," he said, bowing his head deeply. He restraighten himself.

"The two chosen ones, the heroes in the prophecy of the story of the slaves, have emerged."

The silence in the room was so absolute a needle dropping onto the floor could have shattered it. Then,

"WHAT?" Emperor Kimama exploded. "What did you say, Hiiragizawa? The two chosen ones? The ones in the prophecy are alive?" he thundered. Eriol calmly nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. That is my conclusion. From the way the guards and soldiers explained the things that happened last night to me, there is only one conclusion. There is only one woman slave that possesses strong magic and that is the one in the prophecy…there have also been rumors of a slave man possessing equally powerful magic, known as the Spirit. Together, they could only be the two chosen ones, the two heroes in the prophecy that the Seers have made long ago and it was reported that they were together last night. This means that they have finally come." Emperor Kimama was silent for a long time while the court waited with baited breath.

Eriol had "accidentally" forgot to mention that nowhere in the prophecy did it say that the two heroes would be slaves, but it was best that the emperor and the rest of the world thought that. It would certainly take the suspicion away from Sakura…if she survived their ordeal…

He was brought back to when the emperor began to laugh loudly. The whole room stared in amazement as the emperor laughed wildly, slapping his knees. After a moment or two, he stopped and glared at them all.

"I want you to search for these two chosen ones! Look for slaves possessing any kind of strong magic! I want them brought back here alive and we will see what happens to those who go against me! How strong can they be?" The emperor sneered. The soldiers crouched down in front of him exchanged glances to one another.

"But, your highness…they are extremely powerful!" a soldier shouted loudly, standing up.

"Yes, the Spirit is able to use element attacks! Like the lightning on us the other night!" another added. Other soldiers began shouting as well.

"Yeah, and the girl lit up in this huge glow!"

"Then sh-she sent this…this HUGE yellow thing at us! And it had wings! Huge wings! It was a deformed monster and it smiled and talked and was yelling!" a soldier screamed holding his head as if remembering the details of that horrid night.

"And she was egging it on!"

"SILENCE!" the emperor roared. "SILENCE, YOU FOOLS! ONE MORE WORD AND THE NEXT PERSON HANGS!" Silence fell and the emperor smiled widely at all of his high ranked officials and advisors.

"It does not matter! Just capture them! I want a reward for anyone who can give us information leading to their arrest! Search high and low! Now, you are dismissed!"

"YES SIR!" shouts echoed throughout the chamber and then one by one the noblemen began filing out, speaking to one another about the news that they had just learned. Only Eriol remained behind as the emperor sat back down on the golden throne, looking pleased.

"Your majesty," Eriol said leaning down and Emperor Kimama looked up at him startled.

"Oh, Hiiragizawa, what are you still doing here?"

Eriol smiled politely. "Do the two chosen ones not have you worried, your highness?" Eriol asked with a hint of a smirk. Kimama shook his head, still grinning evilly.

"No. I had just realized that with this news, brings with it another advantage…" he said smiling lazily. "Would you like to know what it is, Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, your majesty," Eriol replied. Kimama chuckled.

"That is the fact that with their appearance, marks the certainty that Lord Akuma will return. The stupid Seers that Saw the prophecy Saw the two chosen ones arise when Lord Akuma would come back. This means that his return is indefinite. He will rise again. He will conquer the Clow once more, with me, his great, great, grandson, by his side…"

Eriol nodded solemnly.

"Yes, your highness…" he said quietly. "That certainly seems true…"

"Hiiragizawa, the noblemen will rise again and become strong. We have been losing our powers for far too long now, growing weaker with each day. Now, is our time to come back, now is our time to stand beside Lord Akuma once more and destroy everything that stands in our way! If it is the two chosen ones, let them come! I will crush them! I cannot lose!" Kimama now had a maniac glint in his deep azure eyes, a wild look upon his face.

"Contact Kinomoto Touya's squad and tell them to hurry. I must have that sword! I must raise Lord Akuma back and conquer all!" he commanded and Eriol nodded. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Very well, your majesty," Eriol said lowly before he left the golden doors to the chambers, his purple orbs flashing and his robes billowing behind him.

Spinel Sun looked up from his position atop the armchair when Eriol returned to his chambers, the doors closing tightly behind him without him even touching them.

"ERIOL-SAMA!" he was greeted by a very enthusiastic woman as she flung herself in front of his path and Eriol gave her a tired smile.

"Nakuru…you are back."

"I see…" Eriol said quietly as Nakuru relayed the news of what she had learned and brought back from Haru Town to Eriol. "If I had known about this noblewoman sooner, I may have been able to do something for her," he said. Nakuru nodded sadly.

"Yes, it was a very heartbreaking thing. All because she chose to do what she believed in…and Eriol-sama, she had green eyes, almost the same shade as the Clow card mistress's. I think Touya-kun knew her…he looked quite disturbed when they hung her. I don't know if they've spoken before but I'm sure it's the fact that she looked so similar to Sakura-san, down to the beliefs and all…" Eriol nodded.

"Yes, it is very sad…" he agreed. "But there is nothing we can do now. Perhaps, if Kinomoto Touya and Fujihara Yori have met, there may be hope for him after all…"

"What do you mean?" Nakuru asked confused but Eriol just gave her a soft smile and Nakuru sighed, defeated. She perked up immediately though and sat up straight again.

"What's been happening with the Resistance leader and the Clow Card mistress?" she asked excitedly. "I just got back and it's been so long since I last saw them! How are they?"

Her instant happiness was smothered as she saw the grim look on the dark magician's face. Nakuru frowned and looked over at Spinel Sun who sat watching the two. He met her eye and glanced back at Eriol.

"Not good, huh?" Nakuru asked softly. Eriol nodded.

"The two chosen ones are in quite a predicament, Nakuru," he finally said.

"What has happened?" Nakuru asked, worried. "They're not hurt are they?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, but that does not mean that they won't be. They have a long and hard task in front of them and being the two chosen ones will require courage and hope that many have not been able to see in many years. But they will eventually succeed…that is their destiny."

Nakuru smiled. "So you mean that they're not hurt? They'll be alright?" Eriol shook his head.

"That will be their destiny…" he repeated as he waved his staff over the clear glass orb in front of him, a bright golden light following it's path. "But only if they survive this battle…"

And from the crystal orb, images began to shift and take place…

* * *

Syaoran's deep amber eyes swept the clearing on the bank thoroughly before landing on the four Youkai in front of him and the shadows of hundreds of hungry spirit demons in the darkened sky watching them. He swore under his breath.

There was no possible way for escape anywhere and it didn't look as if the four leading Youkai would let their prey get away so easily either. A small intake of breath behind him made Syaoran turn slightly and he met a pair of emerald green orbs, trained on him.

Sakura eyes searched his, looking for any sign of a plan or clue of what to do. Syaoran gave her hand a small squeeze and turned back to face the Youkai.

His eyes hardened. That solidified his resolve. He did not care what these Youkai threw at them.

He was not going to let Sakura get hurt.

Behind him, Syaoran could feel Sakura tense up and her hold on his hand tightened. She could feel their auras as well, he knew. She could sense how dangerous the four Youkai in front of them were because even right now Syaoran could feel it. Their magical powers, evil intent and the overwhelming need to kill exuding from them especially the leader in the front…

Kumo….

He was watching the two chosen ones from behind a pair of gleaming golden eyes and thin lips behind which sharp teeth sat. He was the tallest of the Youkai with dark tan skin and long pale golden hair that swept behind his shoulders. Kumo smiled.

"The two chosen ones…" he breathed feverishly, his eyes alive and glowing.

Syaoran glared menacingly at Kumo.

"How do you know who we are?" he demanded, swinging his sword in front of him. Kumo's grin widened and he began to laugh, the sound echoing in the clearing.

"There can be only two in the Clow with magical powers as strong as you," he said. "Lord Akaru led us to you…"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"Akaru…"

"Lord Akaru. You've heard of him?" he sneered but Syaoran didn't answer him. "Well, well, I am impressed, but I didn't expect anything less from one of the heroes in the prophecy. Yes, Lord Akaru, Lord Akuma's most loyal follower who rallied the Youkai when the noblemen took over Soul city and convinced the then leader of the noblemen, Nagato, Lord Akuma's descendant, to give us magic from the ring of power left by his great grandfather. That is how we are able to use magic…that is how we were able to survive these last hundred years ever since those damned noblemen took over the Clow, claiming it as their own and taking all the credit…but do not worry, our time is coming. Our time is rising and with Lord Akaru leading our army of Youkai, we will kill the nobleman and take over the Clow and along the way raise Lord Akuma back to lead us to the top!"

"You are building an army of Youkai to kill the emperor when he has made a compromise with the demons for them to work for him in exchange for protection and a place to stay?" Syaoran wanted to know. Kumo chuckled.

"Yes, only that idiot emperor of the noblemen would believe that we are in allegiance with him. We just need him to raise Lord Akuma again and we will be free to kill and rule all…" Kumo paused and his golden eyes raked Sakura standing behind Syaoran. "And especially with the powers of the Clow Cards…we will be invincible!"

"Kumo!" a sharp bark came from behind the Youkai and Kumo slowly turned to face one of the demons that had stepped forward. He had a tall broad shouldered body, with rippling muscles. His face was more a beast than human and a great mane of hair surrounded his head, behind which two dog like ears poked out of. Golden green eyes shone from beneath a pair of thick brows as he narrowed them at Kumo.

"You are telling the enemies our plans, Lord Akaru's plans!" Raion snapped, his brows furrowed growling. Kumo chuckled.

"It does not matter what they learn when they're going to die anyway…"

"It matters!" Raion interrupted him, his voice a deep throated roar. "Only you would get so careless…"

Kumo stopped and glared icily at Raion before he took a step forward, his voice steely.

"I've told you already that I have no use for you…cat…" he said quietly. Raion glared back.

"You may be leading this mission but I will not do as you say…" he bit back lowly and Kumo smiled sardonically.

"Then I am afraid that you too, will have to die," Kumo said, taking a step forward and flexing the sharp claws on his human fingers.

"Interesting…" both Youkai turned back to look at the speaker. Syaoran's amber eyes flashed at them, a small smirk on his lips. The wind blew through his messy chocolate hair.

"But it will never work…"

Kumo stopped and glared at Syaoran. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"We're not the ones that are going to die tonight…" Syaoran said lowly. "Because I will not allow it…" Kumo stared then he began to smile widely.

"That is not up to you to decide, Resistance leader…" he whispered, shifting his position, his claws extending sharply from his fingertips. "I will kill the Clow Card mistress and bring back the Clow Cards to my master."

"I said that I will not allow it!" Syaoran snarled. Kumo began to laugh loudly.

"Try to stop me!" His eyes widened insanely and then he suddenly moved forward, hand raised. Syaoran pushed Sakura roughly behind him and stepped out in front of her.

"Sakura, go back and find Ryuu and the others," Syaoran quickly instructed her. Sakura shook her head.

"NO! Syaoran, I'm not leaving you!" she cried, moving forward but Syaoran shoved her back.

"Go, NOW!" he shouted and leapt forward to meet Kumo with his sword out. Sakura didn't hesitate and began to turn back, her heart thundering in her chest. She had never heard that tone in Syaoran's voice before. He was uncertain and he almost sounded…afraid.

Sakura could feel the auras emitting from the four Youkai. They had magical powers and their intent to kill was strong. It made Sakura's blood run cold the way the Youkai spoke and moved. The two that had been arguing, Kumo and Raion had more magic than the other two Youkai did. They were dangerous and Syaoran was right, she needed to warn their friends.

Syaoran's sword met Kumo's claws in midair in a clash of metal and he strained at the strength of the Youkai before him. Kumo smiled.

"You're strong…" he whispered. "But not strong enough!" and he threw Syaoran back with a flick of his wrist, his golden eyes gleaming. Syaoran's own eyes widened as his back slammed against the trunk of a tree but he was immediately back on his feet, only taking a second to shake himself off. Kumo was far stronger than he'd anticipated and Syaoran dashed towards Kumo again, his sword aimed straight. Kumo easily dodged as the Resistance leader struck and using his claws, quickly slashed Syaoran across the chest, leaving behind bloody rips on his shirt. Syaoran growled and swung his sword up but Kumo had disappeared. He turned his head and froze when Kumo's voice sounded from right behind him.

"Are you sure you want to leave the Clow Card mistress by herself?" Syaoran's heart stopped and he turned, panic in his eyes.

"Sakura!" he yelled, moving quickly. Sakura had barely taken a step when she felt the hairs on her arms stand on end. She reached for the Clow Key around her neck when a figure appeared in front of her, golden eyes gleaming with triumph and bloodied claws raised high in the air. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped and Kumo brought his arm down. The sound of something striking metal was heard and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

Blood flew through the air and the metallic smell of it manifested Sakura's nose as she slowly opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She was being held against a warm firm chest and she quickly looked up to see Syaoran in front of her. They were a few feet away from Kumo who stood watching them motionlessly. His claws were bloodied and as they watched, he lifted one up to his lips and licked it. Syaoran released Sakura, still glaring at Kumo. His shoulder was a bloody mess and Sakura could guess what had happened.

"Heh, you're pretty fast…" Kumo drawled, watching Syaoran's shoulder.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" Sakura turned to him. Syaoran nodded, anger boiling in his veins. That bastard…that bastard had almost killed Sakura…

"Now it's our turn!" Syaoran whipped his head around and saw Sakura standing next to him, fierce determination in her eyes as she held the Clow Key with a fist. She was ablaze with anger. "You can't get away with this! Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" She was surrounded by a bright glow of pink and the Clow staff appeared in her hands. Sakura held up a card.

"Firey!" She called and threw it upon the air as she spun her staff like a baton and hit it. Immediately, a surge of fire flew out, led by a young boy with wings on his head straight towards the Youkai. They separated as it neared but the spirit demons behind them in the sky were unluckier and stupider and those that touched the flames burned from existence.

"Very impressive…the Clow cards are indeed strong…" Sakura gasped as Kumo's voice sounded beside her and she was only able to call out a card before he struck her.

"Sword!" Sakura gasped and Kumo's claws met a thin silver blade instead of the Clow card mistress's side as she was knocked back onto the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, running towards Kumo, his ofuda out. "Lord of wind, come to me! Windy!" and he pressed the flat of his blade against it. Immediately, a gale of wind rose into the air, creating a blinding array of sand and dust and enveloping the Youkai in it. Syaoran landed beside Sakura and helped her to her feet.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. His ruined shoulder was not helping things. Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran, they're so strong," she panted. Syaoran nodded.

"I know, we can't fight them at our current level, Sakura. Let's go!" And they began to move away. As soon as they had taken a step however, they stopped because the wind storm that Syaoran had just called surrounding the Youkai spun tightly and then burst, sending a blast that knocked the two chosen ones off their feet.

Kumo stepped out, smiling evilly, a red glowing aura around him.

"You didn't think you'd get away so easily, did you?" he sneered. Behind him, two more Youkai landed, reveling in the light of moon. They seemed to be twins, from their tall thin figures down to the blue and yellow kimonos they wore. They each had long white hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of their necks and their eyes glowed bright orange in the moonlight. The only difference between them were two red scars that ran across one another, making an X on one side of their faces. One twin had the scar on his left cheek while the other his right.

"Denza and Ruka have the best eyes of us all… That was how we were able to travel in the darkness and catch up with you two so quickly. Seeing through a wind storm is nothing to them," Kumo explained, grinning broadly.

"Feh," Syaoran stood up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand standing up in front of Sakura to protect her. He flexed his shoulder and winced inwardly. It was bad…enough to slow down his movements. Syaoran knew that even though Sakura was powerful, she was inexperienced with fighting other people with magic and these Youkai were very quick and powerful and had experience in both. They wouldn't last long in their current condition if they didn't find a way out. And if they decided to have the horde of spirit youkai behind them attack as well, there would be no way out. What should he do?

While Syaoran was thinking of options, Sakura was watching the Youkai from behind him, her breaths coming out shortly. They were observing the two chosen ones hungrily. Their intent to hurt was so strong it made Sakura queasy and what was more frightening than that they smelled strongly of blood. Just one look into their eyes told Sakura enough. They wanted to kill them. For the first time in a long time Sakura felt afraid, paralyzed with fear and not knowing what was coming next. She was afraid…these youkai were scary.

No matter how much Raion hated Kumo, he could not deny that he was a good leader. They found the two chosen ones in less time than he could have imagined even with magic. Raion had imagined before setting out on this task that they would find the Clow Card mistress and Clow Reed's descendant and he alone would easily get rid of them and get in Lord Akaru's good graces, but he was proved wrong when he laid eyes on them.

Clow Reed's descendant…Raion could easily see why he was the leader of the Resistance now. He stood tall, disciplined and skilled with untamed dark chestnut hair and golden amber eyes that burned. He was a lone wolf, a warrior that was worthy of respect and he had blocked two of Kumo's attacks when one was enough to kill any other human man.

And the Clow Card mistress…Raion could not explain it but as soon as he had laid eyes on her he had lost all motivation to kill her. In fact he had forgotten why he was there. She was not what he had imagined, but something much more…she drew him to her, with those fierce emerald green eyes, those long locks of flying auburn hair that caressed her figure and the way she handled the cards. She was tougher than she looked.

Those two…they would not be easy to bring down…

"Enough of this!" Kumo's voice broke through the tension filled silence and Raion slowly turned to him. "It's time to die!" he announced to the young man and woman across from them. Syaoran and Sakura shifted.

Grinning, Kumo pushed off the ground with his feet just as the two twin Youkai rose beside him, following. Raion started a second later and pulled his sword out. If he wanted to beat the two chosen ones, he needed to start now…

He would be the one to be honored by Lord Akaru…Raion would not let Kumo take the glory away! And he jumped in line together with the attacking Youkai.

Syaoran instinctively moved in front of Sakura, who had her staff out and ready as the Youkai descended upon them at the same time, his body tense and alert. There was nothing that he could do but watch and wait for them. There were too many of them attacking all at once! Syaoran clenched his jaw and raised his sword higher, making up his mind. No matter the consequence, he was not going to let Sakura get hurt!

He snarled deep in his chest and leapt up to meet them just as Sakura realized what he was going to do. She moved forward, her breath exploding through her lungs. He could not block them all! He was going to get hurt!

"Syaoran!" she yelled desperately. A loud series of metals clashing rang throughout the clearing at once and Sakura stopped mid-step, tears flying past her eyelashes. She blinked and a familiar voice sounded through the now silent clearing.

"Tch, bastard. Were you going to just leave us out of all the fun, little wolf?" Sakura spun around, breathless.

"Ryuu…"

The leader of the Seekers was standing in front of Raion with Seiryuu, his rippled blade, crossed against the Youkai's, his turquoise blue eyes flashing dangerously. Sakura looked around. Kurogane stood close by and had his sword angled at one of the twin Youkai's throats, while Satoshi's glaive was pushed deep into the shoulder of the other.

Syaoran's sword was locked with Kumo's claws and the Youkai was glaring at the Resistance leader maliciously.

"We've come to lend a hand…" Satoshi remarked light heartedly while glaring at Ruka, the twin on the other side of his glaive.

"Because you're too stupid to ask for it, Li," Kurogane finished, eyeing Denzo with dislike. Syaoran glanced at his friends and shook his head slightly.

"I didn't think you guys would make it," he told them with a raised brow.

Ryuu smirked back. "The coolest guys always come last,"

"Ying Fa!" Sakura turned around. Running towards them was Fay, Yamazaki, Tensai, Tomoyo and Meiling. Sakura almost cried again from relief, despite herself.

"Guys," she whispered. Fay's eyes narrowed as they approached the Youkai and the two chosen ones. He could feel that these Youkai were extremely powerful…it was going to be a tough battle.

"What's going on, girl?" Meiling demanded as soon as they reached Sakura. Sakura looked at the four Youkai and the mass of spirit demons in the sky behind them then back at her friends.

"Well, it's not hard to figure that part out…" Yamazaki remarked dryly rubbing the back of his neck. Tensai nodded, his mouth partly opened.

"We heard the screeching from camp, Ying Fa. Are you and Li-kun alright?" Fay asked coming up beside Sakura. Before she had a chance to answer, a figure hurried towards her.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked urgently and Sakura nodded, holding her best friend's hand.

"Yes, but Tomoyo it's dangerous here, you need to go back with Tensai," Sakura said and Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I want to stay with you," she protested but Sakura shook her head and turned back around the look at the demons.

"Not this time…because they're really strong."

"Keh, indeed you were traveling with a large group," Kumo spat and he pushed off of Syaoran's blade back a few feet. Syaoran frowned. Kumo was very well informed.

"You sent the Youkai that night at Ashiya Village," Syaoran stated. It was not a question. It was a certainty and Kumo laughed..

"Indeed…but you won't make it out alive this time!" And he struck with his right hand.

"What do you want with the Clow Cards?" Syaoran asked as he and Kumo came face to face, their weapons entangled.

"They are the most powerful magical creatures on the Clow now. Their powers need to be used by an equally powerful user."

"Sakura is their rightful mistress, they won't work for a Youkai like you!" Syaoran growled.

"Perhaps not, but where will their loyalty lie when their mistress is dead?" Kumo watched as his words took effect upon the Resistance leader and Syaoran glared menacingly and Kumo grinned. _That was more like it…_

"You're not bad for a human…" Raion growled, locked in fierce combat with Ryuu. Ryuu smirked.

"Tell me who sent you or I will kill you," he said softly. Raion gave a bark of laughter.

"I want to test out how strong the leader of the Seekers is," Raion said. "To see how great he is that even Lord Akaru knows of him…" Immediately Ryuu's eyes darkened.

"…Who did you say?" he asked, his voice lowered and shook slightly. Raion grinned.

"Lord Akaru…" he whispered fervently. He knew of the young man's past with Akaru. He knew that his master had been the one to slaughter his entire family but he wanted to put fuel to a fire, see how strong Ryuu was capable of being…his master did seek him out after all…

"Tell me where he is!" Ryuu snarled, looking up. His turquoise blue eyes were alight with fury, burning silver. "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS!" Raion chuckled as unlocked his sword and moved back, the force of Ryuu's sword too much to hold onto much longer.

"Defeat me first!" he taunted as Ryuu growled deep in his throat and gave chase.

"Sakura!" Sakura glanced up into the air and saw Kero flying towards her, his face set and determined.

"Kero!" she shouted as she sliced the spirit Youkai in front of her down with her sword. "SLEEP!" she cried, throwing out a card and hitting it with her sword which had just turned into her staff. The ruby red eyes of the bird head glowed slightly in the moonlight. Immediately a small fairy flew out with a wand in hand, sprinkling powder on the heads of the closest Youkai. In a few moments, they had fallen onto the ground, asleep.

"Kero!" Sakura shouted running towards the guardian beast.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kero asked floating in front of his mistress. Sakura nodded and Kero frowned looking around.

"Hurry, we have to go help the others!" Sakura yelled, already running off. Kero followed her, his nose twitching. There was something else here…something in the night with the four youkai that made him feel uneasy…something greatly evil…_Mistress, be careful! _

"Let's go help Syaoran!" Meiling shouted as she ran forward towards the battle but Fay's voice cut across her.

"I think we have a bigger problem to deal with, Meiling-chan…" Meiling quickly turned to see the dark cloud of demons looming overhead screeching and wailing, eyes upon them and then they unleashed their fury, flying towards the group of travelers. Meiling's eyes narrowed. These youkai would have to be taken care of first…

"Be careful!" Fay shouted as they drew nearer. Yamazaki drew his sword, swallowing hard as Tensai moved behind him, shaking from fright.

"FREEZE!" The horde of Youkai descending upon them froze in mid air and the group turned to see Sakura calling her card back, her face set and determined.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked worriedly.

"We're fine, Ying Fa!" Fay called back, waving. Sakura sighed with relief. Among the group was Tomoyo as well and she couldn't let her friends get hurt, especially when she had the powers to stop it. She wasn't afraid to use her magic in front of them anymore. They knew that she had magic powers although she was sure they didn't know why she possessed so much.

Another loud scream of anger sounded and Sakura turned as a new group of spirit Youkai moved towards them.

"JUMP!" Without hesitating, she ran forward to engage them as her friends exchanged glances.

"Ying Fa is very strong. She must train very hard," Fay said with admiration, his fondness for the Clow card mistress growing. She was brave and mature and she continued impressing him at the least expected moments. Even when she was fighting Li-kun when he was possessed, she had been determined to free him and had seen the magical bonds that tied him within moments. Only someone very powerful could adjust their vision like that, especially since only someone with very strong magic could only see the strings. Yamazaki nodded fervently next to Fay, agreeing.

"She's improved a lot. I remember how she used to be so afraid and timid when I first met her and now look at her, fearless! Which reminds me…in the province of fire during the Edo period there was this…"

Yamazaki's lie was cut off as a spirit Youkai suddenly appeared in front of him and Yamazaki blocked it all the while still talking.

"…and the biggest Takoyaki ball in the world. In fact, they always used to make them like that. Each takoyaki ball would take eight days and eight nights to make and ingredients were very hard to find…"

Fay chuckled and Meiling just rolled her eyes as she jumped towards the Youkai to block them.

Syaoran dodged again as Kumo's claws struck the air where he just was and he gritted his teeth, glaring down at his savaged shoulder. He would need to end this quickly.

"Lord of fire, come to me! FIREY!" He pulled out an ofuda and pressed his blade against it as a tide of fire swept towards Kumo. As the fire got closer to Kumo however, it seemed to spread further until it broke apart completely, repelled by a red aura coming from him and he struck out viciously, catching Syaoran's cheek with his sharp fingers. The Resistance leader flew back, wincing slightly.

Shifting the hold on his sword Syaoran ran forward again. It wasn't because he was slowing down or hurt that Syaoran wasn't able to land a blow on Kumo, it was because he _couldn't. _The Youkai was faster than any man Syaoran had fought before and it was taking all that he had just to keep up and dodge his relentless attacks.

"It's no use," Kumo cackled, moving left as Syaoran struck his right side. "You cannot defeat me!" Syaoran growled.

"I'm not going to give up so easily!" he snarled, and lunged forward as Kumo moved back. The tip of his blade missed the Youkai's throat by a few inches and then Syaoran was smashed on the side of his head by a spirit Youkai that tackled him.

Both he and the Youkai rolled onto the ground. In the process Syaoran dropped his sword. Instead, as the spirit demon opened it's mouth to take a bite Syaoran jammed his fist inside of it and using his free hand, grappled behind him for his blade. In one swift movement, he sliced off the head of the demon, spraying himself with warm blood.

Heaving the spirit Youkai off of him Syaoran had just enough time to roll onto his feet again as Kumo landed where he had just been, the ground exploding beneath him under the pressure of his powers. Syaoran kneeled, his sword up and ready but it was knocked out of his grip by a massive clawed hand and Syaoran tumbled backwards, landing on his bad shoulder. He grunted in pain and raised a hand to squeeze it tightly, glaring menacingly at the figure who landed in front of him, laughing quietly.

"How do you plan on killing me when you're so weak?" Kumo whispered, his golden eyes gleaming as he stood in front of Syaoran. "Do you plan to keep the Clow card mistress safe with your level of magic?" he sneered and his eyes darted over to where Sakura was fighting a throng of spirit Youkai next to Fay.

"Don't…" Syaoran had his head lowered, his shoulders shaking as he placed a tight hand on his bleeding wound. "Don't you dare touch her!" Syaoran looked up furiously and Kumo laughed loudly.

"Ah, well then we have a problem," he said lowly and with a cackle, he moved towards Sakura. Syaoran gritted his teeth, a trace of scarlet flashing in his amber orbs.

Kumo was faster than Syaoran, his claws out, aimed for the unsuspecting Clow Card mistress fighting the spirit demons when he heard a roar behind him,

"YOUKEN!" and a blinding flash of light lit up the clearing. Kumo turned around, his own eyes widened just in time to double over in pain as the sharp end of a blade imbibed into his massive shoulder and he met burning golden amber eyes.

Kumo's gaze shifted downwards and he caught sight of the weapon inside of him. A silver sword with a gold and green hilt, upon which a braided red rope was strung, holding up a dangling onyx sphere and Kumo's eyes widened in shock before Syaoran jerked the demon blade back along with it severing Kumo's shoulder and arm as the limbs disappeared in a bright golden light. Syaoran twisted in the air and landed on his feet as Kumo fell onto the ground, turning himself just in time to land on his knees. He stared at Syaoran, his golden eyes wide and maniacal, his breathing labored.

"No…" he breathed. "No, this cannot be…you…" Syaoran landed across from him and turned the demon blade, Ruler, slowly until it reflected his deep amber eyes.

"…You are the last king of the Clow…"

Syaoran didn't answer him. He didn't need to. The demon blade was proof enough of that for no one except the royal bloodline could wield the sword and have it work for them.

Kumo's face expression was shrouded in darkness. When he looked up his face was full of malice, his pupils dilated and eyes full of anger and the intent to slaughter. He bared his sharp teeth and roared with raw fury.

"I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! THE ROYAL BLOODLINE WILL NOT LIVE ON! I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU DIE BY MY HANDS AND THAT IT ENDS HERE!" And with a jump that broke the ground at his feet Kumo leapt towards Syaoran, his eyes glowing red, his teeth bared and claws out. Syaoran moved back and breathed deeply, watching Kumo, his gaze calm, sharp and calculating.

Kumo was furious. It couldn't be! How could one of the royal bloodline still be alive and in front of him now? He was the last king of the Clow! But that was impossible! They had killed the last of the royal bloodline in Soul City during the surmount of it one hundred years ago, not even Lord Akaru knew about this development, but that sword, it was the true sword of the previous king…and there, standing in front of him was a mixture of the last of Clow Reed's and the royal descendant's blood. This young man, if he ascended to the throne of the Clow, many would follow him there. He was already a leader at such a young age. If he ever set foot on the throne, if the people of the Clow knew of his existence, they would be loyal to him and then he would build an army strong enough to take on Lord Akaru and what he had worked so hard to preserve! He would prevent Akuma from rising! Kumo was not going to let that happen! And he clenched his jaw. He would never let that happen…

"ARRGGHH!" Raion's huge muscular body flew back, spraying up bits of debris as he landed on the ground. A large cut was engraved across his chest and he was bleeding in various places, including the lower part of his neck when the bastard leader of the Seekers had sliced him there. He moved out of the way just as Ryuu landed next to him, his blue rippled blade in the air. Raion roared and blocked the path of the sword with his own, his arm muscles straining against a livid Ryuu.

"NGNNGHH!" Raion grunted pushing against Ryuu's inhuman strength. The man that Akaru wanted him to kill was proving a harder challenge than he had previously thought. The dragon had gone berserk at the mention of his master's name and Raion guessed that Lord Akaru had sent him on purpose to test the strength of the leader of the Seekers. If that was the case then he was not going to lose…he would destroy the man in front of him.

"Tell me where that bastard Akaru is!" Ryuu snarled sweat beading his forehead. Broken images of that day were now flying past his mind's eye and it was taking all he had just to stay focused on getting the information out of Raion before he killed him. Anger that Ryuu had bottled away long ago came rushing back to him. All he could see was a haze of red and that voice that haunted him these past twelve years.

'_If you want to live…if you want to get revenge…run…run and hide…cling to life and live and get stronger…come find me…come get revenge… _And Akarau's maniacal laughter sounded once more.

And Ryuu had fought…he had run and lived and gotten stronger. He had bent his body and his mind to his will. He had fought until he couldn't stand anymore. He had been to hell and back, living on he scraps of life, close to death but always clinging to life for one reason…for one purpose…to get revenge…to revenge his family…to kill Akaru and now, here was his opportunity at last, a direct link to the elusive Youkai that he had been blindly chasing all these years and he'd be damned if he let Raion go now. He'd be damned if he let Akaru escape once more.

"TELL ME WHERE AKARU IS!" Ryuu roared and Raion broke the hold that they had on one another by kicking Ryuu back with his powerful legs. Ryuu flew away, cursing as Raion straightened himself with difficulty. He had been injured thoroughly and had lost a lot of blood in the process.

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Ryuu shouted lunging towards Raion once more. Raion raised his sword when he heard a small whiny and panicked voice from inside of his head.

"He's going to kill us!" Raion narrowed his eyes.

"Just shut up and let me handle this!" he growled.

"No, idiot! In case you've forgotten, we share bodies!" came the frantic meow of Neko. His voice was high and squeaky and Raion frowned.

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

"Pay attention, you great stupid brute!" Neko suddenly hissed and Raion turned to the front to feel a blade go through his large thigh muscle. He grimaced as Ryuu jerked Seiryuu free and lunged towards Raion's heart instead.

"See? What did I tell you? You can't handle this! We're going to get killed!" Neko's annoying voice sounded once more and Raion growled deep in his chest.

"Nothing's going to happen," he said but couldn't help but wince at the slow pace he was now going thanks to his disadvantages and he blocked clumsily as Ryuu slid his blade near his neck again.

"I'm not going to die here!" Neko's panicked screech sounded in Raion's mind before his body stopped completely and he jerked as he felt a force moving from his arm starting from his heart. A large wriggling lump appeared from under his skin and moved towards his hands.

"What the…" Ryuu had stopped and now stared at the Youkai glaring at the moving lump of flesh on his arm and growling deep in his throat.

"YOU DAMN COWARDLY CAT!" Raion roared. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE?"

"Y-yes, because you're going to get us killed!" Neko panted as he moved under Raion's skin. "It wasn't my idea to fuse together like this…I never volunteered for Lord Akaru's experiments!"

"NEKO!" Raion shouted. "NEKO!"

Ryuu watched him, brows furrowed. What the hell was going on?

Neko traveled further and further down the arm before Raion raised his sword in his other hand high up into the air. Ryuu realized what he was going to do and he ran forward.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

And with an almighty slash Raion's sword went through his left arm as he screamed out in pain. Blood gushed out from the severed limb, now only a stump on his shoulder as he fell onto his knees. A half deformed head of some kind of cat looking Youkai slipped out of the cut arm, dead.

Ryuu stared at Raion who was bowed over, breathing heavily and grunting in pain. He had dropped his sword and now glanced at Neko's dead body. That was the problem with their fusion. If one Youkai was stuck in a dead body part, they would die as well. Raion reached out his remaining hand and held it over his stump, his hand slipping on his shoulder because of the blood and he grimaced in pain. He stopped when he felt the cold steel of a rippled blade across his neck and he looked up into a pair of flashing turquoise blue eyes.

"You're coming with me," Ryuu told the Youkai in a low voice. Raion bowed his head.

"Meiling-chan, watch out behind you!" Fay shouted as he blew a demon away with his magical powers behind the red eyed Chinese girl. Meiling glanced back once and then with a snort turned to finish the spirit demon in front of her.

"I could use the Lasin board right about now!" Yamazaki groaned as he swerved the claws of a particularly feisty woman Youkai.

"Don't worry Daidouji-san, I will protect you," Fay said cheerfully to Tomoyo who stood behind him watching the Youkai attack while Fay cut them up with his sword.

"I'm worried about Ying Fa…" the raven haired beauty replied softly, violet eyes on her best friend fighting a few feet away, her hands clasped tightly.

"Such a kind heart you have Daidouji-san," Fay said cheerfully as he blasted a Youkai away with his magic. "Thinking of others at a time like this!"

"Yeah, the opposite of some people!" Meiling retorted, glaring at Tensai who held onto Yamazaki's shirt, moving with him as he dodged the Youkai.

"Don't let them get near me! Ah, there's one there too! Are you sure you're good at fighting?"

"Why don't you seek Satoshi's protection?" Yamazaki narrowed his eyes and Tensai shook his head.

"No way, he's busy and in an even more dangerous situation…" Tensai said glancing uneasily over to where the red headed man was deep in combat with one of the twin Youkai.

"Damn!" Satoshi cursed. His chest was bleeding where it had been stabbed by Ruka who stood across from him, licking Satoshi's blood from his blade.

"Delicious…" he smiled and Satoshi growled.

"You're sick!" he spat but Ruka only laughed.

"Your pretty words don't make it any less real," he sneered, his orange orbs gleaming. "Youkai naturally feed on the weaker…in other words, humans."

"I'll never accept that!" Satoshi shouted staggering to his feet, one hand on his the wound on his chest.

"But that is the way it is," Ruka said with ease. "if you feel so strongly about it, come stop me because I haven't paid you for what you did to me…"

Satoshi saw the bloody wound that his glaive had made earlier on Ruka's and he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Come on…" he whispered and held his glaive straight out, his golden eyes serious. Ruka grinned.

"As you wish!"

Satoshi gritted his teeth as the Youkai struck his glaive with his sword sending him skidding a few feet back but he kept his posture and swung the glaive around in a circular motion. Ruka easily dodged, laughing.

"Ha! Didn't you know that I can see all your moves?" he sneered. "My twin brother and I have the best eyes of the Youkai with Kumo!"

Satoshi ignored him and holding the base of his glaive swung it up like a sword but again Ruka effortlessly moved back just out of arms reach.

"Hahaha! Is that the furthest you can go?" he sneered and Satoshi clenched his jaw, sweat dropping from the sides of his face. Ruka charged again and Satoshi blocked with the metal teak of his staff. Ruka pushed off of it and twisting in circles carefully landed in front of him, just a hand's reach away from where his glaive could twist to.

"Ahahaha! You unfortunately cannot reach this far without taking a step forward and if you do I can easily read your movements!" Ruka cackled. Suddenly Ruka doubled over, his eyes wide and he stared in shock down at the blade on the end of the glaive buried inside of his abdomen, hitting a major organ. Blood spurted from the corner of his lips and he looked up to meet Satoshi's triumphant gaze.

"Y-you…how did you…?"

"I purposely attacked you within a certain reach this whole time to make you think that my glaive could only extend a certain length along with my arm," Satoshi explained. "It's too bad that you underestimated my glaive!"

"S-shit!" Ruka cried out and Satoshi jerked his glaive up.

Ruka crumpled in front of him. Sighing slightly, Satoshi stepped away.

"Time to go check up on the cowardly genius," he remarked before he allowed himself to hobble off. That damn Ruka had injured him as well…

Kurogane glared at Denzo. He was swift and powerful and could read Kurogane's moves very well. So far Kurogane had avoided being hit, but just barely. Denzo's speed was amazing and he did not waste time on unnecessary movements.

"Are you surprised that I can read your movements?" Denzo suddenly asked as he aimed a roundhouse kick at Kurogane who blocked it by crossing his arms. Kurogane clenched his jaw as he landed on the ground.

"I am the fastest of the Youkai here with Kumo," he announced. Kurogane growled at him standing back up.

"Are you done?"

"What?" Denzo stared at Kurogane who had shaken himself off now.

"Because now it's my turn," Kurogane said quietly and fixed his position. Denzo stared and barely dodged in time as Kurogane suddenly lunged towards him, sword out.

How is he getting faster? Denzo gritted his teeth and glared as Kurogane landed opposite him.

"Let me show you the true meaning of fast and why I am considered the coyote of the red imperial army!" Kurogane roared and he shifted his position, holding his sword in a straight line in front of him. Denzo's eyes widened.

"HAAHHH!" Kurogane launched himself towards Denzo.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Denzo screeched picking up his sword and jumping towards him at the same time.

A loud vibration of metal was heard as the two passed one another in a blur of colors, leaving the air crackling behind them. Kurogane landed with his back to the Youkai, his head bent. Behind him, Denzo was in the same position, unmoving. Then suddenly, Denzo's head fell off onto the ground with a dull thud as his body followed and Kurogane slowly got up, feeling all the effects of fighting with the Youkai and sheathed his sword.

"I'm getting too old for this," he glowered shaking his head, walked off.

"Sakura, behind you!" Kero warned and Sakura turned to strike the Youkai flying towards her with a wail of fury.

"THUNDER!" Instantly, the Youkai following the one aiming for Sakura were shocked in midair and fell to the ground in droves.

"Sakura, you can't use much more magic!" Kero told her from the front of her pocket. Already he could feel his mistress's powers wane. She was able to do much more but from the accumulated stress from her fight with the gakI earlier, she had also used a card she'd never use before either and her aura was beginning to wear thin.

"Got it, Kero!" Sakura nodded affirmatively, moving forward towards a last batch of Youkai. She could also feel her aura and knew her limits. "I guess I have to use my martial arts to get rid of these guys?" she asked. Kero nodded.

"Yes, good girl Sakura!"

"I'm getting better aren't I?" Sakura's emerald green orbs gleamed mischievously and she allowed Kero a small smile before she turned to face the enemy. "SWORD!" and Sakura jumped in front of the attacking demons fearlessly.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura shouted running after the few Youkai that were now heading towards Syaoran's side of the battle. Kero couldn't help but grin. What a fine card mistress Sakura was turning out to be. She was getting better and better! It was the caring side of her, the one that constantly worried about others that kept pushing her. Kero was beyond impressed with her abilities. Rarely had he ever seen such a talented student before and Clow Reed had had many, including his son. She was going to surpass the old magician soon. _Oh, Clow Reed, if you could just see this right now…_

Kumo jumped high into the air to avoid the tip of the demon blade as it swung below his only other foot.

His left leg and right arm had been cut off by the demon blade, Ruler and were probably somewhere back in the Shinigami realm by now. There was no getting them back anymore.

Kumo swore and lobbed himself higher still to stay out of reach of the persistent Resistance leader.

Syaoran growled and leapt up to meet him only to be stuck in mid air as he felt something tug hold of both of his legs. Looking down, Syaoran gritted his teeth.

Two spirit Youkai's clung onto each leg, preventing him from going after Kumo. Growling, Syaoran stretched his neck and twisted into the air, bringing the two Youkai still holding on with him into a spiral and they got flung off during the fast motions and Syaoran immediately followed Kumo, who was descending upon the ground again, staggering and bleeding copiously.

Why did he suddenly change? Kumo thought furiously as he held onto his wounds to staunch the flow of blood. When did the damned king suddenly change into this powerful warrior that matched him hit for hit even when he was injured?

"WINDY!" Kumo's head snapped up and his golden eyes suddenly gleamed triumphantly as he watched the young woman fight the Youkai in front of her with a sense of calm and control.

The Clow Card mistress…

"_Use this on the Clow Card mistress. It will ensure that she is out of our way…" _Lord Akaru's cold voice sounded inside of his mind. _"Remember Kumo, you can only use that blade once, so don't miss your chance." _

And Kumo knew what he had to do. Quickly he glanced back at the Resistance leader who was now fighting through the group of spirit demons, keeping him away from Kumo and Kumo reached into the pocket of his kimono, bringing out a golden hilted dagger upon which a red ruby was encrusted to at the end. The blade however, was completely black, of a moving substance, never staying in the same place twice. It seemed to throb in his hand and Kumo felt a sense of power…a sense of reasoning…a purpose.

_Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…_

The black dagger had a life of it's own because it was meant to take a life for it's own. Kumo smiled insanely, his eyes widening with realization. He would not fail after all…

Not if one of the chosen ones die…

And with a roar of delighted fury, Kumo raced towards the Clow Card mistress, tongue lolling, eyes focused on no one but her figure with her back turned towards him.

Syaoran, fighting his way among the throng of Youkai looked up when he felt the very air change and his deep amber eyes widened in fear when he saw where Kumo was headed, a small dagger in his hands. A small dagger with a golden hilt and red ruby…

"Sakura, no!" Syaoran's heart raced, his blood ran cold as he darted forward, killing a path through the Youkai to get to her on time, his eyes fearful. He didn't know what kind of blade that dagger was, or why he was feeling such a terrible sense of dread and panic mixed together, but he knew that Sakura must not be touched by it or horrible things would happen.

"SAKURA!"

The young woman turned around at the shout of her name, her green eyes wide in surprise, her pink lips slightly parted and her auburn locks flying in the wind to see a shadowed figure quickly hurtling towards her. It was as if time had stood still as Sakura watched those evil golden eyes burn into hers and that crazed out of control laughter.

A dark blur passed in front of her eyes and then Sakura was enveloped into a solid and familiar chest and swung around as a cry of anguish echoed throughout the clearing. Sakura turned her head slightly to see Kumo, his other leg having been cleanly cut off and disappeared in a flash of white light before the remaining parts of the Youkai were converged on and surrounded by dozens of the only remaining spirit demons that had not been destroyed left and quickly carried off into the night sky, while Kumo howled in agony.

Everyone was too busy to see that the dagger he once held in his only remaining hand had vanished completely.

Syaoran heaved a deep sigh of relief and looked down at the head of soft auburn hair in front of him. He had made it on time…

"Sakura…" he said quietly and he caught his breath as he met a smiling pair of the most brilliant emerald green eyes he had ever seen.

"Syaoran…" she breathed and Syaoran grinned down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. Syaoran ruffled her bangs slightly before he allowed himself to release her. "Come on, let's go see if the others are okay," he said turning towards their friends. From the corner of his eye he could see Fay magically binding the youkai Raion with his blue magic while Ryuu watched. It seemed as if Satoshi and Kurogane had each taken care of the twin Youkai. Everyone was alright and the skies were demon free…

A muffled cry of pain behind Syaoran made his heart drop into his stomach and a feeling of ice washed over him. He quickly turned around, his pulse beating rapidly in his throat.

"Sakura," he called but she didn't answer.

Sakura was hunched over, clutching the side of her waist, her auburn hair over her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, she removed her hands and brought them out to stare at in the moonlight. Blood, the color of the deepest black stained her delicate fingers and more was spilling from the large spreading wound on her waist. Sakura looked up at Syaoran surprised, her hands in front of her, her emerald green orbs wide,

"Syaoran…" she murmured before her world went black.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

_Seer's Palace, Glass Mountain_

_Province of Rain _

_2:04 AM_

A soft light emanated from the crystal walls of the room bathing the young woman on the bed of light sheets in an ethereal glow. Her long auburn curls were spread around the white pillows and sheets and her eyes were closed in what appeared to be a dreamless sleep but it was far from so.

It was silent save for the small sobs of a young woman somewhere close by.

"Daidouji, she's going to be alright," Meiling reassured the violet haired young woman but Tomoyo shook her head, wiping the tears from her amethyst eyes.

"How can this happen?" she asked, her voice shaking. "How can she just be lying there?" Meiling didn't answer her because she didn't have an answer. Their friends stood silently behind them waiting for some verdict, some sign to tell them what was wrong with Sakura. What had happened to her…

Somewhere inside the vast expanse of the crystallized palace, a Youkai sat in an empty room, his eyes troubled. His left arm was missing and shoddily bandaged and he had various wounds to his other body parts as well. His golden green eyes swept the empty chamber and he grunted in pain, shifting his back against the crystal wall.

His nose twitched and Raion suddenly glared at the door opposite him. It was being unlocked and he sat up straighter glaring menacingly as a man with long legs stepped into the room, relocking the door behind him. Yellow blonde hair swept elegantly over light blue eyes as he made his way forward in the uniform of the red imperial army, his steps echoing in the large empty chamber.

Raion growled in deep his throat and narrowed his eyes at the magician but he did not move as Fay kneeled down in front of him, a cheerful smile on his face as he spoke,

"We need to talk."

* * *

Outside in the cathedral like hallway to the room Yamazaki, Satoshi and Tensai merely sat on the porcelain tiles, each lost in their own thoughts. Kurogane stood with them, his eyes closed leaning against the wall and inside the room, Ryuu paced, his hands clenched into fists by his sides, watching the young woman lying on the bed.

A pair of deep amber eyes stared silently at the unconscious Sakura sleeping, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his hand as he fisted them tightly and Syaoran hung his head, his whole body rigid and tense.

From inside of Sakura's bag, Kerberos watched the entire room and his sleeping mistress, eyes forlorn as he remembered the incidents that had taken place earlier.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Syaoran had dashed forward and caught the Clow Card mistress before she hit the ground and now hugged her close to him, his face frantic. Kero had flown from her pocket just then and hidden in the trees before her friends surrounded her and the Li kid.

"Sakura. Sakura!" Syaoran supported the back of her head with his arm, fear growing in his eyes. "Don't you dare, Kinomoto Sakura…" he murmured. "Wake up," Syaoran called, shaking her shoulders slightly but nothing worked.

"Can you hear me? Wake up Sakura," he tried desperately again, his face pale with fear now. He quickly checked her vital signs. She had a pulse and she was still breathing…she was alive so why wasn't she waking up? Then he looked down at the wound on her waist. Her shirt was soaked in black colored blood and Syaoran lifted it up. He almost cried out when he saw the gash underneath. It was huge and bleeding red but a black liquid blood of sorts was starting to mix into the cut and Syaoran's eyes widened.

He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what that black pulsating blood coming out from her was but his gut instinct told him that it wasn't good and Syaoran looked up at Sakura's pale face with a deepening sense of dread. It couldn't be poison. He reviewed all of the plants and poisons he knew and remembered and not one of them fit the description. It was something much worse…

"Come on, Sakura," he said through gritted teeth and held a hand over the wound, green magical aura flaring up from his fingertips to heal it. To his shock, it only seemed to be opening the wound bigger and the black blood multiplied. Syaoran clenched his jaw.

This wasn't something that could be healed by magic…

"Li-san!" Tomoyo's voice reached Syaoran's ears and he looked up as their friends ran towards them but upon reaching them, they stopped. "Ying Fa!" Tomoyo gasped, falling onto her knees in front of Sakura, her hands over her mouth as she saw the wound on the young woman's pale delicate skin. "What's wrong with her?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran fearfully, tears beginning to pool in her violet eyes. "I-is she dead?"

"No, Daidouji, I don't know what happened," Syaoran answered her truthfully.

"B-but-!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Daidouji, I'll think of something," Syaoran reassured her but he did not feel so confident. Syaoran could hear the shocked voices of his friends as they ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Ryuu demanded as he pushed his way through the group to the front. He took one glace at Sakura and looked at Syaoran, his eyes hard.

"Li…"

Syaoran looked up.

"We have to get her treated right away," Syaoran said decisively and he stood up, lifting Sakura into his arms. As he shifted the young woman he carried, Fay caught a glimpse of her wound and his light blue eyes narrowed.

_That black blood…it couldn't be…_He watched as the young Resistance leader quickly ran with the Clow card mistress past their shocked friends and up towards the path.

"Wait!" Syaoran felt a firm hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. "Wait, dammit Li!" Ryuu snarled and pulled Syaoran's shoulder forcibly back. Syaoran met Ryuu's angry turquoise blue orbs. "Where do you think you're taking her?"

Syaoran glared at Ryuu. "I'm taking her to Kaze Village. There's a hospital there," Syaoran said shortly before he moved off again but Ryuu gripped his arm tightly and twisted him around.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "Kaze Village is ten miles away from here and it's the only village around for miles!"

"What do you want me to do then, stay here and let her die?" Syaoran shouted, his eyes burning, breathing heavily. Ryuu stared at him blankly and Syaoran jerked his arm away from Ryuu's grip. "She's not going to die…not while I'm still alive," he said lowly before he raised two fingers to his lips to call for Tsukasa and Tsubaki.

Before he could so much as get his hand up a rustling noise sounded from the closest bushes and Syaoran immediately reached for his sword, still supporting Sakura carefully in his arms. Ryuu had drawn his blade too.

From the thickets emerged two figures and Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise despite himself. Two tall skinny women with unearthly beauty, white skin that glowed and deep red lips stepped out. Their long pale blonde hair of silk brushed the backs of their knees and their deep blue eyes surveyed the group in front of them calmly. They wore robes the color of white so pure they seemed to glow in the dark moonlit night.

Syaoran's mouth had dropped open before he remembered where he was and he drew out his sword swiftly as one of the women strangers turned to look at him.

"I see…" she spoke with a slightly deep voice, her gaze calculating and sharp.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked roughly. The two women turned to one another.

"Li." Syaoran turned to Ryuu who had put his sword away and was now watching them. "It's okay. They're Seers." Syaoran blinked in understanding and he too lowered his weapon.

"Wow, are all the Seer's so beautiful?" he heard Yamazaki asked breathlessly from behind him and he knew that his friends were now standing close by.

"We Saw ourselves here, in this clearing a few days ago," one of the Seer women said quietly, her voice equally deep as the first. "But we did not know that we would find you all here as well…"

"How did you know where to be?" Satoshi asked and the Seer woman turned to him, her eyes studying him. Satoshi fidgeted under the scrutinizing stare.

"We Saw ourselves in this spot and so we came. We do not know for what reason but it seems that it was for the purpose of this meeting…"

"Weird…" Yamazaki murmured and his friends nodded along next to him.

"She is hurt, we must not linger," one of the Seer women said and moved forward to inspect the Clow card mistress in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran watched as the woman leaned down, her face a few inches from Sakura's pale one. Sweat beaded the young woman's forehead, her eyes closed and the Seer looked up at Syaoran with very deep blue eyes.

"Come," she said quietly and both women Seer's led the way into the thick brush once more, their robes shimmering in the darkness. After a hesitant look at his friends, Syaoran's eyes landed on Ryuu. Ryuu nodded and Syaoran glanced down at Sakura before he followed. He did not care where they went, as long as Sakura was alright.

"We have made accommodations, it seems," the Seer women was saying as the group followed them through the brambles of wood.

"What do you mean-," Satoshi began but his mouth dropped open when they emerged into a large clearing in the forest. In front of them, two giant snowy white owls stood, flapping their wings restlessly, hooting lowly as they waited. Each one was as big as a house and now observed the group through wide doleful black eyes.

The travelers stared speechless. Even Yamazaki could not find any words to say. One of the Seer's walked up to the closest one.

"When we Saw ourselves here a few days ago, we also Saw that Ebony and Yuki would be with us as well. Now we know why. Please, hurry and get on. We haven't a moment to lose if we're to make it on time to save the Clow Card mistress."

If anyone showed surprise at the information the Seer's knew or the fact that Sakura was the Clow Card mistress, they didn't say anything but merely followed instructions.

"Our owls are not used to so many passengers at once. Some of you will have to ride on the wings until we've reached Glass Mountain."

"T-the wings?" Yamazaki squeaked and the Seer woman turned her deep eyes on him.

"Yes, I am afraid so," she said. And Yamazaki swallowed as Satoshi clapped him on the back.

"That's our place," he said bracingly and held him back as Yamazaki began to struggle.

"I want the back, I want the back of the bird!" But Satoshi just shook his head and dragged the young man away.

"Kuro-pin and I will take the other wings," Fay volunteered and the Seers nodded.

"Quickly, we must hurry and be on our way," a Seer said as she swung herself over the first owl in front. Everyone had settled down into their places. Syaoran holding Sakura and Tomoyo were on one while Meiling, Tensai and Ryuu were on the other. Satoshi and Yamazaki rode on either side of Ebony's wings while Fay and Kurogane situated themselves on Yuki.

"Let us go," the Seers spoke near the owl's ears and they listened. Suddenly their wings flapped and they took off, their claws scratching into the dirt. Yamazaki's yells and Satoshi's curses were lost in the beating of their mighty wings as the cold night air rushed past them. And then they were in the air, flying. Yamazaki whooped and hollered as the shimmering ribbon of the Lotus river flowed beneath them next to the mountains and hills of forests illuminated by the moonlight. The Seer's were gazes were clear watching the skies as the owls headed for a distant mountain, their white robes flapping in the wind like doves.

Syaoran watched the scenery pass by, his heart unsettled and he looked down at the young woman in his lap, her head nestled in the crook of his arm as Tomoyo sat next to her holding her hand. Sakura's cheeks were colorless, her lips slightly blue and her eyes closed. Her auburn curls blew in the wind, caressing Syaoran's face and bringing with it the light smell of cherry blossoms and he shut his eyes tightly, his lips drawn in a tight line as he bowed his head.

"Sakura…" he murmured.

* * *

Kero had slipped into Sakura's bag when Tomoyo was carrying it and he had been there since after they had arrived at the Seer's secret ice palace on Glass Mountain. Kero's eyes wandered over to the Resistance leader who stood near the door, his fists clenched tightly, his eyes on the ground. He felt sorry for the Li kid. He looked so lost, but even Kero didn't know what had happened to Sakura. The black liquid near her wound looked all to familiar to Kero and he didn't have a good feeling about it…no matter how they tried to clean her wound, the black substance stayed on, clinging to her skin. In the end, they had applied some healing medication on the cut and put bandages on it instead but Sakura had not woken up. Kero glanced at his mistress, who lay with her hands folded in front of her chest, her slow breathing the only noise in the room besides Tomoyo's occasional sniffles. She looked so pale and weak sleeping there…

_Oh, Sakura, please be alright… _

Li Syaoran was having an inner battle with himself. Even surrounded by his friends in the room, his heart felt heavy and unsettled. He couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't do anything but worry for the young woman laying on the bed with a soft white blanket covering her. A feeling had settled in his gut but he couldn't tell what it was. His mind was too messed up right now, filled with thoughts of Sakura and trying to figure out what had happened and what was wrong with her right now. Syaoran unconsciously clenched his whole body, his nails digging into the skin of his palm…

Ryuu had stopped pacing awhile ago and now just stared at the ground absently, his mind thinking a million thoughts a second. Li had already explained what had happened to them but he couldn't help but feel that it was Li's fault that Sakura was laying there now. If he hadn't run off and she hadn't followed, they wouldn't have been attacked by the Youkai alone.

Ryuu glared at the Resistance leader but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of echoing footsteps in the corridor and he looked up.

"Syaoran..." Meiling spoke to him but he did not look up or make any sign that he heard her. "You should go get yourelf cleaned up..."she said, observing her cousin. He looked a real mess. After fighting his friends while being controlled and wounded multiple times by the Youkai, Syaoran looked worn and tired. He had dirt and blood stains all over his clothes and his shoulder had dried blood caked on it. But Syaoran did not answer her and Meilng frowned.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? It couldn't be because of the Kinomoto girl, could it? Meiling's eyes narrowed.

Syaoran only returned to when the footsteps outside stopped in front of their door and Satoshi, Tensai, Yamazaki and Kurogane entered the room behind Fay. The magician's face was drawn, his lips in a tight line and his usual twinkling eyes were solemn.

"What's going on?" Syaoran immediately asked. Fay looked at him.

"Li-kun…"

"What is it..?" Syaoran asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Fay-san, what's wrong with Ying Fa?" Tomoyo stood up and asked tearfully. Fay looked down and sighed. When he glanced up again his face expression was serious.

"Ying Fa was cut with a Blood dagger," he announced. Everyone in the room showed puzzled expressions with the exception of Syaoran who hissed and turned to punch the wall hard with his fist. The sound echoed throughout the now entirely silent room. Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged looks.

"Fay…"Syaoran spoke with his back to his friends, his voice low. "Are you sure about this…?"

"Yes," Fay said sadly and Syaoran walked out of the room as his friends watched him, confused. After he had left, Ryuu turned to Fay.

"What's a Blood dagger?" he asked.

"It was one of three daggers created by Lord Akuma," he said. The entire room gasped.

"What? How can that be?" Satoshi asked quickly.

"Back when Akuma was alive and quickly gaining allies, he created three daggers imbibed with his own blood. Evil blood, black blood. Their purpose was to be used only against his greatest enemies," Fay explained.

"Then how come Ying Fa was stabbed by it?" Tomoyo said glancing at the unconscious girl on the bed.

"I only know of two that were used but I didn't know that the third still existed. It was said to be lost long ago when Clow Reed defeated Akuma and he fell. The Youkai must have had it and was hiding to use it against one of the chosen ones," Fay said. "But now we know where it was…"

"What does it do?" Tomoyo said softly and Fay closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew that they'd eventually get here.

"Since it's made of Akuma's blood itself, it starts living inside the person's bloodstream and affects their mind, like a virus putting them in a trancelike sleep. Slowly, it will torture the person it's affecting until their mind goes crazy. All of the person's most horrible fears will be experienced inside their heads because the black blood drains hope. When the person loses all hope to live and accepts death, they will…"

"They will…?" Tomoyo whispered, unshed tears in her eyes.

"They will die." Fay said. "The black blood makes the brain believe the thoughts of the person. When they have accepted death, their brain will believe that they've died and shut off their bodily functions in reality. It's the cruelest way to die, having no hope…"

"S-so, y-you're s-saying th-that she-she…will d-d-die?" Tomoyo stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks and Fay nodded slowly.

"But isn't there a cure? Isn't there anyway that she will wake up?" Ryuu asked desperately, his breaths coming out shorter, fear growing in his eyes. "What about the other two people who have been affected by the Blood daggers? Didn't any of them live?" Slowly, Fay shook his head.

"The only other two who have been stabbed by the Blood daggers were the king and queen of the Clow two hundred years ago…" Fay didn't need to say anymore. Everyone in the room knew the fate of the royal couple when Akuma had taken over before Clow Reed stopped him.

"I think the third blade was meant for their son, the prince back then but Akuma didn't get a chance to use it…" Fay whispered to the completely silent room now. It was broken by a small whimper and then Tomoyo collapsed in a heap on the ground, crying her heart out. She was shaking from her sobs.

"Daidouji," Meiling bent down to help the girl up but it was useless now, Tomoyo was crying so hard that her heart physically hurt.

"N-no, she-she…c-can't…she c-can't d-die…" Tomoyo cried through sobs. The sound broke every heart in that room and they looked away.

"How long does she have…?" Satoshi asked quietly and Fay glanced at the pretty seemingly sleeping girl, his eyes painful.

"I don't know…" he answered truthfully. "Until she loses her will to fight…"

"But then there's hope!" Yamazaki piped up hopefully. "If she never loses hope, she won't die!"

"Yes, but Yamazaki, there's no way to get rid of the black blood now running through her bloodstream. It will continue flowing in her and she will continue to sleep in a coma until her heart stops on its own." And Yamazaki's face fell. He lowered his head.

"Oh." he said in a quiet voice.

Satoshi glanced at Ryuu who had not moved for a while now. The young man's eyes were hidden by his dark bangs. Slowly, Ryuu turned his head to look at the sleeping young woman on the bed and Satoshi saw his jaw clench.

The only sounds in the room were of Tomoyo crying and Meiling comforting her when the door to the room suddenly opened and a bright figure walked in accompanied by many Seers in pure white robes, though the woman leading them wore the brightest of the bunch. She was also by far the tallest and most beautiful.

Elegant cheekbones and a delicate jaw line framed full red lips on her pale face. She had a strong nose between two large and extremely clear blue eyes and her hair was not pale blonde but golden blonde and it flowed in tresses past her waist. She observed the group and her eyes lingered on Sakura sleeping on the bed before she spoke, her voice deep and prophetic.

"I am Hikari, the voice of the Seers. Let me know if there is anything we can do for you," she bowed her head deeply and the Seers behind her followed her lead. The travelers merely stared at her. Tomoyo was still crying, but softly now.

"Yeah, there is something you can do for us," Ryuu spoke up, his voice cold. "Help her," he said indicating Sakura. "Heal her and do something! You're the Seer's are you not? Can't you help her?"

Hikari considered him from behind her very blue eyes which seemed to be examining his very soul.

"Ryuu-san, you have come here often in search of Akaru. You above all people should know the limits of us Seers. We have no power to heal, we have no magic to use. There is no magic here besides the magic in the walls and ice, protecting us against outside forces."

Ryuu looked down.

"Forgive me," he said lowly and Hikari nodded.

"I understand. Your friend is hurt."

"If it's true that you don't have magic then why can you see into the future?" Yamazaki asked. Hikari turned to him and he flushed under her penetrating gaze.

"We were born with the gift. It is not magically given. We see flashes of the future, snippets of the past and very few are true. Visions are like water in a pool, always moving, always shifting but they can be changed with only a slight disturbance," Hikari said.

"And what have you seen of the future?" Kurogane asked. Hikari regarded him for a moment in which Kurogane shifted uncomfortably.

"That is why I am here," she said. "For I have just Seen."

"What did you see?" Ryuu asked quickly and Hikari eyed him calmly before answering, her blue eyes steady.

"The Clow Card mistress will not survive…"

* * *

Outside, snow billowed with the freezing winds of the unforgivable Glass mountains, covering everything in white. A figure remained still, unaware of the biting cold as snowflakes drifted onto his shoulders but the young man made no move to shake them off as he stood on top of the balcony, his frozen hands clutching something tightly in his hand.

Li Syaoran slowly opened his hand and stared at the item in it. A golden key with a red plume and beak, with white feathers over glowing deep red ruby eyes attached by an unbreakable gold chain.

Slowly, he clenched his fist closed again and lowered his head, sighing heavily.

"Sakura…"

_**Chapter 20 End.**_

* * *

**Yuuki's Note: Noooooooooo! Sakura-chan! I am so evil…muahhahaha! …and that is all I'm going to say about this chapter…. Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**And this is way off topic but I'm thinking of starting another story…I know it's bad to start something else when I haven't finished but it's been bugging me so much! I will have more info on that later if I decide to go through with it! Thanks! **

**I haven't done this in a while so I'm going to do it again! Reply to the readers! **

**muzikchic4eva: **Yes, that did happen in the original CCS but I wanted to do my take on it because the scene was just so intense! And oh yes, hello, and thanks for taking the time to read and review the Clow! I very much appreciate it! Haha and there is no significance to everyone being cut off before they say it, I just think it's funny! The update is here, so enjoy the chapter!

**The Seller of Dreams: **Wow, you have a very cool and awesome name! haha thank you for taking the time to read and review the Clow, it means a lot to me and I'm glad you enjoy it! I do try to use proper grammar and sentences but sometimes, I make mistakes but my beta is helping me with that! Thanks for the compliments! And no, right about now, our dense Clow card mistress does not know what she feels for Syaoran, so you will have to read on to find out!

**graham cracker-xx: **Aww, gosh darn it! Your reviews make my week! They're so interesting and funny to read I think I have too much fun reading them, it should be illegal haha! I am sorry to hear that you broke your mouse over the chapter, I don't think I've ever gotten a reaction like that before…but I much appreciate your reviews! I always look for yours J They always make me so happy and I'm glad to know that you're such an avid supporter of the Clow! I will not give up! I will continue to write more amazing chapters and thank you for sticking with me! I wish I could write a long reply to you but I am trying to keep these minimal since I have like fifteen more people to write one for lol so thank you! And I love you!

**brit02: **Hi! Thanks for pointing out that typo. I went back and fixed it already. I didn't notice that there was such a major one! Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and yes, the Youkai are annoying and that is why they're there lol and there will be more SxS fluff later on, I promise! Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I always look forward to hearing from you!

**Okami Black Hayate: **Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read and review the Clow! Your reviews make me really happy lol I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far! And here is the update you have requested, but I'm not sure about updating again before April 13th…Well anyway I wish you luck on your exam all the same! Until next time!

**Mekana: **Hi, Mekana! How are you doing? Thanks for reviewing! I'm excited that you liked the chapter, I don't know why but I feel that your reviews are why I push myself to write! They're sweet and when I feel lazy and not want to write I'll be like, oh, but Mekana really liked that chapter! Ok, yes it's weird but still, just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it and yes, I love fay and kurogane too! They do play important parts in the Clow and I have plans for them! Although there's not much Kurogane in this chapter…and I know, poor Syaoran, but things will eventually get better…eventually, lol okay, off track…thanks for reviewing and I'll talk to you again soon!

**krazypig91:** Hi! Welcome to the world of the Clow! Haha thanks for taking the time to read and review and I'm glad that you like the story so far. Also, thanks for the compliment on the author part, I do try…lol and well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Lena rie: **Why thank you for your kind words! Of course, Tensai would be your favorite character, lol. Thanks for the review and when are you going to update your story? Do it soon, please!~

**foureyesfreak27: **Hello and thanks for taking the time to read and review the Clow1 I am happy that you're enjoying the story so far and I have to agree with you, though I love Ryuu to death, since he's one of my favorite characters since he's so…pliable, but I am always a team Syaoran too! Haha and as you've requested, here is the update! Enjoy!

**ellabell: **Hello, thanks for the review, here's the next update! Enjoy!

**asteriaphoebe: **Hi! Cliffhanger, solved! Haha thanks for the congrats on the two hundred review mark! It means a lot and thanks for reviewing as well! And here is the update! Enjoy!

**sakura121256: **I am so happy that you made a ffnet account! Haha because sometimes I would respond to reviewers through PM's and then I'd be sad because I couldn't say anything to you! Lol so I'm glad that you made one! Yay! I'm also excited that you liked the last chapter and yes, a lot of things going on there but SxS will prevail! I seriously love them, they're so cute together lol and as you've requested, I've updated, so have fun and enjoy! I will PM you in the future!

**Evern: **I know what you mean about spring break. I was just lazing away the entire time lol I always anticipate your reviews because they're so wonderful to read, did you know that? Haha I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I also agree with you about Meiling and Sakura lol they're a really good team actually. I had a lot of fun with the previous chapter. Syaoran definitely does go through a character transformation but you will see that a little later lol. But Syaoran and Sakura do share that link between them and I'm hoping it will be another one of their bonds. Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Oky Verlo: **Hi, I am so glad that you like the Clow so far. Thanks for taking time to review the story as well and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks!

**WezL: **Hello! Oh, goody, if you forgot about the Youkai then I am doing my job! Haha it was intentional on my part to make the readers relax their guard lol I'm glad you liked the Kero getting big part, I was laughing while I typed it. As always thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter ^^

**NyaNya-chan 3: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the Clow so far and thanks for saying that I'm a good author, I much appreciate it! Enjoy the new chapter!

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**-Yuuki ^^**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Past

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters and affiliates are property of **CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note: Hi everyone! I know, wow, two whole whopping months, Yuuki! That's like sixty days plus without updating! I know that it has been a long time and I apologize! Profusely! I am sorry, sorry, sorry! But here it is! You can stop glaring at me! Hahaha! I have good news and bad news! The good news is that I updated with a chapter. The bad news is that it's not directly in synch with the plot of the Clow. It is, to a certain extent (especially the end) but this chapter is mainly focused on Fay and Kurogane and their stories. In Chapter 19 they told the travelers how they ended up joining the red imperial army and this chapter is about their past. **

**Li Syaoran does make an appearance in this chapter, for his fans as well as a certain Kinomoto Touya. I will have Chapter 22 up soon, but until then, Ja ne!**

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them… _

_This is the story of The Clow._

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**The Past**

_Nemuri Village, Three years ago_

_Province of Wood_

_12:13 PM_

dThe suns golden rays danced along the wind, warming the breeze as it gently floated past the grassy hills, ruffling the flowers that grew wildly on them. A hand with long fingers spread out in front of the sun, preventing the afternoon light from reaching a pair of sky blue eyes that lazily closed shut.

Fay D. Fluorite lay on his back, basking in the warmth of the hills and stretched out beside him was another young man who looked exactly the same as Fay, from the height down to the eye color. The only difference was that instead of the casual elegance of the light blonde hair draped over an eye, the young man's haircut was shorter, cropped around his head.

They watched the cloudless sky, occasionally filled with an eagle or hawk, searching for its afternoon meal when all of a sudden, light blue sparks flew into the air from the pair of hands. Instantly the blue magic formed into small cloud shaped wisps, floating just in front of the two figures, blocking the sunlight from their faces.

"Ah, that's much better!" Fay said smiling.

"You've always been talented with magic," Sai commented and Fay shifted slightly to look at his brother.

"You just haven't learned how to use yours yet, Sai," Fay replied, grinning. Sai didn't say anything, only smiled and the brothers turned once more to the skies in comfortable silence.

Nemuri Village, in the Province of Wood was one of the most beautiful and relaxing places on the Clow. With it's proximity so near to the Black Forest, very few travelers came that way, allowing nature to bloom to it's fullest potential. Lush green valleys filled with flowers and thick healthy forests grew everywhere in the summer while the place shone with warm sun for the better part of the year.

The silence stretched and was finally broken by Sai.

"Tama village's slave rebellion ended," he said. Fay did not answer him. "They killed everyone, including the women and children slaves." Fay stiffened visibly but he did not open his eyes. Another stretch of silence followed and again, Sai was the one to end it.

"What do you want to do with your life, anniki?"

Fay resettled his hands behind his head and answered. "I don't plan to do anything extraordinary with it, Sai," Fai replied cheerfully. "Live until I'm old, marry, and settle down with little Fay's running around."

"What a waste."

Fay opened his eyes and shut them again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a powerful magician. There aren't any noblemen nowadays born with the kind of magical powers that you have, Fay."

Fay was quiet for a bit then he spoke again.

"I don't want to do anything with my magical powers. I simply want to avoid trouble until I get old and die, Sai," he said. "Is that too much to ask for?"

Sai did not answer him. Instead, he said,

"I'm joining the red imperial army." Now, Fay's eyes flew open and he sat up, staring at his younger twin brother.

"Why?" he asked. Sai was quiet watching the clouds.

"Fay, all my life you've always been there protecting me with your magic. I've never done anything for myself. Now I want to join the red imperial army and prove to you and father that I'm not incapable."

"Sai, you're not incapable-" Fay began but Sai cut him off.

"No, anniki. I've already decided. I'm going. Just because you're two minutes older than me doesn't mean that you can keep me back. I knew you'd be worried about me so I didn't tell you about my decision earlier," Sai said with a grin. Fay looked solemn.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright…Besides, I can't stay here any longer…" Sai continued, sitting up.

Fay's blue eyes shone with worry at first and then he smiled at Sai.

"I won't keep you back. Is this what you want?" he asked. Sai nodded.

"Yes." After a few seconds Fay sighed and laughed, plopping back down onto the grass once more, spread eagled, his blonde bangs flapping over his eyes. Sai joined him, their heads on opposite ends, watching the sky from their favorite place since they were ten.

"When do you leave?" Fay finally asked after the sun had begun to sink near the horizon.

"Tomorrow," Sai answered as the birds began to caw in the red orange sky.

Night had fallen bringing with it the steady chirps of crickets settling in and the bright stars that laced the darkened sky.

Inside of the estate, Lord Fluorite sat behind his large mahogany desk, a pile of paperwork in front of him. He was writing to the emperor's advisors and very important dignitaries from all over the Clow. So, the elder Fluorite was not pleased when he heard a firm knock on his office doors late that night.

His eyebrows furrowed in displeasure when he saw that it was his eldest son.

"What do you want?" he barked without looking up. Fay closed the door behind him and made his way forward. "I'm very busy right now. If it's not important it can wait until morning!" Lord Fluorite growled. Fay sat in front of the mahogany desk, a smile on his face.

"It's important," he said and Lord Fluorite snorted.

"How did you get Sai to join the red imperial army?" Fay wanted to know, the twinkle from his eyes gone. Lord Fluorite stopped writing and looked up, his dark brown eyes hard. His sons had not inherited their eyes from their father. They had received their mother's soft blue eyes and light blonde hair instead.

"And what made you think I had anything to do with Sai's decision?" Lord Fluorite sneered. Fay didn't answer but instead met his father's dark eyes with his own.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Fay asked softly. "A son who followed in your footsteps in the red imperial army, someone who runs with the government and gets to the top through corruption and murder?"

"You've never understood the way the world worked, Fay," Lord Fluorite hissed. "And I have waited for this day for a long time. The day when one of you would get your heads on straight and join the ranks of success!" Fay glared at his father.

"You don't give a damn about us. You have never cared about Sai and I. You were always so worried about your status and your name, don't start acting like you care now!" Anger radiated from Fay and Lord Fluorite stood up.

"How dare you come in here and insult your father like this!" he snarled. "You have no right to talk!" Fay stood too, his voice cold, his eyes icy. Power seemed to seep out of him in waves.

"Your name is corrupted. Any son associated with you will carry the burden of that reputation as well. Sai can't join the red imperial army," Fay said lowly and Lord Fluorite bristled.

"That is not up to you to decide!" he shouted. "Sai has chosen for himself! Accept it!" Lord Fluorite hissed. "It is such a shame that such a powerful nobleman like you has only come to be this thing standing in front of me now! Nothing! I had the highest hopes for you out of you and your brother, but now I know it was in vain! You want to do nothing with your life! You shame me!"

"That is because I hate this world that you have helped create. You murdered your best friend!" Fay yelled vehemently. Lord Fluorite's face began to turn color and his eyeballs swelled.

"Go!" He roared. "Get out!" Fay glared at his father one more time before he stalked angrily to the door.

"I am ashamed of my flesh and blood…" Fay heard his father whisper into the room. He turned his head slightly.

"I am no son of yours," Fay said quietly before he exited. The door banged shut behind him.

The next day dawned bright and early and before long Fay stood in front of Sai at the gates of Nemuri Village. A few red imperial army soldiers that worked with their father stood guard of the town, a small horse drawn carriage in front of them.

"Well, I guess this is it!" Fay said cheerfully. Sai watched his brother with sad light blue eyes. He was wearing the red uniform of one of the imperial soldiers.

"Fay, you don't have to pretend," he said quietly. Fay chuckled.

"Good luck, Sai," he continued, pretending as if he hadn't heard. Sai sighed and reluctantly grinned.

"Thanks, anikki," he said. Fay smiled. "And you better not follow me to Soul City to check up on me, either," Sai added. "I may not be as great in magic as you are but I can still feel your aura no matter where you go."

When Fay didn't reply, Sai smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I will be alright, Fay."

"I know you will, Sai." When Sai looked hesitant, opening his mouth to say something else, Fay playfully shoved him.

"Hurry, father is leaving!" he pointed out. Their father sat in the carriage, waiting for Sai and watching Fay with a frown on his face. Sai grinned.

"Just wait, anikki! I'll go make a name for the Fluorites in Soul City," he said and Fay nodded.

"I can't wait!" Fay replied, then flung his arm around Sai's shoulder's ruffling his hair like they used to when they were boys. Sai struggled, trying to shake him off as Fay laughed.

"Ow, get off me, Fay!"

"It's the last noogie for awhile! Cherish the feeling of it!"

"Hurry, Sai! We need to get there in time for the dinner party Lord Shibuya is throwing next weekend!" Their father's voice barked from the carriage and Fay let Sai go. Sai grinned at his brother and Fay returned it.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Fay remarked. Sai nodded, suddenly solemn. "Take care of yourself, Sai."

Sai nodded. "You too, anikki." There was a slight pause where both brothers just watched one another.

"Sai!" Came Lord Fluorite's bark and Sai turned to go, not before glancing back at Fay once more and smiling over his shoulder, a hand up and waving as a faint wind blew his light golden hair around the top of his head.

"Bye, anikki!" Fay smiled as he watched the retreating back of his brother.

"Good bye, Sai."

Fay watched the carriage until it disappeared up the lane and then sighing, smiled and made his way up to their hill to watch the day pass by. He didn't have anything else better to do.

Three weeks passed and every day Fay would climb the hill, watching the distance. From the high position on top of it, he could see all the travelers to and from Nemuri Village. Today, he saw the dust along the road signaling the every day arrival of the usual mail courier and his horse and Fay hopped up, slowly making his way down.

As the courier reached the gates, they swung open and he dismounted his horse, nodding to the soldiers that allowed him entrance. They knew who he was. As soon as he had cleared the gate, dragging his tired mare along, he heard a voice.

"Is there anything for me today, Ichi-san?" the mail courier turned quickly and sighed when he saw twinkling light blue eyes before him.

"Fay D. Fluorite," he said quietly shaking his head. Fay grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is letter for you here, straight from Soul City." And Ichi-san held it up, eyes twinkling. Fay smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you, Ichi-san," he bowed slightly before he walked off in the other direction, already unrolling the scroll. Laying on the green grass of the hill once more, Fay bathed in the sunlight and began reading his letter:

_April 4th_

_Dear Fay, _

_How are you, anikki? Father and I reached Soul City last week. Soul City is beautiful. It is my first time here and I want to stay longer. There are gardens, parks and monuments everywhere! It is quite a sight to see and very different from our favorite hill back home. I haven't even started exploring yet. You should come visit me sometime when I get a break from the army, which I don't think is going to happen anytime soon. _

_I'm afraid I won't have much spare time because I begin training right away. I'm assigned to Captain Takenouchi's squad. The new recruits are put through really harsh training, but that's not surprising considering how tough the red imperial army is. Some of the new soldiers are having difficulties but I get along fine. I guess all those days of us wrestling and practicing with weapons are finally paying off. I'm becoming fast friends with the guys here. I guess when you have a singular purpose, you find a lot of things to bond over. They're treating me well. _

_That's all I will say for now. I will try to find time to write you another letter soon. You are probably reading this on the hill, am I right? _

_Forever your brother,_

_Sai _

Fay set the letter down upon his chest and watched as few clouds gathered in the large blue sky, arms propped behind his head. He frowned.

Things were not going smoothly for Sai. Fay could tell this much from reading his letter. It was just like his brother to attempt to not make him worry. His brother was such a bad liar. Sai was the worst at using weapons and fighting. It had been decided since they were younger. He was gentle and empathetic. It was hard for him to harm others and it had been Fay who did most of the fighting and protecting him from other noblemen bullies that disliked them because of their father's reputation as they grew up.

But Sai had not wanted to Fay to follow him and Fay would give him the chance he had asked for.

'_All my life you've always been there protecting me with your magic. I've never done anything for myself…'_

Fay sighed. He would have to stay in Nemuri Village and trust his brother. If things got bad enough, he would go to Soul City. At least, for right now, it was good to know that Sai was doing well.

Miles away a man fell to the ground, a resounding thud echoing across the empty courtyard. Chuckles and sneers followed his movement and light blue eyes glared up at a man wearing the uniform of the red imperial army who stood over him.

"Not so tough now that your father's not around, are you, Fluorite?" Lieutenant Shinomori's upper lip curled as he looked down upon Sai's crumpled form laying on the dry dirt of the courtyard. Behind him, a squad of red imperial army soldiers watched, laughing. Sai glared up at Shinomori who scowled.

"What are you looking at me like that for? This is part of the welcoming ceremony that all new soldiers in the red imperial army must go through," Shinomori gestured around him, smirking slightly. The other soldiers returned his grin. "Especially noblemen soldiers who come from rich homes and have trouble taking orders from other nobles…And you, Sai, will find this especially hard since your father is the famed Lord Fluorite, the emperor's right hand man, after all."

"I don't have trouble following my orders," Sai spat, attempting to sit up but a black boot pushed him back down by his shoulder, leaving a dirty foot print behind on the red velvet of the imperial uniform.

"Don't get so cocky, Sai," Shinomori's voice had lowered threateningly as he glanced around to make sure no one but the squad was around first before narrowing his eyes at Sai. "Your father may get special treatment from the emperor but don't expect the same kind of treatment from us. Here, you're weak and powerless. Your magic is mediocre and you can't even beat the most inexperienced of the soldiers…what's your true purpose? What do you want to do as a soldier anyway?"

Sai chuckled lowly and Shinomori glared down at him.

"What are you laughing about?" he growled and Sai looked up, his blazing blue eyes meeting Shinomori's.

"You're speaking ill about others and yet here you are abusing your own powers," Sai said quietly and Shinomori flushed, anger screwing his face up.

"Why you-!" Suddenly, a hushed silence seemed to fall from the back of the group first and then traveled to the front. Shinomori looked around as slow and heavy footsteps could be heard coming into the deserted courtyard.

Sai looked up through half an eye. The other had been punched and it was painful to lift it. He could not see the figure who was now making his way through because of the squad of red imperial army soldiers in front of him but he could tell that they had all turned to watch this figure and he grimaced at the stab of pain in his ribs. He could tell that at least one was cracked. Snatches of whispers could be heard as the soldier's eyes followed the man.

"Look, it's the Coyote…"

"He looks tough…"

"He's supposed to be the strongest in the red imperial army after Captain Kinomoto…"

Sai looked up at these words in time to see a shadow pass a few feet in front of him. The mutterings stopped and the man turned his head to look down at Sai's crumpled form.

Striking hazel eyes met Sai's light blue ones and Sai's eyes widened slightly. This man indeed looked very strong.

The man that stood in front of him wore the red army uniform with a sword strapped to his side. His head of dark black hair stuck up in spikes. He had a strong nose and wide mouth, at a frown. His face expression remained blank as he locked gazes with Sai and then it was over as he turned and stared straight ahead again. A second later he had reached the other side of the courtyard and exited.

Tension drained from the very air and the squad of soldiers began filing back out, talking among themselves.

"Kurogane-san sure is scary, isn't he?"

"No kidding…"

Shinomori glared at where the man had walked out and turned back to Sai.

"Watch your back, Fluorite," he hissed. "You better not tell Captain Takenouchi about this!" and he stalked out of the courtyard, leaving Sai behind alone. As Shinomori disappeared behind the wall, Sai tilted his head up to the blue sky of the afternoon and sighing lightly, promptly fell back onto the ground, covering his eyes.

_Kurogane…huh?_

A door was thrown open as Shinomori Shige slammed it behind him. Breathing heavily, he stalked over to his desk and threw down his belt, including his sheathed sword as his friends hurried into the room behind him, closing it shut once more.

"Sh-Shinomori-san?" One of the soldiers asked tentatively and Shinomori snarled, slamming his hands against the rough surface of the desk. His friends jumped behind him.

"That damn Sai Fluorite!" he roared, breathing heavily,.

"What do you want us to do?" his friend asked and Shinomori's hands squeezed into tight fists on the desk.

"We kill him…I must have revenge for my father!" And his dark brown eyes flashed.

Sai had just finished dinner in the great hall when he was approached by a soldier in his squad.

"Hey Fluorite!" he called, jogging to catch up. Sai turned.

"Nakatsu," Sai greeted him. The soldier shook his head of golden brown locks and ruffled them good naturedly.

"Hey, did you hear about the demon hunt tonight?" he asked. Sai shook his head. "Well, apparently there have been some Youkai nesting in the Royal forest. We're to clean it out tonight. Only those brave enough are volunteering to do it though, so it's optional, but I would go just because of the special catch," he added, a twinkle in his eye.

"What's the catch?" Sai asked. Nakatsu smirked.

"None of the officers are going. That means no captains or lieutenants. Whoever can lead the soldiers and get rid of the Youkai will be officially promoted to captain. This is the chance to show what unranked soldiers have to offer the red imperial army," Nakatsu said. "Are you going to go?"

Sai looked thoughtful as they made their way towards the living quarters.

"It could be your chance to get Shinomori off your back. If you're captain, he can't disobey your orders since he's only a lieutenant," Nakatsu continued.

"I'll go," Sai said decidedly after a moments pause to consider and Nakatsu grinned.

"I thought you would," he said. Sai frowned.

"Aren't you going too?"

"Me? Nope. I'm too much of a scaredy cat," Nakatsu chuckled and then pat Sai on his back. "Good luck out there!" Sai nodded and turned the corridor into the imperial army quarters.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Nakatsu asked. "The team is assembling in the forest in an hour and a half."

Sai grinned. "I know but I have a letter to write first."

"Suit yourself," Nakatsu waved and jogged off the opposite direction. Sai watched him go before turning around and making his way towards his study again.

The Royal forest sat in the untouched area beneath Mori Mountains. The trees here were thick and old and many creatures, including Youkai lurked beneath the shadows of the forest.

Sai slowly made his way through into the clearing where the red imperial army soldiers were supposed to meet. He had tied his stallion at the forest edge where he had seen a couple other horses belonging to the palace standing there as well.

Sai looked around him. He did not think to carry a torch when he had set off. With only the light of the moon to guide him, Sai stumbled through the brush, a hand tight on the hilt of his sword as he listened intently for any noise. There was none and that worried Sai more than anything.

Surely, the nocturnal animals and owls at this time of night would be out and about. The eerie silence that hung in that part of the forest was unsettling and Sai quickened his pace, wishing more than anything that his brother was there with him. Fay would know what to do. Fay would protect him…No! Sai shook his head. He couldn't keep relying on his brother like that. He joined the red imperial army to prove to himself that he could make it on his own! He did not need Fay!

After about fifteen minutes of stumbling through the darkness, Sai could see the lights of torches in a clearing and breathing out shakily, he made his way forward. As he approached the light, he could see at least ten soldiers in the red imperial army uniform, huddled around one another. They turned as he reached them, their faces strangely illuminated by the torches they carried.

"Ah, Sai, glad you could make it," a dark haired soldier whom Sai didn't know well said. Sai nodded.

"Is this all of us?" he asked. The soldiers exchanged looks and nodded.

"I think you're the last one…"

Sai turned. "Nakatsu! I thought you weren't coming," he said. Nakatsu averted eye contact and shifted from one foot to another almost guiltily. When his eyes finally met Sai's light blue ones, they held remorse and dread.

"Sorry, Sai…" he whispered as another soldier behind him lightly thumped him between his shoulders. Sai frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that there was no Youkai hunt to begin with…" Sai quickly turned at the sound of the voice and his eyes widened as Lieutenant Shinomori walked out in front of him from behind two soldiers.

Sai's brows furrowed. "What are you doing here? I thought this was only for soldiers."

"Idiot… Fluorite, you idiot. There was no demon hunt. This was a lure to get you out here," Shinomori explained all the while circling him as a predator would its prey.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked. Shinomori sneered and drew out his sword as he walked towards Sai.

"I mean that I am going to kill you," he breathed. "I've been waiting for a long time now. Your father took something precious from me and now I will take you from him…"

Sai took a step back but two soldiers quickly came up from behind him and held each side of his arms, preventing him from going anywhere.

"I don't want to disappoint you," Sai grunted as he struggled, "But my death won't affect my father. That, I am sure of."

"I'll be the judge of that," Shinomori said. "This is the perfect opportunity to make your death look like a freak accident." he raised his sword. "I'm sorry, Sai, but it must end this way."

Sai glanced at the soldiers from the corner of his eye. He had to act now, and fast! Quickly, he jerked his elbow out of one of the soldiers reach and grabbed for his sword but was too slow and was knocked off his feet by the soldier even before he could move. Sai's back hit the ground and he instantly covered his face and head as kicks and blows were directed towards his body.

Gritting his teeth, Sai cowered, feeling every blow and grunting as they made impact with a vital point.

Shinomori observed the soldiers beating up Sai with amusement.

"You are weak Fluorite!" he hissed. "Kill him!" Shinomori ordered and the blows being rained down upon him came harder and each with less time intervals inbetween. Every hit brought mind numbing pain to Sai. His whole body was on fire and his vision started to darken when he heard a low inhuman chuckle from the edge of the clearing. The men stopped their attack and now watched the trees, frozen.

Sai could not see what was going on but he knew that the men had backed up away from him now.

"What's going on? Why are there Youkai here?" Sai heard one of the soldiers demand from Shinomori. Shinomori shook his head, eyes still trained on the dozens of red ones watching the soldiers hungrily.

"There must really be a demon's nest nearby," Shinomori said, looking around. "Head back, now." he instructed and his men began to assemble. Sai heard their quick footsteps around him.

"What about Fluorite?" one of the soldiers asked. Shinomori looked down at Sai's crumpled form on the grass.

"Leave him for the Youkai," he said and the red imperial army soldiers began heading back, their swords and torches out to light the way.

"Come on, Nakatsu!" A voice urged and a last set of footsteps turned to follow.

"R-right…" Their footsteps faded in the underbrush and Sai shifted to see where he was to find a way out. From the shadows of the trees, he could see the excited Youkai moving forward and he could hear jaws clacking, teeth gnawing together in anticipation. Sai was breathing heavily, being extra careful not to move too abruptly. One of his ribs felt broken and his legs had been smashed thoroughly.

An over eager Youkai sprang towards him and Sai ducked out of the way just in time, grunting with the pain. Now, the Youkai swarmed together, ready to attack. Sai watched them and closed his eyes, listening to his breathing. He was too weak to move. He smiled lightly. This was it. There was no way out. He was going to die now…

"_Sai!" _

His light blue eyes snapped opened as an image of a Fay appeared in his mind's eye. Of his brother, waving to him from ahead.

"_Sai, hurry up!" _They were ten and it was their first time up the hill, where they had discovered their hiding spot from the world.

"_Wait for me, anikki!"_

"_Sai!" _Fay's smile, the way he was laughing and grinning then…Sai's hands clenched into fists by his side. No! He would not, and could not die so easily. Especially not by a Youkai's hand! He had told Fay that he would make a name for the Fluorites in Soul City. He had told him that he would make him proud.

He would survive.

Sai's hands clenched into fists at his side and he drew his sword, staggering to stand as white hot pain shot down his legs. He almost sank onto his knees from the shock but Sai steadied himself. He took a deep breath as the Youkai began to charge, flying at him, while he stared straight at them.

He raised his sword.

"_Anikki…" _Sai's sword flew through a demon's belly, severing it in half.

"_You've always been there for me, protecting me…" _

He flinched as a long claw slashed his cheek but he cut off the head of the youkai in front of him.

"_Now, it's my turn to do something for you…" _

Sai flew back as a Youkai bit his shoulder. Wincing, he thrust his sword into it and pulled it off of him. Blood ran down his arm as he staggered back.

"_Anikki…"_

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Lieutenant Shinomori stood watching the trees, his arms crossed, his brown eyes emotionless.

"Lieutenant, we need to head back soon," one of the soldiers said to him. Shinomori ignored him. "There's no use waiting for him. The Youkai would have finished him off in the condition we left him… Sai Fluorite is dead." Shinomori was silent.

Finally, after a couple more minutes of silence, Shinomori turned to the soldiers.

"Let's head back."

* * *

The forest was teeming with noises once more. The owls had come out to hunt and the animals had already began wandering it's many thick trees and underbrush. The moon was out, showing a million stars twinkling in the vast sky.

The slight rustling of bushes and crunching of leaves underfoot broke the night air and then a hand, bloodied and damaged, took hold of a large tree trunk at the edge of the forest.

Sai pulled himself up, breathing heavily. His uniform was dark red with his blood and youkai blood. His sword had been discarded a long time ago. Multiple wounds surrounded his legs and his arms and his cheek and jaw were bleeding sluggishly. Sai looked up with light blue eyes, watching the moon and stars at the edge of the forest. He smiled slightly.

He made it. He survived. Leaning against the tree for support, Sai sighed and lay his head back against the cool bark, pausing to rest.

He needed to get going. And grimacing in pain, Sai pulled himself off the trunk and stood up straight.

He had taken a step when a shadow moved in front of him and he felt the blade of a sharp knife enter beneath his chest.

Sai's light blue eyes widened and he looked up into a pair of furious dark brown eyes. Shinomori glared down at him, his hand still holding the blade inside of Sai.

"This is for my father. Or should I say your father's best friend who he killed," he hissed and Sai felt him jerk the blade back and he gasped. Shinomori narrowed his eyes at Sai one last time before he stalked off into the darkness.

Sai watched his retreating back, the uniform of the red imperial army bright in the moonlight and then he looked down at the wound below his chest. His hands had come up to cover it and as he removed them, dark red blood dripped out. Sai's eyes filled with tears as he felt the world spin and he crumpled to the ground, his breath coming out in light gasps as he lay on his back.

The stars were beautiful. There were millions of them in the clear sky tonight.

"_If you're lost, Sai, there's a star in the sky that will point the way for you," Ten year old Fay said, grinning. Sai glanced at his older brother, confused. _

"_How? Which one?" _

_They were on their favorite hill at night. The first night that they had snuck out of the estate. Fay smiled and pointed to the sky. _

"_That one. The north star, Polaris. It's the brightest star in the sky. If you're lost, you will know where to go if you look for it." _

"_If I'm lost, huh?" Sai breathed, watching the twinkling star in the distance. _

_Fay smiled. "But you don't have to worry about that. I will always come find you if you're lost, Sai." _

Tears filled Sai's light blue eyes as he watched the north star, twinkling among the many lights in the night sky, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower.

"_Sai!" Fay waving to him as they climbed the hill, a smile on his face. The happiest memories of his life. _

"_Sai! Hurry!" _

Sai blinked. '_This time…this time, Fay, I will have to go by myself. I can't follow you anymore…'_

"_Sai!" _Sai took a deep, shaky breath.

"A..anikki…" he whispered.

Fay's smiling face appeared in his mind one last time and Sai closed his eyes as a tear slid down his temple.

* * *

Miles away, a tall figure with light blonde hair casually draped over sapphire eyes sat, watching the dark sky. His eyes roamed the heavens, finally coming to rest on the north star. Polaris.

Fay smiled.

_Sai…_

From below the valley, Fay could see a horse and rider with a lantern, galloping towards the village gates. A messenger? At this time of night?

Fay shook his head and looked away, resettling himself back onto the earth. Whatever it was, probably did not concern him anyway…

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

The soldiers of the red imperial army were dining in the great hall.

Shinomori Shige sat eating, deep in thought. He was disgruntled. Unsatisfied. Yes, he had killed Sai Fluorite, but it was unsettling. His revenge had not been what he sought. He did not feel vindictive pleasure or fulfillment from what he did. Maybe he should have just killed the old Lord Fluorite to begin with…

He glared at the soldiers seated around him. None of them knew that he had gone back and finished Sai Fluorite off himself that night. His eyes found Nakatsu, who was eating his food in a subdued way. He had been like that since Sai had died…

Maybe he should…?

Suddenly the double doors to the great hall burst open. Three soldiers flew into the room and landed on the carpeted floor, dead. The red imperial army soldiers scrambled to their feet as more soldiers followed the first three, their bodies skidding into tables and the ground. The soldiers shouted and darted to their feet, their weapons out, waiting for the force on the other side of the door.

Nakatsu drew his sword and shakily took a few steps back. He bumped into something hard and turned around.

Deep hazel eyes jumped out at him and Nakatsu murmured an apology before running off.

Kurogane glared at Nakatsu and he turned to observe the dead soldiers on the ground. They were wound free. That means that they had been killed with magic. Kurogane's brows furrowed.

But who…?

The entire hall was silent now as footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and then a tall figure stepped into the room. Low gasps and murmurs could be heard and Shinomori's eyes widened.

"Sai…?" a soldier breathed. The man standing in front of the entrance to the hall had his head down, his locks of light blonde hair falling over his eyes, his hands down by his sides but the magic that radiated from him, a pale blue, burned with such heat, such intensity that it made onlookers shield their eyes from it.

Slowly, Fay looked up and the soldiers in the room took a step back. Murderous intent combined with fury froze the men in place.

"I-I thought you died…" a terrified soldier croaked and before he could even blink, Fay stood in front of him.

"What happened to my brother?" his voice was not raised, it was low and deadly and the soldier could only gasp before Fay reached out and he crumpled to the floor, dead. There were shouts and gasps of fright now as the soldiers began backing away from him.

Shinomori stood quite still, watching the scene before him. _My brother_…Sai had a brother? He watched as Fay stood in front of another soldier, that deadly aura bursting from every cell in his body.

He did not look easy to kill…

Suddenly, the soldier that Fay had gripped by the front of the shirt's terrified eyes darted over to Shinomori and Shinomori's eyes widened. There was a cry and the soldier fell to the ground. Shinomori backed up against the wall even as he felt the deadly aura of Fay who now stood in front of him.

"What happened to Sai?" Fay asked in a low quiet voice. Shinomori shivered. This man was capable of many things and he knew that he would not hesitate to kill him if he answered wrongly. Or in fact, answered at all.

"I-I…" he stuttered but even as he did, he felt strong cold hands grip his throat and push him against the wall of the great hall, sliding him further and further up the wall until his feet weren't touching the ground any longer.

Shinomori screamed loudly in pain. Fay's hands were shooting needles of his killing aura through his neck. The man could not control his powers any longer!

"Stop."

And then Shinomori could breathe again as Fay released him. Coughing and spluttering, massaging his throat, Shinomori glanced up through watery eyes. Fay had turned around to face someone behind him, his aura still radiating fiercely.

"If you want to fight someone, fight me," Kurogane said, his hazel eyes meeting Fay's light blue ones for the first time.

"Tell me what happened to Sai!" Fay snarled while Kurogane observed him calmly, his sword drawn out.

"I don't know what happened to your brother, but you aren't going to find answers this way," Kurogane said and Fay's eyes turned a dark blue.

"Then I have no use for you," Fay whispered before he flew at Kurogane. Kurogane held his sword at the ready, bracing himself for the attack but nothing could prepare him for Fay's speed or power and he was knocked into a table, sending the many expensive dishes on there scattering. Kurogane had barely time to take a sharp breath before Fay appeared in front of him again, his blue eyes glazed over with fury, his hand raised in the air, ready to strike. Kurogane only rolled out of the way in time and the table that was once beneath him turned into dust as the soldiers watched on.

Kurogane gritted his teeth as he barely dodged yet another blow from the deadly aura of the magician. He had to do something quick or he would get seriously injured! Kurogane growled and lunged at Fay, who was also coming towards him. They met in the middle of the room and Fay's eyes widened slightly.

The man before him was actually fighting back, gritting his teeth and pushing against the boundaries of his magic! Fay could feel his aura in a battle with the man's strength and sword and fury thundered in his ears.

Shinomori watched the battle with cold eyes. So, the Fluorites had another son, did they? He would just have to kill him too…though it won't be easy. He'll just wait for Kurogane to wound him enough, then he would come in and finish him off. Shinomori smiled slightly. From a few feet away, Nakatsu watched the lieutenant, his face impassive.

Fay's aura unleashed like a blast of energy and Kurogane was thrown back along with it. Fay's eyes narrowed as he flew over to him, ready to kill

"Fay D. Fluorite!" Fay froze over Kurogane who was glaring at him and slowly straightened up, turning around.

Emperor Kimama stood at the doorway of the great hall, a wide smile on his handsome face, his arms wide open in acknowledgement. Behind him, two squads of the red imperial army had their swords drawn out, watching Fay intently.

"My boy!" the emperor boomed. "Look at you! How powerful you are!" he chuckled and Fay glared at him.

"What do you want?" Fay asked quietly. Emperor Kimama grinned.

"I want you speak with you," he said, pleased and Fay turned away.

"And I want to know what happened to my brother," Fay bit out, anger consuming him again. The emperor looked around the room at the dead bodies and Kurogane, a glint in his azure orbs.

"It doesn't look as if you'll find your answers here then, does it?"

Fay clenched his fists and glaring at the emperor one last time, stalked out of the room. The emperor watched him go, a hand on his chin, smiling.

"He'll be back…"

Outside the inner gates of the imperial army headquarters, Nakatsu walked with a soldier. They were making their way back into the sleeping quarters after they had buried the soldiers that Fay had killed.

"Fay D. Fluorite. Have you ever heard of him?" the soldier asked Nakatsu and Nakatsu shook his head.

"He sure is powerful though, isn't he? I haven't seen a nobleman with that much magic since the dark magician," the other soldier continued, then his eyes darkened.

"What do you think he'll do if he finds out that Lieutenant Shinomori was the one who led Sai to his death by the demons?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…." Nakatsu murmured. He was lost in thought as they continued in silence once more. Nakatsu had gone back after the soldiers had left the forest that night and seen Lieutenant Shinomori waiting by the trees. After a long time, Sai had reappeared, hurt and bloodied and Nakatsu had been slightly relieved until he had seen Shinomori stab Sai and leave him there…

Nakatsu shook his head.

"How did Sai's body get outside of the forest if the Youkai killed him?" the soldier asked. "The youkai would have eaten him already."

Nakatsu stopped. Deciding then, he pulled the soldier into a corner and looked around him first. There was no one.

"The Youkai didn't kill Sai…" he whispered and the soldier looked dumbfounded.

"Of course they did, didn't you see the wounds on his body?"

"They hurt him but he made it out alive…" Nakatsu paused. "Lieutenant Shinomori waited for him to come out and then he stabbed him. Sai died from the stab wound. I saw it. I went back."

Understanding dawned on his friend's face. "That's why Lieutenant Shinomori disappeared for a few hours," he breathed and Nakatsu sighed and nodded, rubbing his face in his hands.

"You can't tell anyone though. If Fay D. Fluorite finds out about this, we'll all die."

"It's too late for that," a low voice said from the shadows and both of the soldiers quickly turned. Light blonde hair and blue eyes flashed as Fay stepped out of the dark and both men's screams echoed into the night.

Shinomori Shige paced his room, hands fisting themselves into his messy mop of brown hair, thinking furiously.

Fay D. Fluorite. How come he had never heard of him before? He had thought that Sai was an only child and that Lord Fluorite had cared deeply for him. He was wrong on both accounts.

When Lord Fluorite had received the news, which Shinomori had made sure that he personally delivered, the lord was quiet for a moment, seated behind his desk and then he snorted and said,

"I knew he wouldn't last long," before he continued with his work once more, dismissing Shinomori. Shinomori frowned just remembering the details of the haughty Lord Fluorite, and clenching his teeth, he had walked out back to the army headquarters.

Now, he had a brother who wanted revenge. What was Shinomori to do? And in an instant, the answer came to him . He would need to get rid of Fay D. Fluorite as well. And after him, it was the Lord Fluorite's turn to croak. He would do it. He would revenge his father, who had been killed and betrayed by his supposedly best friend.

"How?" Shinomori whispered fervently to himself. "How should I kill him?" Fay was proving to be rather a problem. For one thing, he was strong as hell. Stronger than most nobleman. His magic powers were overwhelming and destructive and he was very angry right now. He saw how the marks of magic on the soldiers and slaves that had stood in the way of Fay the magician when he burst into the great hall. They had died from touching his aura…How was he supposed to kill someone like that?

"You won't kill me because you will die first."

Shinomori turned and met a pair of dark blue eyes before Fay reached a hand towards him and then he was pinned against the wall of his room, Fay's hand deep inside of his chest, glowing with that destructive, blue aura. Blood sprayed out of Shinomori's mouth as he gasped onto Fay's white jacket but the magician did not seem to notice.

"You killed Sai…" he whispered lowly. Shinomori could only stare up in terror at the shadow of the man before him. Fay dug his fingers deeper still into his heart and Shinomori gasped loudly.

"Y-yes…" he stuttered and he could feel his chest tearing into shreds from the magic coming from Fay's hand, still gripped around his beating heart. But Shinomori did not scream, he merely watched Fay, his lips pale blue.

"Why? Why did you kill Sai?" Fay demanded quietly and spit began coming from Shinomori's mouth as he answered.

"Your…father…b-betrayed and killed-killed my father…his-his best friend…it is revenge…" he wheezed. "F-for my fa-father…"

Shinomori saw a flash of scarlet in the dark blue eyes before he screamed and then his body ripped apart in two, leaving the wall bloodied. Fay stood there, breathing heavily his livid eyes trained on something he could not see.

"Father…" he murmured before he stalked out of the room.

* * *

Lord Fluorite was sitting calmly behind his desk, dressed in his best, his face impassive as he listened to the noise outside of his doors. They finally sprang open, and a single person stood in front of them, his white jacket and pants covered in dark red stains, his hands bloody, his eyes feverish and blazing.

"Fay," Lord Fluorite said calmly. Behind his son, he could see the dead servants and soldiers that lay in the hall. Fay slowly took a step inside and closed the doors behind him.

"I have a very important meeting with Lord Kunimitsu in a few moments. If it's not important, it can wait until later," Lord Fluorite said, turning his chair to the side and he took a sip of his wine.

"I killed him already so it looks as if your agenda is free…father," Fay said quietly, his voice barely controlling his rage. Lord Fluorite paused in his drinking and slowly set the glass down onto his desk.

"What do you want, Fay?" Lord Fluorite asked, his tone suggesting he did not want to hear. Fay took a step forward.

"You…" he started. Lord Fluorite stared at him with dark brown eyes. "You killed Sai!" Fay roared. Lord Fluorite observed him steadily behind his desk.

"I did not," he said crisply. "Your brother killed himself." Fay rushed forward and slammed his fist onto the desk, sending papers flying. Lord Fluorite did not flinch.

"You killed him! If he hadn't been your son, he wouldn't have had to die! It was because of the treacherous, murderous, backstabbing things that you did that caused him to die! It was all because of YOU!" Fay snarled, his eyes glowing as his aura sprang up again and the windows behind Lord Fluorite shattered, breaking into a million pieces. Lord Fluorite looked up into Fay's face.

"Sai died because he couldn't protect himself!" he hissed, his dark eyes angered and Fay took a hesitant step back. "You shielded him, protected him too much, and he couldn't even stand up for himself! And a man like him will never be my son!"

"No, he was not! It was your fault! Your name, your corruption, he had to burden it and carry it around with him!"

"Sai is weak! If he were truly my son, he would have been able to handle it! You, who has always had your head in the clouds will never understand that for men like us, there is a need for power, and what some people will do to obtain it! Sai died because he could not handle it!"

"No…it's not true…it's not…" Fay was looking down, his shoulders trembling, his hands clenched into fists as he thought of his brother. Slowly, he sank down onto his knees on the glass filled carpet and hung his head, defeated. Tears trailed down his nose and dripped onto the ground.

"Father…" he whispered as tear after tear fell from his eyes "Father…Sai was…my brother…Sai…he…he's gone…Can't you say something…can't you tell me that it will be okay? Sai was…he was my only brother…father…please…say something…" he begged, his voice a croak.

Lord Fluorite watched Fay from behind his desk where he now stood but did not say anything. His glare was icy, his posture stiff.

"Then let me ask you this…" Fay said and Lord Fluorite looked down at him. "Did…did you ever even care for Sai?"

"No." Lord Fluorite said harshly. "No. I did not. I only kept you two alive because of the Fluorite blood running through your veins."

"No!" Fay stood, clutching his head. "No, don't say anymore…. Don't…" But Lord Fluorite was relentless.

"I hated the fact that you two always had your noses in books, or your eyes in the sky. I never loved Sai. I never loved you! So I do not regret that he died! I do not feel sadness, or pity, or remorse for his death! He deserved it! Deserved if after not listening to me! Doing what I wanted from you two!"

"NO!" Fay shouted, backing away but Lord Fluorite continued.

"Sai was weak. I am glad that he is dead! Now maybe you will get your head out of the clouds and come back to reality! I never loved Sai!"

"Shut up…" Lord Fluorite stopped. Fay had his head in his hands, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What did you say?" Lord Fluorite hissed. Fay looked up and for the first time, something like fear crossed Lord Fluorite's face and he took a hesitant step back as Fay's aura flared up red and his blue eyes flashed scarlet.

"I said SHUT UP!" He shouted the last two words and a flash of light, so bright and blue lit up the entire estate, enveloping the room and the rush of speeding wind was heard as the world shook and before Fay knew what had happened, he was laying down.

Shifting his body slightly, Fay realized that he had fallen on the soft carpet, now littered with shards of glass and wood. He coughed, looking around him, confused, as if coming out of a daze. Dust was settling from the huge hole in the ceiling that had been made and it looked as if the side of the wall containing the windows had been blown apart. Fay's eyes swept over the bundle of debris, then he did a double take and his breathing stopped completely.

Draped over the arm of his chair was Lord Fluorite, dead. Fay's blue eyes looked at his father's unmoving body once, his face impassive, eyes wide, and then he screamed and he could no longer see as the color red filled his vision.

* * *

Kurogane had been sleeping when a sudden rapping sounded at his doors. Groaning, his hazel eyes blurrily opened as he looked around his surroundings. He was in his room in the army headquarters. Glancing at his watch and running a hand through his dark black hair, Kurogane went to open the door, glaring at the soldier behind it, who continued to knock, almost hitting Kurogane in the process as he swung it back.

"What is it?" he growled roughly.

"Captain Kurogane! Quick, we have an intruder in front of the palace!" the soldier informed him, gasping. Kurogane swore and turned back into his room as the soldier sprinted away. Hastily putting on his uniform, Kurogane quickly grabbed his sword and ran out into the hall, where groups of the red imperial army soldiers were already racing towards the palace gates.

Running past the gates, Kurogane dashed into the runways instead, climbing the stairs two at a time to get an eagle eye's view of things. The ramparts were empty since the soldiers stationed there had run to the palace to apprehend the intruder. Kurogane reached the top of the tower and not stopping to draw breath raced to the edge, peering out over the courtyard and towards the palace gates. His hazel eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit…" he breathed.

Below him, in the courtyard stood a single figure, wearing a red jacket and pants. They were white, or once were. He was drenched in blood, even splattering his light blonde hair, and his face was downcast, hiding his eyes. A killing aura three times the one Kurogane had witnessed back in the great hall seemed to unleash from him, whipping out in blue strands of fury. And lying around him were piles and piles of dead bodies. Red imperial army soldiers, slaves, animals, and whatever and whoever had been in his way.

Kurogane watched as the remaining soldiers that had surrounded him earlier were now backing up, their eye fearful, their weapons out and useless. Fay did not let them escape and a few seconds later, their screams drowned out the silence. Kurogane could only stare at the monster down below him in shock.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" a soft voice said and Kurogane hastily turned to the speaker. Emperor Kimama stood on the ramparts, his azure eyes taking in the scene before him with a look almost close to hunger.

"Look at him!" Emperor Kimama exclaimed, his eyes wild and fervent, "He is so strong…look at that power! That ability! He would be a real asset if he were to join us, would he not, Captain?" Emperor Kimama turned sharply towards Kurogane who bowed low, his hazel eyes flashing.

"Yes, your majesty."

Fay did not know what he was doing. He could not see properly. Everything was a red blur, as though his eyes were covered by a haze. He did not know what happened after he had seen his father, broken and dead and draped over his chair like that. All he knew was that he had snapped. He had broken, and then, he was standing here, in front of the palace gates and there were many bodies, all lying around him. Fay paused in his surveying of the dead, as a second image of dead bodies resurfaced in his mind's eye. The servants and soldiers of the Fluorite estate as he left it burning behind him in the night sky.

"Fay D. Fluorite!" Slowly, ever so slowly, Fay turned. He saw the emperor, azure orbs glinting, bald head bare in the chilly air. The sky was gray, threatening rain and thunder and a strong wind had sprung up, bringing with it the metallic smell of blood. Even as the emperor walked towards him, lightning lit up the sky.

The emperor's arms were wide open and he wore a large wholly satisfied smile on his face as if he were greeting an old friend he had not met in a long time.

"I knew that you would be back," Emperor Kimama said as he approached, his two squads of soldiers behind him while the injured men retreated. Fay did not answer the emperor as he stood a few feet in front of him.

"Now you must be tired of these games," Kimama said, smiling slightly, his eyes trained greedily of Fay's steady aura of magic. "Hear me out. I am sure that you will not deny my offer…"

"I don't have an interest in what you have to say!" Fay snarled and raising a hand, threw his magical power straight towards the emperor. His body guards shouted out in warning but the emperor remained smiling. A second before it touched him, Fay's magic was deflected, easily bouncing off into the wall with a deeper blue magic.

Fay's eyes widened and for the first time they seemed to clear a little and his daze faded.

"I am sorry but I cannot permit you to harm the emperor," Fay turned and walking out from behind a group of soldiers, a young man with raven black hair and round wire rimmed glasses behind which deep purple eyes sat. His face was mature and his eyes seemed to see through one's soul as he watched Fay. He wore deep midnight black robes and carried a golden staff of the sun and moon, entwining.

"Hiiragizawa," Emperor Kimama greeted. Eriol smiled.

"Your majesty," he and the emperor nodded.

"Hmph! What say you, Fluorite?" The emperor demanded, turning towards Fay. Emperors did not ask for things.

Fay blinked several times, his eyes trained on the emperor, the light blue color returning now as deadly aura recoiled like a snake inside a jar. Slowly, he turned and looked around the courtyard, where dead bodies were strewn like puppets.

"Come work for me." Emperor Kimama said, eyes not leaving Fay's as they drew in the magnitude of his work. Fay's breathing became shallower as he stared at the dead bodies of a woman slave and her child laying next to her. The emperor followed his gaze.

"That slave worked in the kitchens. I believe she did not have anyone to take care of her brat and so she brought him here, the idiot," the emperor sneered down at the dead bodies. Fay's vision blurred and he tightened his fists by his side.

"I…I did this…?" he croaked. The emperor stared.

"Yes. Fay D. Fluorite, you killed all of these soldiers and slaves. Including the sixty or more that died in the Fluorite estate in the fire that you set after you killed your father," Eriol said. He was gazing at Fay, his face emotionless, his eyes cold, piercing through his soul

Fay gasped as the sudden images from the night before blazed in his mind. All those slaves…all those innocent people…He looked down at his hands, which were stained red with someone else's blood. Suddenly, he let out a terrible drawn out screech that didn't sound human and fell onto his knees, covering his face with his hands as he shook with sobs.

The remaining soldiers stared at Fay while Eriol closed his eyes.

"You killed a total of 116 soldiers, four of whom were higher ranked, 83 slaves, including this woman and child, and a land lord nobleman. Your penalty is death, Fay D. Fluorite," Emperor Kimama told him as he kneeled on the ground, sobbing. "But…I will waiver your death penalty and overlook everything, if…" Fay stopped crying and there was silence from him. The emperor smiled.

"…If you come work for me." Time seemed to inch along as Fay mastered control over his own body and breathing. After a long stretch of silence, broken only by the rumbling of the thunder in the distance, Fay looked up, his light blue eyes bloodshot, his face streaked with blood and tears, his face gaunt as if he had lived a hundred years.

"I accept."

Emperor Kimama grinned and Eriol slowly opened his eyes as they turned towards the heavens, which were growing darker and more ominous than ever.

Fay slowly stood and as he did the soldiers backed away. He reached out a hand, bloodied and ragged, towards the emperor.

"I will work for you, your majesty."

And rain broke out, turning the streets of the palace courtyard red.

* * *

Fay was sitting alone in one of the towers, watching the falling rain, his face unreadable. It had been raining for more than three weeks now, ever since the day he had accepted the emperor's request that he work for him.

But so far, Fay had not been asked to do anything. The soldiers and slaves and everyone else avoided him. They were afraid of him…they did not want to get too close. That he had killed almost two hundred people by himself in his rage, was unthinkable. Unimaginable. He was surely a monster. Part Youkai. Not the prestigious late Lord Fluorite's son. And perhaps they were right…he did make that assumption himself many times…

"Do you think that if you hide from everyone, you won't be tempted to kill them?"

Fay turned and leaning against a railing of the tower was Kurogane, his dark hazel eyes burning into Fay's. He had his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Fay did not answer him, only turned to watch the heavy falling rain again, his light blue eyes emotionless.

"Fight me." Fay twitched slightly but did not make any other sign that he had heard. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and he met Kurogane's burning eyes as he pulled Fay towards him. "I said fight me," he growled and Fay looked away, uninterested. Releasing him roughly, Kurogane stalked to the exit of the tower top.

"Meet me out in the courtyard in ten minutes and I will tell you something about your brother," Kurogane said quietly before he disappeared. Fay sat, watching but not seeing the rain as Kurogane's voice rang through his mind. Five minutes later, he slowly stood and walked to the exit of the tower.

The rain fell heavier than before and the darkness was almost blinding as two figures stood in the middle of the empty courtyard, their dark black boots sinking into the puddles beneath their feet, one's red uniform and the other's white pants and jacket getting soaked in the rain. No one was outside. No one wanted to be caught in this weather.

"What did you have to tell me about Sai?" Fay asked. His voice was barely audible in the loud thunder. Kurogane watched him. "What did you have to tell me about my brother?" Fay demanded again, louder this time.

And again, Kurogane watched him and Fay felt a flash of anger. Who did this man think he was? How could he stand there, watching and judging Fay with those damn eyes of his? He was just another red imperial army soldier…at that moment, Kurogane's mouth moved.

"Sai…was weak." Fay's eyes widened and then they narrowed and he leapt towards Kurogane, his magical aura bursting forth in a deadly tide.

Kurogane seemed prepared for this and brought his sword out, gritting his teeth as Fay's magic made impact with his blade. With a loud growl, Kurogane succeeded in throwing him back but Fay flew forward once again and he met Kurogane's sword in a loud vibration of metal that echoed throughout the courtyard.

They were now face to face, struggling and attempting to throw the other off with his power. Fay's magic was beginning to push the soldier back, his energy virtually unstoppable and he could see Kurogane straining to get the upper hand. But he was not match for Fay. And Fay threw in all of his aura.

"Your brother…" Kurogane hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes livid, "Your brother was weak!"

Fay blinked as Kurogane suddenly threw him back and he hit a stone fountain, breaking it in half. Shaking his wet hair out of his face, Fay looked up to see the man headed his way at a breakneck speed and anger fueled Fay as he flew towards Kurogane. They met in the middle, both struggling again.

"Sai…Sai was not weak!" Fay breathed as he pulled his blue magic up. Kurogane was slowly slicing through the magic with his will alone.

"I know your brother better than you knew him…" Kurogane growled. "I knew him…before he died…he told me…"

Fay's vision blurred as a red haze covered his eyes.

"LIAR!" He snarled and broke from their hold, slashing Kurogane in he chest with the magic in his hand. Kurogane ignored the pain and taking the chance, punched Fay in the jaw. Both men flew from one another and landed on the ground, hurt. Kurogane struggled to his feet, his chest bleeding as Fay stood up, wiping his lower jaw.

"You don't know anything about Sai!" Fay shouted, running towards Kurogane.

"You're the one who doesn't know anything about your brother!" Kurogane yelled, drawing his sword again. "Do you know why he joined the red imperial army?"

Fay shook his head as he attacked Kurogane, spraying his blood onto the rain soaked earth.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Shut up! You don't know anything about Sai! You're lying!"

"You're the idiot! You're the one who doesn't' understand!" Kurogane shouted, cutting Fay on the arm and torso with his blade as both men flew apart again, breathing heavily. As one, they leapt towards each other once more as the rain fell steadily around them.

Awhile later, two men lay on the earth side by side, panting as the raindrops fell onto them, their bodies bruised and battered, cut in various places. The puddles around them had turned red from their wounds. They had fought until exhaustion made them fall, unable to move. The sky was already beginning to turn.

Fay's light blue eyes watched the dark clouds, unseeing as he breathed unsteadily, exhausted. Swallowing, he parted his lips slightly as raindrops fell onto them and into his mouth.

"Sai…" he breathed. He heard someone shift beside him and then Kurogane sat up, struggling.

"Read this," he growled. "After you're done, come find me." Fay turned slightly as he saw a figure limping off into the distance and then he felt a light weight on his chest. Looking down, Fay saw a scroll of bamboo, sealed and getting steadily wetter as the rain continued.

Slowly, Fay reached out a weak hand, and grasping the end of it, lifted it into the air. Then grunting from the pain, lifted his head up into a sitting position as he crossed his legs on the muddy courtyard ground. Ignoring the continued pattering of the raindrops, Fay unsealed the scroll and unrolling it, began to read:

_Fay, _

_How are you, anikki? I am doing great here, as always. There is going to be a demon hunt tonight and the one who can lead the soldiers to find it and destroy it will be promoted to captain. I'm going to the demon hunt because I want to prove to myself that I am not a coward. I want to let the red imperial army soldiers know that I won't back down so easily… _

…_There is no demon hunt, anikki. _

_I know that it is a set up by the red imperial army soldiers for me…_

_We have always hated the world of the Clow as we grew up and only had each other for comfort and support. But we never did anything about it. We never once stopped the soldiers from beating the slaves, or destroyed the Youkai that killed innocent people. We watched and as the years went by, you seemed to lose more and more hope…_

_That is why I joined the red imperial army, Fay. That is why I fought so hard, and am still fighting to get to the top, because only then, can I make the changes that I want on the Clow. Only then, can I stop the soldiers and destroy the Youkai and bring hope to people. _

_But as I set upon my quest, I realized one thing…that I am weak. I do not have the strength or the courage that you do. I do not have the talent or the magic as you do. You, who have been gifted with such extraordinary powers, and yet, Fay, you don't want to do anything with your life. I've asked you several times, and the answer is always the same. You, who is one of the strongest people I know, want to do nothing with your life. _

_Your eyes have always been in the skies, watching the clouds and watching the stars as reality lived around you…_

_So, I am going to the demon hunt. I am going to look those red imperial army soldiers waiting for me in the eyes and show them that I am not afraid of them. Because I am Sai Fluorite. I won't go without a fight. _

_And anikki….if the time comes to choose whether I will live or die…I will choose death. Because only then, will you take your eyes out of the sky. Only then, will you look upon the earth, even if your eyes will be looking at my dead body. Because I know that the only thing you have ever cared about, brother, was me. If time comes to choose, I will die, Fay. _

_You may feel cheated but know that you are the only one capable of changing the Clow the way that we've always dreamed of. I cannot change it. Don't feel cheated, Fay. I want to sacrifice myself to a greater cause. I hope that you will help the people on the Clow because I can't. I hope that you will save the lives that are being threatened. _

_If I make it out of the forest tonight, I will burn this letter. If I do not and you are reading this, then Fay, I am sorry. I am sorry that I could not live. That we couldn't see the new world of the Clow together. But at least you will live and carry on our dream because you are the only one capable of making it a reality. The skies are beautiful, Fay, but hope is even more lovely. _

_It's time for me to go, anikki. If you get lost along the way, follow the north star. Polaris. That's where I will be, looking towards you, just as I always have before. _

_Forever your brother,_

_Sai_

Droplets of water hit the scroll, smudging the ink, falling, not from the sky but from the end of Fay's nose as his tears splattered his brother's handwriting.

"Sai…" Fay whispered, tears running down his face as he shook with sobs, cradling the letter from his younger brother as he sat, alone in the courtyard as it rained. The sky was crying as well. "Sai…"

"_Sai!"_

"_Anikki, wait for me!"_

"_Hurry up, Sai!" _

"_Anikki!" _

"_Finally caught up, did you?" Fay asked, a smile on his face. Sai nodded, slightly sweaty and out of breath. _

"_Good. Let's go!" And Fay reached out a hand as Sai took it._

* * *

It had stopped raining a few hours ago. Kurogane sat quite still, watching the dark streets of Soul City atop the deserted tower. The moon had come out, bringing with it a multitude of stars as he watched the distance, remembering.

"_You're Kurogane?" _

_Kurogane turned, startled. He had not seen the runt coming and he watched Sai as he approached him, remembering the courtyard scene earlier that he had walked upon. Kurogane had seen them bullying Sai and walked in on purpose. His presence would have stopped them and he knew it._

_Sai did not look good. His eyes were puffy and swollen, his lips bleeding and he was limping. Probably a few cracked ribs. _

"_I am Kurogane," he finally answered. Sai smiled and Kurogane frowned. _

"_You can still smile after taking a beating, kid?" he growled and Sai laughed. _

"_No. It hurts," he admitted and Kurogane grunted. _

"_I heard that you're one of the strongest in the red imperial army," Sai commented and Kurogane looked at him. "Is it true?"_

_When Kurogane did not answer him, Sai took out a sealed scroll and handed it to him. Kurogane raised a brow but took it nonetheless. _

"_Will you give this to my brother when he comes?" Sai asked. _

"_I'm not a messenger!" Kurogane snapped, annoyed. Sai smiled. _

"_I know, but you're strong."_

"_What's that got to do with anything?" _

_Sai had already stood up and turned to go, raising a hand in farewell, his light blue eyes twinkling in the darkening sky. _

"_Because you have to be strong to beat my brother." _

Kurogane had not opened the letter. He had dismissed it until he heard the news about Sai's death. That was when he read it and a few days later, Fay had arrived.

"How did you know?" Kurogane didn't bother turning around at the voice. He knew it was Fay as he came to stand next to him. "How did you know that I would get here? Be in a place where I don't know what to do anymore?" Fay's light blue eyes surveyed Soul City's landscape. "I don't know what to do anymore…" Fay whispered.

"Because…" Kurogane paused. "I used to be like you." Fay turned so that he was watching Kurogane, his eyes wide. Kurogane crossed his arms, his deep hazel eyes hard.

"I was born a half nobleman. My mother was a slave. Since the nobleman that was my father could not have a son, I was entitled to be his sole heir. They took me away from my mother and forced me to live in the estate. But I could not just ignore my mother. We would speak occasionally and she would come visit me when she had the chance. To see her son. That stopped about two years ago when my father decided to kill her. To discipline me…" Kurogane paused and his hands had tightened. "After that, I lost it. I too, murdered many people, including my father, always fighting, always searching for someone stronger to beat. The emperor saw my talents as a fighter and invited me to join the red imperial army. I did and was nicknamed the Coyote of the red imperial army…but I never stopped hating everyone…After awhile, I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Why I was alive…I was lost."

Fay looked solemn. He too, was lost with no place to go, no home, no family…

"Until I met someone who steered me down the right path…who gave me a purpose…" Kurogane finished.

Fay watched the city below silently, sitting on the edge of the tower as silence fell once more. It was as if an understanding had been reached without either of the two speaking and it flowed through the air like a spell, lifting their doubts one by one, and then Fay broke it.

"What should I do now?" he asked, his tone light, but his eyes were trained on something far away. "Death is so inviting…" Kurogane glanced at him.

"Find your purpose," he said. "And give yourself a reason to live."

Fay turned to him and Kurogane straightened up, looking away from Fay.

"Don't let your brother have died in vain. He gave you a new life, so use it well."

Fay looked down at his clenched hands in his lap. Suddenly, a large, callused hand was thrust in front of his face and Fay glanced up.

Kurogane stared down at him, holding his hand out.

"Just live for now. You will find your purpose."

Fay watched Kurogane then after several seconds, sighed as a small resigned smile appeared on his lips.

"Mm." And he took Kurogane's hand.

* * *

_Five months later…_

"Kuro-say!" Kurogane growled as he felt a familiar arm slung across his shoulders. Fay grinned at him. "Where are you going? And where were you last night?" he asked, his light blue eyes twinkling.

"None of your business!" Kurogane snapped "And don't call me that!" Fay grinned.

"Oh, don't be so cold to me!" he cried then gasped loudly and pointed ahead. Kurogane quickly turned his head to look but there was nothing there and Fay burst out into laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Kuro-pin!" Fay laughed and Kurogane glared at him.

"Don't do that…" he growled. But Fay had straightened up again and his face was now serious.

"I actually came to find you because I heard some interesting news…" he said, wagging his finger in front of Kurogane's face. Kurogane glared.

"Do you remember Yoshima Takeru?" Kurogane nodded. Who could forget? He was the biggest lead that the red imperial army had caught from the Resistance in three years. They had chased him down and cornered him two days ago in Jade Town, leading a group of resistance members on a mission to attempt to steal weapons from the warehouse. Rumors had it that he was the new leader of the Resistance since there hadn't been one since the death of Li Akio.

"He's being moved to the Two Towers prison in Soul City tomorrow," Fay said. When Kurogane didn't reply, he continued. "And there are rumors that someone's going to set him free tonight." He waited for Kurogane's response but the man did not say anything. Instead, he pushed past Fay, walking in the opposite direction.

"There are always rumors…" he said quietly as he passed. Fay stood for a few seconds before he jumped up and followed him.

"I was thinking that we go and have a look around!" Fay continued as if he never left off. "It would be interesting to see if anyone shows up."

"They've got the two squads stationed there for that already," Kurogane replied dully. Fay pouted. "Besides we're not on duty tonight."

"Let's go anyway! We can just watch. They don't have to know that we're there!"

"I'm busy tonight…" Kurogane brushed him off and Fay's shoulders sagged as he was left behind.

"Kuro-ro…don't tell me…" Kurogane froze mid-step as he heard the darkness in Fay's tone. Did he know…?

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend!" Fay piped up and Kurogane fell over. Recollecting himself, he shook his head and muttering under his breath, stalked off. Fay watched him go, laughingly, and then his face was serious once more, his light blue eyes reflecting the dying sun as he disappeared the opposite direction. Towards Jade Town.

It was night time again. The skies were clear tonight and what feeble wisps of clouds existed were banished as the full moon rose, larger than ever.

Below, behind the prison gates, groups of red imperial army soldiers walked around, patrolling. Nothing would go by unnoticed. Excluding Fay D. Fluorite, that is.

Fay sat upon the rooftop opposite the prison, of a large estate, belonging to a wealthy nobleman, his light blue eyes trained on the soldiers. From here, he would get a good view of what was going to happen tonight…he yawned and leaning back against the tiles of the roof, folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, his ears perking up.

He would know when something happened. He was sure of it.

In the furthest prison from the front, guarded heavily by soldiers locks and chains, a man peered out onto the nobleman's roof from the bars of his window. He was good looking, in his mid twenties, with light brown hair and dark vivid eyes. He was lost in his thoughts, his lips in a frown, his eyebrows furrowed.

He had screwed up big time. He was supposed to lead the men into the warehouse where the red imperial army stored their weapons and steal the swords in there but he had misread the signals and led them right into a trap instead. They had broken formation, running to escape from the soldiers and many of the resisters had been captured in the struggle. Yoshima himself had killed a soldier before he was cornered by a squad and brought to the prison. Because he had led the attack, they had suspected him of being the Resistance leader.

If he were the Resistance leader, he would truly not be the right choice for one. Now, because of him, twenty four men were going to hang tomorrow morning and he was going to be transported to the Two Towers Prison in Soul City where he would be tortured information out of. He was not going to break, though. He would never betray the Resistance, no matter what! His father and brothers had fought and laid down their lives for a better future and he would too! Just when things were starting to look up for the Resisters too…they had gotten a new leader. A strong, promising young man, who greatly intimidated Yoshima.

Yoshima Takeru shivered, thinking of the new Resistance leader. He was young, but very capable and he was probably pissed off at Yoshima. Li was very scary when he was angry.

He had told the group to postpone the attack because he had gone to make sure of something first. He had heard that the red imperial soldiers would be there waiting and gone to verify this, but Yakimoto did not want to wait, arguing with the resisters who wanted to wait for Li's verdict first.

Yoshima's group was still waiting for the okay and when Yakimoto came to inform them that they could go ahead with the recon mission, Yoshima had gone. He had not doubted Yakimoto. The guy was Li's uncle after all.

How wrong he was.

They had gone and gotten captured…Now, what were they going to do?

"What are you doing over there, Yoshima? Get away from the bars!" A lieutenant barked, moving forward with his corporal. Yoshima obeyed and stepped away from the window, sitting down on the cold stone floor again. He hated prisons. They gave him the creeps.

"If you're thinking about escaping, guess again. We've got two squads of soldiers here. It will be near impossible for you to get out alive. In my opinion, we should have just executed you when we caught you leading those wretched men into the weapons warehouse," the lieutenant continued.

"Why didn't you?" Yoshima asked, glaring at the soldiers. They sneered down at him.

"You're the Resistance leader and we're going to get all the information out of you before we kill you!"

"No. I m not," Yoshima answered quietly.

"What did you say?" the corporal barked. Yoshima looked up at him and the lieutenant.

"I am not the Resistance leader."

"Ha! Don't lie Yoshima! You were leading members of the Resistance on a mission! If you're not the Resistance leader, then who is?"

"I am…" A deep voice sounded behind them and they hastily turned around. A flashing pair of amber eyes glared at them before they both fell down, unconscious. Yoshima stared, hardly believing.

"Li?" he breathed. Syaoran frowned at him and Yoshima immediately straightened up, bowing.

"Yoshima," Syaoran said simply as he opened the locks on the door of the cell.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked the young resistance leader as he came out, rubbing the manacles that Syaoran had just taken off.

"Getting you out," Syaoran said simply as he replaced his sword in it's sheath. "Yamazaki's waiting for you outside. I need to get the other men."

"Li, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Yakimoto-san told us to go and-" Syaoran held up a hand to stop him.

"I've already dealt with Yakimoto. I need you to get out of here and find Yamazaki. Tell him to not wait for me afterwards," Syaoran instructed Yoshima.

"But Li-"

"NOW, Yoshima!"

"Okay…"

A while later, Yoshima hurried off the opposite corridor, wondering why Li was wearing a white mask with his cloak and hood up. No matter, he looked really cool.

* * *

Fay was still napping lightly when he felt the tip of an ice cold blade against his throat and he smiled, his eyes still closed. "Hmm, interesting. Your magic is quite strong, you know?"

"Fay D. Fluorite."

Fay opened his eyes and light blue met molten amber as Syaoran stared down at the magician. Fay blinked, his smile returning.

"You know me?" he asked casually, as if he didn't have a stranger wearing a hood and cloak with a mask on with a sword at his neck.

"Who doesn't? Fay D. Fluorite. Nobleman responsible for the deaths three months ago in Soul City, including Nemuri Village and it's landlord nobleman's estate. You would have to have been hiding in a hole not to hear your name. One of my men saw and informed me that you were up here."

"Ah, Yoshima. I wasn't sure if he'd seen me from his cell or not. And why aren't you helping the other men?" Fay asked. "You've already taken care of Yoshima's escape. You don't have much time left. I know that another squad is on it's way right now."

Syaoran frowned at the knowledge of the magician.

"I will have dealt with you before they get here," was the young man's reply.

"And who are you, might I ask?" Fay inquired politely, not even blinking at Syaoran's words.

"I can kill you right now and you are worried about my name?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, his sword still at the magician's throat and Fay chuckled.

"Please do it. My life is not worth very much anyway." There was a pause.

Syaoran frowned and raised his blade when Fay's voice sounded again.

"One moment." Syaoran scowled.

"Have you changed your mind?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised and Fay laughed, shaking his head.

"No, but I want to know something first." When Syaoran did not answer him, Fay smiled. "What's your purpose in life? Why are you living? I'm curious to know. You look like you have a destiny waiting for you…" Fay looked off into the distance, his eyes faraway. "Because I do not know what mine is…I don't know why I am still living…"

For a long moment, all Syaoran did was stare at him, his light blue eyes meeting his amber ones and then there were shouts down below and the sound of dozens of hard boots hitting the ground could be heard along with the yells of soldiers, all carrying torches and weapons, heading towards the prison from the town's entrance. Syaoran's eyes moved away from him and Fay could see his impatience.

"If you want answers, meet me at the watch tower in fifteen minutes," Syaoran said, lifting his sword and sheathing it back inside the scabbard.

"Draw your weapons and follow me. I will show what happens to those who defy the red imperial army…" a deep voice gave instructions from below, ordering the soldiers into formation as they quickly marched towards the prisons. Cold hazel eyes and dark raven black hair stood out from the light of the torches as they passed. The tall man wore the red imperial army uniform of a captain, riding on his horse, his eyes hard, his thin lips pressed together in a frown.

"Yes, Captain Kinomoto!" The squad of soldiers responded together, unsheathing their swords as one.

"Are you sure all you will need is fifteen minutes?" Fay asked playfully, his light blue eyes twinkling as he watched the uniformed soldiers below.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as they set upon Kinomoto Touya and his hands clenched into fists by his side. Slowly, he nodded, his jaw tight.

"Fifteen minutes."

* * *

On the other side, Yoshima Takeru breathed a deep sigh of relief. Li had instructed that he take that corridor because there were no obstacles and true to his word, Yoshima didn't meet anyone until now. Although he was fairly certain that it was the young resistance leader's doing. How capable he was! He had slipped in alone and unnoticed and was very strong and well trained. Li's cool head and strategic thinking was refreshing and something that the resistance greatly needed right now. He had a lot of men's respect already and after tonight, certainly Yoshima's as well. Plus, Yoshima had never seen the Elders so pleased with a leader before, though they rarely showed their emotions.

Now all that Yoshima needed to do was get into town and slip into the secret passageway. It was easier said than done and he wondered how the young resistance leader had done it.

He had just reached the front of the secret passageway in town when someone pulled him by the shoulders, jerking him back into the alleyway. Yoshima gasped, struggling against his captor. He knocked him in the face with his fist and his attacker cried out and fell back. Yoshima was about to run but stopped abruptly as he recognized his attacker's voice, cursing under his breath.

"Yamazaki?"

"Oww, Yoshima, what the heck?" the black haired young man whined, standing back up and rubbing his nose painfully. Yoshima watched one of Li's best friends with surprise.

"What were you doing out here? I thought you were a red imperial army soldier!"

"I was waiting for you!" Yamazaki whined, breathing through his nose now. "What took you so long?"

"I got lost," Yoshima admitted sheepishly.

"Did you see Li?" Yamazaki inquired and Yoshima nodded.

"Yes, I did. Did he come alone? I didn't see anyone else with him."

"Of course he did," Yamazaki said shaking his head. "Li does everything by himself."

"There's a lot of soldiers guarding the rest of the Resistance members right now," Yoshima said, looking behind his shoulder. "We should probably go back and help him…" He was worried about Li. He didn't want another Resistance leader, especially such a good one, to go the same way the others did. But Yoshima wa surprised when he saw Yamazaki shake his head.

"Nope. We're not going anywhere. Li's been planning this for the last two days ever since he found out about your capture," he said and Yoshima looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Yamazaki grinned wickedly. "I mean that tonight is Li's first official night as Resistance leader. Tonight is going to be the debut of the Spirit." Yoshima frowned.

"The Spirit?"

"Yep. And Li doesn't want anyone else coming in and interfering. Trust me, all we have to do is sit back and enjoy the show. Tonight, a legend will be made."

Yoshima smirked.

* * *

The sounds of battle had faded as soon as the soldiers had entered the prison and the masked young man had almost been gone for fifteen minutes now as Fay stood on the watch tower overlooking the town, the dark sky serving as a backdrop.

Fay glanced at his watch as it ticked, marking that the time was up and then he smiled as he looked ahead.

"You're right on time," he commented into the air but someone walked past him to stare out the open tower, the wind blowing his messy chestnut locks around.

"I'm never late," Syaoran replied, not turning around to face him. Fay watched the back of the young man for a moment before he spoke again.

"What is your answer?" Syaoran was silent for a long time before he finally answered, his voice quiet.

"Tonight, I killed eight men." Fay watched him as he continued. "They were merely there, following orders and I killed them, even though I held no personal grudge to either of them." When Fay didn't respond, Syaoran turned back around to face him, removing his mask in the process. Deep amber eyes observed Fay and Fay watched, entranced.

"That is my answer to your question. I will bloody my hands in order to build a new world of the Clow, free from oppression, slavery and war and death. I live to restore peace onto this world. I am not going to beat around the bush with you. The world of the Clow is ending. Everywhere there is death and war and destruction. No one is safe from the Youkai. But the first step the slaves need to take is to defeat the emperor, who ignores the real danger and spends his time running after the Resistance instead. And you are correct. I cannot do it alone." Syaoran's eyes blazed a molten color into Fay's. "My name is Li Syaoran. I am the resistance leader and I need your help, Fay D. Fluorite.""

Fay considered Syaoran for a moment and then he smiled. "That is a large burden to carry all by yourself. You are but one man and a very young one too. What if you can't do as you say? What if you die trying to make this peace?"

"Then I die. I am not like you Fay D. Fluorite. Because of the lives you took in your rage, your guilt and self doubt eat away at your mind. You don't value your life any longer." Syaoran spoke harshly, his eyes never leaving Fay and Fay looked away, still smiling slightly.

"My life is not worth much," he said quietly.

"Others would disagree. Especially your friends," Syaoran said back.

"Then they are too kind to be considered my friends."

Syaoran sighed and turned back around to watch Jade Town, his eyes lost, his slightly damp hair blowing in the wind from the light layer of sweat on his forehead. Fay couldn't help but thinking how stoic the young man looked right now.

Fay stared, then chuckled, looking down.

"I am a nobleman in the red imperial army. Aren't you afraid that I might turn on you and kill you instead?"

"I trust you," was Syaoran's firm reply and Fay shook his head, grinning.

"How are you so sure that I will not betray your identity to the emperor? There is a large reward for doing so…"

"Because Li knows as well as I do that you aren't a typical nobleman or a typical man for that matter." Fay turned. Kurogane stood behind him, watching and understanding dawned on Fay. This was the reason why Kurogane had kept disappearing over the last few months…and he was pretty sure that Kurogane had something to do with the twenty four escaped prisoners tonight as well…

"I am no different from those noblemen who kill for joy and pleasure…" Fay said quietly, remembering the dead slaves.

"You still haven't changed." Kurogane growled, glaring at Fay. Fay smiled slightly.

"No. I haven't. I don't deserve to be around good people after what I've done," he said. "I don't deserve to take part in the Resistance like you do Kuro-say…I've killed so many good slaves all by myself…I murdered my father…" Fay sank onto his knees, his hands covering his face. "I'm no better than what you see in me…" A tear leaked out from beneath his fingers and Fay smiled. "I'm sorry, Kurogane."

"Pitying yourself is not going to do any good." Fay slowly removed his hands from his face and stared at Syaoran who had just spoken and was watching him calmly now, his arms crossed. "Join the Resistance, fight for a cause and find your purpose, even if it is not bringing peace onto the Clow."

"But the innocent people I murdered-"

"Then save as many lives as you took." Syaoran cut across him, his voice hard. "Save the lives of that many more people. It's not a purpose, but it's a start. You will find your purpose along the way and then finally learn to forgive yourself…"

Fay's light blue eyes lifted and wandered into the clear star filled night, finally coming to rest on the brightest star of them all. Polaris…the guiding star…

_Sai…_

Was this what Sai was talking about? Changing the world of the Clow, into the peace that they've always wanted…?

Perhaps, this was his purpose…his role in the fight ahead. He could not see the future but saving innocent lives sounded promising. And he had quite a debt to pay…

"I will do it…" Syaoran looked over at Fay, who was on his knees, eyes still in the sky. "I will do it. I will join and help save as many lives as I took. It will be a way to repay my debt, what I owe to the people…to the victim's families…" he paused. "To Sai…"

Kurogane sighed, his eyes also in the stars.

Fay felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and met Syaoran's eyes. "We were not born to be enemies, Fay," Syaoran said quietly. "This does not define our relationship. You said earlier that you did not deserve the friendship of those who thought highly of the value of your life…" Syaoran grinned. "Then I suppose I am one of those people. Another idiot, who believes in Fay D. Fluorite."

Fay closed his eyes, a foolish smile on his lips. When he reopened them, Syaoran had his hand out.

"Learn how to forgive yourself and trust me, as I trust you."

Fay looked up at the young man before him. He looked quite admirable standing in front of Fay. Fearless. A spirit that could not be contained.

Fay smiled and reaching out, took hold of Syaoran's hand as he pulled himself up.

At that moment a huge explosion sounded from behind them and the prison in the middle of town burst into flames. Shouts could be heard from the soldiers as they ran around, trying to control the hot flames but they were too late and the fire too fast, consuming most of the prison before they could get the chance to save it and the orange glow from the monstrous fire reached the tower, bathing the three men there in a glow.

Syaoran watched the fire eat up the prison below, frowning as Kurogane came to stand next to him.

"Where are Yoshima and the rest of the Resistance members?" Syaoran inquired.

"They're supposed to be on their way back to Soul City," Kurogane replied easily. Syaoran scowled.

"I didn't tell them to do this," he said quietly, watching the chaos and Kurogane shook his head.

"No, they did it themselves, Li." Syaoran looked at Kurogane. "That fire represents their wills. It's been lit anew and burning brightly again. That fire is showing the red imperial army that there is a new leader and that there is hope again. The Resistance is on the move and the emperor will take it as such."

Syaoran frowned but did not say anything else and Kurogane knew that he silently agreed.

"That is not the only will that has been ignited tonight," Syaoran finally said and amidst the loud crackling of the flames below, Syaoran turned back around and met Fay's gaze as the fire burned bright and strongly behind him, illuminating his bright eyes and messy chestnut hair, his face set and determined. Fay smiled slightly, his light blue eyes twinkling.

_So, this was the Resistance leader…_

As Fay and Kurogane made their way back that night, Fay grinned at his friend.

"Li-kun was hurt," he said cheerfully. Kurogane nodded, his hazel eyes narrowing.

"I know… That idiot," he muttered under his breath. Fay chuckled.

"Li-kun…is strong."

"Yes, he is. He will be alright."

Syaoran hissed as he clutched the underside of his rib as he landed on the rooftop of a tall building. Crouching down low, he lifted his cloak slightly to get a better glimpse of his wound.

It was a nasty slice, cutting deep into the skin of his side and a pang of annoyance hit Syaoran again as he remembered what had happened earlier.

He had been careless. He had lost his temper. Seeing the man that he had hated for so long, the man responsible for the deaths of his friends over the years and his uncle in front of him, just brought forth a rage that Syaoran did not think was possible.

Kinomoto Touya. He was strong. That, Syaoran had to agree to. None of the men he had ever fought had Kinomoto's skill or movements. And Syaoran had greatly underestimated him. In Syaoran's rage and temper, he had created a perfect opening for Kinomoto and Kinomoto had taken it, stabbing Syaoran severely in that area. Syaoran gritted his teeth. He was still inexperienced. Losing his cool over something like that… He knew that men who showed their emotions when fighting an enemy were more likely to get killed because of their recklessness.

Sure, he had ultimately defeated Kinomoto in the end but Syaoran needed more training…

He sucked in a breath as he covered the wound with his cloak again and it brushed against his skin. He would have Miyu look at it later…

Syaoran felt cross with himself again as he began to move, grimacing in pain. He was sure that Fay and Kurogane had noticed his wound, though he had tried his best not to show it. Syaoran sighed, filling himself with the cool night air once more.

Oh well, there was no complaining. Tonight, a lot of things had gone right. He had debuted as the Spirit successfully and Fay the magician was willing to help the Resistance.

The winds had begun to shift.

* * *

"So Lord Keigo will be removed right before we come?"

Syaoran nodded. "Just slice up the wax like you've practiced before."

"It's so real though!" Fay cried cheerfully. "Blood actually comes out!" Kurogane shook his head at his partner.

They had officially been paired up together as one of the emperor's special task teams ever since Fay had caught the man that had been attempting to take the emperor's life one night. He was a crazy slave who had lost his wife and daughter, though the emperor suspected that someone from the Resistance had sent him. As a special favor to the soldier that had caught the man, the emperor had granted Fay whatever he wanted in the position of captain and one of his personal body guards. Fay had declined that request and the emperor had made him one of his elite special task forces instead, telling him that he could choose whoever he wanted to pair up with. Fay had chosen Kurogane, and here they were, discussing with Li their first ever mission given by the emperor himself. To assassinate Lord Keigo, who had been caught passing information onto the Resistance.

What the emperor did not know was that Lord Keigo worked for the Resistance itself and provided useful information that they needed at high risk. But it wasn't until solid evidence had been discovered by a spy for the emperor did the plan to assassinate the man was made and it was Fay and Kurogane's job to do so.

"The emperor will probably have someone follow you two to make sure that you can be trusted with these heavy missions," Syaoran continued, his eyes on the map of the Keigo estate in front of him. "You will have a couple of minutes tops in there before the maid brings in his usual after dinner tea. She will need to find his fake wax body. By this time the real Lord Keigo will be in the secret passageway on his way out and you two will have left the estate already. If you two are thorough enough, you will gain the emperor's trust. Are there any questions?" Syaoran looked up.

"Nope!" Fay shouted cheerfully and Syaoran shook his head before he continued pulling out various lists full of names from beneath the map.

"And if something does go wrong, Li?" Fay asked happily. Syaoran frowned.

"Then you both will be captured," he said simply. Fay grinned and Kurogane glared at Syaoran, who looked up with a smirk. "But I know that everything will go accordingly. I trust you guys."

Fay chuckled. "What's that?" he asked, changing subjects and pointing to the lists.

"Lists of the men and how many times they've been captured or put in prison before, including their crime history with the red imperial soldiers. If I have this, I can determine the number of men that go on recon missions and where without being recognized. I don't know all the men but I need to know where their strengths and weaknesses lie," Syaoran rubbed his eyes with his fists and groaned. "So much recorded data! The elders are adamant about this stuff…"

Fay smiled and opened his mouth to reply when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Syaoran called out without looking up. A young woman with warm blue eyes and dark brown hair entered, a tray laden with a kettle and tea cups in her hands.

"Li-san," she spoke in a sweet voice and gave Syaoran a brilliant smile when he glanced up at her entrance.

"Where's Huan?" Syaoran asked his amber eyes piercing through her. The young woman's breathing hitched and she blushed at his stare.

"S-she's busy upstairs and asked me to bring it instead," the young woman stammered and Syaoran gave her a curt nod.

"Set it down there," he indicated and turned to his maps again. The young woman smiled and walked over, carefully setting it down on the cleanest part of the table. Fay smiled warmly at her but she had eyes for no one but Syaoran.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Li-san?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Syaoran replied curtly, waving her off without looking up. Fay and Kurogane exchanged looks. Looking crestfallen, the girl walked towards the stairs when Syaoran called her attention.

"One more thing," he said as he wrote something down. She looked up expectantly. "Don't come down here ever again. No one outside of my family is allowed when there is a meeting taking place. And even then, my family is not allowed such leniency," the younger woman's lips trembled.

"I-I understand…" she whispered before she left the room. Syaoran continued writing as if nothing had happened and Fay and Kurogane made eye contact again.

"Li-kun is so cruel," Fay remarked and Syaoran looked up.

"What?"

"I said that you are so cruel," Fay repeated again, his eyes twinkling. "She was very pretty and she seemed to like you, Li-san!"

"It's just another one of my sister's ideas to set me up with one of their friends," Syaoran scoffed and Fay smiled.

"But you didn't need to be so cold towards her."

"I don't have time to waste on such things. I have a job to do," Syaoran replied coolly and Fay paused, wondering if he should cross the line.

"And you two have something to do too," Syaoran added, looking up and Kurogane stood, taking the hint while pulling Fay to his feet. He knew Li's short temper when he saw it. It was the end of their discussion and Fay obliged, standing up with Kurogane as well. It would be useless to argue now.

As they made their way through the crowded streets, Fay did not speak but Kurogane already knew what he was thinking about.

Fay frowned. He had known Li for almost a year now since that night in Jade Town and he respected the young resistance leader greatly. He was good at what he did. He led the resistance with a vigor that brought hope to all the men that worked with him so far. He was strong, fast, and very skilled and Fay had began to care about Li as a friend would.

Fay knew, along with those very few that were close to him that Li was not as cold and stoic as others believed him to be. He cared about those close to him and one look into those amber eyes could show just how much he worried. He was a young man living a grown man's responsibilities and Fay felt for him. He was strong and capable. Fay saw it in everything that he did, but he was not happy. He rarely smiled or laughed or allowed himself to have a good time before his responsibilities came hurling into his path once more and Li would step up as the Resistance leader should and he was once more serious and aloof.

He did not allow himself to tarry or linger on things that did not concern the Resistance and Fay worried about him along with his family. Li needed someone else in his life. Someone he could share his burden with, someone who could make him smile and forget himself and live again. But judging by the way things were going, it would not occur any time soon.

Kurogane glanced at his silent companion, knowingly and slapped him in the back.

"He'll be fine," he murmured. "We need to focus on tomorrow night."

Fay nodded, his lips in a thin line.

* * *

Emperor Kimama sat quite still in his chair after the messenger that brought him the news left, his azure orbs unreadable, his folded under his majestic chin. Finally, he turned to the man standing on his right, his eyebrows raised.

"Hiiragizawa…"

The dark magician bowed his head and smiled at the emperor.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Emperor Kimama stroked his chin once, his eyes still lost somewhere ahead.

"Tell me…is he dead?" the question hung in the air, then Eriol, smiling like a Chesire cat, spoke.

"Who is dead, your majesty?" he inquired, though he already knew.

"Keigo! That traitorous bastard Keigo! Is he dead?" the emperor demanded. Eriol paused, slowly taking his time to straighten up.

"I believe the messenger just relayed that news to you," Eriol said and the emperor growled.

"You know what I mean, Hiiragazawa! Did Fluorite and the Coyote really kill him? Can I trust them?" the emperor said softly and Eriol grinned.

"Hmm…" the emperor looked up at Eriol, who seemed to be contemplating something. Finally he came to a decision and smiled. "…yes, your majesty. Lord Keigo is dead…" he said slowly and the emperor exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Good!" He clapped his harsh hands together. "Let us celebrate!" And the emperor stood to leave the throne room. Eriol watched him go, his deep purple eyes flashing and a smile playing onthe corner of his lips.

_This was getting interesting..._

* * *

"So, our next mission is to…"

"Get the Soul," Kurogane finished for Fay as they moved through the endless shifts of the wind in the night. They were traveling again, bound for an unknown destination to find the Soul that the demon brothers Bokatsu and Gokatsu had failed and died trying to recover.

"Where should we start looking?" Fay asked. Kurogane shrugged and Fay smiled.

"Let's go to Olympus City!" he suggested joyfully and Kurogane frowned.

"Why Olympus City?"

"Because Li-kun wants us to have a look at something," Fay explained. "we can also pick up Hideki-kun along the way!"

Kurogane groaned. "Not that brat! He just tags along for no reason. He's not even a red imperial army soldier!"

"But he likes wearing the uniform!" Fay pointed out as if it were the strongest point of reasoning. Muttering under his breath, the two set off again in the light of the moon. Olympus City was far away and they needed to get there in time.

Riding along, Kurogane got a chance to really observe his companion for almost two and a half years now.

Fay had stopped voicing out loud the uselessness of his life awhile ago and his cheerful façade had grown stronger since they've met. He was happier than he originally had been. He had saved a lot of innocent lives working as a double agent, but there were times such as these, when Fay would get lost in himself, watching without seeing and always wandering and Kurogane worried about him.

He wasn't sure if Fay was pretending or not. But he would watch out for him.

"Kuro-san." Fay's voice interrupted Kurogane's thoughts and Kurogane jerked.

"What is it?" he growled. Fay turned to him smiling.

"Thank you." Kurogane stared and Fay chuckled.

"I never said it. I never thanked you for all you have done for me ever since we've met. I'm grateful to you and how you were able to open my eyes. If it hadn't been for you, I would not be here…"

Kurogane remained silent.

"And now we're headed towards our destiny, doing great things! I couldn't have wished for a better friend to do this with!" Fay said joyfully.

"Friend…?" Kurogane turned to Fay and Fay laughed.

"Yes, Kuro-cat. Friend. Best friend. That is who you are to me."

For a moment, the strangest expression appeared on Kurogane's face and then he turned beet red.

"Don't call me that!" he growled threateningly, riding ahead with his horse and Fay followed him, laughing.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Shut up!"

"Is it because we are best friends?"

"I said shut up!"

"Kuro-say…you're a good friend!"

"Wha..? Shut up you stupid magician!"

* * *

As they exited the restaurant, Fay smiled brightly.

"What are you smiling about, Fay-san?" Hideki asked. "We lost the man who was following us!"

Kurogane growled in response, looking around the crowds in the Olympus City marketplace but Fay chuckled looking up at the blue sky.

"Yes, but there is reason to be happy too!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Hideki asked, interested. Fay wagged his finger in front of Hideki's face.

"We've just met Li's special person!" he said grinning. Hideki looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Fay only smiled. "And she's perfect for him…right Kuro-pin?"

Kurogane hesitated and as the image of auburn curls surrounding a heart shaped face from which emeralds shone every time the young woman laughed appeared in his mind, Kurogane nodded.

"Yes. She is."

Fay smiled.

Ying Fa would change many things, including the heart of an untamable wolf.

* * *

_Present Day _

_Seer's Palace, Glass Mountain_

_11:12 PM_

White flakes of snow drifted to and fro, finally settling down on the ice covered earth and joining the mountains of white already there.

The moon was large and full, standing closer than ever to the huge crystal glass palace. The skies were beginning to clear, save for a few dots of clouds every now and then and the light of the moon bounced off the snow, shining a light as bright as day upon all who gazed at it.

Watching all of these things with light blue eyes, Fay D. Fluorite exhaled a shaky breath, producing a cloud of breath in the frigid frozen air. He stood alone on a balcony over looking the earth and trees, covered by the snow. Nothing moved, nothing stirred.

Fay closed his eyes, his entire body cold, but he could not feel it. How could he? Right now, the Clow Card mistress was lying on a bed of death, her life flowing from her very veins as every second ticked by. His heart was not calm. His head was not clear.

He had not expected to become so attached to the young woman. He had not expected to see her in this situation.

Touched by the black blood. How would she survive? How _could_ she survive?

If she was lost…Fay did not want to think about it. She was a few of the select people who had chosen him. Who had opened up to him and cared about him and asked nothing in return. Who had not questioned his past or hopes and dreams. He cared about her. He did very much.

"The fate of the world is changing. The very fragments of the future are shifting and the balance between good and evil have been shattered. Everything is depending on the Clow Card Mistress…on her survival."

Fay did not turn when Hikari came to stand next to him, her pale skin, golden hair and white robes, blinding in the night light as she spoke in her ethereal voice. She had the strongest Sight out of all the Seer's and was their current voice.

"What will you have me do?" Fay asked softly, his eyes trained on something far off. "She is dying. My friends are in despair and I am useless to them."

Hikari's pale blue gaze landed on Fay, looking into his soul. She closed her eyes and reaching out a hand, placed it on his arm. Fay twitched but did not move otherwise and Hikari slowly placed her other hand below his chin, turning him to look at her. He did and Hikari's eyes opened, seeming to pierce into his mind, seeing his doubts.

"But you can change that, Fay the magician," she said softly. Fay broke away, watching the clouds as they moved away in the sky, revealing the bright stars behind. He was silent for a long time watching the sky and Hikari patiently waited.

"Tell me…what do you see in my future?" he asked, his tone casual. Hikari watched him, her face impassive and she shook her head.

"You already know the answer to that question."

Fay smiled grimly. "I know…I know what I must do," he said quietly, his eyes still in the sky. Hikari nodded.

"Only you have the power to shape a part in the upcoming future," she said.

"Then that is what I will do." Fay said, already turning back to go inside of the balcony doors as his gaze broke from the heavens. "What is the price of one when millions will live in return?"

"You must find the answer to that question yourself," Hikari replied, watching him sadly. "And make a decision." Fay returned the grim smile, his light blue eyes twinkling.

"I already have," he said quietly. Then he glanced up at the star strewn sky. "I made the decision a long time ago…"

After he had left, Hikari turned to stare at the same spot Fay had been watching the entire night. Her breath caught in her throat and tears sprang to her eyes. She swallowed before whispering:

"Polaris…the guiding star…hmm?"

And in the night sky, it shone on, brightly leading the way.

_**End Chapter 21**._

* * *

**Yuuki's Note: So what did you think? I know that it's not full of Syaoran or Sakura, but I felt that it was necessary in the plot of the Clow and you will see why later! A lot of it is very choppy but things will make more sense in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and thank you for all the reviews Also thank you for being so patient with me and my sporadic updates! Thanks to a reader I realized that the Clow has been up on ffnet for a year now! WOW! I never thought I'd continue this long with a story! I love you guys! Please read and review and I will have chapter 22 up soon! **

**Until next time,**

**-Yuuki ^^**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: TCCM Part I

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All characters and affiliates belong to CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note: Hello, dear readers! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I did NOT think that it would take this long for an update! It's over dueeeee yes, I know! And I apologize! Please don't throw things at me! It's because my laptop broke! Blame i hate this laptop! the bastard laptop! Yes, and then I had to get a whole new one and restart this chapter! But it was so worth it! Now this chapter is here and better than ever! Haha...so the good news is that I updated! GAAHHHHH! The bad news is that it is only Part I of two parts to a chapter because originally, I wanted to make it super long to redeem myself for the super long wait you readers have been doing when the following happened between my best friend Nari and I:**

**Yuuki: (Typing away furiously) "Yes, yes, longer, longer, longer chapters!" **

**Nari: "Yuuki, I don't think you need to make your chapter that long! It's too long!"**

**Yuuki: "What do you know, slave?" **

**Nari: "I'm just saying...if too many things happen, readers won't know what to talk about...and don't call me a slave!" **

**Yuuki: (long silence) Damn it Nari! Why are you always right?"**

**Nari: "Because I'm awesome." **

**...so I lost. It's all Nari's fault readers! So please enjoy and read and review at the end!**

**Oh yes, another thing to note: I changed my penname. I've gotten a few questions asking what was up with the weird 0's and o's and frankly, I don't know. So I'm going to just keep it simple with my name. How many other Yuuki Odei's are out there? Hahaha okay, and continue...**

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them._

_This is the story of the Clow._

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**The Clow Card Mistress - Part I**

"Bring forth the convicted prisoner!" The crowd below began making even more noise as Touya watched two red imperial army solders lead a young woman up the stairs and towards the gallows. He could see all from his position on top the balcony overlooking the entire square of Haru Town.

"Hey, isn't she a noblewoman?" Touya glanced down at a pair of slaves watching and whispering loudly among the crowd directly below where he stood

"Yeah, she is. Didn't you hear about what happened?" the first slave shook his head while his friend beckoned him forward. There were a couple minutes of silence in which Touya guessed that his friend was filling him in and then there was a gasp of awe.

"She's crazy…" the first slave breathed.

"But by far braver than you or me," the second answered.

"That poor woman… She is so young too." A third voice, an older woman's, joined theirs. "Did you hear that Captain Kinomoto-"

Touya struggled to hear the rest but was cut short by the arrival of General Reikoku and the landlord nobleman of Haru Town approaching the edge of the balcony.

"General." Touya and Yukito, who stood beside him, saluted the general. Yukito's blue-grey eyes swept over Touya once before they returned to the gallows where the prisoner stood.

"Well, let's get this over with then, General," the landlord nobleman said with a sigh. "I can't believe that something like this is happening. The day that a noblewoman from this town hangs…it's always the unexpected ones…"

"Yes, it is Lord Yuda," General Reikoku answered, a temple on the side of his head throbbing.

"I am glad that you are taking care of her," Lord Yuda continued. "I know of a few nobles who would have paid handsomely to get rid of bad blood like her themselves."

"Either way, Lord Yuda, she will die," General Reikoku said with finality before turning to the gallows. Touya too, turned in the same direction and gasped but managed to turn it into a quick cough instead. Yukito glanced at him suspiciously.

Deep green eyes were watching Touya from the gallows, calm and penetrating. Her dark brown hair hung limply behind her shoulders where it was cut unevenly in places. Dry blood stained her ripped dress and bruises covered the fair skin of her swollen face. She did not look like the refined and haughty noblewoman that Touya had met last night. With the exception of those calculating orbs of hers which remained steady, her weakened knees shook from exhaustion. The soldier's grips were the only things supporting her up. Even so, she hid it well. It had taken Touya some time to see this. He found that he could not look away from her intrusive stare and his own hazel eyes met hers squarely.

"Fujihara Yori!" She turned away to glare at General Reikoku who was addressing her, his voice loud over the now silent town square. "You are here today because you have committed a heinous crime, deserving of a just punishment! Tell us what you did!"

Yori glared at him and spoke, her voice strong and steady. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" General Reikoku's brows rose. "You cannot tell us why you are here? Did you not understand the question, Fujihara Yori?"

"And I will answer you again, General. I do not know why I am here. I have not done anything wrong." The crowd began to murmur among themselves as a soldier pulled Yori's head back by her hair for her insolence. Touya stared at her in disbelief. She was about to hang and yet she was fearless!

"Fujihara Yori!" General Reikoku roared. "Did you or did you not impersonate the most wanted criminal on the Clow, the Spirit, and attempt to help Yakimoto, leader of the slave rebellions here in Haru Town escape?"

"I did."

"And did you or did you not demand the guards stationed outside the prison to let you through?"

"I did."

"And when they refused to?"

"I fought them," Yori answered.

"And then what happened?" General Reikoku narrowed his eyes down at her angrily. Yori paused and hung her head down slightly before continuing.

"Twenty-five men are dead…seven…gravely injured." There was a loud uproar from the audience and then a noblewoman broke free from the crowd to throw a sharp rock at Yori. It hit her forehead as the large crowd began shoving and yelling.

"Murderer!" The noblewoman shouted. It was a while before the soldiers could get them to quiet down again. Yori gasped as the pain of the rock registered against her already swollen skin and a trickle of blood oozed from the wound on top of her head. Closing her eyes once, she took a deep breath before she reopened them and quickly blinked back the moisture about to fall out.

"Fujihara Yori! You are a noblewoman of good repute! Why would you do something like this? What is your reason?" General Reikoku demanded. There was a long pause while the audience listened for her answer with baited breath and then Yori spoke, her green eyes far off, glinting with something that not even her beaten, tired body could reach.

"Because I believe in the prophecy of the two chosen ones," there was an immediate outbreak of murmuring below as the slaves stared up at the young woman with genuine surprise and admiration while the nobles regarded her with disgust, shaking their heads and turning away.

"She _is_ crazy…" Touya heard the slave from earlier breathe loudly in awe as his friend nodded dumbly beside him.

"You called me a murderer," Yori's voice rang clear and true in the town square. "But yet you allow Youkai to roam the Clow, killing and eating innocent lives while you remain safe in your homes."

"They're only slaves!" A nobleman shouted angrily and Yori turned her cold eyes upon him.

"A life is a life and you will not go about determining its value with your cowardice." The nobleman could only gape stupidly at the young woman who looked around the sea of faces, curiously watching her.

"I know that my attempt was foolish but it is what I believe. We will see peace someday and I do not regret what I have done."

"You do not regret it, the fact that you killed many good soldiers, did you?" General Reikoku yelled, his face steadily turning redder and redder. "Then you shall pay the price! Fujihara Yori, you are charged with treason against the emperor and nobleman empire! Your sentence is death by the gallows!"

The crowd below began cheering loudly as the two soldiers dragged Yori towards where the noose hung, blowing in the light wind. She did not fight them but went along without protest, her face hidden by her dark brown locks while the soldiers lifted her onto the platform and fit the rope around her neck. Her hands were bound tightly behind her as the crowd watched.

When the noose was secure, the two soldiers stepped back, allowing Yori to stand by herself above the trapdoor beneath her feet.

"Any last words?" General Reikoku sneered as the crowd fell silent. Her head was still bowed, her long auburn curls bouncing in the sudden wind that had picked up and then she spoke,

"Onii-chan…"

Touya's heart dropped into his stomach as soon as he heard that voice. His mouth dry, he moved closer towards the edge of the balcony, looking closely at the young woman who stood down below, about to hang.

"Onii-chan." The young woman looked up, the noose tight against her pale throat and Touya's heart stopped beating as emerald green eyes met his and Sakura looked up at him pleadingly from the gallows.

"Onii-chan! Help me!" Sakura cried and Touya moved forward, spurred on by the greatest fear he had ever felt in his chest when he heard the command and he knew he was too late.

"Release the platform!" Sakura gasped as the floor beneath her dropped and the rope sprang tight around her throat. And her emerald green orbs closed forever.

"Onii-chan!"

"NOOOOO! SAKUURRAAA!"

Kinomoto Touya awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as he sat up and looked around his moonlit room wildly. Something was glowing brightly from the center of the bedroom and he immediately stood up to investigate.

On the table lay an unsheathed sword, whose blade was completely white, glowing softly through the darkness. Its hilt was gold and encrusted with a red ruby attached to the blade.

Binder. Touya had stolen it from the lair of the Seekers about seven weeks ago and hadn't touched it since. The blade was cracked and dull, unable to cut through anything, even a simple fruit. Touya couldn't see why the emperor wanted such a useless weapon. But the mission was his and he would accomplish it. He would hand the emperor Binder.

Touya slowly walked towards it, attempting to calm the rapid beating of his heart down and wiped the sweat from his forehead away with the back of his arm. He reached out towards it with a hand. There was a flash of sliver and then Touya drew his hand back, hissing as pain shot through his arm. Blood ran down his fingers as he inspected it. It was then that he realized that there was a loud pounding at his door.

Glaring at Binder, Touya gripped the wrist of his injured hand with his free one and walked over to his door to let the person it.

Tsukishiro Yukito stumbled into the room, sword out. He looked around quickly before he sheathed his blade again, turning to watch Touya who had now picked up a spare shirt from the corner and was wrapping it around his bleeding hand.

"I thought I heard you shouting in here," Yukito said. Touya shrugged. "What happened?" he continued, walking over to where Touya now sat on his bed.

"Just a nightmare, that's all…" Touya grumbled and Yukito nodded looking around the room.

"What took you so long to open the door? I was knocking for a while."

Touya chose not to answer and Yukito glanced back at him.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked. Touya looked up and glared at his best friend.

"Is this an interrogation?"

Yukito chuckled quietly. "No, it's not. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Touya retorted. Yukito smiled.

"I can see that. How _did_ you end up cutting your hand?"

Touya considered for a moment. "The stupid sword cut me," he was not about to let his friend know that Binder had been glowing when he awoke just now. And how it got out of its sheath was a mystery to him.

"Hmm, I see. And was it sheathed before you went to bed?" Touya glowered at Yukito, who stood smiling and watching him. Yukito was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"I can't remember. I was looking at it before I went to sleep," Touya lied, standing back up to walk past Yukito and towards the table on which the sword lay. He knew his friend did not believe him but chose to remain quiet.

Yukito sighed and turned to Touya. He knew him well. He would not speak about the subject anymore.

"Touya-" he began but Touya cut across him quietly.

"I'm fine, Yuki."

Yukito remained silent and finally walked over to stand beside him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You're probably just tired from all the traveling that we've done these past couple of months. After we arrive in Soul City tomorrow and hand the emperor the sword, you can get some rest and start looking for your sister. I'll even help you."

When Touya didn't reply, Yukito shook his head slightly and made his way towards the door. After he had opened it, he glanced back worriedly at his friend, standing motionless in the middle of the room, staring down at the sword lying on the table.

"You should go see an inn nurse about that wound. Good night, Touya." And then Yukito was gone, the door shutting behind him. Touya was oblivious to all this as he stared down at the snow white blade of Binder, a single drop of deep red blood staining its surface. The blade glowed and then the blood disappeared completely from it. Touya's eyes widened.

Blood had been given and Binder had accepted it.

_Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_12:46 PM_

"Open the gates!" The command was given and the two lines of red imperial army soldiers rode on through the majestic gates into Soul City, led by two tall men and followed by a group of merchants and slaves.

Yukito glanced over at Touya riding in front of his squad and frowned. Touya's eyes were not focused on the city but instead on the mountains beyond Soul City, lost in his thoughts. He had noticed the frequency of these moments ever since they left Haru Town.

Touya would drift into his own world, his eyes glazed over in deep concentration and Yukito could not figure out why. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the noblewoman, Fujihara Yori, who had been sentenced to death in Haru Town, but they had never even met! It didn't make any sense to Yukito. All he knew was that Touya had slowly started to change. Whenever he pointed it out or wanted to talk about it, Touya would pretend that he didn't know what Yukito was going on about. His squad was not blind. They could see it too, but he was still the strongest captain in the red imperial army, melancholy or not. The squad was also smart. Yukito was worried.

It was only an extra indication of Touya's different attitude when he almost ran over a slave woman with her hood up on his horse, hurrying away in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped after glancing up and quickly lowering her head.

"Oh…sorry…" he barely glanced down at her and rode around her instead.

Yukito's eyebrows rose in surprise as he watched. He frowned and started forward but was stopped short by someone shouting from a distance.

"Captain!" He looked up to see a horse and a soldier riding full speed towards the two line of soldiers, oblivious to the crowds of slaves in the streets around him. They scattered as he came, almost trampling a few in the process. Upon reaching the soldiers, he slowed his horse down and jumped off, bowing low in front of Touya's horse.

"Captain Kinomoto!" he looked up at Touya who continued watching the edge of the mountains, his face expressionless. The soldiers were all staring at him curiously when he remained silent.

"Speak soldier," Yukito edged his horse forward quickly. The soldier bowed.

"Yes! The emperor requests the presences of Captain Kinomoto and you and your squads immediately, Captain!" he reported. Yukito nodded.

"Tell his majesty we are on our way," he commanded. The soldier saluted and jumped back on the horse to ride towards the palace, scattering slaves in his haste. Yukito turned behind to the two weary squads, their red jackets stained and worn by the past few months and spoke loudly.

"We head for the palace immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

As they started forward, two impressive lines of red in the middle of the market place, Yukito turned towards the woman slave who stood waiting, her head bowed down low.

"Watch where you direct your steps next time, slave," he said coldly and turned his horse to follow the rest of the soldier's descent to the palace.

After they had left, the woman slave looked up, watching their backs in the distance with light amber eyes.

Miyu let out a loud sigh of relief and readjusting her hood over her chocolate brown locks, began making her way in the opposite direction towards the slave district.

As she hurried along the crowded streets of Soul City, she couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. She had been so afraid when she had run into a captain in the middle of the street. And it was Kinomoto Touya nonetheless! Miyu had immediately recognized him and lowered her head at the last second, her pulse beating quickly in her throat. It would not be good if he were to see a slave that worked in the Kinomoto estate in Soul City, especially when she didn't have permission to be there. It was a good thing that he didn't recognize her.

But something was off about him. He didn't seem to be himself, either, she noted. The Captain Kinomoto she knew would have had her dragged off to prison for getting in his way! And what had it been that the emperor was in such a need of them when the soldiers had clearly just arrived in the city? Miyu remembered how tired and worn the squads had looked. They looked to have been traveling for months!

Completely bewildered, Miyu shook her head and quickened her pace, making her way outside of the shopping district. After turning down various corners and streets, she arrived at the slave district, perched at the very edge of Soul City. It was where most of the slaves lived, since the Nobles did not want to be too close to them. It consisted of broken down buildings that housed the slaves and their families.

Miyu hated passing through the gates that led into the slave district but it was mandatory. It was guarded by the foot soldiers who hooted and hollered at anything with legs. Ignoring the jeering catcalls and dirty remarks, Miyu pulled her hood tighter beneath her chin and hurried past them as they playfully grabbed at her cloak as she passed.

Arriving at the town center of the slave district, she turned onto a street where newer looking constructs had been put up and briskly walked up to the closest bunch of apartments.

Stopping in front of a door, Miyu paused and knocked twice. There was silence and then a sweet voice called out from behind the door.

"Who is it?" A few seconds later, the door slowly opened and a pair of deep purple eyes peeked out.

"Miyu!" The older woman threw herself onto Miyu, squealing with delight as Miyu laughed and hugged her back.

"Jian!"

"Come inside, come inside!" Jian said pulling her sister into the front hall. "Girls! Look who's here!" she called out into the dining room. Light amber eyes peeked out from the kitchen door and a surprised Chun Hua emerged. She came to hug Miyu.

"When did you arrive?" she asked, looking at the younger woman.

"Just now with the resistance members from Nemuri Village," Miyu replied, shrugging her cloak off and hanging it on a rack near the door.

"I was starting to think you'd never get here." Miyu looked up at the sound of the voice and jumped up to embrace her older sister.

"Huan! I thought you were with mama!" Miyu exclaimed, drawing back. Huan was older than Miyu, but shorter than her with glasses and deep, sparkling purple eyes complimented by a head of long straight black hair. She was the only one of the four sisters who resembled Yelan the closest with the exception of her height. She had taken that from her father.

"I was, but I decided to drop by and pay a visit to my dear sisters today," Huan teased with a grin. "It was a good thing that I did too, now that you're here." Miyu laughed. She had missed Huan.

"How was the journey?" Chun Hua inquired. "Were there any difficulties?"

"Oooh, yes, do tell," Jian added coyly. "We heard you were traveling with a certain Dai…"

Miyu groaned and the sisters smiled. "Don't remind me. He tried to kiss me!" They burst into giggles as Miyu looked affronted.

"Tried? You mean he didn't get a kiss from you?" Jian teased. Miyu grinned, shaking her head.

"Let's just say that he won't try that again in a hurry…" there was more laughing and then Miyu looked up.

"Ah! Which reminds me-!" and she retold her sisters about her accidental meeting with Kinomoto Touya and what she had seen and heard. After she finished, they all looked thoughtful.

"Let me get this straight. He apologized to you…Kinomoto Touya apologized to you?" Jian repeated incredulously. Miyu nodded fervently.

"Hmm, that is unheard of…why do you suppose he was acting so strange?" Chun Hua inquired.

"I'm not sure why. I've never seen him that way before, either. After Sakura-chan disappeared, he was different even before he left the estate."

"Maybe he's starting to regret all the things he's done to Ying Fa in the past?" Jian suggested.

"It's a nice thought, Jian, but people don't change that easily," Huan answered her.

Chun Hua frowned. "What really worries me is the fact that the emperor requested them as soon as they set foot in the city. What has Captain Kinomoto and Captain Tsukishiro been up to these last couple of months? There's been no word on their movements among the Resistance. Well, word that I haven't heard, anyway." She turned to Miyu. "Have you heard anything about what they were doing for the emperor, Miyu?"

Miyu shook her head, confused. "I don't know. The last time I saw Kinomoto Touya was right after Syaoran had taken Sakura at the estate. Captain Tsukishiro arrived the night after and then the squad left a week later."

"Hmm…that's interesting. The emperor's best captain and his friend go on a journey for several months with their squads. No one knows their whereabouts and when they arrive into the city the emperor sends for them immediately…something is happening. We just need to find out what it is…" Huan summarized thoughtfully.

The sisters laughed. "It's not a mystery novel, Huan," Jian teased. Huan was known for her diligence in reading books.

"The facts are certainly there, though," Chun Hua said. "Miyu, have you heard from Syaoran?"

"Hmm, yes I have. He contacted me about four weeks ago."

"What did he say?" Huan asked immediately. Miyu gave her sister's a significant look. "You'll have to see for yourselves," she answered and from one of her dress pockets she produced a yellow ball of magic. As they watched, it twisted itself into the air and began unraveling.

"You kept it?" Chun Hua asked as the yellow magic began to fade. Magic, the color of green appeared from beneath the yellow. Finally, only a globe of green light was left, floating in the room.

"Yes, I was keeping it encased inside some of my magic while I journeyed so that it wouldn't fade." Miyu explained.

"But what-," Huan's question was suddenly interrupted by a deep familiar male voice coming from the ball of magic.

"Miyu, this message is going to be short. I can't talk long. We've arrived at the Seekers and I have reached an understanding with…" there was a short irritated pause and the sisters exchanged glances. "-their leader," Syaoran continued reluctantly. They could hear the sound of a running river behind him as he spoke. "We plan to set out today. It will be difficult since we're traveling with a large group-,"

"What does he mean by that?" Huan whispered. The sisters put a finger to their lips and continued listening with the exception of Miyu who was concentrating on the ball of magical energy.

"-After we reach Golden Bridge Town. Since we're taking the route up north, it'll take us longer to reach Soul City. We should be there in about a month's time. I'll also be in contact with the Elders. Tell Mama that I'm alright. Everyone is fine. Miyu, you need to be more careful. Sneaking out of the estate at night is dangerous-"

"He does it all the time!" Jian pointed out and the sisters pressed their fingers to their mouths, though they were smiling. "Shh!"

"-and Sakura is…" there was a long pause and the sister's exchanged looks of glee. "She's being difficult, as always," he grumbled more to himself than anything else. "Actually, no, Mi, she's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do about her anymore…" there was another longer, frustrated pause and Jian let out a small giggle while the sisters shushed her, though each was smiling from ear to ear. "Anyway, I have to get going. Don't try to contact me. I'll send messages to you when I can. Take care, Mi."

The magical ball of green spun and disappeared as the sisters burst into giggles. After they had calmed down, Chun Hua wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why do you suppose Syaoran is heading up north?" she asked her sisters. "It's certainly not on the way. Golden Bridge Town isn't either, but we know why he's going there already."

"What I'd like to know is what our little bro means by "she's driving me crazy," Huan said coyly, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well, Ying Fa isn't exactly the type of woman that follows directions very well. Especially when they're coming from Syaoran," Miyu answered laughing. "I'm sure she's driving him crazy, since he's so used to having his orders followed."

"Plus, she's as stubborn as he is," Jian added. "You should have seen them in Olympus City together! They were very fun to watch, especially with Meiling there! I was certain that she was ready to burn holes through poor Ying Fa with her eyes." Huan chuckled.

"I'm curious to know what kind of person she is," she told the sisters and they each smiled. All of them had met the lovely young woman except for Huan.

"Ying Fa is one of the nicest people you will meet, Huan," Miyu said gently as she thought about the cherry blossom. "She always thinks of everyone else before herself and is always willing to help others, even those she doesn't know. And I've never seen someone so gullible before!" she added laughing.

"Yes, but that just makes her so innocent," Chun Hua added. "She's an amazing person. From what Syaoran told me of their journey, she's very strong even though it looks like she's so fragile, she would break. She's also sweet, and always laughing and smiling."

"Wow. And Syaoran is traveling with her?" Huan inquired. The sisters nodded. "If she is how you say she is, it would be impossible for our brother not to fall for her. Now I want to meet her even more and from the stories these two have been telling me, Mama is also quite interested in Ying Fa ."

"That, Huan, is very true, although that is not the only reason that I want to meet her."

At the sound of the new voice that had joined theirs, all four Li sisters turned towards the doorway.

"Mama!"

Li Yelan stood framed in the light from the hallway, observing her daughters with very deep sparkling purple eyes set above high cheekbones. Her hair was held in a high elegant ponytail, her shoulders tall and straightened. She was beautiful and intimidating at once.

"I was wondering where my daughters had gone off too. I should have guessed that you were making fun of Xiao Lang, as always."

The girls laughed lightly and came forward to lead their mother into the room.

"Mama, how is it that you are here?" Chun Hua asked. Yelan smiled, her perfect lips curving upwards.

"I have my ways," she said coyly as she turned to her youngest daughter and embraced her.

"Miyu," Yelan gazed into Miyu's face searchingly. "You have arrived safely."

"Yes, mama," Miyu smiled. "I've come to stay." Yelan nodded, satisfied as they took a seat inside of the small living room.

"Have you heard any news from Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked as she accepted a cup from Chun Hua who was preparing tea for them.

"Yes. I was just telling the rest that the last time I heard from him was about four weeks ago," Miyu answered.

"He has not contacted you since?"

"No."

Yelan looked down at the teacup in her hands. "He has not been in touch with me or the elders either," she finally said at last. There was silence in the living room as the sisters exchanged glances then Chun Hua spoke up. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. I am sure he and everyone else are alright. There have been situations when Syaoran hasn't contacted us for months at a time," she reminded them.

"It's true. And they're traveling in a large group. They'll protect one another," Jian added confidently.

"Yes, but according to his last message, he was supposed to be here by now…" Huan said quietly.

"About a third of the resistance members have already gathered into the city and the rest are on their way. There are only two months left until the hundred year celebration of Soul City's surmount begins. Where can they be?" Chun Hua voiced out loud.

"We must believe that they will arrive here unharmed," Yelan finally spoke firmly and the sisters nodded. "They are the chosen ones after all. We must believe in them."

"Yes, mama, but does anyone know what their part in the upcoming fight will be?" Miyu asked. "The prophecy speaks of the Clow Card Mistress and Syaoran defeating this great evil, but it doesn't say how they go about doing it."

"No one knows what they are supposed to do. Even they do not know. All we can do now is wait and watch," Yelan replied quietly. "Let us hope that they are safe. Now more than ever, time is running out."

As each woman sat in the room lost in their own thoughts, Miyu turned her eyes towards the window, far off in the mountains.

"Syaoran…Sakura…please be safe," she whispered.

* * *

"Sakura," the deep voice broke through her thoughts and Sakura blinked rapidly. Turning slightly, she caught a pair of intense amber eyes watching her and she looked around herself, confused. She was standing on the bank of the Lotus River. Swiveling around to the front, a gasp escaped her lips as her throat tightened.

The dark shadow of a hundred Youkai hovered in the night sky, covering the light from the moon like a large obscene cloud. They were poised impatiently, snarling and baring their fangs and claws, waiting. And below them, four figures, Youkai, stood watching her and Syaoran, their eyes glowing from beside the river. And in a second, her memories seemed to return to her.

She had come to find Syaoran after he had been magically forced to fight their friends when these Youkai appeared before them. And as she thought this, their names flew back to her.

The twins Ruka and Denzo; Raion, the lion-like Youkai to their furthest right and in front of them all, watching Sakura and Syaoran hungrily, his scarlet eyes gleaming with anticipation…their leader, Kumo.

Suddenly, Sakura blinked. She had the strangest feeling that this had happened before. That she had stood on this same river and watched these Youkai as they prepared to attack them.

'_Didn't we already fight these Youkai?_' Sakura asked herself, confusion in her eyes. _'With Ryuu, Satoshi and…' _she glanced around the river bank. Her friends were nowhere to be found and she frowned.

But the overwhelming sense of nostalgia overcoming her was hard to ignore_. 'It's as if everything I'm seeing has already happened… Why is it so familiar to me? What's going on? Was it another dream I had?'_

"Sakura, watch out!"

The sharp command broke Sakura from her thoughts and she snapped her head up to see Kumo pelting towards them from above, his sword in his hand, a wild look on his face and her eyes found Syaoran, who had leapt up to meet him, his face concentrated.

"Syaoran!"

She heard the wailing of the spirit Youkai as their patience unleashed and she switched directions, her hands already flying towards her throat where the golden necklace with the Clow Key hung. Spirit Youkai were now leaping towards her in droves as she felt for the birds head.

Sakura came to a halt mid step and froze, her hands still hovering above the area around her throat.

_Impossible… _

The Clow Key….the clow key wasn't there…

Forgetting that she was in the middle of a fight, Sakura began grasping at the pockets of her pants and shirt, and around her neck in an attempt to find the clow key.

'_What's going on?_' she thought desperately as she searched, oblivious to the noises going on around her. '_Where could it be?_'

"Sakura, behind you!"

She turned as her instincts kicked in to see the open mouth of a spirit Youkai as it lunged towards her its sharp teeth gleaming and Sakura's reflexes kicked in as she dodged sharply. The Youkai missed, hitting the ground instead while she scrambled to her feet, wiping the large scratch beneath her chin. She began sprinting in the other direction, panting slightly as she felt the presences of the spirit Youkai flying behind her.

'_I have to lead them away!_' She thought. _'But I don't have the Clow Key!_' and again that feeling of panic settled in her gut as Sakura shook her head. _'No! I don't need the Clow Key to summon the cards…do I?'_ Glancing once behind her shoulder at the snarling demons solved her indecision. _'I have to try it anyway! I can't just run away from them!' _

Planting her feet firmly in the ground, Sakura spun around, much to the surprise of the spirit Youkai who had come to a halt and were watching her with confusion. Glaring at them, Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding her arms out in front of her chest.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release!"

Nothing happened. All Sakura could hear was the sound of sword clashing against sword where Syaoran was fighting Kumo behind her and dread filled her heart. She squeezed her fists tight.

"Release! Release! Release!" Sweat beaded her forehead and each time she shouted the words, Sakura's breath became shallower, her heart beats quicker and her voice weaker. The spirit Youkai were still watching her and then they turned one another.

Slowly, Sakura opened her moist eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"Why…?" she whispered. "Why won't you work…?"

"Perhaps you are not truly the Clow Card mistress!" A demon cackled and Sakura glared at it as it sneered down on her. "The cards won't work for you because you are not the true owner of them!" it jeered and Sakura could not speak because she had silently been voicing the same thing to herself just then. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura took a step back hesitantly.

The spirit Youkai could sense her uncertainty and anxiously moved forward slowly as one. Sakura shook her head still more fiercely, her brows furrowed, her large eyes shining with worry as she watched the demons crowd in and she backed up quicker than before, almost falling onto the earth, still in denial at their eager faces.

And then as though a rope to their patience was cut, they attacked and Sakura immediately turned and began sprinting from them. She had no clue as to what was going on...no notion of why she was doing what she was. The only emotion she could register right now was fear.

'_I…I feel so helpless…I thought that all this time I was able to protect myself…protect my friends…now I know…now I know…'_

Tears gathered beneath Sakura's eyes and she gasped quietly as she ran blindly ahead.

'_I know now…that without the Clow Key, without the Clow cards, I'm useless…powerless…weak…even they have given up hope on me…'_

She rammed into a hard chest, knocking the breath out of her and she looked up to see a pair of turquoise blue eyes watching the Youkai trailing behind her.

"Seems like you're always attracting unwanted attention," Ryuu told her and pulled her aside as he swung Seiryuu towards them. Sakura blinked back tears and swallowed hard.

"Ryuu—!"

"Get back, Sakura," Ryuu cut across her, his eyes trained on the demons as they flew at him in rage. "You'll only get in the way."

Sakura gaped at him as he engaged the demons, Seiryuu glowing blue in the dark night but didn't have time to say anymore as she heard her name being yelled.

"Ying Fa!"

She turned to see her friends coming from a gap in the trees, their weapons drawn as the Youkai quickly converged on them. Fay, Yamazaki, Tensai and Meiling were fighting in a group, trying to hold the spirit demons back while Satoshi fought Ruka a little ways away, his glaive moving swiftly through the air. Kurogane was tangled with Denzo not far off. Sakura's heart beat faster in her chest as she began making her way towards them, all the while attempting to feel for the warm familiar aura within herself.

Nothing. It was cold and empty and her mind reeled back in shock, stopping her mid step.

"Please…help me…" she whispered desperately as she clasped her two hands together tightly in front of her chest. "Please…help me understand what is happening…"

And a wave of despair crashed around Sakura as her knees gave out and she fell onto the ground, her eyes disbelieving.

She felt it just then. She felt them…the Clow Cards…their presences…they were leaving her…they had left...she could hear the repulsion of their auras as she attempted to reach out to them but they had already gone… it was no wonder she didn't have the Clow Key or the Clow cards on her…they had given up on her.

Sakura barely had time to register what she had just felt when a sudden, horrible shriek sounded from the skies above and she knew even before she looked up, that this would test her courage beyond anything she had ever known.

True enough, a large Youkai was hurtling through the star strewn sky, explosives surrounding its entire body as it burned in agony, flames licking at it. Even through all that pain, it aimed well, for her group of friends that were still fighting below, oblivious to what was going on and Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet, tripping over roots and stones towards where her friends were, fear consuming her entire body.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed with all her strength and her friends turned their heads towards the skies. The demon landed on the ground, cackling, and then the world ended.

A large blast lit the river bank as a cloud of dust consumed the entire sky with an orange glow. Warm air blasted Sakura back along with chunks of carnage, earth and blood and then Sakura was pulling herself up, stumbling on the ground and aware of bleeding along the side of her head as she looked around the smoke filled area desperately, calling out her friends names dumbly.

Suddenly she heard a shout that made her the more afraid that she'd ever been in her life before.

"Tensai!"

Through the haze of the dissipating smoke, Sakura saw Yamazaki crouched over a figure lying motionless on the ground.

"TENSAI!" Satoshi's shout was the worst as he ran towards his friend, his face and body bloodied and wounded. Tensai lay unmoving beside Yamazaki, a dark stain spreading over his chest and Sakura's breathing stopped.

"There they are!" She swiveled around, her hair flying past her shoulders to the sound of the new voice as the corporal from Golden Bridge Town stepped out from the trees, his finger pointed directly at her, his eyes angry. Following him, a squad of red imperial army soldiers marched out, their swords drawn and fixed at them and then a black boot stepped forward into the moonlight from behind them. And Sakura eyes widened in complete and utter terror as a pair of flashing hazel eyes found her emerald green ones.

Touya stepped out of the brush, his raven black locks flying in the wind beneath the red uniform of an imperial army captain and locked gazes with Sakura.

Her heart stopped beating.

"Sakura-chan!"

He turned slightly and Sakura's eyes darted towards Tomoyo, who was running in her direction, oblivious to the presence of her brother.

Sakura saw a flash of betrayal and anger light up in Touya's light hazel eyes before he moved in Tomoyo's direction and her breath caught in her throat as she forced her mouth to move while complete terror washed over her.

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo had stopped and now stared at Sakura, confused. Behind her, Touya approached and lifted up an arm, his dark shadow splayed by the moon on the blood soaked ground. And as if in slow motion, Tomoyo slowly turned around. Her violet eyes widened as fear crossed them and in a flash of silver, he brought his blade down. Sakura jerked forward, as a glistening tear escaped from her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The metallic smell of blood stung her nostrils and then Sakura's world was thrown into darkness.

_Glass Mountain, Seer's Palace_

_Province of Rain_

_6:46 PM_

It had begun to snow again as Tomoyo glanced out of the large window of the crystal like room, humming a sad and beautiful melody softly. White flakes drifted to and fro outside, illuminating the colors of the dying sun in the west.

She sighed heavily and turned back to watch the young woman lying motionless on the bed of white sheets beside her and Tomoyo's hands tightened over the young woman's cold ones. Her amethyst eyes wandered over her friend's pale face and light pink lips to her closed eyes, the long eyelashes fluttering slightly and Tomoyo looked away.

It had been a week…a week since they had been attacked by the Youkai near Lotus River. It was one of the most difficult fights that Tomoyo had witnessed before. None of her friends had come out of it uninjured. With the exception of one…

_Sakura-chan… _

She had been unconscious and bleeding dark blood from a wound that the Youkai, Kumo, had given her.

It was only after the fight and they had met the Seer's who transported Tomoyo and their friends to the safety of their palace on Glass Mountain that everyone had learned what happened to her.

She had been stabbed with the blood dagger. One of three daggers made long ago by Lord Akuma. The first two had been used on the King and Queen when he took over before Clow Reed defeated him. The blood dagger was forged using Lord Akuma's blood, the Black Blood. It took over one's body, slowly draining them of energy and hope as they lay unconscious until the affected person chose death over their slowly tortured minds.

A sob escaped her throat as she thought about her best friend's state. She couldn't bear to imagine it…it seemed that just yesterday Sakura was walking and laughing and talking to everyone, and now she was just lying there, apparently sleeping, but Tomoyo knew it was no normal sleep. She was dreaming and reliving nightmares over and over again….how much could Sakura take? When would she be completely consumed by the Black blood? And fear ate at Tomoyo's chest. But how could she think positively when Sakura had been the same for the last seven days?

There had been no improvement in Sakura since they'd arrived. She'd been asleep, not responding to anyone or any noise. Nevertheless, Tomoyo had been singing and humming to her best friend, cleaning her and rearranging her sheets and pillows, decorating the room and talking to her even though Tomoyo knew Sakura would not be able to see or hear. Still, it was an encouraging thought to think that Sakura would wake up to a beautiful environment.

Tomoyo glanced at the seemingly sleeping girl again. She was hooked up to a small machine that monitored her heartbeats and continually fed her the nutrients that she needed since her body could not receive any while she slept. The Seer's had been kind and accommodating to their friends; letting them stay there and providing them with whatever they needed, especially for Sakura.

She blinked out of her thoughts when she suddenly saw a small tear slide down Sakura's cheek from beneath her closed lids as she slept on the bed and Tomoyo leaned forward to wipe it away, watching her friend with sadness and worry in her deep purple orbs.

"Oh, Sakura…" she whispered helplessly. "Whatever is happening inside of your head, please know that it's not real. You can't give up hope, Sakura, you can't! You have to come back to us! Whatever you do, do not give up!"

Sakura slept on, her pale cheeks turning paler by the moment and Tomoyo sobbed silently. It all really did seem helpless…

"Daidouji?"

Tomoyo's head shot up abruptly and she dabbed at the tears on her face with a towel on the table beside the bed as Meiling walked into the room, eyeing her warily.

"Y-yes, Meiling-chan?"

Meiling saw the tears and knew that Daidouji had been crying…again, but chose not to comment on it. Instead, she turned her ruby red eyes to the girl lying motionless on the bed save for the slow continual rising of her chest every now and then to indicate that she was still alive.

Tomoyo's gaze followed Meiling's eyes and she smiled lightly, looking down while wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I was just thinking that it'd be great if she could see the snow outside," Tomoyo said sadly. "She always liked snow…"

Meiling sighed. "How is she, Daidouji?"

"The same," Tomoyo replied, watching Sakura again. Meiling walked up beside her and frowned.

"Daidouji, how long have you been here?"

Tomoyo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been eating, you haven't been resting and you certainly haven't left this room since we got here!"

"Oh…that's right… I hadn't noticed…" Tomoyo said wearily rubbing her eye. "I've been so busy with-" she was interrupted as she was dragged roughly by the arm up from her chair and she turned to meet Meiling's narrowed eyes.

"You are going to get out of here and get something to eat!"

"W-what? B-but I'm fine…" Tomoyo protested meekly and Meiling shook her head.

"No, Daidouji! Look at you! You've lost so much weight!"

"But I want to be here…in case Sakura-chan wakes up…"

Meiling glared at her. "Do you think that she would like to wake up and see her best friend half starved to death?" she demanded.

Slowly Tomoyo stopped struggling and hung her head in defeat.

"I… I guess you're right…" she mumbled and Meiling jumped on the opportunity.

"Of course I'm right!" she assured Tomoyo as she pushed her towards the doors. "Go and get some rest. The girl will still be here when you come back. I'll sit with her."

At the door Tomoyo turned around and gave Meiling a tired smile of gratitude.

"Thank you, Meiling-chan. I will be right back," she said. Meiling nodded and Tomoyo disappeared out into the vast hallway of the Seer's palace. Meiling sighed and turned back around.

Lately, she'd been resorting to techniques that she would use on a child to get Daidouji to cooperate… She walked back to the chair Tomoyo had just occupied and sat down in it, glancing around the bright room.

Turning back slowly, Meiling's gaze landed on the young woman lying on the bed, her loose auburn curls spread around her snow white pillow, her eye lids closed. Meiling narrowed her eyes.

"It's all your fault, girl," Meiling huffed under her breath. "Always delaying us…" Slowly, watching Sakura's chest rise and fall unsteadily, her face and lips pale, Meiling's eyes softened.

"I wonder what is happening inside that head of yours…" she wondered quietly.

"Meiling?" Quickly, Meiling turned around, blushing slightly as Satoshi walked in with Yamazaki and Tensai. "What are you doing in here? I was expecting to see Daidouji-san."

"She went to get something to eat and rest," Meiling explained as each of the guys pulled chairs forward to sit on with the exception of Satoshi who had approached the bed.

"How is she?" Meiling glanced at Sakura and sighed.

"Still the same," she answered and Satoshi looked grim, his golden eyes worried as he watched Sakura, then he turned to the Chinese girl, suddenly looking serious.

"Meiling. Yamazaki and I have been thinking…"

"Oh no, you don't! Don't even bring me into this!" Yamazaki began loudly from his seat and Satoshi sighed.

"Fine,_ I_ was thinking that we have to get going Meiling," Satoshi said and Meiling gaped.

"What about the girl? She's not exactly in a state to journey right now, Satoshi," she pointed out. He sighed.

"Yes, I know. But we were supposed to have arrived in Soul City yesterday, Meiling. There are only two more months until the commemorations begin for the hundredth year celebration of Soul City's Surmount. Two weeks to get there and the rest of the time spent training and preparing the Resisters for the big attack. Or did you forget Li's big plan?"

Meiling paled slightly and shook her head. "I-I forgot…to be honest…" she mumbled.

"Exactly," Satoshi continued. "Look, if we're going to make it in time to be there and prepare, we have to leave now. I know that Ying Fa is hurt right now and her survival is critical to the war, but there's another issue that we need to address. Li can't forget about his plans for the Resistance. We need to get going," he said firmly and Meiling nodded in agreement.

"I think you should be the one to talk to Li, Meiling," Satoshi said firmly.

"Why can't you do it? You're the one that wants to leave right away!"

"Because, Meiling-chan, he is less likely to hurt you since you're his cousin," Yamazaki explained patiently and Meiling glared at him, making him wince.

"Syaoran doesn't listen to me!"

"You have to try," Satoshi insisted.

"I will…but there's no guarantee that he will do it..."

"Thank god! I thought I would have to go talk to Li about it!" Yamazaki cried out in relief and Tensai nodded slowly beside him.

"I saw Li's work," he remarked dryly when Meiling raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good, that's settled then," Satoshi said. "Now there's just the problem of locating Li. Do any of you know where he is?" All the friends glanced at one another and shook their heads.

"I haven't seen him since the night we arrived," Yamazaki said and Satoshi frowned.

"Where could he be then?" Satoshi turned to Tensai. "Have you seen Li?"

The genius shook his head. "Not of lately." And the friends glanced at one another, confused.

"I know where Li-san is," came a soft melodic voice and they turned towards the door where Tomoyo had just walked in.

"Really? Where did you see him?"

"Just now, when I was coming back from the great hall," Tomoyo said as she sat on the other side of Sakura. "He's outside in the courtyards. Why do you need to find Li-san?"

"We need to talk to him," Satoshi explained and turned to Meiling. "Go to him." She nodded and headed towards the door but was blocked by a Seer walking in. She wore a pale white robe and her light blonde hair was tied in a bun by the nape of her neck. She smiled when she saw the friends staring at her.

"I just came to check up on Ying Fa," she said warmly before she approached the bed, watching the machine and making notes on a small clip board. Her hands found the cords and she frowned as she readjusted them.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. The Seer woman nodded and Tomoyo gasped lightly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" By now everyone was watching the Seer woman as she held Sakura's wrist with her fingers, measuring her pulse.

"I…" she straightened up and hesitated as everyone waited. "It seems that…" she took a deep breath and Tomoyo leaned forward, clutching her hands tightly. The Seer's eyes softened. She didn't want to tell this young girl and her friends the news she was about to. It seemed they had already suffered enough. The Seer could tell from the way they squeezed her fingers together. They were nervous and afraid at the same time. It would not make breaking the news to them any easier. "It would seem that her body is rejecting the nutrients that this machine is providing her. It has stopped consuming what it needs to survive."

"What? How is that possible?" Yamazaki cried out. "I mean- she was fine yesterday!" The Seer woman sighed.

"I do not know. It may be because of the Black Blood that is running inside of her as well. It could be the cause of her body's rejection to the intake, but she's not getting better either. Without those nutrients, she will certainly perish away."

There as a small sob and Tomoyo covered her face in her hands, crying softly. "Oh, Sakura-chan…"

As they all stared at one another, shocked and flabbergasted, Meiling turned and walked from the room, her red ruby orbs expressionless.

* * *

"Wake up."

Raion shifted slightly but did not open his eyes. His arm was stiff and he was in pain, leaning uncomfortably with his back against the wall. His nose sniffed the air and Raion immediately recognized the scent of the man that stood before him. It was the leader of the Seekers, who he had fought against seven days previous. He was a strong opponent, attacking Raion ferociously with that damned blue blade of his flashing through the air. What was the swords name again?

"Wake up, demon, or I will run you through with Seiryuu."

Ah, that's right…Seiryuu. And Ryuu was the bastard who was standing in front of him now. Slowly, Raion opened his eyes, revealing golden green orbs beneath them and glared up into a pair of angry turquoise blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Raion growled and Ryuu placed Seiryuu back into his sheath.

"I have a few questions for you, Youkai."

Raion closed his eyes again while leaning back. "I'm not interested in answering them for you."

"You will answer to me," Ryuu snarled. Raion reopened his eyes, staring at Ryuu challengingly.

"And what is it that you want to know, leader of the Seekers?"

"Tell me what the hell is going on here. How did you find us and how do you know who I am. If it's that bastard Akaru who's responsible for everything that's going on, I swear, he will pay for what he did!"

Raion observed him quietly while Ryuu glared at him.

"Speak. Now," Ryuu said dangerously and Raion narrowed his eyes.

"I was expecting you earlier, Dragon," he finally said quietly. "I'm disappointed."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I am willing to answer your questions. I won't hide anything from you and I will tell you everything you want to know."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to answer my question first…"

"Why should I trust anything that a Youkai says?" Ryuu spat and Raion grinned slightly, beast-like.

"I don't expect you to. But I'm your only source of information. I know that was why you kept me alive, or else you would have disposed of me along the way. So tell me, Dragon, will you answer my question or not?"

Ryuu took a second to consider this. It was true. He knew that Raion was the closest bit of knowledge that he had about Akaru so far. He was so close. Raion was his key to finding the Youkai he had sought out his entire life. And if the demon was willing to talk, then answering a simple question hardly seemed a compromise. Slowly, Ryuu nodded and Raion acknowledged him solemnly.

"To understand more myself, I want to know the reason why you're hunting Lord Akaru and his obsession with you. I already told you before that he personally sent me to get rid of you."

Ryuu swore under his breath. So his suspicion had been confirmed. Akaru had been following him and his every move…Raion ignored Ryuu's outburst and continued.

"Not only that, but he knew you well enough to understand your own hatred of him. What I need to know," Raion said clearly as he met Ryuu's eyes. "Is why you're hunting him. Why do you search so hard for Lord Akaru?"

Ryuu's eyes flashed and he looked away as Raion watched him intently. Finally, his voice shaking slightly to control his rage, Ryuu spoke lowly.

"That bastard…that bastard Akaru killed my entire village," he bit out, his hands clenched into fists by his side, his jaw tight. "He killed everyone, everyone except me…he left me to seek revenge, to hunt him down. And that is what I did. I lived, I fought and I crawled my way through life to get stronger…to become great so that I can hunt him down. Hunt down the monster that destroyed my family and my village and kill him with my bare hands! That is why I seek him out. I won't rest until I get my revenge!" Ryuu finished, his eyes burning with a fire that only he could see and Raion looked down.

"I too, have a reason to hunt Lord Akaru down."

Ryuu's eyes widened and he was snapped out of his trance to stare upon the Youkai. Raion looked past him, his eyes lost as he spoke.

"When I came from the realm of the Shinigamis I was not like the other Youkai. I could not eat humans the way they did. Instead I hunted animals and because of that, I was looked down upon. But I was also quite strong…I had spent many years working for the death gods and never understood the power that I possessed until the first time I used it on another Youkai." Raion paused and then continued. "Needless to say, I made a name for myself, as one of the strongest Youkai to have crossed over. And yet, it was my strength that would ultimately be my downfall."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuu asked quietly and Raion shifted slightly before he went on.

"I can still remember the day I met her…the human woman I loved. I had killed a deer to eat. The strength of animals do not stand a chance against Youkai, as you well know. I was just about to devour it when she, Sakuno, appeared out of nowhere. Her face was fearless, her eyes were clear and determined as she asked me if I had enough to share." Raion's voice softened slightly as he spoke and there was a small smile on his lips. "I won't forget that moment. She had children with her, orphans that she had taken care of after their homes and villages were attacked. They were starving. Food was hard to come by. I agreed after a small argument which she won. We lived together, the kids, Sakuno and I, in a small abandoned village for a short while. And we fell in love…" At this point, Raion's eyes darkened and his claws dug into the crystal surface beneath them.

"That was until I arrived home one day to find Sakuno dead. She had been murdered by a red imperial army soldier. I smelled his scent there, tracked him down and killed him. From then on, I hated the humans. I wanted to destroy them all. That was when I met Lord Akaru. He seemed to understand me. He seemed to sympathize with me. Knew what I was going through and he offered me a place with his army of Youkai. I accepted. It wasn't until later that I found out that the person who murdered Sakuno had been none other than Lord Akaru himself!"

Ryuu made a spastic movement but remained quiet as he listened. Raion clenched his jaw together.

"Lord Akaru had learned about my strength and he wanted me to join his growing army after the fall of Lord Akuma. But I had no reason to. And so he found one for me. He had laid out the trail of the red imperial soldier in order to give me a reason to hate humans. He framed the red imperial army soldier on purpose and I fell for it. However, I remained with Lord Akaru, working to earn his trust, so that I could easily kill him myself while his guard was down…" Raion sighed lightly. "I know now that he'd known that I was aware of who the real killer of Sakuno was all along…he will also know that by now, I will be useless to him. If I return to Lord Akaru, I return to death," Raion finished and Ryuu turned his head away as silence consumed the room.

"I've thought long and hard about the reason someone like Lord Akaru exists, bringing pain to all those who are innocent. Hate would be the first emotion that you have right now, but it is not the only way out."

"I will not rest until I get my revenge on him!" Ryuu snarled heatedly.

"Attacking Lord Akaru recklessly will only get you killed. He expects you to do that. He takes advantage of your hot head!"

"So you expect me to just let him go?"

"No! Like all things, you rush into a situation involving him. You lose yourself when Lord Akaru is mentioned, Dragon! The only way to beat him is to plan the way he does, is to watch him carefully and make your move."

"I will not become like you!" Ryuu shouted. "He killed the woman you love and you are working for him, secretly planning to kill him when he plays you like a fool! I want to know where that bastard Akaru is!"

Raion's eyes flashed but when he spoke, his voice was determined calm. "I won't tell you."

"Why you-!" Ryuu snarled and came towards him.

"You won't make it in time to save her, Dragon."

Ryuu stopped.

"By the time you find Lord Akaru, she will be dead by the Black Blood. That is your true purpose of this visit, isn't it? To find out what you can do for her? The girl won't survive and even if Lord Akaru had a cure, it is highly unlikely that it would work on her in so deep a stage."

"Are you saying…" Ryuu's voice caught in his throat and he inhaled sharply. "She will…"

Raion nodded.

"I don't believe you! There has to be another way!" Ryuu yelled disbelievingly.

"There's no other way. The Black Blood will claim her life. Like the King and Queen of long ago."

Raion was surprised to see Ryuu fall to his knees on the ground, his arms covering his head as he hung it.

"How long does she have…?" he finally asked quietly.

"It depends on how strong her spirit is and if it can be easily broken or not."

"…"

"There is no reason why Akaru did what he did to you and me," Raion spoke quietly. "Some people just want to watch the world burn."

Ryuu turned away, still breathing heavily. "If you can't help me, what is your use?"

"I can help."

"How so? What do you propose?" Ryuu asked brusquely, turning to Raion. The demon met his eyes.

"I want to help you. Not just you. The Seekers, the Resistance...the Clow."

"Why?"

"Youkai are not creatures of this world. We are not meant to live among men, plaguing them with our hunger and desires. We belong to the realm of the Shinigamis. I'm willing to fight to send us back. I've lost all that mattered in this world anyway..." and Raion's voice softened slightly as his eyes glinted. "I don't have a problem returning even if it means punishment by the death gods."

Ryuu did not say a word but merely stared straight ahead.

"We don't have much time, leader of the Seekers. Lord Akaru is slowly building up his army of Youkai to take over the Clow. They mean to destroy all of mankind, including the noblemen and emperor and raise Lord Akuma again to rule a world where only demons exist."

Ryuu's eyes widened as these words registered and he turned to Raion. "I knew they were planning something big…" he said disbelievingly. "But this…this is going to be a massacre on the human race…"

"I know. Our time is running out. You have to act quickly now but I can't help you if you don't want it."

Ryuu stared at Raion. "How do I know that what you are saying is true? How do I trust a Youkai?"

"You must, Dragon. The old tradition of Seekers making enemies with Youkai will have to end, along with the belief that one race is superior than the other just because they have magic."

"My present dilemma doesn't involve the politics of Seekers and Youkai. My only concern is right now is her and if you can't help me, I have no use for you."Ryuu stood and dusted his pants off while heading to the door at the far end of the room. He stopped when he reached it, his hands closing around the handle.

"I won't give up hope on her. I refuse to sit here and watch her die while I do nothing! Akaru has already taken something precious from me. I won't lose another to him!" Ryuu wrenched the door open.

"Dragon!" He paused, listening. "…you might have to lose this time."

And then Ryuu was gone, the door shutting with an icy bang behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside of the large crystal palace in the unforgiving cold, two Seers stood beneath a pillar in the golden red dying sun with thick cloaks for warmth, their faces covered by scarves and hoods. They giggled as their deep blue eyes followed the figure in the courtyard. He seemed unaware of the biting cold, or the fact that two young women were watching him as he moved around breathlessly.

"Isn't he handsome?" one of the Seer women sighed and the other nodded fervently in agreement.

"He looks dangerous!" the second one added and they muffled their laughter into their scarves.

"Did you hear though? His sister is very sick, poor thing. No wonder he's out here by himself. They're all saying that she won't survive and that he hasn't come in to see her since they arrived."

"Impossible! He must be deeply affected…I wish there was something I could do for him."

"Perhaps there is…" the first Seer answered, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively and her friend giggled.

"Or perhaps the both of you should find something more productive do with your free time."

The two Seers gasped and quickly turned around.

"Hikari-sama!"

Hikari observed them sternly through deep blue eyes. Wrapped in a shawl of pure white, she glowed in the scant light the day provided while her golden blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"I do not think that this is the behavior we demonstrate towards a guest," she said coldly. The two Seers looked down shamefully, blushing all the while.

"You will each go inside and receive your punishments. Now."

The two Seers grimaced and scurried inside. Hikari watched them go and turned back to survey the young man still moving about in the distance. He didn't show any sign of wanting to stop soon. She sighed as the sun sunk lower and lower in the horizon.

"What will you do…Resistance leader?"

A sword impaled itself into the snow covered ground as a figure landed beside it on his knees, panting heavily. Syaoran shook his head of messy chestnut colored hair to clear the sweat. He grimaced when he raised his arm up to grab hold of the hilt of the silver and golden sword Ryuu had given him from the Seekers. Pulling himself up, Syaoran winced slightly. He was exhausted. Beyond tired. He had been training, fighting nonstop for the last three days. And he had a feeling he was not going to be letting up soon.

Right now, he didn't care what was going on around him. To him, it seemed, life had come to a complete stand-still and he could not, no matter how hard he tried, get himself to focus or plan into the future.

After he had learned what had happened to _her, _he'd found himself feeling completely lost. And every time he began to think about her situation, what might be happening to her, he became unfocused and uncertain. Yet, when he thought about her, he, Li Syaoran, had also felt afraid. The feeling in his chest tightening over and over again until he thought that he'd die from fear and suffocation. And he was scared. He didn't want to ever feel that fear, that weakness in him over and over again whenever she crossed his mind. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way.

He was the Resistance leader. He was fearless and strong. Thousands of men looked up to him and he could not let them down now, especially at this time, yet he could not move on from this place where she was… Syaoran felt so frustrated. The feelings that came whenever he thought of Sakura were close to complete terror, and the only way he knew how to not think about her was to do something he'd been doing his entire life. Train.

And so he did, practicing and training nonstop as so not to think about the Clow Card Mistress…because he couldn't face it. He didn't want to feel this weak…

Syaoran's body had already began to move as these thoughts plagued his mind and he went along with the repetitive motions, allowing his mind to clear and focus only on the moves at hand. He twisted himself into the air and thrust his sword forward, despite the muscles on his shoulder protesting. It was still injured and hadn't had time to recover before Syaoran put it to work again.

He landed and his senses twitched as he picked up on the sound of arriving footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. Syaoran swung around, his sword coming to a halt in front of the person. His amber eyes widened as he recognized his cousin.

"Meiling…"

Meiling watched him with set eyes and Syaoran lowered his sword.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned away and began walking towards the forests behind the courtyard.

"Syaoran, we need to talk," Meiling said as she quickly ran to catch up to him.

"About what?"

Meiling frowned. "You." He stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been yourself lately, Syaoran! All that you've been doing is training out here! What are you doing with your time? What about the Resistance?"

"What about it?"

Meiling gaped. "Syaoran! Did you forget about the Resistance and your big plan?" she asked incredulously. "What about attacking the empire? What about preventing Lord Akuma from rising again? What about the future of the Clow?"

Syaoran did not answer her and Meiling fumed. Her cousin could be such a jerk sometimes!

"Look, Syaoran, we need to get going. We were supposed to be in Soul City by now already! We've been delayed enough. You have men waiting for your orders and looking up to you as the Resistance leader! You can't just let them down!"

"We can't leave, Meiling."

"We have to Syaoran! Don't you see? You're not yourself! You're acting strange. Maybe traveling again and going into the city will clear your senses."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Yes there is. You just refuse to see it!" Meiling exploded then she shook her head and sighed deeply. "I know that the girl is hurt right now but we have to-," before she had finished, Syaoran cut in front of her.

"We're not leaving and that's final."

"B-but-!"

"Go back inside Meiling, it's cold out here."

Meiling fumed and glared at him but when he didn't turn around, she tightened her fists and began making her way towards the distant entrance once more. Syaoran closed his eyes as he listened to her retreating footsteps in the snow, his heart about to explode. Meiling had let Sakura into his mind again and now he couldn't get rid of those brilliant emerald green orbs anymore.

"Syaoran." He opened his eyes and listened. His cousin had paused just a few yards away from him, her head bowed and hidden in her scarf. "Her body is rejecting help…she's dying."

And Meiling left. Syaoran stood alone, behind in the snow as Meiling's words caught up to his numb mind.

Ignoring the swelling in his chest, Syaoran staggered ahead and blindly began to follow a series of movements with his sword once more. Sakura's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye and Syaoran skidded onto the frozen ground as he lost his footing. Slowly sitting up on the ice, he slammed his fist down onto it angrily.

It was no use. He could not stop thinking about her...it was impossible! The more he refused to, the more he thought about her...Sakura...she couldn't really be dying...there was no way...and fear filled Syaoran's chest once more. No, he wouldn't think about her! He wouldn't! Syaoran stood and had reached down for his blade when Meiling's voice interrupted his movements.

_'Her body is rejecting help...she's dying.'_

He stood still for a heartbeat more and then Syaoran swiveled around towards the Seer's palace, tossing his blade aside as he began pelting past the snow filled courtyards and towards the doors that would lead him to Sakura.

* * *

"How is she?"

Satoshi looked up, startled from Tomoyo's lovely lullaby as Ryuu walked into the room, his turquoise eyes burning. Tensai, Yamazaki, and Kurogane were all in there as well and stared at the Seeker's leader as he approached the bed of the sleeping auburn haired young woman.

Ryuu gazed down on her wordlessly and Satoshi was the first one to recover as he shook his head.

"There's been no change." He said and Ryuu sighed, moving away from Sakura.

"Where have you been?" Yamazaki inquired and Ryuu rubbed his face agitatedly.

"I've been speaking with our…guest." He supplied instead and the room nodded as one.

"Any information? Anything that can help Ying Fa at all?" Satoshi asked and Ryuu shook his head, his jaw clenched tight.

"No."

"Then what was the use of going?" Kurogane growled and Ryuu glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"Did you want me to repeat it?"

"Alright guys, stop it. This isn't helping the situation," Yamazaki intervened. "Tensions are high. We all want the same thing for Ying Fa. Arguing won't help us at all… What?" he asked as he looked around at all the dumbfounded faces. But the fighting had stopped.

Satoshi shook his head. "Anyway, we need Li so we can all talk and figure out what we need to do from here."

"If he can be a leader," Ryuu sneered and Satoshi looked over at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Satoshi. You're not a thick guy. Li's not here. He hasn't been here the last week. What's he doing with his time anyway? Do you think that a guy like that is able to lead the Resistance? He's throwing away all of his responsibility, including you. He's giving up on the fight ahead."

"Li's not like that," Satoshi said darkly and Ryuu smirked.

"He's abandoning all of us…including Sakura."

"I know him. He would never do that!"

"Then why hasn't he been doing anything?" Ryuu snapped. "He's doing nothing and allowing the Black Blood to take her life away day by day! At least I'm trying! I'm not going to let her die if I can help it!"

"Then you think of a way to save her yourself! Li hasn't given up on her. He won't allow anyone of us to get hurt!"

Ryuu's lip curled. "You're pathetic. Fooling yourself into believing that the little wolf's loyalty lies with you. He's already proving that he's useless in these types of situation. But I get it, though. Dogs will always follow their masters…"

"You asshole-!" Satoshi snarled and rushed towards a grinning Ryuu as Kurogane lunged forward to hold him back while Yamazaki and Tensai shouted.

"Stop, Satoshi. He's angry and hurt right now…he wants you to be too…" Kurogane growled as he pulled a straining Satoshi back. Ryuu's eyes met his mockingly and Satoshi lunged towards him.

"Oh, good! You're all in one place! It saves me the trouble of looking!"

They turned to the door to see a tall man step inside, wearing the uniform of the red imperial army. His light blonde hair was draped over light blue twinkling eyes as they swept over the room.

"Fay-san…" Tomoyo breathed.

"Am I missing anything?" Fay asked.

Satoshi blinked and jerked himself free of Kurogane's restraint, straightening up as Ryuu turned away.

"Why did you need all of us in one place?" Yamazaki asked Fay.

Instantly, Fay's face was completely serious as he watched all of the people in the room and the atmosphere shifted immediately. Where there was once broken tension, the room now seemed to be holding its breath as Fay opened his mouth to speak.

He was interrupted by the arrival of Meiling as she appeared behind him. She pulled her scarf off irritatedly as she entered the room.

"How did it go?" Satoshi asked quickly. Meiling frowned.

"He didn't listen to me," she grumbled and Ryuu gave Satoshi a gloating look, one of which Satoshi returned with a rude hand gesture.

"The reason I want all of you in the room is that I have an announcement," Fay said solemnly and they all turned to him.

"Shouldn't Li-san be present?" Tomoyo asked and Fay's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Don't worry Daidouji-san. I'm sure he won't miss out on anything important." He said softly and Tomoyo nodded, still a little confused.

"What is it that you are going to tell us?" Ryuu asked impatiently.

Fay turned to look at him, all traces of laughter gone from his features now, his light blue eyes completely serious.

"There is a way to save Ying Fa."

* * *

"TOMOYO!"

Sakura sat up with a start and quickly staggered to her feet as she ran blindly ahead. There was a sick crash and then Sakura was thrown back as she hit a wall. Blinking rapidly, she swiped at her eyes to realign her vision, since all she was seeing right now was darkness.

She blinked and repeated it once more but her vision did not clear. And as realization crashed over her, she shook her head in denial while she stood up and ran to the closest wall. Running her hands along it, her heart sunk as she realized she was trapped inside of a room, a box, whatever you may call it, made of hard brick, something not easily broken through. There were four walls, each connected to one another and it was completely dark.

"Let me out!" Sakura yelled, pounding on the nearest wall. "Let me out, please! Is somebody there? Can you hear me! Let me out of here! Let me out! Tomoyo! Syaoran! Meiling! Satoshi! Ryuu! Yamazaki! Fay-san! Kurogane-san!"

Sakura dare not call out Tensai's name. She had seen what happened to him on the bank of the river and it was something she refused to believe, but fear for her friends and Tomoyo gnawed at her chest as she recalled his lifeless body and that pool of dark red blood that spread beneath it and Sakura shook her head and shut her eyes tight.

She couldn't let the same thing happen to the rest of her friends! She didn't know where she was, but she was determined to get out, even if it meant facing the wrath of Touya. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she thought of her brother. The way he had looked at her at the bank of the Lotus River where they were fighting…

It was a murderous anger and it seemed to freeze Sakura's lungs as the image reappeared in her mind. How did Touya find her? But most importantly, what was he doing to her friends at this very moment? Sakura couldn't imagine. There had to be a way out! She would find a way out!

Running to the nearest wall, Sakura began feeling for any cracks or dents. There was none and she silently screamed in her head.

"Let me out! Get me out of here!" Sakura shouted in anger and frustration but there was no sound and Sakura pressed her ear close to the wall to listen. Nothing and she exhaled her frustration, kicking the wall repeatedly while hitting with her fist and shouting to high heaven.

"LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! LET ME GO!"

And as time seeped by, so did her energy. Sakura's voice had become hoarse and her throat dry. Her legs and arms were aching from her constant pounding at the walls but her vision remained ignorantly black. She could not see anything and Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat as tears slowly collected beneath her eyes.

"Please, let me out…let me out…is anyone there? Please… let me go…" Nothing but silence greeted Sakura and after some time, she slowly slid down to her knees, hugging them close to her chest. "Somebody please…" she whispered helplessly into the dark. "Clow cards…Kero…anyone…" there was no answer and tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

And she reached for the necklace around her neck, only to find it free of anything and Sakura whimpered as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"The Clow Key…the Clow cards…have abandoned me…" saying it out loud only seemed to make the statement true and Sakura began to cry quietly into her knees. She had felt them leaving her at the riverbank, their repulsion as she attempted to pull on them, but right now, she couldn't even feel her own aura…after all, why would the Clow Cards want to serve a mistress who could not master them?

Sakura sobbed helplessly, her shoulders shaking as she realized that her last and only hope had left her. Who else was left? And the old fear that had disappeared temporarily came nagging back at her chest.

What was she supposed to do in situations like these? She didn't know if her friends had survived the Youkai or if they did, what Touya and the red imperial soldiers would do to them. And to make matters worse, she was now stuck in a place with no means of escape.

She had never felt more afraid or helpless. Everything looked bleak now…everything had changed. And she couldn't do a thing about it. Crying silently, Sakura began to feel hopeless. After all, her biggest fear had come true.

She was alone.

_Soul City, Palace_

_Province of Fire_

_1:20 PM_

"Where are they?" Emperor Kimama's voice boomed loudly in the throne room as his advisers traded nervous glances.

"W-we've already sent a messenger, my lord," one of the advisers came forward and Emperor Kimama's azure glare sent him back in line with the others.

"Patience, your majesty," came a quiet voice and the emperor turned to glare at the young man beside him in midnight black robes. "They are almost here."

"Hmmph!" Emperor Kimama snorted and turned to the room but otherwise had stopped yelling and the advisers glared at the dark magician jealously who was staring off someplace into the middle of the room. His deep purple eyes met theirs and they bowed their heads. Rumor had it that he could read your thoughts if you looked too deep into his eyes. Eriol smiled slightly and the advisers shivered involuntarily.

"Father!" came a high demanding voice and the emperor shuddered.

"Yes, Shiko?" he asked boredly. The azure eyed, blonde haired young woman narrowed her eyes at her father, the emperor. She was quite good looking for a young woman of sixteen. She possessed doll-like features with porcelain skin to match and wore only the most expensive silk dresses, made especially to fit her growing figure. She was the princess after all. But her attitude did nothing to fit her image. She was a rude, spoiled brat and most of the men in the room knew this. Her father just chose to give her whatever she wanted because it was easier than arguing with her. She frowned at her father's tone before she spoke.

"What are we waiting here for? I could very well be having tea with my friends!" she yelled and Emperor Kimama sighed.

"Because you are about to witness something historical and significant in the Noblemen reign," he said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "This will make history for our empire!"

Shiko rolled her eyes and sat back on her throne beside her father. "This is a waste of my time," she murmured under her breath. The emperor pretended not to have heard her. He was about to say something else when the doors to the room were thrown open and Taro rushed inside, wheezing as usual.

"Captains Kinomoto and Tsukishiro and their squads!" Immediately, the emperor straightened up and a look of glee crossed his face.

A tall soldier stepped through first. Raven black hair jumped out as his hazel eyes observed the room clearly as his another man joined him. This man was the same height and possessed silver hair which contrasted deeply with his friends. His blue-grey eyes swept the room once behind wire rimmed glasses and behind them, two impressive lines of red imperial army soldiers followed.

Their uniforms were soiled and their things worn, but they walked proudly, their backs ramrod straight. They had to give off an impression to the emperor, who was watching their progress into the room with un contained excitement. He wasn't the only one, as Shiko stared unabashed at the soldier with the dark hair and hazel eyes, drinking in his striking appearance.

"Captain Kinomoto! Captain Tsukishiro!" Emperor Kimama called out joyously. Both captains kneeled before the emperor, saluting him. "Welcome! Welcome back!"

"Your majesty," both captains replied back in unison.

"It's good to be back, your majesty," Touya answered curtly.

"The journey must have been hard. Was it?"

"Yes, but it was nothing that our squads couldn't handle," Touya replied quietly and the emperor chuckled.

"Yes, yes, my boy! Now, I believe you have something for me..." he almost whispered, his perfect teeth flashing and Touya nodded, standing up to unbuckle the sheathed sword at his belt while the emperor watched with greedy eyes.

Walking up slowly, Touya could feel the heartbeats of the sword and he suddenly looked down at it uncertainly. Every eye in the room was upon him as he approached the emperor, who had reached out his hands for the sword, situated in a worn looking sheath. Only the golden hilt was visible along with the red ruby that was encrusted at the end.

Eriol watched the whole thing quietly. He did not know how Binder would react to the emperor. It was a very unpredictable sword and made its own decisions. Compared to Ruler, Binder had more of it's own mind and freedom.

And Touya made to place Binder into Emperor Kimama's outstretched hands. He could have sworn right before he gave Binder to the emperor that the sword pulled towards him once more, but then the emperor had closed his hands around it and Touya had stepped away off the throne. He didn't even notice the brilliant smile Princess Shinko was currently sending him as he stared, entranced by the sword the emperor now held and was holding up, a large smile on his handsome face.

"We have Binder!" he roared, standing up and the entire room cheered. Only one person did not cheer and Touya noticed this. Deep purple orbs stared back into his own across the room and Touya felt himself stiffen. Eriol smiled lightly and Touya frowned, not liking the look on the young man's face one bit. He looked young but something about him was off. Why was he looking at Touya almost knowingly? Touya's eyes narrowed but then the young man had turned away to address the emperor, who had been speaking the entire time.

"No, your majesty, it would not be wise to use Binder here," Eriol said firmly and Emperor Kimama frowned.

"Why not? It would just be a little demonstration of it's powers, Hiirigizawa!" Touya inwardly gasped at that. Hiirigizawa! That man was the emperor's dark magician? The most powerful magician throughout the Clow? He stared even harder at Eriol now as he talked to the emperor.

"There are many people in the room your majesty," Eriol said. "It could cause panic if they were to see what Binder is capable of. You don't want anyone knowing of your plan before you act on it either, would you?"

Emperor Kimama pouted. "You never let me do anything, Hiirigizawa," and Eriol nodded. "It is always in your best interest, your majesty." The emperor sighed and allowed himself to lower the sword. Hiirigizawa was his most trusted adviser and had never let him down. Princess Shinko, however observed the dark magician with narrowed eyes. She had never liked him much. He didn't seem to care for her opinion and he was too mysterious for her liking.

"Unfortunately, I cannot show you the powers of Binder, but now that we have it in our possession, this will be the savior of our people, the noblemen!" There was a surge in noise of agreement from his advisers and some soldiers. Emperor Kimama smiled as he fingered the hilt of the sword in his hands.

"Good job, Captains. I am pleased with your work!" he addressed Touya and Yukito who bowed to him.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You must be exhausted from your journey. The hundred year celebration of the Surmount of Soul City begins in eight weeks. I invite you and your squads to stay and relax while you enjoy the festivities!" Emperor Kimama said and Touya and Yukito agreed. "Very good! You should be proud of the work you've done, men! Dismissed!"

And as the men began to assemble out of the throne room, Touya turned back around to see the emperor examining Binder in his hands excitedly. Something about that scene felt odd to him and he frowned when he felt another pair of eyes on him. The dark magician's purple orbs found his and Touya quickly turned to walk out the door, feeling uneasy.

"Touya, what's the matter?" Yukito asked as the soldiers began walking back. They were in high spirits after receiving praise from the emperor.

Touya stared at his best friend. "It's nothing Yuki," he said quietly.

"Well, the squads want to go get changed before dinner. Did you want to freshen up?" Yukito continued, worry in his eyes and Touya shook his head.

"No thanks. I think I will go down ahead." And Yukito could only nod as Touya gave him a firm pat on the back before he walked away, Yukito's blue-grey eyes following him.

_Royal Forest, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_2:23 PM_

"Hurry up and search the area!" Lieutenant Aoi shouted to the squad of red imperial army soldiers fanned out around him. "We don't want to be late for dinner!"

That caused some chuckling among the men as they looked behind the thick brush of the Royal Forest, occasionally stopping to avoid the trees that grew abundantly.

"Captain, why must we do this again?" a soldier complained loudly and the other soldiers agreed in unison. The Captain sighed.

"It's the same drill. Some nobles complained that the Youkai around these parts were getting restless and agitated…our job is to find them," he said and the soldiers grumbled.

"Just feed them some slaves!"

"Yeah, then they'll be satisfied, those blood thirsty monsters!

"We don't need to be looking for them like this!"

"It's a waste of our time!"

"Silence!" Captain Aoi roared. "An order is an order and we will follow it! Now go search beyond the bend ahead. When we find them, we will have a little talk with our Youkai friends…"

"This is useless…" a soldier mumbled beneath his breath as he wandered ahead of the others to search beyond the bend. The trees were fairly dark here and the silence that consumed it eerie. Looking around, the soldier frowned as his eyes landed on something lying on top of the forest debris a few feet away, covered by shadows. "What the heck is that…?"

He reached it and gazed down upon it, squinting as he bent down on one knee to investigate. And as he realized what it was, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The soldiers searching in the clearing ahead all turned their heads in the direction they had just heard the scream.

"What in the blazes?" Captain Aoi roared.

"That sounded like Yasuhara!" a soldier shouted and drawing their swords, they began rushing towards the bend.

"Wait! Wait! Don't rush into it, you idiots!" Captain Aoi's shouts were drowned by the battle cries of the soldiers and he waited on top of his horse as his lieutenant led them forward.

"Quickly!" the lieutenant beckoned with his finger, his sword out as he inched along the shadowed enclosure. "Be quiet back there…"

The soldier's eyes darted nervously at the dark spots in the thick brush that could be hiding whatever had gotten Yasuhara.

"Where are we headed?" a soldier whispered to another. He shrugged at his friend.

The soldiers passed by a tree trunk and glanced at it carefully before they continued on. As the last man walked past it, red eyes appeared, watching him.

"GAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The soldiers quickly faced the trees behind them their breathing shallow, their eyes wide with adrenaline.

"What was that?" a soldier breathed his friend.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

A scream from the rear and the squad swiveled around, sweating slightly to see one of their own being dragged off into the darkness as he dropped his sword, his hand groping the ground for hold on something.

"Kisuke!" they shouted and attempted to grab his hands but he was moving too quickly and he disappeared behind the brush with one last terrified look at his friends. And then silence reigned. The men now moved back, terrified and gasping all the while watching the dense trees with wide eyes.

"AAHH!"

"AUUGGGHHHH!" Two more horrible screams and two men dropped to the ground, dragged away and the squad broke formation, scattering as some ran into the woods.

Screams and shrieks followed as their lieutenant listened with a horrified expression, his face pale. He glanced around the area and swallowed. He was only one of two men left standing in the area.

And then from the darkness, figures began to appear, their red eyes glowing, their jaws clacking and sharp teeth gleaming.

"Y-youkai!" the soldier fell back and staggered to his feet as the lieutenant watched with wide eyes.

"Indeed…does it come as a surprise to you?" the Youkai who seemed to be the leader of the group stepped forward and the lieutenant muffled a shout. Its entire body was blue and its lips and eyes were scarlet red as it smiled and walked toward the only two men left.

"It is us that you were searching for, isn't it?" the Youkai asked, his yellow teeth gleaming. The lieutenant nodded shakily.

"Y-yes…" he stuttered as the Youkai stepped in front of him. "W-we…that's-that is…why…?" he whimpered at the dark red blood running down from the Youkai's chin. The Youkai chuckled lowly.

"Why? Because humans taste delicious…"

"Y-you can't!" the lieutenant suddenly shouted. "You can't! You swore your allegiance to the emperor! You work for him under a contract! You can't kill red imperial army soldiers!"

The Youkai cackled. "Can't we? Times have changed, lieutenant. We no longer work for the emperor. The era of men shall perish and among them, the Youkai shall rise and reclaim what was originally theirs!"

"What does that mean? How can you betray the emperor?" the lieutenant demanded shakily. The Youkai leered.

"He betrayed us first by not allowing us the things his great grandfather promised all those years ago when we helped him take over Soul City! Now, we are united under Lord Akuma, who will lead us to victory over men!"

"You can't…you can't…" the lieutenant whimpered over and over again and the Youkai chuckled lowly, a sound that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, we can," he said and stepped forward. The lieutenant's eyes darted around the clearing as he took a step back while reaching for his sword.

"Were you waiting for him?" the Youkai indicated and the lieutenant covered his mouth to stop from shouting out as another Youkai brought forth the decapitated head of Captain Aoi, holding it up by the hair. His face was grotesque, his eyes wide and his tongue lolling from his throat. That explained the scream earlier…

The Youkai cackled at the look on the lieutenant's face then he started towards him.

"Now it's your turn."

"No…no…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The remaining soldier crouched low and covered his head as he listened to the awful noises above as the Youkai converged on the lieutenant. The smell of blood and flesh were overwhelming and the soldier crawled forward to the root of a tree to vomit, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

He felt cold fingers grab onto the back of his uniform and he found himself thrown onto the forest floor, and facing dozens of Youkai who were watching him hungrily.

"This one will be our messenger…" the blue Youkai said and there was a murmur of consent from the other Youkai. "What is your name?"

The soldier stared up at him in horror, his body shaking from fear.

"S-Syuuske Souta..." the Youkai smiled.

"Tell the emperor that times are changing. We Youkai no longer work for him and that a new standard of ruling will be spreading into the world of the Clow. Our contract has been broken and he better prepare himself for war." The Youkai sneered at the soldier. "Now go." He whispered.

With a shout of terror, the soldier scrambled to his shaking knees and ran off into the forest as the Youkai watched.

"Weasel," a Youkai stepped out from the group, his sharp fangs exposed. "He doesn't need two legs to deliver a message." And smiling, Weasel took off where their prey had gone.

_Imperial Army Headquarters, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_6:46 PM _

Kinomoto Touya strode down the outside corridor leading to the dining hall. From there, he could see the sun setting in the west, their colors splayed across the gardens. The wind carried an unusual scent to it tonight but he couldn't place it and shrugged it off.

He was unsettled. Yes, his mission had been completed. It was a good feeling, receiving praise from the emperor. He had given him Binder, yet something did not feel right. Right before Binder had left his hands, Touya had the strangest urge that the sword did not want to go. That it was somehow meant for Touya.

But that couldn't be right…it couldn't. How was it that Touya could feel the life inside of Binder? It was just a sword. A useless sword at that…it wasn't alive, was it? Swords couldn't think for themselves.

Yet, Touya remembered the night Yukito had woken him and when his hand had been sliced. He had no idea how it happened, but he did remember what he had told Yukito;

"_The stupid sword cut me…"_

He did not slice himself on Binder. Binder had cut him. And he knew it.

His head snapped forward as his heard movement to his left and Touya stopped walking, instantly melting back into the shadows cast by the large pillars he was walking beneath, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes drew towards a figure, stumbling, half crawling, half jumping as he supported himself by holding onto a worn makeshift walking stick. The figure was wheezing and crying and as he came closer, Touya stepped out into the light. He knew that uniform and that man.

Just as Touya came towards him, the soldier's leg gave out from exhaustion and he collapsed on the stone tiles, moaning in pain. Touya quickly and silently hurried forward and his eyes widened as he inspected the man on one bent knee.

The soldier gasped and hastily attempted to move back as Touya's shadow fell over him but his grip on the young man's shoulder was firm. The soldier looked up and as he recognized Touya, his face broke into relief and tears began to well from the corners of his eyes.

"C-Captain Kinomoto…"

"Syuuske…What the hell happened to you?" Touya growled, his teeth clenched as he took in the dirty and bloody uniform, the sweat soaked hair and multiple wounds, including the half chewed stump of remaining leg left beneath the soldier's knee. The soldier began to sob softly.

"Y-youkai…"

"Were you alone?" Touya inquired while inspecting his wounds and Syuuske shook his head.

"N-no!…but they-they're all dead!" Syuuske began to cry softly and Touya squeezed his hand tightly, his eyes hard. "C-Captain Aoi…and everyone…we were ambushed in the royal forest as we searched for the Youkai on orders…" Touya's face paled and his grip tightened on Syuuske's hand.

"It's alright…" he said through clenched teeth. "We'll get you somewhere safe."

"Captain, I'm sorry... I'm sorry captain," Syuuske cried and Touya shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Syuuske. Stay here." And Touya strode towards the corridors leading inside.

"Attention!" a wandering soldier jumped at the sharp command and hastily turned around, saluting as he recognized Touya.

"Captain Kinomoto!"

"Get me Lieutenant Atobe!"

"B-but, sir-!"

"NOW!"

"Y-yes, sir!" And the soldier hurried off in the opposite direction. Touya immediately returned to where Syuuske was laying, breathing shallowly.

"Hang in there, Syuuske," Touya said quietly and Syuuske nodded, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"That's not all, Captain…"

Touya frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"T-there was a message...a message from the Youkai…they let me live to take it back…back to the emperor…"

Touya stared. "Tell me," he commanded and Syuuske nodded weakly.

"The Youkai are no longer taking orders from the emperor. He said that the contract's been broken…Captain, we better prepare for war…"

Touya's eyes widened.

"Captain," he swiveled around to see Atobe standing behind him, saluting while the soldier who had gotten him, ran to catch up, panting slightly. Atobe's gaze shifted over Syuuske's body. If he was surprised, he did not show it.

"Take him to the infirmary." Touya instructed and stood up. Atobe nodded, his eyes still on Syuuske.

"Yes, Captain."

"Lieutenant Atobe, what's going on-? Captain!"

Touya turned to see Corporal Lavi and two other soldiers from his squad arrive outside. They looked over at Syuuske and their salutes faltered.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Lavi, go get a stretcher, Domyouji, help me get him up," Atobe instructed.

"R-right!" And the two soldiers separated to do as they were told.

Touya watched the stretcher being carried towards the infirmary by a group of soldiers now and turned back around, heading not towards the dining hall, but into the gardens, where the stars had come out by now.

Sitting on a flat bench, he squeezed his hands together beneath his chin, his face rather pale as he replayed what he had just heard.

He was, to say the least, afraid. How was it possible that everything Fujihara Yori had predicted had come true in one way or the other?

This had never happened before. The Youkai had a firm contract with the emperor, and if they killed a couple noblemen a year, it didn't matter because they were hunting mostly slaves. But the killing of an entire squad of soldiers…was unimaginable.

Touya had noticed the increased movement and restlessness of the Youkai lately but had blamed it on the slaves and their growing sense of protection for their villages. If what Syuuske had just relayed to him was true, the Youkai were beginning to come together and it was not a good sign.

'_Captain, we better prepare for war…'_

Yes, but who would be fighting it?

Touya frowned. He wanted to hold his head and shake it. So many things were appearing before him and they made no sense whatsoever. And he blamed it all on Fujihara Yori. After he had met her in Haru Town, nothing had ever been the same.

She had caused him to think, think about things that he would never had done before and because of that, he was losing it. If Touya had to be honest with himself, he would have said that he started to change around the time Sakura left home back at the Kinomoto estate. He knew as soon as he had seen her eyes that night that she wanted to escape. She wanted to get away from him even if her packed rucksack had not been enough evidence of that. And he knew exactly why.

He had been contemplating it for a while now. And the only reason he could think of that would make Sakura want to run away from home was, him.

He dictated her life, he controlled her. He only wanted the best for her, couldn't she see that? But he knew that it wasn't the right way to go about it. He had hurt her. Mentally and physically and Fujihara Yori had only solidified that conclusion.

Touya had come up with excuses many times, even blaming Sakura's poor attitude to the slaves she hung around with, including Chieko-san, whom Touya's squad found a few days after Sakura's kidnapping. She had been killed and they buried her outside of the estate. Something was not right about the equation, but Touya could not figure it out…why would someone deliberately kill Chieko-san? It was not the work of a man, Touya knew already. Although her wounds were that of a swords, no man could kill a human with such brutality and depth of the blade.

Shaking his head, utterly lost, Touya sighed lightly. And to top it off, he was having those marathon night terrors, always of the day Fujihara Yori was hung. And it'd always end with Sakura standing in her place. Because meeting the young noblewoman made Touya realize that the same thing could happen to Sakura.

She was a young noblewoman who believed in the prophecy, who loved the slaves, who wanted a better world for the Clow. And she was traveling with the Spirit. Any nobleman or soldier who looked at the equation would see this as the ultimate act of treason.

Touya had always considered noblemen and woman untouchable. They held the highest position in society. Never would he dare think that they'd hang a noblewoman as they did with Yori. Seeing this made Touya realize that not only was he wrong about that, but that anyone who regarded the noblemen as enemies would die. There was no option. You either were with the noblemen or you were against them, and Sakura would never fit one or the other. Because if someone with as much power and influence as Yori could hang, Sakura would not stand a chance either.

_Sakura… _

Even thinking about her brought shivers down Touya's spine. The last dream that he'd had when he'd seen her standing on the platform was entirely different from his other nightmares. She had never spoken or called out to him before like she did then and Touya couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong…

Touya blinked out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of eyes on him and Touya turned to glare at the intruder.

Instead, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Deep purple orbs observed him from behind round wire rimmed glasses. The young man wore a cloak of the darkest night with a golden stitching of the sun and moon entwined together and he was staring straight at Touya, his thin lips in a small smile, his dark blue hair ruffling in the breeze, illuminated by the light of the moon. It was almost full tonight.

Touya stared. It was Hiirigizawa Eriol. The dark magician.

"What do you want?" Touya asked gruffly, glaring but the young man did not answer him and Touya frowned, standing up. "If you don't have anything to say to me then get out of my way."

Eriol smiled lightly as Touya walked past him and towards the entrance.

"Sakura is in danger."

Touya froze.

There was a long moment of silence and Eriol waited.

"What…did you say?" Touya asked lowly. Eriol could tell that he was trying to control the trembling in his voice but his hands gave him away. They were clenched tightly into fists by his side, his knuckles turning white.

And still Eriol waited, not saying anything. In a second, he was roughly grabbed by the front of his robes, his face inches apart from a pair of flashing hazel eyes.

"How do you know Sakura?" Touya demanded lividly. "How do you know her name? Who the hell are you? Answer me! Answer me now, damn you!"

Eriol's eyes pierced calmly into Touya as he shook him wildly in the air and then Touya was suddenly thrown back as a bright blue light flashed throughout the garden. He landed hard on his back and growling, jumped on his feet again, lunging towards Eriol who stood watching him, a golden staff of the sun and moon in his hands. He couldn't reach the magician though because as soon as he came within five feet of him, he was repelled back by a barrier the same color of the magician's magic.

"You! Who the hell are you really? What are you hiding?" Touya snarled as he continually banged against the barrier. Eriol watched him with cold eyes.

"Calm yourself, Kinomoto Touya."

Eriol's words only seemed to incense Touya even further and he slammed his body against the barrier.

"You-! What have you done to her? How do you know that she's in danger?"

"Calm down and listen to me. If you cannot do that, there will be no reason for me to answer you." Eriol said quietly.

"What would you have to say?" Touya growled, sweating slightly as he pushed against Eriol's magic. "Tell me where she is! What have you done to her?"

Eriol's magic darkened and he slammed his staff down. Touya was hurtled into a bush as Eriol came to stand over him, his eyes radiating heat and power.

"You're a fool! Do you think that I came here to waste time arguing with you? Sakura is in danger and she may not survive. After all this time, you still haven't learned anything, have you?" Eriol roared and Touya watched him, quite speechless.

"You…how do you know about her?" Touya demanded and Eriol lowered his staff.

"I have been watching her for a long time now…" he said softly, his eyes lost and Touya sat up, glaring at him.

"Why? Who the hell are you?"

"It does not matter now. Let us talk, Kinomoto Touya. I have long wanted to speak with you."

"What do we have to talk about?" Touya sneered.

"Many things," Eriol responded, turning and walking back towards the bench. "All of which you have yet to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eriol did not respond and Touya quickly walked next to him.

"Dammit! Why the hell are you here? Didn't you come to talk with me? I want answers!"

Eriol stopped and turned abruptly to him.

"You will get your answers but they will not be given by me." Touya remained silent and Eriol continued. "You don't see exactly what the world of the Clow is turning into yet. There is very little time until the end approaches and your sister is a large role in what is about to happen."

"How do you know? What the hell are you talking about? Is Sakura okay?" Touya demanded heatedly and Eriol shook his head.

"She is on the brink of life and death right now." And Touya paled.

"Y-you're lying…" he murmured and Eriol looked far off.

"I wish that I was…"

"Impossible…she's…she's…"

"-Not dead yet."

"What do you mean yet? How do you know where she is? Why are you speaking in riddles?" Touya yelled angrily. Eriol watched him. At least he wasn't trying to attack him anymore.

"She is in a dangerous position right now."

Touya stared, his eyes wide and then he chuckled bitterly.

"I see what this is…" he said while smirking and Eriol waited. Touya looked up at him. "You can't fool me, magician. Of course you'd find out Sakura's name from one of the soldiers I sent to look for her…tell me what you're really after,"

Eriol looked down and shook his head but Touya continued on, an amused grin on his face now.

"What do you want from me? If you're trying to blackmail-,"

Eriol now watched him, matching his smile with his own small one.

"Indeed? You are quite a smart man, Kinomoto Touya. I can see why you're a captain." And Touya smirked. "But I think that you are the one fooling yourself here."

Touya frowned. "You're worried about Sakura. Your first response was panic. I know you can feel it too. The winds of the world are shifting, the Clow is changing. You just saw for yourself that Youkai are no longer taking orders from the emperor and what you've believed your whole life is beginning to shatter."

Touya clenched his hands into fists. He didn't answer the dark magician because everything that he had just said was true. He, who had never strayed from the path of righteousness, was beginning to wander…

"Sakura is traveling with the Spirit. She has been since the night of her kidnapping and when they stopped at Byul Town." Touya's eyes widened.

"How do you know that she was there?" he demanded. "What did the Spirit do to her!" Touya was shocked by the knowledge of the magician. The only ones who knew that they had been to Byul Town and Yukito's squad had fought the Spirit there along with Sakura were the squads he was traveling with. Eriol smiled.

"Don't worry. He is treating her better than her own brother has ever treated her." And an icy silence fell over them. Touya's hands shook as he glared at the magician.

"You…you have been watching her…" And Eriol nodded. "Where is she?" Touya asked quietly.

"You must not give up hope yet," Eriol said and Touya looked up. "She is traveling with a good group of friends. They will not give up on her and neither should you."

"I never intended to…" Touya growled and Eriol smiled lightly. "But how do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Touya hesitated. It was clenched tightly in fear.

"Sakura is in a place where no one can help her right now…"Eriol said as he turned towards the entrance to the palace. "Including you, Kinomoto Touya. If she survives, you may want to reconsider your position. If not, then you will have no choice but to fight your only sister."

Touya watched him go, despair in his chest. "Wait!" Eriol paused. "What's Sakura's favorite flower?"

Eriol turned around smiling, his deep purple eyes glinting. "Nadeshiko." And then he was gone and Touya fell onto his knees, his whole body trembling while Eriol's words vibrated through his mind.

_Nadeshiko…_

Sakura's favorite flower…and his mother's name…It seemed that the dark magician knew Sakura well after all…

* * *

Eriol sighed and slumped against a wall in the deserted corridor, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration after leaving Touya. He was angry at himself. He had not seen it coming. Eriol didn't think that it was possible that someone left on the Clow still held the last of the three blood daggers made by Akuma and lost those two hundred years ago. But they had it. Akaru had kept it and made sure it was used it on Sakura.

The Clow Card mistress…and there was no way to save her. No way to bring her back to this world. And more than that was bothering Eriol. Had they saved it to use on Sakura specifically? Or was it a coincidence? As far as Eriol was concerned, Akuma didn't know who the two chosen ones were going to be all those years ago. So how did they find Sakura?

Eriol sighed again. He had failed in his mission. In his task as Clow Reed's reincarnate to help the two chosen ones fulfill their destiny. And when he had seen Kinomoto Touya…well, someone had to know. And he intended for Touya to understand the situation. Many things were happening that were disturbing the balance of life and if Sakura didn't survive, help had to be given to the Resistance leader.

And as Eriol thought of the young leader and the card mistress, his heart grew heavy…he could not forgive himself if Sakura was lost…the future now seemed uncertain and he was sure that the Seers could sense it too. Everything was depending on Sakura's survival, especially the heart of a certain little wolf.

"Tonight, the fate of the Clow will be decided…" he whispered as he watched the star strewn sky through an open window.

* * *

Ryuu stared and then he seemed to find his words. "What do you mean there is a way to save Ying Fa?"

Fay nodded solemnly. "Exactly that. There is a way to help Ying Fa."

"How? What do we have to do?" Ryuu asked quickly and Fay put up a hand as he looked around the room at the faces peering eagerly back at him curiously.

"Fay-san, please, explain to us what's going on," Tomoyo said softly. "You come in here and tell us that there is a way to save Ying Fa. We don't know what it is but we're willing to try it. Please…tell us what we need to do."

Fay watched her, his light blue eyes softening and then he turned to the room. Ryuu was watching him agitatedly, his patience thin.

Fay took a deep breath. "There is a spell, a magic that will allow a single person to enter another human's mind."

"But that-that's impossible!" Yamazaki interrupted and Fay looked grim.

"It isn't." And the entire room listened. "The entering of a human being into another's mind is against the forces of nature. When you enter, you will be able to see and hear every single thought of that person, every memory and secret desire that they'd ever had. And that breaks about every law of human rights. It isn't natural and so the spell that is used is forbidden magic. It's dark magic meant only for those who want to break the balance between what's real and what's not."

"And you know this spell?" Ryuu asked. Fay nodded.

"Yes. If one of us can enter Ying Fa's mind, we can find her main body, that is the heart and mind of a human being, and convince her to come back, or perhaps, give her hope. If the encouragement is strong enough and the main body is able to acknowledge their real situation, the Black Blood will be forced from her system and into a form in her mind."

"And then?" Satoshi asked. Fay sighed lightly and looked down.

"I don't know…" he said quietly and the friends glanced at one another.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ryuu demanded angrily and Fay shook his head.

"It means that I do not know what will happen afterwards. We can only hope that Ying Fa will be able to wake up or defeat the Black Blood somehow after that."

The friends looked down. "But…it's better that we give her any chance that she has." They looked up at Fay again, who was smiling now. "I may not be sure about what will happen afterward, but I believe in Ying Fa. She's a strong woman and she will make it. No matter what the consequences are, at least this way, we can give her a fighting chance. At least we can say that we didn't do anything for her. To convince her to come back, to make sure that she knows reality from the darkness that she is experiencing right now, is better than having her suffer in her mind and not knowing the truth from the lies. I'd rather give her that chance. And if she…if she somehow dies-," Fay paused, his eyes lingering on the sleeping woman on the bed. "I want to say that I helped her as much as I could. Because I care about her…she deserves this. She's touched us all, in one way or another, including me. Look at us. Look at how we're fighting one another, unable to make peace. Look at how we're unable to move on from this place without her. Nothing is happening because Ying Fa…no, because Sakura isn't here with us. We need her back in order for us to move on. We need her here with us where she belongs."

Everyone was smiling slightly now as they turned to watch Sakura.

It was strange how in the time that they met this young woman, so many things about themselves could have changed. And they weren't done yet. There was still more to do and more to see. Sakura not being a part of that was unimaginable. She was the glue that held them together and every single person in the room knew that.

Fay looked up at Kurogane who returned his smile with a stony silence and he turned back to the group.

"Now we need to know who will enter Ying Fa's mind."

"I'll go," Ryuu immediately volunteered, his face expression set as he watched the sleeping card mistress and Fay grinned slightly.

"No, Daidouji-san should go. She's Ying Fa's best friend," Satoshi said glaring at Ryuu. The leader of the Seekers glared back.

"Well, I think Meiling should go!" Everyone turned to stare at Yamazaki who had just spoken enthusiastically. "It's always in books that the person's worst enemy will be the one to rescue them."

No one answered him and he reduced himself to muttering darkly and kicking the floor instead. Satoshi looked up.

"Daidouji-san is the best choice. We're talking about invading Ying Fa's privacy here. She won't really be doing that since they're best friends and she knows more about Ying Fa anyway."

"I'm going. I can convince her to come back," Ryuu argued and Satoshi frowned.

"No, you can't. You just want to go have a look inside of her mind!"

"What are you trying to say? I care about her too!"

"Stop fighting! We need to decide!" Meiling shouted to the two.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to my suggestions?" Yamazaki was yelling as Satoshi and Ryuu continued arguing. The noise was deafening as Fay watched on, smiling. Finally, Meiling pulled everyone apart and glaring at Yamazaki, who had a few bumps on his head now, turned and looked around.

"Daidouji!" she barked. "You decide!"

Silence immediately fell as all eyes were drawn to Tomoyo, who looked up in surprise. She was solemn, her amethyst eyes glinting with worry.

"I think Li-san should go," she said softly and the friends turned and stared at one another dumbly. The silence was broken by Fay who straightened himself up and walked towards the door.

"Let me know when you make a decision," he told the group at large and paused. "You have an hour."

The silence resumed, with each one looking at the other as Fay stepped out into the hall of the Seer's palace. Kurogane paused then followed him as Tensai's eyes watched them leave.

As Fay walked out, he blinked and the corners of his lips turned up. His light blue eyes had just caught a tall figure with messy chestnut hair wearing a black cloak, disappearing down the length of the corridor. He didn't need to ask. Fay knew that Li-kun had heard every word they had just said.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and closed them again tightly, groaning inwardly. It was not a dream. And it hadn't been a dream for the last who knew how many times she had opened her eyes.

She was still here. In the black hole, as she had deemed it, because there was no escape, and she had yet to feel a ceiling. There was no way for her to climb up either. Stuck in one place for quite a while now…

Sakura had stopped any notion of telling time. She had given up on that long ago. How much time had passed since she woke up to find herself here, she did not know. All that she was aware of was that she had yet to escape.

It felt to her as if years and years had flown by with each awakening and the dread that was there in the beginning had become a dull ache now, a worry and fear that she didn't really have to bother with if she chose not to.

And now more than ever, Sakura couldn't help but think of her friends. The tears didn't even come anymore. She was beyond that pain.

'Are they searching for me? Where are they? How are they?' she had asked those questions too many times to count and there had always been no answer. Fevered with guilt and anxiety, Sakura had sobbed herself to sleep on numerous occasions, always aching when she re awoke because of the pressure to her ribs and chest from heaving with cries.

Only one conclusion had been made in the time that Sakura had been trapped in here.

'_I'm useless…'_ Sakura laughed hollowly at the thought of it because it seemed that just yesterday she seemed to be strong. She allowed herself to keep pushing her boundaries and limits to be the card mistress, but that had all changed.

The Clow Cards had left her. She felt them leave, like an empty hole in her chest. Sakura was just plain Sakura without them. Noblewoman Kinomoto Sakura, without the Clow Cards and without her friends. She was nothing. How could anyone expect her to take part in the saving of a world when she was useless to them all? Always delaying them. Always causing them trouble. Never really useful for anything.

So what was her purpose? Was her role to stay here, in this black hole, forever? What about the prophecy? What about the Clow and the people on it? Sakura sighed. She asked herself too many questions and there was no answer for them. But the most prominent one had yet to be answered. Why did the Clow Cards leave?

There was no way, no way that they would have left if she were a chosen one. The real Clow Card mistress in the prophecy that was able to control them. They would never abandon the real card mistress as they had done her. Maybe Sakura wasn't one of the chosen ones…and she remembered the Youkai on the bank cackling to her, the same thing. She wasn't…then who was she?

Fear clutched at Sakura's chest as she pondered these thoughts and her breath began to come out in short gasps. She didn't know anything anymore. What was she going to do?

"This…" she whispered, her chin trembling. "This is hopeless…"

Suddenly, a low grinding noise was heard and Sakura's head shot up, her green eyes widening after the word "hopeless" left her lips. The fact that such a noise was heard when the entire time Sakura had been in the room was silent only escalated the sound more and Sakura stiffened with fright. A thin stream of golden light penetrated the darkened area around her and Sakura shielded her eyes with her hands. The light was weak, but her eyes were so accustomed to the darkness that alone seeing it hurt them and she closed her lids for a second as her heart beat rapidly in disbelief.

_Someone was letting her go…_

Sakura uncovered her eyes and gaped openly at the outline of a door that had appeared before her and stumbling to her feet unbelievingly, Sakura walked a few steps towards the opening. She listened and when there was no noise from outside of it for a while, her courage expanded a little more and she found herself with her palms pressed flat against it.

Taking a deep breath and not knowing what she would find, Sakura pushed. Nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her on the other side. With an almighty wrench, the door swung open and Sakura tumbled through.

The full blast of sunshine met her as she fell to her knees onto grass and hastily pushing herself up, Sakura turned. Her eyes widened as they took in her surroundings.

She was standing on a hill of grass. And all around her were hills and hills of tall golden wheat, blowing in the strong wind like the waves of an ocean. Sakura gaped and when she remembered how she had gotten there in the first place, quickly turned around to look behind her, expecting to see some form of the place that had been her prison, except that there was nothing there. Only more grass and wind and she frowned in confusion.

'_Where is it?'_ Sakura wondered as she inspected the ground behind her, but it did not make a difference and not wanting to wait for it to reappear again, Sakura turned on her heels and ran down the hill with all the strength her legs possessed, fear keeping her going.

She tripped on a root instead and was sent careening down the hillside and onto the flat ground where more grass greeted her.

"Oomphh!" Sakura landed with a grunt and stumbling to her feet again, looked around herself once more to get a clue as to what she should do. Her mind was not thinking correctly because everything was happening too quickly. She had just escaped her prison for who knows how long. But the first thing she thought of was to get shelter from the hot beams of the sun's rays.

A few kilometers away, she could make out a tall oak tree leaning against some cliffs and jutting forward to provide a large area of shade. Huge rocks marked the area around its roots and Sakura sighed in relief. She would start there and work her way forward. There had to be people around somewhere. And she could climb the tree to see where she was.

As she slowly made her way towards it, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. The hairs on the back of her neck and arm stood at end and a forbidding feeling began to rise inside of her. Sakura shivered unconsciously. It was as if someone were watching her…

'_Stop it! No one is watching you Sakura! Just get to the tree! You'll know what to do when you get your bearings!_' She reprimanded herself and her feet carried her towards it. As she drew nearer to the large tree, Sakura couldn't help but notice that there were rods and poles sticking out from beside each rock beneath it. Not paying attention to them, Sakura instead sighed as her body reacted to the cool shade the tree provided. The sun, even coupled with the strong breeze was still hot. She couldn't help but glance out towards the hills of grass once more.

'_What's going on? How did I end up here of all places?'_ she asked herself. Suddenly a sharp, deep voice sounded and Sakura jumped around, startled.

"Hey, you there! What do you think you're doing?" She watched as an older man hobbled up to her, his dark brown eyes suspicious. He was tall and Sakura could tell that he used to have a muscular body when he was younger. His hair was also once a nice color that matched his eyes but grey hairs were beginning to pile up and he walked with a limp, leaning on a small wooden cane. Sakura's heart speed slowed as the old man reached her, glaring.

"I asked you what you're doing on the sacred burial grounds!" he demanded and Sakura blinked, looking around. As realization hit her, she froze with fear. Those boulders she had mistaken for rocks were gravestones. This was not a sanctuary, it was a graveyard! Now she could see the names intricately etched onto the large stones and she took a deep breath to calm herself down before addressing the older man.

"I'm apologize, sir. I didn't know that these were sacred burial grounds." The old man seemed to regard her for a second. Whatever he saw there made him take her word before he grunted in reply and stepped back.

"Not a lot of people are seen here nowadays," he murmured and Sakura nodded, finding it easy to believe that people rarely wandered into this deserted way. Weeds ran afoul among the rocks and moss had grown on the majority of the grave markers.

"What's a girl like you doing here anyway?" the old man asked instead, peering closely at Sakura. "You're not from around here, are you?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm lost. You see I…" she paused, torn about what to say. She had to make a decision now and plan her course of action. A pair of amber eyes flashed through her mind and Sakura's pulse sped up. She tightened her fists resolutely. "I…I was separated from my friends a while ago and I'm on my own now. I'm meeting up with them in Soul City. Would you please show me how to get there?"

Suddenly, the strangest look appeared on the old man's face and Sakura couldn't help but feel that something had gone very wrong. For some minutes, he just stared at her strangely as if trying to catch her lying. Sakura stared back, equally confused. Finally, after a long time, the old man's lips opened.

"Soul City?" he croaked and Sakura nodded. Was it something she said that made the man behave so strangely? Bewildered, Sakura reinforced her question. Perhaps the man didn't know where Soul City was. He was in the middle of nowhere and Sakura was sure she had not seen a small village or town nearby when she was on the hill.

"Yes, Soul City, Please, this is important," she said. "I need to meet up with my friends as soon as possible. If you could just show me the way, I-"

She was interrupted by the old man who now spoke, his voice firm. "Soul City does not exist anymore." Sakura stopped talking abruptly and stared at the man in silence as she processed his words.

"…What did you say?"

"Soul City does not exist anymore," the old man repeated quietly and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I…sir, I don't think we're talking about the same place. Soul City, the capital of the Clow it-,"

"Soul City no longer exists. The capital was destroyed in the war, along with the palace and the last emperor of the noblemen. Youkai now run the world of the Clow, plaguing our lands and killing the remaining humans left and right. There are very few of us left as we band together in deserted places along the Clow. Lord Akuma now rules all from his throne of ashes where the city used to be."

Sakura couldn't breathe. She refused to believe any of the words the man was saying as her head began throbbing painfully. The old man frowned at the expression on her face.

"Don't you know this? Where have you been all this time?"

Sakura couldn't find the words to answer him. Her throat had gone completely dry as she stared at him numbly.

"A-and the…the Resistance?" she whispered. The old man frowned, his eyes sorrowful as he looked away.

"The Resistance fell." Sakura's eyes widened. "They failed in their attack on the noblemen empire. And they were slaughtered along with everyone else when the Youkai attacked after Lord Akuma reawakened."

"That…" Sakura's breaths were coming out in gasps. "That…it's not…how can…" she murmured and the old man looked at her strangely, almost with pity.

"How can you not know about Soul City? Where have you been this entire time that you weren't aware of this?" he asked and Sakura's head shot up as she stared at the old man in shock.

"How…" she paused, her heart beating wildly at the question she wanted to ask but was afraid to. "How…long ago was this?"

"Fifty years have already passed."

Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold as Sakura registered the words. _Fifty years…_ Tears began to swim in her eyes as realization dawned. Fifty years…she had been there…been stuck in the prison, the black hole for fifty years. Fifty years while life wove around her, fifty years while everyone else had been fighting. Fifty years while people suffered and the world of Clow was destroyed. And she heard the older man's voice as though from a distance as he continued speaking.

"Yes, it's been fifty years." His face was solemn, his dark brown eyes lost as he looked out into the distance. "These are the sacred burial grounds where we, those that survived the war, buried the bodies of the heroes who fought and died…" but Sakura didn't even hear his last words because just then, her emerald green orbs locked onto a familiar looking item stuck deep into the ground in front of a grave marker and Sakura slowly began walking over, her eyes never leaving the weapon.

She could hear the old man shouting behind her as she made her way towards it. "Hey, where are you going?"

It was a glaive. Made of stainless silver steel and metal, it shined brightly in the light of the sun, the grooves on the sides of the weapon looking thoroughly worn and used. Sakura would have recognized that glaive anywhere._ No…_

Sakura immediately dropped to her knees in front of the stone and slowly peeled back the heavy moss that grew on it with shaking fingers, ignoring the older man's cries.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?"

Her eyes found the name.

_Awai Satoshi._

Sakura reeled back and dropped to her hands, gasping and taking deep breaths in and out as the name on the grave marker jumped out at her. Tears formed in her eyes and she squeezed them shut, willing herself to be dreaming.

_Satoshi…_and Sakura's chest heaved with pain as she began to cry. And as another thought struck her, she jumped onto her feet again as her eyes roamed the gravestones.

A silver sword and handle was imbibed close to a grave and Sakura skidded to a halt beside it as she recognized the sword that long ago, a young man had given the other. Tears blurred Sakura's vision but she read the name on the stone either way.

_Takashi Yamazaki. _

A pair of twin daggers, crossed across one another sat on top another marker and Sakura cried out as she uncovered the hidden name.

_Li Meiling._

Beside it, an ornamental hair ornament decorated with purple magnolia flowers and surrounded by intricate jewels lay on another grave and Sakura's chest began to hurt from the suppression of her tears.

_Daidouji Tomoyo._

She didn't know what she was waiting for as she read her best friend's name, but the fact that she was not breaking down right now had nothing to do with her feelings and everything to do with her disbelief, her complete ungrasp of the whole situation. Because as she searched the entire graveyard, she could not help but think to herself;

'_This isn't real…this can't be real…I'm not seeing this…I can't…I can't!'_

Name after name jumped out to her and Sakura sobbed, her vision blurred by tears as she passed each one.

_Fay D. Fluorite._

_Kurogane. _

She skidded to a halt beside a stone as a familiar looking rippled blade cut deep into the ground, a blue dragon running along its length and attached to a gold and blue hilt.

Sakura didn't have to read the name. Only one person on the Clow possessed such a sword. But her eyes found the marker anyway and she closed her eyes with a heart wrenching sob, tears falling down her cheeks.

_Ryuu._

And next to the sword, another grave lay as unordinary as the others, but what had caught her eye had not been the grave itself, but the sword that lay imbibed in the dirt beside it. A silver blade with a gold and green handle attached to a braided red rope containing an onyx sphere.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and all remaining hope left her in a staggering heartbeat as she stared down at the sword that belonged to him. It would not be here if the owner were alive. For a second there, she had hoped that he…he had survived. He had lived. Because the thought of him dying was too crazy, impossible… Falling to her knees, her eyes filled with tears, Sakura slowly raised a shaking hand and wiped the moss clear of the name on the stone behind the grave.

_Li Syaoran._

And all of her emotions seemed to have caught up to her at once as Sakura began crying loudly, her chest hurting with each constriction. She cried so hard, her heart hurt but the tears would not subside. She could not forgive herself. She couldn't. Her friends…everyone she cared about and loved lay here in the dirt, gone on without her. There was no more hope now… As Sakura crouched in one position, her heart breaking with each second, she felt the old man come stand beside her.

"They lost in the fight against Lord Akuma. You see, there was a prophecy, Seen many years ago, by the Seers, who no longer are alive, that two heroes would come and save the Clow from that evil force…" Sakura stopped crying and listened quietly. "But the other hero never came…" the old man's voice was laced with bitterness. "The Clow card mistress never appeared…and that's why we're here today…" Sakura didn't answer him she didn't know how to.

"He was the Resistance leader, you know?" the old man said softly, his dark brown eyes now on the grave Sakura was kneeled in front of. She did not answer him. It hurt too much to speak. "He was my hero." Sakura stopped crying and looked up at the old man in surprise as he looked down at her with friendly eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier." She stared as the old man reached out a gnarled bony hand. "My name is Cheeko. What's yours?" Sakura froze.

'_Cheeko…?'_ Even before Sakura had a chance to speak, Cheeko had withdrawn his hand back, his eyes in the sky behind her.

"Look out!" he yelled as he yanked her up and pushed her behind him with surprising strength. "They're coming!" Sakura fell onto the dirt and landed on her side. Bewildered, she whipped her head around, her auburn locks flying in the wind to see a dark cloud looming closer and closer. She knew what it was without asking and a fear suddenly awoke in her that was so powerful, it left Sakura breathless for a moment before she heard a voice that pulled her to her feet.

"Oh? You are not yet dead? I guess I will just have to finish what I started!" Kumo rode in front of the Youkai, his golden eyes glinting insanely in the sunlight as their gaze landed on her. Two human skulls hung around his neck as he descended towards where they stood.

Sakura's eyes widened and her body seemed to freeze as Cheeko roughly pulled her away. "Go!" he shouted. "Go and get out of here!" She watched everything through slow motion as Kumo and the group of Youkai converging behind him dived towards her. Her eyes shifted to Cheeko, who was making the hand motion for her to go, her own fear being reflected in his eyes and for the first time since she could remember, Sakura turned and ran.

She could hear her own breathing_. Huh. Huh. Huh._

She could hear the beats of her heart one by one as she ran with all of her might_. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Terror crashed through her body, pumping her legs even further at the thought of Kumo catching up to her as she tore through the tall grass blindly. Behind her, she could hear Cheeko's yells and she shut her eyes tight, tears spilling from the corners.

'_I'm sorry!_' She was such a fool. _'I'm so sorry!_'

A thick trunk suddenly seemed to materialize from nowhere as Sakura ran straight into it. Falling back, she stared up at the massive tree. Soft pink petals floated past her emerald green eyes and Sakura looked up to see a cherry blossom tree standing innocently in the middle of the chaos in full bloom.

"Please, help me!" she cried, her voice strained from tears and fear. "Please, take me away from here!"

And as if it heard her, a large hole appeared in the middle of the tree trunk and began pulling her inside. Sakura caught a glimpse of Kumo's flashing golden eyes before she welcomed the familiar darkness as it swallowed her vision once more.

_Glass Mountains, Seer's Palace_

_Province of Rain_

_8:42 PM_

_The moo_n was almost full tonight. A bright orb that shone against the dark sky, it was being covered by the millions of tiny white flakes that drifted against the frigid night air, blowing gently past a young man who sat on the edge of a grand balcony, his deep amber eyes lost and unfocused.

Syaoran did not move, did not stir as the cold sank deeper and deeper into his skin while the snow that had gathered on his head and clothes began to melt. He wasn't sure if he could feel anything anymore. His hands were squeezed into his lap, a golden chain protruding from beneath a trapped fist.

Slowly opening his hands, Syaoran glanced down at the Clow Key in it, his eyes taking in the detail of the red plume and golden head, surrounded by dainty white feathers. A large red ruby pearl made its eyes, shining from the light of the moon.

It was because of this…because of the Clow Key that Sakura was lying in there now. It was because she was the Clow card mistress… And agony seemed to drown Syaoran as he put his head in his hands, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Li-kun."

Syaoran didn't even acknowledge the person that had come out to brave the cold alone with him. Fay watched the resistance leader with light blue eyes before he sat down next to him. It was silent for a long time. Finally, Fay sighed and spoke.

"They've chosen you to go."

Syaoran did not answer but Fay waited. Slowly, Syaoran's head lifted up, although his eyes didn't.

"Why?" Fay glanced at his friend. Syaoran's voice and hands were shaking slightly as he asked this and he looked up, his angry eyes meeting Fay's. "Why me?" he demanded again, louder. Fay did not answer him. And Syaoran stood up.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Syaoran yelled loudly, the amber in his eyes burning. "Why does everything come down to me?" And he lunged at Fay who easily stood and dodged. Syaoran was not seeing as he continually attacked Fay, his fists flying in the air, his anger exploding while he flew through the cold wind. "Why am I the Resistance leader? Why am I the King of the Clow? Why must it be me?" Fay's eyes softened as he avoided the Syaoran's relentless attacks, but his movements did not slow. "WHY?" And inside of himself, Fay mentally prepared for what was going to be a long fight. Syaoran continued to attack while Fay dodged. It was easy to read Li's line of attack. Li wasn't really thinking and he didn't want to really hurt Fay.

Finally exhausted, Syaoran fell onto the ground of the snow filled balcony on his knees, breathing heavily as sweat beaded his forehead. Fay silently watched as he stood over him. Syaoran's shoulders shook and he exhaled before he spoke, his voice hoarse.

"What if I can't save her?" he whispered. "What if I can't bring her back?"

"Then at least you tried-,"

"That's not good enough!" Syaoran yelled. "It's not good enough! I can't…I can't Fay…" he whispered, lost and Fay shut his eyes.

"It's all my fault…" Syaoran said miserably and Fay's eyes snapped open. "It's my fault that she's like this…if only I hadn't taken her from the estate…if only I had stood up to the elders and disobeyed them. If I hadn't taken her along with me, none of this would have happened…" Silence met his words and then a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and Fay's voice sounded.

"If you hadn't taken Sakura from the estate…if you hadn't followed the Elder's orders…if she wasn't the Clow Card mistress and if she wasn't who she is, you would have never met her, Li-kun."

Syaoran looked up with wide eyes as Fay smiled down at him. "They chose you because there is no one else that can bring her back." Syaoran stared back. "And you will be the one who will go. I have just one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you tell me your reason for going, Li-kun."

Syaoran frowned. "My reason for going…" and Fay nodded.

"Yes. Your reason for wanting to save Sakura."

"Because she's-,"

"Uh, uh, uh," Fay interrupted, shaking his finger at Syaoran. "I don't want your answer now. Think about it first before you give it to me. Depending on your answer, I might or might not allow you to enter Sakura's mind and bring her back."

Syaoran's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth but Fay cut him off again.

"I will be the one performing the spell and I won't let anyone else go except you, Li-kun. But first, I want to hear your answer."

"And if you don't like what you hear?"

Fay smiled. "Do you want to take that chance?" When Syaoran didn't answer him, Fay nodded. "This time, Li-kun, I don't want you to think with your head. Use your heart and then give me your answer."

And then Fay was gone, disappeared inside of the palace. Syaoran turned back to survey the snow covered mountains before him, his breath misting in the air.

"What is he talking about? My heart…?"

_Sakura…_

Fay walked back into the wide hallway when he sensed another presence. Smiling, he continued to take a few steps and then paused and turned around.

"You can come out, you know!"

Kurogane stepped out from a corner of the hall, glaring at Fay.

"Kuro-say!" Fay greeted him but Kurogane ignored his greeting. Instead, he walked straight up to Fay and grabbed him roughly by the neck of his shirt.

"You…" he growled and Fay stared back at him with innocent eyes. "Why? Why didn't you tell them?" he demanded and Fay smiled lightly as Kurogane shoved him back.

"Tell them what?"

"Don't play stupid magician! The forbidden spell, the magic that you're going to use doesn't come without a price!" But Fay remained smiling.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Kurogane." And he turned to go. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Kurogane's eyes were livid.

"Not any of my business? You…you expect me to sit here and watch while you die! The effects of that spell takes your life and you want me to not say anything about it?"

"It's my decision…" Fay said quietly, his light blue eyes lost. His smile had vanished now. Suddenly he was thrown back as a white hot pain seared across his jaw. Looking up, slightly surprised, Fay saw Kurogane standing over him, his shoulders shaking slightly, his burning dark hazel eyes locked onto his friend's after he had punched him.

"After all this time, how can you say that so easily? You can do whatever you want with your life, but why don't you consider how_ I_ feel about it?" And Fay's eyes widened. "You and I have been through hell and back together and you expect me to say yes with understanding when you decide that you no longer want to be a part of this world? You expect me to let you kill yourself in front of me?" he demanded heatedly. "If you do, then you don't know me well at all, Fay!"

"I'm sorry, Kurogane." Kurogane looked down at him. Fay had a small smile on his lips, his eyes lost somewhere. "If I had a different option, I would take it as well. I know that it will hurt you and I'm sorry. You're my best friend after all." Kurogane listened in silence, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "But I'm going to go through with it. This was what Sai was talking about…changing the world of the Clow. Sai is the reason I'm alive right now. He gave me this life and now I know that it was for this purpose. Ying Fa is the clow card mistress. One of the heroes in the prophecy. She has to live on. If she lives, millions will. What's the life of one if so many are depending on his death?"

Kurogane didn't answer him and Fay looked up towards his friend, his face solemn. "I know that Li-kun will give me the right answer and when he does, I will perform the spell necessary to bring him to Ying Fa. I will be weak after I do it. Someone will need to bring me elsewhere. I don't want to die in front of so many innocent people. I will have a ready excuse made so that there won't be awkward questions."

"And you want me to be the one who does this?" Kurogane asked quietly, his voice trembling slightly. Fay nodded.

"As a last request of our friendship, yes, I would like for you to do this, Kurogane."

Kurogane spoke, his eyes hidden from view. "You're the worst friend ever, Fay." And Fay smiled.

"I know." It was silent.

"Thank you." Kurogane looked down at Fay who now stared up at him with watering eyes, a large smile on his face. "Thank you for all you've done for me, Kurogane. I don't know where I would have gone if it hadn't been for you. You not only gave me a new start, you let me live again and for that, I'm grateful. I'm so happy that I met you. You're my dearest friend." Kurogane quickly turned away with his back facing Fay.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, his voice slightly muffled. His shoulders shook slightly. "You were mine too."

The hallway remained silent as each was consumed by emotion. It was broken by the sound of footsteps as they stopped in front of Kurogane, whose brows raised in question.

And Tensai stared back at them, his glasses glinting in the light of candles in the empty hall.

"If you're planning to die after you perform the spell, you should reconsider that option." Fay blinked and stared at the genius who had already begun walking back. He paused and looked back at Fay and Kurogane who remained still, staring at him, perplexed.

"Follow me," he said simply. Kurogane glanced back at Fay who shrugged. Helping him to his feet, both of the men followed Tensai.

"Now, what's all of this about?" Kurogane asked. He, Fay and Tensai were in a small room in the corridor which didn't seem to be used. There were only a few pieces of furniture in here, packed together into a corner of the room.

"How did you know what the spell was going to do to me?" Fay asked and Tensai smirked arrogantly.

"I've worked with the emperor's dark magician long enough that I know when a spell of immense magic will need be used and the cost of it."

"So then why do you need us for if you've figured it out already?" Kurogane growled, irritated. Tensai's eyes lost their grey pallor and seemed to take on an excited gleam as he smiled. He almost looked mad.

"Because there's a way to do it that won't require the death of the user," he stated.

"How?" Kurogane demanded. Fay held him back.

"Have you used this spell before, Tensai-san?" he inquired politely and the scientist shook his head.

"Great. So how do you know that it will work?" Kurogane asked and Tensai seemed to take offense to this remark.

"I know what I'm doing. Magic, no matter in what form, is still the same. I've seen one with a similar procedure to this one that Fay-san wants to do and the effects on the user are equally…unpleasant. There's a loophole to the equation though. And if Fay-san wants to live, he will hear me out. So, the question is, do you want to go through with my idea?" Tensai asked Fay. Kurogane too, stared intensely at the magician whose eyes were downcast. Finally, he looked up, determined.

"Yes, Tensai-san. I want to go through with this if it will allow me to live." Kurogane breathed a sigh of relief as Tensai gave him a curt nod.

"Very good. Now, here is my theory and in part, is the way that this spell and many like it work. The spell you are doing is forbidden and requires a life sacrifice, but if however, you are not the only one doing it, the effects should lessen depending on the number of people who perform it. This is our loophole. If say, two people were to perform the spell at the same time, they wouldn't both die, because they would be sending only _one_ person. The rule of thumb in life and death is one for the other, or if someone lives, someone has to die. In turn, to send Li-san, Fay would have to die. If Fay and someone else were to perform the spell, only half of his life and the other individual's life will be taken."

"And what does that mean?" Kurogane asked. Tensai smiled.

"Simple. Both individuals will only have half of their remaining years left to live. So if you were to die at eighty, you'd live until you were forty. If you were to live until say, one hundred, then you have fifty years to spend."

"Is that even possible?" Kurogane demanded and Tensai shrugged arrogantly. "I've seen it happen many times but part of it is still just theory. We would have to test it out to be sure." And Kurogane lunged at him, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You want to gamble with a life?" he growled and Tensai sweated.

"No! It's for the purpose of scientific theory!" he explained hastily and Kurogane shook him. Someone placed their hand on Kurogane's arm and he turned to see Fay, watching Tensai with a set expression. Kurogane released him as Tensai stepped away, rubbing his neck and glaring at the man.

"I want to try it, Tensai-san," Fay said and Tensai nodded wearily while readjusting his glasses. "But who will be the other?"

"I will." Fay turned, surprised and glanced at Kurogane who stepped forward.

"Kuro-san…" Kurogane glared at him.

"Where else are we going to find another person with magic?" he demanded and Fay smiled.

"Very good, but in theory, Kurogane-san seems to have less magic than Fay-san," Tensai observed and Kurogane nodded to confirm. Tensai rubbed his chin. "Hmm, this could be a concern. What I was talking about before were individuals with the same amount of magic. If someone has more than the other than the person with the less magic will be more effected since he has to match his powers with the other man. All in all, it could possibly take more years off his life than his friends…"

"That's fine," Kurogane interrupted and Fay turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Kurogane…" he began quietly but Kurogane ignored him.

"We will go through with it. I don't care what it costs me," he turned back to Fay and met his eyes resolutely.

Fay's eyes softened. He understood Kurogane. They were the same after all. Best friends and worst enemies, they would go through hell together and back again. This was just one of those things that Fay would not go through alone because he had Kurogane. And he turned to the genius.

"Yes, we will go through with it together." And Tensai smiled sadistically.

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

Somewhere else within the castle, a pair of deep blue eyes watched the mountains, lingering on the snow that billowed around its edges. And Hikari closed her eyes.

"A storm is brewing…the path of the future begins tonight."

Syaoran was lost. He couldn't even begin to understand what he was thinking, much less what he was doing out here of all places. He could see in the distance, the wind blowing the branches of the evergreens fiercely and he could feel the cold and unforgiving snow filled wind as it swept around him and yet, he was numb. Numb to all these feelings, these emotions. He couldn't let go. He couldn't force himself to think about her because…why? Why wouldn't he let his mind wander to her?

Because she made him weak. She was able to make him feel a range of emotions that he didn't think he possessed. She was capable of making him go crazy with just one look and Syaoran didn't want to feel that. He was supposed to be strong. He didn't have time to let his mind wander like it usually did when she was around. He didn't have the freedom to constantly worry about her like he usually did.

But yet there was something deep inside of him that he ignored. Something that he had denied himself of his entire life. What was it? It was almost painful to not think about it and let it consume his whole body. His chest felt tight and restricted and it was because of her…_no, Syaoran, do not think about her!_

But Fay needed an answer and Syaoran would have to provide him with one if he was going to rescue Sakura. If he was going to help her and Fay would not let anyone else go. Syaoran clenched his jaw, his eyes burning. It was unfair! It was not right that he would be the one to go, and yet…he wanted to go. He wanted to bring her back…

"_Your reason for wanting to save Sakura."_

My reason? Because Sakura was important. She was one of the heroes of the prophecy, a chosen one. The clow card mistress. If she died, so did the future of the Clow…Syaoran needed to save her because she was one of the chosen ones_…but is that your real reason for wanting to rescue her?_ A small voice in the back of his mind asked and Syaoran ignored it. Of course it was! What else was there?

"_This time, Li-kun, I don't want you to think with your head. Use your heart and then give me your answer."_

My heart? Yes, Syaoran had feelings for her. He liked her. He liked her like crazy and yet, he doubted that a small crush would be making him feel torn and anguished like this. He liked Sakura, yes. She was…amazing. He was completely captivated by her and he didn't even know it until recently. Yes, but simply liking would not make him like this. Simple liking would not be making Syaoran's heart tighten and swell so urgently that he felt as if he would explode with the confusion.

So what was the answer? Should he tell Fay this? Was this enough to allow him to go and help Sakura? What was he missing?

"Li."

Syaoran was so distracted he had not heard the person enter the balcony until he shot his head up in that direction. A pair of turquoise blue eyes met his amber ones and Syaoran watched as Ryuu walked up to him, leaving deep footsteps behind in the snow. For a long time, the two leaders just stared off into the distance in silence and then Ryuu spoke.

"I want to hear your answer." Syaoran nodded, his jaw tight. "Say something." Ryuu said, but his voice had an icy undertone.

"I don't know what to say."

Ryuu turned and watched the Resistance leader for a bit. "You're acting like a coward right now, Li." Immediately, Syaoran swiveled around and fixed Ryuu with a glare but the leader of the Seekers shot him a mocking smirk back. "Hiding out here and refusing to show your face, even in front of her. I see nothing but a coward." Syaoran's hands had balled themselves into fists as Ryuu continued.

"You're not good enough for her. You're not good enough to rescue her. Didn't you tell me to my face that you liked her?"

"If you came out here to mouth off your frustrations-,"

Ryuu slammed his fist onto the balcony ledge, cracking the post below it. "No! You're the one that needs to understand this, not me! Everyone else sees it already!"

Syaoran stared at Ryuu who glared at him. "You're the only one acting stupid around here, Li! You're the only one that is refusing to see what's right in front of your eyes!" Syaoran furrowed his brows. "You don't see it, even after all the time you've spent with her?" Syaoran frowned.

"What are you trying to say-?"

"Damn you!" And Ryuu gripped Syaoran by the front of his shirt, his turquoise eyes livid. "Damn you! DAMN YOU! How can you not see it? Face the reality of it Li! Face your feelings! Stop being a fucking coward!" Syaoran stared at his friend, confused and suddenly Ryuu's fist came up and made contact with Syaoran's jaw. He was forcefully thrown back a few feet onto the snow filled balcony as he stared up at Ryuu, still in shock.

Ryuu's hands were clenched into fists by his side, his entire face hidden by his hair and he spoke, his voice low and trembling slightly. "You're the only one that _can_ go…"and Syaoran's eyes widened at the raw emotion in Ryuu's voice. Ryuu looked up again and his icy cerulean eyes met Syaoran's intensely.

"If she dies, I'll never forgive you," he spat and then he was gone.

Syaoran sat alone, the frigid air blowing around him more intensely than before. Snowflakes obscured his vision as the wind roared into his ear, picking up at an alarming crescendo. He couldn't even see now as the white snow was so thick and he slowly put his head into his hands.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked and Meiling glanced out a window in the large room where everyone sat, listening to the howling winds outside.

"It looks like a snow storm," she replied, squinting into the whiteness and Tomoyo clasped her hands tightly in her lap.

_Li-san…_

Syaoran gripped his head, his mind confused. His heart was trying to tell him something, while his mind another.

'_What is it?_' He asked himself. _'What is this feeling? What is my answer? Why do I want to save Sakura? I know that the answer is close. It's right there! I can almost grasp it, but where? Where exactly is it?'_

"It's over there, beyond that corridor and straight down! If you still can't find the way, follow the prettily dressed people and you will find it!"

Syaoran's head shot up. An image of a young woman with irritated emerald green eyes, her auburn curls framing her petite face and cheeks flushed pointed down the hall and Syaoran's breath caught in his chest. And he remembered the first time he had met her.

And as though a door were open, memories began to flood into Syaoran's head, not stopping, not giving him time to breathe or think as he let go, allowing himself to let in the memories and thoughts of her that he'd been holding back this whole time.

"_My name's not girl, it's Sakura," she retorted as she walked along the path, humming gently into the air. Syaoran smirked slightly. Sakura... He would remember that._

"_Like the story of the slaves, I want all of us to be equals one day. Then no one will suffer," she said as she looked off into the distance, her curls dancing in the wind. Syaoran's eyes had widened in surprise as she said this. There was more to her than he had thought._

_"I'll tell you everything you want to know afterwards," he promised. Sakura suddenly lunged forward and linked his pinky finger to hers. Syaoran, a little taken aback, watched the young woman smile brightly as she tightened the hold on his finger._

_"Pinky swear and promise," she said happily. Syaoran stared at the young woman. It was childish to make a promise by linking fingers, he had thought at the time as he watched her sitting across the fire from him. But somehow he wanted to always keep his promises to her. _

_As Syaoran landed in front of her at the gallows in Byul Town, Sakura stared at him in surprise. "Syaoran!" He only glared at her, but he was relieved all the same that he had found her. "Why do you always find trouble?" he growled and Sakura grabbed onto his shoulders. "Touya's here!" Syaoran stared back at her in shock and seeing the fear in her eyes, hoisted her up, jumping onto the roof of the nearest building. "It's okay, Sakura. I won't let him get you." He caught Lieutenant Ryoga watching them from the corner of his eye as they moved off into the distance._

_Syaoran had been running with all of his strength and praying that he'd make it in time. He wouldn't let her get hurt! A part of him wondered how he could be so protective of her when he just barely met her but he ignored it. Saving her was more important right now. His knees shook as he pulled out his ofuda and broke through the estate wall to see that she was still alive...and fighting. He breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Today's your lucky day, Sakura." "__Syaoran!" Sakura's face showed relief as Raki the Youkai that had impersonated Lord Tohru stood on the opposite side of her, turned to Raki. It was time for pay back._

_Sakura's laughing voice as she gasped in between giggles. "Syaoran, please stop!" Syaoran chuckled as he sat over her, tickling her sides mercilessly, their swords lying forgotten on the side of the hill. "Beg for mercy, Sakura. I may have pity and spare you!" he told the young woman. She made a vehement noise from her throat and Syaoran leaned in. "What was that?" he asked playfully. "What did you say?" "Never! I'll never beg for mercy!" Sakura cried giggling and Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That, little Sakura, will cost you." And the sound of her laughter filled the air again._

_"Got you," he said softly as he leaned over her. They had rolled to the bottom of the hill in their fighting game. Syaoran stared down at the young woman in front of him and caught his breath. Sakura was very pretty indeed and as he motionlessly watching her, Syaoran realized, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that he was, beyond a doubt, attracted to her. She had a few petals from the wild flowers on the hill stuck in her long auburn locks and the ribbon that she had used to tie her hair back earlier was gone, her curls free to spread out on top of the green grass. Her lips were slightly swollen and parted as she matched his stare with her own alluring green irises. Her cheeks were flushed from all the exercise, and her eyes were moist beneath the long lashes framing them. And as Syaoran watched, a strange and exciting emotion slowly rose in his chest, the beating of his heart picked up and unconsciously, he began leaning forward._

_"S-Syaoran?" Sakura watched Syaoran slowly get closer and closer. He was looking intently at her, his deep amber orbs burning into hers and Sakura lightly gasped. He couldn't explain what he was doing but it was a need that he didn't know existed until his eyes met hers...and then he sat up. _

_"W-we should get going..." he murmured. And as he began trekking back up the hill, Syaoran closed his eyes tightly. He didn't think he would have stopped if things had been different between them._

_**Donna ashi-ta ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi**_

_(No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong)_

_**Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo**__  
(So this comet will never break open)_

_Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was magnificent, glowing onstage in Wonderful Village. Her voice was melodic and sweet, and she hit all the right notes. He had always known she was a good singer, but seeing her onstage in her kimono brought out a new Sakura Syaoran didn't know existed. She was untouchable and beautiful and slowly, a smile formed on his lips as he watched her. And when her eyes found his, the only man she was looking at in the entire village, Syaoran's heart jumped. He was well aware of his emotions, confused at this new one that was emerging, as he watched Sakura slowly moving her body to the music as she sang..._

And as Syaoran remembered, understanding blossomed in his heart as it beat wildly. And he staggered to his feet, the Clow Key necklace still clutched tightly in his hands, the snow storm billowing all about him, surrounding him in its strength. Syaoran's deep amber eyes burned. He knew now, he understood his feelings…what he had been denying his entire life. Because he was the resistance leader, he didn't even allow for the possibility of someone else. He thought that he would live his life alone, fighting only for the resistance. But now, there was someone else there… Someone that he wanted to dedicate his life to. Why had he not seen it before? It was, as everyone had said, right in front of his eyes. She had been in front of him the entire time. It had always been Sakura…

_A pair of surprised emerald green orbs met his amber ones and Syaoran caught his breath, trying to think of something intelligent to say as he held her back on the bridge and over the pond. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "How is it that whenever we meet, I'm always saving you from yourself?" he asked and Sakura's lips formed a pout as a blush crept up her cheeks. Syaoran smiled, waiting for her retort. Their arguments always lasted awhile._

_He hugged her to his chest, exhaling a shaky breath. He thought he had lost her when she disappeared into the waterfall like that. She smelt of cherry blossoms, he remembered. 'How…Sakura…' And his chest beat even faster and harder because he knew his feelings for her._

_"No, Syaoran." He blinked and looked down at her. She had just come from Kagami and the waterfall and now knew her destiny while they sat together and spoke near the river. "No." she repeated firmly. "I won't allow you to continue on your own. We are the heroes in the prophecy. We will go together. If we lose, we'll fall together, understand?" she said, her tone strong, her gaze unfaltering. "If we win, we will go to the top together. You have to stop thinking that the world depends on you alone. Stop carrying that burden by yourself. Now that I know I'm the Clow Card Mistress, I won't let you go by yourself anymore…I will be here beside you and you better get used to it," she added as she tightened her hold on his wrist and brought his hand down. Syaoran blinked several times, confused. Sakura was now staring at him challengingly._

_"Together?" he repeated blankly. He wasn't sure how to react. He'd never had someone say that to him before. All his life, he'd always be alone. It was only him. Everything depended on him. The weight of the world was on his shoulders. To share it with someone…the thought itself, it had never crossed his mind before. He'd been shouldering this burden from the beginning, since he was born. Of royal blood. Of magical blood…_

_"Yes, together." Sakura repeated, but this time a bit softer. "You don't have to always do everything yourself, Syaoran…" she said gently, watching him. "I am the Clow Card mistress. I will help you. I don't know what the future holds and I don't know how we will defeat this great evil, but if we're together, we can do anything right?" she said triumphantly. That old familiar glint was in her eyes and Syaoran smiled. She was right. Together, they could do anything._

_The golden rays of the early afternoon sunlight fell into the room from the open windows, bathing the young woman on the bed in soft light. Syaoran caught his breath as he stared at her. Sakura looked like an angel in the light. Her golden locks were spread all around her pillow and her eyes were closed, a look of calm serenity on her face. Syaoran gently reached out and removed a few strands of auburn hair from her face and pulled it behind her ears. Sakura turned her head slightly in her sleep to face Syaoran. Syaoran could only stare at her, the beautiful young woman in front of him for a moment longer and then he leaned over her upper body and firmly pressed his forehead to hers._

_She had overused her powers today. If he did not heal her, she would sleep for the rest of the day to recover what was lost. Even then, she would not be wholly healed and like Sakura said, she wanted to get in as much training as she could. He knew she would be angry with herself if she were to waste a whole day sleeping._

_Syaoran closed his eyes, focusing on the healing and that pink aura that he had become so accustomed to but reopened them again when he felt Sakura stir beneath him. They were so close, their noses touched and Sakura's long eyelashes were able to graze Syaoran's cheeks slightly. Syaoran watched the young woman and blushed. What was he becoming? How could she affect him like this?_

_Sakura smiled softly in her sleep as she felt a familiar aura run through her body, tingling in places, a green that excited her and made her feel warm and safe all at once. Syaoran saw her smile and he couldn't help it, the corners of his lips turned upwards and they both smiled gently their foreheads still touching in the warm rays of the sun in the room. This...at times like these...it was hard to acknowledge all the death and destruction around them...Syaoran wished he could remain with Sakura like this for many more times to come._

_Syaoran's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he turned and looked up almost fearfully to the woman that immediately captured his eyes on top of the roof. He was right below her, almost to her, when her emerald orbs locked with his in the midst of the chaos that surrounded them. Then they were lost, stuck in each other's gazes, connected to one another in the sea of confusion…and a wave of sudden understanding crashed around Syaoran while his heart hammered loudly against his chest as he prayed that she did not know…that she would be blissfully ignorant like all those other times she had been…_

_They were in Ashiya Village and he knew it was hopeless now. He had seen those eyes. He knew that she knew she was being targeted. And if he understood her well enough by now, she was going to do something about it…_

_He realized what it was and as she stared at him, that familiar glint in her eyes, her hands clutched tightly around her staff and the look on the guardian beast's face, Syaoran slowly shook his head, his eyes warning her, almost desperately, pleading with her, fearful of what she was going to do. 'No, don't you dare, Kinomoto Sakura! Don't you dare…'_

_But she was resolute and with a final deep breath, Sakura broke eye contact._

_"SAKURA!"_

_"Fly!" The shield broke with a loud shatter and Sakura mounted her staff which had sprouted huge white birdlike wings, flying off into the distant forest with Kero by her side. The demons who were momentarily stunned, screeched with rage at their disappearing prey and immediately tore after her._

_"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted again, gritting his teeth as the Youkai that were fighting him left, following the rest of the Youkai going after what they came for. Syaoran cursed under his breath and dashed after them, his heart bursting, his lungs gasping for air, but he didn't care. If anything happened to her...And anger consumed Syaoran for the Clow Card Mistress's carelessness while at the same time, a surge of fear flew through his numb body. He wouldn't let her get hurt! And he quickened his pace rapidly. 'Sakura!'_

_"You can't do everything, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled at him, her eyes wide, breathing heavily. "I'm going to take this risk. If I don't do it both of us will die here!" she said, gripping the front of his wet shirt tightly with her fingers. They were stuck beneath the ice in the lake together. "I don't care if you think I'm reckless! I don't care if you get angry at me afterwards! You have to learn how to trust me! Trust me, Syaoran. I'm the Clow Card mistress, am I not?" she demanded heatedly, unconsciously leaning in closer. "I'm tired of having to stay behind all the time, you can't impede me, I'm not one of your subordinates, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, panting. Syaoran just gazed at her, quite at a loss for words. Amber and emerald clashed and Syaoran stared hard at her, Sakura not breaking his gaze. She…was something. He thought then. She was surely…an amazing woman._

And Syaoran began sprinting down the corridors of the palace as his heart began to open with understanding. He was so lost in his memories of her that he didn't even notice when a soft golden light began to glow in his hand holding the Clow Key as he ran.

_"How do you plan on killing me when you're so weak?" Kumo whispered, his golden eyes gleaming as he stood in front of Syaoran. "Do you plan to keep the Clow card mistress safe with your level of magic?" he sneered and his eyes darted over to where Sakura was fighting a throng of spirit Youkai next to Fay._

_"Don't…" Syaoran had his head lowered, his shoulders shaking as he placed a tight hand on his bleeding wound. "Don't you dare touch her!" Syaoran looked up furiously and Kumo laughed loudly._

_"Ah, well then we have a problem," he said lowly and with a cackle, he moved towards Sakura. Syaoran gritted his teeth, a trace of scarlet flashing in his amber orbs._

_Kumo was faster than Syaoran, his claws out, aimed for the unsuspecting Clow Card mistress fighting the spirit demons when he heard a roar behind him,_

_"YOUKEN!" and a blinding flash of light lit up the clearing. Kumo turned around, his own eyes widened just in time to double over in pain as the sharp end of a blade imbibed into his massive shoulder and he met burning golden amber eyes._

_Kumo's gaze shifted downwards and he caught sight of the weapon inside of him. A silver sword with a gold and green hilt, upon which a braided red rope was strung, holding up a dangling onyx sphere and Kumo's eyes widened in shock before Syaoran jerked the demon blade back along with it severing Kumo's shoulder and arm as the limbs disappeared in a bright golden light. Syaoran twisted in the air and landed on his feet as Kumo fell onto the ground, turning himself just in time to land on his knees. And Syaoran was amazed at his own powers. He was hurt badly. How did he find the strength to hurt Kumo like that when he couldn't even keep up with him a second ago? Where was this strength coming from? And Syaoran's eyes drew to Sakura. Could it be…?_

_"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked quickly, looking her over. Had he hurt her? She had come to find him after they'd fought one another while a strange blue aura controlled his movements._

_"I thought that you hated me earlier," Sakura confessed softly. Syaoran almost smiled at the irony of the situation, despite himself._

_"Why would you think that?" he asked her. She blushed, her eyes still on the rock._

_"B-because of my onii-chan…" she whispered. Syaoran shook his head._

_"No, silly. I wouldn't hate you for something like that," he said. I could never hate you…he thought silently to himself."Haven't these last few months taught you anything?"_

_"I-I don't know…Syaoran, when I saw you point your sword at me, I was so afraid…I was afraid that you hated me and that you would never forgive me for the things that my brother had done…" Syaoran's heart had started picking up pace again as a light feeling caressed his heart. She was afraid? Afraid that he would hate her? But why?_

_"Why would you be afraid of that?" he asked quietly out loud. Sakura took a deep shaky breath before she answered._

_"Because you hating me would be the worst thing in the world," she said lowly. "I don't want you to hate me Syaoran because I care about you…" Syaoran could have sworn his heart stopped and his breathing quickened._ 'She cared about him?'_ Happiness, shock and hope flooded through him. Syaoran smiled. A real smile._

_"Remember that you also have me. We're in this together, aren't we?" Sakura asked him, her hand tightening on top of his. They were sitting together in front of Lotus River when she had come to find him alone. Syaoran stared at her and she watched him with a set expression on her face. The wind whipped strands of her auburn locks into the air and bringing with it the scent of cherry blossoms. They sat, lost in each other's gaze in the pale moonlight of the night. Amber and emerald, melded together. "Everything will surely be okay…"she whispered, smiling, and Syaoran believed it._

Syaoran knew now. Perhaps he had known all along. He loved her. He had completely fallen in love with her. In just four months, she had completely taken over every aspect of his life as he constantly worried, thought about and wanted to be near her. Li Syaoran had never felt more defeated by anyone before in his entire life. He had dedicated his whole life to the resistance, had trained until he collapsed to be the resistance leader, to fill in the shoes that the leaders before him had done. Never would he have imagined himself to fall in love. He had occasionally thought about it, but had always put it away in the back of his mind. For him, he was to fight and die alone as the Resistance leader. But then, Sakura had shown up. She showed him with her passion for life with her smiles and laughter every day that there was more to living than the Resistance. She had shown him how to laugh with her and joke around in a way he never thought possible for himself. She had been the one to pull him away from the path that all the leaders had to stoically take and down a new path full of her twinkling emerald orbs and beautiful smiles of hope.

Syaoran didn't know when the lines between like and love began and ended. Perhaps he had loved her even before he realized that he liked her. It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered anymore except to get Sakura back safely. Thinking of a future, a life without Sakura meant nothing to him. To never see her playful smile or lovely eyes that had captured him the moment they met his was painful. It was unimaginable. He refused to let her go that easily now that he knew what he felt for her. And he should have figured it out sooner. But he hadn't expected his feelings to bloom so quickly in such a short while. He saw now how he had changed from the beginning.

Sakura was not his weakness. It was the opposite. She was his strength. It was when she was constantly there when Syaoran felt the strongest. He was sure that if hadn't been for Sakura in many situations, when he needed to protect her, Syaoran would have been injured many times. It was because he was scared for her life that he was able to be the strong person that he was. She always drew the best out in him. There was no doubt about that. Everyone had seen it, everyone knew it, everyone, except him.

And Syaoran would admit that he was a coward. He was afraid. Afraid of actually feeling for someone, sharing his life, his responsibilities, his duties. But he knew all along that Sakura would be able to handle it. And for Syaoran, it meant defeat. He had denied himself of ever falling in love because it wasn't something he had time to think about. But now…look at him.

He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. So much that it hurt his chest, so much that his heart was tightening in pain as he thought about her current situation. Life would be meaningless without her there, by his side.

Together, like they promised. And Syaoran always kept his promises to Sakura. He would keep his promise and bring her back. She was right. He needed her. For more reasons than the prophecy gave.

Syaoran began to slow down as he reached the doors to her room and as he did, he noticed a bright golden light glowing in his hands begin to fade and his hand felt warm. He saw a figure waiting for him in front of the doors to Sakura's room and Fay smiled at him as he approached, sweaty and out of breath but his amber eyes burned brighter than before.

Syaoran noticed that he was wearing a black eye patch on his right eye. He frowned but Fay only shook his head slightly in reply.

"Your answer..?" he asked instead. It was then that Syaoran felt something in his right hand and slowly bringing it up, his eyes widened. Instead of the Clow Key, he now held a card of red and gold, showing the symbol of the sun and the moon forever entwined on the back. Slowly, his heart beating loudly, Syaoran turned the card over.

Etched onto the front was a picture of a large red heart. Angel-like white wings sprouted from the sides and folded around it as a small crown sat on top it's head. Below it were two words:

_**The Love.**_

Syaoran stared in shock. Fay looked from the card to Syaoran and his smile widened. He understood without asking that Li-kun had figured out his feelings for Ying Fa. And he was happy.

Syaoran glanced up at him as Fay pulled from his pocket a small round, blue ball of magic and he accepted it without question as Fay spoke.

"You will only have a limited amount of time before the magic runs out," Syaoran nodded to show that he understood. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself to speak at this moment as he turned towards the closed doors of the room where he knew Sakura lay.

Fay smiled gently. "Make sure you bring her back, Li-kun."

"I will." Syaoran said determinedly as he faced the door. He brought his hand up again where The Love now sat and watched it.

The heart seemed to be speaking directly to him. He didn't know what kind of magic would have caused this card to appear in his hands, but he knew what he must do with it. Syaoran's gaze shifted down to the small round ball of light blue magic and looking up, his molten eyes blazed steadfastly as his fists tightened. Slowly, he reached up a shaking hand and firmly placed it on the door handle.

_'Sakura...I'm coming...'_

_Chapter 22: The Clow Card Mistress Part 1 End._

* * *

**Yuuki's Note: So what did you guys think? ****Read and Review! I love reviews! They usually get me to update faster ^^ Next chapter will be up soon! I PROMISE~!**

**Until next time, **

**Yuuki ^^**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: TCCM Part II

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All characters and affiliates belong to CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note: Okay, here it is, my wonderful readers! I didn't lie this time! BWAHAHAHAHA! (Yes, I am extremely proud of myself because it's out on time aka less than 5 months! Anyway, moving right along with the second part of chapter 22…which is chapter 23 now…Anyway! Thank you for all of your reviews! I was very worried at first because I hadn't updated in such a long time, but it's nice to know that you guys are thinking about The Clow. I swear I won't disappoint you guys (a lot) anymore! And welcome, welcome to the new readers! I always enjoy more reviews!**

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them._

_This is the story of the Clow._

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**The Clow Card Mistress - Part II**

It was a strange experience but Syaoran could not pinpoint what about it was so weird. Maybe it was the fact that he had opened the door to Sakura's room to find himself walking onto a field of fresh green grass. He didn't know when Fay's magic had started working; he only knew that it had worked as he gaped in wonder at the sight before him. Above him, he could see the light blue sky stretching for miles ahead full of lightly scattered clouds and lit by the bright golden sun. Colorful wild flowers grew here plentifully and there were many trees around, all with deep green leaves that looked very much the color of Sakura's eyes.

Turning back around, Syaoran noticed that the door that was once there had disappeared, leaving in its place the beauty of the scenery Syaoran was seeing right now. A light wind was blowing, he noticed as he began making his way forward. Was this a real place? This wasn't…it couldn't be… Sakura's mind could it?

It felt real, alive. Too real. He could understand how Sakura would believe what was happening inside her mind. He didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly was not this. However, as he walked further and further, Syaoran couldn't help but realize how very much…Sakura… this place really was.

Everything he saw, everything he heard and felt reminded him of her. The wind felt like her caresses, the sound of tinkling bells in the distance her laughter, the smell of the fresh grass and flowers reminded him of her long tresses of hair, even the colors were comprised of emerald and auburn shaded with tints of light pink and white. It was very peaceful and Syaoran's heart clenched as his hold tightened on the item in his hand. _Sakura…_

Slowly, he turned the red and gold card over and looked down at it again. A red heart with long white angelic wings wrapped around it while a crown sat on its top. It was a Clow card.

Syaoran could not recollect how it had gotten there. He wouldn't know how it happened. One minute he was holding the Clow Key and running in the Seer's palace towards where Sakura was, his heart bursting with what he had just realized and then the next, he was holding this particular Clow Card in his hand.

How was it possible that he had made a Clow Card? It wasn't. To make a Clow Card, he would have had to capture something and sealed it inside of the card…Syaoran's amber eyes moved down to the title beneath it.

_**The Love.**_

And he closed his eyes as realization hit him.

"_She's gullible. But you aren't Li." A memory of a serious Yamazaki stood before him on the balcony as snow swirled around them. "I've known you for ten years and I've never seen you this way around anyone before." Yamazaki paused and smiled. "Go get her before it's too late. If you don't, you'll never be able to forgive yourself. And I'm not lying." _

"_Sakura-chan…she's very stubborn. So I will keep on believing that she will return to us. I won't lose hope." Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and smiled, her amethyst eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "But she can't do it on her own, Li-san. That's why you should go to her and show her how you feel. Figure out your feelings for her…it's been there all along. Think about it. You worry for her when she's not around. You're always so protective of her. Tell her before it's too late. What do you feel for Sakura?" _

"_You know, I gave up on her." Satoshi said as he turned away from the balcony to face the snowy mountains in the distance. He turned around again, his golden eyes meeting Syaoran's. "Because I believed that there was something better for her out there, Li. I saw it. I hope that you can keep your promise to her to protect her." _

"_You're the only one that can go…" Ryuu looked torn as he whispered this, his voice raw with emotion. "If she dies, I will never forgive you," he said lowly before he disappeared inside. _

It wasn't just Syaoran. It was everyone, their friends, all of their love, their worry for Sakura combined into one card. The Love was created through their friendship and bond and Syaoran had made it. He had solidified it. Their love, everyone's love was already there, Syaoran just had to capture it with his own heart and magic and he did. The Love was made. Even Meiling had contributed…

"_Syaoran, her body is refusing help…she's dying."_ This was Meiling's way of showing her love. Meiling had told him in her worry for Sakura…to create the card that Syaoran now held in his very hand and he understood. He was the one who was going to Sakura, but everyone else, their friends, were right there with him. Their hearts were going as well although their bodies couldn't. They had each approached him on the balcony while he was lost inside of himself and had each given their love towards Sakura. And now, he was going to her. He, the resistance leader who had fallen in love with her.

When he had realized it, all those times, all those moments with her, flooded his chest and Syaoran could do nothing but succumb to it. He was too far gone. Lost in her smiles, her laughter, her eyes, the way she was so strong but yet exuded an innocence he wanted to protect. Like and love had been blended over and over again until all he could see and think about was her. She meant the world to him. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he would be damned if he let her go before he had the chance to tell her how he felt about her. He had promised her all those months ago to protect her and he would fulfill that promise. Because he always kept his promises to Sakura. The ones he had yet to fulfill and the ones he would make in the future.

Throughout this journey Syaoran had experienced many different emotions. He had questioned himself and the things that he had been doing. He had been defeated, broken, confused and scared at many times. He had never felt so many feelings before and he didn't know how to cope with them. But yet he knew that without these feelings and emotions, without his friends and especially Sakura, he wouldn't be where he was right now. He had to overcome many obstacles that he thought he had already conquered.

And Syaoran now realized that he was far from perfect. Far from being the man that he hoped that he would someday be. A man like his father. A man worthy of loving the Clow Card mistress. Syaoran would try harder. He would aim higher and higher. He had many things to figure out about himself, many places where he was lacking, but one day, he would reach them. The goals not only for the Resistance but for himself and for his future as well. Because now Syaoran wanted something else. Something for himself. He was fighting for something, or rather someone, besides the Resistance. And if he was going to keep his promises to Sakura, he would need to find her.

Syaoran's amber eyes blazed as he walked on. He would never give up on her. And Sakura's mind seemed to hum to his determination.

_Seer's Palace, Glass Mountains_

_Province of Rain_

_12:04 AM_

Fay watched the window of white outside. The storm was still raging on without any sign of stopping. Sighing lightly, he turned back to watch the man that slept on a bed not too far from where he was. Kurogane had been that way since they performed the spell together. Fay knew what was going to happen already, where his life and powers would be drawn from.

His eyes were the source of his magic. It was no surprise that the vessel to carry the spell from him and Kurogane would be one of his eyes. He was not prepared, however, to see Kurogane collapse immediately afterwards. Never once in his time with the coyote had he seen him so weakened before and it only made Fay feel more guilty towards his friend.

He already knew that Kurogane's magic would not be a match for his own. It would even take more time off his life, but Kurogane had been decided when he chose to make that sacrifice. And Fay's eyes softened. His dear friend who he had been the first person to believe in him…more than a killer, more than a nobleman…the person who saw him as a human being and understood him. Tensai's theory had been right to a tee.

It didn't matter how many years Fay had left. He felt proud of himself. This was what his brother, Sai was talking about when he wanted them to save the world of the Clow. This was how Fay would pay back his debt. He already felt lighter compared to a few hours ago. He already felt his burden lifting slowly and Fay felt that he could truly smile again…if Li-kun came back with Ying Fa…if only then…and Fay's eyes were lost once more.

A soft knock to the door made Fay blink. He walked over to open it. A pair of amethyst eyes met his and Fay smiled warmly. "Daidouji-san, I was expecting you."

Tomoyo smiled and stepped inside as Fay followed her after closing the door.

"Is he alright?" she asked, already putting her basket of things down on a table. She watched Kurogane as he slept on the bed.

"I'm sorry for calling for you like this," Fay said humbly and Tomoyo shook her head to grin at him.

"It was nothing. I couldn't sleep anyway and it's not like I can go into Sakura-chan's room, either."

"I know. But I still feel guilty anyway."

"Don't be Fay-san. If anything, it's a distraction. I don't know what I'd be doing if you didn't ask me to come help you." Tomoyo sat beside Kurogane and felt his forehead. He shifted slightly but otherwise didn't make a noise. "What happened to Kurogane-san? It's not like him to faint from a mere fever. And what of your eye?"

Fay grinned. "You are very perceptive, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo smiled. "You can tell me, Fay-san. I won't tell a soul."

"If you wish to know," Fay bowed and Tomoyo nodded. "I see…" Tomoyo whispered. "That was very noble of you and Kurogane-san," she said quietly after Fay finished. "Thank you." Fay was startled to see tears in Tomoyo's eyes and he chuckled.

"It was also very much for Ying Fa," Fay said. "She is a wonderful person. I am completely convinced that what we did is the right thing. But please, as her best friend, don't tell her. It would only make things more complicated. I'm afraid Ying Fa will try to make things right and owe us a debt that she never had in the first place."

"I know. She's that type of person. But for now, we won't know the outcome until Li-san comes out…" And Tomoyo was quiet once more.

"Don't worry. Li-kun will be able to bring Ying Fa back," Fay reassured her. "And we shouldn't underestimate her strength. She is strong."

"Yes." Tomoyo agreed.

"I'm going now. Please take care of Kuro-pin while I'm gone," Fay said after a moment's silence and Tomoyo nodded.

"Leave it to me, Fay-san. You should get some rest. You must be drained."

"Not as much as Kuro-Roy…" Fay said with a final glance at Kurogane before he disappeared out the doors. Tomoyo sighed as he exited and turned her attention towards the sleeping man. He was very handsome indeed. As she dabbed his forehead with a cool damp cloth, Tomoyo studied his facial features. He looked tough but he was actually a very nice person. She smiled lightly.

What was going on in Sakura's mind? Would Li-san have reached her by now? And as these thoughts plagued Tomoyo, her hands dropped to her sides.

"What are you thinking about?" Startled, Tomoyo turned quickly and met a pair of dark hazel orbs. Kurogane had been awake and watching her for a while now and could see the tension in her features. He knew what, or rather who, she was thinking about right now.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Are you feeling better?" she asked instead. He grunted in reply and she giggled. The sound brought relief to Kurogane's face.

"Nothing hurts. I just feel like someone beat me down to exhaustion," he said making a face.

"I see. That certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Hey, are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not, I would never make fun of such a serious guy like you, Kurogane-san."

"You're making fun of me…"

"Well, maybe just a little bit," Tomoyo conceded, laughing lightly. "I heard what you did for Ying Fa…" she said as she wrung out her cloth. Kurogane watched her, his face expression indifferent.

"I…" Tomoyo took a shaky breath. "I wanted to thank you…" she whispered and she turned away slightly.

"Don't cry."

Surprised, she turned back around to see Kurogane with his eyes facing the other direction.

"I can't seem to help myself…" she sniffled as she attempted to stop the flow of tears. Kurogane stared at her.

"She is going to go through harder times if she makes it out of this one," he said. Tomoyo hiccupped slightly. "And if you're planning on being next to her every step of the way, you're going to have to be stronger than that." Tomoyo stopped crying and stared at him with wide eyes. "I know how you feel. I'm the same way. But instead of crying, try to be a pillar of strength for her. Only then will you be able to keep up."

There was a long moment of silence then Tomoyo spoke.

"I won't be left behind," she said determinedly and Kurogane smirked.

"Good."

"Thank you Kurogane-san. You are after all a very kind person." Tomoyo told him smiling sweetly and Kurogane blushed.

"I-I-thank you…" he muttered and Tomoyo giggled.

_I won't be left behind. I'll become stronger and help Sakura-chan…so, please, bring her back, Li-san…_

* * *

Syaoran was lost. There were no arrows pointing him down the right direction when you were in someone's mind. It was complicated, a maze. And Syaoran knew enough to know that he was lost. The beautiful and peaceful environment was never ending. How was he supposed to find Sakura? He was going nowhere, and Fay had told him that there was only a limited amount of time. How much time had he wasted here when he could be finding Sakura?

He couldn't even feel her aura here… His feet carried him past a tree in full bloom, its green leaves rustling peacefully in the light wind and he came to a pause as he reached the edge of what looked like a pool of clear water.

This was different. He hadn't seen this here before…Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he peered ahead. The pond didn't look deep but the water was very clear. He could see the bottom of the pool. And there was something else. The water looked…magical. If he was to be honest, it looked very similar to the waterfall back in the lair of the Seekers where the Clow Cards had been hiding.

Intrigued, Syaoran stepped forward. He blinked then hurried toward the edge. He had just seen something in the pool of water. He frowned as he stopped nearer. No, his eyes weren't deceiving him at all. There were shadows, moving figures in the water. It sparkled, seemingly calling out to him and Syaoran took a couple of steps more, his chestnut eyes lost in the reflections. His foot had touched the water when all of a sudden, a small warm hand grabbed Syaoran's hand.

He jerked back, as though he had been stung and hastily backed away. His feet tripped over the grass behind him and he fell backwards, landing with a grimace on the ground. A shadow fell over him and Syaoran quickly looked up, his senses on high alert, except that he hadn't felt that person before it had approached him close enough to touch his hand. How was that possible?

And then it hit him. Of course he wouldn't be able to sense anyone or anything. He was inside Sakura's mind. The sixth sense that he had developed from training to sense other people's presences was nullified here along with his ability to sense magic. It wasn't reality. It was another place, another dimension and his senses didn't exist here. Syaoran wondered if he'd be able to use his powers to defend himself in case he was attacked by the black blood while searching for Sakura.

His heart jumped a beat when he looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes and his mouth went dry. It was Sakura…but only ten years younger. The small little girl that stood in front of him regarded him with big green eyes, her pink lips tightened in a line. Her auburn hair was not long but instead sat cropped beneath her ears, leaving a few longer pieces in front to frame her small face. Syaoran gaped at her, not sure what to say. This was Sakura and yet, it wasn't. Was this the version of Sakura that lived in her mind?

"Syaoran…" the little Sakura spoke in a small sweet voice and Syaoran blinked rapidly. She knew him? At that age? But then again, this was Sakura's mind…

The little Sakura stepped closer to him, her hands folded neatly in front of her. "It's going to be alright, isn't it?" she asked him, her big eyes showing confusion and a naïve innocence. Syaoran couldn't speak. He didn't know how to respond to her.

Where had she come from and what was she doing here? Did Sakura somehow manage to turn eight years old again in her mind? His mind reeled with questions as he stared at the little Sakura. She kneeled next to him and gently took his big hands with her small ones. "Everything will surely be alright, won't it Syaoran?" she asked again quietly. Syaoran took a deep breath as he thought about the question the little Sakura was asking him and how to answer her. She was looking at him expectantly, like a child seeking her parent's approval. '_Everything will surely be alright, won't it Syaoran?_' he only had one answer. He stood up and little Sakura looked up at him, still patiently waiting for her answer.

"Yes," he said, patting her head and smiling down at her. "Everything will surely be alright." Little Sakura stared up at him and then slowly, she smiled, her eyes twinkling happily at his confirmation.

"Yes!" Little Sakura giggled. She was very small, fragile looking and naïve. And yet the look in her eyes showed her inner strength and determination to find out the truth of the world. Just a fragment of the woman that she would one day become and Syaoran grinned down at her despite his ungrasp of the situation.

'_Do you know who you grow up to become? She's amazing.' _

"Syaoran!" He swiveled around at the excited cry of joy and found himself being ploughed straight into the ground as the smell of cherry blossoms overwhelmed him. Long light brown locks flew past his vision and Syaoran, half gasping from the impact, stared into a pair of deep green eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"Sakura?" he managed to choke out and the young woman in his arms nodded enthusiastically, her eyes glinting as she laughed at his face.

"Syaoran! Let's go play!" she announced excitedly and stood to drag him by the hand up. When he was up, she jumped towards him again, hugging him closely, her arms around his neck and shoulders. When Sakura finally looked up at him, their noses were inches apart. "I've missed you, Syaoran…"she smiled cutely.

Syaoran blushed at the way Sakura was staring at him until he noticed the sparkle in her jade orbs. Realizing, Syaoran released her and glanced away and up ahead. He almost sighed in relief at what he saw. He had been right in his realization.

From the trees and bushes, almost as though they'd been hiding from him, about four Sakura's hesitantly stepped out when they realized that he was staring at them. They all looked like her from the hair to the age and appearance, but each had a different feel to them. Each seemed to exude a different color. And he had a feeling that they weren't going to harm him. In fact, he was right as the different Sakura's began socializing with one another as though they confirmed that he wasn't going to attack them.

And Syaoran watched each and every Sakura as they began to talk to one another or him, interacting in their own way. He smiled. He had known from the moment he locked gazes with the Sakura that tackled him down that she wasn't Sakura. She wasn't_ his_ Sakura. And neither were the other four or the little Sakura. He felt as if he knew those Sakura's but at the same time, didn't. It was confusing because he recognized that none of them were the real Sakura. They were replicas or else were a part of her that resided in her mind, he didn't know which and Syaoran watched as they ran around the pond carelessly.

He could see a Sakura playing with little Sakura, shyly telling her something while another fearlessly climbed a tree and sat on the branch, shouting out to the other Sakuras.

Only one remained unmoving, choosing to sit instead, her arms wrapped around her legs and gazing out into the reflection of the pool, her eyes lost. It was this one that Syaoran slowly approached.

He knew that she could feel him standing beside her but she didn't say a single word. Instead, she caught his gaze and pointed towards the pool of water. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and looked at the pool and then back at himself. She wanted him to go in there?

When Sakura nodded, her face impassive, Syaoran frowned. He didn't have time…he had to find the real Sakura in this maze…and he glanced at the pond. It seemed to be calling out to him. The sun's rays glinted off its surface and Syaoran shielded his eyes from the sudden glare.

There was a great shout of laughter and then he was as pushed and falling towards the pond with no way of stopping himself. He twisted his head to look back and saw the enthusiastic Sakura from before sprawled on the ground, watching him with a look of surprise on her face. It seemed that she had tripped and tumbled into him. Scowling, Syaoran could do nothing but close his eyes and wait for the impact of the water. He held his breath and his body tightened as he felt his himself plunge beneath the clear liquid and then he was pulling his head up for breath, only to open his eyes and see that he was not inside of the pond. In fact, he wasn't even floating in water.

Syaoran was standing inside of a room. It was a large circular room, with maroon carpeting and redwood walls. Large white armchairs and loveseats draped the room. Three of the four walls were covered with an assortment of expensive items of the highest quality; a piano, a grandfather clock, antique vases filled with fresh flowers and life size paintings of magnificent landscapes. The fourth wall was mostly dominated by a larger than life glass window that also served as a door to the balcony outside, overlooking the familiar vast mountains and valleys below.

Sitting in one of the armchairs was a woman. One of the most beautiful women that Syaoran had ever seen. Her long soft willow curls blew in the slight wind from the open balcony door and her flawless face had a serene, tranquil look to it. A perfect nose sat beneath deep set green eyes trained on something in the distance and her thin rosy lips were in a small smile. She wore an elegant intricate dress that only the richest noblewomen would be found wearing.

Next to her a tall man stood, but different from the woman, he was not watching the view but instead had his attention on her, a half smile on his face. His hazel eyes were twinkling beneath round wire rim glasses and his light auburn hair was moving in the breeze as he placed a hand over the woman's smaller ones. Syaoran guessed that she was his wife. The woman turned to him, smiling gently and the man quirked an eyebrow. They seemed to be completely in synch with one another and they seemed to be sharing a secret, an inside joke that only the both of them knew.

"How long do you think now?" the woman whispered playfully, her eyes twinkling. The color and look of the woman's eyes were so similar to Sakura's… And the man glanced around the room. Syaoran froze. He was so confused and preoccupied that he had never stopped to think about how they'd react to see a random young man suddenly appear in their estate!

But suddenly the strangest thing happened. The man's eyes swept over to where Syaoran was…and then calmly passed over him. He turned back to the woman and chuckled.

"Any minute now…I can hear them already." Syaoran gaped. Did the man just see him but ignore him? No, it was impossible. It was…

Syaoran slowly walked up to where the couple was and stood in front of the man but he paid no heed to Syaoran. He seemed to look right past him and Syaoran's mind reeled all of the possibilities. There was no way…was he invisible? He waved his hand in front of the man's eyes again just to be sure but just as he did before, the man looked right past him. Syaoran furrowed his brows and stepped back. Okaay….

If they couldn't see him, then did something happen to Syaoran? Perhaps the fall into that pond had…and the answer clicked into Syaoran's mind as the woman spoke again, giggling.

"Yes, so can I. Sakura isn't really someone who can stand Touya's antics." Fujitaka chuckled while Nadeshiko joined him and Syaoran stared at the landlord nobleman of Tomoeda Village. He had never seen him before, but he knew now where Sakura got her lovely hair from. And her eyes…Sakura had her mother's eyes. Nadeshiko's twinkled just as brilliant as her daughter's did. Syaoran watched them and looked down. He recognized the look of the two adults. They loved each other deeply.

In the brief silence that followed, Syaoran could hear some muffled shouting from beyond the room and loud footsteps that followed. He understood now. He had been in Sakura's mind and the pool of what he thought was water was actually part of her too. A place where she stored her past, present, and future. Like Fay had said, her dreams and fears, her memories and every secret desire were here. And what Syaoran was seeing right now seemed to be part of her memories since he had fallen into the pool.

The door to the room flew open and a very irate little girl stomped in, followed lazily by a taller boy. Syaoran observed the little Sakura. She looked no older than six…Her cheeks were red from irritation and her emerald green orbs were narrowed in fury while her lips were in a pout. Her hair was cut in the same short hairstyle and she wore a pale yellow flowery dress.

Sakura wasted no time in her explanation. As soon as the adults had turned towards her, she spoke loudly. "Touya was cheating again!"

"I was not! The kaijuu only thinks so because she chooses the most obvious places to hide in!" Syaoran turned to look at the younger boy. He looked no older than ten. Syaoran frowned deeply. Touya was rather tall for a boy of that age and had raven black hair and a pair of light hazel eyes like his father as he attempted to defend himself in front of his parents. Did he realize that he'd grow up to be the most feared captain in the red imperial army one day?

And then all of a sudden, Touya's face was screwed up in agony as an angry Sakura stomped hard on his foot.

"I am NOT a monster!"

"Touya, stop teasing your little sister,"Fujitaka said smiling. Touya was too busy nursing his swollen foot while Sakura smiled triumphantly at her parents.

"Just exactly what happened to you two?" Nadeshiko spoke up, trying to hide her smile. Instantly, Sakura was speaking.

"We were outside playing hide and seek and it was my turn to hide. I hid behind the big oak tree and five seconds later, Touya," at this point, Sakura shot her brother an ugly look, "came behind me and found me!"

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at one another and Nadeshiko smothered her grin away. No one seemed to see Syaoran.

"But sweetie, that's how hide and seek works. If Touya found you, then you're out."

"See, Kaijuu? What did I tell you?" Touya was standing up straight again with a smirk on his face.

"I am NOT a monster!" she retorted in a c-minor flat tone. Touya only laughed.

"Sure you are! I was playing by the rules and I found you. You just don't know anything because you're a kaijuu."

And Touya was once again nursing his swollen toes.

"Oh, I wouldn't necessarily say that you were playing by the rules," a new voice joined theirs and Sakura looked up, squealing while her eyes lit up. Syaoran turned.

"Chieko-san!" the older woman stepped into the room, smiling warmly. She wore the uniform of a maid and looked very kind.

Syaoran stared at the older woman. So this was Chieko-san… He remembered how harshly Sakura had taken the old woman's death. They did look very close.

Nadeshiko's eyes twinkled. "Chieko-san, please, come join us," she said, motioning in front of her where a tea set up was laid out. Chieko shook her head.

"I'm afraid I have to decline, Nadeshiko-san. I have lots to do. I'm just stopping by to right a wrong," the old woman's eyes sparkled in Touya's direction and Touya gulped.

"I was outside helping supervise and I saw these two playing…" Touya averted his eyes. "from what I saw, I believe that Touya only counted to five and then followed Sakura quietly afterwards to see where she would hide. Isn't that right Touya?" Chieko turned to look at him and Touya swallowed, his face getting red.

"Ah-ha!" Sakura shouted smugly. "I knew it! Touya, you cheated!" Chieko smiled and Touya turned towards Sakura, blushing.

"I…might have been seen your hiding place…" he murmured and Sakura laughed delightedly, clapping her hands.

"This means I'm not out!" Touya rolled his eyes.

"I would have found you either way," he retorted arrogantly and Sakura fumed.

"Why you-!"

"Now, now, you two…" Fujitaka's voice stopped the siblings from attacking one another.

"It was fortunate that Chieko-san witnessed this…unfairness," Nadeshiko said laughing slightly. "Because now, Touya, to compensate for cheating, you will have to play hide and seek with Sakura again."

Touya groaned. "Aww….do I have to?"

Nadeshiko smiled at her son. "Yes, you do. And play fairly this time."

"Yaaayyyy! Let's go! And we're going to play something else this time just so you won't cheat, onii-chan!" Sakura was already running out the door and pulling her brother's hand behind her, seeming to have forgotten that she was mad at him from their game together a few moments ago. Touya helplessly glanced back at his parents who were now smiling and waving at him and he rolled his eyes, allowing Sakura to drag him out. Just before he exited, Nadeshiko called out to him.

"Touya!" he turned. "Watch over Sakura carefully."

He smirked. "Yeah, Okaa-san. I will." And then they were gone.

"Those two…always quarreling," Chieko commented, chuckling and Fujitaka joined her.

"They get along so well," he said and Chieko nodded.

"Ah yes, we have set up lunch downstairs. If you'd like some, I can bring it up to you," she continued. Fujitaka straightened up.

"No, it's fine, Chieko-san. We will come downstairs. There is no need to bring it up here."

"Yes, we will come down. Thank you for letting us know," Nadeshiko smiled and Chieko returned it with a nod of her head before exiting out the doors to the parlor.

In that second that Chieko left, Nadeshiko turned slightly and Syaoran watched as her emerald green orbs found his own. His heart stopped beating. She was staring right at him. She knew he was there. Syaoran could sense it. But Nadeshiko didn't seem confused at the appearance of a strange young man in her home, rather, her eyes twinkled before she smiled sweetly at him instead. Syaoran stared, frozen and unable to move. And then it was over in a heartbeat.

Fujitaka offered his arm to her and leaned down. "Shall we?" he asked and Nadeshiko grinned before slipping her own arm into his and allowing him to gently help her up.

"Yes, we shall," she replied. Fujitaka's eyes passed the corner where Syaoran stood, not seeing him before they swept from the room. Nadeshiko never even looked back once. Syaoran stood alone, trying to decipher what that had been about. But he didn't get a chance to because in that moment, the room seemed to shift before his very eyes, becoming a blurred out vision. Colors, voices and scenes moved in swirls around him and Syaoran fought against the sudden wind that had sprung up and then he stumbled to a halt as his surroundings stopped.

Breathing rather quickly, Syaoran picked himself up of the ground where he was kneeling and looked around him. It was another time. He could tell. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees that he could see, lined up the drive of the long estate. He was still back at the Kinomoto estate, except different from the first time, he was outside.

Red, orange and golden leaves were scattered throughout the green lawn of the property. Far away, Syaoran could see the slaves working in the fields, supervised by overseers who held whips in their hands. They were bringing in the last of the harvest for the month. He swiveled around when he heard the crack of a whip and the loud cry of a girl behind him.

"Get going, girl!" the foreman roared. A young slave girl was crouched on the ground, her arm bleeding from a whiplash. In front of her were some scattered apples around an empty basket. Syaoran could see that she was trying to get into the kitchens. He remembered the layout of the estate from when he first came here to kidnap Sakura. The young woman trembled from head to toe. From the looks of it, she had accidentally bumped into the foreman on her way back and he had hit her in return.

Another crack from the whip and the young girl cried out in pain. The foreman's brows furrowed.

"You're not getting up?" he threatened. The young slave girl was slowly used her elbow to push herself up. "I said get up!" and the foreman raised his arm again. Just when Syaoran was thinking of intervening, even though he was positive that he wouldn't be able to change a thing, he heard a voice that made him still.

"Stop!" Sakura stepped out from the kitchen doors, her green eyes stormy, her curled auburn locks reaching mid-length down her back. She was older now. Syaoran guessed to be about sixteen. Certainly older than the child he'd just seen but younger than the Sakura of today. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her curves were just starting to fill out in her pink and white lace dress, her full lips tight from anger and her high cheekbones indignant.

The foreman looked up angrily but upon seeing who it was immediately lowered the whip and folded his hands in front of him. The young slave girl was still attempting to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Sakura kneeled down and asked her gently. The slave girl nodded lowly, not looking at Sakura. "Here, let me help you up…" Sakura offered her hand but the slave girl shrank back from her and looked away. Syaoran saw a flash of hurt cross Sakura's eyes before she turned to the foreman angrily, standing up again.

"On what grounds are you punishing her?" she demanded, straightening up to her fullest height and for the first time, Syaoran saw Sakura in a different light. He was seeing Sakura in the society she grew up in among the rich as a noblewoman. Her voice was cold and authoritative, her gaze daring the foreman to disobey her. She looked haughty and proud, staring down the man and he shrank against her presence.

"I-I..well you see, Miss Sakura, that slave girl there-!"

"Her name is Mignon," Sakura interrupted fiercely and the foreman obliged.

"-Mignon, was it? Yes, she ah- well, she bumped into me and—," he wilted at the furious expression on Sakura's face and quickly bowed his head.

"You will apologize to Mignon then be on your way. If I find you doing the same thing to another slave again, you will have to answer to me," she said icily.

"But she's just a damn slave girl! I shouldn't have to apologize-!" he stopped seeing Sakura's thunderous glare and immediately complied, though his eyes were narrowed in hatred.

"I understand, Miss Sakura."

"And she is worth more than you, I daresay. Do you contradict that?"

"I-no. I do not, Miss Sakura," he answered quietly.

"Good. Now, apologize."

"I-I apologize, Mignon." The foreman said through gritted teeth and the slave girl nodded, her bangs hiding her face in reply.

"Thank you. You may leave now," Sakura dismissed the foreman and he left, shaking his head and throwing dirty glares at Sakura over his shoulder as she bent down to help the slave girl up.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

To Syaoran and Sakura's surprise, the slave girl quickly snapped her arms from Sakura's hands and backed away, her dark eyes furious.

"How could you do that?" she hissed under her breath and Sakura watched her, at a loss for words. "You, just because you are a noblewoman, you think that you're better than everyone of us?"

Sakura looked stung. "No, that's not it at all…" she whispered and the slave girl cradled her bleeding wound.

"Do you think you're doing us any favors by stopping him like that?"

"I…"

"Well, you're not. He will certainly only get angrier and come back and whip me twice as hard later. You won't always be there to stop him. Please, just keep your nose out of our business. It only hurts us more. Please, act like a noblewoman in your position would. Stop trying to help us." And then the young girl bent down to collect the apples before disappearing inside the kitchen.

Syaoran's eyes were wide at what he had just witnessed. Quickly, he turned back to watch Sakura, who had stood still the entire time. Her shoulders shook slightly and her head was hung down submissively, her bangs hiding her eyes and Syaoran's heart hurt for her. He took a hesitant step forward.

"Sakura-chan…" a sweet voice whispered and Syaoran turned to see Daidouji standing at the entrance into the kitchen. She was wearing the uniform of a maid, her dark hair braided behind her back and her amethyst eyes worried as she glanced at her best friend. Syaoran saw Sakura hastily wipe at her cheeks with the back of her hands as Tomoyo approached her.

"Sakura-chan…are you alright?" she asked softly. Sakura smiled at her and Syaoran recognized it as the smile that she always wore when she didn't want others worrying about her.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan!" she chirped and straightened her dress out. Tomoyo watched her silently. "Do you think Mignon-san will be alright?" she asked, her eyes at the kitchen door and Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. We just hired on a new nurse. Her name's Miyu. From what I heard, she's very good. I'm sure she will fix her fine."

"That's good." Tomoyo watched her.

"What about you, Sakura-chan? Are you really alright?"

Sakura's smile faltered slightly. "You know how it is, Tomoyo-chan. It happens all the time with me," she said quietly. "I'm forever a Kinomoto. I can't change that and I can't change what the slaves feelings are towards me."

"I know. Stay strong. Like you always say, everything will surely be alright." Tomoyo reassured her and Sakura smiled, though Syaoran knew it was just so that Daidouji would stop asking questions. "I also came out to tell you that your brother returned just now."

Syaoran saw the blood drain from Sakura's face. "Touya's home?" she said softly. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, and he wants to speak to you in the parlor…" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "…and Sakura-chan? There was another red imperial army soldier with him…"

Sakura frowned. "Really? Why would he bring a friend over? He's never done so in the past before…"

"Who knows? Your brother isn't really how he used to be anymore…"

"I know…" Sakura said, biting her lip thoughtfully. Suddenly, a head poked outside from the kitchen door and Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise.

"Miss Sakura? Master Touya would like to see you in parlor."

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes, we're coming, Miyu." And the older girl disappeared behind the doorway once more. Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"Well, there's no delaying the inevitable, is there?" she asked, half smiling. Syaoran could detect a hint of sadness in her voice but she wasn't looking at him and he wasn't sure. He watched as both young women began heading back towards the estate in silence.

The scene shifted and that howling wind began to scream again. Syaoran closed his eyes and braced himself as the whirlwind tore all around him. And then it was still.

Syaoran blinked rapidly. He was alone in a room. He recognized it immediately. It was Sakura's bed room. The same room in which he had kidnapped her from all those months ago…

Just when he was wondering if he should go out and try to find someone, the doors to the room burst open and Sakura marched in.

Immediately, he knew that something was wrong. She didn't look visibly upset, but it was at times like these, Syaoran had learned, that Sakura was her closest to breaking.

She closed the doors of her bedroom with a loud bang and quickly walked over to her dresser, leaning over and clutching the edge while taking deep breaths, her entire frame trembling. Watching her, Syaoran realized that this must have been around the same time, no a couple months or even weeks before he had come to Tomoeda and the estate to take Sakura with him. She looked the same, perhaps a little more pale and drawn than the Sakura now, but she was close enough.

Before he could even begin to guess what was wrong with her, Sakura's bedroom doors opened and she looked up into the mirror that sat in front of her dresser and watched the reflection of a tall man step inside.

The same red and gold imperial army uniform, the same raven black hair, and the same cold hazel eyes. But instead of being trained on Syaoran, as he was used to, they were on Sakura. And Touya took a few steps towards her.

Syaoran's hands fisted by his side unconsciously and he straightened up, his jaw clenched tightly. He had to stop himself from launching at Touya, knowing that the man wouldn't be able to see him. He had fought with the captain enough times to know when he was in a rage, and Kinomoto was beyond angry right now.

The ten-year-old boy from the previous memory didn't even seem to be in him anymore. This was the Kinomoto Touya that Syaoran knew and loathed. The feared captain of the imperial red army today.

"Get out," Sakura's voice was demanding and calm but Syaoran could detect a hint of a tremor in there. They didn't look like the close brother and sister they were when they were younger. When had Sakura's mother passed away? Why hadn't Syaoran even bothered asking until now?

Touya ignored her comment. "What the hell was that just now, Sakura?" he demanded, his voice hard and Sakura stood up straight, her back still towards him, though she was watching him through the mirror's reflection, her large green eyes angry. When she didn't answer him, Touya raged on.

"Are you trying to embarrass me? Why did you dump that bowl of soup on Lieutenant Atobe's head? Don't try to make an excuse this time Sakura, I know for a fact that he did nothing to offend you!"

Sakura swiveled around to face him, her cheeks flushed from anger, her eyelashes moist."Touya, all the men you find to marry me are only after the Kinomoto estate and wealth! Atobe is no different! Did you hear what he said to me downstairs during dinner?"

"Be quiet, Sakura! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Touya shouted.

"They're not excuses! You choose to listen and believe in someone else besides your own sister!" Sakura yelled defiantly back, her eyes blazing. And a surge of pride ran through Syaoran. She was so brave standing up to her brother like that and talking back when grown men quivered before him.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, Sakura! I'm doing this for your future! These men are the best men in the entire red army! They can give you the kind of life you want!"

"I don't want that kind of life, Touya! I just want to be happy! Money doesn't make me happy!"

"I know what makes you happy! You're silly ideals about being equals with the slaves and non existent things like love, Sakura! You'd rather be with those poor slaves than your own people?"

"There are only two races. And they are humans and youkai! And yes, I would rather be with a slave than the man you choose for me!"

Touya stopped yelling and just stared at her, his face screwed in anger. "You're going to marry Atobe and that's final." He warned dangerously.

"I refuse to marry him! He's a money loving, power hungry fool-!" Sakura stopped talking when she saw Touya's livid face as he took two giant strides towards her, his hand raised.

Syaoran didn't even think twice before his feet carried him forward, fury pounding through his veins and then the sudden sound of shattering glass broke through the room. Syaoran stopped as all his breath left him. In front of him, Touya stood before Sakura, who had frozen in place from shock, her eyes wide open as she held her breath. Pieces of glass slowly fell to the ground behind her.

Touya's fist had punched through the mirror on top of the desk. Slowly, he pulled his hand back, blood running down his knuckles while he looked down at Sakura with burning hazel eyes.

"You will marry the husband I choose for you Sakura or you won't marry at all," he whispered before he walked out of the room, the doors banging shut behind him.

Sakura stood quite still after Touya exited, her knees and bottom lip quivering. A tear slipped from her large green eyes and ran down her pale face and then she seemed to break as she slid to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest while she sobbed loudly.

Syaoran's heart broke, helpless to do anything but watch her and he looked down, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. And then the wind picked up again and broken images passed in front of Syaoran. He didn't even resist this time, just went along with it as he felt himself appear somewhere else.

This time he was in a part in the forest that he instantly recognized. And sure enough, a few feet away, he saw himself, Yamazaki, Satoshi and Sakura slowly riding their horses. They were close to Byul Town, the sky just beginning to turn dark and Sakura was in an especially good mood.

Syaoran could tell because she was humming again. He could see himself, watching the road ahead as he walked holding Tsubaki's reins while Sakura rode. Syaoran knew what he was thinking at the time while leading Tsubaki's reins. That he enjoyed hearing Sakura's voice but he'd never tell her that. And just as Syaoran knew he would, a few minutes later he turned around and spoke to the group at large.

"Wait here while I go check if the coast is clear in the town." Satoshi agreed and swung off his horse as Yamazaki followed. Sakura though, dismounting Tsubaki, watched Syaoran's back worriedly while he moved away, pulling the hood of his cloak up.

"Is Syaoran going to be alright going by himself?" she turned to Satoshi and Yamazaki inquiring. He could see the anxiety on her face.

"Yeah, Li's tough. He's never lost a fight. I knew that before I left him with the guards in Olympus City after I got caught stealing from some soldiers!" Yamazaki laughed and Syaoran glared at his friend. _Nice to know the things you say when I'm not around, Takashi…_

"But…" Sakura still looked uncertain and Satoshi looked up.

"Ying Fa, nothing will happen. Li's been through these cities and towns dozens of times before. He knows his way around, including all the places that are unguarded."

Sakura was silent for a while. "But doesn't anyone ever go with him?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No, he usually works alone."

"That's not right! He can't possibly do everything himself! What if he's hurt and he needs back up?"

Yamazaki shrugged. "It's never happened before..."

"But it could! I'm going to follow him!"

"Wait, don't go Ying Fa!" Satoshi had jumped up to impede her. "You'll only get in the way."

"I don't care if I get in the way, at least he won't die," Sakura said fiercely and Satoshi looked over at Yamazaki helplessly as if saying 'Do something!'

"Calm down, Ying Fa," Yamazaki said gently. "You're misunderstanding. Li doesn't do things alone because he's afraid you'll get in the way. He doesn't take anyone with him because he doesn't want his friends to get hurt."

Sakura stopped struggling against Satoshi. "His…friends?"

Yamazaki nodded seriously. "I've known Li for a long time now. He likes to act cold and emotionless, but the people that he values enough to be his friends, he would do anything for them. Think about it, if his friends got hurt while helping him, Li would never forgive himself. That's how he thinks, so in this way, he's not putting anyone at risk, he's trying to protect them. Please understand him."

Sakura's eyes were trained on the ground and Syaoran couldn't tell what she was thinking, but when she looked back up, she smiled lightly.

"So…Syaoran…Syaoran sees me as a friend?" she whispered and Yamazaki grinned.

"Of course! We all do! Why else do you think you're not being tied up?" Sakura laughed as Satoshi hit Yamazaki over the head. Syaoran watched Sakura as she sat, contemplating what Yamazaki had just revealed to her, a small smile on her lips. Her cheeks glowed happily and he could have sworn he heard her whisper:

"Friend…hmm?"

"It's clear. We can start heading down," He had returned and Yamazaki and Satoshi jumped from fright at his sudden interruption while Sakura laughed. Syaoran noticed how Sakura's smile had brightened as he returned but he barely glanced at her as they rose and got ready to go again. Syaoran watched himself and Sakura while she approached him, asking about how he was able to move so quickly and quietly while he gave her an evasive answer.

As Syaoran's eyes followed the backs of his friends, himself and Sakura, a sudden pang in his chest made him realize something. He knew now, he understood what he needed to do. And closing his eyes, he spoke in his mind, though it was directed at his surroundings.

'_I want to return.' _

Immediately, he knew it was the right thing to do. It was as if the memory pool had been waiting for Syaoran to say so and in a flash of wind and whirling color, Syaoran opened his eyes and found himself standing back at the edge of the pond, its clear water shimmering innocently behind him.

Syaoran blinked and glanced around at the Sakuras, still playing and running around in the opening surrounded by the tree and sunlight and his eyes found the one who had directed him towards the pond in the first place. She sat completely still, face expressionless, looking directly at him and not at all disturbed by his reappearance.

His heart already resolved, Syaoran strode towards her, knowing exactly what he wanted. Bending down on one knee so that he was eye level with her, Syaoran spoke, his chestnut colored orbs determined.

"Where is she?"

The Sakura that was her and yet wasn't, raised her eyebrows briefly, the first expression Syaoran had seen on her face till now and blinked. Without hesitating, she raised a hand, her finger pointing towards a path hidden behind the brush of the trees that Syaoran had not seen there before.

"Thank you." He nodded his thanks before getting up. Glancing back, Syaoran's eyes took in the different Sakuras playing around once before he turned and began the path towards where the real Sakura would be.

It was darker here and the trees obscured his vision so that he couldn't see ahead but follow only the winding path. Syaoran could hear his breathing, his feet pounding against the dirt as he quickly ran, his eyes trained on the opening at the end, thinking about his resolution after he had seen Sakura's memories.

She would never share with him exactly what her life had been like before they'd met because she was still hurt by it and it still haunted her. Sakura didn't want his pity or sympathy. A part of him felt guilty that he had seen her memories, the precious ones and the hurtful ones, but the other part felt happy that Syaoran could even share and see a part of her recollections and how she lived before he had entered her life.

And it was thanks to this that Syaoran understood more clearly now that he had to get Sakura back.

Sakura…Sakura loved with an open heart, she cared more than others, cried more than others and hurt more than others and her memories only reinforced this about her.

She cherished all of her friends close to her even more because she had never had any and she would fight until her last breath for them. He understood now, her reason for everything she's done, the person she was even more than before. In that last memory that Syaoran had seen her, it was the first time that she'd heard that she was friends with anyone other than Tomoyo and Miyu in the estate and she treasured it.

Sakura's heart was as beautiful as she was, this young woman, friend, daughter and sister, the clow card mistress and the very hope of the world, could not die. Not yet. Not here.

And Syaoran's lungs burst as he flung himself towards the break in the foliage just in front of him. He stumbled, falling onto one knee and he stared down at green grass.

A single soft pink cherry blossom petal flew past his vision and a smell he was familiar with overwhelmed his senses. Syaoran looked up and his chestnut eyes widened.

All around him, thousands of cherry blossom petals floated about, scattered in the wind, coming from a single tree. It was huge, stretching towards the clear sky in full bloom. The small pink flowers grew in clusters around its elongated branches, but it wasn't this that Syaoran was staring at as he slowly stood.

At the base of the giant tree, thick wooden tendrils wrapped around its trunk and resting behind these vines, held up and tied down by the tree's branches, was,

"Sakura…" Syaoran breathed. His trembling legs carried him forward. His eyes never left the woman the cherry blossom tree held to its trunk. She was unconscious, her head gently tilted to the side, her eyelids closed, her long honey colored curls loose and dotted with cherry blossom petals. She was wearing a white flowing dress and was more beautiful than Syaoran had remembered her. He knew immediately then that he had found her. This was Sakura.

But was she..? Syaoran reached for her, his hands trembling as they came to rest on her shoulders and he gently shook her. There was no response and a familiar fear ate at Syaoran.

"Sakura...Sakura, wake up!" he held onto her cold hands, his eyes running up her pale neck and face. "Wake up Sakura! Please, you have to wake up! Do you hear me? You have to wake up!"

Syaoran held her unresponding face in his hands and his courage staggered. He shook his head fiercely, focusing only on Sakura. "No…no! I refuse to lose you like this! Sakura, wake up!"

The young woman shifted and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her brows furrow lightly and then her eyes began to slowly open. Syaoran stepped back slightly, though he still held her hands and met those big emerald green eyes.

"Sakura!"

"Sy….Syaoran…?" Sakura whispered and Syaoran nodded, tightening his grip on her.

"Yes, Sakura, it's me," he responded urgently.

"…Syaoran?" and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of confusion in her slightly muddled eyes before they snapped clear with some realization and then Sakura was crying while watching him, tears welled up in those beautiful orbs.

"Syaoran…!" she choked, staring at him as if she thought she'd never see him again. "Syaoran…" he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and cupped her face in his hands so that she looked up at him as he spoke quickly.

"Listen, Sakura, I came to tell you something. I don't know how much time I have left. I need to be quick-," he was cut off as Sakura shook her head, spilling tears down her cheeks.

"Syaoran, how are you here?" she cried. "Am I dreaming right now?" Syaoran looked down at her, completely lost but he pulled her up so that she was looking right at him, surprised.

"No, this is not a dream Sakura," he began.

"But it has to be! It is! I saw them…I saw everyone…I saw you…" she cried, pulling away from Syaoran's hold and he fought to keep up with her.

"Sakura, you have to listen to me! I don't know what you've been seeing, but it is not real! It isn't real!"

"Yes it was-! Everyone…you…everyone died...and it's all my fault…" she sobbed. "I was locked…I couldn't come help you guys…I'm sorry…"

Syaoran's breath hitched in his throat at her words but he calmed himself down before pulling Sakura up by her shoulders to face him. She was still held tightly to the tree.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran! It's all my fault…and Cheeko too…he only tried helping me...I'm sorry!" Tears fell down Sakura's puffy eyes as she cried. "Everyone...everyone wouldn't have died…everything gone…Syaoran, there's no more hope left…"

Syaoran couldn't make sense of anything that Sakura was saying but he had come here with a purpose and he needed to get his point across! He was not leaving empty handed!

"No one is dead Sakura. It isn't real! What you were seeing isn't real! It was only the black blood, making you believe it! Don't lose hope! You mustn't lose hope and keep fighting!" At the mention of the word "black blood", the field with the cherry blossom that the two chosen ones were standing in began to shake as a loud tremor could be heard in the distance as though something had heard him calling its name. Syaoran's eyes widened and he turned back to Sakura, who was shaking her head weakly and crying.

"How can I Syaoran? There's nothing left to fight for…we lost…there is nothing to believe in anymore…there's no more hope…" she murmured and Syaoran, in his desperation grabbed her hand tightly.

"Sakura, I don't know what you saw, but you must never stop believing in the story of the slaves. You made a promise to Chieko-san never to stop believing and holding onto that hope! You can't stop here!" Sakura stopped and stared at him in surprise. Syaoran's amber eyes burned into hers. "I'm real, Sakura. This," he placed her hand over his chest on top of his beating heart. "This is real."

He saw the confusion and lost look in Sakura's eyes and then slowly, very slowly, the look in her eyes began to change as she felt the steady beats of Syaoran's heart against her fingers. Her eyes were showing a new confusion, though it seemed to be fighting with the first one. The ground rocked again and the tremor sounded closer as the cherry blossom tree shook. Syaoran turned back to her.

"Sakura, listen to me. You must never give up hope. You have to keep fighting and believing that. You are the Clow Card mistress, one of the heroes in the prophecy! You can't give up now! I won't let you! Your friends won't let you! They're waiting for you to come back!_ I'm_ waiting for you to come back!" Syaoran said fiercely and Sakura closed her eyes tightly, squeezing a few tear drops onto her cheeks.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Syaoran!" she shouted back to him, shaking her curls and looking down. "How can I-!"

Sakura stopped talking, her breath caught in her throat as she felt Syaoran pull her chin up towards him. And then he closed the gap between them.

Her eyes widened.

The kiss was so soft, she barely felt his lips on hers and then he pulled away, molten amber eyes intensely fixed deep into her own.

"I will wait for you, Sakura," he whispered, his voice gruff. "So you better come back."

Sakura failed to notice that Syaoran had placed something tightly into her hands and that the entire field with the cherry blossom tree was now shaking as a darkness enveloped the air behind him.

She caught one last glance at those eyes and then he was suddenly thrown back as a large blue glow surrounded him.

Sakura reached out to him, her eyes wide, her breath held captive in her chest as she watched him disappear.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A large black hole opened up in the tree's trunk behind her and then Sakura was dragged into its depths. A streak of golden light shot in after her before the hole closed up, leaving all in silence.

The black blood had won.

* * *

"Sakura!" Syaoran rematerialized inside of a dimly lit room, whose crystal walls were glowing from the scant light provided by the small candle beside a bed where a young woman lay. He gasped as he felt all his senses return to him.

Syaoran ran over to the woman on the bed and collapsed on his knees beside her. Her auburn hair was fanned along her pillow, her pale eyelids closed. Her lips looked slightly purple and her hands were lying beside her.

"Sakura, no!" Sakura's chest was still, her face and hands pale and cold to Syaoran's touch as he reached out with trembling fingers and held her hand. "No, don't you dare, Kinomoto Sakura…no…no, please…NO!" he cried, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "DAMMIT! Sakura! Sakura…no…" Syaoran already knew as soon as his senses had returned to him and his eyes grew warm as hot tears prickled from inside of them while he watched Sakura hopelessly.

He couldn't feel her aura anymore…her warm pink energy was gone, leaving behind a large gap that made Syaoran feel empty and in his desperation, he held onto her hand tighter. Not feeling Sakura's aura meant that she had…her eyelids would never open anymore…he would never get to see those large beautiful jade orbs, the first thing he had noticed when he met her ever again…never hear the sound of her happy laughter and never see her smiles that managed to brighten up his days…

Syaoran's face screwed up in agony and he lay his forehead against her shoulder, taking deep gulps of air as his heart swelled painfully. It was grief beyond anything he'd ever experienced before and Syaoran's chest began to hurt.

He fisted the material in front of his heart before he moved back from Sakura slightly and gently reached out with one hand while the other held hers still, caressing the side of her cold face, his eyes stinging with warmth. He was doing something that he'd always wanted to do, but now it was too late.

"Sakura…" he whispered in a broken voice. "Sakura…I…I," he paused and Syaoran's voice shook as he began to cry. "Even…even though it's late…I want you to know…what I never had the chance to tell you," he said softly as he cried, and he leaned forward, over her until their faces were inches apart.

Syaoran closed his eyes and slowly pressed his forehead against Sakura's as a single tear dropped onto her pale cheek before he whispered for the first and last time,

"…I love you, Sakura."

And Syaoran pulled back, burying his face in the bed beside her, his hands still holding hers in his as his grief consumed him in the darkened room. Outside, the snow storm had stopped.

* * *

Somewhere inside of the darkness, a young woman's cheek twitched as she felt something drop onto it. Blinking, Sakura opened her eyes and raised a hand to her cheek.

Had she died? Sakura was sure that she had, but when she felt nothing on her cheek, she blinked. Was someone who had died able to even feel? Sakura frowned and glanced around at her surroundings and gasped lightly.

Her first thought was that she was once again, back inside of that box like room she had once been trapped inside. But upon closer inspection, she seemed to be…right in the middle of two different places.

One side to her right was a completely black space, while the other, her left, was glowing bright white. Sakura seemed to be in a dimension of sorts…some other space of time and place…there was nothing else around, no ground, no sky, no objects to tell her where she might be.

Something tugged at her ankle and it wasn't long until she looked down. Sakura gasped as she saw a glowing golden chain, wrapped tightly around her ankle and extending somewhere into the white side. Sakura's heart leapt when she realized what the golden chain actually was,

"The Clow cards…?" she breathed unbelievingly. But it was true. They were there and connected to each other, keeping Sakura tethered to the place she had just left by forming a long thread…

A single Clow Card flew up and floated in front of her. Tears gathered beneath Sakura's eyes as she watched the card with a picture of a beautiful woman with wings folded over her chest.

"Windy…" she whispered. The rest of the Clow Cards slowly flew up one by one and surrounded Sakura in a circle, glowing and linking together. She spun around, looking carefully at each one as she did and tears filled her eyes. "Everyone…you haven't given up on me?" she asked lowly. The Clow cards floated in front of her gently and Sakura closed her eyes and reopened them.

"But…it's hopeless now…everyone, everyone is…" she cried quietly. "I'm not the true owner of you… I'm not strong enough…or confident enough…this fight isn't my fight…everyone I cared about is dead…and I should join them…" she said lowly, but the Clow cards moved in even closer, insisting, and Sakura watched them. Suddenly, she stopped as she recalled a deep female voice, speaking as though from far away:

"Fate calls upon us when we least expect it to, and this is one of the things that you must take up. For the people. For your family, your friends. And for the Clow. Only you can do this, Sakura. You must learn how to master the Clow cards and become a great Clow Card mistress…"

Kagami's words to her, in that magical cavern beneath the waterfalls, seemed like so long ago and yet…Sakura had recalled the voice of the Seer who had waited two hundred years for her just to give her the Clow cards in this pivotal moment. And it was as though those words sunk into her, giving her strength, closing self-doubt. They were true. Kagami would not have waited two hundred years for a clow card mistress, a chosen one in the prophecy and the one to end all of this evil for nothing. It was not a coincidence. It couldn't be a coincidence…

And another voice that Sakura had not heard in so long sounded in her mind, reminding her again of why she was here.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will keep believing. Promise me, my cherry." Chieko-san's voice, her hands as they held Sakura's and urgently asked her to never give up. "Promise me." And tears fell down Sakura's cheeks as she remembered.

"I…." Sakura's voice cracked from the tears but she paused and continued, stronger now. "I promise to always believe…" she whispered. And Chieko-san smiled at her, her warm eyes bright with love.

Sakura slowly reopened her eyes and as though something she'd been missing all along suddenly clicked into place, her eyes changed. Where they had dulled and lacked in color and determination before, they now shone even brighter.

"You guys are right…" she said softly. "You're right!" Sakura repeated again with more resolution and the Clow cards glowed a little brighter. "You haven't given up on me…why should I give up on myself?" she asked and looked around at the Clow Cards imploringly as courage grew in her heart. "I may not have my friends anymore, but there are still many people depending on me! I'm the Clow card mistress! I have to help as many people as I can! I'm here to help the people of the Clow!" her will, which seemed to have shredded to nothing was reignited again and sat burning brightly inside her. Where had it gone? Was she so foolish to think that she was alone? She had the people she still had to protect, those still fighting and hoping.

Sakura knew that she had fallen into that hole of doubt because she only focused on the negative things and concentrated on the horrible present when she should have been living not for her friends and family only, but the entire world of the Clow. Her first and only home.

And she realized, and it took her this long to be sure. Hope was a never ending thing. To give it up meant admitting defeat. Her destiny, her path, ever since she could remember, had been set for her. Her friends and her hope had opened up a new place for her and she would never forget it. She had decided all those months ago to go with everyone and defeat this great evil. And now, even without them, there was still her…Sakura was not gone yet. She would hold onto all of their hopes and dreams. She was the Clow card mistress. She was but one person…but even she knew that one person could make all the difference in the world. Hadn't she learned that along her travels?

As Sakura had grown up, she never lost hope like she did a while before. Why should she start now? She had found it. Her answer to her questions, the hope that she still hung onto without knowing… And along with that…she also seemed to have found something else she had been missing the entire time…

"My aura! I can feel my aura again!" Sakura gasped. "But…but that's impossible! It was gone and…and…you guys were supposed to be gone too!" she cried looking around but the Clow cards only watched her. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't understand what's going on, but we have to get back! We have to! I don't want other innocent people dying anymore even if Lord Akuma is the ruler of the Clow now, I- what are you doing?" she asked as she saw Windy swoop away from the circle of Clow Cards watching her. It flew down and rested right next to her hand and Sakura looked down.

"…what?" she breathed as she brought her hand up. "One more card…? How did it get here…?"

Flashes of amber eyes, his voice and the feel of his warm hands as he firmly placed the card in her hand and closed it tightly came back to Sakura and she gasped lightly. Slowly looking down, Sakura turned the red and gold card around, the sun and moon forever entwining and her heartbeats staggered quickly against her throat.

On the front was a picture of a red heart with long angelic wings folded around itself while a crown sat on top its head. Sakura stared at the card and then the letters written beneath it:

_**The Love.**_

Suddenly, the card began to glow in her hands and Sakura closed her eyes, bringing it up to her chest. As soon as it was placed over her heart, Sakura began to understand.

"Everyone…" she whispered and a beautiful smile appeared on her face as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Sakura looked around at all the Clow Cards. If she was determined before, the look in her eyes now blazed with a newfound purpose as her aura burst forth in a pink light so bright the Clow Cards gently blew back. When the light faded, Sakura held in her hands the Clow staff, the red and golden bird shaped head at the end. She smiled triumphantly.

"Everyone is alive!" she cried to the Clow Cards. "I know they are! I felt them! I can feel their hearts in the love card! Hurry, we have to get back!" and the Clow Cards hesitated only for a fraction of a second before they began to assemble into a deck in front of Sakura. Their mistress was ready!

Soft warm hands caught the deck as it gently dropped and Sakura smiled down at her trustworthy cards. She understood now.

Before, she had regarded herself as the Clow Card mistress and the cards as magical vessels handed down to aid her in her destiny, but know she knew that it wasn't true at all. The cards were in fact, alive and they were her friends. They were Sakura's equals because they were fighting for a single goal.

To help the world of the Clow.

That was the sole reason they were created by Clow Reed in the first place. From now on, Sakura would work with them, not as master and cards, but as friends fighting to save a place they loved, because at one point, the Clow was also the Clow Card's home. The Clow cards, her friends, had saved her from certain death just now by giving her a link back into the real world and she would take it. She would not waste this opportunity.

And how foolish she was to think that she if she didn't have the Clow key, she would not be able to use the staff? The clow key was inside of herself, surrounded by her aura this entire time. It was not something that someone could take away so easily.

"Ready, guys?" she whispered to her deck. On top, the newest addition, The Love, was placed, glowing lightly and Sakura smiled, a true smile. She held up the Clow staff proudly. "Let's go!" she said, straightening up as she faced the bright glowing light before her. Sakura's face was set and determined. Her friends were all alive. She knew it and she would no longer be the frightened and timid young woman that she used to be. She had found her true purpose and Sakura raised her staff.

The large cherry blossom tree calmly sitting in the middle of the field shook with such a violent explosion that the sound could be heard echoing deeply all around. From their place by the memory pool, the Sakuras looked at on another.

Dust and bark flew in every direction from a hole blown within the cherry blossom tree's trunk. Among the rubble, a black shapeless form flew out, skidding on the ground and squirming around.

A young woman stepped out from the hole blown in the tree trunk and gently glided down the mountain of tree bark and leaves to land in front of the black shapeless form. Her emerald green eyes were blazing as she looked down upon it.

It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either and Sakura found it hard to believe that this thing was responsible for all of her nightmares. The black blood seemed to notice her and jumped away. Sakura turned towards it, her staff clutched tightly in her hands and pointed the birds beak towards it angrily.

"You lied to me!" she shouted. "You made me believe that all of my friends were gone! You almost killed me!"

The black blood remained motionless for a second before it formed a small opening similar to a mouth in the middle of it. Sakura was shocked to hear it speak.

"So, it seems that you figured it out before you were able to die…" the voice was deep and raspy without a gender, but if Sakura had to guess, it was male. "I underestimated your strength…" it said thoughtfully and Sakura glared at it. "Not even the king and queen of long ago could withstand my nightmares for long…"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Sakura said. "Now that I'm here, I'm not going to let you take over my mind!" the black blood seemed to consider her for a moment then a deep throated laugh emerged from its lips and Sakura unconsciously shivered.

"We'll see about that…Clow card mistress…" it taunted and launched itself at Sakura with a roar. Sakura dodged, moving back swiftly as a stream of fire shot at it in her place. When the fire subsided, the black blood was nowhere to be seen and the card mistress turned around, searching with her eyes for its shape in the field of grass.

"Come out and fight me!" she yelled. "I will never forgive you for making me so sad!"

"Oh really?" its voice whispered and Sakura whipped around as vines shot out from her staff to wrap around the black blood as it jumped for Sakura. In an instant, the black blood vanished with a puff of smoke. Sakura's eyes swept the field again.

"You know, card mistress, it was quite easy to break you. I live in your mind after all. I see everything that you cherish and everything that you're afraid of. Your mind is naïve but your spirit was powerful. I had to really create a world that would break your heart. And I almost succeeded…"

"Where are you?" Sakura yelled as she took a step back. Behind her, her shadow moved and Sakura was only able to see it from the corner of her eye before she shouted the name of the card she needed to use inside her mind. 'Freeze!'

Instantly, a stream of ice flew out from the tip of the clow staff and towards the black blood which was a few inches from touching Sakura. It froze the dark shapeless body of the black blood and Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief. She had just straightened up when she heard the unmistakable sound of breaking ice and her eyes widened as the black blood broke free of the ice, tumbling onto the ground and began convulsing on the ground, all the while emitting horrible sounds.

"Your pathetic cards can't hurt me, card mistress!" it screeched gleefully and Sakura watched in horror as the black blood began to grow larger in height. When it finally stood, it was about the size of a man. It now had definable facial features shadowed by darkness. Red glowing eyes stood out as it stared at Sakura with large evil grin on its face. Sakura instantly jumped back as wings sprouted at her ankles, her wand at the ready.

The black blood chuckled. "I'm impressed. You're able to actually use the Clow cards without calling upon them out loud? Only Clow Reed was ever able to do that…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Who are you…?" the black blood let out a shriek of laughter.

"Me? You're asking me? AHAHAHAHAHA! You, card mistress did not do your homework! Why, I am part of the most powerful magician to have roamed this pathetic world of the Clow. I am the devil himself…" and he took a step forward as a black aura burst forth from him. "I am made from Lord Akuma's blood!" And the black blood launched itself towards Sakura. She dodged, but barely. Sakura knew, no, more like she had a feeling that if the thing that was made of Lord Akuma's blood touched her or injured her again, she would be in deep trouble.

'_If the single Clow cards aren't working on it…then how about if I combine them?_' She thought to herself. Making up her mind, Sakura pulled two cards from the pocket of her white dress. "I don't care who you are! I won't let you hurt me or anyone I care about anymore! Watery! Thunder!" Sakura called out. She was not strong enough to summon two cards at once silently inside her head just yet. "Combine your powers and create a wave of lightning!"

And Sakura hit both cards with the clow staff. Immediately, a loud roar echoed in the field and a giant tidal wave covered the sky as watery rose, sure and confident while the wolf of thunder ran up along it's typhoon of water. Both aimed for the black blood together and dived and the black blood was swallowed up in their attack.

Sakura watched the swirl of water and thunder and black smoke entangled within each other in the torrent, and then the small hurricane was blasted apart as the black blood screamed its fury, breaking free of their grasp. Watery and thunder returned and Sakura bit her lower lip. The black blood was straightening up again, its smile leering in her direction.

"I told you that all of the cards you possess in your deck will not be able to harm me, mistress!" it cackled and Sakura glared back at it.

'_All of the cards in my deck…That's it!'_

Sakura stared back at the black blood, now taking slow and sure steps towards her and she held up the card that was her hope.

"I've already told you that won't work on me," the black blood sneered and Sakura slowly turned the card around on her fingers to show it.

"But…what? That's not a Clow card!" the black blood yelled angrily as he stared at the picture in front of it. Sakura gave it a small mocking grin.

"It is a Clow card!" she said and held it close to her chest, her eyes closing slightly. "It's a card that came to me from everyone that I love. I can feel a piece of each of them from here…they're not dead! You lied to me! And this card," Sakura opened her blazing green eyes. "This card, was made from their love! And it will be the one to defeat you!"

The black blood's makeshift body took a step back. "N-no!" it cried. "No, it cannot be! It doesn't matter which card it is! It will not beat me!" and thick black smoke issued from itself.

"Then we will just have to see about that!" Sakura cried and tossed the red and gold clow card in front of her. Spinning her raised staff above her head, Sakura brought it down onto the card with a determined face. "Please show him the power of Love!"

"NOOOOO!" The black blood attempted to escape but it was too late as the large red heart, it's wings propelling it out of the card with a golden glow, rose and landed beside him, folding it's white wings around the dark struggling shape. "YOU CAN'T! You won't defeat me!" it cried and Sakura watched, her hands fisted tightly around the clow staff as she watched them fight.

"I won't lose! I WON'T!" The black blood screeched and fought with all its inhuman strength and the wings of the heart began unfurling lightly, though it fought to keep them closed over the enemy. Sakura's eyes widened in worry.

"Oh, no," she whispered as the black blood seemed to gain more and more control over the situation. Sakura, in her desperation, rushed forward but even before she had taken a step, a soft hand with long slender fingers placed itself onto the still fighting red heart of the Love and then a large blinding glow filled the entire field. It was so bright, Sakura had to close her eyes and shield her face with her arms.

She heard a loud drawn out scream of anguish and then as though a knife slicing the wind, the light faded.

Sakura opened her eyes and removed her hands, just as a red and gold Clow card flew towards her. Sakura caught it and looked up only to have her eyes widen and her breath hitched in her throat. She took a slow and hesitant step forward, her mouth slightly open as tears began to pool beneath her eyes and Sakura swallowed hard before she whispered,

"O-Okaa-san…?"

The owner of the hands turned around and Sakura stared into her mother's emerald eyes, so similar to her own. Her long light ebony locks blew gently in the wind that had sprung up and she wore a beautiful white dress. Nadeshiko observed her daughter with a gentle smile on her face.

"B-but…Okaa-san…how..?" Sakura whispered as slowly walked towards her mother unbelievingly. She was still as beautiful as Sakura remembered her to be. Nadeshiko smiled and reached out a hand to gently brush away Sakura's tears which were now spilling from the corners of her eyes.

"Sakura…" she said softly. Her voice was as musical as it always was. "You are so brave. I am so proud of you, my daughter." Sakura held her mother's hand against her cheek as if she'd never let go again and cried like a little girl.

"Okaa-san…" she murmured through her tears. "Okaa-san…"

Nadeshiko smiled, a serene tranquil look as she watched her daughter almost sadly. "Sakura, this is as much as I can do for you," she motioned towards the Clow card in Sakura's hands with her other. "I cannot stay long."

Sakura's puffy eyes widened but she nodded slightly to show that she understood and Nadeshiko's eyes twinkled happily. "You have grown up, Sakura," she said and Sakura nodded. "Remember that in your darkest time, when all hope is lost, you must use that card."

"I will, Okaa-san," Sakura promised and Nadeshiko smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Thank you. Never stop believing Sakura, and take care. I love you very much," she said quietly and Sakura could see that she was beginning to fade into the wind that had sprung up. She choked on a sob.

"I love you too, Okaa-san," Sakura whispered. Nadeshiko disappeared with a smile on her face. But before she did, she could have sworn she heard her mother's sweet voice once more.

"And take care of Touya, will you?"

Sakura smiled into the empty field of flowers and grass where the cherry blossom tree grew, a large hole in its trunk now.

"I will, Okaa-san," she promised. "I will." Looking down at the back of the red and gold card in her hands, Sakura slowly turned it around. What she saw made her smile.

The front showed a picture of a young boy, dressed entirely in black with his eyes closed. In his arms, he carried a large red heart, the white wings on it seeming to soar. And below the picture, two words were written:

_**The Hope.**_

Sakura's jade orbs glowed as she added it to her deck of cards and they all flew out, surrounding her once more, with the Hope in the front and she laughed happily.

"Thank you, guys," she said to them. "I guess it's time to go back now, hmm? Lead the way!" A golden path spread before her eyes as the Clow Cards flew on ahead and Sakura giggled as she followed them, but not before looking back at the field where her mother had disappeared to. She didn't understand how or why but she was happy that she got to see her mother one more time. It was what she needed to strengthen her resolve even more now.

When they reached the clear pond where her memories were stored, Sakura saw four of herself, lined up along the path as though they were waiting for her. The fifth, Sakura recognized, was her when she was younger.

Sakura didn't bother speaking, she merely smiled and walked past them. As she passed each one, they faded into her, becoming a part of her. Finally, at the edge of the path before she wouldn't see the memory pool anymore, Sakura turned and glanced at the empty area. She grinned and walked on, following the cards. As she walked, Sakura admired the beauty and peacefulness around her. It felt just like home…

In the distance, she could see an estate that looked similar to the Kinomoto one, though there were no slaves working in front of it, and beyond that, a little further away, she could see herself in a magnificent wedding dress next to the altar, though she looked older. Behind her sat friends and family watching, and beside her was a tall man but she didn't see his face before her vision was swallowed up by the peaceful green grassy hills.

The Clow cards had stopped at the edge of a cliff. Down below and in front, Sakura could not see anything. It was covered by a thick cloud and she glanced at the floating cards before her doubtfully.

"This is the way out?" she asked and they nodded. Sakura smiled. "I guess I have to go back, right?" they nodded again.

"_I'll wait for you, Sakura. So you better come back." _

Sakura gasped as the sudden feel of soft lips against her own and the image of a pair of deep amber eyes watching her intently came back to mind. She didn't know if she had been dreaming or not, but the image of his face was as clear as day and her heart skipped a beat. Sakura looked down at the bottomless cliff, her heart racing happily.

"I do have to go back," she told her faithful Clow cards. "There are people waiting for me. My friends are waiting for me. I am the Clow card mistress after all, one of the chosen ones in the prophecy!" she said with a large smile and the cards grinned back.

Sakura's eyes shone brightly. "Well, here goes nothing…" she whispered and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift forward.

A pale hand drew back the curtains of the room they were all sitting in and amethyst eyes watched the clear night outside through the large window. The giant moon, nearly full, shone brightly against the clear night sky and stars in the distant.

"The snow storm has stopped," Tomoyo noted but no one paid any attention to her observation. All of their friends, Ryuu, Satoshi, Yamazaki, Meiling, Tensai, Fay, and even Kurogane, who was feeling better now and able to sit up, were gathered into a single room, watching and waiting the time in silence.

"We should really try to get some sleep," Meiling suggested but she made no move to head to bed either and no one answered her. Silence once again consumed them all. Ryuu's hands were fisted tightly as he waited.

Suddenly, Fay's light blue eye widened and his head shot up. The others in the room turned to him, confused. "Ying Fa!" was all he said before he stood and quickly ran to the doors of the room.

"What? What's happened to her?" Ryuu shouted as he chased after him.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped and followed. The rest of their friends looked at one another before they hurried out the door behind them.

Inside of the quiet room, Syaoran had buried his head in his arms as he placed them at the edge of the bed, holding Sakura's hand tightly. He was so desperate that he didn't feel her powers coming back or life returning to her veins. Her aura growing stronger.

Slowly, Sakura's eyes opened. Her eyelids felt heavy and she furrowed her brows to clear her vision. She blinked several times until her sight began to clear and Sakura could see the crystal ceiling of the room she was in. Where was she? She looked around. Wherever it was, it seemed that she was lying on a bed. Somewhere inside the room, she could see the faint light of a candle.

Slowly, she started to sit up. Syaoran's head shot up in surprise. Sakura looked at him. She hadn't seen him there before.

"…Syaoran?" she murmured with a tired face but she was smiling. Syaoran just stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was…she was alive! He sat on top of the bed and stared right into those big green emerald eyes. No, he wasn't dreaming, this was real. Sakura was alive!

Sakura looked down at his hand holding hers and looked back up at him, confused. Syaoran had never seen a lovelier face expression. "Syaoran…were you crying?" she asked him.

Syaoran didn't answer her. He merely pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and sighed deeply in relief. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she felt his strong arms and chest around her and warm breath on her skin and Sakura's face grew hot.

"S-Syaoran…?" she stuttered. He pulled back and gave her one of his rare smiles, the ones that made her heart flutter and Sakura blushed deeply, trying to avoid eye contact from embarrassment. Somehow it seemed that Syaoran only reserved those smiles for Sakura. But Syaoran wouldn't let her and lifted her chin up with his hand and she met his gaze.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear Sakura?" he said seriously, and Sakura nodded shakily. What was going on? Why was Syaoran acting like this? Yes, she had dreamed, or perhaps hallucinated that he had appeared in her mind and spoken to her and given her the Love and then he had…and Sakura blushed even more as she remembered the brief feel of his lips on hers but he couldn't have possibly been inside of her mind, could he? It was…it was absurd! There was no way Syaoran would have been able to do that… Sakura hesitantly looked up at Syaoran but he was busy checking her vitals. She was surprised Syaoran didn't notice her red face as he sat in front of her, watching her intently while playing lightly with her fingers.

Syaoran smiled when he saw Sakura watching him. Yes, he knew he must be acting strange to her, but he didn't care at all. He was willing to swallow his pride after she had come back to him.

He noticed the Clow key necklace dangling around Sakura's neck and another smile tugged at the corner of his lips. So, the Clow key had gone to its rightful owner after all. Syaoran had many questions he wanted to ask her about how she had been able to come back, but for now, the fact that she was alive was all that mattered and he grinned like an idiot. She was blushing like crazy.

"Syaoran..." Sakura said hesitantly. "Are you alright?" He looked down at her lovely face and moved a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"Yes," he replied quietly, contently. "Thank you for coming back, Sakura." She flushed and looked down.

At that moment, the door to the room burst open and Fay stepped inside. His light blue eyes found Sakura's red face and Syaoran's hand holding hers and he smiled widely.

"I thought I felt your aura," he commented casually and Sakura beamed at him. "Fay-san!" she cried. Behind him, all of their friends appeared, faces stricken with shock and then Tomoyo's squeal was heard,

"Sakura! You're awake!" And she flung herself at her best friend.

Sakura smiled widely. "Yes, I am, Tomoyo!" And Tomoyo held her hand. She was happy. Sakura was alive and as far as Tomoyo was concerned, that was good enough. Sakura was happy as well. She thought she'd never see any of her friends anymore.

And pretty soon all of their friends had come inside the room and Sakura was being hugged, patted on the back and shaken hands with while she happily laughed and talked with them.

Syaoran stepped back and allowed their friends to speak to Sakura while he watched on the side, a small smile on the corners of his lips.

"Gee, Ying Fa, you gave us all quite a scare," Yamazaki was saying to Sakura. "Although, this didn't quite scare me as much as that one bloke in the province of Fire did ten years ago. Did you know that…" and everyone ignored him.

Sakura eyes sparkled.

"I don't know how you did it, but that'll teach anyone who messes with you how tough you are," Satoshi said, gently giving Sakura's shoulder a squeeze while he looked down at her. The young woman nodded up at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

Sakura wondered why her friends weren't asking her about what had happened and how she escaped but she was glad they didn't. She'd rather not go into details about what the black blood had made her seen and what _she_ had seen in her mind. It was too crazy. No one would believe her anyway…

"Finally! You know, girl, we are always getting delayed because of you!" Meiling said crossly and folded her arms when Sakura looked over at her but Meiling was smiling. Sakura grinned then her smile faltered when she met a pair of turquoise blue eyes as Ryuu stepped in front of her bed.

Sakura looked up at the leader of the Seekers, whose eyes were trained on her, his face expressionless and hands clenched down by his sides.

"Ryuu..." she called softly and smiled. And then he suddenly embraced her with her head against his chest while he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ying Fa," Ryuu said quietly, pulling back and looking at her. Sakura gave him a small smile and then Ryuu leaned down and gently placed a kiss against her forehead. Syaoran gritted his teeth but didn't comment while Sakura blushed lightly. Ryuu stepped back and Sakura looked around at all of her friends, as though drinking in the sight of each one of them.

The black blood had made her see their graves, made her believe that they each had died, and now, here they were, completely safe and next to her. Sakura couldn't have asked for anything else. She was happy. She was thankful that it had just been a vision that part of Akuma had set for her. If time allowed her to, she would fight for the last of her breath beside these people she called her friends.

She turned to everyone of them.

"Fay," the magician winked at her. "Kurogane," and the coyote met her gaze. "Tensai," the genius fixed his glasses and smiled. Ryuu. Satoshi. Yamazaki. Meiling. Tomoyo. And Sakura's eyes found the very last pair of deep chestnut ones in the room. Syaoran smiled back at her. "Everyone," Sakura looked around, tears glistening in her emerald green pools, a trembling smile on her lips. "I'm so glad to be back."

They looked at one another and all returned her grin. Everyone was together again.

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_1:40 AM _

"Come back here!"

The angry hiss that followed her had the young woman running for her life. Glancing down at her ragged dress and knowing that her hair was in complete disarray, she raced on, her bare feet pattering down the empty hallway. Her breaths were coming out short and ragged and it was taking all that she could just to stay ahead of the soldier, but she could hear him coming behind her with loud footsteps. He was stronger and faster than her and Yumi's heart burst with terror.

Tears gathered at the base of her lids as she shook her head to hide a whimper. Why had she been out of bed at this time again? And she choked on a sob as she remembered that she had gotten up to sneak out of the palace to see her younger brother, who at the moment was sick and fighting for his life since the slaves were not allowed outside of the palace unless they were ordered to go during the day.

The soldier had caught her just before she could exit. She had landed a good kick to his shin before she had taken off in the opposite direction and here she was running away from him…Yumi was exhausted. She had barely had time to rest today with the preparations for the celebration just a few months away. The entire palace was working from dawn till twilight nonstop. Yumi knew that she didn't have the strength to avoid the soldier just as a rough hand twisted her wrist around, almost dislocating her shoulder in the process.

Yumi slammed against the wall of the corridor, her eyes widening in shock at the pain and she gasped as the soldier immediately pressed against her, breathing heavily against her neck.

"You wench," he hissed. "I'm going to make you pay for that kick you gave me earlier, and that's a promise!" Yumi clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in fear. "And don't think that you can scream either. No one will hear you," the soldier whispered before he began assaulting her neck with his mouth. Tears filled Yumi's eyes as the soldier pushed harder against her, keeping a firm hand over her mouth. Yumi could taste her tears and she screamed in silence as the soldier ripped the top of her dress open in one motion. Was this how it was really going to end?

And then suddenly the soldier stopped and withdrew from Yumi. Her moist eyes clenched tightly shut, Yumi slowly opened them and looked up to see the soldier now staring down the dark corridor, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Yumi's eyes widened as she turned and she saw a tall figure standing unmoving on the other side of the hall watching them. The soldier threw Yumi back against the wall and unsheathed his blade while running towards the figure.

"Intruder!" he shouted and rushed at him. The figure calmly stood still watching the soldier. He was dressed all in black and Yumi opened her mouth to gasp a warning but she didn't need to. The figure in black reached behind his back and unsheathed a long silver sword as the soldier reached him and in one fluid-like motion stabbed the running soldier through the chest. The smell of blood reached Yumi's nostrils and she slid down the wall in terror, covering her mouth to drown out a scream as the soldier sank onto the ground, gurgling blood, his eyes still wide open as he died.

The figure jerked his sword free and cleaned it on the soldier's pants before slowly walking towards where Yumi was. Yumi was frozen in terror. This man, he had killed the soldier without hesitation. If he wanted word of his presence to be kept silent then he would have to kill her too…a couple of silent steps and Yumi looked up to see the figure now standing in front of her. All Yumi could do was stare up into his dark cold eyes in fear, tears falling thickly down her cheeks. Her heart was beating so fast, she was surprised the man could not hear it. He glared at her and the hand holding his sword shifted. Yumi flinched.

And then he was gone. He passed her to the opposite end of the corridor and after a second's glance back, he disappeared at the turn. Yumi let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and took deep gasps of breath to calm herself down. Glancing around the empty corridor now, save for the dead soldier, Yumi stood on shaking knees and faced the wall to fight the urge to vomit. After she had composed herself, she slowly made her way back to the servant's wing, stumbling along the way and taking many breaks. They would find the dead soldier soon enough, especially with the presence of the figure in black. Questions would be asked and Yumi wanted to avoid being the one to answer.

His footsteps were light as he melted into the shadows of the candles in the hall. He was getting close, he knew it. Up ahead, he could hear voices. Soldiers.

Not pausing, the figure stood up and turned the corner. He was already halfway to them before they realized he was there. That was good. Speed and silence were key to this operation. The first soldier only had time to let out a startled cry before the figure stuck his sword inside his throat, disposing of him with one kick. While another soldier charged, the figure reached out and dug his fingers into another's eyes, pulling an eyeball out without hesitation. A sword stab later, the soldier's body had gone limp as the figure dealt with the charging soldier by gripping his throat and twisting it with one hand. Using the wall, he jumped up and propelled himself on it as he flew towards the two remaining soldiers, slitting both in the throat while in the air. The thuds of their dead bodies hitting the floor muffled the figure as he landed. Ignoring the building pile of building blood beneath his feet, the figure looked towards the two doors the soldiers had been guarding.

Taking only a second to sheath his sword, the figure reached out and pulled the brass doorknobs. They were locked. Cursing under his breath, the figure found the keys from among the dead bodies and slid it into the lock. There was a silent pause while the figure listened for any noise beyond the doors. The fight wouldn't have woken anyone, but someone with unusually light sleeping habits would have noticed. When the silence continued, the figure proceeded to turn the key. The lock opened with a loud click. Pausing to let the noise fade, he slowly turned the door knob and opened the door, letting himself inside. The room was completely dark. Compared to the dimly lit corridor he was just in, this room was a lot darker. Completely black save for the faint glowing yellow light by a corner of the room.

Completely awed, the figure pulled the mask off his face as he silently approached. In a glass case on a velvet cushion, a sword lay, glowing innocently. The hilt was golden encrusted with a red ruby and the blade was the color of snow, a white so pure it blinded. Without thinking, the figure reached a hand towards the case.

"What's going on?"

Emperor Kimama sat up in bed as he rubbed his eyes, his face contorted with rage. "Guards!" The figure quickly acted, unsheathing his sword as he ran towards the emperor, who was now watching him with narrowed eyes.

He had to kill the emperor before the soldiers got here. Just as he reached killing distance, the doors to the emperor's bedroom burst open as soldiers poured in, throwing the room in light. Momentarily blinded, the figure looked from the emperor to the soldiers that surrounded him.

"Get him!" the captains shouted and the soldiers closed in as Emperor Kimama was pulled to safety by the general that had come into the room.

"Don't let him escape! Kill him!" The emperor ordered as the soldiers began fighting the figure in black. "I want to see his face! This man who thinks he can just walk into the palace!"

"Yes, sir!" The figure was getting overwhelmed by numbers alone as he dodged and fought back. He had to get out of here soon or he was going to get seriously hurt! As he fought, his eyes studied the room for an opening. There! Instead of aiming for a soldier that was lunging towards him, the figure pushed over the case containing the magnificent sword instead. Loud noise filled the room as the glass shattered and the sword fell out. Some soldiers flew back, glass in their eyes and the figure took the opportunity. Crouching his body into a ball, the figure leapt past the soldiers and jumped through the window.

The general pushed past the soldiers and peered out the window and down at the gardens below. He saw shards of glass glinting in the moonlight but there was no sign of the intruder.

"Go find him! Check the gardens below! Even if he survived that fall, he's still seriously injured!" the soldiers ran out to do what they were told.

"We'll find him your majesty!" the general promised as Emperor Kimama came to stand next to him. "You'd better, Yuuta, or it will be your head!" he yelled. General Yuuta flinched. "Don't just stand there! Go get me Hiirigizawa!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"I am here, your majesty." The emperor turned towards the door to see Eriol calmly walk inside, carrying his staff. He was in his night gown with slippers on as he observed the scene before him.

"Hiirigizawa!" the emperor barked. "Where the hell were you? I was almost murdered!"

Eriol smiled inwardly. It would not do well to tell the emperor that he had just felt the aura of Sakura, stronger than ever and that the Clow card mistress had survived her encounter with the Black Blood and was fine now.

In fact, if Eriol could be completely honest, he'd say that he was in a rather good mood. It was only spoiled when he sensed that man entering the emperor's chamber and attempting to touch Binder. Binder had sent a warning cry of magic so loud, Eriol's ear drums were still ringing. After that, there was no use in ignoring the situation any longer, so Eriol had reluctantly come if he still wanted to keep up appearances.

"I apologize, your majesty, I was in my chambers when I heard the disturbance."

"Well? Where is he?" the emperor demanded and Eriol closed his eyes. After a long moment he sighed. "He is not within the palace gates anymore, your majesty. He will be long gone into the city by now."

"Curse it!" the emperor roared. "And what about that? Does he have it?"

"No. He did not possess any magic. Just very strong fighting abilities," Eriol answered, his eyes on the victims in front of the emperor's door. The emperor's face relaxed momentarily.

"He tried to steal it! He tried to steal Binder!" The emperor shouted as he walked back to the sword still lying on the ground. He picked it up by its handle, checking for any scratches or flaws. "This is the key to the noblemen's future, Hiirigizawa, we can't let anything happen to it! Its protection will need to be strengthened! I will not have it in my chambers any longer!"

Eriol frowned. "Are you trying to suggest that we isolate it, your highness?"

"Exactly!" Emperor Kimama said, smiling. "We isolate it and have soldiers guard it twenty-four hours a day! That way, we know that it will be protected until it is time to use it! So I won't have lowly bastards sneaking into my room at night and attempting to steal it from under my nose!"

Eriol watched the sword, his eyes narrowed slightly. He did not trust Binder. Binder had a mind of its own. It thought more for itself than Ruler did and Eriol knew that without a person to hold onto it, Binder would disappear and return to whomever it felt was its rightful owner. He had never had an experience with one of the swords in the prophecy before and was quite uneducated about their powers. But he knew enough and he knew that the sword should not be left alone.

"That is not a very good idea, your highness."

Emperor Kimama frowned. "And why not, Hiirigizawa?" his voice was getting testy and Eriol thought quickly.

"This is the legendary sword Binder your majesty. I do not trust its scant protection with a few soldiers," General Yuuta growled slightly but Eriol ignored him. "I have a better idea…"

"What is it?" General Yuuta snapped. Eriol gave Yuuta a superior look which the general glared back.

"It is only for the emperor's ears," he said lowly and Emperor Kimama chuckled.

"General, I want all of my best soldiers called back into the city! Send messages out by tonight! I want this place so protected that not even a mouse will go by undetected! The hundred year celebration of the surmount of Soul City will bring bigger thieves into the city along with the Noblemen, and we mustn't forget the Resistance! I want this place guarded! Have all of my best captains called here at once!"

"Yes, your highness," the general bowed and with a look of loathing at Eriol, he marched out of the room.

"Now, Hiirigizawa, about your plan…" the emperor demanded turning to him and Eriol smiled, his deep purple orbs glinting in the moonlight.

"Ah, yes…"

_Seer's Palace, Glass Mountains_

_Province of Rain_

_2:08 AM _

The pale moonlight shone bright against the piles of snow layered beneath the palace's icy walls after the snow storm. In one room, two women sat facing one another. One was eating porridge from a small bowl while the other watched her, smiling.

"I can't believe I slept for a week," Sakura groaned again, putting her spoon down and Tomoyo shook her head lightly while folding a towel, listening.

"Well, it's true Sakura-chan. I honestly thought you were going to die…" Tomoyo said softly and her eyes looked sad once again.

Sakura scooted up on her bed to hold her best friend's hands. "I didn't Tomoyo. I'm right here," Sakura reassured her and Tomoyo blinked, grinning.

"Yes, I know. But Sakura, how scary was it for you to see all of that," she added with a shiver. Sakura nodded slowly. When the room had vacated of her friends so that she could get some rest, Sakura had lost no time telling Tomoyo all that she had seen and heard in her visions with the Black Blood. Meanwhile, Tomoyo filled her in on where exactly she was, and who exactly had saved them when Sakura got hurt by Kumo at the bank of Lotus River.

The Seers were very kind to Sakura after she had awoken and had even helped Tomoyo prepare some food for Sakura so late at night. Her friends watched over her for a while before they each left one by one and if Sakura shed a few tears every now and then, they chose not to comment on it. In fact, her friends didn't even bring up what had happened to her. Instead, they talked around it and told her jokes or stories instead to lighten the mood. Only Syaoran was silent and watching everyone interact but he looked happy. For what reason, Sakura couldn't guess. But she couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. Every time she did, her entire face turned red with embarrassment, remembering that inside of her mind, she had hallucinated that Syaoran had been there with her. She was confused. He certainly gave her the card, but he couldn't have been inside her mind…could he?

Tomoyo had been watching Sakura and knew that she was baffled by how her friends were acting but Tomoyo knew why they were behaving that way. It seemed that everyone had reached an unspoken agreement not to talk about what had conspired between Fay and themselves. No one asked questions because Sakura had come out alive and it seemed to be working as it looked like Sakura didn't really feel like sharing her experience with her friends either. The only thing that got Tomoyo curious was the fact that every time Sakura spoke to or made eye contact with Li, she'd turn red in the face and Tomoyo guessed that it had something to do with when Syaoran appeared in her mind. But Tomoyo would not ask about it until Sakura told her.

After Sakura awoke, everyone was in a good mood. No one wanted to sleep quite yet, content to bathe in the young woman's happy after glow. And Fay seemed to be the happiest of them all, next to Ryuu, who took any opportunity to hug Sakura, much to the Resistance leader's disapproval as Tomoyo noted. Only Meiling was not touched by the reunion and a few minutes after Sakura had woken up, Meiling got up and left abruptly.

Sakura had noticed Fay's injury and asked about it. Yamazaki stepped in and lied that an enemy youkai got Fay when they fought and naïve Sakura had fallen for it with everyone hiding their smiles at her innocence. But what was surprising was how believable Yamazaki's lie was. Even he looked impressed after having told it.

Li was the last to leave with Satoshi. He had approached a blushing Sakura and felt her forehead before smiling at her and telling her to get a good night's rest. The clow card mistress only nodded, completely red in the face before Li exited. Not before looking back at Sakura one more time.

Tomoyo was secretly grinning to herself the entire time, well aware of how suddenly the Resistance leader's mood had changed since Sakura woke up. Although he had his hands in his pocket, and didn't say much, his amber eyes shone with happiness and Tomoyo wanted to laugh out loud at his attempt to hide his emotions.

"It was very frightening, Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered, as she remembered the feelings that had come upon discovering the graves with Cheeko and she began tearing up again. "I-I was so…" she whispered brokenly and Tomoyo hugged her. "And it felt so real too…I don't know what to think now. I know that this is real with everyone here, but I still feel like everything I saw already happened…like it's somehow part of my past…"Sakura looked so lost, Tomoyo's eyes softened and she gave her friend a small squeeze on her hand.

"I can't tell you what it feels like because I've never experienced it, but I'm glad that you didn't give up hope, Sakura. It's wonderful to know that even without us, you would never give up. That's the kind of thing that sets you apart from everyone else. This is why you're the Clow Card mistress, one of the chose ones from the prophecy. Because you're strong and willing to help the world to make it a better place. It's not surprising that you'd feel that way though, that it's part of your past now. I think it will be like that for a while especially since it happened inside of your mind so that you're directly affected by it. You will probably get a little confused at first but with time and more happy memories, I'm sure that you will heal. Like you say, Sakura-chan, everything will surely be alright!"

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. "I know, Tomoyo. I know that… and now that I'm here, I will make sure that nothing like that happens to any of us! I already saw what a future like that was like…and…and it makes my heart hurt, so I will do everything in my power to make sure that that vision is never a reality!"

"That's the Sakura-chan I know and love!" Tomoyo cried, smiling but Sakura was immediately sober again and Tomoyo watched her.

"But there are still some things that confuse me…" And her friend looked curious. Sakura continued. "I don't think it's possible to grasp what really happened to me. I dreamed that Syaoran gave me the Love card, I woke up with it in my hands, escaped death, fought the Black blood in my mind and sealed it with my mother's help, and then I made another card!" Sakura cried out frustrated. "I mean, how is that even possible?"

Tomoyo just shook her head. "Maybe, Sakura….maybe there are some things that cannot be explained…you said so yourself that without your mother, the Love card wouldn't have been able to capture the Black blood. Maybe this is a part of her love that lives inside of you…"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm…I didn't think of it that way…but you could be right. If that's the case, then how do you explain the part with Syaoran and the Love card? I mean…" and the clow card mistress began blushing deeply again. "I-I mean…he couldn't…he couldn't have been there?" she asked, completely baffled and looked at her friend helplessly and Tomoyo smiled inside of herself.

"Like I said Sakura, some things are just unexplainable. You don't have to be afraid and you don't have to protect us all like you said. That's what friends are. We have each other's backs and we will take care of one another. I see that you've grown from this experience and I want to continue seeing you grow. You're so grown up," Tomoyo smiled. "I want to catch up with you."

Sakura smiled gently. "You've grown too, Tomoyo-chan. It's thanks to everyone I love and care about that I was able to realize that the whole situation I was seeing was a lie. I won't let it hurt me again. I realized that while I was inside of my mind that I'm not even close to where I want to be yet. These people, these places, and my friends, are all part of the Clow to me and I can't lose that. The Clow is not this world, it's the people and their love and happiness that built it and I will fight those who want to break it down!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Then if you want to do that, Sakura-chan, you have to get some rest first. You're probably drained mentally from your experience. Wouldn't it be amazing to sleep tonight with a clear mind?"

Sakura nodded and chuckled. "True, true. And tonight, I want good dreams."

"I'm sure the Dream can make that happen," Tomoyo said as she helped put Sakura back into bed. Sakura laughed. "I think it's already working, Tomoyo…" she said sleepily. Suddenly, Sakura sat back up and stared at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…have you seen Kero?" and Tomoyo blinked.

"No. Now that I think about it…I haven't seen him since a few nights ago when he came back to check on you. As far as I know, he was wandering around the Seer's palace."

Sakura frowned. "I wonder where Kero could be…?"

Somewhere, in the distant part of the palace, a small golden creature with over large ears and white wings flew up towards the giant window, his paws crossed over his chest, his face expression deeply concentrated.

He could feel that his mistress had come back safe and sound…but now he had other things to worry about…

And Kero's narrowed eyes moved upwards toward the large pale moon in the deep black sky. It was almost full.

"You're here, aren't you…Yue?"

_**End of Chapter 23.**_

* * *

**Yuuki's Note: AHAHAHAHA! I know I'm cruel! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. It was a lot of work and imagination, but it turned out the way I wanted it to. Yay! Sakura is awake! They are so cute! And what is this about...Yue? Well, find out in the next chapter of the Clow! (That sounded like a smarmy TV commentator) **

**And to make me update faster, let's not forget to read and review! Love you guys, and see you next chapter! It will be out soon! No promises, guaranteed...in case you guys hold me to it...I'm not Syaoran, ok? **

**Read and Review!**

**-Yuuki ^^**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Guardian of

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All characters and affiliates belong to CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note:** Hello to all my dear readers! I have a long author's note today because there is a lot to discuss concerning the Clow and issues I'd like to put to rest.

I've been receiving a lot of messages lately concerning my rating for The Clow to K+. There are many people that are saying that The Clow is inappropriate for children under thirteen. I agree to a certain extent but I feel that we shouldn't shelter children so much. A lot of children nowadays have read stories and even seen TV containing even more graphic pictures/videos that aren't depicted in a story on . And I say, if they're old enough to be able to read stories online, they're old enough to be able to have a little imagination where the Clow is concerned. I understand where the concern lies and I have upped the rating to T but it still irks me how much society attempts to cover up sex/violence when it is a common underlying theme to many things. It's because of this that children grow up unaware of their options...BUT, all that aside...

I'm apologize (as usual) for the late update. The Clow is going exactly where I want it to and it's an exciting step for me now that I've reached the second arc of the story. We have already reached the halfway point and I'm so grateful and happy for the readers and reviewers who encourage me to keep on continuing with The Clow. I do plan to finish this story because it's too much of an amazing work not to share with the wider community. I can't keep this all to myself, ya know?

That being said, I plan to release a few new stories soon and you may check them out on my profile page! I will continue to write and update the Clow as well so that I don't disappoint fans of the Clow. I'll keep you guys posted on when my new story is set to come out! I'm excited about that as well.

Okay, sorry, that was a lot to take in. That being said, here is the newest chapter! Happy reading and don't forget to read and review when you get to the bottom! A nice review always puts me in a good mood!

Thank you very much!

-Yuuki ^^

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them._

_This is the story of the Clow._

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**The Guardian of the Moon**

_The Past, Two hundred years ago_

_Lair of the Seekers_

_Province of Wind_

_8:58 PM_

"Over here looks like a nice comfortable spot." Clow Reed said looking up. Kero stared at the large waterfall and cave behind it dubiously then turned back to his master.

"You've got to be kidding me, Clow-sama…"Clow Reed only smiled at the guardian beast of the seal.

"This isn't a matter of whether we're comfortable or not, Kerberos. We have a destiny to fulfill."

"Not you too, Kagami-san," Kero muttered as he ambled along behind his master in the darkness. The Seer ahead only giggled at his expression. Clow Reed's deep purple eyes shone with amusement from behind his glasses and he pointed his golden staff of the sun and moon entwined over the dark stream of water in front of them. It parted and Clow Reed turned to the tall woman dressed in white robes beside him.

"Ladies first, Kagami," he bowed.

"Thank you, Clow-san," Kagami acknowledged the magician before she disappeared into the dark cavern. Kero looked up at his master.

"Do you really mean to go through with this, Clow-sama?" he asked. Clow Reed contemplated the large lion-like creature in front of him.

"Yes, Kerberos, I do. You will need to train the new Clow Card mistress when I am gone."

"Don't say things like that. It's hard to believe that you'll ever be gone, master."

Clow Reed bowed his head and spoke quietly. "It is my destiny, Kerberos. The Seekers have been kind enough to let us into their sacred home to set up what very little time we have left to prepare the chosen ones for the future. Tomorrow, I engage in war with Lord Akuma and his growing army. It is my duty to see that he will be finished off once and for all and part of your job is to guide the new mistress of the cards."

Kero did not say anymore, only looked up at his master, golden eyes ablaze. "I understand but know that this time I'm not very supportive of this idea."

And Clow Reed smiled, leaning down to softly place his hand on Kero's nose. "I know, Kerberos, I know."

"Are you two coming just yet?" Kagami had reappeared, her long pale blonde locks cascading elegantly down her shoulders in the faint moonlight, her beautiful blue eyes watched them with a small understanding smile.

"We are on our way. Let's go." The entrance to the cave resealed itself as Clow Reed and Kero followed the Seer into the darkness.

Kero looked around the lighted crystal room as Kagami spoke to him, gesturing around. "This is where we will wait for Sakura, Kerberos. And this," she waved her arm over a crystal wall, turning it into glass. Shadowy figures could be seen moving inside of it. "Will be our only link to the world of the Clow."

"What do you think will happen in those two hundred years that I will sleep?" he asked as he came to her side and watched the Youkai burn down a village through the mirror. That was all happening right this moment, somewhere on the Clow. The days of peace no longer existed.

"The world of the Clow will be better off than it is now, but not by much. You must be ready to receive any possibility of what you may find when you reawaken." Clow Reed answered him after finishing his magic on the crystallized room. He came to stand beside them.

"I still don't see why we can't go and fight Akuma with the rest of Prince Shin's army right now. Why must we wait for the two awaited ones?"

"Because I am unable to defeat Akuma as I am right now…" Kero stared up at Clow Reed incredulously.

"Master..."

Clow Reed bowed his head and smiled. "It's true Kerberos. The best I can do is seal him and I have already made preparations to do so."

"Everyone has a different destiny, Kerberos. Ours is not to destroy this evil but to aid the ones that will do it and here is the safest place to do so. Your destiny is to help the new Clow card mistress and mine is to wait for her and give her the tools and knowledge she will need to fulfill her own destiny along with the future resistance leader," Kagami told him.

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

Clow Reed shook his head. "By going into battle tomorrow, I will ensure another hundred years of peace on the Clow and to me, that will make all the difference. At least the suffering will end if even for a short period of time. Any future is better than the reality of the Clow right now."

"You told me that the noblemen will rise and take over eventually. Aren't we risking too much? How do we even know that the two chosen ones in the prophecy will for sure succeed in defeating the Noblemen Empire along with Akuma and his minions in the future?" Kero argued but it was Kagami who answered him.

"They will succeed. A man and a woman, two completely different people from two different worlds will come together in an entwined destiny. Together they shall laugh, together they shall suffer and together they shall stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope. It is their destiny to bring light upon this world once more." Her voice was not her usual one. This one was harsh and deep. She was speaking the voice of prophecy. Clow Reed smiled at the look of complete bafflement on Kero's face.

"Don't lose hope and courage in them, Kerberos. Your destiny, my destiny, and Kagami's destinies are all different. We must make sure to fulfill them to give the two chosen ones a chance."

"And…what is this that they'll have that's more powerful than your magic, Clow-sama? How will they defeat Akuma if even you can't?"

"The two chosen will share something that only the two of them have. As it grows, they will become stronger. It is through that power that they will be able to finally defeat this great evil."

"What is it? Is it a weapon?" Kero asked eagerly.

"No, it's not a weapon..." Clow Reed smiled and exchanged looks with Kagami. Kero rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand..."

Kagami laughed. "It is their feelings, Kerberos." Now the guardian beast was confused.

"How will their feelings be strong enough to defeat the most powerful evil sorcerer of all time?"

Clow Reed smiled warmly down at Kerberos. "You've been around magic long enough to know that when you're feeling a particular emotion, your magic acts according to it, right Kerberos?"

"Yes..." the guardian beast answered slowly, not seeing where this was going.

"The same holds true for the two chosen ones. They're magic will increase as their feelings nurture and grow. It's the same for all living things with magic. Magical power increases when a deep emotion is felt. Even something like hatred is able to bring out hidden potential."

Kero sighed resignedly. "Well, this is getting too complicated for me."

Kagami and Clow Reed smiled knowingly at one another; a look that was not missed by Kero. "Trust me. You will know when it happens, Kerberos," Kagami told him and he nodded wearily.

"Okay, if you say so..."

Clow Reed chuckled and shifted the hold on his staff. "Alright then, are you ready to do this, Kerberos?"

The guardian beast straightened his back and sat up straight. "Yes."

"Now, when I seal you inside of the Clow Book, you won't be able to feel what is going on in the world of the Clow until the new mistress breaks the seal, do you understand? The Clow Cards will return soon. I will make sure to send them here before I'm gone. When they arrive, watch over them carefully," Clow Reed explained as he stood in front of Kero. Kero nodded in understanding.

"Yes, master."

Clow smiled warmly and bent down on one knee until he was level with his good friend and creation. "Thank you, Kerberos," he said quietly. "We won't meet again after tonight. In all of my time, know that you and Yue were my best creations. Protect the cards well, protect the mistress well and live your life peacefully in the new age that the two chosen ones will bring."

"Clow-sama…" Kero whispered gruffly and leaned his forehead against Clow's hand. "You were the best master I could have wished for and I was happy to serve you."

"As was I, Kerberos." And Clow Reed smiled down at him. Kero paused.

"And what about Yue?" he asked. "He'll surely not approve of the new mistress of the cards. He didn't approve of you coming here with me and Kagami-sama alone tonight. He will make things difficult for her in the future."

Clow Reed grinned. "Do not worry about it, Kerberos. Yue will accept her as I'm sure that you will too." His eyes twinkled. "She is something else entirely."

"What do you mean? Where do you plan on putting Yue?"

"Yue will also sleep and awaken when the time is right and when he does, only he can be the judge of whether he will accept the new card mistress or not and the both of you will eventually find one another again."

"But-!"

"-No more questions. It is time for you to sleep now. Remember your destiny when you reawaken..."And Clow Reed raised the golden staff of the moon and sun forever entwining as a bright light shone from it and onto the guardian beast. Kero's wings folded across his chest as his paws began to shrink in size. He could see the Clow Book opening beneath him as he floated towards it. The very last image he recalled before darkness swallowed him was Clow Reed's smiling face and his very deep purple eyes.

"...Remember Kerberos. When the time is right you will find one another again…"

* * *

_Seer's Palace, Glass Mountains_

_Province of Rain_

_7:03 AM_

Kero awoke with a sudden start in the darkness and frowned deeply, rubbing his eyes. His brows furrowed as he remembered his dream. That was right before Clow Reed had sealed him inside of the book of the Clow…why did that particular memory appear now of all times?

Suddenly, bright light flooded Kero's vision and he snapped his eyes open to hear a familiar surprised voice.

"Kero-chan there you are!" Immediately recognizing his mistress's voice, Kero flew up and out of the bag.

"Sakura!" he cried joyfully as launched himself at the card mistress. Sakura too, jumped towards him happily and they embraced. "Waahhh, Sakura! I didn't think I was going to see you again!" Kero cried and Sakura laughed with Tomoyo who was watching their reunion with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Kero-chan!" she cried enthusiastically, then gave him a reproving look as they separated. "Is that all the trust you have in me?"

Kero shook his head and smiled widely. "No! I knew you'd come back to us! You're a strong woman! I always did say that you were the best card mistress ever!"

Sakura giggled. "Kero, I'm the only card mistress ever..."

"Yeah...that's why you're the best!" he answered her, unwavered by her doubt in his words. Both women laughed.

"I'm happy to see that the both of you are getting along. I had complete faith that Sakura-chan would return to us too!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I do feel apologetic for worrying everyone so much..." Sakura said as she sat back down on the bed. Kero watched her, looking for any outward signs of wariness but there were none. Sakura was wearing a pale yellow dress and her hair was in beautiful loose curls of auburn. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with life and her cheeks were flushed healthily. She seemed good as new, or even better than usual. Seemingly satisfied, Kero nodded to himself.

"It's no worries. You're always doing things to make Li-san's hair turn grey," Tomoyo replied with a wink for Kero and the guardian beast sniggered quietly. Sakura, however looked confused. Tomoyo smiled and effortlessly changed the subject.

"Where have you been, Kero-chan? We've been searching for you since this morning."

"I was asleep, what else?" he answered simply.

"I'm glad that we found you. I have so many things to tell you. A lot happened to me while I was asleep."

"I can feel your aura Sakura. Your magic powers have grown enormously since you were last awake," Kero informed her seriously.

"I know. I've been able to feel it too, Kero..." she confirmed. Kero was surprised that Sakura was now able to feel the enormity of growth her aura had gone through. The last time she was awake, it had been challenging for her to do so.

"There's also a new card in the deck, isn't there?" he continued his observations. Sakura nodded.

"Yes...Kero, I made it with my magic."

The guardian beast folded his arms and but his chin in his paw thoughtfully, complete with furrowed brows.

"Okay, here's what we will do. You will fill me in on exactly what happened while the Black Blood was inside of your mind…but not before we have some breakfast first!" Both girls burst into giggles as Kero looked at them sheepishly.

"You haven't changed. Always thinking of your stomach, aren't you?" Sakura teased her cute guardian. "Alright, we were just about to go to breakfast."

"Because Sakura-chan refuses to have breakfast in her room," Tomoyo added as they headed towards the doors.

"But I'm all better now, Tomoyo! There's no need to eat in here when I'm capable of eating with everyone else…" Sakura argued. Tomoyo only shook her head at her best friend.

"Yes, but you still look a little peaky. Are you sure-?" At seeing the admonished look on Sakura's face, Tomoyo sighed. "Sorry, I can't seem to help it. My instincts are kicking in again."

"Your motherly instincts?" Sakura joked.

"No. You know that feeling you get when you see a poor wet little puppy dog in the middle of the street…"

Sakura gave a gasp of disbelief. "That's not how you feel!" she said laughingly and Tomoyo nodded fervently as she opened the door leading outside the bedroom.

"It is! And it has these big green eyes..."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura sounded indignant, though she was still laughing and she turned back to Kero, seated on the edge of her bed. "Kero, we'll bring you something nice back, okay?" she said to him. He gave her an okay sign before she disappeared out the door and closed it behind her.

Kero sighed and flopped back onto the soft mattress. "I wish I could tell you what's going on, Sakura..."

The main dining hall was a grand room covered entirely in crystal and lined in rich maroon colored carpeting. A magnificent crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling and a long rectangular table sat beneath it. Tall windows lined one side of the hall, letting in the morning sunlight.

Sakura was mildly surprised to see that none of her friends were in the hall as she and Tomoyo entered. It was completely empty save for a single person.

A tall beautiful woman stood at the end of the table watching Sakura walk towards her. Her deep blue eyes twinkled as though peering straight into her soul while long golden blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. The sunlight behind her gave her white gown an ethereal glow and she smiled.

"Hello, Sakura," Hikari greeted the clow card mistress in a deep calm voice.

"Good morning, Hikari-san!"

"Did you sleep well last night?" Hikari asked and Sakura smiled back at her.

"Yes, I had a wonderful night's sleep. I dreamed only good dreams."

Hikari nodded, her eyes twinkling. "You must prolong the calm while it lasts. In the near future, good dreams will become a rare gift."

Sakura frowned slightly. "What do you...?"

"Oh, here you guys are, girl, Daidouji." She immediately turned as Tomoyo greeted the newcomer sweetly.

"Good morning, Meiling-chan!"

Sakura's face lit up. "Meiling!" then she looked around the empty dining hall. "Where is everyone this morning?"

"Syaoran and the rest of the guys went out earlier. They haven't come back yet. I was about to come to your room to get you," Meiling explained.

"Then I shall have breakfast brought in while we wait," Hikari suggested and the women agreed.

Meiling looked Sakura over with her nose in the air. "I hope you're finally ready to start traveling again, girl," she remarked sniffily.

Sakura looked up, a smile on her face. "I feel much better this morning, Meiling-chan, thank you."

"That's a relief-!" Meiling stuttered and caught herself in time. "-I mean, good! You better! You've delayed us enough already!" Tomoyo turned to hide her knowing smile as Sakura walked over to Meiling and held her hands in her own, grinning.

"I don't intend to delay us anymore than I already have," she said genuinely.

"W-what are you-!" Meiling brushed Sakura away irritably but someone had already seen and Fay smiled as he burst through the dining room hall's doors. The black patch still sat over his right eye.

"What a lovely sight to see! Friendship, just one glance is able to cure any illness!"

Meiling rolled her eyes as Sakura greeted Fay. "Fay-san!"

"Hey, there!" Satoshi greeted them, coming in from behind the magician with Tensai and Kurogane who greeted the women.

"There you girls are!" Yamazaki followed, waving to everyone. Right after him was Ryuu, his raven locks astray and his playful turquoise blue eyes sweeping the room.

"Hello, ladies. I'm back," he drawled. "Did you miss me?" Meiling ignored him as she walked over to choose a place to sit at the table. Ryuu smiled as he approached Sakura. He leaned in close to her, his eyes locked onto her startled emerald green ones.

"You look beautiful this morning, Ying Fa. I trust that you're feeling better," he remarked quietly and Sakura smiled up at him while he grinned back.

"Thank you, Ryuu. I'm-", she suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence as her eyes focused on something behind Ryuu. Her cheeks began to turn an interesting shade of pink but she didn't look away and Ryuu turned to meet a deep pair of amber eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Syaoran asked in deep voice, looking between him and Sakura. Ryuu scowled.

"Yes." he growled at the same time Sakura spoke.

"N-no."

Syaoran raised a brow as Ryuu rolled his eyes. "What do you want little wolf?" he asked unpleasantly.

"Are you going to give it to me if I tell you?" Syaoran asked with equal force. Ryuu glared at him but Syaoran walked around him and towards Sakura instead. She looked up as Syaoran stepped towards her, confusion on her features but he didn't stop in front of her. And then, with every eye in the room watching them, he reached out a hand and gently pulled her by the bicep towards him. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before she felt her forehead softly bump into Syaoran's. He boldly pulled her closer, a hand on the back of her neck and Sakura blushed as she felt his aura mix into hers.

Ryuu openly gaped while Fay hid his large smile. He turned to Tomoyo, who was giggling at the look of shock on Ryuu's face.

"He's just testing her magic," Satoshi explained to Tensai and a few Seer women.

"Just. Testing. Her. Magic." Meiling gritted through her teeth. Her fist was clenched tightly beside her but she couldn't stop her bottom lip from quivering slightly.

Sakura was still too shocked to say anything except blink rapidly. Syaoran pulled back a second later and looked down at her. "You look better today," he said quietly, noticing the color in her cheeks. "And your aura is stable." Sakura looked away and blushed deeper when she realized that everyone had been watching them while Syaoran was feeling her aura.

"Mm hmm..." was her intelligently mumbled reply. Syaoran frowned.

"Maybe I spoke too soon..."

Sakura quickly looked up. "N-no! I'm okay! I feel great today Syaoran! See? I can move my arms and fingers just fine!" And she demonstrated by lifting her arms and wiggling her fingers. The corners of Syaoran's lips twitched upwards.

"I believe you..." he said simply then looked around at their friends before he lowered his tone playfully. "...only because you're a terrible liar, Sakura."

Sakura frowned. "I resent that. It's because I'm transparent," she retorted as Syaoran led her towards the table where their friends were finding places to sit. He was slightly smiling as he listened to her.

"No doubt..." he muttered, earning him a glare. He was disappointed when Fay shouted out to them.

"Ying Fa, come sit beside me!" And Sakura left his side, going over to where the magician sat beside Kurogane. Syaoran frowned slightly and went to sit between Meiling and Yamazaki instead.

Fay smiled. He liked getting Li-kun jealous! "You look radiant this morning!" Fay exclaimed as Sakura seated herself. She grinned at him.

"I'm happy to be back with everyone, knowing that this is reality! Fay-san, you're also in a very good mood." Sakura noted, catching onto his infectious good mood. "Whatever caused you to be smile so much, I'm grateful for."

Fay smiled and agreed, watching at the card mistress with his remaining left eye while she helped herself to food and chatted away with Satoshi and Tensai. _'Don't be...' _He thought to himself_. 'I'm grateful to you, Ying Fa..._'

"Good morning, Kurogane-san," Tomoyo said sweetly as she stood beside the empty seat next to him.

"M-morning," he grunted back in reply.

"May I sit beside you?"

"Yes."

Tomoyo hid her smile as she settled herself in the seat next to him. "How are you doing today? Has last night's effects worn off yet?"

Kurogane nodded. "They're not completely gone, but I feel fine." Tomoyo giggled and he blushed. "W-what's so funny?" he growled.

"I'm just glad," Tomoyo smiled warmly at him. "Those are the most words you've said to me today besides good morning and yes."

"O-oh..." he blushed deeper and looked away, only to catch Fay's evil knowing smile and he glared at the magician in warning. Tomoyo laughed.

As they were finishing up, Syaoran, who was already done, placed his utensils down and addressed everyone.

"We're going to head out after breakfast. I don't want to set us back any longer. It'll take us about a week to reach Soul City if we leave right away."

Meiling looked up. "But Syaoran, aren't we going to be really late getting there?" The resistance leader nodded, his jaw clenched tight.

"We are, but there's nothing we can do about it. For now, we'll just try to take as little time as possible. This means that we're not stopping all the way down." There was a chorus of groans in reply to this statement but Syaoran ignored it.

"Perhaps I can offer a solution to your dilemma," a different voice spoke up and Syaoran turned to Hikari, seated at the head of the table. She watched him with clear blue eyes.

"What do you suggest we do, Hikari-san?" Syaoran asked. Hikari smiled.

"If you agree to it, you may use the Seer's mode of transportation. Our two owls from before, Yuuki and Ebony are used to flights to and from Soul City. They will be able to take you there within two night's time."

"Wow, really? That sounds like an ideal plan to me, Li. We should do it. What do you think?" Satoshi said eagerly. The resistance leader had folded his arms across his chest and sat watching Hikari in silence. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"But there is one catch. You may not leave until nightfall tonight."

"Why is that?" Satoshi asked.

"Yuuki and Ebony are creatures of the night. They will not travel while there is still sunlight. And moving through the darkness will help cover any wandering eyes in the sky." Hikari turned to Syaoran. "What do you think, resistance leader? If you choose to leave now, you will reach Soul city within a week's time. If you choose to set out tonight, you lose an entire day but will arrive quicker if there aren't any obstacles in your way."

Syaoran remained silent, his eyes somewhere on the table as he contemplated her offer.

"Li, it's better if we wait until tonight. I want to take the owls," Satoshi spoke up. Syaoran considered him before Yamazaki quickly joined in.

"I agree with Satoshi!" he added fervently. Syaoran glared at him. He knew that was only because Yamazaki didn't want to walk. Finally he sighed and spoke.

"I don't want to give any enemies that may be following us a chance to attack. If we travel by road, we have an advantage over the terrain. We can use trees or cliffs to hide behind. It's different when we're in the open air," he explained his thinking and the group exchanged glances. They hadn't thought of that.

"Yes that's true, but it'll take us longer to reach Soul City. Didn't you say that we're running short on schedule?" Yamazaki asked. Syaoran nodded.

It was silent. "What do you think?"

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran's chestnut colored eyes trained on her. All of her friends were staring at her, waiting for an answer and Sakura gaped.

"Huh? I-I...well..." Sakura was genuinely astonished. Syaoran had never once asked for her opinion before and she didn't know what to make of it. Then she saw it his eyes as he locked gazes with her. Syaoran had already made a decision. He just wanted her say in it. Sakura took a deep breath and answered. "We should wait for the owls, Syaoran. We don't want to prolong the amount of time we spend outside of a city's protective gates. Especially if there are Youkai around..."

"Well said, Ying Fa!" Fay shouted happily. Syaoran gave Sakura an imperceptive nod of his head before he turned to Hikari.

"We'll wait until nightfall, Hikari-san and then borrow Yuuki and Ebony for the journey."

Hikari smiled. "Very well."

A couple of seats down, Meiling was fuming as she glared at Sakura. They had been arguing back and forth and one word from the girl and Syaoran automatically went with her suggestion? This was getting Meiling so mad!

"Now that that's settled, it's time for us to set off!" Across the table, Fay stood up and grinned at his friends.

"What do you mean, Fay-san?" Tomoyo asked, startled.

"Kuro-tan and I must leave right away. We've been summoned by the emperor and it wouldn't do us much good to be seen around this group. No offense intended, of course!" he answered her good naturedly.

"The emperor called all of his best captains back to Soul City this morning," Kurogane explained.

"But why so suddenly?" Meiling asked. "Did something happen at the palace?" At this, Syaoran frowned deeply and exchanged looks with Kurogane who shook his head at Fay. Fay smiled. Sakura bit her lower lip. Syaoran was hiding things again, it seemed.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Meiling-chan!"

"When are you leaving?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Right after breakfast, of course! We need to set out as soon as possible. Oh, and we're taking Tensai-kun with us too!"

Meiling stared."Tensai? But wouldn't it be better if he went with us instead? No offense, Fay-san but you and Kurogane-san _are_ red imperial army captains," she said dubiously.

"I know!" Fay replied cheerfully.

"O-kaayy..."

"Allow me to answer that one for you, violent one," Tensai spoke up and Meiling glared at him.

"What did you call me?" But Tensai appeared not to have noticed as he continued to explain.

"If I, the genius who is wanted by the emperor himself," he began. ("Are you sure he's your friend?" Meiling asked Satoshi doubtfully) "were to be caught traveling with a bunch of mismatched slaves, they'll no doubt know that you were the ones responsible for my escape and capture and possibly kill and torture us all. ("He's got a positive outlook on life..." Meiling muttered darkly) "But if however, I were to be seen with two red imperial army captains, no one would question why I am traveling with them. The answer is conclusive. You can see why it would be preferable that I leave with Fay-san and Kurogane-san."

"Then leave with them! I don't think I can tolerate your babblings anymore!" Meiling shouted at the genius. Tensai looked affronted.

"This happens to be the first time I've spoken since chapter twenty two..." there was a long moment of silence then Meiling exploded.

"Take him! Take him far away!"

"But won't we reach Soul City first? We will be traveling with the two owls. Why don't you three wait so that we can all go together?" Sakura suggested, looking at Fay and Kurogane worriedly. Fay smiled at her concern.

"We have more than one way to travel across the Clow, Ying Fa. Especially when we are noblemen."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "I forgot that minor detail..." she admitted and Fay laughed.

"And that minor detail doesn't matter anyway. We're all friends despite our different backgrounds and it will stay that way…so everyone, hurry to Soul City so that we can all meet up again!" He grinned at all of his friends seated around the table. They exchanged glances and Syaoran even managed a small smirk before the group turned to Fay again, smiling enthusiastically.

"Hai!"

* * *

_Palace, Soul City_

_Province of Fire_

_7:03 AM_

"I see…" Emperor Kimama rubbed his handsome chin thoughtfully. "I will see to it that your efforts are rewarded, soldier. The message that you have brought is certainly unsettling. This does affect our future plans quite a bit..."

"Your majesty..." General Yuuta stood beside the emperor, gently reminding him that he was saying too much. They were alone in the room, but that didn't mean that the emperor could easily trust Syuuske.

"Ah, I shouldn't be worrying about these things in front of you, soldier. You did a fine job, being the only one to come back to us from your squad. I'm sure Captain Aoi would have been proud of you for being so courageous."

The soldier nodded warily, a small smile on his face as he lay on the clean white sheets of the bed in the infirmary. One of his legs that had been ripped off completely now sat bandaged and raised on the mattress.

"Thank you, your majesty," Syuuske whispered in a hoarse voice. "Your flattery is really too kind."

"No, not at all, Syuuske! I haven't even rewarded your efforts yet! When you feel up to it, I will personally make sure that you rejoin a new squad after you recover, although I am aware that nothing will ever replace the old squad that you lost in the Royal forest…"

Syuuske glanced at General Yuuta, who nodded at him before he spoke. "Then...then, your majesty, if it's not too much trouble..."

"Yes? Speak, soldier." Emperor Kimama urged him. Syuuske swallowed and smiled.

"I would like to be placed into Kinomoto Touya-sama's squad after I am discharged from the infirmary, sir!"

The emperor stared at Syuuske in wonder and then he burst into a booming laugh.

"Hahaha! General Yuuta, did you hear that? Captain Kinomoto has not lost his popularity at all! He is still among one of the most feared and respected men in the red imperial army! He trained under you when he first joined, didn't he, General?"

"You are correct, your majesty." General Yuuta bowed and the emperor laughed some more.

"Hahaha! You have helped raise a glutton for attention, Yuuta! Kinomoto Touya is indeed worthy of being part of the Noblemen Empire as well as a captain in the imperial army!"

"Yes, your majesty. He is an excellent captain."

"At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if he was promoted to General very soon..."

"It would be an honor he deserves, your highness," Yuuta agreed. The emperor turned back to Syuuske.

"Very well, Syuuske! You will join Kinomoto's squad after you are released! Now, get some rest! You will need it in order to attend the hundred-year-celebration of Soul City's surmount to dance with all the pretty Noblewomen! It starts in a month's time, you know."

Syuuske sat up and attempted to bow, a smile on his face. "Yes, your majesty! Thank you, your majesty!" He was still saluting when the emperor and General Yuuta exited the doors of the infirmary.

Once they were outside of the room and alone in the hallway, Emperor Kimama's face rearranged itself into a frown as he turned to the general.

"Kill him," he ordered softly. "No one, I repeat, no one is to ever hear that message from them. I want you to find out who else he has told and get rid of them all. If the truth gets out to anyone, I will personally kill you myself, General! Do you understand?"

General Yuuta nodded firmly, his eyes glinting. "Yes, your majesty. You commanded and as always, I will obey."

* * *

_9:55 AM_

A loud sharp knock at his door made General Yuuta look up from behind his desk.

"Come in!" he called out. Kinomoto Touya opened the door and stepped inside, dressed handsomely in the imperial army red. He straightened himself into a proper salute. "Ah, Kinomoto! Come on in, sit down!" Yuuta invited warmly. Touya's eyes drifted to the comfortable armchair in front of the general's desk.

"No thank you, sir."

"It's up to you," Yuuta stood up and came around his desk, sitting on the edge of it and facing his best captain. "Now, what brings you here this morning?"

Touya bowed and stepped forward. "General, I heard about Syuuske-,"

"Ah, yes…a shame, that is…who would've thought…who would've thought...that little bastard of a soldier turned on the hand that fed him. Making agreements with Youkai and then killing off his entire squad when poor Captain Aoi found out about it…" Yuuta said shaking his head slowly. Touya's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he calmly lowered them again.

"You know about it, sir?" he asked quietly and Yuuta nodded.

"Of course. The entire red imperial army knows about by now, Kinomoto. I'm surprised you just learned of it yourself."

"That's the thing I came here to discuss, sir."

"What is it, then?" Yuuta asked, his eyes on Touya.

"General, it's not possible that he could have killed them all by himself-,"

"Well of course he didn't do it himself! Didn't you read the damned confession he personally hand wrote, Kinomoto? He had those bloody Youkai help him!" Yuuta interrupted him.

"With all due respect, I was the one who found him, sir! Half of his leg was bitten off!"

"Another ploy…" Yuuta said dismissively. "That bastard had his Youkai friends do it for him in order to fool us all! It's no surprise you believed him, Kinomoto. He almost had me fooled as well…" It was silent for a heartbeat before Touya spoke again.

"Sir, I would like to speak to him."

"That's entirely impossible, Kinomoto."

Touya looked up in alarm. "What? Why?"

"Syuuske is dead." Touya froze in shock, his eyes on the legs of the desk Yuuta was sitting on. "The emperor's order for his execution was set for nine this morning. It's near ten about now."

"The execution was set for noon today, sir. I read it myself…"

"You're too late, Kinomoto. His body was tossed half an hour ago. I've heard that the emperor is livid with what Syuuske did. He must have moved the time for his execution up," Yuuta said seriously. He looked Touya over, who stood with his eyes somewhere on the ground. Finally, Touya spoke again lowly.

"When is his service?"

And General Yuuta sighed. "The bloody traitor doesn't get a service, Kinomoto…" he glanced at him again. "I know it's harsh, the things we do. You once trained Syuuske when you were a lieutenant didn't you? You couldn't have known what he'd turn out to be. Don't feel too bad about it, Captain. Let it go." When Touya didn't respond, Yuuta went on. "Listen, Kinomoto, you're a great example to other noblemen. You're a good soldier with a flawless reputation. Don't let a dog traitor's smirch of honor get to you like this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, general."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked the captain and Touya nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Yuuta rubbed his temples. "Very well. You may leave." And Touya turned to go, his shoulders stiff. He had just reached the door when Yuuta called his attention again.

"Oh, and Kinomoto? Did Syuuske happen to tell you anything...ah, interesting or worth knowing when you found him?"

Touya froze and slowly turned around, his light hazel eyes on General Yuuta's face. And right then, he knew that he needed to lie.

"No, general."

Yuuta nodded, satisfied. "Very good, Captain. Good day to you." And Touya turned to go. His hands shook as they clenched into fists by his sides, turning the knuckles white. And if General Yuuta had been watching, he would have seen the captain's hazel eyes flash with fury before he left.

Touya's hands shook as he yet again, threw cold water over his face, bloodless and pale looking. His eyes were lost as he continually splashed water on his face from the fountain outside of the red imperial army soldier's training fields. No one was out training today. There was too much going on for the soldiers to be outside.

"No…" he murmured to himself. "N-no…Syuuske..." How could…how could they do that…? How could they do that to Syuuske? To Captain Aoi's entire squad? It was not right…it was not right…

Touya had gone to visit Syuuske that morning after he had awoken from a dream only to find out that the soldier he had helped train when he first came into the red imperial army had been branded a traitor and had gone to the Two Tower Prisons, where he was to be hanged that afternoon. And now, Syuuske was dead.

They had killed him in order to stop the information he knew from getting out. The message from the Youkai. The emperor didn't want anyone to know that he was losing control of the Youkai population because if the Noblemen knew, no one would trust him anymore and then where would his money and loyalty come from?

Touya groaned, sinking onto a bench and placing his head into his hands as memories of his dream from last night came back to mind.

He had seen his mother in his dream. He had spoken to her. The same lovely and wonderful woman she had always been…It was a memory of when he was younger and before she had passed away. They had taken a walk together in the estate gardens.

"Touya, do you believe in destiny?" she had asked in that sweet, melodic voice of hers. The flowers, he remembered, were in full bloom that time of year. Sakura was asleep back at the estate, taking one of her rare naps and he and his mother had spent some quiet time alone together.

"Hmm…I don't know what that is…" he had answered her back. Nadeshiko giggled.

"Destiny, Touya, is the path that is chosen for you. Destiny is what you are meant to do in life."

Touya contemplated the answer for a while before he spoke again.

"Then no…I don't believe in destiny, Okaa-san. It means that I can't choose my own future, doesn't it? I want to make my own future!"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Not necessarily. Sometimes, destiny may take a long time for us to see. We may choose different paths and make different decisions in life, but we will always come back to that road that leads us to our destinies."

"That's unfair then!" Touya said, furrowing his brows. "That means I won't get to do what I want do!"

"And how do you know that your destiny isn't something that you want to do?" Nadeshiko questioned, her eyes twinkling. Touya thought about it and shrugged.

"I don't know…" and Nadeshiko laughed out loud.

"Oh, Touya!" she laughed and leaned down to give him a hug. She smelled of carnations and peonies. Nadeshiko leaned back and tapped him on his nose. "Your destiny is waiting for you. It's a wonderful feeling when we find out that we were meant to do something to change the world we live in; whether we are part of the fight or are just there to watch and support others. You will see what your destiny is when you grow up."

"Can't I change destiny? How will I know if it's the right one for me?"

Nadeshiko grinned and stood up again, softly sifting her fingers through his dark raven locks. "Does the walker choose the path or does the path choose the walker?"

Touya continued to look confused. At this point in his memory, Nadeshiko had always turned and walked away, telling him to hurry up, but in his dream last night, she had watched him tenderly instead.

"What's wrong, Okaa-san?" he had wanted to know. Nadeshiko smiled gently at her son.

"You do not need to worry. Sakura is alright…"

Touya's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

But Nadeshiko had already turned to walk away. Touya stood still watching her soft ebony curls dancing gently in the wind, still shocked by her words. It was as if she knew...

"I will ask of you what I've always done before," Nadeshiko turned slightly and her emerald green orbs twinkled at Touya. "Take care of Sakura, Touya."

Touya had watched her go in silence until he couldn't take it any longer. He ran after her, his heart beating rapidly through his chest.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, don't go!"

Touya had awoken at that instant and after calming himself down first, he had dressed and rushed to see Syuuske in the infirmary. That's where he had learned of what happened. Touya wondered if his dream had anything to do with what happened to Syuuske. It was an eye opener for sure…

"_Sometimes, destiny may take a long time for us to see. We may choose different paths and make different decisions in life, but we will always come back to that road that leads us to our destinies."_

And Touya frowned as he remembered his mother's words. What was his destiny? Did he have one? Touya had long forgotten about anything that resembled such foolishness as destiny and prophecies. They weren't real, he had told himself after his mother had passed away and shut himself off from such fantasy-like thinking. There had only been the strong ruling over the weak, the power that was the Nobleman empire and the emperor from then on out…but now, Touya was starting to question his solid beliefs…

He couldn't remember the last time he had dreamt about his mother... But she had told him that Sakura was alright… What did all of this mean? He couldn't begin to guess but something inside of himself, a gut feeling, knew, just knew that his imouto-chan was really alright. Touya could feel it…he could feel that Sakura had passed the critical moment and right now she was better, somehow, still alive, still fighting...

And his Okaa-san had asked him the same thing she always did before he and Sakura went out to play back when they used to live at the estate together as one big happy family. It was still the same request. Still the same words...

"_Take care of Sakura…" _And Touya screwed his face up in anger. He had long forgotten his promise to his mother before she passed away, too. The promise to take care of his little sister. Touya had failed in that…he had let Sakura get hurt many times, some of which on occasion, was caused by himself…

How unforgivable…how could he face his mother after all this time? How could she still look at him with those big green eyes that resembled Sakura's so much with such love and tenderness when her own son was the cause of Sakura's sadness? When he was the cause of Sakura wanting to run away from home?

His large hands fisted themselves beside him and he exhaled in frustration. Everything was so damn confusing! Why couldn't things be simpler? Why was it now of all times, that Touya was beginning to really see the world of the Clow for what it really was? And Sakura…

It had not helped Touya to learn that Sakura had also been in Golden Bridge Town with the Spirit just a week ago. From the filed reports that he had read and from eye witness accounts, Touya got enough information to tell that something strange was happening.

The soldiers that had been there, described an emerald eyed young slave woman who had strong magical powers and could call upon huge beasts to come aid her. The description was a bit off the loop. Sakura had green eyes, very rare among slaves and noblewomen, but her magic wasn't that powerful...

No, it certainly wasn't. But the presence of the Spirit had been a certainty. Only he could have caused such destruction and havoc. What were they doing up in the north where Golden Bridge Town was anyway? What could have caused them to travel so far?

That same night, Tensai, the genius scientist and inventor that the emperor was planning to utilize had also escaped by the Spirit's hands and Touya gritted his teeth. As far as he was concerned, Tensai did not like working with anyone, much less the Resistance. The scientist was too much of a coward to choose a side, unless the Spirit had forced him to go to the Resistance's side. If this was the case then the emperor should be worried. Tensai was a valuable player in the fight up ahead.

And the Spirit and the woman magician weren't alone. According to the reports, there was a large group of men and women with them there as well. They weren't recognizable, but one was said to possess a glowing blue rippled blade and fought the soldiers there with unrivaled skills. That could only be one person that Touya knew of…it seemed that the Seekers and the Resistance had joined forces after all…

This bit of information had gone ignored by the emperor who was not interested in anything to do with the Seekers, but Touya knew better. This was valuable information.

It irked Touya to think that Sakura had been inside of a prison and that she might have been mistaken for a slave. How could she be so careless? If she was going to run away and get caught, she might as well stay low. And how could that blasted dark magician say that the Spirit was taking better care of her than Touya when she had gotten thrown in jail?

A part of Touya was irritated that Sakura could be so careless but his other was also satisfied that even though she was traveling with the Spirit, Sakura was also giving him a hard time.

It was not only that. There were rumors spreading around that the powerful sorceress who fought alongside the Spirit the night of the attack on Golden Bridge Town was the infamous Clow Card mistress in the prophecy. They said that the prophecy was coming true and that the spirit and the mysterious slave woman with him were the two chosen ones.

It was impossible. Touya narrowed his eyes at those rumors. It wasn't true. He would need to see it for himself. His imouto-chan, Sakura, was the Clow Card mistress?

Touya snorted. "No…that's not right…it can't be…"

But yet, why was she in such danger then? Why would anyone want to hurt Sakura otherwise?

_'Because she's your sister, because you have a lot of enemies, that's why...'_ Touya tried to reassure himself but now he couldn't be certain of anything anymore. Everything that he knew or once thought he knew was spinning out of control and he couldn't make a coherent decision even if he wanted to.

"Are you very confused right now?"

Touya's head shot up and he looked straight into deep purple eyes behind round wire rimmed glasses. A small smirk lined the young man's face and Touya glared at him.

"What the hell do you want with me, Dark magician?" he growled. Eriol chuckled and shifted his staff slightly so that he could come closer to Touya.

"You seemed to be deep in thought, Touya," Eriol remarked. Touya grunted in reply and Eriol smiled in amusement. "Surely you are not questioning your superiors..." When Touya didn't reply Eriol continued in that irritating know-it-all voice of his. "That is called insubordination, Captain. Are you that shocked to witness Syuuske being killed and tossed away like a mere puppet? It was only the natural thing to do. He was, in essence, the perfect scape goat in this situation. He stumbled upon something that he shouldn't have. Word can't spread around that our majesty is losing control of the Youkai population when in fact the contract has been broken for some time now already. But the noblemen wouldn't trust the emperor anymore if they found out, would they? So why not blame it all on the person and his unlucky squad who just happened to stumble upon the emperor's most guarded secret? Does it make sense, Touya? The politics are beginning to come together, aren't they?"

Eriol smiled, observing Touya, who had sat quietly this entire time, his head bowed, and then he began to laugh.

"Hah…hahaha…HAHAHAHA!" Touya jumped up, glaring at Eriol who watched him calmly. "You're quite naïve, aren't you, magician? Do you think that I never knew about this part of politics? I knew, I knew…in my time, I've had to cover up quite a few mistakes as well."

And Eriol closed his eyes, impressed. "Then you don't need me to tell you how dangerous it is. Or are you angry because Syuuske was a friend of yours?"

Touya turned to him angrily, his hazel eyes flashing. "I don't need you to stand there and tell me what I'm thinking, magician! If you're here for amusement purposes only-!"

"-that is not the case," Eriol interrupted him. Touya blinked.

"What?"

"That is not the case. As much as it's amusing speaking with you, Touya, I have many other things I need to be attending to. But no, I came to give you this…"

Eriol looked behind him and from the shadows, a young woman stepped out.

"A-Akizuki!" Touya gaped and the red haired, scarlet eyed woman smiled as she approached Eriol and Touya. "W-what the hell were you doing? Did you hear our conversation?" Touya demanded but Nakuru remained silent, only giving him a mischievous wink. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Nakuru, will you give Touya the item?" Eriol asked politely.

"Of course, Eriol-sama," she bowed and from her waist, she unclipped a familiar sword. Touya watched her in horror as Nakuru offered Binder, in its old wooden sheath to Touya.

"W-what the hell is this? What the hell is going on?" Touya demanded, alarmed and Eriol smiled. He was very much enjoying himself.

"The emperor has officially deigned you Binder's personal protector until he is to use it. If anything goes wrong or if Binder is stolen, you will be punished." When Touya just continued to stare at the sword in horror, Eriol addressed him again. "Take it."

"I-I can't take that…"

And Eriol smiled. "Why not?"

"I-I…it…it's not safe this way!" Touya blurted out the first thing that popped in his mind. "How can the emperor trust its protection with me? Is he out of his mind?"

And Eriol actually chuckled. "Quite the contrary. You have protected Binder up until the moment you stepped into the palace. You will have no problem doing it again. Who else is more suitable for the job than the man who was able to remove it from its home and bring it all the way here? In fact, it was I who suggested it to his majesty and he approved of it last night. The emperor would like as few people to know about this as possible, so you may not tell others that you are Binder's protector…does this situation sound familiar to you, Touya? Know that if anything goes wrong you may end up another Syuuske in time…"

"Take it Touya-kun!" Nakuru smiled and Touya slowly reached out for the blade that lay in her hands. Eriol watched, a glint in his dark purple orbs. As soon as Touya's hands touched the blade, he felt Binder vibrate, and then it was over. Binder sat in his hands as Nakuru walked off, a small smirk on her face.

"Take good care of it, Touya," Eriol said and turned to go but Touya's voice stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Eriol paused and turned around again. "Because you need help," he answered truthfully. Touya turned to stare at him.

"Sakura…she is…" and Eriol smiled, closing his eyes.

"Sakura is alive. She is safe," he confirmed. He saw Touya's entire body relax and Eriol smiled.

"Magician…I'm lost," Eriol looked back up to meet Touya's conflicted hazel eyes. "I-I need answers…"

Eriol's eyes lingered on Binder, sitting in Touya's hands for a long moment before he turned to go.

"The Royal Forest would be a good place to start." And he walked off, leaving Touya standing behind him alone with Binder in his hands.

Eriol's eyes darkened as he entered the palace. Binder…and he remembered how he had acquired Binder last night when the emperor had left the sword to him to present it to Touya:

_ Eriol had asked a soldier to help him take the sword into his chambers and there, he had attempted to destroy the blade._

_As the staff of the moon and the sun shone above the blade in an attempt to break it, Binder had spoken to Eriol as the dark magician struggled to keep his grip on the burning metal that was his staff handle._

_"You cannot destroy me, Hiirigizawa Eriol..."_

_"I...I don't have another choice..." Eriol gritted out as his staff glowed brighter and brighter in his attempts to break it in half._

_"It is not your destiny to wield me...your destiny has already passed. There is nothing that you can do in this lifetime that will change the future."_

_"Y-yes, but I have to try," Eriol panted, the smell of magic getting stronger. He was beginning to get light headed. "I have to try...If I don't destroy you, you will be responsible for opening the portal to the Shinigami realm and bringing Lord Akuma back! I can't have that!"_

_"Lord Akuma is destined to come back. You cannot prevent that, Clow Reed's reincarnation. Now, give up and let the future play as it was meant to. You have already walked your path. By reincarnating yourself and coming back to life, you have broken the rules of the living. And you are now paying it, aren't you?"_

_Sweat beaded Eriol's forehead as he struggled to keep his hold and his magic flowing into destroying Binder._

_"I-I won't let him...I won't let A-Akuma come back..." he panted. "And...and in order to do that, I have to destroy you!" Eriol raised his staff and brought it back down the Binder's blade with all his might._

_"I am sorry, Clow Reed's reincarnation. You have good intentions, but you cannot change the future."_

_A blinding flash of light flew across the room and then Eriol was thrown back with a mighty force. He hit the wall with a loud thud before he crumpled to the floor. The last vision he had was of a tall figure, bathed in the light and watching Eriol attempt to keep his swimming eyes open._

_"Do not worry, Hiirigizawa Eriol. You leave the future in very capable hands. And I...I have finally chosen someone worthy of wielding me..."_

Eriol had awoken on his bed in his chambers and when he tried to touch Binder, he found that he couldn't. That was why he had Nakuru carry it for him to present to Touya. Binder wasn't going to allow Eriol to touch if after what happened. And Eriol sighed, looking out into the bright sky of the afternoon, feeling helpless.

"Oh, Kagami-sama, what am I going to do now?"

* * *

Touya looked around himself and wondered for the hundredth time what he was doing here of all places. The canopy of leaves overhead was thick and the long shadows of the darkening sky stretched further and further into the underbrush.

He was currently standing in the middle of the Royal forest and was quite alone. He didn't want anyone finding out where he had gone and had made up an excuse to Yukito about searching the City for Sakura. He had lied that he had received a tip off that Sakura had been seen in Kaze district and was going to go make sure of the rumors, though that was very far from the truth.

Yukito had not believed him, he knew, but didn't say anything on the matter. Lately, Touya had been avoiding his best friend and he could tell that Yukito was worried. But he was doing it for a good reason. Although, however at the moment, Touya couldn't remember his good reason for being here.

He was lost, not just direction wise, but lost in his life and his beliefs. After seeing so many things happen in front of him, Touya just couldn't sit back and observe any longer. He needed to find things out for himself. Only then would he be able to heal or get his life back on track.

He needed to find his destiny.

Touya's footsteps became softer as he continued along the thick forest floor, his black boots denting the earth beneath him. He could sense someone, or rather, something watching him from the forest and Touya shifted his eyes away from the outermost corner of his vision where he knew a Youkai was nestled in the trees, eyeing his every move.

No doubt, he would go back and report it to the head demon of the forest and then they would really come out. Touya had no problem dealing with Youkai. They were easy enough to defeat, but he'd never gone one against dozens before.

Well, now would be the perfect time to test his talent in swords after all...

The breaking of a twig to his right made Touya's head snap towards the sound but when nothing came out of the darkness, Touya made to turn around and continue again. But instead of turning around, Touya reached down, withdrew his sword and expertly stabbed the air behind him.

A loud squelch was heard and Touya narrowed his eyes at the dead demon at the end of his blade. Jerking it out of the Youkai's behead body, Touya sheathed his sword and looked around the thick forest.

"Come out!" he shouted. "I know you're there!"

After a moment's silence, a low rumbling sound could be heard in the brush and then a few dozen pairs of red eyes began to glow from the enclosure surrounding Touya.

A low inhuman chuckle echoed throughout the trees and then from the darkness, a Youkai emerged. He seemed to be the leader of the group as the smaller Youkai followed behind him. His skin was entirely blue, his eyes and lips blood red and he smiled with sharp yellow teeth.

"Interesting..." he said lowly, watching Touya hungrily. "Your skills are sharper than the men that came in before you, soldier...wait, you're not a soldier…that medal, that's the symbol of a captain! Why, what is a captain of the red imperial army doing in the Royal Forest alone? Surely you didn't come just to have a friendly chat with us?"

Touya smirked. "Oh, I don't think it will be all that friendly..."

"Indeed? But did you know that even speaking with us comes at a cost? How about a hand? Or a leg?" The leader's eyes never left Touya's but Touya already felt the presence of a Youkai sneaking up from behind him. With one swift motion, he sliced through the Youkai coming up in back of him and sheathed his blade again, looking bored.

"Fool. I could have told him not to attack you. You're not an average man." The leader of the Youkai scoffed. Touya glared at him.

"Quit fooling around, demon! I came here to speak with you."

The demon contemplated him for a moment before raising his clawed hand and bringing it down. There was a flurry of movement behind Touya and then it was silent again. "Hmm, very well…we are not yet hungry as we just ate an entire squad last night but go on, ask what you came here to find out and we shall see if I can provide you the answers you seek."

Touya smirked. "I've received your message."

"Did you? I thought we made it clear that he was only to relay it to the emperor…so I see, you received the message as well. Where is the messenger?"

"He's dead."

The demon smiled in amusement. "Another one?"

"You knew?" Touya demanded and the demon chuckled lowly.

"Do we know? Of course we know...You see, captain, it's been well over a few years since we've sent the first message, dissolving our contract with the Noblemen Empire and every last messenger has ended up dying, not by our hands, but by the emperors. If you want answers, you should ask your monarch. Here, among the demons our purpose has always been crystal clear. The Youkai no longer work for the emperor. We plan to launch a full scale attack against not only the noblemen empire, but against the entire human race!"

"I see, so that's your plan..." Touya said quietly as he processed the information.

"We have been in the world of the Clow for more than two hundred years being oppressed by two-leggers. It is finally time for us to overthrow the humans and take our rightful place in their throne with Lord Akuma to rule over us. Now that the key has been retrieved, it's only a matter of time before this dream becomes a reality."

"The key?" Touya repeated. "What key are you talking about?"

The demon's eyes widened and he cackled gleefully. "You are very ignorant, aren't you captain? You are carrying the key at your waist this very moment."

Touya looked down at the the other sword on his waist, encased with a plain wooden sheath. "...Binder?"

"Yes, the legendary sword Binder…That is the key to bringing Lord Akuma back. I have no guesses as to why someone like you should be in possession of it, but then again, the emperor has always been an unpredictable man." Touya's mind was running as he put together bits and pieces in his head, slowly comprehending.

"And what's the plan around Binder?"

The demon scoffed. "Ask your emperor. Only he may raise Lord Akuma. Not even Lord Akaru, strong as he is, is able to bring our master back."

"I see…this Lord Akaru is the one leading you Youkai in place of Lord Akuma now, is he?"

For the first time since they've met, the Youkai looked nervous and Touya smirked triumphantly.

"That's none of your business, human! It won't make a difference whether you know his name or not! You won't live to see him and even if you did, you would die shortly afterwards!"

"Tch. Let me get this straight. You're so called great secondary leader Akaru isn't able to raise Lord Akuma but he is growing an army of Youkai for him. Only the emperor, that means a direct descendant of your Lord Akuma, has the power to bring him back and somehow, Binder is a key in all of this…" Touya saw a look of surprise cross the demon's features.

"Your powers of deduction are quite extraordinary, Captain." The demon bit out reluctantly, though his body was tense and his eyes had narrowed into slits.

Touya chuckled. "Heh…now I know I'm right. There's just one more thing to find out now… which one of you bit Syuuske's leg off? I do have a debt to repay, you know..."

The demon's eyes flashed scarlet and he raised his fist into the air. "KILL HIM!"

"Tch, how pathetic," Touya snorted as he quickly drew his regular sword and began fighting the hordes of demons that had began to fly at him. He held them off well, slicing them in half and cutting them away from him. Touya dodged a swing to his side and cut the demon's arm off. He howled and fell back as more came forward.

"Shit..." Touya murmured. Just how many Youkai were here in the forest? He was being heavily outnumbered at this moment. The blood from the demons he had killed stained his arms and cheeks. Though Touya knew that he had good endurance, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold the little monsters off. Their numbers were never-ending.

"Get him!" he heard the leading demon screech in the surrounding distance. The demon was now watching Touya fight off the rest of the Youkai skillfully. _'This one must not be allowed to live! I can feel that he is dangerous to our plans...an unseen force that will shift the powers!'_ he thought to himself and he screeched out orders to Youkai standing around. "Don't let him live!"

In the throng of demons, Touya narrowed his eyes after having heard the demon yell for his demise. He immediately knew that he had to kill the leader. Without him, the other demons would be lost.

Summoning his strength with a loud shout, Touya broke through the barrier of Youkai between him and the leader with an almighty wrench. He heard a loud clang of metal and then the Youkai separated.

He barely had time to comprehend what had happened and then Touya was backhanded forcefully across the face, stumbling on his feet into the middle of the clearing.

He heard the cackle of delight from demon's leader and Touya looked down at the sword in his hand. The entire blade had come off, leaving only the hilt in his bloodied fingers.

"Let me finish this one off!" the demon leader shouted and his long sharp claws extended as he flew through the air, hurtling to kill Touya. And as Touya watched the Youkai descend upon him, anger flashed through his hazel eyes and burned as he reached down and drew the rusted golden hilt of Binder at his waist.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A blinding flash of golden light filled the clearing and Touya saw the demon leader's blood red eyes widen in shock before a strong wind came barreling through the air.

Touya's hands shook and his teeth chattered as he felt Binder make contact with something and he screamed in pain as a jolt of magic ran down the tip of the pure white blade and into his body. It felt like his arms were being ripped off slowly and Touya yelled blindly. Horrendous screams filled the air and then silence fell over the clearing.

Touya's arms fell down by his sides and his eyes moved downwards, exhausted. Binder's blade was twice the width of a normal sword and the sharp edge glinted in the faint light from the stars. The hilt was shining pure gold now and the ruby at the end of it sparkled at Touya.

He blinked, his vision becoming blurry and he shook his sweaty hair a few times to try to see. None of his efforts worked as Touya's legs shook and he fell down onto his knees on the forest floor. A last desperate look around him showed the Royal forest free of any Youkai and Touya glanced back down at the shining magnificent blade he was holding.

"...Binder?" he murmured before his world went black.

* * *

_Glass Mountains, Seer's Palace_

_Province of Rain_

_4:43 PM_

"Don't you think it's strange?" Tomoyo asked as she peered through one of the large windows in the Seer's palace. Sakura looked out with her.

"What is?"

Tomoyo turned to face her best friend. "It's completely dark outside already and it isn't even five o'clock in the evening yet," she said, indicating the black night sky. "This entire week it never got dark until around six." No stars were out tonight, only the overlarge bright full moon.

"It is kind of strange…I feel an aura...I don't think it's natural..." Sakura agreed quietly, watching the skies. Her jade eyes shone with worry and Tomoyo looked down as she noticed this.

"What's so unnatural about it getting dark early? The full moon is probably the cause of it." Meiling suggested from behind them. She was sitting on a large armchair, braiding one the other side of her pigtail.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure..." Sakura peered outside into the darkness, then again at the soft golden glow of the moon. "Something strange is happening..." she murmured more to herself than anyone else but Tomoyo heard her.

"Well, that's not the point anyway," Meiling grumbled. "The point is that it's already dark outside. We can leave. Those stupid owls should have come out by now, don't you think?"

"We can't," Satoshi said from his corner. "At least not until Li and Ryuu return." Meiling glanced over at him.

"Where did Syaoran go?"

"They're talking to Raion," Satoshi explained. Sakura frowned.

"Raion..." the name sounded familiar to her. "Raion?" she exclaimed as she remembered where she had heard that name from.

"Yeah, Ying Fa. He's that demon we fought who was with Kumo a week back. Ryuu defeated him and fay restrained him with his magic. We had no choice but to bring him back along with you when the Seers found us."

"I see..."

"The Seers have been keeping him somewhere in the palace. I think Ryuu and Fay-san have already spoken to him a few times but it seems like this is Li's first time talking to him."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yamazaki asked. Satoshi snorted.

"Who, Li? What do you think, idiot! It's Li!"

"No, not Li! I was worried about the Youkai..." Yamazaki said. "I wouldn't want to face Li's wrath after his leader, Kumo, stabbed Ying Fa with the Blood dagger." Satoshi considered him for a moment, then he nodded, shivering.

"You're right..."

Sakura, who looked as if she had only been vaguely listening to their conversation abruptly got up from the window ledge and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked her as she reached the door. Sakura paused and glanced back.

"Bathroom," she replied. Tomoyo smiled.

"I see...alright then. Don't get lost."

"I won't." Sakura said before she went out the door. It closed behind her with a click as their friends sat in silence for a moment before Satoshi's head shot up and he looked over at Tomoyo.

"She's not really going the bathroom, is she, Daidouji?"

Tomoyo feigned ignorance. "Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Go get her Satoshi!" Yamazaki cried. Satoshi had already jumped to his feet and followed Sakura out the door into the hallway. "Is she there?"

"Ying Fa!" he called. He rushed back into the room. "She's gone! Hurry Yamazaki, let's go get her! Hikari-sama says that there are still places in the palace that are unexplored! It's dangerous!"

"What? Then what about our safety?" Yamazaki asked but he was already going out the door.

Meiling stood up, exasperated. "Oh, for pete's sake! Again?"

Yamazaki looked back. "Daidouji, aren't you coming? You do know that this is Ying Fa who's disappeared, right?"

Tomoyo looked at her friends calmly. "I know."

"And you're not going to find her?" When Tomoyo just shook her head, Satoshi, Yamazaki and Meiling exchanged looks. "She's lost her marbles..." Meiling breathed. They were even more startled to hear Tomoyo laugh and shake her head.

"I'm not going to find her. She'll come back...I'm sure she will."

The friends looked at one another and shrugging their shoulders, went out the door in search of Sakura. Tomoyo watched them go and glanced back up at the full moon outside.

"I may think that but Li-san will surely worry about her...oh, well, that's what makes them so kawaii."

* * *

Raion was not surprised when he heard the grating of the door across the room from him. But as usual, he was sitting against the wall, head bowed and he ignored the footsteps that came towards him.

"I'm back, Youkai…" he heard the drawl of the Seeker leader and Raion nearly snorted. Of course he knew that. His ever trust worthy nose had picked up his familiar scent as soon as the door had opened.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for awhile, dragon, since the girl has died," Raion stated baldly, shifting slightly. There was a long pause and then Ryuu spoke again.

"She didn't die, Youkai. Ying Fa survived and beat the tar out of the Black Blood while she was at it."

Raion's eyes flew open. "What...? But that's...that's impossible!"

Ryuu grinned. "Ying Fa is a strong girl," he said proudly.

Raion glared at him and noticed that he wasn't alone. Someone else was with him. Why hadn't Raion picked up on that before? And then the answer came to him in seconds. The other person had magic...

"Being merely strong isn't enough to save yourself from the Black Blood...it's impossible to survive the Black Blood!"

"You seem to know a great deal about that. Tell me more," Ryuu grinned like a predator as he moved closer to Raion. The Youkai watched him and the man behind him with narrowed eyes.

"Keh. What is this, an interrogation?"

Ryuu smiled. "No, but we can turn it into one..." The other man stepped forward and Raion stared into a pair of molten amber eyes.

"Your name is Raion," the man stated in a deep, masculine voice. Raion didn't answer him.

"How did the girl survive? It's not normal..." But the man answered him instead of Ryuu.

"She's the Clow Card mistress. There's nothing normal about her," Syaoran said. Raion watched the expression on Syaoran's face for a second longer before he sighed and away.

"I know who you are," he said. Ryuu raised an eyebrow but Syaoran shook his head slightly as Raion continued. "You are the last king of the Clow. I would recognize the demon blade anywhere, especially since you fought Kumo with it about a week ago. It was rumored to have died with the royal family when Lord Akaru's descendants took over Soul City..."

"It survived..." Ryuu said seriously and nodded towards Syaoran. "Along with a royal descendant."

"I can see that..." Raion said quietly. "So Ruler chose you... It has a mind of its own. It determines who is capable of being the King to the Clow...it seems you are the rogue that the Youkai have been talking about..."

"Rogue...?" Syaoran asked.

"Over the past hundred years, there have been stories, very scattered, about a rogue man who wields a sword that is able to send Youkai back to the realm of the Shinigamis...this person is said to possess strong magic. So it seems the stories were true. It was you and your ancestors who were using the demon blade..."

Syaoran nodded in affirmation. "You're correct. Those stories aren't lies. It has been the Li Clan leaders that Ruler has been passed down to. But we aren't here to talk about Ruler. Ryuu has told me about your offer to help the Resistance and the Seekers."

"I've already said that Ruler is not passed down. It chooses who wields it. It chooses who will be the next king. The fact that it allowed so many men to carry it is probably only to keep it safe..for you...and the demon blade has a lot to do with my offer," Raion said stubbornly and Syaoran raised both eyebrows.

"How so?"

"It's one of the only surefire ways to open the portal into the realm of the Shinigamis and is the most feared weapon of the Youkai. If you did not have it, I would not have offered my help in the first place. With the demon blade, the Youkai can be sent back the realm of the Shinigamis in huge numbers. That is an advantage for you and something that I'd rather agree to than slaying every single blasted demon on the Clow."

Ryuu frowned. "So you're saying that your plan is to that Li sends them all back at once using Ruler?"

"That is correct."

"That may be the ideal situation but it's nearly impossible. Shiroken, which allows the portal to open when Ruler's used is only able to send a limited number of Youkai at once. We're talking about hundreds of thousands of demons that should be sent back here," Syaoran said seriously.

"I can see what you mean..."

"But you'd prefer that we don't kill them?" Ryuu asked Raion. He grinned. "You're softer than you look, Youkai."

Raion glared at him. "Death would be preferable, dragon. The death gods do not take punishments lightly. Those sent back will most likely suffer a fate worse than death for escaping."

Ryuu grimaced. "Ouch."

Syaoran interrupted, speaking to Raion. "Let's say that if Ruler were able to send all of the Youkai back, what's in it for you for helping humans?"

"I don't want to spend another moment on the Clow. It is a miserable existence for me."

"I don't believe you." Syaoran replied curtly.

Raion nodded in understanding. "I didn't expect you to so soon."

"How can we trust you? You work for Akaru. You were close to him-"

"-And yet he chose not to divulge important information to me. He must have not trusted me as much as I thought. Now that I think back about it, Akaru always kept me at an arm's length. I don't even know what his plans concerning Soul City and the reincarnation of Lord Akaru will be. I know that it is difficult to accept help from a Youkai but I can useful to you. I know what Akaru is creating. I know what he has been up to and I know he has been preparing."

Syaoran now had his arms crossed, his face serious as he thought Raion's proposal over. "How does Akaru plan to make Lord Akuma rise again?"

"That...I'm not sure. If Akaru spoke of it, it was with Kumo..." Raion answered.

"And you expect us to just trust you?" Syaoran responded skeptically.

Raion growled. "I know what it looks like, but like I said, I know now that Akaru never truly trusted me…he knew I was after his life all along..."

Syaoran turned to the Seeker leader. "What do you think Ryuu? Can we believe in him?"

Ryuu, who had been quietly observing the entire time smirked. "He's a bit pathetic right now, groveling about how he can be useful…"

"I'll rip you apart, dragon!" Raion snarled and Ryuu chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try, Youkai. What do you want to do, Li?"

Syaoran faced Raion."I can't give you the benefit of the doubt here. There has been too much mistrust and killings in the past for humans and Youkai to coexist peacefully and work together. This is a first, ever, in the history of the Clow."

"That's true but now's not the time to think before we act, resistance leader," Raion shot back impatiently. "As we're speaking, Lord Akaru is building his army of Youkai, arming them for war with the humans. There is little time left. We have to take advantage of the time given to us left. Forget about old feuds and bad blood. Are you going to be a leader who leads or one who repeats history?" he growled.

"We don't need to rewrite history, Raion. It's writing itself..." Syaoran said quietly.

"Then it makes it all the more significant."

Syaoran looked away thoughtfully, his eyes trained somewhere else. "How many Youkai has Lord Akaru gathered so far...?" he said softly. It was as if he was talking to himself. "And does that have anything to do with raising Lord Akuma again?"

Ryuu watched him and rolled his eyes. "Good question, Li." He swiveled to Raion. "What do you say, Youkai?" Syaoran had refocused and was now watching Raion as well for an answer.

"Hundreds of thousands and he plans to attack with them. He's providing them with weapons and armor. I don't know when or where they'll attack but Hikari Shrine on Mori Mountains will certainly be part of the process. Lord Akuma's ashes are there. How can I convince you of my worth?"

Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his unruly dark chestnut hair. "I don't know if I can trust you just yet but I can certainly use you if you mean your words..." he paused, thinking quickly. "We'll have to keep close tabs on Mori Mountain from now on..."

"That's something the Resistance will need to work at," Ryuu pointed out and Syaoran nodded. He turned to Raion.

"You're right about one thing, Raion. Now's not the time to be waging old wars of long ago. We can use your help." And the Youkai nodded.

"But let me brief you on the first step..." Ryuu interrupted, stepping up. His turquoise blue eyes glinted wickedly. Raion sighed.

"Fine...let me hear your suggestion, dragon."

* * *

Sakura turned yet another corridor filled with large windows and as she passed through it, she could see her shadow on the ground from the moonlight outside. The Clow card mistress paused and walked closer to a window in front of her.

It _was _strange…the moon was unusually bright tonight. And not only that, darkness seemed to have settled in rather quickly as well. To top it off, she hadn't met anyone, not even Seers in the hallways as she followed the strange aura she had felt earlier. It wasn't a necessarily a bad aura but it certainly wasn't _good either._..and this was where it led to...

Sakura stopped and stared. It was a winding staircase, disappearing into the ceiling above it but the staircase seemed to be made entirely of clear crystal. It was intricately cut and placed and the designs on it were complicated. As she approached it, she turned her head to look up to where the stairs led but she couldn't see anything and gave up with small sigh.

Up there, where the staircase led, was where the strange aura she had been feeling was coming from. She had to find out what it was. It seemed to be calling out to her. Bracing herself, Sakura slowly reached out and placed a hand on the railing of the crystal steps. To her surprise, it felt warm to the touch and taking a deep breath, she began to climb

Suddenly, she stopped and whipped her head around, peering down the hallways from the stairs. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her…

Not seeing anyone, she shrugged and continued on up, careful not to slip on the crystal steps.

It wasn't until after Sakura had disappeared above the stairwell that Hikari stepped out with a small smile on her face. She looked up the staircase, her deep blue eyes twinkling.

"And so you two will meet at last…"

* * *

"...what is this?" Sakura stared up at the two large silver doors in front of her in awe. It wasn't the size of the entrance that amazed her, but rather, what was carved onto the two doors.

There, in the very center, sat a moon with chains over it, entwined with the image of a sun. It was Clow Reed's symbol and the moonlight coming through the equally tall window opposite the doors was shining on it.

The fact that Clow Reed's symbol was etched onto the doors and the fact that Sakura could feel magic beyond it was enough to tell that this place, like the cavern in the Seeker's lair, had been waiting for her.

Sakura swallowed and slowly walked towards the silver doors, her hands outstretched. Just before her fingers touched the silver, a shout was heard from the other side and Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and aura of her guardian beyond the entrance.

"Kero...Kero?" Without thinking, Sakura ran forward, calling out the Clow staff. As soon as her fingers touched the doors, they opened for her and Sakura stumbled into the room as the silver doors once more closed firmly shut behind her. She looked around the room wildly, bewildered by her surroundings. It was a room made of crystal. Cold air was blowing off the walls in circles of fog. And in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling was a large ice circular tube. Icicles grew from the ground of the room up to the meet the circular tube, surrounding and supporting it.

Except now, the circular tube was half shattered, as if whatever had been inside of it had broken out and ice littered the ground like glass. Sakura's heart raced as she looked around for her friend and guardian.

"Kero! Are you in here?" she shouted, clutching the Clow staff tightly in her hands and against her chest. "Kero-chan!"

She felt her guardian's aura flicker and then burst and Sakura ran in the direction she knew he was in, stopping in front of a large crystal obstruction in one corner of the room. She frowned as she felt the aura again…it was Kero's aura but yet it wasn't…

And she saw it. Something large was there, hiding behind the object and Sakura stepped back quietly, her Clow staff raised as she thought of the card she would need to use.

"Come out!" she ordered in a calm and demanding voice. The creature shifted and Sakura took a deep breath. "I can feel your aura! I know you're there!"

She heard a low rumbling sound and then the large creature leapt out towards her. Sakura cried the first card that came to mind.

"Firey!"A jet of flames shot out but the creature avoided it's crushing embrace and Sakura jumped back as wings sprouted at the ankles of her feet, prepared to fight it. She paused when she heard it say her name and Sakura blinked rapidly.

"Wait, Sakura, it's me!" the voice was booming, low and deep at the same time. Like the voice of a lion and Sakura stood still, staring. It really was…

"…Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered and the huge beast nodded. Sakura gasped quietly as she took in the creature before her. It was a large golden lion with huge paws and hind legs. Beautiful white wings laced with golden feathers extended behind its back. On its head and chest was some kind of polished silver armor with a large red orb over its heart and forehead. Sakura slowly inched forward as the lion creature just stared at her with his golden eyes, unmoving.

"…Are you really Kero-chan?" Sakura asked quietly as she reached him. The creature nodded and sighed lightly, his black nose bowed.

"Yes, Sakura, it's me, Kerberos," he answered but in the deep lion-like tone. Sakura smiled. "This...this is my true form."

"But Kero…you...you look beautiful!" Sakura cried, softly stroking the creature's golden fur. The lion made a smug face expression.

"Hmph! Of course, what did I tell you? I look awesome, don't I?" And Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, you're definitely Kero-chan! I came here because I felt a strange aura..." Sakura explained and immediately, Kero's face turned sober. "Can you feel it too?"

"Yes," he answered Sakura, his head slightly bowed.

"Then what is it? It's different...it's the cause of the sky darkening so early tonight. I can feel it somehow..."

And Kero sighed. "That would be correct, Sakura. I-!" Suddenly, the guardian beast of the seal looked up in alarm.

"What's wrong, Kero?" Sakura asked but before she knew it, he had unfurled his great big wings and launched in front of her, pushing her slightly back and out of view.

"Get out of the way!"

Sakura gasped, swiveling around in time to see a blinding silver arrow coming toward them hit and Kero threw it aside using his wings. The arrow hit a wall instead and chunks of crystal flew in all directions.

And then from the room, a cool crisp voice spoke. "Pity that I missed. You are not supposed to involve yourself, Kerberos. Now, step aside." Sakura peered around Kero and gasped.

Long, silver white hair whipped around the sudden gust of freezing wind. A long nose, thin lips and cold silver blue eyes jumped out at Sakura. He was a tall and handsome, almost inhuman looking man. He wore a long sleeved white robe and pants lined with deep blue. Behind him, a pair of majestic white feathered wings spread along the air and Sakura looked up just in time to see a silver bow disappear from his hands. He looked like an angel without his halo.

"You're supposed to test her, not try to kill her!" Kero barked at the man who regarded him with cold eyes.

"If she is strong, she will not die." the angel answered back. His voice was as cool as ice and Kero growled deep in his throat. Sakura lay a hand on Kero's quivering shoulder and she felt the guardian beast relax slightly as she stepped around him.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she addressed the man and he turned his cold silver blue eyes on her. She could feel him studying her appearance and his brows furrowed as they moved down to the Clow staff in her hands.

"Foolish little girl...how can you be mistress to the cards when you don't even know who I am?" he whispered softly. "It's hard to believe that you have aided such a weak minded child this entire time, Kerberos."

The guardian beast of the seal turned to Sakura. "Do you remember what I told you some time ago? That the only way I can transform into my true form is when I'm-,"

"Together with the other guardian of the Clow Book…" Sakura finished for him. She turned to the waiting angel. "You…you're…"

"Sakura, he is Yue. The guardian of the moon." Yue's silver blue eyes flashed as he folded his arms in front of his chest, his wings spread out along the air beside him.

"Your aura…that's what I've been feeling. You're the cause of the full moon tonight, aren't you?" Sakura asked. "How did you end up here?"

"Quiet!" Yue interrupted her coolly. "You don't have the right to ask questions. You are a mere human woman…how can such a weak girl possess the Clow cards? Better yet, who are you to hold the precious Clow staff as if you are its true owner?"

Sakura frowned at him. "You may be the guardian of the moon but whoever gave you the right to judge me so unfairly? My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I'm the mistress of the Clow Cards!" she shouted out to him.

"You…?" Yue questioned softly. "No one can replace Clow Reed as master of the Clow Cards. As for your right to keep that title, I will be the judge of that!" And he rose into the air as the silver bow from before appeared in his hands. "Now, prepare yourself, human girl! I will not hold back!"

"What-? I…I don't understand-!"

"Sakura! Yue is the final judge. It's a position Clow Reed appointed him. He will see if you are worthy of being mistress to the cards! I'm not allowed to help you. Remember everything you've learned in the past and trust your instincts! They're always right!" Kero shouted out to her. Sakura whipped her head around to him just as Yue raised his arms into the air.

"You are not to interfere, Kerberos," he said coldly and suddenly, a large dome-like transparent shield pushed the guardian beast back, separating him from Sakura and leaving only Yue and Sakura in its center. He turned his icy gaze upon her. "You...prepare to lose!" he shouted and raised his bow as a silver arrow appeared in his free hand. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait, I-!" but he had already released the arrow, hitting the spot where Sakura had just been and scattering the crystal on the ground around her feet. Sakura landed a little ways away, small white wings at the ankles of her feet and her jade green eyes furious as she glared at Yue.

"I missed," he remarked quietly. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly taken aback by the look the guardian of the moon threw at her. It had been a long time since she'd seen such intense dislike coming from a pair of eyes directed towards her and Sakura shivered. "I suppose I will just have to try harder!" Yue shouted and Sakura barely managed to dodge the large blue crystals that Yue threw her way. One clipped the wings of the Jump on her ankle and Sakura found herself falling back down.

She caught a flash of silver from the corner of her eye as she fell and then she saw Yue, flying beside her, a silver arrow knocked into his bow and aimed at her heart.

"I am surprised that you have come to the point where you no longer need to shout out the name of the card you're using. But that alone will not help you defeat me!" Sakura's eyes widened in that half second and then Yue released the arrow.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted as he watched Sakura forcefully fly back and hit the opposite wall with a resounding crash as the arrow hit her. He flew towards her but was impeded by the shield that Yue had construed. The guardian of the moon turned to Kero, his bow vanishing in his hands.

"She was weak, Kerberos. Just a human girl. You should not have brought her to me-,"

"-W-wait..." Yue's eyes widened. Slowly, he turned back around, not believing the sight in front of him.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted and the Clow card mistress gave him a weak smile as she limped towards Yue, panting slightly.

"I deflected the arrow at the last second with the Mirror..." Sakura explained and Yue noticed a small round mirror in her hand disappear as she approached him. A few pieces of her honey colored locks stuck to her cheeks and she had multiple scratches along her legs and arms but her eyes, pools of emerald green, were blazing. "Yue-san... I had a dream…no, a vision given to me showing a world where there was no hope or light…" Sakura's voice trembled as she spoke and Kero lowered his head, listening. "I was forced to see the deaths of all my friends and family while I couldn't do anything but watch…" and Sakura glared at him furiously, her face determined. "That's a future that I won't ever allow to happen! I can change that future! I'm the Clow Card mistress and I won't let anyone stand in my way, including you! I'm going to defeat you!"

Yue regarded her for a second, his eyes locked onto her fierce gaze before he spoke, his words hard but his tone less cold. "Pretty words spoken by a naïve mind, but can you live up to them? If so, prove to me that you are indeed worthy of carrying the title clow card mistress!" And he rose into the air again as his wings spread out behind him.

Before he could begin to attack this time, Sakura was on the offensive first. "Shot!" she cried. A lightning fast streak of gold shot at Yue, forcing him to quickly swerve in mid-air to avoid it.

"That's not going to work on me!" he shouted and cast another wave of blue crystals at Sakura. She pulled out two cards, hitting them simultaneously.

"Watery! Freeze! Entwine together as a shield!" Watery rose out of the card, sure and calm while the serpent of Freeze followed it's path, creating a hard wall as the blue crystals bounced off of it futilely.

Yue's voice sounded from behind the barrier of ice and water.

"I'm impressed that you can use two cards at once, but it's still not enough. Because you see, I can also control the cards!" And Sakura watched in horror as the Watery and the Freeze began to melt to the ground, forming puddles of water on the floor before launching themselves at her. Sakura gasped as the Clow cards surrounded her and froze the Clow staff along with her hands and arms beside her, rendering the card mistress unable to attack or defend herself.

Yue landed in front of her. "If this is the extent that you are able to utilize the cards abilities, give it up human girl. This is not your place. You cannot change the future. It is foolish to fight me and lose because no one can replace Clow Reed. You see that you cannot even make a single mark on me!"

Sakura looked down at her arms and struggled against her bonds uselessly. She couldn't move, much less attack Yue...

"Give it up. You have lost! Admit defeat and I will spare your life! The clow cards and I will never have another master!" Yue commanded her and Sakura bowed her head, panting slightly from her efforts.

"No..." she whispered and then she raised her head. "NO! I won't give up!" And suddenly, a pink aura burst forth from the Clow card mistress as Yue's eyes widened.

"Wha-? NO!" he shouted. The sound of shattering ice was heard, then Sakura's voice as she called out,

"Windy!"

"It's too late for that!" Yue roared and a flash of silver flew towards Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Kero shouted as both her and Yue were surrounded in a blinding flash of light. Kero covered his eyes, and when the light faded, a tall figure dropped down onto his knees, his majestic white wings folded behind him, caught and wrapped up in Windy's unyielding embrace.

"No..." Yue whispered, his head bowed down. His long silver hair brushed the sides of his face. "Release me..." but when Windy continued to hold onto him, Yue shook his head. "H-how can this be...?" A sudden sting to his arm made Yue look down and his silver blue eyes widened in shock. "You...you actually grazed me..." he said quietly. His arm was cut and his sleeve torn.

"You didn't notice when the rebounded arrow hit you earlier..." Sakura answered as she walked back over to where Windy had captured him. She limped slightly and her left shoulder was bleeding sluggishly from Yue's arrow. She held it with her right hand as she came to stand in front of him.

"I don't understand..." Yue furrowed his brows together. "I don't understand why the cards refuse to listen to me. Windy is the first card under my jurisdiction. And you should not have been able to break free from Freeze and Watery just a moment ago."

"That is because the clow cards have already recognized Sakura as their new master…" Kerberos said as he ambled over to them. Yue's shield dome had dissolved when its master was captured. "They want to protect her and they want to fight alongside her. Even you cannot change that. Their loyalty has already been decided because Sakura chose to treat the Clow Cards not as a master, but as a friend. They love her and they all respect her. I think that it is time that you do too, Yue."

Yue's head was bowed but his shoulders were shaking. His head shot up as he glared at Kerberos and Sakura, his silver blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"NO! I refuse! I refuse to accept you! How can anyone replace him?" And blue magic began to envelop him.

"Sakura, get back!" Kero yelled, stepping in front of the Clow card mistress. Yue had stood up now as Windy unleashed him and flew back towards Sakura.

"How can you replace him? How can anyone replace him? I won't allow it! I won't!" And his wings spread out as his eyes flashed silver. He didn't even seem to be seeing Sakura and Kero in front of him as a deep blue aura consumed him.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stepped out from behind Kero. Kero's golden eyes darted to her.

"Sakura, don't!" but it was too late. Sakura was already dashing towards Yue and Kero watched in horror as she touched the blue aura and winced from the pain but she didn't stop. Instead, she fought against it, clenching her teeth as she inched closer and closer to Yue.

"STOP!" She cried out and with a final push, she flung her arms around the guardian of the moon's torso. "Please, Yue-san! Stop!" His blue aura continued to burn Sakura but she didn't let go of him. "Please..." she whimpered and tears gathered beneath her emerald green orbs. "...You loved him didn't you?"

Suddenly Yue's eyes snapped back and his aura recoiled inside of himself as the blue appeared in his irises again as though all the fight in him had disappeared and he stared down at Sakura in shock as though seeing her there for the first time.

"...you loved Clow-san, didn't you?"Sakura whispered as a tear fell out of her eyes. "Clow-san...Clow-san must have loved you a lot too, Yue-san."

And Yue fought against her hold. "What do you know about Clow Reed-sama? You don't know anything about him!" he yelled angrily but Sakura didn't relinquish her hold.

"You're wrong about that! You're wrong!" Sakura cried and finally looked up at him. Tears stained her cheeks as her eyes caught his. He stared down at her in shock. "Clow-san loved you! He cared for you! Look around you! Can't you see?"

Yue's gaze swept the room he was in. The walls, which were frozen in crystal were beginning to break, and a deep rich maroon was beginning to stand out. The room was warming up. And Yue's eyes lifted to the ceiling. Directly above the broken crystal orb he had been imprisoned of, as though watching over it, was Clow-Reed's symbol of the sun and moon entwining.

"He must have cared a lot for you to make sure you were protected and that you continued to live on despite him not being here...I believe that he loved you just as much as you loved him, Yue-san..."

A single tear fell from Yue's silver blue eyes as he watched Clow's symbol on the ceiling, remembering his master. Slender, delicate fingers reached up and wiped Yue's tear away. Surprised, he looked down into a pair of green eyes and Sakura smiled up at him.

"Yue-san, I don't want to be your master. I want to be your friend."

"...friend?" he asked slowly.

"_Friend? Did you just say friend, Clow Reed-sama?" Yue asked, turning away from the window. He had been observing the Kerberos playing with Clow Reed's son and daughter outside._

_"Yes, I did. You need friends, Yue." Clow Reed responded. He sat at his desk, reading a book of magic._

_"Tch, I don't need friends, master. As long as I have you, I won't need a friend."_

_And Clow Reed smiled. "There will come a time when I'm no longer around, Yue. What will you do then? A friend is someone that you can share your hopes and dreams, happiness and sadness with. A friend is someone you can lean on when you need to. The world becomes a very lonely place without a friend to share it with." _

_Yue looked away."You won't be gone for a long time, master. That is what I believe. Friendship just hinders someone like me," he said resolutely. Clow Reed grinned at his creation._

_"Someday, when you find someone who is willing to offer you friendship despite your prejudice for them, you must keep that person around. Friendship is something precious. Very few people in the world will offer it in exchange for nothing, Yue." Yue stared at Clow Reed then looked out the window again where Ryouta was riding on Kerberos back now. _

_'Friend...'_

Yue looked down at Sakura. "Yes, your friend. I know that I can never replace Clow Reed-san, but I hope that we can get along." She said to him, smiling. "Everyone needs a friend. Including you, Yue-san…who else will you share your happiness, your dreams, your laughter and your sadness with?"

And Yue closed his eyes, hanging his head down in defeat.

"...You pass."

"I..pass?" Sakura repeated blankly and Yue nodded slowly.

"Yes. You pass the final judgment. You beat me, didn't you?" And Sakura smiled happily up at him.

"Thank you, Yue-san!" And she turned around towards Kero who had been watching the entire time.

"Did you hear that, Kero-chan?" she cried out. "I passed!" And she ran over to him. The guardian beast caught her just as she fell and he helped her up, nudging her side with his nose as he grinned.

"Congratulations, Sakura! I knew you could do it!" The Clow card mistress laughed as Yue watched her and Kero celebrate.

_'Friends, huh? Master…you have left me with someone quite interesting…'_

* * *

Syaoran and Ryuu were walking back to the room when they heard someone shout his name.

"Li!" Yamazaki came running up to them with Satoshi not far behind. Syaoran frowned.

"What's going on? Yamazaki, you should be packing so that we can leave on time."

"I know, but something came up, Li!" Yamazaki said urgently.

"What is it?" Yamazaki hesitated upon seeing Syaoran's scowl.

"Erm...that is..." And Syaoran's pulse sped up as he waited for news that he was sure was going to be bad but Yamazaki had simply stopped talking and merely stared at him.

"Yamazaki!" Syaoran snapped.

"Ying Fa went missing!" Yamazaki blurted out. And Syaoran's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Where did she go? How long ago was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran spoke fast as he began walking back to their room. Satoshi had caught up now.

"About half an hour ago, Li!" Satoshi explained. "She said she was just going to use the bathroom and-!"

"Why didn't Daidouji go with her? You guys know that girl is forever disappearing!"

"We know but we didn't think much of it at the time! I'm sorry! Anyway, Satoshi just searched the grounds and I've got the east wing. Meiling and Daidouji are asking around for her since she's been gone longer than Daidouji expected."

Ryuu smirked proudly. "Hmm, not even a day after she wakes up, our Ying Fa manages to disappear again? Impressive."

"I'll look in the west wing, continue searching, Yamazaki, Satoshi," Syaoran instructed. "There's no way she's left the palace yet. Ryuu, go check the bedrooms. She can't be far."

"Li, remember, Hikari-sama says that there are unexplored areas of the palace that are dangerous!"

"I know that, Yamazaki! Now hurry up and go!" Syaoran interrupted him as he quickly started down the opposite corridor. "When you find that girl, bring her to me... and I'll have a word with her..." he said the last part under his breath.

Syaoran began to feel for Sakura's aura but found that he couldn't. There was something about the palace that confused him and Sakura's aura and Syaoran gritted his teeth in annoyance. He already knew that since the first night.

"Where are you, Sakura?" he asked himself, looking around the deserted hallways and corridors. Syaoran inwardly groaned. It was so...so...Sakura to go missing again after a near death experience! He was very worried for her. She could be anywhere...and anything could be happening to her right now! Syaoran's heart was almost suffocating in his fear.

"Why, out of all the women on the Clow did I have to pick the most stubborn one to fall in love with?" Syaoran muttered under his breath. He paused at the realization of what he'd just said and a small smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he did love her. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to the woman he loved...

Suddenly, an emotion that again, Syaoran knew that wasn't his but was Sakura's, flashed through him and in a second, the resistance leader had began sprinting down the hall. He had just felt a surge of surprise which had quickly turned to anxiousness. He had to find her now!

"Sakura, you'll be the death of me," he murmured before rushing down the corridor.

* * *

Back in the room of the sun and the moon, Yue had approached Sakura.

"Here mistress, let me heal this," he said, addressing the arrow wound on her shoulder.

"I told you to call me Sakura," she said softly and Yue nodded as Sakura allowed him to look over it. She was surprised as blue magic radiated from Yue's hand while he placed it over the area."You can heal people? How come Kero-chan can't heal people?"

"There is very little that the Kerberos is sufficient at," Yue replied indifferently.

"What was that? I'm not insufficient! I've been helping Sakura train all this time while you've been here! What have you been doing anyway?" Kero demanded and Yue stood up from his healing as he finished.

"I have been keeping this safe." Reaching into the inner pockets of his robe, he pulled out a small round red ruby, identical to the one that was sitting inside of the bird's head on the Clow Staff in Sakura's hand.

Sakura stared as she instantly recognized it. "Yue-san...that's..."

And Yue nodded. "Yes, mistress...this is one half of the Soul and that," he indicated the Clow staff, "is the other half of it..."

Kero frowned as he observed the Soul sitting in the palm of Yue's hand and the one inside of the bird's head. "What does this mean? I don't understand it at all...How did you come to possess the other half of the Soul, Yue? Sakura's grandfather had hers and Clow Reed's other reincarnation is supposed to have the other half..."

Yue shook his head. "I too, do not know how I came into possession of the other half of the Soul. I have just recently awoken when I sensed your presence and the presence of the Clow Cards arriving here, though your aura was rather weak at the time. And last night, I had gathered enough strength to shatter my protective shield. That was when Kerberos found me. Tonight, you came. I would like to know why it took you a week to find me. Naturally, you would have already felt my aura and would have been drawn here. I am surprised since your aura is very strong, mistress," Yue said, addressing Sakura.

"That is because I-!" Sakura didn't get a chance to explain because she was interrupted as the Clow staff's head began to glow in her hands. At the same time, the Soul lying in Yue's hand did as well. The three watched, transfixed, as the half of the Soul that made the bird's eye and the Soul in Yue's hand slowly floated towards one another. They met in a blinding flash of bright red light.

Everyone covered their eyes and when the light faded, Sakura blinked, looking down at where the Clow staff was. It had converted back to the key now, which hung on the golden necklace chain. In place of the bird's eye was a single large red ruby, protruding from both sides.

"They have joined..." Kero stated solemnly and Sakura nodded, lifting up the necklace to observe it.

"This does not bode well..." Yue said, frowning. Sakura suddenly looked up at both of her guardians in alarm.

"Kero-chan! Yue-san! We need to destroy this right away! This is Akuma's Soul! It contains most of his magical powers that he lost years ago! If we don't destroy it and he rises again to take it, he'll be indestructible! There's no power that can stop him then!"

"That would be the ideal thing to do Sakura but I'm not sure that the Soul can be destroyed so easily," Kero said quietly.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Kerberos means that if even Clow Reed-sama could not destroy it, we have little or no chance of eliminating it too, especially not now as both halves have come together again," Yue explained to Sakura. The Clow Card mistress shook her head.

"We have to try! It's the only thing that can prevent Akuma from gaining his powers again! Do you want Akuma to rise again more powerful than ever?" she asked her guardians.

Kero sighed. "Very well, Sakura." And Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes and tossed the Clow key in front of her.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show me your true form! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" The Clow staff appeared and Sakura held it out, throwing out a card.

"Erase!" A small elf in jester's clothing appeared and swept towards the head of the staff Sakura was holding. Erase aimed for the red ruby eyes but nothing happened and Sakura called it back. "Firey!" she called out next. The jet of swirling fire also left the Soul unmarked and Sakura bit her bottom lip as Firey returned back into its card form. "It's not working…" she muttered worriedly.

Kero rose into the air, his wings beating powerfully behind him. "Sakura, toss the staff into the air!" he cried and Sakura nodded, doing as he said. Kero threw back his head and opened his mouth, unleashing a large fireball that surrounded the head of the staff. It sat ablaze in the air for a moment before falling back down and Sakura caught it, disappointed to see that the Soul was not touched in the blaze. Kero landed beside her.

"Well, that puts a damper on things..." he growled and Sakura nodded.

"Let me give it a try, mistress," Yue said and he too, flew into the air, the silver bow appearing in his hands again, along with a bright silver arrow. Sakura held the Clow staff steady in front of her as Yue took aim at the Soul, strangely swirling red.

He released the silver arrow and it flew true towards the Soul. Just as it was about to pierce it, a deep voice shouted,

"Lord of Lightning, come to me!" Sparks of lightning instantly engulfed the silver arrow and it missed it's mark, exploding instead on the wall behind it.

"What-!" Yue's eyes narrowed. _A magical ofuda?_ And he landed, turning to glare at the tall man that now stood protectively in front of Sakura holding a long silver sword upon which a braided red rope and onyx sphere dangled from a gold and green hilt. The man's molten amber eyes held Yue's, daring him to advance any further while messy chestnut hair grazed his furrowed brows.

"Don't touch her..." the young man growled dangerously and Yue was suddenly filled with a sense of forbidding.

"Syaoran!" Sakura stared, astonished at the Resistance leader's back while he faced Yue.

"Li!" Kero shouted. Yue's head turned towards Kerberos.

"Li...?" he whispered.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked quietly, his gaze still on the guardian of the moon. Yue regarded him with cold eyes.

"That is my question exactly." They both stood, unyielding before Sakura spoke.

"Syaoran, it's okay," she said, stepping around him and going towards Yue.

"Sakura..." Syaoran grabbed her wrist, stopping her and looking at her with a worried expression, but Sakura only smiled at him.

"It's alright, Syaoran," she reassured him and Syaoran looked confused. "Yue-san, please, come this way." Sakura called and Yue slowly walked towards the two awaited ones while Kero watched. When he finally stood in front of Sakura and Syaoran, who still looked confused, Sakura turned to him."Syaoran, this is Yue, the guardian of the moon."

Surprise filled Syaoran's face before he bowed his head. "I apologize. I wasn't aware," he said and looked up at Yue who had been observing him the entire time.

"You...are descended from Clow Reed..."

"I am." Syaoran confirmed.

"I can smell it in your blood...so you are Li Syaoran. And seeing as you have the magical ofudas that Clow-sama made for Ryouta, his son, from a long time ago, you are the current leader of the Li Clan. And therefore, the other hero in the prophecy," Yue concluded.

"Took you long enough to get here, brat!" Kero said as he came next to them. Syaoran regarded him for a second.

"...Who are you?"

Kero fell over. "It's me, Kerberos, the most awesomest guardian beast seal of the Clow Cards! This is my true form!" And a smug look appeared on the guardian's face. "I look cool don't I, gaki? Truthfully you're surprised I look this good, aren't you? I-!"

But Syaoran wasn't paying attention to him. He turned to Sakura.

"Are you okay?"

Kero raised a shaking fist. "-Don't ignore me brat!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'm alright, Syaoran..."

"You're hurt," he said as he examined her and Sakura made a face.

"Hmm, only a little..." she conceded laughing but stopped when she saw the look on Syaoran's face. "...sorry."

Syaoran exhaled and pulled her over to him. "Why do you always run off like this Sakura?" he asked softly. Sakura grimaced.

"I just…I felt Yue-san's aura so I came to find him. It turns out he's the final judge to decide whether or not I would be a suitable master for the Clow Cards, so we had a battle. Kero couldn't help though, but it's okay because I passed and Yue-san healed my shoulder earlier!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You do know that your light-hearted tone when you speak about a battle worries me?"

Sakura giggled. "Yes, but I'm really alright, Syaoran." The resistance leader wiped a mark off of Sakura's cheek with his thumb.

"You're the most infuriating woman I've ever met, Sakura. Always running off and getting into trouble," he made an agitated noise. "I swear, trouble is your middle name!"

Sakura stared at him. "No, it's not, it's Nadeshiko," she answered. Syaoran stared at her for a second before replying.

"I wasn't being serious, Sakura..." and then he paused as a small smile lifted the corner of his lips. "Is Nadeshiko really your middle name?" he asked looking down at her. Sakura smiled-

"-Ahem!" Kero coughed loudly and both of the chosen ones started, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the room. Syaoran stepped away from Sakura and cleared his throat before he addressed Yue.

"So you weren't attacking Sakura earlier, Yue-san?"

Yue nodded. "No, I wasn't. I was attempting to destroy this." And he indicated towards Sakura's wand. The Soul inside of the bird's head gleamed and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"That's..."

* * *

Ryuu smirked as he stood in front of Hikari in the deserted hallway. Outside, the full moon shone brilliantly in the dark sky. "Where's Ying Fa?" he asked bluntly. Hikari smiled. Ryuu never beat around the bush.

"She is fulfilling part of her destiny as an awaited one," she answered.

"You know where she is." It wasn't a question and Hikari took it as such.

"I do," she conceded, bowing her head of golden hair and Ryuu's turquoise blue eyes glinted.

"Good. Tell me."

But Hikari shook her head. "I can tell you but what difference would that make? You will not be able to enter the place where she is right now. This destiny has long awaited her in this palace."

Ryuu glanced up at the crystal staircase, winding up into the ceiling and stepped past Hikari. "So it's through here, is it?" he noted pleasantly.

"Ryuu..." Hikari said his name and Ryuu stopped. The smile disappeared from his lips.

"I know that tone," he said quietly. "Don't say anything."

Hikari ignored him. "You cannot find her. You are not the one destined to find her. Continuing along this path will do nothing but hurt you."

Ryuu was silent for a long time before he spoke again. "What you're referring to...following this path. I would stop...but I can't," he whispered and Hikari closed her eyes.

"You will not be the only one who will get hurt along the road..."

And Ryuu swiveled around to face her. "What do you mean? What's going to happen to her?" he demanded but the Seer had already walked off down the hallway. Ryuu called out to her. "Hikari-san!"

* * *

Sakura lifted the wand and turned towards Syaoran.

"It's the Soul, Syaoran." The resistance leader observed the swirling red eye of the Clow staff.

"Akuma's magical powers?"

"Yes..."

"How did...?"

"Yue had the other half of the Soul on him. They just joined now and we were trying to find a way to destroy it before it falls into one of Akuma's minions or his own hands again," Sakura explained. Syaoran furrowed his brows.

"Then, this aura...this evil aura I'm feeling isn't my imagination?" he asked.

"No, it's not." Sakura confirmed.

"You can feel it too, Sakura?"

"Yes," she answered him, her face serious. "An evil aura is coming from the Soul. It seems to be calling out to all the evil spirits of the Clow...it feels dark."

Syaoran nodded once before he spoke decisively, eyes still on the Soul. "Then we have to destroy it. Now that it's whole again, it will no doubt try to join back forces with its master. Let me give it a shot," he said to Sakura. She nodded then looked over at him worriedly.

"Can you-?"

"I'll try," he promised then flipped the demon blade upright. Sakura stood a little ways away as Yue and Kero watched the two awaited ones. Closing his eyes deeply, Syaoran turned slightly turned the blade and broke into a light run towards Sakura who was holding the staff out in front of her.

Syaoran swung his arm back, his eyes and aim concentrated on the swirl of deep red that was the Soul.

"Youken!" he cried, and brought down Ruler with all of his strength. A loud crack sounded and a brilliant light shone throughout the room, making them all shield their eyes. And then Syaoran was thrown back, hitting the wall as he fell onto the ground. Ruler had flown out of his hands and skidded the length of the floor.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried running towards him, worried. Syaoran staggered to his feet, wincing as he got back up and eyed the Clow staff the Soul was sitting in with a frown.

"I'm not hurt Sakura," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"It's no use, gaki. The Soul remains too strong. You must be magically stronger than a certain object to destroy it, which none of us here are...do you realize the amount of magic powers inside of that thing?" Kero said as Syaoran walked over to pick the demon blade up. It disappeared in flash of light.

"You're right, Kerberos..." Syaoran sighed as he watched the the swirling red. "This thing, this Soul...it wants to be found so that it can return to Akuma again."

"I'll never let that happen!" They all turned to look at Sakura, whose eyes were flashing. "I won't Akuma get a hold of it if I can help it! If he rejoins with the Soul it will be the end of the Clow and that can't ever happen..." Her determination was so strong, each of them watching her smiled. "I'll protect the Clow!" she declared. "I'm not going to give up because it's my destiny to destroy this evil and you know what they say!"

Syaoran grinned, not even bothering to hide his pride in her. "And what do they say?"

Sakura smiled. "And together they shall fight and conquer the evil force that threatens to consume all hope!"

Kero jumped up excitedly. "Now you're talking like the real Clow card mistress, Sakura! You go get them! I'm so proud of you!" he cried, moved and close to tears. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, but for now, I'll keep the Soul safe until we find a way to destroy it."

"That's you good idea but you will have to be extra careful now, Mistress," Yue reminded her. "The Soul's natural evil will draw a lot of Youkai after it. You have to be weary at all times."

"I will, Yue-san," she promised. "And I told you to call me Sakura," she added, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, mistress..." Yue paused at the look on Sakura's face and cleared his throat. "Erm...S-Sakura..."

"It's useless arguing with her..." Syaoran murmured in a lowered voice to Kero. The guardian beast of the Seal nodded fervently.

"I know. He'll learn...she's stubborn as a mule...and just as naive..." Syaoran quietly agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura had turned to them and the two conspirators shut their mouths.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. Sakura looked highly doubtful.

"...yeah, right..."

"What would we have to say to each other anyway?" Syaoran asked innocently and Kero agreed.

"Sakura." They both sighed in relief when Yue addressed the card mistress and she turned to him instead. "What is the state of the world of the Clow now? Kerberos explained a few things to me briefly about how you met and where the Clow Cards were. Before Clow Reed-sama put me to sleep here, he told me what to expect when I awoke, but I want to hear about the events from you. It would only make sense if we're to embark on this journey together."

Yue looked at Sakura inquiringly but it was Syaoran who answered him instead. "The world of the Clow is now being run by the noblemen, who are the descendants of Lord Akuma's followers back then. They were given magical powers by Lord Akuma's direct descendent from his ring that he left with the rest of his magic not taken by Clow Reed."

"Akuma left magic behind?"

"Yes, but Clow Reed already knew this from the Seers of long ago."

"Then why did he still risk his life? Why did he still go into battle?" Yue asked, his eyes not comprehending.

Kero stepped in. "Because he needed to. You remember what it was like back then, Yue. Killings and death and more death every day. Clow Reed needed to put a stop to it. He wanted some peace to come to the people of the Clow, if only for a short time."

Yue was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "...I understand. Please, continue, Clow Reed's descendant..."

"The rest of the world have been turned into slaves. The noblemen are led by their emperor, Lord Akuma's descendant. A contract was briefly made between the noblemen and the Youkai before they took over Soul City and the Clow, allowing Akuma's descendant to give a few of them magic but the recently, the contract seems to have been broken. Youkai now run afoul, killing and massacring slaves everywhere while the emperor ignores the real problem and focuses his time on running after the Resistance and disciplining the slaves with his army," Syaoran summarized, his eyes flashing at what they were up against. Yue was thoughtful for several long moments.

"That...is a lot to take in..." he finally conceded with a sigh. Sakura nodded.

"It is...the world is not in a very good position right now, Yue-san," she said softly.

"The Resistance is running out of time, Yue-san. We have to get to Soul City as soon as possible. We are planning to launch a full scale attack on the noblemen so that we can unite the human race before the Youkai begin their assault on us. When that happens, no one will be safe. And like Sakura said, we still have our destinies to fulfill," Syaoran finished, glancing over at the card mistress.

Yue looked worried. "I see…this is a very serious state. We must do all that we can to turn the tables in our favor." he turned to Sakura. "Mistress, you said earlier that something happened to you? What was it? What happened?"

Sakura glanced at Kero and then Syaoran before they nodded at her. She took a deep breath before telling him.

"I was stabbed and attacked by the Black Blood."

Yue's reaction was alarmed. "What? Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out, please," he said hurriedly. Sakura paused for a second and her shoulders shook slightly before Kero softly nudged her side with his nose.

"You don't have to tell us if it still hurts you. I didn't want to press you for it earlier..." the guardian beast said. Sakura shook her head and patted the beast's head.

"No, it's alright, Kero-chan. I have to tell you. Each time I tell it, each time it seems more like a memory. I can't forget it. I don't want to forget it, because I want to change that future. I'll tell you everything," she declared.

"If you don't mind..." Sakura looked up to see Syaoran watching her with clear amber eyes. "I'd like to hear what happened as well, Sakura." She nodded at him and he gave her a small encouraging nod. She returned it and with all eyes on her, Sakura began to tell them everything that happened to her from when she fell asleep to when she awoke.

"Wait a moment, Sakura! You said that the gaki gave you the Love card?" Kero exclaimed. Sakura, her cheeks blushing bright red nodded with her eyes on her feet.

"Y-yes..." she stuttered. Kero shook his head while Syaoran listened, his arms crossed and eyes somewhere across the room.

"Was he there in your mind?" Kero asked. Sakura looked sheepish.

"I-I'm not sure..." she mumbled.

"But how is that possible? I don't understand..." Kero murmured. He turned to Syaoran. "How did you manage to make the Love card and what were you doing in Sakura's mind?"

Syaoran met his gaze steadily and Sakura looked up in alarm. "He wasn't in my mind, Kero!" she paused, seeing all of them watching her before she blushed and stammered. "S-Syaoran couldn't have been inside of my at the time. It was a dream. I think I imagined it..." now Sakura looked confused and she glanced at Syaoran for help. "You weren't there right, Syaoran?"

He didn't answer her nor did he quite meet her gaze and Kero spoke up.

"Li! Where you in Sakura's mind or not? Did you bring her the Love card?"

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, whose eyes held a mixture of curiosity, fear and anticipation and Syaoran knew she was holding her breath, waiting for his answer. His eyes met Kerberos and he gave the guardian beast a telling look before he answered.

"No, I didn't."

Sakura's soft audible sigh of relief wasn't missed by any of them and Syaoran turned away again, almost having sighed himself from avoiding the question. Kero seemed to have caught on to his look though and didn't keep asking about it, though he saw Yue exchange curious looks with the guardian beast.

"There's something I'm curious about though," Syaoran said, frowning. "Your Okaa-san was there as well?" Sakura nodded miserably.

"Hmm, yes, but I don't understand how okaa-san could have been there...she helped me capture the Black Blood." And she bit her bottom lip, turning to Kero. "Can you explain this to me...?"

Kero exhaled heavily and shook his head. "I don't know, Sakura...there are just some things in life and magic that no matter how long we look at them, they just can't be explained or put into words. It's these kind of things that are considered miracles or the work of some higher power beyond us."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Oh..." and then she smiled. "Someday, I'd like to understand them..."

Syaoran looked up. "Sakura, may I see the Clow card that you made?" he asked. Sakura nodded and reached into her pocket. She brought out a red and gold card of the sun and moon entwining.

"Here it is..." The two guardians and Syaoran crowded around it as Sakura held it out. Their eyes widened and Syaoran smirked.

The front of the Clow card showed a young boy, completely dark holding onto a large heart with a pair of white wings and a crown.

"The Hope..." Syaoran read it out loud.

"Mistress, this is amazing. You have very strong magical powers," Yue breathed, impressed beyond his will. "Clow Reed-sama has only captured Clow Cards of one substance before. With this card you've captured two things, one of light and the other of darkness and combined them into one card. This Clow card is very special indeed. You must only use it in your darkest hour."

Sakura smiled. "I will," she promised.

"The Hope..." Syaoran murmured and Sakura looked at him. He cocked his head and gave her a handsome grin. "Can you believe that a few months ago you didn't even know what the Clow cards were?" he asked, his amber eyes glinting. "And now you're making Clow cards, Sakura."

She giggled. "No, I can't. I've come a long way, haven't I? Admit it Syaoran, you didn't think I was going to become so awesome, did you?" she teased.

"You hang out with the stuffed toy too much," he muttered earning him a laugh from Sakura. "But yes, I'll admit defeat," he looked over at her, pride in his deep amber eyes as he gave her one of his rare smiles and said sincerely, "You are an extraordinary woman, Sakura..."

Their eyes met for a moment before Kero spoke again, seriously this time.

"What worries me is that you might've been an intentional target, Sakura."

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Kerberos means that there are only three blood daggers in the world. The first two were used by Akuma a long time ago and the third went missing after his downfall. How is it possible that now, two hundred years later, it would reappear again and is used on the Clow Card mistress, one of the heroes in the prophecy?"

Sakura nodded, deep in thought. "You're right, Yue-san. It's not a coincidence that Kumo just happened to have the blade and stabbed me..."

"Yes and that's not the only thing I'm worried about," Kero continued. "Someone from their ide knew that you were going to become mistress of the Clow cards and prepared for you some time ago. My guess is taht Akuma had already guessed about the Seer's prophecy and some of his servants are still alive to carry out his deeds today."

"You're right, Kerberos," Syaoran said. "Akuma was only able to learn half of the real prophecy."

"What do you mean? What do you know about it, Li?" Kero turned to him and Syaoran frowned.

"I just spoke to a Youkai that used to work for the one in charge of leading the Youkai in Akuma's place right now. He used to be Akuma's right hand. His name's Akaru. Back when the Seer's made the prophecy, Akuma was only able to learn about the Clow Card mistress. He didn't know that there'd be two heroes. And so he only saved one dagger to be used on her. He gave it to Akaru who kept it all these years and when Sakura appeared, he gave it to Kumo to use on her…"

"I see…so even if Akuma reappears, he'll think that the only threat to him is Sakura…"

"No, he will know about me as well. Akaru will surely be aware of it now that we let Kumo escape. He will inform Akaru who won't hesitate to let Akuma know."

"With this information, Akaru will most likely send someone after the two awaited ones again," Yue predicted with a solemn face. Syaoran nodded, equally disturbed.

"Not only that, he plans to get rid of the entire human race with the Youkai upon Lord Akuma's return," Syaoran revealed and the two guardians and their mistress were shocked.

"We can't let them do that!" Sakura interrupted fiercely. "We have to go to Soul City right away!" And she started for the silver doors. A large warm hand trapped her delicate ones inside of it and Syaoran gently pulled Sakura back. Her eyes widened as Syaoran smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Sakura. We won't let something like that happen, will we?" he asked quietly. "We'll change that future together because we're the awaited ones."

And Sakura smiled warmly back.

"Hai!"

"It's getting late. We should go," Kero suggested. "I'll transform back." And he did so, a golden light surrounding his frame as it shrank. In a few seconds, the smaller Kero had appeared, yellow with over larged ears and long tail with small paws and legs.

"In the end your true form is the stuffed toy," Syaoran remarked dryly and Kero flew towards him in a rage.

"Why you, gaki! I'll bite you!"

"Try! I'll cut your tail off!"

While they were bickering Sakura was speaking to Yue. "What will happen to you?" she asked worriedly. "Are you like Kero? Do you also have an alternate form?"

Yue shook his head. "I do not. I am the moon. I go where it shines."

And Sakura's eyes widened as she chewed on her lower lip in concern. "Will I be able to see you again?"

The guardian of the moon nodded down at her. "Of course, mistress. If you need me, just call for me and I will come. Though of course, I am stronger at night," he added. Sakura smiled.

"Aright then..." And she ran towards Yue to hug his midriff. "I'll see you later Yue!" Yue was surprised at first but he hugged her back.

"I will for certain meet you later, mistress."

Syaoran walked up to Sakura gently pulled her towards the doors by the hand. Kero had already flown into the pocket of her dress and was waiting.

"Hurry, let's get you back. Even Daidouji's began to look for you," Syaoran said looking down at her. Sakura's head shot up in alarm.

"HOOOEEEE! Hurry Syaoran!" she cried and ran from the room. Syaoran smiled, still holding tightly onto her hand.

* * *

"That certainly was a long bathroom break." Tomoyo teased and Sakura blushed, bowing numerous times to her best friend. Tomoyo only smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"It wasn't really much of a surprise that you disappeared again," Satoshi told Sakura good naturedly. "You're Ying Fa after all. It would be even stranger if you didn't." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Stop running off!" Meiling yelled at her, irritated and Sakura nodded quickly, afraid of the Chinese girl.

"Ying Fa!" she heard someone call her name and Sakura looked up. Ryuu grinned at her from the doorway. "Come with me to get my bag from my room," he said. Sakura smiled.

"Sure!" As they left, a pair of golden amber eyes followed them out.

"So where did you run off to that only the little wolf could find you?" Ryuu casually asked as he and Sakura walked down the length of the corridor. They were heading back to his room to get his remaining things.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Hmm…it's a secret."

"You know, I'm actually really jealous of the little wolf." Sakura looked up at Ryuu, surprised. He cocked his head at her and grinned. "I wish you could tell me some of the things you tell him. And he's the other hero in the prophecy. There must be a lot of secrets that only the two of you share. Ah, I'm jealous..." he stopped and sighed, running a hand through his dark messy strands of hair.

Sakura didn't answer him. She didn't know how to and remained silent, feeling guilty. Ryuu sensed this and immediately changed subjects, the usual smirk on his face now.

"You're going to have a tough journey ahead of you now," Sakura looked up at him. "You have to stay safe, alright?" he told her quietly, his face completely serious now. "You have to stay alive until we meet again. Promise me that one thing, Ying Fa." Hikari's ominous statement still rang in his mind and Ryuu was determined to make sure Sakura was safe.

Sakura immediately processed his statement and she stopped walking. "You-you're not leaving with us…"

Ryuu grinned, hands in his pocket, the perfect picture of mischief. "No, I'm not going to Soul City with you. I'm going somewhere else."

"Where?" Sakura immediately demanded and Ryuu was secretly pleased at her reaction but when he spoke, he was serious.

"I'm going after Akaru," he told her, his turquoise blue eyes hard. He usually had that face on when he thought about his past or when Akaru came up. His jaw was clenched tight as were his fists. "I plan to travel to his base and destroy him."

"You're going alone?"

"No. Raion will be leading the way. He knows where Akaru's secret base is located."

Sakura was silent for a long time but they had stopped walking already. They now just stood still in the corridor, each both thinking deeply. Finally Sakura sighed and looked up at Ryuu with worried eyes. "I don't suppose that I could convince you not to go after your revenge..." she asked softly.

Ryuu chuckled. "No, Ying Fa. Not even you could persuade me not to go. This is something that I must do."

"If you must do it then you must also come back safely," Sakura insisted, watching his eyes. Ryuu looked offended.

"Of course, don't you know who I am?" he puffed his chest out. "I'm Ryuu, leader of the Seekers." But Sakura didn't laugh. She merely stared at him, her face expression set and eyes concerned. Ryuu sighed. "I'll come back alive, Ying Fa," he said quietly.

"You have to come back alive, Ryuu," she said again. "If your wish is for me to stay alive, you have to too!"

Ryuu nodded and gave her a small smile. "I will come back alive," he promised. Sakura watched him for a moment before she seemed to be satisfied with his answer and returned his smile.

"I hope that the next time we see each other, you will have gotten rid of all the hatred you carry inside of your heart, Ryuu."

"Hatred..?" he repeated.

"Yes," Sakura nodded, closing her eyes. "You're full of hatred inside. I wish I could ease it, if only for a moment. Wait!" Suddenly, her eyes opened and lit up she jumped up and ran off down the corridor. "One second!" Ryuu watched her disappear at the turn. A bright light filled the other corridor she had run off to and Ryuu's eyes widened, but suddenly, he was surrounded by hundreds of small glowing lights. He blinked, surprised and reached out to touch one in front of him. He smiled as he watched the small balls of light collect in his hand.

"Do you like it?" Sakura had returned, breathless but her eyes twinkled happily at him as the lights surrounded them both. She had always wanted a reason to use the Glow."You have to smile like that more often, Ryuu. Please be careful on your journey. I want you to return safely."

Ryuu laughed and his eyes found the Clow card mistress's."There is one other thing you can do for me to make me smile," he said quietly.

"What is it?"

In one quick movement, Ryuu reached out and pulled Sakura into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he hugged the surprised Clow Card mistress. This was their good bye.

"Good bye, Ying Fa…I will come back. I'll come back for sure," he said quietly. Sakura listened to him and slowly he released her and looked down at her "You have to be safe, until then okay? You have to stay alive until we meet again."

Sakura watched him and then slowly a beautiful smile lit her face and her emerald eyes twinkled. "I will!" Ryuu grinned.

"Thank you, Ying Fa."

She had met him and fought beside him and changed him in more ways than one since they'd first locked eyes in the lair of the Seekers. She was special to him and would always be. He didn't intend to let her know...at least not right now, but Ryuu did intend to at least get his last goodbye with Sakura. And the leader of the Seekers joked around with the clow card mistress as they headed back.

Everything depended on her heart now...

* * *

"Thanks for everything Hikari-san! You're palace is really neat!" Yamazaki said cheerfully. The travelers were outside, dressed warmly in the snow as the two owls were being prepared by the Seers a few feet away. They were now saying their last farewells to one another.

Hikari smiled at him. "I accept your compliment, Yamazaki. Have a safe journey."

"Oh I will. Did you know it's lucky to travel in the full moon? In the Ming Dynasty, warriors always set off in the full moon before a battle to ensure good fortune-" He was kicked away as Satoshi came and stood in front of Hikari.

"Hikari-san doesn't want to hear your lies! See you later Hikari-san," he said, giving her a salute. The Seer watched him with her deep blue eyes for a moment before she gave him a small knowing smile and turned away without another word.

Satoshi walked off, a smug expression on his face. "Yep, she likes me…"

"You? Who would like you?" An annoyed Yamazaki grumbled from behind him. It was a good thing that Satoshi wasn't paying any attention to him.

Ryuu approached the Seer next with raised brows and Hikari bowed her head.

"You do not need me to tell you your path, leader of the Seekers. You have found it and you will continue on down it from this moment forth," she said to him. "Many things await you in the future, trials of both sadness and happiness."

Ryuu grinned at her. "I'm glad to know that I'll be fine...but I already knew that, " he added cockily. "No words of advice, Hikari-san?"

"Be careful."

And the leader of the Seekers laughed out loud, gazing at her fondly. "Thanks, I will be." Hikari smiled and walked off.

Syaoran was packing his maps when he felt a pair of eyes on him and he stood from his bag, turning to meet Hikari's deep gaze. She bowed to him.

"You face a dark future my king. He will rise again and war will fall upon the land," she stated and Syaoran's face expression stiffened.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. If Akuma rises again he will plague the lands with Youkai. I cannot let that happen," he said to her but his brows were furrowed in worry.

"There will be many obstacles until light shines on the Clow but you must remain unwavering. Where there is hope, there is light my king. Yours and the clow card mistress's very existence is hope to the people. Do not give up until the end."

"Do not call me king. It is not my title," Syaoran said quietly.

"But it will be," Hikari told him firmly. She met his fierce eyes challengingly and Syaoran turned away to watch the mountains and small villages that lay below Glass Mountain and the Seer's palace. "You must embrace your destiny. Take up your sword and become the king of the clow. It is written in your future. You cannot deny your existence. I have all hope in you and now you must have faith in yourself. Become who you were born to be, Li Syaoran."

Syaoran was silent before he gave her an answer. "It's a future far away. I don't have time to consider it until it comes."

"Your destiny is to overcome the evil in your and the Clow mistress's paths."

He turned to her, frustrated. "How can you be so sure?" he asked. "Even we don't know what we have to do… It's all so confusing!"

Hikari closed her eyes. "That is the future. Nothing is ever given to you free."

"I want to know...I have to know, in order to keep her safe…" Syaoran said quietly and Hikari looked away, fully understanding that if it were anyone else, the resistance leader would not be venting his fears and frustrations to them. He was worried but tried not to show it to keep the others calm. He had to be level headed and unyielding.

"She is the card mistress. Her future is full of danger. You can't change that," Hikari finally said at last and Syaoran looked away, frustrated.

"Your words don't settle the fire inside of me. I can also feel it. The end is drawing closer and the people of the Clow are in more danger than ever, including us..." he confessed to her. "If I can prevent her from getting hurt I will."

"And what about yourself? Who will keep her safe if you don't worry about yourself, my King?"

Syaoran paused. "That's something I'm not willing to compromise either, Hikari-san. If she is to live, I want to live beside her," he said lowly and Hikari watched the resistance leader's eyes light up again as he said this and she smiled.

"Then that is all that matters."

"Sakura," The emerald eyed beauty turned as she heard her name being called and she smiled.

"Hikari-san!" Sakura ran towards Hikari and held her hands.

"I have been looking for you."

"So have I," Sakura told Hikari. "I wanted to thank you again for having saved us. If it hadn't been for you or the rest of the Seers who knows where we would be right now?"

And Hikari smiled. "It has been my pleasure. It was our destiny to meet. But I wanted to find you to give you this. This is a parting gift from me, cousin. It is a just in case for you." And from her hands, she took out a bracelet. It was made of simple silver chains with a clear crystal dangling from it. Hikari offered it to her and Sakura took it, examining the bracelet curiously.

"A just in case?" she repeated. Hikari nodded.

"Yes, a just in case, like the one that was given to us Seers long ago. I will also leave you with a just in case parting gift," she answered.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Sakura breathed as she immediately put it on and admired it. Hikari smiled watching her.

"Your path from here on out will be even more dangerous and ruthless than it has already been. Are you prepared to accept the responsibilities that come with it?"

Sakura looked up. "Yes," she answered seriously. Hikari's eyes twinkled.

"I am glad to hear that you have come back to yourself, Sakura. The future of the Clow rests in you and the resistance leader's hands now. I feel it in the breeze, I've Seen it. War is coming."

Sakura nodded, her eyes clouded in uncertainty as she looked out over the Clow from the mountains they were on. "I can also sense that, Hikari and I'm scared."

"Don't be, cousin," Hikari said taking Sakura's hands in hers. "Though the outcome is unreadable, you are the Clow card mistress. One of the chosen ones. Believe in yourself and your abilities and remember that your strongest asset is your ability to hope. Never give up hope and never stop believing. And remember that in war and in life, there cannot be one without the other. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me and I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Hikari-san."

"I was so happy that I met you, cousin. Please have a good journey not just to Soul City but in life as well. I have a feeling that this will not be the last time we see each other."

And Sakura nodded, taking in her every word. "Everything that I have received from here, such different things, each representing the different sides of the spectrum, I will keep it safe beside me. My will has been reignited here. My purpose hasn't been clearer and even though I don't know what I have to do to keep this world safe, I believe in my abilities and those around me. Because I'm not alone anymore, am I?" she asked with a small smile. "I have everyone beside me. We all are part of this world. I can't bear to see it crumble. I will prevent it, I will. I've gained hope again here."

And Hikari smiled at her proudly. "Yes, you have. You are a very special woman, Sakura. You follow your heart. It is this trait that sets you apart. It is this trait that makes you strong. You must always follow your heart and never let go of hope. Remember that you may only use it in your darkest moment when no other lights shine."

"I'll remember," Sakura promised.

* * *

"What!" Yamazaki's shout echoed throughout the mountains but he ignored it. Instead he was staring at Ryuu incredulously. "You're not coming with us? Why not?" he demanded.

"I'm going after Akaru with Raion over there." Ryuu nodded over to where the Youkai, Raion stood, a traveling cloak over his shoulders and a pack full of supplies beside him. Raion was watching them sullenly, his golden green eyes downcast as he waited for Ryuu to join him.

Ryuu had been the one to suggest to Raion this wild and reckless trip to destroy Akaru once and for all and Raion had agreed to it. He didn't mind who he teamed up with as long as they could kill Akaru. At the same time, their whole agreement seemed impossible to pull off...however, Ryuu remained set and wouldn't change his mind. Raion had to give it to him...the leader of the Seekers had guts...

"Can you really trust him? What if he leads you into a trap?" Satoshi spoke up, his eyes narrowing at Raion. Raion almost rolled his eyes. Typical human behavior...

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Ryuu asked with a grin.

"Even for you that's dangerous, dragon breath! You could get killed, are you aware of that?" Satoshi demanded. "I won't have this! Travel with us to Soul City and we'll figure out what to do from there. You can go after Akaru and we can send some people with you then," he reasoned fiercely. Ryuu shook his head.

"No. I can't afford to waste that much time. This is the best time to do it and we don't know Akaru's movements. I can go scout and report the information back to the little wolf. And if I happen to meet the bastard along the way…well, so much better for me, not so good for him…" he trailed off and smirked but Satoshi shook his head.

"I can understand your need for revenge, but will it really make any difference? You're rushing into this head first without thinking it through!" Satoshi yelled at him. Ryuu chuckled.

"I know. Planning and strategies was never really my thing. That's little wolf's line of work."

"You…you're really going to go through with this?" Satoshi spluttered, getting red in the face. Ryuu nodded

"It_ is_ dangerous, Ryuu-san…" Tomoyo said quietly from the side and Ryuu grinned.

"I know Daidouji. I like living on the edge," he joked and then turned to Satoshi. "Don't worry about me, Satoshi. I'll come back alive with Akaru's head to prove it," Ryuu boasted in a cocky voice. Satoshi looked indignant.

"I-I'm not worried about you!" he shouted.

"Okay then, sending me off won't be a problem." Ryuu stated and Satoshi fell silent. In this time, Yamazaki heaved a great sigh and walked over the Seeker leader to shake his hand.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Ryuu…"

Ryuu laughed. "I like your tone, Yamazaki."

The latter grinned. "Just kidding. Come back alive, man. And if you could also get rid of Akaru's army of Youkai, please do that too!"

"Haha. I will try," Ryuu promised. "See you later, Yamazaki."

"Ryuu-san..." Ryuu turned as Tomoyo approached him, smiling sweetly."If you're really going to go through with this, I hope that you will return to us safely. Please make sure you come back. It would be a real shame if I didn't get one last glimpse at your nice body again!" she added cheerfully and Ryuu chuckled quietly.

"And I will miss your lovely voice, Daidouji. Stay beautiful, as always," he said with a wink for her and Tomoyo grinned.

"Indeed I will!"

Ryuu took Meiling's hands and looked her straight in the eye."Good bye, Meiling-chan," he said in deep husky voice. "I'll miss you the most. I don't think there's another girl out there who can carry so many weapons at once..." he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and Meiling slapped his hands away.

"Urgh, let go of me!"

"I know you'll miss me…" Ryuu whispered seductively and Meiling blushed.

"Piss off!" she yelled. Satoshi slowly walked to Ryuu and sighed, finally clapping him on the back.

"Bye, dragon breath." he declared and then gave him a lopsided grin. "You know, you weren't that bad...you aren't bad at all..." Ryuu held out a hand and shaking his head, Satoshi took it. He moved away as Sakura walked up to them.

"You'll promise to stay alive until I return?" Ryuu asked her and Sakura nodded.

"Yes. And you must come back as well, Ryuu. You have to come back to us. I'll miss you. You've been an irreplaceable source of comfort for me this entire journey. I hope that you'll return with a lighter heart," she confided in him, giving him a gentle smile. Raion watched them from a distance.

"I will return," Ryuu stated seriously to her. "You don't know how hard it is for me to leave. It's more difficult for me to know what I'll be returning to than knowing what I'm leaving behind…" he laughed at Sakura's cute confused expression before giving her shoulders a small squeeze. "Bye, Ying Fa…"

And Sakura smiled at him. They turned as Syaoran approached them and then before Ryuu could even blink, Syaoran's fist came up and punched him in the jaw. Sakura gasped as Ryuu staggered back, almost falling to the ground before he turned and glared at Syaoran with narrowed turquoise blue eyes. Syaoran's own eyes were a molten amber with specks of gold.

"Li!" Satoshi exclaimed, alarmed. "What was that for?" Tomoyo gasped as Ryuu suddenly launched himself at Syaoran too and punched him hard in the jaw.

"Ryuu!" Satoshi yelled looking between the two leaders. "What's gotten into you two?" Syaoran stumbled from the impact of Ryuu's fist before he stood and wiped his jawline with the back of his hand. He glared menacingly at the leader of the Seekers.

"Are you done?" Syaoran asked quietly and Ryuu nodded.

"Yeah, just about," he answered shortly before he threw himself at Syaoran again and punched him in the gut. Syaoran doubled over, out of breath.

"Syaoran!" Meiling cried out in worry.

"Now I'm done." Ryuu announced breathlessly, stepping back and smirking.

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Syaoran wheezed before he lunged at the Seeker's leader, hitting him in the same place. Ryuu bent forward with the impact, coughing.

"Dragon!" Satoshi cried.

"I think they've lost it…" Yamazaki murmured beside him as their friends watched the two men exchange blows.

"Stupid little wolf…" Ryuu chuckled as he and Syaoran both sat on the ground opposite each other. They were both exhausted from their brief brawl. Syaoran smirked.

"Stubborn ass..." he retorted back.

Ryuu sat panting for a bit before Syaoran slowly got back up and walked over to him. When Ryuu looked up, Syaoran's hand was held out in front of the leader of the Seekers. His face was completely serious now.

"You gave me your word that we would fight beside one another in Soul City, one leader next to the other," Syaoran declared. "Keep your promise and return, Ryuu! I'll never forgive you if you throw away your life and die, do you understand?" he shouted, his golden amber eyes blazing. Ryuu stared up at the resistance leader, his face expressionless as he turned his head away.

"Tch, who needs your forgiveness?" Syaoran frowned just as Ryuu reached up and grabbed his outstretched hand with a strong grip. "But!" he announced loudly and his glinting turquoise blue eyes met Syaoran's. He was smirking. "I'll come back for sure, Li! I don't intend to break my word!" And Syaoran pulled him up. As Ryuu got to his feet, he tightened the hold on Syaoran's hand. "That fight…I will surely fight next to you…but this time, as friends!" And Ryuu clasped his other hand onto Syaoran's forearm. The resistance leader did the same and they both moved into a one shouldered hug, clapping the other's shoulder.

Ryuu grinned at him and Syaoran smirked back.

"Stupid bastards! They're so awesome!" Yamazaki was crying and wiping away his tears as Satoshi nodded along next to him. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling exchanged glances before smiling at one another and from his place, watching them all, Raion turned away, looking out over the world of the Clow from atop Glass Mountains.

He never thought he'd live to see the day where the leader of the Seekers and the leader of the Resistance would join hands and became such good friends...

Raion smirked as a strong wind blew through the trees behind him. The future of the Clow was changing...

* * *

_Middle of Nowhere_

_Province of Fire_

_6:14 PM_

"Traveling by owl is exhausting, isn't it? Now I know what it feels like to be nocturnal…" Yamazaki complained, sitting on a log in front of the small fire they'd built. The travelers were just a night away from Soul city if they flew on the two owls the Seers had lent them, Yuuki and Ebony.

Since the owls could only fly at night, the group of friends traveled in the darkness and rested when the sun came out. Right now, they were having dinner before setting off again for the evening as Yuuki and Ebony were just beginning to stir as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Quit complaining. You're not doing any work at all! The ones who should be tired are Yuuki and Ebony from carrying you across the sky," Satoshi reprimanded him. "Besides, we're almost there! Just one more night, everyone!" he cried, looking around.

Sakura, who had finished her food a while ago looked up eagerly. "What's Soul City like?"

"Oh, it's great Ying Fa," Satoshi answered her. "I'm sure you've heard that it's the biggest city in the Clow and one of the most beautiful. If you liked Golden Bridge Town you'll certainly be amazed when you get to Soul city. It's so big that people can actually get lost there! They have around twenty-five different districts and small towns."

"Tch, whoever loses their way in Soul city must really be an idiot," Meiling scoffed from the other side of the fire and Yamazaki nodded slowly next to her.

"Yeah…a real idiot…" he said shiftily and Tomoyo giggled across from him.

Sakura, though, was all smiles. "It sounds wonderful!" she said excitedly. "I heard that there's a large garden right in the middle of the city! Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is! It's called the Autumn Garden because of the colorful leaves everywhere during the fall. It's got a huge pond in the middle of it where you can fish and there are also temples within the gates where people can offer prayers as well. A popular tourist site if there were any," Satoshi informed her.

"Wow, Satoshi-kun, you sure know a lot about Soul City, don't you?" Tomoyo noted and Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"I suppose it's because I was born there. My family moved away when I was still young, but I remember everything about it. I'm also currently living there with Yamazaki, although he's hardly at our apartment."

"Yeah, because he's always at Chiharu's place," Meiling said rolling her eyes.

Sakura looked around. "Chiharu?"

"Miharu Chiharu is Yamazaki's girlfriend, Ying Fa. They've been dating for a long time and have known each other since childhood. She's the only one who can control this idiot from spouting lies," Satoshi explained, hitting Yamazaki on the head. The latter dodged it and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"I beg to differ. It's because she can clearly see through my lies," he said sniffily.

"Who can't?"

There was a pause as all eyes fell on Sakura who turned her head and gave them a strange look then everyone began to speak again.

"Well, I know this time she'll be happy to see me! I haven't been to Soul City in a while!" Yamazaki said cheerfully. "I wonder if she'll cook me something to nice to eat when I get back?"

"More likely she'll beat you up for forgetting to write to her…" Meiling muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah…" and Yamazaki's face drooped then brightened. "Oh well, that's okay, as long as I get to eat her cooking in the long bitter end, even if I'm choking while I'm eating…" he said fondly.

Sakura turned to Meiling. "Is Yamazaki serious?"

"Yeah…he is…"

Satoshi laughed and then abruptly stopped as an evil look appeared on his face."Hey-! I just remembered…I'm sure Chiharu's not the only one who will be happy to see us back in the city, Yamazaki…" he turned to his friend and gave him a knowing look. Syaoran, who had been ignoring the group's talk the entire time and concentrating on his maps, suddenly stopped. Yamazaki however, looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Satoshi. Satoshi grinned.

"I know of someone who will be very glad when Li comes back, don't you?" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Huh?" and then it seemed that it finally dawned on Yamazaki and an evil grin positioned itself on his lips. "Oh, yeahhhhh…Li, did you forget all about her while you've been away?" he asked Syaoran coyly. Syaoran looked up and glared at him. Something was different. Did-did Syaoran suddenly look...nervous? And Sakura raised her eyebrows, curious now.

"Yamazaki-," Syaoran began warningly but he was cut off by Tomoyo who asked outright. "Who are you guys talking about?"

Satoshi chuckled with mirth. "A certain Sayuri will be excited to learn that you're back in Soul City, Li! The last time you were there, she was-OUCH!" He suddenly stopped talking as Syaoran kicked him hard in the leg just as Meiling stood up and exploded.

"What? Sayuri, Syaoran? You're still talking to that girl?" she demanded and Syaoran sighed, putting his face into his hands as Meiling went on a rant. He only looked up again when he saw Sakura move from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, I think I'll go wash up…" she announced and made her way towards where a small spring was behind the trees. Syaoran watched her go and Tomoyo watched Syaoran, a curious look on her face.

_'Why is Li so nervous?_' she asked herself and looked at where Sakura had disappeared to. _'Does it have anything to do with Sakura?'_

Sakura splashed water onto her hands and shook them off, standing up again. As she did, the Clow key necklace fell out of her shirt and she picked it up and placed it back beneath the fabric. But before she did, she could have sworn she saw the Soul flash red. Shaking her head, Sakura continued to watch her reflection in the dark water for a moment before looking thoughtful.

"Sayuri…" she murmured to herself. "Who's Sayuri…?" Suddenly, Sakura's head shot up.

"No..." she murmured to herself but she had felt it. The change in the air along with that presence...it couldn't be! And yet, she knew that it was. Her head swiveled to where she had just left her friends and Sakura began sprinting back. She was suddenly lifted into the air and held in a pair of strong arms. She turned her head to meet a pair of sharp steel blue eyes.

"Yue!" she gasped.

"Mistress!" Yue said warningly as he flew with her in his arms and Sakura nodded, already forming the staff in her hands. "Where's Kero?" she asked.

"I'm right here, Sakura!" Kero was flying behind Yue in his beast form, his golden eyes focused. Sakura nodded.

"Kero-chan, Yue-san, we need to get back! I feel them, there are a lot of-!" she didn't finish her sentence as they emerged through the trees and Yue looked around, his eyes narrowing.

"Youkai."

In front of them, her friends were already fighting off the combination of spirit youkai and ground demons in hordes. Sakura couldn't see all of them but from the attack patterns of the Youkai, her friends were fighting back fiercely.

'How did they find us so quickly?' she thought but immediately got into action. She would think about that later.

"Shield!" she called, effectively blocking a Youkai's attempt to burn Yamazaki who was fighting at least a dozen of them. "Firey!" Sakura shouted in her mind and a rope of flames burst out to separate the Youkai from joining in the attack on Yamazaki. She turned to Kero. "Kero-chan, go find Tomoyo and make sure she's safe!"

"Okay Sakura!" Kero shouted and flew off, blasting a path through the Youkai with his fireball. Wings sprouted behind Sakura's shoulders and she lifted herself into the air beside Yue using the Fly.

"Let's go, Yue-san," she said to the guardian of the moon. He nodded.

"Where did they all come from so suddenly?" Meiling shouted, bumping backs with Satoshi. He looked grim as he whipped the glaive around after having cut a youkai in half.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this!" Satoshi gritted his teeth and looked around. They were surrounded by hungry grinning faces. "Meiling!" he shouted. The Chinese girl looked over at him from the middle of her fight. "We have to go now! There's too many of them! Let's go find the others first!"

With a nod, Meiling broke free from the spirit youkai in front of her and turned just as Satoshi made a final sweep of the glaive and they took off running through the trees. A ground demon's claws caught Meiling's foot and the girl tripped, falling down hard on the ground as it began to drag her back. Satoshi turned in alarm.

"Ergh! Get off of me!" Meiling shouted, hacking at the claws with her daggers but it was useless and the Youkai grinned before lifting Meiling into the air into its large mouth and sharp fangs.

"Meiling!" Satoshi yelled, running towards her.

_WHOOSH!_ The sound of something quickly flying past Satoshi's head made him turn just in time to see a golden light surround the demon holding Meiling and those coming from behind it and then the air behind the Youkai split open. Satoshi shielded his eyes from the light and he felt someone walk past him. When the light faded and he reopened his eyes, he blinked rapidly.

Syaoran was coming back towards him carrying Meiling in his arms. The woods behind them were smoking slightly.

"Li..." Satoshi murmured as they approached.

"Can you walk?" Syaoran asked Meiling quietly. Blushing, Meiling nodded and he set her down before turning to Satoshi.

"Let's go find the others," Syaoran said and walked off, flipping Ruler right side up again.

"R-right," Satoshi muttered, still not sure he saw what he just saw. He glanced at Syaoran. _'How have you gotten so strong...Li?'_

Meiling followed quietly and obediently, blushing. Ahead of them, Syaoran was fighting the urge to run ahead and look for Sakura, his hand clenched tight around the hilt of Ruler but he couldn't now. He had to protect his friends first...and he knew Sakura could take care of herself...though it was taking every bit of self control he had to remain calm and not worry too much about her...but nevertheless, his footsteps grew quicker.

"There's so many of them!" Sakura cried out, searching for her friends while using the cards against the Youkai.

A ground demon went down with several blue crystals embedded in his back. "Do not think of even touching my mistress…" Yue said coldly.

"Look above! It's Yuuki and Ebony!" Sakura heard the shout from Yamazaki and she gasped. The two owls were also fighting the Youkai, their eyes glinting and their wings bristling as they bit and scratched Youkai, their talons and beaks smeared with enemy blood. Then quite suddenly, Ebony gave a loud screech of protest and she began to fall from the overwhelming number of Youkai around her.

"No, Ebony!"

"Windy!" Sakura cried out desperately and Windy flew out, creating a gentle breeze that floated an large and injured Ebony to the ground where the owl lay panting.

"Mistress, watch out!" Yue's shout made Sakura swivel and thick vines of the Wood caught the Youkai just in time before it reached her. The Youkai exploded from the force of the vines and Sakura jumped away, her eyes wide from the close call. Yue landed beside her.

"Are you alright, mistress?"

Sakura's eyes searched the fray as she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, Yue."

"There's too many of them. We have to get them with one attack…" Yue said looking around them. Sakura agreed and suddenly, she turned to Yue.

"That's it! I know what to do!" she cried and began to run towards the Youkai as Yamazaki was running back.

"What are you doing Ying Fa?" he yelled in alarm, watching as she past him. Yue flew after Sakura and Yamazaki's eyes widened as he spotted the guardian of the moon.

"Wait, mistress!" But Sakura wasn't listening. She had pulled out three cards and stood facing the sky full of demons. Throwing out the first card, she glanced up at the crescent moon behind the Youkai and smirked.

"Shadowy, stop them in their tracks!"

Immediately, a cloaked and shadowed figure floated out and captured the shadows of all the Youkai in the sky, holding them in its ghostly hands. The Youkai screamed their denial when they realized they couldn't move.

"Sand!" And instantly, the forest floor in front of her turned into a large miasma of quick sand and Yue realized what she was going to do.

"Mistress, you're being reckless! You aren't taking into account just how many Youkai you're performing this on!"

But Sakura made up her mind as the shadow, with just one pull, dragged the hundreds of demons from the sky and into the quicksand where most of them disappeared, spluttering about. A few remained on top, fighting the Shadowy's hold on them and Sakura threw out the final card, hitting it with the Clow staff.

"Sakura!" Yue warned.

"Freeze!" the serpent surrounded the Youkai and the quick sand, freezing the entire thing over. It was harder than a rock at this point. None of the Youkai would ever escape. "That should hold them…" Sakura faltered as all three cards returned to her and she fell.

Strong capable arms caught her and jerked her tightly up against a tall defined body and Sakura gasped. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet the resistance leader. Syaoran looked down at her, his eyes a mixture of anger, worry and relief.

"Tell me, Sakura..." Syaoran's voice was deep rumble in his chest. "Why would you be so reckless as to use such a dangerous combination on so many Youkai?"

She opened her mouth to reply but at that moment her knees gave out on her and Syaoran caught her again, pressing her more firmly to his chest. They looked at each other.

"Amazing…if she had been less powerful than she is right now, she wouldn't have been able to capture so many Youkai at once…the more people you use the Clow Cards on, the more it drains your aura…" Yue said and it was only then did Sakura take a look around her.

She saw all of her friends, including Kero and Tomoyo, who was seated on the guardian beast's back. Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and winked at Sakura and the clow card mistress blushed, quickly moving away from the resistance leader who moved forward at the same time to steady her.

"I'm alright, Syaoran..." she mumbled, pulling her arms out of his reach, aware of Meiling's death glare. He frowned down at her.

"Clearly you're not," he growled and dragged her by the chin towards him with one hand. Sakura's eyes widened and she fought against him but the resistance leader was willful and physically stronger and pinned her hands down in front of her while the other hand firmly cupped the back of her neck to bring her forehead to meet his.

As Syaoran sifted through Sakura's waning aura, he realized that it was regenerating faster than it usually did. That and it had greatly increased since she awoke from the Black Blood but it was still that warm familiar pink and Syaoran almost smiled.

He had to admit, he was getting a little greedy. He knew that checking Sakura's aura was just his excuse to be close to her... It was petty but he couldn't help himself.

"Is it bad?" Syaoran blinked and glanced down at Sakura. He had almost forgotten that his wanting to be close to her was only on his side. She was looking up at him. "Is my aura alright?" she asked again and he nodded slowly, closing his eyes again and reveling in her nearness.

"Hmm...yes..." he answered slowly and reluctantly moved away, releasing her. Sakura fought the blush on her cheeks and looked towards her friends.

"They're after the Soul, Syaoran…I can feel it calling out to them…it wants to be found…" he frowned at her information and glared at the Soul in the Clow staff.

"That's why we were attacked..."

"Umm...Sakura...who are they?" both of the chosen ones turned to their friends who were gaping at Yue and Kero quite unabashedly as the two guardians looked to Sakura for answers. Tomoyo was trying hard not to giggle at the look on the card mistress's face. But before she could answer, a loud roar in the sky had the travelers looking up in horror as they recognized the sound.

"There's more Youkai on their way!" Kero immediately got into action, swooping towards Sakura. "Sakura, they're after the Soul, you have to understand that! Meaning that they're after you! We have to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"The demons will continue targeting you while the Soul calls out them," Yue added, his steel eyes in the sky where they could see movement.

"Wait!" Satoshi got their attention. "It's impossible now that we're only down to one owl! We won't all fit Yuuki." and he pointed to where Yuuki was beside a feebly stirring Ebony in the trees a few meters away.

"I guess we'll have to fight them..." Yamazaki concluded, turning a slight shade of green.

"No way!" Meiling shook her head. "We can't possibly take them all by ourselves!" Tomoyo bit her lower lip and Sakura seemed torn as she opened her mouth but Syaoran stepped in front of her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you even think of going after them alone Sakura!" he glared hard at her. Sakura returned his scowl.

"It's me they want, Syaoran! You heard Yue-san! They're not going to leave us alone as long as I'm still with everyone!"

"Clow Reed's descendant is right, it will be dangerous, mistress. You cannot go alone, even with Kerberos and I. With your aura where it is now, it wouldn't be enough to fuel the energy Kerberos and I need to help you fight."

"Sakura, hurry!" Kero called out, his eyes in the skies.

"You two go on ahead together!" The two chosen ones turned to Satoshi who had stepped up.

"What?"

"There's no other way! Take the last owl and go! Right now they're after you two, aren't they? You're the awaited ones! They don't want us! Li and Ying Fa go ahead to Soul City! We'll catch up to you soon, okay?" Satoshi told them urgently.

"Yeah, go on ahead!" Yamazaki agreed. "We won't be long! What's the matter, Li?" For the first time, Syaoran looked indecisive as he glanced back at Meiling. The Chinese girl caught his stare and sighed, crossing her arms.

"Go with her, Syaoran!" Meiling said irritated. "You have to go! I forgive you for leaving me behind this once, so just go already!"

Syaoran nodded and gave his cousin a grateful smile. He never left anyone behind but this was their best option right now. The only way to keep his friends safe.

"Thanks, Meiling." he said quietly and turned to Satoshi. "Satoshi, lead them to Soul City safely. I'm trusting you."

"Of course, Li," the latter promised. Syaoran turned to go but Sakura still looked hesitant, her face expression torn.

"…Leave you guys?" she repeated.

"Yes! Hurry, Ying Fa!" Satoshi urged her but Sakura's eyes had locked onto her best friends in worry.

"I-I…but Tomoyo-!"

Tomoyo smiled and held Sakura's hands, her amethyst eyes twinkling. "I'll be fine. I'm with everyone else. Your safety is what matters to me, Sakura. We'll see you again in Soul City," she said softly with a smile on her face.

"I-Okay!" Sakura said determinedly. "Be careful, Tomoyo! We'll meet you soon, everyone!" she called out.

"Hurry, mistress!" Yue urged her as she ran to catch up to Syaoran who was already on Yuuki's back. He reached out to Sakura and easily dragged her behind the owl as Yue and Kero flew behind them. In one great motion, Yuuki spread her snow white wings and flapped them, taking off into the dark night sky.

The shrieking of the Youkai in the air followed the flight of the owl, the noises fading into the distance, leaving only silence behind. The friends watched the sky, alone now.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Satoshi asked out loud.

Meiling snorted and crossed her arms. "Of course, Syaoran's there, isn't he?"

"They'll be fine," Tomoyo said smiling. "We'll see them again soon."

"Yeah…" Yamazaki agreed. "but the important question is…who the heck was that man angel and that lion with them?" His friends turned to look at him and shrugged.

Up in the air, Yuuki expertly maneuvered her way through the sky as the spirit Youkai pursued the two chosen ones on her back.

"They're coming, Syaoran!" Sakura called out to him. The resistance leader nodded, aware of the growing closeness between them and the enemy.

"Kerberos and I will hold them back for a short time while you two gain distance," Yue said, flying beside them. "There will be more on the way that you two will need to deal with."

Sakura nodded. "Be careful."

"We will!" Kero promised. "We'll catch up to you soon!"

"Okay." Sakura watched her two guardians with eyes full of concern before Yuuki flapped her wings more diligently to gain speed ahead, leaving Kero and Yue behind.

"Ready, Kerberos?" Yue asked calmly, floating in midair. He already had his silver bow and arrow out. Kero snorted indecently beside him.

"I was born ready."

Yue rolled his eyes at the guardian beast's choice of words. "You haven't changed…"

"What? That wasn't cool what I just said?" Kero spluttered. Yue shook his head.

"No. This is much cooler..." and he quietly turned to the mass of spirit youkai that had suddenly stopped in front of them, his silver blue eyes cold as he held up a hand to them. "You won't pass through here alive."

"Show off…" Kero grumbled with a smirk before he opened his mouth, flames erupting from within.

"Another group is headed this way…I can feel their presences…" Syaoran informed Sakura.

"The Soul is calling out to them…" Sakura whispered, feeling its pulse from the Clow Staff she held in her hand.

"That or someone is sending them after us on purpose…" Syaoran said, the wind ruffling his locks in the air. A few kilometers ahead, he could make out the shapes of the spirit Youkai. He turned to the card mistress, who was watching the same thing, her green eyes worried. "Here they come," Syaoran murmured. "Sakura…come here." He beckoned her but when Sakura merely stared at him, Syaoran placed himself next to her.

"What are you-,"

"We're doing what you want. We're going to finish them off…together," Syaoran said looking Sakura straight in the eye. She only watched him for a moment before she nodded in determination.

"Okay." The silence was erupted by awful hollers and screeches as the Youkai appeared out of nowhere. His golden amber eyes ablaze, Syaoran swung Ruler in his hands at the same time Sakura shouted out the card she would need.

"Shiroken!"

"Windy!" The white blade of light rushed at the spirit demons in a blur of speed, propelled by the Windy's extra push and the wind howled loudly. It was over in a matter of seconds as the cut in the air sealed itself and the echoes of the youkai's yells bounced off the distant mountains. They knew that there'd be more, but they would take them as they came.

Sakura sat down, exhausted and balancing herself on Yuuki's back as the owl continued flying into the night. "We did it..." she said happily and Syaoran settled himself beside her, smiling at her resigned happiness.

"Did you think we wouldn't?" he teased. "We are the awaited ones after all..." and Sakura giggled. Suddenly she stopped and looked very serious. Syaoran noted her change of behavior.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Looking sheepish, Sakura looked away, her cheeks beginning to take on a pink tint. Syaoran raised his brows.

"It's...it's..." she took a deep breath as Syaoran waited patiently for her, his own curiosity peaked. Finally, Sakura looked at him, her emerald green eyes wide and her cheeks colored. "I've been meaning to tell you something..." she said lowly and Syaoran hardly managed to catch her words.

"What have you been meaning to tell me?" he asked and at this, Sakura's cheeks deepened in color. Syaoran was amused now. Whatever could it be that made her like this?

"Don't laugh," Sakura warned him quietly before she spoke again. "I was thinking..." and her eyes drifted off somewhere into the distance. "This journey, these people, and everything that's happened to me since I left the estate, I couldn't be more happy at how everything has turned out. I know that there were good times and bad times but I really can't complain because there's no where I'd rather be than here, fighting alongside my friends..." and Sakura paused. "And I've realized that this couldn't have happened to me if I hadn't met you...and what I wanted to say to you was that I don't regret it, any of it," she turned to him, and Syaoran got the full blast of just what kind of power those eyes had over him. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before, her jade orbs shining and long auburn strands whipping in the breeze with the light of the moon illuminating her from behind. It was hard to remember his name when she looked at him like this and he stared. "I don't regret meeting you," she said softly.

Syaoran stared at her, his face expressionless, the unruly chestnut hair on his head moving slightly in the wind and just as Sakura was sure she wasn't going to get an answer back, the corners of his lips turned up into a smile. It wasn't just any smile, it was one of his rare smiles that he seemed to only reserve for Sakura that sent butterflies erupting in the pit of her stomach as his amber eyes, which reflected specks of gold drew her in.

Reaching out a hand, Syaoran caught a moving strand of hair across her cheek and gently pulled it back, tucking it behind her ear. Sakura shivered as she felt the brushes of his fingers against her skin.

"Me neither," he said quietly, his amber eyes gleaming. The two chosen ones sat facing one another with small smiles on their faces, both blushing but refusing to break the contact that was amber against emerald as Yuuki continued to flap her wings into the still night, headed for their destination.

At this moment they were the awaited ones and they were together. They would deal with what was to come later...

* * *

"You have failed me, Kumo…" the deep cold voice was received in the darkness of the cavern and directed at an undefinable shape kneeling before it.

"Yes, my lord. I am sorry, my lord…" Kumo whispered, bent over in apology. Red eyes gleamed from behind the shadows of the dark, surveying his loyal servant with distaste.

"I don't want to hear your excuses…"

Kumo gasped and looked up. "M-my lord…"

"You failed to kill the Clow Card Mistress and you have failed to bring me back the Clow Cards as well…tell me…why should I spare your life?"

"P-please…Lord Akaru…"

"You sound like Neko..." Akaru sneered. "You dare say my name after you have cost me so much? Months of hard work and planning… You are amusing…amusing indeed, Kumo…" he drawled slowly.

"M-My lord, p-please…" Kumo spluttered, his usual deep voice lost in his whimpers. "They have with them…he is there with them…he has it…"

"Who has what, Kumo?" Akaru asked in a voice laced with impatience.

"R-Ruler…my lord, Ruler still exists…"

There was a long moment of pause and Kumo knew that he had hit a vital point. His information was not disposable. He would live...

"…what did you say?" Akaru asked slowly and quietly after some time.

"Ruler…" Kumo wheezed, nursing his wounds. "The demon blade…he had it…"

"Who had the demon blade? Who had it?" Akaru shouted, demanding.

"Him, m-my lord…Clow Reed's descendant…" And Akaru's eyes widened with Kumo's words.

"The royal blood lives on…" he murmured after he had processed the information. "Then he is the last king of the Clow…and he is still alive…"

"Yes, my lord…yes…he is alive…he is able to wield Ruler…he is the last king of the humans…"

"Interesting…" Akaru said softly and then he began to chuckle with mirth. "Yes, this just makes things more interesting…" And he turned to the Youkai that was bowed before him. "Thank you for bringing back that information, Kumo…but that does not mean you are forgiven."

Kumo looked up, alarm on his features. "P-please, my lord…PLEASE!" But Akaru had already raised a hand towards him, grinning sardonically and Kumo's screams echoed throughout the caves. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was silent soon afterwards and a smile lit the very red lips of Akaru, who sat contemplating on his throne of stone, hands interlaced.

"So…You are on your way here, Ryuu…along with that traitor Raion…" he whispered, smiling. "While the Clow Card mistress and the last king of the humans are on their way to Soul City with the Soul..." and Akaru's smile grew wider as he spoke. "It is finally the beginning of the end…"

_**CHAPTER 24 END.**_

* * *

__**Yuuki's Note:** Oh noo! Yue has joined the group along with the Soul and the evil plot has been set into motion as well as many different destinies and our gang is finally headed to Soul City! What will happen next? Find out the fate of our heroes as their journey nears its end in the next exciting installment (chapter) of The Clow in_ Chapter 25: The City of Souls!_

__I know, it's corny but I couldn't resist! LOL! Don't forget to read and review!

Until next time,

Yuuki ^^


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: The City of Souls

**The Clow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All characters and affiliates belong to CLAMP.**

**Yuuki's Note:** Hello, my dear readers! I am back! After five months of much fighting and planning and typing and using the word "bloody", I've managed to come out with the newest chapter of The Clow! I've missed all you! I told you guys that I wasn't going to give up on The Clow and I've stuck to my word! I'm not going to make any excuses (It was Nari's fault, by the way -_-;;) and this chapter was fairly difficult to write but it's here now, so bully for Yuuki!

I know that in the last chapter, I mentioned that this newest chapter would be the start of the second arc in The Clow and you will see why when you read it. It's quite different from any of the other chapters so far, though I'm not quite sure if it's my writing style that's changed or I'm just paranoid (I agree with the first one, Nari agrees with the second). I'm also still trying to decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing…

I've had to reroute many of the Clow's plot points during the short hiatus but I'm happy to say that I have it all figured out now! Things should run smoothly from here on out and I'm telling you readers, the Clow will be epic! I haven't given up on this story yet and I won't be satisfied until I share it with you faithful readers! Thank you for continuing to support me and the story!

I also mentioned previously that I was in the process of writing a new story that will be posted up shortly…well, I lied…again…yeahhhh….it will be a while before I come out with another story, which will most likely be SxS centered. (I really can't get enough of these two!) My free time is very restricted right now and I can barely find time to write the Clow as it is. So I'll have to sacrifice writing the Clow over not writing a new story… When I do get around to writing that story, you readers will be the first to know!

But! While I'm doing that, please go ahead and read the latest chapter for the Clow! Don't forget to review at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Clow**

_In a world where love and peace are long forgotten, two people, brought together in an entwined destiny, will stand and fight the evil force that threatens to consume all hope, including them._

_This is the story of the Clow._

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**The City of Souls**

_Kiri Village Road_

_Province of Fire_

_5:02 AM_

Li Syaoran snuck another concealed glance behind him. His deep amber eyes glinted with unsuppressed amusement while a small smile played at the corners of his lips as he listened to the occasional dark murmurs and grunts behind him.

He turned and gave the woman his most irritating smile. "Why the long face, little Sakura?" Although he knew perfectly well why she was in such a sour mood, Syaoran couldn't help but get her even more riled up. She was a vision when she was angry, even now, being as tired and flight ridden as she was.

They were on the road that would take them into Kiri, the village that sat right next to Soul City's gates. Yuuki, the snowy white owl that the Seer's had lent them, deposited Syaoran and Sakura in the woods a couple of hours before so they could make the rest of the journey on foot. It would look highly suspicious if a bird the size of a small house were to land right at the entrance of a village and at this point they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

Since then, the two chosen ones had been quietly walking along the cool morning trail. The sun was just beginning to come up, a pink and orange tinge of color in the horizon. Both of the awaited ones were exhausted.

They had spent the better part of the night awake and alert for the small groups of Youkai that would occasionally attack them in the air. The Soul, which Sakura carried in the Clow staff drew demons on regular intervals as it called them forth with its malevolent aura. They were physically and magically drained and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to them.

Syaoran, who was used to the rigorous training, took their grueling schedule with barely a grimace while Sakura, who hadn't had as much experience on the road without a proper night's rest became taciturn and cranky.

The two guardians, who had been up with the two chosen ones all night disappeared as the sun rose, Yue, into apparent thin air and Kerberos, into Sakura's bag to rest.

Sakura scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at Syaoran as a reply and he smiled. "You've become spoiled, you know that?" he informed her.

"Oh? How so?" she asked testily, although she was too fatigued to be really angry.

"You always got to rest in small towns and villages along the way. I don't think that there was a day when I forced you to travel without rest. I usually go on foot between cities without sleeping or eating for days at a time when I travel alone and here I am, being so kind to you by letting you sleep along the way. This is the first time you've gone without it and look at how bad you're taking it…" he drifted off.

Sakura snorted. "You sure were sleeping well every time we stopped to rest, Syaoran…"

He smiled. "I decided that if you were going to rest, then so was I. There was no point in staying up in all those small villages and resting places by the river while you were unconscious."

"I was never unconscious! I merely slept…"

"Sure you did Sakura, like how the dead like to sleep…"

"I have two cards in mind that I wouldn't mind using on you right now," Sakura gritted out. "And they promise to be very unpleasant." Syaoran stared at her for a second before he began to chuckle lowly. It was a deep pleasant sound in the quiet morning air. Sakura really was at her wits end if she was threatening him with the Clow cards.

Sakura sighed at his reaction. "You ingrate… You actually find it amusing that I'm so tired and grumpy right now, don't you?" But a small smile perched itself onto her lips as she said this.

"Yes, little Sakura. I do," Syaoran admitted, his amber eyes glinting mischievously. "It's been a long time since we've traveled together…just the two of us…" he looked around himself then back at the card mistress. "It's nice."

Sakura's cheeks flushed and she looked down at her feet as she walked. He was right. It had certainly been awhile since they'd been alone like this. The last time she and Syaoran had traveled just by themselves was before they'd reached Olympus City…and that was more than a month ago! She glanced at Syaoran from the beneath her lashes.

He was looking ahead, his black cloak wrapped around his broad shoulders as he walked. He had certainly changed from five months ago… it was hard to believe that all of that time had passed…

And Sakura suddenly frowned as she watched him. She had never noticed how tall he was before, or how he seemed to completely fill out the plain t-shirt that he was wearing now. And how serious his face was, though nowhere near as serious as when she first met him…

How had she not noticed the way his jawline seemed to contrast with his strong cheekbones just so that there was a slight hollow to his face? Or the way his dark chocolate brown hair was always perfectly tousled on top of his head? And Sakura had certainly never noticed those golden specks in his amber eyes before…perhaps it was the way the sun light was hitting his features as it rose…

She was so busy staring at Syaoran she didn't have time to watch where she was going. Before she knew it, she had stumbled upon a foreign object on the road. Syaoran's strong arms prevented her knees from hitting the ground by quickly grabbing her waist and Sakura turned to meet his eyes, their noses inches apart.

"Be careful," he told her quietly. Sakura could only stare, all of her breath having left her lungs as Syaoran helped her stand again. She did so quietly, aware of the increasing palpitations in her chest. "I know you're tired Sakura, just wait a little longer, ok? We're almost there," Syaoran told her, not unkindly. Sakura nodded dumbly, not registering his words but rather where his hands were at that moment, on her arms to steady her. They felt warm against her skin and she unconsciously shivered.

"I'm fine," the automatic response left her lips and Sakura almost cringed. She was far from being alright at the moment. But it had always been a reflex of hers to make sure others didn't worry about her first and she couldn't help it.

Sakura pulled herself away with a small tug and began walking again with her hand raised towards her chest and her eyes downcast. Syaoran watched her silently.

She had only taken a few steps when she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. She gasped as she felt Syaoran lift her into his arms and stare at her straight in the face as if daring her to attempt to free herself of his hold.

"Do you expect me to really believe that you're fine?" he asked lowly. Sakura blushed at his intense stare. "Because I don't believe it for one moment. You were never a good liar, Sakura."

She frowned at him. "I am aware of that, thank you very much," she replied archly. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn card mistress…" he exhaled and began walking with her in his arms. One of his arms was supporting her back while the other was placed under her legs. "You're always saying that you're fine…that's all right when it comes to others, but it doesn't work on me." And he caught her eye with his gleaming amber ones.

Sakura averted her eyes. "Syaoran, put me down."

"I will do no such thing," was the reply of the resistance leader. Sakura swiveled back to him but he was looking straight ahead at the road.

"Put me down," she repeated and began wriggling against his grip. "We're going to lose time this way. You want to get into Soul City as soon as possible and that means we have to keep walking."

"I'm walking. You're not," Syaoran said firmly. Sakura stared at him and he stared back.

"And you say that I'm stubborn…" she finally grumbled. Syaoran chuckled.

"Get some rest, Sakura. I'll wake you when we get there."

Sakura was sure she couldn't sleep with her heart beating so loudly. He carried her in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Am I heavy?" she asked quietly. Syaoran smiled.

"Nah, you're light as a feather," he replied heartedly. Sakura giggled.

"I doubt that dearly…"

"And for once, you're correct." Sakura laughed and nudged his side. He faked a grimace and grinned.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder and finally closed her eyes. Syaoran heard her and his heart swelled.

"You're welcome, Sakura."

True to his word, Sakura had barely felt that she had closed her eyes when Syaoran was gently shaking her awake again. They were almost to the gates of Kiri Village.

As they neared the gates, they could already see people up and about, setting up their items for the shop or indeed shopping for the freshest items for breakfast. Kiri was a village, but Sakura felt that it qualified to be a town, or a small city. It sort of reminded her of Olympus City with all the people and hustle and bustle. But then again, it sat right next to the capital and its people were used to seeing travelers frequent in it and out.

Though it was early, there were already large crowds and animals about. Horses snorting in pens for sale or tied to the front of several inns; dogs and cats wandering the streets looking for something to eat and even a couple of colorful birds in cages that a vendor was selling. They chirped as Sakura and Syaoran walked by.

She observed this all in fascinated silence as she followed Syaoran through the town while he navigated with apparent ease. He passed the market without once glancing at it. Only when a man with broken teeth pulled Sakura aside by her cloak to show her some very strange looking ornaments did Syaoran come back and wrench the man's grip from Sakura, throwing him a dangerous look before leading her away again. Sakura didn't protest much as the man did look at her in an eager way and also she was just far too exhausted. But she really did wish that Syaoran would stop touching her though. His rather firm grip on her hand was doing strange things to her heart again…

They stopped in front of a small house a few blocks down from the market and Syaoran knocked on it impatiently. When there was no answer, Syaoran frowned and knocked again until a baritone male voice called out to them,

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" Sakura turned and observed a tall handsome man in his late twenties making his way angrily towards them. He had light brown hair and dark vivid eyes. "What business do you have knocking on my-!" he abruptly stopped as Syaoran turned around and his eyes widened as he quickly sank into a half bow instead. "Li-san!" he breathed hoarsely, looking up and Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was watching the man with a small smile.

"Yoshima." He said simply.

"I'm sorry about that, Li-san," Yoshima apologized again as he seated himself opposite Syaoran and Sakura on a couple of old couches in his living room. "I didn't know it was you. I was out running some errands this morning and I told Michiru not to open the door for anyone. There's been a lot of activity from the red imperial army lately and I just wanted her to be extra cautious."

"Oh, he's always so uptight," his wife said dismissively as she entered the living room and placed tea in front of them on a small coffee table. "I would have answered the door but I was in the kitchen and didn't hear it, Li-san."

"Michiru! You should be more careful!" Yoshima gasped. His wife raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" she asked testily. She was rather intimidating for a small woman, even pregnant as she was now. Her stomach bulged beneath her dress and apron as she placed a hand on it tenderly, smiling. Yoshima only sighed in defeat and Sakura giggled into the palm of her hand. Yoshima and his wife's playfulness with one another was too funny. The way he seemed to lose to his wife was not befitting of the role he played in the Resistance.

"It's alright," Syaoran said calmly. "I understand the necessary precautions." Yoshima nodded and cleared his throat and Sakura couldn't help but feel that this man was a bit awed by Syaoran's presence.

"Well, I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes, so don't go anywhere Li," Michiru told them and gave Sakura a wink before she disappeared back through the doors.

"Li-san, I wasn't expecting you so late," Yoshima said to Syaoran as the doors closed again. "Everyone had expected you a week earlier."

Syaoran nodded, his jaw tightening. "Some things came up that I couldn't ignore, Yoshima. What's been happening here?"

Yoshima's eyes darted to Sakura and Syaoran followed his gaze. "This is my sister, Li Ying Fa. I traveled here with her," he explained and Yoshima scrambled to his feet.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" he exclaimed, giving her small bow. "I'm Yoshima Takeru, one of your brother's old friends. He broke me out of jail a few years ago back in Jade Town," And Sakura returned the bow. Yoshima laughed as he sat back down. "I was wondering who you were! Li usually doesn't travel with people. He likes traveling alone but then again, since you're his sister, I guess you're an exception." He chuckled. "It also explains why you two are so close to one another!"

Sakura and Syaoran pointedly looked away in opposite directions in silence, neither disagreeing nor agreeing with his remark. Syaoran cleared his throat.

"You'll need to catch me up on what's been happening here before we enter the city," Syaoran said to him. "And I'll also need you to send out some messages for me while you're at it."

Yoshima's back straightened. "I understand. When are you planning on entering the city?" Syaoran discreetly glanced at Sakura, who was observing the small vase of flowers beside her on a little desk.

"In a few hours," he finally said. "That way you can brief me on what has been happening and I can give you the names of the men I need."

Michiru stuck her head out from the doorway of the kitchen and dining room. "Come on in everyone, breakfast is ready," she announced.

"Thank you, Michiru," Syaoran said as he stood and followed Yoshima into the next room. Michiru flashed him a smile. "No problem, Li-san. You two look exhausted."

Sakura was about to step in after them but stopped when she heard an audible, "Pssst!" the card mistress swiveled around and eyed her bag sitting by the couch suspiciously. A yellow head with big ears stuck out of the bag and black beady eyes looked up at her pleadingly. Kero put his paws together. "Get me something to eat too, Sakura!"

She giggled. "You only woke up because you smelled the food, didn't you?" she accused him and the guardian beast shrugged, not denying it.

"I want some ham! …Please," he added reluctantly after seeing Sakura's expression and she smiled before nodding. "You're the best Sakura!" Kero exclaimed then quickly ducked back down into the pockets as the door to the dining room swung open again. Syaoran reappeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head but her glance at her bag was telling enough. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "He won't starve. Besides, he doesn't even need to eat. He just does it because he wants to," he said going behind her and gently leading her into the dining room. It had annoyed Syaoran so much when he found out this fact that he refused to speak to the stuffed animal for days afterwards. Most of the stupid guardian beast and his fights had revolved around food! And Kero was unsufferable when he was "hungry". Syaoran wouldn't forget the stuffed animal's greedy attitude about food for a long time… Inside his bag, Kero clenched his fists together.

"Argh…brat…"

But true to Kero's sense of smell, there _was_ ham for breakfast and afterwards Sakura asked for a couple of extra slices for her. Michiru was only too happy to oblige. In their spare bedroom, Sakura gave them to Kero who immediately feasted happily, chewing loudly and enjoyably.

"Where's the gaki?" he asked with a full mouth. Sakura was rearranging the blankets Michiru had laid out for her to rest and sat on her bed facing her guardian. There were only two bedrooms in the house; theirs, which Ai-chan shared with them and the guest bedroom.

"He's off talking to Yoshima-san," she said yawning with her arms wrapped around her knees. "And since we're not going into the city right away, I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before he comes back."

"That's a good idea, Sakura," Kero agreed. "I know you're worn out." Sakura stifled yet another yawn with her hand and nodded before lying down and promptly closing her eyes.

"Wake me up when Syaoran comes back Kero-chan," the card mistress mumbled sleepily to her guardian.

"I will, Sakura," he promised. In a couple of minutes, Sakura's deep slow breathing filled the room as she fell fast asleep. Poor girl, she hadn't had any rest since the night before last.

And as Kero watched her dream peacefully he thought back to a recent conversation he'd had with the Li kid just last night.

It was about an hour until Yuuki would land in the woods that would lead them to Kiri Village and Sakura had fallen asleep a few moments ago, exhausted. They had all silently agreed to let her sleep. If anymore Youkai attacked, Syaoran, Kero and Yue would deal with them.

Kero sat near the snowy white owl's neck, back in his smaller form. His arms were crossed and there was a frown on his face as he watched Li who was watching Sakura sleep beside him. Yue was flying a few feet away.

"Kid," Syaoran looked over at the guardian beast. "You lied about entering Sakura's mind the other night," Kero stated. It had been bothering him this entire time and he had to get down to the truth of the matter. To his surprise, the resistance leader didn't deny it. He only nodded warily.

"I had no choice," Syaoran admitted and rubbed his tired face. "I entered her mind that night using a forbidden spell."

"And you cast this spell?" Yue, who was listening as he flew next to them, asked sharply and Syaoran shook his head, looking into the distance. Yue was aware of what happened to people who used this forbidden technique.

"No. Fay did. But I made the Clow card with my own magic."

"That's still very rare…to think that a descendant of Clow Reed who is not the master of the Clow cards actually made a card…"

"I don't know how I made it either," Syaora confessed. "One moment, I was standing there alone and the next, it appeared in my hands as I stood in front of Sakura's door. I was able to enter her mind by the spell that Fay used and he cast it upon me before I entered."

"What happened to this Fay?" Yue asked quietly.

"The effects of the spell were split between two men who used it at the same time. Fay and Kurogane. The impact of using the magic was divided, although at this point, I don't know what's going to happen to either of them."

"You have loyal friends indeed, Li," Yue remarked calmly and Syaoran looked serious.

"I'm lucky to have gained such friendships. Although I suspect the reason they did it is also for Sakura…" And Syaoran glanced again at the sleeping girl, his eyes softening.

"If you made the card and brought it to Sakura inside of her mind, then why didn't you tell her that?" Kero asked, frowning slightly. "Why keep that information from her?"

At this, Syaoran's neck began to grow warm and he swallowed. "That…is…beside the point."

"It is not," Kero replied crisply. "If you were there, Sakura should have the right to know."

Syaoran swiveled around to face him. "No!" then he cleared his throat and said more calmly. "She doesn't need to know."

"Oh? Pray tell, why not?" Kero raised an infuriating brow. Syaoran silently groaned in his head.

Kero was beginning to grow suspicious. Why? Why would the brat not want Sakura to know that he had been the one to enter her mind? It wasn't a big deal if she knew, unless…and an evil smile began to stretch onto Kero's lips as he watched the fidgeting resistance leader. Something was happening and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Did something else happen that you don't want her knowing about?" he asked slowly, irritatingly. Syaoran's withering glare was answer enough and Kero jumped up, pointing his paw at Syaoran in triumph.

"Ha! I knew it! Something happened! Tell me what it is, brat!"

Syaoran thought that he'd quite rather die than tell the stupid stuffed toy about what went on in Sakura's mind between them. It was a secret he wanted to take to his grave. He could still feel her soft lips on his own when he kissed her beneath the cherry blossom tree. He had thought a lot about why he'd kissed her then and he finally had an answer.

He had been afraid of losing her. He had been frightened and seized by a need, a desire he never knew he possessed. Syaoran had kissed Sakura and he didn't regret it at all. In fact, the only part he regretted was that now that he had kissed her, he couldn't stop thinking about it…

She tasted…wonderful and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel her lips against his again. But that didn't mean that he was going to tell that to anyone, much less the guardian beast, whom Syaoran was sure was going to gloat and blackmail him when he found out his secret.

So instead of answering, Syaoran did the next best thing. He firmly folded his arms across his chest and clamped his jaw shut, refusing to speak.

"Tell me, brat! What happened?" Kero demanded but Syaoran was close lipped. "Argh! You're so infuriating!" Kero worked himself up for a couple of minutes before he settled back with a loud huff of breath. "Fine! I guess I'll just have to ask Sakura about it then!"

That got Syaoran up in an instant. "Don't you dare-!" he tried to grab for the guardian beast but Kero easily flew out of his grasp and Syaoran cursed under his breath.

"Tell me brat or I'm going to tell Sakura about this! Then she will ask you herself!"

Syaoran used a few choice words that even Kero had never heard of before.

"Tell me!"

They had a silent glaring contest before Syaoran turned away angrily. He wouldn't put it past the stuffed animal to tell Sakura about what they'd just discussed. She would surely ask him and then he'd have to fess up; He didn't know who would be more embarrassed, Sakura, or him for initiating the Kiss. But there was also a small fear that Sakura would hate him for it afterwards, especially if she didn't feel the same way about him…

"I want to know! What happened that Sakura can't know about?" Kero demanded again and Syaoran threw him a dangerous scowl. He glanced over at Yue who was wise enough to be looking ahead, although his body was turned towards Syaoran, intently listening to his every word.

It wasn't fair! Syaoran groaned out loud and rubbed a hand over his face. "Dammit! Fine! But you better not tell anyone-!" he warned in a growl and Kero instantly perked up.

"You have my word, gaki!" When Syaoran continued to glare at him suspiciously Kero sighed. "I swear on the Clow book that I won't tell a living soul!" Syaoran sighed. "Although, it'd be difficult to tell a dead soul since, well, they're dead!" Kero joked guffawing in laughter and Syaoran rolled his eyes. Kero became somber again instantly at the expression on the resistance leader's face and straightened up. "Sorry."

"Right…" Syaoran took a deep breath and exhaled. "I…that night I," he opened his eyes to see Kero's deeply concentrated face hovering a few inches in front his nose and Syaoran jumped back, shouting, "Get away from me! I can't think when you're weird looking face is in front of me!" And Kero hastily floated back.

"Shhh!" he hissed looking down at the sleeping Sakura. But she remained asleep and they both exhaled sighs of relief. Syaoran cleared his throat.

"I…that is…when I got inside of her mind…" Kero was hanging onto his every word so when Yue's clear voice interrupted them Kero grasped his head tightly to suppress his frustrated scream.

"Isn't it obvious, Kerberos?"

"Is what obvious?" Kero hissed, swiveling around. Yue's silver blue eyes were watching them calmly.

"You should already know…from the card."

Kero blinked and Syaoran sighed, placing his head in his hands. "The card?"

"The Clow card," Yue went on patiently. "What Clow Card did Li make, Kerberos?"

Kero's furrowed brows slowly rose in realisation as it clicked and he turned to Syaoran in awe. Syaoran exhaled and met his gaze seriously.

"That night, I realised that I…I love Sakura," Syaoran told the two guardians firmly. It was the first time he had said it out loud to anyone else other than himself and Kero's eyes widened.

"That's how you were able to make the Love card!" Kero cried. "To make a Clow Card, you have to capture a substance, but it was already there! The Love was made from your feelings!" And Syaoran nodded. He already understood _that_ much. Still, there was nothing he could do now that both of Sakura's guardians knew his true feelings for their mistress. Syaoran wasn't going to lie about it. It took him this long to confirm it to himself, he wasn't going to deny it now.

"That also explains why you've all of a sudden become stronger!"

Syaoran blinked. "Stronger?"

"Yes, stronger! Didn't you notice at all? Your aura's changed! I saw your Shiroken when we fought those Youkai back on the ground! That was no ordinary Shiroken! It was twice as powerful! Instead of just enveloping the Youkai and sending them back with Ruler, you seemed to have cut a tear into the air and actually opened the portal!"

"What? But that's…I noticed that my powers got stronger but I thought that was because I fought Kumo and got better…"

"Clow Reed and Kagami-san told me about this a long time ago. They said that magic is fueled by emotions so the stronger an emotion, the stronger the person becomes. It works both ways. If you really hate someone, your magic will grow because of that hatred and if you equally love someone, your magic will increase with your feelings…" he looked hard at Syaoran as he explained. "Haven't you been feeling some emotions that aren't yours kid?"

Syaoran stared at him, perplexed. "I- how did you know? I've been able to feel Sakura's emotions for a while now and it only happens when she's feeling a particularly strong emotion."

And Kero closed his eyes smiling as Kagami-san's words rang back to him. _'You'll know when it happens, Kerberos…' _Oh, he certainly knew now, the connection that both the awaited ones shared…_Oh, Clow, if you could only see me now…_

"I can't say for sure, but this is supposed to be happening to you, so don't worry," Kero told Syaoran bracingly. "It's only going to get more complicated from here on out but your aura's definitely changed. It's stronger yes, but more controlled somehow too. More focused…" he said closing his eyes and nodding his head. Then he stopped, turning to look at Yue suspiciously now. "How did you know, Yue?"

The guardian of the moon was watching the skies ahead. "There is very little that you are sufficient at, as always, Kerberos."

Of course the guardian of the moon had known since the first time he'd met Li. The soft look that was in his eyes every time the resistance leader had spoken to his mistress was telling enough. Yue glanced back at Syaoran and Yue turned away, a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

'_Well, at least the man that has fallen in love with my mistress is worthy of her...'_

"Okay, now that we've figured that part out, why don't you want to tell Sakura that you were in her mind?"

Syaoran moaned in despair. He'd hoped that the change of subject would have distracted the guardian beast, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Why the hell was the stuffed toy so damn persistent?

"You're like a dog to a bone with that question," he growled but Kero only smiled mockingly and waved a paw at Syaoran.

"You're going to tell me yourself gaki or I'm going to Sakura with this information!" he smirked.

"Blackmail! Why you-!" Syaoran lunged for the annoying toy. Kero avoided him agilely while sticking his tongue out at him and Syaoran frowned menacingly.

"Oh, come on! Just tell me already! It can't be worse than what you just admitted to us!" Kero whined and it took Syaoran great will not to kill the guardian beast then and there. He may be useful later on… that and the fact that Sakura would never forgive him if he did…

Close to despair, Syaoran let out a noise that was somewhere between a drawn out groan and sigh. In a muffled voice, he spoke miserably,

"I kissed her."

Yue tripped in mid-air.

"YOU WHAT?" In a second, Syaoran had grabbed Kero and had clamped a hand over his mouth, suffocating him while glancing over at Sakura but the card mistress remained asleep. He didn't let go of Kero until he felt a sharp bite to his hand. Muffling his curses, Syaoran released the guardian beast and nursed it while Kero flew away, gasping for breath.

"You…you…" he wheezed. "You…you kissed her?" Syaoran glared at him. "You kissed her?" Kero lowered his voice, though the effort turned his face red.

Syaoran, who was also quite red in the face now turned away and nodded without a word.

"Well that would certainly explain why you can't tell her…" Kero said thoughtfully a few seconds later. "I mean, if she was unconscious and you did it like an animal on impulse-!"

"It wasn't like that!" Syaoran interrupted him then lowering his voice looked away, his cheeks rather flushed. "She was…aware of it. But that's not the point! You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone!" he warned and the guardian beast nodded.

"Alright, alright! I promise. I'm not going to tell anyone!" When Syaoran just glared at him mistrustfully Kero sighed. "I won't tell her, I promise, as guardian to the Clow Cards…" And Syaoran exhaled, running a hand through his unruly head of hair.

"I don't want her to know…because she might not…" and he drifted off, looking away. Kero understood without him saying anything. But now that he knew what was going on and why, Kero felt much better. Things were beginning to fall into place after all…it looked like the prophecy was coming true.

He exchanged a similar happy look with Yue once and they remained silent for the rest of the flight through the lightening skies towards Soul City.

"So, when did you find the time in her mind to-,"

"-One more word stuffed toy and I'll make sure no one finds your remains."

"Okay, okay…"

Kero watched his sleeping mistress contentedly while she slept in the small room. He was happy.

He would never admit it to him but deep down, Kero respected the resistance leader and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at what Clow Reed's descendant had accomplished so far…

He was truly a Li. The best of the Li's in fact. Kero had known quite a few Li's in Clow Reed's time, but they were nothing like the kid was. He was going to surpass all of them. He was different, not only in personality but in approach. The gaki was a good guy and anyone that took care of his mistress like the brat did was tolerable in Kero's books.

Kero knew that the resistance leader would protect her with all that he had, for Li never went back on his word to anyone, especially Sakura. He meant what he had said and the guardian beast knew it. Kero had watched them carefully throughout their journey and the fact was that Li was a great guy, much as Kero hated to admit it.

Other than the fact that he annoyed the guardian beast, he was a man who was bound by honor and loyalty and his friends deeply believed in him and his abilities. That and he is the resistance leader and the last king of the Clow. Not many people could carry such a heavy burden upon themselves but Li handled it extremely well and for that, Kero was proud of him.

Li made his mistress happy, Kero could tell from the way they interacted with one another. He was one of the closest people to her besides Daidouji and he knew Sakura extremely well, including all of her habits. He took good care of her, worried about her and loved her. That was enough for Kero, who above anything else wanted to see Sakura happy.

Kagami-san had failed to mention how lonely Sakura had been before she'd met her friends and Li. Even Kero didn't know about it until he had talked to Sakura. He had traveled long enough with her to see all sides of her and in those instances when she didn't think anyone was looking, she would be by herself, lonely and forgotten.

Kero knew it was her biggest fear, to be alone, and he wished for it never to happen to her. Sakura deserved better than that…above all else, Kero hoped that the two chosen ones would be allowed some time before their world came crashing in around them.

He watched his mistress and sighed. "What will wait for us in Soul City?"

Syaoran sat opposite Yoshima, staring at his long-time friend. "What did you say?" he asked quietly. "They're searching for slaves with magic?"

Yoshima nodded solemnly. Both men were sitting downstairs at a table in the secret room that Yoshima had built into his small house. All of the resisters had to have a safe room or extra escape route in their homes.

"Yeah, Li. It's impossible, right? What other slaves would have magic besides the two chosen ones? It seems the emperor is starting to believe that the prophecy is coming true and maybe it is. You did tell us that you met the two heroes of the prophecy back in Olympus City."

Syaoran nodded but didn't say anything else.

"The two heroes…you did meet them, didn't you, Li?" Yoshima asked quietly.

Syaoran nodded again. He didn't want to keep the resistance in the dark but no one was ready to know about Sakura yet. Kinomoto Touya had too many enemies among the resistance and they could harm Sakura if they knew who she was. He was unpopular among most slaves because he was usually the one responsible for a family member's demise.

"I did Yoshima. The prophecy is coming true," Syaoran confirmed and he saw the genuine smile that lit up Yoshima's features. "They are somewhere safe at the moment."

"When will we be able to meet them?"

"Soon, but not now. There are still many things that need to be done. And their part in the fight isn't certain yet."

"I can't believe it, Li! The prophecy! The prophecy is coming true! We will be saved!" Yoshima cried, hope blooming in his eyes but Syaoran looked grim. If the prophecy was coming true, then the part about Lord Akuma rising again would come true too…

"I'm curious about something, Yoshima," Syaoran said suddenly. "How did the emperor know to search slaves with magic-," and he paused as the answer came to him. The only time he had had contact with red imperial army soldiers was… _Golden Bridge Town..._ word must have gotten back to the emperor. Information about what the soldiers had seen that night, including Tensai's escape and Sakura's magic…

Syaoran wanted to groan out loud at his carelessness as his heart beat fiercely against his chest. They had seen Sakura. How much had they relayed to the emperor? How much did he know about them?

Of course no one had ever heard of a woman slave with magic. There had to be only one conclusion to that…What did this mean to them? Was Sakura in even more danger than before? What if word got to Kinomoto? Would he know that his sister had been in Golden Bridge Town that night? Would he come for her? Did he already know? Panic surfaced in Syaoran's chest. He was such a fool! He knew that the escape of Tensai would be a big hit to the emperor but he had also let Sakura get caught as well! Now the emperor was searching for slaves with magic.

The coincidence was far too close for his liking. Why didn't he just gag and bound Sakura and take her with him back then? He knew that she was a trouble magnet…Now the emperor was hunting them, the two chosen ones down…he knew about them. The only advantage they had was in their discretion and now it was lost… Sakura was in even more danger…

Without knowing it, Syaoran had sunk his head miserably into his hands on the table.

"Li?"

He blinked and looked up. Yoshima was staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

Syaoran slowly nodded, shaking his head slightly to get him out of his thoughts. It seemed to be a trend now that everything concerning the card mistress made him like this…

So with great effort at calming himself down, Syaoran exhaled and addressed Yoshima again. "Sorry. Continue. What were you going to say?" He needed to watch himself. Syaoran couldn't go acting like this in front of the men of the Resistance.

Yoshima shifted uncertainly. "Are you sure you're alright, Li-san?"

"Yeah…We had a long night last night. Some Youkai attacked us…"

"What?"

Syaoran quelled Yoshima with a hand motion. The man sat down again, back straightened.

"I heard that the Youkai population was getting more restless than usual but now they're attacking travelers close to the cities too? What in the world is going on?"

Syaoran didn't answer him. "Yoshima," he said abruptly. "I need you to send out some messages for me. I'm calling a meeting as soon as possible. There are some things that I need to tell the Resistance."

Syaoran looked serious and Yoshima suddenly had a foreboding feeling. "Did something happen, Li?"

"Yes. Things are happening that are changing the course of this war. I'm going to let everyone know during the next resistance meeting so I want all of our people there. All of the important head chiefs and their most trusted men only. I need you to send out the messages by tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Li!" Yoshima straightened. "Whatever you have to tell us has to be important indeed. I haven't seen that look on your face since you announced that we would be attacking the capital in Olympus City. Is the news that bad?"

"It's the worst news, Yoshima," Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't have much time to waste here. He needed to get into Soul City before dark. Yoshima's expression looked grim.

"How are the red imperial soldiers searching slaves for magic?" Syaoran wanted to know.

"The dark magician gave them a staff that detects magic on a person. They've been using it on everyone that passes through the city's main gates. You're going to have to be careful."

Syaoran cursed. "I'll think of something…" he murmured distractedly. "Did Tensai arrive safely?"

"Yes, he's staying at Yamazaki's parent's apartment until everything tides over. Fay-san and Kurogane-san arrived together with him yesterday morning. They're already at the army headquarters."

"And how many resisters have arrived in the city so far?"

"From what I know, over half of our men have entered the city. The ones that aren't here are coming from the coast and the mountains. They'll be here within the next few weeks. Mizuki-san is planning to lead a group to move some of the weapons from our storage tomorrow night. The red imperial army has been more ruthless than usual. They're having spontaneous searches led by Captain Saitou all over the city. I hate that guy…" Yoshima growled. "Takamura almost got caught the other night with all of those swords in his basement but he was warned and we managed to move them all in time."

Syaoran sighed. "They're getting antsy because of that attack on the emperor. That's also why he called all of his captains back into Soul City. Did we figure out who was behind it?"

"No, not yet, Li. Daisuke and Tezuka are looking into that under the elder's orders, but they've got no leads so far. I do know that the guy who did it was injured though. The soldiers were talking about how General Yuuta managed to cut him before he jumped out the window, and that's quite a fall from the emperor's chambers. He's probably hiding out somewhere with his pride scored and injured."

"He must be skilled indeed not to have been caught while in the palace," Syaoran said seriously. "No one can slip around that easily inside of it especially as well guarded as it is…"

"Was it…someone from our side?" Yoshima asked quietly and Syaoran shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," he answered, lost in thought.

"Too bad that he didn't murder the emperor," Yoshima said. "We would have had a lot more off our hands if he did...Tell me about you, Li," Yoshima changed topics. "What happened on your journey? You just left Soul City five months ago suddenly and then I haven't heard about you since that meeting in Olympus City. Why were you so late in getting here and why aren't Yamazaki or Satoshi with you?"

Syaoran exhaled deeply. "There're a lot of things that have happened, Yoshima and I will tell you but we don't have time right now. I need to get into the city. I also still need to give you the names of the people I want informed and the time and place of the meeting."

Yoshima nodded without argument. He knew when a subject was closed and he wasn't going to pry further. And his attention shifted as Syaoran began to point to a map laid across the table where their meeting was going to be at.

"Good, now here's where we're going to meet…"

Yoshima bent over the map. It was going to be a lot of work in the days to come, especially since Li had come back. And Yoshima knew that when the resistance leader called a meeting, every resister dropped whatever they were doing to come.

As Syaoran and Yoshima came up from the stairs, the resistance leader was giving him last minute instructions.

"-And make sure to stop by Cong-san's to get the update on the weapons. I need an inventory of the weapons by the time of the meeting."

"Yes, Li," Yoshima said as they reached the living room. "I've already sent a message ahead to Inori and Saukouchi. They'll be waiting for me by the foothills tonight."

"Good. Then all we need to do is-," but Li had stopped talking as his eyes caught something behind Yoshima and the man turned to look at what had captured the resistance leader's attention so abruptly.

"Am I interrupting a top secret resistance meeting talk?" Sakura had come in from the kitchen, her eyes twinkling in a teasing manner at the resistance leader. She was in a lovely lavender dress with her hair loose and flowing behind her shoulders.

"Ying Fa! You're awake already!" Yoshima greeted her and then chuckled. "No, not at all. Your brother and I are just about finished speaking."

Li still had not said anything. All he did was continue to stare at Sakura and she turned to him.

"Oh, good! I thought that your meeting would take longer, knowing Syaoran…" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Syaoran gave her a stern look, though the corners of his lips had turned up and he gently pushed her back towards the bedrooms.

"Go get packed, you. We're leaving soon," he instructed her, although he wasn't angry.

Sakura mock saluted him as she left, "Yes, sir!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Yoshima watched her go and laughed.

"I don't think that anyone other than your sisters could get away with teasing you like that, Li-san," Yoshima commented, chuckling. Syaoran was still watching Sakura's back as she disappeared down the hall. There was a small lingering smile on his lips.

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

She was being awfully quiet as they made their way through the crowded streets of Kiri Village and towards the entrance of Soul City. Syaoran glanced at the card mistress worriedly from the corner of his eye as they walked through the crowds.

"What's on your mind?" he causally asked, hands in his pockets.

Sakura glanced at him. "I'm starting to think that your sisters were right about you…"

"What about me?"

"You're a workaholic."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, it is. Because you actually _like_ it."

Syaoran chuckled. "Do I? And when did you gather this?"

She shrugged, "Throughout the time that we traveled together. You didn't get any rest earlier and here you are, acting perfectly fine."

"That's because I am."

"No, you're not. You're only human, Syaoran."

Syaoran smirked. "Some would say that I'm too handsome to be human." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You vain peacock, you," she drawled. Then her face turned serious and she turned to look at him. "I'm serious though, Syaoran. Please take better care of yourself. I got some rest earlier but you didn't even get a chance to sit…I don't want to see you get hurt…." She added quietly. Syaoran stared at her.

"Are you worried for me?"

Sakura paused in her walking. The question had been asked in a playful tone but Syaoran was waiting with baited breath to hear her answer. Sakura turned to him, her jade orbs vivid, as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been.

"Yes," she finally answered softly. To Sakura, the answer had been for herself as well. Yes, she worried for Syaoran…she really did. Syaoran smiled.

"Then I'll take better care of myself."

"Good, because if you don't I'm going to have to enlist the help of your sisters to convince you to rest more often."

Syaoran groaned. "Not them! Miyu always dopes me!"

Sakura giggled but it quickly turned into a gasp. They had reached the entrance to Soul City. In front of them, rose the largest gates she had ever seen. They were made of solid gold and carved with exquisite designs, glinting in the dying sunlight coming from the west, and so huge, that you could see them from miles away. They were the gates to Soul City and were meant to blind and awe those who saw it.

And certainly, the card mistress was no exception. She was staring at the gates; she didn't notice the queue that had lined up in front of it to get checked into the city until a loud commotion up front brought her back.

"What are you trying to find magic on slaves for?" a nobleman demanded loudly and angrily. He was yelling at a soldier who was holding a short silver staff with a blue sapphire attached to one end of it beside the noblemen's slaves. The rod had intricate carvings all over it and was the length of an arm. "They're slaves, you idiot! They don't have magic powers!" The nobleman was watching and waiting, looking displeased from his grandiose carriage.

"Sorry, sir, it's the emperor's orders," the soldier bowed and saluted him. The nobleman's brows furrowed dangerously.

"I don't know what the emperor is playing at but this is ridiculous!" he snarled. "He'll be hearing from me! Hurry up, you worthless idiots!" and he and his slaves disappeared beyond the gates. Looking supremely unconcerned, the soldier shrugged and beckoned the next group forward.

"Next!"

Sakura turned to Syaoran, her eyes wide. She didn't need to ask since she already knew from Syaoran's expression.

"Why is he looking for slaves with magic?" Then her face paled. "Does he know…?" Syaoran's face was grim, his jaw tightened. Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled lightly.

"How?" she asked softly.

"The incident from Golden Bridge Town may have reached the emperor's ears…" Syaoran finally answered reluctantly and Sakura nodded in grim acceptance.

"Hmm, well I may be wrong Syaoran, but I don't think we'll be able to just pass through those gates unharmed…" she finally murmured, glancing towards where the soldiers were now searching a couple of merchants. Syaoran exhaled.

"That you are right, Sakura… that staff was given to them by the dark magician to detect people with strong magic."

"And you already knew about this beforehand?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't bother telling me about it?"

"…"

"Syaoran…" Sakura growled.

"I have a plan."

"Does this plan involve you creating a distraction to the guards while I somehow slip through the gates unnoticed?"

"Surprisingly, it does." Sakura glared at the resistance leader who glanced down at her. "Why? Do you have a better idea?" She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could say anything."-And don't even think about using the Clow Cards. That staff would be able pinpoint you in no time at all," Syaoran added sternly. Sakura made a face.

"I wasn't…"

He raised an eyebrow and she turned away sulkily. "I think we've been traveling with one another too long…"

Syaoran grinned, despite himself. He couldn't have agreed with her comment more. The two chosen ones knew each other very well by now.

It was then that they realized that there were only a couple of people ahead of them from the gates. "Do you still have Chieko-san's ring on?" Syaoran asked quickly under his breath and Sakura held up her right hand to inspect it. Yes, she hadn't looked at it in a long time, but Chieko-san's opal ring still sat on her finger. "Good, keep it on. It'll be harder to detect your magic with the staff that way."

"But what are you going to-," Sakura began but Syaoran was already intently watching the head of the line and pulling the hood of his cloak over his head while he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Stay here," he warned her quickly before he turned to go. Sakura's eyes darted to the front where there were more than two red imperial army squads stationed and towards where Syaoran was headed at the far side of the gates. How was she supposed to slip through the gates? And what was going to happen to Syaoran?

Without noticing it, she had been twisting Chieko-san's ring around her finger nervously and it slipped off. It happened in a second. Syaoran was halfway to the gates when he felt something enormous fly past him. He didn't have to think twice, he already knew that Sakura was the cause of it. A few seconds later, a loud boom filled the air and part of the wall that wasn't made of gold crumpled to the ground as though a giant fist had landed straight through the brick.

The shrieks from the travelers and the startled guards were more than enough time for Syaoran to double back, swearing under his breath while trying to locate her within the crowd. It wasn't hard. He spotted her behind some slaves who were running past the momentarily stunned guards. She was bending over to pick something up off the ground.

Now was not the time for questions, Syaoran immediately ran over to her, flipping the hood of her cloak over her head while grabbing her hand and began to drag her away with the group of people. They squeezed past the disorderly soldiers who were too busy panicking at a possible attack to see the line of slaves and merchants escaping the mandatory search process.

As Sakura felt Syaoran pull her away, she struggled and pulled back with all of her strength, almost dislocating her shoulder in the process to pick up Chieko-san's ring on the ground with the tips of her fingers before he again roughly dragged her into the crowd, pushing and shoving their way through the gates and into the city. Before she knew it, she found herself pulled into an empty alleyway with two tall buildings on either side of her while Syaoran peered around her to the gates.

She was still slightly trembling at what just happened. But as she thought about it, she came to realize what it had really been.

"Syaoran…" the resistance leader looked down at her. "That was me, wasn't it?" she breathed. He stared back at her.

"Yes, that was your magic, Sakura." Both the awaited ones jumped as Kero emerged from Sakura's bag, his face serious. The guardian beast had been awake from the time he had felt his mistress's aura spark. "That's your magic without Chieko-san's concealing ring on. You've had it on for so long and your aura has grown so much. It had been restrained because of the ring and when you took it off, the leftover, unused part of it exploded."

"Is…is that normal?" Sakura asked in a wary tone. Kero grinned proudly at her.

"Of course not! But then again, nothing is normal about you, Sakura!"

Sakura giggled. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a good thing," both Syaoran and Kero answered her at the same time. Then they both looked disgusted that they had agreed on something.

"Since Sakura's not constantly using and learning new magic like she was doing while you guys were traveling, her capacity for magical skills haven't been able to find a way to channel out of her. That's why when the ring with the concealing magic was taken off, her magic used that opportunity to escape." Kero continued to explain as Syaoran and Sakura listened.

"So that's what it was…" the resistance leader said quietly. "I could feel that it was coming from Sakura but I couldn't recognize what it was. I'm just surprised that the staff didn't recognize it…"

"As if!" Kero exclaimed. "The guy holding it dropped it as soon as he heard the explosion! There was no way the staff would have been able to let him know."

Syaoran glanced around the corner of the alley outside and straightened. He could see that the soldiers were now rounding up any slaves that hadn't darted through the gates and rechecking them for entry again. A couple of the guards were also inspecting the wall with puzzled expressions.

"I think it's safe to go out now," he said, turning back to address Sakura and the guardian beast.

"You should be careful though. There was a guard with a weird look to him…" Kero said suspiciously, rubbing his chin.

"You're the only weird one around here, stuffed toy," Syaoran muttered, checking his bags.

Kero made a rude hand gesture at him, which unfortunately Sakura caught and gave him a stern look. He had no choice but to go back into Sakura's bag, sulking as Syaoran smirked and led Sakura out into Soul City.

Watching the two chosen ones through his glass orb, Hiirigizawa Eriol smiled and released his hold on the soldier standing closest to the gates. He hadn't moved from that spot even when the explosion from the card mistress's magic had gone off. Now, his eyes lost their blank stare and he looked around, dazed and confused at the soldiers standing beside him.

"So, it turns out I didn't need to help my little descendant and the card mistress get through Soul City's gates after all," Eriol mused, his deep purple orbs glinting.

"They're a lot stronger now than you think, Eriol-sama," Spinel Sun said, flying next to his master and inspecting the glass orb as well. Eriol gave a small smile.

"That's all very well because now their courage and strength will be tested beyond anything they've ever imagined before. They will need every ounce of strength they can acquire."

And he stood up to walk to the large window in his chambers, watching the setting sun outside.

"Eriol-sama…"

Eriol sighed and closed his eyes. "The time is drawing nearer, Spinel."

"Are you worried?"

"Yes," Eriol answered, reopening his eyes. And he turned to his creation, a lazy smile playing on his thin lips. "but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun before the end begins."

Spinel Sun sighed and rolled his eyes. "As usual, master, you are truly devious."

'There goes her eyes, sparkling again,' Syaoran thought with a smile as he and Sakura walked into the main district of Soul City. Sakura was watching everything like a small child, taking in the new sights, smells and sounds with a smile on her face.

Soul City was…it was…something else. She couldn't describe it if she wanted to. It was exquisite. It was beautiful. She had never seen another city like it. It was the biggest city Sakura had ever seen in her life. The street gradually rose at one point so that she could see rows and rows of houses above their heads and at the highest point, Sakura could just make out the top of the palace, a gleaming silver and blue parapet barely visible to the eye.

Beyond that, Soul City seemed to stretch out for many more miles to the left and right, disappearing behind houses and buildings. She knew that Soul City had five different districts inside of it and she couldn't help but wonder just how large every one of them was.

Most of the buildings were made of white marble, carved and painted, with statues and monuments everywhere. Some rose as high as the sky themselves while others weren't so tall. The streets were paved with white limestone tiles and trees and plants and flowers grew right in the middle of roads. They were planted all around the city while green ivy and vines covered the rustic red buildings that would occasionally stand beside the magnificent white marble.

Fountains of water sprouted in random places and stained glass windows sparkled from official looking buildings. Many of the homes near the markets belonged to noblemen and they did their very best to display their wealth. Large homes were enclosed by expensive gates or shrubs and decorated splendidly. Flowers from all over the Clow grew in clusters everywhere and some of the Noble houses even had peacocks sitting out front of their well-kept gardens.

Everywhere Sakura looked, there were so many things to see and eat. Even the vendors selling their items here seemed to be of a different breed, only offering the highest quality items. And Sakura could see why. Here, out of every city and town she'd visited so far, was where she saw the most Nobles. They were out in their fancy carriages with their slaves shopping, or else in clusters, speaking to one another about the latest gossip in their world.

The streets were filled with various people of all kinds from everywhere across the Clow. Well- dressed merchants and nobles, yes, but there were also slaves; Slaves hauling huge crates of goods and carrying the bags of their owners across the crowded streets, slaves doing manual labor, supervised by men in the red imperial army uniform with whips in their hands. The streets of Soul City were swarming with people.

Syaoran was walking leisurely among the crowd beside her, knowing that Sakura wanted to take in as much of Soul City as she possibly could. But he was also in a hurry. As soon as the sun set, the red imperial army soldiers would own the streets. Even though slaves were allowed to be out at night, it was not a good idea to run into soldiers while they were. They made any excuse they could to arrest or harass a slave. Syaoran knew this so when they reached a booth selling hair pins and beautiful jewels in the shape of animals, he shook his head as Sakura turned towards him hopefully.

"No," he answered firmly even before she could get the question out.

"B-but…" She pleaded with him, her green eyes big. Syaoran sucked in a breath. _'Not the puppy dog eyes again…'_

"Sakura, we can't. I want to be inside before it gets dark." Syaoran already knew he was losing a hopeless battle. She was unfairly using her puppy dog eyes on him again and contrary to what he didn't want to admit, he only knew too well the power that those eyes held over him.

"Sakura…" but the damage had been done. He couldn't refuse her anything even if he wanted to at this point. Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Fine. But we'll only look for a second."

Sakura cried out in triumph and flashed him a coy smile before dragging him to the booth. It took a whole half hour to work through that one booth and by the time the two chosen ones had begun to walk again, the skies had darkened considerably. Before they knew it, Syaoran and Sakura were walking past a deserted courtyard.

The lamps had come on, elegant poles shining with warm light on every street, mixing in with the colors of the market vendors and sellers and giving a warm hue to everything it touched. A couple of slaves rushed past them in a hurry, eager to get indoors before any wandering red imperial army soldiers found an excuse to arrest them.

Sakura kept glancing back nervously over her shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling that someone's watching us?" she half whispered to the resistance leader.

"Well, if you hadn't spent a half hour looking at things back there, we wouldn't be here right now," Syaoran growled back grouchily.

"But there were so many things to look at and I couldn't decide!"

"You didn't even end up getting anything, Sakura..."

"Well maybe choosing was difficult because you were next to me the entire time making huffy noises and muttering under your breath!" Sakura snapped and Syaoran turned away with a grunt, muttering something that sounded uncannily like, "Women…"

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye and giggled, finally turning to him and poking his side with her finger. "You, Li Syaoran, have nothing _but_ women in your life. I sometimes wonder how you became the way you are, especially with your sister's influence."

"Yes, I'm sometimes surprised that I survived at all…"

Sakura laughed. "Oh, come on, they're not that bad!" Syaoran turned to her, his face serious but his eyes glinting with laughter.

"Says you! You have no idea what it's like growing up playing dress up and dolls only to find out that it was not acceptable for little boys later on!" Sakura was laughing very hard now and Syaoran pretended to look affronted. "The worst part is when all four of them get together." and he added a very real shiver to that part, though Sakura imagined that it was only half faked and she giggled. "They're blood thirsty. All the teasing and hitting that I had to endure scarred me for life…"

"I would imagine that you put up a very good fight against your sisters, Syaoran," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran smirked at her and raised his brows, looking every bit the younger mischievous brother he once was.

"I had my revenge. One time Huan and Jian locked me in the broom shed for an hour and the next day their favorite pairs of shoes had suddenly gone missing."

"What happened to them?"

Syaoran chuckled, remembering. "I ended up burying them in the mud at the shire. When Jian found them, she went ballistic. I think I still have some of the marks from that time when she told mother about it."

"That's terrible!" Sakura said laughing again and he grinned at her reaction. "This almost makes me feel sorry for those poor people who've ever gotten on the wrong side of you."

Syaoran shrugged boyishly. "I'm easily misunderstood."

Sakura gave him a highly doubtful look. "Syaoran, the first time we met, you bound and kidnapped me from the estate then threw me off Tsubaki the next morning. A true gentleman wouldn't have done that to a lady."

Syaoran chuckled. "I'm not a gentleman, Sakura. Kind and good-hearted once in a while, yes, but I'm not soft like those gentlemen are."

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Gentlemen aren't soft. My father is quite the gentleman and he's one of the best people I know-," and she paused, suddenly going quiet. It was the first time that she'd spoken about her father in a long time. And with this, came the realization of just how far from home she really was. How long ago was it that she left Tomoeda Village? It had felt like ages…and it truly had been…

Syaoran peered at Sakura. It was rare to hear her speak about home... They walked in silence for a little longer until Sakura spoke again.

"Syaoran…"

"Hmm?"

"We…really are in Soul City, aren't we?" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. He nodded as he looked at her.

"Yes, we are."

She chewed on her lower lip, speaking slowly. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? That we traveled so far together…" then she gave him a soft smile. "…and now we're finally here."

Syaoran returned it and reached down to enclose his hand over hers, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm glad I'm here with you, Sakura."

The two chosen ones stared at each other, the lights from the street lamps bathing them in a soft glow. At this moment, all seemed right with the world. And then their momentary peace was broken by Kero's muffled warning from within Sakura's bag.

"Kid!"

Syaoran's body tensed and he reacted immediately. In a second, Sakura found herself standing behind Syaoran who was in front of her, his body in a defensive position as he glared into the shadows.

"Come out!" he barked, his sword out. Sakura watched, confused. And then from the darkness, a tall man stepped forward, cloaked and hooded in black.

"Hmm…your senses haven't dulled at all…Li," his voice was deep and rumbled in his throat. Sakura frowned. Why hadn't she felt the man's presence…? Ah, that's right, she realized that the man didn't have magic nor an evil aura like the Youkai did. But then who was he? And how did he know Syaoran? She glanced at the resistance leader only to see him narrow his eyes at the stranger in front of them, who smiled lazily back.

"Surely you didn't think you'd escape this fated meeting?" the cloaked man continued in a drawling voice. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Li."

Sakura stared. Syaoran glared at the stranger menacingly and turned his head slightly back towards Sakura.

"Don't move from here. This is my fight." And Sakura nodded, not understanding but trusting Syaoran instead. She saw the man's smile widen at Syaoran's words and she hesitantly took a few steps back.

She could feel Kero in her bag, tense and ready to fly out at any sign of danger to his mistress. But Syaoran had said it was his fight so she would let him do what he had to.

"Are you ready?" The stranger drawled. As an answer, Syaoran growled, raised his sword and lunged at the man, who chuckled and drew out a sword of his own. "You haven't changed at all."

A loud noise echoed in the deserted square as they met in a tangle of metal and sparks, muscles and reflexes and knocked each other back with a push of their blades.

Instead of skidding back, Syaoran pivoted with his foot and twisted his body so that he could quickly attack the man again, his sword aimed for his throat. The tall stranger dodged with some difficulty this time by turning his sword sideways and sidestepping the blow. He seemed unsurprised at Syaoran's speed and knocked his weapon out of the way with a quick flick of his own. Syaoran swung back mercilessly and in a moment, the stranger was defending again as the resistance leader used a combination of kicks, punches and his sword to gain leverage.

Sakura's mouth hung open as she watched their fight. Never had she seen someone who was this on par with Syaoran in a fight before, besides Ryuu.

This hooded stranger seemed to know exactly where Syaoran would aim next and was ready to dodge and time his hits back to the resistance leader. The man certainly wasn't winning, but neither was Syaoran.

"Seems like the gaki's got a good challenger…" Kero who was watching from the open flap of her bag murmured and Sakura nodded dumbly, engaged in their battle. They didn't seem to care if the other got wounded or hurt. In fact, Sakura was sure this was the one fight she had seen Syaoran be the most reckless in before.

Both men had somehow untangled themselves from the other at close range and were now at opposite ends of the square, swords raised and ready to attack again. With a cry, Syaoran and the hooded stranger dashed to meet in the center, the metal of their swords gleaming off the light of the street lamps.

And then suddenly, a new voice joined theirs.

"Onii-san!"

Sakura blinked as a pink blur jumped right between the two attacking men and she gasped. It was a third person. Moving quickly, the new figure flew at the hooded stranger, twisting his sword arm around his back and knocking his sword onto the ground as they both landed on their feet. When the new figure straightened, Sakura's eyes widened. What she had mistaken for a light pink cloak earlier was actually a dress and the new figure was…

"A woman...?" Kero breathed. Rich chocolate brown colored locks fell down the young woman's back as she faced the man, who was no longer cloaked and hooded as it had become undone and fallen off his shoulders. He was tall and good looking, Sakura noted. He had jet black hair down to his shoulders, tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck which he was now rubbing sheepishly, grinning down at the young woman who was reprimanding him.

"Onii-san, how could you get into another fight?"

"Gomen," he replied back good-naturedly. His maroon red eyes swept over to Sakura and he gave her a friendly smile. Completely bewildered by the turn of events, Sakura blinked. Behind the two siblings, Syaoran had stopped and was now watching them, his sword put back in his sheath.

"I'm sorry," the young woman had turned towards Syaoran and was now bowing low. She had a calm and sweet voice. "My brother is always fighting with others," she explained and looked up. When she did, her whole demeanor changed and a beautiful smile lit up her entire features. "Li!" she breathed and in a heartbeat, she was in front of Syaoran, the tips of her fingers on his jawline. "When did you come back?" she asked softly.

"What. The. Hell?" Kero gritted out through his teeth from behind Sakura. Sakura was wondering the same thing. What was going on? But whatever was happening, it was clear to Sakura that these people were not strangers to Syaoran. Were they his friends…?

"And when did you get here, Sayuri?" Her brother asked her with an amused smile on his face. "You didn't happen to know that Li would be here, did you?"

"…Sayuri?" Sakura mouthed. She had heard that name somewhere before…

And as soon as her fingers had touched Syaoran's cheeks, Sayuri smiled and moved slightly back to look at him. Even from a few feet away, Sakura could tell that she was a very beautiful girl. She had the same maroon red eyes her brother did.

"When did you arrive?" she asked Syaoran again, a small smile on her pink lips. Syaoran glanced at the man behind her, who winked at him. He ignored him and the man chuckled.

"We just entered the city not too long ago," he replied. Sayuri smiled and reached out to touch his arm.

"You must be tired," she said gently. "Do you need a place to rest for the night?" And then Sayuri blinked and looked confused. "Wait, Li, did you say "we?""

"Yeah, he did! Now get your hands off of the brat, woman! That's-!" Kero's shouts were muffled by Sakura who quickly shoved him down into her bag in alarm. It was only then that Sayuri turned towards where Sakura was standing a little ways away, shutting her bag quickly and stared at her with inquiring eyes. Syaoran turned towards Sakura, breaking Sayuri's hold on his arm and walked over to her.

Sakura forced her face to be impassive as Syaoran approached her. As he did, his amber eyes glinted with suppressed laughter. Sakura glared at him, trying to keep her calm façade in place.

"You're actually very confused right now, aren't you?" he asked lowly as he leaned over her and slipped her hood over her head. Sakura didn't move her lips, only looked at him with a carefully blank expression. Syaoran stared at her and waited, a brow raised.

"I'm completely lost," she finally mumbled back miserably as Syaoran reached over and adjusted her hood. He let a smile escape from his lips, chuckling quietly.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" he said, leaning in to fix her cloak around her shoulders. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him, which made his smile wider. "Let's go," he said and straightened. She followed him over to where Sayuri and her brother were watching the pair curiously.

"Li…who…?" Sayuri asked, still looking confused when Sakura was in front of them.

"This is my sister, Li Ying Fa," Syaoran introduced. Sayuri didn't respond right away but her brother stepped forward and bowed, holding Sakura's hand up to his lips to place a kiss. However, Syaoran pulled her away before he did and he chuckled, straightening up again and ignoring the resistance leader's glare.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ying Fa. I'm Seishirou. Your idiot brother's shishou. I taught this ungrateful swine everything he knows about martial arts," he said indicating Syaoran with his chin.

"Shishou…?" Sakura asked blankly. "But earlier you were…" Seishirou laughed, his maroon eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I always greet him the same way every time he comes back into the city. This is the first time he's arrived with one of his sisters. Although a very lovely sister at that," Seishirou added with a wink for her. Sakura smiled.

"You've gotten better Li," he continued, addressing Syaoran. "You've improved greatly from the last time we've fought. Your journey this time must have been a difficult one."

Syaoran nodded. "It was. And I've told you, students always surpass their teachers," he added cockily.

Seishirou scoffed. "You insolent pupil," he drawled, but he was smiling lazily. He turned to the young woman beside him who hadn't taken her eyes off Sakura the entire time they'd been speaking. "And this is my younger sister," he began to introduce her but Sayuri stepped up and bowed, smiling at Sakura.

"I'm Sayuri," she introduced herself and Sakura smiled back at her. Up close, she was even prettier than from far away. Long thick lashes framed her maroon colored eyes, set with a firm nose and thin full lips on a heart shaped face. Her rich chocolate colored hair was cut just below her shoulder blades in layers with wispy bangs, perfectly displaying her soft features. There was a certain way that Sayuri held herself up that made her appearance refined and elegant, something that Sakura couldn't ever hope to achieve even if she tried.

"I'm Ying Fa," she heard herself replying back and Sayuri smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you, Ying Fa."

"If you two need a place to rest, we should head to my place, Li," Seishirou said looking around the deserted square. "It's closer. We don't want to attract trouble and it's already pretty late."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go."

Sakura, however, didn't move as they began heading towards the main street. "Syaoran, the bags?" she reminded him. The resistance leader looked at her then rolled his eyes exasperatedly and went back to pick up the bags that he had dropped earlier. Sakura giggled behind him. Sayuri's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Alright, got them," he said as he returned. Sakura turned away to hide her laughter and the word "forgetful" slipped out. Syaoran smirked as he heard her but didn't say anything. "Should we get going?" he asked, turning to Seishirou and Sayuri. Seishirou blinked and smiled.

"Sure, let's go."

Sayuri was staring at Sakura with a small frown on her face as Syaoran gently pulled her ahead of himself before he followed. She looked down almost sadly. The action was not missed by Seishirou, who was watching her but he didn't comment on it.

The group moved through the lighted streets of Soul City in silence until they reached a narrower road that led to a small neighborhood of small complex houses built together. Here, Sakura could see many flowers and trees and shrubs growing closely together on the sides of the streets and she admired the beauty of the plants even at night.

"This is the garden street," she heard Seishirou's voice from beside her. "It houses mostly merchants and traders. During the day, it looks like a large garden from far away."

"It's beautiful," Sakura whispered happily. Seishirou chuckled.

"You're easily pleased, Ying Fa."

"If you'd like, I can show you around the city tomorrow, Ying Fa," Sayuri volunteered from the front. Sakura looked up at the young woman.

"Would you?" she asked, delighted. Sayuri laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful and musical. "Sure. I have nothing better to do. I think you're going to enjoy Soul City quite a bit."

Sakura had a feeling that Sayuri wasn't wrong about that.

The moon was a half crescent tonight, but it shone bright among the clear skies and stars nonetheless. She had never seen the moon from the city before and Sakura glanced out of the window at it. She wondered how Yue was doing and smiled. She knew the guardian of the moon was doing well despite his lack of presence. She could feel him somewhere nearby.

The more pressing matter was that she was finally in Soul City. She couldn't believe that after five months, she finally made it to the capital of the Clow.

It was absolutely mesmerizing, more so than she'd first imagined because coming here signified that her journey was now over. She had more important things to do here now, especially as the Clow Card mistress. Soul City held many wonders, but it also held many questions that Sakura hoped would be answered in due time. The answers she'd been seeking were here and she would find them, even if she had to dig through all five districts and the two underlying towns beside it! She giggled at the thought of searching through the entire city. It was huge!

Sakura looked around herself and the hallway she was standing in. She was surprised to find that Sayuri and Seishirou-san lived in such a big house. They had explained that they had acquired it from their late parents.

The house was roomy and beautifully crafted but Sakura's favorite part about it was the garden and pond that sat behind it. There was a large maple tree sitting just above the edge of the large pool of water that she could just make out in the darkness reflected from the moon. She couldn't wait to see it in daylight.

Because of the size of the house, she and Syaoran had their own separate bedrooms. Sakura had just finished taking her bath and was now making her way back to her room down the hallway when she noticed the light still on from Syaoran's room. She paused, wondering whether or not she should enter. Her decision was made for her when the door to Syaoran's room opened and he stood in the doorway, amber eyes fixated on her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you going to stand in the hallway all night long?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the frame and folding his arms across his chest with an amused look on his face.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "No. I was just on my way to my room, actually," she replied and turned to go but he pulled her back by her hand and into the room behind him. Sakura's heart beat in her throat.

"Here," Syaoran produced a cushion and placed it on the floor opposite a small table in the center of the room. Sakura was unsurprised to see it already full of his maps and plans.

"You felt my presence outside," she said as she sat down on the cushion and picked up a map to examine it idly.

"Not really. It's just that you breathe really loud," he replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes at him. He was now marking a spot on a particular map. Sakura folded her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, watching Syaoran as he worked. She shivered. She was chilly since her hair was still slightly damp from her bath and she was wearing a pair of overlarge pajama pants and shirt. Her feet had a pair of socks on them. Syaoran worked in silence for a few minutes before he put his maps back on the table and got up. Sakura took this opportunity to see what he was marking on his map and saw the label "Sand Dunes" before she felt a soft weight on her shoulders. Syaoran had gotten one of his cloaks and draped it around her petite figure before coming back to sit and work.

Sakura discreetly smiled and leaned her chin on her knees, relaxing in the warmth that was Syaoran's cloak. It even smelled like him. He smelt like the wind. It was nice, sitting across from Syaoran while he worked, both of them in comfortable silence.

"What are we going to do, Syaoran?"

The resistance leader looked up at her. "What do you mean?" And Sakura sighed, wrapping her legs closer to her body.

"I mean, now that we're here in Soul City, what do we do? We're the chosen ones. Aren't we supposed to save the Clow from this great evil? If we are, then what do we have to do?"

Syaoran set his map down and scooted closer to her on the floor. "Is that what you've been thinking about?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"We don't even know what kind of role we play in the upcoming fight. What if we don't do something right and end up destroying the Clow instead? What if we-," she stopped as Syaoran leaned over the table and cupped her face in both of his hands.

"Don't think that way, Sakura," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "Don't start thinking of negative things now. The prophecy said that we were going to destroy this evil once and for all and we will. I don't know what the future holds. I'm uncertain as well but I know this. As long as we're together, we can do anything. We're the two chosen ones. As long as we have each other and believe, we'll save the Clow somehow, someway. So promise me that you won't give up. Promise me that you'll keep fighting."

Sakura looked deep into his eyes and nodded. "I promise, Syaoran," she confirmed and Syaoran relaxed. She held up her pinky and Syaoran smirked as he linked his finger around hers.

"I remember the first time you did this. I thought it was sort of childish."

Sakura pretended to look offended. "What? How could you, Syaoran? This is the ultimate promise keeper! It officializes a promise!" she said winking and Syaoran grinned as they leaned over the small table towards each other, maps quite forgotten.

"I always used to make promises like this with everyone when I was younger," Sakura continued, looking down at their entwined fingers. "With my mother and father, with Chieko-san, and with…with Touya...I stopped after my mother died…" and Sakura's eyes became sad. She'd been speaking about her family a lot lately. Syaoran gently tugged Sakura's hand and she looked up.

"I know, Sakura," he said, giving her a warm smile. "That's why I'll always keep my promises to you." She blushed and smiled back.

"Oh! I didn't know that you already had company, Li." The two chosen ones broke apart and turned towards the door of Syaoran's bedroom. Sayuri stood at the entrance in a pretty dressing gown, observing them. She was holding a tray upon which a teapot and two teacups and saucers sat.

"No, it's alright. Come in Sayuri," Syaoran said and Sayuri nodded, her lips in a thin line. She set the tray on the desk and turned to address Sakura, who was suddenly feeling awkward.

"Were you leaving Ying Fa?" Sayuri asked. "Or did you want to join Li and I for some tea?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks," Sakura quickly said, standing up. "I _was_ um, actually just leaving! I'm very tired tonight so I'm turning in early. You two enjoy yourselves," she continued. "Well then, I should be going. Good night!" She called out cheerfully before she exited the room and disappeared into the hallway.

Sayuri turned to Syaoran and smiled, unaffected by Sakura's quick departure. "I thought we could have some tea, like old times," she said motioning to the teapot and Syaoran nodded while she began to prepare it. His eyes were still trained on the door where Sakura had just left.

Outside in the hallway, Sakura leaned against the wall, her heart beating rapidly. What was wrong with her? Why did she suddenly run out like that? It wasn't as if Sayuri hadn't invited her to join them…but at the same time, it felt like Sayuri hadn't wanted Sakura there...Sakura shook her head. No, she was just imagining things again…

But there had only been two tea cups for two people on the tray that Sayuri was holding and Sakura didn't want to interrupt them if Sayuri wanted to talk to Syaoran about some things in private. Which made Sakura wonder if they had a close enough relationship to actually have tea together so late at night. Sayuri had mentioned earlier that she had known Syaoran for a long time…so they were close after all…

Miserable now and not knowing why, Sakura slowly walked back into her room, where Kero was sleep floating around the room again, snoring. Grabbing him gently and placing him on the pillow beside her, Sakura got into the covers and attempted to sleep. But she couldn't sleep now. She had just remembered where she had heard the name from before and she experienced a tight sinking feeling in her gut as she remembered Meiling's reaction to the name Sayuri.

Sayuri sat across from the resistance leader silently and observed him. She hadn't even touched her cup of tea. It had been five long months since she'd last seen him. Li's complexion was tanner now, as if he'd spent a good amount of time under the sun and his dark chestnut colored hair was in disarray as usual but it was longer now. His deep amber eyes were still able to send shivers down Sayuri's spine whenever he looked at her.

There really wasn't that much different about Li, but Sayuri felt that at the same time, he _was_ different. Something had changed about him and she was determined to find out what.

"Who is she?"

Syaoran sighed and put down his cup of tea. He knew Sayuri wasn't a naïve person. He paused and said quietly, "You knew?"

"Li, I've known you since you were younger and I know all of your sister's names. There's Chun Hua, Jian, Huan and Miyu. Ying Fa isn't one of them," Sayuri replied with a small smile.

"I forgot that I told you," Syaoran admitted. Sayuri laughed.

"Those years were the most fun. Just Seishirou and you and me," And Syaoran half smiled, remembering as well.

"So, who is she then if she's not your real sister?"

He frowned. "I can't tell you that."

Sayuri looked away, her maroon red eyes glistening with hurt. "Why not? Don't you trust me?"

Immediately, Syaoran felt guilty for not being able to tell her. He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "You know that I trust you but this isn't about trust. I'm doing it in order to keep her safe."

Sayuri looked up. "Why? Is she in some kind of danger?" And Syaoran nodded, his jaw tight.

"Yes, I need to look after her that's why I traveled here with her, but I can't tell you more than that without giving anything away."

Sayuri smiled softly at him and nodded. "It's okay, Li. I understand."

He returned her smile. "Thank you."

"If you traveled with Ying Fa then has Meiling met her yet? I remember that she set out from here to come find you."

Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah, they've already met. I don't know who Meiling dislikes more now, you or Ying Fa." And Sayuri laughed along with him.

"It's been a long time since we've last hung out like this, hasn't it?" Sayuri asked, looking at Syaoran. He nodded.

"Yes, it has."

Sayuri looked down at her lap. "I'm still waiting, Li." She said quietly. "I'm still waiting for your reply."

Syaoran opened his mouth but suddenly a different voice joined theirs. "I thought I'd find you two together…"

They turned to see Seishirou standing in the doorway, his maroon red eyes glinting at them. "Li, we need to discuss something." He continued. Syaoran nodded as Sayuri frowned at her brother and turned her head away. Seishirou gave her a quick apologetic look before they were yet again distracted by a sweet voice and Sayuri narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm…am I interrupting?" Seishirou swiveled to look behind him. Sakura stood in the hallway in her socks. She was carrying something in her arms.

"Hello, Ying Fa," Seishirou greeted her warmly and Sakura smiled back at him.

"Hello, Seishirou-san."

Immediately Syaoran stood up. "What did you need?" he asked. Sakura glanced at him.

"I forgot to give this back to you," she admitted, holding Syaoran's cloak out and walking forward to give it to him. She didn't make it because she tripped on the hem of his cloak instead and fell. Seishirou reached out to her but it was Syaoran who got there first.

"Hooeee…" Sakura sat up on the floor rubbing her forehead where she had hit as Syaoran bent down on one knee to pull her to him so that he could inspect the damage. Sayuri bit her lower lip.

"You're impossible," Syaoran said. "You've managed to get yourself another bruise, do you know that?"

"I like to live life on the edge," Sakura replied cheekily while wincing.

"Good thing you're head's so hard…" he murmured before he felt a sharp sting to the side of his head. Sakura had hit him and was now glaring at him. Sayuri and Seishirou both gasped.

She just hit Li! The last person to have done so in front of them had ended up with a few broken bones and a concussion. But to their complete amazement, all Li did was smirk at her! Sayuri and Seishirou exchanged incredulous looks.

"Go to bed, you," Syaoran chuckled as he pulled Sakura up and gently pushed her towards his door. Sakura went, saying good night to Sayuri and Seishirou before she did. After she left, Syaoran shook his head and picked up his cloak, turning back around.

"What?" he asked. Seishirou and Sayuri were both still staring at him.

"Li…" Sayuri said quietly in a confused tone. Syaoran blinked.

"What is it?"

"Well, insolent pupil of mine, it's just that the last time someone hit you like that, they ended up in the hospital with two broken bones and a concussion…" Seishirou answered lazily.

"Hey, that time I was being nice. But if Yamazaki ever thinks of doing that again, I'm not letting him off," Syaoran said. Then he paused. "You didn't think I was going to do that to Ying Fa?" When they didn't answer him Syaoran chuckled. "I wouldn't get angry over something that. She's always doing things like hitting me."

Sayuri's lips were quivering as she pressed them into a thin line and she walked over to the door.

"Well, then if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to bed," she said quietly and disappeared into the hallway. Seishirou closed his eyes and had a grim smile on his lips.

"Li…" he said quietly and Syaoran sighed.

"Tomorrow, Seishirou. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Very well," Seishirou replied in his deep voice as he straightened up. "Get some sleep. Oh, and Li?" he paused by the doorway. Syaoran turned to him. "It's good to have you back in Soul City."

Syaoran gave him a small smile. "It's good to be back, shishou."

* * *

Along the empty streets of Soul City, a short cloaked and hooded figure quickly made his way towards a narrow alleyway. He quickly glanced around for anyone before he followed a narrow path to a large warehouse. Two guards stood in front of the doors and nodded as they locked eyes with him.

He was escorted through the inside until he reached a spacious room lit by a single candle. As the man stepped inside, the two guards went back outside to stand watch.

The room was empty save for a single table and two chairs, one which was already occupied by another man. "You're late…Ganma."

The man named Ganma bowed lowly and removed his cloak and hood before taking the seat opposite the man.

"I apologize, master," Ganma said quietly. The other man leaned forward slightly.

"I'm not interested in your apologies!" he hissed and then he slammed his fist against the table. "You were supposed to arrive a week ago! You lost their tail! What useless information could you possibly offer me this time?" he demanded.

Ganma slowly looked up through his heavily lidded eyes and smiled. "It's true that I lost them upon their arrival into Olympus City but it was perhaps this stroke of luck that finally enabled me to find what I was looking for all along. Indeed if I hadn't lost them, I wouldn't have the information I do now."

The other man leaned forward, his interest captured. "What do you mean? What information do you have that I don't?"

Ganma chuckled. "Do you want to listen to my useless information?"

The first man paused and Ganma could see the vein in his forehead twitch. "Yes," he finally hissed softly and Ganma smiled, nodding. "Very well… but first let's start with the minor details. My spies within the resistance have informed me that the resistance leader has not yet arrived into the city. When he does, they will carry on with their plan to organize a revolt with the slaves during the week of festivities for the celebration of Soul City's surmount."

"Do we know what kind of revolt this will be?"

"No, not yet. But it will apparently be huge in scale. It seems they've been planning it for months."

"And what exactly have they planned?" The first man demanded. "We need to know as soon as possible!"

"The details aren't clear yet. It seems that my spies are being suspected of leaking information within the resistance right now. They will have to move with caution. I have, however, located a different fountain of information from a voluntary source. He is someone located right in the heart of the resistance movement and I believe he will be our greatest asset yet since he will know exactly what is going on and the details that surround it."

"Who is this man? Can we trust him?"

"We will see…In fact, I'm meeting with him tomorrow night." And the first man snorted, leaning back. "So, again your information is useless…" An irritated flush appeared on Ganma's cheek bones and he looked away. "I-If this informant is trustworthy, he will be an invaluable source for us…"

"Is that all that you have to tell?" the man interrupted, watching Ganma. Ganma paused and took a deep breath first, shaking his head.

"No, that was only the beginning. This is where the good news starts...the information you've been waiting for," and he beckoned the other man towards him with a finger.

"Is it information about them?" the man asked eagerly while leaning in. The candle illuminated his features as he did. A strong nose and heavy brows sat above a glinting pair of dark eyes. The red of his uniform was revealed as he did.

Ganma nodded and a slow smile made its way onto his lips as he held out a fist enclosed upon a small object. "Oh yes, you will want to hear all about this…Captain Saitou."

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes to get the remaining sleep out of them. She was waiting for Sayuri in the busy shopping district of Soul City as she finished getting the rest of their items from a nearby booth.

Sayuri had woken Sakura up at the crack of dawn that morning to go shopping for groceries and they had been at the market for nearly an hour now. It had surprised Sakura how much Sayuri knew about the city as she described various monuments and parks to her on the way there. Sakura was too sleepy to really listen well but when they began shopping, the one thing that became clear to her was just how popular Sayuri was.

Everywhere they went it seemed that everyone knew Sayuri. All of the slaves knew her name and they called out to her, fighting for her attention or just bidding her good morning. Sayuri knew most of the people that talked to her and even some that she didn't know still greeted her.

It was not hard to like the young woman, as Sakura found out. She was friendly, easy to talk to, and very pretty. Sakura saw many men's eyes following her figure as she expertly shopped for breakfast items. Sayuri would greet them all politely and in a few instances, flirt effortlessly back with them. Sakura envied this about her. She had seen noblemen and women doing it all the time at balls when she lived back at the estate and she didn't think she could flirt to save her life. But Sayuri handled everything with such ease that Sakura began to wonder if there was something wrong with herself… She couldn't even do normal things that a woman did, like flirt and talk to strangers…

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when a voice sounded from above her.

"Oh, pardon me-!"

She looked up and her blood ran cold. It was a tall man and he was wearing the red imperial army uniform of a captain. He blinked when he saw her.

"Ah! I mistook you for a noble!" His blue grey eyes took her in from behind his glasses and Sakura fought the urge to look away and shiver. The captain smiled. He was quite handsome. "You know, you're quite beautiful for a slave girl and those eyes…green eyes are very rare in slaves. That's why I thought you were a noblewoman…"

Sakura stayed quiet. Suddenly he frowned and leaned in closer but she didn't draw back, only turned her head away.

"Have we met before?" The captain asked. Sakura froze and lowered her head.

"N-no…I don't think so, sir…" She said quietly, wishing that she had thought to wear a cloak. Her heart was pounding so fast in fear she was surprised he didn't hear it. The captain's eyes narrowed as he straightened.

"I'm sure we've met before…" he said thoughtfully, his hand on his chin. "Why do you look so familiar to me?"

"Yukito!" the captain was suddenly distracted by another voice and he turned to wave at the tall man walking towards him.

"Touya!" Tsukishiro Yukito greeted. Kinomoto Touya stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just talking to-," Yukito turned and realized that the slave girl he had just been speaking with had disappeared and he smiled, shaking his head. "-Nothing. So, they didn't have anything for your headache?" Touya shook his head and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Nope. Nothing strong enough," he replied grouchily. "Let's go back to headquarters…" and he began walking the opposite direction as Yukito followed him. Suddenly he stopped and turned back around, staring at the spot that he had just left with Yukito.

"What's up?" Yukito asked, seeing his expression. Touya shook his head. He had just felt a familiar aura…but it was very different from the last time he had felt it…whatever it was, someone with a lot of power had been standing there…and Binder had been reacting to it…Touya looked down at the plain wooden sheath of the sword at his waist for a moment before he turned and continued down the street.

"It's nothing," he said dismissively. Yukito shrugged and followed. Slaves scattered as they walked through. Here in Soul City, Touya's reputation was very well known. Mostly everyone was afraid of him.

He narrowed his eyes as he walked past the crowded streets of the shopping district. Touya hadn't been sleeping for a few nights now. Visions of what had happened to him in the Royal forest kept coming back and he glanced down at Binder uneasily.

He didn't know what happened. One moment, Touya was aware that he had passed out on the forest floor and then the next morning, he woke up in bed in his own quarters. He had the strangest feeling that Binder had brought him back…

Touya rubbed his forehead in agitation. Impossible! He was being paranoid again. He was thinking too much again! He sighed and glanced at Yukito who was talking about, what else, food. Maybe he would feel better after he had some breakfast in his stomach…

Sakura quickly slipped away as soon as the strange captain had been momentarily distracted. She didn't even glance back once at the person who had taken the captain's attention away from her as she dashed around the corner. That strange captain had made her feel uneasy…well, most red imperial army officers did, but for once, Sakura didn't doubt that she hadn't met the guy before…his voice seemed awfully familiar, like a voice that she had heard back at the estate in Tomoeda…

"There you are!" Sakura jumped in surprise as Sayuri came over with her latest purchases and added them into the basket dangling on her arm. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing Sakura's face expression.

"N-nothing," she quickly lied and Sayuri smiled. "Good. I think that's all we're getting today. Let's start heading back," she said. Sakura nodded and fell into step alongside Sayuri.

"Hmm, I've been wondering…"

"Yes?" Sayuri asked. Sakura paused and continued.

"I was just curious…how do you and Seishirou-san live in such a big house without being discovered as slaves?" Then she blushed and looked down. "I mean, I know that there's a law that forbids any slave to pass down his properties to his family when he dies, so I was wondering how you were able to do it."

Sayuri chuckled. "There's a simple explanation to that, Ying Fa. Look around." And Sakura did. She could see nothing but hundreds and hundreds of people even though it was still early morning. At her confused expression, Sayuri smiled and explained. "There are just too many slaves now. Since there are only so many noblemen, they can't all control who works and who doesn't work for them. Even if they could, they'd have nowhere for us all to live and make it convenient. Seishirou and I just got by with a stroke of luck. After my parents passed away, they weren't registered as workers for the nobleman they attended so we got to keep the house and whatever they passed along. Our neighbors think that we're rich merchants like they are. That's why appearance is so important when I leave the house."

"Ah, I see…" Sakura said thoughtfully. She glanced at Sayuri. It was true. Sayuri was in a nice dress and her make-up was done perfectly. Then Sakura looked down at herself. Her pants and shirt weren't dirty but they certainly weren't new either…

"Don't you know these things though?" Sayuri's voice brought her back and Sakura blinked.

"Eh?"

Sayuri giggled. "Don't you know about the slaves and the noblemen? I mean, you've been a part of the slaves your entire life, right?"

"Ah! Well, I…" Sakura fumbled for the right words and Sayuri's eyes glinted in triumph. She needed to find out who the girl really was. "I was very sheltered," Sakura finally managed.

"What do you mean?"

And this time, Sakura didn't hesitate. "I mean that my family never let me do a lot of things because they were afraid that I'd get hurt. I was never outside of our place much. And even though I stayed inside, I wasn't allowed to help with anything. They were scared that I'd get cut learning how to cook or pricked learning how to sew…I was very sheltered…very protected…" and she drifted off, her eyes somewhere else as she spoke. Sayuri stared at her.

"Surely they let you learn how to protect yourself? Your family does come from the Li Clan after all."

And Sakura blinked. "Ah! Yes, well…Syaoran taught me how to fight," she admitted, smiling now. Sayuri frowned.

"Really?"

And Sakura laughed. "Yes, our first few lessons were disastrous though. I shot him with an arrow. He got so angry, I was sure I was going to get an awful lecture from him!"

"Did he give you one?" Sayuri asked quietly. Sakura shook her head, giggling.

"No. He ended up just scowling at me the entire evening because he couldn't sit down." Sayuri didn't laugh. She merely looked away.

"That doesn't sound like something Li would let a stranger get away with…"

"What do you mean?" When Sayuri didn't respond, Sakura asked another question, one that had been nagging at her since last night. "How long have you known Syaoran?" she asked curiously.

Sayuri turned to face the front and spoke. "I've known Li since he was twelve. He used to come and learn martial arts from my brother for months at a time. While he was training he stayed over with us," she replied then smiled softly. "I'm surprised that he hasn't talked about me to you before. We used to be really close."

"Hmm…" Sakura replied carefully. If that was true then Syaoran had never spoken of Sayuri to her…maybe to his real sisters…

"Anyway, he was always glaring when he was younger. I don't think I've ever seen a little boy who was so serious!" Sayuri continued, laughing. Sakura joined her, giggling at the thought of a young Syaoran.

"He must've been really cute though," she said then closed her mouth at her slip. Cute? She was supposed to be his sister! But Sayuri agreed.

"Oh, he was!"

Sakura smiled. "It must be nice to have Syaoran as a close friend."

"We're a little more than that…" Sayuri said quietly and Sakura turned to her. "Pardon?"

"Ah, nothing!" she said quickly. "Let's hurry home. The guys are probably up already! We're going to cook breakfast!"

"Hooeee? Cook?"

The resistance leader sat quietly upon the roof of the house, watching Soul City as the remaining stars twinkled upon its expansive landscape of buildings and homes. The magnificent pale palace sat upon the very throne of the city, visible to all even in darkness. It was close to daybreak but not quite yet and Syaoran couldn't sleep so he had come out here to think. His deep amber eyes were unfocused. There were many new problems he needed to deal with and a few things that he needed to clear up right now. As if on cue, another figure appeared and came to sit beside him.

"What did you need to tell me?" Seishirou asked his student. Syaoran turned towards his teacher and bowed his head.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner," he said and Seishirou shook his head. "It's fine, Li. I don't quite understand what's going on but I know you have your reasons." Syaoran nodded grimly. His teacher was one of the few people whom Syaoran truly trusted. Seishirou not only taught him martial arts but he taught him lessons about life and people as well. His sensei had given him advice when he asked for it and had fought beside him many times. They had developed a close friendship over the years and it had been Seishirou who had seen some of the ugliest wounds that Syaoran had acquired with the resistance when he didn't want his family to worry about him. Seishirou was his shishou but he was also his good friend and Syaoran knew he could trust him with his life and the information he was about to tell him. Besides his family, Seishirou knew Syaoran best. Not even Sayuri was aware of how close the two men were to one another.

"Ying Fa isn't my sister." As Syaoran expected, his teacher did nothing but nod. He exhaled. There was a reason why Seishirou and Sayuri were brother and sister. They were both sharp. He continued. "She's someone who is important in the fight ahead. Very important and I'm keeping her safe beside me. That's why I traveled with her here and I had to use the disguise that she was my sister."

"Who is she?" Seishirou asked.

"What I'm about to tell you can't reach anyone else's ears," Syaoran said seriously and Seishirou nodded, aware of the delicacy of the situation.

"You know you can trust me, Li." Syaoran paused and took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Ying Fa is Kinomoto Touya's sister. I took her from the estate in Tomoeda five months ago and have been traveling with her since then."

"What?" Seishirou exclaimed. "Are you serious? Kinomoto Touya, the most feared captain of the red imperial army, that same Kinomoto Touya?"

"Is there another Kinomoto you know?"

"Are you telling me that Ying Fa is his sister?" Syaoran nodded seriously and Seishirou looked disbelieving. "Why did you take her, Li? You know that-,"

"-I know." Syaoran cut across him. "I know the danger that comes with crossing into a nobleman's territory and taking something precious from him, especially since that someone in question is Kinomoto Touya but I had no choice. At first it was at the elder's orders and I didn't like it either but I think that they already knew what was going on. I didn't find out about her until later."

"What do you mean?"

"Ying Fa is the Clow Card mistress. She's one of the chosen ones in the Seer's prophecy."

He heard Seishirou inhale sharply from beside him, then, "Are you sure, Li? Are you absolutely certain?"

And Syaoran turned to meet his gaze. "Yes. I'm positive. Ying Fa is the other awaited one in the prophecy. I've seen her magic and she's a very powerful magician. She has the Clow Key with her and along the way, we found the Clow Cards and the two guardians that protect it. They're with her now."

Seishirou swallowed hard. "You…found the lost Clow Cards?" Syaoran nodded and Seishirou put his face in his hands. "Oh my god, Li..." he breathed. "Do you know what you're saying? You're saying that the prophecy is coming true! I know that you announced this in Olympus City but it's never been so real before. I can't believe that this is happening! Where did you find the Clow Cards?"

"The Clow Cards were sitting in the book waiting for Ying Fa in the lair of the Seekers-,"

"What? You were in the Seekers lair?" And Syaoran exhaled as Seishirou looked incredulous.

"Wait, you need start at the beginning, Li. I want to know everything…"

By the time the rays of the sun had begun to peek out from over the horizon, Syaoran had finished recounting the journey to Soul City to Seishirou. And by now, his sensei had calmed down somewhat, digesting the information his student had relayed to him.

"This…is not what I had in mind when you told me the situation was bad. This is far worse, Li. The fact that the Youkai are planning this revolt against the humans changes our plans dramatically. We can't just sit back and wait for them to attack."

"I am aware of that but until we find out what the emperor is up to we can't stop them from moving across the Clow to gather and join. There are too many of them and we don't know when they'll strike."

Seishirou sighed. "Li, even for someone like me, all of this is a lot to take in. My hair is starting to turn grey already without you telling me…" he grumbled. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "But!" Seishirou continued and smiled genuinely at him. "I'm relieved that you have created an alliance with the Seekers; something that all of your uncles and grandfathers have never been able to do. What was their leader's name again? Ah, Ryuu. With their help, we have more of an advantage over the Youkai."

"That also worries me," Syaoran confessed. "Neither Ryuu or I know when the Youkai will attack or what their part in raising their master will be. I wish I knew, damn it!" And he punched the roof beside him. Seishirou watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a plan to deal with the Youkai?" he asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"Not yet. As of right now, I'm going to double the watch on Mori Mountains next to the Hikari Shrine. That's the first place that they'll start if there's anyone looking to raise Akuma again. I want to be alerted as soon as possible. For now, the resistance will focus on our attack against the empire. We'll need the strong bond of humans together because when the time comes, the other side we'll fight will be Youkai and we will all lose if we're divided as we are now."

"Good. That's the kind of spirit that we need, Li. And that's why you're the leader of the resistance. You and the Clow Card mistress have come a long way to get here. We will help the both of you from here on out. When are you planning to let the men know about our current situation?"

"At the meeting two nights from today. I stopped by Yoshima's before I came into the city. He's sending messages to all our head chiefs. We should have plenty of time then to update the resistance about what has been going on. And I hear that some interesting things have developed elsewhere too. The journey here was really long and I've been cut off of news."

Seishirou whistled. "It was, indeed. You had an incredible journey, Li. I'm surprised you survived and only arrived a week late. I don't think I would have been able to do it. And to think that someone who looks as fragile as Ying Fa beat something like one of the Blood daggers while on your way here…" And Seishirou smiled. "It's even harder to believe that she's related to someone like Kinomoto Touya. She must be one tough chick to have made the journey with a hellion like you."

Syaoran smiled. "Ying Fa is one of the strongest and kindest people I know. She's nothing like her brother…well, maybe except for the same stubbornness," And he chuckled softly. "When I first met her, she left me quite a bruise. She's tougher than she looks. And she's always looking out for others before herself. She has an open heart and she trusts others easily. She always sees the best in them. It's gotten her into a lot of trouble. There was this one time when she almost got caught by soldiers trying to free everyone from the jails when we were in Golden Bridge Town. She refused to leave them behind. That's just the kind of person she is. She is always surpassing my expectations of her and trying her best. She's an extraordinary woman."

Seishirou smiled sadly and looked down. "You fell in love with her," he said for he had never heard his student speak about anyone like that before.

Syaoran could only nod. "Yes…I didn't stand a chance, shishou," he said softly and Seishirou chuckled, clapping him on the back. "I'm happy for you, Li," he said with a genuine smile. "After working only for the resistance your whole life you deserve some happiness after this war is over."

Syaoran grinned back in thanks. It was the happiest Seishirou had seen his student for some time. To others, Li's usually stoic face and cold looks may not have changed dramatically, but to Seishirou and those close to him, Li had really changed from just five months ago. His facial expressions had become more genuine, he smiled and laughed more often now and he was able to relax and become more human. Seishirou was truly happy for him, except…

"Have you told Sayuri?" and Syaoran looked away. "No, not yet, but I will. I never meant to hurt her…" And Seishirou sighed.

"I know, Li. She's a good friend to you. I've known for some time now and I think she suspects it too but that didn't stop her from confessing her feelings to you. She's still waiting for your answer. I know that you'll try your best not to hurt her."

"Thank you for understanding, Seishirou."

"You're welcome…but if you hurt her, I will kick your sorry ass." Seishirou said this all while smiling pleasantly and Syaoran nodded seriously, swallowing. He didn't doubt his shishou couldn't beat him up for hurting his little sister. Seishirou was protective of Sayuri and he was the only person that Syaoran had ever lost to when it came to hand to hand combat.

"Now let's hurry," his teacher continued. "Some of the men are meeting up in a few hours to discuss if we can use some of the inventions that Tensai has come up with since he's entered the city. I swear, when a genius like that gets bored, some very good results come out of it. Plus, it will be a good chance to let the men know that you're back in the city." Syaoran agreed and both men stood up to leave just as they heard voices from inside the house.

"Hmm, that must be Sayuri coming back from the marketplace with Ying Fa…" Seishirou said thoughtfully. And he turned to Syaoran who was looking embarrassed as he remembered what he had just revealed to his sensei.

"What?" Seishirou said with a sly smirk on his face. "Don't tell me you haven't confessed to her yet?" And Syaoran glared at his teacher in reply. Seishirou laughed gloatingly. "Ahahaha! And to think that my ignorant pupil can take on the entire noblemen empire but he can't even tell the woman he loves how he feels…"

Syaoran kicked Seishirou behind the leg and he fell onto of his knees as Syaoran walked past him. "Do me a favor and shut up, sensei…"

"I-ignorant pupil…"

_Aurum District, Soul City_

_1:23 PM_

Light sapphire eyes looked out over the streets of Soul City where a group of slaves were being overseen by guards as they transported large heavy crates of goods into a storage unit. It took four men to carry a crate and even then, they strained because they were overworked and exhausted. Fay D. Fluorite sighed and glanced up at the cloudless sky. It was another hot day of summer.

He felt even worse for the slaves being forced to work in this heat. As he thought this, one of the slaves carrying a corner of the crate collapsed from heat exhaustion and the whole crate fell down. A guard beat him with a whip for interrupting the flow of work as another forced the three remaining men to carry it on their own. Fay clenched his fists by his side.

A calming hand placed itself on Fay's shoulder and the magician turned to his best friend. Kurogane's dark hazel eyes were watching the same scene unfold as he imperceptibly shook his head.

"Don't do anything stupid…" he murmured and Fay nodded. "All of this is going to change…" And Fay exhaled, his whole body relaxing. Kurogane removed his hand and stepped back, leaning against the wall and folding his arms again. To everyone, they looked like two dangerous red imperial army captains supervising the work of the slaves and the guards in front of them. And that's exactly what they were at the moment. Fay and Kurogane had to keep up appearances although it was difficult at times like these.

Fay closed his eyes. He and Kurogane had arrived in Soul City for almost a week now. They had reported their findings to the emperor immediately afterwards. The emperor had been most displeased at their lack of progress in finding the Soul and as punishment, they were both to supervise the slaves while they worked, a task that was both tedious and taxing and one that the captains loathed to do.

"What do you think Ying Fa and Li-kun are doing right now?" Fay asked thoughtfully. Kurogane shifted slightly. "They're probably already in the city," he grunted in reply. Fay smiled and glanced at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Aren't you curious to know how Daidouji-san is doing as well?"

Kurogane didn't answer him but his silence was answer enough and Fay sighed. Another thing about keeping up appearances was that he and Kurogane could not be seen frequenting the slave district or having contact with any known member of the resistance. In fact, they hadn't heard anything about Li or the resistance since they'd entered the city that very first night. Fay wasn't too worried though. Li had told them not to look for him since he usually contacted them first in the past. They would know when they were needed.

"AH! I'm sorry, sir!" A slave carrying woven baskets in a large box suddenly stumbled into Fay as he walked by and the baskets were now scattered and rolling along the streets.

"Are you blind? Keep your eyes ahead of you, slave!" Fay yelled. Several passersby were watching while he bent down next to the slave and picked up a stray basket.

"Hello, Daisuke-kun," Fay said under his breath, smiling slightly. "Fay-san," Daisuke replied back just as quietly while he bowed his head and brushed the dust off the baskets.

"What news?" Fay murmured.

"Tonight at ten. HQ and all HC's present."

Fay didn't comment and stood up again, his eyes narrowing down at Daisuke, who continued to pick up the baskets and put them in his box.

"Is there trouble here, captain?" A guard on duty had come to over to Fay and Daisuke, a whip in his hands. "I can take care of him if you want-,"

"-There's no need. He was just being careless. But let me warn you slave, if this happens again, I will punish you severely," Fay said in a dangerous voice and Daisuke swallowed, bowing apologetically again.  
"Y-yes, I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"Those damn slaves…" the guard muttered angrily as Daisuke quickly ambled off with his large box. "They're getting bolder nowadays…are you alright, captain?"

"Perfectly." Fay replied without an expression and walked off, leaving the guard confused. He rejoined Kurogane who had been watching from the side.

"Li-kun is holding an important meeting at headquarters tonight at eight. All of the head chiefs are going to be there."

And Kurogane nodded. "It's just like Li to plan a large meeting two days after his arrival into the city. One of us will have to go."

Fay, who had resumed watching the slaves work suddenly shook his head. "I don't think either of us will be going…" And he looked ahead, his light blue eyes darkening. In front of them, the tired slaves had accidentally dropped yet another crate, its contents spilling out. Two bodies rolled out of the sealed box, clad in the imperial army red. Frightened cries filled the air as the slaves backed away. They were dead.

_Palace, Soul City_

_3:45 PM _

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" the emperor demanded, slamming his giant fist on the arm of his throne chair. The entire hall of assembled generals and advisors flinched as one. "How can you idiots let this happen?" he looked like an angry griffin, about to hiss. "Two soldiers killed by some crazy lunatic who pinned a note behind on their dead bodies! Do you know how humiliating this is to the noblemen's reputation? To my reputation? Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on!"

An advisor stepped up. "Y-your majesty," he shrank back when Emperor Kimama turned his furious gaze upon him. "That is…your majesty, we believe that this is the work of someone from the resistance…"

"The resistance again!" the emperor bellowed and the other men in the room looked even more frightened. It wasn't tactful to mention the resistance when the emperor was in such a bad mood.

"Please, your majesty-,"

"It was not the work of the resistance this time, your highness," the advisors and captains turned to the front of the room where a young man stood beside the emperor's seat, a golden staff of the moon and the sun in his hands. He wore a deep velvet cloak with stars on it and his purple eyes shone at the men in the room from beneath round glasses. The advisors gritted their teeth. Oh, how they hated the dark magician! He always stole the spotlight from them! The emperor placed his value above theirs.

"What are you talking about, Hiirigizawa?"

Eriol's face was serious. "The note that was left on the bodies read, 'In time I will reveal all of your secrets.' It was a note meant to be received by you, your highness. By using dead red imperial army soldiers, this person is directly challenging you. It couldn't possibly be anyone from the resistance because they are openly against your highness. Everyone knows this. Why would they need to hide to threaten you with information that they already know? Why not just use it against you? No, this is the work of someone close to you or the palace. Someone with inside information that they would not mind using against the noblemen empire if placed in the right hands. Right now, this person wants everyone to know that they exist. My guess is that this person doesn't know what to do with the information he has acquired and is willing to pass it on to someone who could make use of it. In other words, yes, this was a message for you, your highness, but it was also a message for your enemies telling them to find him."

There was a long silence after Eriol finished speaking and then the emperor exploded.

"What the hell are you fools waiting for? GO FIND THIS PERSON AND KILL HIM!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the generals immediately straightened.

"I want only our best captains looking for this man! He is dangerous to the noblemen empire! Arrest and kill anyone who resists our searches. We must find him before the resistance does! I want this man dead before the celebrations begin!" the emperor spat.

"Yes, your majesty!" As the men hurried out of the main chambers, Emperor Kimama turned to the only remaining general left in the room.

"Yuuta…"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Don't let this man escape. Find him and bring him to me."

General Yuuta's eyes flashed. "Yes, your majesty," he bowed before striding out of the room. Eriol watched him leave, his deep purple orbs narrowing.

"Hey, Touya!" Kinomoto Touya looked up at the approaching figure of his best friend. "What's up, Yuki?" he asked in a bored tone. He was leaning against a building, passing the time by idly watching the slaves and guards working around him. "We've been reassigned," Yukito announced as he reached him. Touya stood up straight.

"What?"

"Well, I'm assuming you heard about the two dead soldiers found near Aurum district this afternoon?" Touya nodded and Yukito continued. "The emperor has just made it an order to search for the man responsible for those killings. You know how there was a note on them? This person is threatening the emperor and the noblemen. He's also making the soldiers look weak. So our new assignment is to search for this guy. General Yuuta wants us to gather our squads and meet at headquarters for further instructions."

"Do they suspect involvement from the resistance?"

Yukito shook his head. "No, not this time. And it doesn't make sense, does it? Why would the resistance be threatening the emperor with information they know? I mean, what will they gain from it?"

Touya was silent and Yukito glanced at him. "I know what you're implying…that it's the Spirit again, hm? Do you think he's already in the city?"

Touya exhaled. "I don't know…Who else is going to be involved in the search?"

Yukito looked thoughtful as they walked. "Well, as far as I know, all of the captains have been assigned to this case. The only one who isn't is Saitou. He's still searching for slaves with magic. Particularly one man and one woman. Isn't that preposterous? The emperor can't believe that such a thing like the prophecy still exists, can he?" When Touya didn't respond, Yukito continued. "Anyway, I heard Saitou isn't having any luck so far and the emperor isn't happy. He wants everything resolved before the celebrations start in three weeks. I heard he's allowing the nobles to come stay in the estates around the palace gates-," but Touya wasn't really listening anymore. He was thinking quickly.

If the emperor was still searching for slaves with magic that meant that everyone coming through the gates would be tested. If Sakura was disguised as a slave, she would surely get caught! No, no, Touya was thinking irrationally again. Sakura couldn't be in Soul City…if any slaves with magic had been caught, surely he would've heard the news already…

"Are you alright, Touya?" Touya blinked and looked over at Yukito, who was watching him.

"You've got that face on again…" he said and grinned wryly. "The face you always get when you're thinking about your sister. I know that with this sudden assignment it will limit your time to search for her. Have the soldiers that you sent out to find her had any luck?"

Touya shook his head, his features grim now. "No. Don't worry about it, Yuki. I'll find her…" And his eyes darkened as he thought of Sakura. "I'll find her."

_Hana District, Soul City_

_9:34 PM_

"Hmm, are you sure that this is alright?" Sakura couldn't help but voice the question she'd been wondering to herself out loud. Sayuri glanced back and gave Sakura a reassuring smile. "Yes, it's fine, Ying Fa. I always bring my brother dinner since he's usually too busy to come home."

Sakura only nodded and swallowed. She couldn't help feeling that all was _not _fine since at that very moment, she and Sayuri were on their way to a resistance meeting. The last time she had been at a resistance meeting was when she snuck in with Tomoyo, Meiling and Miyu when they were in Olympus City and a certain amber eyed young man had not been too pleased with them. And now she and Sayuri were about to openly walk into a resistance meeting, knowing that the same resistance leader would be there? Sakura shivered. She had a bad feeling about this…

"Hoooeee…" she whispered softly. "Maybe we should go back…"

Sayuri laughed as she heard her. "It'll be alright! I've been to a lot of the meetings. I know almost everyone there. We'll be fine, just trust me."

Sakura wanted very much to believe Sayuri's words but she had a feeling, no, she _knew _from experience that even if everyone in the room didn't have a problem with them being there, Li Syaoran definitely would. However, she remained silent and Sayuri seemed to take that as Sakura's confidence in her.

Sakura looked around them and pulled her hood more snugly around her head. The sun had extinguished itself a while ago and all around them, slaves were moving quickly to reach the safety of their homes, the presences of the red imperial army soldiers growing more rapidly with the hour.

"Let's hurry," she muttered under her breath to Sayuri. "Don't worry. We're almost there," the latter replied and Sakura exhaled. It was a nervous feeling walking down the emptying streets at night…

They reached a cluster of housing built for slaves. The buildings were large and had two floors here. Sakura could see the lights on in the small apartments. She and Sayuri stopped in front of an apartment door on the first floor and Sayuri knocked while Sakura stared, wondering how they were going to host a resistance meeting in such a small place. A few seconds passed before the door was opened, revealing a young man with dark hair and eyes.

"Sayuri! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Sayuri frowned at his greeting. "What do you mean? I always come." And the man swallowed nervously, glancing into the living room behind him. "Uh…" he seemed hesitant and Sayuri's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on, Renji?"

The man named Renji took a deep breath before speaking in a rushed voice. "Yocanter!" he blurted out.

"What was that?"

Renji exhaled heavily. "You can't enter." He repeated in a muffled voice. There was a long moment of silence and then Sayuri laughed.

"Let me in, Renji," she said smiling but the man looked serious and shook his head. "I can't do that, Sayuri, not today! Things are different now that Li-san's back and he doesn't want anyone outside of the resistance attending meetings! And I don't want to get into trouble with Li-san! Do you know how scary that guy is?" he gave her a desperate pleading look but Sayuri only shook her head.

"You won't get in trouble, Renji, trust me," she said confidently. "I'm Li's close childhood friend. I know him. He won't mind us being here."

"But-!"

"Look, if you get in trouble, I'll personally take responsibility." Renji hesitated for a moment as he watched Sayuri's bright face and then he finally sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, alright, come in. But if I get in trouble with Li-san, I'm not going down alone!" he warned. And Sayuri beamed at him as she took Sakura's arm and pulled her inside. "Wait! Who's this-?" Renji caught a glimpse of Sakura's face before his entire attitude changed and he gave her a charming smile. "-I mean, hello there, beautiful!" Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"This is Li's sister, Renji." Immediately, the man gasped and he bowed low. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura didn't get a chance to answer as Sayuri had already led her past the living room. "Put in a good word to Li for me, Sayuri!" Renji yelled as they descended a pair of stairs to the side.

As they went down with each step, Sakura began dreading more and more. "Hmm…I don't think this is a really good idea…"

"It'll be fine," Sayuri answered shortly and Sakura could detect a hint of agitation in her voice. She decided to drop the subject. But the thought of Syaoran's reaction at finding Sakura at the meeting still scared her...would he notice her there?

The two women continued the rest of the steps in silence and reached another hallway filled with many twists and turns, lit by torches and candles. Sayuri effortlessly maneuvered her way through as if she had been here many times while Sakura followed. She heard the meeting before they reached it. The sound of many men speaking at once, the low buzz of their deep voices rumbling in the cavernous chambers, for Sakura knew that they were now underground.

They emerged into a large room, where about fifty men were already assembled in their seats around a table and speaking to one another. Those who didn't have seats stood around. Like the first time Sakura was at the resistance meeting in Olympus City, the men here didn't seem to notice the presence of two extra persons. But Sakura knew this wasn't the case…she knew the Resistance was very capable. It was probably because she and Sayuri didn't pose much of a threat to them…

She glanced around and noticed Kuchirou-san, the head chief of Golden Bridge Town a few seats away speaking with the head chief of Soul City, a man with deep brown eyes and black hair lined with a few gray strands. Mizuki-san was his name if she wasn't mistaken. All around her were faces of men that Sakura had seen at the meeting previously. There was Kamiya-san from Byul Town, Yoshima, and another man she was sure was named Tanaka…

"I had no idea the resistance meeting was going to be so important tonight," Sayuri whispered to Sakura as she looked around at all the men. Sakura blinked and stared at her. "Only the most important head chiefs from all over the Clow are here. Li's having a very big meeting." Sayuri explained and Sakura nodded in agreement, nervously glancing around for any sign of the young leader.

At that moment, a door on the opposite side of the room opened. "Find out the information I asked you about earlier. And while you're in that part of town, stop by and check up on her. I'm not going to be around until tomorrow evening."

Syaoran entered the room, speaking to someone behind him. Sakura's heart beat quickened.

"Got it, Li," the voice that answered was familiar and Sakura almost gave herself away by shouting with joy. She only caught herself in time when she realized that she wasn't supposed to be here. Walking in behind Syaoran was…Satoshi! And behind them, Yamazaki followed with Seishirou. Satoshi and Yamazkai had made it into the city! Did that mean that Tomoyo and Meiling were here as well? Sakura was filled with happiness. She noticed Syaoran pause for a second and a small smile appeared on his lips. Not knowing that he had just felt her surge of happiness inside himself, Sakura wondered what had made him smile the way he did. Syaoran stopped to take off his cloak and turned to face the men in the room, his smile gone and replaced by a serious look.

The noise level dropped as Syaoran came to stand at the head of the table. Behind him, Sakura noticed that the four elders had also entered and were now seating themselves in the back while Satoshi, Yamazaki and Seishirou took seats around Syaoran. She swallowed. Maybe if luck was on her side, she wouldn't get found out…

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad that all of you were able to make it tonight," Syaoran said in a clear strong voice, addressing the men around him. They nodded and many of them greeted him respectfully. "First of all, I know that it's been a while since we last came together in Olympus City. A lot of things have happened since then that I need to bring to your attention. Before I do that though, I want to know what's been happening here. Where are we in our preparations?" Syaoran turned to his right. "Mizuki-san, let's start with your report."

"Yes, Li." The head chief of Soul City stood up, a scroll in his hands. "As of right now, all of our men have entered the city. That number, not including the known spies, accounts for 18,342 men. They are currently spread out among the city in the groups that you requested at the previous meeting." Syaoran nodded. "Continue."

"The imperial army spies have been reassigned to the sand dunes where they believe we plan to attack the last day of the festivities. No doubt they have already warned their superiors. Imagine the imperial army soldier's surprise when an attack that was supposedly planned there weeks ago doesn't happen..." Mizuki's eyes glinted with amusement and some of the men around the table chuckled. "Instead, Koujo-san will lead our men into the base in Jade Town and attack the Two Towers prison from there while the army is moving."

"And did we find out who the spies answer to?"

"Captain Saitou. We've been having problems with that guy. He's been nosing around the slave district asking strange questions about slaves with magic." Sakura's eyes widened as she heard this and she glanced over at Syaoran, who was frowning deep in thought as Mizuki continued. "He has a large network of spies working for him and it's Saitou whose been leading the searches in the city. We've been forced to relocate our weapons and armory three times in the last month alone. Takamura was nearly caught this last time."

"Where are the weapons now?" Syaoran asked.

"They are currently in the abandoned warehouse near the Red District. We're planning on moving them to the smaller storage tonight."

"You will need at least three teams. Who volunteers to help Mizuki-san move the weapons?" Nearly all the hands in the room went up and Syaoran nodded. "Very well. After the meeting, begin moving them right away with caution. We're going to have to keep a close watch on Saitou from now on. The fact that he's actively searching for slaves with magic says that he's searching for two specific persons." And the tension in the room rose as the men exchanged glances.

"That may be so, but they're not here in Soul City are they, Li?" Yoshida-san asked cautiously.

"Do not worry. The two chosen ones are somewhere safe…at the moment." Syaoran replied, adding the last part under his breath.

The men in the room looked at one another again, the same excited spark of hope in their eyes when another man spoke up.

"Speaking of which, Li, we've been receiving reports that the Youkai activity around the Clow has increased greatly in the last few months. They've been attacking not only slaves, but nobles and soldiers alike."

"And that's not the only strange thing that has been happening," Tanaka-san spoke up. "A couple of weeks ago, an entire squad of red imperial army soldiers and their captain were killed by the youkai population in the Royal Forest. The story is that a single soldier from their squad betrayed them to the Youkai. In the end, the emperor found and hung the one responsible for their demise. But the important thing is that when the red imperial army went to investigate, the Royal Forest was already cleaned of the demons."

Syaoran looked up. "The emperor hanged a soldier?"

"Yes," Tanaka-san continued. "He was executed the day after the squad was killed." Syaoran folded his arms and frowned. He was silent as Yoshima-san spoke up.

"But that doesn't make sense at all! Why would a soldier betray his entire squad? If the emperor wanted to hunt down the one responsible for it all, why not just speak to the Youkai? They answer to him after all."

"Because the emperor's contract with the Youkai has been nullified." All eyes turned upon the resistance leader, who looked up at the faces in front of him.

"What do you mean, Li?"

Syaoran unfolded his arms. "This is only a part of the news that I need to tell all of you. The Youkai are no longer taking orders under the emperor. They've broken the contract with him and are now working for a demon named Akaru. Long ago, Akaru was Lord Akuma's right hand man and now it is him that the Youkai are taking orders from. He is strong with magical powers given by the emperor's ancestor and he is building an army of Youkai." Syaoran took a deep breath. "Akaru plans to raise his master and lead this army of Youkai against all humans."

There was complete silence in the room as Syaoran announced this and Seishirou met his gaze. Sakura bit her lower lip and beside her, Sayuri looked completely shocked by this news.

"Are you serious, Li?" Mizuki-san finally managed to croak and Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I am. I found this information out from the Seers."

"They're planning to completely wipe out the human race?" a head chief stood up and shouted. "It's going to be a massacre, Li! How are we supposed to fight the red imperial army _and_ the Youkai?"

And the room plunged into chaos as the men began speaking to one another in urgent voices. Yamazaki and Satoshi exchanged glances before Syaoran stood up from his seat. Yamazaki handed him something that Sakura couldn't see. Only when the sound of a sword sliding out from its sheath was heard that the men in the room turned to the front again to watch. Syaoran held the blade high above his head and placed it on the table. The men stared. Seishirou smirked.

"This is your answer," Syaoran announced, looking around at the men.

"Li, you shouldn't kid around. How is that the solution to our problem?" Ishida-san, the head chief of Orion Village spoke up, looking at the middle of the table. Syaoran met his gaze squarely.

"When I left Olympus City a month and a half ago, I sought to find the Seekers." The men were paying attention to him again. "I found them. And this," and he motioned to the item on the table. "is the symbol of the alliance between the Seekers and the Resistance." Sakura leaned forward and what she saw made her smile. It was the sword that Ryuu had given Syaoran back at the lair of the Seekers. A long sleek silver blade sat imbibed to a golden hilt. It was beautifully made, and carved with the symbol of an intercrossing sword and leaf. The men stared in awe at the sword as they noticed the symbol of the Seekers.

"B-but Li, this is a true sword forged by the Seekers! Look at how finely it's made!" Kamiya-san exclaimed, running his fingers along the hilt, impressed. Syaoran nodded.

"It was given to me by the leader of the Seekers, Ryuu. The Seekers are now the Resistance's allies. We aren't alone and we won't be when we face the Youkai." And the head chiefs looked up at Syaoran, whose amber eyes were blazing now as he spoke. "It's true that the challenges that lie in front of us are great, but as long as there are still humans, together, we won't let the Youkai win. That is why we can't give up here. We must unite all of mankind while the time is given to us and this means taking down the noblemen empire before the Youkai reach us. Now, let's plan."

"Yes, Li!" The head chiefs, their courage renewed, gave Li their full attention.

"Li has grown tremendously, hasn't he?" Mizuki observed the son of one of his best friends, his old eyes twinkling. Seishirou, who sat beside him, nodded and smiled. "Yes, he's a man now…that idiot student of mine…"

Sakura glanced over at Sayuri. The girl was watching Syaoran with admiring eyes as he continued to direct the meeting and Sakura too looked over at the young leader. At times like these, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride. She had forgotten what a charismatic leader Syaoran was and how he inspired the other men. They wanted to follow him to the end.

"Can their leader Ryuu be trusted?" A head chief asked.

"I trust him with my life," Syaoran replied crisply and the men exchanged glances. Someone that the resistance leader trusted so deeply was someone to be admired indeed! "Ryuu is currently traveling towards Akaru's hideout to see what he can find out. And if possible, engage the Youkai in battle."

"But Li, you said that Akaru had an army. Will the leader of the Seekers survive?" Ishida-san asked. Syaoran's eyes were firm as they landed on the sword Ryuu had given to him. "He will survive."

"And that sword's not the only one that is significant," Satoshi added and Syaoran nodded at him. "Yes. About two months ago, Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito's squads were sent on a mission by the emperor to retrieve a certain sword that the Seeker's had been protecting on their land."

"What kind of sword would need so much protection, Li?" Tanaka-san asked.

"The legendary sword, Binder." There were collective gasps around the room. "But Li, that sword doesn't exist, that's what it is, a legend!"

Syaoran was grim. "It exists and it was taken from the Seekers by Kinomoto."

"Yes, he and Tsukishiro's squads were immediately called to the palace upon their arrival back into Soul City. Could it be because of this?" Mizuki asked and Syaoran nodded.

"We can presume that the emperor now holds onto Binder, though I don't know what he plans to do with it. According to the legends, the sword only works for the one that it chooses to wield it," he said. "That means that whatever the emperor plans to do with it most likely involves the sword itself and not the magic that Binder is said to possess. We'll have to find out what that is. Mizuki-san," he addressed the older man. "Have Akizuki look into it for us."

"Yes, Li. I will speak with her about it," Mizuki said. Sakura frowned. Why would the emperor want Binder for?

"But Li, can Binder really exist? It was supposed to have been lost long ago. If what you're telling us is correct then does that mean its brother sword Ruler exists as well? It is the true sword of the king and disappeared with the last king of the Clow one hundred years ago."

One of the elders stood to answer the question. "There has been no evidence that suggests that Ruler exists. If it does, that will mean that there is another heir in line for the throne of the king. For now, Binder exists and it is in the hands of the enemy." Syaoran did not look at him as he spoke to the men, his eyes trained firmly on the table.

"Speaking of the enemy, Daitaro-sama, it seems the emperor has acquired a new adversary who is not linked to us, Li," Yoshida stood up and looked around. "I'm sure that everyone is aware. This afternoon two red imperial army soldiers were found dead in a crate being carried by some slaves. There was a note attached to each body when put together made a message. Thanks to Fay-san and Kurogane-san, who were at the scene when it happened, we have the final message, which says: 'In time I will reveal all of your secrets.' The note was obviously meant for the emperor but it wasn't sent by any known resistance member either, which means that someone out there knows something about the emperor." And he smiled slightly. "Apparently the emperor was livid when he found out, which accounts for Fay-san and Kurogane-san not being able to join us this evening." There was murmuring from the men around the room and Sakura bit her lower lip…she hoped that Fay and Kurogane were alright…

"We don't yet know what this person's intentions are so I need all of you to be careful when you're out doing your assignments for the resistance," Syaoran said, looking at each man in the eye. "This person is dangerous. It's not the fact that he can kill red imperial army soldiers easily, but that he can move around without being seen that makes him dangerous. To kill two soldiers and hide their bodies so easily makes this person a real threat. Remember that."

And the head chiefs in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Sakura looked down. Indeed, danger was growing and she could feel it…

"Li, do you think this could be the same man who tried to murder the emperor in his bed chambers a couple of weeks ago?" Seishirou asked. Syaoran folded his arms and frowned.

"The possibility of that is very high, Seishirou, but until we find more information, we can't make a move. Doing so would be foolish and the enemy would know where we are because we can't say that this person is on our side just because he's against the emperor." The men in the room nodded in agreement and Syaoran glanced around. "Be careful when you're out and warn the men as well. This person's intentions still aren't clear."

"Yes, Li."

"Now, is there any more news that we need to hear about before we start?" The men exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Actually, there is one more bit of news, Li." An older head chief stood up.

"What is it, Watanabe-san?"

The head chief of Nemuri Village continued. "I know that it may be irrelevant to what we were discussing, but about a month ago, there was a small slave uprising in Haru Town led by Yakimoto-san."

Syaoran nodded, his eyes hard. "I've spoken to Yakimoto." And Watanabe-san nodded.

"Well, there was someone who impersonated you the night Yakimoto was released by Tezuka and Daisuke. It was a woman. A noblewoman, to be exact, by the name of Fujihara Yori." And there were more mutterings around the table. Sakura's eyes widened.

"She fought the soldiers but ended up being captured and hanged for treason. Her father also followed along the same path." Syaoran's face was grim. "I was reminded of it when you said what you said earlier. That as long as there were humans, we would unite against any threat. I know we've got a long way to go, but perhaps, nobles and slaves can work together after all."

Syaoran smiled slightly at that. "Yes, Watanabe-san, I agree. It's a shame that we lost Fujihara Yori. The resistance could have used a talent like that." Sakura looked down. So, she wasn't the only noblewoman who shared the same beliefs as the slaves…and a sad smile tugged at her lips. She would liked to have met this noblewoman, Fujihara Yori…

Syaoran frowned and looked up.

"What's wrong, Li?" Yamazaki whispered and Syaoran shook his head. No, he was imagining it. But why would she be feeling sad…?

"Li, we've found out the emperor's plans for the celebrations," Mizuki announced and Syaoran nodded, refocusing his attention. "Go on."

"The emperor plans to start the celebration in about three weeks. The last day of the celebration will mark the hundredth year of the day the noblemen's ancestors took over Soul City. Since there will be many nobles coming in from all over the Clow, the emperor has reserved the estates around the palace gates to them. If that's true then we don't have to worry about the nobles. Most of them will be close to the festivities and they won't have a chance to gather their guards to fight. What we need to worry about are the red imperial army troops which are most certainly going to be centered here and here," And Mizuki began pointing out positions on a map while the men around the table leaned forward.

Sakura wasn't listening to the men speaking anymore…she had learned many things at the meeting tonight. One of which still confused her. Why did the emperor need Binder? She felt that there was a piece missing to the whole picture. The emperor seemed very desperate to attain the legendary sword so there must be a specific plan for it…and the one who had given the emperor Binder had been Touya…

He was here in Soul City. The same city she was in now. The thought of it frightened her. Would she meet him here…? And Sakura's heart began racing as she thought about her brother.

At the table, Syaoran, who had been pointing to a particular spot on the map in front of him suddenly paused in the middle of his sentence and the head chiefs glanced at him, exchanging looks.

"Li?"

But Syaoran wasn't paying them any attention. He had just felt her. She was here! He was sure of it now! Slowly, he looked up and around the room, his amber eyes searching, his aura feeling for the pink warmth that was hers.

Sakura looked up when she heard the resistance leader suddenly stop in the middle of his sentence. What was wrong with him? He was standing quite still, his eyes focused somewhere else and then slowly, he looked up and began looking around the room. What was he doing? It almost looked like he was searching for something…searching…for her! Oh no! Sakura attempted to recoil her aura and hastily ducked behind a man standing in front of her, almost hitting Sayuri in the process.

Syaoran could feel her trying to hide her aura. There! He spotted movement in the corner as a figure quickly darted behind one of the men and Syaoran frowned. What was she doing here of all places?

"Li, what were you saying?" Mizuki asked and Syaoran turned back to the men, keeping one eye on the corner in case she tried to escape.

"Let's break up into our groups and rejoin in a few minutes. I have something I have to take care of first, Mizuki-san," Syaoran replied and Mizuki nodded at the men, who immediately began moving around. Syaoran made straight for the corner.

"Are you alright?" Sayuri asked as Sakura almost ran into her. "Sorry, no. I think Syaoran knows we're here…" she whispered breathlessly, looking around and Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Let's break up into our groups and rejoin in a few minutes. I have something I have to take care of first, Mizuki-san."

Sayuri exchanged looks with Sakura as the men began to rearrange themselves.

"Hey, what's wrong, Li?" Yamazaki and Satoshi followed Syaoran but the resistance leader didn't answer them. They watched in amazement as he walked to the far corner and right up to a familiar figure, looking very guilty to have been caught red-handed.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked without preamble. Sakura winced.

"Ying Fa!" Satoshi exclaimed, surprised as they caught up and Yamazaki grinned. "Hey!"

"Hey, guys…" Sakura replied in a small voice, glancing at the resistance leader who was still waiting for an answer, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Ying Fa's here because of me, Li." And Syaoran turned as Sayuri appeared beside him, smiling. "I came to drop off dinner for Seishirou-,"

"You're not supposed to be here," Syaoran interrupted her sternly and Sayuri blinked.

"Oh, but I…"

"You're not allowed into resistance meetings and it's especially dangerous at this time of night. You already knew this and yet you still came. I'm disappointed in you, Sayuri."

Beside Sayuri, Sakura opened her mouth furiously but the young woman placed a hand on Sakura's arm to stop her. "I understand, Li," Sayuri said in a trembling voice, looking at her shoes.

"Now, now, it's probably not their fault, Li. I'm sure they didn't intentionally mean to come so late at night," Satoshi said raising his hands in a placating manner. He shut up as the resistance leader glared at him. "…Or not."

"It was better to not have said anything," Yamazaki muttered under his breath. Satoshi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut it."

"She was worried about her brother, Syaoran," Sakura spoke up, her green eyes flashing. "I'm sure even you can understand what it feels like to worry for the people you care about!"

The resistance leader didn't answer her. All he did was watch her for long moment before he turned back to Sayuri.

"Give your dinner. Afterwards, you'll need to leave. I'll have Satoshi escort you."

Sayuri nodded, her head still bowed. "Yes,."

Satoshi and Yamazaki exchanged looks. What was that about? They thought that for sure Li was going to lecture them longer about coming out to the resistance meeting!

"What's going on here?" Seishirou had come over to see what was happening and stopped upon seeing Sayuri and Sakura. "Oh…" Sakura approached him, holding out a small dinner box.

"Seishirou-san. I made this for you. It was my first time cooking, so I don't know if it'll taste good or not."

"Oh! How lucky, Seishirou-san!" Yamazaki grinned and raised his brows suggestively as Satoshi chuckled beside him.

Seishirou looked touched and rubbed the back of his neck as he accepted it graciously. "Thank you, Ying Fa…you're too kind. I'm sure anything you cook tastes wonderful." Sakura smiled at him while Seishirou tried to hide his gleeful smile. At that moment he knew that a certain student of his was glaring jealously over in their direction…

"Li." Syaoran, who was frowning over at Sakura and Seshirou turned to see Sayuri in front of him. "I made you dinner." She handed him a small box she had packed herself. "I hope you like it."

He took it in his hands. "Thank you," he said to her. "Satoshi."

The latter straightened up. "Yeah, Li?"

"Escort Ying Fa and Sayuri back. Make sure they get home alright."

"Yes, Li. Let's go Ying Fa, Sayuri."

The two women followed Satoshi with Sakura passing Syaoran by without a second glance. Sayuri kept her head low as she followed.

"Sayuri." At the door she paused and turned back around. Syaoran was watching her. "Thank you again for the food but I don't want to see this happening ever again."

Sayuri gave him a small smile and nodded. "Okay, Li. I understand." And she followed Sakura and Satoshi into the hallway.

Upstairs, the trio met Renji at the entrance. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked them quickly. "I'm not in trouble with Li-san, am I? Am I?" He looked at Sayuri who remained silent in a subdued way as they passed by just as another man came from up the staircase.

"Hey, Renji! Li-san wants a word with you."

"Aw, man! I'm so in trouble!"

Outside, walking along the dark city streets, Satoshi turned to the two women.

"Don't worry about Li," he said good-naturedly. "He just doesn't want anyone outside of the resistance at risk of getting hurt. That's just the way he is." And then he chuckled. "Although I'm surprised at you, Sayuri. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd get in trouble for anything!

The young woman didn't answer him. Instead, she walked with her hood up and her head hung down low. Sakura glanced at her and attempted to lighten the mood. "How was the journey, Satoshi? Did everyone get here alright?"

"Oh, yeah! Well the journey here was fine. We accidentally got into some trouble with a few guards when we arrived in Kiri Village, but Meiling sorted it out before Yamazaki or I could even bat our eyelids," he said chuckling and Sakura laughed with him.

"Sounds just like Meiling," she said softly, smiling and finding herself suddenly missing the Chinese girl.

"Well, yeah! She's one tough chick! Anyway, we arrived into the city just this morning. Daidouji-san and Meiling are staying with Li's, er- _your_ sisters in the slave district while they're here. Daidouji's been asking about you already. She really wants to see you, you know."

Sakura smiled warmly. She missed Tomoyo, too. Although she enjoyed Sayuri's company, it just wasn't the same without her best friend, whom she could tell everything to. "I want to see her too."

"Listen, I've got to stop by your place again tomorrow anyway. How about I take you to see them then? I'm sure that your "sisters" would be happy to reunite with you as well." A grin unfolded itself onto Sakura's lips at the thought of seeing Syaoran's sisters again.

"That sounds great, Satoshi!" And Sakura turned to the young woman walking beside her. "We should go together, Sayuri! I want you to meet Tomoyo."

Sayuri didn't answer her back. She merely kept walking and Sakura bit her lower lip. She had been that way since they'd come back from the meeting. Did what Syaoran said to her have anything to do with it…?

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Back in the resistance meeting room head quarters, a certain amber eyed young man had a problem...he had just spoken with the door guard Renji about letting certain individuals in but no, that was not what was bothering him at the moment. What was bothering Li Syaoran was sitting right across from him at the meeting table.

"Would you look at that? This looks absolutely delicious!" Seishirou had opened the box of dinner given to him and was now looking down at it with a look of incredulous delight on his face. He chuckled. "Ying Fa is too adorable!" He was speaking to himself but many resisters were staring at him almost enviously. It wasn't every night that a pretty young woman gave them dinner! They were divided into their own groups now and were planning the details of the attack while Seishirou ate his food.

It wasn't even the fact that Seishirou had dinner in front of him that annoyed Syaoran, but what was irritating him the most was that it was a dinner box given _by_ Sakura and made _by_ Sakura's own hands!

The resistance leader's eyes were burning holes through Seishirou and try as he might, he couldn't stop wondering what exactly it was that Sakura had made that was eliciting such joy from his own shishou...

Finally unable to take it any longer, Syaoran cleared his throat. "Seishirou." His shishou had just picked up a pair of chopsticks to eat and looked up at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

Syaoran scowled. He was being childish but at this point he didn't care any longer. "I need to speak with you about something."

"Okay," Seishirou set his chopsticks down and stood up to make his way towards Syaoran.

"Bring your dinner."

Seishirou raised a brow at his student who was refusing to meet his eyes. "Okay..." he returned to his seat and picked up his bento box and then made his way over to Li, setting the dinner down on the table in front of him.

"What is it?"

Syaoran peeked into his dinner box and gave a short snort of laughter. Sayuri's dinner, which sat open in front of him was perfectly prepared while Sakura's was messy with the food in various spots. The smiley face that she had drawn on the eggs with ketchup was asymmetrical as well. One eye was bigger than the other and the smile was crooked.

Without another word, Syaoran pulled Sakura's dinner towards him.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's _my_ dinner!" Seishirou complained. Syaoran looked up at him.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor," he said seriously and then without another word, he promptly picked up a piece of egg with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. Syaoran chewed for a moment and then looked away.

Glaring at his student, Seishirou too, took a mouthful of food as tears began to stream down his face. "Gaaahh! So salty!"

After Satoshi dropped them off at Sayuri's house, he cheerfully bade the two women goodbye and promised to return tomorrow. Then he set off towards the meeting again.

To the card mistress's surprise, Sayuri didn't head upstairs to her room but immediately walked past the kitchen and through the door that led outside into the back. Sakura hesitated before she slowly followed, wanting to know what was bothering her. Sayuri had become a good friend of Sakura's while she stayed here and it worried her that the usually talkative girl had maintained such a long stretch of silence.

She found Sayuri beside the maple tree that overlooked the pond. The crescent moon was reflecting the stars above, shimmering upon the water's surface. A warm breeze blew by, ruffling the many plants and flowers in the garden and causing a few maple leaves to fall to the earth. Crickets were chirping but between them, silence ensued. Sakura didn't know how to approach the other woman.

"Is everything alright, Sayuri?" Sakura asked slowly, worried for her friend.

"Have I ever told you how Li and I met?"

Sakura blinked. "N-no..."

"I met Li in the summer, seven years ago…" And Sayuri turned away from Sakura to face the pond, her maroon red eyes lost in memories.

The leaves on the maple tree that sat over the pond were a deep green this time of year. In her home, ten-year-old Sayuri watched from behind the closet as her brother spoke to an elderly man.

"You're the best martial artist the resistance has, Seishirou," Bo Chen said. Seishirou nodded seriously.

"I accept your request, elder. But if I'm going to train him, he'll need to see it through to the end. I'm not someone who will go easy on a person just because of his age."

"If working hard is an issue, you do not have to worry about your new student." And Bo Chen turned to the doorway behind him. "Xiao Lang."

A young boy close to Sayuri's age entered. He was tall and skinny with a serious face and brown eyes. Dark messy chestnut colored hair topped his head as he silently bowed to Seishirou, who was observing him with interest. Sayuri stared.

"This is Li Syaoran. He will be learning under you from now on."

"I am Seishirou. You may call me sensei." The boy nodded. Sayuri frowned. Was the boy unable to speak? And what were the elders thinking, sending such a thin and frail looking boy to her brother, who was one of the best martial artists in the entire city to teach?

Sayuri blinked out of her thoughts as she heard her brother call her name and she came into the room.

"This is Sayuri. She's my younger sister."

It happened in that moment. Sayuri looked up and for the first time she got the full blast of the effect of Li Syaoran's eyes. For a moment, she stopped breathing.

His orbs were amber. An amber so deep, shivers ran down her spine. Specks of gold lined his irises as he observed her. Sayuri wanted to run away but she couldn't. She was frozen there until he let her go.

"I'm Li Syaoran," he spoke to her and she nodded dumbly, her tongue lost somewhere in her dry mouth. Even after he had turned to speak to the elder and her brother, Sayuri kept watching him. She was fascinated. Li seemed to emanate the same tenacity and maturity that even grown men didn't possess. He stood tall, like an important person who held all the world's responsibilities on his shoulders and he was so serious. Sayuri wanted to find out more about him…

But any chance that she had to speak to Li was lost as her older brother began training him and true to Seishirou's words, he did not go easy on his new student. Sayuri was never allowed to watch them train and she only saw Li at night when he returned but he was always exhausted and the next day he would be gone again.

There were many things she wanted to ask him but he hardly said a word to her besides the occasional "yes" or "no" and "I'm not hungry." Sayuri would never press him though. Although Li was stoic and strong, there were a few times after he trained when he looked as if he'd break from even the slightest touch. It was moments like these that confused Sayuri and wanted to make her get to know him.

The opportunity arose a few months after Li began training and staying with them. She had woken up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. On her way back she noticed the light still on from upstairs in the guest room. Curious, she tiptoed upstairs and peered into the room Li was using. What she saw made her stifle a gasp.

"Who's there?" his harsh voice snarled and Sayuri hastily stepped into the light of the room. When Syaoran saw who it was, he turned away again, resting his head the pillow in front of him. Slowly, cautiously, Sayuri inched her way into the room, keeping her eyes on Syaoran.

He was lying on a blanket, spread eagle in the middle of the room on his chest. He was shirtless and had a pillow propped up where his head was. His back was a tapestry of injuries. It was bruised in blues and blacks and oozing blood in various places with the cuts still fresh and opened.

Sayuri covered her mouth with her hands as she approached and sat beside him, careful not to touch him.

"What happened to your back?" she gasped quietly.

Syaoran took a moment before he answered. "Training."

"B-but, it's bleeding…doesn't it hurt?" she asked, reaching out for his wounds.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed and Sayuri drew back quickly, as though burned. Syaoran too, seemed to be using all of his energy to speak because he slumped down onto his pillow afterwards, wincing and panting slightly.

"B-but if it doesn't get some medicine on it, it won't heal…"

"It's fine," he growled quietly. Sayuri bit her lower lip but stayed put. "Get out…" he murmured and turned around to lay his head down again. He seemed to be in great pain. Every movement caused him to inhale sharply in suppressed agony, but Li never made a sound. Instead, he forced himself to be still as sweat beaded his forehead. Sayuri lowered her head.

After a couple minutes of silence, she slowly stood up on shaking legs and left the room, but not before glancing back once more at Li's figure. After she left, Syaoran sighed and slumped down onto his blankets, biting his lip to keep from crying out. That night, Sayuri didn't sleep.

The next morning, Li was up and about, walking normally as if he didn't have a scarred and wounded backside beneath the shirt he wore. Sayuri watched him carefully but he showed no sign of being hurt the night before and she worried that she may have just imagined the entire thing…

A few more months went by without Li speaking more than a few words to her and Sayuri forgot about the incident.

She had left her bracelet upstairs in the room she was cleaning during the day and gone to retrieve it that night. There was light in his room. It wasn't unusual. She knew now that Li stayed up late working on his magical studies. Sayuri was about to pass by when she heard a sharp hiss of pain and her feet stopped outside his door.

Pondering about whether or not she should enter, she stood. Her hand beat her brain in making the decision when it reached out to push the door handle forward. The door wasn't shut, just barely open.

It was the same scene as before on that night a few months ago, except that this time, Li wasn't lying down. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his body hunched over his knees. His back, if possible, looked worse than last time. The wounds from the time before healed over badly, leaving uneven scars behind. There were multiple scratches and bruises this time, with some still bleeding.

He noticed her entrance but didn't say anything. She could tell because his shoulders had tensed up when she first opened the door. Without another word, Sayuri walked back out. Syaoran listened to her quick footsteps fading away and steadied his breathing to block out the pain.

"I'm going to put medicine on your wounds whether you want me to or not." Syaoran's back straightened as he heard her voice. Sayuri had come back with a box of medical supplies and bandages and now watched the young resistance leader. She came over and sat beside him but he didn't say a word. Sayuri swallowed. "I'm going to clean your wounds first," she told him, her voice softer this time.

He didn't answer her and she took that as his consent. Slowly, Sayuri reached out and placed a cool cloth on his back. There was no sound or movement from him and encouraged, she began to clean and dress the wounds. As she worked, she spoke to him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"I'm sorry that my brother did this to you, Syao-,"

"-It's Li."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Li. No one outside my family calls me by my first name."

"Okay, Li. I apologize on behalf of my brother for doing this to you."

"Seishirou is training me. It's natural that I get hurt."

"Not like this," Sayuri said softly. He didn't answer her. Li must have been in a lot of pain to let her be helping him like this, Sayuri thought. They didn't say anything else for a while and then she spoke.

"I heard that you're going to be the future resistance leader…"

"Yes," was his reply and Sayuri smiled.

"I think you'll do very well, Li."

Again he didn't answer and Sayuri sighed quietly. Of course, it had been hoping for too much that he would speak back to her so quickly when he'd been answering her with one word for months.

She finished cleaning and dressing his wounds before she gathered her things to leave without another word. When she reached the door, she heard his voice.

"Thank you." Sayuri turned around, her eyes wide. Syaoran turned around as well, his eyes meeting hers for the first time since they met. They still held the same effect, freezing her in place with their vividness. "Thank you, Sayuri."

She remembered nodding and saying something before walking out but Sayuri wasn't really paying attention. It was the first time he had said her name and the start of what would be their friendship. Sayuri would never forget that moment for the rest of her life.

It was silent after Sayuri told Sakura her story. Both women were lost in thought. One knowing exactly what she was going to say, the other, unsure of what to make of it. The wind had died down now and the whole garden seemed to be waiting.

"I'm going to tell you something, Ying Fa." Sayuri had turned back to Sakura now. The card mistress looked up, her eyes inquiring and Sayuri smiled softly. Her maroon red eyes were shining as they met Sakura's. "I like Li a lot." At those words, Sakura's heart beat staggered and her emerald green eyes widened.

'_What is this…?'_ Sakura raised a hand to her chest_. 'This feeling…my heart is beating so fast, it feels like it's going to explode through my chest…it almost feels like when I'm angry…'_

"I've liked him almost my entire life. I think that what I feel for him may be more than liking." Sayuri continued, oblivious to the silence of her companion and a sinking feeling emerged from Sakura's gut. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think properly…

"The last time he was in Soul City, I told him my feelings…"

"Y-you did?" Sakura barely managed a squeak and Sayuri nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes. He hasn't replied yet but…" and Sakura stopped breathing. Sayuri's determined maroon eyes held onto hers once more. "I think his answer will be positive." Sakura's chest tightened.

"I wanted to let you know because I didn't want to make things awkward between us." Sayuri slowly reached out and took her hands into her own, grinning happily at her. "Because as Li's sister, I want your approval." Sakura looked up, barely holding it together because her chest was hurting so much.

"My approval…?" she whispered. Sayuri nodded, her eyes shining happily.

"Yes, Ying Fa. Will you support Li and my relationship?"

Sakura merely stared at Sayuri, her emerald green orbs glittering in the light of the moon. She couldn't reply. She couldn't say a word. The only thing she heard and was aware of were her heart beats, drowning out the rest of the world's sounds.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Sayuri released Sakura's hands and turned away towards the house. "You don't have to answer me now. Think about it and give me your answer later."

The sound of her footsteps faded away, leaving Sakura to stand alone beneath the maple tree that grew beside the pond.

'_I like Li a lot...'_

A tear drop fell from a pair of emerald green orbs as the wind began blowing again.

It was late when the door to Sakura's bedroom opened and a figure slowly entered the dark room. Kero, who was sitting on the desk with his paws crossed and a frown on his face instantly flew over to the young woman.

"Sakura! What were you doing out so late?" he demanded. "I thought something happened to you!"

Sakura didn't answer the guardian beast she merely walked past him to sit on the bed without bothering to change her clothes. Kero floated after her in worry.

"Hey-Sakura! You're freezing! Were you outside this entire time?" She didn't answer him and he was about to let loose on her when he heard a soft sniffle and he looked up. "Wha-? Have you been crying?" The guardian beast was very confused and worried for his mistress now and flew closer to her. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears. There were only a few times Kero had seen her like this and it pained him to see his mistress hurting.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked softly. This time, there was no mistaking it, a sob escaped her throat and Kero met her large emerald green orbs, sparkling with unshed tears. Before he knew it, she had reached out to embrace him and was crying onto his shoulder.

"I don't know, Kero," she sobbed in the most heart wrenching voice. And Kero clearly heard her whisper before tears consumed her."...It feels like my heart is breaking…"

_**Chapter Twenty-Five End.**_

* * *

**Yuuki's Note**: You know what to do! Leave a review and I will see what I can do about posting the next chapter before the end of the month! ^_~ Thanks for reading! I will meet you all again in the next chapter! ^^


End file.
